Killer Tuna Redux 2: Love is a 5 Way Street
by illusorygentleman
Summary: Picking up right where KTR and Oh Nancy left off, Jade, Freddie, and the rest are facing down a number of unresolved feelings as the Hollywood Arts dance approaches. Notably, how a certain blonde can't let go of her past with Freddie while Jade can't stop thinking about a certain brunette. Numerous pairings- Jeddie, Jori, Seddie, Puckentine, Teddie. Rated M for very good reason.
1. Chapter 1

**It took what felt like forever, I'm sure, but finally SchneiderverseAfterDark and I have a new story. This thing picks up right after his 'Oh Nancy' ends so make sure you've read that (I posted that with his permission but go check him out as he co-posts our work on Ao3), and of course the further preceding Killer Tuna Redux we did that I am so thankful you all enjoyed. I won't bore you any longer here and let you get to it. Hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

Freddie really didn't want to wake up, but as the dull vibrations from his phone alarm shook the nightstand next to him, he didn't have much of a choice. He only had himself to blame really, as he set it himself, so he could awaken 5 minutes before Jade's alarm went off. Slowly, he rolled to his side to see his girlfriend fast asleep on her side, something she certainly deserved after all the action of the previous day.

The Seattle-ite looked over her flawless body and fell in love all over again as his eyes moved top to bottom. Her nearly black and streaked hair contrasting on her pale milky unblemished skin of her shoulders and arms. The fact that her perfect body was being adorned with his own shirt made it even more real that he truly was the luckiest man alive.

Her upper body's skin screamed to be tasted and touched, and Freddie wanted to get there eventually, but his real target was a bit lower. He lifted the bottom of the shirt a little to reveal the top of her shorts, and gave a small smirk as her top of her black thong was exposed, seeing just the bare split of her perfect cheeks.

Freddie gripped the very edge of the sides of the shorts, and began to pull carefully until Jade's body instinctively lat flat on her back, making Freddie's job so much easier. Once he had gauged how much effort it would take to get the shorts off, he slipped his fingers into the waistband of the shorts and underwear, pulling downward carefully.

As the shorts passed over her well manicured patch of hair, her incredible scent began to waft into Freddie's nostrils. It was so sweet and inviting, he could barely contain himself in wanting to just tear the shorts the rest of the way to get to her amazing sex. But he wanted this to be special, and that meant showing a little patience.

Before long he had gotten the garments down her creamy thighs and her gash was fully revealed, and he lost his stoic resistance. Gently, he pressed his lips to her hood and placed a couple soft kisses. His hands worked down the clothes to her ankles almost as he ducked underneath her raised legs so he could situate himself right where he wanted to be.

As his kisses deepened, her subtle moans began to grow louder and her body struggled unconsciously as she floated somewhere between dreaming and awake. Freddie peered upward and saw Jade running her hand over her stomach up to her breast softly squeezing her supple flesh through his shirt. He smiled as his tongue snaked around the pink lips of her precious flower. As he tasted her most delectable nectar, he began to think that he couldn't be happier with the last 24 hours and that this was truly perfection.

"Ttt- Tori… no…"

Freddie stopped short as he distinctly heard someone else's name being called, and he was torn about how to feel about it. On the one hand, it made it abundantly clear that there were some real unresolved issues with this Tori girl and that his careful and delicate work was now being attributed to someone else. But on the other, she did say 'no' which perhaps meant she wasn't completely onboard with whatever was happening in her dreamy state. Plus, she looked like she truly was in absolute ecstasy as her back was arching like mad. So he thought he'd given her that perfect morning and then handle the awkward stuff.

The former tech producer slowed down his technique, running his naturally gifted tongue along her insides, striking every bundle of nerves he could manage. He smiled as cooing turned to moaning, and then to mewing. He stretched his sponge-y organ deep into her precious crevice and began what he called his signature move.

He had first tried it on Sam the night they gave their virginities to one another, after he had read up on stuff that would have made his mother blush if he hadn't erased his internet history. The act pushed the normally tough girl into perfect ecstasy, and when he had done it for Jade, she had burst before he was even a third of the way through.

Slowly, he hummed as he made the shape of an 'A' inside her. Her hips bucked up as he crossed the diagonal lines, and wasted no time going to make a 'B.' By D, he glimpsed her hands gripping the sheets tight, and he knew she didn't have long left before she had her release. He grinned as he moved through a couple more letters, and gripped her thighs tight as he began G, eager to lap up her innermost honey. But he wasn't remotely prepared for what he caused.

"Goddammmmnn Vega!" she slurred in a scream, nearly sitting up if she was capable, breathing deeply, as Freddie felt her core contract around his tongue. Between what was real, and what her frenemy was doing in the dream, it was no wonder how she had gone from 0 to 60 on a carnal level. "Fr-Freddie?"

Other than the silent suckling of her release, there was now utter silence in the bedroom.

"Mmm… baby... that feels so good…" Jade said, her hand adorning his head as he lapped at her practically gushing hole, praying he didn't hear what she just said. "That's the best way to wake-"

"You don't think it would be better if Tori was the one down here?"

If the silence before wasn't awkward enough, this moment had broken the record. It wasn't until Jade's phone alarm went off, was turned off, and then tossed across the room that Freddie pulled from under her legs and sat on his knees and began to pull her shorts and thong back up her legs.

"Stop," she said, scooting up so she was sitting as well, her lower garments now just under her knees. The aspiring actress tucked the hair behind her ear and stared at Freddie, still taking a few shallow breaths to recover. Without looking away she reached toward the mild tent in his boxers "Let me make it up to you."

"You don't need to do that, Jade. It's-"

"I want to do it… it's not about a need," she fired back and tried to be sultry.

"No," he said, firmly getting out of the bed and headed to his nightstand. "I'm not mad or anything… you were just having a dream. Everyone has dreams. I've had more than a few myself, and not all of them have starred you."

"Was I blowing you when you had them?" Jade asked, putting her head down and feeling ashamed.

"No…" Freddie sighed, "but brains are weird things. You've been super close with that play, and you said it yourself that she was on your mind last night. I mean, just a week or two ago, I went to bed thinking of you, and spent my whole night dream-screwing Sam."

"You cheating bastard…" she said, trying to be sardonic and make a joke so he wouldn't hold it against her. "I did kinda wonder how we compared in the sack… you know, stylistically."

"Well, I was a completely different person when I was with Sam…" Freddie said, licking his lips, tasting her sweetness still. "We never really did too much intense stuff. I kept it pretty basic."

"I know…" she said, kicking her shorts and underwear off, hoping she could keep him distracted from what she said in bed. "You should have though. Chick's a firecracker in bed."

"Thanks for the head's up," he said with a smirk, shaking his head. "Guess it's too bad I found my soulmate, so I can't go back and fool around with exes."

"Eh…" Jade said, crossing her arms with a shrug. "You did plow her pretty good when you were here last."

"That was just a wild weekend…" he muttered, eyes widening as he smiled and nodded.

"We could do that again if you want," Jade said, narrowing her eyes at him with a devilish grin. "Cat and Sam would do it again in a heartbeat. We tried a couple times, you know… wasn't the same without a dick in the mix. Specifically yours."

"I'd rather give my girlfriend my full attention, if it's all the same," he said, smiling as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Besides, with this morning, I'm thinking it's kinda clear my 'dick' isn't what you're actually wanting."

"How long am I going to have to pay for that?"

"However long it takes for you to deal with your feelings with that girl. Or until you aren't embarrassed anymore," he smirked as he kissed her pouting face. "To be fair though… you did say 'no' a couple of times while you were asleep, so I guess I could cut you a little slack."

"Stop…" she squirmed. "I haven't showered or brushed yet. I'm gross and dirty."

"As a man who just had his tongue deep inside your body, I can attest that no part of you is gross," he said, running the back of his hand along her cheek before he overacted disgust with her. "But I guess you could use a shower to get all that dirty sweat 'Tori' caused off you."

"You're an ass…" she said, throwing the covers off and heading toward her bathroom.

"Lucky for you," Freddie said, a fiendish grin on his face, "I'm reeeallly good at scrubbing dirty girls clean."

"Are you, now?" she flirted back, losing Freddie's shirt as she turned the hot water on. "I'm going to need some references first, I think…"

"How about I just show you?" he fired back, dropping his own boxers to the floor and kicking them away. While he had lost the chub he had worked up in servicing her, finally seeing her fully naked form, her full and round breasts that defied every law of physics, with light brown half dollar sized areolas with pinkish eraser nipples over a tight stomach, and he felt all his blood head directly to one place.

Jade loved how playful and fun this was in spite of her screw up, but when she saw his exposed member, playing was no longer of any concern. She reached out to him, and took his hand in hers, pulling him into the bathroom with her.

"I don't have a lot of time," she said in her sultriest tone as her hand moved down to stroke him slowly. "But I'm not going to school today until I get my breakfast too…"

"Your education is very important," he said, pulling her hand from his engorged rod. "Priorities, you know."

Jade's bathroom shower was incredible and put his tiny plastic one of his apartment to shame. It looked like a small walk-in at first with a glass door entry, but inside, it was completely stone on the walls, and could probably fit three people comfortably. Half of it was covered by the spewing hot water, while the second half at the entry was just open space, almost as if it was created for the sole purpose of entertaining guests inside. There was a seat area across the wall, sticking out just enough to sit, which gave Freddie more than a few ideas for spending the next shower time with Jade, but this morning, he had other plans.

He kissed her hand softly as he pulled back the shower door, and helped her into the shower. Jade grabbed her loofa but Freddie immediately snatched it away, and added her body wash to it before pressing it against her skin.

"Mmmmm…" she muttered as her eyes closed, letting him bathe her. His technique was the perfect combo of hard scrubbing that made her skin ache for his relieving touch, and soft movements that covered every inch. "You're hired…"

"I was hoping you'd say that," he whispered, spinning her around so he could start on her back. "You know that old saying: 'love what you do and you'll never work a day.'"

"I have a saying too," Jade said, reaching behind her to grip his pole that pressed against her ass. "It's 'Hurry up and clean me so I can suck your cock.'"

"Patience, Miss West," he teased, scrubbing her lower back as he moved closer, sandwiching his hardness in the crack of her ass. He kissed the back of her neck deeply as he cleaned the top of her perfect peach. "Might need to get a little better angle…"

Using his free hand, Freddie soaped it up and ran it underneath her, his finger teasing her asshole for only a moment before he rubbed her outer lips eliciting a few mews from her lips.

"No fair…" she said, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from squealing.

"Oh you think that's unfair?" he said, kissing and suckling her earlobe. "Then you're going to hate my deep clean…"

Lifting her leg for a moment, Freddie gripped his member with his other hand and guided it until the sponge-y head was just pressing against her tight opening. Angling himself a bit, before Jade could even protest, as if she would, he pushed himself deep inside.

"Fuuucckkk!" she screamed out, bracing herself on the slick walls as the hot water streamed down on her exposed form. "Jeeezus… did you fucking grow overnight?"

"Maybe," he said, grunting a bit as he pulled out of her insanely tight opening, which was gripping him for all he was worth. "…Or you got a lot tighter. Either way… I think I'm… officially a fan… of shower sex."

The couple shared moans as Freddie used one hand to reach around to her slick chest and grip her hanging ripe flesh melon as it bounced from his sheer force. Angling her back also caused a different angle for his relentless pounding that made Jade squeal. His fingers toyed with her nipple for a few moments, squeezing it between his fingers and kneading the supple skin that nearly every male student at Hollywood Arts, and a number of female ones as well, would kill to see, let alone touch.

"Don't fucking stop!" she screamed, her fingers practically digging into the wall in front of her. "I'm going to fucking cum…"

"I don't think I could ever stop making love to you, Jade West," Freddie said, grunting a bit at the force involved to get her to her peak. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't ever resist your perfect body. Let alone the girl inside."

"Stop being so damned perfect and romantic, and just make me your fuckdoll…" she whispered, seemingly going in and out of it as this orgasm had a slow but strong build. "After what I said this morning after you fucking feasted on my body, I fucking deserve to be treated like a goddamn whore."

"Maybe I should have started cleaning your dirty mouth first," he said, grabbing her hair and pulling back like a rein, showing dominance for a moment, unsure if this was ok or not with her. This single action pushed Jade so far off her cliff that she didn't have time to even process what was happening.

Lightning struck her core, tearing through every inch of her body as her toes curled, and her vision blurred, uttering guttural noises as Freddie held her tight, a spasming vice that couldn't keep up with the rate he was penetrating her over and over, giving her no relief from the overwhelming feeling. After a few moments of keeping her so completely on edge, he pulled her head back a bit and kissed her earlobe gently.

"I will always treat you like the goddess you are, Jade," he whispered, nuzzling into her neck as she whimpered softly. "Unless you ask for it, of course. Like this morning… I want to give you everything you desire. I don't mind fucking you like a whore, but at the end of the day, you are still, and will always be, my perfect angel."

"Butbutbut," she stammered, biting her lip as she felt his hands roam her body, keeping her safe all the way through her grand release, "I'm not an angel… I'm not even a good person. I'm mean and vindictive, and wrathful, and envious and you know how dirty I can be and-"

At once, Freddie released his hold and reached for the soapy loofa, before using one hand to hold her by the shoulder, and the other to apply the cleaning instrument to her chest. He was swift and forceful, without being rough, and it did wonders for Jade's mind, losing focus on whatever she was saying.

"I know you're dirty, Jade," he said sweetly, pressing the sponge tightly against her breasts which ached for more attention, wanting to cut her 'I'm no good' speech which he'd heard a couple times when she'd be down on herself. This was about her feeling good and not some pity party. "I promised to get you clean, and I intend to keep that."

"God yes!" Jade purred as she pushed her back against him, meeting his thrusts as they increased in speed and force. "I'm so fucking dirty. Barely been awake for 20 minutes and I've already come like gangbusters. Twice."

Freddie pulled her up until her lower back was pressed against his stomach, still deep inside his lover. He peppered kisses that varied intensity and depth as he slowed down his pace but became focused on impaling her over and over while running the sponge all over her stomach and tingling breasts.

Once she was sufficiently soapy, he dropped the loofa and just used his hands to hold her breasts once more. His hands slid across the slick flesh as he slowly moved them under the steaming water, so that it splattered all over her soapy body.

"Every drop of this water…" she whispered, grinding harder against him, her hands moving up and down her stomach, chest, and face, "I'm going to imagine as your fucking cum baptism I've been waiting for, until you fucking give me the real thing."

Freddie watched her rub the water into herself, moaning softly as his hands roamed along with hers until he pulled her backwards, sitting on the bench behind them, keeping sheathed inside her. He easily lifted and lowered her by her sides in time with his thrusts, causing new sounds to emerge from his exciting lover's lips.

"Goddamn… your stamina is… ridiculous," she breathed, feeling so close to coming all over his rock hard rod. She put her hands firmly on her knees and tried to gyrate with his ministrations, and the feeling was incredible.

"You certainly put me to the ultimate test," he said, as his hands left her hips and moved in opposite directions. His left hand cupped her breast which didn't receive as much attention minutes earlier, while his right moved between her pale legs. He carefully worked his thumb over her exposed clit, eliciting a near cry from his lover as her worked her pleasure button for more of her sounds of desire. "Just come for me baby…"

"Buuutttt…" she moaned, trying to maintain her composure, "you haven't come yet… I want it… I need it, Freddie…"

The Seattle born teen had to admit the words and tone of her words, and his girlfriend herself, of course, were pushing him to his absolute limits. He had planned to just treat her and not get off himself, especially with the time constraints they were facing, but if this was what Jade really wanted, he didn't want to disappoint. Maybe it would take both their minds off this Tori thing.

"You first," the muscular teen said through gritted teeth as his pace and force increased, frigging her overworked and oversensitive clit, eager to make his goddess have her release. Secretly he hoped that after this morning, any thoughts of her costar pleasuring her would leave her mind.

Jade's hands shot to where his were located in a flash, and as the already supernaturally tight sheath became a literal vice on his worked up member, the goth's body shook hard with a silent scream of complete and total ecstasy. Her vision was nothing but a white abyss as everything ceased to function for a few moments, leaving her to go semi-limp and rely on Freddie to keep her from falling to the shower floor.

Freddie stopped pistoning as much and began to focus on slow deliberate gyrations while his lips softly caressed her bare shoulder, whispering things to her to let her know she was alright, and that she was loved, and wanted, and needed, and anything else he could think to tell her to make this vulnerable state feel safer for her. After nearly a minute of sweet and gentle afterglow loving, Jade started to resume her grinding and her independence.

"I'm getting really close, Jade," he said, biting into her shoulder as he worked to resist his inevitable dam break. "Where should-"

"Right here, baby…" Jade said, climbing off and pointing to her naturally red lips. "I want to swallow every drop. You worked so hard to clean me up… it'd be a shame if you got me dirty again…"

She sank to her knees, and spread his legs apart to climb and rub her face against his stiff rod. Jade placed her hands on Freddie's thighs, seemingly to keep him in place, as if he would ever leave what was, and what was about to be, happening, licking up the sides of his member, tasting her juices. They were extremely tangy and sweet and she wasn't ashamed to sample herself whenever she'd masturbate. After Freddie found out, every so often when they'd have phone or cybersex, he would encourage her to tell him how she tasted. It was a major turn on then, and tasting that and his meaty cock, which she'd craved for two months, all at once was more than enough for the eager goth.

"I read something online about how to keep your vocal chords in good shape," she said, slurring a bit as she toyed with him, looking up with sultry eyes and smirking. "Singers do this trick to keep them healthy and able to perform. Turns out, in addition to being amazing lotion, and, at least with yours, tasting great, semen has 1001 uses. So, don't be shy because I know you must have a serious load brewing for me. You know, for my health."

Jade smiled fiendishly as she gripped his dick tight with her right hand and slid it across her cheeks, flicking her tongue over it when it would pass over her lips. She teased Freddie, who could barely look down without feeling the intense rush to blow thanks to her incredible eyes, for almost a minute before she quickly inhaled the crown. Her expert tongue slithered all over the sponge-y head, sucking softly, and savoring the slightly salty, but highly savory pre-cum that leaked out.

Her left hand scratched along his thigh, showing that even an act that could be considered solely for his benefit could turn her on. As she went further onto his pole, her other hand no longer needed to hold him and went to his other thigh, as her mouth went further down than he'd ever felt, removing all need to stroke him. Freddie couldn't tell where she had put his member, but before he'd even realized it, her nose was almost even with his trimmed tuft of hair.

Unconsciously, his hand moved to the back of her dark, wet head, and kept her there until he heard a choke. He immediately released her locks and helped her off of him, each one gasping for different reasons. After a few deep breaths, Jade dove back down again, this time, only deep throating him for a few more seconds before retreating back up to just bob her head.

Knowing she was alright once again, Freddie's hands moved back down to her hair and his fingers gripped her hair tightly, thrusting just a little bit as she bobbed up and down faster, sucking harder with each passing second. And the more Freddie held her scalp and fucked her mouth, the more she moaned, and the more eager she became.

After two minutes more of what would go down in Freddie's book as the greatest blowjob in the history of mankind, Freddie was at his limit.

He grunted to signal to his lover, knowing any attempt to speak on his part would only be blubbering nonsense, and Jade looked up and smiled through his member, pushing her face down further on him, and using one hand to stroke the last two or three inches she wouldn't take. Her incredible jerking technique of twisting up and down fast while gently suckling on his sensitive rod was the last straw in his resolve.

"Ugghhhha!" he roared as he came, firing shot after thick gooey shot of his seed into Jade's hungry mouth. Jade wasn't wrong that he had a buildup, and even he was surprised that he spurted so hard and so much. She kept her head still, taking it all in and forcing herself to swallow every bit of it as more and more oozed into her throat. It tasted even better than it did when she had him yesterday, and as she swallowed what she hoped was the last of it, she couldn't get over how amazing he was in each and every way.

"You really did save up for me, didn't you?" she said, licking her lips as some of it had leaked to the sides of her mouth. "I don't know how you did that, but you fucking came like gangbusters."

"Sorry, I didn't-"

"No…" she said, smiling and lifting herself up from between his legs. "You don't ever need to apologize. I was more than happy to take that, swallow every drop, and know for the rest of the day that I've had about ten times my daily protein needs taken care of."

"Then I guess we're even," he said, smiling and pulling her into a kiss. "Because I constantly want to overdose on your nectar every time a taste it."

Jade bit her lip and touched herself, gathering some of herself that had begun to drip as she serviced him, and offered him her fingers, which he eagerly took into his mouth, suckling her fingers. "Guess I might just call in sick to school today," she grinned.

"No way are you missing the day of your play," Freddie said, taking her hand from his mouth, and giving her a stern look. "I don't want you to be late, but you cannot miss class today. I forbid it."

"Oh really," Jade said, firing a rebellious look back at his demand. "You going to make me?"

"You bet," he sent back, grabbing the knob and turning off the shower, forcing them to get out. "The star I know wouldn't let something like this get in the way of what she was meant to do. Especially when the prize for a good show is the main course to this morning's appetizer."

Jade bit her lip imagining what more he could do to her that could top this. The boy had outdone even what she fantasized he would do to her during his long stay, and he hadn't even been in LA for 24 hours.

"Fine…" she finally said, after nearly all her scenarios for what might be coming next were dead ends, leaving the thrill of the surprise to be even greater. "But you better be at the school at lunch time. I don't want to miss a second I could be with you."

"Of course… I think I'm catching a ride with Sam since she knows the way." Freddie pulled open the glass door, and stepped out before helping his girlfriend, still a bit wobbly, out as well. He grabbed two towels and tossed one aside for the moment before going to work on drying the beautiful young woman who made all his dreams come true. "Should be interesting since I've always considered motorcycles deathtraps."

"Eh, it's not too bad," Jade said, drying her hair before she went to work with the hair dryer. "You'll probably like the riding part- pressing tight against her body, holding her tightly, her hair in your face. You just need to avoid getting an erection while you're grinding against her ass."

Freddie laughed, unsure if she was taunting him, or she was reflecting on her sensual experience with his ex.

"Can't really blame you if you did though," she said, nonchalantly getting herself ready as Freddie threw on a pair of boxers. "She's incredibly hot, and if you're having sex dreams about her, you two might have a lot of sexual tension that needs resolving. I even say your name around her and she gets on edge. If we do another group… thing while you're here, you two should work that shit out. Or even this morning."

"What?!" Freddie said, shaking his head. "I'm not going to cheat on you with-"

"Oh please," Jade said, with a smirk. "It wasn't cheating when we all did it last time and you seemed ok with it when I would fool around with her and Cat while you were back home."

"Yeah, but that was different," he said, narrowing his eyes. "First, I don't know if I'd even say that we were dating last time. And two, we were separated and you needed things that I couldn't give you from up there."

"And it wasn't the same, sure, but what did you do besides sit up there in Seattle and be a martyr? Being cold and lonely because you were, what, 'stronger' than me?" Jade seemed amused by the thought. "You're back down here, where I love you, and Sam loves you, and Cat certainly seems fond of you… why not just enjoy things? If I have to go to school and leave you, I don't see anything wrong with you seeking out companionship in someone we both know and like."

"So… because I didn't have any swinging friends in Seattle like you, you're telling me to go screw Sam when you leave?" Freddie said, crossing his arms.

"No…" Jade said with a sigh, feeling like her encouragement had more to do with making up for the Tori thing still. "But if you guys are hanging and something happens, I don't want your first thought to be about cheating. I want you to be happy and enjoy yourself. I screamed out a girl's name that I despise this morning after you did so much for me… I don't think I have any moral ground, let alone, high ground."

"I don't think it will be a problem," Freddie said, trying to shake off the 'hall pass' conversation that felt more like a trap than anything.  
He headed to his suitcase and grabbed an undershirt, a striped dress shirt, and a pair of jeans to change into while Jade finished getting dressed. He replayed the entire morning over and over in his head and just couldn't quite figure out how to feel about it all. The sex was better than it had ever been, but the bookended awkwardness of other people being involved, from calling Tori's name to the less than subtle push toward Sam. It all felt strange.

"You good here?" Jade asked, breaking his concentration as she stepped out wearing a navy scoop-necked long-sleeved female Henley, having a practical rainbow of colors of the same shirt, that tightly hugged her chest and allowed a hint of her cleavage to be seen with the top button undone and one of her many pleated black skirts that barely covered her black hose covered ass. Her outfit was completed with her nearly knee-high laced black boots. "I can give you a ride over to Sam's if you want… not really too far out of the way."

"Nah…" he said with a small smirk. "I think I'm good here for a little bit, and I can get a cab to the apartment over there without a problem. Might be a good LA experience."

"Fair enough," she said, kissing his cheek, which he reciprocated on her lips. "Really hate to leave, but I have to go as I'm already going to be late as it is."

In a flash, Jade was down the stairs and out the door. The screeching tires sounded through the large house as Freddie watched his girlfriend fly off so she would only be semi-late to school. Once she was out of sight, he took a deep sigh and took a seat on the couch. The former tech producer grabbed his phone from his pocket and texted his former 'costar'.

-Did you want to meet up this morning?

-bout time u texted. and yeah, i guess we can hang here

-Sorry, Jade was running late this morning. What time should I head over there?

-cant imagine y. so whenever. cat left like 10 min ago. im just doin online school shit

-Sounds exciting…

-o yeah. u eat yet?

Freddie smirked at his phone, his mind riding the gutter of the validity of a yes answer.

-Not really. Kinda just got up a bit ago.

-i bet. try and b here in 30 min & u can eat here. u gotta do me a favor here tho

-How could I say no to Sam Puckett doing something for ME? Sure. I'll be by in a bit.

-keep pushing ur luck asshat.

Freddie tucked the phone into his pants once more, deciding against getting into a barb war with the most vindictive person he knew. Heading up the stairs to the bathroom, he took care of his last few items for getting ready- brushing his teeth, fixing his hair, etc.

He was halfway through his routine of packing his pockets with necessary items when he opened his wallet and saw the two foil squares sitting in there. The teen thought he might need them with Jade when he came down, but with her birth control and desire for them to be 'truly complete,' it seemed like they might not get much use. So his first thought was to take them out and stick them in his suitcase.

But the immediate follow up thought took him into a direction he couldn't have expected an hour earlier. His mind echoed back to Jade's suggestion that he make this visit with Sam a little less than platonic. On a physical level, it couldn't be denied that the blonde was beautiful and what they shared carnally was completely primal and something he thought about more often than he should. On a personality note, though, Sam was not remotely who he needed, especially after meeting Jade. Sam was toxic, and almost the very personification of the id. He had to wonder how Cat, who was literally a sweet child in a teenage body (a fact that made him feel uneasy when he thought back to how they 'met' when he came down a couple months earlier) could put up with, let alone be in a relationship with, the hurricane of food, fighting, and fornicating that made up the blonde bomb(shell, depending on the day). But then, he weighed the fact that he did the same thing for a few months as well.

Freddie stared at the foil wrappers, and breathed a deep sigh, looking into Jade's bedroom, and reluctantly tucked them back into his wallet. Better safe than sorry, he always liked to say.

* * *

 **So there we have it, a number plotlines have begun to appear, all of which will be tackled head on, continuing with what SVAD and I started. I cannot wait to hear your thoughts so please, review/comment, even if its just a PM. Thank you so much for reading as always.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Surprised to see an update so soon? So am I. But I'm hoping to get two chapters posted a week for the foreseeable future thanks to all the work SVAD and I have done to set this story up. We're still writing and editing, thus the relaxed posting schedule, but we are about 2/3 through the whole thing, and I'm thinking we might be looking at 15-20 chapters once its all done. I really hope everyone likes this chapter after all the positive vibes the last chapter provided. I don't think I mentioned this before but I don't own any of the characters featured here. Alright, enough of my rambling...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Catarina 'Cat' Valentine looked down at the sleeping form of the beautiful dirty blonde resting on her back, whose bed she was sharing on a semi-regular basis as she did last night, while the redhead straddled her hips. She just patiently gazed at her secret girlfriend and admired her beauty.

Samantha 'Sam' Puckett's mouth was partially opened with a bit of drool leaving her bottom lip and onto her pillow. Her right arm was shoved under the pillow and her left arm out across the left side of the bed as she had been holding Cat close to her with that arm. Sam's loose blonde hair was a spread out mess around her head on the pillow, but it made her look like she had a halo around her head like she was a fallen angel—since she could certainly be a demon at times to those that crossed her. She wore a loose fitting long-sleeve t-shirt that covered her pale D-cup breasts without any under-support so if the mood struck her, Cat could suckle on her during the night. The hem was bunched up midway up her torso and exposing her equally pale tummy. The bottom half of the girl that Cat was currently straddling over was a pair of loose fitting boxers.

At first glance, it wasn't the most attractive sight, but that's where others would be wrong. Cat thought she looked absolutely beautiful and drawn to her like the preverbal moth to the flame.

Cat would have loved to slowly kiss her awake then snuggle with her, but unfortunately, she had to get ready and go to school, however… she softly bit into her bottom lip as a naughty thought came to her mind.

The tanned redhead carefully took hold of the hem of the loose fitting t-shirt and slowly pulled the shirt up the sleeping girl's body, slightly tugging a bit of it from her lower back that was trapped against the mattress and her lovely pale skin. Sam slightly stirred as the shirt was pulled up her back, but fortunately for Cat, the blonde was a sound sleeper.

The devious redhead gently bit her tip of her tongue as she finished pulling the shirt up to rest above her beautiful soft flesh pillows and under her armpits. They were a firm pair of lovely curved breasts that hung well on the blonde that was perfect for her frame.

She leaned down and braced her hands on either side of Sam. She carefully watched the blonde's peaceful face then poked her tongue out between her lips and slowly licked over left soft nipple. She licked her bottom lip and gauged her girlfriend's reaction. Seeing that Sam didn't appear to register Cat's tongue, she licked the bud again and again, slowly lathering it and causing it and the areola to begin to tighten.

Sam's slow breath leisurely started increasing from the gentle stimulation, but she remained deep in sleep.

Seeing that her attention hadn't disturbed the blonde, Cat shifted to her right and retook her nestled position from that night then continued on her nipple teasing. The soft flesh continued to tighten until it was a hard nub standing at attention and ripe to be suckled.

Cat wrapped her lips around the peak and took a delicate suck with a tease of the tip of her tongue.

The blonde took a deeper breath, but still appeared, to Cat's eyes which she flicked up to look at Sam's lovely face, that she was resting in slumber land. She reluctantly had to be careful with her attention to the tasty nub as to not wake up her girlfriend or leave any mark on her from too eager attention.

While the actress closed her eyes and enjoyed her morning taste, she carelessly palmed over the tight and pastel skin stomach, feeling the smooth skin. Sam was warm to the touch and just enjoyed the contact before she tenderly let her fingers begin to trail down until she reached the elastic waistband. She slipped her fingers under it and made her way to Sam's special place.

Her fingertips brushed over the neatly trimmed patch of blonde hair until she reached the closed but heated lips. There was the first touch of moisture forming in her slit. She held back a giggle against the soft flesh pillow, pleased that Sam was responding to her attention.

The redhead's middle and ring finger brushed between the lips. They were warm, slick and so delicate compared to the rest of Sam, the always tough girl that could frighten anyone except for perhaps Jade. She gently stroked her fingers up and down, coating her fingers with Sam's slowly forming dew and wanting to tease Sam open to feeling inside her flower. Cat pulled her lips away from the nipple and deftly began to lick it in time with her circling digits on swelling lips.

Sam started stirring more and more as her lower lips were stimulated by Cat's loving touch along with the continuing licking of her nipple. Her lower lips started dilating and her external love button became exposed.

Cat realized she was in a race now: would Sam wake up before Cat could send her off the edge?

The Hollywood Arts senior brushed her fingers upward, her soft fingertips brushing over the sensitive nub.

The blonde softly jolted in her grasp and lazily mumbled, caught between dreamland and the waking world, "Cat…"

Cat pulled her mouth away from her flesh binkie and scooted up to bring her lips to Sam's ear. She giggled, blowing a puff of hot breath against her skin and hairline. "That's it Sammy. You're just having a nice dream. Just relax and let your little kitty take care of you."

Sam kind of nodded and relaxed her head back on the pillow, fooled into thinking she was dreaming.

Cat alternated playfully licking Sam's ear and suckling on the lobe while she finally slipped her pointer and ring finger into her love and brought her thumb over the blonde's button. She smiled when she felt Sam's slickness and velvet walls. She rotated her fingers inside, looking for that magical little place.

Sam's pelvis in response started rotating on the bed in time with Cat's probing until she suddenly froze.

Cat had found that spot and pushed over it, causing the blonde's muscles to seize for the hair of a second. The redhead gleefully smiled, knowing it was time to move into the kill like she was a cat having cornered her prey.

She looked down at what she saw as an obscene action of her hand stuff inside Sam's boxers and it heated her in return. She increased her circular motion with her thumb across Sam's clit while she stopped pumping her fingers and curled them. She could feel Sam muscles started tensing under her smooth pale skin and against her chest and torso as she was pressed against her side. The blonde's opening at the same time started tightening around the lovingly probing fingers.

Sam's breath caught in her throat when her pelvis softly bucked against Cat's delicate fingers. Her eyes cracked open, but she couldn't focus on anything as she mumbled, "Cat… I'm… I'm close…"

Those words alone were enough to make the playful girl's day. She loved making Sam have a release, not only for the pleasure it gave her to give to Sam, but in those moments, the blonde would drop her walls completely and be free to Cat since as hard as Sam tried, there were times where she just couldn't be emotional available to her.

"Come for your kitty. Come for me, Puckett."

The lying blonde's eyes squeezed shut and tightened around Cat's fingers, trying to milk them for a release. She let out a long, hard breath then whimpered out incomprehensible words. She trembled for several seconds, sending gratifying ripples through Cat and making her feel like she was sharing in Sam's release.

The dirty blonde settled back onto the mattress and seemed to fall into a deeper sleep.

Cat carefully pulled her fingers from Sam heated opening and brought them to her lips. The redhead opened her mouth and sucked on her digits, softly moaning at the sweet taste. After finishing relishing the taste of Sam's release, she leaned forward and kissed her temple before whispering, "I love you."

Sam's breath hitched and muttered, "I love fried chicken…"

The redhead smiled and placed a soft kiss on the tip of the blonde's nose. She sat up and carefully pulling Sam's shirt down to cover her, missing that her excessive licking and toying with the blonde's left nipple caused the shirt to damply stick to her breast and form over the hardened peak. She shifted to her right to throw her leg around to slip off Sam and the bed without notice.

Cat headed to their shared bathroom and quickly grabbed one of the hair ties resting in a little tray they had on the bathroom counter. She tied up her hair to the top of her head in a bun then grabbed the hem of her camisole. She pulled it over her head and tossed it on top of the hamper, revealing her tanned skin and her perky A-cup breasts topped with puffy nipples or not so puffy as they had tightened from her arousal of making Sam cum, then hooked her thumbs over the bands of her shorts and underwear and bent over the pull them down her legs.

She stepped out of her bottoms, a little damp from her own arousal, and tossed them to join her camisole then stepped into the shower.

The warm water felt fantastic on her tanned skin and she stood for a few moments to enjoy the feeling before grabbing the bar of soap and starting to lather the rag and herself.

She couldn't be a happier Cat as she began to wash herself. The day had started with her lover cumming at her touch, signaling what she thought would be an absolutely fantastic day, not just for her but everyone around her. She had just given her secret girlfriend a pleasurable morning experience, which was great not only for Sam, but herself. Jade and Tori were starring together in another play tonight that she would see with Sam and going to get the recognition they deserved. The secret couple wouldn't be the only excited ones in the audience as Freddie had returned last night for the weekend which would make Jade happy. Very happy. Though their relationship had been long distance for the last several weeks, Jade seemed to be happier than Cat had ever really seen her friend and less irritable than before she had met the former web-producer. They would have happily met him at the airport, but they wanted the couple to have the night together to reconnect.

Cat knew this would be a fantastic weekend.

In the bedroom, Sam squinted and tried to block out the sounds of the running water in the background and the rays of sunlight across her closed eyelids. She just had the best dream and restful sleep. She pulled her left arm close to her, subconsciously intending to bring the redhead close to her to snuggle. She may have publicly hated the public displays of innocent affection from Cat's hugs, but she had learned to enjoy the cuddling, and everything that came with it, with the tanned redhead.

However, when she patted over to the sides of the bed to find her redheaded girlfriend for some early morning love as the dream had revved up her engine. Her eyes squeezed shut when she couldn't find her bed companion. She opened her eyes and rolled over to see that she was alone in the bed. The sound of the shower in the background drew her attention, confirming that she had heard running water as she woke up.

Sam sighed at not being able to snuggle with the exuberant singer. She rolled back to lie in the center of the bed. She debated what she wanted to do: either try to go back to sleep or get breakfast. A soft rumbling of her stomach made the decision for her, so she sat up and slipped off the side of the bed. She took a few steps towards the bedroom door and felt the stickiness between her legs. She flicked an eyebrow up and stopped before slipping her hand into her boxers and let her fingers slide over her considerably damp opening. Sam's blue eyes opened wide at feeling that her erotic dream was basically a wet dream for her. However, when she looked down she noticed that her shirt was a little damp and actually sticking to her left breast, her harden nipple poking the material up.

The blonde rolled her eyes at realizing that she hadn't been dreaming. Cat had gotten her off while she was 'dreaming'. She wasn't sure if she should have been mad or thankful for such a 'dream'. A devious idea came to the dirty blonde, so she turned to head for the bathroom as the water stopped running.

Sam walked into the bathroom just as Cat was tying her belt to close her bathrobe after stepping out of the shower.

Cat looked to Sam and face lit up. "Hiii." She patted over to Sam and wrapped her arms around the stronger girl.

The older girl couldn't fight the smile on her face from the contact and didn't think much on it as Cat pulled away to place a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Hi Kitty," Sam teased with a wicked glint in her eyes.

Cat let go of her roommate and asked, "Did you sleep well?"

Sam smirked and offhandedly answered, "Oh yeah. Had me a pleasant dream… or what I thought was a dream."

"Oh? What was that?"

The blonde motioned to her left breast then towards her crotch. "Someone was a little frisky this morning,"

Cat softly pouted, "I wanted to wake you up, but you were sleeping so peacefully and I didn't want to be late for school in case, you know… we started having some fun."

"It was a nice 'dream'."

The tanned redhead laughed, taking Sam's words as a thank you, "You're welcome,"

"But, I think it's only fair if get a little taste of you this morning…" Sam patted the bathroom sink. "Up and open the robe."

Cat rolled her head to the side and softly whined, "Sam…"

The troublemaking blonde understood Cat's reluctance. Sam of course was never really concerned with being on time for school and it was Carly that usually made sure she would be there at all, but for Cat, Hollywood Arts was very important and she would not try to sabotage her future plans to be a big time star. She had already sabotaged something for someone she loved and didn't want to repeat the mistake.

Sam delicately took Cat's upper arms in her hands and reassured her, "I promise you won't be late for school. I just want to give you a little treat then you can get dressed while I make you breakfast."

"Okay…" Cat reluctantly complied with a bashful smile, trusting that Sam would keep her word.

Cat untied her belt and opened the robe then let it slide off her arms. Sam smirked, approving of Cat's perky little breasts, lithe form, and bronze skin. When she was in the mood, she could feast on the girl's skin and have some fun with Cat's many assets she was reluctant to admit she possessed.

The redhead hopped on the bathroom counter, bracing her palms on the edge and wrapping her fingers over it while her legs dangled lazily back and forth over the edge.

Sam mischievously grinned and asked, "Play with yourself."

Cat's face may have shown her innocent persona, but there was a glint in her eye, as she stared into Sam's eyes, showing that she approved of the naughty request. She spread her legs up, showing Sam her smooth and hairless mound. She moved her right hand down over her stomach until her fingers covered her opening. Her pointer finger carefully brushed down her right petal then up her left one then back down the other one, teasing herself to open for her fingers get her juices flowing. She repeated this process several times, adding her middle finger, before rubbing between her lips, but not penetrating herself as with the right combination, she could have a hair trigger. She was on a time constraint, but didn't want to disappoint the blonde.

As the stimulation traveled to her brain and all those wonderful chemicals started releasing to give her pleasure, her cheeks and chest started to flush with color. Her breath began to shorten with an increase pace of her small chest rising and falling. Between her short breaths, she muttered, "Is this the treat you want? To watch me?"

Sam licked her lips as her only answer.

Cat didn't mind as she increased the speed of rubbing over her lips, pushing herself closer to her happy place. Her lips parted enough to slip her fingers inside if she wished and her sensitive bud became exposed. Her hips jerked forwards as her thumb accidentally brushed her button, causing a high pitched 'mew' to escape her clenched mouth, showing how sensitive she was becoming.

The blonde instructed with a voice just louder than the redhead's breathing, "Close your eyes and keep playing with yourself, but don't cum."

The smaller teen closed her eyes and bit into her bottom lip, nodded to acknowledge she heard the blonde. She brushed the pad of her thumb over her exposed button again and she shuddered. She wanted her release, but she resisted the urge to finish herself, wanting Sam to have her wish.

Cat got lost in her sensations that she lost track of time, so it felt like no time when Sam returned with a surprise for the redhead when she opened her eyes: she was wearing the harness with their special toy.

Sam quickly dripped a line of lubricant over the dorsal part of the toy. She sat the small bottle of scented lubricant on the countertop then settled between her girlfriend's legs.

Cat grabbed onto Sam's shoulders for support, knowing and welcoming what was coming.

Sam teased the head of the toy against Cat's wet lips, causing her to tremble from the contact.

"Please Sam, I need to… I don't want to be late for school."

The dominating girl comfortingly kissed the anxious girl and whispered, "You won't baby. I promise… no teasing."

Sam gently pushed inside her, pushing the head past the folds and Cat called out, "Oh… my God… Sam…"

Cat lend forward, her forehead nearly bumping into Sam's nose, dug her finger tips into Sam's clothed shoulders and whimpered with clenched eyes, "Sammy… I'm already close."

The girl form the Northwest breathed warmly against Cat's face with her request, "Just hold out a bit longer for me baby and I promise it'll be good."

The receiving teen nodded her head and Sam didn't hesitate to slowly sink into the redhead, careful not to hurt her as she was so janking tight around the toy. The resistance in turn sent pleasure back against her own love button from the other side of the harness until she bottomed out.

Cat placed her face into the left crook of Sam's neck, fighting with everything she had not to let her butterflies out from feeling so full and complete with Sam.

Sam brushed her left hand up and down Cat's smooth back and whispered, "That's it Kitty, just enjoy me. It's okay…"

Cat wasn't sure if that was permission to let go or not, but she held on while Sam slowly started pulling back, one hand resting on Cat's back and the other at the right left hip. She pulled back until only the head remained in the trembling girl. She leisurely started pushing back until she was sheathed back into her. Cat started kissing the side of Sam's neck and inhaled her scent to distract her from the wave of pleasure threatening to swallow her.

The Hollywood Arts teen's breaths became short and raggedy, breathing hard, warm breath against the side of Sam's neck. "I'm going to… I'm going to…"

"Come Kitty, what are you going to do? Tell me."

Cat squeezed her eyes shut and muttered, "I'm gonna… I'm gonna come…"

"Where are you going to come?"

Cat's small, supple breasts heaved while her breath became shorter and shorter and her fingers dug into Sam's shoulders, the fluttering feeling in her stomach banging and bouncing all around trying to find escape. She whimpered as her control became tattered, "I'm going to come… oh jank, I'm going to come all over your… all over your cock."

Sam wickedly smiled at seeing her sweet 'innocent' Kitty to use such raunchy words. "That's right baby girl. You're going to come all over my cock… but not yet…"

The devious blonde pulled her pelvis back, slowly withdrawing her tool from the tight hole with a slick sound.

"SAM!" she whined out once the phallus slid completely out of her, instantly missing the feeling of being fulfilled and so close to completion. She thought Sam wasn't going to tease her.

Sam grabbed Cat's hips and pulled her off the counter then spun her around. Cat grabbed the edge of the counter to steady herself while Sam lined herself and slid herself back into Cat's heated channel. She started gently thrusting, seeing a nice slow rhyme of sinking and pulling the toy between her lips. The L.A. immigrant's eyes roamed over Cat's back down to her rear while she lulled her head down and just accepted Sam's toy.

Cat had such a fine little ass to do so many 'naughty things' as the redhead had teased her. Her imagination started turning about those 'naughty things'. She had never used the toy in that opening, both a little fearful that it would hurt her, but that didn't mean Sam couldn't do other things to her. She reached over for the lubricant with her right hand and popped the top with her thumb, while balancing her gentle stroking motion.

Sam poured a little on her right thumb and at the top of the parting of her cheeks then closed the cap haphazardly and tossing it on the counter without a care. She placed her thumb between Cat's cheeks and started rubbing over her cute little rosebud.

Cat shivered from the contact while toy inside her sent more ripple through her warm vice. She did more then shivered when Sam worked in the tip of her thumb past her ring while pulling back the phallus.

"Sammyyy!" she wailed and locked up her muscles.

Sam gave a soft smack of Cat's left cheek, not enough to hurt her or leave any mark, but to catch the girl's attention to focus on her. "Time for you to come Cat. Let it out!"

Sam pushed her toy completely into the bent over girl along with her thumb to the first knuckle.

Cat's inner muscles squeezed and contracted around the welcomed intrusion, vainly attempting to get it to release into her. "JANK ME!" she let out a high pitch cry with flinging her head back, causing some of her hair to become disheveled around the hair tie. She mumbled out a series of incomprehensible syllables and let a few tears fall. Her knees wobbled and were drawn together as her muscles began to fail to hold her up.

Thankfully Sam moved her left hand from the girl's hip and over her stomach to hold her up. She allowed Cat to lean forward and brace herself with her forearms on the bathroom counter while her release continued to ripple through her. She tenderly ran the tips of her fingernails up and down Cat's heated back, feeling the first films of sweet since Sam had did most of the work.

Cat stopped trembling and Sam pulled her back up to rest against her chest with her covered breasts serving as pillows for Cat's back. The redhead relaxed in her embrace and turned her head slightly so she could trade some playful and tired kisses. She wouldn't have mind holding Cat for the rest of the morning—something that had significantly changed in their relationship in not turning down hugs anymore—but they didn't have the morning to cuddle back in bed.

The dominate blonde moved her hands to Cat's hips and let the tanned skin girl brace herself against the countertop again so she could slowly withdraw the toy. She took several seconds to withdraw the tool with a slick sound of the toy sliding past Cat's enflamed lips.

Sam was going to let the girl compose herself and help her clean up, but Cat surprised her by turning around and dropping to her knees. She grabbed the base of the toy while working her left pointer and ring finger under the harness. Her mouth wrapped around the head and practically engulfed the phallus while at the same time her fingers pushed into Sam's slick folds. Cat loved the mixture of the lube and her own sex that coated the toy and it only heated her fire for more.

"Fuck…" Sam breathed out from the sight of her girlfriend servicing her and feeling the delicate digits penetrating her. She brushed some of Cat's loose hair off her forehead and behind her ear, not wanting to miss a moment of the redhead pleasuring her 'rod', bobbed her head in time with her fingers pushing and pulling through Sam's channel.

The energetic redhead pulled off the pink toy and playfully licked the slightly larger bulbous head. "Come Sam, come right down my throat with your cock. I want your cummies in my belly."

As janked up as the idea was to the blonde about actually having a member, the idea of actually being able to fill the eager redhead's mouth and down her throat with her juices was getting her wetter and pushing her closer to release. Sam pushed her hips forward, passing the rod back between Cat's lips, who responded by pushing her fingers deeper into her opening.

Cat found that little spot and curled her finger in a come hither motion.

Sam growled and pelvis bucked, sending the toy deeper into the kneeling girl's mouth. She looked down at the eager hunger in Cat's eyes, the little inner tigress being let out of her cage. She may have been on her knees and servicing her, but the look Cat was directing at the stronger girl signaled that she was in completely in control of the situation.

The troublemaking blonde was close from the little nub inside the harness as she had made love to Cat, but the fingers and sheer look Cat was giving her was pushing the blonde past the breaking point.

The toy touched the back of Cat's throat and shivered, letting the wave of pleasure wash over her. She was so close, she just needed a little more of a push.

The blonde opened her eyes and looked down at Cat's wide eyed accepting gaze and that was the moment.

Sam threw her head back and voiced as if the words had been torn from her throat, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

She instinctively grabbed the back of Cat's head to hold her in place, forcing the toy as far as it would go and bracing the back of the harness against her while the redhead continued to stroke inside her. Her mouth opened, but her vocal cords locked up as her orgasm continued crashing though her and muscles trembled through her limps.

The next few moments were beautifully pleasurable before she could regain her composure. Her chest felt heavier than normal as she gasped for breath before looking down. Her eyes nearly bugged out when she saw that she was still holding Cat in place, deepthroating the toy. Her bliss was replaced with fear that she had hurt Cat, but the redhead slowly withdrew her mouth from their instrument for intimacy while keeping her eyes locked with Sam. Her lips past the small bulbous head then placed a delicate sweet kiss on it, grinning.

Cat took several deep breaths, but she was smiling big enough to break her face. She got up on wobbly feet, but steadied herself with a hand on the counter and wiped her bottom lip with her thumb while all the while letting deviously smile dance on her face. She answered Sam's unasked concern, "Breath control is important with all the sucking I do," she giggled and made her point by taking Sam's stiff left nipple still poking under her shirt between her forefinger and thumb and giving it a tender tweaking. "Now, you said you owed me breakfast, so…"

Sam took several deep and steadying breaths with her flushed unseen breasts continuing to heave with each breath. She mumbled through the breaths, "Shit Cat, after that I'll cook you a full course meal."

Cat surprised the blonde with a soft swat of her sweetheart ass and teased, "Then you better get on it. I don't want to be late to school."

The more aggressive girl ran the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip at seeing Cat's backside as she turned to step back into the shower.

The redhead stepped back into the shower and turned the water back on while Sam undid the straps to the harness, set it on the countertop then headed for the kitchen, only momentarily stopping to retrieve her boxers.

Cat quickly washed and rinsed off what little film of sweat on her skin from their activity. She took particular care to wash her delicate areas and between her cheeks to remove the evidence of her nectar and Sam's lubricant from her, but not to enough to arouse her again as she was quite satisfied with Sam's attention.

After taking another few minutes to make sure she was heavenly clean, she stepped out of the shower again to dry and put her robe back on. She headed out to their shared bedroom to go to the shared closet. She looked through her wardrobe and taking the Spring time weather into account, picked out a cute little sundress then went to her drawers to pull out some appropriate undergarments.

In no time later, Cat exited the short hallway into the back of the living room and headed towards the kitchen wearing a white dress with various flower patterns that barely reached her knees. She spied Sam sticking a few pieces of fresh fruit into the blender, snapped the top on top then pressed one of the buttons to start the machine.

She walked up behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around and over the stronger girl's stomach. She giggled into Sam's ear, "Good morning again."

Sam glanced over her shoulder while holding the top down and answered, "Morning, Cat."

"What'cha fixing?"

"I'm fixing you a nice fruit smoothie to go with your waffles and cereal."

"Yay!" she giddily thanked, avoiding actually shouting in Cat's ear.

Cat reluctantly let go of the blonde and offhandedly asked while taking her seat over the sound of the blender, "You still thinking of hanging out with Freddie this morning?"

Sam waited several more seconds to make sure the smoothie was done then turned it off to answer in a lazy manner, "I don't know. Probably. I need to knock out my online class so I can be free this afternoon because somebody wants me to go to a play."

The peppy redhead teased, "Maybe he could come over and help you?"

Sam chuckled while pouring some of the smoothie into a glass for her, the mixture being a shade of light pink.

Cat softly pouted, perplexed by her girlfriend's response, "What?"

As Sam turned to getting Cat's waffles from the microwave dinging to signal they were done, she answered, "Oh nothing. It's weird that I'm actually thinking about my class while he, the perfect attendee, skips out on a day to come down here to see Jade."

Cat softly pouted as she made her way to the kitchen table, "He came down to see her play and hang out with the rest of us for the weekend."

"He didn't drop everything to come and see US," Sam pointed out while she brought the drink and plate of waffles to the redhead. "Priorities, and all that."

"That's not really fair. You know if something came up, he'd come down here for us—that's why he came down here the first time—and if we were separated like them, we'd find any chance to reunite. That wouldn't mean we didn't care about our friends."

Sam rolled her eyes, not wanting to openly admit her secret girlfriend was probably right. The childlike teen would surprise her on occasions with some mature words of wisdom. Sam still had some less than faint remnants of possessiveness for Freddie, but she was genuinely happy for him to find someone.

Cat pressed on while Sam went to bring the redhead some syrup, "I know you miss him at times. He's our friend and… you'll always have the history with him.

Sam returned with the syrup from the cabinet and sat it in front of her girlfriend. "Yeah, the nub will always have a little piece of my heart… the one that got away, but…" She leaned down and took a peck from Cat's lips and finished with a half smile, "I have you and I've moved on with you."

Cat cupped Sam's right cheek. "And if you doubt that and backslide, it's okay."

The blonde rolled her eyes at the borderline cheesiness of the sentiment, but uttered, "Why do you have to be so janking understanding?"

"I don't know. A gift?" she innocently answered while pouring some syrup on her waffles.

While Sam shook her head and went to grab her own drink, Cat called out, "Well are you going to at least meet up with us for lunch, either way, right? It would be nice if Freddie could be there too, and meet everyone before the play."

Sam finished pouring herself some orange juice then walked to take one of the cattycorner chairs to the L-shaped booth seating. She sarcastically remarked, "Oh, I know Beck's going to love to see Freddie there especially since Tori won't give him the time of day."

Cat's upbeat feeling for the day felt like it was splashed with a bucket of cold water. She replied with a disheartened tone, "Beck seems to be fine. He and Jade have been… fine with one another dating other people and there's nothing wrong with Tori not wanting to date Beck. They're still friends."

Sam held up her hands in surrender and laughed, "Yeah, I know. I'm not giving Tori any grief. If she doesn't want to date the guy even if he is smoking hot, that's her decision. She wants to respect girl code with Jade, good for her. You'd think they would get along a little better though."

"Jade is getting along better with Tori—actually with everyone. That play has been good for both of them, and she's been happier than I have ever seen her since she's been with Freddie even if he's still in Seattle."

Sam suppressed that mild sentiment of envy that it was Jade that was being happy with Freddie instead of her, because for the most part, she was happy for them. She smiled and answered, "Well, she hasn't been as antisocial as I thought she would be."

The statement brought a smile back to Cat's face then she realized something and put on a curious expression. "Hey, you didn't answer my question about lunch."

Sam slipped her hand under the table and patted Cat's knee, "Yeah, I'll be there and of course I'll be there for the play. "

Cat thankfully smiled then turned to enjoy her breakfast over the next few minutes with Sam occasionally stealing a bit of the waffle and some cereal. She finished all of her breakfast then stole a playful kiss from the blonde then started skipping her way through the living room and towards the bedroom to brush her teeth and double check her makeup and hair. She called out with an echoing sound before heading out the door, "You should get dressed, Sam. I know you wouldn't want Freddie to just pop in and you're… well, like that."

The redhead gave a suspicious wink, before leaving her roommate and girlfriend munching at the table. The blonde looked down at herself, and wondered if it even made a difference if she was dressed, or even cleaned up, if he came over.

Sam shrugged and grabbed her laptop to check out what exactly was needed for her class today. Seeing that it was primarily a reading assignment, she groaned, knowing it was going to be a waste of time since the textbook sucked, and the quiz/discussion questions looked be stupid and so overcomplicated.

But, then she had a thought- 'You know who loved reading stupid crap and answering questions about it? My best friend (for the day), Freddie Benson. But first, if I'm going to see if he will help me, I'm going to need a little help...'

The aggressive blonde shut the lid of the computer and rushed toward the bathroom to start her shower, and began to scour her closet for whatever might make him the most… agreeable.

* * *

 **So there we have it, this chapter running concurrently with the previous, looking at the other couple of our story. Sweet and hot I hope, and that is all thanks to my partner here, SVAD, so throw some praise his way on AO3 once he starts co-posting this thing. Please review/comment/favorite/follow because that stuff means the world to me. Thanks again for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**One week later and I haven't broken my 'two posts a week' promise, so huzzah for me. I know many of you have been looking forward to this chapter/pairing, so I hope you all dig it. Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed already and of course thanks to my writing partner, SVAD. Without further ado...**

* * *

"Ugh", Sam said with an exasperated tone as she jumped off the couch to answer the knock at the door. "About damn time."

As she opened the door, she came face to face with the guy who'd been on her mind since middle school, and as hard as she tried, she just couldn't shake her… complicated feelings for him. And today, as Freddie stared back at her, wearing a striped long sleeve button up shirt and jeans, looking even more muscular than he did a couple months earlier, she felt the all too familiar tingle in her stomach and knowing that getting rid of it could only go down one way.

"Hey," he replied, standing there, waiting for her to invite him in, but trying his hardest not to stare at her because she was truly breathtaking. "You, uh… look great, Sam."

'Great' was clearly an understatement as he looked over her surprisingly flawless form. Her golden hair, which looked a bit darker, framed her gentle looking face, her blue eyes seemingly piercing into him to read his mind. Her soft lips sparkled with some clear fresh gloss and there was a split second that the feelings for her drove him to want to press his against them. Inch after inch of creamy skin paved the way from her chin to her upper chest and all of her arms. A sleeveless denim vest rested over a tight black spaghetti strap top which showcased her plentiful cleavage that most men would kill to touch. There was a ruffled white skirt that ended just above her knee, displaying golden stems that ended with a small pair of cowboy boots.

"Thanks, I guess," she said, inviting him in and tucking her hair behind her ear to hide a small blush. She had put a lot of work into looking good, and she told herself it was all so she could flirt her way into getting her classwork done for her. But there was a part of her, that was growing exponentially now, that just wanted him to think she was pretty. "You're getting a few little muscles it seems, Fredward."

Freddie smirked a bit at her jibing and shook his head. He wasn't too self-absorbed but he knew that he looked good, especially since he had nothing to do but exercise up in Seattle since iCarly was over, the star across the world, and Sam was down here. Plus, whenever he needed to relieve some 'tension' from thinking about Jade, a workout was always the go to plan.

"A little," he said, looking around the completely unchanged apartment. "Place looks like it's a little… cleaner since the last time I came here."

"Kind of a dick thing to say, but sure, Benson, I guess so. Every so often when Cat's at school and I'm bored, I do a little work around here."

"Oh?" he grinned with a raised eyebrow. "Has the very embodiment of Pigpen been domesticated?"

"Shut your ass," Sam said, questioning the statement internally. "I can trash this place in a heartbeat."

"I don't doubt it," he said, taking a seat in the closest chair to the door, giving her an upturned chin of condescension. "But that actually would be more detrimental to you than me. As the… housewife who would have to clean it all up."

"Not if I use your body to do the trashing," she feigned, through gritted teeth. The two stared each other down for a moment, Freddie arrogantly smirking while Sam sneered back, until finally the former tech producer broke eye contact and started laughing, which Sam then joined. "Boom, I win."

"Didn't realize that this was a game…" he said, sardonically, slipping his shoes off at the chair. "Those boots can't be that comfortable."

"They aren't," she said walking to the kitchen, looking down, and knowing, now that she said that, she must come up with the reason behind wearing them without seeming like it was all for him. "But, uh, Cat picked them out and I thought I could wear them to the shindig today."

"Shindig?" Freddie said with a small chuckle. "Are we going to a hoedown or hootinany after the play or something?"

"You know if you're going to be a fucking ass, Benson, I will just toss this breakfast in the trash." Sam was a little hurt that he was being a bit mean, but knowing how much of a bitch she could be at times, she shrugged it off. After Freddie pantomimed a zipper on his lips, she headed toward him with a small plate. "Now don't say I never did anything for you."

"Nice," he said, looking over the sandwich being placed in his lap. A bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich adorned the plastic dinnerware, and after he checked it over for anything Sam could use to poison or harm him with, he took a small bite. "Dis ish really goog."

"It's even better when you chew with your fucking mouth shut like a goddamn adult," she smiled back, earning a minorly embarrassed look from her guest.

"Since when," Freddie said, just after swallowing, "did you become all about the manners? Maybe Cat really did manage to housetrain you."

"That's it!" Sam said, stomping toward him and grabbing the plate from his lap, but the athletic teen was too fast and grabbed the sandwich before it was snatched with it. "Gimme the damn sandwich, Fredward!"

"I'm sorry," he said, trying not to laugh as she stared down at him menacingly, hand outstretched for the nearly half eaten food. "Really… I didn't mean to be a jerk."

He paused a moment as Sam eyed him, waiting for the other shoe to drop so she could steal it back. When it never came, she rolled her eyes, and headed back to the kitchen.

"I do have a favor to ask though, and now I don't feel bad for asking it since you've been so shitty to me," Sam said, pouring herself a bit of juice, before getting him a small glass as well. "Could consider it payback for the sandwich."

"Oh god…" he said, with a deep huff, knowing there had to be a cost. "I know I agreed to help with something but please tell me it isn't something illegal."

"Eh, the day is still young, but no." Sam shrugged with a small smile handing him the juice. "I've got to turn in this assignment for my Lit class Monday, and I've tried reading this chapter a couple times, but is just not sinking in and there are these discussion questions, and-"

"Let me guess," he said finishing off the sandwich with a large bite and chewing before he continued. "You want me to read it for you, answer the questions, and then turn it in like it's your work?"

Sam shrugged and nodded, knowing that there wasn't much of a point in denying it since that was exactly what she wanted to happen. At least with the class stuff. "I guess."

"No," he said, with an almost paternal disappointed glance. "You're supposed to do your own work, Sam. Did you learn nothing of copying Carly's answers all those years?"

"I learned there's a lot of shit that you guys do better than me, and I learned how to avoid that stuff when it would pop up."

"Do you make Cat do your work for you too?" He said, drinking all of his juice in one gulp. "Not much of a girlfriend, if you ask me."

"You fucking shut your goddamn mouth!" Sam screamed. "You don't fucking know any-goddamn-thing about me and Cat!"

"I know you just asked me to do your work for you, and I know how manipulative you can be. Now the sexy look and the food all makes sense. You just wanted me over here to do your work for you and for that reason alone."

"I didn't just invite you over to do my homework," she said, her nostrils flaring, waiting for the next trigger for her outburst, her mind trying to fuzzily ignore the fact that he called her sexy. "And Cat helps me sometimes, but that's only because she wants to help, and I don't have to trick her to doing stuff. That's part of why I… like her."

Sam had no idea why she just stopped like that, her mind jumping in fear at saying the L word in front of the only other person she'd ever used it with.

Freddie saw the hurt in her blue eyes and the fact that she looked scared of whatever was going on in her head. He immediately felt a bit ashamed of being so mean to her, even if she did have a decade of mean behavior toward him.

"Look… I'm sorry," he said, getting from the chair and approaching her. As he offered his hand to her shoulder, she jerked it away. "I didn't mean to accuse you of being like that or anything with Cat. It just kinda happened."

"It's whatever," she said, turning away from him and heading back into the kitchen.

"I don't mind helping you with this assignment, but I won't just do it for you," Freddie said, offering his kindest eyes to show that he was trying to be sincere and was interested in what she needed. "Does that sound fair?"

Sam looked back at him, a fire brewing behind her eyes and she really wanted him to pay for making her feel the way that she was feeling, but when she met his brown orbs, her fury started to melt away.

"I guess so."

"Good," he smiled, feeling a bit like this might be a breakthrough. "Go grab your laptop and the book that this is all from and we'll get started."

Sam put her juice down and headed toward the bedroom, with a subtle smile on her face as she could swear he was checking her ass out as she went into the other room.

* * *

"The problem is that you are trying to read everything and then rush back to answer these questions, and nothing is sticking because you are freaking out about it."

Freddie gripped a thick grouping of pages in a book that made up the overwhelming area that she needed to read. He was surprised at the work that she was expected to do given that this was just an online path to a GED. Plus, focusing on the book distracted him from the woman sitting right next to him on the couch, who smelled amazing, and who sat at an angle that tempted Freddie every time she breathed, to look into the valley of her chest.

"So, wait… I shouldn't read?"

"No, I'm not saying that," he said, smiling and shaking his head, chuckling that he might have given her some hope for a moment. "With these types of assignments, which are more about certain details in certain places, it's more about focusing on that one area that the question asks. So, this first one is about something back on this page back here, so we would just look at that part to answer the question."

"Gotcha…" she muttered, dealing with the same type of struggle that Freddie was facing, unbeknownst to either of them. Freddie also smelled great, a musk and Old Spice combo that triggered more than a few 'happy' memories. The way his shirt clung to his arms, which were thick and strong, sent her brain to the way he manhandled her the last time he visited, her brain as far from this assignment as it could be.

"So, what would the answer to be to this one?" he asked, pointing to the first question on the screen, seeing she seemed to be in a bit of a daze.

"Um… 7," she responded, almost like it was the autopilot answer.

"That's a great answer… if this was math," he shot back, with a laugh.

"Shut it, Fredward," Sam said with a small laugh before finally tuning into what this was asking. "I guess… this passage was about the writer saying that being happy because of addictive stuff like drugs, booze, or… sex isn't actually happiness. It's indulging a desire, and that it goes away really fast."

"That's actually a really solid answer," he said, absent-mindedly touching her knee with a congratulatory pat before he realized what he'd done. "So what else can we draw from that then? What is happiness, then, to the writer here?"

"He says he believes stuff like loss and pain are the keys to happiness," she said, wrinkling her brow. "But that's really stupid. That can't be what he means."

"Why not?" Freddie said, feeling a bit surprised that they may actually have a deep conversation here.

"Because those things don't make you happy. I have felt a good bit of both, and I don't think I could ever say that I was happy for it. I mean, when I lost you, I-" Sam paused, knowing that she was opening up a door that she'd been trying to bar for a long time now, and now that she'd said it out loud, he would probably want to talk about it. "Nevermind…"

"I wasn't too happy about it either, you know," Freddie said, turning his head to look at her. "But look how it worked out. You're down here with Cat and I found Jade and-"

"But that stuff isn't related to what he's talking about. How does any of that pain and loss I feel make me happy?" Sam didn't mean to use the present tense, but she couldn't deny it was true. "It just makes me angry."

"Because you have to feel those things; to go through all of those complex thoughts and hurt to understand exactly what happiness actually is." Freddie said, knowing that he had tried to shut the door on Sam a few times now, but her foot remained firmly in the corner, not letting him completely, and with each look and each conversation they had, she had slipped a full leg in now. "When we know what happiness is and isn't once we've felt the absence, we know not to take those moments for granted."

"So, the message is to make every moment count with those that we love and who make us happy?" she asked, feeling her stomach turn on itself as if a spark had lit in her mind. "Like a 'Just do it' and live in the moment type thing?"

"Carpe diem, is the term," he said, channeling his inner Dead Poet's Society for his turn to wax poetic. "But that's exactly right, and-"

Freddie was cut off as a pair of shiny lips pressed against his with a decent amount of force, coupled with a hand on his cheek. It actually took a couple seconds for him to even process what was happening as his hand moved to her cheek as well. And once he did, there was still a second or two delay before he stopped her and pushed her back a bit.

"Sam…" he said, his mind fried by the sudden kiss. "I can't. We can't."

"Sorry," she said, wiping her lips, and the gloss on them, away, her cheeks on fire and feeling completely embarrassed. "I don't… I didn't… I just-"

"Look," Freddie said, placing his firm hand on her shoulder making her look him in the eyes and he could clearly see the hurt and the shame going through her mind. "I'm not mad or anything… just kinda surprised. Kinda came out of nowhere."

"Can we just not talk about it?" she groaned, rolling her eyes and sliding away from him so that they were no longer touching shoulders. "It's the stupid book's fault."

"Yes…" he smirked, "Let's blame the inanimate object for that one."

"Shut up…" she said, grabbing pillows to put up as a buffer. "Just wanted to make 'the moment' count."

"And you did. And I won't lie to you," Freddie said, trying to balance his mind to make this feel alright, even if every physical fiber of his being wanted that kiss to continue for hours, "I didn't exactly hate it, but we have relationships and people we have a bit of a responsibility to be true to. We can't just do whatever whenever we want just because there's a moment, right?"

"Even if it is what makes us happy?" she said, shooting a glance that screamed sad puppy as it did something sultry.

"Especially if it makes us happy," he said with a warm glance. Naturally, Jade's almost 'urging' for him to do something with Sam crossed his mind. "Just because there's something in a store you want and can't afford, doesn't mean you should steal it. Us making out or going at it would be no different than what this writer says about artificial happiness. Sure it would feel great and would give us those euphoric endorphins, but when the high ended… we would just be two cheaters and have to deal with the consequences."

"I guess so," Sam said, feeling more and more ashamed, and the fact that he was just calm about it made her feel even worse for letting her emotions take hold.

"I mean, how would Cat feel if she knew you and I had fooled around, let alone kissed?"

"I don't think she'd be too mad honestly," Sam said, with a shrug, thinking back to the conversation about 'backsliding.' "Cat knows I still have feelings for you and she cares about me so she wouldn't hate me for what we just did. Not that I'm in any rush to tell her, of course."

"Sam, with all due respect, everyone knows how you feel about me," he said, trying to figure out a response that didn't make him sound like a complete asshole. Truth be told, he didn't completely feel differently; he still cared for her, and the way she looked today wasn't helping. He did want her… bad… but he knew one of them needed to show some restraint. "I know that sounds vain or whatever, and maybe it is a bit, but you don't hide it."

"Are you saying you don't feel the same way?" she said, her voice trembling a bit, as the discussion of true feelings was a real rarity for either of them.

"No… I love you and there are times I miss us, but I also know there's no point in dwelling in it too much because we are…" Freddie paused for a moment to figure out where this was going, and praying he could drive it to a point where they could just be friends without all this drama, "Well, we aren't exactly good together. We never were."

"People can change, Freddie," she said, taking a closer seat to Freddie, hoping she could point this conversation into something more physical. "I'm not exactly the wrecking ball I was in Seattle."

"And I'm not the sycophantic kid I was either, but that doesn't mean anything about us." Freddie said, putting his hands firmly in his lap. "We are toxic together. We always have been. Sure we can laugh, hang out, and have a good time, but the physical will drive us to these points that are incredibly great, and blind us to what came before and what would come after. But it doesn't change the fact that you are violent and mean at times, and I'm passive aggressive and hold my skills and successes over you. We try and make up for those things, but it ends right backup where it was."

"But-"

"The moment I got here, we went right back to that…" he said, motioning around the room. "You dolled yourself up to get a rise out of me. I was snooty about your apartment with Cat, and apologized. You tried to coax me into doing your work, and apologized. I mocked your relationship with Cat, and you kissed me, both causing apologetic concerns. None of that seems like stuff that people who should be together would do. "

"Let's just focus on the book…" Sam said, jerking the book from his hands. "I need to get this done so I can take us to lunch."

"Fine, but this conversation isn't over," he said, turning his attention to the rest of what the question was asking. "So what are the other types of happiness discussed here that he debates?"

"I think he sees the value in a couple others, but he also sees the fault too," she said, scanning the pages, flipping back and forth. "People whose happiness comes from having control over every aspect of their lives feel secure and safe, but their happiness can be disrupted by something they don't understand. On the flip side, there are those whose happiness can only come from letting go of all control and letting things happen, but he also says they are led astray more easily because of their freedom."

"Very astute," Freddie said, on edge and making sure he didn't say or do anything that could signify anything she could turn into ammo. "And the last thought he has?"

"The final type of happiness comes from those that naturally feel it," Sam read over, her mind immediately jumping to her roommate/girlfriend. "Sounds a bit like Cat. She's just like this describes- 'emanating happiness which affects others.' Kid's a ball of sunshine almost all the time."

"So, of those, which is question two here," Freddie said, pointing to the next question, "which one of the perspectives do you feel is right about happiness: the writer's, the indulgence of desires, the control, the freedom, or that it is an innate quality?"

"Ugh…" she said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "I hate this hippie-dippie bullshit that this professor makes us read. Happiness is a myth."

"Oh come on…" Freddie said, with a sigh. "It's just a question. Which of the-"

"None of the above is the answer. Happiness is something that our stupid brains create to make us forget about how shitty everything else is." Sam seemed confident in her answer, eyeing Freddie and waiting for his condescending response.

"Then write that," he said flatly, surprising the blonde. "If that's what you feel, just say that you disagree with all these assertions and that happiness is just a trick the mind plays."

"Fair enough," she said, beginning to type her responses to both questions, looking focused and intent on whatever it was she was typing out. Part of Freddie felt like he might need to proofread her answers before submission, more for possible language than spelling and grammar errors. "There."

"That was fast…" Freddie said, admiring her typing speed.

"Told you that I'd made some changes, Benson," she said, remaining stoic, and ready for question three, but a question hit her mind and she couldn't move any further. "Which do you feel is right?"

"Of the happiness things?" Freddie replied, shocked she'd be interested in his opinion, especially now.

"Yeah."

"Well, if we're including your nihilistic viewpoint on the idea…" Freddie said, looking to the ceiling to think his answer through, "I don't know which of the six. Maybe the loss idea because I think I identify with it, but I also think you make the choices to be happy. It's more than replacing pain and loss with better feelings, 'earning' happiness. It's a conscious choice to be happy. To do things that make you happy."

"Are you happy you came here?" she asked innocently, rereading the third question, but anxious to hear his response.

"Of course," he said with a warm smile looking back down at her. "I get to see Jade, and her play, and of course, you and Cat. To meet all you guys' friends and-"

"No I meant… here. As in my place, this morning," she reiterated, annoyed that she didn't truly get an answer, and seeing that he smiled, avoiding it intentionally. "Idiot…"

"I can't really answer that just yet, I guess," he said, trying to ride the fence on his answer. "On the one side, I didn't have to spend the day alone, I had a great sandwich, a good discussion about happiness, and I got a really great kiss. But on the other hand, it wasn't a kiss from my girlfriend and I'm really not a huge fan of cheating on her even if it is tempting. Plus we've kinda been fighting like every five minutes or so."

"Well, " Sam said, looking from the book to him, and she had no idea why she opened her mouth, but she once again went for it, her blue eyes staring into his brown ones. "If we consider what the book says, there are ways you could be happy: you could indulge your desires, you could make your moments count and take advantage of the happiness possibility of the moment, you could take control of everything, or you could just let all of it go."

"Let's not forget the Sam Puckett theory that happiness is an illusion and is just forgetting things that are 'shitty,'" he shot back with a grin. "And why do all of those options sound like they are pointed in a very specific direction?"

"Well," she said, tucking her blonde locks behind her ear, "the considerate part of me is-"

"Consideration doesn't exactly suit you, Sam…" he said, smirking and feeling relieved as Sam was exposing her thoughts a lot more than usual. "Let's try honesty."

"Fine," Sam said, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. "If I had to be honest, I don't really care that you're with Jade or that I'm with Cat. I want you. I honestly want to pin you to this couch and make out with you, and then you pin me and… we do a lot more."

"You don't care about your girlfriend, who might be the sweetest kid on earth?" he said, not necessarily surprised by her desire but her candor.

"No, I do care about Cat…" Sam said, seemingly backing up. "Like, a lot. But she's always been supportive of my feelings with you, and she all but gave me permission to give in to those desires when it came to you. So, if she basically gives me a hall pass, why the hell wouldn't I take it?"

Freddie wanted to argue, but held his tongue, his mind drifting to the way Jade had basically done the same thing that morning, urging him to do whatever he wanted to ease his stress and enjoy himself and that cheating wasn't a concern since it was just Sam. Is indulging really so wrong, he thought.

The former tech producer looked at the remaining work, and realized that they were basically done with this section. And Sam was smarter than she looked, and, to his slight shame, smarter than he expected.

"So…" he drew out, shutting his eyes tight to process what exactly was happening both in and outside his head. Sam didn't care about the consequences, apparently, and if there was a mutual pass happening with their significant others, there weren't really any to report. On the other hand, this was like any addiction, where it might feel really great, but coming out of it, where reality sets in, and they had to face that 'their time' was over, would suck fantastically.

"So…. What?" she asked giving him an exposing glare.

"So, I appreciate your honesty," Freddie said, eyes still focused on the ground, knowing that one look at his blonde ex would tip the scales considerably. "But you have to understand my position. Yes, you are ridiculously attractive and if this conversation happened the last time I came down here, then I would be all over… this. But I have a great girlfriend who I love and for me to do something, even if she says it's ok, that could possibly endanger that… it's just not alright with me."

"So she gave you the hall pass too?" Sam said shaking her head in exasperation. "Then you really are an idiot. But I can fix this in a heartbeat."

The blonde reached for her phone in her pocket and quickly fired off a text:

-sittin apt with ur bf who is playing white knight. U rly cool if we hook up?

The former couple sat and waited for several seconds before her phone buzzed with the response that Sam hoped would get Freddie off the fence.

"Before you even look at that thing, you know the decision is mine and not hers, right?" Freddie said, crossing his arms and giving her a stern glance.

"Right," she said, giving the same condescending glare back to him with a slick grin. "I just figured that I should let her know that she can let your balls out of the cage."

"Real funny," he said, actually curious as to what Jade might say back to the text. "How dare someone around here have any self control…"

Sam checked the message and her eyes widened at what she was reading. Part of it surprised her, part of it made her excited, and part of it just made her a little angry.

-Freddie's a big boy. You of all people know that. And just FYI- Your girlfriend won't be wearing the same underwear home she had when she got here.

"I'm not even going to ask what she sent you," he chuckled, seeing her face. "But I gotta ask, Sam. What is the deal with all of this? We agreed to split way back when, and last time I was here we seemed to be on the level with each other and you were happy with Cat."

"I still am…" she said, sneering a bit as she tucked her phone back into her pocket, hiding Jade's taunting text, which was nothing new really. "And there's no 'deal.'"

"I know you, Sam," he said, with a gentle sigh. "We've been friends for a really long time, even if we used to fight for 90% of it. And then we dated. We had some really great times there, but we also had some bad. We gave ourselves to one another, and we shared some really powerful stuff. And even after the breakup, I know we carried our torches for too long, and you became even more of a pain and I know I was even worse too. Then you left without a word to me until I have to rush down here for a weekend on a fluke. And then…"

"We fucked like rabbits on spring break, and you met Jade… not exactly in that order."

"Not exactly the most eloquent," he said, rolling his eyes. "Jade's not really a part of this, and-"

"Of course she is…" Sam muttered, gritting her teeth. "You really want to know what my problem is, Freddie?"

"Of course…" he said, trying to be sympathetic but also prepared for a classic Sam Puckett explosion. "I just want us to talk this whole 'us' thing out. Whatever it takes to help."

"You say you know me, so you know where I came from, my family life, and the fact that I don't have a lot going for me." Rather than her voice raising toward a blowup, she was remaining surprisingly calm, and low, avoiding looking at him. "Some fucking how, I got one of the best people around to be my best friend, and she made me feel like I was important… and then you showed up with your stupid face and we became a team for something much bigger, and suddenly I had a purpose."

The blonde headed toward the kitchen and fumbled around on a shelf, giving Freddie a look not to speak as she would finish in a bit. Carefully, she pulled out a brown curvy bottle she hid from Cat, which Freddie recognized even without seeing the label. She silently offered him a bit and he shook his head.

"It's not even noon, Sam, are you sure-"

"You wanted fucking answers to everything you're too goddamn 'smart' to realize, so you can blame yourself…" the former iCarly cohost said, filling half a glass from the sink with the whisky. "After years of this stupid crush just bleeding me dry, you and I finally get our chance. We have a kiss that still gets my motor running when I think about it, even with an audience of crazy people. We had something so right that I let you take me to bed. And you made me feel something I never imagined and have been chasing ever since that night because I knew we had something truly special. And what do we do but screw that shit up… We had the chance to be perfect, but I was just too much of a bitch and refused to compromise… and you were just too fucking perfect, holding that stupid shit over me."

"Sam, I never meant to-"

"Shut up," she said stiffly, sighing for a moment before swallowing down half of the burning liquor. "Neither of us meant to fucking do any of it. And so we broke up, 'mutually,' because I couldn't stand the idea of you being with me… not because I didn't want you… but because I didn't want you, the handsome genius whose destined for greatness, to be with me, the trashy dropout, who was destined for a Waffle House. And out of fucking nowhere, Carly was gone, and that meant it would just be you and me… and I fucking knew that we'd cross that path again. No matter how much I wanted it, I couldn't let you settle. So I bolted."

"You didn't have to-"

"If you interrupt me one more goddamn time, Benson…" she said, finishing off the glass before replacing the bottle in the cabinet as she spoke. "And so I came down here… and met Cat… and I finally got my shit together. Cat was new and different, and I could tell she was into me, and all I could think about was you up there. One night, things just boiled over; I was so worked up and Cat was really trying so I just let things happen. We had such a good time, and for the first time, I stopped thinking about you in that way because Cat kept me distracted. Every so often though, the idea that if I made enough of myself down here, maybe we could try again, would cross my mind. And then, the incident happened… and there you were, balls deep in my girlfriend."

Freddie simply bowed his head in shame, knowing that what he had done with Cat had affected everyone, and he felt utterly terrible to this day.

"Not that I blame you… I didn't have any legitimate claim on you or anything, and Cat can be… persuasive when she wants," Sam exhaled, taking a seat next to him once more. "But I was still working on me and I couldn't handle seeing you like that. It didn't help that that image of you being rough with her ignited a fire in my soul. I asked myself why you never took me like you took her- rough and intense. And I was mad at first, filled with jealousy, and then when all of us did… that thing… I had my life renewed, and then crushed in the same moment. Yes, you gave me what I was wanting physically, dominating me and making me feel weak to your strength- something I still get off on every other fantasy because… mmmhmm…. Goddamn. But the emotion, which was always what resonated most with me, what I had clung to, as much as the physical, for months wasn't quite there. At least, not for me. You fucking came to LA for a day and found a brand new goddamn soulmate."

Sam was on the verge of tears as she looked back at Freddie once more, making him feel more for her than he did for nearly all of their friendship.

"And I like Jade, don't get me wrong," she said, taking a long drink of juice and clearing her throat, "We… bonded… really fast, and hang out a lot. But she's got you. I can't compete with that. Nobody can. So that's why I put on that strong face when you left last time because… I don't know… how can I deny you your happiness? And it's not like I'm not happy with Cat. We are great together, and just this morning we had the best…"

"Not sure I need to know that…" Freddie said, touching her shoulder. "But I understand and-"

"No you don't!" she screamed, kicking the coffee table back a few feet. "Because you moved on, and are happy, and all that bullshit, and I have everything I could want from my life here, and it's still not enough because I don't have you. And as if I haven't been given enough with Cat, she tells me this morning that if I 'backslide' with you, its fine because she loves me… Can you believe that shit?"

Freddie started to speak but he held his tongue when he saw her angry glare, waiting for her to finish.

"And fucking here you are now…" she said, starting to choke up again. "Back in town out of the blue, so I freaked out over looking good enough to make you want me… and you just put me to shame. You show up, looking better than ever, and you're so fucking suave and sweet, when you're not being an asshole, and it's just so friggin' aggravating. With those damned muscles, which only add to my need for you to fucking take me to pound town, and that kiss, which I know… was technically my fault, but jeez."

Freddie smiled at the memory back to when she went for that kiss which he had to say was pretty spectacular, and he could still taste a bit of her gloss every so often when he licked his lips.

"My point is…" Sam smirked, as she clearly was still enjoying that thought as well, "that you've always been what I've wanted, from my schoolgirl crush to being the one for me, and now, even if I know you are with someone better for you, I still want you, and if the only barriers to me and you doing… stuff are as flexible as Jade and Cat have allowed, since they seem to have an understanding of their own… why not just enjoy ourselves?"

"We can, but-"

Sam silenced him by pressing her finger to his lips before practically leaping into his lap, her knees on each side of his legs and arms on his shoulders, fingers in his hair. "I know this isn't something real, but I just want… I need to feel…"

Locking eyes with her former boyfriend, the aggressive blonde slowly pressed her lips against his, and she was surprised to feel his mouth welcome hers. His hands placed themselves on her sides as he pulled her closer, making the kiss feel more intimate as her tongue slipped into his mouth, met with an equally sponge-y intrusion into hers.

Freddie was pleasantly surprised to taste how her breath wasn't as pungent with alcohol as he had feared, but was pleasantly sweet and enjoyably familiar. He enjoyed the kiss far more than he should have, but he knew that a kiss with a girl who needed comfort and was already cleared by Jade couldn't be a bad thing. Could it?

"Whatever it takes, right?" she whispered, cupping his cheek with a gentle smile, feeling a rush of endorphins before going in for another. And another. And another.

"Sam…" Freddie whispered, withdrawing for a moment, causing the blonde to wrinkle her brow in frustration, knowing he was just going to shut her down. "If you're looking for us to get back together, then you know I can't do that. I can't do that to Jade or Cat, but most of all myself."

Sam rolled her eyes and moved to roll off his lap, but his hands went from a gentle hold to a firm grasp, keeping her there. "What?"

"Just like last time we had this big emotional moment, you didn't let me finish…" he said, giving her a very stern look, but was also filled with reassurance. "You said that this isn't 'real' but I have to disagree. I'm not going to take this to a level where I would really cheat on Jade, but we can certainly be friends, and if you need someone who can be a strong physical presence in your life, but also offer you real and honest emotional support, I can do that. I'd like that, really."

"So… if you aren't interested in being with me and or cheating," Sam said with a nervous look on her face, biting her bottom lip, still feeling the effects of the kiss, "then why am I still in your lap?"

"Because I want you to be happy and having this close relationship with you makes me happy. I honestly think that if you know I'm not really going anywhere as long as you want me around, you won't feel this overwhelming urge for things to take the turns they have." Freddie slid his hand up her side and arm, leaving a small shiver trail in its wake, until he reached her face, which she pressed against his palm. "I'm always going to be here for you, and if Jade and Cat are both ok with us having this type of close friendship-"

"With benefits," she said, with a hopeful tone.

"I guess…" he said, worried about how attaching a label might affect whatever was going on here. "If our significant others are alright if we share stuff like this, then maybe you're not wrong about seeking happiness where you can. So long as it doesn't become an unhealthy addiction for either of us."

"How can it not?" Sam asked, her hand sliding along his strong shoulder. "I have cravings all the time for being taken by a strong and powerful… well, you, Freddie… and I have Cat, I love the girl, and she has tried for it, but it is literally the opposite of what she is. Shit, I basically broke a toy that reminded me of you, chasing that need. But, just this morning, we kiss and I want to kiss more, you touch me and I want you to touch more, and I can imagine the same will happen as we… if we do anything else."

"Then you resist," he said, surely, his hot breath teasing her nostrils, driving her to want him more. "Just like anyone else who desires something. We talk about it, and you and Cat should talk too, about what you really want. Desiring something isn't the problem for addicts so much as it is when that one thing takes over importance from the aspects of your life that do matter. Like your studies, which I'm so proud of you for diving into, or your work babysitting, and especially what you have with Cat. You need to accept that while, for what I see as the future, our romantic relationship has ended, and now we can begin as something altogether different."

"But how can I be happy if I'm not really getting what I want?" she asked, pressing her forehead against his.

"Well, we are still working on that… compromising so we can keep each other around. I don't care about having permission and this should be on our terms. So let's hammer something down to compromise on…" Freddie said, stroking her shoulder and leaning his lips up to kiss her hairline softly. "What do you want to happen right now? Specifically."

"Well, I'd like to kiss you again. Deeper and more intense than when you stopped us," Sam whispered as she pulled up to look him in the eyes.

"Let's scale that back a bit…" he confidently said, taking her chin into his hand. "What if we kissed with that same vigor as before but for a couple minutes longer?"

"I'm good with that…" she said with a sly smile running across her face as she kissed Freddie with focused energy, her hands resuming their place in his hair, and his moved back down to her lower back, pulling her lower body into his as she pinned him into the couch.

And for a few minutes, they stayed just like that, reserved, save for a few minutes when Sam began to ground into him or tried to intensify their session. A quick squeeze of her sides, pulled her from crossing the agreed line, and she hated to admit that this compromise wasn't bad at all.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," she whispered, nearly gasping for breath as her tended to pull the life from her when he would kiss her that deeply.

"How about we stay here…" he whispered back with a smirk crossing his face as he planned counter compromises, "and keep doing this?"

"Or…" she said, wanting to see if she could try to beat him at his own game, "we stay here on the couch, ok, but we make out just a little bit more… and you lose the shirt."

"Well-"

"And before you ask or try and cheat me…" she shot off to stop him, "I mean all your upper body clothing. All the over/under shirts you have. Momma needs to feel a little skin."

Freddie paused, weighing all the options in front of him. "Fine… but no more 'Momma' talk… its weird."

The former tech producer locked with the hungry eyes of Sam as she leaned back from him a bit, giving him room to unbutton and untuck everything before tossing it aside. He did his best to remain focused on her eyes as the angle she was giving him offered a perfect peek at her perfect peaks, and part of him really wanted to make the clothing loss even.

"Mmmhhmmm…" she said, resisting saying the prohibited word, but finding her desire increasing tenfold with this development, and when she slid her hands up his revealed sculpted chest and abs, it only got her fire raging more. "Goddamn, Benson…" she muttered without even realizing it really.

Freddie smiled, taking the unnamed compliment for what it was. He had put a lot of work into his figure and diet in the recent months, not so much for anyone in particular, but just because he needed to do something to occupy his time. That being said, being able to pick Jade up so easily and having the needed stamina for being with her, didn't hurt at all.

Sam moved in for a kiss with Freddie, but only gave him a peck before lowering her head to his well-earned chest and rubbing her face on his pecs, letting her lips and tongue drag across his sternum.

"Not so fast, Sam," Freddie smiled, pulling her up easily to get face to face. "I said we could make out. Nothing about you kissing all over me. Just this area," he smirked, circling his face.

Sam gave a fake sneer and pretended that she had no desire for his kiss until their lips locked and she dove in deep, driving her tongue nearly down his throat as he held her tight, deepening his kiss as his hand moved up to the back of her head, gripping her hair tight as he pushed their mouths together. And for half a moment, Sam thought she could feel him really grind into her as he did it, which elicited a small moan.

"You're the worst, you know," she said, taking quick breaths for a moment, trying to look cross despite getting exactly what she'd been wanting from him all morning.

Freddie just popped his head up and latched onto her prominent and puffy bottom lip, suckling softly, a sly look in his eye. Sam softly bit a little as Freddie pulled her head in tightly for a deep and breathtaking kiss, his long tongue snaking to wrestle hers into submission. The blonde felt helpless to moan into his mouth a little as her nails worked their way up and down his exposed upper body.

"Hang on," she said quickly, barely breaking the kiss for a second, if for not other reason than to get her breath back, but she had something else that needed to change. Her denim vest was off her bare shoulders and tossed to the chair in a heartbeat, revealing the incredibly thin straps of her shirt.

"Not sure if we agreed that you should undress too, Sam and-"

"Shut the fuck up," she said, biting her lip teasingly and moving her mouth toward his ear, licking softly as she whispered. "No need to compromise what I do with my own body…"

"Yes, ma'm…" he muttered, trying to resist his more base urges, but as the thin black material did nothing but hold her gentle curves and showcase the black bra underneath. His hands desperately wanted to touch her more intimately than just holding her in place, but he knew he needed to maintain control over this. "Have I mentioned how good you smell?"

"As opposed to normal?" Sam said, faking indignation to make him shut up about something so momentarily pointless. "Not sure how I feel about that…"

"I'm just saying that I think you really are making some great changes and I'm really happy to see you doing so well," he said, smiling and running his hands through her hair. "I like it and-"

"Unless you have something to say that's going to send this from makeout to a real party," Sam growled, kissing along his neck, a little too deeply at a few points when he spoke, "then keep it buried until talking becomes the most important thing we are doing."

"Fine," he said, pulling her back by her hair with a sudden, but less than painful jerk, that surprised her as much as it turned her on. "So, what exactly do you have in mind for making this a 'party,' Sam, since kissing me clearly isn't doing anything for you?"

"Besides the obvious…" she said, rolling her eyes, "of course. Which you are a horrible fucking person for getting me going this much and not letting this go where it should go…"

"And where exactly," he said, running his hands up her bare arms, "do you think this should go?"

"Freddie…" she said, grinning a little as the goosebumps on her arms spread with his touch, and almost blushing it seemed as if she was embarrassed to say what she was wanting. "You know what I really want, and I've told you like fifty times. If you're already making out with me, and everything is all copacetic with the girlfriends… why shouldn't we just… do it."

"Because maybe I don't want to. At least, not yet." Freddie made the clarification and was as if a bell had rung in Sam's ears. Knowing that it could possibly be on the table gave her renewed interest. "Maybe I just like this. Maybe because I know it drives you crazy to have to wait for stuff."

"Oh, so you're just being a selfish asshole…" Sam said with a less than fake sneer before she went to get off his lap. "I should have known that you would just dangle this shit just to fucking mess with me."

She got both legs off and back on the couch when she felt him rush her, knocking her down onto the cushions, and before she knew it, Freddie was on top of her, pinning her with his arms on either side of her head.

"I didn't mean to taunt you too much, Sam…" he said, offering a real apology. "I thought we were just having fun. If sex is the endgame, I think the fun of all this stuff just kinda falls by the wayside. When everything comes down to 'you take your clothes off and I'll take mine, and then let's hump for a little bit,' all the fun is just sucked out of it."

Sam stared up into his kind eyes, and for the first time in the morning, she felt a little bit of that powerlessness that she was kinda seeking as he lorded over her. The thoughts of what he could do to her, as she ran through them, just proved him right. Bending her over and drilling her on the couch, or banging her against a door or a wall was hot. But it wasn't… fun.

"So, let's have some fun then…" she said, craning her neck upward to kiss him, smirking all the while. She looked down between kisses at how her skirt was pooled around her waist thanks to the angle, and her legs spread on each side of his jeaned stems. Her body screamed that a few layers of clothing be tossed aside, but for the first time, she was trying to actively ignore the more carnal desires, and just share in something.

Freddie reached under her and gripped her back a bit, lifting her up so he could plant his mouth, still practically frozen with that sly smile, on her hypersensitive neck. Then moved to her collarbone, planting alternating deep and soft kisses along the soft flesh, moving only downward enough to the very top edge of her cleavage.

"You can go lower…" she whispered, gripping his hair and just smelling his scent before reaching for the edge of her shirt to pull up.

"No…" he said, nudging her hand away, offering just the smallest of kisses to the center of her neck. "Nothing exposed just yet. I want you to see that you don't have to rush anything. We're just taking our time."

"Tell that to the part of my body on fire right now… that you're pressing against… between my legs…" Sam muttered as she writhed underneath him, unable to relieve her necessary stress. Freddie just kept taunting her body which drove her crazy for all the right reasons, going so far as to nibble on the strap of her shirt, as he nipped at her soft flesh. "Ugh… give me a second."

"You ok?" he said, sitting up off of her.

"Will be in a second," she said as she reached behind her, in what looked like a back scratch, but in a few seconds, she pulled a black lace bra from under her shirt. "Waaayyy… better."

"I told you that I wasn't sure-"

"Nothing's exposed, Freddie," she said, cutting off her guest's whining. Freddie could easily see the outline, shape, swell, and the poking peaks underneath the paper thin fabric. "Just needed to relieve some of that tension since you're obviously never going to stop teasing me…"

The blonde could see the carnal look in his eye as his focus was a bit south of her eyes. She knew very well the effect that she could have on him if she just teased him a little more. If he wanted to take things slow and fun, then he could, but she wasn't going to make it easy on him.

"See something you want, Benson?" she said, flirtingly sliding her fingers across her chest, arching her back a bit to show herself off a bit more. "God knows I've been trying to get you to give me that kinda attention all freaking morning."

"You know I want you, Sam," he said, trying to figure out his next move. In a way, he just knew he was in over his head with this girl, and while he knew it was 'ok,' he didn't want to lose control when it came to her.

"Then take me then," she said, biting her bottom lip seductively before pushing him back against the opposite arm of the couch. Before could move or respond, she turned her back to him and slid herself back so that she was pressed against his chest. Softly, she pressed her head back, turning toward a small angle so that she could meet his lips, sharing a deep kiss that made her feel for the first time since she climbed on his lap that she was in control.

"Remember when we used to cuddle like this on Carly's couch?" Freddie said, not planning to kill the mood, but he couldn't help but try and give himself some space to think and mentioning when they dated seemed like a decent plan. Until it backfired.

"And, if you're serious about us being friends, maybe you and I could do this whenever we get the chance to hang out…" she whispered. "Maybe step it up just a little…"

Her arms reached back, hooking around his neck and Sam moaned a bit as she ground herself against his pelvis, feeling his hardness dig into the top of her ass, which only made her want to grind more. Freddie wrapped his hands around her midsection and began peppering kisses along her craned and exposed neck. Coo after embarrassing coo left her mouth as he found her sweet spot over and over on her neck sending shivers down her spine and a faster and stronger rate with each passing moment. And the way he gripped her taut, butterfly filled, stomach, was once again making her feel at his whim, when she knew she had him where she wanted.

"Hands have gotta go up or down, Benson…" she moaned. "Or both… I don't care. I can't take it any longer. I need you…"

"I'm right here, Sam… not going anywhere," he whispered. Freddie was going to say more, but her arms disappeared from his neck and shot down to his hands, grabbing each of them to move them for him. He vainly resisted but as her hands separated his, sending his right one up to her breast, kneading it through the thin material softly, his left was led to the bottom of her dress between the middle of her thighs. "This is a little aggressive, don't you think?"

"Freddie, I wanted you to bend me over this couch and fuck me until I couldn't walk… I'm not the best judge of aggressive." They both laughed for a second as he managed to pull the lower hand back up, and he was pleased to see she didn't stop him, but she guided him back up her body, sliding over her core, which even though it was only a second of interaction, he could feel the heat. Freddie reluctantly let her lead the movements, moaning a bit as he felt her mounds of flesh roll along his fingers, and he instinctively squeezed the outstanding nipple between his middle and ring fingers. "God, I've missed you…"

Freddie kissed the side of her face as he saw that her eyes were closed, really savoring the feel of his touch to parts of her body that truly needed such focused attention. He was so busy enjoying himself, as he massaged her chest that he didn't even notice that her hands had disappeared from his until he felt her palm slide along the front of his jeans, stroking a bit through two full layers.

"Sam!" he said, nearly jumping at the feeling, but he didn't stop… he just couldn't bring himself to, but he just watched as she kept her eyes shut tight, slowly rubbing him with one hand tucked behind her while the other had hiked the dress up a bit and was teasing her neglected core.

"If you think I'm gonna stop touching myself because it makes you feel uncomfortable, you can shove it, Benson," she whispered, her hands getting more aggressive with their targets, especially once he had stopped touching hers. "Ugh… you couldn't just let me finish?"

"Nope," he said, matter of factly, as he pulled her hands away from their crotches. "I kinda had another plan, and I don't think this one has any compromises, at least that I can tell."

"Then shoot… because I was getting close," Sam said, sitting up and turning to sit and face him.

"What if I kissed you as deep as I could, slipped you some tongue, and I agreed to take my pants off?" he said, offering her a raised eyebrow.

"Could you at least feel me up as you do it?" Sam said, willing to agree to anything if it meant more of his touch. "So I can get something out of this deal…"

"Sure," he replied with a sly smile. "I think I can manage that."

Sam shrugged and moved toward him to get on his lap again, but was stunned when Freddie pushed her back down on the couch. Mmmmm, Sam thought, remembering back to when he pinned her down to make out with her. She was even more surprised when her face wasn't his intended target.

"Freddie…" she said, seeing him run his hands up and down her sides, sliding down so he could get on his stomach with his legs in the air as he pushed her legs apart. "Not complaining, but what are you doing?"

"I never specified where I would be kissing you…" he smirked as he placed gentle pecks above her knees and along her inner thighs. "Surprised?"

"Umm…" she said, her mind starting to dissipate with each centimeter he moved upwards until his head disappeared up her skirt. She didn't even know what to do to herself. If Freddie was going to really get into like he did before, she knew she needed to grab a pillow to silence herself, and grab the edge of the couch for the ride that was about to hit. "I just… thought this… would be too… far for you…"

His head popped up from beneath her for a moment to look her in the eyes. "We're just having fun, and I want us to have a good time. This is clearly something you wanted and something I'm happy to offer a friend in need."

Sam was going to reply when she felt his fingers grip the edge of her panties and pull down. "Unnhhhh…" she managed as the soaked garment was slid down her shaking hips. She was so eager, she was afraid she would burst the moment he actually made contact with her sex.

"Probably don't need these," he whispered, his hot breath teasing her love cavern, teasing her further, as he slid the underwear down and off her legs. He reached up to hand them to their owner, but instead of grabbing them, Sam simply leaned up and took them with her teeth. Freddie smirked at what he was doing to the strong willed blonde. "I can stop if you want. I mean-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" she practically screamed, grabbing his now laughing face in her hands, realizing that he was once again, only teasing her. Naturally, Sam was livid, but she wouldn't dare risk screwing this up when she was on the verge of something biblical. "Just… please… let me come…"

"And then what?" he asked, fully focused on her eyes, as his fingers dug into her thighs, massaging them. "After you come, what are you going to do?"

"Whatever you want…" she said, through gritted teeth, her legs jerking in anticipation. "I'll suck your cock. I'll let you fuck me however you want. My ass even… I'll do anything if you just let me have this."

"I don't need anything like that… I just want you to promise that you won't ever put sex above your relationships with people..." he said, hoping he could help her with her issues. "And that we are just friends, and while we may have fun with the acceptance, not just permission, of those we love, you need to understand that we aren't dating; just really good friends, who trust and care for each other."

"Deal," she said, without a second thought. "You and me are what we are…"

"Good," he said with a refreshing smile as he tossed her skirt upwards and dove his face down slowly, really getting accustomed to her scent. It was a bit stronger then Jade's, probably from how long she'd been on edge, but not nearly as flowery. His tongue glided over her outermost petals, scooping her nectar, and tasting that she was certainly sweeter than Jade's with just a slight tang to it, which was different enough that he couldn't help but dive his tongue a bit deeper, slipping well into the folds.

"Ohhh… shit!" she cried out at the intrusion, her scream immediately pacified by a nearby pillow as her back started to arch.

Freddie slid his arms on each side of her legs, pulling her more downward into his face while his hands reached for her breasts. Even without being able to see, he knew her body well enough to forcefully slide his thumbs over her nipples. But after a few seconds, he was stopped and he felt a shift, and looked up at the panting blonde.

"I need you to really touch me, Freddie," she said, gasping a bit as she grabbed each side of her undershirt and pulled It off her body, causing her plentiful flesh to pour out from the constriction. Even if he knew the size and shape of her perfect D-cup orbs, seeing them spill out again brought on so many new feelings for Freddie… most of them carnal.

"May I-" he asked moving his body upwards in a desire to taste them, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"After," she said sternly, taking his hands to guide so he could caress and truly knead her pillows as he was further down.

Freddie went right back to work, with renewed vigor, sliding his tongue in and out of her precious cavern and every so often he moved his attention above her lips and suckled her pretty pearl as she writhed underneath his ministrations. Knowing that she was so close and that was just too overwhelming for her, he decided to break out his move.

Sam hoped he would do it, but she wasn't at all ready for what her body would do when she felt his humming vibrations, and the shapes he was making. She immediately knew he wasn't making an A like he normally started, but she didn't care as she shook, pressing his hands so hard into her breasts she would later worry if he would leave bruises, but for the moment, she could do nothing but grab herself until she got a hand on his head.

The former tech producer knew he had struck oil when she gripped his short hair tightly, pressing his mouth as far into her bucking hips as he could physically go. He slipped his hands downward to help him out as it was only a matter of time now, only four letters into the reverse alphabet he was driving into her. He continued moving faster and with more focus with his tongue as he pressed his index and middle fingers against her hood, slowly at first, then picking up speed, frigging her hypersensitive clit. He licked his other middle finger to get it nice and wet as her body became electric with all its jerking and quaking, until she reached the top of the massive wave, and knew that this was the moment.

"AAaaaaahhhh!" she screamed out, audible well through the pillow, and Freddie knew that this was the moment, and he pushed his middle finger against her backdoor, getting just past the first knuckle inside her at the very moment her dam broke.

His mouth was suddenly flooded with what seemed like an actual wave of her release, which he eagerly lapped up, not slowing down on her love button, treating her clit like a speedbag until the full wave had passed her. Freddie absolutely loved the way she tasted when she came, with a much stronger and well earned flavor that he sought more of even after it was all gone.

Freddie had planned to say something smart when he pulled from her sex, but instead, he was launched up to face her, his lips glistening, which Sam hungrily kissed, eager to taste more of her own sex. It was so much stronger and better on his lips, and there was a part of her that wondered if that was something indicative of her relationship.

Freddie lowered himself a bit and flicked his tongue against her taut nipple, suckling the supple flesh and his hand cupped her pale orb. He felt her hand against the back of his head, encouraging him to devour her sensitive flesh more as she continued gasping for breath. The former tech producer could feel her racing heartbeat as he moved to her other orb, eager to offer all of his mouth's talents to her body that he could manage.

"Mmmmhmhmmmm" Sam moaned, feeling her body's fire was already starting to rekindle. After so much love for her pillows, the blonde could no longer take his mouth being away from hers, and she jerked him back up to kiss her, pressing her hard against the couch as their tongues battled for supremacy, her tangy and sweet flavor dancing on her taste buds.

After locking lips for a good amount of time, nonverbally showing her immeasurable gratitude for what he'd done, Sam finally pulled away and spoke, still trying to find her breath.

"How can I just be friends with you when you made me cum harder than Cat ever has?" she whispered, looking at him with the most vulnerable glance he'd ever seen on her face.

"Sam, you-"

"I know, I know… I promised," she said, looking downward. "I'm a liar… I can't help but say whatever gets me what I want."

"I know…" he said, brushing her hair behind her ear. "But I also know that you're strong enough to stand by your word if it's what you really want. Life, or love, I guess, isn't about who makes you come the hardest, Sam… it's about understanding."

"I love you…" she whispered, planting soft kisses on his bare chest.

"I love you too, Sam…" he said, holding her close and kissing her forehead. "And I would go to the ends of the earth for you. But I am in love with Jade; I'm with her 100%. And we should be thankful that we are with people that understand the way you and I work. I don't feel right when you're not right by my side, going on these adventures with me, and I don't want to ever lose what we have… but I know it's better to lose that, than to lose her. And as long as what we share doesn't get in the way of that, we can have whatever relationship we want."

"So, we could do this whenever we wanted still?" she asked, nuzzling into his neck.

"As long as things are the way they are now, where Jade and Cat are happy with us having these hangouts," he said, holding her chin upward and kissing her cheek, "I don't see why not. This is just a part of the 'Seddie,' which is a term I still think is silly by the way, friendship."

"You're just mad that the Sam part comes first," she grinned.

"Yes, she certainly did…" he chuckled, kissing her lips once more. "But we probably need to get to work on the rest of that homework and meet the others…"

"Oh come on…" Sam said, almost moaning, pleading even, for his further affections. "We have some time, and you still haven't… I haven't had my protein shake, is what the problem is."

"I told you," he said, smirking as his hands ran up and down her beautiful skin. "I control the situation here and we aren't getting that far, but who knows… maybe another time."

"But… but…" Sam stammered a bit, growling as she pressed her head into his chest. "I neeeeed it…"

Freddie kissed her lips softly, letting his tongue massage hers and whispering between gentle lip locks. "Patience, Puckett. Good things come for those who wait…"

Every fiber of the blonde wanted to tackle him and take what she was after, but there was this ping in her brain that just instinctively wanted to submit to him for some reason, so she resisted. Her heart rate slowed down as she sat up to face him, her body still on display if he wanted to touch her more, but she seemed much more calm.

"Fine… you win," she said, mashing her lips into the nape of his neck and dragging her lips toward his earlobe. "But a shower can't wait. Care to be a… friend… and give me a hand?"

"I think I can spare both of them actually," Freddie smiled sweetly at her while he picked her up, her pale legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her toward the bathroom, planning to get cleaned up but hoping he could continue resisting getting dirty.

* * *

 **Now before I get the hate mail, I know that this probably went down a bit differently than some of you might have hoped for, and to an extent I can't blame you. But I promise it will be worth it moving forward. And this will most certainly not be the last time these two will be alone together. Really anxious to hear your thoughts, even if it's "UGH, I HATE YOU! WHY DIDN'T THEY DO IT?!" because there's no such thing as a bad review if it has substance. Again, thanks so much for reading and taking this trip with us.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This took a bit longer to get right since it introduces all our other characters and while many of them will be on the sidelines, there are a couple that factor in a big way. Really hope you all dig this. Massive thanks of course go to my partner SVAD for his work on this. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Hollywood Arts High School**

Jade strolled through the side entrance of the school with a swing of her hips as if she owned the place, the guarded yet confident expression warning all those around her not to challenge her as she passed the milling about students. She had good reason to feel that way as she was one of the girls that 'ran' the school. In a sea of faceless and interchangeable cogs, there were only a few that stood out and were the stars. Jade never really let that power go to her head though, knowing that her success would be inevitable, unlike those are that would probably have to sleep their way to the top for such acclaim. No, she wielded more soft power with a hands-off approach. Fear kept them in line with her, fear of what she could do to them and that she would get away with it.

The hallways and the main stairwell were filled with students just loitering, meeting up with their friends while others were finishing up decorations to the spring dance before the first bell of the day would ring. The school's annual Spring Showcase to show off the students' talents to the talent scouts had taken place the previous weekend, so the student body had decided that to celebrate and unwind was to have a dance and not wait around for the Kickback that was a few weeks away. The group of seniors that had taken it upon themselves to organize the dance—following the example set forth by Tori with organizing her 'Prome' during their sophomore year—decided in their infinite wisdom to have it as a costume ball, but leave plenty of leeway for the student body to decide the level of appropriateness of costumes believing that with a 'Disney' theme, nothing could go wrong

She enjoyed a good dance as the next girl, but this one she had taken keen interest in wanting to attend as it would be her and Freddie's first dance together, but hopefully not their last one. She had already gotten her costume and was saving it as a surprise for him.

Jade turned the corner to her scissor decorated locker to change out her books for her first two periods, but before she could even finish turning the combination for her locker, the dark haired half-Latino girl with who she had spent much of the last week and who had aggressively invaded her dreams casually walked towards her with a sunny grin.

"Hey Jade," Tori called out with her a friendly wave of her hand and flash of a smile.

The lighter skin teen froze at seeing the girl's pretty face. Once the morning greeting would have irritated her to no end just seeing her face and ended with a threat of gory violence, but after the last week, her normal reactions were out the window, replaced with confusion. She mumbled out while excusing herself to finish turning the lock to her combination, "Morning."

Tori's smile slightly waned. She was no stranger to Jade's bristling attitude, but seeing Jade being so passive caused her to become concerned for her 'kinda' friend. She dropped her cheery voice and replaced it with soft concern, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jade answered with nearly a sneer as she opened her locker.

Tori mentally rolled her eyes, seeing the Jade she knew coming out.

Jade caught the careless expression Tori was wearing without realizing it and found herself apologizing, "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little stressed. We have the play tonight, then there's the dance tomorrow night and I guess I'm just stressing since it'll be my first live performance in front of him—and it's been two months since I've seen him."

The brunette's concern turned to being stunned since she couldn't remember a time that Jade had actually apologized for anything. She gathered her bearings and replied, "It's okay. I've been kind of stressed too with coming off the Showcase then the play and getting ready for the dance—I still haven't found a costume really—and we've been rehearsing every afternoon for more than a week. We're in this together, you know."

"Thanks, Vega," Jade uttered while trying to find refuge inside her locker. "We can get on each other's nerves, and that's at the best of times. Sticking us as a couple is just begging for trouble, but Sikowitz has never done anything that's really made sense. I'm surprised we haven't been at each other's throats this entire week."

Tori tightly smiled and nodded, accepting the mean girl's thanks and agreeing with her point about their peculiar teacher. Her smile turned to a grin, almost devilish but without any malice behind it, but genuine teasing as if they were as close as she and Cat were when talking about guys, "Sooo… we finally get to meet your mystery man tonight?"

Jade rolled her eyes and blew a short breath between her lips. "He's not my 'mystery man'. You know who he is. Hell, millions of girls know who he is." She refrained from commenting on the fact that while his luck with ladies in Seattle was abysmal, there were still thousands of girls out there that would eagerly do anything for him that he wanted.

Tori shook her head, her soft curls bouncing on her upper chest and shoulders. "I know, but it would be nice to meet the guy in person who stole your heart the day you met him and has made you so happy ever since then. I think he's the reason you haven't tried to kill me in almost 6 weeks. Must be some kind of guy."

Jade's eyes half closed and studied the teen as if she was potential prey, debating why Tori would care so much about meeting Freddie. The old standby emotion of jealousy flared up, but she knew that didn't make any sense in light of Tori's continual refusal to date Beck because of loyalty to her, however unwarranted it may have been to her—according to Beck's voiced opinion last year. Douche.

The future musical sensation grinned, not realizing exactly why Jade could be getting upset with her. "Oh, come on, Jade… even you have to admit that was pretty impressive that a guy not only was able to get through your scary wall you put up for guys not to ask you out, let alone talk to you, but became your boyfriend the same day and you can't deny that since you've been dating Freddie that you have been happy—even with it being a long distance relationship. I can't remember when I have ever seen you more content, other than when you're performing."

When Jade looked back on that weekend, after getting some literal distance from Freddie after he left for home, she found it beyond impressive of how well he just clicked and it seemed as if it was fated for them to be together. Perhaps other girls would have taken the opportunity to take a step back from the situation of just jumping into a relationship with a guy she had just met, but not Jade. The more she thought on it and the more that she had remained in contact with Freddie, she knew she had made the right decision with him.

Also, Tori may not have voiced it, but there was an unspoken accusation towards Beck that he couldn't make his ex happy. She didn't want to think badly of Beck (though she slipped back into it far too easily), even in light of everything, something that to her surprise, Freddie had encouraged her to continue feeling. A part of her wasn't sure if Freddie was being stupid or just so trusting of her that he couldn't conceive of her cheating on him with Beck. It was a humbling feeling for a girl that was had confidence to spare.

Jade reached into her shoulder bag to pull out a book to place in her locker then pulled out a paper notebook. "No, I wouldn't deny that Freddie is that… amazing to pull off such a thing. He's kind, but not spineless like all the other guys around here, and he does make me happy."

"No offense, but you didn't exactly give the guys here a fair shot since you really just wanted them to be scared of you," the Latina shot back.

The blue streaked hair girl shoved the notebook into her bag and answered in a clipped tone, "If the guys around here were too scared of me to bother asking me out then they weren't worth my time in the first place."

Tori cocked her head and tilted her chin up, showing a partial profile to her on again/off again nemesis. "That oddly makes a lot of sense."

Jade paused at seeing Tori's features, momentarily captivated by them and recalling one of the many rehearsals and dreams where she felt drawn to the girl's beauty.

Fortunately for Jade, Tori didn't seem to notice and continued, "Anyway, so we'll finally get to meet him tonight at the play?"

The darker haired one continued to stare for a several more seconds before Tori questioned, "Jade?"

"Sorry, everyone will get to see him at lunch before we go to our last rehearsal. He's coming over with Sam."

"Wait, didn't they…" she began before seeing a fire in Jade's eyes that this wasn't a door she was supposed to knock on. Tori's neatly trimmed eyebrow flared up, thinking of something else, and she asked with a near squeaky voice, "He's not flying in this afternoon?"

"No, he came in… last night. That's why I ditched rehearsals. I wanted to welcome him and get a chance to have some time with him before having to come to school today. Besides lunch, I really won't get to spend any real time with him until after the play." Jade smirked as she finished telling a partial truth, "He even got to chance to help me rehearse. You know he can act."

Tori tried not to think about what might have happened romantically between the two of them in that time and shook the mental images off. "So he made a convincing Walter, huh?"

Jade grinned, enjoying her secret about just 'how' convincing Freddie was at Tori's part, "Definitely."

Tori returned with a perplexed look. "What?"

"Oh nothing," Jade carelessly spoke while grabbing another book from her locker.

The olive skin teen lazily shrugged her shoulder. "I'm surprised that you just didn't ditch school and spend the day with him."

"I thought about it, but the point of him coming down now was to get to see me perform live. As much as I would like just to spend the day with him, I have to be ready to perform this afternoon and that includes all the double checking and getting ready before the play. We have tomorrow and the dance and then he goes back Sunday."

"No one can ever say you're not dedicated to your work."

"No they can't."

A lull fell between them, neither noticing or if they did, not mentioning that they were having a pretty civil conversation with each other that didn't involve some passive aggressive bickering.

Tori broke it with a hesitant question, "Speaking of Freddie, how do you think Beck will react to meeting him?"

Jade wanted to snap that she didn't give a damn how Beck would respond, but took on a more tactful response, something she had noticed about herself since she had started dating Freddie, "I'm sure that Beck's going to act just fine. I'm not saying anything about who he's dating… or trying to date in your case… so he can't say anything about who I'm dating. It was the same way when be broke up the last time. He's free to date _anyone_ he wants and I'm free to do the same."

When Jade emphasized 'anyone', she took a particular gaze at Tori, perhaps subconsciously signaling that it was alright for the half-Latino to finally say yes to any advances made by Beck. She thought her eyes perhaps were playing tricks on her when she saw a soft blush on Tori's cheeks and look of disappointment.

"Of course," Tori glanced down to their feet and mumbled, refusing to meet eye contact with Jade, "I'm going to go head and head for class. I'll see you at lunch."

"Right, later," the blue eye girl slowly answered, studying the retreating girl.

Jade was closing her locker just as Cat happily passed Tori, exchanging quick friendly greetings before going on their individual ways, and arrived next to the scissor loving girl.

"Hiii," Cat eagerly greeted her with a wave.

The dark haired teen felt mild nausea at Cat's unusually chipper mood even for her. She thought it was probably due to a previously good evening or perhaps this morning. She dryly and patiently answered, "Hey Cat."

The redhead was grinning like a mad girl, which plenty of students at the school thought perhaps she was a little touched in the head. "So… how was last night?

"It was fine."

"Fine? Did Freddie not come down?"

Jade half smirked, confused by the question. "He flew in yesterday afternoon."

If it was possible, Cat's grin grew larger and she looked as if she could have exploded with all the bubbling emotions. "Good, so how was your night? You _caught up?"_

"Cat, you know Freddie and I talk practically everyday; there wasn't anything to really catch up about."

"Jaaaade…" The shorter teen's bubbly smile turned into a mischievous one, eyes looking hungry for details, and asked, "I didn't mean it that way."

Jade felt a rush of heat to her cheeks, surprised at her friend's forwardness in a public setting. She glanced around and over her shorter friend's head to make sure no one was overhearing their conversation. "It was, you know, good. Nice and all that."

"Alright? You haven't seen him in two months and it was just good and nice?" Cat was clearly disappointed as her mental image of them tearing through the West house, screwing on every surface, wasn't what happened. Or it wasn't what Jade was sharing.

Jade opened her mouth with the intent to really cut into Cat for the remark, but the first warning bell of the morning sounded through the school and the students started breaking up to head for their classes other than the ones that were continuing to decorate for the next night's costume ball.

"Fine… you wanna know so damn bad?" The highlighted hair teen grabbed her last book and shut her locker with a loud bang. She took Cat's delicate wrist and started on their way to somewhere more private to answer the redhead's question. "Let's go."

As they cut down the hallway, the girls passed Sikowitz, the ever eccentric and perhaps unbalanced acting teacher, and Jade quickly had an idea. "Sikowitz, Cat and I are going to the dressing rooms. She needs to double check one of my outfits so we're going to take care of it now so we don't have to worry about it this afternoon before last minute rehearsals." It was the perfect bullchizz excuse as Cat had her hand in wardrobe with being a natural talent when it came to costumes and Sikowitz always appreciated his students' eagerness in delving into their performances.

Sikowitz grinned like the madman many of the faculty believed him to be, sipping on whatever was in that coconut, and answered, "Good thinking, Jade. I'll let your teachers know what you're up to."

Jade half smirked as she walked by, loving the advantage of going to performing arts high school where performances got priority over the other classes even when they shouldn't.

The friends, with fascinating benefits, continued on to the Black Box Theater until they entered through the back entrance. The theater had been reserved for the night's play and the set and seats were already in place, so no one would be in there until Sikowitz's class after lunch. Jade continued leading Cat, gripping her wrist tightly, around the stage to the backstage and towards the dressing rooms for additional privacy. They reached the female dressing rooms and pulled the shorter girl inside then closed the door behind them and locked it just to make sure no one would disturb them.

Cat eagerly took a seat on the tabletop of one of the makeup booths so she would be at eye level with Jade. She let her legs happily dangle off the edge and rested her hands on her bare knees. "So, tell me what happened. I want details."

Jade raised her ringed eyebrow as she took a seat opposite of the redhead. "Freddie arrived at four and I surprised him with an early dinner. We talked and ate then snuggled and watched TV before we went to bed."

"And?" Cat said eagerly, her eyes growing as if there were a million things that were going to happen next. "You couldn't have brought me here just to say that."

Jade breathed out loudly and glanced to the ceiling, "You really want me to give you a play-by-play of the night?"

"Maybe..." Cat shrugged her right bare shoulder covered by her red velvet hair and half smiled, biting her lip. "I just want to know that you and Freddie were _happy_ last night."

"What? Are you and Sam having a dry spell?"

The shorter girl pouted angrily, "Not really… but I could feel something off this morning-"

Jade sighed loudly and needlessly glanced over her right shoulder and crossed her right legging covered leg over the other. The last thing she needed was Cat to be pouty for the day. "Fine, I'll tell you what happened. I surprised him when he walked in, dressed as Nancy, well, as sexy Nancy with a negligee that left very little to the imagination. It was so low cut that my boobs were practically ready to fall out… which was my intention."

Cat was trying to listen but the mere mention of Jade's heavenly chest made her feel a bit of warmth and desire and they were all she could focus on.

"I wowed him of course and had him sit on the couch so he could relax after the flight. I got him to go along with playing Walter and—"

"You did some roleplaying with him?" Cat said, snapping from her breast focus. "Sam and I do that sometimes… but I don't think she likes it."

Jade was a tiny bit surprised that Cat understood the concept, but then again, she wouldn't be surprised if Cat hadn't dressed up as a little doll for Sam at some point... or whatever Sam was into.

"Yeah, I wanted his help to get into my character. I have to love Walter after all, and in the play, since Vega's playing him, it's not that easy."

Cat nodded understandingly and a little sad that Jade still couldn't see Tori as her friend even if they had been getting along since she had began dating Freddie. A talk for another time, she thought to herself. "So what happened next?"

Jade cocked her head to the side, letting her lips softly curl into a faint sultry smile. She trailed the tip of the nail of her left middle finger to just under her neck then trailed it down to her exposed cleavage. "I walked over to him and pulled the top down… then I got a little taste of him to get him going." She smirked snaking her tongue out against her pale digit. "It wasn't that 'hard' to get him rock hard since it had been so long for us and I was drop dead gorgeous. Once he was 'up' to perform, I put a little lubricant on me from a bottle I had hidden under the couch." She licked her lips and her voice dropped as her fingertips danced along the supple exposed flesh, "I wrapped myself around his hard meat-stick and held him… I just held him, feeling how hard I had made him and letting him feel me at my softest." She lightly scrapped her nail over the fair skin of the swell of her breasts while her right arm wrapped over her upper abs and under her rack to push them up just a bit.

Cat licked her lips, imagining such a sight while her eyes were glued to Jade's breasts. Neither girl noticed that Cat's right hand started creeping up her thighs and under the hem of her dress.

Jade's eyes noticed the redhead's gaze and it triggered a memory of another female classmate that she had caught a time or two taking a glimpse of her bountiful flesh. Her mood was almost derailed by the memory of the brunette girl, but she pushed that away to become lost in her own memory of the previous night. Her voice dropped further as she continued, biting her lip and eyes fluttering just a bit, "I began to make love to him with them. Up and down, up and down, just stroking him… just holding him while we slipped into our roles, looking into each other's eyes. He just embraced the role and made me feel like I wasn't even acting with him… he was Walter and I was Nancy and we talked like we were living it and not just acting out a scene and I wasn't holding him."

She licked her lips again and her finger trailed down to her cleavage, brushing up and down what little was exposed of the inner side of her breast. "The inevitable began at some point, but he didn't want to cum, as usual… I don't blame him of course," she casually admitted with an air of not only acceptance, but approval. "I can relate on how wonderful it must feel being between them… the warmth, the softness and the gentle stroking is nearly overwhelming just as I love the feel having something so soft yet so strong like steel between them, but that's not just it… not just wanting to extend the pleasure as long as we can, but… it's so… _intimate_. It's not just some act where he's using me to get off as you _know_ so many other guys would do to me if given the chance, but it makes us feel so close, almost as close when he's inside me and we're… one… at least, for a little while."

Jade focused her attention back to Cat, noticing that the girl was offhandedly rubbing up and down her right thigh under the hem of her dress getting closer to her hip and her small chest rising and falling more than just even breathing would have indicated. She briefly wondered if she could get the cute little redhead off with just her recounting what happened with her boyfriend.

She let her finger trail a little further down her cleavage until she 'accidentally' popped open the first button to her shirt that drew Cat's eyes zoomed in the sliver more of exposed flesh. The dark haired teen uncrossed her legs and got up from her seat to approach her friend. Her left breast softly brushed Cat's right arm, causing the sitting girl to shiver and quicken her breath while her eyes never left Jade's cleavage. She continued in a soft, breathy voice without apparent attention to Cat while her finger moved up from her cleavage over the swell of her breast and around the outer side to underneath it, "You can understand the feeling. The need to feel close, intimate with someone where skin just has to touch skin to know the other person is there and you're there for them…"

Cat parted her pink lips and stuck the tip of her tongue out to run over her bottom lip. She distractingly answered, "Ah unh."

"I know you do…" Jade cupped Cat's right cheek and brushed over her tanned skin with her thumb. "When you latch on to me or Sam with those playful lips of yours and suckle… burying your pretty little face in our flesh. I finally understand. You just want to be close to us."

Cat blushed, feeling suddenly exposed though she was fully clothed to her dominating friend.

The standing teen pressed her lips to the redhead's forehead and whispered, "It's okay. It's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed in front of me. It makes me feel close to you too."

Jade dropped her hand from Cat's cheek and rested her hand on the sitting girl's shoulder, now moving toward her ear to whisper. "Now where did I leave off? Oh right, I was holding Freddie and he was trying to hold back, but I egged him on though. I wanted him to cum… no, I needed it. It had been too long since we had made love and he had cum with me and I wanted him to give me everything he had. He deserved the release, but he didn't want to make a mess on me or mess up my nightgown… that loving considerate bastard. He said I looked too pretty to mess up."

Cat's eyes were completely focusing on Jade's bust and cleavage as the dark haired teen spoke. She was listening, but her mind was painting a picture- a very different picture than the one Jade was describing, though it served as great motivation for her imagination. Her eyes undressed her friend, undoing a few buttons in her mind's eye until she revealed more of her porcelain skin and center of her black bra. She imagined Jade hooking her fingers over the top of her cup and pulling down, exposing her pale orb and pink nub, and pushed it under the fleshy pillow giving it an incredible lift.

The redhead imagined Jade's ample soft bosom defying most of gravity despite the weight and her pink little nub. She licked her lips in the real world as in her imagination she was drawn to it and parted her lips to take in all the quarter size areola and a little of the surrounding pale flesh. Her breathing increased as she imagined rapidly flicking her tongue several times over the nipple to harden it into a little pebble before closing her lips tighter to just suckle from the nipple and thought she could almost taste her friend's skin while her mouth became dry.

Outside the scenario playing inside Cat's mind, Jade's right hand took over teasing her cleavage to slowly trailing under her neck and just under the new choker Freddie had given her that morning. "But I told him… I told him I wanted him to. I wanted him to give me a necklace, so… we kissed while I held him and our fingers were laced against my breasts then he shuddered in our embrace. He gave me what I wanted, painting my neck with his hot seed. You should have seen it Cat. It was just such a beautiful necklace… I didn't want to take it off."

The redhead didn't have to imagine too hard the sight. The scene in her head, where she was relaxing against her leaning in to gently suckle on her as if she was beginning to nurse from her mean friend transformed into a true memory of what happen a few months ago on the floor of her shared apartment with Sam- She was sitting on the floor with them, playing with herself while watching. The busty gothic girl and the redhead's nearly as equally ample girlfriend had wrapped his engorged rod tightly between their beautiful flesh pillows. He had withered in pleasure, struggling as long as he could hold out as they stroked and verbally teased him. The girls may have been exhausted as they trapped him with pleasure, but he couldn't outlast them after making love to Jade and experiencing the redhead's sucking skills. He finally had to let go and covered their chests with necklaces, their chins and lips. She had even gotten a taste of him once he fired and enjoyed sucking on him as a flesh binky as the three of them cleaned themselves and him off.

Cat shuddered as the memory finished playing out in her head, her panties practically melting into her hidden and hot, damp flesh.

Jade softly mocked, understanding what Cat must have just imagined and felt, "Are you alright?"

Cat made several gurgling sounds to clear her throat then muttered breathy, "I'm fine. What happened next?"

Jade half grinned, thinking her friend had probably just wet her panties a little by this point. She certainly felt her nether regions start to heat up recounting what happened. She picked up her story, "I had to clean up so I could come back to clean him up, but I took too long and he was up and getting the fantastic dinner I made for him for me. I was going to treat him and he starts to try to treat me. I sent him away to the dinning room so I could get our meal."

"Was it a nice meal?"

"Yes then there was dessert…"

"I love dessert."

"It was good, but nothing compared to what happened next."

Cat stared at the taller teen with confusion all over her innocent face. "What happened after dessert?"

"He sat me on the dinning room table and…" She paused with a devilish idea came to her mind. She innocently asked with a tremor of naughtiness in her voice, "Why don't I just show you?"

"Okay…" Cat said nervously.

Jade took Cat by the hips to pull her off the tabletop. She slipped her hands under the hem of Cat's dress and ran her palms over the short girl's smooth slender legs until she reached her hips, already feeling the intense heat. She hooked her fingers over the waistband of boyshorts and slowly pulled them down her slender legs.

She held up the panties to notice that there was a faint damp spot on the material's crotch. Even she was impressed with her oratory skills as Cat didn't necessarily get wet from suckling from her when they did such a thing before Freddie and Sam.

"Jade?" Cat quietly asked to get her attention.

"You wanted to know…" Jade halfheartedly answered while dropping the pink underwear on the table next to where Cat had been sitting. Since they were in a dressing room, there were plenty of necessary items that one might need. She spotted a towel and folded it several times before putting it on the floor in front of Cat. She patted on the table around the redhead and the smaller girl understood what she wanted her to do.

Cat pulled her dress up to avoid sitting on it and hopped on the table. Jade spread open Cat's legs and revealed her clean shaven wound. The dark haired teen sarcastically remarked, "He did _this_ to me."

Jade leaned in and took a broad swipe at Cat's slick lips, getting them to begin opening for her. She knew it wouldn't take long for Cat to explode with how worked up she looked from listening to her story and the redhead always seemed to have a pretty strong hair trigger when one knew exactly where to apply the pleasure.

The sitting girl shivered from the initial contact then relaxed as Jade slowly began her licking from the outside to slowly move to her center.

After several licks to gather Cat's initial release of juices, Jade mumbled, "You were so eager to find out what Freddie and I did last night, I think it's only fair that I get to hear what you and Sam did last night while I showed you what he did to me."

Cat lulled her head to her right and closed her eyes, just letting herself enjoy Jade's attention. Her breath quickened with Jade more focused and skilled laps that drew closer to her center. "We didn't do anything last night except for cuddling, but…"

Jade licked Cat's inner lips and breathlessly asked against them, "So that's why you wanted to hear what we did last night? Last night was a little dry for you?" She licked Cat's center again, getting closer to penetrating her with her tongue and cutting the redhead's her words off for a second.

"But…"

The kneeling girl asked between a lick, "But what?"

"This… uughhh… this morning, I got Sam off… in her sleep."

"Ewww, Cat was being a little kinky this morning? Detailssss," Jade said, slithering her tongue against the sweet girl's hood.

Cat hitched her breath when Jade immediately slipped her tongue back into her folds, trying to stay focused. "I guess... I guess I just wanted SSSSam… Sam to feel good before… before I left this morning, but I… I knew if I…" Cat took several quick breaths and trembled as Jade picked up her pace in flicking her tongue inside her. "I woke her up first then we probably… and I would be late for school."

Jade pulled her mouth away and breathed on her, "So were you able to make her cum in her sleep?"

Cat scooted her pelvis forward, trying to get more contact with Jade's lips and tongue. She loudly moaned her answer and Jade accepted that as a yes.

"Impressive and really kinky."

"Sam's… Sam's a deep sleeper, so I got to… oh god, suck on her and finger… finger her, but…"

Jade pulled her mouth away and softly blew on the eccentric girl's heated opening. "What?"

"She woke up when I was showering and came… came to the bathroom when I was stepping out of the shower and drying. She figured out that it wasn't a dream."

"Did she 'punish' you?"

Jade was curious for the answer for a number of reasons. She knew Sam took the lead in their relationship, but she wasn't too sure how far they took the dom/sub relationship.

"No, she had me close my eyes and play with myself, but told me not to cum yet."

Jade moved her left hand up to the thin material, and gently squeezed Cat's small, but soft right breast. She rapidly ran her thumb over where she guessed the girl's puffy nipple was located. "That sounds like punishment to me."

Cat's breath hitched after Jade apparently found her nipple then answered, "She came back with our toy and… we made love only for a few minutes, because… I was already so close."

The kneeling girl reached further up to catch the thin strap of the sundress and bra then pulled them down, exposing the supple flesh to cool air of the dressing room. She palmed the side and continued to brush her thumb over the hardening bud to keep the smaller girl warm. She darted her tongue in and out of Cat's opening, drawing the girl's sweet nectar into her tongue before she asked, "What did Sam do then? Let you cum?"

Jade didn't wait for and answer as she moved her lips up and found Cat's exposed button, she wrapped her pink lips around it and suckled hard, returning the favor from all the times that Cat got hold of her nipple.

Cat struggled to form words as her sweet release was so close, especially with Jade working on her sensitive nub and she couldn't help but mew. "Nonononono, not yet. She… pulled me off the counter and bent me over the… the bathroom counter and… took me from behind then she… she… she fuuuckked me… and I-I-I… then I… ohmygod!" Cat sucked in a hard breath then whined, "I'm coming Jade!"

Jade moved her left hand up from playing with Cat's exposed breast and shoved her first two fingers into the little redhead's mouth, hoping to stop her from shouting and possibly drawing attention to themselves even if no one should have been around the theater.

Cat wrapped her lips around the invading digits and sucked hard, stifling her screams of ecstasy as she felt electricity run through her. She bucked hard against Jade's face and her juices flowed over the girl's lips and tongue.

The kneeling teen gently lapped up the redhead's sweet honey and pushed the stimulation further for the redhead with the soft brushing of the tongue across her nether lips.

Jade removed her fingers from Cat's mouth once the girl calmed down enough as to not yell out. The redhead's chest heaved in trying to catch her runaway breath. She stood up and Cat wrapped her arms around her taller friend, using her as a life preserver to help calm her nerves. The taller teen protectively wrapped her arms around her friend with benefits to comfort her as she came down from her high. Sure they had used each other for a sometime much needed release, but that didn't mean that they didn't care about one another.

Cat's breathing calmed after about a minute then she lifted her head off Jade's shoulder. She grinned madly while asking, "He did that to you on the dinning room table?"

Jade licked her lips, tasting the last of Cat on her lips, and wickedly teasing, "Actually he did that for me twice and that was about half the night, but I'll have to tell you that later. We better get to class."

"Okay, but Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so happy that you're happy. I'm happy you found Freddie."

Jade would usually have something witty or sharp to respond to such a thing, but Cat was just being honest with her and supporting her happiness. She hugged her just a little tighter and answered, "Thank you Cat. I'm glad you found Sam."

Cat giggled and squeezed tighter, nuzzling the crown of her head onto the side of Jade's neck.

The scary actress let the childlike teen cuddle with her for another minute, drawing comfort from the act as well. However, she finally had to break the moment in reminding Cat, "Okay, we need to clean up and get to class. Let's not push it and give them a reason to be suspicious."

"You don't need me to…" Cat abruptly became bashful in light of what they had just done and had done in the past.

Jade cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

Cat bowed her head and muttered, "You don't want me to…"

Jade wickedly smiled. "I'm fine. Thank you, but Freddie satisfied me plenty this morning and when he shows up for lunch today…" She grinned so wickedly, showing that she had something in mind for her visiting boyfriend. "Let's just say I'm going to be repaying him in a big way…"

Cat may have been considered dense by most if not all the people that knew her, but she clearly understood what her longtime friend was meaning with the look in her eyes. She giggled in the shared secret.

"'Kay, 'kay," Cat happily agreed while picking up her panties and heading to the bathroom built into the dressing room.

* * *

 **Asphalt Café**

The first lunch rolled around for the students of Hollywood Arts, and the starring group of students made their way to their usual blue table. Jade strolled towards the table holding two plastic black containers holding her and Freddie's lunch as she expected him to arrive any moment with Sam. She grabbed a seat on one side of the table with her back to the parking lot entrance with the others circling around the table with Andre and Tori to her left and Beck, Robbie and Cat sitting opposite of her.

The group started eating and chatting about how their mornings had gone in separate and shared classes, but it was soon interrupted with the sound of a revving motorcycle that drew the attention of the group of friends along with most of the other students in the café. The motorcycle with blonde driver and her passenger riding behind her pulled into the parking lot and took one of the empty spaces, clearly not concerned if she was taking one of the student's reserved spaces. Jade couldn't help but notice how closely Freddie was holding (extremely) and the location of his hands (her upper thighs) on the rule-breaking rider.

Sam pulled off her helmet and shook her head, letting her blonde curls free to flow behind her back while Freddie hopped off the back of the motorcycle and pulled off his helmet. They secured the helmets to the bike before they started towards the tables, the former tech producer moving a bit wobbly from the sudden change in how he was functioning.

Cat hid the blush in her cheeks with a sip from her straw at seeing how sexy her secret girlfriend looked getting off her motorcycle in her leather jacket and pleasantly surprising skirt, which led her to question who she was exactly wearing it for. Jade bit into her bottom lip, partially suppressing a groan at seeing the masculine sight of Freddie stepping off the motorcycle, even if he was riding bitch seat and seemed a bit wonky for a second returning to solid ground.

The visiting former couple spotted their significant others and turned to head for their table. Jade and Cat got up from their seats to greet them.

Jade wrapped her arms over the well-built teen's shoulders and behind his neck to pull him into a deep kiss. He smiled into the kiss and held her close. He had used mouthwash or brushed his teeth recently but there was no mistaking the tangy taste inside his mouth. Even with giving him permission, and the fact that she knew that it happened thanks to a text from the blonde, she still couldn't help but feel the cruelty of dealing with fingerprinted skin.

While Jade's mind ran with ideas, they were certainly becoming the center of attention for the whole area with their public display of affection and the fact that Jade was kissing a guy (one brave enough to be with her) that wasn't Beck.

Sam rolled her eyes and groaned out at seeing the display of affection, but there wasn't any venom towards the action, other than a hair of envy. Then again, he did make her feel special at the apartment, so she could live with it.

Freddie let go of his girlfriend to see that Cat was waiting to welcome him back with a hug as well.

Cat smiled and opened her arms up to him. Freddie opened his arms and accepted her offer for a hug. He chuckled, his breath tickling her ear while smelling her strawberry body wash, with just a faint hint of something very familiar, "It's good to see you too, Cat."

The enthusiastic redhead laughed as she pulled away from their shared embrace. She turned to hug her roommate and Sam remarked uncomfortably while trying to keep her hands off to the side, "Hugging, hugging."

Cat laughed, knowing that Sam really didn't mean it, but they needed to keep their relationship a secret for the time being. She let go of the blonde and the four walked back to the table and the blonde plopped down next to her roommate.

Tori politely—and quite genuinely—greeted Cat's roommate, "Hi Sam."

"Hey cheekbones," Sam casually, but surprisingly not sarcastically, answered while stealing a fry from Cat's tray. She didn't care much for Cat and Jade's friends, but she tolerated Tori much more so than she would have guessed though she couldn't exactly explain her reason.

Jade and Freddie stopped just before taking seats so that she could introduce him to the group.

Freddie recognized Jade and Cat's group of friends from their pictures from the school's social media site. He eyed Beck, his girlfriend's ex, and cautiously assessed him with this being his first meeting with the guy that most of the school's female population would eagerly throw themselves at his feet. He was a handsome guy and it actually made him feel better that Jade had still chosen him simply on a physical level, though their relationship certainly wasn't based on their physical capability.

Jade kept her mildly smug smile and introduced her man to them, "This is Freddie, my _boyfriend_."

The others recognized Freddie from his time on iCarly with Beck actually being a fan of the show when two out of the three present performed it in Seattle. He was the first to greet their visitor and his ex's new guy, even though he could tell that her emphasis was directed primarily at him "Hi, I'm Beck."

The more muscular of the pair tightly smiled, determined to be polite to her ex. "Freddie."

The others waited with baited breath at seeing how the next few seconds would play out.

Beck politely smiled and nodded, letting any potential conflict slide past. Andre and Robbie made their introductions along with the puppet sitting on the table. Freddie had already been briefed about Robbie's 'talent' as being a gifted ventriloquist and spoke a lot through the puppet to the point that it seemed like he was real. Though Jade had tried years ago to get rid of the thing, claiming it was for Robbie's benefit, possibly an unacknowledged sign that under her harsh personality, she did care about the others, he had kept it the group was asked by Cat to humor the curly haired boy.

Freddie returned just as politely then Tori directed a warm and welcoming smile to their guest, "Hi, I'm Tori. It's nice to finally meet the mystery man… er, you." She held her glance on him as he was quite the attractive young man to her eyes and thought, at least in the physical department, Jade had done quite well, and from how Jade had praised Freddie over the months when he had come up in conversation, he seemed to be the perfect package. He was athletic and strong with distinguished features, and the way his shirt hugged his form certainly made her a bit envious. The thought tugged on her heart, adding to the many times when Freddie came up as a subject with Jade, feeling the double edged sword of happiness and jealousy that Jade had found someone like Freddie since Tori had struggled to find a decent guy with no success.

He recognized, of course, his girlfriend's 'rival,' who she may have unresolved feelings towards. It wasn't hard to understand since she was such a appealing girl, especially when she heavily favored his onetime crush of Shelby Marx. She was classically beautiful, with a naturally mocha tan, perfect cheek bones, and an extremely tight and fit figure. He extended his hand across the table to the curled haired brunette and friendly stated, "And it's nice to finally meet the famous Tori Vega that Jade has told me so much about."

As if flipping a switch just as she accepted his gentle touch, Tori's happy expression from the initial spark turned into one of worry and apprehension, just imagining all the horrible things Jade could have said about her. The hurtful feelings ran deeper in her heart in thinking that Jade could have poisoned her image to this nice young man and revealing to her that Jade could still think badly of her.

He hastily added, "Don't worry, it's all been good."

Tori's feelings were swept away to astonishment while she stared at him dumbfounded, not even considering, for the moment, that perhaps he was joking. This was Jade, after all.

The others joined in Tori's surprise reaction. Jade's dislike for Tori was nearly legendary around the school with it being known that the darker haired teen would find any opportunity to one-up and/or crush the more talented Vega sister. Hearing that Jade had actually praised Tori was tantamount of questioning one's sanity. If it were true, of course.

The muscular built teen glanced to the pale, dark haired high school actress. "What?"

Jade sighed with his optimism just being too much for her at times. Only he could see that every negative thing she had ever said about Vega were actually positives. It was probably because he shared so many of those qualities, which the more she thought about it, the more it made her feel uncomfortable.

Tori studied the couple and saw in only a few seconds that Freddie wasn't joking- Jade had really said nice things about her. She felt a rush of hope that perhaps it hadn't just been her imagination over the last two months that Jade had became friendlier to her and that things between them after the years had finally started to thaw.

Freddie continued, cheekily, while he and Jade took their seats, "And of course, it's nice to meet the person who has been playing Jade's 'husband' for all those rehearsals. Maybe we can compare notes if we get a chance this weekend? Give me some insight on being with her that I haven't picked up on yet?"

Jade felt a rush of heat to her cheeks and perhaps she was blushing. She quickly grabbed her drink to hide her expression and perhaps cool herself down.

Tori laughed, feeling an odd combination of embarrassment and relief, "Trust me, you know her way better than me… in the relationship department. I'm not sure knowing about Nancy, the anti-Jade, will be all that helpful to you."

Freddie glanced to his girlfriend from the corner of his eye and remarked towards Tori, "You never know."

"Oh my god!" Sam cried out, rolling her eyes, earning looks from everyone at, and around, the table. "We get it… everyone here knows who you are. They've seen you. Jade talks about you all the time. This weird ass introduction thing you got going on isn't normal… You just cant help but make yourself the center of all the fucking attention. This is not the damn Freddie Benson show."

All eyes were on the blonde, wondering where this had come from. Sam was never one to keep to herself once she started hanging around, and she was certainly not like the rest of them.

"What?" she said stuffing her mouth with food that Cat wasn't going to eat as the others, save Freddie looked at her like she was crazy, added to a death glare from Jade that was already on the verge of being earned from what the blonde had texted her. Sam's former partner and tech producer just looked at her with a half apologetic/half controlling glance that promised a talk later but showed that he did realize his minor self-aggrandizing was taking over the lunch conversation. "I spent way too long around the nub… just a reflex, I guess. Carry on."

"Oookkayyy…" Tori said, trying to remember what she was saying before the interruption. The attractive, Latino descended, brunette half smiled and narrowed her gaze on the handsome teen, still deciding if he was messing with her or not. Even if he was, his relaxed nature and sense of humor were appealing to the singer, feeling a draw towards him. "Well, what do you think I might know about her better than you?"

"I don't know. You've known her longer than I have, you have gone on a 'play date' with her and you've played her husband twice, so…"

Tori joked, "Are you asking me for dating advice for Jade?"

Freddie chuckled and glanced down to his food that Jade had kindly picked up for him before he arrived.

Jade pulled the drink from her lips while her emotions were tugging in all direction while observing her boyfriend and her frenemy, trying not to think too much about Sam or her outburst. Was he teasing her about her confused feelings for Tori while at the same time flirting with her? Was he playing a game like Beck had done to her while they were together?

No. He wouldn't do that… would he?

No, no her subconscious screamed to her. He was just being friendly as he was a friendly guy without fear of judgment or intimidation from her, a quality that she didn't like to admit that Tori shared with him. That was one of the qualities he possessed that she had fallen in love with him for. He wasn't looking for another girl, even with his… friendship with Sam. She had felt that fear on occasion that he could pick up a girl in Seattle to have on a side, a legacy of fear she had kept from her time with Beck. However, she had taken her leap of faith that he wouldn't do such a thing and she had confessed that fear one time to Sam, ironically, after a night that was just a little too lonely. Which, given the morning she'd been thinking about since Sam texted her, had made her more than a little curious and a lot of jealous.

But that night the blonde had set her straight with a vile threat and offense towards her ex. She admitted that Freddie had a number of irritating traits and faults, but a cheater was not one of them. He may have loved Carly and her at a time, but those were during different times and he was loyal and faithful boyfriend and frankly if she doubted Freddie, she didn't deserve him. She could see it in the blonde every time Freddie came up that she still loved Freddie, and her only hope was that, with Cat and her getting closer all the time, she would soon no longer have to carry that burden. But just the look in Sam's eyes and the way she acted made it clear she was carrying that weight more than ever.

Accepting that fact in her heart about her man, she had to come up with another reason. Then it hit her. Perhaps he was threatened by her feelings for Tori? She had uttered her name this morning when he was pleasuring her then he politely refused her want to reciprocate with him with the explanation that he just wanted to pleasure her, as a thank you for last night's welcoming and that if they went further, she may be late for school. A risk she gladly took and accepted for him to have his release as well.

She didn't want to call him a liar, but perhaps he didn't consciously realize that he was threatened? She didn't want him to feel insecure on any level with them. She didn't want to be a version of Beck to him.

Beck took a sip from a drink, carefully observing the Seattle visitor. He found it mildly intriguing that Freddie would make such a joke with Tori, but he highly doubted the same would be said towards him. He contemplated whether Jade had badmouthed him to her new boyfriend, but somehow had been positive about a girl that supposedly she couldn't stand and went out of her way several times in the past to ruin. Something just wasn't right about this situation, especially with him jesting to Tori that he could use dating advice from her for Jade, but he wasn't in any position to find out.

While Jade and Beck were lost in their own thoughts, Tori returned with a sweet laugh though there was a trace of uncomfortableness, "I guess I could spill some secrets on her."

Freddie kept a grin on, grateful that he seemed to be getting along so well with the half-Latino. She seemed friendly enough with a hint of bashfulness that he found was adorably sexy. Oddly enough, she reminded him of Carly, reawakening a few forgotten feelings of his own.

Jade rejoined the conversation with a low, threatening tone, "Careful Vega…"

Tori dropped her voice to the gruff tone she used for Walter, "Now 'Nancy,' that's no way to talk to your husband…"

Jade's eyelids partially closed as directing her gaze like a laser. "Then maybe I want a divorce?" She took Freddie's left arm and pulled it around to rest over her shoulder and finished smirking, "And I'm trading up."

The Latino brunette's shoulders slightly slumped and her jovial tone faded, and to Freddie's eyes, seemed genuinely hurt by the rejection by Jade despite it just being a joke in reference with their characters. She turned her attention to grab a fry from her tray to find some refuge.

The idea that Tori could harbor on some level some feelings for Jade beyond her desire to truly be Jade's friend became a possibility for Freddie but he tried not to think about it too much. He tried to inject some upbeat humor back into the conversation, "Perhaps you could wait until after the play? I hate to think of myself as a home wrecker and spoil the production."

Andre laughed, "Too late for that with their kids. I'm still waiting for momma to do some explaining."

Freddie looked at the soulful musician, confused by his comment until he remembered that Andre and Beck were playing their kids. He let out a chuckle and asked, "Is that actually acknowledged in the play?"

Jade answered with her Nancy voice and a wave of her hand, "No, they're identical."

"Then I guess she's always been faithful to you 'Walter', but after the play, I would like to have her back this evening."

Tori replied in her Walter voice, though it was clear that the images of what Freddie would do to her 'wife' were having an unnerving effect on her, "I guess we could work out some… arrangement."

"What? You want to share her?"

Jade sighed with a dramatic role of her eyes while Tori laughed so hard that it reached her eyes.

They continued with their lunches for a few more minutes before Freddie pointed over his shoulder towards one of the school entrances and looked to Jade to ask, "I never asked, but should I check in or something? I think they would keep track of visitors."

Jade finished sipping from her drink and answered, her hand slipping to rub his thigh, just where no one could see "Don't worry; I'll check you in after lunch."

Sam lazily remarked with her mouth half stuffed with a hamburger, "I've been here plenty of times and I've never been stopped. They just think I'm just another student."

"Well, there was that one time…" Tori said, with a muffled laugh that had undertones of embarrassment. "Which to be fair, you look just like her."

"Who?" the Seattle based guest said, seeing the awkward glances. "Is there something I missed?"

"Oh yeah," Jade said, smirking. "I can't believe I didn't tell you this story. So about a year ago, there was this crazy girl… Ponnie something… not even sure if that was her real name because only Vega ever saw her, and we thought she'd gone nuts. But she was real as it turns out, and this chick had a hate-on for Tori for basically taking her spot in the school. So yeah, she got arrested and is in some institution or something. So, now, there's posters of her around the school, and Sam got stopped. But that's not the best part."

"Don't tell him the rest of it, Jade…" Sam groaned and rolled her eyes. "You're only going to embarrass the girl."

"You know, Puckett, I hadn't even considered that…" Jade said, her sarcasm dripping with her standard venom when Tori was the target of ridicule. "So, Vega was tortured by this chick, and when Cat brought Sam to lunch that first day, Little Miss Priss there drops her food tray on the ground, screams and just tackles her. Or she tries, because Sam doesn't give at all since she's on the defense, and just deflects her. So really, what we all see is Vega lose her shit in front of everyone, and in seconds, just be on the ground. Which I will probably maintain as my fondest memory for all my days."

"Huh…." Freddie said, trying to hold back a small chuckle from that image as the others all share in a laugh as they did witness the moment, only Tori abstaining, blushing all the while. "Well, I'm sure if it was her, Tori, you would have saved the day."

"Yeah…" she awkwardly laughed. "Maybe so."

Freddie grinned and the group settled into eating their lunch, but there was a clear tension permeating through the group. Clearly, Sam wasn't the source as she had eaten with them a few times by Cat's invite and the group had accepted Cat's roommate's presence—whether they liked it or not through a combination of politeness to Cat, Jade's acceptance of her, and Sam's own intimidating manner. Other than Tori at times, none of them would challenge Jade and standing up to two of them was impossible. Robbie had gone so far as to hit on the blonde with the expected failed results.

The clear reason was Freddie and since no one was volunteering to try to break it since Beck obviously was in a conflicted position to do such a thing, André would just remain quiet in support of his friend and Robbie seemed to be too distracted with watching Cat and Sam, the task of welcoming the boy from Seattle seemed to fall on Tori. She continued wearing her pretty smile and began with clearly a rhetorical question to get the conversation started, "So Freddie, you're visiting to see Jade perform tonight?"

He returned with an equally friendly smile, "It seemed like the perfect excuse to come down for a visit along with the dance tomorrow night. I've seen videos of Jade's performances, but I would love to see one in person and this seemed like a perfect time to come down."

"You won't be disappointed. We've been working hard and Jade's great in it," she easily praised while turning her sight onto Jade and looking onto her with an approving gaze.

Freddie spotted Tori's appreciative look towards Jade as if she was a proud parent or some other significant relation to his girlfriend. He ignored it for the time being and answered, "I don't doubt it and I'm sure you're a fine Walter. I'm sure all those late night rehearsals will pay off. I'm looking forward to seeing the rest of your performances."

He glanced to Sam and teased, "Sam always hated rehearsals with Carly. I was surprised she remembered half her lines during the show."

Sam retorted with her mouth half full, "Carly and I did just fine and all the improv-ing worked just fine for the show."

"Yeah, but you kind of drove Carly crazy and it made her job harder. And more importantly, mine."

Sam had been avoiding real eye contact with Freddie since they left the apartment. In a way, she felt more free than ever, but just looking into his browns, after what he had done to her, made her feel weak- a feeling she hated more than anything. The blonde clicked her tongue and her cheek muscles tightened before being forced to admit, "Yeah… maybe."

Cat slowed her chewing of her sandwich while watching her secret girlfriend's reaction. She believed she had come to terms with how Sam felt towards Freddie, but never meeting Carly, she was still perhaps irrationally worried about the brunette Seattle teen since Sam never mentioned if she had ever really felt romantically attracted to her best friend.

As they continued eating lunch, a gorgeous brunette approached the table and Freddie noticed the slight resemblance between her and Tori. She took a seat next to Freddie and directed a flirtatious smile. "Hello, good looking."

Jade quickly slid her hand from his thigh and wrapped her arm around Freddie's arm to show her claim on the handsome teen and firmly stated, "This is Freddie. My _boyfriend_."

Tori was chewing on a piece of her food and for some reason, she found it suddenly sour in her mouth and traveled down to a slightly squeamish feeling in her stomach.

The handsome brown eye teen awkwardly smiled and waved a hand. "Hi, I'm Freddie."

Trina's exuberance about spotting such a good looking guy unexpectedly joined her sister's group of friends was replaced with disappointment of him being off the market. The disappointment swung to her having a devilish idea. She looked to Jade teased while playfully pinching Freddie's right bicep, "Oh, so this is your mystery man? He-

"HE'S NOT A FUCKING MYSTERY MAN!" Sam shouted, smashing her fist on the table, eyes bewildered with annoyance. Once again, all eyes were on her. "It's common fucking knowledge that he's Jade's boyfriend, and I know literally every damn one of you knew him from iCarly, so what is so goddamn mysterious?"

For the second time since she arrived, Sam had earned the attention of everyone at the table, patio, and possibly the school if they had their windows open. Trina looked annoyed and, like most people around, shocked at the outburst but decided to just go on with her thought process.

"Whatever…" she said, swiftly tossing her hair back. "Well, he certainly is good looking."

Freddie, trying not to crack up from Sam's outburst, had a rush of fear that he was looking at a, from Jade's 'nicest' description of the elder Vega, overzealous female. He politely replied, "Thank you."

Jade's nostrils flared with a deep breath and directed a near scornful look to the older sister of the girl that had been a thorn in her side for so long. She didn't feel super jealous or protective of Freddie like she'd been with Beck, but the sleaziness Trina exuded certainly pushed those limits.

Trina flicked an eyebrow and grinned. She wasn't seriously chasing after Freddie. She didn't go for another girl's man, but she figured that as she probably owed Jade a barbs over the years with her attitude towards her and her sister.

Tori sighed with jumping in with an introduction, "So… this is my sister Trina."

Freddie gentlemanly answered, "It's, uh, nice to meet you, Trina."

"Same here. So you're down here for a visit?"

Jade answered for him with a flat tone, "Clearly."

"I'm just trying to make conversation Jade," Trina answered sickeningly sweetly. She eyed Freddie again and stated, "So you came down to see Jade perform tonight?"

"As I was telling your sister, it seemed like a fine time for a visit. I've been eager to see her in a live performance."

"Are you going to stick around for the dance tomorrow night?"

"Absolutely. It's a great bonus to get to take Jade to a dance."

Trina smiled, clearly happy to hear that he would be around longer than just for the day. "Do you have a costume? I hope Jade's told you that it is a costume dance."

"Of course and I have an idea for one. I'm going to pick it up sometime tomorrow." He glanced to Jade and grinned. "Jade's been keeping what she's going to be a secret and that's what I'm most looking forward to seeing."

Jade curled her lips teasingly and replied in a toying tone, "You'll just have to be patient. It's a surprise."

Trina interrupted before Freddie could return with a quip, "I'll look forward to seeing what you'll be. Will you save me a dance for me?"

He grinned in such a boyish yet appealing smile that rivaled Beck's smile and answered, "I can't make any promises, but I'll try. I'm not sure I'll let her go long enough. I have to take advantage of every moment I have with her since we're doing the long distance thing."

Jade tucked away a smile hearing that it would be him that would have to pull himself away from her instead of him trying to escape her if he was going to dance with any other girl, which in one would be Cat when she immediately teased, "I want one too!"

Freddie turned an eye to Cat just as the puppet sitting on the table with Robbie remarked, "You think Sam's going to give you a chance?"

Cat pouted and demanded of the puppet, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"What?!" The puppet answered with an urban accent and a little flippantly, "We all were thinking it! And that chick is crazy."

After seeing that Rex was once again going to net him bruises in the shape of Sam's fists, Robbie did his best to play damage control. "Umm… what he means is … Well, we're allowed to bring an outside date… and since you've started bringing Sam along to things with us… well, I mean it's not hard to guess that you'd bring her as your 'date'."

Sam was ready to take the puppet and shove it up Robbie, but Cat was quicker to defend her decision, "And what's wrong with bringing Sam? She's my friend and I don't want to leave her to stay home by herself while the rest of us is here having a good time, especially with Freddie in town. They've been friends for years and it wouldn't make any sense for her to stay home while he's here with us."

The particularly feisty redhead made a lot of sense to the others that didn't know the real truth with Cat and Sam's relationship, even if they suspected, so nothing else needed to be said, particularly with Sam's glaring gaze towards Robbie.

Tori anxiously asked, hoping to ease the tension down, "How long are you two going to do the long-distance thing?"

Jade turned a glare to Tori, feeling the question was too personal and perhaps accusatory in that they wouldn't last as a couple, but Freddie didn't take it that way. He easily answered, "I plan to come down here after graduation, so about two and a half months, maybe a little longer if I stay in Seattle a little into the summer. I've already applied to the same universities as Jade, and of course, got into all of them. Other than my mother, I really don't have anything I'm leaving behind in Seattle and all the reasons to move down here."

Sam couldn't help but notice a subtle glance that her former boyfriend offered as he spoke, which made her feel like maybe they could make things work between them. As friends, of course, she repeatedly told herself.

"So you'll be going to the same school then?" Tori asked, wondering, since she and Jade had applied to some of the same places, if he might be there too.

"If Jade decides to go to college." He passed a look to Jade as he continued, "I think she's going to make it big like you before the fall and might decide to put off college, but that's just my thoughts."

"Thanks for the confidence," Jade said, feeling a slight blush, as it was rare for someone to display such assurance when it came to her talent.

Freddie smiled then continued with Tori, "I don't mean to pry, but are you going to school in the fall since you have an album deal with Mister Thornesmith?"

Tori became apprehensive and looked around the anxious expressions of her friends. She glanced to her lunch then muttered without looking at him, "I don't know yet. I applied and got accepted to a couple schools, but I'm not sure. It depending on how well my album does and if I go on tour."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. I've heard you sing. I'm looking forward to buying your album…" He softly nudged Jade's side before she could speak, "After Jade's of course."

Jade licked her lips while smiling and gave Freddie a kiss to the cheek, appreciative of the support. She offered another gesture of gratitude, where no one could see her hand, but that one was just for the two of them.

They finished up lunch just as the bell rang to signal the end of that lunch period and the start of the following one. They had Sikowitz's class next, but none were too concerned about being late for his class, especially since it was just going to be the class getting ready for the play tonight and there wasn't really any work to be done. They were probably just going to goof off or work on something for another class. As eccentric and addle-brained Sikowitz may be, his class took performances seriously and were already ready to perform at a moments notice after a week of rehearsals.

Jade closed the empty food containers to trash them then laced her fingers with Freddie's fingers and stated, "Before I have to head for the Black Box, why don't I give you a tour of the school?"

Freddie smiled, expecting to really get a tour of the school that Jade had bragged about over the last months, as he stood up and let her pull him along towards the school while discarding their trash, but he certainly would be in for a surprise.

* * *

 **So there we have chapter 4 completed and our full cast essentially revealed. Probably not hard to guess where we're going with the next chapter, but I think many of you will be surprised with how everything will be playing out from here on. Or not. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to enjoy this story as things only heat up from here. Thank you so much to those that have reviewed and PM'd their thoughts and feelings and I really look forward to seeing what you all will say about this one. I will be very busy for the coming weeks so I may have to back off from two posts a week (that sure lasted a while...) but I'm definitely posting at least one a week for the coming future. Anyway, thanks again for reading and hopefully reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stay your pitchforks and torches; I have returned. I know I said updates would slow down, but I really wanted to get this out last week. Hopefully the longer chapter will make up for the late posting since this chapter really moves out plot pairings forward. Alright, enough with the introduction..**

* * *

"Umm... where are we going exactly?" Freddie asked, as Jade hurriedly moved through the crowds toward the theater, holding his hand. "I thought we were going to walk around for a bit before you had to go to your practice."

"Well… yes and no," the strong willed goth said with a devious smile as she lead the way into the currently empty theater. "We're going to spend some quality time together before my practice, but I don't know how much walking we'll actually be doing."

"Oh ok," he said nervously, knowing she could be quite feisty when she got that look on her face. It took a couple seconds to realize what she was actually leading him towards, which made him even more excited, and ten times as nervous.

"Up the ladder there," she said, heading up, as Freddie followed behind, trying his hardest, and failing, not to look up her skirt at her perfectly shaped rear. "I know you're checking me out, by the way…"

"Who me?" Freddie said innocently, with a smirk. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just get over here…" she said, motioning for him to move toward the top of the school, just beneath the roof. "I have something I reeeeally think you're going to want to see."

Freddie was never one to argue with a beautiful woman, so he followed Jade to a small door, which looked more like a large window almost than a door really.

"Are you leading me to the Shire?" he said, wondering if she'd get the nerdy reference, but she simply shook her head and pried open the door.

"This…" she said, hitting a lightswitch as she pulled him inside, "is the secret room of the school."

"Huh…" the Seattle born teen muttered as he looked around the empty space, where numerous books, bottles, and other paraphernalia sat around in boxes. "It's more of a closet than a room, I'd say…"

"Nearly soundproof, windowless, and I don't think many, if any, of the teachers know it's here…" she said, reaching behind a box which turned out to be a small refrigerator, and grabbed a bottle of beer, offering it to her guest, but he declined. "Sometimes, when I'm just not feeling the school thing, I'll just come up here and hang out."

"If no one knows about this place…" Freddie asked, unsure how he felt about drinking on school grounds like Jade was doing. "How did you find out?"

"Well, it's a long story," Jade said, as she moved around the narrow room, sipping as she spoke, not much larger than the janitor's closet she regularly had meetings in, "but basically before Cat met Sam or had the apartment, her parents left town, with her super fucked-up brother, and she didn't have a place to stay so she, after finding it one day while looking for supplies, lived in this room for a while. Robbie and I found her, and it's been our secret ever since. Well, me, Cat, and Sam really. We told Robbie it was closed off now. He's a bit of a creep in case you missed that."

"I might have noticed. Well, given her size, this place probably worked just fine for Cat…" he said, testing the walls and the safety of the forgotten room. "But I could hardly think any regular sized person could live or sleep in here."

"Then," Jade said in a sexy whisper, dropping her bottle and sauntering toward him and reaching behind him, disguised as a hug, and locking the bolt on the door, "it's a good thing sleeping isn't what we're here for…"

"Then what are we here for, Jade?" he whispered back, giving her a soft kiss before she pushed his back against the door.

"You'll see..." she said, in a focused tone, backing away and taking a seat on the twin mattress against the wall. "But first, I want to know everything that happened with you and Sam this morning."

"I thought I was free to do whatever I wanted to with Sam?" Freddie said, crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow. "If I remember your words…'why not just enjoy things?'"

"Well…" Jade said, tossing her devious eyes back at him, "who's to say I wouldn't enjoy what I might hear? Besides, you're the one who said that my 'hall pass' was stupid and a waste of time."

"Not in so many words, exactly…" Freddie said, eyes darting with a nervous grin, "but yeah."

"And yet, I'm getting texts, from her, asking about you two screwing around…" Jade said, fishing out her phone. "Not to mention the girl's pussy was on your breath when you got here."

"Yeah… no hiding that I guess," Freddie said, taking a seat on a lawn chair near the fridge. "As for the message, she got more than a little eager while we were… hanging out and sent that text… I have no idea what she wrote but I'm 95% certain I wouldn't approve."

"I believe that," she said, curling her lips into a sexy smile, almost fake like she was clearly aware of something he wasn't, and a trap was imminent. "The kicker was the one right before you guys got here. Let me read this beauty to you, amidst spelling and grammar issues: 'Came like a fucking geyser and saw god. I fucking hate you, you lucky bitch.' Now that, Mr. Benson, sounds like a hell of a story to tell…"

"Well," Freddie said, clearly uncomfortable and from the hungry and fiendish glare in Jade's eyes, and he truly wondered what he was doing up here. "I didn't know about that one. I mean, it's kinda-"

"Forget telling me, Freddie," she said, furthering her taunt, unbuttoning another button on her already cleavage friendly top. "You could just show me what you did. I have to admit that I'm a bit jealous. Not sure if you've ever gotten me to come that hard."

"I'm sure… Sam's probably just exaggerating," he said, with a deep uneasy sigh.

"So, she is telling the truth…you did fuck her…" the dark haired actress said, an almost sneer moving across her lips.

"Yes… I mean, no… I mean-"

"Well, that was… an answer," she said rolling her eyes.

"I didn't… have sex… with Sam," he said flatly. "I didn't even… you know, get off. But we did fool around and make out a little bit. She wanted us to really do stuff, and had this crazy idea about me just using and dominating her like she was a doll or something. We talked about working on being just friends and the nature of our relationship and how any of it works and, after discussion, we compromised on me just servicing her-"

"You 'compromised' on munching down on her pussy?" Jade said, with just as much shock as skepticism. "And that's why I got this text?"

"Pretty much…" he said, shrugging. "I think she just really wanted it and had a lot of buildup going toward us doing stuff. Probably hadn't had a good release for a while."

"Or…" she fired back, narrowing her eyes, "she came twice this morning before you even went over there, given what I heard. I can't believe she wouldn't let you finish."

"I'm the one who chose that," he said with a reluctant sigh. "Not like I didn't want to, but there was a time crunch, like this morning, and I wanted to do something for her."

"Well, aren't you the gentleman…" she said, sarcastically with a hint of a smile. "So how… exactly… was chomping carpet related to you two 'being friends?'"

"I just wanted to show her that as long as you and Cat are accepting and welcoming of us having that close relationship," Freddie said with a deep breath, "then we can still share things. Hang out and handle our base desires without worrying so much or getting caught up in what we do and do not have."

"Fair enough," Jade muttered, trying to understand his point, but given her relationship with Cat, she couldn't exactly play the victim here.

"I don't know what to tell you," Freddie said with a shrug, feeling like this was now turning toward accusations. "I didn't sign off on any of this texting, and I told you all that happened. I don't even know what you texted her to begin with back because she wouldn't show me."

Jade sat silently for a few moments, realizing that hearing what happened was a lot less hot and steamy than she'd been thinking for the last hour since she got that text. Before that, her mind had already been racing with what the two might be doing, how they were doing it, and where. Clearly, whatever happened with the blonde was with her alone- a fact she'd have to deal with later- which meant there wasn't some magic for getting those results.

But as she looked at her boyfriend, who seemed to be upset, frustrated to the point where his knuckles were getting white, just holding his knees, she had an idea for how she could make things better. She could get what Sam didn't.

"Wait…" she paused, with a deep breath. "You don't know what I told her?"

"I don't," he said, shaking his head. "I told Sam it didn't matter what you wrote because I was going to do what I thought was best, and having some added permission from you wouldn't change that."

"Then how do you know I was giving you permission to screw her?" she fired back, narrowing her eyes. "For all you know I was telling her that it wasn't okay and if you messed around we were through."

"Then you would have told me that," he said, throwing her seemingly overacted concern right back at her. "But I believe you told Sam to go ahead and probably had some snark to it."

"Do you really want to know what I told her?" Jade said, reading her phone to read it to him.

"Well, is it going to make me love you any less or change anything about us?" he said with an honest tone. "I don't see how-"

"I told Sam that Cat would be wearing different panties home today thanks to me," Jade said, as Freddie had a very confused look on his face, trying to see how that had any effect. Jade clearly needed to clarify. "I made her mess hers up…"

"So you fooled around too?" he said with a small chuckle and rolling his eyes. "And you certainly didn't ask for permission from me."

"It just kinda happened. Cat wanted to know how our day went yesterday, and I just got so caught up with the story and got little kitten so hopped up, things just kinda boiled over. Especially for her."

"So you drag me up here, make it seem like you might try and kill me for 'cheating' and you're guilty of the same damn thing?" Freddie said, trying to act angry, even though he knew she could see right through him. "Not sure how I feel about all of this, Jade."

"Aww… baby… I'm sowwy…" she said, overacting and egging him on. "I suppose I do deserve a little punishment for being a bad girlfriend…"

"Or a bad girl in general…" he smirked. Freddie got her subtext surprisingly quick for him and headed toward the bed she was on, standing above her. "Not sure how I could punish you though… everything I can think of is a punishment for me too."

"I have a couple ideas…" she said, flashing a sexy smile as she hooked her finger to come closer.

"I'm listening…" Naturally, the former tech producer did as he was told and squatted down so he could be at eye level with her, and she gripped his hand tight, jerking it toward her side, just above her abdomen before guiding it down her thigh and then back up, under the skirt, onto her supple tight-covered ass.

"Bad girls need spankings, and I've been a very… very… bad… girl…" she whispered into his ear, knowing she was smiling even without seeing her mouth. "I couldn't help but whore myself out to Cat… And I think I deserve to be treated like a whore, wouldn't you agree?"

Freddie got chills for how dedicated Jade was to what she was saying, and her hot breath, just as much as her words, instantly sent a bolt through his body, straight to his awakening member. Which Jade immediately noticed and began sensually rubbing the front of his jeans.

"I can't control my lust…" she said, nearly moaning as her internal fantasy ran away with her mind, "I need a strong… male… presence… to control me and put me in my place. Which is on my knees. Worshipping you…"

"Jade…" Freddie managed, wanting to put up that dominating front of strength, but he was putty in her hands when she reached this level of being sexy. That wasn't even the right word for her at this moment. Not a shred of clothing was off her body, and he had never wanted to just ravage her more than this moment.

"Give me what Sam wanted," she said, scooting up and nuzzling her face into his neck. "I don't want my needs to even come to mind. I want you to use my body however you want it. I am your clay that you can make into whatever you want. Just so long as you finish."

She pulled away and gave him the most animalistic bedroom eyes he'd ever seen as his eagerness and nerves shot up.

"You can come wherever… however… you want. You could force me to my knees and jerk until you cover my face with the best moisturizer in the world," she said, rubbing her face, "Fuck up my makeup with that load. Or maybe you want me to taste what I have wrought- fuck my face until you shoot that fucking jizz deep inside my throat and on my tongue," Jade slid her finger in her mouth, and stuck her tongue out, showing as if she was savoring it before gulping. "I'll drink that baby batter milkshake in a heartbeat."

"Mmmhmm…" Freddie managed, watching his girlfriend 's chest undulate as she carried on.

"Or maybe you want to see your work… give me that pearl necklace again that I couldn't wait to show off," she smirked acting as if she was showing off jewelry. "Or just paint my tits white… Either way, after I have savored the feeling, I'm going to rub your skin care treatment deep inside so I can stay as soft there as I can, because I looooove it when you push that cock between my girls."

"Jade…" Freddie said, wanting so badly to touch and to take her, but he really wanted to see how far she would go. Her sultry voice was more than enough to get his motor running. "You're killing me…"

"Or maybe…" she said, getting on her hands and knees, and turning around so that she was facing away, before shaking her perfect peach ass at him, rubbing it against his crotch. "Maybe you fuck me like an animal, just pounding my pussy, and me, into absolute oblivion, and you just have a second to pull out, and you fire that hot load all over my lower back and ass, marking your territory. Or if you really wanted, you wouldn't even have to do that. You could sheath your mighty sword with one final push, and, mmmmm… just paint my fucking walls and cervix with your seed. I don't care what you do with my body… I just need your cum any and everyway…"

Freddie was beyond speechless. Every single drop of blood in his body had rushed to one specific place and he was practically short circuiting from how turned on he was. "How can I choose?" he managed with a strained tone.

"You can give one to me now, one after the play, one in the middle of the night, one first thing in the morning, and one before the dance… and then go through them all again until the end of time…" she said, practically purring as she resumed her position sitting in front of him. "But before we do that, I think we agreed I need to be shown what happens to bad little whores by that merciless beast inside you."

"I don't want to be too rough or take things too far…" he said, giving her a sympathetic look that he cared about her.

SLAP!

Freddie wasn't prepared for her sudden action and was stunned for a moment, his cheek now burning.

"Stop being a pussy," she said coldly, her eyes narrowing with a fire that was equal parts animalistic rage, and lust as she spoke, trying to level with Freddie, but the man she loved wasn't what she was looking for at this moment. "I'm not your girlfriend or Nancy right now. I'm a wild animal that needs to be broken. So do it… don't think about it."

The Seattle born teen was never completely comfortable just letting loose like Jade was begging for. It wasn't that he didn't want it. He wanted it too much actually. The last time he had really freed himself up to truly do something so aggressive, it was when Cat was manipulating him. He knew that if it wasn't for Sam and Jade coming home at that moment, he probably would have wound up hurting the usually sweet and sensitive girl. But now it was what Jade wanted. It's just a part for him to play, he told himself to try and justify the fire that was slowly growing inside him.

"You should at least have a safe word…" he said, with a deep sigh.

"Fine… let's say its… Poughkeepsie," she replied, trying to be patient with his care, which she appreciated, but her body was on fire for him. "But I won't need it."

"We'll see about that…" Freddie closed his eyes for a moment to reach that mental place where his darkest desires lay dormant, and then leaned in to whisper into her ear, practically growling with a sneer that shook her as much as it turned her on. "I want to see that whore body of yours. You have 30 seconds to strip, or I'm going to tear every piece of fabric off your body. For every extra second, I'm going to punish you more."

Jade leapt on instinct from the mattress and began to toss her clothes off, her navy Henley flying in a matter of seconds, followed by the skirt. She was so used to stripping seductively for Freddie that the idea that he would just rush this seemed new, and exciting thanks to the primal look in his eyes. He looked impatient, and the idea that she was on a time limit at the risk of punishment made her body quiver with anticipation.

"You can keep the choker," he said, standing up to face her. "I might be able to use that…"

"Ok…" she said, lowering her leggings to her boots which she was racing to untie. By the time she was done, only her bra and panties remained. "What about-"

"Everything else," he said flatly. "You have 5 seconds. I bet you had that slut pussy on display for Cat in the blink of an eye…"

"Well," she began, "I-"

"Time's up," he interrupted with a grunt. He tilted his head from side to side, clearly prepping himself for the work at hand as he motioned for her to hurry as he counted the extra seconds. "One, two, three, four…"

"This would be the day I wear my complicated-"

Freddie rushed her and pressed his hand to her throat, looking her dead in the eyes as he pressed her against the door. "I don't give a FUCK what you have to say, you spoiled little bitch. I gave you instructions… you follow them. Do you understand me?"

"Yes… yes… sir," she said, stunned by the way he just took her, trembling with fear as much as desire.

"That's a good girl…" he said, releasing his hold on her and stepping back a bit, mentally making sure she was still ok, but showing firm impatience to her. "From now on, you do not speak unless I give you permission. You're still on the clock by the way."

Jade stripped in a flash of everything on her body, save for the choker, and looked to Freddie as to what she should do next.

"It took you nearly a minute to do what I asked of you in 30 seconds," he sneered, approaching her. "Probably too busy thinking about sex. I was planning to just take you over my knee and give your licks, but now, I think we might need something… stronger."

Jade stared at his face, desperate to read his words and his intentions with her.

"Do you submit yourself to me, completely?" he asked, knowing the answer, but as his words escaped his lips, he could see the shiver they gave her and the effect that they would have on her for this session.

Jade struggled to find the words within herself. No one had ever taken her like this, so forcefully, making her submit. She knew what she needed to say, and what she should, but the way they made her feel, just to think them, took her to new and complex feelings. "Yes… I submit my mind, body, and soul to you, Freddie. I must be punished and then you may use me as you wish."

Freddie nodded his approval and headed toward the large chair and took a seat before motioning her over there with his finger. She nervously complied and headed over there. "Since you so easily gave your compliance, I'm going to go easy and let you take your punishment on my lap."

Jade gave a deep breath of relief and took a seat on his lap, before she felt her body be jerked up and pushed backwards.

"What do you think you're doing?" he practically barked at her. "I'm not some john that you're giving a lap dance to. I want you across my lap. I want that body over my knee. And I want you to count for me…"

Jade was still in shock from the way he pushed her away that she couldn't help but comply to his request. And after she laid across his lap, her sex now open and exposed to him as her hood rubbed against the denim of his pants, she felt like… this just felt right.

"You are so beautiful, Jade," he said softly, sliding his hands up and down her back, his fingertip toying with her spine, amazed he had gotten a woman with such flawless porcelain skin, the shape of her curves guiding his hands to let her feel that she was safe with him. As his hand reached her supple ass, he eagerly grabbed each cheek with his whole hand, the flesh squeezed tightly between his strong fingers. "But you've been very bad…"

SMACK

Before Jade could even process how his hand moved that fast, she heard the sound, and then the sudden sharp sting on her rear causing her to jerk.

"And as you know," he said, clearly strained by gritting his teeth as he prepared to punctuate his words with spanks, "bad… girls… must… be… punished!"

Jade withheld her screams as best she could. She was practically shivering from the combined pain and arousal, knowing that she was probably leaking so much she was seeping onto his jeans.

"How many was that?" he asked, knowing the answer. Jade simply mumbled something, but it wasn't enough for her dominator. Freddie grabbed her hair and jerked her head back, not enough to hurt her, but just enough to crane her neck. "I told you to keep count, and when I ask you, I expect an answer."

Jade prepared to speak, but instead, she was shocked by feeling one of his fingers suddenly push inside her dripping sex. Instinctively, she pushed herself back a bit to take his digit deeper, but he instantly withdrew it, choosing to tease her petals.

"Now," he said, pulling her hair and head further back, where they were nearly face to face, "Loud and clear, how many was that?"

"Ff-f-five!" she nearly screamed as he released her hair and used his other hand to further tease her aching canal.

"One more time," he grunted. "With feeling. And I want you to count each and every one from here on the same way. I want the whole school to know how bad of a whore you've been."

"Five, Freddie…" she moaned, higher pitched this time, feeling his manual technique on her pussy become rougher his thick fingers just toying with her. "There were five of them!"

Seemingly satisfied, Freddie pulled his now slick fingers from her sex, and began a strong assault on her plump pink ass.

"Six! Seven! Eight!" she screamed out, her body trembling, eager for more of his touch as her voice raised with each number. "Nine, Ten!"

"Now that would have been it if you would have followed my instructions…" he whispered, rubbing her now bright pink peach. "But alas, you didn't."

"I'm so sorry…" she said, tears streaming down her face. She knew she would probably have to fix her makeup when they were done before even coming to the room. Now, she didn't care. She just wanted him.

"Sit still…" he whispered, kneading her ass and rubbing it with vigor, which stung a bit, but the deep massage felt like heaven still. Slowly, Freddie spread her thighs just a little bit more, draping her more over his lap. He was practically bursting from his pants he was so hard, and her perfect pussy was glistening from all the activity, and his eyes just feasted on her lovely sex, which he craved to taste once more. To drive his tongue deep inside her. He knew he would doing a lot of that after the play for sure. Her body would be his buffet then, but for now, he had a job to do.

Freddie gave the girl a few more spanks which she counted like a good girl, panting small breaths as she attempted to recover. He rewarded her by kissing her sore flesh a few times, but as he got closer, and inhaled her intoxicating scent he couldn't help but touch her. Cupping her shaved love hole for a moment, he slid two fingers inside her, with no real resistance, hooking inside to hit that perfect spot, causing more of her sweet juices to dampen his jeans.

Jade was so lost in the feeling that she didn't even realize that she was cupping her own breasts until she felt the sting of pulling on her pert nipples too hard. She was so close to coming, she couldn't believe it, and prayed that he would let her have that completion.

As his fingers fucked her fast and hard, she just ground against his actions, gyrating her hips so he could get her there as fast and as hard as she needed him too. His hand was now soaked in her natural nectar, and he didn't care as his other hand reached under her to prod at her hardened and exposed love button, nearly slapping it as he pushed her to her limits.

Jade could barely see straight, mewing and panting like an animal from his touch, and her thoughts were nothing but incoherent jumbles. She eventually lost the ability to make noise, and she wasn't even sure if there was a noise to show how good he was making her body feel. She could see him watching her body, studying her, and knowing when she was going to reach the crest, and just when she felt that nirvana of total release, everything just stopped.

"No… no no… please don't… please….Uh… uh uhh… pllllllleeeeaaaaasssseeee…" she moaned, pleading like a child in a toy store, on the verge of crying.

She felt her body being lifted from his lap a second later, her eyes getting used to the way the world usually looked. But Freddie simply smiled at her with a look of pleasure. She was so angry at him for stopping her from having what seemed like the best release of her life.

He stood up and kissed her forehead softly, dropping his face down hers, peppering her with kisses, as if he was searching for something, until he finally stopped just below her shoulder, and then took a quick bite. Hard enough to give her that shot of pain she needed to feel 'his' again, but not so hard to break the skin or draw blood. He knew she had a play to do in a few hours after all. But it was a mark nonetheless, and she would wear it proudly as a symbol of her lover and she was eager for more.

A few more kisses later, circling her incredibly sensitive breasts, she felt her knees begin to get incredibly wobbly and weak. She started to speak to him, but remembered his warning, and was shocked to see that he wasn't even in front of her anymore, but right behind her. She wasn't sure if she had ever felt anticipation like what she was feeling at the moment, waiting to see what he would do next.

"Get down!" he barked, practically making her jump.

Jade instantly dropped to her knees on the floor, instinctively knowing what it was that he wanted, but she wouldn't act until he told her to. The idea of being totally at his mercy was making her hotter and hotter by the second.

His hand reached into her dark locks, taking quite a bit and twisting it into something he could control her with, grasping firmly, but not hard enough to hurt her. And then he surprised his eager girlfriend.

"To the bed…" he said, and began to move, treating her hair like a very short leash. Jade had to move quickly, crawling on her hands and knees, thankful the room had soft carpet. When she reached the mattress, he released her hair and then looked around the room for a second. When he found nothing that suited him, he undid the belt on his pants and pulled it off.

Jade looked up at him, eyes full or curiosity and excitement with just the right twinge of fear, praying he wouldn't spank her with the belt too. Instead he just grabbed her wrists, and bound her hands together in a flash. As the leather tightened around her skin, she felt her already racing pulse quicken, and anticipation grow tenfold.

Freddie helped her to her feet and then pushed her onto the bed, sending hers arm over her head, and with a quick push of his fingers against both her thighs, her legs opened up, making her body into upside down Y. With a strong hold of his arms, he kept hers right above her head, making her feel utterly powerless, forcing her back to arch a little, putting her perfect flesh orbs on display, their normally pink peaks almost red from the stimulation and desire.

She felt even more exposed than last time, now with her pussy which was throbbing on full display, and from the hungry look in his eyes, he was about to make good use of her. But instead, he pulled his shirt off with one quick move, losing both the button up and the undershirt at once. He then got on his knees between her thighs, essentially pinning her legs down as well, as he kept them spread

Holy fuck, she thought, her mouth watering as she looked up at his muscly form with a new light, feeling completely dominated by his overpowering presence. She could barely breathe as she just stared at him, just thinking 'He is a god.'

POP!

Once again, with incredible speed, Freddie made his move against her skin, slapping her wide-open breast, and then slapped the other one before she could even say a word. If her nipples didn't feel like they were on fire before, they certainly did now. The movement stole what little breath she had left from her, and he did it over and over. By the 6th or 7th time, there was no longer much of a pain or a sting in her now pink pillows, but pure voltage down below, creating a true erogenous conduit.

His fingers traced down her bare stomach to just above her glistening slit, which she was practically crying for him to touch. His strong, yet gentle, hands slid across her puffy lips, causing her to moan once again, and when he rubbed the pad of his thumb against her swollen, aching clit, once again, she thought she might come, but he could tell and removed his hand.

But she could still smell the sex, the intense smell of arousal and desire, and as his hand moved upward, she instinctively opened her mouth, and was quickly compensated with his hot and sticky fingers. She sucked on them like her life depended on it. Her nectar was one thing, but to taste his flesh with it was truly divine in this moment. It was all the sustenance she wanted, but after a few moments, he pulled his fingers out to see if they were cleaned.

Freddie hoped that this was what Jade was wanting with this, and that giving in to this almost sadistic side she could see why he rarely let it out. But as he looked at her recumbent body, desperate to breathe, and practically shaking as she looked to him for his next move, he knew he needed to end her suffering.

He hurriedly removed his pants and boxers, his own aching sex organ throbbing for its own release, caught up in his own actions. Freddie could only stare at Jade who looked at his rod like it contained the last drop of water and she was thirsting to death.

The stronger teen had no issue lifting Jade's lithe body up a bit so that he could simply grip her sides and pull her abdomen up to him as he placed himself at her opening. Jade was on the verge of crying as if she was having a religious experience. For all she knew, she actually was.

There was no teasing this time around and he shoved himself deep inside her throbbing cunt in one swift move, sending a jolt of pain, followed by complete and total ecstasy. He thrust hard and fast inside her for a few seconds, and she was going 0 to 60 toward that epic orgasm she'd been looking forward to.

She unconsciously brought her hands down to stimulate her clit as he mercilessly continued, but he stopped for a moment and looked at her with a confused anger.

"What are you doing?"

"Touching my clit…" she replied softly, almost embarrassed.

Grabbing her bound wrists in one hand and mercilessly returning them to above her head, he began driving harder and faster into her, whispering through gritted teeth "MY clit…"

Over and over, he savagely rammed it into her powerless body, her breasts bouncing enough to hit her face every so often, and she felt complete and so full that she began to flash towards a dream future with her man. And when she had finally had her every wish granted in her fantasies she knew she was going to cum like she'd never done before, twisting and turning with anticipation.

And then he was gone, and she was empty once more, causing her to weep softly.

"Please... please…" she moaned. "I know I said it didn't matter if I came but… please… I will do anything. Be anything. Just let me have this."

Freddie simply climbed off of her and stood up, looking down on the girl he loved, completely exposed and weak and desperate. He was tempted to taunt her further, but he had caused enough pain, both physical and emotional, and giving her anymore distress seemed incredibly cruel. He could see her struggle- the proud mean girl of the school completely broken to his whims, and he didn't even want that. So he moved toward her face, and watched as she opened her mouth lazily for him, tongue out for a taste of what she craved.

He began to stroke himself causing Jade to simply lick her lips and turn toward him, grasping at the air in front of him with her tied wrists. He was soo close, she thought to herself. She could even see the droplets of pre-cum that were forming on the massive purple mushroom head, glistening with her sex juices.

"How bad do you want this cock, my little whore?" he said, stroking himself closer to her face.

Jade simply whimpered out a few noises, unable to even form her words, she was so focused. "I want it more than anything... I need it. Everywhere. In my dirty little mouth. In my throbbing cunt. I even want it in my tight virgin ass. Every hole you want in every way you want, every moment of my life. I'm begging for your cock…"

"Then maybe I'll let you have it later if you're good…" he said with a smirk, seeing how she reacted to the letdown, and he began to stroke his member faster and harder prepared to spray all over her. But the sadness in her eyes tugged at his heart too much. So he stopped himself from cumming as well and decided he wanted to give her what she really wanted. But he wanted her to beg just a little bit more. "Tell me what you are, Jade."

"I'm just a cock hungry whore," she said, as if it was second nature, the words spilling from her lips. "I'm YOUR cock hungry whore…"

Freddie jumped on top of the defenseless goth, his hand keeping her arms above her head as his swollen head ran up and down her oversensitive pussy lips, dripping for his entry.

"You really do want this, don't you?" He said, sliding up and down, teasing her aching love canal. "You want this throbbing, hard, meat stick, you can barely stand it…"

Jade simply nodded, biting her lip, silently begging for him to take her to nirvana at last.

"You offered me all your holes…" he whispered menacingly, "so which one should I make claim of? Maybe I'll really fuck that pussy of yours… you'd like to feel this cock so deep inside that wet sloppy snatch that you'll have dickprints on your cervix, wouldn't you?"

Again, the desperate girl could simply nod hurriedly in desperation, his taunting driving her mad.

"Or maybe I will take your ass. Tear you in half…" he whispered, his thick fingers toying with her puckered backdoor. "Make it real hard for you to walk on that stage tonight…"

Jade let out a small squeal of terror, fearful he truly would ravage her tight end. Unsure of the pain that he could wreck on her.

"Or maybe…" he said, dragging his index and middle fingers along her mouth, her lips eagerly suckling them, "if you're really good, this mouth of yours can be put to use. Would you like that? To suck my dick? To have me shove this thing so far down that talented throat that you can't breathe, and just before your eyes roll back and pass out, I let you up so you can gasp for a quick breath before fucking your face once more. Over and over until I pump my cum straight down your gullet?"

Jade was absolutely writhing in raw nerve anticipation as his member slapped her lower lips with each taunting word. She trembled at his touch, and wondered if this was what limbo truly was, caught between heaven and hell.

Her thought was shattered when she felt him shove two fingers deep inside her wet hole and she nearly cried on the spot. She screamed out from the invasion as his middle and ring fingers plunged deep, hard, and fast, over and over again while his thumb worked her clit like a video game controller. She should have come but she couldn't. She needed him. He had taunted and made her so focused on it, the only release she was going to get was from having his cock.

She moaned something unintelligible, and Freddie could see the animalistic glaze in her eyes that this was not the same girl that he had come into the room with. This was something much more primal. Jade was now an animal only driven by carnal desires and an unimaginable lust.

Long gone were any thoughts of the play, or the school, or her friends, or her family, or her dreams of fame. All she wanted was him. She needed Freddie more than water or food, and she would do anything for his affections.

Jade was so lost in her mind that she didn't even notice that his fingers had disappeared from inside her. His hands were everywhere at once, touching, tugging, squeezing, caressing every inch of her tired body.

And suddenly, she was full again. More full than she ever felt in her life. Complete even.

Freddie thrust in and out of her hungry pussy, slamming and sliding against every inch he could manage of her welcoming tunnel, easily bottoming out. His balls slapped hard against her ass, sending sparks of her spanking memories to flood her brain. The Seattle born teen felt a vice tightening around his rod and immediately pulled out from her once more, and then he did the unthinkable for Jade.

As if it was a normal thrust, he pulled from her pussy, and now sufficiently soaked in her lubing juices, he raised her hips for perfect access and pressed the bulbous head against her anal ring. He pressed and pressed, teasing her, causing her to clench harder, and scream 'no's' over and over, but Jade couldn't bear to say the word that would bring all this to an end. She was scared and nervous, but until she felt true suffering she would say anything. But then, he pushed just the sponge-y head finally inside her, then out immediately.

He pulled her to sit up for a moment and untied her hands, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Let that be a lesson that I can take your ass whenever I want…" he whispered, instantly feeling a bit sick from his words and worried he might come off as too rough or a monster. "But that day isn't today. It's too important for you…"

"Th-Thank you…" she whispered, thankful that she was with someone who was as loving and caring as he was powerful. "One day I will be ready and we can share that."

Freddie climbed off the bed, and retook the savage role, keeping her sitting up on the bed. He grabbed her hair tightly in his hand once more and used his other hand to slap her cheeks a few times with his rod.

Jade eagerly opened her mouth to take him inside, and went to work sucking him like her life depended on it. She loved the taste of her pussy mixed with his meat, and the new taste, which she had to assume was her ass, she didn't exactly like, but didn't hate either. Before long, she wasn't doing anything at all, and simply keeping her mouth open as he fucked her face, pushing his cock deeper and harder into her mouth. Every so often, he'd keep her there for a while, waiting until she was tearing up and fighting for precious air, which he'd pull away and let her have. Just a few lung refills before he'd have her mindlessly worshipping his cock once more.

Finally, he knew that he couldn't take much more, and he wanted to finish with her so he withdrew his member from her lips, which caused her mew in sadness before he pulled her up and after kissing her lips deeply, he practically threw her to the other side of the room, against the door.

Her pale skin was now glowing pink, head to toe, used and abused beyond the point that Freddie was truly ok with. He felt ashamed for letting this get so far out of hand and swore to himself that he wouldn't do this again. After today.

Jade breathed deeply as she looked over her shoulder, as her lover, and forever owner, came up behind her, and kissed her bare shoulders as he positioned her, bending her waist a little, and having her brace against the door.

Freddie softly caressed her beautiful ass as he aimed his member for her glistening hole, pushing all the way inside of her slowly at first, savoring every inch of her pussy before withdrawing and pushing back in. It was sensual at first, but Freddie's pace and force quickly increased. Placing his hands on her hips for best hold, he plowed deep, hard, and fast, causing slight pain from the new angle and her minorly sore asshole, but the pleasure was beyond indescribable. For both of them.

Jade was only able to gasp, as her body had been wrecked beyond the ability to make much noise. Her breasts were on fire from all the attention and then to be pressed against the cold door.

"I'm going to come soon, my little slut, and I think you should too," he whispered, as his hand moved to stroke her clit in earnest. "And it should be the moment I do."

Jade nodded, unsure where she could even find the strength to come after everything she'd felt and been through. But she had this urge to obey his wishes that couldn't be shaken.

All at once, she felt a gunshot from inside, as shot after thick hot shot exploded against her inner walls, sticking to her welcoming hot pussy, burning a bit on contact. It was incredible, and it truly gave her what she needed to finish.

"Now!" he shouted, and the twig inside her snapped hard, and she tossed her head back and squeezed his cock so hard he was afraid she might break it, as he felt a tidal wave of her own release flood and surround his overworked member.

The orgasm practically crushed her, and if it wasn't for his hands on her hips, she would have crumpled to the floor into a blubbering ball. The knowledge that her body got him to his release made her proud, and she felt blessed that he had christened her body with his seed. Her body continued to milk his cock, as if her pussy had a mind of its own and his release was its lifeblood and couldn't afford to waste a single drop. Meanwhile, she felt like she could die happy now.

"Thank you…" was all she could say as she slowly felt him withdraw from her, but kept his hands on her, eventually lifting her to take her to the bed and lay her down gently.

Freddie joined the panting girl, and took her into his arms, kissing her forehead, nose, and finally lips, as he stroked her back, waiting for her to come back to earth.

The hands that had ravaged and broken her were now cradling her and cuddling her. The mouth that had teased, taunted, and tormented her was now kissing her, hot breaths whispering sweet nothings in her ear as he rocked her gently.

"You ok?" he asked finally, lifting her chin to look at him.

"Better than ok," she smiled, then immediately grimaced as she moved. "But I'm going to be feeling all of this for a while."

"I'm so sorry…" he said, shaking his head. "I just lost control and I-"

"It was amazing, Freddie," she interrupted. "I wanted every bit of this and didn't even know it. I came like gangbusters and if Sam experienced even half of what I just did, she's the second luckiest girl on earth."

"I'm guessing you're first?" he said with a sweet smile.

"You know it," she smirked before pecking him on the lips. "One of these days, you'll have to tell me how you do all that."

"Maybe…" he said, with a sigh, still feeling terrible for hurting her. "Will you still be able to do the show?"

"Oh yeah," she said, sitting up and stretching a bit. "My ass is a bit sore and as long as I don't sit down for an hour or so, I'll be just fine. Thought you'd literally fucked up my vocal chords for a second, but I'm surprisingly good. Could just be the high from the sex though…"

Freddie gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah…"

"Sorry about the slap thing…" she muttered softly, still surprised she did it herself. "I know you were just trying to protect me from when you cut loose. I shouldn't have called you weak or whatever."

"It's a really fine line, baby," he whispered, thankful that Jade was just fine. "I want to give you that strong and powerful beast when you really want it because I love you so much, but there's a reason I keep it down. I'm just happy that you're alright. It's hard to control sometimes."

"Was I… was I good?" she asked, stunning Freddie for a second. He'd never seen her so self-conscious about sex, usually priding herself on her skills and technique.

"You were perfect," he said, stroking her cheek as they bathed in the afterglow. "You are perfect. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to get you off… nothing for me, you know… but I couldn't help but make it about me," she said, clearly feeling ashamed. "Kind of a bitchy move to cheat you out of that."

"Oh, shut up," he playfully said, pulling her closer. "I made love to the most beautiful woman I have ever met just now. I experienced every side of you and saw what you truly are in that soul you like to pretend is so black. You are my everything. I could never be unhappy or disappointed or 'cheated' in a situation where this moment here, holding and kissing you, was the end result. I'd say mission accomplished, baby. But don't you need to get to class?"

"Shit," she said, clenching her eyes. "I have no idea how long we've been up here. And I need to get cleaned up."

Freddie checked his watch and saw that amazingly they hadn't been up there for more than half an hour. It had felt like hours, especially for her, but all that passion and power-playing had existed on some other level apparently. They still had a little bit of time, and he knew exactly how he wanted to spend the next few moments.

He helped her up to her feet, seeing a slight wince go across her face. "How about I dress you?" he offered, with a kiss to her cheek.

"I'd love that, but if I feel you touch me in the wrong spot, I might just lose my mind," she said, savoring his touch and his gentle lips along her collarbone. "Suppose it's worth the risk."

While Jade grabbed a few moist towelettes from her bag, ever the prepared one for cleaning up when she had a 'mess', the former tech producer grabbed their clothes, and they quickly went to work on her beautiful body that was already starting to lighten up, the signs of his actions slowly disappearing, save for the small bite he gave her near the start.

It was a shame to cover up her flawless porcelain skin, and he made a note that once they got home and comfortable, then perhaps clothing might not be a part of it. He couldn't help her with her makeup but he certainly could get her to that point as quick as he could. He marveled at her form, and thanked every deity he could imagine for her existence and moreso for allowing him to call her his.

As he dressed himself in a hurry, he couldn't help but rush her again, peppering her now made up form with his body to kiss her deeply, savoring every piece of her he could, knowing this was probably as good as it might get until she was done with the show.

Jade smile, her eyes clenched in complete and utter joy. This was true happiness and there was nothing that could mess this up.

* * *

 **Black Box Theater**

 **Hollywood Arts High School**

About midway through the class period after lunch, almost 20 minutes since Jade's 'tour,' Sam and Freddie were standing on the catwalk overlooking Sikowitz's class leisurely going over what they needed to do before the play. Like their teacher, none of the students were stressing, clearly shown by their unhurried attention to their tasks at hand. Freddie was impressed with their professionalism as things looked like everything was in place—which showed preparation ahead time—and they weren't panicking to get things done by the deadline, which felt like an eternal struggle when he worked on the webcast.

In the middle of the stage, Jade and Tori were squeezing in one more rehearsal before they'd go back and get dressed for the play, which was only a few hours away. Freddie silently watched the pair, unable to make out every line from the noise of the others milling about, and his position above, at the back of the theater, but he could make out enough to understand the scenes as they went through them.

Jade grabbed Tori's upper arms and confessed how proud she was of 'him' going on 'his' first trip to the moon, while revealing her overwhelming concerned about 'his' safety with a few stage tears starting to be shed.

Despite all the things that Jade had told him about Tori over the last two months, to Freddie, she seemed to be acting just fine with the pretty brunette. He didn't see any real hostile tension between them, but perhaps mild sexual tension and genuine affection; more than just was called for in the script between them playing husband and wife on stage.

"So…" Freddie softly muttered to his companion while keeping his gaze on Jade and Tori, trying to really get a handle on the girls' relationship, "do you miss it?"

Sam, thankful to finally be addressed by her companion, turned her head to see his profile and asked mildly confused, "Miss what?"

He quietly clarified, "All this. The show. Acting. Do you miss doing iCarly? Does seeing any of this remind you of doing the show?"

A hint of a frown appeared on the blonde's face as she turned her attention back to watching the performers and the others messing with the set. Cat had insisted that she start coming to performances and including her with activities with the friends she had known since her freshmen year. She hadn't been too impressed with some of the performers she'd seen over the last few weeks, thinking she could have done a better job, which would inevitably lead to an answer in her head for his question.

Tucking her hair behind her ear with a deep sigh, she reluctantly admitted, "Sometimes… I miss it sometimes."

"Thought about ever getting in on the act here? Just for old time sakes?"

"I'm not a student—"

"Yeah, but you're Sam Puckett, world famous web-hostess. I think they wouldn't mind you being in one as a very special guest appearance. They could probably sell more tickets advertising your appearance."

Never one to think too much on her fame, Sam thought on it for a moment and confessed, "Cat would probably enjoy it. She ropes me in to help her rehearsing with promises of food. And unlike the old days of rehearsals for the web show, she actually delivers every time. You should see the slab of bacon she got me for coming here for this show."

Freddie barely rolled his eyes, seeing that some things never changed for the blonde.

"But I couldn't really do it…" She continued in an unexpected reflective manner, avoiding eye contact with her former beau, "It wouldn't be the same without you… and, you know, Carly."

"So you'd actually want me around for the show?"

Sam threw a glare, doing her best to hide all emotion behind it, and answered, "I may have always thought you were a pain in the ass, being a buzzkill and just a pain in general—and questioned how much you really contributed to the show, but… it was our thing, our show and… if you tell anyone about this, I will kill you… but it's always going to be the greatest time of my life."

"Thanks…" Freddie said, not entirely sure what there was to thank exactly, "I guess…"

The former couple fell into silence again and watched as the one-sided rivals were wrapping up the scene. Freddie quietly asked, "What do you think about Tori?"

"Why? Looking to trade in on Jade already?" Sam said with just a bit too much eagerness. "I figured with you two screwing like rabbits after lunch…"

"What, uh…" Freddie said, feeling a bit of blush hit his cheeks, wondering how she knew, and more importantly, how she could just say that like it was the most common thing in the world. "What makes you say that? I mean-"

"Jesus Christ, Benson… relax," the blonde laughed, happy to know she could still get him off balance. "Three things- One, I saw you leave Cat's old hiding spot when I came in since I was planning to get a nap in there. Two, I've got a killer sense of smell, especially for tasty things and that includes your cock and her pussy. And three, I'm probably the foremost expert on what you're like after sex- this calm, 'don't let anybody know what I was doing' type thing. Which is whatever… as long as you enjoyed yourself, right?"

"Something like that," he replied, deadpan, proving her point.

"So what was with the Tori question?" Sam said, sliding a dash closer to him. "You wanna fuck her too?"

He turned his head and gave her such a scathing and skeptical glance that the fearless blonde actually felt a sliver of shame run through her. She laughed a little more nervously than she intended, "I'm joking. I know you would never do something like that… So, really, why do you want to know?"

"Jade's told me about her… feelings towards Tori—she hasn't held back with them—but I'm watching them now and I just don't see it. They seem to be getting along fine. The girl seems like she's just really talented and nice. Sweet even…"

"Cat's mentioned that Jade has seemed more… civil towards Tori since you've been dating Jade."

"You're saying that I could be having a positive influence on her?" he asked with a sly smirk. "Shame I couldn't rub off on my last ex like that."

"Hey… I might've preferred swallowing, but you could've rubbed off on me anytime…" she fired back, a flirtatious glint in her eyes, adding a stroking motion, making absolutely sure he got her meaning.

"Good to see nothing's changed…" he laughed, rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of her actions, but couldn't help but feel the warmth of having such a moment with his 'lost' friend. "But really… you think I'm actually changing Jade?"

"Hell if I know… I'm only telling you what Cat told me," Sam said, throwing her hands up. "I only knew Jade for a day before you… 'showed up' and I didn't see her hanging with Tori until Cat started dragging me around to hang with the others here."

Freddie acknowledged with a flick of his head. "You never answered my question about what you thought about Tori."

"Tori… I don't know… she reminds me a lot of Carly: like you said, all sweet and nice and girly—things Jade can't seem to stand, but… I think she's cool. Maybe the only other person who will stand up to Jade… and Cat wants me to get along with her too."

"So Cat's softening you up a bit?" he ribbed, seeing a flash of fire behind her eyes.

Sam balled up a fist ready to show him how soft she had gotten since the last time they had seen each other, but a glance from him reminded her of how easily he could really dominate her if he chose… which more than a sliver of her carnal side wished he would do again if there was an opportunity. A thought that had been at the forefront of her mind since she saw him that morning.

Freddie answered the rest of her point and ignoring the potential use of violence and the obvious sexual tension, "I can't put my finger on it but I'm pretty certain that's not really why she has problems with Tori."

"Yeah or she would never be able to put up with your ass," she fired back, earning a small smirk.

Freddie sarcastically answered, "Ha, ha, Sam... you sure got me…"

"I think I know why and…" Sam considered what she was about to say, wondering if it violated girl code since Cat was the one who told her, "I think it's kind of wrong to be blaming Tori for that kind of stuff."

The Seattle raised teen directed a questioning look to his ex for a clarification.

"You didn't hear this from me, FYI…" The blonde huffed out, "but from what Cat says, and I don't think she has a problem with it or anything, but the teachers around here seem to have a hard-on for Tori, so they cut out others for the leads to put her at the top."

"Wait, she's not…" Freddie looked down, then to the lighter haired actress, hands doing ridiculous pantomime to make his point, his stomach turning at the thought of the beautiful girl working hard with Jade, and the disheveled director… doing things.

Sam understood his meaning of questioning whether Tori was sleeping for her parts and cut that train of thought off, "Nah… Like I told you, Tori's all 'goody-goody.' Like Carly… all those things you liked about her. I prefer to hang out with Jade… but I don't think it's cool to blame her for having talent or getting favoritism."

"Hmmm…" Freddie heard the underlining tone of bringing up his past love for their mutual friend as some kind of pointless dig. He sighed and looked directly to the blonde, "Look, I'm not apologizing for my feelings for Carly, just like I will never apologize for loving you."

"Whatever..." Sam swallowed down the swell of emotion that threaten to spill along with a slight wave of annoyance. She wanted to be emotionally open with Freddie; they were trying to be friends after all. But that meant actually having to feel those emotions. To face them. Face not only who she was, and who he was, but also, what she wanted. She covered herself with a dismissive remark, "Don't get sentimental on me. Benson. I have enough of it with Cat."

The handsome fellow grinned and sidestepped closer to his ex and gave her a soft nudge with his hip.

The blonde grinned and returned the soft nudge, looking back down to watch as the girls finished up their scene, trying to focus on anything other than his stupid adorable face she just wanted to kiss again.

* * *

 **Dressing Room  
**

The time for the play was fast approaching, so there was an uptick in activity for the crew to make sure everything was ready while the performers retired to their dressing rooms to get into costume and character.

As the only females in the play, Jade and Tori were the only ones in the dressing room, other than Cat helping with their relatively simple costumes. However, Jade made sure to sequester herself to one side of the dressing room while she finished zipping her vest over the front of her red with white polka dots dress, quickly wishing she had help with zipping the back of the blue vest. All she had to do was put on her blonde wig after putting up her hair, but she would need some assistance to make sure it was perfect, so she turned to go looking for Cat.

She took a few steps around a rack of costumes and immediately paused at seeing Tori standing in a pair of boyshort panties and several strips of cloth over her chest and around her back that Cat was wrapping around the half-Latino. She uttered, "What are you doing?"

"I'm wrapping Tori," Cat casually answered while finishing the last wrap around the lithe teen, who just stared wide eyed at the almost dressed pale girl.

"Yeah, I see that part…" Jade said, feeling that her eyes were spending a bit too much time on Tori's nearly nude form. "My question is really more about why?"

"Ummm…" Tori rolled her eyes and sighed out loudly stating the obvious reason to her, "Because I'm playing a guy."

Jade laughed dismissively, moving her hand up and down to signal Tori's torso. "Yeah, but no one's going to notice… that,"

The brunette pursed her lips and expression showed one of anger and embarrassment, perhaps humiliation at the implication about Jade was implying. She snapped back, trying to shield her emotional vulnerability, "Well some of us aren't stacked like porn stars!"

Jade subconsciously glanced down. Though her outfit didn't show a bit of skin, the fitting of the dress and vest accentuated the shape and size of her impressive chest compared to her more slender frame.

The gothic girl uncharacteristically replied in an extremely strained tone, closing her eyes and attempting to reluctantly apologize, "Tori, I, I… I didn't mean it as… an insult. I didn't know you did that last time. I just thought the larger dress shirt and over size jacket hid your frame and it would be the same this time… you have a... nice… you know… chest."

A rush of heat reached Jade's cheeks when she realized what she had let leak from her mouth. Tori looked back her clearly stunned with the bare compliment and awkward silence fell between them, neither knowing how to disengage from the conversation.

It was the redhead that unsurprisingly broke the awkwardness with her giddy compliment, "I think they're nice too."

The mild blush on Tori's cheeks deepened and glanced to the floor.

Cat asked with a lost look in her eyes, looking between each of them, thinking that she was helping but confused, "What?"

"Nothing, Cat…" Tori muttered with a tightly lipped smile and patted her friend on the shoulder. "Thank you… I guess."

Jade asked in feeling a need to make up for her compliment, "Do you… um, need any help?"

"Uh, yeah…" The brunette said, unsure what to say or how to feel and just motioned over to the makeup table without looking at Jade and asked, "Could you get my shirt?"

The temporary blonde looked over to see the white dress shirt was already pulled off a hanger and lying over the backrest of the chair. "Sure."

She went to retrieve the shirt while Cat finished securing the wrap around Tori. The play wife held out the shirt by the collar and helped Tori get her arms through the sleeves then pulled the shirt closed for her. While Cat got Tori's pants, Jade decided to help her by buttoning up the shirt for her cast mate. She tried to ignore the fact that, and the feelings elicited from, the binding wrapped around the Latino's chest allowed her nipples to push against the material and show a visible outline.

"Thanks," Tori timidly spoke while Jade finished buttoning the last button.

Jade tightly smiled just as Cat returned with the navy slacks. Tori took them and slipped into them then pulled them up to put her shirt tail inside before zipping and buttoning the pants.

Jade helped Tori put on her jacket and commented once the single breasted jacket was buttoned, "You look good Walter."

Tori answered in a tension relieving laugh for at least herself, "And you look beautiful Nancy."

The lighter skinned teen mildly blushed, still feeling awkward with the compliments from her rival. "Thanks."

"Now, Tori…" Cat eagerly said, trying to hold back a giggle as she held up a piece of fake facial hair and some dermal-glue, "I mustache you… to hold still."

* * *

 **Black Box Theater**

In the theater, the first attendees were now entering and taking their seats. Freddie and Sam had grabbed seats in the front row after a little fanfare from the students that hadn't originally seen them at lunch or in the theater. Somehow, even with Sam's repeat appearances at the school, and the show being off the air for several months, people were still clamoring for their attention, and of course, pictures. Robbie took a seat next to Sam with his puppet resting on his lap and actually attempted to flirt with the blonde. Sam had to direct a glare to the ventriloquist that clearly meant that if he didn't knock it off, she was going to do something with the puppet that even Jade wouldn't dream of threatening.

The curtain parted and showed the living room with Andre and Beck standing off to the left side of the stage dressed as supposedly 1960s children. Jade walked onto stage and spoke the opening line of the performance.

Freddie resisted the urge to clap at seeing her appearance and crossed his arms over his chest to make sure he wouldn't do such a thing. He wore a smile of pride as Jade began her performance acting like a housewife of the 1960s making sure her children were behaving and the house was tidy for her arriving husband.

Tori appeared on stage less than a minute later, looking sharp in her Air Force uniform, but looked a little silly with the false mustache under her nose. If not for the fair face, one could possibly mistake the girl as male wearing a uniform slightly too large for 'him'.

The play unfolded as they had watched in rehearsals where Walter was going to get his chance to go to the Moon despite his narcolepsy with Nancy being supportive yet filled with concern for his safety. The absurdity made Freddie view this as a comedy, but it also carried with it a genuine underline of drama exploring each of the family members' reactions to the news of him going up in space.

Freddie sensed real emotion from the stars, Jade in emoting her overwhelming concern for Tori's character while the brunette returned with compassionate understanding. He had seen several of Jade's taped performances and knowing getting an understanding of her since they met, he could see where she was playing a part and where she was showing genuine feelings; in watching this performance, he saw that line clearly blurred.

The play went on for about an hour, with a short intermission halfway through, and just like the last time these characters appeared, it ended with a hugging embrace by the stars despite it logically ending with a sweet and simple kiss. The curtain closed ending the play while Jade and Tori continued to hold one another.

After several seconds, the curtain parted again with the players lined up and holding hands. They bowed just as the crowd clapped, with Freddie probably being the loudest. Jade found Freddie, right up front, easily in the crowd and directed a smile solely to him.

The curtains closed again and Sikowitz got up from his seat and took his place in front of the curtain to thank the audience for attending. Behind the curtain, the performers started on their way to the dressing rooms before they would meet up with anyone. The guys were clearly in a hurry to get out of their costumes as they felt pretty ridiculous in them and got ahead of the girls to leave them practically alone before reaching the girls' dressing room.

Tori was bursting with energy that she was practically skipping. "That was great! Better than the first play!"

Jade was swept up in the excitement and readily agreed, "Yeah, that was pretty good. And we didn't have those stalker guys from last ti—"

She was cut off when Tori, apparently not really hearing her, turned and pulled her play wife into a rambunctious hug and without thinking, planted a kiss straight on Jade's lips.

The acting couple froze from the pleasant contact, but feeling as if an eternity had passed, Tori pulled away as if she had touched a hot iron and quickly began to mutter in embarrassment, "Ah, ah… Ohmygod… I'm sorry Jade, I…didn't… I don't know what…"

Jade unintentionally licked her lips, tasting Tori's lip gloss that had transferred from the kiss. She cleared her throat several times then interrupted the brunette's stuttering, "It's… uh, okay Tori, er, Vega. You're just, um, excited. You get that way sometimes."

Tori felt a rush of relief, but before she could continue, Freddie, Sam and Cat walked backstage and towards the dressing rooms with the handsome teen holding a bouquet of roses.

The awkwardly feeling girls turned their attention to the former couple.

Freddie happily declared while holding the flowers to his girlfriend, "Hey, you were fantastic." He followed up with a kiss to her cheek.

Jade took the beautiful roses and forced a smile, trying to shift from confusion and embarrassment to the joy of the attention and praise from her boyfriend. "Thank you." She looked down to the roses, wanting to avoid his gaze for a few more seconds to get her thoughts unjumbled from the kiss from her rival. She took refuge from her mixed up thoughts and feelings from being touched by the gesture of the roses, especially since Beck had never given her flowers after a performance and he had plenty of times before Tori had arrived to Hollywood Arts.

Freddie turned his attention to Tori and gave her equally joyful praise, "You were great too. You really pulled off the… dashing pilot."

Tori smiled, but kept her lips closed. She embarrassingly nodded her head and muttered, "Um…thanks. I… had a… great partner."

Freddie slightly tilted his head as if it helped him observe the hot brunette girl as he picked up that Tori was startled about something.

The Air Force 'officer' shakingly thumbed over her shoulder and said, "I'm going to get changed and I need to get out of this mustache. It's ticklish."

Jade followed up, "I need to get out of this too. The wig is getting a little itchy."

Freddie softly pouted, "But you look so good as a blonde."

"You want me as a blonde?" she gently mocked, throwing a glance towards Sam in reference that he liked blondes. He certainly had something with Sam, and to say he liked her as a blonde the day before was an understatement.

"I said you look good as a blonde, not that I want you as a blonde," he delicately corrected with a knowing smirk that seemed to say 'at least, not tonight.'

"Okay, then…" Jade relented and handed back the flowers to him. "We're going to get changed and meet you out there. Right Tori?"

Jade looked over her shoulder and saw that Tori had disappeared and the door to the female dressing room was closing shut. She looked back to the pair from Seattle and awkwardly remarked, "I guess the mustache is really bothering her. I'll see you in a few minutes." The blonde wig wearing teen hurried along to catch up with the clicking of her heels down the hall echoing as she walked.

The gothic teen walked inside the dressing room and readily noticed the Tori was nowhere in sight and while her urge to just forego all of this and come back to Freddie, somehow stronger was her need to look after her friend. The feeling of concern for the brunette was still a new emotion to experience and one she was still consciously processing it. Her subconscious mind didn't wait and she was cautiously calling out, "Tori?"

"I'm back here."

Jade looked to the rolling rack of costumes and realized Tori found refuge behind it to change, perhaps to hide from Jade.

"Okay." The darker haired actress would occasionally throw looks in the direction of the costumes while she stripped and changed into her own clothes. She felt an inexplicable concern for the girl that she thought had stolen so much from her over the years. Plus, the kiss was still turning her brain inside out. Jade was buttoning up her shirt and asked, "Hey, do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine," Tori mumbled, clearly not wanting to carry on any conversation which just caused Jade to further worry about her.

"Are you sure?" Jade asked, tucking the fake hair behind her ear once more.

"Yeah, I'm good, but… thanks for offering," Tori said in a hurried tone, clearly fighting some emotional outburst.

Jade's concern deepened, but saw no point in arguing with Tori on this point, "No problem. Just, uh, yell if you need anything."

About a quarter of an hour later, the actors and actresses met up with their friends in the theater after changing. Jade noticed from the corner of her eye that Tori continued to act apprehensive, a stark contrast to her normal behavior and her… giddy reaction after the play.

Beck suggested to the group, "So are we going to go out to celebrate? We could go to Karaoke Dokie or maybe Nozu?"

The majority of them readily agreed, but Tori embarrassingly smiled and spoke out, "I'm suddenly not feeling so well, so I'm going to go home."

Cat's face fell in concern and rested a hand on her friend's upper arm.

The brunette offered, "Maybe the stress of wanting to put on a good show has caught up with me. I just want to go home and relax."

Jade suggested, "Maybe that's a good idea. You want to be well enough to come to the dance tomorrow night. We'll all be up for celebrating then."

Tori bowed her head to avoid Jade's look and hurriedly answered, "Right, the dance… I'll see everyone at the dance tomorrow night."

Jade watched with a hardened expression as Tori exited the back of the theater. The pale actress remarked, "You know what? I'd like to call it an early evening, too…" She laced her fingers with Freddie's and finished, "…and spend it with my man."

Beck glanced away and the taste in his mouth seemed to sour.

Cat's face fell deeper in disappointment in losing more people for the celebration.

Sam leaned to her secret girlfriend and whispered, "Let them have their fun tonight. It's not like they get to go home with each other every night like us and we'll see them tomorrow night."

Cat's mood shifted back to a joyful one and declared, "Okay. We'll meet up at the dance and grab a table together and really celebrate. That's what it is for, right?"

Jade began to pull Freddie along behind her and called out, "We'll see you tomorrow night."

* * *

 **Bit of a surprising ending (was it really, though?) that could certainly complicate things. Plus, those of you who felt that Freddie was a bit too vanilla should be happy at the major shift he made at the start here. I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this one, so please review/comment/PM since I really do appreciate those. I hope to have the next chapter up no later than the start of next week. Thanks again for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Was going to wait until Monday to post this but surprisingly, I finished it early, so huzzah to that. Originally the stuff before and after the play from the last chapter was a part of this one too but SVAD and I figured it would be too long. Thanks so much to those that have reviewed so far, and I really hope this chapter will be as excellent to read for you as it was writing it for me.**

* * *

 **West Residence**

A soft rumble of thunder sounded outside the home after the sunset signaled an unexpected thunderstorm as Freddie trotted down the stairs after changing into a tight fitting t-shirt and his pajama pants for a relaxing evening with his girlfriend. He smiled when reaching the foot of the stairs, thinking he had escaped Seattle and its rainy climate just to arrive in sunny L.A. and, of course, run into more rain. However, he had no real place he needed to go and being right here in this house, the place he truly wanted to be because of his fellow occupant, made the outside weather of no consequence.

He reached the living room and stopped when he realized the room's furniture had shifted considerably. In front of the curved couch was a thick comforter and sheet spread in front of it with several pillows resting on top of it adorned with a tray of various snacks of crackers, cheese, and chips and the bottle of red wine with two glasses from last night they hadn't finished. He was reminded of when Cat had thrown a plastic sheet on the living room floor before they had their foursome. He noticed, sitting on the couch, that would be behind their heads once they took their seated positions, a box of tissues and a little bottle of what looked like lubricant.

Jade certainly had something in mind for how this evening might play out, other than snuggling and watching television. He would settle for just a nice quiet evening, but if the end result was to make love with her, that would be obviously a pleasant night. Given the way she was during their secret romp in that theater room, he was left to wonder what tricks she might have up her sleeve.

He was about to take a seat when Jade retuned to the living room in a tight fitting burgundy scoop neck tank top that held and supported her magnificently and a pair of shorts that allowed an unobstructed view of her smooth and finely shaped legs and hugged her sweet ass. She looked sexy and innocent in his eyes, all at the same time.

She walked over to him and looped her arms around his hips while his arms naturally hugged around her arms and hands to meet at the small of her back. She teasingly smirked. "Do you like my surprise?"

Freddie's boyish grin snapped on his face and remarked, "I was expecting a night on the couch, not… this."

Jade pulled away from him and settled down to have a seat on the sheet in front of the pillows. He followed and sat next to her, comfortably propping his back with the pillows. She innocently smiled while throwing a leg over his legs and settled to straddle his lap. She rested her forearms on his shoulders. "Yeah, well… I wanted this to be more of a sleepover while we snuggled and watched television and… if the mood struck us, we wouldn't have to move to the bedroom."

He cocked an eyebrow and asked with false innocence as if he had no idea what she was talking about, "The mood?"

She ran her fingertip up and down his cotton covered chest and lazily answered, "Oh, you know… in case things went from snuggling and kissing to… something a little more… explicit?"

"Explicit?" Freddie enjoyed teasing.

"Explicit…" she purred, grinding a bit as she leaned into the nape of his neck. "As in me getting on my knees and taking your amazing cock into my mouth and pleasuring you for however long you wanted and you occasionally giving me a special treat which I will swallow whole and simply suckle you until you get hard and give me another one. An all-night blowjob, if you will. And that's just one of 1000 things I can do for you."

The juxtaposed look and the sweet innocence in her voice from such a suggestion caused him to slowly stir in his pants. The raging fire inside that she ignited earlier was now rekindling fast and he really wanted to take her each and every way either of them could imagine.

He barely tightened his grip on her hips and shifted to roll her off and onto the cushion supported sheet and pillow for her head, getting less than inch from her face as he whispered. "Or maybe I get on my knees and do the same thing to you until you go numb down there and passed out with pleasure? Would you like that? A pussy feasting marathon…"

She licked her bottom lip and answered in a sultry tone, "I wouldn't complain if that's how the night ended."

Freddie dipped his head down and softly made contact with her lips.

She moved a hand resting on his bicep to thread her fingers through his short hair on the back of his head, allowing her to hold him in place while they deepened the kiss. They teased each other's lips before he pulled himself up and scooted back to rest against the pillow against the foot of the couch while Jade did likewise then snuggled up on his right side, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Jade would love to make love to him again, to pay him back for the near religious experience she had in the secret room, but in her heart there was another idea she found just as appealing and softly voiced it, "Lying like this all night would be just as nice."

He squeezed her just a little closer to himself and kissed her temple. "Yes it would."

She eventually found the remote control and flipped on the TV. She turned it to some random program, really not caring what was shown on the television. Though they were watching the show, it really didn't grab too much of their attention while they enjoyed each other's presence and started snacking from the tray.

"God…" The safety Jade felt in his arms allowed her to be vulnerable without fear so she could speak, "I missed this."

He smiled, knowing exactly how she felt and replied, "I've really missed this too."

The couple continued nibbling on their snacks and took occasional sips from the leftover wine.

Freddie casually remarked, "You were fantastic tonight."

"And you were fantastic this afternoon," she said without missing a beat with a sweet laugh before looking into his eyes and seeing his sincerity. "You thought so?"

"Yeah, I definitely bought you as a sweet sixties housewife and I'm sure everyone in the audience thought the same thing. I know you like keeping your reputation as a 'mean girl', but that was so good, you may have tipped your hand about how sweet you can be underneath everything."

She devilishly arced one of her eyebrows and coyly countered, "I'll put anyone back in their place if they think otherwise."

"I hope so. You have to make sure those guys stay afraid in asking you out for the next three months."

The jest caused the soft sting for Jade in knowing that they would have to physically part by the end of the weekend. She didn't want to think about that so she continued, "I owe it to our… 'acting exercise' last night. As well as my 'bad girl' tendencies being discouraged by your… punishment today."

Freddie rolled his eyes and half-smirked, still wondering if he went too far with her. "I don't think I can take all the credit. You did all those rehearsals with Tori and they paid off—though I wouldn't be surprised if you did a cold reading and still have pulled it off."

The mention of Tori's name caused Jade to recall the kiss she shared with Tori and stiffened in his grasp.

He felt it and his body instinctively held her tighter to reassure her that she was safe. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, sure," the goth said, tucking her hair nervously behind her ear.

"Jade?"

The pale buxom actress partially answered, "I was just thinking how Tori ditched out on wanting to go the celebratory diner."

"It did seem like it came out of nowhere…" Freddie trailed off, eyeing his girlfriend to get the rest of what she wasn't sharing. "Do you want to check on her tomorrow before the dance?"

Jade contemplated on the idea, but she wasn't too enthusiastic about it because she didn't want to take any time away from Freddie this weekend. However, Freddie served as a good secondary moral compass and she trusted him. "I guess we could do that. I still need to get some stuff for costume, so we could swing by her place and see what's up with her."

"Sounds like a plan."

Jade relieved, smiled while the couple cuddled back with each other, but the doorbell sounded, interrupting them before they could relax.

Freddie flicked an eyebrow and question while looking in the direction of the foyer. "I thought your parents were gone for the weekend?"

Jade glared at the door and by extension, whoever was standing on the other side of the door. She replied in a low and dangerous tone, "They were. You know how my dad isn't thrilled with my career choice and mom… well, she's the one who practically made sure all this was possible… so she wanted to give us our alone time."

"I was wondering how fortunate it was for us to have the house to oursel—"

The doorbell rang again.

"Maybe they'll go away," Jade grunted, getting angrier by the second.

"The lights are on. They're going to assume you're home, so we might as well answer it," Freddie said, knowing that it was probably hopeless to pretend. "It might be Cat or another friend just stopping in."

"And if it is some criminal?"

Freddie sighed, unsure how to answer her.

Jade pulled away from Freddie and headed for the kitchen instead of front door. She returned much to his surprise holding a long butcher knife in her right hand. She walked past him and stopped at the security panel with built in video monitor—something Freddie found funny with the coincidence that his mother had such a system—and switched it on. She muttered in surprise and disgust on who was standing on the other side of the door. "You have got to be fucking chizzing me."

"Who is it, babe?"

She ignored him and tapped a few buttons to disable the alarm only at the front door then hid the knife behind her while unlocking and opening the door.

Standing on the other side of the door was Tori, holding her jacket over her head as the rain came pouring down behind her. She apparently didn't realize that she was under the overhang of the porch so the rain wasn't falling on her anymore.

"Ummm… hi," Tori awkward awkwardly grinned, shivering. "Can I, uh, come in?"

The lighter skinned girl remained mute.

Freddie offered a hand and answered, "Come in, come in."

He stepped partially out the door and delicately gasped her by the right elbow and led her into the house. Another shiver went through the wet teen, but this time, it had nothing to do with the surprisingly cold spring night.

He helped her inside and Tori pulled the jacket away from over her head and the muscular teen took it, trying to keep the water from dripping too badly onto the foyer. He shoved it under his right arm, dampening the side of his shirt and under his short sleeve.

Jade demanded, clearly miffed that her night with her man was being interrupted, "Vega, mind telling me what you're doing here?"

Tori froze in more ways than one, unsure of her answer, "I ah…"

"Come on, let's get you warm," Freddie interrupted with concern, switching hands to grab her elbow with one, and resting another gentle hand on the small of her back. He escorted her from the door to deeper into the home and towards one of the first floor bathrooms.

Jade closed the door behind her and locked it then typed into the keypad to turn the alarm back on. She followed behind the brunette pair, dropping the knife off at an end table in the living room.

Freddie opened the bathroom door and flipped on a light switch before Tori entered the room. He reassuringly smiled to her then closed the door. "If you want to take that stuff off, I will grab you some warm clothes and toss your wet ones in the dryer."

The room was at a comfortable temperature, but she was still cold from her damp clothing. She pulled her top over her head, revealing her flesh colored bra, and tossed the soggy shirt on the bathroom sink. She popped the button to her jean then pulled the zipper down and exposed her pink hip hugging panties. She wiggled out of her partially wet jeans then tossed them with the shirt.

Fortunately, her clothes hadn't soaked through to her bra and panties. She grabbed a towel hanging down and started drying her hair, patting off her neck, shoulders, arms and legs. She grabbed a larger towel and wrapped it under her armpits to cover herself in an attempt to get herself warm. She finished drying and opened the door by a crack and saw Freddie and Jade standing on the other side, the dark haired girl barely holding in check her irritation at the brunette's presence.

Tori looked a tad concerned with the offer since they were her good casual clothes. And Jade was known to be… destructive when the wrong mood struck her. But Freddie seemed trustworthy, and maybe that was enough.

Freddie flashed a charming smile, one that would make most girls' knees week—which did that a little to her, and reassured her, "Don't worry. I have plenty of experience with laundry from my mother. Worse comes to worst, I'll let them hang dry."

Tori gratefully smiled from the crack of the door then turned to grab her clothes. She folded them over her arm, hoping not to let them drip too badly on the floor then returned to the door to hand them over to Freddie.

He turned his head away in order not to look at her and accepted the articles of clothing. "I'll be right back with some dry clothes for you. Maybe they will fit ok."

Freddie trotted on his way to take the clothes to the laundry room then to retrieve some clothes, though Jade wasn't sure what clothes he was going to bring back. He wouldn't just grab some of her clothing for their surprise visitor. Not without asking her first… right?

Jade put that aside for the moment and pushed into the room, and asked with barely a restrained voice, "So why are you here?"

"I ah… I came over to apologize," Tori weakly said, avoiding any eye contact.

"For what?" Jade asked, feeling a little ashamed for checking Tori out a little in fleeting shots of what was beneath the towel.

"You know what," the aspiring star said, tucking her brown locks behind her ear before whispering through gritted teeth. "The kiss."

The muscles around Jade's eyes tightened to focus her gaze upon the unwanted guest, "The kiss?"

"The one I gave you after the play and-"

Jade snapped, "I know the goddamn kiss you're talking about, Vega. That's it? That's why you drove through the rain and interrupted my night? To give me the same apology you gave after it happened?"

Tori bowed her head and muttered, "I… actually… you know, didn't get one out."

Jade sighed loudly and let her shoulders slump, actually feeling bad for making Tori feel worse. "Look, I get it. I understand. I understand how… hyper you can get when you're happy. You're making something out of nothing. I remember when Mason first told you that you were going to perform at the Platinum Music Awards and you practically tackled Beck and almost rode him like a fucking bronco."

"Please don't remind me…" Tori whined. "That was so embarrassing and I was so stupid… I know how that upset you."

Jade took a deep breath and finished in a surprise moment of weakness, "What I'm upset about now is that you're interrupting my night with my… Freddie. I thought you understood how important it was to me that I got to spend as much time with him before he had to leave again. If you wanted to, you could snap your fingers and have some guy by your side for as long as you wanted…"

Tori had a hunch that Jade could have been referring to Beck, but she wasn't going to ask for clarification and make things deteriorate further between them.

"…but I can't do that. Freddie is more than a thousand miles away and this is the first time I've been able to touch and hold him in two months. Since we started dating. We missed him coming down for his birthday and his school's break and I don't know when the next time I'll see him. We don't know if he'll be able to come down for any other breaks or if it'll be after graduation until we see each other."

Jade was a very good actress and Tori never doubted that ability, but she could see through the irritation and anger and see the pain of being in such a situation.

The brunette quietly replied, "Jade, I'm sorry. I didn't… I didn't mean to interrupt your night with Freddie. I was just going to drop by, say my apology then go. I just… I just didn't want things to be awkward between us."

Anger switched to confusion for the lovely gothic girl. "Awkward?"

"Yeah. We have our… 'thing'…" Jade stiffened, unsure of the brunette's meaning of the word 'thing,' since she was clearly uncomfortable with the specific words, "…between us where we can't get along at times, but I've noticed things have gotten better between us lately and even if things eventually go back to the way they were, I didn't want what happened… the awkwardness… to now be a part of that."

Jade covered her face with her hands, with clear frustration. Tori had noticed that things weren't as standoffish and tense between them as of late, so it wasn't just Cat's imagination. She sighed out loudly, "God, Vega, you can be so fucking frustrating some times." She dropped her hands and met Tori's captivating chocolate eyes. "Look, we're good okay. We're fine. Yes, I'm annoyed at you for interrupting my evening, but that's going to blow over once he and I get our privacy back."

Tori felt a rush of hope and peace from the gothic girl's words, feeling like she had just witnessed a dramatic shift in their relationship, and her face brightened with a faint smile.

The darker hair girl gently swallowed and felt caught off guard from the expression.

Nothing else was exchanged for a few moments, until Freddie knocked and returned with a folded bundle of clothes. The girls paused at seeing that Freddie had stripped off his t-shirt and was wearing an athletic undershirt, showing off his muscular arms and leaving little to the imagination for his muscular chest. He goofily offered,

"I have some… clothes you can wear until yours dries."

"Thanks," Tori answered with a grateful smile while holding out her arms between the space of the doorframe and edge of the open door while trying to make sure that the towel would not slip off her body as Jade hastily exited.

Jade looked over her shoulder and glared at the door shutting before heading back to the living room.

The couple returned to their sleepover bedding and Jade plopped down. Freddie walked around her and eased down to her right and wrapped an arm around her back. She directed an evil eye in his direction when she felt his touch.

He patiently asked, "What?"

"Nothing," the dark haired teen muttered, her eyes clenching shut.

"Jade?" he coaxed, waiting for her to speak her mind.

Jade closed her eyes and bit the tip of her tongue. She tightly smiled and tried to keep the anger out of her voice, pouting, "She's interrupting our night and I'm not happy."

"Her showing up is unexpected and it is interrupting our quiet night, sure, but she's here now and we can take advantage of the situation as it stands instead of letting anything being spoiled."

"Take advantage… how?"

"We were going to check on her tomorrow while we were out, but now we can find out why she wanted to go home early. It's probably why she's over here. Let her relax then we can find out what's going with her."

Jade held her lip with her teeth, already knowing why Tori was so 'freaked out'. After the confession of dreams about Tori last night then the slip of her tongue calling out Tori's name in bed this morning while being intimate with him, she didn't want the 'kiss' to come out right now and be something else hanging over their heads and if she had a conversation with Tori, that would come out in the open. She had to come up with something quickly to avoid the conversation right now.

"She doesn't need to 'relax' here. She shouldn't have ever come here in the first place," Jade practically snapped, but as Freddie gave her a knowing look, her rage began to simmer. She rolled her eyes for a second and cleared her throat and offered with a sigh, "But, fine… I guess it seems like a good idea and you're one of the friendliest and open guys I know, but Vega only knows you by reputation and I don't know how comfortable she would be in talking since you're here."

Freddie's eyes went wide like saucers and mouth formed an 'O'. He nervously laughed, "I can always make myself scarce if you want to talk, you know, one-on-one. It's obviously something personal and none of my business, so…"

Tori quietly called out to get the couple's attention, "Hey."

Jade paused at seeing that Tori had returned wearing one of Freddie's buttoned up shirts buttoned to just under her bust allowing a nice view of her cleavage and chest to her bare neck with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Peaking from under the hem of the shirt was a pair of boxers. The image was jarring in seeing the girl that had annoyed her for years, yet suddenly found attractive over the last week, wearing her boyfriend's shirt… and looking… really good in it.

Freddie asked, eventually concerned for their unexpected guest, "Feel better?"

"Much," she replied with a deep sigh. "Thank you for the shirt."

"No problem. Your shirt should be dry in no time, but I had to hang up your jeans. Those are going to take a little while to dry unfortunately."

The news didn't sit well with either of the girls from Tori's guilt in interrupting the couple and Jade annoyance with the interruption.

Jade thought about offering the girl a pair of pants or perhaps one of her old skirts to get rid of her. She figured she could always burn the offending garment when she got it back, but Freddie might consider that to be rude. She wasn't exactly worried about Freddie's opinion on the matter—she valued his opinion, but wasn't afraid that he would start to guilt trip her as Beck had done when they were together. They could have disagreements, but there was never any passive aggressive behavior to continually voice disagreement over a decision.

The brunette looked down at the set up in the living room and attempted to remark in an easygoing casual manner, "Interesting… arrangement you got here."

"Yeah… it really is," Freddie explained, running his hands over the blanket. "It was Jade's idea for a sleepover evening."

"A private one," Jade emphasized with a glare.

Tori embarrassingly glanced down, almost feeling the disapproving gaze on her skin. She took a seat several feet away from Freddie in the crook of the L-shaped couch while Jade snuggled up to her boyfriend's left side. The lighter skin girl looked over Freddie's chest to keep a guarded gaze on who she saw as an intruder.

Freddie needlessly coughed to break the silence and offered for conversation, "So Tori, what made you trek through the rain to get here?"

"I… I needed to talk to Jade about something… something important. I thought I'd just swing by, tell her and then be out of here back home."

He looked back and forth between his girlfriend and guest, concern being written all over his face. "I hope it's nothing serious. You could have called or texted her and not risked your safety out in this weather,"

"It was…" She looked to Jade and stumbled over her words, "It was something personal between us."

Seeing the opportunity to get to the bottom of what was bothering Tori handed to them on a platter, he questioned, "Do you two need for me to give you a minute?"

Jade answered for the talented singer, "No, it's fine."

Freddie was instantly doubtful and it showed the look in his eyes he gave his girlfriend, but wasn't going to argue. It was obviously between the girls and it would most likely save him the headache in staying out of whatever was going on. He had his fill of being caught between Carly and Sam over the years.

Freddie picked up the remote and turned on the television.

His face lit up when he saw the program appear on screen, "Ooh, Celebrities Underwater."

"Change it," Jade immediately instructed, while Tori spoke.

"Aww… I like this show."

The girls looked at each other across the short distance and then to Freddie, Tori in mild embarrassment and Jade's irritation flaring even further.

The boy from Seattle teasingly remarked, "I… like to watch it and since it is two out of three…"

"No," She indignantly looked to boyfriend and snapped, "She doesn't get a vote on what we watch."

Freddie rubbed up and down her thigh to try to calm her down while answering, "Jade, come on. She's stuck here for at least another hour and I like the show, so… I'd be doing my best to sweet talk you into watching it with me. I could make it up to you later…"

Jade glared at her boyfriend, showing her displeasure at the idea, but reluctantly conceded, her mind running with what he could do to make it up to her since their last make up session at the school was… unbelievable. "Fine, but only because you want to watch it and you've never complained watching what I've wanted to watch."

The handsome Seattle-raised teen smiled then placed a big kiss on his girlfriend's forehead, the gesture simultaneously calmed and infuriated her.

Over the course of the next half hour, Tori and Freddie smiled while watching the antics of the various celebrities in the water and struggling to get out while not either falling right back in or one of the spectators around the pool to push them back into it. Jade wore a barely contained look of outrage. This was supposed to be her night to bond with Freddie, but she was having to watch him and the girl she wanted to strangle (and kiss again, somehow) enjoy watching the dumbass show. She swore to herself that as soon as that stupid show was off, she'd find a good horror movie to watch and laugh at and if it upset Tori's sensibilities then too bad. Actually, even better.

The brunette idly commented, "I think my favorite episode was the David Schwimmer episode."

"That one just stunned me and I was pretty sure he had drowned…"

His statement perked Jade's ears. She contemplated if drowning was preferable to this hell.

"…and we would never have a Friends reunion. I heard that he was supposed to get a new show where he played a ghost. It was something about the dead or something."

Jade and Tori recalled early last year how their little road trip with Cat to San Diego ended up which was surprisingly similar to how Tori had ended up on her door. They shared a secret gaze, but neither looked like they wanted to retell the story right now.

The darker haired singer looked to both and commented, "I still don't get this show. What is the plot or the point? It's not a competition… You watch them, but you know that they're never going to drown."

"I can't speak for Tori, but I don't watch it to see them actually drown, but to see the antics they do to try to get out of the water."

"I just don't find it all that funny," the pale actress pouted and cross her arms under her chest. "In fact, none of this makes any sense. It's fucking stupid."

To assuage Jade's language, Freddie offered the tray of finger food and Tori took a cracker with some cheese sitting on it. She popped it into her and softly moaned at the taste. The cracker was buttery flavored and with the cheese pleased her taste buds. The taste turned sour though when she saw Jade's angry expression as if to say 'how dare you eat my food'.

The handsome brown haired boy from Seattle offered her the bottle, "Would you like a drink?"

Tori finished chewing the food in her mouth and held up a hand. "I only drink during Communion or some special occasion and that's only one glass."

"I understand. I'm not a big drinker myself. This was leftover from our meal last night."

Tori flicked an eyebrow. "So you had a welcome back dinner?"

The couple shared a glance with the secret of sharing more than just a good meal, but Freddie was able to continue as if nothing was out of the ordinary with the dinner and answered, "Jade treated me to quite the meal. She's a really solid cook."

The guest dropped her voice to the deep tenor of her character Walter and answered, "That doesn't surprise me that my little Nancy would be quite the cook."

Jade's eyes closed to a thin sliver, not necessarily appreciating the comment and how close it was to her 'being' Nancy during the diner with her man. Silently to herself she mouthed the words 'Oh, fuck you' but neither of her guests noticed.

Freddie laughed, taking Tori's comment as a joke while he got up from his seat to head for the kitchen. He returned with a wine glass and offered it to Tori, who shrugged, then grabbed the bottle and poured her a half glass. He sat the bottle back down and retook his seat.

Tori took a timid sip from the rim of the glass as if sipping from a Communion glass. She reached over and grabbed another cracker with some sliced ham on it. She took a bite from the cracker then another sip from her wine before turning her attention back to the television.

The wine was really good or so Tori thought as she only had the sip of Communion wine in comparison and at one relative's wedding years ago.

Whether it was the wine or the shared company she couldn't say for certain, but she could feel herself relaxing and the tension knotting her insides since the kiss after the play finally dissipating. As she continued to snack, she focused on the show, but she would spare glances over to the couple, spying on each of them. She couldn't help but make comparisons of Freddie to Beck's old friend from Canada with his muscular arms and chest and wonder what it would be like to be in his arms, but his masculine physique wasn't the only thing that enticed her senses. Her eyes would look past Freddie's cotton covered chest and naturally drift over to Jade's heavy chest being held by her tank top and she wasn't entire sure there was a bra underneath. They looked so soft and after all the times she had to rehearse falling her head onto Jade, she could testify how they could make perfect pillows for someone's head.

Her thoughts on the couple would start to make her feel hot under normal circumstances, and her cheeks certainly were burning, probably from the drink, but the air around her started getting chillier as the rain continued to fall outside. Tori pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her shins.

Freddie pulled the light blanket up to cover Jade and himself and offered some of it to Tori. "It's turned chilly. I wasn't expecting the rain."

"Yeah," she agreed with light thankfulness in reaching out and accepting the end of the blanket. She pulled it up to try to cover herself, but couldn't get comfortable as the couple held onto the other side limiting her being able to cover herself.

Jade sighed loudly and rolled her eyes to the ceiling before crawling over Freddie's lap then slipped beside her heated rival. The dark haired girl wrapped her arm around Tori and pulled her close to her side. Tori shivered from the unexpected contact then relaxed to the warmth and softness pressed against her side. She rested her head on Jade's shoulder and wrapped an arm over Jade's stomach while Jade adjusted the light blanket to cover all three of them as best she could.

Tori looked as if she was going to apologize again, so the bustier girl rolled her eyes and briskly remarked as they settled back against the pillows braced against the foot of the couch, seeing that Tori was clearly still feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable, "It's just like Yerba where we all shared a bed. It's no big deal."

Tori accepted the explanation while Jade tried to ignore how the brunette's lithe form felt against her. All she needed now was to feel Freddie's strong arms hold her close from on her other side…

Freddie thumbed over his shoulder out of the living room. "I'm going to call my mom and tell her that everything is alright and she should have a goodnight. I'll be back in a few."

He stood up and started towards the stairs to head for his room but gave Jade a knowing wink as he moved signaling that there was obviously more to this.

Jade and Tori turned their heads to eye one another.

"He's really sweet, Jade," Tori said, breathing a heavy breath, shaking a bit. He was perfect, she thought to herself, and she began to wonder if she would ever find a guy like that who wasn't a jerk like Rider or Steven or even Beck at times. "You really got lucky."

"Yes. I. Did…" Jade said, her meaning abundantly clear as she polished off her glass of wine. "In every sense of the word."

"Ah…" Tori said, feeling a bit of emotional distance growing between the two of them. "I'm, uh, sorry again for ruining all this. I didn't fully think about you and Freddie having limited time, and-"

"We already talked about this, Vega…" Jade said, rolling her eyes. "It's already happened and there's nothing we can do, so let's just make the best of this."

"It's just…" Tori started, unable to really find the words she needed to say. "Since it happened, I can't really stop thinking about it, and it's just been driving me crazy. I know we were supposed to go out and eat and celebrate with everyone, but I just didn't feel like it would be right to sit near you and not be able to think about anything besides kissing you again and-"

"Whoa, Whoa…" Jade said, sitting up with a start, pulling her arm from Tori's shoulder. "Again? Like wanting to kiss me again?"

"Uhh…" Tori said, eyes wide, not even realizing that she had said such a thing. "What I mean is-"

"What you mean," Jade said, looking at the scared Latina next to her with equal parts confusion, malice, and intrigue, "is that you couldn't help but think about kissing me again. Maybe deeper. Slower, even?"

"Well, I, uh…" Tori may have been cold, but she felt like she was burning up with embarrassment now.

"I bet that wasn't any accidental kiss either. I also bet this isn't the first time you've felt that way either…" Jade said, with a slight sneer in her smile, wondering if she could intimidate the girl by putting her own feelings on Tori. "Maybe you've been wanting to kiss me for a while, thinking about it a lot, checking me out in the hallway, during practice, sneaking a look and saying it was for your 'character.'"

"Just a little… or not really… I don't…" Tori was scrambling, scared as to what was about to come, and wanting to move, but she couldn't bring her body to bolt from this moment, feeling so good being that warm and close to what had been, for the last few weeks, the object of her secret affections. "Sorry…"

"No reason to apologize, Vega…" Jade said, feeling her own urges and confusion building, but eager to push Tori into… well, she had no idea where she was leading this. "I'm pretty, right? You've said I'm very pretty. I can't fault you for wanting to fuck me."

"I never…" Tori automatically said, not really understanding what Jade meant at first, but the answer was the same regardless. "I mean, I never said anything like that."

"But you do want to, don't you?" Jade said, narrowing her eyes, and sliding her hand across the athletic girl's shoulder. "Is that… is that why you came here tonight?"

"I couldn't… I'm not 'that' way…" Tori said, shaking her head and moving slightly away, as her body cried out for her to move back and closer. "I'm not a… 'lesbian'" she whispered, as if that last part was something offensive.

"Hmmm…" Jade said, biting her lip and eyeing Tori's petrified body, wrapped in her boyfriend's clothes. "What if I did this?"

Without any other warning, Jade moved in to simply kiss the fit singer's cheek at the last second, and Tori only fought the urge for a moment before shifting her face, electricity running through her body as Jade's lips made contact where she'd wanted for weeks, barely feeling the pale girl's soft palms suddenly cup her cheek as the kiss deepened.

Jade felt the spark too, and immediately regretted the treasure trove of feelings and desires that the kiss had awoken within her. She truly wondered if Tori wanted this as much as she did, and as she felt Tori's hand shakily embrace her dark hair, holding her there, she had her answer.

The warring stars just held each other for a few seconds like this, keeping their mouths barely opened, and putting a focus on the lips solely, but in a surprise move, to both of them actually, Tori's tongue pushed past Jade's opening and began to massage the now wide eyed goth girl's.

Jade took a deep breath and returned the curious and reserved passion that Tori was unleashing on her, opening her mouth a bit wider for their tongues to battle each other while their hands absent-mindedly moved a bit more. The usually mean girl glided her hand down Tori's back, pulling her closer, while Tori's palm moved over Jade's cheek, her fingers gripping her hair a bit as the kisses deepened, and soft moans of enjoyment escaped their lips.

Jade was being driven by something primal and she couldn't help herself. She loved torturing Tori, and that's what this was supposed to be, but there was no denying she wanted this moment just as much. It fulfilled a need she had, and was hoping she could get these feelings for Vega out of her mind, but it did the opposite.

As the kissing continued, getting more and more heated, she found herself torn between her desires and the idea that this was basically cheating on Freddie. But then again, he had encouraged her to work out her feelings for Tori however she needed. And this wasn't a bad way, she smiled as she thought as her other hand attached itself to Tori's side.

Tori was certainly scared and nervous and the way she kissed showed that true timidity of the situation, but at the same time, she was also the aggressor in making this deeper. Jade was right. She wanted that kiss earlier. She'd wanted that kiss, and more, for a while really.

She would never say a word, and she locked her thoughts away, but she routinely got heated at the thought of Jade's hugs. And how the best part of that Yerba trip was when she 'absent-mindedly' cuddled up to Jade's soft and warm sleeping body.

But she wasn't gay. No… because that was… well, she knew it was supposed to be wrong. A sin according to her Catholic faith. But it was also something she struggled with because for all those thoughts of guys she might have, there were also thoughts of girls in there too. Primarily Jade, actually. She couldn't help her attraction to the girl who made her life hell, and even though she found Beck very hot, the mere idea of hurting Jade felt worse than any pleasure she thought she could get from him.

There was no question she was attracted to Freddie though, so that had to mean something. The way that he just held her and comforted her without even knowing her, just making her feel safe and warm in this incredibly scary situation. For a moment, she imagined it was his lips on hers, and his hands on her back and side pulling her close, pawing at her vulnerabilities, and she felt that fire inside her grow before she heard Jade speak.

"You ok?" the dark haired teen asked, pulling from the kiss, still tasting the sweet and alluring lip gloss her frenemy (and now make out partner, apparently) was wearing.

"Umm… yeah… whew…" Tori gasped, as if she'd just been awoken from a dream. "I was, uh…just… thinking…"

"Then stop," the more dominating girl said with a devious smile, as Tori leaned in for more, eyes closed, eager to feel her secret wants fulfilled.

There was a level of guilt shame that hung over the two of them as they continued kissing against the front of the couch. Naturally, Tori felt a level of shame for doing what seemed so biblically wrong to her, kissing another girl… let alone a girl with a boyfriend, who was dancing along her brain almost as much- no doubt a product of the wine. For Jade, there was nothing wrong with girls making out, but Freddie was upstairs, and this was supposed to be their night together, and now here she was, tongue down another girl's throat attempting to resist touching more of her body.

Eventually, Jade couldn't take the desire much more, and her back hand moved downward, cupping her target's perfectly round ass, eliciting a near squeak from Tori's mouth, before the nervous girl moved her hand up Jade's clothed side until she reached her generous chest, reeling for a mere second, realizing that there was no bra there, and only a very thin layer of material separated her curious hands from the soft orb of flesh she'd dreamed of touching for countless nights. The pad of Tori's thumb slowly slid across the growing nub clear through the tight material.

A soft moan escaped Jade's mouth as she felt one of her strongest pleasure points activated, and deepened the kiss, now intent on taking this well past the second base they were toying with.

And then there was a creaking sound from above, as if to offer an early warning for Freddie's return.

"Shit!" Jade exclaimed, jerking from Tori's mouth and body, and quickly trying to gain her composure as the aspiring pop star was just frozen in terror. Her head shook, quickly feeling like this had to just be a dream, but no… it was real life and the softly panting brunette next to her was all the evidence she needed for her mighty guilt to hit like a truck.

Tori's mind raced with how Freddie might react if he knew what was going on. Would he throw her out, back into the rain? Would he dump Jade? If he did it would be all her fault, and she felt absolutely sick with guilt at the idea. Ugh, she screamed in her head, why did I come here?! Why do I always have to ruin everything for Jade?!

"You didn't kill each other, did you?"

The two blushing girls looked as Freddie smiled, descending the stairs, clearly annoyed about something, but showed real eagerness to rejoin the blanket party that was coming to fruition.

"Ha… yeah…" Jade said, nodding overeagerly, trying not to give anything away. "It was close there for a second."

"Good deal," he smirked, diving under the blanket, forcing Jade and Tori to get closer together once again as all three could fit comfortably underneath. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing!" Tori practically shouted, eyes wide, earning confused glances from both her sleepover partners. "I mean… nothing really. Just you know… some water stuff. Celebrities doing stuff in the water."

"O….k," he said slowly, eyeing the Latina like she might be crazy before Jade turned to kiss Freddie with a deep one, which made any concern for Tori disappear. From his mind at least.

The sudden kiss made Tori feel a bit sick at the stomach, that something they had shared was so quickly swept under the rug of her kissing him with that same passion.

Freddie happily accepted her affections, tasting a new sweet taste on her lips, instantly believing it must be a combo of the wine or some of the foods, while Jade tried to wipe away her actions by kissing Freddie so deeply. But in the back of his mind, he knew in that moment what had happened. Lip gloss has a particular taste afterall.

"Heh… Calm down, Jade…" he said, pulling her back a bit and looking to the notably paler Tori. "I think you may have upset our guest here."

"Sorry," she said with a sweet smile, planting her head on his shoulder as his strong arm wrapped around her body. "You were gone for so long… I missed you."

"Ugh… I know," he said, shaking his head. "Blame my mother. We have to talk about every little thing."

"At least your mom cares," Tori chimed in, wanting to be a part of this. "Mine, I think hates my sister and me. Like, I don't even think she knows where I am right now. And then there's the Gary thing, and she's also… well, nevermind… not important."

"Wow…" Freddie said, with genuine concern. "That's terrible."

His arm stretched out a bit more and touched Tori's shoulder, softly massaging it before seeing how sad she really looked and pulled her into the hug.

As Tori's body moved further into the blanket covered grouping, practically on top of Jade's body, the girls couldn't help but feel the urges they had wanted to bury for the last few minutes. The more lithe girl 'innocently' grazed Jade's breast again and the sudden volt of pleasure caused the mean girl to reach down with her hand and take a firm grip of Tori's ample bottom, all hidden under the thick and warm blanket.

"Th-thank you," Tori managed, trying not to show how good this felt, to have his arms around her body and Jade's hands teasing with her desires. Absent mindedly, she felt herself reach over and cup Jade's supple breast as well, teasing her as much as she was teasing Tori.

Unbeknownst to Tori however, was that Freddie, believing that he would be smooth and invisible under the large covering, had the same idea.

Jade sat in the tight embrace between the two of them, trying to stare straight ahead at a show she couldn't care less for, pretending everything was normal as her boyfriend and incredible lover fondled her aching left flesh pillow kneading and flitting her poking peaks between his fingers, while her secret crush and flavor on her lips frenemy ran her nervous fingers over her right heaving breast, continuously teasing her desperate nipple. And neither of them were any the wiser to the other's actions.

Eventually, Jade simply closed her eyes, and accepted the ministrations of the masters of her desires, no longer caring about anything but sheer enjoyment of this feeling. Her mind raced to fantasies of the three of them, joined in a much more erotic embrace. Pressing her naked chest against Tori's own naked flesh and kissing the nubile and sweet girl as Freddie lay behind her, kissing her neck, and penetrated her, over and over. And then he would lean in and kiss Tori as he really pounded into her, screaming for her orgasm. I'm so close, she thought over and over, screaming it in her fantasy until finally she called out I'm c-"

 **BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

In an instant, Jade was snapped back to earth as her eyes flickered open and she looked around at the two of them, who looked just as stunned.

"That must be the, ahem… dryer," Freddie said, moving his hand away and climbing up from the seat, maneuvering his stance to hide the erection that was more than a little obvious as Tori caught a glance of his movement, causing her own brain to start to drift. "Back in a minute…"

"Mmm..." Tori moaned as her fantasies reigned over her mind as her hand continued teasing Jade. "Does that feel alright?"

"Are you fucking serious?!" Jade said through clenched teeth, looking at Tori menacingly, causing the sensitive girl to reel her hand back a bit.

"I-I-I'm sorry… I'm new at-"

"No, idiot!" Jade said, revealing her flushed cheeks, and immediately feeling bad for being so mean to Tori. "Sorry… I didn't mean… anyway, Freddie was doing the same thing you were doing. If either of your hands had met…"

"Oh…" Tori said, pulling away entirely, "maybe I really shouldn't have come here…"

"Nonsense!" Freddie said, coming back in. "You can't go back out into that… and your jeans are still pretty damp. She should stay the night, right Jade?"

Jade simply stared at her, both with a raw fury at Tori's ability to make her mind so foggy, and with deep want, knowing that this felt like the right thing as well. "Ugh…"

"Look," Freddie said, coming around the sofa to look at the two girls. "I don't know what's going on with you two, but clearly you need to work it out."

"There's nothing-" Jade attempted to say, but Freddie grabbed her hand.

"BS, Jade… we both know you guys have some issues to talk over, and that's happening right now," Freddie said, taking Tori's hand as well, causing the smaller girl to whimper at how strong he really was, feeling instantly powerless to his actions. "So this is what we're going to do. You two are going to Jade's room, and I'm not letting you out until you get this crap dealt with."

"Freddie," Jade said, stroking his arm as he pulled them up. "This is our night. We shouldn't ruin it by doing all of this. You don't have to constantly play referee with us."

"I'm not," he said, eyeing Tori to make sure she understood. "I'm not taking part in anything or making calls of who is wrong or right. I just want you two to be the friends you should be."

"Oh…. Ok," Tori said, as Freddie led them up the stairs like children being put in time out. Actually, that's exactly what he was doing. "Should we have a safeword if she tries to kill me?"

"Jade's not going to kill you… or even hurt you," he said confidently giving a strong glance at his lover. "She wants resolution as much as I do, even if she doesn't want to admit it. Plus, she knows I wouldn't put up with her being mean for mean's sake."

"Maybe I don't want you to hear what I have to say to Vega," Jade said, trying to re-establish her dominance here. "Secrets and what not… maybe we'll talk about you."

"I'm not going to be listening. I'm going to block you in, and I'm coming back down stairs, and I will check on you every 30 minutes until this gets resolved. Sound fair?"

"Yes, sir," Tori said, half as a joke, and when there was no response and just glares, she realized she shouldn't have spoken. But then she caught a slight smile on his face and she blushed as she went into the dark room.

"You owe me for this," Jade simply said before turning her back on him and heading behind her.

"You kids be good, now." Freddie closed the door and grabbed a chair and put it up against the handle, and tested it to make sure they weren't going anywhere. Content with the job he had done, he headed down to watch some more television and relax, his own mind playing with what the two of them might be doing up there. He knew full well that Tori was feeling Jade up and was pretty sure they had been kissing pretty heavily. This was just his way of having some fun.

* * *

"Oooooh… we're in truuuuuble…" Tori mocked as she looked around their 'time out' spot.

Jade shot daggers at the girl who was currently smiling as she walked around Jade's room slowly. This was Tori's first time actually inside of Jade's room, and as she saw the gory horror posters on the walls and all the weird jars, she suddenly feared this would be the last time, for a few reasons.

"So... that escalated really quickly," Tori said, regaining a more serious composure. "I have a feeling something happened before I got here."

"Just shut up, Vega…" Jade grunted as she plopped down on her bed. "This is all your fault, you know."

"But I didn't-"

"No… you did." Jade stared down Tori for a few seconds before finally rolling her eyes and sighing deeply. "I told Freddie about-"

"So you did tell him about the kiss?!" Tori said, practically rushing the bed, in embarrassment. "Ugh, no wonder he hates me!"

"Oh Christ!" Jade exclaimed, reaching and grabbing Tori and putting her hand to the visitor's mouth who was literally freaking the freak out. "You're going to be quiet until I finish talking, ok?"

Tori simply nodded as Jade removed her hands, and the singer took a seat next to Jade.

"First off, Freddie doesn't hate you. He couldn't hate you…" Jade said calmly, with an air of sweetness in thinking about her man, "or anyone for that matter. He's just incapable of that emotion which drives me. I honestly wish he liked you less, because the way he treated you tonight was something really nice. You should thank him."

"I will," she said, earning a hate filled glance, which caused Tori to cover her mouth herself.

"Secondly, you're right. This didn't start tonight." Jade looked like she was in absolute agony sharing this information with Tori so she tried her best to listen and be supportive no matter what else was said. "When we started doing the play, I started feeling… things for you. And I guess I had felt them before, but this was like ridiculously strong, and I'm not a feeler, like, at all. So, while you may have kissed me out of sudden excitement or whatever, I'd been kinda thinking about it for a few weeks. That's why I kissed you here. I just kept running between wanting to kiss you and kill you, touch you and tie you up, fuck you or fatally wound you…"

"Wow," Tori mouthed, not making a noise, but her surprise was abundantly evident.

"So we kiss at the play, and I get what I thought would be closure but no…" Jade said, falling backwards onto the soft mattress and running her hands through her hair. "Instead I just want to do it again."

"And cheat on Freddie?" Tori asked without thinking, trying to ignore the way Jade's breasts bounced with the movement, and while Jade leaned up ready to smack her, she couldn't argue with the question. "That's what we did in the living room, right?"

"No… well, in a way, I guess…" Jade's mind was scrambled, unsure what to think about any of this. "Freddie told me to do whatever I needed to figure out my feelings when it came to you."

"How did he know?" Tori asked, eager to understand where Jade was coming from.

"I may have called out your name while he was… making me feel good." Jade didn't want to go into exacts, but that description felt like more than enough for Tori to get the idea. "You ever do that? Call out someone else's name during sex? It's fucking awkward…"

"No…" Tori said, biting her lip, afraid how Jade might react or mock her for what she was about to say. "I've never actually… done things to call out during."

"Hold the phone…" Jade said, with a slight smirk, sitting up fully. "I know you're Miss Good and Perfect, but you're also a virgin too?!"

"Yeah…" Tori said, staring at the floor. "I mean… It's not something I advertise… I'm not Trina… but you've met the guys I've dated. I got close with Steven, and I did stupid stuff with Daniel, but I don't think I could live with myself if I gave… myself to those horrible guys. Disgusting cheaters like them and Ryder or stupid idiots like Moose…"

"Yeah… that guy was… a mistake…" Jade said, with a nod, thinking back to when she wanted to get revenge by screwing Beck's best friend, but he cared more about burgers than her so he barely made it past first base. "So, you've mentioned guys… but from where I stand, girls are more your thing."

"No!" Tori said, as if this were truly offensive. "I'm definitely into guys, but I've also had some feelings for girls. One… specifically, actually. But its-"

"You can't just dangle that information and not say who," Jade said, scooting closer to Tori to hear this, gleeful in knowing the probable answer.

"I can't…" Tori said, blushing. "I don't really know what it is I feel about her, and she's taken… by a guy, and I would just-"

"Vega," Jade interrupted, taking Tori's hand for a second and looking into her eyes prepping mock sincerity. "Is it me you have your gay little eyes set on?"

"Shut up!" she practically shouted, scooting away from the tormenting teen, blushing hard. "I knew I never should have said a word. Now I have to deal with this… and I'm not gay either."

"So you're bisexual," Jade replied, trying not to offend the girl who was really putting herself out there. "No big-"

"That's not a thing," Tori said, shaking her head. "People are either into guys or girls, and there's no inbetween… I don't even know what I'm doing right now…"

"Vega…" Jade said, shaking her head, not believing that she could be so close-minded. "There's nothing wrong with wanting both. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little bi, since I've made out with about as many of each, but there's no comparison for me when it comes to what and who I want to be with most."

"You've kissed other girls?!" Tori asked, reeling back in total shock.

"I've done a lot more than just kiss them, Vega," Jade said with a smirk, throwing a V with her fingers and flicking her tongue between them.

"Ugh ah… I don't even know what that means…" Tori managed, still trying to imagine seeing what that was, and then imagined, in vain, that she didn't want to find out first hand. "Do I know them?"

"I don't kiss and tell, Vega," Jade said, sliding up her bed so that she was barely sitting up with her pillows behind her. "But yes… yes, you do."

"Oh my god…" Tori said, eyes still wide and her mind racing as to what this information entailed. Then, she felt a level of comfort grow, feeling involved enough that Jade would share that information, which made her feel playful. "You… slut."

"Coming from the Holy Virgin Vega, I'll take that as a compliment," Jade said with a sneer that was somehow as menacing as it was sweet.

"Can I tell you something, now that you've told me about how you felt before the play?" Tori asked, tucking her hair nervously behind her ear. "And you have to promise not to tell anyone or make fun of me, ok?"

"I promise no such thing," Jade said flatly, eyeing the uncomfortable girl, until finally she rolled her eyes and gave the proper response. "Fine… but I reserve the right to laugh a little if it's funny or embarrassing. And-"

"I've kinda had a crush on you since we met," Tori said, avoiding eye contact. "Like just a little one where I just want us to hang out, and be close… like best friends. But then there are times where I really want us to be more. Like sometimes… at night, when I'm in bed, I'd scrunch the covers up and pretend you were in the bed with me and we just did stuff."

"Vega, you sound like a elementary school kid trying to describe what she sees on late night tv..." Jade said, sitting up fully and inviting Tori to come and sit closer. "Tell me the kind of stuff you fantasized about."

"You'll just-"

"I promise I won't tell anyone or make fun of you… this is just between us. Maybe I'll have a secret to offer as well," Jade said sweetly as Tori slid closer to her so they were facing one another.

"Like," Tori said, trying not to get lost in her fantasies, "we'll be in pajamas… and we'll hold each other and kiss a little bit, and… sometimes you'd touch me on my shoulder… or lower…"

"Like this?" Jade whispered as her hand moved to Tori's soft tan shoulder, covered by Freddie's button up shirt, and then downward, just below her collarbone.

"Uh huh…" Tori said, her eyes clenching shut the moment she felt Jade touch her, wondering Jade was really going to re-enact her fantasy. "But then you moved your hand a little lower… and inside my pj's."

"Inside?" Jade asked, earning a subtle nod as she followed suit, unbuttoning just the ones on her chest so Jade could reach inside the shirt and she lay her palm on the top of her breast. "How's this feel?"

"Unnhhh…" Tori moaned, as Jade's hand moved a bit lower, well over her soft and supple B-cup breast, just above where the bra covered. Jade couldn't see what she was touching, but she imagined the contrast of her pale milky fingers against the mocha latte flesh she was softly kneading. "Though I'm not normally wearing a bra."

"Then let's fix that," Jade said, reaching around Tori's midsection and unclasping the bra, pulling out her flesh colored prey from between the undone buttons of the shirt. "Ta da…"

"Can I kiss you?" Tori asked, her eyes still closed tightly as if this was a dream she wanted to say in. "This feels really alien just to be touched."

"Only if you promise to keep your eyes open as long as you're talking about those dirty, sexy, gay thoughts you have in bed…" Jade teased, moving her lips close to Tori's waiting for her moment.

The moment Tori opened her eyes to face Jade, she was nearly knocked down by the force the larger girl was putting into her kiss. Which suddenly disappeared just as Tori was getting into it.

"I think you said YOU wanted to kiss ME, right?" Jade said, hungrily looking the excited girl before her. "And for future reference, you don't have to ask…"

"Uh huh…" Tori said, softly moving in to plant her lips on Jade's putting more and more energy as she forced her tongue into Jade's mouth as her hand caressed Jade's face and upper chest.

This really is like a dream, Tori thought to herself as she lost herself in her crush's lips, and her hands had a mind of their own, exploring up and down Jade's arms and upper chest, somehow nervous to go back to where they were earlier. Before either of them even realized it, they had fallen over and onto their sides, causing their legs to wrestle a bit as they moved to the center of the bed.

Tori moaned into the kiss more and more with each passing moment, feeling Jade's hand toy with going back into the shirt, which both of them desperately wanted, but neither would make the leap just yet. Jade wanted to wait for Tori's say so for the moment and Tori couldn't bring herself to give the order.

The truth was that no one had ever gotten this far with the Latina, and when Jade's fingers touched the Hershey kiss nipple that eagerly awaited inside, she would be the first to ever touch her bare skin there. This was as important to Tori as it was scary.

"You just say the word," Jade whispered between the kisses, her fingers sliding up and down the slightly opened shirt, toying with the buttons and the fabric, which only set the scared Latina on edge more. "Tell me more about your fantasies, Vega… what do I do next?"

Tori froze for a second, and made a turn for the moment as her brain tried to recover from the tactile overload. "You would kiss my neck and whisper things to me."

"This good?" Jade whispered breathily into Tori's ear causing a wave of goosebumps to overtake her skin, which felt like it was on fire. She then kissed along the vulnerable tan skin of her neck, giving soft kisses with a hint of suckle at the very end, each sending shiver after shiver down her spine. "What do I say to you… and what do you do as all this is going on in the fantasy? Or in the real world?"

"Well, I… uh…" Tori found herself unable to say what she would do as she went through her fantasies. She couldn't just say she touches herself, but if Jade had simply gotten a hand near her crotch, she would have been able to feel the intense heat emanating from her core, not to mention how she was probably getting Freddie's shorts damp too. "I do the same things you do in the fantasy… we do things together."

"And in the real world…" Jade asked, getting closer and closer to her, her knee and thigh sliding between Tori's, "are you touching yourself?"

"I, uh…" Tori sputtered, her head spinning, and she felt like she was falling into the inferno she feared she'd be damned to if she gave into these desires.

"Say it," Jade encouraged. "Nothing wrong with touching yourself. Do you stroke that virgin pussy-"

"Jade!" Tori said, a might shiver running up and down her spine at the naughty word, but she couldn't deny the truth much longer. She couldn't say everything though. That thinking of Jade was the first thing that ever got her to orgasm when she masturbated. Or that once a week or so she would have shower fantasies where the nozzle was Jade's mouth. "Yes," she finally squeaked.

"Vega," Jade whispered, her lips peppering kisses all along Tori's pulse points, "This isn't your fantasy… this is really happening. I'm already half naked with you in bed. You need to stop being in your head, and just enjoy things. Say what you want, and we'll do it. But I know you've never been with a girl… or been much further with any guy, so if you don't want-"

Jade was silenced by Tori's lips as the, until now, docile girl suddenly became aggressive, pressing herself into Jade's body and buried her face into Jade's neck, kissing her softly, but with long deep kisses.

"I want you, Jade," she whispered, breathing heavily as she shook with excitement and desire.

Tori had no idea where this streak of courage came from, but she couldn't help but touch and kiss as much of Jade as she could, eager for the more experienced girl to ravage her like in her fantasies, and so she just poured out the rest of them, suddenly eager to share.

"In my fantasies… you take your clothes off, and then I do the same… and then you… touch my breasts… with your mouth and then you kiss me lower and lower…"

"I get the idea, Vega…" Jade said with a smirk. "Not my first rodeo…"

"I know," Tori said playfully, finally letting herself go, now feeling free to enjoy whatever she desired. The world outside and those 'wrong' feelings no longer mattered. There was only this moment, in this bed, with this girl. "But it is mine… and I just… I just want you to know… I trust you."

"That kinda takes the fun out of this now," Jade whispered back, kissing the vulnerable girl as she trailed her finger along Freddie's loose shirt. "But honestly, Vega… I want to go at the pace you're comfortable with, and you're being a bit bipolar, with jumping me one second and then being on the defensive the next."

Tori took a few deep breaths and thought about how this could play out. It was an incredible feeling to stand on the precipice of controlling what could culminate in her first time. And her partner made her feel like she was making the right choice in putting herself out there like this.

"Let's take it slow…" Tori muttered, her eyes flashing with varied emotions as she reached and undid the rest of the buttons on the borrowed shirt, revealing the middle of her body to Jade.

The way the light blue and white material contrasted with her tanned skin put Jade on edge, eager to savor the revealed flesh. She wanted to push those sides of the shirt over and reveal those pert peaks to the world, but there was something about the mystique of keeping them hidden that made it even more exciting.

"Your skin looks good enough to eat, Vega…" the goth said, sliding down the bed to kiss her soft abdomen, laying deep kisses along her taut stomach as her hands teased the edges of the shirt, reaching inside to hold her sides. Jade grinned, peering upwards at Tori watching, biting her lip nervously as the dark haired girl dove her tongue playfully into the shallow belly button.

"Hehehe…" Tori squealed, feeling exceptionally ticklish from the soft and wet surprise intrusion. "That feels way too good…"

"Just think," Jade smirked, peering into her victim's eyes as she slithered back to face to face contact, "how it will feel if I started licking… elsewhere."

"Oooh…" Tori moaned at the idea. She had touched herself before but she'd never even started to imagine someone going down on her. It seemed weird, or gross in more than a few ways. But seeing the way Jade teased with her sponge-y organ on her stomach, made her fire grow even stronger.

"Has anyone…" the aspiring horror actress whispered as her finger reached into the loose shirt to open it up fully, "ever touched you like this?"

"N-n-no…" Tori said, nearly choking on her nerves. She was scared, but she felt like she might die of sadness if Jade didn't touch her aching breasts in the next few minutes. "Never let a guy actually see me topless or touch my bare skin there…"

"Guess it's a good thing I'm not a guy…" she fired back, trying to lighten the mood, but she could see how scared Tori was to cross this line. "We can stop if this isn't ok."

"No," Tori said, nodding Jade on to do whatever she had planned for her next move.

Slowly, Jade climbed on top of Tori, and looked down at her prey before she straddled the thin girl's hips. She dug her hands underneath the edges of the loose shirt and lifted and moved outward with her hands, revealing all of her glorious upper body. Jade even slowed as she exposed Tori's dark brown nipples, which looked like little chocolate kisses. It was really hard to resist dropping her mouth onto the enticing candies.

"God," Jade said, marveling the revealed flesh before her, "it's like opening the Ark of the friggin' Covenant."

"Does that mean your face is going to melt off?" Tori shot back with a nervous smile.

"Nope," Jade said, running her hands along the small swell of her caramel colored breasts. "And for the record, making that reference in front of him would have given Freddie a boner."

"Duly noted," Tori said, feeling a bit of desire grow from thinking about Freddie getting hard because of something she said or did. God, she thought to herself, maybe I really am into both. Jade certainly felt good straddling her body, and she could feel the heat emanating between them as Jade simply ran her hands over the newly exposed skin, as if to warm up to something. "Should I be doing something or-"

"Nope…" Jade said, finally moving her fingers to where Tori really wanted her to touch, the pads of her thumbs rubbing those milk chocolate nipples as if they were joysticks for a game. "Just sit back and enjoy…"

"Uh huh," Tori moaned, her back arching a bit from new explosion of pleasure that was sending lightning strike after lightning strike to her core, her body shaking with something completely different than when she'd touch herself like this. Her breathing quickened as she tried to handle the growing fog in her brain.

"Your body looks like a dessert, Vega… anyone ever tell you that?" Jade asked, as if this was the most normal thing in the world, with just a bare hint of devious hunger.

"Unh uh," Tori said, biting her lip as she shook her head.

"Well, you do," Jade said, with a devious smirk, looking into the nervous eyes of her pinned victim. "If I had some whipped cream, I could totally see myself spraying around these little Hershey's Kiss nubs here, situated on this coffee covered skin" she whispered as she traced around her pert breasts with the sound, "PSSSHHHHH PSSSSHHHHHH… just like that… I could make you my morning coffee."

Tori was powerless to watch as the girl she'd wanted to ravage her did just that, getting closer and closer to her cold skin with her hot mouth. Those lips, that tongue… Tori's mind was turning to jelly just at the thought of Jade tasting her succulent flesh. And then it happened.

Jade dove her mouth onto the hardened peak before her and swathed her tongue over the taut nipple, suckling slightly as she took in Tori's delicious skin. For all her teasing, she couldn't argue that she was almost right. There was something sweet and inviting about Tori's bare breast that made her want to get more of it into her mouth… and do the same thing to the other one.

"Oh shit!" Tori nearly cried out as her back truly was pushed to the curve. If her thumbs were lightning strikes, this was some sort of biblical thunderstorm, setting ever nerve in her body on fire. Her body had never craved a touch, more specifically, a mouth, than it did at this moment. "J-j-j-j-j-jade… I-"

"You girls behaving?"

Both of them froze as they looked to the closed door behind them, and realized how crazy it would be if he opened it at just that moment. Jade took a quick breath from enjoy the 'candy' body before her before replacing her mouth with a hand rubbing the saliva colored flesh softly, causing Tori to give off soft moans, which Jade hushed by pressing her other hand's fingers to Tori's lips.

"No…" Jade called out with feigned annoyance, suddenly feeling her fingers somewhere hot and warm, realizing that Tori was suckling her fingers to suppress her moans. "Neither of us want to be here or to do this time out thing!"

"Then I guess I should give you more time. Tori… is she playing nice?"

Jade pulled her fingers with a near audible pop from the singer's lips as her eyes fluttered.

"Does… uh, she ever?" she said, quickly grabbing Jade's fingers once more to taste as the dark haired girl continuously teased her body.

They heard Freddie give a small laugh at that. "That she does not. I'll be back later and if you aren't finished then I'm going to get in there and play Dr. Phil."

Jade gave a smirk, biting her lip as she heard Freddie's steps move away from her door, and then down the stairs, and the moment she felt she was in the clear, she launched her face back onto Tori's chest, attacking the other breast, sucking hard and licking much more aggressively.

"Uuhhhhnnnnn…" Tori cried out, trying her best to keep quiet a little, but what Jade was doing was pushing her to her limits of comprehension. "You… really do like… tasting me… don't you?"

'You have no idea how good you taste, Vega," Jade, pressing her teeth on the hardened nub, as if to bite, but kept from applying pressure as she breathily responded. "I was serious about the coffee. And you know how much I loooooove coffee. I could do this every morning… 'The best part of waking up…'" she teased with a jingle, punctuating by sliding her tongue up and down the valley between her perfect mounds, before sliding down her body and whispering against her belly button, flicking her tongue inside "'…is having a Vega fuck.'"

Tori's body shook with a slight chill at that word. She never said it really, only in extreme circumstances, and she could count those on like one hand. But the way Jade just said it, so full of desire and drive, put the youngest Vega on the very edge of her brain, scrambling her thoughts. All she knew is that this really would be a great thing for the morning. Jade had taken her this far on the journey… where was it going to end? Would she lose her virginity tonight? Could she even 'lose' it when she was with another girl and there was no… thing involved?

"Tori," Jade said, snapping the lost girl out of her trance. "I can feel the heat coming from this virgin little hole you have here. And I know how wet you are too. Practically soaking Freddie's boxers. I can even smell that sex of yours…"

"Sorry…" Tori attempted to cross her legs, feeling very self-conscious all of a sudden, but Jade's hands gripped her hips tight and pushed them apart a bit.

"Don't dare apologize…" Jade said, playing with the edge of the boxers, her fingers dipping inside to grip them as well as the flesh colored underwear inside. "I won't lie… I don't think I've ever wanted to taste the pussy of a girl as much as I do right now."

"Wh-what?" Tori said, startled at the statement. She had always thought of oral sex as dirty. And the idea of putting her lips where someone peed from just make her feel a bit grossed out. That didn't stop it from happening to her in her dreams, imagining Jade's dark and highlighted locks situated between her caramel thighs. "You don't… you don't need to-"

"But I want to, Vega," Jade said, planting soft kisses along the shorts and panty line. "I don't suppose you've ever had oral sex happen on you, huh?"

"Never… I mean… I… with a girl, no… but-"

"Stop the presses," Jade said, sitting up from her current position with rapt attention. "Are you saying, the perfect angel Tori Vega has indeed had a dick in her mouth?! I might faint right now!"

"Shut up," Tori said, grabbing a pillow to cover her burning face from the embarrassment.

"I'm serious, Vega…" Jade said, offering true sincerity as she tried to jerk the pillow away. "I truly am shocked… you wanna tell me about it?"

"Not really," Tori said, finally pulling the pillow off, herself. "But… it was Daniel. We were just teenagers fooling around and he kinda guilted me into doing stuff. That all the other girls were doing this, and a god girlfriend would, and it was just like kissing. It… wasn't."

"I'm going to fucking murder the fuck out of that sick fucking fuck…" Jade said through gritted teeth, leaning in and giving Tori a soft and gentle kiss, pressing her body against hers.

"It's whatever," Tori said with a sigh, smiling from the gentle kiss, and sitting up on her elbows. "I felt so dirty about it and I only did it for like 30 seconds, and I was done."

"He came that fast?!"

"Ew, no…" Tori said, shaking her head. "I just didn't want to do it, and he seemed satisfied just to have it happen. We broke up like a week later. Try not to think about it."

"He better hope I never think about it again…" Jade said, with a sneer as she looked out her window. "That's awful."

"Do you… does Freddie make you do that sometimes?" Tori asked, tucking her hair behind her ear, feeling a slight cool return to her body from the overheating earlier. "To… you know… go down?"

"Make me? Hell no," Jade said, with a smile, looking out and thinking back to the afternoon where he assaulted her throat, but only after she begged for him to. "But I do it all the time. Mmmm… Vega, you just…"

"What? Just what?" Tori said looking confused at how Jade was just smiling and quivering a bit. "You just do it without him wanting you to?"

"Tori…" Jade said, kissing the innocent girl's cheek. "You couldn't understand. Trust me, he wants me to, but he has never, and will never have to, beg for it. I want to please him as much as he pleases me. He goes down on me whenever he gets the chance, and I don't reciprocate nearly enough."

"So you like putting his…"

"Cock, Vega…" Jade said, encouraging her to be more mature despite readying her own digs. "There are… 'things,' like Daniel, Ryder, or Steven's, probably tiny, and there's decent 'dicks' like Beck's…. But Freddie… and I saw you ogle his semi when he stood up, practically drooling… what he has is a cock. Thick and hard and-"

Jade stopped suddenly as she saw Tori's face contort and caught the nervous girl touch the front of the boxers slightly, clearly enjoying what she was hearing.

"That get you hot, Vega?" Jade said, getting close to Tori's face, half teasing, and half menacing. "Thinking of Freddie's package? Maybe imagining touching it- wrapping your small hand around that thick shaft? Maybe getting those apparently sluttly lips of yours on a real man's rod?"

"I didn't-" Tori squirmed, clearly getting hot off of these thoughts, but desperately trying to show that she wasn't interested in stealing Freddie. "I wouldn't try anything and-"

"Goddamn right you wouldn't try…" Jade said, driving her face into Tori's neck, flicking her tongue on her sensitive earlobe. "He's mine. And right now, so are you."

"Jade…" Tori said, trying to shake the stronger girl off of her as Jade's mouth descended with clear malice. "What are you-"

"I'm marking what's mine," Jade said through gritted teeth as she pressed her lips to the sensitive breast before her, sucking hard on the tanned flesh.

"Uuhhnnn aahhhh…" Tori said, feeling as much pleasure as pain, until Jade finally pulled back, showing off her handiwork: there was a darkened spot of exploded blood vessels on the side of her breast. "You gave me a boob hickey?"

"Like I said… marking what is mine. Not like anyone will see it." Jade smirked as she then kissed the marked spot softly, licking around it, and then back over to get more of her chocolate raisinette nipple, making Tori quickly forget all about any pain. "Better?"

"The best…" Tori muttered with a grin, feeling the mark was a true sign of how she felt- completely under Jade's spell. "Really though, about Freddie and his… you know… I honestly wouldn't-"

"Vega…" Jade said, peering down as she slowly climbed atop Tori once more, "This isn't like Beck. I'm not going to get insanely jealous and paranoid. If you are attracted to him, and I already know you are, you can say it. I know Freddie well enough to know he would never cheat on me. And I would never cheat on him."

"Jade," Tori said, running her hands up Jade's sides, wanting her top to disappear as well, "isn't that what we're doing now? You never really gave me an answer."

"There's something you should probably know, and maybe I should have told you before anything else happened…" Jade said, leaning down and looking Tori with real adoration. "I think Freddie knew full well what he was doing when he put us alone up here together. He knew how I felt about you, and my struggle with my feelings."

"So all this was just a setup?"

"No…" Jade smiled down and planted a gentle kiss on Tori's lips. "I wanted every bit of this and more, and I know you did too. This is just how that magnificent bastard solves problems, and I think, in that genius head of his, he thought there might be a chance you'd be a good… replacement for him once he goes back home. Someone true and sweet, like him, that makes me feel… things."

"Replace him?" Tori said, looking concerned… it was certainly something she had never imagined having a conversation about. "Given what you just talked about, I'm not sure how I could-"

"Not like that…" Jade laughed as she played with the shirt edges once more, seeing the symbolism of Tori wearing Freddie's clothes in this very moment. "Just someone to keep me company, and to be someone I could depend on."

"I've always been that though, Jade… even when you didn't want me," Tori said, reaching up and cupping her cheek. "I can't believe we spent a couple years feuding and fighting when we could have been… this."

"So, you want to make up for lost time?" Jade asked with a smirk, leaning in for another deep and passionate kiss.

"I still don't know about this replacement thing… but I don't want to stop… this. Can I… can I see… you?" Tori asked, pulling from the kiss as her hands slid up Jade's sides to her generous chest. "I feel a little over exposed under the circumstances…"

"You just want to see my tits, don't you Vega?" she laughed, reaching underneath the hem of her shirt. "All you had to do was ask."

Tori looked up with rapt attention, taking steady shallow breaths as Jade moved tortuously slow in undressing, the youngest Vega practically shaking with excitement and anticipation. It took forever in Tori's mind, but oh, was it worth the wait. The gravity defying flesh pillows Tori had dreamt of sleeping upon for the last two years spilled out, one after the other, revealing themselves to Tori.

If Tori's body was supposed to be the Lost Ark, there wasn't even a name for what invaluable treasure Jade's body represented. She wanted to bury herself in her 'Great Pyramids,' drink forever from the 'Holy Grail' of her lips, and she couldn't find the words for what she'd do with her 'Temple of Doom' given the chance.

"Wow," was all the petrified teen could manage as she practically drooled at the pale DD's capped with little pencil erasers that now stared down at her. She also noticed a small mark, similar to the one Jade had just given her, near her breast. "Is that…"

"Freddie is a gentle and caring lover but today I… persuaded him take me to my limits…" Jade said, sliding her fingers over the formerly hidden mark, remembering how he just broke her so easily, and she craved for him to do it again. "He does not disappoint… ever."

"Uh huh…" Tori said, nodding, her brain firing on all cylinders, developing fantasies of how the two of them looked and how he could have ravaged Jade in such a way. But those thoughts melted the more she stared at the precious melons that were mere inches away.

"They're all yours for the taking, Vega…" Jade said, leaning forward and letting her fruits dangle close to Tori's face as she tossed the shirt aside.

Tori unconsciously found herself reaching to take them into her hands, but in a flash, Jade had held her hands down, leaning up a bit so that they swayed a bit against her nose, and one nipple grazed Tori's hungry lips.

The aspiring pop star knew exactly what she needed to do and she'd never wanted anything more. She opened her mouth like a child desperate for a feeding, and Jade was more than happy to deliver to the craned neck of her hungry captive.

"Ooooohhhmmmm" Jade said as she felt Tori latch on to her heavy flesh, with greater aggression than Cat ever managed. This wasn't some binkie in Tori's mind; it was a delicious piece of meat for her to devour. Tori's talented tongue swirled around the nipple, suckling, and even nibbling at times, the dangling flesh. "You sure are hungry aren't you Vega…"

"Mmmhmmmm," Tori managed as she swapped to the other one, writhing for her hands to be free so she could touch them. She may have had lofty goals of fame and fortune but in this moment, all she really cared about was squeezing that precious soft skin between her fingers, tuning her nipples like an old time radio.

"Such a good girl," Jade whispered, her mind flashing back to being a good girl for Freddie in the special room. Knowing she'd teased more than enough, Jade released Tori's hands, which flew onto her heaving breasts like there were magnets in them. "You are so hot right now… so desperate for my body."

"I know," Tori said, pressing her face into the cleavage valley and letting her soft cheeks touch something even softer and more inviting. "The moment I saw them, I legit thought I'd die if I didn't touch or taste them."

"And this from the girl who has never had her body sampled…" Jade smirked, pulling Tori up a bit so they could be face to face, pressing their chests together, squeezing Jade's glorious rack into Tori's smaller but perkier set.

The girls kissed heavily, rubbing their chests up against one another and giggling at the ticklish feeling, as their hands explored the other's body. There was something wholesome and innocent in the moment that felt truly raw and real for the two frenemies.

"Could we do this all the time?" Tori whispered between the kisses, instantly feeling the painful absence of Jade's lips and tongue on her own before stealing them again before continuing. "You know, if I did this replacement thing."

"We can do whatever you want, whenever, Tori…" Jade said, cupping her cheek and kissing her softly. "I feel so free letting go of my childish competitive side with you… I'm actually happy with whatever keeps us close."

"Then, I guess that does it," Tori said, running her fingers through Jade's hair as she kissed her collarbone and valley of her breasts, eyes closed to savor this feeling fully. "Whatever I need to do to be what you want when Freddie can't be here… that's what I want."

"Is that all you want here, Vega?" Jade asked, gripping Tori's shoulders in her hands as she let the oversized shirt just fall from her narrow body. "I feel you tense up and coo each time I touch you anywhere between your knees and your stomach. Including that cute little ass."

"Well, yeah," Tori said, blushing slightly. "That's my… area."

"Do you not want me to touch you there?"

"Well… I… uh…" Tori scrambled feeling so exposed, her body screaming for more attention, but her brain was still slowing things down, feeling that with each moment, she was crossing lines that no one had ever reached. "I don't… you know… _not_ want you to do… stuff."

Jade breathed a playful sigh, and planted her hand on Tori's stomach and another just above her knee. "My hands are not going to move until you say the words, Vega… Until you say what you want… and where you want it."

Tori's mind was nothing but a fog of chaos as she scrambled to find the words she needed to say, the internal struggle of right and wrong, Catholic morals against what felt good. What felt REALLY good. And that's when something inside her brain just snapped completely, leaving one thought: 'This is the night.'

"I want you to make me feel good…" she whispered, earning a deep smile from Jade at last, and was rewarded by the intrusive hands moving the desired directions.

"Keep going…" Jade said, biting her lip as she taunted Tori further by poking her chest out, and arching her back a bit, putting her much fantasized about rack on further display. "Tell me what you'd like."

"I'd like for you to touch me…" she said, her lip quivering. "To be naked with you and to do… things."

"I'd love to hear you really say what you want, but I guess I can work with that," Jade said, her lower hand sliding up and down the smooth thighs before her. The upper hand went back to teasing with the waistband of the shorts and panties, feeling a rush of heat and an enticing aroma waft from the few moments of release.

"Before you… look," Tori said, placing her hand on Jade's top one to slow her down. "I didn't realize I'd be on display, so I'm not exactly… hair free."

"The natural look is in," Jade laughed as she slid her body closer to Tori's so she really could uncover the most pristine pussy she'd ever imagined being in the presence of, and she was actually excited.

Jade slowly slid the boxers off Tori's hips, lifting her abdomen up by her supple apple bottom as she pulled the shorts and then the panties that were stuck tightly to her body.

It truly was like something that was a gift from God as Tori's sex was revealed. There was a bit of a bush above the bright pink glistening lower lips, but it was matted down from the heat and tight clothes. But the scent was something altogether different. It was like fresh flowers, a natural perfume that drove Jade to want to lose herself in the sweet musk. She had to taste it… but not immediately… this pussy was too precious, and Jade knew it.

That beautiful work of art between her toned legs was just so perfectly pure. So pure, it might as well have been white as snow and surrounded by doves, and now that it lay before her, Jade was afraid to even touch it. But as she looked into the desperate and scared eyes of the girl who had stolen a big chunk of her heart, she knew she couldn't just leave her hanging. This was the very definition of vulnerable, and Jade couldn't bear to let her suffer any longer.

Slowly, like she was reaching for an animal that could run away forever in an instant, Jade's fingers touched the shiny petals, allowing the middle one to run along the virgin slit that led to a vault which had never been opened.

"Uhhhhnnnnneeeee…" Tori squealed, gripping the sheets in her hands as she was mercilessly touched more intimately than any of her boyfriends had ever dreamed of going. But now here was Jade West, looking into her eyes intimately as she touched her in a way that made her feel like jerking all over the room, and yet, at the same time, completely safe.

"This feel good?" Jade whispered, gliding her fingers up and down the pink flower as Tori's body shook every few seconds.

"Uh huh," Tori said, looking like she might cry as she gripped the sheets tighter, biting her bottom lip to stop anymore noises from escaping. And that's when everything exploded into a flash of white.

Jade had found Tori's hood and after the gentle coaxing, her glorious button was now on display. The goth couldn't help but rub the pad of her index finger against the precious nub, and just from that one moment, Tori's body was alive with a lightning strike, each and every nerve firing and hair standing at full attention. She was about to explode.

"Don't be worried," Jade cooed into Tori's ear. "I'm right here… just let yourself go… and give yourself over to the moment."

The experienced teen continued slowly rubbing the precious pearl, increasing her pace only when Tori's legs would shake, clearly begging for more. She watched as Tori threw her head back and grabbed her own breast tightly, squeezing it so tightly it was almost the color of Jade's.

Tori opened her eyes, mouth agape as Jade stroked her clit with vigor, but never broke eye contact, and saw the sweet, inviting smile on the 'mean' girl's face. It was all Tori needed to make that final jump toward nirvana, her body going rigid.

The sweet LA girl had never had a release like this. Even in her wildest fantasies, in full control of every detail, she had never come like Jade had just done, without even going inside her.

Jade slid her finger along that slit, getting some of her natural juices as well as what she had just released, and stared into Tori's stunned eyes as she put the finger to her lips, flicking her tongue to taste it, and in that instant, Jade had her own religious experience. The flavor was unlike anything she'd ever tasted. It wasn't so sickly sweet like Cat's or tangy like Sam's, but a perfect combination of both, with just a bit of salt from the sweat, no doubt. Soon, before Jade even realized it, her tiny taste had become suckling her whole finger as Tori watched on in complete afterglow and surprise.

"You taste good, Vega," she said as Tori made a face as if this was gross. Jade slid her finger down the tight slit once more and gathered more of her succulent juices and then offered it Tori who simply shook her head, eyes till wide. Jade shrugged and savored the flavor once more. "More for me then…"

Surprising Tori even more was when Jade dove toward her face and planted a very deep kiss on her unsuspecting lips, forcing the lithe teen to squirm as a tongue coated in her own sweet nectar was pushed into her mouth playfully. After a surprisingly salty second, Tori began to enjoy the sweet and tangy flavor that filled her mouth, made even more delectable by the taste of her partner's mouth.

"So you've never tasted yourself, eh?" Jade asked pulling from the kiss. "Until now, of course."

"No…" Tori said exasperated, the whole concept seeming wholly new to her. "I thought it would taste like sweat or pee or something…"

"If you don't wash, sure," Jade said, laying soft kisses down her neck to the valley between her tanned breasts. "But your natural flavor shines through. I seriously am a bit in awe of you, Vega."

"What? Why?" she asked, feeling way too self conscious once again.

"Well, you've got those sweet kissable lips, like thick gummies, just juicy enough to sink my teeth into, and then there's that cappuccino colored skin with little chocolate toppers here," Jade said licking around the overly sensitive nipples once more, "that tastes so good. And now I find out about the salted caramel sex that you've been holding out on for everyone else…"

"Lot of food metaphors there…" Tori said, sitting up on her elbows, feeling suddenly like she might be in danger of cannibalism.

"I know… I just want to feast on your body…" she whispered, her fingers slipping lower and lower down Tori's abdomen, and just when the aspiring pop star thought she was going to have her secret box further explored, Jade hands shot around her hips and gripped her ass tightly with both hands. "And then there's this ass. Good god, Vega… it's so soft and round, but also so tight… I bet I could bounce a quarter off of it. Or my face. Just love to sink my teeth into this perfect rear and mark you again."

"So you'd own my breasts and my butt?" Tori asked playfully, her legs trembling with desire for more affection.

"Given the chance I'd claim every inch of you…" Jade smirked as one hand moved around her waist back toward her practically dripping sex. "Especially this beautiful virgin pussy…"

"Jade…" Tori moaned, feeling dirty about that word, but her body was screaming for Jade to touch her, taste her, or do anything but just let her body writhe in anticipation.

"Do you ever finger yourself, Vega?" Jade asked, sliding her fingertip from the hood all the way down until her finger was right at the extremely tight back hole, causing Tori to shiver again at the thought of Jade messing with her there. "Take a finger or two and just push them inside that undiscovered pink cavern?"

"S-s-s-sometimes…" she hissed, desperate for Jade to do such a thing. "Only a few times really."

"How far in do you go?" Jade asked, staying completely calm as her middle finger toyed with making an entrance in the small hole, which, now that she looked at the thin sheet of flesh that kept her maidenhood intact, she realized two fingers would be impossible, even for Tori's small hands.

"N-n-not allll the way in," she said, squirming with excitement. "J-j-j-just-"

"How about you just tell me when?" she said with a smile as she got her face closer to the pulsing sex and pushed her finger inside.

"Sssshhhhhhiiiuuhhhhh!' Tori said at the intrusion, feeling just the first part of the finger enter, able to sense the size and shape of the knuckle as it slipped through her lips. "Ohmygod ohmygod…"

"Hit your limit already?" Jade said with a devious smile, slowly continuing on until she reached the second knuckle.

"Holy! Right there… I've never gone past there!" Tori squealed as she gripped the sheets for dear life. And the grips turned into a white knuckle thrill ride as Jade not only pushed a hair further, but also crooked her finger, as if to beckon her to come… which wasn't necessarily wrong. "Uhhnnnnoooo…"

Tori's cooing brought a smile to Jade's face as she grew a bit more adventurous with the untouched work of art she was manually stimulating. Slowly, she slid down Tori's body until she was hanging off the bed and her face was mere centimeters from the steamy and inviting flower before her. And she stuck her tongue out and licked her like the candy she was.

"Ahhh!" Tori practically screamed out, grabbing for that pillow to silence her once more. The feeling was unlike anything she could have ever expected. It was warm and wet, and she could feel the hot breath against her pulsing petals. "Oh! Jesus in heaven!"

"It's a little late for prayers," Jade said with a devilish grin as the seemingly frightened young woman quivered as the goth's tongue took her for another trip into nirvana. If the nectar on her fingers was considered delicious, there wasn't yet a word strong enough for how good it was straight from the source.

Jade had intended to tease her but she found herself uncontrollably lapping away like an animal at the unbelievably tasty morsel of flesh at her lips. And the more that finger crooked and reached, the more nectar the girl released. The feast of Tori Vega had truly begun and there was nothing that could derail this.

"Jade…. I l-l-love… y-"

Just like that, the finger was gone and Jade's mouth was absent as well and the hungry dark haired goddess was now staring at Tori, with a concerned look on her face, her lips and chin shimmering with the wetness.

"I know what you were about to say and no, you don't," the goth said with a very focused tone. "I know we can say things that we don't mean when things get nuts but… that's something special that is meant for someone special."

"How can I not mean it?" Tori said, sitting up on the bed, as Jade shrunk down to her knees on the floor, pressing her forehead to Tori's thigh.

"You don't know what-"

"You are full of shit," Tori said, shocking Jade as much as herself as she allowed herself to curse, but not wanting to ruin her roll. "I know what love is. I have parents and a sister who I care deeply about. People in my life like my friends who I care a lot about. I have a great life, where I have been lucky enough to get everything without a lot of work. I got lucky and got accepted to Hollywood Arts, I got tons of awards, and the lead roles, and even a recording contract. Just fell right into my lap."

"Is there a point to this, Vega, because you've pretty much reminded me of why we aren't friends and killed any interest I had, and-

"Just shut up and listen to me," Tori said sternly, her backbone growing by the second. "I have all of that, and it doesn't mean much of anything to me because there's no obstacle. You do. You are the one thing I have ever had to work at. The one person who hasn't just fallen at my feet, even if I don't want other people to do such a thing. Jade friggin West is always right at my heels and making me work to be her friend. It teaches the value of love. I can say I love you because you offer me something nothing in my life ever has. A challenge. And that's not even counting this… stuff."

Jade wanted to be snarky and pissy about how Tori was being emotional or that she was still too stupid to know what she was talking about. But she couldn't. She couldn't say any of those things because her voice was quivering too much to speak. This naked flawless body that she was now on her knees for was completely right and if she wanted to say that she… loved her, she could. Who knows, Jade thought, I might even say it back.

"I'm sorry," she finally said, planting a small kiss on her soft tan thigh. "I didn't mean to… I'm just sorry."

"I know," Tori whispered, pulling Jade to her feet so the girls could stand together. "And that's why I love you. I love all of this and all of these feelings you've given me, but I love you most of all. I believed it the moment we kissed, and I truly knew it when you kissed me back. So, this is why what I'm about to say is so important, and I want you to promise me you'll help me."

"Whatever you want, V- Tori," Jade said, fighting back tears as she stroked the soft cheeks of the girl who had once again brought her to her emotional knees.

"Good," Tori said with a deep breath as she looked into Jade's eyes and both girls saw someone completely new behind their reflective orbs. "Because I want to give myself completely to you… to feel, taste, and intimately touch you as you do the same for me. And then, whatever happens, I want this to be the night I lose my virginity."

"Vega, that's a pretty tall order…" Jade said, shaking her head as to the issues with that statement. "I don't exactly have the equipment to take that from you…"

"You have fingers… Better yet, you have toys, I know for a fact," she fired back looking around the room. "Or maybe ask Freddie to do it-"

"What happened to 'I would never… with him?" Jade said, doing her Tori impression, showing clear feigned disgust with the pause. "And you definitely don't want Freddie. I've seen the flesh lock you've got down there. A couple fingers would be one thing to tear that thing down, but even without that curtain, he's too big. It'll hurt… bad."

"It's already going to hurt, so why not just go for it? Go big or go home right?" Tori tried to joke but Jade shook her head, more out of concern than jealousy. "You always talk about how caring he is and how safe you feel in his arms… is it so bad if I want that? And you know… all the other stuff he could do…"

"You really are bi, aren't you…" Jade scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Then just get one of your sex toys… like a dildo or a strap thing or something," Tori said, with a tone that implied she might not exactly know what that was. "That way, you can do it with me, and that will be that."

"A girl's first time shouldn't be with a piece of plastic…" Jade sighed, knowing she probably wouldn't be able to change her mind with all of this. "It should special, like I said."

"Tonight is the most special night I have ever had…" the aspiring pop star said with conviction. "I just want this thing gone so you can really claim me as yours. You said you wanted to do that."

"I was being…" Jade started, and then realized it was a waste of time to fight over this if it was her choice. "Look, why don't we keep having some fun, and-"

"You promised me 'anything,' Jade," Tori interrupted.

"Let me finish…" Jade said, with a deep breath, pushing Tori so she sat on the bed and dropped to her knees, moving her face up Tori's leg back to her sugary and salty snatch, ready to tease the thoughts away. "When I make you cum again, and you're dripping down those toned and tan legs, begging for me to give you another, we'll see how concerned you are…"

Surprisingly, Tori didn't back down, and she backed up onto the bed, motioning Jade to join her on her own bed.

"Do you not want me to-"

"You have no idea how much I want it, Jade," she said, sounding like she was being possessed by that same lustful animal that drove Jade most of the time. "But I'm sick of lying here and doing nothing. I haven't even seen you naked yet. You seemed to get such a thrill from my smell and taste… I want to experience that too."

"Are you saying," Jade growled, climbing onto the bed on all fours, like a lion hunting prey (but with incredibly round and mouth watering breasts), "that the angelic and sin free Tori Vega wants to eat my pussy?"

"I've been a good girl my whole life and I feel I've been rewarded for it, but I have felt more alive and happy and just plain free since I gave into my sinful desires," she whispered, watching Jade take a spot next to her.

"So is that a yes?" Jade said, toying with the waistband of her own shorts and sexy thong she was wearing special for Freddie, not dropping until Tori said the words she wanted to hear. "You have to tell me exactly what it is you want, you know…"

"Yes," Tori said, feeling a bit of embarrassment coming on from her upcoming statement, but as she opened her mouth, she just let her body speak for her. "I want to see that secret sex you have… and touch you and taste you, putting my tongue right in your… pussy… and eat it whole while I… grab that shapely butt of yours and hold you there while I lick. I want to make you… come like you made me… and will probably do it again before I get you off."

"I gotta say," Jade smirked as she lifted her legs and pulled the tight shorts and sexy underwear off, "a little awkward sounding, but fuck… dirty talking Vega is getting me really wet."

Tori wasn't sure if Jade said anything else because her eyes were focused on her new prize. Jade was very smooth, save for a small patch of neatly trimmed hair just above her slit. It was gorgeous and she couldn't wait to experience it. She couldn't see much of it, but Tori was intent on touching Jade's naked butt and doing the things Jade had said she'd do to hers, to it.

"Should I go and eat you first?" Tori said, licking her lips and eyeing Jade's completely naked form, praising the God that she was sinning against, for giving her this.

"Vega…" Jade said, laughing to herself and kissing Tori's ear. "You're adorable. Do you know what a 69 is?"

"Well, yeah… oh," Tori said doing the geometry of how that would work for them in her head as Jade simply flipped herself over, now on her side and facing the task ahead of her, while Tori combatted leg positions so that she was now inches away from Jade's warm sex.

The novice moved her face inward to touch the parts of the vagina that she could recall from health class. Having one was one thing, but seeing one so close was something totally different. There was the inner and outer labia, the vulva, the clitoris. She was pawing at Jade like a science experiment while Jade simply teased her, running her tongue up and down her thin slit.

Her thoughts were getting foggier as the pleasure increased, and eventually Tori just shut her brain off and took a long lick of Jade's sex, moving toward the exposed pearl which she licked all around like it was made of candy too. Jade was right about the taste as it really was unlike anything she'd ever had. There was a strong lavender smell and flavor there with sweet overtones and finishing with a strong tang. She didn't know if there was any word for this, but she knew she wanted more, and to be closer to it. The singer's hands moved around Jade's waist and took dual handfuls of her plentiful, and yet still perfectly proportioned, ass and drove her face into it.

Jade mewed and moaned as Tori got into the swing of things finally. There was something about having her ass grabbed as she was being serviced that just felt perfect. So Jade decided to do the same thing. Her hands not having as much flesh to squish between her fingers, but an amazing curve perfect to hold on tight to as she hungrily ate out her virgin lover.

"Aaaahhhhheeee!" Tori squealed as Jade was pushing the very limits of what she could take. The goth had barely done anything and already Tori was ready to cum again. She wanted to please her lover after everything she'd done and the fear of not being skilled enough to get her to climax was haunting her. And then Jade went and upped her game again.

Jade had managed to push her tongue just barely into the small area she had to penetrate without breaking the 'innocent' girl's barrier, even if that's what she really wanted. Her nimble sponge organ dove inside hitting a few key spots with that perfect touch.

Tori couldn't even see straight as she moaned into Jade's sex, pushing her mouth upon it to silence herself, quickly realizing that the vibrations were causing Jade to squirm quite a bit. Tori smiled and bit her lip, feeling like she had cracked the code, and began to hum some of her songs into Jade's now eager sex.

Tori had gotten almost through the first verse of Take a Hint before Jade realized what she was actually doing. The mean girl devilishly smiled as she used some of Freddie's techniques with the letters, doing her own bit of humming, joining in the song.

The harmonious oral sex continued as they went through the song once more with their respective bits, licking and savoring all he while as each of them headed towards the finish, Tori trying to focus her determination to not come early, while Jade was eager to share her release with her more than eager partner.

Tori let go of Jade's perfect peach and started to use her fingers to spread Jade's lips apart, seeing how different her love cavern looked with no hymen, and wondered if she would look like this too after making that leap. She shot her tongue inside and hungrily lapped up those inner juices, her hands massaging her outer sex, while she savored the best taste she'd had in a while.

Jade knew she was at a disadvantage in this war since she couldn't explore much but as she felt like she could come soon as well, she unleashed her nuclear option. She called it the Cat since she was the one who always did it to her, but Jade was eager to see its effect on someone like Tori. The goth moved from her beautiful and sensory overloading core to her hood, and licked against the sensitive clit inside. The bucking of Tori's hips said everything, and Jade went for her move, putting the button in her mouth and suckling it like a pacifier.

Tori began to thrust her hips and shake, unable to hold back the title wave that was coming, and unable to recall how any of her body parts worked as the feeling overtook her. But then Jade stopped.

"I'll get you over that last edge, Vega…" Jade whispered moving her head a bit and moving her mouth slightly, which Tori could only feel against her thighs. "I want us to come together if we can. And I'm so close…"

Tori hungrily agreed by going full force into devouring the delicious sex that she'd been mentally craving, without even realizing it, for the past months. She licked and hummed and did everything she could think of, and finally, she felt something deep inside contract against her tongue.

That was the signal that the world was about to crash down, and both girls fired every shot they had left, and when Jade took a hard suck of that pussy flavored gobstopper, Tori came with unimaginable force as every dam inside her broke at once, and she felt surge after surge of electricity and hot light coat her body. Jade hungrily lapped up the fresh secretions, loving the taste of her more with each passing lick

Jade came hard as well, this whole evening being one long lead up to a fantastic finish, and Tori wasn't quite prepared for the near squirt that Jade was releasing. She tried her best to drink up the even more succulent flavors of her internal releases but there was plenty dribbling down her shimmering face.

"You taste really good, Jade," she managed with a smile, trying to sit up from having her face encompassed by Jade's inviting love hole. "I can't wait to do that again.

"So, I take it you worked things out?"

Tori froze, her eyes wide as she looked to the doorway where Freddie was standing, and given how out of it she had been for the last few minutes, there was no telling how long he'd been there. She desperately tried to pull the covers over her body, and in a flash she realized that the mouth movements she felt Jade make against her leg were silent words to the person watching.

She wanted to be mad, and feel violated for being watched, and being put in this situation where she was fully exposed, but she couldn't. The idea excited her more than offended her, and as she thought to what she wanted to happen tonight, perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing.

"Hey babe," Jade said, wiping the sides of her mouth with the pad of her thumb as she climbed off the bed and sauntered over to her lover, quickly giving him a deep kiss and Tori watched as Jade's tongue offered her sacred treasure release to Freddie, who simply smiled into it. He then deepened the kiss, and Tori hoped it was because he wanted more of her flavor; something she'd happily give him with as horny as she was feeling.

Finally, Jade stepped away and the two of them looked at Tori in the covers as the goth rubbed her man's chest and whispered something into his ear. Which he responded back, just below where she could hear.

"Vega," Jade said, moving toward the bed where Tori was covered and ripped the comforter from her as Freddie moved to her side. Tori realized that she was exhausted, and when two strong arms picked her up and held her like a bride crossing the threshold, she felt amazing. "Freddie's going to carry you downstairs for a moment so you can relax, and we're going to talk for a couple minutes."

Tori's heart hit her throat as she clung to Freddie's arms, feeling instantly safe and secure, but as she was naked, she felt completely vulnerable, which made his strength even more of a turn on.

"But rest assured, Tori… when we get back down there," Jade said, standing at the stop of the stairs and watching her closely, "NOTHING in this house will be virgin territory."

* * *

 **So there we have it. For those of you who are Jori fans and have been waiting so patiently for their moment, I hope it was worth the wait. For everyone else, I hope you dug it just as much. Please review/comment, even if it's negative (though my fragile ego hopes it isn't), as this chapter was a beast and I really cannot wait to hear what you all thought about it. Of course massive thanks to my writing partner SVAD, as well as those of you who have already commented and given this story some great reviews and more importantly, overwhelming support. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I would think before the end of the coming week. Thanks again for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know so many of you are clamoring for more of what's happening at Jade's house, but I felt an 'intermission' of sorts was in order considering that we haven't put too much of a focus on Sam and Cat, and won't for a bit after this. So, without further ado, the chapter.**

* * *

 **Cat and Sam's Apartment**

 **Venice, CA**

Sam, with Cat riding tightly behind her, pulled her motorcycle into the back patio of the apartment and kicked out the kickstand before shutting off the bike. Cat happily bounced off the back of the motorcycle while holding over her shoulder the hook of a hanger with a dark plastic covering a dress with another plastic bag with the handle looped over the hook. Sam got off her bike and reached the set of glass doors first and opened them for the excited redhead who practically skipped into the apartment.

They had stopped off at the costume shop after leaving the school to pick up Sam's costume. Sam was dreading what her girlfriend had brought home since after Jade and Cat had decided their costumes, and since it was a themed dance, she had roped Sam into agreeing to allow her to pick out her costume, so they could match.

Sam closed and locked the door behind her while Cat continued to grin like a madwoman and spoke with a high pitch voice when she turned to face her girlfriend, "Okay, time to try on your dress."

Sam let her head drop back, let her shoulders go limp, and groaned out loudly. "Ugghhhhh!"

"Saaaaaaaaaam!" Cat pouted.

The Seattle 'raised' girl lifted her head up and meekly apologized, "Sorry, I'm just remembering last Halloween… how you had me dress up as you."

"You looked cute being me. I know you're going to like your dress."

"Are you sure…" Sam asked with a tired grunt, "or am I going to look ridiculous?"

"I'm sure," the redhead said with a mighty grin, almost hopping with excitement. "You're going to look soooo pretty. I promise."

The ham loving girl gave her girlfriend a skeptical look, but decided to go ahead and humor the girl or she wouldn't get any peace for the rest of the night. She motioned for Cat to take the lead then followed the excited girl, who dashed ahead of her down the hall and to their shared bedroom.

Cat handed Sam the bag as soon as she stepped into the bedroom. "Okay, try it on."

Sam cocked an eyebrow and gave her a devilish look. "You want to wait for me in the living room… or are you going to stay and watch me get dressed?"

Cat opened her mouth unsure how to answer as she felt the question was a trap.

Sam wickedly grinned and walked around her stunned girlfriend to stand near the middle of the room. She turned her back to Cat and turned at a diagonal towards the bathroom to hook the bag onto the top of her metal drawers. She glanced to make sure the recently added blinds to the window were tightly shut so no one would get a free peek of her before reaching for the hem of her shirt.

She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it idly to her bed then reached behind her back to unhook her baby blue bra. She let the straps fall off her shoulders and fall off before catching it and tossing it to join her shirt.

Cat's breath slowly increased at seeing her girlfriend's bare back, her blonde locks falling behind her back and to the side curvature of her flesh pillows.

While the redhead was admiring the titillating view, Sam unzipped her skirt then hooked her thumbs on the waistband of her jeans at her hips before bending forward and sliding them off.

Cat licked her lips as she zoomed in, looking at her secret girlfriend's tight ass covered by her yellow high cut brief cotton panties.

The redhead's breath caught in her throat in a near squeak as Sam leaned slightly leaned forward, thrusting her bare tush out when she pulled her panties down to join her skirt caught up around her ankles. She pulled her skirt and panties off one ankle then the other to toss them near the side of her bed. She stood up, leaving herself completely bare and causing her girlfriend, now watching from her pink decorated bed, to try to keep her breath calm and not disturb the gorgeous sight in front of her made of blonde hair flowing behind a smooth, pale back with just the right flair of the sides of unseen breasts and hips with a smooth tight ass.

Sam started to head for her drawers in their shared closet, but before she took two steps, Cat called out, "Your underwear and accessories are in the bag."

The mischievous blonde stopped and looked over her right shoulder, careful not to turn enough to show her front, and asked, "You bought me underwear for the dress?"

"Yeah. I knew you needed something that would match for it and not have to scurry about finding something you'd be comfortable in the dress."

The Seattle raised girl gave her secret girlfriend a scrutinizing look, but held her tongue. They had gone underwear shopping, just as Sam had done with Carly for years at Build-a-Bra, which sadly Los Angeles surprisingly didn't have, but this was the first time that Cat had bought her underwear. Sam reached for the bag looped with the hanger and pulled it off before hanging the dress back on the metal dresser to look into the contents of the bag. She reached inside and pulled out a pair of white Tanga cut panties and examined them for a moment. It was a borderline thong and wondered what possessed Cat in picking this out for her—other than of course thinking she would be hot in it—as she was going to be in a dress, out in public.

The blonde disregarded that for the time being and lifted one leg to slip the panties through the leg opening, then into the other one, making a slight show of bending over to show off her ass to Cat to 'torture' her a little bit. She reached into the bag and pulled out a white stocking then bent over again slightly while balancing on one leg to pulled onto the white stocking. She repeated the process of pulling on the other stocking until it reached her mid-thigh.

Sam reached into the bag to pull out the last garment, a strapless white pushup bra. She wrapped it around her mid-torso then hooked it from behind then pulled up the front to cover her firm flesh melons. She smirked at how comfortable the garment felt and pleased that Cat was so good at picking her size. She didn't want to think about the girl digging through her underwear to find her size… though she knew exactly what Cat's size was, which she would sometimes tease her about.

She reached for the hanging dress and took the plastic bag off to reveal a light royal blue dress with white puffy shoulders and a hem line that she estimated to almost reach her knees. She unzipped the back of the dress and pulled it off the hanger. She tossed the hanger to her bed, not quite reaching it from the drag of the plastic bag, but quickly forgot about it as she stepped into the dress. She pulled it up onto her shoulders then reached behind to partially zip herself up.

Sam looked over her shoulder and asked, "I could use a little help to zip me up."

Cat eagerly jumped off the bed and walked up behind her girl. She grabbed the zipper and eased up pulling it up until it reached in the middle of her shoulder blades. She took a step back to allow Sam to turn to show off her dress.

Her first thought was that it was blue. Very blue. And shiny. It was shorter than she had thought it would be; the bright blue shimmering material only barely reaching her knee, showing off her fit legs. And it was sleeveless, just poofing out from her shoulders, so her arms were exposed as well. On the front, there was a big white space, and just looking at herself, she recognized exactly who she was supposed to be. The belt with assorted character items and the bow for her hair were still in the bag, along with the Mary Janes she'd be wearing with the ensemble.

Sam smirked and placed her hand on her right hip, shifting most of her weight to that leg. She snorted out in approval of herself, "I may look like a ridiculous Disney princess, but I gotta admit… Mamma feels hot."

"Alice wasn't a princess, but you certainly look hot," Cat giggled, thrilled that she got Sam to agree to the costume.

The blonde turned to her secret girlfriend and warmly thanked, "Thanks Cat. Does this mean you might be the Cheshire Cat?"

"Aww… that would have been really cool," the redhead said with a frown of disappointment that she didn't think about that. "But no. You're going to turn a lot of heads though."

Sam looked down to examine herself again and commented, "Maybe… perhaps I should bring my buttersock just in case some douche tries to make a move. A certain skeevy puppet using kid we know maybe."

"Robbie's not that bad, Sam…" Cat said, smirking as she rolled her eyes, despite knowing she had a point. "I'm going to have to hold on to you the whole night so no one is going to steal you from me."

The comment struck an unexpected nerve with Sam, causing her to turn to face Cat and snapped without thinking, "No one is going to 'steal' me from you." Though her stomach instantly sank as a part of her mind knew it was a lie and screamed, _"What about Freddie?"_

She looked down at her feet and face blushed in embarrassment.

Cat's face fell in worry at seeing the sudden change in Sam's expression. "What?"

Sam looked up to Cat's soft and understanding brown eyes. She shook head and muttered, "It's nothing, never mind."

The blonde attempted to turn away to head for the bathroom, but Cat rested her hands on the puffy shoulders of the dress. "No, what's wrong?"

Sam took a breath then looked to meet Cat's eyes, which were studying her and trying to figure out why she suddenly changed her demeanor. The abrasive and closed off teen dropped her guard, knowing that Cat would just pester her until she told the truth because even she wouldn't buy a lie at this point, "What I said… it reminded me of something from yesterday."

Sam walked to have a seat on the edge of Cat's bed where the redhead eagerly took a seat next to her. "You didn't ask what Freddie and I did this morning."

Cat closed lipped a smile and shrugged her shoulders then casually answered, "I just assumed you and Freddie might have done something—which I thought you realized that I thought was okay—after your text to Jade. You seemed so happy and relaxed after that."

The blonde rolled her eyes and loudly sighed, "Yeah, after Jade caused you to have to change panties…"

The childlike teen frowned and a swell of anger and embarrassment filled her chest. Her emotions burst out passed her lips, "Wait, when was that suddenly not okay? That's not fair! If you want me to stop being intimate with Jade, just tell me! You can't suddenly get mad at me after the fact!"

Sam sighed again. She was frustrated and mad with herself on how that came out. She rested her hand on the upset younger teen and calmly replied, hoping her words and tone would do the same for her girlfriend, "I'm sorry. I'm not mad or anything. I didn't mean to make it sound like I was accusing you of anything. I'm just mad at myself."

Cat's anger was swept away to be replaced with confusion. "You're mad at yourself about what?"

The blonde slumped her shoulders before getting up and started pacing around their shared bedroom.

The future professional singer worryingly watched her roommate, not understanding why Sam was becoming upset.

Sam started rambling, unable to focus on Cat, "When I was with Freddie yesterday, I wanted him so much. I wanted him to just bend me over and fuck me until I was a blubbering mess and I didn't care that he was with Jade and I was with you. I just wanted him back with me. I want him in my life." She shook her head and spat disgusted with herself, "I'm just a bitch that doesn't care about anyone but myself."

Cat innocently attempted to reassure her, "But you're still my bitch, right?"

Sam cocked an eyebrow with a hint of a frown and gazed towards her to question if she was really serious with that statement.

Cat furled her brow in an adorable manner and muttered, "That didn't come out right."

The blonde sighed and rolled her eyes, what she sees as her girlfriend's naïveté. "How can you say that I'm yours when I want him so much too?"

"You're here and I know you want me and care about me… you just want him at the same time. He was really your first love and you're still struggling with moving on from him in that way."

Sam growled and gripped her head, ready to pull her own blonde locks from her scalp in frustration. She shouted, "I don't want to move on from him! I want him! I want what I could have had if I wasn't such a bitch towards him!"

Cat just calmly smiled to her, just smiled to the agitated blonde and gazed at her with acceptance.

"What?"

"We all have regrets and some things we wish we could undo and we have to accept that there are things we can't change," the redhead said sweetly, just gently nodding though Sam could see the cracks in her sensitive porcelain shell. "You're still working on that part."

Sam shook her head and let her mouth drop, being completely dumbfounded at Cat's inability to listen to her. "Aren't you listening? I don't want to accept it. I don't want to move on. I didn't care about you or Jade this morning. I just wanted him. Why aren't you furious that I would look at another person like that? That I would want to literally give all of myself over to another person? Throw away my relationship with you just for a cock I couldn't even get? That I still want him? Why aren't you jealous?"

Cat surprised the blonde with a small, sweet smile and spoke what could be described by Sam as a profound truth, "I am listening to you, and don't get me wrong, I am a little jealous… who wouldn't be? But I also trust you even if you don't trust yourself."

Sam took several deep breaths then tiredly flopped down next to Cat, feeling a sense of defeat.

The redhead softly asked, "Do you really want him to be your boyfriend again?"

The Disney 'princess' dressed teen glanced away, unable to take Cat's eyes anymore. "I… I miss him. When he made me… I mean, I practically proposed to him."

"Does he really give you something I can't give you?"

Sam's stomach tightened and dreaded answering such a question, but she knew she couldn't escape answering Cat. "Sometimes… I do wish… I could just be taken by him. You know…" She hated to bring up the first time Cat and Freddie were together, but she had no choice in making her point. "…when you and Freddie were together the first time, you know how strong and dominating he can be… and I crave that… feeling like I'm small and held by someone stronger…and I know I should resist it because I don't want to fuck up what you and I have… but I have those urges…"

Cat looked down at her lap. "I'm sorry I can't do that for you."

Sam cupped Cat's cheeks in her hands and demanded, ""No, don't apologize for that. It's my need… my weakness. You…"

Cat patiently waited for Sam to form her words, something that took several long seconds before the blonde could finish, "You have loved and cared about me since I first met you… something that I've had very little in my life except for Carly, Spencer and Freddie… and I'm just being ungrateful with wanting Freddie so much."

"What do you want from Freddie then? What do you truly want from him?"

Sam took several deep breaths, thinking on her question and Freddie's answer yesterday. "I… I want him in my life… like he's practically been all my life."

"He is in your life."

"He's in Seattle; that makes it pretty hard for him to be in my life."

"He'll be back in a few months for good," Cat happily reminded her.

Sam countered in a sour tone, "With Jade…"

"Yes, with Jade. Does it really bother you that much?"

The blonde struggled for an answer for perhaps a minute before she finally uttered, "It could have been me… what she has could have been my life if I had just bent a little… if I had just been a little nicer, a little more…"

"Stop…" Cat cupped her cheeks, feeling the warmth and tension from the bubbling emotion. She placed a reassuring kiss on her lips before pulling away and looking her love straight in the eyes. "Don't torment yourself with those regrets. I'm sorry that you can't change the past, but we have right now and as selfish as it makes me sound, I think it's pretty good right now."

"Yeah, and what am I doing with it? Whining about being in love with my ex to my girlfriend and making you think you're not good enough for me… when it's me that's not good enough for you… treating you like this…"

Cat kissed her again then kissed her cheeks to catch any threatening tears of frustration. "It's okay Sam. I promise it's okay."

"No it's not… not the way I'm treating you and the way I want to treat Jade and Freddie…"

The redhead ignored her and kissed the side of the blonde's neck then slowly peppered more kisses, particularly around her pulse point with several licks as if she was a kitty licking up a bowl of milk from her milky skin.

Sam sighed and instinctively craned her head to the opposite side to allow Cat more access to her skin.

"Cat…" she moaned, wanting Cat to stop and allow her to continue to beat herself up and show her she wasn't good enough for the sweet redhead.

Cat wouldn't allow it as she grasped Sam's waist to hold her in place and continued her working on the side of Sam's neck. She paused to prevent leaving any marks on Sam's neck and whispered, "It's okay. It's okay, Sammy."

Sam shivered from the touch and the reassuring words and pet-name she didn't deserve.

The tanned girl continued to pepper kisses on Sam's neck and exposed collarbone while her right hand traveled up to reach for the zipper of Sam's dress and started pulling it down, loosening the dress around her shoulders and over her bustline. She pulled her lips away from her girl only long enough to pull the puffy shoulders off Sam's shoulders and her arms, revealing pale skin of her collarbone and shoulders then past her bra cupped chest and nearly to her bellybutton. Her lips immediately stated back under Sam's left collarbone then downward to kiss over her heart.

Cat kissed and licked the pale skin, driving away the goose bumps forming on her skin. She knew she could be a silly girl at times, but she thought she could kiss her love directly on Sam's heart. As she kissed, her right forefinger hooked over the embroidered edge of Sam's left bra cup and pulled it down, revealing more pale skin and a beautiful pink puffy nipple. She kissed past Sam's heart and reached the steadily hardening peak and allowing her tongue to gently sweep around her areola before capturing it with her lips. She suckled gently to harden it and giving loving attention to Sam that she knew she enjoyed receiving from her talented lips and tongue. She could literally keep this up for hours switching back and forth between them to balance attention and prevent making them raw.

Sam cupped the back of her head to hold her close, wanting—needing the closeness and affection from Cat, but suddenly the redhead's moist lips and tongue pulled away from her. Cat stood up and the blonde looked up with longing and confusion from Cat's abrupt stop.

Cat's face nearly broke with a smile as she took Sam's hands and pulled her up onto her feet. She took hold of the dress by the waist and finished pulling the dress down to Sam's feet. As quick as lightning, Sam lifted her feet Cat picked it up and carefully laid it across Sam's bed to prevent it from wrinkling. She turned back to Sam, taking a moment to admire the blonde in her pulled down bra, white panties that looked like they had a small dark spot on the crotch and white stockings. The moment passed for Cat and she placed her hand on her upper chest to signal for Sam to take a seat back on the bed.

Cat reached behind her back and pulled on the zipper down. She brushed the straps off her shoulders and let her sundress fall to the floor then stepped out of it. She crawled back onto the bed and hovered over Sam. She shared a quick kiss to the lips then started on her journey down Sam's body. Her lips breezed down the right side of Sam's neck and collarbone, making up for the lack of attention to that side of her. She kissed down her sternum until she reached the middle of the bra. She kissed back up the right breast just above the cup until she was at about the center of the firm melon. She pulled the cup down and zeroed in on the tightened nub to flick it with her tongue.

Sam laced her fingers through Cat's red velvet hair to hold her in place, wanting to reestablish this closeness with her Kitty that was denied her minutes ago. Cat's hand moved to the other free breast and gently began to massage the fleshy orb.

Sam moaned approvingly, "Cat…"

The girlier of the girls suckled for longer than she intended, getting caught up in the intimate act that she used to bond with her regardless of how awkward it had initially been for them. She asserted a surprisingly amount of self control for Sam's pleasure to move her lips away from the hardened tip and kissed down the underside curvature of the orb then down the smooth abs. Cat quickly reached Sam's bellybutton and started twirling her tongue inside it, pulling a giggle past the tough girl's lips. People didn't understand that Sam had a beautiful laugh and loved to do it despite her tough personality and the laugh was music to Cat's ears, as cliché as it may have sounded.

The actress moved further down Sam's skin, kissing and licking the skin and sending shivers up and down the blond. She only stopped when she reached the top of the waistband of the panties. She took a moment to take a deep sniff of her aroused girlfriend's scent then hooked her fingers over the waistband at Sam's hips and started tugging them down. Sam pressed her heels against the bed and raised her ass to allow Cat to pull the underwear over her cheeks then 'up' her legs to her knees. The blonde closed her legs at the knees to let Cat pulled them the rest down to her ankles. Cat pulled them off and tossed them away then opened Sam's legs back up. She lay on her stomach to allow herself to come face to pussy with her love.

Cat gently kissed Sam's closed flower, teasing her lips to part and relax for her while enjoying the first dew that she had worked out from her mean girlfriend. Her technique was effective in feeling Sam relax and hearing a low sigh escape the girl's lips. After peppering Sam's opening to completely cover it with love, she poked her tongue out and gently lapped at the lips like a timid kitten lapping at a bowl of milk.

Sam's breath had been steadily shortening since Cat's first kisses on her neck and just increased when her girlfriend started lapping away over her entire opening. She couldn't make out specific letters as she could with Freddie, but doubted she would when Cat was more instinctive and playful than having an actual 'plan of attack' to pleasure her.

As instinctively as the redhead's movements may have been to give every part of Sam's crevice attention, it was getting the former bully's juices flowing and causing her muscles to start tensing in just _that_ way. Her lips finally parted enough for Cat to push her tongue inside and continued to spell out her feelings for Sam.

"Shit…" escaped Sam's lips when she felt the initial penetration of the singer's tongue.

Cat slithered and lapped inside the silky folds, getting the sweet and tangy taste of the always tough girl. She'd lap up one side then the other, gathering the delicious flavor on her tongue before swallowing then lazily going about it again.

Sam started feeling the soft tug in her stomach, signaling she was starting her march to a release within the next few minutes. It was a slow, soft buildup just as Freddie had teased her this morning, but unlike him, Cat would never pull back. Her mind wondered back to this morning and what she had told Freddie after her release. She had told him that he had made her cum harder than Cat had ever managed to give her and felt a wave of disgust with herself for saying such a thing, even if it was true, that overwhelmed the pleasure starting to overtake her.

Cat could feel a shift in the tension of Sam's body, but she could tell that it wasn't a good tension. Something had happened, so she lifted her head and asked innocently and with great concern, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Sam partially sat up from the pillows with bracing her elbows against the mattress. She stared at Cat's concerned brown eyes and almost wilted under the gaze. The girl not afraid of anything other than perhaps running out of bacon was afraid to be truthful. "I was getting close."

The redhead softly bit into her bottom lip, studying her love's eyes and determining that she was lying. She knew she was good, but she was being lazy in her tongue loving and couldn't the blonde off that quickly. She humored Sam for the moment, hoping she could get the blonde to be honest with her, "Okay? Was that a bad thing?"

"No, just…"

Sam groaned and flopped back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling, unable to look at Cat's innocent eyes.

Cat pushed herself up on her hands and knees and crawled up the blonde's body to hover over her. "You can tell me."

"It reminded me of what Freddie and I did this morning, but not really the sex part. After he… blew my mind and body, I told him… I asked him how could I just be friends with him when he could make me cum harder than you could make me cum."

Cat's face fell for an instant and Sam followed up in a dejected and self-loathing tone, "See, I told you that I'm just a bitch that only cares about herself—"

The tanned skin girl cut her off by crawling up her body and dipping her face down and pressing her lips against Sam's lips, surprising the stronger girl. Sam froze from the gentle contact, but slowly melted into the kiss as Cat attempted to deepen it. The top girl gently probed Sam's lips with the tip of her tongue until they opened and let her inside.

The tongues danced and became reacquainted with one another for what seemed like minutes, but were probably only seconds.

The hopeful actress pulled away, a string of spittle momentarily keeping them together before it broke, and she grinned and confidently retorted, "No you're not."

"Yes I a—"

The redhead cut her off again by pressing her index finger on Sam's pink lips. "If that's the case then how come you feel so bad?"

Sam squinted, not immediately understanding her point.

"If you were just a heartless 'bitch', you wouldn't be having those feelings. You would just happily take whatever you could get from Freddie and not give a second thought about me. You feel upset for believing that you're hurting me with those feelings of need and want for him."

"But aren't I? I telling you that you're not enough—"

"That's not what you're saying, but what you're saying is killing you and… you're still here because you haven't left and went back to Seattle."

Sam blinked several times, trying to process and comprehend Cat's statement. "What?"

"If you truly and absolutely wanted him back that way, you've would have gone back to Seattle to try, but you didn't. You've stayed here and we've gotten even closer than we've ever been. As secret as we've had to be, you've been a fantastic girlfriend to me."

Cat's words were profound to the blonde. Freddie had been in her dreams almost every night, but she hadn't done anything about it. Why hadn't she just hopped on her motorcycle and gone back to Seattle? Freddie would be alone and Jade wouldn't have been any serious threat being back in Los Angeles. Sure, she could have flown up, but she couldn't have stayed their indefinitely as Sam could easily have done since it was home.

While Sam was caught up in her thoughts and reassessed her interpretation for her feelings for Freddie and Cat, the redhead slithered her way back down to position herself between Sam's legs and took hold onto her upper thighs for balance and to keep them open. She extended her tongue out as far as possible and took a broad lick up Sam's slit, causing a shiver to run through her. "Cat…"

Cat continued her slow licks from the bottom of her lips to near her clit, alternating between each side and moving closer to the center of her core. Sam's flower started to blossom and Cat's tongue slipped further and further inside in a playful manner without any rhyme or reason before pulling out to give attention to the 'petals' before diving back into her opening. She seemed more focused on licking up Sam's increasingly flowing juices as she could get more addicted to her girlfriends honey than to even Bibble.

Sam was approaching her release once again and Cat wasn't going to be stymied from giving her girlfriend that pleasure. Her rear started slightly rising and falling, bringing her crotch closer to Cat's expert licking. She whispered in increasingly shorter breaths, "Right there Kitty. Right there… you're going to make Mama come."

Cat turned her full attention into Sam's center and licked and thrust into her while her thumbs pressed brushed circles on her skin.

The dominating blonde bit into her bottom lip as the wave approached. It wouldn't be the tsunami as the one that she experienced with Freddie, but it would still be a damn satisfying one. Her pelvis lifted and dropped off the bed with an increasing pace and gyrated against Cat's mouth.

The licking girl adapted and turned her head to keep her lips and tongue at Sam's love opening, not allowing her to escape from Cat's loving attention. She kicked it up to push her girlfriend off the cliff by starting to hum a familiar tune to Sam's ears. She couldn't identify it as the sensation of the vibrations between the licks overwhelmed her senses.

"Urrrgghhh," Sam growled out and stifled the curses she wanted to shout out as her release washed over her.

The blonde bucked up several times from twitching muscles, pushing her crotch onto Cat's face and threatening to smother her, while the rest of her nerves tingled and gut felt as if it was burning with pleasure.

"Kiiitttyyy, fuckkk…" she whimpered out as her release passed over her and collapsed on the bed. Sam took several deep breaths to chase her short breath and allowing Cat to lick up the coated lips to get every drop of her girl's sweet release.

After several lazy minutes, Cat finished cleaning Sam as a cat would his or herself then sat up on her knees. "Stay right there. I'm not done."

Sam thought about questioning her since they would switch off and she wasn't going to leave her girl hanging after such an intimate release, but she let the redhead have whatever fun she was planning. After all, she had been the one to confess her continued desire to have Freddie, so why not try to make it up to even the understanding redhead?

Cat crawled off the bed and walked to Sam's special drawer in the mechanics tool cabinet that had been turned into a dresser to retrieve their special toy. She pulled it out and went through the routine process of getting ready to use it on her love, though Sam of course had far more experience in using it. She returned to the bed after properly sheathing it and lubricating it with the strawberry flavored lubricant—her favorite she liked licking up.

Sam held back a laugh while teasing her girl, "Oh? Kitty wants to take charge?"

Cat deviously smiled as an answer, hiding something in that usually scattered brain. She lined up the toy with Sam's entrance, teasing the slick lips and reminding Sam that though she couldn't dominate her like Freddie, that didn't mean she was powerless over the stronger girl. Once she thought she had 'tortured' Sam enough, she carefully pressed the head of the toy against her slit until it slipped past her lips. She leaned forward and braced her hands on either side of Sam's torso and slowly pushed inside her.

The Seattle raised girl lifted her ass off the sheet, allowing Cat to slip in easier, and caressed Cat's right cheek then tenderly kissed her while the redhead finished sheathing inside her. Sam moaned into the kiss in appreciation even if it wasn't remotely as big and physically fulfilling as what she craved from Freddie. She thought about getting a bigger toy for Cat to use on her, but the idea that Cat would use a bigger toy seemed to wig the blonde out.

It was still rare for Cat to take the lead as she had only done it a few times over the last two months, but the redhead had finally worked out the mechanics of the motion. Cat maintained a slow, steady pace of thrusting, knowing they weren't in a hurry as they had all night.

Sam cupped Cat's ass cheeks and helped her along with her thrusting. "Fuck Cat…" the lying girl hissed from the toy scraping her inner walls.

The couple kept the steady pace as they lazily trading kisses with one another. This was the complete opposite of what she wanted from Freddie, but it was satisfying her carnal side enough. There was something certainly different with it being much slower… it was more intimate and… fun as Freddie had put what they were doing up until he blew her mind (and body). Her conscious mind was slowly coming around to wanting this more than any carnal satisfaction of being a fucktoy. For the moment, at least.

The feelings traveled from her crotch to the rest of her body and Cat's skin against her while hovering over her, but Sam was a little impatient with the slow buildup and moved her right hand down to play with her clit while reaching up to grasp over Cat's right small mound of flesh. She started brushing her thumb over Cat's quickly hardening peak in time with her own brushing of her own clit.

Cat sighed into her increasingly sloppy kisses with Sam and the first signs of sweat started forming on her forehead from the effort of setting the pace, the brushing of the little nub on the inside the harness and Sam's flicking thumb over her nipple. The usually submissive girl internally cursed herself for being so sensitive and feeling so out of shape. She thought she should have possessed more stamina with her performances and singing, but her erogenous zones were just so sensitive along with the expert and loving touches from Sam and the motion was not natural for her.

The feisty singer sat up straight and grabbed over the top of the blonde's still stocking covered thighs. She threw her back into thrusting, hoping it was still an odd movement for the redhead, especially with adding such force into her thrusts with throwing her back into it, but she needed to set the pace and control to hold off on her own release while hoping Sam would reach her release before her.

The shift in position so that the top of the head scrapping her G-spot along with Sam continuing playing with her button was pushing her towards the edge.

"Shit Cat…"

"Are you… are you feeling… feeling good?"

"I'm feeling great. You close to cumming Kitty?"

Cat sighed out, her breath becoming shorter, "I'm okay…"

Sam saw the telltale signs that her sweet Kitten was getting close with her shorter breath, quiet mews escaping her lips between thrusts and trembling muscles. She questioned and urged, "You going to come for Mama?"

"Not yet… Kitty wants to make you cum first," she sighed out and threw everything she had into thrusting into the blonde.

Sam slightly jerked back from the increase in power of Cat's thrusts, the sound of slapping skin of their thighs filling the room. Cat could get a little frenzied when she had a burst of energy, but she knew Cat could only keep it up for maybe a minute. It was a race to who would succumb first and usually it would be Cat, but feisty little actress had done a fine job of working her up and the angle was perfect with the toy and rapid pumping.

Sam sucked a sharp breath through her teeth as the toy scraped hard against her inner walls, back and forth, back and forth, pushing her further and further. She moved her hand from Cat's breast and gripped one of her own jiggling breasts while her other hand moved from her clit to grab the head board. She pinched her own nipple to add the last bit of stimulation to push her over. She looked Cat in the eyes and love the feisty redhead directed at her was her breaking point. She threw her head back and shouted, "Chizz! Fucking shit!"

Sam's inner muscles gripped the toy around her, attempting to squeeze it into submission and firing a load it didn't possess, and soaking the toy with a release of excess juices. She bucked several times against Cat's pelvis, driving the toy further into her. Her skin tingled again, but it was more intense like touching an electric fence wire.

Cat closed her eyes and bit into her bottom lip, shuddering from the mini-release of her button being stimulated. She didn't want to distract Sam from her ecstasy.

The former web-star slumped against the bed and suck in air to blow it right out, feeling the heaviness of her chest.

The 'dominating' girl affectionately brushed her hands up and down Sam's thighs, helping her ease down and reassuring that she was safe in her hands. As she saw Sam relax on the bed and threaten to doze off, Cat slowly and carefully withdrew the toy not to stimulate either of them too much. She was on the brink of her own release, amazed at herself for not going off already other than the mild shudder while Sam was finishing. She crawled backwards with her knees and slid off the bed.

Cat took several deep breaths while she undid the harness. She moaned as the harness was pulled away from her opening and stickiness of her juices sliding across the inside of it. She walked to the bathroom and set it on the counter to be cleaned later then returned to the bedroom, finding Sam still recovering from her release.

The redhead crawled back onto the bed and knelt down between Sam's still spread legs and parted her lips further with her thumbs. She slowly licked up the stronger girl's release from the lips before moving to the source of the trickling flow.

Sam opened her eyes, just now paying attention to Cat's return. She hissed in mild surprise from the eager teen apparently ready to go down on her again, "Cat…"

"It's okay. I want to see if quality really is better than the quantity I'm offering. You're going to cum again for me my Puckell." The redhead shoved her tongue back into Sam's heated opening and twirled inside while her thumb rapidly circled over the exposed love button.

Sam grunted, obviously pleased with Cat's tongue work through the mild pain—which she enjoyed on occasion—of oversensitivity from still coming off her last high.

Cat palmed one hand over Sam's pale and increasingly sweaty skin while it traveled north of the blonde's body. She grasped over Sam's 'marshmallows' and spread her fingers out to hold up as much of her beautiful bounty, her practically sharp nipple pressing into her palm. She massaged the fleshy mounds that she loved giving so much pleasure and receiving from suckling from.

Sam started slightly rolling back and forth to her left and right with the sensation running up her spine from the triple assault to her love channel, clit and breast. Cat tried to steady her with a palm over Sam's lower pelvis while flicking her love button and other hand pressing down on the lying girl's breast between delicately pinching her nipple. The white stockings wearing teen's breath heaved and she moaned, "Oh fuck Cat… you… you… damn…"

Sam was reaching her limit again before she would have another release and Cat wanted to set her girl off and plunged her tongue in as far as possible to lick all around inside, trying to reach her G-spot. She couldn't quite reach it, but shoving her tongue in as far as she could managed and bumping her nose against Sam's clit with a particular good pinch of her nipple was enough to push her over the edge.

"HOLY FUCK SHIT!"

Sam's ass lifted off the bed and her hips bucked hard several times, pressing her heated a slick opening against Cat's eager mouth and tongue, not pausing at all in licking and suckling. The usually submissive teen lapped away to get all of Sam's tasty honey and draw out her girlfriend's release.

The seconds ticked with Sam's senses whiting out other than Cat's mouth continuing to eat her out until reality started returning to her and collapsing on the bed. Sam stared at the ceiling while her lungs filled and exhaled at a rate that threatened to cause her to hyperventilate as Cat continued to clean her.

Several minutes had to have passed, but Sam was in such a state of afterglow, time had very little meaning to her.

Cat kissed just past the enflamed lips at the joint between the leg and her pelvis. She moved back to kissing Sam's flower then started licking on it again to 'prime the pump' to get more of Sam's juices and start her way back to another release.

In stark contrast to Freddie's plan of drawing out her release and cumulating until feeling like she was hit with a freight train of pleasure, Cat was hitting her with one right after another to fry her brain with pleasure overload. That was the redhead's stated plan, but she didn't think her body could take another one without cooling off at least for a few minutes.

Sam moaned out, her breath becoming so hard to fill her lungs, least long spare any to form words, "Cat… I can't… I need a break…"

She pulled her mouth away and licked her lips only to breathlessly request, "One more Sammy, just let me give you one more."

The blonde was about to argue, but the at times feisty redhead moved her licking further up to tease the protruding bundle of nerves with her tongue and feeling two fingers slip into her velvet channel, robbing her of speech to be replaced by soft mews and occasional grunts. Her eyes rolled back when Cat wrapped her lips around the love button to suck on it like a nipple and fingers gently pumped into her, drawing out heavy grunting as her muscles flexed and tightened, not having a chance to relax from the previous release.

She felt helpless against Cat's attention though it should have been so easy to close her legs and pressed a hand against Cat's forehead. Her muscles were tingling too much from pleasure and she felt most of her energy had been sucked out of her from the three releases. Seeing that her only option was to lay there and ride out her next wave, her mind drifted between the cracks of the regular signals of pleasure that reached her brain.

Cat couldn't dominate her, not in any conceivable manner. Sam was vastly stronger than her with a personality that was only matched by a handful of people she could not bully, yet she was lying on her back at Cat's complete mercy to be sent to another level of pleasure.

The redhead could be quite devious when the occasion called for it and Sam had underestimated her.

There was no time to berate herself as her next release was fast approaching her like a train with Cat moving to suck directly on her clit like a binkie, the increasing speed of her thrusting fingers and her left hand massaging her breast while her fingers pinch and twisted on the nipple.

"Cat, Cat… fucking shit…" Sam groaned while her ass lifted off the bed and thrusting her pelvis forward into Cat's face, her body wanting more stimulation despite starting to reach her limit.

Cat smiled around Sam's love button and sped up her pumping, wanting her mean girl to explode with pleasure.

Sam's stomach clenched into a knot and knew it was about to snap and potentially break her. She begged, unsure if she wanted the redhead to stop or just finish her off, "Kitty…"

Cat took it as a signal to keep going and moved her mouth to rapidly lick as fast as her tongue could manage against her lips while the fingers pumped and massaged against her upper wall from each stroke.

Sam's left hand flailed about, nearly knocking down the picture of Dick Cheney that Cat oddly had hanging on the wall beside her bed. Her hand stopped when she found something soft and grabbed it. She brought the stuff animal to her face and screamed into it to muffle her string of curses as the cord snapped in her stomach and drove her opening into Cat's face. Her inner muscles spasmed, trying to grip around Cat's pumping fingers in an attempt to uselessly milk them and forcing out more of her flowing juice.

Sam trembled for several excruciating pleasurable seconds with her shoulders and heels pressed into the bed to hold her ass off the bed and crotch forced against Cat's face. She finally collapsed on the bed and pulled the stuffed toy away from her face.

Cat's tongue moved done Sam's gash to her little starfish, licking up sweat and escaping nectar along the way before moving back up.

Sam whimpered and hips jerked from the oversensitivity of Cat's soft tongue cleaning her lips and stimulating her backdoor and all the points in between. "Kitty… Mama's done… Kitty…"

The servicing redhead finished her cleaning, allowing Sam to cease feeling any further stimulation from the actress and float down from the higher plane of existence she had been sent. The blonde's chest heaved while she chased after her breath while her heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst out of her chest or she'd die right there from a heart attack.

Cat kissed down along Sam's inner left thigh, crawling backwards and causing her rear to rise in a sexy arch where Sam's eyes immediately zoomed. She stopped kissing until she reached the band of the thigh high white stockings, not so white as sweat was starting to seep through them. She moved her lips to the other thigh and kissed up it with the occasional lick until she reached Sam's opening. She stopped short of kissing her lips, feeling and seeing that her girl needed a break from her attention.

Cat sat up then crawled up and straddled over Sam's hips, balancing herself with palming over the lying girl's smooth and flushed stomach. Sam's usually pale skin was flushed with heat and covered with droplets of sweat, the sight turning the redhead on even further.

Sam mumbled, still chasing her breath and forcing her heavy chest to rise, "Cat…"

The sitting teen cut her off by swooping down and capturing the sexually satisfied teen's lips. Cat took the lead as Sam was obviously too tired and need for breath to try to dominate the kiss. The redhead eagerly kept it up her pace until she felt Sam truly struggling for breath. The tanned girl pulled her lips away and gazed at the worn out and satisfied girl.

Sam's eyes seemed bluer with her face being flushed and lips swollen from kissing and biting into them.

Cat playfully bit the end of her own tongue then teased, "Did I make you feel better?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for what I said to Freddie about… you not satisfying me like he does. That was… that was incredible…"

"You said cum harder, not satisfy you."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you would make the distinction… I certainly didn't."

Cat smiled down in a predatory manner and happily questioned as if she was about to break into song, "But you know now?"

Sam took several more needed breaths, trying to get to a steady breath. "Yes."

"Good, because I did that to show you how much I love you and accept that you're still struggling with your feelings."

The blonde wanted to cry at the amount of faith and confidence Cat placed on her. She struggled to mutter, "You're too damn good for me, you know that?"

Cat giggled, "Maybe… but you're my Sam Puckell and I can be as good as I want to you."

Sam hated that she couldn't get her last name right, but decided not to complain with the sense of peace that was upon her. She muttered, letting her feelings out as she was already in a vulnerable state, "I love you and… I love Freddie, but… you're my _girl_."

Cat giggled, "I love you too." She tenderly kissed the side of Sam's neck, trying to calm the shivers of the aftershocks of her release and succeeded as Sam relaxed against her and on the bed. The idea that Sam had put such an emphasis on being her girl made Cat think that while she may have topped the gender line, she might not top moved her lips further down, kissing her upper flushed chest and licking away some of the fine film of sweat that had formed as if cleaning her like a cat. Her chin started brushing against the curvature of Sam's breasts, awakening that feeling in her gut that had faded since her taking the lead with their toy.

The redhead mouth moved back to the center of Sam's right orb and her lips naturally latched around the hardened pink nub. She gentle suckled, causing the former bully to whimper from the contact on her already sensitive nerves, but nevertheless slipped her hand behind the back of Cat's head, letting her fingers slip through the dyed locks and reassuringly holding her against her breast. She uttered through her tired breath, "You need this don't you?"

Cat pulled her lips just far enough from the flesh to utter with hot breath against the heavy and flushed flesh, looking up with bashful and almost embarrassing look when she remembered Jade's words earlier in the day, "I need… I don't… Jade, this morning, put into words why I do this. It's fun, but I just… I just need to feel close to you."

Sam's expression softened, seeing that Cat had been doing her best to reassure her, but she in turn needed on some level reassurance of those around her would love her. She moved her other hand to cup Cat's right cheek and brushed her thumb over the tanned skin. "Did you do this with Jade this morning?"

A shimmer of fear went through Cat's eyes as she answered, "No, but… you're not mad if I did—do?"

The blonde smirked, feeling better that she was finally off the defensive, and answered, "Nah, she's your… our friend and… I like feeling close to you too. Hey, she's got a nice set doesn't she? You know I don't mind having a good taste of them every now and again."

Cat giggled, taking a quick lick of the nipple before Sam brushed the back of Cat's head with some gentle pressure to coax her to latch back on. She eagerly latched back on, but lazily suckled as she had all the time in the world. She moved her right hand up to lazily paw over Sam's other breast and relaxed into Sam's grip as the girl underneath wrapped her arm over the tan girl's back to keep her held close.

The secret couple rested that way over the next few minutes, Cat enjoying the closeness of the act and embarrassed while Sam let her body and mind settle about the events over the day. She wasn't totally at peace, but she had something she really felt in life: hope, hope that everything would work out for the best with everyone.

Cat dozed off minutes later, apparently the day and taking the lead in their lovemaking catching up with even the girl that never seemed out of energy, and fell asleep on the heavy orb.

Sam was content to rest there for a few more minutes before she got up to get something to eat. She looked over to her blue dress and the rest of the accessories, pleased with the choice then realized the obvious. "Damn… she forgot to pick up her own costume."

* * *

 **I know its a bit shorter than my last post but hopefully you didn't mind too much, and the next chapter is going to be much much longer. Massive thanks on this chapter go to my partner SVAD. Please review and comment. Thanks to all those that have done it so far, and to those who have Followed/Favorited along the way. Thanks so much for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to the story, everyone. Thank you so much for continuing to delve into the world that SVAD and I have created coming out of a very silly, terribly written episode from an even worse show. This sequel means a lot to us and I hope you all feel the same way. I know a number of you were clamoring for the Jori/Jeddie/etc. stuff last time when we checked in on Puckentine, so now we rejoin the three of them. Things take an interesting turn here and I really hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Tori had no idea how long she had been sitting on the couch downstairs, still completely nude, save for the blanket she had sought for warmth earlier, now being the only thing separating her nervous flawless form from the cold of the air.

She could hear Jade and Freddie talking, and she wasn't sure if she should be eavesdropping or not, since this most certainly involved her. But then again it was their discussion to have. But in a counter-counter thought, she figured she had inserted herself in the relationship in nearly every other way, so what did a little listening hurt?

They weren't exactly shouting, but Freddie seemed to have a serious tone. Tori began to think about how different Freddie was than anyone she'd ever met. He was sweet and kind to her, and reached out to her without a second thought, even if it defied Jade's wishes. He was clearly standing up to Jade, which made him stronger than nearly anyone at the school.

But that strength began to send shockwaves through her imagination. He was physically dominating, and from the way he carried her down those stairs, holding her close but somehow not invading her privacy or ogling her naked form. And then there were the marks on Jade's body. The hickeys and bites, though small and slight, they were still noticeable during their encounter and she had a feeling Jade's pink bottom looked that way for a reason.

One by one, fantasies began to riddle her mind of the strong teen taking Jade and just giving every bit of that power to her. Pushing her against walls and doors, and becoming an animal that just ravaged its prey. Was that really what she wanted to invite into her body? As the first 'guest' to ever take her that way… to make her a woman? Tori shuddered, feeling just as scared as she was turned on. Would he even do it though, was the only question that seemed to flash repeatedly.

Her thought processed was brought to a halt as she heard the bedroom door open and in a second the two of them were descending the stairs. Freddie was still dressed in his athletic shirt and button boxers, and Jade was still very naked. Tori couldn't help but be mesmerized by the way her amazing breasts swung with each movement she made, and she began to drool a bit and her desire for her 'bully' began to rise once more.

"So, we've talked about some things, Vega," Jade said, staying completely stoic in her speech. "And I made you a promise, which I intend to keep, if that's what you want."

"But," Freddie said, offering a warm hand to Tori pulling her up to join them, as the lithe teen wrapped herself in the blanket as she stood, under the watching eye of the two of them, "I have some concerns."

"I know…" Tori said, dropping her head down. "I'm just stupid and I just kinda said it and wasn't really thinking and-"

"Just listen, ok? Look, Tori, your virginity is a one time thing. Once that's gone, that's it." Freddie said, offering a very comforting, almost fatherly type approach, which should have lowered her interest, but it did quite the opposite. "You are incredibly beautiful, and I think you're talented and sweet and great in so many ways. I get that this is exciting, and from what Jade tells me, you are just as incredible in… the bedroom. But this is going to be life changing. And it's going to hurt. I just fear that you could regret this choice for the rest of your life."

"It can't hurt much if I've got someone…" Tori said, looking into Jade's beautiful eyes before turning her focus on Freddie's, "or someones… I know will take care of me. I won't regret this."

"You don't know that, Vega…" Jade said, shaking her head.

"Do you regret your first time?" Tori asked looking to both of them.

"Yes."

"No."

The couple looked at each other a bit shocked by the answers, and soon their focus moved to each other.

"You really regret being with Beck?" Freddie asked, placing his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "Even though you loved him and were with him for so long?"

"Yeah," Jade said, looking at Tori, fearing that she was going to expose a vulnerability in front of her again before rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "It was fine, but it wasn't satisfying. Plus, when you came along, I felt bad for not waiting so I could give myself fully to you. Like the kid who peeks at their Christmas presents… it ruins the feeling when right time actually comes. You don't feel that way?"

"Honestly," Freddie said with a deep sigh, knowing he was on another side of this issue. "Sam was my first real girlfriend. I loved her, and I still love her now. I don't regret a second that we shared that night it happened. It was perfect and real, and totally satisfying. I'd like to think my time with her prepared me for being with you."

Jade seemed a bit thrown by this, but immediately was pulled out of it when Tori spoke up.

"So, basically, I should lose it to someone who is good at sex?" she said, trying not to seem rude, but it only proved her point about why Freddie and Jade were the ideal people for this.

"That's not what we're saying," Freddie said, trying to put a real smile on his face to make her feel relaxed. "You just might regret giving yourself to someone who doesn't feel the same way about you that you feel about them. Sex without love… it's like cereal without milk- you are having the same taste experience basically but you have no connection which makes it harder on you."

"That's a really stupid metaphor, babe…" Jade said, attempting to tag in.

"A simile actually…" he smirked, not wanting to miss a chance to show his quick wit. "But yeah… it kinda got away from me... The point is, Tori, there's a lot at risk for going forward with this. Especially when you find someone who sets your life and your body on fire and you want to give them the greatest gift imaginable and you already used it on a moment of passion with us."

"To be honest," Tori said, tightening her blanket and looking into Freddie's eyes, "I found that tonight. Jade was like a thunderstorm where everything she did was like a bolt of lightning into my soul. I've never felt more alive or happy in my life, and to have someone who I knew, the moment I met him, would be an amazing person and exactly the type of guy that I have always wanted, right there with her… there's something magical about all that."

"Ok…" Jade said, with a sigh and shaking her head. "Here's what I was thinking about doing. Before you showed up here, Freddie and I were supposed to have a magical night to ourselves. I was going to make love with him until sunrise. You fucked that up, but I'm not going to change my plan."

"What?" Tori asked, utterly confused.

"Vega," Jade said, pushing her back onto a chair close to the couch, where she sat wide eyed, "you're going to sit right there, and just watch. I want you to see and experience what this is going to be like. If you still want this 100%, I will make sure I honor my word. Deal?"

"Uh huh…" Tori nodded, all those fantasies already returning to her mind full force, imagining the type of insane rough sex they were about to get into, and doing her best not to get too worked up at the thoughts. "Wait… what?"

"You don't interrupt us, or speak until spoken too, understood?" Jade said, stretching her neck a bit as she pulled Freddie by his shirt to the couch. As Tori nodded, she could see the uneasiness in his eyes, clearly unsure about this idea, but not wanting to disappoint his lover. It made Tori swoon just to think about having someone that devoted to her. "And one more thing. You can't touch yourself. You just have to watch."

"That's so not fair…" Tori said, almost whimpering.

"She's not really wrong, babe." Freddie chimed in, looking at Jade. "She's not dressed and I know you well enough to know you do whatever it takes that will push her buttons."

"Those are my rules," Jade said sternly, pulling the blanket back a bit revealing Tori's nude body. "You want something? Let's see how bad… Keep your hands where I can see them, and I will honor my deal."

The Latina nodded softly and got comfortable, wrapping up in the blanket, leaving only her head, shoulders, and arms visible. And she prepared for what she believed was going to be a wild show.

What came next, the wilder parts of her imagination couldn't have been more surprised. Freddie took a seat and leaned back as Jade climbed onto his lap, her knees on either side of his and her arms wrapped around his neck as he pecked her on the nose with a quick kiss. And that was it. No clothes ripping or penetration. Just… sweet and soft kissing and giggling.

"I missed you," Jade whispered through a smile, nuzzling her face in his neck.

"Not as much as I missed you," he fired back, running his hands up her nude back, tracing his finger over her spine. "I didn't have a playmate, you know."

"Ssshhh," Jade said, biting her lip, clearly audible to their audience. "Don't even mention her. This is just you and me. No one and nothing else."

"I assume that means clothes too?" Freddie smirked as kissed her bottom lip softly, suckling it for only a second before rubbing his cheek against Jade's.

"Well, duh…" she replied, faking attitude as Freddie moved his hands to the small of her back before moving them back up, clearly savoring her pale delectable flesh. "You're way overdressed, Mr. Benson."

"You know me," he said with a smile and a half wink. "I see that gorgeous body of yours and I can barely remember what I'm doing, much less what I'm wearing."

"Well, it should be the expected attire when you're here with me-nothing," Jade said, sliding her hands along his chest and abs, finding the bottom of his shirt and pulling as she quickly clarified. "That's what you should be wearing. What you should be doing… well, is me, obviously."

"Yes, ma'm" he laughed as he raised his hands high so that his shirt could slip off easily. Jade stated to toss it on the floor, but at the last second, changed her mind and tossed it onto the 'nonexistent' audience member that was studying them, biting her lips softly.

Tori had seen shirtless guys before. All her male friends had pretty standard bodies- Robbie was very thin but surprisingly hairy, Andre had a bit of a pudge, and Beck was thin but fit. But Freddie was a whole other story. He was chiseled with pronounced pec's and abs like Jesus. The Latina had elicited a soft coo as she gazed upon his muscular and hardened body, being the complete opposite as Jade's but somehow something she wanted to touch and taste just as much.

This might not be so easy, Tori thought to herself as she stared at the way that Jade was running her fingers over his skin, digging in a bit with her fingers, not enough to leave marks, but the trail that she was leaving wasn't hard to see. Tori wanted those fingers running down her body just as much as she wanted to be the one touching him. They had barely done more than kiss and already Tori had begun to twitch with desire.

"Have I told you how fucking hot you are today?" Jade whispered as she felt all over his muscular chest, slightly looking behind her to see how Tori was already struggling, and reveling in it. "Because I would feel really bad if I didn't make note of that."

"Are you saying I'm not hot on other days?" he coyly responded while pulling her hips closer to him, his lip rising into a sneer/smirk combo. "Because you might have just hurt my feelings, Jade."

"Oh you're hot other days for sure," Jade said, tightening her arms around his neck to deliver kiss after kiss to his lips. "There are days when I think you're so hot in what you're wearing that I just want you to take me without losing an article. Then there are days when I can't wait to rip the clothes off and to be ravaged, and then there are the special times like this, where I see you, and I want to burn all your clothes so you'd never be able to stop me from appreciating this look. This would also make it easy for me to screw you all day everyday…"

"You keep at it," he whispered, diving his face into her neck and peppering kisses over her pulse points as his hands moved downward to grab her ass more firmly, "and you just might get that wish."

"Mmmm…" Jade moaned, biting her lip to contain herself, and looked over at Tori with her intensely erotic and somehow playful gaze. The Latina was almost drooling at the sight before her, legs twitching a bit as if to rub the blanket a bit for tension relief. Jade could have said that was breaking the rules, but shrugged it off because at this point, she didn't care. She just wanted to make love to her boyfriend.

Freddie peppered kisses all over her neck and then moved to her collarbone, tracing the protrusion with his lips, subtly suckling and give soft kisses upon her eager flesh. It was one of the most goosebump inducing things in his skillset and Jade's body responded like a dream to his acts. Her hands moved to his head, fingers running through the short brown hair, and cradling his scalp, wanting him to move a bit lower on her body, but knowing that he would get there in his own time.

"Did I tell you how incredibly hot you look tonight… and every night?" Freddie whispered into her sternum, his chin at the start of her cleavage.

"You don't need to say that," Jade said, as she blushed and breathed quick gasps waiting on his next touch and tease. "You're just saying that because I said-"

His finger shot up her back and landed on her lips which stunned her for a moment before she got the idea and suckled his finger, silencing her words.

"You deserve to hear it every day, baby," he said, looking up into her eyes. "You should be told everyday how gorgeous you are and how you are a literal goddess. I want to drop to my knees and thank God for having you every time I catch a glimpse of your body. But then again, I also want to defy him and his big commandment by worshipping you like the goddess you are."

"Freddie," she cooed, breaking from his finger. "You're making me flushed…"

"Good," he smiled as he used his hand to move from her lips to the back of her head as he delivered the deepest kiss he could imagine, and even Tori could see the mean girl's knees weaken from the act. "You have no idea how many nights I spent in absolute hell in Seattle. Staring at a screen and seeing your face, your lips, that inhuman body… and I couldn't touch it. I would reach for you nearly every night, and all I could touch was plastic. All I could feel was cold steel."

"Ungh…" Jade moaned, her eyes starting to water from the beauty of his words because she knew so much of how he felt. She hid her face from Tori as best she could so she couldn't be seen as weak in her 'frenemy's' eyes. "Please… not in front of her."

"I'll scream it from the rooftops if I want, Jade…" he almost growled kissing her soft pink cheek. "I will never deny or shy away from what I'm saying right now."

The dark haired 'mean girl' simply mewed at his words and tried not to look him in the eye for fear of what it might make her do.

"So, yeah, Jade, you look hot, beautiful, gorgeous, and all that… and I will never get tired of seeing and hearing your angelic voice," he whispered, so close to her face, which was trembling. "But to touch you, to taste you, to smell you… there's no comparison. I know what I have missed out on for the last couple months, and I will take full advantage of the gift I have been given."

Without another word, Freddie smashed his lips into the shaking pair of Jade's, their tongues battling as Jade practically cried into the kiss, her hands quivering as she gripped his face tight, her middle, ring, and pinky fingers held his head, while her thumbs and index fingers stroked his face, knowing that tears were about to stream down hers.

Tori was on the verge of crying as well. This was the couple. The ideal that she had spent her whole life hoping and praying to find and be a part of. The most perfect girl she had ever met was with the most perfect guy she had ever encountered. The love they shared was so bright, it was almost blinding even in the low lighting of the room.

"I-I-I need you," Jade said, her voice shaking a bit as she pressed her forehead against Freddie's. "I was planning to have this whole thing, where we just ravaged each other, but… I want to skip ahead. I need to ffffeeeeeel you. Right now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" he smiled sweetly as he threw his legs outward, getting Jade off his lap for only a moment so he could pull his boxers off. He quickly gripped himself, almost fully hardened, and placed himself at Jade's entrance.

"Unnghhh…" Jade screamed as she lowered herself, her eyes clenched and Freddie kissed her deeply as she was slowly impaled. Her velvety vice eagerly accepted him, and given the pleasant look plastered on his face, this felt just as good to him.

Tori's eyes grew wide as she watched this display. She couldn't see much of what was going on beneath the belt, only a quick shot of his package and a bit as his pole disappeared inside Jade. But really, all Tori could focus on was Jade's face, which looked like the strangest mixture of ecstasy and pain. Is that how she would feel as well when she was… taken?

Jade was breathing so heavily, as she pulled from his lips and buried her face in his shoulder as she held onto his neck as if she might fall from the earth if she didn't. Freddie had finished sheathing himself completely, still twitching a bit as he grew harder. The feeling made Jade shiver each time and she couldn't help but scream into his flesh as his tool filled her like nothing she could've ever imagined.

Finally, after taking a couple moments to get used to him fully, Jade pulled her face from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes, full of tears and sadness."

"What's wrong?" he asked, stroking her face softly as he tucked her dark hair behind her ear staring deeply into her orbs. "You're ok, baby..."

"No, I'm not," she said flatly. "You're just so goddamn perfect in every way… and I don't remotely deserve this. I don't fucking deserve you."

"You shut that crap down, right now," Freddie said, gripping her cheek and head, and becoming very serious. "You are everything and more that I have ever wanted. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone ever, and I feel like I don't deserve you sometimes too. But you need to stop this because you are the one who's perfect. I want to spend the rest of my life holding this body of yours. And for those lips to be the last things I kiss each and every day."

Jade began to sniffle, unable to stop but hating herself for doing something so 'ugly' while he was saying, and downright being, the epitome of beautiful. "I love you too."

"Say it louder," he said, kissing her forehead. "And say it with conviction."

"I love you!" she shouted, trying not to get anymore choked up.

"And we deserve happiness, don't we?"

Jade paused at his question, and looked at him, and while she felt that her acts and sins should have proved the opposite to be true, but she couldn't say no to him. "Yes."

"Good…" he said, wiping a small tear from her cheek and smiling sweetly. "Now if you don't mind, I need to make love to a goddess."

Jade nervously laughed at the mere notion that she could be such a thing, but as Freddie moved his hand to her lower back to lift her a bit as he pushed his hips upward, everything else in the room melted away. And when he did it again, the world disappeared, leaving them, in her mind, in the middle of space among all the stars which he could take her to with a single kiss. And when he thrust inside her a third time, even that was gone. Nothing in all of creation existed besides Freddie Benson, and she was happy with that.

"Come back to me, baby," she heard him whisper and her eyes opened once more. She smiled as her body rocked against his, coming down from her nirvana and joining him in the physical moment. "How do you feel?"

"I fucking love you," she cooed with a deep smile. "And this… this feels so fucking good."

"That's what making love is all about," he whispered, running his hand up her side, his thumb sliding over her heaving breast as he moved up to her head. He took her hair into his hand and pushed his mouth onto hers, kissing her deeply while adjusting his seating position so that he was at a better angle to fulfill her.

The two remained silent as they happily kissed and touched one another gingerly, simply becoming one body, joined in the most intimate of ways. Tori watched, feeling like her skeleton was going to jump out of her body if she didn't find a way to tactilely take care of some steam. She wanted this more than anything. It was no wonder why she was so drawn to both of them and to being a part of what they shared. They were golden gods walking amongst the mortals. They had a love that defied all explanation, were incredibly attractive, and what they were sharing at this moment was beyond words. Tori had read stories, watched sexual videos, and let her imagination take her to some very different places, but what the two bodies were doing on the couch defied anything she expected.

Even more exhilarating was the fact that she wasn't remotely sure which she wanted to be more. Being able to connect and truly get inside Jade was something that was so beautiful and unbelievably sexy, but to be held and taken so completely and intimately by someone like Freddie, whose literal battering ram she desperately desired to storm her castle.

"I'll catch you," Freddie whispered with a smile as Jade closed her eyes and just leaned back, far enough that she should have gone straight onto the floor. It was clear that she was 'anchored' by his manhood, but he also kept on hand on her back.

The new angle offered so many opportunities to those involved. For Jade, feeling him hit a whole new area of nerves was so incredibly stimulating she could hardly make words, only moan at the magic of this new place she was having thrust against. For Freddie, the arched back offered open access to the buffet that was her flawless chest. Her beautiful orbs bounced with each powerful, and quickening thrust, and he was hypnotized by her dancing nipples. Using his other hand he gripped her left flesh pillow softly and lowered his mouth to the right to feast on her plentiful bounty.

"Ohmygod…" Jade moaned as he took her hypersensitive nipple into his hungry mouth, the new stimulation struck like lightning through her very being. He had stimulated her less physically this time than any other time she'd ever been physical with him, but she was already feeling like she might be on the edge of one of the most powerful releases of her life. Everything was the total opposite of the way he was at the school. He was sweet and soft, and he was being gentle. He wasn't just penetrating her body, it felt, with every loving glance he gave her, that he was truly making love to her soul. "Please don't stop…"

"I couldn't if I tried," he whispered, blowing cold air against the quickly hardening nub. He suckled the delicious flesh back into his hot mouth with caused Jade to coo once again, happy to be back where it was wet and warm. Freddie wanted to take every inch of her body into his, to devour her for every breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and given how Jade was acting, she'd probably let him, no questions asked.

Which gave him a brilliant idea that he knew would be really mind blowing for his lover. He reached down with his arm, letting Jade hold herself up for only a moment, so he could get his hands on the delicious red wine. Slowly, he opened it back up and took just a teaspoon into his mouth before pulling her upwards so he could bite along her exposed collarbone and neck, letting some of the red wine fall down her pale, practically glowing skin. Jade moaned and released a deep sigh as her eyes rolled back a bit, and for a moment, when she looked down at the suddenly cool area and saw the crimson dripping, she honestly had to check herself to make sure it wasn't really blood. As it quickly dried, Freddie hungrily licked it all from her body.

"F-Fucking devour me…" she managed, trying to maintain her composure as her insides twisted with ecstasy, squeezing his member tightly. "You are a fucking god…"

"Not even close…" he whispered, taking a moment to suckle her breasts a bit before looking her in the eyes. There was a hunger there, but it was also a look of love and complete adoration. Taking in another quick sip of the bitter liquid, he begins his main course: The greatest natural breasts in a 50 mile, at minimum, radius.

Jade's body shivered as the cold liquid made her nipple hard as a diamond, but then his warm tongue and mouth made her feel like she's on fire. She hated him for his ability to do that to her body, sending her to one side of the spectrum before rocketing her to the other side. But then she couldn't anticipate his next move which made her submit entirely to being his meal.

As his teeth softly sank into her fleshy pillows, a bit of wine seeped from his mouth and down her slowly bouncing and gyrating stomach. Freddie immediately followed suit with the same trick on her other glorious breast. The feeling is so intimate and carnal that she forgets all about his cock buried deep inside of her, pushing her incredibly tight cavern to its limits.

Between his strong hands and the way he was practically devouring her body, Jade had reached a whole new plane of pleasure and experience with her boyfriend. That term didn't even sound right. It sounded so juvenile. He was her man. Her lover. Her future husband, and future father of her future child. He was her everything.

Freddie leaned back a bit and allowed Jade to rock back, thrusting upward, happily admiring his work. Jade looked like she had truly experienced something magical and that was all he wanted. It didn't hurt that there was a mild pink coloring to much of her upper body, like marked meal of an animal. Freddie was more than happy to clean her up with his mouth, taking as much of her flesh into his mouth finding the most savory meat in the world couldn't compare to the taste of Jade's painted flesh which he suckled, which was absolutely fine with his victim.

Now nearly cleaned fully, Freddie switched back and forth over to one and then the other breast to suckle upon while his other hand kneaded the suddenly lonely orb. Freddie let his tongue dance upon the soft and inviting flesh. He considered death by smothering himself in her breasts, and decided that if he ever died, that was how he'd want to go. Leaving the grim thoughts behind, he did the same magic on that breast while his hand pinched the right nipple between his fingers, and softly tweaked it like he was searching for a radio station.

"Oh shiiiitttt oh shit…" Jade moaned over and over as she began to ground herself faster and hard against his member, invading every inch of her being, knowing going too rough could cause her to fall, but she was beyond caring.

Over in the chair, Tori was simply grinding her own sex against a bunched up part of the blanket, sliding against it, not necessarily breaking the rules, but getting herself some incredible relief. She wasn't entirely sure how long she could just sit here and wait because her hunger for their bodies was growing exponentially by the minute.

"I'm so close…" Jade said, clenching her eyes shut, wanting this to last forever. But she felt a surprise push on her as Freddie pulled her up to face him, kissing her lips deeply and passionately as he slowed down his pace a little. "Aww…"

"It's ok, baby…" he whispered kissing her cheek and nuzzling his face against hers. "I just thought you might want to be in my arms as I take you to your pleasure destination. To hold you close and tight, kissing you, while I bring you there."

"God, yes…" Jade whispered, biting her lip and looking over at Tori, still staring with rapt attention, grinding her sweetness against that blanket, and Jade couldn't help but think how she would feel when Tori got to where she was. "Make love to me until I hug you so tight with all of myself."

Freddie wrapped his arms around her, one moving downward to edge of her spine so he could control the movement, and the other up to her hair to keep her head in place for their oral activities. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and the two shared a nod to start things off.

The Seattle teen started slowly, thrusting upwards into the still incredibly tight hole of his lover, and kissing her lips gently.

"I'm not made of glass," Jade said with a playful smirk. "I trust you, and I feel safe. You can be as rough and strong as you want."

"Ask and ye shall receive…" Freddie whispered back suckling her bottom lip for a moment as he prepped his body to push things to the next level.

The slow and steady thrusts quickly became fast and focused, battering Jade's welcoming tightness with enough force to make her body shake, but nowhere near painful. Jade's mouth opened, tongue slightly hanging as she hung on for the ride she just asked for and felt utterly complete as Freddie pressed his lips to hers.

Their tongues battled for complete and utter dominance as Jade gyrated and pushed back, making the impact of the thrusts even more biblical. Tori couldn't help herself at this point; she had to touch herself, wondering if she was so far into her fantasies they were causing that she could come before Jade did.

Before she could even get her hand into the blanket, Jade's eyes shot open and she screamed into Freddie's mouth, who took in every bit of it, swallowing down her ecstasy like it was a sweet dessert. Jade's body shook violently as Tori witnessed the mean girl truly let loose with her orgasm, and the hearty roar that Freddie was silencing seemed like it could have shaken the walls.

For Jade, it was even better than she imagined. Not as powerful physically as the one in the secret room, but mentally and emotionally it was something even more potent. The moment where everything flashed a brilliant white, she could see the future once more, where she and Freddie were getting married, and then they had kids, and then a flash of them older and holding hands on a porch swing. This was what love was. Pure, simple, sweet love that couldn't ever be put into words.

Desperately, Jade's body was eagerly squeezing hard for Freddie's milk that wasn't quite ready yet, and still it wanted to practically suck him up inside so he would never leave her. Freddie was amazed by the complete vice that had clamped around him and tried his best to resist releasing.

Jade pulled from his lips and once again buried her face into his chest, on the verge of tears and breathing constant shallow breaths from the life changing orgasm she'd just had. In that moment, if he would have taken her to a chapel, she'd have said yes, married him, and probably created a kid or two right there.

"Thank you," she whispered, nuzzling her face as hard as she could into his pec's, as if they were a place that she could crawl into.

"You don't ever have to thank me for making love to you. It was a two person job, you know. Plus, I should be the one saying thank you for letting me have you- mind, body, and soul for another day."

"You are so cheesy," she chuckled, still feeling the mind altering effects of that release. "You really did a number on me… I can barely sit up."

"Then let's get you laid down…" he said, lifting her up off of him like she was made of feathers, as a slick slurp sounded from their sexes disjoining.

Freddie laid his beautiful goddess down on the couch, so that her head was propped up on a pillow. Freddie's physical absence from her body quickly became apparently and Jade couldn't help but touch herself as if she couldn't believe he was gone.

"Mmmmm, I miss you already…" she said, eyes half open as she saw the man of her dreams towering over her, still at full attention.

This was also the moment that gave Tori her first unobstructed view of Freddie's manhood. It really looked as incredible as Jade had gone on and on about earlier. It was somehow thicker and longer than anything she'd seen in movies, and as it was the first one she'd seen erect in person, she was utterly speechless. The glistening shine of Jade's sex was making it look even more enticing, and now that they were separated, the scent of their pure sex was now filling the room. If Tori thought she couldn't handle her desires when she was just watching two people hold each other close, there was no conceivable way she could make it much longer with the intoxicating smells and sights before her.

What really surprised Tori though was how Freddie, without any conversation, got onto the couch on his stomach, sliding up past Jade's legs and without hesitation pressed his face to her sex. Jade never asked, and he just went for something that was selfless. He was still hard, which from what she knew, meant that he wasn't satisfied yet. But he just immediately laid her body down and began eating her out. This was every bit of confusing for the naïve teen.

"Oooh…" Jade cooed, feeling his hot breath against her naked flower. "You already made me come… you don't- FUCK!"

Jade was derailed as she felt his talented, long tongue slither along her outer lips, gathering all the nectar that she'd released there before diving in a bit deeper. Freddie would never get tired of Jade's body, and that definitely included her beautiful and delicious love canal. She was the perfect mix of sweetness and tang that he craved. It was the very reason that he woke up early this morning. He had to devour her inner delicacy before she had the chance to stop him or distract him from putting her first. Added to all that, she had just come and her inner walls were covered in some of the most incredible juices she'd ever produced. He could do this until his mouth was numb, honestly.

"Shitfuck!" Jade screamed out, her hands flailing for a moment as she tried to regulate her feelings. Finally, one of them landed on Freddie's head, pushing his scalp deeper in her core while the other moved to her breast, gripping the large flesh so hard that it was coming up between her fingers. "How do you f-f-f-f-fucking do that, b-b-baby…"

"Because you're so very delicious," he whispered, raising his head a bit to give her a deeply romantic glance that made her heart flutter. "You inspire me to give everything I have to pleasure you."

"You…" she said, looking over at Tori for a second and seeing that the Latina was practically crying as she balled the blanket, humping it and the chair's edge for relief that just wasn't coming any longer from such basic stimulation. "You have no idea what you're missing…"

"Uhh huh…" Tori said, almost pouting as she looked on, biting her lip in desperate desire to be a part of what was unfolding. Again she was torn. Did she want to feast more on the amazing sex of the girl she'd fantasized about for weeks on end? Or to be the body that was being held intimately and devoured by a skilled mouth of a face that she could kiss for days?

Freddie's tongue explored deeper, performing his tricks that he was happy to hone on Jade's perfect pussy. He was never completely comfortable to say that term unless he was in the heat of the moment or that Jade had prompted it. But as he licked and suckled, his fingers spreading her lips and toying with her little pink pearl, he found himself enjoying the thought of the word more than he felt he should.

He hummed and drew letters, creating a great combo that usually got Jade off very quickly. But tonight, he wanted to take his time. Freddie wanted to savor her sex, knowing that, for the first time in a while, he didn't feel like he was on a time clock. Tonight, he had every intention of going at it until he had satisfied Jade in every possible way. And if part of that included Tori joining them, he wasn't going to argue.

"You've been veeeerrrrry good," Jade said to her guest, as her back arched from the shooting bolts of lightning hitting every pleasure center she had thanks to Freddie's practically godly mouth. She couldn't believe Tori had managed to hold back from touching herself. If it were her, she would have had her hand in her pants, jilling herself until her fingers bled after watching all that. Apparently, Vega really did want this. So she decided to finally break the 4th wall completely. "Come here, Vega."

Tori obediently stood up from the chair, dropping the blanket to the floor and revealing her completely naked body once again, which Jade had to admit was truly flawless. She took careful steps, and as she watched Freddie devour his girlfriend, she was left to wonder if he even heard anything, he was so involved in his task.

"Stand right there for now," Jade said, biting her lip from the pleasure of Freddie's tongue vibrating hard against her G-spot, as Tori stood close to her. The 'bully' admired the messy and matted dark hair that covered and framed the girl's sex mere inches from her face. Fearlessly, she dragged her index and middle fingers down Tori's belly button, through the jungle, and slid them between the hot, moist, and practically dripping lips that served as the locked gate to the untamed sex behind it.

Tori practically screamed as her desires for manual stimulation were answered by the one person she had wanted to touch her like this for over a year. This feeling only intensified as Jade's fingers slid up and down her petals, pulling them apart a bit and all Tori could do was stand and wait for the moment Jade finally decided to push a digit inside.

Jade teased her further, closing her eyes to get a real feel of the girl's virgin hole, as well as intensifying the tactile senses of Freddie suckling her clit between hummed letter movements. Once she felt her fingers were coated well with her natural releases and was good and ready, she smirked at Tori, and put the index finger to her lips. Jade twirled her tongue around the finger and licked it clean. She began to add the middle finger in as well, but stopped short and with a devious glare at Tori, she then looked down at her lover.

"Freddie…" she said, scratching the top of his head with her other hand to get his attention. Freddie looked up, his mouth shimmering a bit with her precious nectar over his mouth, and looked at her, and then to Tori, with curiosity. "Open up."

Freddie opened his mouth a bit and Jade inserted her Tori flavored finger into his mouth which he hungrily accepted. "Mmm…" he muttered, really enjoying how good his new guest tasted and how truly succulent her sex seemed. She wasn't as delicious as Jade in his opinion, but he could have Jade as a main course and then look to the beautiful stranger for a perfect dessert.

"She does taste good, doesn't she?" Jade said, getting plenty of his saliva from his mouth before pulling her finger back. In an instant, she pushed nearly all of that finger into Tori's very narrow opening.

"Ahhhh!" Tori screamed as she felt the finger push deeper than anything had ever gone, and the way that she was twisting and turning it made her feel utterly full and invaded. She didn't want it to stop by any means but Jade was pushing her very limits with a single finger. "I'm… I'm so close…"

"What do you say, baby?" Jade asked, smirking at Freddie with a renewed vigor. "I know how much you would love to make my pussy the main course of your midnight snack… but how would you like a… virgin daiquiri on the side?"

The Seattle based teen eyed his girlfriend and then the body next to hers who looked like she was more than willing to be a part of this. "Maybe…"

"Oh you should," Jade said, using her other hand to slide up and down Tori's body, thumb teasing the little brown rock hard nubs. "The girl has the sweetest full lips that you can't help but suck on, cappuccino skin that doesn't so much sweat as it drips ocean water on your tongue. And then there's these chocolate kiss nipples you just want to bite and suckle. I told her she needed whipped cream on those pert little tits to make herself a true sundae. Her round ass which is perfect for gripping and grabbing, especially when you're after what's just inside. Because, well, you already know what that caramel pussy tastes like. Her body is yours… ours, really, for the taking. And I know you have a sweet tooth."

Freddie nervously laughed, wondering how in the world Jade had just as active of an imagination as her insatiable sex drive. "Not sure I could survive going back and forth between the two of you like that." He then proceeded to pantomime what that would look like and Tori nearly fell over from laughing so hard.

"Then let's make it easy for everyone," Jade said, wagging her finger, still deep inside her prey. "Get on top of me Vega… with that perfect little ass of yours in the air, and rub those untapped cunt lips against mine…"

Tori's mouth was just agape at the request and how good it felt to be touched, immediately feeling a level of emptiness when Jade pulled her finger out. She climbed on top of Jade on the couch, their sensitive breasts rubbing and Tori playfully moved in for a kiss since her mouth was right there. Jade pretended for only a moment that she didn't want it before kissing the girl deeply.

Meanwhile, Freddie couldn't help but marvel at the superb ass that was now on display for him- two well-rounded globes of muscular flesh that begged to be squeezed hard while he went to work. He immediately pressed his hand against her rear wondering if it was ok, but since her mouth was busy inhaling Jade's he carried on and took a firm grasp of one cheek and a few seconds later of getting the full feeling, he grabbed the other one.

He began to plant soft kisses on her butt, instantly seeing prickly goosebumps pop up. As embarrassing as it was, he had this deep urge to slap her ass, just to see it jiggle. He managed to resist and stuck his tongue out, tracing down her crack, and as he felt her body shiver, he moved around her puckered hole and went to work licking up and down her puffy lips that were so eager for attention.

Jade and Tori had developed a rhythm, their bodies rubbing together so much, there was a legitimate fear of a fire starting, and when they found a way to grind their sexes together, their eager and exposed clits found one another with explosive results. Added to that, Freddie's sudden oral attack, and Tori's eyes began to roll in utter fulfillment.

The 'mean girl' loved seeing Tori get completely overtaken by pleasure, knowing how skilled Freddie was, and that he was the best person ever to get head from she'd ever met. Girls included. And the shaking and jerking happening in Tori's lithe little body was a surefire sign that he was taking her to new levels of ecstasy.

Jade used the moment to attack Tori's body in her own way, giving long deep kisses to her neck, and nibbling at her ears and lips, which Tori tried to keep up with, delivering the same thing to Jade, but it was no use. Freddie skilled tongue had begun to tease and suckle against her clit and she was lucky she still knew where she was or what day it was.

Freddie spread Tori's ass a little bit further and began to vibrate his sponge-y organ against her flimsy barrier, and Tori began to scream and moan, burying her face hard into Jade's neck to silence her squeals. Once he felt he had done enough to get Tori just to that edge he moved downward and began his standard ministrations on his amazingly beautiful and delicious girlfriend. He kept one hand on top of the girls, stroking and petting Tori's tanned, but well-marked with his grasping handprints, rear while his other hand moved to finger his lover, getting his middle and ring finger inside her and thrusting over and over while his tongue danced along her pearl, hitting Tori's as well with every other movement.

"Are you close?" Tori asked Jade gasping for air, her eyes fluttering and knowing her release was only moments away, desperate to share a release like they had upstairs. "I-I-I feel like I might break something if I hold out much lllllonger…"

"Almost there…" Jade said gripping Tori's cheek and caressing it before kissing her new lover passionately, which did nothing to quell the fires happing down below. "Does little virgin Vega wanna come on big bad Freddie's talented tongue?"

Tori's eyes shot open, knowing this dirty talk was most certainly going to push her to the point of no return. She wanted to scream yes and to say all the things, articulately, that the two of them had done to her body, but all she could manage with her breathless and strained voice was a simple "Uh huh…pleeease."

"Unhh…" Jade moaned, grinding her clit against Tori's and humping Freddie's fingers as she bit her lip, knowing she was going to crash soon as well. She called out to her man, eager for him to once again lead her over the cliff that might as well have had his name on it. "Keep those fingers going, baby… Vega's about to give you a really sweet treat."

Silently agreeing, Freddie moved all of his oral focus to Tori's virgin sex which, after only a few seconds, started to contract a bit. While still pumping his fingers at with a very different rate and force for Jade, he pressured Tori's small opening with the tip of his tongue in between long licks of her dripping sex. But then, he had another idea for how he could get the girl to really let loose. He used his 'ass hand' as he would now call it to run his fingers over her puffy lips, getting his index finger nice and wet before pushing it into the small hole she had, which was a very tight fit for even that. He couldn't even get past his second knuckle as he shook the digit deep inside her secret cave.

Tori began to writhe uncontrollably as the orgasm began to take hold and Freddie immediately pulled out and began to lick up her juices as he now put both his hands to work on Jade's sex, frigging her love button hard and fast, which began to contract against him within seconds.

Freddie lapped up Tori's deep release hungrily, sucking her nectar from every crevice he could manage. Jade was not wrong about Tori being delicious. She wasn't overly sweet but she was certainly close, with a salty overtone, and her cum was even stronger. It still couldn't match Jade's, but it was definitely better than he could have anticipated. Once he felt he had serviced his guest, he made sure he didn't miss another drop of his lover's release either.

The girls might not have had their releases at the exact same moment, but it was close enough that they could ride out their respective waves together, kissing and touching one another as they lost their minds for a few precious moments. Jade had just come in a much more spectacular way just a bit ago so this one wasn't mind blowing, but it was certainly satisfying.

For Tori however, this was a whole new level of pleasure. It was stronger than what she had upstairs and most certainly stronger than anything she had accomplished herself. Hours ago, she had dismissed oral sex as something disgusting, but after having two very different, but incredibly talented, mouths on her most private of places, she had to admit she could not have been more wrong. In fact, she craved having Jade's sex on her lips once again.

"Mmm..." Tori muttered as she slithered down Jade's body, licking and nibbling at her large chest, still feeling envious of what she had, but the ability to touch and taste Jade's certainly made things better. As she slid backwards, she sat up and leaned back, not realizing from her post release fog that there was a person there. Like a glove to a mitt, she felt something slide against her ass, nestling in the crack between her cheeks. Tori immediately knew what it was, but she couldn't help but freeze to savor the feeling as his sponge head pressed against her spine. "Ohmygod… I'm so sorry."

"It's ok," he whispered, not moving immediately, but then relaxed with a small laugh as he inched back. "I just figured you were just really eager. And I can't really say that you make a terrible fit."

Tori felt a shiver run down her spine as she was so close to her goal. He was right there… and to feel that thing against her skin, so big, and thick, and hard, but so soft, and she was once again frazzled, losing her focus in the moment.

"I just wanted to…" Tori stuttered running her hand down to Jade's nearly bald snatch and getting some on her fingers which she sampled so delicately.

"You just wanted to eat some more pussy, huh?" Jade said, getting up on her elbows, and looking up at Tori before spreading her legs just a little. "You can have as much as you want, little Vega."

Tori licked her lip and bent down, with her perfect ass up in the air, and immediately took to her former bully's perfect clam, though much redder and puffier, no doubt from all the stimulation. Tori gently licked deep inside Jade to taste everything that she could. She devoured and licked, anxious to find the sweet spot that would make Jade bend to her will like she managed to do to her so many times. But she was immediately pulled back up by her hair, and stared into the smirk and fiendish eyes of Jade West.

"Mean old Freddie ate all the pussy, and forgot to share what he got with the rest of us, but I think he would be more than willing to kiss and share if you asked him… nicely."

Tori peered back and caught Freddie staring at her rear, and suddenly felt powerful sexually and that she did have some sway over this guy who seemed more god than man. It was intimidating as they didn't have much in common or between them, but for Tori, every touch and talk they shared certainly made her eager for more. "C-c-can I… kiss you?"

"I'd like that…" Freddie looked at her with a warm smile, and helped her off of Jade, and effortlessly spun her around so she was on her knees toward him, almost face to face. As his hands wrapped around her, they slowly moved their faces forward until their lips met, and that's when the explosions happened.

For Freddie it really was something special as he could taste the overwhelming nectar of his lover on these soft, incredibly kissable lips that eagerly opened up for him, and he was anxious to taste and explore something new. For Tori however, it was something much more mind-blowing. She could taste Jade's release on his tongue as she scraped it with her own, but also herself. Tasting her own cum should have been dirty and gross, and something that would have made her nauseous, but in this moment, she wanted more of it, and if she had to crawl into Freddie's mouth, she was willing.

His arms suddenly wrapping around her made her feel an incalculable level of safety and security, and as she moved closer to him, there was a very different feeling that hit her like a truck. His thing. Or penis. Or dick. Or cock… whatever Jade said the rankings were, she knew that what was between her legs right now was at the top level. It simply rested between her thighs, and with a shift every so often, it would graze between her lips where she ached for it to truly be.

"Unnnhh…." She moaned without even realizing it. Freddie smiled as he continued the kiss, and Tori nervously smiled back, not wanting to ruin this moment. She was so far into the moment that she didn't even feel the shift in weight on the couch until she felt a pair of hands stroking her sides, causing her to jump a bit. Which of course made his cock slide even harder against her dripping sex. She felt embarrassed for probably getting her… stuff on his… thing. "Sorry," she muttered, still twitching from the feeling.

"For what?" Freddie asked, disconnecting from the kiss with a furrowed brow. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"Yeah, Vega…" Jade said, her hands now moving to Tori's pert chest, and pinching the chocolate nipples before her. "What could you ever be sorry for?"

"I…" she scrambled, feeling Jade pull tighter against her, and she could feel Jade grind herself against the head of his member that barely stuck out behind her. "I didn't mean to do… or make… your… thing… you know… wet… or anything with… me, and-"

"Now Tori," Jade whispered into Tori's ear, nibbling at the lobe of the shaking teen. "We talked about using adult language. You're a big girl… you're clearly doing big girl things- getting naked, eating me out, and now grinding against my boyfriend like he was that blanket. You should talk like a big girl too."

"Jade," Freddie said, putting an arm on Tori's shoulder. "She's clearly uncomfortable with… saying all this adult stuff. You shouldn't mock her. She's just that kind of girl and there's nothing wrong with that. You know how Cat is when you get her-"

"Cat?!" Tori said, eyes wide and moving back off her 'hobby horse' so that she had her back to the couch, staring at the two of them. "You've been with Cat?"

"Yes," Jade said, matter of factly. "And Sam. It's not a big deal."

"For me it is…" Tori said, looking back and forth at the two of them. "I thought-"

"I told you, Vega," Jade said, giving Freddie a death stare for letting the literal Cat out of the bag. "I've been with girls, and I've been with guys. I didn't want to name names for this very reason."

"But… I thought this was… special," Tori said, whimpering a little bit. "That I was special…"

"You are," Jade said clearly, reaching her arms out to Tori, pulling her in for a hug but she was getting some resistance. "Kissing you was something really special. Sharing in something so intimate and letting me explore something I had wanted to do but never had the courage to tell you that I really wanted you in… this way. It kills me to say this because it's all I ever hear, but everything about you is special, and you being here has made this literally one of the most special nights in my life."

Tori stared at her, wondering if this was as sincere as it sounded. Jade was a good actress but she wasn't that good, and even if this was an act, the Latina was certainly eager to be back in her arms and to feel her skin against hers. Then she looked back at Freddie who offered her a warm smile and opened his arms up for her as well. She wasted no time moving back into his thick hold and pressing her face into his warm and welcoming chest.

"I love you," she muttered, muffled by Freddie's chest, but she pulled back a bit so that she could make sure they heard her. "I love both of you. This is easily the greatest moment of my life."

"That's because you haven't had sex…" Jade said with a quick kiss and scratched softly down her back, "… yet."

Tori bit her lip and looked back at Freddie and then Jade. "Mind if we rewind for a second? Pretend this didn't happen… Sorry I kinda ruined the moment."

"You were shocked and it threw you…" Freddie said, kissing her forehead. "No harm, no foul. But what did you mean by rewinding?"

"Well," Tori whispered, reaching her leg up once more and resuming her position, rubbing Freddie's chest while his member nestled between her legs. "I really liked the part where we were kissing, and when WE were kissing, Jade and… everything. And I know… you're right; I need to act like an adult."

"So are you ready to say all those dirty, dirty words?" Jade asked with a teasing smirk.

Tori gave a weak smile and a deep breath before smiling widely at her tormentor, suddenly sure of her decision. "Fuck. Yes."

"Oooh…"Jade purred, pulling Tori's chin up so she could kiss her for a moment. "Dropping the big f bomb right away, I see."

"I'm reeallly horny," she cooed, rubbing herself against Freddie's staff as she turned her attention back to him, kissing his sculpted chest and rubbing her face against the warm flesh as his strong hands stroked up and down her arms. She was already knee deep in fantasies of how he might hold her as he broke her barrier, smashing her maidenhead like it was nothing and marking her as his, which made her wetter, which made her want to grind more. "Sorry…"

"You already apologized," he said with a smile caressing her sweet face, so full of innocence and wonder. But also fueled by intense desire. "I meant it when I said you'd never need to apologize about anything here."

"I kinda got… you all wet and sticky…" she said with a half smile, blushing from the embarrassment. There was something about Freddie, even though he was the same age, that made her instantly feel like his kid sister. But not in a creepy way. Tori quickly shook that idea from her brain. He was like her best friend's older, hot brother.

"You mean the 'thing' that normally gets wet and sticky when I intentionally place it wet and sticky places?" Freddie said, dripping with sarcasm as he kept his warm smile. "Whatever will I do?"

"Or whoever," Tori said without thinking, immediately making herself blush from her silly wordplay.

"Hold on, Whore-i Vega," Jade said, turning her new lover's face toward hers. "Before you spread your legs and get that exhausting virginity good and gone, I think you should give Freddie the same attention he gave you."

Tori looked puzzled as to what this meant. Did she need to stay still while letting Freddie rub his thing on her lips? "I don't know-"

"Get on the floor, Vega…" Jade sternly said, getting off the couch with her. "On your knees preferably. Somehow I think that this will be a recurring theme for you…"

The tanned teen did as she was told, sitting closely by Jade, and as Freddie shifted and sat on the edge of the couch, Tori suddenly felt stupid for not getting Jade's meaning. And now she could see what Freddie had between his legs as it was above her, inches from her face. He had to be more double the length and maybe even triple the girth of what little she saw of Daniel's that time. And his balls were… well, she had never seen them in person so she didn't really have any idea how they related but they looked proportionate. Tori, holding back her drool was ashamed to say that she practically created a puddle beneath her on sight from excitement as well as intimidation.

"I know you're fucking dripping wet right now," Jade said, grabbing a rubberband from a nearby table and handing it to Tori to put her hair up, "but you're going to need to be wetter. Freddie, as you can see is going to need quite a bit of lubrication if he's going to end your virgin life. Metaphorically… of course. Well, probably."

"Very funny, Jade…" Tori said, eyes never leaving the meat in front of her.

"Well, don't just stare at it…" Jade whispered in a less than subtle push of encouragement. She then took Tori's hand in hers and led it to Freddie's rod. Tori's hand trembled with nervousness, as if it was a beast that could be awakened. Finally, she made contact with Jade's guidance, and she instantly felt it twitch in her hand. Jade kissed her neck and whispered in her ear through gritted teeth, "See, it likes you…"

Now independently wrapping her hand around the base of his shaft, Tori was amazed that her fingers couldn't quite touch. "Oh my god…" she said, mouth agape as she moved her hand up and down, her brain barely able to think, much less remember some of the activities she'd seen in more carnal videos. Tori tried to stroke up and down like she had seen in movies, adding a little twist every so often.

"That's a good girl… stroking that big, hard, cock," Jade growled into her hear, silently pointing for Tori to look up at Freddie's face. Both girls shared a lip biting smirk as they saw his eyes close and making small grunting noises. "Someone's enjoying themselves."

"It feels good…" Freddie said, biting his own lip to force down making any other noises. "Thank you, Tori… that feels really nice."

"No need to thank me," she said, still focused on servicing his rod, his musky scent filling her nostrils, along with the still present scent of Jade and her own sex mixing with that natural scent she was getting a small high off of. "I, uh… just like to, uh… help."

"I wasn't talking about you anyway, babe," Jade said, watching the inexperienced teen get the hang of giving a superb handjob. Silently she cursed, wondering if there was ANYTHING that girl wasn't naturally good at. "Seems a little dry, though…"

Tori looked at her kneeling partner and Jade grabbed her stroking hand, bringing it to the Latina's face. This was the moment that she felt so uncomfortable with when it came to oral. She wasn't a fan of tasting Daniel's thing, and she feared she'd seem really ungrateful if she felt the same way. But at least it might be diluted by the other flavors that had made her hand a bit sticky.

Slowly, Tori slid her tongue up her palm, making sure both of them could see her, and she felt a twinge of joy when Freddie seemed to wince in trying to hold back his desire. And even better was that she loved the taste on her hand. Sure she could taste her own and Jade's juices that had dried a bit to the pole, but that natural flavor, a bit saltier and meatier than his pectorals, was the right kind of wonderful.

She took another couple licks of her hand before wrapping it around his rod again, and she stroked in earnest, which made Freddie's knees shake a bit as this truly was a whole new level of feeling. She was actually enjoying this; stroking a guy's… cock. This affected none of her erogenous zones, and yet she couldn't get enough of giving Freddie this handjob, getting wetter and more eager for him to take her.

In fact, she wanted more of him. Something much more intimate and she knew she might not be able to handle it, but she wanted him. That guy, who she hadn't even really met 24 hours earlier had made her come so hard she saw stars with that mouth, which then kissed her and told her she was special and loved.

Tori licked her lips and looked to Jade who gave her a glance that was equal parts 'Are you sure?' and 'You dirty slut.' But the aspiring pop singer was very sure, and she really didn't care if this made her a slut. She was in love with Jade, and she wanted Freddie in a very carnal way. But in this moment, she really just wanted to have his cock in her mouth. If that made her a slut, then so be it. She'd be a slut for them here, there, any time, anywhere.

The sweet and naïve teen let her tongue slip out and stretch to touch the velvety covering of what she could only assume was pure steel underneath his base. It was a stronger taste, and certainly saltier, but it made it seem more carnal to lick up more of that flavor. She licked around his base, still holding him firmly in her hand.

"Wowww…" Freddie said, throwing his head back and clenching his teeth.

"Am I doing good, Freddie?" Tori asked, making her tone overtly innocent before sliding her slick sponge-y organ up his shaft like she was licking a big piece of candy, watching his reaction as he attempted to nod, shivering a bit from the stimulation. It made her feel hot, and she wanted to break out from the good girl image. She wanted to be a sex object, and the object of carnal desires. And if that involved being more lascivious, then so be it; she'd dig into the dirtiest parts of herself to play the part. "I just want to be a good little cocksucker for you…"

"Unnhhhh…" he managed, nearly coughing with the new feeling of her physically and verbally getting him closer to his own edge. Thank god for training up my stamina, he thought to himself. "You're doing a hell of a job, Tori…"

"She really is…" Jade said, who had simply chosen to watch, eagerly touching herself at the sight of Tori worshipping her lover's cock with the utmost attention. "I wonder how much she could get in that pretty little mouth of hers…"

Tori knew it was built to goad her into action, but she couldn't deny she wanted it. To feel that hot meat fill her mouth. It was so much bigger than a finger, and she shuddered to think of it going all the way inside her. And that was her pussy. There was no way she could get that thing more than an inch or two past her lips, if it even fit in her mouth. But somehow that made it even hotter.

Stroking softly, Tori got up on her knees and licked around his sensitive crown, eliciting growls from his normally stoic face. She even licked the little dollop of pre-cum he had on his slit which tasted salty, but also very sweet at the same time, and just from the sample, she knew she'd want more.

Taking a few deep breaths and stretching her jaw a little bit she finally worked up the nerve. She locked eyes with Freddie as her mouth widened, and she moved her faced downward, covering her teeth with her lips as she made contact, taking the crown and just a little more into her mouth. It was an assault on the senses for sure, and she found herself feeling completely different than she did the night she lay in bed crying after going down on Daniel. This was in another league and she wanted this. She sucked a bit, trying to figure out the right effort to put into the suction before pulling off of him, and going at it again, getting nearly half an inch further.

God, he's huge... Tori thought to herself, stroking the shaft at the base while she tried to give him the oral treatment he deserved. How does Jade do this? Does she unhinge her jaw like a python? Tori pulled back and tried once more, getting a little more of his delicious meat stick in her hungry mouth, and felt like she could find a great rhythm here.

"If I may offer some words," Jade purred, reassuringly placing her hand on the back of Tori's head, keeping the brunette in place, leaving her no choice but to breathe through her nose and stimulate Freddie more, which she didn't hate. "I know you don't have much experience with truly serving a man with that incredible mouth of yours, Vega. When you have a good dick, or perfection like what you have now… something that you can suck, lick, fucking stuff down your throat, and play with however you like, unlike what you may have seen or touched before. You should make the very best of it that you can. Savor it. Worship that cock with every part of your mouth, pushing it against those puffy pink cheeks, wrapping your tongue around it, using your pretty little throat to grip it tight."

"Mmm…" Tori moaned, inching just a bit further on the pole, allowing the head to slip into her throat, pushing her uvula to the side. It felt really nice and it made her feel like she was being what Freddie wanted and needed her to be. Doing something like this wasn't as selfless as she thought. It felt really good, and the sounds she was eliciting from him made her feel powerful.

The vibrations of her moaning made Freddie shiver, knowing that if he had Tori's hot and wet mouth and Jade's words, he might not be able to make it. It was going to take a ton of focus for him not to just let loose inside her mouth which seemed like heaven and may have even rivaled Jade's.

"You should stroke and suck that cock…" Jade continued, whispering into Tori's ear while her hands kneaded the sweet girl's soft breasts, truly making Tori feel like she was the center of both of their worlds, "fucking milk it because it's got that precious cum inside and if you're really good, he'll let you have it. Just close your eyes and enjoy what you have at your disposal right now. I know, the open eye thing seems like the way to go, and sometimes it's really sexy to blow a guy and keep that eye contact. But for me, I like to get lost in the moment. Thinking of literally nothing else besides the thick savory cock between my lips, which I may have earned, but it's definitely a gift, and I just think about how lucky I am that I get this cock, to suck on. And maybe, just maybe, I might get the full load of his cum firing straight into my throat. Maybe I will get some of it up to my tongue so I can play with it and let it hit all my taste buds, but that precious baby batter is going in my stomach for sure."

Without even realizing it, Tori had found herself drifting off into ecstasy just listening to Jade talk to her like she was reading a bedtime story, and she had gotten another half an inch into her mouth. She only snapped out of it when she realized she couldn't breathe, and slightly panicking, she pulled herself off of him, gasping for sweet oxygen, but the look in Freddie's eyes, the haze of lust clouding her mind, and the fire deep inside her craved being right there once again, head in his lap, being Freddie's cocksucking slut. So she began her oral, and moral, in her mind, descent once more once she felt ready, and impaled her face, finding the right end point for her to bob, wanting to recover a bit before trying any more deepthroating.

"You should look up at him more," Jade whispered again, nibbling at her ears while one of her hands moved notably lower and began to rub Tori's aching sex as she watched her 'student' bob up and down on half of his member while stroking the rest. "Show him that you truly do worship him and not just the cock you're clearly already addicted to, but most of the time, there should only be your mouth, his cock, pushing your limits, and nothing else in all the universe to be a distraction. Worship the organ. Immerse yourself in that salty meat flavor. Having his most precious gift in your mouth is an actual privilege to experience, and you should be thankful.

"Unghh…" Tori managed, pulling her mouth from his member, eyes still clenched shut and feeling like she was about to blast off again, trails of spit going from her lips to the rod as she moaned. "Thank you, Freddie… Thank you for letting me suck… your cock."

"Y-you're welcome…" he said, barely even thinking straight from this amazing feeling. He reached down and stroked her head softly, feeling something far more than just a physical connection happening as he looked down at her. "But really, you don't need to thank me. I should thank you. You're… absolutely amazing."

"I think she can show you how amazing she can really be," Jade said, moving from her knees to sitting directly behind Tori, wrapping her legs loosely around the tanned girl, her soft thighs pressing against Tori's thighs and legs tucked beneath her. She kept her hands on the young woman, toying with her pert breasts while her other one slide fingers along her swollen and impatient pussy. "Tori's never really done this before and I think she's doing a damn good job. I applaud how she just saw you and the only thought she had was how she was going to get her lips around that thing, and then how to keep herself there as long as possible."

Tori coughed a bit, again choked up that Jade was making her feel so comfortable and the loving looks that Freddie gave her made her feel so warm inside. She had to pull off of him and just breathe for a second.

"Take your time, Vega," Jade whispered, biting softly at Tori's neck, sending chills down her spine. "There's no time limit. We've got all night. But when there is a time crunch, and you're down on your knees so eager to taste and touch, and to just submit to this, there's no time to stop and pull off him, asking, or more likely begging, if he'll fuck you now. If he wants your pussy, or that hot little ass of yours, he'll tell you."

"Ungghhh…" Tori moaned, using her hand to hold his flesh sword to her face, nuzzling against it. As Jade fingered her tiny hole and touched and kissed her, the virgin knew she was about to come to a head again. "I'm…. so close. I might scream…"

"Then share that with him," Jade said, placing her hand on Tori's head, encouraging her to take Freddie deep. "When you moan and scream because your body is being ripped apart by so much fucking pleasure, let his cock sate them and stop them, and give him your all."

Jade was getting herself hot, caught up in her own narrative and she looked up at Freddie and saw that he was really struggling to hold back. She weighed the option, knowing his release was going to be mighty and it could be too much for Tori to handle. But then again, if Tori wanted to have sex, and she clearly did from all that work, then maybe this would be good for her to learn how great sex can be. The kind of mind-blowing earth shattering lovemaking that she had experienced with Freddie; Tori had offered her body and her mouth so eagerly and willingly to the two of them, she deserved a true reward. And so Jade pushed both of her lovers to the edge.

"Don't stop putting those magic vocal chords of yours to good use, and really let him feel that reverb," Jade said, frigging Tori's sex, focusing on her clit as she pushed the young woman to her limits. "The throat vibrations of his little suck doll- a mouth that exists solely for his cock, and forget everything else about yourself. Open nice and wide and work that sexy long tongue of yours to make the perfect home for his cock, but always remember that your throat is just like your pussy is going to be- a tight little hole perfect for pounding, ramming, and fucking to his heart's content."

Tori was nearly crying because she was doing… and being… exactly what Jade was taunting her to be. She really was just there for his service, a puddle growing at her feet from her desire for this organ to be so deep inside her she would be hollow once he pulled out. And she had wanted her mouth to be the cause his release too. When he wasn't thrusting upward, which he was only doing lightly thank god, she was eagerly trying to go down further, sucking, licking, and worshipping. The bible was very specific about having no gods before God but as her sex addled brain took hold, she wanted to erect idols to this cock, and the 'god' attached to it.

"That's it, Vega…" Jade said, stroking her dark ponytail encased hair. "He's going to come soon, and I know you are just seconds away. So don't get lazy. Don't think about your jaw hurting or any pain in your throat. I can fix that easy. These are things that you push through because you, Tori Vega are an amazing cocksucker and you are goddam perfection sexually. But think how many mouths Freddie could have chosen to receive the gift he's got churning. He could have asked me, his girlfriend, to blow him or gotten any girl in the school- including Sam and Cat… and you know that cum slut of a sister you've got would throw herself at this… How many other filthy sluts and desperately horny little cunts wish they could have their holes filled by this godly beast? But he chose you. He wants you."

"MMMMMMFFFFMFMMMM!" Tori's eyes scrunched up tight and Jade could feel the girl contracting so tightly around her finger, she feared it might snap. Tori came hard, nearly squirting as Jade frigged the clit with such intensity that she wondered if she was having another orgasm on top of the first one. And a single look at her, and from the sound she was making and the look in Freddie's eye as he sat up, Jade knew it was time.

"So be worth this load. Adore his cock, and for god's sake, you uncaged little slut," Jade said squeezing Tori's dark nipple tightly between her fingers, "Don't you dare spill a goddamn drop."

"Shiiittt!" Freddie said, his hands instinctively going to Tori's head to hold her in place while he pole pulsed in her hand and against her dizzy tongue.

And then it happened and Tori wasn't remotely ready for it. Her throat was suddenly filled with hot goo, coating her esophagus and causing her to pull off of him slightly, keeping just a little more than the head between her lips as she tried to obey Jade, not letting any of it fall from her mouth. But there was so much, and she could feel a little bit slip from the corners of her mouth. The taste was incredible. It was like that little sample she had when she started but so much thicker, and she could feel it coat her tongue, savoring the strong flavor.

Carefully, once he felt he had fully emptied himself, Freddie pulled out of her cum filled mouth, only to be inhaled by another, much emptier and more aggressive mouth so suck anything that might have remained.

"Jesus, Jade," Freddie said, holding her hair as Jade tried to stroke and suck anything and everything she could from his slowly deflating member. The goth could still taste it, knowing that Tori had let his cock marinade in his own seed for a few seconds.

"I can't help myself," she finally said, once she felt he had been sufficiently handled, and looked over at Tori whose cheeks were a bit bulged out. "Don't tell me you are going to spit, Vega."

Tori's eyes went wide and she shook her head. She ran her fingers down her body signaling that she had swallowed some, but as she moved her hands over her stomach, she made the sign that she was full.

"You can't get full on cum, Vega," Jade smirked and shook her head, grabbing Tori's face and kissing her, turning her head upward so that Freddie's release could be shared, or stolen, in this case, seeping into her hungry mouth. Once she had it all back, she opened her mouth to reveal the pearlescent pool "Seuh?"

"I wasn't saying I was full," Tori said, looking embarrassed. "I kinda panicked and thought for a second about what if this got me pregnant. There was a lot. And I know that's not how it works but my brain was fried. And then it tasted so go, part of me didn't want to lose it."

Jade gave the naïve girl a look and pulled Tori in for another kiss, this time letting her have some back as the girls swapped spit and his release back and forth for a few moments, swallowing every so often as their hands explored one another's bodies with vigor.

Freddie could only watch as the two girls quickly became wrapped up in one another, making out and savoring the sweet sex that was happening in this room, even what all of this was supposed to revolve around hadn't happened yet.

"Mmmhmm…" Tori moaned, rubbing her jaw and looking up at Freddie, biting her lip. She crawled up onto the couch and gave him a glance before moving her lips toward him and then pulling away. "Sorry, I probably taste like-"

Freddie silenced her by kissing her deeply, holding the back of her head and upper neck as the two shared a very intimate kiss that left both of them wanting a lot more as they pulled away. He quickly traced her face with his fingertip and gave a sweet smile as he spoke, "You taste like heaven, Tori."

"She's no angel though," Jade said, slithering up to the other side of the young woman. "We've kinda seen to that."

"Be nice, Jade," Freddie said, silencing his girlfriend with a soft shake of the head as he stared at Tori with adoration as he continued his point. "She's still an angel to me. A sweet, kind, and loving girl who desires happiness. I see no sin there."

It made Tori blush to hear him talk to her like that. Or about her, anyway. Jade had mentioned that Freddie was Christian as well, and she wondered how he could be while doing… sinful things… with Jade. It was a conversation she wanted to have with him. But then, things got complicated and she had his dick in her mouth. As things are wont to go sometimes.

"Careful, Freddie," Jade said, snapping Tori out of her mind with a strong hand on her tanned shoulder. "I almost get the feeling that you like her."

"I do," he said, running his hands along Tori's cheek. "What's not to like about this beautiful girl?"

Jade began to speak, ready to make it clear how she really felt about Tori stealing everything from her, but she couldn't. It was clear to her that Freddie wasn't in love with Tori like he was her, and Tori was exactly the person she came off to be. Genuine to a fault. And that made her feel more sad than angry.

"Nothing," Jade said with a sigh. "She's just so fucking perfect. I'm mad at myself really."

"Why are you mad?" Tori asked, turning her attention to Jade who actually looked like she might get emotional. "I didn't do anything, did I?"

"No!" Jade yelled. "You never do. I'm the bitch who made you my enemy. It just hit me tonight that if I would have just let you in. Let you be as close as Cat and I are… or were… or whatever… maybe we could have avoided a lot of heartache. Maybe we could have shared in stuff that was more meaningful than our Slap fights and attempted murder. We could have been friends. Best friends. More, even…"

"Jade," Tori said, lunging to hug the pale girl. "We are friends. And we can be best friends and more if that's what you want. It's all I ever wanted from you was for you to just open up to me and let us… just be together without all the crap."

"See, was that so bad?" Freddie said with a smile which Tori shared with him, while Jade just stared daggers for ruining the moment.

"I just hope you forgive me," Jade said, kissing Tori's forehead. "For being such a bitch and a raging cunt at times."

"I think I can do that," Tori said sweetly as she kissed Jade's barely trembling lips softly. And then she kissed her again with some notable passion behind it. And again, with tongue this time. And once more, laying down with her on the couch, so that she could truly show her affection.

"Maybe I should leave you two to-"

"No," Tori said, looking back at him with a sweetness, and a fire in her eyes. "I think Jade needs to know that she's ok and all is forgiven and you could be a great help."

"Ah. I like that idea." Freddie said, moving to the back of the couch and sliding on the side of Jade while Tori straddled on top while he whispered, nibbling her ear. "Time that you got the same loving treatment that you gave us."

As Freddie slid on his side resting his head right next to Jade's ear which he softly blew into and kissed, it was quickly apparent to the pale girl that his currently flaccid member now pressed against her outer thigh. Making matters even better for Jade was the tanned thin girl straddling her left thigh, feeling the wetness as Tori was clearly beginning to grind against her pale leg, like an animal in heat. Which to be fair, given her wild side coming through, may very well have been what this was.

Slowly, Tori bent down, her dark chocolate nipples, attached those tan puffy marshmallows, just centimeters from Jade's face, and it killed the 'mean girl' how much she wanted to just suck and bite them. The Latina dragged her supple chest along Jade's shoulder and then found her focus on her chest. She eyed her partner is the pleasure attack, and both she and Freddie dove their mouths onto Jade's incredible chest.

Their styles were radically different, of course. While Tori focused on suckling the pink pencil eraser, and mashing her soft face into much softer flesh, Freddie was a bit more aggressive. And he should be, she thought. He knows what I like. The Seattle teen pinched her peak between two fingers, while the others kneaded her pale orb, squeezing it tight, making it even harder and more sensitive. Softly he licked at it, like an ice cream cone at its apex.

The almost painful grip partnered with his soft licks made Jade simply writhe with absolute ecstasy. She could barely process how good it felt- to have her body be worshipped by the two people she had fallen in love with. They worked as a team almost and Jade couldn't help but see Freddie's hand gliding along Tori's back, softly reassuring as it moved down, but then digging his fingers and bare nails, leaving a light trail in their wake.

"Fffuuuuuuuucckkk…" Jade moaned, barely able to think from how good all of this felt. Her hands went to their heads to offer a scalp massage as a form of gratitude, but she suddenly found herself grabbed tightly by her wrists.

It was almost like the two of them had choreographed their movements as Tori grabbed one wrist while Freddie held the other one, leaving Jade defenseless against their romantic actions. They even shared the same grin of slyness as they moved her hands above her head. The icing came when Tori undid her ponytail's rubbery hair band and seamlessly slipped it onto Jade's wrists, 'binding' her.

Given that they talked nearly every single night since he left, Jade and Freddie had naturally hit a point of having phone/cyber sex, and from there, there wasn't too much of a leap when the idea of fantasies came up. While Freddie was a bit vanilla on his 'wildest' fantasies, Jade knew hers pretty clearly. She was always the head bitch, giving orders and intimidating, and many people cowered before her, so when it came to her fantasies, she craved the opposite. She got off on being defenseless and submissive, and there was nothing that made her feel that way more than the idea of being tied up or bound. He had promised her that he would find a way to give her that one day.

A hairband around her wrists wasn't the fantasy by any means, but the look in his eyes when she tried to pull her wrists apart, and couldn't easily, sent an erotic chill through her. It was as if he was saying 'This is just a taste of what is to come.'

"Not going to get my feet bound too?" Jade taunted, trying to still fight for 'dominance' even in the clear submissive position. "I could kick you two off."

"You could," Freddie said, raising his eyebrow as his strong hands moved over her chest and stomach and moved further south, "but you won't. You want this too much."

"Not to mention," Tori said, sliding downward on her body, leaving a slick trail of her wetness down Jade's rapidly cooling thigh, "if we kept these legs closed, I couldn't exactly have a good taste of you."

Tori moved her face closer to Jade's warm and inviting snatch, playfully licking at her labia as she circled her tongue where Jade was aching to be tasted. Meanwhile Freddie used only a finger to bring Jade to her spiritual knees, rubbing the pad of his middle finger against her exposed pearl.

"Holy shiiiittttt!" Jade screamed, body being blasted by constant crashes of lightning in two very different ways. Tori was giving her living static almost, as every hair and nerve ached to managed, and Freddie was delivering the wrath of God level thunderstorms to the very center of her nerves. As her legs shook and writhed, almost independently, she wondered if, even if they had bound her with full on rope, if she wouldn't have been driven to snap it from her violent shakes, which she knew were leading her to something incredible. "How am I already so clooooseee…"

"Because you have the dream team working your body, baby," Freddie said with a smirk. "I love you with all my heart and you know how important sending you to the heights of ecstasy means to me. And Tori's so devoted to pleasing you and giving you every bit of herself that she wants nothing more at the moment than for you to have your release and to give you what you've given her a few times just tonight. So go ahead and cum for us. Scream out whatever you want. But just know that the moment you let go, we are going to feast on your body."

That was another huge turn on for Jade, of course, the feeling of someone's mouth tasting her body, licking it, and even biting it. There were times, like earlier in the secret room, when she honestly wanted Freddie to take a big bite of her flesh. To have a piece of herself deep inside him. It was a sick fantasy, but the fact that he was seemingly humoring both of her biggest desires said a lot about him. But then again, the primal Beastly look in his eyes- the hunger behind those words- it made her feel even more on edge.

Tori heard Freddie's words and she couldn't deny that they were true. She wanted nothing more than for Jade to be taken to the places that she'd taken her. She wanted to make her come hard and loudly. To feel responsible for her crashing orgasm. And while she wasn't completely sure what Freddie meant about feasting, if it involved more appreciation of Jade's body, she was down for it.

The Latina began to push her tongue inside, getting nice and deep as she used her long tongue to her greatest advantage. She could feel how effective the tactic was as she felt some serious muscle contractions as her tongue was almost sucked in deeper. Tori knew that Jade wanted this and she wanted something even more aggressive.

But there was a sudden shift as both girls lost focus looking to their third partner, who was getting up from the couch.

"Freddie, what's-"

The former tech producer silenced his girlfriend with a very deep kiss as he gripped her bound wrists before sitting her up. Tori just stared up at him as he climbed behind Jade, his member already showing signs of life once more as she felt it against her lower back and shapely ass. Jade's bound hands moved lower to rest on Tori's head and face, offering her encouragement for all her good deeds, but before she could even speak to the hardworking Latina, Freddie had pulled her arms back up and stretched them a bit so that his head was between her arms, her hands on the other side of his neck. The angle made it impossible for her to even move her arms very much, forced to keep them stretched and at the mercy of her lover's body.

She fucking loved it.

Even more than that, was how his more nimble hands immediately went to her strongest pleasure centers, with one focusing on her incredible breasts and the other going back to work frigging her clit. And he was being harder. When her gripped a handful of her flesh pillows, she felt it, and as strong as the pain was, the thumb continuously cascading against her hardened nipple countered it beautifully.

Added to that, now that Jade was sitting up, Tori got on her stomach and reaching under, grabbed Jade's ass tightly, putting her pale hairless legs on her iced coffee colored shoulders. Jade was 100% at her oral mercy and the former subject of Jade's torments was going to give her everything she could.

"UUuuuugghheeeee!" Jade screamed and moaned, barely able to have a coherent thought as these two took her to incredible places. When she began to make another noise, she found Freddie's finger, covered in her sex nectar, right at her lips. She had little choice (not that she would have chosen anything else) but to take it into her mouth, pacifying her cries of pleasure, and her tongue dancing with her own personal flavor.

When Freddie's hand moved back down her body, scratching slightly down her cleavage, then her stomach, and then to her waiting, nearly bald sex which Tori was working her heart out to get to the vault of, he didn't go for her clit, seeing that she might be over stimulated. Instead, he placed a soft gentle hand on Tori's head, wrapping his fingers in her brown locks and pushing her further into Jade's love canal.

The girl yipped at the new force, but hungrily accepted his suggestion, increasing every bit of energy she could manage to get Jade there. The way her perfect pussy was contracting and gripping her nimble tongue, Tori knew it would be very soon.

The youngest Vega found that her hypothesis was correct as within a few seconds of Freddie's 'encouragement,' Jade began to buck a lot more and Tori kept her face glued to the scrumptious snatch.

"Shitfuck, shitfuck!" Jade screamed out, and her mouth was suddenly overtaken by a much stronger one as Freddie silenced her further screams, allowing his tongue to massage and keep hers down, dominating her on a completely different oral level. The goth felt her whole world snap once again, knowing that the wave of juice coming at Tori would be substantial.

Jade was so far into her afterglow that she barely felt Freddie slip from behind her, quickly realizing it as her hands were no longer held so tightly and were in fact caressing Tori's cheek.

"Baby?" she called out, but unable to take her eyes off the hungry brunette just savoring her sex, treating her pussy like a buffet. And for those two, she'd keep it open 24 hours a day.

"Just a second," he called back from the kitchen. "I'm just getting something ready."

Both girls shared a curious glance and then smiles, filled with something really resonated in the moment. It was love, even if Jade didn't want to admit it. She really did love Tori, and of course she loved what the girl could do with her flawless body.

"I never thought…" Tori said, catching her breath, "that I would be spending this whole night with my head buried down there. But I have."

"Don't…" Jade managed, her voice wavering still from the crash, but she was clearly well enough to make a joke, "sell yourself short. You also head your head buried in Freddie's lap, don't forget."

"Haha… I don't think I ever could…" Tori played off, knowing that she wasn't lying. She also knew that she didn't want it to just be a memory either. But right now, she just wanted to share in the afterglow with the girl she fell in love with a year or so ago, but didn't realize it until today. "Could I kiss you again?"

"I'd be mad if you didn't, Vega," Jade smirked as Tori prepared to sit up and kiss her lover once more.

"Then you might need to be mad for a little bit."

Both girls looked up at Freddie, and by proxy, little Freddie who was well on his way to not having that title any longer.

"Aww…" Jade said, giving puppy dog eyes and offering her bound wrists. "But she's so cute and lovable, and has a face covered in my hot sex juice."

"Well, four things," Freddie said with a determined but wild look in his eyes. "You will get the opportunity to kiss in a few moments, I just need to figure out a couple things. Second, I'm wondering if we should relocate for what's coming next.

"Ummm… ok," Tori said, grabbing his hand as she stood up, looking very concerned at how this was playing out, but there was something about his being this random kind of fun guy that was new and exciting and if she wasn't already pretty crazy about him, this certainly pushed her further down that rabbit hold. "But… you said three things. That's two."

"Oh… well, about that," he said, looking as if he'd forgotten something, suddenly flashing a glance of an evil smile and then stunned the aspiring singer by pulling her in tight to his arms, and pressing his lips against hers.

"Mmm!" Once the initial shock struck, Tori was paralyzed for a couple seconds before she suddenly realized that she really, really liked what she was feeling. She relaxed into his arms, which wrapped around her and massaged from her neck to just above her ass, her body feeling like it was melting into his strong arms, pecs, and abs. The way his tongue danced around her mouth, sliding over her tongue but also teasing her gullet, made her want to kiss him deeper. Tori even felt her leg tremble and raise a bit as his near-semi erection teased her mound and her panty line.

Freddie savored the kiss almost as much, getting his most favorite taste in to world which seemed to coat her lips, tongue and inner cheeks like wallpaper. And he was more than happy to scrape it all off. Her body felt so small compared to Jade's and even though she and Jade were the same age, there was just this younger, smaller vibe to the girl that made him incredibly focused on making love to her in every way he could. Cat had, like her name suggested, this almost 'pet' feeling that he could do what he wanted with her and that was it, not a lot of deep emotional care attached. But despite sharing some of the same body features, this felt like something more. Like a delicate flower he wanted nothing more than to take care of, keep safe, and just love. Honestly, he began to think as his mouth ravaged hers, she's like Carly in a lot of ways.

"Wow…" Tori said, finally withdrawing from the kiss, eyes half open and biting her lip as she pulled back. "That was…"

"Awkward for me," Jade said, as the two of them, who seemingly forgot about her for a few seconds, stared with faux anger that she'd been left out. "Last thing I need is for you two to fall in love."

"Please," Freddie said, bending down to kiss his beloved with a grin, "like I'd try and steal her away from you."

"So…" Tori said, unsure of how the sentence was supposed to end, her cheeks still molten hot from the intensity, passion, and overall incredible nature of that kiss. She'd never been kissed like that. Never. She thought she had once but the way he just swept her up and then planted one on her was just beyond reason. Her toes curled, for god's sake! "You mentioned a relocation situation?"

"Well," Freddie said, still keeping his hand on her lower back, tempting the girl with the chance he could just grab her up again and kiss her, "I've seen the look in your eyes tonight, and the anticipation you have every time positions or partners are switched or moved around. The look of hope that… what you wanted to happen tonight might be next."

"Ohmygod," Tori said, knowing she stood on the precipice of becoming a woman. "I'm actually really… well… I want to, but… ughh…I don't know what to say, really. Feeling kinda lightheaded."

"Jesus, babe," Jade said, standing up to join the two of them. "Did you suck her brains out?"

"You do seem a little frazzled, Tori. I didn't mean to put you on the spot or anything. Is that still what you want to happen tonight?" he asked, looking concerned, but there was a gleam there as he looked over her incredible figure, and Tori could see he might be hoping she might say yes. "I've got maybe one more left in the tank, and if you wanted, we could… you know, take care of that. But this is your night. Your call if you want to… do that."

"Say it! Take her virginity!" Jade called out, quickly freeing herself from her less than binding bindings. "C'mon Freddie, use that magic vocabulary... Knock her off, have your Pink Floyd smash her Wall, pop that fucking Vega cherry."

"Don't stress her out any more than she already is, Jade," Freddie said, throwing a glance her way. "This shouldn't be our decision and we shouldn't pressure her on anything."

"I appreciate that," Tori said weakly, tucking her hair behind her ear. She grabbed the blanket from the sofa and wrapped herself up, plopping down in the nearby chair. "I didn't think it would actually happen like this. I said I wanted to lose it, and I meant it, but now, I feel like I've kinda… I don't know… already lost it."

"What?" Jade said, eyes wide as she and Freddie took a seat on the couch nearby, not wanting to stand and crowd her. Plus, given how weak her knees were, Jade was a bit worried about standing. "You're definitely still-"

"I meant emotionally… mentally," the sweet girl said, closing her eyes and smiling. "This morning, I woke up next to a pillow that I spent all night holding close, because I was desperate for someone to make me feel truly special. I won't deny that Jade, you were a part of that exercise. But after that kiss at the school, and then I was here and Freddie, you just leapt to take care of me, and then with what happened upstairs, I feel… almost like a different person."

"You're welcome," Jade chimed in and got a stern look from her boyfriend who actually was focused on the vulnerable girl across from him.

"And when you let me into… this. This crazy, hot, sexy… thing that you guys have…" Tori paused, mentally reflecting on every detail- every touch, every taste, every… thing. "And I got to see people who love each other having sex, and share my body with you guys, and try and give back all the feelings that I received. I just… I don't feel like I'm this 'pristine' thing anymore."

"Do you feel dirty then, Vega?" Jade asked, eyebrow raised once more as she slid closer to her boyfriend. "Do you think Freddie and I are dirty or something?"

"No!" Tori shouted, clearly trying to backtrack. "What I meant is that when I leave here, I don't think I will feel like the 'perfect' or goody-goody girl… like I am for my parents. I always thought kissing, or liking, girls was wrong… and the thought of oral sex… for guys or girls… was just gross. The last few hours have changed my mind… like insanely. I have spent my whole life keeping my wants hidden or shaking off desires… but I don't ever want to do that again. I want to feel things and do… things. With you guys, or I should say, thanks to you guys, I'm not afraid."

"Well, that's great, Tori," Freddie said with a warm nod. "You should always be yourself, and sometimes who that is, isn't exactly easy to find. But you really don't have to thank us for your journey or anything like that."

"So, is that a yes or no on popping that cherry, Vega?" Jade asked, clearly lacking the sentimentality, or ignoring it at least.

"My point is that it doesn't matter," Tori said with a grin, as if she was going to preach like a born again soul. "I've reached a whole other place, full of new experience and I want to just be free and not be confined to expectations. I don't need to break my hymen to be considered a woman or to experience sex."

"Well," Jade said, climbing onto the lap of her boyfriend, ready to give him all her focus, "if you're not going to get fucked, then I'm-"

"I said I didn't NEED to…" Tori said, her eyes filled with something completely new as she climbed off the chair, dropping the blanket, revealing her body to the couple which somehow looked more flawless every time they saw it. "I never said anything about not wanting to. And I really… REALLY… want to get screwed."

Jade eyed the new person that was now inhabiting perfect angel Tori Vega's lithe body and saw the fire and determination in her eyes. She wasn't kidding about being changed. She even walked with erotic glide in her step. The goth climbed off Freddie as they both looked to Tori for what she wanted to happen here.

"Tori," Freddie said, with a deep and sincere look in his eyes, trying to understand this girl and how she was really feeling behind all of this. He wanted to give her what she was asking, but she needed to be the one to call the shots here, "this is your show. And you know Jade and I will do anything to make your first time special and exactly how you'd like it. You just need to tell us."

"I know… and I love that," Tori said sweetly, looking around the room to figure out how exactly she wanted this to happen. Was a chair the right place? The couch that had seen quite a bit of action already? She wasn't remotely ready for something kinky in the kitchen. Doing it in Jade's bed with her boyfriend seemed wrong in some sort of way. But then a much stronger and more important thought came to mind: Should Jade be there?

Jade wasn't exactly the most subtle of people, and she did have a habit of making really sweet and sensual moments seem dirty, which wasn't necessarily bad, but if she had her choice of aesthetics of losing her virginity, Jade wouldn't exactly be at the top of the list. But she should be. Tori thought over how she was feeling about Jade and how real her feelings were for the girl who had put her through hell, and Tori had walked through every bit of it, still focused on keeping the mean girl in her life. And that made her mind up.

"Could we go up to a bed… not your bed Jade, that would be weird," Tori said, trying to breathe as she laid her plans out as best she could. "But maybe the guest room over by the bathroom. I just feel like a bed is the right place."

"Do you want anything like music or candles or-"

"Not really," Tori said with a thoughtful sigh. "As long as there's a little bit of light in there to see, the sound of the rain seems kinda nice."

"Then let's get to it!" Jade said, hopping off of Freddie's lap and standing. "About time this-"

"Actually, Jade," Tori said, locking eyes with who had been her reluctant enemy for so long, "I kinda just want Freddie and I to go up for a few minutes. I want you there for the… moment. But I feel like I need to talk to him and get to know him one-on-one."

"Thought that was the whole point of his breaking the dam," she fired back, feeling a little disappointed that she wasn't invited right away. "But whatever…"

"I promise it won't be long," Tori said, reaching her hand out to Jade's pale shoulder. "There are things that I need to say and get clear and as much as I love you, you do have a tendency to… be very aggressive."

"Jeez, Vega," Jade said, plopping back down on the couch. "Point fucking taken. Well, go on, Freddie… your client awaits."

"If you aren't alright with this, Jade, I won't do it," he said concerned. "You are the one for me and I don't want to be a part of anything that would bother you."

"No…" she said, laying her head on his shoulder. "I trust you… and really, I trust Tori… I just… will miss you. Both of you. So don't take too long, alright?"

"Of course," he smiled sweetly as he kissed Jade's forehead before getting up from the couch. "Lead the way, captain."

* * *

 **So there we have it, and please don't kill me for the cliffhanger... I promise I will post the next part of the night next time around. Obviously this is a big night for Tori and I am really looking forward to hearing what you all think of this one. Please review/comment/PM... make me feel like this story isn't for nothing. This has been a tough couple days as far as my morale for this story and the characters/actors (one in particular) used in it and some feedback would go a long way for both SVAD and myself in getting this story finished and out faster. Thanks again for reading and I can't wait to hear from you all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know the cliffhanger ending to the last chapter was a bit of a buzzkill so I won't bore you here with a long intro. I just hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Tori reached back and took Freddie's hand and they headed up the stairs together. Both were exceptionally nervous as this was going to be something wholly new to both of them. Once they got to the room that was designated for Freddie by Jade's absent parents, but had housed him for maybe 20 minutes total since he got to Jade's the day before, they looked over and Tori decided how she wanted this to go.

Freddie didn't have to be told to move his suitcase, tossing it aside easily, but hanging onto it to make sure he had something he packed, on hand, if he needed it. Tori headed over and flicked on the old reading lamp on the desk across the room from the bed. Once she hit the lights, she saw that it gave off just enough light to cast shadows and illuminate the scene. The Seattle teen made a nod toward unmaking the bed or keeping it made and Tori looked pensive for a moment before signaling to unmake the bed.

Freddie pulled back the covers and sheets and climbed into the bed, drawing the sheets to cover himself, not that he had anything she hadn't already seen, but it felt like a principle issue. With a soft bite of her lip, bobbing her head as she seemed to be continuously checking to see if this was still what she wanted, Tori climbed into the bed as well.

"So…" Freddie asked, sitting up a bit, and unsure of exactly how, or even if, he should be touching her. "You said we needed to talk about… stuff before… things happen."

"Yeah," Tori said, sliding closer to him. "I kinda just wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

"For what?!" he said exasperated. "You haven't done anything wrong that I can tell. You have to stop apologizing for everything."

"For interrupting this night you had planned with Jade," Tori sighed and lay her head on his shoulder. "And we kissed after the play. I shouldn't have done it, but it just sorta-"

"I know…" he said, planting a delicate, soft kiss on her head as he stroked her hair. "Jade told me after I… interrupted you two, actually."

"And sorry for that too…"

"I'm serious," Freddie said, turning and gripping her small arms. "Stop apologizing for every little thing. I'm not mad or upset. Things happened exactly how they were meant to. I'm sure an evening to myself and Jade would have been romantic and simple, but this is great."

"I love Jade, you know," Tori said, completely changing direction, putting her back to him. "Like legit love her. I realized it when we kissed today. I don't think I've ever wanted anyone more."

"Then why leave her downstairs?" he asked, rubbing her shoulders. "If anything she should be right here with you…"

"She will be, but I needed you to know my feelings for her because I'm not 100% ready to truly express them the way I probably should just yet," Tori whispered, as if she was on the verge of crying. She felt a strong arm snake around her stomach as his body pressed into hers, offering a backwards hug almost. "You're going to leave soon, and I know Jade is going to be lonely. And I'd like to maintain the relationship we've built tonight."

"So you want to spend time with Jade physically?" Freddie said with a thoughtful sigh. Tori looked back at him with a slight nod, and took his hand in hers, entwining their fingers. "I don't really have an issue with that. Jade messes around with Cat and Sam sometimes, so it wouldn't be so different. You two are really great together and I know she'd like that."

"Can I tell you something else?" Tori whispered, barely looking back at him as he moved in closer to hear her. The look in her eyes had gone from emotional to something very different. There was a fire, a desire in those orbs now.

"Of course," he whispered, kissing a few times along her neck and shoulder blade. "I'd like to think you could tell me anything."

"I really like you," she said, bringing their combined hands up her torso, his palm's edge glancing over her hardened peak. "Maybe more than any other guy I've ever met. I've known you only a few hours but I… I feel so safe and happy when you hold me, and your voice reassures me, and you're so flipping hot and-"

"Tori," Freddie laughed, picking her up and flipping her around to face him. "My head's not going to fit through the doorway if you don't stop."

"I'm serious…" she mewed, averting her gaze and trying to hold back the giggles of laughing with him. "If it wasn't for Jade, I feel like I would have fallen head over heels for you… or that we could have been something special."

"We still can be," he said surely, stroking her hair, and nestling his hand behind her ear. "We can be friends. I'd like to think we already are."

"Freddie," she smirked, shaking her head. "We're completely naked in bed and about to have sex. Not to mention we've… gone down… on each other. Not sure that's in the realm of friendship."

"Tori," he fired back with the same tone she gave him. "You want to be my girlfriend's girlfriend, and I'm fine with that, but to dismiss us being friends because of tonight is just wrong. We can have this connection, this closeness, and not have to put a label on it. The moment we met, once I got over how unbelievably beautiful you were, I felt a connection, and as we watched tv downstairs, I thought 'This is a girl I could see myself texting, talking, and joking back and forth with.' And when things got hot down there I saw you for who you truly are and I felt a similar way about you possibly being the one in another life, but in the here and now, I saw you as someone I never wanted to let go of. I knew we could be great friends, and we could share this whenever we wanted."

"Is that why you kissed me like that down there?" Tori asked and Freddie gave her a look, and glanced down and then glanced toward the door with a grin on his face. She quickly got the joke and started cracking up. "You are a perv…"

"How am I a perv when both of those options were possibilities? I kissed you downstairs… and your 'downstairs.'" Freddie exclaimed, gripping her hips and laying down with her, now face to face on their sides. "And I kissed you because I wanted to. It didn't hurt that Jade's… stuff was on your face, but in that moment, I wanted to share something with you. If we were supposed to make love soon, I felt we should at least be able to share a kiss."

"That wasn't a kiss," Tori said, blushing a bit. "That was a religious experience."

"Religious experiences can go both ways," he whispered, running his hand over her naked side. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Too much…" she said sweetly while sliding closer to him and pressing her face to his bare chest. "I didn't want to have feelings for you. It would be so much easier if I just felt that way for Jade, and was a gay lesbian or whatever, but now I'm just really confused. I know I feel something so much stronger with her, but given how fast I developed these feelings for you… it's just complicated."

"Would you prefer I just let you and Jade spend the night together and we not worry about this?"

"No!" Tori said, pulling from his chest. "I want you… or I mean, I want it to be you. To do the… thing. But I was just saying that I'm a bit confused because I feel pulled in two different directions with my heart. I just feel like I've thrust myself between you two, and now that I'm here, I really don't want to leave or lose you guys… but I really don't want to mess up your relationship. As much as you guys love each other, I don't want to be a thing that tears you apart."

"Tori," Freddie said, gently cupping her cheek and delivering a soft kiss. "If all it took to tear us apart was you, then we shouldn't have been together in the first place. And I know how I feel about both of you. I could spend the rest of my life with both you and Jade, but I seriously don't want to live without her."

"Do you really want to have sex with me or are you just doing it because Jade wants you to?" Tori asked, without even realizing the words had poured out.

"Wow… that's a tough question," Freddie said, bracing himself on the small pillow beneath his head on how to respond to this.

"Guess that answers that," she said, pulling away from him and covering herself up with the sheets. "I'll just-"

"Wait…" he said, putting his strong hand on her gentle tanned shoulder. "Let me finish. It's kind of a double edged sword."

Tori looked back at him expectedly, feeling so stupid to have made all of this happen and the guy didn't even want to do it.

"If I say I want to have sex with you, I seem kinda like a pig who just wants to jump on a piece of ass," Freddie said, looking her in the eyes. "But if I say it's Jade's orders, I sound like I just follow her every wish. So, it's a loaded question."

"I'd still like an answer though," she said, holding back her tears. "I don't want to give myself to someone that doesn't want me."

"Haven't you been listening?" Freddie said, sitting up completely. "Of course I want you. I want to make love to you. How could I not? Carnally, I have wanted nothing more since I saw you in Jade's room than to ravage you physically and mentally and give you every pleasure I could. But I'm more than my desires and that beast inside me. I love and respect Jade, and I wouldn't be up here or doing any of this if I didn't have her blessing. And I have followed your lead on this because I respect you and care about you, and I want you to have the experience you want."

"Is that 'beast' what made those marks on Jade?" Tori asked, changing the focus again, and feeling a chill run down her spine in fear that he could be really rough with her.

"Yes," he replied solemnly, "but she asked me to let that side out and to be that animal with her. I have no intentions of doing anything like that or hurting you."

"I know it's going to hurt no matter what," she said with a deep sigh. "But I still want to feel it."

"Only for a second from what Sam told me, he said, pulling her toward him, softly at first in case she resisted, but she melted back into his arms and laid down side by side with him again. "I will be as gentle as humanly possible with you."

"I'm actually worried less about the breakage than I am… you know… you," Tori said, looking down at his hardly erect member. "Jade told me how… and you felt so huge when I was doing that thing to you."

"I try not to think of the size if I can help it as my ego is out of control enough already sometimes," he said with a sweet smile and a chuckle. "But I think you'll be alright… I've never actually hurt anyone before, and if you're ever uncomfortable, I can stop this whole thing anytime."

"Can you stop Jade for saying things to make it uncomfortable?" Tori laughed, but Freddie simply smiled.

"Probably not, but you can…" he answer sweetly as he ran his hands over her side, gently letting his fingers dance on the curve of her hips and up to the side of her chest. "If she knows it's important to you, she will keep it calm and relaxed."

"Ok…" the Latina whispered before leaning her face into his chest, kissing it softly as she just loved the feel of his skin against hers. "God, I love how your skin feels…"

"Speak for yourself," he smirked as his whole hand slid up and down her exposed side, and settled on her perfect peach of a posterior. Her supple flesh felt so perfect in his hands, warm and welcoming and he once again thanked the heavens for his luck. "That's actually kinda something I wanted to talk to you about. The skin on skin issue."

Tori looked really lost for a second as she looked up into his eyes, but figured it out within a few seconds. Now she was just frazzled and embarrassed. "Oh god… umm… I hadn't really… I don't know. Should we use protection?"

"Well, that's 100% your call to make. I have some…" he pointed to his suitcase, where the foil packages were on display, "condoms with me, and I know you're safe, and I'm clean, but I wasn't sure if you were on… you know, the pill or something like that."

"I am…" Tori said, flatly. "Not for birth control reasons… but more to keep my… actually, I'm only on it because Trina's on it, and once my parents got wind of the 'school bicycle' reputation she has, both of us went on it."

"Wow… I never would have expected that from meeting her."

"I don't think she really is that way or anything," the youngest Vega said quietly. "But she really puts herself out there and I know she's not very popular and people talk. She's not an easy person to deal with by any means, but I try."

There was a moment of awkward silence as neither of them were in a hurry to get back to the question at hand. Knowing it was certainly something uncomfortable to discuss, Freddie finally just made the decision for her. Which, of course, happened the same moment Tori made her own call.

"I really want to feel the real thing. No layers."

"It would be safer overall if I wore one."

And now they were back to silence besides laughing at one another's timing.

"What if we did this:" Freddie finally said, running his fingers over her shoulder blade and down her arms, "I won't put it on at first, so that first actual feeling is real, and then put one on, just in case something happens."

"Sure, I guess…" she said calmly. "You know a lot more than I do on the topic. I didn't think I would be this scared honestly."

"Me either," he fired back softly. "I know Jade's getting really impatient. Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about before?"

"Just that I love you," she said, without a second thought, with a smile before kissing his lips. "I was hoping we could warm up a bit before she came in here."

"Warm up, eh?" Freddie said with a dubious smirk. "Do you want me to turn up the heat?"

"Only the heat in the bed," she said, doing her best to be sexy and sultry like Jade, but she felt she didn't have that within her.

"I think I can do that," he whispered with a devious glare as he pulled her body in close and immediately went for her jugular. Freddie gave her neck to her collarbone deep kisses and slight nibbles as Tori's body shook beside him. "How's that?"

"Mmmmhmmm" she replied, biting her lip to stop from moaning. "Definitely warming up…"

Freddie's other arm reached underneath the Latina and moved downward taking a great grip of her ass as he pulled her in closer, allowing further access to her neck and ears, which he assaulted without mercy.

Every neuron in her upper body and head was firing off at once, and she could instantly feel why Freddie would be the ideal mate as her mind began to fog with lust once more. It didn't help matters that the baby arm that lay against her thigh was becoming more and more animated by the moment.

"Ohmygod…" she moaned, biting into his shoulder to silence herself from screaming out as his hands somehow were everywhere at once. She felt his hand on her butt, massaging the flesh as well as her lower back, pushing her more and more into his body as she felt like she couldn't get close enough for what her body needed, but his hands were also on her upper back, and her head, pulling her in for kisses while his mouth met hers, her neck, her clavicle, and teased around her breasts which drove her wild. "Please… touch them… taste them…"

Freddie looked into the starving eyes of the very hungry girl and smiled as he slid down the bed a bit so he was face to face with her breasts. His right hand moved to her left breast, running the pad of his thumb over the incredibly stiff peak. Her body stiffened with each and every move, shaking with anticipation of the feel of his touch on the other one. Or the enveloping hot mouth that would bring her to the glory she'd been craving.

Slowly, his tongue slipped out and circled the tiny areola before him of her right breast while he slipped his fingers into his mouth to get them wet enough so his oral tease could be partnered with wet and warm hands turning her small chest into a safe that was getting expertly cracked.

"Sweet Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" Tori exclaimed as the duel stimulation was sending so many shockwaves through her body that her back began to arch a bit, legs shaking for some physical release.

All of a sudden, Freddie gripped his partner tight by her sides and put her down on top of his waist, his nearly full fledged member sitting just centimeters from being able to cozily nestle into her ass' valley. The Seattle teen sat up, putting Tori in his lap, and up far enough so that his face was still pretty close to eye level of her chocolate 'kisses'. The rod that has lazily stuck to her leg as it grew earlier was now situated at the base of her spine.

Freddie returned to his make out session with her chest, gripping her back tightly so that he could fill his mouth with her tanned flesh. Meanwhile, Tori couldn't help but grind against him, so eager for stimulation while her hands went to her head, gripping her hair tightly she was rocked back and forth being touched and tasted. For her, there was only one thing missing now.

"Please tell me you guys are not fucking in there!"

Well, Tori thought, almost falling backwards from his arms, two things.

"We were just about to call you…" Freddie said, lifting Tori to his side. "Come in…"

"You say what you needed to say? Get it all taken care of?" the goth asked as she opened the door, and was actually surprised at the lack of sex smell. As long as they'd been up there alone, she figured it had to be inevitable.

"Yeah," Tori said with a smile, cozying up to her soon to be lover, trying not to blush, and to hide her chest which was a bit red from his pawing. "I think we're good."

"So…" Jade said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Tell us, or me, since I'm sure you told him every detail of your life in the last half hour, how you want this to go. Three's a crowd in this type of thing."

"It doesn't have to be," Tori smiled, looking back at Freddie. "He kinda taught me that. I was hoping that all three of us could lay here and just get each other all warmed up and when the time was right, we'd do it."

"Fair enough…" Jade said, crawling under the sheet on the other side of Tori. "Let's make sure you're nice and ready for what's coming next…"

The goth wasted no time sending her fingers down Tori's body, and she was a few inches away when she started feeling the heat coming from the practically nuclear core. A swift touch made it clear that not only was Tori wet, but she was practically dripping.

"Mmmhmm…" Tori exclaimed feeling the foreign fingers glide across her slit. Knowing that she was about to lose her maidenhead, any stimulation there really just felt like unfair teasing. Adding to that was Freddie kissing her neck softly while his hand continued to tweak her chest as he whispered things like 'You're so beautiful. You're like an angel come to earth. I'm going to take you to heaven.' Tori couldn't help but squeal at the two pronged attack on her body.

As Jade moved from teasing her lips to turning the Latina's clit into a joystick, Tori couldn't help it. She hadn't even gotten to the sex and she was already on the verge of cumming for them. It awoke a new fire in her and she had to wonder if this was the beast that Freddie had mentioned. Her hands shot down on either side and immediately began to share the ecstasy.

Her left hand slid down Jade's stomach and without missing a beat, began to slide a finger along her supple lips, getting wetter and wetter before she felt confident enough to push her middle finger inside the dark haired girl. Her right hand found its place at the base of Freddie's member, and she began to stroke it, remembering all the details and things she had used downstairs for him. Somehow he felt bigger and the thought of him going inside her with it was alternating between making her more scared, and even hornier.

"Hmmmrmmm…" Freddie grunted, blasting hot breath from his nostrils like a bull ready to charge as he ground into her hand, but didn't slow down his oral assault on her neck.

"Yeah," Jade hissed into Tori's other ear, impaling herself a bit more on Tori's finger, hoping that another of her thin digits would join the penetrator, "I know what that sound means… you're getting both of us off aren't you, you dirty slut?"

"Oh, god, Jade," Tori trembled, not exactly mentally prepared for the dirty talk. "I'm not… I've never…"

"Look at the way you're stroking that fucking cock, with that hand almost enough to wrap around him, sliding up and down with a twist. That's skill right there…" Jade whispered, suddenly feeling Tori's response with a second finger being added inside her own wet hole. She watched in awe as Tori released Freddie's pole and brought her palm up to her mouth, covering it in saliva, before going right back to him. "Even getting him nice and wet. Like a true pro slut. He's gonna need to be nice and wet when he pounds that slutty little cunt of yours into oblivion…"

"Uh huh…" Tori said mindlessly, feeling her own orgasm about to hit her. "I'm not a ssss… but I'm so close…"

And Jade's hand stopped toying with her bean in an instant. The whine of the loss was low and very saddening.

"I know what you want, and I will let you cum…" Jade whispered into her ear, nibbling at her lobe, "if you do what you need to do to get him nice and lubed up. But I can see in those eyes of yours that you want to do that anyway."

Tori was so beyond reason and her body was calling the shots now. The Latina turned her head to Freddie and kissed his chest and up to his neck. Her hand continued to stroke him as she closed her eyes and softly bit his bottom lip.

"Tell him," Jade said, her fingers tracing along Tori's incredibly sensitive slit.

"I want to… lube you up," Tori managed feeling the words fall from her mouth as she tried to regain her mind.

"Tell him what you really want, Vega," Jade demanded, nibbling at her shoulder blade. "Use your words and I'll let you blast off."

"She doesn't need to say things that she's not ready for, Jade," Freddie said, trying to keep focused while he was getting a fantastic handjob. "That's why-"

"I want to suck your cock!"

Both Freddie and Jade turned to Tori who had shocked them both with her language even though Jade had asked for it. Freddie began to speak, when Tori moved from him and got on her hands and knees, throwing back the sheets. Tori grabbed his rod and rubbed her face against it once more, loving the feeling of the thick spongey head against her smooth, hot skin, and the steel that seemed to make it stand.

"I need to get you wet… like me…" she continued, almost like she was possessed. "But I really want to have your cock in my mouth again…"

Freddie was speechless as he watched the sweet girl who he comforted for so long and seemed so vulnerable show a new side and suckle his crown. He lay there on his back, watching Tori blow him from the side, which was a very different and great feeling experience. "Oh, shit… that's so good."

Tori felt right back at home giving Freddie her oral skills, and while she wasn't sure what made her say those things, specifically the words she never imagined herself saying, she couldn't deny they were true. She tasted his pre-cum and she knew however he finished when he was done for the night, she wanted to have some of his seed in her mouth.

The new angle gave Tori a new way to tackle his pole, stretching her jaw out and pushing her mouth downwards as Jade and Freddie looked on, as inch after inch of Freddie's thick meat disappeared into her throat. Finally gagging just after 6 inches, Tori pulled her face off, and looked at the man she was servicing who looked like he was feeling incredible. The gratitude in his eyes made her want to do this to him every day for allowing this night to happen.

But what really got Tori going was the fact that two nimble hands gripped her ass tightly and pulled those cheeks apart. Deftly, she felt Jade's hot breath against her sex, and she began to thrust her tongue against her tight opening, before beginning to suckle her clit once again.

The Latina 'good girl' tried to scream out from how amazing this felt but her mouth was filled to capacity, happily bobbing her head up and down, stroking his shaft and just giving him everything she had for worshipping him. Even as she felt the mighty crash hit, Tori cared more about Freddie's rod, and just squealed around it as Jade lapped it all up, getting every bit of it.

As the bed shifted around her, Tori looked up to see her loves kissing, very deeply, sharing in the intimate taste of her deepest releases. She pulled off his cock with a loud pop as she headed up to share in the kiss with them.

Once she joined, no one was immediately sure what tongue belonged to what mouth as their hands went nuts with exploration. For a few minutes the three just savored one another's touch and became one big roll of flesh.

"I know I just came," Tori said, separating from the kiss for a moment, looking at the two in-love teens before her and she stared into Freddie's eyes, "But I feel like if you don't fuck me, I might die."

"How about that adult language on Tori Vega?!" Jade exclaimed, but Tori gave her an intense glare. "Look at Miss Sweet and Innocent stepping up to the plate…"

"Jade, I need you to do me a favor…" she whispered, as she lay on the bed. "Just lay with me here and hold me. No dirty talk or anything like that. I want this to be sweet and perfect, and I'm afraid I might ruin it if you get me going like that."

"I think I can manage that," Jade smirked as she slid close to Tori, kissing her soft cheek, as the scared teen, the girl that showed up in the pouring rain emerged once more. Then she saw Freddie moved toward Tori's body. "You're not going to wear a rubber?"

"We talked about it," he replied, but Tori finished the thought.

"And I didn't want it," she said with a confident gaze, and then looked Freddie clearly in the eyes. "At all."

The Seattle teen nodded in affirmation and everything just went silent. The three looked at each other for what felt like hours as Freddie got on top of Tori, keeping his bodyweight on his arms. He released some weight to drop and kiss her deeply, then kiss Jade as well. His movements caused his rigid rod to move across Tori's aching love canal causing her to coo.

"Can I say something?" Jade asked, stroking Tori's trembling face.

"Sure," she replied.

"Before anything else happens, I just felt I need to say something, and…" Jade looked like she might cry, and was trying to stuff something down deep but couldn't. "And if you tell anyone I said this, I will punch you… maybe… I don't know…I just want you to know… that I love you."

Tori's eyes went wide and she planted a deep, powerful kiss on Jade's trembling lips that had so many sparks to it, it could have lit up the neighborhood, let alone the room.

"I love both of you," Tori replied, trying to breathe knowing that this really was shaping up to be something truly remarkable. So she gave the go ahead with a bright optimistic smile. "I'm ready…"

"You're absolutely sure this is what you want, Tori?" Freddie asked, kissing her forehead softly. "It's not too late if you want to back out."

"No…" Tori said, taking a deep breath, looking at both of these people who had flipped her world upside down and had given her the ultimate gift of love. "I've never wanted anything more."

Freddie let out a deep breath and locked eyes with her, lining himself up with her virgin sex. He'd never seen a girl so vulnerable, and he wanted to do whatever it took to take care of her and what she needed. Slowly, he moved forward, slipping just half the head in before he hit resistance. He looked at Tori as the girl nervously shook and nodded, and so he offered a bit more force, and it gave way.

Tori screamed out in wicked agony, and had her screams muffled by Jade's mouth, holding her cheeks tightly, and giving her the best kiss she could muster, slipping her tongue to soothe the raging pain that she could see permeating in the sweet girl's brown eyes. Jade's hand cupped behind Tori's head to hold her there, keeping that kiss going for as long as she needed it, feeling the tears running down her tanned and now flushed face.

"You're ok," Jade whispered, kissing her again. "I'm right here. Freddie's right here."

"It hurt a lot worse than I thought…" she moaned, the pain slowly turning to something different as her sense took back hold and she felt his first inch or so inside her. "It feels too big… I don't know if…"

Freddie pushed just a little bit more inside her inhumanly tight hole and saw her wince, but only for a second as he pulled back out.

"You still ok?" he asked, looking down at his member and seeing that she had definitely bled on him. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you…"

"I'm ok…" she said, her hand moving downward to touch herself. "I don't really feel any different though. Just a bit hurt-y."

"Let Freddie keep going," Jade said sweetly, kissing her cheek. "Once you get to feeling him… you won't ever think about this moment and remember pain."

"Ok…" Tori said, looking to Freddie with sweet, begging eyes. "Please let's keep going."

"Alright, but you just say the word if this isn't want you want," he said, but Tori simply glanced up at him and put her arms under his so that she was holding his shoulder blades. Slowly, Freddie lined himself up again and pushed inside, thankful to not see the pained expression again. Then he went a bit deeper, getting nearly three inches in before he saw a grimace cross her face.

"How… do you… handle this?" Tori asked Jade, biting her lip because it did feel like an adult foot going into a child's sock, but it also felt beyond amazing. He was filling her and therefore rubbing against each and every nerve in her walls. And when he'd pull out, he'd hit them all again. It was incredible.

"Practice," Jade whispered with a smile, kissing her ear. "But to be fair, I started small, and then used toys until I met Freddie. You're literally starting at the top… which pretty much sums up your lucky life."

Tori knew there was a drip of venom in Jade's words, but she simply kissed her difficult lover and held onto Freddie as he pushed through again, getting deeper inside her tight cavern. She began to think if he kept going, she'd be able to see him in her belly.

"How does it feel to have that cherry smashed to pieces, Vega?" Jade whispered into Tori's reddened ear as her pale hands moved all over the Latina's vulnerable torso. "I'm sure you feel full, but do you feel like a woman?"

"I don't… really… knoooowwmygod…" Tori moaned, as Freddie slid slowly out of her slick opening and striking her G spot like a match. The aspiring pop star shook as the feeling was stronger than nearly anything else she ever had happen down there, struggling for breath. "Whoooo… That felt sooo good."

"That's good," Freddie said, pushing back inside, trying to hit that same spot, and from the way her body shivered, he knew he had found the place to focus his movements. "I want this to be a good experience."

Freddie dipped down and kissed her shaking lips, pushing more of himself inside her, sending another inch and half into a place that neither was sure if it would fit.

"Uuhhhhh…." Tori moaned into the kiss, which lasted for several seconds, as Freddie did small movements in and out, slowly sliding more of himself inside her. The deeper got, the tighter she became of course, and Tori felt her mind begin to slip into a white fog. She knew this 'lust haze' well as it had struck her a few times tonight, but this felt like something that wasn't exactly going away. Tori wanted everything he could give her. Everything either of them could offer really. "Mmmm…. Faster…."

Freddie looked down at the girl who was actually starting to push back against his small thrusts, causing him to sink a bit deeper. He looked to his girlfriend who had a wicked smile, and Freddie readjusted his position. He kept most of himself inside Tori and sat up on his knees, forcing her abdomen to be at an angle as she remained on her back.

Now that Tori's hands were free, they moved right to Jade's breasts, and began fondling and kneading them. She had seen how well Freddie had made Jade feel just touching her like this, and she intended to make her bully feel the same levels of pleasure.

Suddenly, her plan was derailed as she felt Freddie's strong hands grip her sensitive hips, his fingertips gripping into her shapely ass as he began to do as she had asked. Before, he was pushing in, waiting a few seconds, and then pulling out, but now, it was a movement every second. Empty, full, empty, full, almost empty, completely full, completely empty, more full than she ever thought possible.

Tori's small moans had turned to screams, and Jade knew exactly the way to muffle the noise… not that anyone could hear them, but she could tell that the girl could shake the walls or break some glass if she got too high pitched. Jade slid up a bit, balancing her arm on the pillows above while she pressed her own 'pillows' against Tori's mouth.

The Latina wasted no time latching onto her pretty pink nipples, and slipping her tongue all around the sensitive peak, suckling between moans, vibrating the very soft flesh. Jade purred as she slid her hand behind Tori's head, as if to encourage a baby to nurse.

Jade looked up at Freddie and he seemed to glisten a bit, working up a sweat with the naturally beautiful and tan teen who had so eagerly given herself over to the two of them. He looked so incredibly hot and the way he handled Tori was such a turn on. She wondered if that's how he looked when he was giving it to her too. The way Tori was working her breast reminded her of the affection that Cat tended to show, and she could never turn that girl town when she wanted her 'Jade binkie.' Both of them were turning her on so badly and neither of them were anywhere near her sex.

"MMMMMFFFMMM!" Tori began screaming into the supple flesh, as Jade backed off a bit, fearing that it was starting to smother her. But her cries were for something very different. "I'm, uh, gonna come! UGGHHHH! I feel ugh like I'm, shiiiittttt… gonna snap, ungh… something."

"Just surrender," Jade whispered, cradling her lover's nearly red face in her pale hands. "Look at him when you blast off. Show Freddie how much he's satisfied you. Maybe he will do it again. And again even."

Tori turned her head from Jade and looked up at the man kneeling between her legs, gripping her lithe body like it was made of paper. He was keeping such a good pace with his sponge-y head nailing her most sweet of spots like there was some internal bullseye. His eyes were filled with caring and adoration as he pleasured her, and was focused on her. Tori ran her fingers over her torso, squeezing her breasts for even stronger stimulation as she brought one hand to her stomach, and she could just barely see the distension appearing as he drove his mighty sword into her pleasant, and welcoming sheath with great earnest.

There was no way she could ever stop herself from going over the edge when she saw the way he was truly making love to her- mind, body, and soul. While one hand grabbed at her own breast, squeezing enough to leave a white handprint, the other hand gripped the sheets with all of her might, white knuckling the fabric as her body hit its climax. Freddie felt a velvet-y vice of remarkable strength grip him tight as he witnessed Tori's back arch like she was possessed.

And boom. Like a tidal wave crashing in a disaster film, or a Michael Bay explosion, her body was set ablaze. Every single nerve ending was burning with incredible ecstasy. Colors had melded together so she couldn't even see beyond a rainbow and white veil that filled her clouded mind. She had never cum so hard in her life, and she was unable to even speak for a time she wasn't even completely aware of.

"-ri… Tori, are you alright?!" she could hear muffled, as if she had actually been too close to a bomb. She could feel someone touching her. Maybe even shaking her, but she felt nothing but bliss really. Lost in some sort of haze. There were flashes of Freddie and her kissing earlier, and her laughing with Jade about something silly, and there he was again, holding her and carrying her body to the bedroom, and then Jade was there, cradling her as she suckled from the incredibly succulent nub of Jade's heavenly breast. "-many fingers do I have? Tori?!"

"Huuughhhh!" Tori gasped, as she sat up in bed, breathing fast shallow breaths as she looked around her. She suddenly realized she was being held closely by strong hands that had to be Freddie while Jade moved in behind her to rub her back. "Whuhh?"

"Are you alright?" she asked, softly running her nails down the cappuccino colored young woman before her.

"I… uh, guess so," Tori replied, trying to slow down her breathing a bit. "I kinda… fell asleep, I guess."

"That wasn't sleep," Freddie said, making sure she was able to hold herself up then slid back a bit to give her some room. "Your eyes were open. You were shaking a bit. Eyes rolled back for a moment, and then you were just still. Smiling, and breathing, but completely unresponsive… did something happen?"

"I…" Tori began, afraid that they might think she was crazy if she told them the sights and sounds that she was actually being struck by, but there really wasn't any other explanation for her 'behavior.' "I just… I, uh… um, finished. And I just felt kind of a release, and that's really it."

"Are you sure?" Jade asked, kissing the light brown shoulder up to her neck. "You looked like you left your body. I legit thought Freddie fucked you to death. Which, for the record, babe, is how I want to go."

Tori nearly choked at the idea, but Jade wasn't exactly wrong. She could easily say that she might have seen the face of God in that moment. Or a god. Freddie didn't even seem human to her he was so… different, so she felt it could be within the realm of possibilities that she could make the comparison and not be completely blasphemous.

"I really don't know what happened…" Tori said, shaking her head, looking at her two lovers. Two people who just got her- all of her. "But… it was amazing."

"I told you…" Jade said, looking to Freddie who reached over and kissed the hand of his girlfriend. "I said you were going to love sex. Specifically with him."

"Jade…" Freddie said, telling her to stop nonverbally. "I'm just a guy."

"Fuck that," Jade said, sliding past Tori to wrap her arms around her lover and kiss him deeply. "There's no way you're even on the same physical plane as the rest of us. Admit that you're a god, or some sex deity, or some alien who was sent to pleasure us until we explode!"

"I swear I'm human," Freddie laughed, loving when Jade would be silly like that at times, and the fact she was never shy about stroking his ego never hurt. "I'm just like anyone else."

"Bull-goddamn-shit, Benson," Jade said, reaching down and grabbing his still erect member, completely covered in Tori's release, and showing it to her, as if it were some Exhibit A in a court case. "You cannot sit here with this fucking golden hammer dick, and that long flexible tongue in your mouth that you are the same species as the rest of us. Back me up, Tori."

Tori was trying not to laugh as she prepared to respond, seeing Jade release his rod and lick her hand, but she couldn't very well deny that Jade wasn't wrong about him being special. "I'm not.. or I don't-"

"See," Jade motioned toward Tori. "You literally fucked her brains out. Which you have done to me a couple times, and I have never come like I have with you whether you are making love to me or turning me into a fuckdoll. And just this morning, need I remind you of what you did to Sam?"

"You had sex with someone else this morning?" Tori said, feeling a bit like she was just a notch in his nonexistent bedpost.

"No…" he said with a sigh. "I just-"

"He didn't even have to screw the bitch!" Jade said, a smile growing on her face, knowing how lucky she was and that this was truly about applauding her man for being so incredible. "He talked to her, and apparently barely had to touch or tongue her for her to, quote 'cum like a fucking geyser and see God." Fucking A, she saw God. He's right here."

"Seriously, Jade…" Freddie said, taking her hand and putting it to his face, looking back and forth at the girls. "I know you are just trying to stroke my ego and, believe me, you are killing it at that job, but I swear I am not special. I just love you. And the people I choose to be with physically. I don't just screw. I have to feel something real to engage with someone in that way."

"Maybe you're putting a spell on us…" Jade said, eyes wide, faking some massive revelation. "Man-witch!"

"You mean, a warlock?" he said rolling his eyes and grinning.

"No…" Jade said, a wide grin growing across her face. "A war-cock!"

Freddie stared at her, trying not to crack up, which Tori was already doing. "I guess I walked into that one."

"I'm very serious, Freddie Benson… I think you put some love spell on us girls." Jade said, leaning back and pulling Tori into the center of the bed, as if they were in a huddle. "Vega, do you feel so spent that you can barely walk?"

"Uhh…" Tori muttered, and realized that she really was so exhausted she might never leave this bed. "Yeah… that took a lot out of me."

"And do you still want to fuck the shit out of him until you cum like that again?"

"Mmm…oh y-" Tori said, biting her bottom lip, not even realizing that she'd done it. "I mean-"

"The defense rests," Jade said with a heavy smirk as Freddie pulled her into a very deep kiss and ran his hands up and down her back showing that this was as much a sweet hug as it was a sensual and intimate moment. When Jade pulled away from it, she looked to Tori, and then down at Freddie's half deflated member, glistening with the sweet girl's release. "If you were serious, you should get to it…"

"I couldn't…" Tori said, feeling her inner fire ignite once again just looking at him, and the thoughts of what he had done, and could do, raced through her mind. "You guys should… do your thing. I don't want to."

"Oh, he'll get to me," Jade said, running her fingers down Tori's body, licking at her dark chocolate nipples. "After he makes you cum your way into a religious experience, he will take care of me, and then… I think he'll be ready to share."

"He's already sharing us," Tori said, and then realized what she had just implied. "I mean, he's got both of us here and we're going back and forth so it's kinda like sharing…"

"No…" Jade said, shaking her head a bit with a laugh. "Make no mistake, Freddie is mine and I allowed him to do the things he did to you… and will do to you. Things that you will probably spend the rest of your nights fingerbanging yourself into a coma just remembering and then imagining what he's doing to me. What I meant is, he should be ready to give us that hot thick load he's been building, and, like any gracious host, rather than hogging it myself or letting you choke it all down again, I think he should make us his art."

"I'm not sure I follow…" Tori said, feeling Jade's hands move along her body and back up to her chest, and then her chin and face.

"Then let me elucidate…" Jade said, whispering into Tori's ear which set the tan teen on edge. "When he's ready, he's going to shoot that hot white cum all over our chests and faces. He really cums a lot when he gets himself to the finish line, so get ready because that special cream, against your caramel skin, is going to make you look like a fucking Jackson Pollack painting. And then we get to lick it off each other. Understand?"

Jade was so busy talking that she didn't even notice that Tori's hand was between her legs, already touching herself at the thought of being a canvas for Freddie the 'Warcock god', and a dessert for a girl she never expected to steal her heart. This new part of life was completely exhilarating and she never wanted to go back to trying so hard to be perfect.

"I'd say she understands," Freddie said, "but she might be a little out of it. Maybe she's not really up for another round."

"I am," Tori said, flashing her bedroom eyes at Freddie and biting her bottom lip. "But, would it be alright if I… was on top this time?"

"Of course," Freddie said with a warm smile, pulling Tori onto his lap. As she ground against him, she quickly noticed that he was at half-mast for the moment. "Sorry… I guess the lull gave me more 'off' time than I probably should have had."

"Easy fix," Jade said, softly pushing Tori off and onto the bed before the goth slithered off the bed and onto her knees beside it, motioning Freddie to take a seat on the edge. "Let me show you a trick you can't ever do, Vega…"

Freddie gave his girlfriend a knowing smirk, backed with a little excitement as he knew where this was going to go. Jade didn't even need to use her hands as she leaned forward and engulfed the end of his rubbery member, suckling softly, her tongue dancing along the head and teasing his narrow slit.

God, she thought, he tastes so good. That natural musk, and the fact that Tori, who had the best tasting pussy on the planet probably, had released her special sauce all over this meat stick made it a true delicacy. Since it wasn't really hard, she was easily able to get it down her throat, letting those strong muscles work the end while her soft lips nurtured the shaft. Meanwhile her hands began to tweak, pinch, and knead along her breasts to get them nice and ready for what was coming.

Freddie rolled his head back, just groaning with absolute pleasure as the love of his life serviced him, and he made a mental note that he was going to make sure he paid back this kindness. His hand dropped to her head and unconsciously played with her hair, pulling it from her face and massaging her scalp. He was so lost in his own bliss in fact, that he didn't even notice the slim hands that were moving along his chest from behind him.

"You really are amazing, you know?" Tori whispered, watching Jade work her magic, as she kissed his cheek. "I meant what I said about loving you."

"I know you're… hmmm…" Freddie groaned, trying to keep his composure as he turned to face her,"... caught up in stuff, but 'love' is a-"

"Before you say anything else," Tori said, turning his head and kissing him. "Jade already gave me this whole speech with her. I stand by it. I fell hard and fast for you tonight, and I don't regret a moment. If you say we can be friends, and share this love, then I'm in 100%. And you don't have to say you love me back, but-"

"I love you, Tori," he said flatly, taking her face into his other hand and planting a deep kiss, punctuated by a few grunts as he was getting harder and harder by the second. "It's not the same love I have for Jade, but I love you."

Jade looked up at them, tenderly touching and kissing one another, and felt a spark of envy, but when his eyes met hers again, it quickly went out. The Jade of 4 months ago, who was still bitter with a horrible ex, and jealous of someone who stole every spotlight that should have 'rightfully' been hers, would have grabbed a knife and gone to work on those two. But she was with Freddie now. And now Tori was coming into her life like a freight train. There wasn't much to be jealous of really. She had the ideal life.

Once he was good and hard, Jade pulled herself off of him, and stroked his saliva coated throbbing hardness, dropping a bit of her own spit down her body, disappearing into the valley of her breasts. She sat up a little bit further as Freddie sunk down on the bed, now giving his full attention to his lover. With a devilish smile Jade gripped the sides of each of her pillows, keeping her thumbs on her pink nubs for stimulation and wrapped them around his waiting cock.

"Wow…" Tori said, watching wide-eyed as Jade used another part of her body that she never expected to make love to her man. "She's right… No way could I ever give that to you."

"Mmmm… Fucking right, B-cup" Jade said with a glare of fiery competition, almost purring. "How's this feel, baby?"

"Like home," he said with a grin before closing his eyes as Jade slowly moved up and down the shaft, licking and sucking the purple mushroom that came through her cleavage with each stroke. "All this… ungh… talk of me being this, oooughh… god, and you can do that? You, oooohh…. You're the real goddess, Jade West."

"And what is a goddess for, if not to serve her god's every need?" Jade said, pushing her face down to take a couple inches into her mouth, smashing her breasts against his shaft and balls. Freddie couldn't help but buck a bit. "Mmmhmmm… you want me to stop doing the work so you can just fuck my tits and my mouth, baby?"

"Unnghhh... yeah," he said, starting to thrust a bit more, but he was still a bit reserved. "But if I do that, I won't get to take care of you both one more time."

"But Fweddie…" Jade said, pouting almost as her lip stuck out and she used her sultriest tone as she pulled back, licking her lips. "I don't have any nice jewelry on… and I was really hoping you could give me a really nice pearl necklace for me to show off to Tori… maybe make her jealous for one of her own… you know, before I rub it in deep. I have to stay beautiful for you, or you might just find another slut for your cum deposits… A tanned goody girl that you could break in, make your slave slut, maybe…"

"You be good," he said, rubbing her hair, "and maybe you'll still get that."

"Yay, me," Jade said with a big smile as she rose the bed and tackled him onto his back, nearly tossing Tori aside. Jade gave deep hungry kisses, breathing her hot breath against his cheek as she paused. "But for now, I think you have someone else who wants to fulfill her own wish. And by wish I mean, tight little pussy."

Tori blushed, as always when Jade said stuff like that, but as much as it embarrassed her, it turned her on just as much. She did want him back inside her, filling her, stretching her out, going deep and hitting each and every erogenous nerve.

The Latina was practically shaking as she climbed back onto Freddie's lap, feeling slightly powerful as she looked down at him, his hands sliding up and down her legs. She felt like David slaying Goliath, but knowing that he could take her and have his way with her at a moment's notice. Truthfully, that made it even hotter.

Once she straddled his hips, and felt the hard member against her ass, she knew what had to come next. And while was at the very peak of excitement, there was still some real trepidation at how gravity might cause things to happen faster than she was exactly prepared for.

"Let me help you, Vega…" Jade said, getting up from beside her boyfriend, who held her arm, then hand, and reluctantly released her as she moved along the bed until she straddled Freddie's upper thighs, his member now tight between Jade's warm and inviting mound, and Tori's shapely buns which he was happy to be the hotdog to. "You're going to want to lean…"

Tori felt Jade's hands pull her off to the side a bit, stronger than she thought, but still not as intimidatingly strong as the man beneath her. As her thigh, moved over, it caused her sex to slide across the sponge-y head, ready to impale her, and causing her to moan a bit.

"Now reach underneath…" Jade said, keeping her one hand on Tori's side to hold her up, and her other hand to guide Tori's hand to grab the base and middle of Freddie's shaft. "Now, you just aim… and lower…"

Tori took a deep breath as she followed the instructions, getting Freddie right in the correct spot so that when she put her weight back on her right side, she would slowly sink.

"Ohmygod…" Tori moaned, her eyes growing wide as she descended onto his rod, feeling like it had somehow gotten bigger in the ten, or twenty, or thirty minutes since she'd felt him last. She really wasn't quite sure what time it even was. It simultaneously felt like days since she got to this house, and somehow also minutes at how fast she had gone from uptight virgin to free hellcat. The sex haze that clouded her mind after the pain last time was almost immediate now, and she slipped into it fully to savor this moment, clenching her eyes closed.

Lower and lower, Tori's body went as Jade kept on hand on her side and the other was now pulling her hair to the side to kiss at the tanned neck that was already beading with sweat. Tori's body always tasted so good, so sweet and savory all at once. Every kiss and taste begged for another. But her eyes were on the thick appendage that was pushing this amazing girl to her limits- physically, emotionally, and mentally.

Jade watched as inch after inch disappeared into that small crevice that had barely been big enough for a finger to fit inside, hours ago and now was taking something three or four times as long and thick. She could hear the heartbeat and feel the pulse of the naturally tan girl get faster with each passing moment as her coos, and ooh's, and ah's, became higher pitched, almost cries.

"Look at me, Tori," Freddie said, taking her hand in his and entwining their fingers tightly. "I'm right here with you…"

"I know," she whispered back, her lids fluttering open as she nearly engulfed him completely. "I'm scared if I look at you, I might cum like I did again… and I don't want this to be over. I don't want to feel empty."

"That's the thing about Freddie," Jade said, purring into Tori's ear as she nibbled at the lobe. "He might make you feel physically hollow when he's done making love to you, but you will never feel truly empty as long as he's in your life."

Tori stared down at Freddie, her heart open to love and desire to create that connection, as she tried to sheath him entirely, but just as she did, she felt him rest against something soft inside her. Her cervix, perhaps… she wasn't sure, but she felt much more full, complete, and she thought if she died right then, she would be happy. Her hands instinctively moved to her belly, and she could swear she felt him inside her taut, though slightly bloated, stomach.

"Are you alright?" Freddie said, putting his hand over hers, seeing she seemed to be spaced out. "If this is too much, we can-"

"No…" she said, slowly moving her hips around. "This is, mmm… perfect. I'm just so… happy I can't even form thoughts. This is, ungh, the greatest moment, the greatest f-f-feeling I've ever had. I feel so full-"

"Of cock," Jade interrupted with a small laugh as she kissed Tori's bare shoulder sensually.

"Hush, Jade…" Tori said, reaching back and cradling her friend's head, feeling her dream lover's heavy breasts press close against her flawless back. "Yes, physically, I feel… I can't even think of the word for how good that feels, but I meant full of love, and happiness. I've shoved my wants and needs so far down, I was a nun practically, but I'm so done with being unhappy. This is all I want."

"Careful…" Jade said, again not missing the chance for a pun based comment. "You might be getting a dick-ted to him."

"It's not just him," Tori replied, leaning her neck back to share an intimate kiss with Jade, casing just enough of a shift that Freddie's invader hit a specific nerve to make Tori squeal into the kiss, panting as she pulled back from it. "Ungh… uh… I lost my virginity tonight on every level, but I felt as much for Freddie and the th… or, no, the di… yes, the COCK that I gave it to as the girl who was with me every step of the way- kissing me, touching me, comforting me, and encouraging me to be the girl I wanted to be. And my emotional and mental virginity you happily accepted from me, both of you, is worth more than just the physical."

"That was very beautiful, Tori," Freddie said, giving her his warmest smile, but not wanting to bend her too much for fear of how she was dealing with things, so he simply pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I'm honored to have been a part of this awakening, and it means the world to me, and Jade, even if she won't admit it, that you are here with us."

'Yeah, yeah…" Jade muttered, rolling her eyes. "I think that's enough of this sentimentality. Can we please get back to the fucking? Your 'goddess' is horny as hell and there's a line apparently."

"Tori can go at her own pace," Freddie said, nodding that Tori need not feel pressured. "I want to take care of this sweet girl. No… this sweet angel. That's more appropriate."

"Th-thank you…" Tori shivered from the way that he was speaking to her, treating her so well. It made her heart melt, and she found herself unable to look away. She wanted to repay his kindness, his openness, and his treatment, and she began to think of ways she could do that. But nothing she thought of seemed to match up. "I'd call you something, but I… I don't really know what. I don't have a comparison."

"Just my name is fine," Freddie said with a head shake and a laugh. "You're incredibly beautiful, and if you'd allow me, I'd like to make love to you and show you how incredible you are, if you'd care to lead."

"O-ok," she said, nodding and suddenly getting back into the mindset of having sex, as she had slipped back into romance and sweetness. Which didn't necessarily leave, but she knew what needed, and what she wanted, to happen here. Slowly, she returned to gyrating, lifting her hips slightly more than an inch, as she crashed into his with every other rotation.

It was like firecrackers with each hit, sparking fast powerful feelings deep inside her. Jade had rejoined things, wrapping her arms around Tori's body, taking one hand and guiding it along her own chest, and puppeteering the pinching and squeezing of the small tan orb topped with a dark brown peak.

Tori increased her pace, smashing against him with every rotation and getting a couple inches out before impaling herself harder and faster. The feeling was indescribable, and she felt her orgasm building to something amazing once more.

After a couple minutes Freddie, wagged his finger at her, beckoning her to get closer, and without even thinking thanks to the lust haze, Tori leaned down, causing Freddie's cock to bend with her, finding a whole new angle that set her entire body ablaze. There was fire everywhere when she finally reached his lips, eagerly kissing him, moaning and cooing with each tiny movement his member made inside her.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod!" Tori screamed out as Freddie's weight shifted, entering and exiting her slightly. There were no words from her mouth as Freddie raised her up a little and craned his head forward, hungrily sucking on her perfectly proportioned nipples that not only looked, but with the sweetness of her skin, tasted like candies. "I'm gonna… soon…"

"Shhh… it's alright, Tori," Freddie whispered, planting pecks on her contorted mouth. "I will get you to heaven, you amazing angel."

"But," Tori said, her mind too far gone to even register reality for the moment, and almost crying her confession. "I don't deserve heaven. I've sinned so much, just tonight. And I don't ever want to repent for them. Or for the things I want to do. Or the things I want you, both of you, to do to me…"

"You acted out of love…" Freddie said softly, wiping a small tear away with his finger. "That could never be a sin. What is it that you want that I, or Jade, can do that you're desiring?"

"We'll make this bed heaven if we have to," Jade leaned over as well, kissing along Tori's upper back, eager to please this angel as much as Freddie. She could be mean and snide and anti-feelings at times, but there was something about Tori, like Freddie, that still brought the best out in her, and made her want to be a good, loving person.

"You have been so nice and sweet with me, but I know you could be more aggressive. Could I, just for a few moments, get…" Tori looked scared as she prepared for this last word, looking into his eyes with burning desire met with innocence and exploration," fucked?"

"You really want me to get faster and harder… more intense?" Freddie said, caressing her face, and looking to his girlfriend for her response here. Jade simply shrugged and sat up, letting them have this moment to themselves. "Even if I say very strong and aggressive things?"

"Yes…" she whispered, bowing her head to his chest. "I trust you and I know you would never hurt me. I just want to feel things, and the way Jade talked about you… I just… I need to feel that unbridled passion from someone I trust… and I love. And to be honest, dirty talk really does turn me on."

"Alright," he whispered with a smile, closing his eyes for a moment, trying to find the right amount of energy to exert here, knowing that he'd have to be easier than he was with Jade earlier, but strong enough for her to know his power. "If something's wrong, just say the word…"

Tori was able to nod once as her body stiffened with what she knew was going to be an explosive act, but she was not ready for what happened in the blink of an eye. Freddie had shifted his legs to move on top of her ankles, keeping her body in place, and both his hands on her sides, his long fingers pressing deep into her ass flesh, squeezing it as he thrust hard into her, rocketing her face toward the pillows, but stopping short thanks to Freddie's leg trap.

"You better fucking hang on," Jade said, getting out from the way so Freddie could really cut loose with her. "You're in for a bumpy fucking ride, Vega."

Tori could hardly speak, her voice frozen as he had managed to, in one thrust, blow her mind. But she did as she was suggested, reaching for Freddie's head and hugging it tight, as she prepared for him to take her even further on this trip.

He did not disappoint. Keeping a firm grasp of her flesh, which would probably have red prints in it for the rest of the night, but Tori didn't care, Freddie kept her still looking into her eyes, his full of fire and heat and something very primal as hers were filled with desire, and fear, and anticipation. He thrust up into her, pulling over half of himself out before pushing fast and hard back in.

"EEeEemmmmffff!" she screamed out, creating unheard of noises from her beautiful voice. Her cries got louder and higher pitched as Freddie didn't slow down, pistoning hard and fast like a machine. If she thought he was hitting some nerve bundles before, the massive force and speed he was giving to his thrusts combined with the very tight fit forcing him to grind hard against her vaginal walls, it was incredible. After a minute, she wasn't even seeing straight, seeing flashes of colors, and stars. Dizzy almost. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!"

"You like that?" he whispered, testing the waters of what he could say with her, growling as he pressed this further, but relaxed his actions. "I bet you like that, my naïve little slut."

Tori's eyes went wide and looked at him, and for a half second he thought it was wrong or too far, but the look faded into a more eyelid heavy nod. "Uh huh… I love it."

"Say what it is you love," he snarled, gripping her ass tighter with one hand while his other moved up her back to the back of her head, getting a handful of her hair. "Tell me exactly."

"Your cock!' she screamed out as he pushed hard into her, giving into her wants. "I love your cock!"

"Good," he said, smiling through gritted teeth as he swatted the hair from her face. "Because I love your tasty and tight little pussy. Do you like getting fucked in your slutty pussy?"

"Uuungheee…" Tori squealed, her body shivering and knowing her release was very close. "I love your god cock fucking my slutty little pussy…"

Freddie rewarded her by slamming into her harder and faster than before, and Jade simply sat and watched stroking her own clit. It was the hottest thing she'd ever seen, with his thick pole disappearing deep inside her as her reddened ass was bounced up and down on him. The hard arch she was displaying showed that Tori was close to cumming but knowing Beast Freddie, that wouldn't be the end.

"Please… please…" Tori repeated over and over again, burying her face in his shoulder, knowing she was going to have another epic release.

"Please what?" Freddie snorted, fucking her in earnest, softly slapping her ass every so often, which was a joy for Jade to witness as the tanned flesh jiggled for a couple seconds each time before he grabbed her ass and fucked her hard again. "You're begging for something… what is it?"

"Please… I'm going to cum, but this is too… uuuuunnnghhhh… it's too much…" she squealed, writhing pointlessly against his firm grasp, unable to handle being so close but not quite getting there from over stimulation. "Please let me cum, Freddie… one last time."

"You wanna cum for me, huh?" he growled at her, gripping her head tight and staring into her eyes with an explosive intensity, not slowing down his pace at all, going so hard that his balls slapped against the narrow bridge between her holes. "Why should I let you?"

"Unnngghhh…" Tori screamed, her eyes tightening. She wanted to scream out a million things, but he wasn't wrong. What had she done to earn the right to get off? The thought clouded her mind, and she shook, feeling completely submissive to his desires. "Please… I'll do anything…"

At once, Freddie stopped his ministrations completely, and released his firm hold. He gripped her face and kissed her lips, thrusting up slowly and intimately, and this was the final straw. The nonstop action followed by something so soft and intimate caused her to melt completely into his body and she came, feeling her inner muscles grip him tight, once again milking for something that wasn't quite ready.

The wave of this orgasm felt like something biblical, just as magical as the last time but very different. The way he held her, letting her ride every ache and quake, made her feel that she had made the absolute right choice letting him be the one to physically take her into womanhood. As much as she couldn't believe the thoughts she was having, Jade might facing some competition for her heart.

Freddie looked over at his girlfriend, sitting to the side, eyes slightly closed while she used one hand to knead her breasts and the other to finger herself wildly. There was something overwhelmingly hot about seeing her reduced to such a base activity, getting herself off just watching him work another girl.

"Are you alright?" he whispered in Tori's ear as she was still shivering, and he could feel her vice was still working his resistant member over.

"Mmmhmm…" she said, nodding, running her fingers over his chest while she peppered kisses over his cheek. "If you could blow me away in only a minute, I can, and most certainly will, only imagine what you might do with more time. I did say I'd do anything…"

"You had a wish and I wanted to grant it, giving you a whole new kind of release and escape," he replied, helping her off his member and back onto the bed, so that she could recover a bit easier. "Now you can just rest while we finish up."

"One last thing," the Latina said, using all her energy to sit up a bit so her head could stretch downward a bit. As he looked down at his new lover, Freddie could see something very hungry and animalistic in those beautiful eyes. "I owe you a quick thanks… and Jade would kill me if I didn't… clean up after myself."

Freddie simply looked on, eyes wide as the aspiring singer took the stiff tool between her lips, suckling softly, like a child on a bottle, swirling her tongue around the head. She then opened her mouth as wide as she could, and tried to get as much of him down her throat as she could, which was nearly all but two inches.

Tori couldn't believe how good she tasted on his cock (and how easily the word was now rolling off her tongue), and she found herself slipping right back into that sexy mind that directed so many of her decisions during the night. The Hollywood Arts star slowly pulled herself off the now saliva covered rod with a mighty pop, and stroked it a couple times as she readjusted her jaw.

"I'm so tired…" she muttered, just pressing her face to the shaft, poking her cheek from the outside with the head as she purred. "I want to keep going, but I can barely move…"

"You go ahead," he said, with sweet reassurance as he helped get her centered on the bed and comfortable. With a quick peck on her forehead, Freddie rolled off the bed and headed to his girlfriend watching them from the chair. "You ready, baby?"

"Oh yeah," Jade said, jumping Freddie and wrapping her legs around him as her arms held onto him tight as he kept her safe against him. "That shit was so fucking hot. How you made Vega your little bitch before making her little cunt explode…"

"It was just a little act that she asked for, babe," Freddie said, kissing her softly with a slight grin. "And it was as passionate and intimate as it needed to be. I wasn't going to abuse or mistreat her, just, you know, tease her with that 'fucking' feeling."

"Oh yeah…" she whispered, wrapping her arms tight around him as his hands moved to her ass to hold her up completely. "I'm a BIG fan of that feeling."

"Me too…" he said with a smirk, feeling playful as he slid toward the edge of the room, pressing the cold wall against her hot back, causing a deep shiver to go through her. Passionately, he kissed her as one hand let go, letting the wall handle some of the weight as he felt up her beautiful and unattended breasts. "Feels like something's missing though…"

"Yes, there is…" she responded, head going back a bit into the wallpaper as she enjoyed his hands on her sensitive pillows. "Something very ful-filling. I can't put my finger on it just yet, but I think it is… or should be… right on the tip of my tongue. Any ideas you can thrust my way, baby?"

Freddie wanted to reply, and play the wordplay flirting that they always did online when they wanted to tease, but she was right here, right now, completely waiting for him, and this was one of the few nights he could touch her and really show his love. So playtime was over.

Reaching down with his free hand, he gripped his shaft tight, and moved it slightly, to find the perfect glove that fit him like a dream. It wasn't so tight that his movement was restricted like Tori's, but it was still the perfect sheath for his sword. Slowly, his slick head pushed past those lips he wanted to suck on, pushing its way inside her, making sure she was full before he went on, but going slow enough so that she could feel each and every inch that was going to be pleasuring her.

"God… shit! That's sooo good," she moaned, bucking a bit already to take more of him in the moment we withdrew slightly. The couple locked eyes as she held tightly onto him, feeling that if she let go for even a second she could fall from this perfect moment. All she could see in his eyes was love and desire. A look that said 'This will be the way things are every day I am with you' or 'You are my one true love and I intend to show you that.' It was so romantic, and the way the he handily managed her so easily made her feel so safe in his arms. "Please… don't stop…"

Freddie had no intentions of stopping or even slowing down for that matter, increases his speed and thrusts the moment he felt she had gotten comfortable with the rhythm. He couldn't take his eyes off her beautiful face, reddening with the pleasure that was coursing through her veins at the moment. Her eyes gave off this intense love and adoration, making it clear that this wasn't just sex. This wasn't just about exploration and fun and feeling something like it was with Tori. This was love. This was deep and emotional and this was the very definition of what it meant for two people to make love.

Jade's eyes began to roll back a bit from how amazing this felt, her body being smashed, in the best possible way, against her wall, her flesh shaking with each and every move. She could spot, out of the corner of her eye, every so often that her lover would stare at her bouncing chest. She couldn't blame him, the way he hungrily looked at her best assets at times. That's why the fantasy of being completely devoured by him was so damn hot.

After having her body pounded, her every nerve tackled and teased as Freddie had his way with her, Jade grew exhausted and she wanted a deeper feeling so she released her legs from holding onto his waste, and allowed them to bounce free, knowing that her arms, the wall, and his steady hand would keep her in perfect place. She did her best to thrust against them, crashing their sexes together with incredible force and making her nearly scream each and every time he would hit her limit. Luckily, he knew when her screams might come and pressed his lips to hers each and every time.

"You are so beautiful…" he whispered, coming out of one of those kisses. "I cannot wait to be where I never have to leave you again."

"Me either…" she said, eyes closing a bit as those images of her fantasy future shot through her brain once more. "I absolutely love this…"

"Yeah," he chuckled, pressing his face to her neck, suckling it softly, "I'm the luckiest guy on earth."

"Then I'm the luckiest girl…" she smiled back, trying to hold back a moan. "But I have to admit something."

"Go ahead," Freddie said, slowing his pace down a bit so that she would not be thrown off. "You can tell me anything."

"Seeing what you did to Tori, going from soft and sweet to that intense and powerful screw job you scrambled her brains with…" Jade said, placing soft kisses on his collarbone, "that got me going so bad. I was secretly hoping that you might… do the same for me."

"I thought you had enough of that when we played this afternoon at the school," he smirked, lowering his face to suckle of her delicious breasts while they were so close to his face. He swirled his tongue over one of her cute pink peaks, sucking it hard, then soft, then hard then soft, before moving to the other one. Once he was done, he could see that desire for a more intense experience had only increased. "You know that it could get out of hand… maybe I won't be able to finish outside of you if it gets going too strongly."

"Oh, I know," the goth said, getting down from him and sauntering over to the bed, climbing onto it, to crawl on her hands and knees to the center, her body just next to Tori's barely splayed legs, with her rear and kneeling feet just off the mattress. She looked down and back at her boyfriend, his mouth watering as he watched her move, and she shook her ass a little bit beckoning him. "Now get your ass over her and give me a real fucking. Hard. Fast. Scream-worthy."

"My baby wants it…" Freddie chuckled as he headed for her vulnerable placement, and slid his strong hands down her lower back, cupping her peachy cheeks as he planned the best possible angle, "… my baby is going to get it."

Jade was going to provide another flirty response when she suddenly realized it wasn't needed. "Oh, fuuuuuck…" she moaned as a very eager member pushed past her lips, feeling like he was stretching her out once more, as he wasted no time filling her entirely, pushing her forward onto her hands as Freddie's hands squeezed her sides to keep her in place.

Freddie rarely let his mind wander to personal pleasures, lofty victories, and things he alone liked when he was at the service of someone else, but there was something incredibly gratifying at the sight before him. Not only did he get to watch Jade's plump pale ass deal shake with the aftershocks of each and every thrust, coupled with seeing her heavy, swaying breasts move independently, but he also was able to see Tori. She had propped herself up slightly on the pillows and just watched he and Jade, mostly focused on her, as she slowly rubbed herself.

"Ohhhh shiiiiiittttt!" Jade screamed as she was thrust into harder and faster than Freddie would usually go, or at least it felt that way since this felt so new and different. "Oh fuck it feels so much bigger. Did Vega's cunt juice make it grow? So goddamn big and thick. My pussy feel like it's going to split into two like this. Oh god, fuck me. Fuck me, FUCK ME! FUCK MY TIGHT LITTLE SLUT PUSSY!"

Jade had been vocal during their sessions before but it was hard to tell for Freddie if she was really feeling everything she was saying or if she was putting on a show for Tori, to show that he was indeed hers. Deciding that she deserved to feel something new and different, he released his grasp on her sides and his hands moved in opposite directions. His right hand shot up to her dark, highlighted, hair and grabbed a handful, pulling her head up a bit and making her arch her back as he kept pounding in earnest. His left, however went to his own mouth, getting a finger nice and wet for what came next.

Freddie spanked her ass softly a few times, and when she made a few extra noises that seemed like pleasure grunts, he decided to move forward with his plan. Using his saliva coated finger he pressed the digit against her puckered ring. The hole she constantly said she'd give up to him, but would probably never happen given the size issues. But a finger… that was another story.

"Jeeeeezus!" Jade screamed, shaking from the feeling of an intruding presence, and Freddie was nearly stunned as she reacted very differently than he expected. She pushed herself back harder, which made the sex itself fantastic, but also allowed his teasing finger which hadn't even gotten past he first knuckle, all the way down to the base. She clearly liked what he was adding to the moment. " Ohmy godddd…. I can't believe you're finger-fucking my ass as well, Freddie. It's yours… play with your slutty little ass. I'm your dirty, nasty slut. I'M YOUR FUCKING WHORE. You're fingers are so fucking thick, it's like I'm getting DP'ed…"

If this was what Jade meant by being able to scream, then it seemed like mission accomplished. From the wide eyed glare of their guest, who was almost unconsciously rubbing herself with a curious desire, apparently, this was quite the show. He knew this might not last too much longer but it felt wrong not to include Tori at least a little in this big finale for the night.

"Your mouth is so dirty," he said, pulling her up so that her back was against his, solely by her hair. His hands immediately moved to her breasts and he squeezed them tightly, the dough-y flesh moving between his strong fingers. He began to move a bit onto the bed, forcing her to crawl forward and as she realized where her face would fall when he let go, she began to get even more excited. "Always making yourself the porn star of the show, controlling everything and focusing on one thing at a time. You should show Tori how good that whore mouth of yours can be when you're distracted."

Tori locked eyes with Jade, feeling as much intimidation as excitement when Jade began to lick her lips, clearly hungry for the tanned flesh before her. Nervously, Tori spread her legs a bit, displaying her glistening sex for both Freddie and Jade to see, seemingly comfortable at last with exhibiting her entire beauty.

"Jade's mentioned nothing but how she wants to just lick you up like you're a dessert," Freddie said, looking at Jade's face, still frozen and at his whim. She quivered with anticipation, loving when he'd take charge without her asking him to. The Seattle teen looked at her hands, which had only moments before been stroking her own sex and fondling her small breasts. "So, I think, if she's going for it, with just that cute little face of hers, you should make sure she gets her 'just desserts'…"

Tori gave a small smile and nod as she started getting even hotter at the thought that t last she might be doing something to dominate her bully. In a second, Freddie and released Jade's hair, pushing her dark haired head down and forward toward the salty caramel delight that awaited her. The moment Jade's face made contact, Tori began shifting her position, even though she was so exhausted she could hardly move, to make sure that Jade had the best access. Her small hands grabbed the back of Jade's head and shoved her face as deep into her aching and dripping sex as she could possibly manage.

"OOoohhh… Tori cried out, feeling her already over-stimulated pussy react as Jade began lapping her up, trying to shove that long, almost serpentine, tongue deep inside her tunnel. "MMmmhmhm… right there…"

Jade was more than happy to give more, letting her mouth be the tool to get the incredible flavor of her sex and her coming release into her hungry mouth. Eating this amazing pussy made Jade desperately want to touch herself, but, her hands were busy keeping herself up. It was the best kind of torture imaginable.

Freddie still couldn't quite see Jade's face, but once again, he was seeing her vicariously through Tori's eyes. Which were currently rolled back, featuring eyelids fluttering up and down as she was grinding her delicious sex against the hungry mouth of the girl who tormented her. It was poetic in a way that was an extremely perverted twist on how Carly could get one over on Sam at times. It was not a time for memories, but he suddenly felt the pieces click that perhaps these two could be his new Sam and Carly.

He was so lost that he had lost some of his steam in what his body was doing to Jade, which she moaned on and on about, the words obscured from how busy her mouth was, but he got the gist. Freddie jumped at making up for lost time and energy by putting everything he had into plowing his amazing girlfriend's eager hole, and, with a little leaning, his hands were able to grab her arms, which had supported her.

The Seattle teen gripped her wrists tightly, bending the arms a bit, but using them to keep her in place with Tori, and putting all of her weight at his control. It was a powerful and exciting feeling and when he began thrusting more and more, these supportive arms became reins for his control. He pulled on Jade's arms to control his thrusts, but with Tori's hand holding her head in place, Jade was most definitely trapped and at their mercy once more, just like earlier with her bound hands.

There was something truly enlightening and exciting for Jade about being completely and utterly helpless. Freddie had always done a spectacular job of making her feel like she was powerless when he would ravage her body, but made her feel so incredibly safe as it was happening. It was unlike anything she could have ever dreamed, and the fact that Vega, who she had tortured for a couple years was now taking a bit of a leap as well. Perhaps she could be an equal, and they could take turns in being the dominant one if this was to keep up.

Finally Tori's overstimulation put her right at the edge, and she used every bit of strength she had left to use both hands, like she was about to hike a football, on Jade's head, pressing as into her tanned body as she possibly could. If her head would fit, it still might not have been close enough for the Latina.

"UGH… I'M CUMMMMMMING!"

And for the… well, Tori had honestly lost count of how many times she had come tonight, but it most certainly was more than she ever had before, combined, but this one felt very special. Having it be Jade doing all of the work, and worshipping her body like the angel she was compared to made it so incredibly powerful and romantic, and all she could think as shockwaves rolled through her body as she came with the mighty scream.

Jade was happy to lap it up, feeling Tori's grip tighten and she knew her hair, as well as her face, was probably going to smell like pussy. But she didn't care because it could be a constant reminder of the cavern she'd orally explore for breakfast, lunch, and dinner… if she didn't fill up on her other lover's protein of course.

Knowing she had once again gotten Tori to that nirvana she so craved to reside in made Jade even more eager to come. She had staved off her orgasm a couple times so she could focus on the 'corruption' of the innocent soul who was nearly crying as she came. But now, as Freddie had truly reduced her to a fuckdoll for him to make his own, she became so hot, she feared she might spontaneously combust.

Every hard, fast, and targeted thrust into her slick and tight hole had been feeling like a 9, repeatedly hitting the '10' perfection, with a few nailing it, and even fewer misses of those spots which still garnered 8's. But once her focus was no longer on Tori, she began to truly feel the way that she was being drilled, and every thrust was hitting near 15. It was powerful and breathtaking and she wanted to scream out, just like she had asked. Her orgasm, she could already feel, was going to be mind-blowing and would probably put her into a coma like Tori had experienced.

"YES, BABY YES!" Jade screamed out, mouth finally free to speak, and being pushed to her last bit of resistance before she went over the ecstasy cliff. And then Freddie let go of her arms, letting her fall face first into the mattress in front of her, taking a few seconds before she could get back on her hands once more. The moment she was though, Freddie had reached around and began rubbing her clit furiously. He was going send her into that afterglow at the speed of light. "AH FUCK! I'M CUMMING! I'M GONNA FUCKING COAT YOUR COCK!"

Freddie smiled at the body that was forcing itself back, hard into his own fast and powerful thrusts, his hand making sure she was truly pleased. In fact, he started to thrust faster and harder while grabbing tighter onto her waist with his other hand. Jade's love canal was a true wonder of the world already, but to be a part of when it contracted, squeezing the life out of his member, shoved so hard and deep inside her, it was beyond words. There was a deep warmth, and his thrusts became shorter, but faster, making sure that this orgasm lasted a long time and she cleaned out her tank completely, like he planned to do any minute.

"Unnnnggghhhh!" Jade moaned at how this release really was taking forever, as if he was truly dragging her reservoir completely. Her arms became nothing but noodles as she collapsed onto the bed, mentally still on another plane as Freddie finally slowed things down.

There was a loud slurp that followed Freddie finally pulling out of Jade, her juices no longer being kept inside as she was 'uncorked.' Jade could feel the ooze release now running down her leg, but she was so exhausted and lost in nirvana that it didn't even matter. There was only one last thing to take care of.

Jade grabbed Tori's hand and pulled her from the bed, both girls' knees shaking from their bodies being pushed to the absolute brink. They got to the front of the bed where Freddie was standing and they knelt down, and without any conversation, both went to work cleaning the rod that would soon offer them quite the gift.

Jade inhaled Freddie's cock, having no problem getting her own release in her mouth. Tori thought the idea was dirty and maybe it was, but it got her hot and that's all that mattered. Jade pushed him past her gag reflex and into her narrow throat, trying to savor their perfect mix of flavors, but she suddenly couldn't breathe. The moment Jade's mouth was clear, Tori tackled taking him into her mouth and having a flavor explosion on her own tongue, amazed that even their sexual flavors seemed to go together.

The Latina was no expert, but what she couldn't get into her mouth, she stroked, doing a bit of a twist as her hand moved up and down the shaft, practically whining for Freddie to finish. She told herself it was because this was the last step before all of them could just pass out, but secretly she really just wanted Freddie's cum. To feel it, to taste it again. The thought of it turned her seemingly innocent mind into an erotic and sex crazed mess. After a few moments, Jade pulled her head off the member and went back to work on it.

"Uhmm… almost there," Freddie said, looking up because looking down at the girls sloppily servicing him. Jade was a natural at giving head, but Tori had this air of sweetness and innocence and to see her practically clamoring for his release was insanely hot. "Just a little bit more."

The two girls pulled away from Freddie, and Jade looked to Tori and moved her hands and arms a bit so that they were posed the same way. Freddie now looked down at them, staring back up at him, and they looked so incredibly beautiful, eager for him to have his release.

Both of them sat on their knees, legs spread a bit so he could still see their glistening sexes, and knew if he had the stamina he would please them both one more time. Their hands were placed behind their backs, which were slightly arched to showcase their chests, as if to encourage their more supple flesh to be his targets. Their smiling mouths were open slightly, their long tongues out to catch any drops they could.

"Where are you gonna cum, Freddie?" Jade taunted, looking to Tori slightly as she spoke. "I can't wait to get a fucking mouthful of that shit… My tits need your beauty treatment too, maybe even more than my face does. But can you just imagine how little Vega might look, practically glowing from that hot white seed all over her dark skin? Or to completely coat that pretty little face of hers in a thick layer. That image alone should kick that good girl appearance once and for all… and show that she's just a fucking cum dumpster."

"You could just do all of that, right?" Tori asked, not even caring that Jade might have taken a shot at her, and sliding closer to Jade so there was not a single gap that is shots could get through. "I really want to taste and feel you…"

Hearing Jade talk dirty was one thing, and it pushed him right to the edge, but to hear Tori sweetly ask for such a thing sent him into that final frontier as he stroked. With a mighty roar, he fired thick rope after rope of his seed all over the girls, trying his best to aim even though all he could see was a blinding white. It just kept going, and he knew it had to be the heaviest load he'd had ever, but he knew he had quite the workup to get him there.

Now before him was his girlfriend and true love, with a couple thick streams on her heaving breasts, as one was already making its way down her belly, and into her naval. There was a clear shot to her collarbone and neck, sliding into her cleavage. She got gotten a small amount on her waiting tongue and a couple shots to her cheek and forehead, with a very clear one in her hair. Tori, on the other hand, had really received the brunt of his release, or at least it looked that way. Her torso had three or four really white shots of ooze, one hitting and now hanging from her dark and pointed nipple. Her face had at least four shots, and one to her mouth. There was a very thick shot that was gliding down her eye and one final one in her hair.

"Holy chiiiizzzzz…" Jade said, opening her eyes at last and seeing her lover's handiwork on their bodies. She silently cursed herself for not bringing her phone up to the room because she really wanted to have a memento of this look on Tori. Slowly she extended her finger toward Tori and scooped up a bit of the precious jizz off her upper chest before bringing it back to her mouth. "Mmmm…"

"Can I open my eyes?" Tori said, clenching them closed for fear of something getting in her eye, but she'd also seen enough wacky romantic comedies to know what might happen if that stuff dried on her face.

"Not yet, Vega," Jade whispered, turning to face her new lover. "Just hold still for a moment…"

The goth quickly went to work, carefully licking her partner's eye clean, not going so hard that she could hurt her, but certainly focused enough that she was going to save her from something very uncomfortable. It didn't hurt that what she was saving her from happened to be the salty sweet flavor she craved.

"There you go…"

Tori opened her eyes and got her first look at Jade, with a number of sticky translucent shots all over her pale beautiful skin. The Latina dove her head forward aiming to suckle of the breasts that every male and mildly curious female of Hollywood Arts would have killed to press their mouths to. Jade cradled Tori's head as it suckled the nipple and scooped what she could into her mouth between suckles.

Jade just rolled her head back and enjoyed the feeling until she looked up at their 'benefactor' still standing there and watching with rapt attention. And his barely flaccid member was just hanging there, with a small bead of cum still at the head. She reached out to Freddie's hand and pulled him to her before opening her mouth once more to take him into her mouth, getting all the delicious cream she could straight from the source.

She looked up at his face, and she could see the look in his eyes, almost apologetic that he didn't have more to give her. And that he would make it up to her. His eyes then darted to the tanned girl nuzzling her face into Jade's cleavage desperate to devour her flesh's new covering. Jade pulled from his now clean member and turned her attention back to Tori.

Freddie clumsily stepped back a few paces and plopped down in the chair, and just watched the girls play. Jade had gotten Tori off exclusively her breasts and now the two were face to face, and were just playing with what they had been hit with. The mean girl rubbed the pearly fluid into the tan skin of her rival, getting it nice and deep like a great lotion, before licking her fingers clean. Tori followed suit, and for a few moments, they looked like young children just discovering one another.

He could hear them giggle and slide closer together, just touching and sharing soft kisses. In that moment, Freddie began to wonder if he was even needed anymore tonight, but he certainly knew that if Tori wanted it, Jade would love to have her companionship.

"Ohmygod, I'm soooo dirty…" Tori squealed, stretching and running her hands over her sweaty, and now cum laden, skin. "But at the same time, I feel like if I take a shower, scrub myself, and wash any of this off, it'll be like it never happened. Back to being all alone."

"Well," Freddie said, getting up from the chair and approaching the girls, "if this is about feeling alone, I might have a solution to that. Assuming Jade's willing to share one more thing… I happen to know a shower that could fit three…"

* * *

 **Quite a night, right? And we're not even done with it yet. I really hope you all have been digging this story and will continue to dig it. I think we're probably halfway or pretty close to it for this story, so things are only going to take off from here. SVAD and I could not be more grateful for the kind words, comments, and praise we've gotten so far, and I cannot wait to hear what you think of this chapter. Did we do Tori's big moment justice? Is Freddie even human? Now that she's gotten so close to Freddie, could Tori's feelings be moving toward someone else? Team Teddie? Team Jori? Team Jeddori? Thanks for reading as always and please let us know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**When I originally plotted this story, the events of this chapter were going to come at the end of the last one, but SVAD really wanted a crack at writing the three of them for this night, and I was blown away with what he could do with the final part of their night together, so nearly all the praise for this chapter goes to him. I really hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

After the girls gathered enough strength to stand up, the threesome slowly made their way to Jade's bathroom as Freddie stood on Tori's left and Jade on her right, helping to steady both girls as they were using each other for balance due to their weak knees. After reaching the bathroom, Freddie flipped on the light switch to illuminate the bathroom then pulled away from them to open the glass door to the shower.

He stood aside to allow entry to the sizable shower with its stone patterned walls and bench seat in the open area not necessary for a single person in the shower, but obviously built to entertain guests. He guided them to have a seat inside the shower on the back stone covered 'bench'.

Tori and Jade had a gentle seat, each slightly shivering from the coldness of the stone tile on their sweet tushes then drawing each other closer for warmth.

Freddie turned to head out of the shower with the intent of leaving the room. "I'll be right back."

Jade asked, fairly shocked that he would abandon them, "Where are you going?"

The practical god, or man from another planet, in the girls' eyes called out over his shoulder as he stepped out of the bathroom, "I think we could all use something to rehydrate after that and I'm going to turn up the heat."

Jade stifled a laugh, agreeing wholeheartedly with the statement. She practically didn't sweat at all, but she had worked up a considerable fine film through their activities. She feared with how much Freddie had given them in the bedroom, he would have been left a dried husk. She readily agreed with him that with the sweat evaporating off her skin and the chill that was falling over the house from the unexpected rainstorm outside that turning up the heat was an excellent idea. Though, she did have an idea how he could turn the heat up for everyone involved, "You could always get in here if you wanted to really heat things up."

"Yeah, but who would get you lovely ladies something to drink?"

Tori lazily brushed her hand up and down Jade's right thigh and breathed heavily, "He's got a point Jade."

Jade shook her head and mumbled, "Always spoiling my fun, Vega."

The fine Latino brought her lips to Jade's left ear and kissed it then whispered in feeling freer than she had ever felt, "I'll make it up to you."

Jade raised one of her eyebrows, surprised and turned on by the Latino's promise. She looked to her man and stated, "Don't leave us waiting."

"I'll try my best," he assured with a teasing smile then disappeared out of the bathroom.

The former rivals still held onto one another from using each other as a crutch to make it to the bathroom, finding warmth and affection with one another. Tori leaned slightly over and rested her face in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply, taking in Jade's natural scent laced with her sweat and Freddie's cum.

She had arrived here with the intention of making a quick apology then hopefully crawling under a rock and hoping Jade would forget about the kiss and everything would be back to normal, but now she never wanted to leave Jade's embrace least long go back to the way things were with them being more enemies than friends in the 'frienemy' balance.

Jade breathed against Tori's tanned forehead, "I know the feeling."

"What?" Tori questioned raising her head to meet Jade's eyes, unsure of what her new love meant as she was caught in mid-thought.

"You said you didn't want to wash off, feeling that you could just wipe it all away and pretend it didn't happen. I understand that. The second time I made love with Freddie, we got really hot and heavy and it ended…" Her mind drifted to that morning where she and Freddie had made love a second time and how it ended. "…ended how it should have ended… and afterwards, I didn't want to clean up either, thinking that it would wash away the experience we shared as if I was defiling what happened, but it didn't. I had washed away the physical act, but wouldn't wash away the fact that I had made love with someone that truly cared about me. He didn't leave me—even if he was in another state—and I'm not leaving you… even if you can drive me nuts at times. So it's okay."

"Thank you… and the feeling is mutual about the irritation," Tori answered with an adorable, playful smile.

Words that Jade would have struggled to say hours ago rolled off her tongue as if they were nothing with an equally expressive smile, "You're welcome."

Tori relaxed back into Jade's embrace and time seemed to disappear in sharing the relaxing embrace with one another, shedding all the conflict between them since the day Tori walked into Hollywood Arts and Jade caught her rubbing on Beck. She felt so relaxed in fact, that she threatened to doze off to sleep, but Jade's quivering voice asked, "Are we good?"

The charmed-life teen lifted her head off Jade's shoulder once more and saw the vulnerability in Jade's eyes. The look caused a startling feeling in the pit of Tori's stomach and her natural instinct to comfort rose to the forefront of her mind. She only had to turn her head a fraction of an inch and press her lips against the ivory skin of Jade's cheek. "Yes we are. I mean it Jade, I forgive you. I forgive everything. You don't have to hold on to any guilt."

Jade closed her eyes and lulled her head to the opposite side, allowing Tori easier access to her. "What about… what about the anger? Anger at myself… the irrational anger towards you for believing you took everything that should have been mine?"

Tori gently peppered Jade's skin with more kisses, taking particular interest over her jugular as she recalled pale goddess in her arm's fetish for vampires. "You can let that go too."

"It's been so long though. I don't know if I can turn being a raging cunt off like a switch."

The exhausted brunette pressed her lips against Jade's drying sweaty skin and breathed, "Take your time then. I can handle… 'raging cunt' Jade, especially now that I know that deep down… where you never let anyone see… I know who you are."

Jade wanted to tease Tori about her slipping into the easiness of using big girl words, but instead sighed in frustration with the matter at hand, "You're too forgiving."

"I know," the brunette fired back with a quick peck to the pale flesh.

The hand holding Jade's right side with her left arm across the gothic girl's stomach moved upwards and cupped the mound of flesh that she had fantasized about off and on for a year or more, and without realizing, had stared at them for far longer. She gently squeezed the underside of the heavy orb of flesh and let her fingertips brush across then areola and soft pink nipple, perhaps coaxing it back to hardness.

Jade sighed from the delicate touch of Tori's dainty fingertips on her slowly aching breasts, reminding her of another set of stronger, but no less delicate hands at times and the affectionate kisses along her neck.

Tori looked up in concern, feeling the vibration of Jade's breath being a little distress. "Is something wrong?"

The black haired goth put on a tired smile. "No, it's okay. With all the attention they've been given tonight, they're getting a little sore. I'm probably going to feel it tomorrow."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to treat them as a play things."

Jade found herself gently stroking Tori's cheek in reassurance without a second thought. "You haven't. You're one of the few people that wouldn't just think that way with them."

Tori regretfully remarked, "I guess you've gotten that a lot."

The gothic girl's hand moved off Tori's cheek and raised her pointer finger as if she was about to give instructions. "Yeah, but not from Freddie if that's what you're thinking. Before him, when I was with Beck and having to ignore every guy that tried to take a peek at them, it seemed like they were the only thing that were getting attention at the exclusion of the rest of me and it was more for his enjoyment than for me the few times we were together. Freddie on the other hand… he enjoys them and enjoys giving me pleasure with them of course, but to him, I'm a package deal and gives attention to me everywhere."

Jade shrugged her head to the side and remarked, "Then there's Cat who turns into a nursing baby when she sees them. She likes my boobs. I mean, she really likes my boobs, but that doesn't count. She's another story."

"Right…" Tori felt an uneasy queasiness in her stomach, the feeling returning from earlier in the night when Freddie let it slip that Jade and Cat had been sexually involved and that she could be just another notch in Jade's belt. "You and Cat…"

Jade sighed, not really wanting to get into too much detail about that part of her relationship with the redhead to not violate her confidence or spoil the mood. "We're friends and we experimented a little when we were in Middle School, just holding one another and kissing and talking out things we were learning. After breaking up with Beck a second time we… went a little further…" Her voice dropped, hating having to drag up those feelings in regards to Beck that she felt she had squashed through her growing relationship with Freddie, "I was hurt and felt lonely and… unsatisfied… and Cat was there to help the best she could, which included letting me blow off some sexual steam."

Tori sadly offered, "I could have… I mean, I could have…" Her cheeks flashed with a lovely pink hue when she realized what she was saying. "I meant emotionally, but… I hated taking sides because you're both my friends. It hurt seeing you two fight and broken up, being unhappy."

Jade slightly bowed her head, trying to hide her own slightly embarrassing expression. "I know. You just love people, like Freddie. I didn't get that then, but I get it now and I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it."

The girl-next-door lifted Jade's chin and planted an innocent kiss on her pink lips. She added another one then another one, trying to kiss her forgiveness into her mean friend.

After several heated kisses that included a little slipping of the tongue, Jade hissed, "For the record, I like your boobs too."

Tori's face instantly flushed from the slight pink to outright red.

Jade kissed her to silence her. "It's okay." She emphasized her point with a gentle brushing of her hand over Tori's smooth left breast.

"Weren't you the one to say… 'Fucking right 'B-cup'?" Tori challenged with a raised eyebrow, repeating back Jade's gently mockery from the bedroom.

Jade hissed in embarrassment from the remark she made earlier when she wrapped her girls around Freddie's shaft to give him a lovely treat they both enjoyed. "Sorry… I tend to get carried away in the moment. It's just… as I just told you about how they see me, you can imagine that a lot of guys would love for me to do such a thing for them, but they'd simply use them… use me to get off without giving me a second thought…" She lifted her hand to tenderly cup Tori's chin and spoke complimentarily, "Just like plenty of guys would love to dive face first into that perfectly plump ass of yours or use this sweet little mouth of yours to send them to Nirvana and swallow every bit of their creamy load…"

Jade let go of Tori's chin and moved her back to gently rest on the dark skin girl's left arm. "…but with Freddie, it's not the case. I'm not just a warm body he can use to get off with, though I'd let him and want him to use me if given the chance—well the chances we've had together with the whole long distance thing going on as you've seen earlier. The first time I did it, I went into it as my way of rewarding him for being so attentive of me, but when it actually happened, it was a surprising and enjoyable way for us to be physically close… for us to make love as you saw; it does mean something emotional to us."

Jade smiled, an odd mix of predatory gaze and one of sweetness, and moved her right hand off Tori's left forearm and up to cup her left breast. She brushed her thumb over her dark nipple and continued, "You may not be able to do that with him, but yours are like mocha colored marshmallows topped with chocolate candy kisses and I fucking love them. I wouldn't mind sucking on one of these everlasting gobstoppers all night long."

Tori muttered without letting her mind filter her words, "I'd kind of like to do the same thing to you."

Tori's cheeks flushed again, embarrassed she would say such a thing despite how 'dirty' and free she had gotten back in the guest bedroom.

Jade brought her lips to the embarrassed girl's right ear and whispered, "It's alright. I wouldn't mind you doing that. You're quite good at it and it's…"

"It's what?"

"It's pretty damn intimate and hot, don't you think?"

Tori bowed her head and a little bit shamefully answered, "I was afraid you might think it was a little creepy."

"It didn't seem that way back in the guest room when you fucking buried your face, moaning into one while Freddie was making love to you."

"So you really liked it when _we_ were making love?" Tori asked while trying to emphasize that she considered that all three of them were making love at that moment.

"Oh, I loved it," she breathed then moved her hand up from the smooth mocha colored back, up Tori's spine and neck until she laced her fingers into the lighter brunette's hair and cupped the back of her head. She gently put some pressure on her former rival's head and Tori leaned over and across Jade's chest to bring her nose and lips to the soft swell of ashen flesh. "So what are you waiting for?"

Tori silently braced her left hand past Jade's thigh to palm on the light reddish tile while inhaling Jade and Freddie's mixed scent. Her cheek pressed against the flesh pillow, a description that Tori found quite accurate to the Heavenly flesh. She rubbed her cheek against the porcelain skin, momentarily tickling Jade before the tip of her pink tongue poked out and flicked over the tip of the soft nipple, sending a shiver through the heavy flesh and up Jade's spine. She flicked it again, sending another electric signal through Jade before slowly licking around the edge of the areola.

After once again sampling the mean girl's flesh, still tasting a remnant of sweat and Freddie's cum that she had somehow missed in her thorough cleaning back in the guest room; the flavor dancing on her tongue, she craved more of that taste and the soft flesh she was teasing with her tongue. So her lips latched around the pink soft nub and took a soft suckle. She retreated, then latched on again for another gentle suckle. She repeated this several times, causing the nipple to begin tightening.

The pink nub hardened to like a pencil eraser to allow her to latch on to it and began to sweetly suckle. She glanced up to meet Jade's eyes, conveying her thanks for the bountiful treat given to her and to check to see if the recipient was enjoying the attention.

At seeing Jade's cheeks begin to flush with color and the parting of her lips to start to partially breath through her mouth, Tori knew that Jade was enjoying the attention. Tori wasn't just getting pleasure from suckling this orb from Heaven, but she was feeding on seeing the pleasure she was giving Jade in the act, inspiring her to give more attention.

Tori parted her lips further to take the entire nipple into her mouth and slurped loudly around, the noise echoing in the shower. She moaned against the flesh, causing Jade to purr once again at the pleasant vibration through pillowy flesh.

While the Latino's lips tenderly sucked around the areola, her tongue rapidly flicked over the tip and making the darker haired teen feel like sparks were going off. Jade's eyes rolled back and let out a low breathy groan, "Fuuucckk…"

She quickly started taking deeper breaths and her chest started rising and falling just a little faster as the aggressive attention at her surprisingly still sensitive nipple caused her to heat back up. The tingling feeling of near electricity traveled through her soft orb and down the rest of her body where her lovely pink opening started to heat up and the first moisture started to form.

Tori pulled her lips closer together as she pulled back just a hair of an inch to focus all her attention on the peak to suckle. After the initial burst of energy from the thrill of getting to taste Jade's 'pornstar' boobs she had defensively jibed about back in the dressing room that seemed like a lifetime ago, the hellcat that had been released from her cage had been satisfied and lulled into sleep, leaving the sweet girl that she presented to the world. Her attention was a lazy and gentle motion with the supple lips wrapped around the bud and pulling the softest of vacuums on it so she could enjoy the hard nub and closeness without the rush to fulfill her lust. But she knew if Jade returned even the slightest attention, she'd be reeling for somewhere to pour out the overwhelming feeling she had experienced with Freddie's couple of size too big manhood filling her.

The charmed-life teen's retreat from her aggressive attack lulled Jade from raising her excitement too high and allowed her to relax back against the wall and closed her eyes to enjoy the bonding. Jade's aggressiveness had been quenched by Freddie and Tori's attention in the bedroom, leaving her to just be the sweet girl that the boy from Seattle had found underneath the rough exterior, so she felt no need necessarily get-off at the moment.

The gothic girl's fingers gently dug into Tori's scalp to encourage her practical nursing while her right hand that had remained on Tori's 'mocha colored marshmallows' to help support her mindlessly and slowly moved down her smooth stomach. Her fingertips trailed over the cute little bellybutton and began to make circular motions over Tori's smooth abs despite her mind becoming clouded with pleasure and a sense of peace.

Jade's circular motions traveled further down to Tori's skin until she slid her hand over the patch of hair and between the tan thighs to the delicate flower situated between them. Her middle finger lazily stroked over the lips to return the pleasure going through her flesh orb.

Tori sighed against Jade's breast then broke off from the suckling on her nipple to rest her forehead on the flesh pillow.

Jade opened her eyes and glanced down in concern. "Are you okay?"

The once 'innocent' teen sat back up and relax back into her original embrace with Jade before breathing out, "Yeah, I'm just maybe a little sore or something. Every touch is like a jolt there. But, don't stop… please."

Jade licked her lips then kissed Tori's cheek. "I told you he was very gifted." She let her fingers gently explore Tori's opening to see if her man had caused any real damage to her former rival.

As Jade continued to explore Tori's opening, she felt it was necessary to remind and stress to the girl in her arms, "You know he didn't mean to hurt you. That's the last thing he wanted to do despite what you might think with whatever marks he's left on me. It's the last thing he wants to do to me and… as hollow as this might sound coming from me after these last few years, I don't want to hurt you either."

Tori closed her eyes and breathed against Jade's goosebump forming skin while relaxing against her gentle touch, "I know. And he didn't really hurt me, besides the… moment. I saw it in his eyes and the way he held me. I saw it in the way you two made love…" She grinned thinking back to what happened downstairs and finished, "…while you tortured me by not letting me touch myself. He's… a really… good guy."

Jade smirked at 'torturing' Tori in watching her make love to Freddie without the ability to satisfy the need that grew at watching such a beautiful sight while slipping the tip of her middle finger inside Tori's tight opening, drawing out a pleasurable mew past the darker skin girl's lips. She fingered her for only second before withdrawing to spread her nectar over her lower lips and spoke, "You didn't tear anything—except you know… and you're as tight as ever."

Tori sighed and rested her temple against Jade's cheek, "I'll probably really feel it in the morning."

Jade continued gently sliding up and down and in circles over Tori's lips. "Probably, but it will be like soreness after a good workout and you won't regret it. I pulled a muscle in my thigh our first time and I've never regretted it, especially with what Freddie did to make it 'better'. If you're sore tomorrow, he might offer you the same 'medicine.'"

Tori sighed with a smile letting her blurry mind fantasize about what that might be, and let her head use Jade's shoulder for support and left little baby kisses on her neck. Her breath shortened as the tingling in her lower abdomen strengthened and started spreading through her body thanks to Jade's ministrations. She puffed out a hot breath on the cool skin, "Jade… I think I'm too tired to cum again."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, it feels too good. It's somehow relaxing and electrifying."

"Then just relax until Freddie gets back. We're not rushing anything. Nothing has to happen."

The brunette Latino did as she was told and relaxed in Jade's embrace and let the girl lovingly stimulate her. As the time went by, Tori's butt scooted a little as her pelvis pushed forward just a hair, trying to get more contact of Jade's fingertips against her puffy flower. She was reminded of when she humped her pillow occasionally at night, imagining it was Jade, but now she didn't have to imagine, but felt Jade's playful digits toying with her.

The girls were on the verge of falling asleep when Freddie returned with two glasses filled with water, but stopped midway into the bathroom, pleasantly surprised at the sight he witnessed. He watched as Jade gave gentle attention to Tori, wondering once again if he was even needed for the rest of the night.

On a carnal level, the sight of the two dark haired, but contrasting skin toned girls making out was quite satisfying, but on another, deeper level, it was gratifying to know that another demon that plagued his love had been vanquished. He had found out during the course of their long distance relationship that Jade had several feelings that could possibly be classified as 'emotional problems' and tried his best to be an emotional shoulder for her whether she shared her feelings or not on a particular night. He would at times challenge her assumptions which could sometimes lead to the conversation ending with her frustratingly cutting the video chat and her not returning his messages for a day or two with her being surprised that he wasn't angry at her or holding it against her. Other times it brought them emotionally closer in seeing that each had someone to trust and be vulnerable without the risk of being hurt.

Freddie should have been jealous that his girl had such feelings for another person, but he just didn't feel that way. Perhaps it was due to the last several and formative years of his life just before he hit puberty and during it that he had witnessed such a closeness with Carly and Sam while being a part of it. His mind had only seen it as natural for his girl—whether it had turned out to be Carly or Sam—to have a very close relationship with another girl. A physical expression of those feelings then didn't seem like that big of a jump to him. It was perhaps the same reason why it really didn't bother him that Jade had maintained a friends with benefits relationship with Cat and Sam while he was gone. Plus, he had developed some fast feelings for the sweet girl as well.

Tori finally noticed over Jade's shoulder that Freddie was standing in the bathroom. She looked embarrassingly downward to Jade's lap, but her eyes naturally moved down to her nearly hairless mound, wondering if hers needed "maintenance."

Jade paused in her manipulation of Tori's delicate lower lips and turned her head to see what caused Tori to become embarrassed. She licked her lips at the sight of her man. He had thrown his sweatpants back on, but left his chest bare for her to admire.

Freddie approached them and offered the glasses to each of them. Jade took her glass and practically gulped down her water while Tori slowly sipped the refreshing drink as to not choke on it. Approaches he could easily draw parallels to in other activities.

Jade finished her glass first and dramatically sighed, "AH, refreshing. My man certainly knows how to treat a girl."

"He certainly does," the brunette guest that took a chunk of Jade's heart added between sips, grinning.

Freddie actually blushed at the compliment before he took the glass from Jade and walked over to place it on the bathroom counter.

Tori took another minute to finish her glass then thankfully uttered while handing the glass back to him, "Thank you."

He accepted the glass and answered, "You're welcome. I broke out some more snacks downstairs once we're finished in here. That was… quite the workout and we could all use a recharge."

The muscular god in the girls' eyes made a second trip to rest the glass by the sink then walked back to the shower and carefully turned on the water to start for it to get warm as to not get his pajama pants wet at the moment. He stuck his hand under the water and adjusted the knob to get the water to the right temperature then stepped back.

He flung the excess water off his hand and offered, "The shower is ready."

Tori was the first to stand up and approach the showering water.

Freddie shrugged off his pants and walked around her and took a seat next to Jade, but she turned and lifted up enough to take a seat across his lap. Jade dipped her face forward and stole a light kiss. She gazed into his eyes and breathily spoke, "Thank you for tonight."

He smiled in such a way that warmed Jade's heart and lifted a hand to brush some of her hair off of her cheek and behind her ear before answering, "You're welcome but this is your house and you did most of the prep work. But yeah, I know how important it was you to have this." He brushed his thumb over her left cheek and continued, "I want you to be happy and I want you to have that peace I know you've struggled for, but never really wanted to talk about. Settling your feelings with Tori is part of making that happen."

She kissed him, trying to hide tears that were threatening to fall. She didn't deserve this kind of happiness, but she was getting it and Freddie had made it clear that he would be damned if he wasn't going to make it happen.

Tori brushed her hair back and lulled her head back to let the water spray on her face and onto the rest of the front of her body to initially rinse off.

Jade and Freddie took a moment to admire Tori's caramel cream colored backside. They each let their minds wander at watching the fit teen showering in front of them. The gothic girl was the first to voice her feelings, "Damn Tori, you have such a fine ass."

The cappuccino skinned girl dropped her arms and looked over her shoulder and despite everything she had been through this evening, she felt self-conscious with their hungry gaze on her.

Jade stood up and grabbed an extra loofa that was hanging in the shower above the ledge that held her soap, body wash and shampoo. She slipped behind Tori, blocking Freddie's view of their guest but giving him a fantastic view of her ivory backside.

"Let me," Jade asked before taking the loofa, grabbing one of her bottles of body wash to squeeze some of it into the loofa then pressing her front against Tori's back and slipping her arms under the brunette's arms. She let a little water fall on the loofa to help lather it then turned off the water. She started softly rubbing the delicate brush under Tori's neck then slowly downward along her chest, taking extra special care to brush over her chocolate peaks.

Tori sighed at the gently touch and let her head fall back to rest on Jade's left shoulder.

Jade brushed in increasingly larger circles across Tori's chest to scrub off the thin remnants of their lovemaking until it was replaced with a fine film of soapsuds. She slowly made her way down to brush in smaller circles back and forth across Tori's abdomen until she reached just above her pubic area then started back up.

The nearly black haired teen scrubbed over Tori's chest against then squeezed the loofa to let some excess soapy water run down between Tori's breast and down the center of her stomach. Her left hand moved over Tori's left hip and caught some of the soap in her fingertips and started to lather the short matted hair above her opening.

Tori sighed from the touch on her lower pelvis and the very tip of Jade's fingertips would scrape over her clit during her cleaning. As she was being distracted with the touch, Jade would place soft kissing on her cheek and run the spongy loofa over Tori's body for another wash.

Jade slipped her fingers further to run across her nether lips for a deeper cleaning. Tori partially rolled her head still on Jade's shoulder to catch a glimpse of her washer's gaze and whimpered, "Jade…"

The former (or perhaps not so former) tormenter innocently answered, "I'm just being thorough and making sure you're clean."

As Jade's fingers delicately brushed over Tori's lips and slit to wash her, Tori's pelvis started gently swaying forward against Jade's fingers and backwards to grind her butt against Jade's crotch. Jade started pressing against Tori's butt and swayed with her while Jade's right hand moved up to lazily brush the tan lithe girl's chest again with a little extra attention given to her dark peaks.

Tori gripped over Jade's right forearm as she brushed over her skin while the other hand covered the darker haired teen's hand between her legs. She closed her eyes and muttered while the pleasurable tension built in behind and below her bellybutton, "Jade…"

Jade caught Tori's right ear between her lips while wickedly grinning and give a quick suck before tracing the inside with the tip of her tongue. "Tori, you have to relax and let me finish."

Tori mewed and whimpered from the attention and did what she was told in relaxing in the embrace and gentle attention Jade was giving her. She was expecting to wakeup at any moment for this to turn out to be just a cruel joke of her mind.

The dominant girl squeezed more suds across Tori's upper chest and let them run down her smooth, flawless body (other than the love mark Jade have given her earlier in the night) where Jade's fingers would continue to 'wash' Tori's opening with a little more aggressive fingertip stokes.

Tori pushed her rear against Jade, returning at least some of the pleasure to the attentive girl. The more athletically shaped teen began to utter when the pleasure on her chest and between her legs spiked, but her words died on her lips as she shivered in Jade's grip, experiencing a wave of pleasure through her just short of a true release.

Feeling that for the moment Tori was satisfied and after cleaning her body and arms again, Jade pulled her fingers away from her (much to the darker skinned girl's disappointment), Jade carefully knelt down, allowing her breasts to drag over Tori's flawless back, and leveled her face with Tori's tight and round rump. She started washing over the front of the lighter hair teen's right thigh before moving down to her knee and shin. She traded hands and went back up to wash the other leg. She grinned with a wicked idea coming to mind and gave a kiss on each check, causing the sweet girl to let out a high shriek laugh, "JADE!"

Jade snickered, pleased with the reaction, and brought the loofa up to gently scrub the lithe girl's tight cheeks. Tori shivered from the attention, but remained in place as to not distract Jade from her washing. She squeezed a little soapsuds over the swell of Tori's bum and let it run down between the cheeks, making sure to brush between them to reach each nook-and-cranny. The porcelain toned singer smiled again in a predatory manner and slid a finger over Tori's rosebud, just teasing the opening. Tori's cheeks flexed tight along with ring to her backdoor.

Jade stood up, satisfied with the cleaning after several more swipes to clean away some of Tori's seeping nectar from the sensual attention. She gathered Tori's wet hair in one hand and pulled it over to rest on the girl's left shoulder to expose her shapely neck. She brought the loofa to the back of the brunette's neck to gently wash it. She moved over to double check Tori's shoulders, leaving a kiss on the back of Tori's neck before moving the loofa down the girl's spine to the small of her back. She moved back up in a zigzag pattern up her back to cover all of her skin.

"There, done. Turn around for me."

Tori turned around, wanting to face the girl that had brought her so much misery for the majority of the time they had known each other, yet so much joy tonight. She rested her hands on Jade's shoulders while her eyes naturally drifted downward and were mesmerized by the soft flesh pillows in front of her. Her left hand traveled over the side of Jade's arm then slipped between it and her side to run across the side of her smooth abdomen to rest on Jade's curved hip to hold her close.

The black haired goddess to Freddie's eyes slipped her hand behind Tori's head, lacing her fingers through the wet stringy hair, and gently pushed Latina's head down to bring the girl's face down level with her breast, signaling what she wanted from Hollywood Art's favorite student. Tori got the message and grabbed underneath Jade's left flesh orb and latched onto the nipple and started her gentle suckling.

Jade closed her eyes and mewed before focusing back on her plan. She hooked the loofa back on its hook by the ledge then took the bottle of shampoo and squeezed a little of it onto the crown of Tori's head. She replaced the bottle on the ledge then with both her hands started playfully massaging the soap into the teen's scalp and running the hair through her fingers to wash her hair.

Tori smiled against Jade's breast from the gentle attention against her scalp and tried her best to return the affection.

The feeling in Jade's breast threatened to overwhelm her attention of washing the Latina's hair, but she focused long enough to finish the task at hand. She moved her left hand from her fingers laced in the wet stringy dark brown hair to cup the back of her head and give a gentle tug.

Tori almost pouted from having to remove her mouth, but complied to straighten up to meet Jade's gaze. She cut her off before Jade could speak, "Thank you."

Jade was stunned silent, Tori's words being so genuine, thankful and freely given despite what the buxom raven hair colored teen still stubbornly held onto in thinking her actions over the years towards Tori were unforgivable. She swallowed before uttering in a strained voice, "You're welcome.

Tori smiled and placed a quick kiss on Jade's lips before reaching over and taking the loofa off the hook. She turned on the shower just for a few seconds to rinse it out and partially rinse herself then turned it off. She added some body wash to the spongy material then started with brushing it across Jade's upper chest several times before moving the sponge up and over her shoulders and side of the neck.

Jade blew a soft breath past her pink lips as the pleasurable tingling went through the heavy flesh and made a stop across Jade's physical and metaphysical heart on its way to her brain.

The slimmer girl zigzagged across Jade's heavenly beauties, taking a moment to bend forward and stealing a suckle from each nipple before washing it off with the loofa. She moved on to circular motions over the front of them before gently scrubbing the underside of, enjoying the weight in her hand as she slightly lifted them up with each brushing. The more talented Vega sister then moved further south, brushing over Jade's stomach, hooking her fingers in her bellybutton to play a little bit between brushes before slipping further to brush over the nearly hairless sex to give Jade a thorough cleaning and perhaps return the pleasure given to her when Jade was so 'thoughtful'.

Jade grabbed Tori's shoulders and let her head fall forward to rest on the brunette's forehead.

Tori innocently asked, "Are you alright?"

The lighter skin teen lifted her eyes and breathed, "I'm better than alright."

Jade's breath quickened, causing her chest to rise and fall in a hypnotic manner and started mewing and moaning to the touch. Her knees slightly bent and turned towards one another and partially trapping Tori's hand between her thighs.

Tori knew that the girl she was washing was getting close with her fingertips pressed into her skin, threatening to leave nail marks which were the least of the Latino's concerns. She increased her pressure and speed with her fingers for only a few seconds.

"Fuucckkk…" she softly hissed as her body experienced a ripple of pleasure from her crotch that seemed to touch every cell in her body and temporarily clouded her senses. It wasn't anywhere close to as intense as her releases she had experienced today, but it still felt satisfying.

Jade had to take several deep breaths and seconds to get her bearings as her muscles continued to tingle and heart rapidly beat in her chest.

Tori slipped behind Jade, giving Freddie a fantastic view of her backside while taking away his view of his girlfriend, and protectively wrapped her arms over Jade's stomach. She couldn't help but snuggle her face against the side of Jade's neck. She pulled her face and an arm away so she could drape Jade's hair over a pale shoulder then started brushing

She moved up the right side of her back then across her shoulder blades and down the other side of her spine.

She gently scrubbed down her spine to the point of her sexy ass.  
Tori licked her lips as she finally moved the sponge over Jade's plump and gorgeous tush. She took far too long than necessary to brush over in circles over the second set of soft globes.

Jade looked over her shoulder and remarked with a smirk with a slight twinkle in her eyes, "Get lost back there Tori?"

Tori blushed and muttered, "Sorry." She hastily brushed over them again just to make sure then leaned down and washed the back of Jade's legs. She moved on to carefully balanced Jade so she could get the soles of curvy teen's feet that drew out a lovely giggle one would never expect from the gothic teen.

The Latina finished washing Jade's feet then brushed up one more time her legs and backside with another layer of suds. Jade turned and face Tori, the nimble Latino looking fantastic in her birthday suit and layer of drying soapsuds. She wrapped Tori in her arms and tenderly pressed her lips against the surprised teen's supple lips. She smiled into each peck of her lips, feeling freer with each one as if the girl's presence and touch lifted the weight of all her negative emotions pebble by pebble, the same feeling that she experienced with Freddie over the course of their long distance relationship.

Tori contently returned the playful kisses, enjoying the contact of her lips and the soft, curvy body pressed against her. They continued kissing and tenderly holding one another as they did back in the guest bedroom when they were cleaning each other from Freddie's release. Every playful kiss and touched seemed like a new little discovery and neither girl was all too eager for them to cease.

However, the soapsuds were drying and becoming an uncomfortable on their skin, so Jade broke away enough to turn towards the showerhead and knob then turned the hot water back on to rinse.

Tori took the opportunity with Jade's back turned to her to grab the bottle of shampoo and squirt some into her hand. She replaced the bottle back on the shelf then started running her fingers through Jade's hair up to her scalp.

Jade's eyes were closed as the water spread down on her and smiled when she felt Tori's touch. The lighter colored brunette turned off the water just for the few minutes it took her to thoroughly wash the nearly perpetually mean girl then flipped it back on.

As they rinsed themselves and each other which included more than necessary of hands running across, under and over each other's curves to get every little spot, Jade looked past the talented Latino's shoulder and gazed hungrily to her man. "Your turn."

Freddie wasted no time standing up, not wanting to keep his girls waiting. Despite watching one of the strangely innocent yet sexiest scenes he had ever witnessed, his 'Little Freddie' was barely awake and actually a testament to the girls' ability back in the bedroom to satisfy him so thoroughly in return as his mission was to have satisfied them.

The girls parted to allow Freddie to step between them to get rinsed off while Jade to take the loofa from Tori to wash it out and added more body wash. Once he was done, she turned off the water and started lathering his left arm with soap then moving up to across his chest. The couple shared a smile while she put a little more pressure in her washing than Tori to scrub away the dried sweat that he had built up sending them both to ecstasy.

After reaching his other shoulder, the darker hair colored teen looked to her guest and offered the loofa. "Do you want a turn?"

Tori took the loofa and stared dumbfounded for a few seconds, not believing she was getting another chance so soon to touch the man that had given her so much that night. She took the soft loofa and took a closer step to Freddie.

She swallowed some nervousness and slowly started brushing over his chest and tried to keep the blush off of her face, trying not to be overcome by the startling contrast of his muscular hard body to Jade soft and supple one that she found herself equally attracted to.

The sexy Latino finished washing down his arm then moved over to just under his chest. She made a few circular motions before starting down to his quite defined abs to wash over them, stopping just short of his crotch. She nearly jumped when she felt his just washed arm slip over her left arm that had slipped behind his back to cup her right ass cheek. She turned her head a fraction to her left and glanced to his eyes, seeing a bashful expression on his face as if he had done something questionable.

Freddie looked like he was about to move it, but her hand that was resting on the small of his back while she was washing him moved down and cupped his left cheek, surprising the teen. A single flirtatious and incredibly sexy glance was all it took for him to relax to her gentle scrubbing.

Jade felt the need to jump back into the intimate sight. She grabbed the bottle of scented body wash again and poured a little of it into a hand then replaced the cap on the bottle. She got behind her love and started to rubbed the soap onto his skin like moisturizer that fortunately started to turn to suds then stole the loofa from Tori, bringing a frown to the tight body girl, and started rubbing over Freddie's back to add some water to lather up the soap. She stuck her tongue out at Tori over Freddie's shoulder while handing the sponge back. Tori simply shrugged and decided her hands would be ideal to scrub him.

Over the next few minutes, the girls finished scrubbing the rest of him in no time, Jade taking the time to wash his 'war-cock' and crown jewels that would one day give her their children but not to the point of getting him too excited. After everything he had given them that night, 'Little Freddie' deserved some rest and she still needed him to be fit for the weekend before he left.

They turned on the water to rinse all of them off, which each leant a hand to the others which allowed them to feel each other up again. Jade took about a minute to add some shampoo to Freddie's hair and quickly washed his head to the laughter of the Seattle teen.

Once they were done rinsing, Freddie looked to Jade and palmed over her hips and brought his mouth to her left ear to whisper, "I need to be a little selfish."

An eyebrow arced on the lovely pale face, surprised and intrigued. "Selfish? You?"

"I know, can you believe it?"

"No, but if you want something, just ask. What do you want to be selfish about?"

He brought his lips to ear and kissed it before uttering in a hushed and breathy tone that ticked her ear, "Get me hard."

Jade shivered at the strength of his words yet a soft pleading that he still needed her. It was powerful and humbling at the same time. She didn't ask for any explanation as to why he would request such a thing, but she sure as hell wasn't going to deny him.

She trailed her fingertips down his abs until she reached his awakening manhood. She took him in her soft hand and wrapped her fingers around him, giving him a gentle squeeze.

Freddie sighed against her neck, his warm breath tickling her still wet skin.

The darker haired future star gave her man a few gentle pumps as she lacked any real lubrication. She could always step out of the shower and grab some lubricant, but he took the decision out of her hands and stole a kiss. Freddie stepped out of the shower to grab a hanging towel. He returned and folded the towel several times before placing it in front of the bench before having a seat on it.

Jade smiled her appreciation at his gesture and rested her knees on the folded towel to kneel between his legs. She braced her hands on his knees and looked at his fairly relaxed package which somehow still seemed larger than life. She knew she had her work cut out for her to get him back to fighting shape with whatever he had in mind and eventually getting him to cut loose with one more load, but she was up for the challenge and so he would be too.

The well-stacked inspiring actress leaned forward, bracing her hands on the top of his upper thighs, and to her left to begin to slowly kiss up his inner right thigh while looking up at him and grinning, showing that she would enjoy this as much as he would enjoy it. She reached his package fairly quickly, his soft rod resting on his right and just inches from her lips.

Jade skipped the obvious move of placing a kiss on his spongy head and moved to kiss his right jewel with sweet affection of not only giving her special treats this evening, but knowing that one day one of them would be responsible for giving her a child with her man. She stuck out her tongue and gave a slow, sensual lick from the back to the front and stopping at the base of his slowly twitching member. She moved her lips over to his other one and repeated the process in a slow manner as if she was lazily French-kissing the ball.

Freddie groaned and breath deepened under the attention and did his best to keep his eyes focused on the sight as Jade looked up the entire time with her blue eyes that could warm someone's heart from the love and affection if she turned them on you faster than the mythical Medusa could turn someone into stone. On the outside, her actions looked demeaning and submissive, but to them this was them sharing in love and affection and not needed to verbally acknowledged as such with the exchanged gazes.

Jade moved her lips from his well attended jewels then kissed and flicked her tongue along the side of his slowly returning to life sword as if to thank it for all the pleasure it had given her until she reached the side of his slowly swelling crown. She placed an affectionate kiss on the spongy head then slipped it and half of his still half soft rod into her mouth. She had done the trick with her throat muscles back in the bedroom, but thought she change up her technique a little. She loudly slurped and swirled her tongue from one side to the other around his manhood as she began to bob her head.

Freddie reached with his left hand and tenderly cupped her cheek in his palm and brushed over the damp and porcelain colored skin with his thumb. She had questioned what was a goddess' purpose but to serve her god in every way, but it was he that thought the description should apply to himself. Jade going on about him being some god or god-like alien, he was the one that thought they were divine beings that should be care and attended to in such a manner.

He had called Jade both his angel and goddess, using the term interchangeably with her as she had embodied aspects of both of such creatures. Despite what she had thought about how useful being such a thing to him, she had been his rescuer then anchor even being at the other end of the coast. She had rescued him from the dreary prison that Seattle had become since Carly and Sam had departed. She had shown that he didn't have to be trapped in his past mistakes and failures in love. The other aspect was that she looked as if she could challenge Aphrodite herself in beauty and the embodiment of the Muses with her talents and attributes.

Jade slowly withdrew her head back to let his manhood escape her mouth while sucking hard enough to hollow her cheeks, then slowly moved down to take him back into her warm orifice. She worked him repeatedly this way with a teasing tongue and moans that sent vibrations through him, getting less and less of him in her mouth as he lengthened and girth grew in her mouth as if to charm the 'snake' in her mouth back to life.

"Grrrahh, Jade…" he groaned as the sensations tingled down his hardening rod to an aching pleasure in his balls then back up his spine.

Jade looked back appreciative of her man's praise as she continued her enjoyable work. She pulled her mouth off his steadily rising manhood with a considerable popping sound and it falling back on his lower abs. "Why thank you," she answered with a devilish smirk.

The goddess on her knees looked at his lengthened pole, seeing it was well on its way of getting back to the ridged staff that could send her spiritually into orbit, but needed just a little more attention. She looked over her shoulder and called, "Get over here Tori and lend me a hand… and maybe a mouth."

Since the moment Freddie had asked Jade to get him going again, Tori had quietly stood on the sidelines watching with rapt attention, softly rubbing circles along her aching slit. She had absolutely no problem being left out at the moment as proven downstairs before she lost her physical virginity, watching them was quite satisfying in of itself. Tori timidly walked over and knelt to Jade's right.

Tori licked her lips at seeing Freddie rising back to his impressive status. She hoped she wasn't gaining an unhealthy obsession with his 'war-cock' as she knew she had developed one for Jade's heavenly beauties.

Jade took Freddie back into her mouth for a few more gentle bobs then pulled off and offered her man's pleasure stick to her guest. Tori immediately took over by gently gripping his base in her right to keep from being an obstruction to Jade and taking him into her mouth to keep him in a warm orifice.

As Tori sucked on his head and first inch or so, moaning as she felt his head swell further, Jade would lick up the side and breathed against the taut skin covering his flesh steel then move further down to lick, kiss and suck on his heavy balls. In Tori's mind, she thought she should feel like a slut for what she was doing with Freddie, and maybe Jade was right to call her such a thing, but she felt that it was absolutely right having him inside her mouth, just as it was her place to wrap her lips around one of Jade's nipples and suckle. This wasn't dirty as it was with Danny, but affectionate and loving.

The girls traded off with one another for the next minute, one blowing him while licking the part of the shaft that wasn't in the other girl's mouth and his balls. They would throw in playfully scraping their nails on his thighs or kiss a little up his abs to his bellybutton.

Freddie's steady manly groans and twitching of his muscles signalled to them that he was getting as much satisfaction in their actions as them.

Jade finally breathed out while Tori took to licking Freddie's mighty pole as if it was a candy cane, "What do you want baby? You want us to keep going until you paint us again? Do you want to give us some more your godly cream and watch us clean up again?"

Tori pulled off of him and kissed down the other side of his rod while Jade took over taking him in her mouth about halfway while maintaining eye contact with him.

He teased, feeling the power that his girlfriend was giving to him in her sexy coaxing, "Do you really want to know?"

Tori appeared a little nervous, yet excited as she took to gently lapping his left nut and pumping the part of his shaft Jade couldn't take in her mouth.

Jade pulled off again, licked her lips and breathily answered, "Oh yes baby. I want to know."

He sat up and leaned forward to close with both the girls' faces. "Since both your fantastic talents have proven I'm 'up' for it, I'd like to satisfy both of you one last time."

"I knew you weren't just being selfish," Jade laughed, feeling satisfied that she had guessed so right about her man.

Tori was briefly stunned from his desire. She studied his eyes and saw the genuine desire in wanting to please her. After everything he had given her tonight, he still wanted to make the night about them. She'd be lying if she said her heart didn't flutter a bit and her desire wasn't reignited in that moment.

Jade lifted up from bending at the waist to straighten then cupped his cheeks and practically shoved her face against his to kiss him. The couple moaned into each other's mouth, pushing each of their tongues into the mouth of the other, Freddie not caring where Jade's mouth was a moment ago. She was the first to pull away and breathed, "I love you."

Freddie's lips curled in ever so slightly a smile and answered, "I love you too."

Tori followed up with a possible derailment of his plans, "Freddie, you have made this night special and unforgettable. You don't have to do anything else for me."

"Jesus Christ, Vega…" Jade groaned, turning her head and cut her off, "Don't even fucking bother. It's like talking you out of trying to help, it's not going to work." She laughed out, "I'd be here all night long listening to you two arguing which one of you would be the least selfless while being the most."

Tori rolled her eyes, seeing that it was pointless to argue with Jade. The mean girl of Hollywood Arts was right, Tori perhaps could have gotten into an argument with him on which one of them would be the most selfless, but she felt that wasn't her place. The irony was lost on her.

Jade pulled away to rest her ass on her heels and eagerly asked, "Okay, you want to satisfy us, but what do you have in mind to accomplish that? Do you have anything particular in mind that would help you help us to be satisfied? A particular preference for which one of us gets you first?" She relaxed her head to the side and cupped under her breasts to display them better for her one in a million… make that a billion… man. "Do you want me first and give Tori a show so she can see what's in store for her before you fuck her brains out?"

She looked to Tori and removed her left hand from her breast and ran a finger starting from the base of Tori's neck and down the valley made by Tori's perky breasts all the way down to her bellybutton, sexily smirking with a lustful look in her eyes. "Or do you want to give our guest here another religious experience since it would be the 'polite' thing to do then we can have a little biblical magic of our own to finish the night?"

Freddie licked his lips and grinned, a bit of a mischievous look in his eye about what he had planned. There was no pressure or wrong answer that would invoke jealousy. He took Jade's left hand and Tori's right hand and lifted them, signaling he wanted them to stand up.

Two of the most desirable teens at Hollywood Arts stood up, holding one another and patiently waited for his answer.

Freddie stood up and approached the girls with a hint of predatory gaze. He rested his right hand on Jade's left hip and his other hand on Tori's right hip. He placed a brief kiss on Jade's lips then a follow up one on Tori's lips. The girls turned to each other and exchanged sweet, lazy kisses while Freddie peppered their cheeks with kisses and massaged their hips with his strong fingers.

They traded soft, gentle kisses for perhaps less than a minute before Freddie shifted and placed both hands on Tori hips, turning her to face him exclusively and pulling her lithe body to his overwhelmingly muscular body, clearly making his choice on which girl he would satisfy first. She instinctively wrapped her arms over his shoulders and around this neck. She shivered from his spongy head grazing over her abdomen and giving a poke into her bellybutton.

Freddie kissed along the right side of her neck, causing her to crane it towards him, exposing the other side of her neck. He looked over Tori's shoulder to meet Jade's eyes and pulled his mouth off the girl in his arms' neck and mouthed, "A little help?"

Jade licked her lips and eagerly joined the sight in front of her. She pressed herself against the tanned girl's smooth back, her flesh pillows cushioning both of them and sending a shiver down Tori's spine. She brought her lips to the exposed side of Tori's neck, tenderly pressing her lips against the tanned skin. Her hands cupped Tori's sides above Freddie's hands and trailed her fingers up to brush the sides of the perfectly proportioned breasts.

"Ummph…" Jade grunted into the tanned flesh, really pushing her face into it as her hands kneaded the smaller but no less perfect breasts. Her lips and tongue danced along her exposed neck, teasing with her teeth every so often to keep the tired, but no less excited, teen on her toes. "You taste sooo fucking good, Vega."

Tori felt trapped between the two lovers, but she didn't want to escape the cocoon of love. "Jade, Freddie…"

Freddie kissed his way back up her neck, up her cheek and found her lips. Their mouths lazily joined and exchanged fairly innocent kisses while Jade planted deeper and hungrier kisses on her neck.

He broke the kiss and smiled to her before starting his journey downward. He pressed butterfly kisses on her throat then down her upper chest before brushing his lips over the swell of her left B-cup breast until he reached the harden nub of the flesh candy. Jade's hands instinctively moved upwards to her darkened hair, pulling her head back to tease her ears, whispering so many dirty things in there. Freddie took one of her dark nipples between his lips and suckled, drawing upon his experience with Jade, and to a lesser extent, Sam, in knowing how to share the pleasure since he was getting some from the act itself.

Tori whimpered at the attention, the feeling from the nub being overly sensitive from the attention they had been given during the evening, but cupped the back of his head to encourage him. Jade's verbal assault was making her knees shake with anticipation and she feared she'd have her last release before he even made love to her again. She hissed when Freddie's hand moved away from brushing the side of her soft flesh and take her other nub between his fingertips and start rolling it between them.

"He's fucking devouring you right now, Vega…" Jade whispered in a nearly taunting manner, "How does it feel him treating you like a buffet?"

"Heavenly…" she muttered, her brain turning to mush.

"Well Freddie thinks you're an angel, so it makes sense," she answered, punctuated with a kiss to her cheek. "But I think we all know that deep down you're anything but a good girl…"

Freddie sucked, nibbled and licked on the tasty nub that could easily be mistaken for a piece of candy to get his satisfaction and started sending shivers through the inspiring actress. He finally moved his mouth away from her nipple and headed south kissing and nibbling along her taut stomach, loving that she was practically singing from moaning.

Freddie finally reached his knees so he could be level to her abdomen. He kissed around the little crevice that was Tori's bellybutton then flicked his tongue inside. The brunette giggled at the act, but was cut short with a deep moan from Jade returning to cup her breasts and playfully tweaking her very sensitive nipples.

The well-built teen from Seattle kissed along where he guessed would be her panty line to her left hip then moved back across, stopping only a moment to move his lips up and flick his tongue into her bellybutton, to reach her other hip.

The sensation of his playful kisses caused the brunette spread her legs wider, eagerly exposing her flower, and leaned back with Jade giving her support.

Freddie saw the opportunity and brought his lips to kiss one of her petals then the other, giving them tender attention he believed they deserved. He kissed up and down, flicking his tongue as he went then turn his attention to her hood and found her little exposed nub. He lazily lapped his tongue around it, avoiding direct contact at first.

Tori's legs trembled and moaned out, "Freedddiiieee."

Freddie wrapped his lips around her love button and sloppily slurped around it, giving it the same care and attention as her nipple.

Tori gripped the crown of his head and held him in place. Her chest heaved in Jade's hands and she mewed and whimpered, "Frree… uhhnnn… eewww…"

Her juices started trickling onto his tongue and into his mouth and eagerly lapped them up, further driving the girl into a slow frenzy with the contact of his tongue.

Freddie paused only momentarily to coat his fingers of Tori's slowly dripping flower and brought it to his crotch to grip himself and easily stroked with her lubrication to keep himself ready for one last time with her. His mouth moved up and focused on tenderly lapping her button with occasional suckles from the cute pink little bundle of nerves.

Tori whimpered as her stomach tightened with tension, but hit a plateau with just being so exhausted and satisfied over the last hours, "Freddie, I don't… I don't think I can cum. I want to… but I just don't think my body wasn't meant for all this attention."

He took her words as a challenge and pulled away to glance up at the girl that strangely reminded him of Carly. "We'll see about that."

Freddie stood up and took her by the hips and put a little pressure on her left one and pulled on her right one to signal his desire for her to turn around to face Jade. Her left arm wrapped over the pale girl's shoulder and behind her neck to meet Jade's captivating blue eyes while her other hand wrapped around to palm the small of her back.

"Hello," Jade sexily welcomed the turn of events with a lick of her lips and near predatorily smile while wrapping her arms around the lithe girl to rest just above the curvature of her captivating ass, trapping Tori's right arm between her arm and side.

He slid his hard and slick rod between Tori's legs, his spongy head grazing her sensitive lips. He slide back and forth a few more times to give her a little more pleasure and get his rod nice a lubricated for her. "You still feel like you can't go any further?"

Tori dropped her head to rest her forehead, her mind racing, mind clouded over the battle between her exhaustion and her desire, against Jade's still wet forehead and puffed out a hot breath that tickled the gothic girl's noise and upper lip.

"I..I don't know…"

Freddie pulled back enough to line up his head with her opening then put a little pressure and the head slipped past her petals.

"We can stop if-"

"No!" Tori practically shouted as she pushed herself back slightly, taking another quarter inch. "I mean... I want this. God, I need it. Just… just go slow…"

Tori groaned in pleasure and immediately sought Jade's lips to stifle the sound of her high pitch whine, something the gothic teen was all too eager to give her.

Freddie remained steady, just allowing little more than his head to be in her warm vice that reflectively gripped around him. He took a hand off her hip and gently rubbed his palm up and down Tori's smooth back to help calm her at feeling her muscles tightening.

Once he thought she was relaxed enough, he slowly sank further into Tori's tight sheath.

The brunette's opening squeezed and relaxed, squeezed and relaxed as he pushed inside and drawing out a pleasurable groan past his lips. Seconds ticked by as he sheathed himself into her but he finally stopped, filling her to the brink.

The friends with benefits took several seconds to catch their breaths before Freddie gripped Tori's left shoulder and right hip for leverage and slowly pulled back until only his head remained inside her. He slowly pushed back inside, being as gentle as he could, holding back another groan when he glanced down and saw himself slide between heavenly and tight cheeks. Her ass was incredible and while he couldn't see himself as some god, he knew that there had to be one to make something so perfect. And now it was his.

As Freddie slowly started building a gentle rhythm to make slow love with the tanned skin angel in his arms, Tori and Jade sweetly exchanged kisses and brushed their chests against one another for further stimulation.

After several cycles of pumping into and pulling out of the tight bodied Latino, Freddie had a nice pace of gentle lovemaking. The grunts and moans between the pair echoed through the shower where the acoustics made it sound like music to Jade's ears, she taking pleasuring in knowing that the ones she loved were reaching their bliss.

It was no time before Tori dropped her head onto Jade's left shoulder, being shoved from the plateau of pleasure and tittering on the brink of experiencing probably her last release of the night being in Jade's arms and Freddie filling her world over and over again. She groaned out using what Jade told her was big girl words, "Oh fuckkk…"

Jade smirked and teased, "You enjoying yourself?"

Freddie was gently pumping into her, causing her voice to rise in pitch when he hit a particularly good spot, "Ugh uh huh… jank…"

Jade grinned, feeling Tori's tensing muscles against her skin and feeling the slightest of vibrations.

"Freddie's enjoying it too with the look on his face and how he's holding you. He's practically salivating over that hot little ass of yours, feeling that inhumanly tight, barely used pussy tightening around that massive cock… fuck… I can't blame him—I would never blame him for enjoying you because I certainly have—but that's not why he's doing it—doing you right now. After everything he's done for you tonight, he could use your pussy just to get himself off, couldn't he? He'd deserve it, right?"

Tori could only nod as she felt she was being pulled out of reality with the tightening in her stomach becoming overwhelming and senses dulling other than the sound of her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. After all the love, attention, superhuman understanding he had given with her feelings towards Jade and pleasure Freddie had given her since she walked inside the house, she couldn't deny that he deserved to be just as satisfied. The truth was, the very idea of being used was only making her hotter, and she craved that feeling deep down even if she wasn't ready to explore it.

"But he's not going to do that. He just wants to know that he's satisfied you completely tonight. You're going to give him that, won't you? Just let him know you're appreciative. Show him how thankful you are."

"Th-th-thank yyyyou…" Tori managed, looking back for a moment, as Freddie increased his pace slightly.

"For?" Jade looked at her, like a mother trying to make her child show gratitude for a birthday gift. "Say you're thankful for him… for devouring and fucking your sweet little pussy… and satisfying you utterly and completely."

Jade's hand trailed down Tori's back and across her tight, sweet little ass that the lighter skin teen had caught herself staring at several times over the years. She massaged it like dough before drumming her fingertips across the top curvature that ever so slightly rippled with Freddie smacked his pelvis against the Latino's sweet little ass.

"Thaaaank yooouuu…" Tori moaned again, her mind becoming just a swamp and knowing her end was coming, "fffooorrr… FUUUUCKKKKINGGG ME!"

Knowing that her gratitude would take time, Jade decided to add some extra stimulation instead. After 'playing' Tori like a piano for a few rounds of Freddie's pumping, Jade's fingertip teased the Latino's rosebud, sending another shiver up the girl's spine. She moved her finger further down and sticking it out just past Tori's opening and letting her fingertip slide across the top of Freddie's shaft as he pushed and pull it through the brunette.

Freddie's groans deepened at the contact of scraping across Jade's finger.

Jade moved her finger up after getting it covered enough of Tori's juices covering Freddie staff and started teasing the rosebud again.

Tori jumped with the shiver, pulling away from Freddie slightly and deeper into Jade's arms, moaned, "Ugg, Jade… I can't…"

"Shhh… it's alright. I'm just playing. I'm not going to hurt you."

Before tonight, Tori would have questioned such a statement, but now she trusted the mean girl only meant to bring her pleasure. She didn't resist as Jade was able to work in her finger to the first knuckle.

"EEEEWWWW Ahhh!" Tori shrieked as she felt Jade's penetration at the exact moment that she felt Freddie bottom out into her with an incredible vigor.

Freddie stopped for a moment allowing them both to enjoy the connection they were sharing of sheathing his sword into her and her squeezing back around him in her warm vice.

Jade kept her finger still and the fit dark headed teen held on to Jade as she rode out a mini-release.

Freddie slowly pulled out about halfway then pushed back inside but not all the way and not as fast. Jade joined with slowly pumping her fingertip in time with her boyfriend.

Tori clamped her eyes shut and muttered between sputtering breaths, "Freddie, I think I'm… I'm about… to… to cum."

Freddie smirked, satisfied at bringing the girl in his grip to another climax and her enjoying the experience. "It's alright. Jade and I got you. Just let it happen."

He slowed his thrusting further, but put a little more force into them to fill her and pausing each time to tighten his muscles to flex inside her.

The change in his approached and his encouraging words was the tipping point for Tori. She squeezed her eyes and dipped her face forward against the crook and collar bone of the buxom gothic girl as she felt fireworks go off in her lower abdomen and making every cell in her body feel electrified. She screamed a muffled sound against Jade's skin, "Mmmaggghh! Mmmaawww!"

Her inner muscles squeezed in rapid succession to grip his stroking rod. She gripped her arms tighter around the ivory skinned girl that had attempted to make her life miserable as if she was a life preserver while being tossed around in the sea. Her senses whited out and knees wobbled so much that she could barely remained standing which was probably more to do with Jade and Freddie holding her (and his cock buried in her) than the strength in her legs. Regardless of the reason, she gave it little concern with her temporarily leaving reality behind.

"Fucking shit!" Freddie dug his fingers into the olive skin, turning it white where his fingers pressed, threatening to break the skin as he felt Tori was going to snap off his rod again and caused him to stop his motion. He was glad he was still a ways away from going off or he would have given Tori a nice coating of her insides.

After what seemed like an eternity, the lithe girl started to come back from the white noise that had blocked out her senses at the same time her muscles finally relaxed, causing her to practically collapse against Jade and allow Freddie some relief around his member. Jade affectionately brushed the back of her wet hair and whispered reassurances to her, something she never imagined she would do in her life.

Freddie leaned forward and randomly kissed along her shoulder blades then the back of her neck.

Tori was trapped between them, but she never felt safer in her life.

After sensing that Tori was alright, Freddie began to pull back, slowly withdrawing himself from the heated furnace that was Tori's tight slick love canal until he exited completely with an almost slurping sound.

Tori drew on the last of her reserves and pulled Jade into a hard kiss. She pulled away before Jade could respond and repeated the process with Freddie in wrapping her right arm around the back of his neck to pull him into the kiss, giving the rest of her energy into it. Her lips practically fell away as she slumped in their arms.

Freddie took a step back, allowing Jade to take most of the control of keeping Tori steady on her feet and turning the water back on, letting it rinse them again. She sidestepped to let the water shower over Tori, but held her arm to make sure she wouldn't fall on her unsteady feet.

Jade turned the water off and helped Tori take a seat on the bench at the other end of the shower. She kissed Tori, reassuring her that everything okay. The idea of being protective of Tori and her emotional wellbeing was an alien concept, but one she was willing to embrace after the care and attention she had shown to her.

The gothic girl stood up and approached her man, ready for the same satisfying treatment that really would be for the both of them. He stopped her by taking her by the upper arms and sweetly speaking, "I'm fine for the moment; take your time with Tori."

Jade looked at him and was about to speak, but he kissed her, silencing in protest, well initially and whispered, "It's okay."

The mistress of the home, sans her parents, would not be deterred. She licked her lips and grabbed his slick rod for an easy stroke. "We're fine and you know you're really a selfless bastard."

He closed his eyes and groaned, her delicate fingers working like magic to give him pleasure, but keeping him from reaching his peak. He opened his eyes and breathed out, "Maybe, but you wouldn't want me any other way."

"I'd still want you…" Jade sunk to her knees, keeping her locks locked with his eyes. "…I want all of you."

She parted her swollen red lips and slipped his still stiff shaft into her mouth, tasting Tori's sweet, perfect release.

"Urrrrrggghhhh," Freddie groaned out deeply as he had left one warm tight velvet vise for a warm tight orifice of his skilled girlfriend. He reached out to the glass door and the stone wall tile for balance.

Jade gently bobbed, taking about half of him into her mouth while stroking the bottom half and massaging his balls. 24 hours ago she could say with absolute certainty that the taste of Freddie's musky cock was the most delectable flavor in the world for her, but tasting him with the addition of Tori's sacred release brought that certainty to an end. It was more than her taste buds could even dream of handling. Now there was only one thing left for her mouth to experience here.

Freddie wanted to give her whatever he had left in his tank and was tempted to let her continue until she was satisfied, but he wanted to satisfy her in another way even more. He brushed her hair back over her crown and back of her head.

Jade looked up with a gaze that conveyed that he was welcome for the attention.

Freddie groaned, forcing air out of his lungs to speak, "Jade, baby, could you pull off for a second?"

She pulled her mouth off of him, pouting with a clearly disappointed look in her eyes that she wouldn't get more of his creamy love. She stood up and wrapped her arms over his shoulders and behind his head.

He apologized and explained before she could speak, "Don't worry baby, I want you to have it, but I want to give you something else first."

The muscular boy from Seattle turned her in place then backed her up against the wall under the showerhead. He knelt down to position between her legs as he had done Tori. "You asked what is a goddess for if not to serve her god's every need, but what is a god if he doesn't serve his goddess' every need?"

The girl he looked upon as a goddess' lips were partially opened as the first petals of the flower sensing that it was time to start blossoming. Her skin was flushed from the heated water and the passion that she had shared with Tori and him. He tenderly pressed his lips against her lower lips as if he was slowly and innocently kissing her lips.

Jade closed her eyes and lulled her head back against the wall behind her. She breathed out as if her energy was being drawn out with each breath, "Freddie…"

He kept his slow pace of tenderly kissing her lips, sweetly torturing her for a minute before he changed up the pace and he darted his tongue inside and pushed as deep as his talented appendage could reach inside her. He wanted to worship every little bit of her that his tongue could manage to reach and get her juices flowing for one more time, assuming there was any left after how much he got her to release this evening.

The heavy chest girl dug her fingertips into his scalp, nearly breaking the skin as she held him in place and reached out with her left hand to press against the glass door.

He pulled her right leg up onto his shoulder to give him better access to her succulent flower. He wanted her nectar as he was probably as addicted to it as much as she had become to her 'protein shakes'. He withdrew his tongue and started sweeping it up and down, gathering her dew on his tongue.

His nimble tongue swirled around the edge of the sensitive stiff love button nub, causing her hips to jerk in odd angles away from his attention. He gripped her tighter to hold her in place to focus his tongue at her center. He shifted barely an inch to wrap his lips around her clit and gave a gentle suckle, causing her to thrust her chest out more with her head tilting back further and moaning out, "Shiiitt!"

He pulled his lips off and moved back to kissing and capturing her inner petals with his lips to suck her juices off of them. He'd alternate between the pair and technique.

The kneeling eager-to-please boyfriend wrapped his lips back around her clit and hummed, causing Jade to try to push away with the toes that was still on the shower floor and desperately trying to grave some leverage with her other hand not gripping his head.

Jade opened her eyes and looked down to whimper, "Freddie, I'm…"

She didn't need to finish her statement as he could feel the tension in her leg on his shoulder and side of her upper thigh in his hand. Her lips were pulsing with her accelerated heartbeat and her chest heaved with every deep breath. She was almost at her peak and he was about to give it to her in quite the unexpected way.

Freddie stood up, allowing her leg to slip from his shoulder, and grabbed the back of her thighs to lift her completely off the floor while parting her legs enough to allow him to lined up his fleshy steel and sink into her opening in one swift motion.

Jade's eyes nearly popped out and shouted from the intrusion and the fulfillment sending her off the edge, "URRGGGHHHH! AHHH! FREDDIIIEEE!"

Her love canal squeezed him in an instant as her wave came crashing and her pelvis ground against him, trying to take more of him despite him already filling her to the hilt which in turn caused her to whimper, "Uhhh, Ehhh, shii… iittt…" Her head lulled to the right and eyes rolled up with her body shivering in his grasp and breasts jiggled in lovely manner from the wave rippling through her.

The muscular teen gnashed his teeth and growled from her canal squeezing him like trying to wring out a rag.

As Jade finally floated down from her high, she had just enough strength to lift her head up and collapse against the side of his neck. He took another step forward, practically pressing her back against the wall and supporting her front. Jade's pillowy chest heaved against his chiseled chest and her forehead rubbed against the side of his neck. Whatever energy she had left from her last drawn out release in the bedroom was gone and she was practically dead weight to him. After she sucked in enough breath to prevent her from passing out from the lack of oxygen, she huffed, "You sneaky bastard…"

He kissed her forehead. "That I am. Did you enjoy that?"

A tired smile danced on her lips and she breathed out, "My body seized so hard I nearly snapped that oak of a dick of yours off… Do you really have to ask?"

"Then I happily take your 'compliment'."

Jade moved her head off his shoulder and cupped his cheeks. The couple looked into each others eyes and just let each other be for a few seconds before she muttered the obvious with the feeling between her legs, "You're still hard."

"I know. I still have just a little more to go."

"You said you wanted to satisfy us one more time, but I don't know if I have another one left in me after that."

"Do you want to try?"

Jade tiredly smiled and answered his challenge, "If I pass out, take it as a compliment and you better keep going until _you_ are satisfied."

Freddie pecked her lips and grinned. He lifted her up by the ass and slowly withdrew to about half his length then pushed forward and slowly lowering her.

As Freddie impaled her at a steady pace instead the frantic pace he finished with her, Tori got up from her seat at the end of the shower, somehow finding the strength to do such a thing, and stepped out of the shower to stand on the other side of the glass to simply watch Jade and Freddie's lovemaking.

Jade lifted her chin up and moaned out past her O shaped supple lips which gave him easy access to kiss along the side of her neck as he started a slow and steady pace of bouncing her on his lap.

He moved his lips off her neck and onto her left collarbone. He placed several kisses on her still damp skin then muttered against her skin, "Thank you."

The light skin buxom singer huffed out between strained breaths, "For what? You're… you're the… the one that's… helped make this… this night fantastic."

Freddie straightened up, pulling his chest away from having hers to rub against it with each bounce, and muttered with his eyes going back and forth between her bouncing assets and her captivating eyes, "For back when you were… getting me… up again for Tori… for holding me… in your special way."

"It's alright, I see how hungry you get at looking at them and—"

He interrupted her with a powerful kiss that made her toes tingled before he pulled away and breathed against her like the animal he was in wanting to satisfy his mate, "I get hungry at looking at any piece of you because I love you as a whole, not your individual sexy pieces."

"I know baby. I love… I love making… making love like… that too. You never have to thank me… to prove it… the next chance I get… you're going to give me another necklace."

"Yes ma'am," he smirked and thrust into her with just a little more force, causing her to roll her eyes back.

Jade felt exhausted in his arms and he was starting to feel the familiar tug in his lower stomach and balls, but he wanted her one more way before they finished.

He let her legs down and regretfully withdrew from her slit. She rested her back against the shower wall, letting it take over holding her up.

He turned her to face the glass door and she naturally turned her hands to palm against the door. He moved forward, sinking into her to the hilt and forcing her further to the glass door.

"Uhhh," she moaned, feeling him stretch and reach further into her than she could imagine. She pressed her chest against the warm glass, squishing her rack against the smooth surface and pushing her hard nipples back into her fun pillows. He reached his left hand up to between her shoulder blades and gently pulled on her right hip to cause her back to arch and stick out her ass for him to give him the perfect angle to watch her ass and scrape her g-spot.

Her left cheek pressed against the shower and waited nearly breathlessly for him to her whatever he had left. He moved his hand from the center of her upper back to grip her left shoulder and gripped her right hip before giving her a repeat performance of what they did back in her room the morning after their first time and wouldn't stop until she begged for him to finish her off.

As if just realizing she wasn't in the shower any longer, Jade looked through the glass at the emotion filled eyes of the brunette. The glass separated and blocked them as much as Jade's emotional walls and fierce attitude had kept them apart.

Tori apparently had figured out what was going through her former frenemy's mind and mouthed, "It's okay. I'm right here."

The brunette pressed her hands on the opposite side of Jade's against the glass then lowered herself and started licking the glass on the other side of where her nipples pressed against the glass. Seeing the gorgeous goddess on full display, pressed so tightly against the glass made Tori quiver. The sizable milky DD's looked even more enormous with the pressure of the glass. But it was the glassy look in her former bully's eyes that made her fall even more in love. They were soft glances filled with immense happiness and desire, not just from the mind blowing sex she was having but from seeing her new love ready and waiting for their next touch.

Jade couldn't feel the delicate tongue but just the sight and imagining what it would have felt like to be licked like a melting ice cream cone sent a wave of pleasure through her nearly exhausted body.

Freddie occasionally would take his hand off her right hip and gave her a soft swat on her right cheek as he increased his thrusting, though not as intense as the theater room, or back in the bedroom or this morning when they were intimately sharing this very space. She probably couldn't take that intensity and his stamina was reaching a limit. He didn't want to throw out his back and become useless for the rest of the weekend or worse, slip and break a leg or something- a fear that plagued him at the most inopportune times.

Jade's moans and whimpers were growing louder as her thrusts back were growing weaker with each thrust, getting smashed more and more into the glass, which inspired Tori to press her own flawless naked body against the glass. Jade's eyes could barely stay open, but she knew she would never forget the sight of those incredible caramel marshmallow tits pressed tight against the glass with those tiny little chocolate pieces, her mouth just hung open, practically drooling from both stimulating factors.

"I just want you to come baby. I just want you to come and be happy."

Jade partially rolled her eyes back, pulled back into focusing on him, and grunted, "You… make me happy… ugghh… fuck Freddie, you make me happy."

"I'm glad. I meant it downstairs. We deserve to be happy. All of us."

He pushed completely inside and moved his lips to her ear and groaned, "I want you to be happy. We deserve to be happy together. All together."

Freddie's words, being so filled with him and Tori trying to vainly pleasure her from the other side of the glass set off her final release.

Her slick vice gripped him and gripped him hard, forcing him to remain sheathed completely inside. She shivered once then twice then turned into outright trembling as her body and mind was overloaded with stimulation. She sporadically jerked then did something that surprised all three, she practically soaked his cock with her release that dripped to the shower and down her inner thighs, but more surprisingly openly wept, so overcome with emotion and physical pleasure of being in this moment with him.

He slipped his left arm between the glass and her abdomen and placed his right palm over her right hand still pressed against the glass and laced his fingers with hers. He whispered against her right ear, "I'm right here Jade. I'm right here. You're safe… you're safe to feel anything you need to feel."

Jade shivered with several aftershocks before she could whimper still while chasing her breath and barely staying awake, "Baby… finish… finish inside."

Freddie kissed her cheek then breathed, "I'd love to but… I have a better idea."

She looked over her right shoulder to meet the intense look in his eyes, a look she didn't have the will to try to argue with.

He grunted as he slowly pulled back and filled her up several more times, "I want you to have what's left another way."

She hadn't imagined the look in his eyes back in the guestroom of him wanting to give her more while she was on her knees. He was as sweet as he was strong and she loved him for it. She wouldn't disappoint his desire to make her happy and in the process, she was determined to satisfy him just as much.

He pulled out and took a step back and helped Jade slowly sink to her knees. She gripped his base and left hip for leverage (and help hold her up) before inhaling his mushroom head. She moaned at tasting herself on the piece of meat that had given her so much pleasure and physically expressed her man's love for her. She sucked hard on his head while her hand twisted around his flesh while stroking him.

He grabbed at the glass door in front of him and wrapped his fingers in her stringy wet hair to grip the back of her head, helping her bobbing motion. He growled out, "That's it baby. It's all yours. Take everything that's left."

She looked up for a fraction of a second with her blue pools in which he would love to draw with a thankful look then focused her attention on the task at hand. She gathered everything she had left and gave him all of her attention. The only thing that existed in the world for her at the moment was her mouth and the cock that was driving in and out of it.

Jade may have been lost in the moment, but Freddie was able to focus on the gratification of having one of the sexist girls he had met in his life on her knees and wrapping her lips around him while stroking him to ultimate release. After the amazing oral from both lovely ladies and experiencing both their heavenly orifices, he was at the brink of what had to be his final release of the night.

"Jade, baby… I'm cummin—oh shit!"

His pelvis bucked hard at her face and reflexively gripped her hair tighter just before he fired what was left in his tank. He cut loose only a few practically watery shots after what he had given her and Tori not more than half an hour ago, but they were for her and she eagerly accepted them. They had a sweeter aftertaste than normal and a wicked idea came to mind that she would love to try with him before he went back to Seattle at the end of the weekend.

Jade continued bobbing her head for perhaps another half minute to thoroughly clean him of every drop, something that he wanted her to have, and wanted to see for curiosity's sake whether she could keep him hard, but stopped when she heard him let out a groan laced with mild pain.

The buxom singer pulled off of his rod then looked up and opened her mouth and showed him that her tongue was clear and she had swallowed every bit of him with a wink. She turned her attention back to his quickly softening pole to place a few kisses on it before moving her mouth to his hard working jewels to kiss and lap at them in thanks and to make sure she got every drop of him. She slicked inside her mouth clean and swallowed several times to enjoy the taste.

She drew the last of her willpower to stand up, thankfully cradled in his arms and kissed him.

He labored under several breaths and began breathily against her cheek, "Jade, I—"

"Thank you Freddie. Thank you for…"

Neither had the words at the moment to express their love and thankfulness for the other, but only had the loving embrace of the other in hoping to convey their feelings. Freddie found some words a few moments later between chasing breaths, "You're welcome my goddess… my angel. Thank you for letting me share this with you."

Tori dabbed her eyes from the sight she had witness, the sheer love and devotion that she hope to have someday.

Freddie reached over to the knob of the shower and turned the water on to about lukewarm, allowing it to spray down on them for a rinsing. He turned Jade around to face the water and relaxed back onto his chest, wrapping his right arm over her stomach to safely hold her. The water covered her hair, face and chest to rinse and cool them. He reached between her legs and carefully helped rinse her, trying his utmost not to stimulate her.

He pulled his fingers away and held them to Jade's lips, eager to taste herself before her excess dew was rinsed away. He repeated the process several more times to take a taste for himself and give her another taste.

They spent another minute or so rinsing off to physically cleanse themselves again before they stepped out of the shower. Tori was waiting for them, having already stolen a towel to wrap over her chest and under her armpits, and held a towel for Jade then pulled it around and behind her shoulders.

Jade dropped her guard and whispered, "Thank you."

She looked over her shoulder to Freddie and motioned outside the bathroom to the linen closet around the corner for an extra towel for Freddie. He dried his feet on the rug then headed out to quickly grab another towel returning a few seconds later.

The three took a few minutes to help each other dry, trying not to get too aroused though it would be a little tricky with each being sexually exhausted.

Freddie remarked as he dried his hair with a ruffle of the towel on the crown and back of his head, "I'll meet you downstairs. I left the snacks are in the kitchen."

He smirked to the ladies and threw his towel in the obvious dirty hamper then left without anything covering him. The girls couldn't help but turn their eyes on Freddie's backside as he exited the bathroom, his far from flaccid member just swaying with each step. Jade licked her lips, thankful that she found a man just as physically appealing as the rest of the qualities that she fell in love with him. Tori softly bit her bottom lip, feeling torn about her lust for him.

After drying as much of her hair as she could manage with her towel, Jade reached into one of her cabinets and pulled out a hairdryer. She turned it on the lowest setting and began blow drying her hair while Tori went through the pain of trying to dry her longer hair again with a towel.

Once the darker haired teen was satisfied that her hair was dry enough, she offered it to Tori. The brunette thankfully smiled and accepted it while Jade grabbed a brush and started partially straightening it.

Freddie returned to the guest room to grab a clean set of sleepwear and was immediately hit with the scent of sex in the room. He had made love with not only his girlfriend that he felt had become an inseparable part of his life, but a beautiful sweet kind girl that in another life he could have easily seen being the other half of a relationship. It was not a memory that he soon would forget. He thought this could all be some cosmic joke being played on him as his life before Jade was fraught with bad luck.

He grabbed a spare pair of boxers from his luggage and pulled them on. He grabbed another athletic shirt and pulled it on while making his way out of the room.

In Jade's room, the owner of the room went to her dresser drawer and opened it up. She pulled out one of her smaller t-shirts she could still wear, but was on the verge of becoming too small for her and tossed it to Tori. She followed up by reaching inside to find a pair of her spare gym shorts and give those to the tight bodied brunette.

"Thanks," Tori commented while pulling the shorts up her shapely, but wobbly legs.

Jade was by Tori's side and wrapped an arm around her hip and her lower back. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just _exhausted_. I don't remember ever being this tired."

Jade gently bit into her bottom lip. "I know how you feel. Freddie knows how to take it out of you just the way you want it. I've noticed that he's really built up his stamina since we've been apart, so it's made it better."

After she was sure that Tori could steady herself on her feet, Jade reached back into her drawer and pulled out another one of her tank-tops then pulled it on. She grabbed a pair of fairly loose and thin cotton black sweatpants and slipped into them. She tied the draw string and let the sweatpants hang on her hips. She satisfactorily smiled to Tori then took the girl's hand and began leading her out of the bedroom.

Tori pulled them to a stop just as Jade exited the room while she remained in the room. "Wait, where are we going?"

The room still smelled the pleasant aroma of their encounter, but she didn't expect it to be too much of a problem for them. They could always change the sheets and keep the door open to help air out the room.

The lighter skin teen bit into her bottom lip, looking deviously and hungrily at her guest and answered, "This was going to be a sleepover for me and Freddie before you got here, so…"

Jade started pulling her again and the girls made their way down the stairs and back to the living room. The couch smelled like sex, but neither girl commented as Jade took her original seat before Tori arrived. Tori followed her lead and took her seat she originally grabbed after she was invited to join them.

Tori relaxed back and let the back of her head snuggle into one of the pillows. Her body relaxed into sheet covered cushion and pillow, allowing her body to finally stop. She took a deep breath and let her eyes flutter. They became heavy and in mere moments, she drifted off into the deepest sleep she had experienced in a long time.

Jade retrieved the discarded blanket and draped it over her then placed a kiss on Tori's forehead. She sat up and just looked down at the peaceful form of a girl that she had spent the last few years wanting to strangle the life out of and beat, but lost out to more times than she won. She finally felt at peace with the girl after Tori's granting of forgiveness and showed her repeated affection to demonstrate such a pardon of all the offenses.

The current mistress of the house relaxed back on the pillows to prop herself up and gaze at the television. She quickly retrieved the remote and turned it back on, but quickly muting it as she searched for something to watch.

Freddie returned to the living room and smiled at the sight of Tori looking like she had drifted off the sleep and Jade relaxing back and watching something on television.

Jade turned on a bright smile, one she rarely revealed, at seeing her handsome man. She held up a hand and Freddie walked to her, taking it and lacing his fingers with her before sitting next to her.

He glanced past her to see Tori resting by her side. "Is she out? Did she get the snack I left in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, you really wore her out and I barely got her down here before she passed out, so we haven't grabbed anything."

Freddie lightly blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, I just wanted to make this the best experience for her—actually both of you."

Jade raised a finger to cover his lips and gave him a sexy, almost pouting smile. "That's nothing to apologize for. Tonight has been incredible for all of us."

He kissed her finger and grinned, happy for her reassurance that he hadn't gone too far. Tori hadn't complained about it being too much and Jade hadn't seen a problem with it.

"Let me get you another drink and your snack."

Jade was hesitant to let him go, but even she had to admit that she could use a little more than just a glass of water to refill after such a workout.

He stood up and headed for the kitchen, already having cleaned up what they had left behind during his original trip down. He was back in nearly a flash and he brought the glass to her filled with what was left of the wine and prepared crackers with cheese and thin slices of ham.

Freddie took his seat back next to Jade and offered, "Something to help relax you and something to recharge you because I don't think my… 'protein shake' would be enough for you. If it's not enough, I'll fix you a full meal."

Jade took the glass and took a sip then popped a circular cracker in her mouth. She mumbled through finishing chewing it, "Thanks."

Freddie patiently waited for her to finish a couple of the 'sandwich' crackers and asked, "Are you okay? With this I mean, what happened?"

Jade took a deep breath, one that pushed out her chest a little bit to draw Freddie's eyes to it, then let the breath out, "I could ask you the same thing. I'm the one that pulled you into my chizz with her. I know you think she's hot, but I know you wouldn't just fuck her. You didn't want to do what you did with Sam because you thought it would be cheating. And yet, here we are."

"You're right, I wouldn't have. I do like her on a lot of levels and I did have a desire to make love to her after walking in on you two… finishing the first time, but I rule the beast and the… meaningful… 'spiritual' desires, not the other way around. I'm okay with what happened as long as you are okay," he answered while struggling to find the right words to get his true meaning across. Freddie took a deep breath and finished, "Are you okay with it?"

Jade swallowed and uttered with a fear laced voice, "I think… I think I really love her."

He saw such shame in Jade's eyes in feeling that she had betrayed him with her feelings towards Tori. He pulled her closer to him, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder and forehead against the side of his neck. He calmly explained, "Tori had the same fear and I will tell you what I told her before you came upstairs: if she could come in here and split us up, then we shouldn't have been together in the first place. I think the only thing that can break us up is whatever we decide to let something break us up and I'm not breaking up with you over this."

Jade lifted her head to meet his eyes again and emphatically pointed out, "Yeah, but it's one thing for me to fool around with Cat and Sam from time to time—which you're infinitely more patient than any guy would have when he can't have something on the side—but it's another to have… such feelings for her while I claim to love yo—"

He moved his hand from her thigh up to her hip to pull her closer and look her straight in the eye. "You do love me and I love you. I don't doubt that."

She looked so unsure and he didn't blame her for having such doubts with such an emotional reaction and attachment to Tori. It went without saying that she had battled for years with her jealousy of Beck and his potential to step out on her at what she believed was a moment's notice and the idea that she could turn around and do the same towards Freddie made the inspiring actress sick and disgusted with herself.

Freddie took a deep breath then slowly let it out. "I'm treading a little over old ground for us, but I think we need to for you to understand where I'm coming from and feeling."

"Okay."

"My first love was Carly, my second was Sam and I will always love both in a way, and in another life, I could have easily ended up with either of them."

Jade didn't like hearing such a possibility of how things could have played out with either Carly or Sam, but she would be patient and listen to the explanation to his feelings.

"Whether things had worked out with either Carly or Sam, I knew that they shared a love that would rival anything I had with either one of them. I could never get in the way of that even if we got married and had kids and done all the things we're going to do in life together and _I wouldn't want to_. They were never going to leave me for each other and whoever I had partnered with, we weren't going to leave the other because of that relationship. It looks like it's the same way with you and Tori, but you two hadn't figured it out before I arrived and I can accept that."

He moved his left hand up to cup her cheek and looked straight into her lovely blue pools and whispered, "Your love for her does not take away from our love. I think you two are going to be close for a very long time, maybe even the rest of your lives. I don't see that interfering with us."

Jade was on the verge of crying and moved forward gently pressed her lips against his lips, trying to pour her overwhelming emotions into Freddie. He reassuringly held her as he returned the kiss. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his forehead. She mumbled with a strained and emotion filled voice, "I do love you Freddie and I don't want to lose you."

"I know you do Jade and you're not going to lose me. I love you and I don't want to lose you either. We're okay."

She lifted her head and continued, "I hated her for so long and now…"

"You can let it go?"

Jade looked to her left to her sleeping friend, something she could finally admit to herself, and answered with a broken laugh, "Yeah, I think I can put up with her."

Freddie softly nudged the gothic teen with his shoulder. "I think that you can do more than that with her,"

"You're probably right. You might get sick of us and our… arguing at times though."

"I'll manage," he flippantly answered, "I kind of have a little experience with disagreeing girls."

Jade finished her snack over the next few minutes then took a quick trip back upstairs to brush her teeth. She retuned to her spot then rolled on her side to Tori and carefully slipped her arm between the sheet and the sleeping girl's side. She carefully pulled her towards her while rolling onto her back.

Tori groggily rolled with her and curled up with Jade with a draped arm over her stomach, nuzzling her face against the side of her former 'frenemy's' neck and partially resting on her as if she was pulling her pillow underneath her.

Jade had snuggled with Cat this way several times and actually once or twice with Sam when the three of them would have some fun together, so it wasn't as strange as it may have appeared with Jade.

Freddie helped drape the blanket on the pair of girls before for slipping beside his girlfriend, slipping his arm under the pillow and kissed her temple.

Jade smiled and soon drifted off to sleep, comforted and warmed by the fact that she was surrounded by the two people that she could admit to herself that she loved the most.

The young man from Seattle took a little longer before he would drift off to sleep, watching the television, but once he did, it was an incredibly peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **So there we have it. After an absolute marathon together, the threesome is down for the count, but the story is far from over. I cannot wait to hear what you all think because while the action was a bit more subtle, the emotions could not be more raw. So please comment/review. Thanks so much for reading and I hope the next half of the story will be as well received as this first half.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Greetings readers and welcome back. This chapter will pick up the following morning after all of the excitement of the night. Not a lot more to say for introductions.**

* * *

Tori Vega awoke with a deep breath as she bolted to sit up, eyes wide open, and her brain too fried to even address her strange surroundings for the moment. She released several quick breaths, her chest rising and falling with each second.

Just a dream… she thought to herself. Just a… just a bad nightmare.

When Tori had fallen asleep the night before, she fell hard, and landed in a very peaceful perfect place, much like the location of her physical body, but as she looked over her current surroundings, she quickly realized that not all of what she had experienced in that heavenly perfection was a dream.

As the bright lights of day shone through the windows, even through the heavy curtains and thick blinds, Tori Vega re-evaluated reality from fiction. She did indeed spend the night at Jade's house. She did drink a little bit. And from the soreness she was experiencing in her extremities, she had done something else as well. Her sprawled body nearly covered the empty mat where she had shared her sleep with two other people, now absent. Given how her sleep had ended, she wondered if this was such a bad thing.

It had started out like something out of a fantasy, what little she could remember, where she was in a soft white bed made of something like angel feathers and clouds, sprawled out as the bed held her close, revealing itself to be something more. Something strong and human to keep her safe but something pale and soft like the flesh of her frenemy. The two feelings swallowed her body making her feel happier than anything she could have ever imagined, but then something changed. Somewhere between peaceful sleep and this moment, Tori had fallen into a very dark place that was much more vivid. She found herself in a basement or dungeon of some sort, tied onto a medieval 'rack' device, completely naked. The classical torture piece belonged to Jade because of course it did.

Her arms and legs had been spread and tied to the four corners of the device, and her lovers, who had taken such good care of her, ushering her into not only physical womanhood, but also a whole new mindset, were staring down at her, also nude.

While they didn't speak, Tori could somehow still hear what this was… and what was going to happen to her. Her new compatriots approached her body, separately. While Freddie moved toward her legs, Jade moved towards her top half and they began to touch, fondle, poke, and inevitably, their mouths joined in the assault.

Tori knew the rules here. This was Hell- where the lust driven sluts were damned to spend all eternity. This was to punish her for her carnal sins. That for each pleasurable moment she experienced, she'd be stretched just a little bit more. The nightmare affected her so because it felt so real; the pleasure and the pain. She could feel the heavy soft flesh of Jade's breast slide across her own soft chest as her arms pulled tight. She could feel Freddie's tongue dance along her slit as her legs pulled and spread more. She could smell and taste the intoxicating nature of Jade's sex as her frenemy pressed it against her powerless face, as she licked it up, pulling her arms to torturous levels. And she could feel the unbridled wildfire in her body and soul as Freddie thoroughly ravaged her with his member, even though there was tear inducing pain from the top of her thighs.

And then she came, her eyes flashing white as true agony struck her along with ecstasy, and she just saw the red splatters of her insides on her partners before she awoke, realizing that not once did she say no to any of what had just happened in her mind.

So yeah, there were clearly some issues her brain had with everything that had just gone down. Layers upon layers of metaphors were all there in that scene. The distrust of Jade that this all might be an elaborate ruse to hurt her. Her submissive nature and her lust damning her fate. And the feeling of being so drawn to two different people. All of these concepts were figuratively, and dream-literally, tearing her apart.

Slowly, she fell back onto the pillows of the makeshift giant bed the three of them had made together, and she closed her eyes for a moment, really trying to gather her thoughts as best she could. The idea that she had lost her virginity to someone she didn't even know, and to someone that had tried to kill her more than a couple times, made her feel a bit queasy. But as she smelled the pillow next to her, the smell of shampoo and Jade's personal scent, along with the images of the shower sent voltage through her brain.

It was perfect.

She rolled over a little more to where Freddie assumedly laid, since she wasn't even awake for that, and took a smell there as well, and it elicited the same feeling. Her mind slowed down, her heart beat a little faster, and the rest of her body tingled once more. The pain she was feeling had gone from soreness to a gentle throbbing.

No mistake happened last night, she thought to herself, her eyes opening once more, confident in her feelings.

"You better stop…" a female voice rang out from the kitchen. "You're gonna… ugh… wake her ass up."

Tori sat up swiftly, her head buzzing a bit from the speed, and slowly crawled off the mattress to head toward the sounds she was hearing. It was here she realized that her legs did not work quite as well as she remembered. Just like Robbie's jelly legs act, she was completely off balanced at the surprising soreness and awkwardness as she desperately tried to keep her footing and not make a sound.

"Then she wakes up…" Freddie said, playfully growling. "I'm sure she, and her perfect little ass you love to stare at, would love to be here for this."

Tori slowly turned the corner to see what was going on exactly with them, and when she saw, she began to blush, and slink back just out of sight to further spy on them.

The first thing she noticed was that Jade was cooking, which seemed like a really strange sight, and completely overshadowed the sight of the strong, muscular guy pounding, slowly with focus, into her from behind. Jade wasn't wearing anything but an apron and her hair was up, and while she may have had underwear on with it, they were currently pooled around her ankles. Freddie was still wearing his boxers, but his cock stood straight out from the flap, easily accessing his girlfriend, holding her hips with one hand, and reaching round under the apron to squeeze her supple swinging flesh with the other. While Jade's left hand was handling a whisk in a bowl, her right was simply bracing herself on the counter, which was covered in Styrofoam containers and plastic packages.

Tori couldn't believe that she was able to do a task while Freddie was just going to town on her. She could make out that Jade was a bit shakier, and that her eyes seemed to clench tight every other second, part of what was keeping her from seeing that she was being watched. Freddie lovingly held her, smiling as he kissed her exposed neck and shoulder, and acting playful as a child distracting a parent from a task. But there was nothing juvenile about this moment whatsoever. They really weren't remotely like other people at all. They were something more entirely. The perfect couple in every way.

Without even realizing it, Tori's hands had begun to sink down her body, her left stopping at her chest, and softly teasing herself through her shirt, while the other headed a bit lower and inside the gym shorts. Her mind was so focused on them, her body was on autopilot at this point, subtly rubbing, squeezing, and teasing, desperate to relieve that throbbing tension which somehow only grew with each passing moment.

And then it happened: Freddie saw her. Locked eyes with her, flashing an embarrassed 'You caught me' glance for half a second before it melted into a sweet smile and a wink. Tori didn't even realize she'd softly moaned at the look until it slipped from her lips, now aware what her hands had been doing, but she didn't want to stop. His eyes were so warm and inviting, and there was this playfulness about it all when he realized his lovemaking was a show.

Suddenly gone were the slow strokes and thrusts from the activity, replaced with full power, fast and hard movements. The hand he used to knead Jade's pale generous orbs was now in her hair, pulling her upwards so that she too could see that they were the target of Tori's attention. Jade wore the same moment of embarrassment, before her devilish grin returned. Her whisking hand moved upwards, curling her index finger and inviting the spy forward.

"I didn't mean to interup-"

"Come here, Vega…" Jade said with a sickeningly sweet smile, but with some authority behind it. Freddie had eased up on his activities, remaining inside her, but he simply stood and caressed his love's curvy body.

"I'm really sorry, I-"

"No need to apologize," she said, looking back at Freddie as if this was all his fault. "We probably woke you up."

"I don't think so…" Tori said, looking down at the countertop for a moment, unsure if she should look at either of them for the moment. "Had a bit of a nightmare, and that kinda threw me awake."

"Oh you poor, poor thing…" Jade said, showing clear sarcasm and using her fake sincerity voice… which also doubled as her 'Tori' voice. "Poohr widdle Towi had a scawwy dweam…"

"Be nice, Jade," Freddie said again, tightening his hold on her as he kissed her ear, which might as well have been his catchphrase around her. "Hate that happened, Tori… not too bad, I hope."

"Just my brain throwing crazy stuff at me," she chuckled nervously. "Look, I know I interrupted something, and I came-"

"Already? You really do have an eager beaver, Vega." Jade said, eyebrow up for her joke which the other two simply smirked and shook their heads.

"As I was saying," Tori said, craning her neck, showing feigned annoyance with the 'mean girl,' "I was only coming in here to check on the noise. Knew you guys were awake, but I didn't know you were…"

"We had a moment to ourselves," Freddie said softly, blushing a bit. "My time here is so limited, I didn't want to waste a waking moment I could be with this one. Not completely my fault though… she was the one who decided to be the naked chef for the morning."

"I was going to ask…" Tori said, slowly nodding. "Glad you weren't cooking bacon or anything greasy that could burn you."

"Well, I was planning to…" Jade said, reaching over to grab some kielbasa sausage in some plastic. "Figured if I had some stinging pains, I'd have two people at the ready to kiss and make those boo-boos better."

"Think I see one…" Freddie said before he fully pulled out from Jade, with a subtle slurping noise as he rubbed her back and kissed her neck gently.

"Probably isn't a good idea to have such a distraction going then, right?" Tori asked, getting a bit braver in the moment. "Hard to focus on doing something with… that going on, I'd imagine."

"Oh, it's hard, alright…" Jade smirked, not letting the obvious joke slide. "But maybe you're right, Vega. I might never finish our breakfast if this keeps up. But if I'm too busy to satisfy my sweet boyfriend… he might look elsewhere. If only there was someone I trusted to fuck the love of my life. With a lithe body and perfect curves, an ass you could bounce a quarter off of, and a pussy so tight, it might as well be locked…"

"Uh mmmmm…" Tori muttered, unable to find the right words, blushing and feeling a bit of panic inside. When she had woken up, she felt a bit sore, mentally swearing off any form of stimulation for at least a day, but now here she was, barely ten minutes later, and she had already started rubbing her pussy and was practically screaming to take Jade's place as the object of Freddie's attention.

"You know anyone like that, Vega?" Jade asked, her eyes narrowing with a fiendish glee. "Anyone who desperately needs their tiny pussy stuffed and stretched? Who wants to be bent over a table and fucked stupid? With a perfectly full pair of dick sucking lips? Who wants a meaty delicious cock shoved to… right about here?" she pointed just above her sternum, sensuously.

"I…uh…" Tori said, her body shaking from the dueling desire and her fear controlled nerves. This conversation had destroyed the gym shorts Jade had loaned her, dampening the material completely. But as Jade went on, she began to feel more and more like this was a cruel trick just to mess with her, or to dangle what she had in front of her eyes.

"If you know someone or have a volunteer, you need to tell me now, or else Freddie's not going to be able to have his release…" Jade said sorrowfully, turning her face to rest against his chest as he smiled at her and shook his head. Jade's eyes locked with Tori's and she was almost crying as the goth gripped Freddie's slick base tightly. "I just hate letting this go to waste, especially after he already made me come this morning."

"Twice, actually," Freddie whispered back to her. "If we're counting when I-"

"Twice, Vega…" Jade said, nodding with a somber glance as she bit her lip and looked into his eyes. "But I have to make us breakfast and so I guess it'll have to go to waste… maybe you can jerk off upstairs or something and-"

"I…" Tori said, raising her hand. "I know you're just messing with me…"

"Me?!" Jade said, looking downright offended, putting her hand over her heart. "Oh, Vega, I would never mess with my closest, dearest, bestest friend in the whole wide world, Tori…"

"Ha ha ha…" Tori said, rolling her eyes and beginning to turn away. "I know last night was just a one time thing, and I drank a bit too much and… and I don't want to mess with… this."

"I'm not kidding," Jade said, in a completely normal voice that actually had real sincerity behind it, reminding Tori of the girl she saw every few minutes last night. "I got a little carried away but I was seriously offering to see if you wanted Freddie to have some fun together while I was cooking."

"You're serious?"

"We talked about it before you got up actually," Freddie chimed in, coming out from behind the counter toward the guest. "Jade absolutely loves you and-"

"Tell anyone and I will stab you in your stupidly perfect face…"

"You are so ridiculous, babe…" Freddie said, shrugging off the pointless threat. "Jade's crazy about you, and to be honest, I… I really like you too. I thought what we shared last night, not even counting the sex, was actually amazing. Count that stuff in though, and I don't even think there's a word for it."

Tori was blushing so hard, she feared she might need to bury her face in her shirt. "I… I felt that way too."

"So let's go hang out in the den in there…" he said, wrapping his strong arm around her thin shoulders. "Nothing has to happen, but if it does, I don't want you to feel awkward."

"What about…" Tori's eyes glanced down at the exceptional tent he had in his shorts, "that…"

"Despite what Jade says, it's not a big deal-"

"It is pretty fuckin' big, baby…" Jade said, biting her bottom lip, feeling a bit of emptiness from his exit. She reached down and replaced her underwear quickly, and washed her hands thoroughly before she continued.

"Anyway…" Freddie continued trying not to let his ego be affected, "it's really nothing to worry about if you're not comfortable with anything. It'll go away in a little bit."

"And…" Tori said, licking her lips slightly and pressing her face into his warm chest to inhale his, and to a lesser extent Jade's, scent. "What if I… don't… want it to go away?"

"Well, then we can certainly have a fun… conversation… about what we can do about that," he smirked. He looked over at Jade for one last approval before this went any further. When she blew a kiss at him like this wasn't anything to worry about for her either, he led Tori toward the makeshift bed in the den and sat down with her. "Wanna watch some tv?"

"It would only distract me…" she said, unaware that she'd even said it out loud. Her sweet mind was already being fogged up with lust and desire for the man beside her. The way he looked at her now made her feel like he wasn't sure what to do with that. "From, you know… spending time with you."

Idiot! Her brain screamed at her for not committing to one thing or the other. Her body desperately wanted him to make love to her, or ravage her… whichever he wanted really, while her mind wanted to know him intimately. She didn't just want to be a slut or a whore, as Jade would call her, eager for Jade and Freddie to screw her brains out. She wanted to have a relationship with them. And while she had something really solid in that department with Jade, with Freddie, it was less evolved… but still palpable.

"I like spending time with you too…" he said softly with a smile as he reached out and stroked her face. "You're a sweet, smart, beautiful girl… and I'm lucky to have these moments with one of the nicest people I've ever met."

"I'm also a slutty whore apparently…" Tori said with a sigh, his sweet words turning sour on her brain as she contemplated who she was here.

"Whoa…" he said, narrowing his eyes. "What... Why do you say that?"

"Jade wasn't wrong about me and-"

"The hell she wasn't," Freddie said, turning to face the lovely young lady fully. "Jade says things she doesn't mean all the time. The stuff she was saying last night, or this morning, throwing around those words and terms… it doesn't mean anything. She's just caught up in the moment and that's how she handles things."

"She didn't say any of that stuff to you…" Tori said, and Freddie kinda nodded and shrugged.

"Well, two things there…" he began putting his hands on her knees. "First, last night wasn't really about me as much as it was you two. And second, you know Jade is like a heatseeker for what you are afraid of- she finds weaknesses and she hits them hard. She does the same thing with other things. She finds what it will take to make you open up and do what she wants you to do. She plays on my ego with all her comments about being a god and anything about this thing between my legs."

"To be fair, it's really-"

"Let me finish, Tori, before you start stroking my ego… or anything else that might pop up" he laughed. "She did it with you too. She knew how much you were holding back, and she helped you break out with all that dirty talk. How could you be a 'whore' or a 'slut' when you were a virgin 12 hours ago? I've been with twice as many people as you and no one throws that term at me. When you've only been with two people, both of which love the heck out of you, and I think you love us too."

"I really do…" she said sweetly, resting her head on his shoulder again. "And four people? Wow… I just can't get past this nagging… thought rattling around in my brain. I think that's why that nightmare got to me so bad."

"Well, tell me about it," he said softly, kissing the top of her head. "Maybe I can help."

"I… uh… I don't know…"

"Was I a part of it? The nightmare?"

"Yeah…" she said weakly, trying to decide if she should lay it all out there for him. He was just so easy to talk to. Tori felt like she could tell him anything, from the best to the worst things she'd ever done, and he'd still have that look, and those arms to hold her. "It's not that I don't want to work it out… I just don't want you to think I'm weird."

"Tori…" he chuckled, sliding closer to her. "You are aware I used to work on a web show with a crime fighting bra and dancing hot dogs, right? Weird's not exactly… well, weird to me."

"Alright…" she said with a sigh, trying hard not to laugh at some of the crazy iCarly bits she remembered. "So, basically, it went like this…"

As Tori began explaining the nightmare to him, he couldn't help but be fascinated with the situation her mind created for her, many of the concepts and dream metaphors, he easily understood, but, and he felt bad for this, but the details of what he and Jade did to her in that dungeon kinda turned him on a bit. Each detail caused him to notice things about the tanned beauty before him.

"…so that's when it pulled me apart, or I exploded or whatever, and I woke up."

"Wow…" he said, biting his lip as it was a bit gorier of a finish than he expected and instantly felt awful for getting into the earlier part. "That was certainly a pretty intense dream. It's a shame Jade and I weren't still out here. Hate that you woke up alone after that."

"It's ok… I'm not so sure I could have handled seeing you guys right after all the… stretching and ripping stuff." Tori took a few soft breaths, watching his face. The curve of his jaw, and how deep his eyes were, staring into her mind almost, the way Jade could seemingly stare into her soul. "Not that I'm not happy you're here now."

"Well, I'm very happy to be here now…" he said, leaning forward, getting his face right in front of hers. They reflected their hot breaths back and forth for a second before Freddie finally asked, "Can I kiss you?"

"Freddie…" Tori said, blushing with a deep smile at how corny he could be. "We… did it last night and just came out here with the concept of having sex maybe… I don't think you have to ask to kiss me."

"But I want to," he said, keeping a mere centimeter between their lips. "Because this isn't about lust or desire, though that's certainly here in spades… but I want to kiss you how I would if this was our first kiss or first date or whatever."

"You think I'd kiss you on our first date?" she smirked, biting her lips softly as she teased. "You really do think I'm a slut, huh?"

"Guess I had that coming, but-"

"Just kiss me, goof."

Freddie did just that. He pushed forward and connected his lips to hers in what had to be the softest sweetest kiss she'd ever had from a guy. There were no hands or tongues or anything else. This was just lips on lips and it was everything she had wanted from all those other kisses. It gave her chills because it moved her so much, and she let out a small whimper.

"What's wrong?" he said, immediately pulling away, causing her to fall forward a bit before catching herself. "Was it bad?"

"No… nonononono…" she said, shaking her head and breathing quick shallow breaths. "The opposite. It was… perfect."

"I was just thinking that," he said with a grin. "But why did you…"

"Because I was moved…" she said softly, as his hand moved up to cup her cheek. "I've kissed a few guys that I thought might be special or the one or whatever… didn't feel 1000th of what just happened here. It was beautiful and perfect, and raw, and… and… I just don't know what to do with that."

"We could do it again if you like?" he said, with a grin, holding her chin in his hands. "I'm certainly a big fan of that option."

"I don't… I don't know. I don't think I should. That's what all of the stupid dream was about in the first place…" Tori trailed off, turning away from him. "I've never felt for a guy the way I do you. It's the way I feel about Jade too. I think… I am in love with you… and her."

Freddie paused for a moment and just looked at the young woman in front of him, emotionally exposed, and seemingly lost in her own feelings. He knew how he felt. He loved Jade. She had 100% of his heart. That's the way it was supposed to be. But even with all his lofty thoughts and calculations, he couldn't quite shake that there was something special about this girl. Freddie playfully thought about it the moment he met her yesterday at that lunch table. Considered he should really get to know her when he saw her in the play. Was curious about how incredible she might be when she came in from the rain. Believed it was possible that he might truly want her like he wanted Jade as he made love to her. But here and now… he just plain knew it.

"I love you too."

Tori looked at him, her eyes leaking as she shook her head. "Not the same… I said-"

"I'm in love with you too…" he said, this time, looking right through her. "I don't feel any different with Jade, or about Jade… I owe her… but I can't deny that my feelings for you, your feelings for me, for her, her's for you… it's all the same."

"But… we just met yesterday and-"

"I knew it the day I met Jade. Took me even less time to tell her." Freddie took a few breaths to really think about this. How it could affect his plans for the future. "Never felt anything like what I felt with her in that first moment I knew. Never thought I would again. I was wrong apparently."

"Had to happen eventually, right?" Tori teased, desperate to relieve the tension. She prepared to say something else but was immediately stopped cold.

She didn't even see him move toward her until she felt the soft warmth of his lips press tightly against hers, deeper this time, and his formerly idle hands were now at her face, his left palm against her cheek while his right planted itself where her scalp met the back of her neck. Her hands went to his chest, rubbing his pecs, scratching softly. She lost count of how many individual kisses they shared in that moment. Could have been 5 or 50, but it didn't matter because she didn't care anymore. She was free.

Jade opened up her body last night, and now Freddie was opening her mind. For the first time since stepped foot in the house, she no longer felt torn. The question of who she loved or wanted more no longer existed because the question had no answer.

But for now, she was his, and he was hers, and now that all the parts of her were onboard, there was no stopping her true nature and desires from getting out.

Freddie was shocked how fast she moved. He prided himself on having incredible reflexes, but he was stunned how quick she got her legs under her to spring forward, pouncing on him. In a flash she was straddling his waist, her hands moving to his hair to grip it tight as she kissed deeper, her tongue slithering into his mouth eagerly met by his own talented organ.

For a second, he couldn't figure out what she was doing with her mouth as he kissed back, but when he caught a glimpse of her mouth, taking only half a second to breathe, he realized she was smiling and laughing. The angsty girl he had coaxed into her desires and gave passionate emotional kisses was nowhere to be found, leaving a sweet, smiling girl who he actually felt even more drawn to.

"What's got you so giggly?" he asked, giving her a grin back as he pulled away fully, looking into her bright, beautiful eyes.

"I just feel so great… so free…" Tori said, throwing her hair back and gliding her hands down his toned bare chest and grinding her rear against the quickly re-hardening member. A new hungry look flashed across her eyes as she leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "And I'm really excited that we're going to… fuck. Right now."

She looked down at Freddie whose eyes now displayed a whole new range of emotions and messages, and bit her lip softly, debating her next move, then suddenly reached down and pulled her shirt off, revealing her gorgeous bare chest.

"God, you're beautiful…" he whispered up at her as his hands moved up her sides, causing her to shiver a bit. The addition of the sun shining against her tanned lithe form made her look even more angelic. Freddie's hands eagerly moved up her sides to her supple chest, cupping the small orbs in his hands as the pads of his thumbs circled over her dark hardening peaks.

"Jade was right about you being a boob man," Tori joked.

"Can't deny it," he fired back, with a smirk. "You know what I'm finding I love just as much though?"

"What?" she said, leaning forward to face him and pepper his lips with her kisses, knowing his answer, and grinding said answer accordingly against his groin.

Freddie could see in her eyes that she knew he was going to go for her ass, so he decided to keep her on her toes. With a surprise grab of her lower back pushing her down to crash her face into his he simply said, "These lips."

Tori jumped at the surprise and immediately melted into it as he nibbled at her lips, sucking her bottom one as she moaned against his teeth. This made her doubly surprised when his hands grabbed her lower cheeks tightly, and she practically screamed in his face.

"AH! You sneaky little ass…" she muttered, stifling her enormous smile as best she could.

"This ass is hardly little…" he fired back, trademark smirk plastered across his face. "Not that I'm complaining. Nor should anyone who's ever seen this thing. It's unbelievable."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, eyes wild with playful glee. "Then I shouldn't deny the 'unbelievable' view then, should I?"

Freddie nodded, eager to see where this was going as Tori climbed off him for a moment, slipping her shorts off, bending over revealing her naked rear to him, catching a glimpse of her glistening sex for only a second, only to sit right back down facing away from him.

"Mmmmm…" Freddie said, sliding his hand along her soft and incredibly inviting tan ass.

"Still a fan?" she asked, looking over her shoulder with a sly grin.

"More than you can imagine, Tori…" he muttered, squeezing the flesh between his fingers. "Your body is just so absurdly beautiful. I could spend all day admiring every inch."

"I know how you feel…" she said, her hands sliding up his legs to his thighs, heading north to where her focus was zeroed in. Freddie wasn't quite as hard as he was when she'd caught the couple in the kitchen, but Tori still couldn't help but marvel at it as she reached into the flap and pulled the half flaccid member out. She held him in her hands and he was so soft, almost like a toy, and she giggled as she just rolled it in her palm. "I could literally do this all day."

"And I would gladly let you…" he said, giving her light spank, watching the flesh jiggle. It was surreal to be laying her with a beautiful woman on the verge of making love with him, while the woman he loved was just in the other room. And that she would not only allow, but encourage this relationship. His feelings for Tori were true, and while he knew they didn't quite match exactly how he felt for Jade, he couldn't deny that this outclassed how he felt for pretty much anyone else in his entire life.

The Seattle teen gripped the tan, taunting hips in front of him tightly, and pulled her body back along his chest, eliciting an excited shriek from his victim, before she realized what his game was. The fact he could so easily move and lift her made her feel so powerless to his actions and that made her desire grow even more. As her abdomen slowly slid up to his waiting face, she realized her new 'toy' was just a bit out of reach, so she had no choice but to lean down, getting the half-staff wonder mere inches from her face.

While Tori knew the next logical step that she could take to pleasure him, her brain immediately crashed when she felt his long sponge-y tongue slip between her nether lips. She unconsciously ground her sex into his hungry mouth as his tongue slid all along her petals, eager for her to open up more for him so he could slip deeper to explore every nook and cranny of her love canal.

"Ohmygooodddddd…" she moaned, her eyes squeezing shut as she allowed the 'touch' focused part of her brain fully take this in while giving up her sight. When she did open her eyes however, she saw his less deflated cock twitch before her eyes, as if it was inviting her. "Mmmhmmm… Freddie…"

"Yeah?" he said, muffled, in more ways than one, stopping his actions, much to her chagrin.

"Sorry…" she muttered, taking a few deep breaths to gain her composure. "I just kinda called that out… body needed to scream it, I guess."

"Ok… just wasn't sure if I had done something wrong…" he said before licking all around her entrance once again.

"MMmmmm…" she moaned, face falling forward and rubbing her cheek against his hardening cock. "I don't think that's possible."

As if he was trying to challenge her words, his hands, formerly on the side of her thighs, how shot to grip her ass so hard, his fingers left white trails whenever they'd move, pulling her abdomen down until her dripping pussy was all that he could see, smell, and taste. Needless to say it was heaven.

"Oh my god!" she screamed out at the sudden jolt of surprise discomfort which became intense pleasure in a fraction of a second. "Uuuugghhhhh…." she moaned, lazily nuzzling the meat in front of her. Her open mouth slid forward eventually, and took as much as she possibly could into her mouth.

He wasn't quite hard and a bit like a spring still so she actually managed to get the majority of the velvety flesh in her mouth, and down her throat a bit. As she suckled and licked, she inhaled his musk mixed with the sweet nectar of Jade's succulent pussy. For a moment she'd forgotten where he had been previously, and the moment the tangy sweet flavor hit her tongue she knew. She could just see Jade's pink vice squeezing this thing for dear life, desperate to milk him of his seed which wasn't ready for her just yet. But perhaps he'd be ready for her when she came all over him, and he could fire inside her, fulfilling her basest desires.

Her fantasy and imagination were certainly doing something because before she even knew it, he had hardened up quite a bit, closing off her airway as he grew inside her wet cavern. She quickly pulled herself, off, taking a deep breath, gripping his base tightly as she stroked the saliva to best lubricate him before taking his first four inches, now much harder and thicker down again.

"Shiiiittttt….' Freddie moaned, the vibrations of his words reverberating in her slick slit. Her hips gyrated a bit but Freddie held onto them tight, not wanting her to escape his grasp. Not until she had given him her nectar he was craving so badly. Raising his hand slightly from gripping her tight ass, he suddenly brought it down with a fairly loud slap.

"Uunnnghff…" she exclaimed, stifled by the meat filling her lips entirely, wincing from the sting, but shaking her hips against him as if to ask for another.

Freddie couldn't very well deny her request so he did it again, a smidge harder this time, knowing she might have a red spot for a couple minutes.

"UUUNNGGhHfff!" she cried out, not stopping and in fact bobbing her head faster, and sucking harder as he brought his hand down again. Then again. Her body was once again responding without her even controlling it, grinding harder into that mouth as he was pushing her limits of what would send her over the edge, and she mindlessly sucked his almost fully erect cock like it was her favorite candy. When he didn't do it again or lick her for a few seconds, she almost whined, pulling her face from his rod and slurring from the spit running down her chin, "Don't ssstop… puhhlleeeeeassse…"

"So you like being spanked, huh?" he said, sliding his fingers along she slit, up and down, every so often, teasing with his middle finger slipping inside just to the first knuckle. "You like that attention while you are devoured?"

"Yes!" Tori cried out, looking back at him as she gripped his base tighter. "Spank me, eat me, finger me… Do whatever you want to me… I'm just so close…"

"Yes ma'm" he said before he resumed his actions, focusing his lips to suckle her revealed pearl of a clit, sliding that tongue all over it as Tori wriggled over his body, eagerly taking his cock deep into her throat and keeping him there for as long as she could, her muscles tightening around his head as if it could give her the air she would be needing all too soon.

Freddie spanked her harder and faster, not quite to the degree that he had treated Jade the previous day, but enough to establish a bit of a feeling and to redden her tanned curvy rear. As her moans grew louder and longer with each minute, Freddie decided he'd be a little adventurous. His tongue moved from her pleasant and sweet slit upwards to something very different, but much tighter. He gave a gentle lick to the tightly puckered ring, and suddenly felt like he was being bucked hard.

"FREDDIEEE!" Tori screamed, clearly audible, even with her mouth full, as her backdoor was teased, and while she didn't hate it, it was new, and strange, and… and… then there was a second lick. And a third. And as the fourth hit, his fingers slipped into her pussy to tease it, relaxing her. "Oohh… that's… it feels so…"

"Too much?" he asked, planting soft kisses on her supple cheeks around the rosebud. "My bad…"

"No…" she said, taking quick shallow breaths to gain her composure. "Just really different. I know it's probably gross to do, but I thank you for-"

"It's not gross when it's your body, Tori…" he said, gently rubbing outside her dripping hole, edging her as his thumb randomly took to her clit. "What if I did… this?"

Tori's eyes bugged out as she suddenly felt a whole new intrusion as his index finger slipped into her ass, only up to the first knuckle.

"Holy god…" she said, bracing herself on his thighs as she moaned. "I-I… it's too.. I'm not ready to feel that waayyy…"

"Just testing the waters…" he said, slipping his head back down so he could lap up her delicious sex. "I want to know every part of you that needs attention and to satisfy every atom."

"I'm not saying never…" she whispered, pressing his rod against her cheek still taking in the fact that he was so big, before speaking again at his slit, as if his cock was a microphone. "But it makes me feel… so wild and animalistic, out of control… and I just want to have fun right now."

"Then let's have some fun," he said back, breaking out his patented alphabet method, humming to vibrate his tongue as he pushed deep inside, managing to just barely hit the G spot with every other stretch, which, as Tori discovered, when hit with a strong vibration, it became a tuning fork of pure ecstasy.

"HOLYGODFUCK!" she screamed, her body spasming and while she felt that her release had a couple minutes before it hit, that clock was now smashed to pieces. She was flying toward that end at the speed of light. She didn't even realize that her eyes were clenched tight until she opened them, almost blinded by light and the image that she was being watched from the next room. She was going to speak but Jade simply pressed her index finger to her lips telling her to keep quiet as she just watched the two of them make love.

Tori was forced to tear her eyes away from the voyeur as another strong wave of pleasure tore through her body, and she clenched her eyes shut, her hands gripping his rod like it was the only thing that could keep her from falling into some abyss. She leaned in and pressed it to her face, pressing her mouth to it to fend off the escaping moans and screams her body couldn't help but release.

What came from Tori's mouth, muffled by the large flesh she was trying so desperately to silence herself with, sounding like a screaming mew, getting higher and higher pitch as her lover dove his tongue along every possible location of her most sacred sex. Her legs spasmed, and before she'd even realized she was already so close, she had her release. It was a powerful burst, as the metaphorical dam broke, and she writhed against his face.

Her brain was not functioning all the way, and the only way she could immediately deal with her massive pleasure that was shaking every fiber of her being was to resume her oral activities, taking his swollen crown deep into her mouth and suckling him for all he was worth. Her nimble tongue, driven by a brain that only knew and desired ecstasy for her most generous lover, swathed over the slit in the spongey head as she did her best to just blow him until all her senses came back.

Freddie was in absolute heaven as he felt the former virgin devote herself entirely to orally engaging him, and even though he wasn't close at the moment, if she kept that up he knew he wouldn't have too much longer. His enjoyment was intensified by the incredibly sweet and tangy nectar that now dripped from her spasming love hole, dripping all her precious nectar against his hardworking tongue.

Despite having her release, Freddie didn't stop his ministrations, gripping her beautiful ass tighter and harder as if he was going to actually devour her entire sex. He knew this would keep her on edge and with as much of a trigger as the sweet girl had, he might even get her to come once again without even changing his method. Until he heard her speak, that is.

"I-I…. need it."

"What is it?" he asked, only lazily licking at her outer petals now, so that she could focus and get this out. "What do you need?"

"This," she said again, gripping his rod tightly in her hands, stroking it up and down, her saliva making for an incredible lubricant. "I need this… I need to feel it."

"You are feeling it," he replied, knowing what she meant, but there was a bit of playful streak, like Jade, in him, where he wanted her to actually say what she wanted in this moment. "You have your hand on it, and, seriously, doing a great job with that."

"Noo…" she said, pressing her hands to his thighs to slowly try and lift her weak body up so that she was straddling his chest. A slimy trail of her release now led from his mouth all the way down to his tight abs where she now sat, kneeling on each side of him. Tori grabbed his rod again, and pulled it back so that some of the head was in her belly button. "I need it inside…"

Tori scooted up a little more until the hard and engorged cock she craved was now situated tightly against her abdomen, pressing into her hairy mound. Slowly, she began grinding against it, gripping it from the other side, rubbing her hyper sensitive clit hood with the meaty, throbbing member.

"Oh god…." Tori moaned over and over, biting her lip as her free hand gripped her 'caramel marshmallows' with all her might to manage the fires she was building deep inside.

Freddie watched eagerly as her ass bounced against his stomach, jiggling with each movement. Working up some more bravery, his hands finally shot to her side, and gave her beautiful tush a powerful spank.

"Ugh!" she moaned, lost in her own pleasure too much to truly understand any sort of pain anymore as she ground against the thick pole more and more. "I want this so bad…"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Freddie asked, his hand softly moving over where he'd struck her to soothe it before doing it again, earning a deep moan from the lithe girl. "I'm all yours, Tori…"

"I'm scared…" she muttered, and he instantly sat up as much as he could, planting his hands on her shoulders, and kissing her upper back.

"Why are you scared?" he asked softly, massaging her beautifully tanned flesh, and letting his fingertips make shapes on it. "I thought you were feeling free and playful, and excited and all that… did something happen?"

"I'm just scared of all this," she sighed heavily. "On a physical level, I'm a bit scared you're going to split me in half every time you are about to make love to me."

"Not possible…" he said with a smirk, a cartoon version of such a thing playing in his head. "And this isn't the first time… you're going to be fine, Tori."

"But it's more than that…" the Latina said, leaning her head back to catch his lips as her lithe form seemed to move unnaturally to gently kiss him more. "I've never been very sexual, but ever since last night I have these insane urges. I see Jade's body and I want to pounce and savor every inch of her body. Same thing when I see you… and especially your… your cock… and my mind goes blank, save for desires. I just want it. I want it in my mouth, I want it in my… pussy. I want it all on and in me… and I feel like I just lose all humanity."

"Tori…" Freddie said, massaging her scalp, savoring the feeling of her soft and luxurious hair in his fingers, "there's nothing wrong with having a wild or animal side. We all do."

"But I feel like it's a lot worse than just having that side," Tori said, climbing off him and laying down next to him so that they were facing each other. She couldn't help but arrange herself so that his member's head was sitting right at her eager entrance. "I saw you two this morning, and I desperately wanted to join. And even then, I couldn't resist playing with myself. We have a dance tonight… and school together… if I was feeling urges for Jade before all this when she was fully clothed, how can I see her in the hallways, and not resist jumping her now that I intimately know what's underneath them? I can't just rush to the bathroom and touch myself every time… I'll never make it through a class and-"

"Whoa… whoa…" Freddie said, pressing his finger to her lips. "Relax, Tori… you're freaking out over nothing. That's completely normal. And really, I'd bet if you let Jade know when you have those urges, she'd be more than happy to miss a few minutes of class to help you."

"If Tori reciprocated, I'd give her a whole fucking hour," Jade said from the doorway, finally alerting the two of them that she'd been going in and out, watching them. "And seriously Vega, calm the fuck down… I get that now you've let the hellcat loose, you can't quite pen it back up, but that's normal. Being patient will help you deal with all of this."

"Thanks, Jade…" Tori said with a deep sigh, nodding as she tried to come to terms with all of this. "But that doesn't help my desires for you, Freddie."

"Why not?" he said, leaning in and kissing her forehead. "No worries about having to resist seeing me in the hallway."

"Exactly…" she replied, curling up closer to him and draping her arm over his chest as his rod moved between her thighs, the thick shaft teasing, and being moistened by, her incredible hot and tight love canal. "You're leaving soon, so I don't ever want to miss a chance to… do stuff since I don't know when I'll see you again. But I also want to talk to you like endlessly about stuff and I feel like you could be my best friend at the same time. And then that crazy lust just gets so much worse because I see you, and I feel a physical emptiness. Like not having you inside me makes me feel hollow. And so I feel desperate, and sex crazed… and I don't know how to feel about that. It's like a drug addiction where someone feels like they could die without a fix."

"A-dick-tion, basically?" Jade said, with a smirk, but the pun-annoyed glare from Freddie, who truly wanted to help the sweet girl, sent her back to the kitchen. "Twenty more minutes probably on breakfast."

"Well," Freddie began his sentence, which to be honest, he had no earthly idea what he was going to say next, "I wish I could fix that. I don't want you to feel that way. I promise I'm not going anywhere for a day or two, and even when I'm gone, we can talk."

"You and I both know that won't help this…" Tori said with a heavy sigh.

"Then we just take it one moment at a time," he said, stroking her face, tucking the hair behind her ear. "We don't let these moments go to waste feeling sad or lost, when we can both have happiness. Even when I'm gone, I'm going to be right there with you and Jade, so while it might be tough, it's only temporary. I'll be back in May for graduation. And at some point, I'll be down for the longterm, so none of this will matter. Jade's right… you just need patience."

"Ok…" she muttered, as he held her tight, kissing her hairline softly.

"If that's settled then," he said, his confident and charming voice returning, "I think I'm going to kiss you now."

"I think I'll let you," she said back with a smile as she peered up at him, allowing their lips to meet in a soft and gentle, at first, kiss, which grew as they began to let their hands wander the other's body, eager to savor this moment, until finally Tori pulled away, burying her face in his chest once more. "Sorry I keep ruining the moment…"

"Oh hush," he said, holding her tight, his hand cupping the back of her head still as he turned it upward to kiss her lips once more. "I'd rather us talk and get this stuff worked out than for things to happen and you be upset about it or regret it."

"I could never regret anything we've shared…" she whispered, kissing him again. "Or anything that we are going to share."

"The feeling is mutual…" he smiled back, diving into a deep kiss, letting his tongue do battle with hers.

"So, how do you want me?" Tori asked, almost breathless from the kiss, grinding her slit against his still solid member.

"I think that's up to you…" he said, grinding back, teasing her as he could feel the intense heat and dripping juices from where both desired he'd go. "You've done great taking charge so far this morning."

"But I want you to enjoy this… and I want you to cum," she said, blushing at all the desires going through her head. "I want this to be fun and free, and I don't know how best to make that happen… this is only my second day of having sex, you know?"

"Then let's just have fun and be free and not worry about positions," he replied, with a smart smile. "We'll let them come naturally… But I think I know a great way for you to set our pace."

Without warning, Freddie grabbed the Latina tight and flipped onto his back, causing her to lay on top of him. Slowly, she resumed sitting on his abdomen, his hard cock now sandwiched between her buns, nestled perfectly in her crack, in what looked like to Jade as the best hot dog she'd ever seen

"Should I turn around again so you can see my-"

"No…" he said, reaching up to cup her cheek, before lowering his hand down her face, to her upper chest, to cupping her soft and supple breast, and then running a finger down her stomach. "I want to look you in the eyes for right now."

"I'd love that…" she said with a sweet smile before taking a deep breath and leaning over, so she could reach under herself. Gripping his length tightly she tried to maneuver it and her body for the best possible angle before bringing the factions together. "Ooohhhh…."

Tori moaned, then immediately bit her bottom lip as she slowly impaled herself on the extremely tight fitting cock, whose head had just gotten inside her. Freddie couldn't help but marvel at the moment, eyes torn between watching her facial expressions and watching himself slowly be swallowed by the tightest, and hottest velvet vice imaginable. The LA native's eyes rolled back as she situated herself more, as inch after inch slipped inside until finally, he reached her end.

"Ohmygod Ohmygod…" she cried over and over. Slowly, she ran her hand down her stomach feeling where it was certainly tighter from the intrusion, and slightly distended. "I… I can't… I can't even move…"

"Then just relax for a second," Freddie said, trying not to show that he too felt the fit was extremely tight. "Take a minute and just get used to the feeling…"

Tori's hands moved to her hair and face, rubbing them all together as her hips slowly moved, though each measure brought about equal parts pleasure and pain. After nearly a minute, the pain was fighting a losing battle, and solely pleasure existed. Her hips began to gyrate more and since he was already rubbing against every raw nerve, every movement was like a firework.

"You feel really good…" Freddie said, his hands running up and down her beautiful form, thumbs caressing every inch of her flawless flesh. "Mind if I start moving a bit?"

Tori simply nodded, but the look in her eyes was pure nervousness. Her fears jumped even higher as she felt his abdomen tighten as he dug his center a bit deeper in the mattress, so he could thrust upwards, but he was moving so slowly, withdrawing only slightly from her core before pushing back up inside hitting her cervix carefully.

The Latina was sweating profusely, just as much from physical exertion and heat as her nerves getting the best of her. He was hitting every single sweet spot, filling her so completely, that even those slow slight movements were turning her nervous system to a raging wildfire, spreading through every fiber, ravaging her body and soul.

"You ok?" he asked, reaching up to her cheek, his palm softly cuddling her sweet face as she showed clear discomfort with the current situation. "If you're hurting at all, we don't have to do anything…"

"No… no…" she said, over and over. "I want this, but I've never felt anything like… this, and even when we were together last night, it wasn't anything like this…"

"So… good?" he asked, still unsure.

"Great…" she smiled back, slowly starting to meet his gentle thrusts, looking into his eyes with a torn look of innocence and desire before she smiled wide, closing her eyes, and spoke. "Just. Fucking. Great…"

"Glad to hear it," he whispered, pulling his hand down her body once more, stopping over her chest, and squeezing the tanned flesh, thumb teasing her extremely hard chocolate delights. His thrusts started to get a little more aggressive, moving faster and just a tad harder, testing her waters but the longer he went, the more she tried to meet his actions.

After a few minutes of fairly gentle lovemaking, Tori began to feel the effects of her body nearing another powerful orgasm, so she pre-emptively leaned down to grip her lover's chest and shoulders. As he pushed and pulled half his length in and out of her, she began to grip his skin tighter. The clear contrast between her darker hands and his slightly paler chest suddenly hit Tori like a brick and her mind raced to how her skin contrasted to the incredibly pale orbs of her other lover.

A fast pump deep inside herself snapped the LA native from her daydream and brought her focus back to Freddie's whose skin she'd begun to dig her nails into.

"Sorry…" she said, pulling her hands away from his now marked flesh. "Got carried away."

"Its fine," he said, biting his lip a bit, seemingly unaware that she'd even hurt him at all. "I was just watching your beautiful body move against the sunbeams. You wanna talk about distracting…"

Tori blushed a bit and looked where the sun was shining in and tried to angle her body so the light struck her body in such a way that he'd have no choice but to marvel at her while he made love to her deeply. She was so lost in the feeling and the beauty of the moment that she didn't even notice that she was being made love to in a very different way until she was thoroughly in the thick of it.

Freddie was no longer just thrusting into her incredibly tight and slick hole, but he was now picking up her body and lowering it onto him, forcing their hips to crash in the perfect angle- allowing him to withdraw more before thrusting until she was utterly and completely filled- with every thrust.

"Ugh, ugh, eeee…eee…ugheeee!" she moaned out as he impaled her over and over, his force never threatening, but his speed and passion were incredibly overpowering, and she felt like just melting into a puddle. Tori knew she was going to come very soon, and if Freddie kept this up there was no question it was going to be as biblical as the best ones of the previous night. "I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"

"You're safe and it's alright," he said, massaging her lower back and side, coaxing her down from whatever fearful height she had reached. "I'm gonna take good care of you…"

Tori clenched her eyes shot and nodded as she rode harder against him, intensified with his lifting, created an even bigger bang when they met, and within a few thrusts she had reached the very tip of her climax. And that's when Freddie practically pushed her off her sexual cliff.

"Ahhh!" she screamed out as suddenly she felt like she was being launched into space. She came hard, rattling as she felt utterly weightless, and the feeling was unlike anything she could have even imagined.

Had the Latina been a bit more situationally aware, she would have realized that she was in fact in the air, but only because of the strong hands, planted eagerly on her supple ass, that were keeping her there. Freddie had sheathed himself completely inside the young woman and gripped her hips tight as her legs instinctively wrapped and squeezed his abdomen for all it was worth. As her body went limp in his arms, shivering, her snug vice becoming something inhumanly tight, the Seattle raised teen helped her arms up to settle around his neck, so she could more easily hang on when her strength returned.

"No matter what," he whispered, peppering from her cheek up to her ear with sweet kisses, "I will never let you fall."

"Even in love?" she whispered, mindlessly, smiling and burying her face in his chest. "Because it's a little late."

"Then I fall with you…" he fired back, lifting her higher so they could share a deeper and more sensual kiss.

It was at this point that Freddie felt an incredible pull in two very different directions. Tori was so vulnerable and sweet here as she basked in the literal 'afterglow' from the sun's rays, he wanted to just gently place her back on the mattress so she could rest after what was clearly an exhausting experience. But then there was the Beast.

The Beast, which Jade affectionately called his darker side which was truly more animalistic. It was into domination, using strength to overpower both the physical, as well as the emotional and mental, beings that he engaged with, as well as an intensity that was hard to control entirely once it got going. It was what responded to Cat's treachery in bringing him to LA and it was what pushed Jade far beyond her limits at the school the day before.

And in this moment, the Beast had set its sights on the sweet girl in his arms. And as his hands had two amazing handfuls of her greatest asset, the feral side he constantly had to keep in check was starting to really put up a fight.

"You still haven't… yet?" Tori asked, breaking Freddie's focus on his inner battle, and bringing him eye to eye with the smiling beauty. "I've had like three… Am I really that bad?"

"Oh no…" Freddie said, shaking his head. "You're amazing. But I went through a lot of… training while I was gone because I wanted to be able to keep up with Jade since she's a bit of a marathon person. Just not easy to get to that ending. Plus, I love that I can give you a good feeling."

"A good feeling is when your favorite song comes on the radio," Tori said, with a smirk on her face as she pressed her face against his neck again, feeling him twitch inside her. "You made me cum three times, each harder than anything I've managed myself, all before breakfast. 'Good feeling' doesn't even begin to cover it."

"As my guest, I felt-"

"No," Tori said flatly looking at him with a look that read with a bit of annoyance. "You're not doing this humble host thing you pulled last night. I made it my mission to get you off, and clearly I'm just not up to that task, so this is how it's going to be: I want you to do whatever want or need."

"Tori, I'm not just going to leave you guys to rub one out," he scoffed, almost laughing at her suggestion. "I'm fine."

"Not what I meant…" the sweet girl narrowed her eyes gripping him tightly around his neck as she felt his rod shift inside her. "I meant to do it with me. Release the 'beast' or whatever you do with Jade when you cut loose. Whatever you want or need to get to that point… I'm completely yours to serve those needs. You've earned this release and I want you to make love to me... however you want."

Freddie moved so fast that Tori barely had time to register until the air rushed by her face, and she felt the cold wall on her bare back. Her legs had instinctively tightened around his waist pushing him a bit deeper inside her body, as the wall kept her in place. He carried her across the room like she was weightless, practically tackling her against the wall, and yet it was completely painless. Just a little cold.

"What if I don't want to make love to you?" he whispered, his hot breath moistening her soft ear, almost taunting her, reminding the Latina a bit of Jade when she could be almost serpent-like in her derisions. "What if I want to… fuck… you? To take you hard and fast right against this wall?"

"Mmmhmmm…" Tori managed as Freddie moved to her neck nibbling at the exposed flesh sending wave upon wave of goosebumps all over her body. As much as she was trying to be selfless and give herself to Freddie, she couldn't deny she needed him to touch her and take her again. Her body craved him, and with the defenseless state she was in now, she felt helpless to her most base needs. So she surrendered her mind and body and gave way to her 'slut' instinct as she gritted her teeth in anticipation. "Then… fuck… me…"

The former tech producer didn't waste a moment in letting his own instincts cut loose on the athletic young woman, gripping her hips tightly with his thumb and forefinger while his other digits dug into the perfect peach any man would kill to touch, and using the wall for better leverage, began to thrust with the promised force and speed.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohshit shit shit shit!" Tori screamed out as she buried her face in his shoulder, her body already spasming from the incredible pounding her formerly virgin hole was taking. Her vision blurred as pleasure overtook her very being but she could still see that she was being watched from the kitchen.

The voyeur, still clad in nothing but an apron stared on at her lover pistoning like a man possessed into the 'innocent' and beautiful 'frenemy' that frustrated her so fully. Jade couldn't help but to touch herself as she watched Tori's legs flail wildly, her body a mere ragdoll while under Freddie's spell. While a part of her felt a twinge of jealousy that it wasn't her pale body being fucked into oblivion, Jade felt no hard feelings toward Tori. In fact, she was just as turned on at the fantasy that it was her, with a special toy addition, drilling the toned teen.

The begrudging friends locked eyes for a moment as Tori finally seemed to be fully aware that she was the object of entertainment for the goth girl. Jade gave her a sweet, almost encouraging smile, while Tori struggled to make the muscles in her face do much of anything other than contort with ecstasy. Her wide eyes began to glaze over as Jade watched her arms go more limp, becoming exactly what the 'mean girl' had prophesized Freddie would make her: a fuckdoll.

Freddie was so focused on just finishing for Tori, that he barely even noticed that the sweet girl was contracting tightly around him, squeezing him in the moments when he'd sheath fully inside her, but she was so slick he had little difficulty pulling out before doing it over and over. Tori was coming, but the fact that her velvet vice couldn't squeeze anything for full support of her release made her feel like she was constantly on the verge and never fully able to leap over that mountain.

"You ok?" he whispered as he slowed down a bit, grunting, knowing he wouldn't be long now.

"Doooon't… worry about… mmmmmeeeee…" she whispered, moaning uncontrollably as her body felt weaker and weaker. "Just come…. I want to… feel it."

"You really want me to… inside?" Freddie asked, the real caring person coming back and the Beast was fast disappearing. "Are you sure?"

"I've been on the pill for a couple years now," she said, finally getting her composure back as her senses returned now that things were moving slowly. If she was being honest, she actually already missed the wild fucking that she was getting. "I really want it."

"Am I being too rough?" he asked, suddenly worried about her. "I can-"

"No!" she said, giving him a glare of anger, even if what she was feeling wasn't actual anger but desire. "That was… whatever it was, I don't want it to stop until…"

"Until what?" he playfully asked, letting her down to see if she could stand on her own.

"Until…" she grinned, realizing that he was trying to elicit a 'big girl' response, as Jade would call it. So she found that inner slut and let her loose. "Until you fire that thick load deep inside me. Until you're painting my inner walls with that amazing white cum your poor balls have been churning since last night. Until it oozes down my legs and I can scoop it up and swallow every single bit."

"Then I better not waste any more time," he smirked, and Tori saw a flash of fire in his eyes as he gripped her arms tightly and spun her around so that she was facing the couch, and gently shoved her against it before coming up behind her.

Tori could do little more than gasp as he pressed his body against hers, his rigid member pressed deep in the crack of her ass, as his strong hands moved up and down her front, from her upper thighs to her shoulders, paying close attention to her most sensitive of spots. He knew her body so well already, and she was putty in his hands, reaching back and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Mmmmhmmm…"

Freddie simply grunted and growled in her ear as he blew hot air all over the side of her face while he moved his hips up and down, making love to her pert ass. His grunts turned softer for a few moments, kissing and licking her left earlobe playfully as his hands began to get stationary on her breasts, squeezing the dessert resembling peaks tightly between his middle and ring fingers.

"Please…" she moaned, unable to handle it much longer. Her hand moving to her aching clit to relieve some of the pressure.

The moment she touched it however, everything stopped and he gave a half step back, and while she didn't turn around, the commanding tone he had gave her more than enough idea about what his might look like.

"What are you doing?" he said sternly, and Tori simply froze, hand still on her button. After a few seconds, he spun her around to face him, and Tori was shocked at how quickly the sweet lover had disappeared, and now this almost scary version now stood before her. "I asked what you are doing…"

"I-I-I was just… touching myself… just a little," she managed seeing him glare at her, almost like he didn't understand. "Just rubbing my… clit and-"

"MY clit," he corrected her with a fire in his eyes. Now Tori understood. He was being aggressive and dominating. "YOU were touching MY clit. Rubbing MY pussy."

"Y-y-yes…" she muttered, fearing what he might do. Was this the Beast, she thought? "I just needed to feel something more and-"

"You just wanted to feel something?" he practically barked at her, making her jump a little. "You just couldn't stand for that little pussy to not get direct attention so you make the call to touch it, knowing fucking well… that your tight little whore body was mine? Isn't that what you said?"

"I-I-I didn't mean to… I mean…" Tori suddenly realized that she had no idea what exactly she was apologizing for. It was her body, and she was trying to meet her needs, but in moments, he had suddenly convinced her of otherwise. And the truth was that she loved it, the harshness so different than how he truly was, so she bought into the defenseless role to play along. "Please don't punish me, Freddie…"

In a flash, she was spun around once again, forced onto her elbows to catch herself on the couch's arms, before those arms were scooped up and one thick arm kept them in place behind her back, while his other rubbed her ass, massaging it and running his nails up and down the bouncy flesh. Tori was so afraid he was going to spank her, or leave marks on her like he did Jade, but that fear was equally matched by the burning desire for him to take that step with her.

Instead, Freddie's free hand moved up her body to her hair, pulling her head back quickly, but also gently enough not to cause any real pain. He quickly delivered a deep kiss to the defenseless young woman at his mercy, peppering smaller ones up her face, around her neck, and then headed back to her ear.

"I'm not going to punish you," he whispered, his hot, intimidating breath sending wave after wave of goosebumps and down her nude body. "Not yet. But know this, Tori Vega: Like I felt when I met Jade, which has only increased since then, I am addicted to you. Your touch, your taste, your scent, your voice. I have tasted your body and your mind, and I will never be fully sated of either of them."

And with that, Freddie lined himself and quickly sheathed himself inside her weak and stunned body. The Latina yelped out, more from surprise than anything else, but since she was caught between his body and the couch, she was utterly at his mercy.

It wasn't the way he had kissed her, though that was amazing. It wasn't just the look in his eyes when he'd spoken to her both as the sweet supporter or the intimidating carnal Beast, both of which made her feel the same desire- to have him wrap his arms around her and hold her. It wasn't the way he fucked her either, though she could barely find the words to describe how amazing it was even with nothing to compare it to. It was his words; words of love, and need, and desire, ranging from the most romantic and sweet to the hardened tone and vocabulary of a dominating force. The words were what made her his. And Jade's. She felt the same for both of them, but thinking of being the trois'd member of their ménage was not an easy task.

Thinking as a whole was getting harder and harder as her lust built up, and the aspiring pop star slowly started to slip away, her eyes rolling up, and her body starting to quiver, almost instinctually savoring each and every thrust, the fast, the slow, the hard, the soft, and everything in between. He suckled and bit at her exposed neck, his control of her head and arms making her easy prey for his ministrations.

Freddie knew he was close, but he could tell that Tori was nearly completely spent, and that she wouldn't last much longer, so he decided to make sure they shared their final moment. He let go of her hair, and massaged her scalp softly, not letting up as he pounded her throbbing sex over and over.

"Are you close?" he whispered, sliding her hair over her ear as he gently kissed it. Tori couldn't make much noise besides moaning and mewing, her body clenching for the coming epic release. "You've come so many times already… do you really want to cum again?"

Again Tori tried to answer, but it just came out as a garbled mess.

Freddie quickly grabbed her hair and turned her head to face him. "It's a simple yes or no…"

"Yuuuhhhh," she managed, her tongue practically hanging out.

"Louder," he said, nibbling on the top of her ear. "I want Jade to hear you."

"Yeeeessssssss!" she screamed out, her body now feeling on fire with desperation to have that release, but the way he was handling her, it made it a little more difficult.

"Yes, what?" he fired back, letting go of her hair, and moved his hand down her torso until his middle finger rested on her exposed clit. "I need you to beg for it Tori…"

"I wanna come… I wanna come so bad…" she called out, her words slurring a bit, as if she was drunk. "Pleeeash let me cummmmm!"

"That's really good," he said, sweetly as he circled his finger around the love button, but never actually touching it, which set the young woman even more on edge. "But not yet…"

"Uuughghhh!" Tori managed as Freddie began fucking her harder and faster, his nimble fingers still massaging around her nerve bundle, but never hit it to her dismay.

"I'm going to release your arms," he whispered, snaking his tongue along her ear. "But if you touch yourself, I'm not going to let you have what you desire most."

Th-thank you…" Tori said, instinctively, as she suddenly lost the tight support that was keeping her vertical. She quickly fell onto the couch arm again, but this time her arms were just too weak to immediately catch herself, so she just let her face fall comfortably onto one of the cushions as her body continued to be rocked back forth, moaning all the way.

Though she had quickly agreed to have her arms back, she couldn't help but consider reneging and reaching back to just give her pearl a poke. It took all her might to keep her arms by her head, gripping her hair and biting her fingers to keep from letting the need take too much of a hold.

Freddie on the other hand now struggled as well, faced with watching the most beautiful rear end he had ever seen swallow his member over and over again. The sight of Tori squirming, and gripping her limbs tight, nearly powerless to control her desires was just as incredible. Gently, he ran his fingernails up and down her back, deep enough for her to feel them, but certainly not hard enough to actually hurt her. As he scratched, he watched her body settle a bit more, making it easier for him to get to his ending.

As Tori's eyes opened and closed, her vision masked by mind numbing ecstasy, she couldn't help but wonder if she was seeing things. For a second, she'd see Jade. Then she'd be gone. Then she'd be back, the apron off to reveal her amazing breasts that Tori's mouth watered to suckle upon, as well as her neatly trimmed love hole, slowly being fingered from the show, which Tori hungered for even more. And in another instant, the image was gone. Tori tried to keep her eyes open for longer, hoping that Jade would return, but her mirage seemed to be just that.

"Are you still sure about me finishing?" Freddie asked, gripping her shoulder, causing the conflicted girl to turn her head back toward him and give him a struggling nod and a strained smile, which signaled that she was now practically in pain from not having what she needed. "Good… because, I want to paint those perfect pussy walls about as much as I want you to fucking soak my cock with those sweet juices…"

"Unnnnhhh…." Tori called out, knowing that her release was coming, and from the feeling of denial for several minutes, she knew it was going to be one of the strongest if not the strongest she'd ever experienced. "Pleasepleasepleaseplease…."

"Not just yet…" he whispered, his finger just touching the edge of her clit, hoping to time their ecstasy perfectly. He thrusted and thrusted, harder and faster, and pulled her up once again, this time, wrapping one arm around her chest and softly biting her neck as he reached the final moment of his climax, and with one last thrust, and his finger frigging her clit like a speed bag, he screamed. "Now!"

For both teens, the whole world was suddenly a very bright white as they each let their orgasms overtake them. Freddie held Tori as close to him as possible as he felt several thick, powerful shots fire off inside the sweet girl, covering her insides with his release, but her velvet vice was squeezing him, milking every last drop it could, leaving Freddie feeling completely drained. Tori on the other hand was completely unresponsive for a few seconds. His release was a lot hotter than she expected it would be and there was so much that she milked out. She knew she was safe in his arms, but her body shook and shivered as every single nerve ending was set on fire at once, and while it felt a bit painful when it first hit, the afterglow of ecstasy was something that she would never be able to truly describe.

The couple remained still for nearly two minutes, just savoring every feeling and letting their bodies have as much of a release as they possibly could. When they finally separated, Freddie slowly withdrew, making squishy plop noise, as if it was some kind of cork. As it turns out, it was actually. Now empty physically, the combined nectar and thick cum slowly began to leak from her spent pussy and down her left leg

The aspiring pop star quickly went to work scooping up bits on her fingers, and making direct eye contact with the man that had provided her with the best morning workout of her life, she inserted the oozing fingers inside her mouth, sucking each digit clean, hungrily devouring the combined release that her lover had provided.

Freddie could only stare at the girl, who seemed much more animalistic in this moment, savoring the physical remnants of their sexual release as she reached down again to cover her fingers. That is, until his other lover entered the room, looking like the perfect sexy housewife, and for a half second he felt a bit of shame for enjoying what he and Tori had done far too much.

Jade stared at them two of them, completely naked, but enamored with each other, until she locked eyes with Freddie, and while she tried to give a look of loving support and sweetness, his eyes just read of dishonor.

Before she could speak though, Tori turned to face her and softly rubbed her former frenemy's cheek, encouraging her to open her mouth a bit. Jade followed suit and opened slightly, immediately greeted with a salty tang with a strong sweetness, both flavors quite familiar to the goth, but the combined flavor was truly something amazing. Jade's eyes fluttered as she sucked the fingers, relishing the flavors dancing along her tongue, and a bit annoyed she chose to stay out of the fun.

Jade was so lost in the moment that she didn't feel the light apron material slide over, and was a bit stunned when she felt a very hungry mouth try and vacuum her bare breast, swirling her talented tongue along the quickly hardening nipple.

"Mmmm… Tori…" she moaned out, releasing the newly cleaned fingers. The feeling only grew as she glimpsed the dark haired girl sink a bit lower, lifting the apron like a skirt, and with a quick lock of their eyes, Tori moved her head underneath. Sliding the already wet panties over was not hard, and the Latina now faced what she'd been fantasizing about while living out another fantasy. "Oh ssshhhiiittt…."

Tori smiled at the reaction as her tongue flicked against Jade's clit and she began lapping at the delicious dew covered petals while her hands gripped the pale plentiful ass on the other side. Getting more aggressive by the second, Tori then moved a bit deeper, pushing her tongue deep inside the hot and welcoming slit. And then she was pulled away.

"I do something wrong?" Tori asked, wiping some of the wetness off her mouth and suckling the collecting finger.

"Fuck no, Vega…" Jae said, shaking her head and helping Tori stand up. "It's just… I finished breakfast so you guys need to get cleaned up… and maybe we'll pick this up later or something."

"Oh… ok…" Tori said, looking a bit sad at the revelation. Silently, she headed up the stairs to the bathroom to do just that, not even looking back as she spoke. "Later it is then…"

"Guess I better go too," Freddie said with a sigh, feeling really awkward about everything that had happened in the last few minutes.

"Nuh uh…" Jade said with a smirk, grabbing his hand and giving him the most loving and eager eyes. Slowly, she dropped to her knees, running her hands up and down his thighs. "I know you think what you did was wrong, but I promise it's ok. I wanted you to enjoy yourself. Just like I'm about to enjoy myself for a couple minutes."

Freddie stared into Jade's big beautiful eyes, so full of love and desire, as her face moved forward, mouth parted and inhaled his thoroughly exhausted member which had shrunken to about half size. A deep groan came from his mouth as she sucked hard on the near flaccid rod, and his eyes closed, trying to figure out how he got so lucky in life.

* * *

After a few minutes, Freddie joined Tori upstairs in getting cleaned up, the two sharing a shower, and despite their intimacy a floor below, they didn't say or interact much while sharing the large shower. It wasn't due to any lack of desire, however; neither one of them really knew what to even say or do in the situation. Dialectics of desire, half of them wanting to fully embrace the other, maybe even letting it get heated once more, while the other half felt like they had done something wrong. The feelings they had, and shared were real, and while both completely believed their love was more devoted to the chef of the morning, it didn't change how amazing things were in the den. It didn't change the fact that they had truly felt, and even admitted a couple times, that they were in love with each other. Finally Tori couldn't stand the silent tension any longer.

"I'm really sorry."

"For what?" he asked, having a bit of a feeling he knew the answer, but really he was just mad he didn't apologize first.

"For… everything," Tori said, shaking her head, letting the hot water cascade down her body as if it was some form of penance. "After the play, coming over, what happened last night… and this morning. I shouldn't have-"

"Stop right there," he said, with a heavy sigh, placing his hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about, Tori."

"How can there not be?" she said, feeling like she might actually cry as she took a seat on the stone bench, letting the spray hit the top of her head, soaking her hair. "I kissed Jade, I interrupted your night together, I made an even more physical pass at her, and I just thrust myself between you guys. Freddie, I basically guilted you and Jade into making me not a virgin anymore, and-"

"I made that choice myself," Freddie said, eyes rolling back in annoyance. "And you kissed her… So what? Caught up in the moment, emotions running high… things happen. I've been there too. Before you, I'd only ever been with three girls, two of which I love with all my heart. Sam was always my opposite and I will never stop loving her because she was my first… well, everything. And Jade's my one, I truly believe that."

Even though she knew that, and there was no surprise, knowing that he and Jade just belonged together, a part of her broke a little bit hearing it again that the two people who she had fallen so hard for were just meant to be. "So… what about the third?"

"Technically, she was the second, but I made a mistake a few months ago," Freddie said, taking a seat next to her so he could take her hand as he spoke. "I heard through Cat that Sam was seriously injured, and like the hero complex I wear on my sleeve, I just took off, hopped a plane, and got to LA as quick as I could. But it was a lie. Cat just wanted to use me because Jade and Sam had gotten close. And it had been so long since I had been with Sam… and I was so angry. Cat seduced me, and I let it happen, and I just unleashed that inner beast on her, trying to make up for the lie, and how Sam had hurt me when she just took off, and a few other issues. And I hurt that girl… mentally and physically."

"You slept with Cat, too?!" Tori said, taken seriously aback, pulling her hand away. Sex, in her mind was about love and devotion, and to hear the best guy she knew say that he'd done such a thing made her a little uneasy. "I feel weird that this was going on and I was completely unaware… Cat did that? Seriously?!"

"It's a long story that deals with jealousy between her and Sam and their… relationship, but yeah… it happened." Freddie stood up and swapped places with Tori, getting a hot water treatment as well. "But, you know what? I don't regret it completely."

"You don't feel bad for hurting Cat?" Tori said, inching away, fearing he might actually be a psychopath.

"Oh, that, of course I do. I hate the way it went and I still regret how I handled it even though we all… made up," Freddie said cryptically, not knowing if she would be alright knowing the full extent of how that 'make up' went. "But then Sam walked in on us, Cat lying on the ground, just a mess, and there I was, like an animal, standing over her. And that's when I saw her. That's the moment I met Jade, and I was instantly taken in that moment. I was so embarrassed, and I ran out of there, but, and keep in mind, she had just seen that feral side and she didn't know me from Adam… but she chased me down. Took me to her home, this place, and we just… talked. My world fell into place because I did a stupid thing built around emotion."

"Wow…" Tori said, with a deep breath, stunned as to how this was how the greatest love she'd ever witnessed began. "But that's not the same… you didn't throw yourself in the middle of a relationship and essentially 'cheat' with both of them."

"No…" Freddie replied, letting the hot water hit his fairly smooth chest. "But neither did you really. Everything that happened was built off individual decisions. We all chose our fate. You know that you made the choice for everything we've shared. I gave Jade the ok if she needed to work out her feelings for you. She gave me the ok to make love to you. We had the support of each other and perhaps there was a push on both sides, but choices were made by us as individuals. Which is why this morning feels so strange."

"You didn't enjoy it?" she asked softly, feeling a sting in his words like it wasn't very satisfying.

"It was amazing, no questions about it…" he said, his voice trailing off. "And again, Jade gave us the go ahead, but it was my choice and I don't exactly know how I feel that the choice was so easy. I love Jade with all of my heart and I'm devoted to her completely. But I jumped at the chance to make love to you again. I was so eager to kiss you, and hold you, and to feel you so intimately with me…. I'm not supposed to feel that way with someone who isn't Jade. I felt just lust and attraction with Cat, and with Sam it's a power struggle we have and go back and forth on; a deep love that keeps us playing that game without the purest 'true love' that guides me now with Jade… and now you apparently to that same kind of extent. And if I feel that so easily… maybe… maybe I don't have what I thought I did… or maybe my constitution is no different than those guys who cheat."

Tori stood up to join him, his head now bowed under the steamy stream, placing her hand on his shoulder and a gentle kiss on his cheek, even as she was cascaded with water once more.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I've always had dreams and fantasies of being a princess. When Trina and I would play, she would always be the evil queen, evil witch, or evil stepmother or whatever, but I was always the princess." Tori took a deep breath, resting her head on his shoulder. "So, of course, more than having some evil to be up against, I wanted a prince. Some handsome stranger who would come to my rescue, swooping in, and saving me from danger. And then marrying me in a castle. And happily ever after and all that. My dad had to play that role for way longer than a man should… but when it stopped, I felt a bit empty. Playtime was over but I still craved Prince Charming in my life to feel like I'd be happy."

"Are you saying I'm Prince Charming?" he said with a sly smile. "Because-"

"No…" Tori said, giving him a playful shove. "But in a way, I guess. I was just trying to explain me and my thought process. I dated a ton of guys; frogs, if you want to keep the fairytale thing going, and I was really high maintenance, probably driving off some good guys just because I just expected that magical treatment and for that spark to be there. And then I met the true evil witch of my life in Jade, and I was just so taken aback because I felt myself drawn to her. More than most of the guys who I found attractive as well. Tensions mounted and mounted and it led to this, and with that one kiss, which was amazing, I just knew that I had been wrong my whole life and my 'Prince' was actually the 'villain' of the story. And as my world shook and I questioned everything making the leap in coming here, I get to really meet you, and then you and I kiss as well. And it was like incredible. What I had searched for since I was a little girl. The strong and bold Prince figure. And I'm lost…"

"We talked about this…" Freddie said, pulling her fully into his arms, his hands staying away from any erogenous zones as that wasn't what this was about. "Feelings are complicated, and there's nothing wrong with feeling that drive."

"Then why are you beating yourself up about it?" Tori asked, getting to the heart of the matter and her tone slowly shifting a bit. "If it's ok to feel true love for two people, why are you so focused and freaked out by feeling for me what you feel for Jade? Is it because you believe that you were immune to those kinds of feelings? That what you felt for her was impenetrable?"

"In a way, I guess I just thought it was just a female response-"

"Whoa…" Tori said, pulling away from him a bit. "That was kinda sexist… thinking that girls are the ones who can't control their emotions, and you, the big strong man is not like that… I don't really know what to say to that…"

"I didn't mean it in a sexist way…" Freddie managed, reaching for her, but knowing he actually did, and just didn't give it a second thought. He let Jade run free through the 'gardens' of other women because he knew that she was his deep down. He never desired it or needed it but it was wrong for him to put that same mentality on Tori just because his feelings were mirrored there. "Look, I'm sorry…"

His words didn't fall on deaf ears by any means, but as Tori exited the large shower, they certainly fell on dry ones.

"I'll just see you downstairs," Tori said, quickly trying to get herself together so that she looked semi-serviceable. "I'm sure Jade's waiting for us."

The Seattle teen said nothing, as there was no point, but simply turned the water off in response, and began making his own way to prepare for the day, most of which he knew he'd be spending alone. And now it might be emotionally as well as physically.

* * *

 **And that brings us to the end of the chapter, where things are not as happy as they have been so far. But there was a lot of emotional discussions about what this was and could be for those involved. Really anxious to hear what you all think about it so please please please review for me and SVAD since we are still hammering out the details of the end of this story and every little bit helps make that more worthwhile. Thank you as always for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another week, another chapter. I wish I had something fun or witty to say here, but I got nothing. Hope everyone enjoys and again thanks go to SVAD for his assistance.**

* * *

"Ugh…Fine…." Jade said, rolling her eyes as she headed out the car, showing her frenemy passenger clear annoyance. "I guess Freddie _is_ a little sexist at times."

The two girls were on their way into the costume shop to grab Jade's costume, and to see if they could track down one for Tori which fit her well enough that it wouldn't have to be custom made like Jade's who needed a bit more room up top than her planned outfit allowed. The meetup had actually been planned since before the previous night ever happened, a week earlier when Tori mentioned her costume was just going to be something very basic. Naturally, Jade mocked her and made her feel bad for her choice, but she decided to take Tori to the place to see if she could help her out. Secretly, the image of Tori in a lot of different outfits, many of them quite sexy, was a bit of a turn on for the Goth- a fact that didn't change given the night they had shared; not to mention the unforgettable fact she'd seen the tan beauty naked.

Breakfast had been awkward. Not really any other word for it when three people sit at a table eating somewhat cold food, to the chef's chagrin, and not talking to one another. After the mess in the shower, Tori had no intention of giving Freddie any attention and the Seattle-ite wasn't going to seek it out. Believing the two had screwed once again in the shower made Jade extremely annoyed and since neither one would speak up to confirm or deny, she was left to her imagination. At least Freddie and Tori complimented her on the food, though as they rattled off what was good, it felt more like a competition than any actual gratitude, which was highly irritating to someone who felt like they were a mother who slaved away while the 'children' played.

So after all that was done, Tori volunteered to take the dishes, which caused her and Freddie to lock eyes in a firefight for what this meant. No words were spoken, but it was obvious there was some serious tension involved in the process. Using this time as a chance to get away to change clothes before really starting her day, she and Freddie headed upstairs so she could get to the bottom of exactly what the hell all of this was all about.

And, in typical Freddie fashion, he told her everything. From the moment he left the kitchen at her blessing to the moment he came back downstairs after the shower. Every touch, every taste, and more importantly, every feeling. Freddie told her about the dream, and the competing emotions and desires that Tori was facing as well as his own demons and shame for feeling such a strong bond toward someone else. As much as she told him that it was alright because she felt similarly, it still stung that the greatest romance in the world, in her eyes… something beyond human comprehension even, had been put into question all because of Tori Vega. It made Jade feel sad, glad, and mad all at the same time. When he got to the actual issue that had caused the rift between he and Vega, she understood where he was coming from, but felt he handled it in a pretty jerkish way given how fragile Vega was.

The couple shared a few deep moments of kissing and touching, sweetly talking about how they would miss one another, trying not to worry about the Tori situation if either could help it for just a little while. Once they were done, they came down to find Tori in her clothes from the night before and a pit stop was quickly suggested for the two girls at the Vega residence.

Tori said that there was no chance either parent would be there to question her absence, let alone notice it, and if Trina was there, she'd be so busy she probably wouldn't care, especially since she was with Jade.

Before they left, both the couple and Freddie and Tori shared a hug goodbye, though the latter was a bit more stiff, even with Freddie's apology which didn't change the fact the aspiring pop star was hurt. And she gave her own side for the entire car ride to the store.

"He's more than a little sexist from what you've told me Jade…" Tori said, getting up on top of the curb. Jade couldn't help but check her ass out in the designer jeans that hugged her lower curves so well, topped with a cute tee shirt that gave a peek of her toned tummy with just the right movement. "The Walter/Nancy thing you guys did probably fit his taste a bit too well."

"I don't get why you are suddenly making such a big deal out of this," Jade said, narrowing her eyes as they approached the shop. "Two hours ago, you were begging him to fuck you, and now you're all 'fuck that guy!' feminist?"

"I can change my mind…" Tori said, realizing her grandstanding was probably pointless to Jade and her argument didn't have much to go on. "Chivalry can be really nice, but it's like he's bound to this gentleman code of honor from the 50's. He thinks he's better than women because of that chivalrous/chauvinist thing."

"You understand that the whole manners toward women thing is only like 10% of what chivalry actually is, right?" Jade said, stopping short and turning to her unlikely friend. "The rest is all about battle strategies and fight etiquette or whatever. Freddie told that to me once."

"It's whatever, Jade… I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"I know what this is about, you know…" Jade said cryptically as she started walking forward again toward the shop. "This is about how you really feel about him, and me, and all that crazy stuff and you think it will be easier to be mad at him than to love him, or me, or whatever… so you're just acting like a real fucking gank."

"Jade!"

Both girls turned their attention to the fiery sweet redhead that just came out of the shop with a small bag, whose face was contorted in embarrassment and annoyance at the mean language they were using. Cat stared at them intently for a few moments before they finally reacted.

"Sorry, Kitty Cat," Jade said, trying to be her nicest face on. "Vega and I were just having an argument, and it slipped."

"You should be nice to each other," the short girl said, looking back and forth between them, clearly seeing something there that she couldn't quite wrap her head around. "You guys here to get your costumes for tonight?"

"Yeah…" Tori said, nodding her head, feeling suddenly uncomfortable as if she had just been caught doing something very bad, but there really weren't any signs of what that shame could come from for those who might be looking on. "Jade's getting hers… I have to get a whole new one for me since my first idea, Bambi, homemade by the way, was, according to my bestie here, and I quote, 'stupid, disgraceful, and about as enticing as a condom on Robbie.'"

Tori stared at Jade as she spoke, the venomous words thrown right back in her former bully's face, which meant they missed the blushing mess that Cat had become given that description.

"You are so mean, Jade…" Cat said shaking her head. "I don't know how someone nice like Freddie could stand what a meanie-head you are."

Tori started to speak to explain how a 'nice' of a guy he really was, but was thrown off as the images of Freddie's story floated back, leaving her to wonder if he could have actually been so rough with her and she's not only ok with him, but likes him. Instead, Cat just headed off to her car, carrying what had to be some accessories since there was no way that small bag was a costume. Jade personally could not wait to see the butch blonde be put in a dress.

"Shall we?" Jade said, looking to Tori and reaching for the door. "I'd hold this thing for you and let you go first, but god forbid I do anything chivalrous for Tori Vega."

"Cut it out, Jade…" Tori said, starting to feel that she really should just let this go and enjoy this afternoon since her morning had been pretty much Freddie-centric. "I'm sorry, ok?"

"Fine, fine, fine…" Jade said with a victory smirk. "Let's just see what we can find anything that will actually make you look good."

Most cities have costume shops that pop up in mid to late September and go through the first week or so of November and that's it. Not much reason to have a store for such things if the timing isn't right. LA isn't one of those places, and with the constant movies, shows, plays, etc. that are going on each and every week, these places stay in business, and Guetta's was one of the biggest and best.

Anything and everything could be found in this place, as the walls were filled with options with the full costumes in the back, ranging from $20 bucks on some for the young and the cheap to more than a few grand for the quality many required for stage and screen.

Luckily for the two of them, the store was not that busy, having maybe 40 people in the 50,000 square foot building. And as they made their way to the adult women's section, they seemed to be the only ones there. Tori passed by and looked over a number of outfits she thought she'd like, grabbing two or three off the rack as they moved around, eager to try some things on once they found the dressing room.

"Are any of those Disney related, Vega?" Jade asked, as she eyed Tori snatching up a few different pieces, seemingly at random, "… you know… the theme of this dance."

"Duh, Jade…" Tori said, looking at the stuff in her arms. "I figured I'd get a few pieces and then piece them together into one thing, rather than get a straight up licensed thing that will cost more."

"How'd that work out for the Bambi getup?" Jade asked sardonically, circling her frenemy like a shark checking the waters before devouring its prey.

"I swear…" Tori said, grimacing and blowing air from her nose while fighting a smile. "I swear, with the makeup, it would have looked really good. I could pull off the deer look."

"I agree," Jade said, smiling emphatically, full of cynicism. "The first thought I had when you showed it to me was 'Someone should shoot this girl.'"

Tori simply stuck her tongue out in response before heading over to the more fancy dresses so she could make some changes on that side as well. Deciding that she'd done enough to mock the girl, Jade decided to do some looking of her own. Jade knew before they even walked in what Tori was going to wear to this dance tonight, and now it was just the job of finding just the right version of it, which she knew might take some time.

Several minutes passed as the girls wandered around until finally, Tori called out that she was about to try some stuff on, and they met at the dressing rooms. Jade could only shake her head at the large pile on Tori's arms, none of which looked like they matched, nor were they anywhere close to what Jade had in mind.

"I'm not even going to ask what you're thinking…" the mean girl had to resist a smile as the thinner young woman moved past her toward the big dressing room. "Exactly how many costumes are mixed in there exactly?"

"Just four… I just had to get a bunch of pieces together." Tori called out, as Jade could hear her sorting through everything. "You can come in if you want. It's roomy enough… I guess for the bigger costumes and stuff."

"I know how big the dressing room is, Vega…" Jade said, pushing inside the larger room, which was about 2/3 the size of her bedroom. "I get stuff from here all the time. Like that Scissoring dress I wore for… a stupid reason."

Tori shot a smirk over at her new friend, knowing exactly why she wore that dress and knowing she too had gone nuts over Moose. She knew Jade got further with him than anyone else, but not much beyond that as it was never discussed for both Beck and her sakes. But now seemed like a decent time for some revenge. "How is ol' Moose anyway?"

"Wouldn't know…" Jade said sharply, narrowing her eyes at her frenemy, wanting to strangle her, but decided to just redirect her annoyance. "Last I heard, he went back to Canada. Hopefully to get eaten by a Wendigo, but that's probably too good a fate."

"Ouch…" Tori said, shaking her head, not knowing what that was, but she knew it had to be a monster. "I figured if you were going to shove your tongue down his throat, you'd at least get his number or-"

Like a flash, Jade flew to the other side of the room, pressing Tori against the wall. "You're going to drop this before I drop you… got it?"

"Yes ma'm…" Tori said, knowing she'd gone far enough.

"That was just to get back at Beck anyway…" Jade muttered, moving back to a small chair in the corner beside the mirror. "Guy was a terrible kisser and believe me, you dodged a major bullet. 90% sure he was gay."

"Oh…. Kay…"

"Anyway," Jade said, shaking her head as if to loosen Moose from her brain completely, "what's the first costume you had in mind in that clusterfuck?"

"I've been told I have a bit of a Julie Andrews look, so what about a Mary Poppins look with-"

"Next!" Jade called out, knowing it was a complete waste.

"What's wrong with that?" Tori said, exasperated as she was proud of thinking of the unexpected look. "This hat and this coat are super cheap and they go-"

"Nobody wants to fuck Mary Poppins, Vega."

"The chimneysweep guy did, I think…" Tori responded to the dead eye stare of her 'costume coach. "I didn't realize that was the point. I kinda have what I want right here, so why would I want to put something on that would…."

Tori trailed off because she could see Jade was shaking her head and laughing, hoping it wasn't at her.

"Fine… if that's the way you see it, I supercalifragilisticexpeali-don't want to fuck Mary Poppins," Jade delivered with a smirk. "And yes, that's the point. You want people to see you and want you. You're going to be out there on the floor with me and the others and you know we'll be looking pretty sexy. So, scrap that one... what's next?"

"Alright," Tori sighed, tossing some stuff to the side, until she had a red cowgirl hat and a yellow vest with some jeans. "What about Jessie from Toy Story? I could dye my hair a little bit if I had to, but I could easily make that work."

"Eh…" Jade said, scrunching the side of her face. "I still don't think it's very sexy, and that look is not going to turn heads. If this was a kid's birthday party that you were to entertain, I'd say go for it, but not for this…"

Tori considered her words, and wondered if she was right, but she had another reason for considering the look. She approached Jade slowly with a little hunger in her eyes and quickly turned her back on the sitting goth before looking over her shoulder. "Thought you'd love to see my ass in a tight pair of jeans…"

"I'm seeing that now, Vega…" Jade said, playfully biting her lip as she pushed Tori forward. "And I can see that beautiful rump whenever I want. So what's number three?"

"So I know a lot of people are going for the princess vibe, but I don't expect many people to go for Meg from Hercules, and it would be really simple to pull off." Tori scrounged through her pile and pulled out the purple dress, and held it up to her body. "I just have the two parts of it here: The one piece long purple dress, and then the gold medallions to put on the straps."

Jade stared at it for a minute, smirking, knowing this wasn't what Tori would be walking out of her with, but still nodded with faux support as if she approved. "I need to see it to be sure, I think."

"Yes!" Tori said, clenching her fist and lowering her arm in some goofy victory move before she started to undress. "I thought that might work for you."

"We'll see, Vega." Jade knew that she should probably look away as Tori changed in the space, but there really wasn't much of a reason not to. She'd seen Tori change in front of her a dozen times before. She'd seen her completely naked as of last night. Hell, she'd had her tongue deep inside that sweet Latina cunt for that matter… so this was nothing new or special by any means, but for just a moment, Jade felt like the process of watching the undressing and redressing here cheapened the experience. Spoiled the surprise of seeing Tori dressed at the end. So she looked away, stealing a peek in the mirror every few seconds as she couldn't help herself.

"Ok… here's the rough draft, I guess," Tori said as Jade turned her attention back to the aspiring pop star, showing her why it was worth it to give the girl her privacy to work. Tori had the classic look as the violet material draped over her in a very Greek fashion like the film's setting, and had even used a rubber band or two to fix her hair up, which looked absolutely ridiculous. She looked cute, and made the goth wish she didn't keep her bra and underwear on underneath the outfit. She knew she kept them because of the costume's major flaw: it was transparent. "Thoughts?"

"When you went home to change, Vega, I assumed you would at least try and match your bra and thong before coming back out…" Jade said with a smirk.

"What?" Tori's eyes shot up to the mirror and in an instant she knew what Jade, and the population of the dance would have if she'd picked this, had known. They could see right through it when the light hit. "Oh jeez…"

"Yeah…" Jade smirked, seeing the embarrassment on her friend/lover's face as she quickly covered the already covered spots up. "I know I pushed the sexy angle, but there's a limit to what you can wear at a school, and I think the fembot look hits that…"

Once again, Jade threw out her long tongue at her 'tormentor' and growled at the pile of clothes that were completely useless.

"So what's look number four, Slutty McGee?"

"This was a mistake…" Tori said, bowing her head in utter defeat seemingly ignoring Jade. "I shouldn't have let you talk me into throwing the Bambi look out…"

"Just show me the last look, and I'll take care of you if it doesn't work," Jade said sincerely. "No more jokes or name calling. I will be honest but not mean. And if it's not great I have an idea I think will be perfect."

Tori looked at her, and pouted, smiling slightly as she was happy she had such an amazing friend… or girlfriend…. lover… something… in her life. "Fine… but you can't peek at this one…"

"Scout's honor, Vega" Jade said, raising her index and middle fingers up in a V shape.

"That's not the Girl Scout symbol, Jade…" Tori said, shaking her head.

"Oh I know… I was never one of those," Jade smirked. "But that's my sign of me swearing on my desire for the best pussy in all of LA."

The dark haired girl flicked her tongue in the middle of the V shape, and Tori rolled her eyes smirking at the overt sexuality that Jade had no problem showing which she envied. As Jade turned away, Tori slipped out of the dress, and looked to her fourth option which was a bit of a longshot, but she thought it looked cute, and even if it wasn't for the dance, she still wanted it for herself.

It wasn't a complex look by any means and had a few parts, but to make the look a bit sexier, Tori made a few modifications just for Jade to see. Between complimenting her ass a lot and giving her the image of Jade devouring her essence, Tori was feeling a bit frisky, despite being well worn out by the morning workout with Freddie. Maybe before they headed back home, they could find a space to hook up and work out some of those feelings.

"You're killing me here, Vega…" Jade said, clearly annoyed that she couldn't see whatever ridiculousness Tori was going to throw on. "You best not be putting on that goddamn Mary Poppins outfit just to mess with me…"

"You'll just have to see…" Tori said sweetly as she quickly got herself situated, and checked herself in the mirror to make sure she looked perfect and then threw on her hood. "Ok… what do you think?"

Jade opened her eyes to see Tori standing before her, and immediately she felt a little bit of a tingle and found herself smiling before she'd even realized it. She was wearing a white hoodie basically, with a sparkly horn on top of it and a tuft of rainbow hair behind it, between two white ears. In the gap was her stupidly gorgeous face with her hair looking both neat and messy. The sweater zipped up all the way, with a slight curve, but Tori had kept solid V exposed, giving just a bare hint of cleavage and a mystery of whether or not there was anything underneath it. The sleeves had tufts of fur at the end of them and there was a sparkly rainbow star at the bottom where the zipper ended. The hoodie ended at her upper thigh, and revealed bare legs for several inches before knee high rainbow striped socks took over. It was funny and childish and it was ridiculous… but somehow… it was fucking sexy. "Well… huh…"

"I'm the stuffed unicorn the girl gets in Despicable Me," Tori said with a smile plastered across her face as she laughed. "The one that's 'so fluffy!'"

Godammit, Jade suddenly thought to herself, heated because she had so many different emotions that were driving her and she was frozen to go forth with any of them. She looked ridiculous and she wanted to make fun of her. But she also looked so incredibly sexy that Jade just wanted to unzip it, and while keeping the hoodie on, and make love to her. But then there was that laugh, and that stupid cute voice she used that moment that made Jade's heart flutter a little bit, and the feelings she had buried so far down where coming back up like bad heartburn to light her body on fire once more. She was in love with this girl… and it was driving the goth crazy.

"So… what do you think?" Tori asked again, feeling a bit let down that Jade hadn't even really reacted to the look let alone said anything, especially since she sexied it up a bit. "You can make fun if you want, if you can't keep the comment in, I get it. I just-"

"I want you."

"What?" Tori said, taken aback by the sudden, response and while it excited her, she wasn't really sure what exactly she meant. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean," Jade said, getting out of the chair and heading for her prey, her eyes filled with fiery hunger, "is that I want you. Here and now."

"But there are people-"

"Then don't make any fucking noise…" Jade said, pushing the slightly scared, but more excited, girl towards then against the wall of the room. "Unless you don't feel the same way…"

"Uh huh…" Tori managed, her body starting to shiver with anticipation for what would come next. "I mean… yes… I do-"

"I don't need to know that you want this so bad… and I will tell you why." Jade whispered through a gritted smile, using her fingers to swipe some hair away inside the hood, and then nibbled softly on Tori's exposed neck. "You know I was watching you this morning…"

"Yeah?" Tori said, trying to whisper but her mouth clearly wanted to squeal a little bit.

"Watched the way you flirted with Freddie, and you kissed each other, nestling in tightly to his arms," Jade whispered, blowing hot air against her supple tanned skin, her pale hands touching along the outside of the outfit until she finally reached inside the costume's unzipped portion toward the mocha colored sternum and confirmed her suspicions that Tori wasn't wearing a bra. "Watched how you couldn't help yourself but to let him take your body as his plaything- spanking, and swatting as he licked and sucked. But you met him on that front, licking and sucking his cock like you were made for the task, swallowing that rod, desperate for him to cum down your throat and coat those vocal chords with his seed. I watched as you cried out, cumming over and over again to his oral lovemaking, begging for him to fuck you deep and hard like an animal."

Tori could do little more than mew and moan as she kept her hands flat against the wall as Jade suckled on her neck as she spoke, her fingers toying with that zipper to tease more access to Tori's incredible body.

"But you weren't really ready for the animal inside him, were you?" Jade continued, her tongue playing with her ear, until she felt Tori's head shake a 'no.' The goth suddenly dropped her attention from Tori's upper torso, and dropped to her knees, to begin kissing, suckling, and nibbling the exposed part of Tori's legs. "I touched myself as I watched those dainty little feet of your bounce and jump as you were drilled over and over. He fucked you against that wall until you were a ragdoll, only giving you about half of what he can do, and much like any animal that has gone through a process like that, he broke and tamed you. I saw the look in your eyes when that hellcat disappeared and left sweet defenseless Tori in her place, helpless to get railed over and over again, and loving having her pretty pink princess pussy stretched and squeezed as he took you over and over, bending physically and mentally to his cock even when your desperate orgasm was denied."

"Unnghhhhughh…" Tori moaned, her eyes shutting, and feeling that she might come without Jade even touching her. The intense heat and throbbing was getting to be too much. "I'm-I'm…"

"And then there was that moment of truth where Freddie did it…" Jade growled, putting her face under the sweater and seeing just a thong there, which she made short work of, leaving the most beautiful and inviting snatch she'd ever laid eyes on before her like the Ark of the Covenant. "The moment where, after you begged him to fill you up and paint your insides until they were so white and covered with ooze, you'd think the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man blew up inside you. And he did not disappoint, did he? Firing so much, even I was a bit shocked, but you certainly know how to drain a man's balls, don't you… And what did you do when he was done marking you as his? You let all that jizz and juice just drip out of you like the cum receptacle you fantasize about being and then you ate it up. Happily, I might add, and without even thinking, you dropped to your knees and dove right into my cunt, hungry for sex like the filthy little slut you are."

Tori felt dirtier and dirtier, and full of shame which only added to her excitement and her need to feel some form of escape. With each word she spoke, Jade could see the pussy before her swell and glisten even more, so desperate for attention and for some release.

"And though you act like you're mad at him, the truth is, Vega," Jade said, teasing her slit with hot breath then delivering a kiss to her inner thigh, "that Freddie's chivalry isn't what really bothers you, is it? What really gets you with him is the same thing that gets you about me… Control. You hate how much you love surrendering to us, and how easily your body betrays you when we touch you. He's just so much better at it because he doesn't have to say a word to make you weak. Just smile and hold your hand with that look in his eyes. I know it too well because, and I consider myself very dominant, I melt in his hands the moment he does anything. And if he can do that to me, and I've got you on the verge of creaming with just my voice, that says a lot."

"Jade…. Please…" Tori said through gritted teeth over and over, her fingers now scratching at the walls feeling like she was right there and Jade was her only hope of getting over this last cliff. "We can talk… more later… just, please… Touch me, or lick me or something… I need it."

"Tell me the truth and I will save you from this, Vega…" Jade whispered, blowing cool air against the exposed clit that ached for some relief. "Was there any part of what I just said that was false?"

"N-n-n-oo…. but-"

"Say it," Jade said again, getting a little louder. "Confidently… Say that every word from the moment I pushed you against this wall was and is true…"

"It's true…" Tori cried out through her teeth, tears welling up as she knew her orgasm was depending on her honesty. "It's all true!"

"Good girl…" Jade said, finally flicking her tongue against the pink pearl and Tori's body shook like a 6.3 quake had hit the single square foot she was standing. The Latina grabbed at the flat wall desperate for a hold, but found surprising solace as Jade's hands reach up and gripped hers, holding her tight as the dark haired girl made out with the delicious prize in front of her, lapping up all the nectar that the sweet girl could release. Tori rode out her orgasm as Jade kept her in a state of perpetual pleasure, keeping her in place until she was done. "Now doesn't that feel better?"

"Uh huh…" Tori said, propped her back against the wall for support. "I didn't think I would get… so… um… so fast, you know?"

"It's a gift," Jade smirked as she leaned back in and licked at her slit a couple more times. The goth loved to play arrogance but the truth was, she really wanted this. She was the one who saw the outfit and her brain rebooted into sex mode. Maybe she didn't have as much of a hold on Tori as perhaps the other way around.

"You really are way too good at…" Tori tried to find the right word to go here, but honestly couldn't, her brain still rattling a bit from the encounter, "well, everything with all that."

"To be fair, Vega," Jade said with a smirk as she stood up to face her 'victim' and delivering a deep kiss, flavored with Tori's exquisite release, and whispering between lip locks, "you do have the most amazing pussy I have ever laid eyes… or mouth… on."

"So was it my sexy unicorn look that brought this on?" Tori grinned as she separated from the kiss momentarily. "Because if so, I think we have a winner."

"Three things…" Jade said, looking her lover in the eyes as she leaned in and kissed Tori's plump bottom lip once more, holding her cheek in her palm. "One, I have been wanting to eat your pussy since I got up this morning, but the outfit didn't hurt. Two, I needed to push you to get your feelings out and while Freddie's right that you aren't the cum dumpster slut that I call you, you definitely needed to get those feelings out, and the more comfortable you are with your identity, sexually, the better you'll feel. You're a goodie two shoes sweet angel, yeah, but you can be whatever you want behind closed doors."

Tori was actually blushing from how genuine and sweet the normally mean girl was and could barely find the words to show her gratitude. "Th-th-thank you… but what's the third?"

"Unicorn's out. Despicable Me is Dreamworks not Disney," Jade said plainly, grinning as Tori rolled her eyes. "But I have an idea that will be perfect… and I will get it for you since I know you're trying to save. But you have to do me a favor."

"Umm…" Tori was lost, not knowing where this was going. "Sure… I'm down. What's the favor?"

"Simple really," she smirked, throwing the horned hood back on Tori's worried face before taking a few steps back until she was back in the chair. "I'm going to sit here in this chair, and I want you to do whatever you want. No questions or worries, or any of that crap that goes on in that pretty little head of yours. I'm not going to tell you what to do except to just go with your feelings… your desires, Vega. It's just you and me… show me who you really are."

The Latina looked back confused as she watched her newfound lover saunter over to the chair and take a seat, eyes burning with desire of course, but more with curiosity. The spotlight was on her, and while she was scared of all the usual things- getting caught, her feelings for Freddie, her budding bisexuality, etc.- she was more scared of what she would lose or miss out on by not taking Jade's advice. Not just in the dressing room, but in life itself.

"Should I-"

"I said no questions, Vega… just actions" the goth said with a slight smirk.

The youngest Vega sister stood for a few seconds sizing up the moment, and in an instant, guided with a deep breath and newfound confidence, decided that the moment was just right. There was a song that had just started playing in the store- 'Thinking Out Loud' by Ed Sheeran- and the aspiring pop star smiled at Jade, her eyes playfully looking up, aimed at the speaker just above the dressing room.

Tori took a couple steps toward Jade and slowly began to rock her hips to the beat of the song before throwing her head back and launching the hood backwards again, making her brown hair flail a bit before landing somehow perfectly back into place. The Latina continued smirking and even threw a wink Jade's way as she spun around and ran her hands down her clothed white sides, now facing a mirror. And while the quick and subtle peeks of her taut ass when the costume rode up a bit were enticing, watching her facial expressions and her wandering hands were a show all their own.

A strip show was not at all what Jade had in mind when she threw down her gauntlet, hoping the sweet girl would just drop to her eager knees and offer her the same service she'd just performed, but this… this was somehow better. Vega was a born performer for sure and seeing her in action like this, knowing that this show wasn't for a room full of people or for millions on the Platinum Music Awards… this was for her. No one else would get to see those hips rock that way, in that outfit, to this song, and it was the very definition of perfect.

As Tori slowly unzipped a bit of the outfit and revealed her bare tan shoulder, still moving her body to the sweet song, Jade found herself captivated by this incredible girl even more, wanting to touch and taste her flesh, but also not wanting this moment to end. Her subtle fears of how could Freddie so easily fall for this girl were suddenly made clear- he, and anyone else caught in her perfect storm of talent and beauty couldn't help themselves. The girl could outshine anyone who ever dared to bask in the same candlelight.

After a few teasing moments, Tori returned to face her frenemy and smiled a welcoming smile as she took a seat on Jade's lap, facing the dark haired girl, with her legs spread on each side of her. The former mean girl could smell the intoxicating scent of Tori's naked and moist snatch and while her own body burned to devour her again, Jade kept her composure and let Tori's makeshift, though surprising well-choreographed, lap dance continue unabated.

"No more questions, I know…" Tori whispered in Jade's ear, grinding against her body as she nibbled on Jade's pale and sensitive earlobes. "But are you enjoying what I can show?"

The normally dominant girl resisted a smile as her eyes closed tightly, nodding softly.

"Guess that means I should keep going…" she whispered, giving a quick lick to Jade's neck before throwing her head back. Tori looked down at her torso and ran her hands down her form, knowing it wasn't quite as curvy as Jade's, and she really envied those incredible, gravity defying pale orbs that made all the guys, and a few of the girls (herself at the top of that list) trip over themselves when they saw them. Trina had big boobs too, which seemed genetically unfair. But Jade, and Freddie to a less important extent at the moment, certainly seemed to love her body, and that was definitely something. "And keep showing…"

Slowly, with her hair covering one eye, which exponentially increased the sex appeal, Tori began to pull the zipper down, making the white walls covering her tan form begin to pull apart, revealing her cappuccino colored flesh, making Jade's mouth water a bit. The zipper ran down, which took an excruciating amount of time in Jade's eyes, until the outfit had officially been bisected, but Tori wasn't revealing anything just yet, just allowing Jade momentary glances at the treasure underneath.

"Don't you think you'd love it more if you could see AND feel what's underneath here?" Tori taunted, tightening her legs hold in keeping Jade where she was.

No longer willing to let Tori act on her own, Jade's hands flew up to the lithe body writhing against her and just as her fingers slipped in between the white curtain of the costume, they were smacked away, earning her a wagging finger from her dancer.

"Nuh uh uhh…" Tori said, smiling fiendishly. "When I said feel, I meant really feel. Your hands have done enough. I think we might need flesh o flesh contact…"

"I can't argue with that…" the dark haired girl said, pulling her overshirt off, leaving a tight tee that Tori was tempted to keep on because it was the perfect portrait of Jade at her sexiest, but she had wanted their bodies to press tightly, and that meant such sacrifices must be made. Taking a mental picture, Tori wasted no time peeling the shirt off to reveal a red sports bra whose tight fit made her natural pale grapefruits look more like cantaloupes. "See something you like Vega?"

"I swear they look a couple cup sizes bigger…" Tori whispered, dropping her dominant attitude for just a moment as her hands instinctively moved to squeeze and rub the heavenly globes with wonder. "You must teach me how to… do that."

"The right bra can make all the difference Vega… even with mosquito bites like yours," Jade teased, placing her hand over Tori's loving the effect her random clothing choice was having on her. "I was in a hurry so I threw on something tight enough to keep the girls in check but slim enough, I could still wear my tee shirt. No big deal."

"Oh… these are a big deal, Jade," Tori said, pressing her face to the supple flesh, peppering soft kisses up and down the hefty cleavage. Eventually, she was just burying her face in the perfect pillows like a child experiencing the ball pit at a playground.

But things had to keep moving, and Tori made another mental Polaroid and gripped the bottom of the tight garment and lifted up, allowing the pads of her fingers to feel the hot flesh underneath just before it was revealed. Slowly, Tori watched as more and more became available to her eyes, until finally, the bra released the weight, and Jade's incredible beauties poured out, dancing for a second with divine gravity until the red bra joined the pile of clothes on the floor, and the torso of a goddess had been revealed.

Tori met her by simply shrugging, letting the unicorn hoodie crumble to the floor, revealing her own body that Jade thoroughly enjoyed marveling. Seeing Tori's naked body lit by a well placed lamp was one thing, and most people's beauty can be greatly increased with the sole lighting assistance of moonlight or fresh sunbeams. But it's near impossible to look great under the hum of fluorescent bulbs… and yet there she was. Tori Vega looked just as good in most unflattering of visual setups, and it made Jade even more envious, matched only for the growing pit in her stomach that could only be described as love.

For a few seconds, they just observed the other's body, until finally Tori made the big move and pressed their chests together, squeezing the large fleshy orbs into tanned flesh with extremely pointing nipples, which couldn't look anymore divine and delectable if they had whipped cream over their areolas.

After just softly rubbing, and grinding their bodies together, no hands involved, Jade sank her head into Tori's shoulder, letting out gentle mews and moans. The innocent and weak sounds coming from such a strong and domineering force made Tori quiver a little bit with excitement. The idea that she could take charge with anyone like this, let alone Jade, was extremely hot.

"Your body feels so good, Jade…" she whispered, running her fingers up and down Jade's back, scratching slightly as she focused her efforts on making the girl she was seated upon feel as much pleasure as possible. "I could be like this all day. Tangled up in some sheets, our bare bodies so tightly bound that we can't tell where we begin and end…"

"Mmmm…" Jade said, smiling so brightly, that she almost wanted to hide her happiness from that fantasy image from Tori. "I like that."

"I like you…" Tori said, reflexively, and pondered the feeling for a few more moments before changing her tone to be a bit more serious. "I… I love you."

Jade's head popped up and she looked through her fluttering eyes into Tori's and just slowly nodded, clearly working up to something meaningful. "I love you too, Vega. Never thought I'd say that… but honestly, I never thought I'd be enjoying this so much."

"Glad I could surprise you," Tori smiled sweetly, which then morphed back to that playful smirk as she began grinding harder and leaving a small wet patch, about the size of a quarter on Jade's jeans. "I think I enjoyed it a little too much… I made a mess…"

"Better lose my pants then," Jade retorted, eager to allow Tori more access to her aching body and reaching down, but found her hand blocked.

"Let me…" Tori grinned as she slid back off Jade's abdomen, down her legs, until she was on her knees. The Latina paused and lay her face against the clothed right inner thigh, savoring the feeling and the growing heat beneath.

Once she was done taking in the moment, Tori went to work unbuttoning the tight denim confines and started pulling them downward, revealing, inch by inch, more and more of her pale flesh, topped with a simple pair of red panties, that Tori couldn't wait to make sweet love to. And the aroma… Tori thought she'd start drooling once she caught a strong whiff of the sweet and alluring scent of Jade's sex. The jeans had simply puddled around Jade's pale ankles as Tori went to work on the milky smooth thighs and legs that begged to be worshipped.

"You know…" Tori said, as she kissed the quivering thigh just inches away from a welcoming molten passage, in a clear teasing tone which set Jade on edge, eager for Tori to really activate her sexual recourse, "if you wanted… while I'm already down here… I could eat your pussy, Jade."

"Mmmhmhmm" Jade murmured, almost squealing as Tori's head made itself comfortable, nestling against her exposed flesh and the chair.

"I need you to tell me…" Tori said, trying to imitate the tone that both Jade and Freddie used with her, to make her state her desires and feelings. And she wanted, if for no other reason than to turn the tables slightly, to hear Jade beg for it a little. "Tell that good girl Vega the dirty things you really want from her, knowing full well she wants them just as badly."

"Oh… fucking devour me, Vega…"Jade moaned, now on the other end of the desperation for sexual gratification, eager as she could be. And as she looked into Tori's eyes, she could still see that there was something the beautiful girl was waiting on, and when it hit her, Jade honestly couldn't decide if it pissed her off, or made her want it so much more. "Please."

"Never hurts to be polite, Jade…" Tori grinned devilishly as she moved her face closer, the intense heat emanating just beneath a thin piece of fabric. Slowly, Tori extended her long tongue and ran it up the already damp fabric, light enough it wouldn't set the pale girl off, but with enough pressure that she could certainly feel the sponge-y organ slither across.

"Ooohh…." Jade moaned, her hands going to Tori's hair, currently just softly running her fingers through it, but knowing it was only a matter of time before she was holding onto those brown locks for dear life. She edged a little further so that her abdomen was slightly off the chair, avoiding any chance contact with Tori's mouth and the chair. It wasn't nearly as comfortable position wise for the mean girl, but she couldn't argue with the access it now gave Tori to truly cut loose.

Looping her small fingers into the waist of the underwear, Tori didn't even have to look away from her prize as she pulled them off, slipping them down her legs to pool with the jeans. Now Jade was as vulnerable as Tori had ever seen her. Completely naked, with her tongue almost hanging from her lips, her thighs spread for an amazing view of her pink flower while her feet remained together thanks to the clothing keeping her there. And this was for her. The goddess splayed before her was completely at her mercy and that made Tori tingle with the strongest desire she'd felt in a while. It was arguably the hottest thing that the aspiring pop star had ever seen.

Tori's hands moved up Jade's torso as she dove her face into the succulent sweetness that lie deep in the pale girl's core. Her nimble hands took heavy handfuls of the pale girl's chest, kneading the incredible flesh, letting it ooze between her fingers. With each gentle, yet focused, lick along her inner lips, Tori squeezed the orbs just a little bit more, as her thumbs toyed with the hardening pink erasers that topped them.

"Fffffuuuuuu…" Jade managed, her body twitching betraying her control and she had no choice but to do some squeezing of her own, pressing the sweet and somehow sultry girl harder into her core, eager for the more than able tongue that was teasing her to push inside where it could do some real magic. "I hate how much I love you right now…"

"Then you're really gonna love this," Tori cooed as she prepped her mouth for a moment. And as Jade's eyes suddenly went cross and her vision turned white, Tori did exactly as Jade prayed she would, pushing that incredible, almost serpentine, organ of hers into the inner sanctum, letting the sponge-y intruder reach deep. Even though her sight was limited and her hands were very busy, Tori could still feel Jade's body tensing up in a big way, all the way down to her toes curling.

And for a few glorious moments, there was a feeling of absolute peace for both girls. No taunts or wit needed. No need to say sexy things or make a spectacle. In this moment, they were two lovers enjoying each other; savoring the ecstasy that was theirs alone to revel in. Tori simply lapped at the formerly domineering young woman that shook at her mercy, knowing what was coming very soon, her hands now doing more to comfort the pale girl toward her release than to overstimulate her.

And when it hit, it was truly like a wave crashing hard against the shore- Jade shivered heartily, her eyes clenched shut, practically biting her tongue as she desperately tried to hold a scream back, moaning, practically biting, into her shoulder instead.

With the dam now broken, Tori tried her best to capture every drop of her nectar, her tongue eagerly anticipating the sweet tangy juice that only Jade's body could produce. With each suckle, Tori could just feel her lover's body surrendering more and more to her, and as sexy as that was, to see Jade West submitting, there was just something wrong with the way she was exposed now.

Once she had gotten every bit of what Jade's release offered, Tori slid back up Jade's body and resumed her spot on the pale girl's lap, legs wrapping around her waist. Jade seemed a bit like a frightened animal in this state, ashamed and angry almost that she had surrendered so easily to someone who her brain still labelled a rival.

"I bet you're absolutely loving this, right Vega?" she said, looking slightly up at the tanned girl. "Having the evil bitch completely at your mercy."

"I can't deny it's pretty hot," Tori said offering a playful smile but she quickly realized that Jade wasn't in a place to be friendly. "But I know you're uncomfortable like this."

"You know I don't exactly like this so you just hopped on my lap?" Jade said with a slight sneer. "Maybe you really do get off on the sadistic stuff…"

"No, Jade, you just don't get it," Tori said sweetly, taking her lover's chin into her hands, and delivering a soft kiss before she continued, wrapping her tonally different arms around the pale neck before her. "I'm right here instead of continuing to tease you because I love you. I want you to see that no matter what happens or what parts of ourselves that we expose to the other when we make love… it doesn't change anything. Whether it's you pinning me against a wall and breaking me until I beg to cum or if I'm on my knees wanting to give you the greatest pleasure I can muster… I want it to end the same way- in your arms… or you in mine."

"So you're not getting off on me crying?" Jade said, finally opening her eyes fully to Tori, allowing her to see that she was in fact tearing up.

"Honestly, I had no idea…" Tori said, pushing the dark hair behind Jade's ear. "I don't know if I would have even known if you hadn't just said something."

"I… I just felt this emotional weight… one that was lifted when I fell for Freddie, and then it returned when he left…" Jade said, wiping the tears away. "I felt it with you after the play when we kissed too, but just a second ago, it disappeared again, and I felt that truly freeing feeling."

"It's good to let that stuff out, Jade…" Tori said sweetly, kissing her lips once more, letting the kiss get deeper at Jade's pace, and before either of them knew it, they were making out again, laughing and smiling as they just let themselves be happy.

And they could have done that for hours if it weren't for Freddie interrupting them. Or, more precisely, the ringtone for Freddie's texts on Jade's phone.

 _Somebody saaaaaaave meeeee_

"Shit…" Jade said between liplocks. "I really want to keep doing this, but I'm afraid it might be something important."

Tori pouted slightly as she climbed off her lover, and there was a strange moment of clarity where Tori could only look around the room at the piles of clothes on the floor, only half of which came from the store. Wow… she thought to herself, and suddenly she felt a bit exposed. The Latina quickly sought out her underwear, and where her original clothes were as she let Jade have her space for Freddie's message once she finally got her phone out of her jean pocket.

-Can you draw a mustache?

"Are you goddamn serious?" Jade muttered, earning a look from her partner who joined her to see what caused this outburst. "I ruined a perfect fucking moment for this?"

Tori had no idea what that message was about but there was something funny about the way that Jade was reacting to it, and she felt a twinge of validation that she made Jade more interested in her than, in her eyes at least, the perfect man.

"Let's just finish up here, and maybe later…" the tanned girl smirked, as if challenging her lover as much as teasing her, "at the dance or something… we can… you know…"

"Oh, I could certainly dig some 'you know' right now but alright…" Jade said with an annoyed glance, but in a few seconds it turned into a smile. The goth girl couldn't help but smile a bit as she looked over her scattered clothes, each one with a memory of Tori's actions as she undid much of the Latina's undressing. After a couple silent minutes, the girls were ready and Jade, perhaps a bit loudly, said, "Now let's find you the outfit I'm going to spend the evening tearing off of you…"

Tori blushed a bit, fearing that someone nearby might have heard her words, but luckily, no one around seemed really phased by any of it. She quickly prepped her failed costume ideas to go back on their individual racks, but as she went to put up the final one, the unicorn, Jade's hand gripped hers tightly.

"Not that one, Vega…" she said, as if to say that she knew something Tori didn't. "I kinda liked that one."

"Yes ma'm," Tori replied with a smirk of her own. "So what did you find in the licensed stuff?"

"You'll see…" Jade said, taking her hand, which elicited a very different feeling. When she'd been with Cat, it was highly secret that they were that close, and she felt that way with Tori as well, or so she thought… but now that they were now holding hands in a public place, there was really something freeing about that. Like hiding her taste in girls was no longer an issue.

"I know Disney has Star Wars and Marvel comics now so those could work," Tori said, trying not to freak out that she was holding hands with a girl she loved when 24 hours earlier she strongly believed she was straight as an arrow. "I could do one of those… like a sexy Princess Leia."

"Vega, you show up at the house, let alone the dance, rocking some superhero or Slave Leia costume, Freddie's dick will shoot off his body like a rocket…" Jade said, sounding very serious even if the imagery was hilarious to actually picture. "And that doesn't help either of us."

"Hahahaha… fair point…" Tori giggled, moving quickly behind Jade as they ducked down a couple aisles until they finally found it.

The dress was bright yellow and was absolutely gorgeous, and it even came with gloves and some sparkling gold heels. There was no question for Tori, once she saw that it was precisely her size, that she would certainly be the belle of the ball in that costume.

But in typical Tori fashion, she could only focus on how other people would see her and what they might think. And as she followed behind Jade to the counter so that her… girlfriend, if that was the right word, could get it for her, she began to fantasize less on how it would look on her, and more about how it would be if, or better yet, when, it was ripped off of her by a couple different sets of hands.

* * *

"I look ridiculous…"

"Of course you do," Jade called out to Freddie from her closed bedroom as she changed into her costume, trying not to watch Tori do the same thing. She was certainly going for a bit darker on her 'princess' take, especially compared to Tori, but she felt it still remained true to the 'role' she was playing. "The whole point of a 'masquerade' is to look ridiculous."

"And to have a good time dancing with friends," Tori chimed in, earning a half annoyed, half sweet glance from the dark haired girl who she had snuck a few peeks at as they undressed and dressed. "At least, that's how I'm seeing it."

"But there's a big difference between how you girls are going to look… which I still don't know any details about by the way," Freddie complained further, seemingly lost in his own annoyance, "and me, who is trying to pull off something only a few people could even get, and that was if I even looked like the character."

"You're being ridiculous, babe," Jade said sweetly, finally getting her costume, which was sexily snug, on, as she began to plan stage two- hair and makeup. "I told you when I was drawing that adorable mustache of yours on that you looked great and you could mark me any day…"

"I think that ship has already passed," Tori said under her breath, eyeing herself in the mirror, with a heavy smirk that once again earned an angry glare that tried not to show that she was laughing at the comment. "So, Freddie, I saw your costume and everything, and like Jade, I think you look great… but is Zorro even Disney?"

"Yeah, actually," Freddie said, exiting his own bedroom, apparently ready to head out even though he had to count on another hour of waiting for the girls to get their 'selves' together. "Lot of people don't realize this but the character has a long history with Disney, and since I had this costume just hanging around my house from a bit we did on iCarly, I just thought I'd use it."

"Well, I can't wait to see the full getup," Tori said, nodding her head as she made sure she looked nice in the reflective surface, knowing she needed to get to the second step like Jade.

"And I seriously can't wait to see you two…" he called out, apparently standing near the stairs if Jade's knowledge of her home's acoustics was correct. While Freddie felt that he looked ridiculous, some could say he looked like he was straight off the cover of some serial romance novel with his tight black pants, leather vest, and billowing cape. There was also a mask and a hat, as well as a very realistic, but very plastic, foil that he would wear at his waist, but he figured those could all probably wait until they were headed out the door. "I'm usually a pretty patient guy, but I am literally giddy to see what you girls have in store, because I know, no one at that dance is going to compare."

"Your flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Benson," Jade said, as she applied her eye makeup, layering on her mascara with just the right amount to tow the line between sultry and sexy, which couldn't get more narrow when it came to anything Jade said, did, and especially, wore. "You'll just have to wait a little bit longer for the big reveal."

"And you can't even tell me who you'll be? Not even a hint?" he pleaded, knowing she wouldn't give up the info, but making Jade think that she held some power over him in matters like this was always fun. "You're no fun…"

"Just go wait in the den…" Jade said, locking eyes in the mirror with her partner and smiling. "We'll be down in just a few minutes."

The girls couldn't help but marvel at one another. The last 24 hours had been like a whirlwind for each of them, but every second they spent together pushed them closer and closer, and when they both reached for the same brush at one time, their formerly focused and busy hands suddenly paused, and they just felt the spark.

There wasn't a need for words for either of them anymore. They had said their peace and poured their hearts out at the store, and in the car ride afterward, which was almost as exciting. They made out at every red light, and when they pulled back in at Jade's house, things had gotten even more heated, eager to do things they could easily do back in the house but climbing all over each other's lap in the car just seemed so much more 'exciting'.

But the 'princesses' were on a mission now, and were faced with a real 'deadline' in not wanting to keep their Prince Charming waiting down below. Individually, they each imagined his reaction to seeing what they looked like. As Tori got her hair up and curled, she thought about the way his eyes would dance over her body as she spun to show off for him, seeing a regal, longer style from the back, while the front was much shorter making her tan stems the showcase. Jade hoped he would like a darker take, appreciating the more leather and goth-inspired changes while keeping parts of the image of her character identifiably innocent. Both had agreed early on not to let on their character identities to him, and to handle their reveal the same way they had done a gift for Andre a year and a half ago.

And after ten excruciating minutes for Freddie as he sat quietly downstairs, the door finally opened and he knew that his princesses, which is what they were regardless of the characters they'd be appearing as tonight, would soon be descending the stairs. His heart beat fast as he heard their soft footsteps move across the creaky second floor, and then they came into view.

In trenchcoats.

"I like the matching thing you have going, but…" Freddie said, feeling a bit cheated, even though he knew full well that they were dolled up just beneath the heavy covering which would be gone momentarily, "… have to say I'm a little let down by the sexiness factor."

"Let's fix that, shall we?" Jade said, looking into his eyes with hers beaming with fiendish play, biting her lip slightly as she counted down silently from three with Tori and the girls dropped their coats.

Freddie was absolutely stunned by how gorgeous the already gorgeous girls were. Both were practically glowing in their own way. Tori was supposed to be Belle from Beauty and the Beast, but rather than a huge yellow dress, she was wearing something shorter and simpler, with shawl sleeves, leaving much of her tanned shoulders and upper chest exposed leading to a red rose in the center, where her cleavage had just begun. Although much of her upper arm was naked, she wore long yellow gloves that went almost to her elbow. And the true Beauty of this look was her legs. The glorious stems were on display from her lower thigh, all the way down to her feet where she was planted in golden heels. She hadn't done too much for makeup but her brown locks were now up, tied off into a stylish ponytail with a yellow ribbon, allowing her hair to cascade along her bare flesh of her upper torso.

Jade's Snow White, on the other hand, looked far from regal or pure as the character was known to be, but in typical Jade fashion, she made her darkness incredibly sexy. Some of her hair was up as well, kept in place with a red headband with a small bow on top, but much of her jet black hair was loose and looked a bit frayed. She did little to darken her skin tone and made her features appear a bit more sunken with black and light blue eye makeup. Her lips were a cherry red, and Freddie felt himself lick his own thinking about kissing them. Her collar and shoulders were poofed out a bit, keeping that classic vibe, but rather than a soft covering for her front, Jade had elected to wear a tight black leather corset shrinking her abdomen but making her bust look incredible, displaying a near inhuman amount of cleavage. She wore a yellow billowy dress but as his lover turned for him, she hiked side up a bit so he could see that the corset connected, over her hip, to high red lace stockings, as if to offer a preview of what she'd be wearing to bed.

"So what's the verdict, Benson?" Jade said, seeing him practically drool over their costumes, and from the rise she was seeing from not so little Freddie, they might not make it out of the house. "Are we damsel enough that you'd save us from distress?"

"I… uh… I mean, I think-"

"I think we might have broken him, Jade," Tori giggled moving so that she could take a close seat next to Freddie on the couch. Jade followed suit, landing on the other side, but moreso in his lap, feeling his semi, which she was proud to have caused, against her hip. The two girls delivered a well-timed simultaneous kiss to his reddening cheeks as he struggled to find the right words for how amazing they looked. "Can't wait around for your thoughts though, Freddie… we have a dance to get to, you know."

"Shame really…" Jade whispered as she slithered off his lap, her supple ass teasing him just a bit more. "I was just sitting here imagining you just ravaging me like Zorro… slicing my clothes off and taking me. Carving a big 'F' into my outfit here…"

"So that you're labeled as Freddie's?" Tori asked, the idea of witnessing such a sight already getting her going.

"I was thinking 'F' as in 'Fuck me so hard I can't walk straight for a month' but I guess that makes more sense, right?" Jade smiled, a fire in her eyes as she watched Freddie awkwardly stand and get control of himself since they needed to be on their way. "Maybe tonight though…"

"If we have the house to ourselves," Freddie whispered at his love with a grin on his face, "I will gladly show you what I can do with a sword, both flesh, and steel."

"And if I wanted to have a friend over?" Jade said, batting her darkened eyelashes, clearly pointing out Tori. "Could we still play?"

"Oh, I think that can be arranged…" Freddie smirked, grabbing the last of his items for the costume and heading toward the door, trying hard to think about anything that would relieve some of the tension Jade and Tori had caused. Baseball. His mom. Spencer. Star Wars. Oh god, Freddie thought, watching the girls ahead of him as he felt himself harden right into steel once more. Should not have just pictured Tori as Leia…

* * *

 **So there we have another chapter down. Those of you who are Jori fans can probably breathe a small sigh of relief that Freddie disappeared for the chapter to let those two work out some issues. Next week, the dance gets going and believe me when I say that it only heats up from here. Plus our three person focus extends a bit to some other characters. Please review, as always, because I really appreciate it, and given how rough I'm feeling tonight it would mean the world. Not trying to guilt trip or anything. Thanks again for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I normally post of Fridays but I had some internet issues so I hope you'll forgive me. I hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

 **Disney Ball**

 **Hollywood Arts**

The driver, with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as the darkest ebony, pulled her car into the entrance of the parking lot to the Asphalt Café, but instead of making the usual wide left turn, she had to keep driving. The teens could see on their left that a stage was set up and the café itself was decorated and dedicated as a dance floor, taking away one entire line of parking spots.

Jade drove a few more yards to the make a right to pull into one of the parking spots lining the far end of the parking lot. She brought the car to a stop and put it into park before turning off the ignition. She pulled down the cosmetic mirror and double checked her features one last time and then looked to her right to the passenger seat to Tori, which Freddie insisted allowing her to have as his gentlemanly choice, and slightly over her shoulder to ask the pair, "So, are we ready to make a night of it?"

Freddie leaned forward and placed a kiss on Jade's soft cheek and answered, "Absolutely."

He was about to do the same toward Tori until their eyes met and shared an awkward smile, clearly lost in something they were unable to share out loud. Tori bashfully glanced downward while Freddie tightly smiled before turning toward the passenger door.

Jade's smile faded by a hair, curious and slightly disappointed with Tori's reaction. She thought for a moment on the reason why Tori reacted the way she just did, immediately disregarding the possibility that the brunette could still hold something antagonistic against Freddie after their 'makeup' at the costume shop, and believed that it was just apprehension at the possibility of someone at the school see affection between the golden child and her boyfriend.

Freddie opened his back seat door behind Jade and stepped out. He reached back inside to pull out his cape, as it was realized quickly that it wouldn't be a comfortable ride wearing it, and flung it around his shoulders then tied it in front of his neck. He reached back inside the car and pulled out his hat then carefully placed it on his head, bringing down the rim with a quick tug as if it was a cowboy. The final piece was his long prop rapier, the perfect finishing touch for his 'character.'

The 'folk hero' shut the door behind him then opened the driver's side door and offered his right arm to Jade.

The beautiful driver smiled at his offer and grabbed her clutch purse before graciously accepting his offer. She stepped out of her seat, sharing another smile before closing the door then walking around the back to the passenger side of the car. Jade opened the door and offered her hand to Tori.

The yellow dressed teen stifled a laugh, certainly surprised and a little uncertain of the public offer. However, she accepted the hand and Jade helped her out of the car. The darker haired teen turned her hand and laced her crimson nailed fingers between Tori's gloved fingers.

Tori looked a little bashful at the gesture- a very public gesture if Tori walked with Jade into the school and the other students saw it. She wasn't sure what that meant or how others would react to the sight. No one really would bat an eye for two girls to be together… this was California after all. But they were Tori and Jade- the fierce rivalry between the pair was nearly legendary among the student body and possibly to a wider audience since her performance at the music awards, but showing up together holding hands would certainly get people talking. She didn't believe that the world was ready for such a thing, let alone Tori herself.

Freddie shut the door behind Tori and a beep later from Jade pressing her electronic key-ring indicating the car was locked, the three started on their way towards the school.

As the three secret-developing lovers approached the school, they could see that the Asphalt Café was elaborately decorated with generic party decorations and various decorations clearly taken from Disney themed birthday party supplies with a number of tall tables on the peripheral. The multicolor lights lit up the entire area and a number of students had filled the café to start enjoying the evening.

Freddie gave a sideward glance to Jade, keeping one eye on the dance warming up and asked, "So they're having the dance outside?"

"And inside." Jade leaned her head to bring her lips closer to his ear and explained, "They've taken over practically the entire school. They dedicated the café and the gym for students to actually dance, so we could dance inside or out under the moonlight or something. I'm not sure if they took over the Black Box Theater or not."

Tori pointed out with a laugh, using the distraction to slip her fingers away from Jade's hands as she saw a handful of their fellow students approach, "You can't see the moon."

Jade clearly noticed Tori withdrawing her hand and the sudden lack of warmth from the yellow dressed brunette—even through the glove—sent a shiver through her.

Freddie gently teased, "I know, I don't understand how you can stand it."

Jade raised her meticulously trimmed and missing ring brow. "Can you see it in Seattle?"

"When it isn't cloudy, which is never, and you're high enough like my apartment building or the Space Needle."

The mentioning of the Space Needle sent a swirl of thoughts through Tori's mind and she wistfully commented, "I'd love to go to the Space Needle. It must be a stunning view."

Freddie easily agreed with his boyish grin, "It's a fantastic view and probably the biggest draw for tourists. I got to experience it on a school trip one time, but I haven't gotten a chance to see the city at night through it though. Having a date at the restaurant up there would be great opportunity."

Jade cocked an eyebrow and teasingly challenged, "Are you offering us a date to the Space Needle?"

Freddie paused with the question and after several seconds of silence, Jade asked a little more forcefully, "Well?"

He laughed out and wore an embarrassed grin, "Sorry, my mind went straight to trying to work out the logistics in my head on how to make it happen with both of you; where I could show you around, the best places to eat, where you both would… stay on your visit. I'd love to take both of you. It would be a treat and you'd get to see the beautiful night view."

The ladies shared a near conspiratorial glance then Tori commented as an idea popped into her head, "Sounds like it would be a treat, but we could treat you to the L.A. view as well, with a trip to the Griffith Observatory before you go back?"

Freddie smiled at Tori's eagerness, glad to see that she wasn't as standoffish towards him as she was before she left to go costume shopping with Jade, and answered, "I would enjoy that."

Jade willingly agreed, "We could catch it in the afternoon tomorrow, grab a quick dinner then…" She trailed off with an uncomfortable smile that melted like her namesake in summertime.

The black dressed teen eagerly asked in concern, "What?"

The fair skinned girl struggled to bring back the smile and finished in a regretful voice, "…then I guess we'll head for the airport."

Tori saw only Jade's profile, but she could see the troubling expression forming on the lovely face and it pricked at her heart to see the always fierce girl look so vulnerable.

Freddie kissed Jade just in front of her ear and whispered his assurance that he'd be back as soon as he could make it happen.

The yellow dressed brunette grasped Jade's hand, but didn't lace her fingers, and gave a gentle squeeze. "Hey, it'll be okay. We're here to have a great night and he'll be back before you know it."

Jade turned her head to meet Tori's eyes and for a moment, the brunette thought she saw hints of moisture in the gothic girl's eyes. She hadn't imagined or allowed her mind to exaggerate in the heat of the moment of lust when she was watching the couple making love last night in how much Jade loved Freddie. His departure would probably devastate her.

The darker haired of the pair forced a smile and cleared her throat to comment, "Yeah, we're going to party 'til we pass out and graduation is just around the corner." She forced a cheerier sound to her voice and urged them, taking a couple quick deep breaths "Okay, we have a dance to get to."

Tori knew Jade was forcing her pain away, but was glad she was going to try to enjoy the night. She decided to lead the way before Jade could have any second thoughts, releasing her hand in the process, and began to move her head back and forth, craning her swan like neck to see if she could spot any of their friends. She looked over for several seconds as she maintained a steady pace, but didn't spot any of them. "I don't see anyone." She looked to her companions she asked, "Why don't we check inside?"

Jade forced a bit of a smile, a little hurt with Tori pulling her hand away, and lazily agreed, "Sure, we can grab a table for the rest of the night. I'm not in the mood to stand up all night in these heels at one of these tables. The boots were bad enough during the Cow Wow."

Freddie slipped an innocent smile on his lips and asked, "But we'll have a chance to come out here and dance won't we? If your feet can handle it, that is."

Jade turned to stand in front of Freddie and slipped her arms around the back of his neck. She humored him with a soft smile, "We'll see if we can spare one out here." She placed a quick kiss on his lips, careful not to smear her lipstick.

Tori watched in silence at the brief intimacy and for that moment, a flicker of desire arose for both of them. She should have been jealous for one or the other, but her mind, her heart just couldn't go in that direction.

Jade ended the kiss then led the other two to cut through the café, drawing the attention of a number of students with Jade and Tori's eye catching outfits and the mysterious stranger on Jade's arm. The ones that spotted them were so captivated that they didn't think on the fact that Jade and Tori were arriving at the dance together.

Jade reached the door first, but Freddie opened the door to the familiar entrance used everyday by the teens, allowing for the ladies to enter before him then rejoined Jade with an offered left arm. They were immediately struck by how well the decorations had been plastered all over the school.

Freddie chuckled as he surveyed the scene, "Wow, they really outdid themselves."

The blue eyed princess shrugged a shoulder and remarked, "I think they did a better job than when we had the 'Prome'.

The folk hero dressed teen looked to Jade and teased with his right hand drummed his fingers on the side of her corset, "That's when you became the first Prom Queen of Hollywood Arts?"

Jade slightly grimaced, recalling the partially humiliating ending of that night being carried away by a man wearing a diaper.

An uncomfortable expression appeared on Tori's face as she recalled how the night turned out for Jade and apprehensively looked to Freddie. In hindsight, especially after the last twenty-four hours, she was embarrassed with how she had 'saved' her prom from Jade's repeated attempts at sabotage.

Freddie boyishly grinned and lazily shrugged a shoulder and guessed the reason behind Tori's expression, "I know the story… and about that 'diaper man'."

Jade growled out in disgust as the memory returned in vivid detail, "I almost gouged his eyes out to get him to let me go."

Tori struggled to begin, "Jade, I'm sorry—"

Jade held up her hand and cut her off, "No, it's alright. What's done is done. We made our apologies over everything last night…" She licked her lips in a seductive manner. "…and made up plenty of times. Though we probably need to continue with that… healing process."

The brunette smiled, relieved at Jade's words and in a flash in her mind, recalling all the things they did last night, and today, to show their forgiveness for each other was quite true. She sweetly replied, "Yes… we did and yes we should."

The girls shared smiles, something no one would have expected to ever see on the grounds of Hollywood Arts outside of a performance.

Freddie remained quiet to let the girls come to peace about another incident that had wedged them apart.

Tori's grin grew and suggested, "Okay, let's get back to finding everyone." She led her companions to start on their way again further into the school, further taking in the elaborate decorations for the dance.

The main hallway and foyer in front of the main split stairwell had a number of students loitering about. They were dressed in any number of costumes from Disney properties. A number of guys were dressed up as various Disney princes, but the majority was surprisingly dressed as various Star Wars characters and Marvel superheroes. They weren't the traditional characters one would think of when they thought of Disney, but since the company had acquired the properties, no one could argue that they were going against the theme.

The girls of course were dressed up as various Disney princesses as expected, but he didn't spot one that looked as nice as the ladies that he accompanied Well, until he spotted two familiar faces approaching them.

Freddie thought he was on edge during his ride with the girls to the Spring Dance, but when he saw Sam and Cat, he thought he was just going to short-circuit with the beauty of the four young women surrounding him. Unknown to him, but not entirely unexpected, Jade was having the same reaction at the sight of the roommates. Tori, to a lesser extent, was finding herself drawn to the pair, perhaps due to her ability to admit she could like girls as well as guys, as she could acknowledge that Cat could always be cute. And she had a feeling that Sam could really doll herself up if the occasion called for it and she had certainly done that tonight.

The three let their eyes travel over Sam, who Freddie and Jade had been curious as to exactly how Cat was going to make Sam into a 'girly' Disney character. The blonde was wearing her hair straight with a bow on top of her head that began her costume. As their eyes travel downward, they saw the obvious very blue and shiny short dress that barely reached her knees. The dress was sleeveless with only poofy white shoulders that left the rest of the arms exposed. The shimmering material was only interrupted by a large white space formfitting over her busty chest which allowed the rest of her upper chest and neck exposed. One's eyes would naturally continue downward to see a black belt surrounded low on her waist, practically hanging on her hips then to her mid-thigh high white stockings and Mary Janes shoes.

After drinking in Sam's appearance, they looked to Cat to see that she was wearing her red velvet hair down covering her bare shoulders as her top consisted of a pink strapless bar/bikini top in the design of seashells as cups. It covered her perky A-cup chest as any other bikini top, but was probably in violation of the dress code for the dance. However, it was Cat after all and no one would really get onto her for it… especially as they knew better with the protection of Sam and Jade. Her midrift was left exposed until her hips where the rest of her outfit consisted of a very loose, split at the sides and almost translucent green skirt that reached to her ankles, shimmering with sequins to look as if it had fish scales.

As the three arrivals were looking over the roommates, they in turn were doing the same to them. Sam's eyes drifted over Jade in her Snow White outfit and she was definitely looking hot in her eyes. The contrast of the black hair and darker color of the costume to Jade's ivory skin was sexily stark and the amount of cleavage and swell of those large breasts being shown was certainly eye catching. She didn't have anywhere close to Cat's addiction to the life-giving orbs, but she could appreciate a nice set and Jade certainly fit that criterion that she had enjoyed making a nice playtoy or pillow during their several rendezvous since that memorable weekend.

The blonde's eyes next traveled over Freddie in his head-to-toe black costume. He looked particularly dashing, ready to sweep a girl off of her feet in some dashing heroic manner, which she certainly wouldn't have minded being one of them. His leather pants looked like they were nearly painted on him with how well they fit his muscular legs. Her eyes couldn't help traveling to his crotch. They weren't near tight enough in that area to make out anything, but her eyes nevertheless couldn't help but try to notice what other sword he could have been carrying to the dance.

She finally looked upon Tori to take a dedicated assessment of her. Her beauty in the outfit couldn't be denied and definitely looked the part of a Disney princess with a grace and innocence to her. She expected the guys to flock to her like a moth to a flame or a horny dog to a convenient leg if one was to be more curd about it. She couldn't help be reminded of Carly with the girl's presence and that sparked a bittersweet feeling in her heart, but one still tugging her towards the girl and wanting to be within her sphere.

Cat's eyes were drawn to Jade's nearly spilling bustline and heavy cleavage. She did feel a rush of heat in her body and needed every bit of willpower not to lick her lips at the sight as she pushed down the overwhelming need to walk over and plant her face into the deep cleavage to use as a pillow. She took a few breaths to try to get her feelings under control and tore her eyes away from the heavenly sight to keep herself from being embarrassed. She moved her eyes over to look at Tori and was captivated as a child to what looked like a living doll that she would have played with as a child.

The final stop for the redhead's eyes was to Freddie and looked picture perfect for a hero to swoop in and save the princess and the day, something she would have envisioned hoping would have happened to her as a child and before she met Sam, who was happy to be her knight when the need arose.

Tori excitedly smiled while she remarked about the roommates, "You look two look absolutely gorgeous. You look like you stepped right out of the animated movies." She took a step towards Cat and continued, "You look perfect as the Little Mermaid."

Cat grinned at the praise as she hoped that she had captured the look, especially after Sam had vetoed the green leggings with the fins on the side of her cafes. She was glad that she was able to keep her little Flounder bag to serve as her purse for the evening. "Thank you. You look beautiful."

Sam smiled a cheeky smile and answered while wrapping an arm around Cat's shoulders, "Thanks, sweet cheeks. You don't look too bad yourself."

Cat approvingly looked to her secret girlfriend from the contact, but slightly chided her by readily correcting what Sam was really thinking at the sight of Tori, "Sam's kidding—I mean, she's underestimating how beautiful you look. You're definitely the Belle of the ball." She followed up with a quick giggle when she realized her pun.

The blonde rolled her eyes and was forced to admit, "Yeah, what Cat said."

"Thank you Sam. You definitely look beautiful tonight—you look pretty spot on with her, but… you know…" She lowered her voice to privately whisper, "…sexier."

"Thanks, I ah… thanks Tori," Sam answered with a struggling smile, reminded once again of her childhood best friend with the ease and genuineness of the compliment.

Tori noticed the sudden lack of confidence on the blonde's face. She was about to ask if she was alright, but Sam asked her ex with a dry tone, "Who are you supposed to be?"

Freddie lazily looked to his ex and answered with a terribly accented voice, "I… am El Zorro."

Cat mildly recognized the character, but her childlike wide-eyed expression showed befuddlement of why Freddie was dressed as such a character. "Zorro is Disney character?"

The black dressed teen eagerly explained, "He's not exactly owned by the company, but he has a long history with them. Disney made a show for the character in the fifties and very successful."

Freddie reached for the toy rapier from his belt and pulled it out to expertly swirl it around. "Besides, I wanted to wear something that would stand out and be untraditional from everyone else…" They could see that despite the mask, his eyes shifted to several male students passing by wearing various Marvel superhero costumes, some passing a little longer than polite glance at the girls.

Cat's face slightly fell and verbally sprinted, "I think it's a great costume."

Jade followed up with a quick reassurance to her man with a voice that showed her distaste for the other guys' choices, "And they're just jumping on the bandwagon with the superhero thing. Yours is the creative choice."

"Yeah, Benson… I know how well you handle your… weapon. And you are pretty good with a sword too, so it's only natural…" Sam commented in a sultry voice with a smirk and licking her lips with a quick swipe of her tongue. One of the blonde's most vivid sex dreams came not long after they had first made love, where the expert fencer sliced all her clothes off and marked her as his prey.

Freddie felt a heat of rush to his cheeks as he realized to what the blonde was truly referring. Jade cracked the faintest of smiles as she stuck the tip of her tongue and licked her bottom lip. Tori took only a fraction of a second later to realize Sam's double entendre, blushing and tightened her lips.

Cat interjected, thinking she was adding to the conversation, "Yeah, Sam told me that you used to fence and you were pretty good at it."

The four looked to Cat, sharing mildly perplexed expressions that she didn't understand Sam's innuendo based meaning.

Jade shook her head and sighed with a grin, "Okay, now that we've admired each other's outfits for the night… can we actually get to the dance?"

Cat's eyes lit up from a figurative light bulb lit up in her head. "Wait, we need to take some pictures first!"

Sam's reluctant expression showed that she didn't care much for the idea, but she wasn't going to argue with the redhead. Jade smiled as though she wanted to get to the dance, she liked the idea of having several pictures to remember the occasion and have something for Freddie to have to remember the night while they were separated. She was even struck with the idea that they should have a more… heated photoshoot as she had with Cat and Sam the night after Freddie's flight back to Seattle. Tori's smile showed that was on board as she saw it as the traditional thing to do at a dance.

Freddie happily agreed with a teasing smile, "I had the same idea. I wanted to remember tonight and I didn't know if they would have anything set up to take pictures like they do at prom, so I brought my camera. We're going to have some real high quality pics, not just what our PearPhones can take." He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a small digital camera to prove his point.

Sam gently mocked him with a lazy expression, "You would."

The masked teen challengingly smiled and pointed out, "And if we were at prom back in Seattle, we'd all be taking pictures and you know it, Sam. Carly would insist on it."

Sam wanted to argue, but Freddie had her verbally bent over and if she played it right, hopefully literally as well before the night was out. She sighed, trying to show that she wasn't just acquiescing to her ex's point, even if that was exactly what she was doing, and replied, "Yes she would. Let's just get this over with."

Cat giddily led the way further down the hall to find a good spot to take a take their pictures until they reached the row of lockers where Tori's locker was located where the lighting seemed to be just right. She pointed out, "We could take them here."

"This is fine," Jade agreed as she took a place in front of them signaling she was just as anxious to have some pictures taken and to get to the actual dance portion of the dance event.

The other three gorgeous young ladies joined the gothic princess in a group for Freddie to take a picture. One look by Jade or Sam kept any student stupid enough from trying to interrupt, walk through, or photo-bomb their pictures, so they politely walked behind Freddie as he pointed the camera to get them all in frame.

Jade shared the center with Cat as Tori flanked Jade's right at the end and Sam on Cat's left side, being held close to the redhead by an arm around her waist. The sight of all four lovely ladies standing together with their arm on each other was quite a sight and a momentarily distracting one for Freddie before he focused and snapped a picture.

Freddie took a few more pictures on the safe side before he roped a passing student in taking a picture of the five of them. If the guy dressed up as Iron Man had any ideas of dashing off with his camera, a quick look from Jade showed that it would be a very foolish and painful choice.

'Zorro' slipped in the middle with Jade to his right and Sam deciding to stand beside him in taking Cat's place. Tori had originally wanted the spot and for a split second, you could see the disappointment that she couldn't be so close to Freddie.

The random student took a few shots with the girls switching places around Freddie before the Seattle teen took the camera back and thanking him. He politely nodded as they could see if he was smiling or not and went about his way.

They moved on for each to get individual pictures, experimenting with a few different poses from sexy to cute. There were probably half a dozen different photos for each girl, but there were highlights in Freddie's mind, as shameful as it was, which he couldn't help but tie to fantasies.

Cat focused on being cute with holding up her little Flounder bag in a hug or giving a playful kiss on the cheek. In a flash, he could see her pressed against the walls, mewing out as she was ravaged, cuddling her cute features into his chest.

Tori would hold a hand under her lips and act like she was playfully blowing a kiss then turned to show her right profile and give a smoldering look towards the camera, pouting her plump pink lips. Those lips, Freddie repeated in his mind, knowing how incredible they felt against his own, and how beyond amazing they looked stretched and wrapped around his member.

Jade rested her back against the lockers with a bent right knee slipping through one of the slits of thin and loose material of skirt and hands out and pressing against the metal, giving a sultry look with narrowed eyes and hint of a smile that promised a world of pleasure. Freddie intended to make good on those promises, to make love to this goddess until the break of dawn. She turned to her side, raising a hand to press her palm against her temple and extend her elbow out, giving an 'innocent' expression that was far from her intention, especially thanks to her pushing her already generous chest out. She certainly had an incredible look befitting the famous princess and his desire was fiery enough to make sure that it really would take a magic kiss to wake her up after the night he was planning for them.

Sam was the last with her showing her left profile with a hand on her hip and deviously smiling, pushing her chest out and sticking her ass out just a little to the point of not being too blatant. Freddie knew the blonde's curves well and seeing her poke her ass out, curve her back to thrust her chest out, and look over her shoulder just brought back memories of pounding that sweetness from behind, gripping her plentiful breasts as he whispered his desires into her eager ears.

After the last of the individual pictures, the girls joined each other for several last poses of just being goofy with striking comically tough girl expressions or just being wacky—with Jade, ever the actress, remaining fairly serious in those pictures.

Freddie held back a laugh at the various poses, some because they were humorous and others to cover for the fact that the sexier and sensual poses were gently stoking the fire of desire as if their outfits weren't bad enough to get his desire flaring. His photo fantasies were already pushing him enough to his limits that standing wrong would give away his excitement.

The girls decided they had enough pictures, so Jade reached for Freddie's wrist and pulled him towards the lockers. She deviously smiled and instructed him, "Your turn."

Freddie handed off the camera to Tori then pulled out his foil and held it out with one hand and leaned slightly backwards as if he was about to face down a villain. Tori snapped off a quick picture, a soft smile playing on her lips as he did look pretty heroic in the picture and her imagination started running about him being the hero to save her from any danger.

In fact, the idea of the brave, strong hero coming to their rescue spread to each girl like a wildfire. Each one with some variance of how the fantasy would play out.

Once Tori took a picture or two, Jade stepped into the frame and slithered between his right arm and torso, holding on to him with his arm naturally cradling around her. He switched sword hands and the pose became as if he was rescuing her while facing down a villain. Jade was hardly the damsel type but he gave us such a strong vibe of bravery and heroism she couldn't help but swoon.

He was so suave when he was in the zone like this, it almost remind Jade of one of those cheesy spy movies. Her mind drifted to the image of being captured and helpless to fall into a vat of boiling acid, but there came Freddie, in a custom tux, swinging down on a previously unseen cable and swooping her up to safety before they found a closet in the evil scientist's lair and she would repay his kindness. Neither one caring the place could blow any minute, because she was intent to blow him at that exact minute, and then offer her leather clad body up to his desires.

Cat laughed at the pose while Sam rolled her eyes. Tori took the picture, grinning as it looked like the pair was posing for a cheesy Harlequin and her mind couldn't help replacing herself in the image as being rescued by Freddie or perhaps Jade.

Jade stepped out of his grip, leaving a kiss on his cheek with a visible lipstick kiss remaining. Tori realized she could have her imagination play out and decided to hand off the camera to her new love to get in on the act to be the rescued damsel, setting aside her still somewhat mixed feelings for Freddie.

Tori replaced Jade in Freddie's grip and the brunette shivered into his strong yet caring embrace that stirred the little hellcat she had caged up. They shared a quick smile, putting aside any unresolved feelings and enjoying the moment of slipping into their characters—ones that would never meet, but still having fun living the fantasy.

In a split second she could see herself, bound and tied to a railroad track, hearing the mighty train coming in the distance, but there he was standing over her, the masked hero with a comforting smile in the face of danger, his now razor sharp rapier in hand. A couple swishes later and she's now free, being carried bridal style to a cabin where there's a fire going, and he tears her clothes off and passionately makes love to her.

While Jade snapped the pictures, Sam looked on with mild puzzlement and a slight flare of jealousy while she watched Tori easily get comfortable in Freddie's grip. The barely noticeable sideways glance Tori gave him was one filled admiration or perhaps something more as if the romantic gesture actually was real instead of play acting seemingly lost in thought. She fought a frown as she watch Freddie protectively pull Tori closer as if he really was protecting her from approaching danger instead of just posing for a picture.

The 'Belle of the Ball' slipped from Freddie's grasp, taking a bit longer than expected with her hand sliding across his bicep, inner forearm then across his hands and fingertips.

Sam apparently was the only one that noticed or Jade was ignoring it as Cat eagerly took Tori's spot and called out, "My turn!"

Freddie laughed and easily wrapped his arm around her small frame while one hand slipped around the small of his back under his cape and her other palming over his chest. She gave him a childish expression as she giggled and got comfortable in his arm. He returned the smile then gazed outward so that Jade could take the picture.

As Jade was pressing the button to click the picture, Cat turned her head and placed a kiss on his cheek. Freddie, other than the first time they met, had always been sweet to her, and while she had no romantic feelings for him, she still really loved the feel of having someone so big and strong hold her close to make her feel safe and she knew he'd defend her at the drop of a hat. Like a knight in shining armor who would selflessly slay a dragon to save her and ride off into the sunset.

The action brought out a laugh from Jade as she snapped the picture, but Tori looked on, mildly curious at Cat's easiness and playfulness in which she had with Freddie. Her mind still couldn't shake the confession he had made about his first time with Cat despite Jade's quite pleasurable way to dissuade her from having such an interpretation of Freddie.

After Cat slipped from Freddie's grasp, he asked Sam with a devilish smile, "Do you want to take a picture?"

Sam put on an uncomfortable smile, suggesting that she wasn't thrilled with a picture, but Cat grabbed her hand then practically shoved her into Freddie's arm.

Freddie smirked to try to keep his laughter checked from Sam's stubbornness as she liked parties, but she always resisted getting into the spirit of the festivities.

Once Sam slipped into his arm, she fought the similar shiver that Tori had experience being in the strong and protective arm. Her mind suddenly raced with images of him completely dominating her with that overwhelming strength. They were practically physical equals now and she couldn't help but fantasize about them fighting crime as masked vigilantes together, getting so worked up that they had to ravage one another… keeping the masks on, of course, because the mind-blowing sex was even better that way. Her cheeks flushed with heat and stopped resisting taking the picture and fortunately the picture was taken before any flush could appear on her cheeks.

The blonde slipped from his grip to get away from the source of her arousal as it was already bad enough seeing him and Jade and Tori had that cuteness about her.

Jade glance at the camera to see how the picture turned out then asked, "Okay, are there any other pictures anyone wants to take?"

The rest threw glances towards one another to see if anyone had any other ideas. Sam answered in a surprisingly patient voice, even if her eyes betrayed her, "I think we got enough pictures for now. I'm sure you'll want to take some more with your friends."

Cat jumped on Sam's point with another big grin, "Yes! Let's find the others and take pictures with them. I'm so excited to know how the others dressed."

The redhead grabbed Sam's wrist and tugged her along to head towards the gym.

Jade turned off the camera and handed it back to Freddie before the secret trio followed a step behind and Tori asked almost rhetorically Cat, "So I assume you haven't seen the others?"

The redhead let go of Sam's wrist and shook her head while answering, "No, we just got here. We were about to grab a table before we saw you."

The brunette happily informed them, "We were going to do the same thing so now we can all sit together."

Sam questioningly looked to Tori and gently inquired, "So… you're going to sit with us? I thought maybe you'd be… hanging out with the others?"

Tori looked to Jade and Freddie, unsure how to answer her question.

The blonde easily picked up on the yellow dressed brunette hesitation, curious to see if Cat's observations of Jade and Tori's interactions at the costume shop were accurate.

Tori let a smile form and let out a nervous giggle, "I thought we were all going to hang out. That's what we usually do. Were you really going to go sit off by yourself just because you don't go here?"

Sam paused in answering and stopped in her tracks, bringing everyone to a stop. She slightly squinted, studying the brunette to see if she was being asked a trick question. However, she had that eerily innocent aura that she had always picked up from her and decided to answer honestly as she would another certain brunette. "I'm not exactly welcoming company to them. I know they only really tolerate me because of Cat and Jade and… frankly Robbie gets on my damn nerves too damn much and that's before you consider that stupid fucking puppet."

The more popular of the Vega sisters sympathetically smiled to the famous bully and replied, "You're Cat's friend, roommate and guest and Jade and Freddie's friend, so you're sitting with us and if the others have a problem… well they'll just have a problem for the night won't they?"

Sam studied Tori's eyes and general expression, trying to determine if she was serious about the offer. She was a pretty good judge of when someone was lying to her since she herself was so skilled in the dishonesty department. She didn't need skills at that caliber because the girl looked like that she had about as much ability to lie as Carly. She cracked a smirk and answered, "Thanks."

They shared a nod then Cat shouted loud enough for the random student moving down the hall to hear her and grabbed Tori's hand, "Come on!" She led the yellow dress teen by the hand down the hallway, momentarily leaving the other three behind.

Sam took advantage of the separation and looked to her ex and Jade, demanding in a soft tone, "Ok…what the hell is going on with you two and Tori?"

The couple spared glances towards one another, trying to gauge with just eye contact how much they wanted to reveal to Sam. Jade made something like a gargling sound to clear her throat then tried to casually speak as if her words didn't have much significance, "Tori and I are trying to work things out… I'm trying to work things out with her, so I'm trying to be friendlier and… inviting with her."

Sam raised one of her meticulously trimmed eyebrows and laughed, "You have, eh?" She rolled her eyes, knowing full well that there was more here but she decided to let it go if they weren't going to be completely forthcoming, and muttered, "Guess it's about goddamn time."

Jade pursed her red lips and a dark look passed over her gaze.

The blonde laughed, seeing that she had hit a nerve with the pale teen as she always felt she came up short in their verbal matches, "What? From what Cat's told me and what I've seen of you two, you've acted pretty childish to her."

The white as a ghost girl snorted out defensively, "You're lecturing me being childish? Your reputation is pretty well known from anyone who ever watched that show. You're the one who routinely was a bitch to a guy just because you didn't know how to deal with a little crush. Plus, you're the one that hates everyone. So… how exactly is my relationship with Vega remotely childish in comparison to that?"

Sam licked her lips and rolled her eyes, resisting a frustrated groan at Jade's reliance on using the deepest of cuts to one up her. "I'm not making it personal with people, you made it personal for stupid reasons."

Jade spoke with a hint of venom in her voice, not willing to give an inch on the matter with Sam, "And that doesn't sum up the vast majority of your relationship with Freddie? It took you giving him a head injury to finally realize how you really felt. Even more to get the words out. I never figured you'd be like the others and fall down to worship her."

"Both of you, stop…" Freddie interrupted, determined to keep the girls from butting heads even if it was in a friendly manner, "She's not falling down and worshipping her because of anything she's done… it's because she reminds her of Carly." He focused a particular glance to Sam and asked, "Am I right?"

Sam pressed her lips together, not appreciating him raising the comparison of their longtime and closest friend. She could attempt to deny it, but she knew they would each see right through her. In great reluctance, she admitted, "Yeah, she reminds me of Carly."

"Well…" Jade put aside the self-satisfying grin for a moment and looked pensive, fearing she'd gone a step too far with her digs, and asked, "That explains everything doesn't it?"

The blonde turned her questioning gaze to the girl that had captured her ex's heart.

The darker hair and taller girl innocently smiled while answering, "It's no secret that she's your best friend and from what Freddie's said she's a sweet girl… just like Vega, so I figured you'd have the same reaction. Hell, she's the only one in the group you've treated well."

"Whatever, let's not make a big deal out of it." Sam turned to catch up with her secret girlfriend, not willing to continue the conversation. Jade and Freddie shared gazes, the lovely princess raising an eyebrow and smirking in triumph of one up the buxom blonde bully even if Freddie looked a little less than pleased. She tightened her arm around Freddie's arm and the couple followed lockstep behind Sam.

The door to the most heavily traffic entrance to the school opened with additional arrivals to the dance, but one stood out in particular: Trina Vega.

Trina was never short on confidence as could be testified by many at the performing arts high school, but tonight it was well founded as she felt damn good as she entered Hollywood Arts in her red sequin dress looking like the classic drop dead gorgeous buxom toon, 'Jessica Rabbit'. As she strolled down the hallway, the guys lingering about the hallway turned their heads as she walked past them and that was a healthy boost to her already unhealthy ego. Unknowingly to her, they had turned their heads to a lot of girls, especially for her baby sister and her friends, but even if she had known, it still felt way too good knowing she was one of those girls that were drawing that sort of attention.

As she continued walking down the main hall of the school on her way to the gym, she spotted her younger sister and the entourage making their way to the gym. She didn't initially recognize them, but once she spotted the red velvet hair and the blonde standing beside her, she put the pieces together at as to the others' identities.

Trina thought she should say at least hello and check on her sister as she hadn't seen her all day, which was odd for a Saturday. Come to think of it, she couldn't recall seeing her before bed last night or this morning for breakfast. She quickly trotted over in her heels with the skills she had honed from trying to jog in ten inch heels a few years ago and caught up with the five.

"Tori?!" The red-wig wearing teen cheerfully called out to get her sister's attention, "Hello?!"

The quintet stopped just before reaching the double doors of the gym and turned around at the sound of Trina's voice.

Trina was momentarily stunned with her sister's appearance as Belle, expecting her to dress as someone else—perhaps as Pocahontas.

Tori looked back at her sister and called out with genuine praise, "Wow, you look… fantastic Trina."

The older sister smugly grinned, resting a hand on her hip, thrusting her curves out since Freddie was around, and answered, "Thanks and you look gorgeous… not as good as me, but…"

Tori's expression turned into a near pout, but the older Vega girl put on an apologetic expression and reached over to pull her sister into a hug and teased, "I'm kidding. You look beautiful." She pulled back and gave her sister a curious look as she didn't expect such a costume, recalling her sister saying she was going to make a homemade one, perhaps Pocahontas.

Trina was about to make a comment on the surprise costume, but Freddie interrupted her thoughts with a charming smile that had drove Trina, along with a good portion of the female fanbase of the former web show, wild, "Tori's right. You look like you stepped right out of the celluloid. You'd put any cosplayer to shame."

Trina wasn't sure what he was referring to, but she knew it sounded like it was entirely complimentary and from someone has good looking as Freddie, it was certainly an ego booster.

Jade arched an eyebrow while passing her boyfriend a gaze, as if to ask 'You're really going to say that to her,' then added her own comment, "You look…"

Tori looked to Jade with an expression nearly begging her to be nice to her sister as the toon dressed teen's expression slowly started turning defensive.

The fair skinned princess forced a hard smile and complimentarily answered in a strained tone, "…you look… great, Trina. You're definitely… going to be turning heads tonight."

Trina was mildly surprised by the compliment then quickly recovered to allow a smile to dance on her lips before looking at Freddie as she answered in a sultry tone, "Already have."

Jade's lips turned downward and about to snap back with a sharp remark, however Trina continued with a disarming tone for her sister's sake, "Thanks, you're rocking the Snow White look in that Evil Queen sort of way. I'm guessing you're turning heads too?"

"Thanks Trina… yeah I am, but I'm only concerned about turning one head tonight." Jade turned her eyes to Freddie and grinned with a lovely gaze, giving off a nonverbal signal that she wanted to use more 'head' innuendo about him but she'd pass.

Trina's eyes moved to the black costumed muscular teen. "I can see why with tall, dark and handsome…"

Freddie embarrassingly smiled and answered with a nearly perfect accent, "Culpable de los cargos, hermosa chica." (Guilty as charged, pretty lady)

Trina jaw partially dropped as she laughed at his answer, "You certainly will be a guily thought for a lot of girls tonight…"

Jade struggled to maintain her smile, unable to stop herself from thinking that there were plenty of other girls that would find Freddie appealing for the same reasons and try to snatch him away from her. Some old resentments die hard.

The red-wig wearing teen continued, oblivious to Jade's less than enthusiastic with her assessment, "…I hope I'll be able to get a dance from you tonight?"

"I'd love to dance with you tonight." Freddie took a sweeping glance at the other four beautiful young ladies, taking the time to meet each one of their eyes and added, "I intended to do a lot of dancing and get one from each and everyone one of you if I could."

Tori dipped her chin slightly down, bashfully looking away; Sam appeared slightly uncomfortable with a struggling pleasant expression; Cat a joyful soft giggle; and Jade, smiling with a sultry stare towards Freddie, as if there was any doubt they would be dancing between them.

The red sequin dressed teen questioned in a near rhetorical and flirtatious manner, "If that's the case, why don't we get this dance started?"

Jade looked like she was about to answer, but Cat excitedly spoke, "We were just about to get a table, but since you're here, we need take your picture too. We just took some pictures of all of us for the night and were going to get the others when we saw them."

Trina couldn't turn down a chance in front of the camera and with a cocky smiled, "Sure, I love to take some poses. Who has their PearPhone?"

Jade proudly patted her man's shoulder and confidently answered, "No PearPhone necessary… my man came prepared."

Freddie reached back into his vest pocket and pulled out his digital camera.

Trina's diva smile grew with what she was going to take as an impromptu photoshoot with a guy she knew was good with a camera. She moved to stand in front of another set of lockers on the way to the gym and struck a pose with her hands on her hips and puckering her lips.

Freddie softly chuckled and snapped a picture off before she changed poses to the profile, keeping her left hand on her hip, but turning her face to look at him with a sensual gaze, moved her right hand on the side of her head and thrusting her chest and ass out a little with a sultry look on her face.

Trina's next pose was to face the camera again, leaning slightly forward, resting her right hand on her knee and shoving her left forearm under her chest causing her chest to nearly spill out of her dress. Freddie couldn't help but let his imagination run wild at seeing a pair of luscious flesh pillows about the size of Jade's, wondering about the possibility that they'd have the color and flavor of Tori's.

Jade and Sam rolled their eyes together at such a blatantly provocative pose while Tori looked mildly embarrassed by her sister's actions, Freddie trying not to blush and ignore his manhood for stirring some more at the sight, but Cat was taking it all in stride and thinking it was just part of the fun for tonight.

After the next picture, Cat slipped up beside Trina to get a shot with her. The red-wig wearing older teen put on an uncomfortable expression, but she didn't get to object—she didn't want to deal with either a pouty Cat or an annoyed little sister for the rest of the night—as Freddie snapped another picture.

Tori took a step beside her sister and this time the older girl was comfortable with someone beside her. She slipped an arm behind and around Tori. Cat had the forethought to step out of the picture for the sisters to share alone in it.

Freddie took a second picture to make sure he got one then he suggested, "Okay, everyone in the picture."

Jade and Sam shared a sigh, but weren't going to argue with the young man that had changed their lives and slipped into the frame. The darker haired once slipped up beside Tori, slipping an arm behind the small of her back while Sam stood next to Cat, the redhead pulling her close—to make sure Sam was in the shot if anyone would suggest otherwise why she was holding her close.

The masked teen snapped a few pictures with them making various faces from playful, to relax to seductive. He attempted to focus on the task at hand, but seeing all the lovely girls in the picture was taking a toll on his system and kind of regretted wearing such tight pants.

After the last picture, Trina cocked an eyebrow, turning on a devilishly sensual gaze to him and asked, "Don't I get a picture with you?"

Jade felt the familiar flare of possessiveness with Trina's clear flirtation of her man, but she attempted to quench it fairly quickly as she knew she had nothing to fear with Freddie showing any genuine interest in another girl besides Tori.

Cat softly clapped in a giddy fashion. "Yeah, we all took pictures of him rescuing us."

"Well then, it's only fair I get one too, isn't it?"

"You're right. We want as many pictures as we can take to remember tonight." He handed the camera off to Jade and took a spot next to diva. He struck the same position of slightly leaning backwards and politely wrapped an arm around Trina's back to rest his hand on her hip while pulling out the toy sword.

Trina's mind raced about this strong and sweet guy that was now holding her close, and she couldn't help but inhale his manly scent, making her tingle with a bit of excitement. Unlike the others, there was no rescue in her sudden fantasy but the vision of him, looking rough and tough in a leather jacket grabbing her off the street and just spinning her around, hiking her already high dress up, and plowing her against a cold brick wall, her only warmth coming from his intense body heat as he made her shiver with as much lust as fear. No words, just action as he had his way with her.

Trina, biting her lip, still somewhat lost in the fantasy, balanced herself by placing her right hand on his chest, but moved her left hand to a not so innocent manner and palmed over his left butt cheek.

The Seattle teen was glad for the mask to hide his surprise as he didn't want there to be a scene as there certainly would be one if Jade realized the placement of Trina's hand.

Jade snapped the picture then Freddie straightened his posture and slipped from Trina's grasp, one he could tell she wasn't eager to let go.

Trina maintained her sensual look for the pose and commented to Freddie, "Thanks… nice to have a hero willing to rescue me… even if rescue isn't always what I… need."

Freddie easily smiled, not sure what she was getting it, even though she was trying to get at it with all her might, and answered with a smooth and accented voice to fit the character, "You can trust me señorita, I will be there to defend any lady from the despicable deeds."

Jade grinned, but it wasn't a joyful one that fit the occasion, and commented, "Yeah, that one's a real lady…"

Trina turned a partial glare to Jade, seeing that the wickedly twisted princess was sending a shot towards her to catch her attention.

Tori interrupted before any tension could boil over, "Hey, we need to take a group shot with Freddie while you're here."

The busty older Vega sister readily agreed to the suggestion with a gaze directed back at Freddie, "You're right. We can't leave this handsome fellow out of our pictures."

Jade's patience was wearing thin with Trina's less than subtle moves towards Freddie, but remained silent as not to be the catalyst in spoiling the mood. "It wouldn't be right since this… coming to the dance… with all of us… is his treat too."

The girls exchanged looks, Jade signaling that Trina was getting too close to the line, but the older Vega sister wore her grin and relishing in just putting the prickly girl on her toes.

Sam took a quick scan of the area and spotted what looked like a really bad Hulk costume, simply made from a guy painting his face and chest. She reached out and took a firm grip on the guy's arm and pulled him to a stop. She demanded with a wicked smile, one part coercion, one part seduction, "Yo, I need you take a picture of me and my… friends."

The younger teen looked on, his eyes appearing incredibly white thanks to the skin tone, with a mixture of intimidation and desire from the strong willed and gorgeous blonde. He took the camera from Freddie and after a brief explanation on how to operate that particular model camera, the group took their positions next to one another.

Jade made it a point to slip into Freddie's grasp on his right side, something the dark dressed teen gladly accepted and smiled toward, encouraging her to get as close as she could. However, Trina slithered her way to Freddie's left side and got his arm around her back and on her hip. Freddie politely deferred to Trina's choice in where she wanted to stand while the others found their places in the pose: Tori standing next to her sister, followed by Cat and Sam capping off the ends.

The nervous younger teen focused the camera then took several pictures as the teens made various faces. He happily handed the camera off to Jade, fearful of the well-known mistress of the school.

The rest of the group separated and Trina asked Freddie in a softly flirtatious manner, "I'm going to get the copies, right?"

Jade decided to slip the camera into her clutch purse for safekeeping while the handsome fellow answered, "Of course. I'm leaving copies with Jade and the rest before I head back to Seattle."

"Good, I just might want to post some of mine on the Slap…" She glanced to the others, then back at herself as she ran her gloved hands down her curvaceous form putting some extra focus on her chest, and finished her remark, "You might want to do the same… show your friends what they're all missing…" She stopped to look at her younger sister, taking the opportunity to really examine her and her higher than expected quality costume.

Tori returned with a mildly confused and humorous expression, asking, "What? Stop staring."

"Your costume. I though you were going as someone else—a homemade costume or something. I'm just a little surprised with it—not that you don't look fantastic in it."

The younger brunette licked her lips as her smile danced on her face. "I was, but Jade and I went out today to pick up her costume and while we were there, she suggested that we get me a costume there. I thought it was just perfect. She treated me with the dress."

Trina turned a cautious and almost accusing gaze towards the gothically dressed princess. She practically demanded with a mildly harsh voice, "Wait, you've been with her today? That's where you've been? I thought you were with Cat or something."

"Yeah… I've been hanging out with them today."

"Did you come with them?"

Tori bashfully shrugged a shoulder, the juvenile perv in her brain wanting to capitalize on the entendre but she fought it off and answered, "Yeah, so? I would have just ridden with you or maybe André. What's the big deal?"

"Okay, you've hung out with Jade today, she gave you the idea for, then got you the dress? That's not Jade and you know it… what's really going on?"

Jade raised a questioning eyebrow and innocently replied, "I'm sorry… What?!"

Trina pressed on, not convinced for a moment of Jade's innocent act, "Okay, you've been over to our house every afternoon for more than a week rehearsing with Tori and I didn't hear _one_ problem between you, not one which is just bizarre and you're being nice to my sister to the point of getting her a dress; what's going on? What are you planning? Did you put something in the dress that would give her an allergic reaction when it touched her skin? Bush daisy pollen or whatever? Are you going to somehow dump blood on top of her in the middle of the dance to humiliate her or something else cruel?"

Jade struggled in trying to put on an intimidating expression, but she knew Trina had her dead to rights about such a nice gesture towards Tori being completely out-of-character for her. She dousing the dress with something—say the pollen of the flower Tori was deathly allergic too or pulling a scene out of 'Carrie' would have been entirely in character for her to pull on Tori.

Freddie charmingly smiled as her verbally stepped into the conversation, "Jade's not playing anything. She's just being nice and wants everyone to have a great time and if she can do that by helping out Tori with a costume, well… she'll help her with a costume."

Trina looked to Freddie, ignoring her initial attraction for the costumed teen and perhaps thinking that he was either ignorant in making such a statement or he was completely out of his mind, she answered in a tactful manner, "I don't know how much you know about Jade's… where do I start... jealousy of my sister—which, of course, she had to tell you… probably just the one-side where she was always the victim—but it can be very bitter and it wouldn't be the first time she tried to ruin something Tori was trying to do. She tried to sabotage our last prom. And her play. And pretty much everything she's done since day one here at Hollywood Arts."

Jade crossed her arms under her chest and glared at the older Vega sister, finding solace in her anger instead of the embarrassment she now felt as she recalled all the times she was cruel to Tori instead of accepting the girl's friendship.

Freddie eased on a suave smile and answered, "I'm aware of the… disagreements between Jade and Tori over the years, but Jade is trying to make amends for what she's done and trying to make this a great night for all of us is one of those gestures."

Trina narrowed her eyes and studied the handsome teen, trying to gauge if he was being honest with her or he was actually part of whatever plan she thought that Jade could be cooking up to humiliate or do some other despicable thing to her sister. It was a little hard to tell with the mask he was wearing to see any tell-tale muscle twitches that would signify lying, but she just didn't get that vibe off of him.

Instead, her look snapped back to Jade and demanded, finding Freddie's explanation to be ridiculous, "You're trying to make fucking amends? Why? Why, on God's green earth, would you suddenly stop being such a goddamn jealous bitch to my sister and go all Good Witch of the North? Are you trying to impress your boyfriend here to not let him know how much of a lowdown fucking gank you can be? Because if he knew who… or what… you really are… he wouldn't even look at you."

Jade tightened her smile, trying to hide the fact that Trina's words just struck the nerve in her belief that all the things she had done in the past and her general attitude of life and towards people wouldn't make her worthy for Freddie—she had told him as such that she didn't deserve the happiness she was finding with him; he might just realize one day that he could do better than her and perhaps… perhaps look to someone else, perhaps to Tori. God knows Vega was a thousand times the good soul she was.

The ashen skinned future actress pushed down those doubts for the time and attempted to keep her calm, avoiding eye contact as best she could, at least until Trina was gone. "I'm not trying to impress or give a false impression of myself to Freddie. He knows me. The real me. The reason that I'm… trying to turn over a new leaf with Tori is that over the last few weeks since I've broken up with Beck for good and gotten with Freddie, I've started to realize… my shortcomings and my situation with people is of my own making and I can change that."

Trina looked on stunned, thinking she was looking at a body double. She kept a doubtful gaze to Jade as she cautiously questioned, "You're telling me that Freddie's been that big a positive influence on you to stop acting so much like a gank?"

Freddie's friendly expression was quickly waning as though Trina may have been Tori's sister, he couldn't idly stand by and let the attractive girl to bash his girlfriend. He was about to speak up, but Jade continued her point, "Yes, yes he has."

Jade's patience was running thin for the older Vega sister even for Tori's sake and she instinctively wanted to either strangle the fucking life out of her or take a pair of scissors to each of her slutty little goddamn eyeballs, but decided that it was best for all those involved that she tell at least a partial truth. She pulled Freddie closer to her side and looked to him with an appreciative expression. "I have been a real… gank to your sister and I'm… sorry about that. I'm… I'm lucky to have found Freddie and being with him has given me a… new perspective on life. I don't have to be defensive about who I am now and I don't have to be in a competition with your sister."

Trina looked almost flabbergasted that the school's resident mean girl would admit such things. In the furthest recesses of her mind, she could admit that Jade was a fairly decent actress, but there was no way she was this good of an actress. The last thing she ever expected was to hear an apology coming from Jade West on anything, least long her treatment of her baby sister.

Cat looked overjoyed abut hearing such a change in Jade's attitude toward the future pop princess. Sam looked stoic, trying not look like she was taking any particular side as she didn't want to get involved with their little drama, though she privately smiled in seeing Jade get a verbal beat down… but she was also happy to see that she was correct about Jade's change in attitude with Tori. Plus… there was something not quite right between Jade and Tori now… and she couldn't help suspecting a little more than a friendly attitude had caused this change.

After several seconds of awkward silence, Trina's expression turned into a somewhat lost one in what to do next. She could deal cordially with a girl that had it out for her sister and could give it right back to her when the occasion called for it, but dealing with Jade that openly admitted when she was wrong and wanting to be nice was new territory. Granted, it could still be an elaborate trick—one that Jade was being a very good actress—but merely accusing her again that it was a trick wouldn't get her anywhere.

Tori finally voiced her opinion, "It's alright Trina. It's not some trick on Jade's part." She looked at Jade with the corner of her eye, attempting to reassure her. "Things have gotten better with us over the last couple weeks, especially with acting in the play together, and I've accepted Jade's apology. We are moving on from here."

Trina licked her red painted lips and reluctantly commented, "Okay, if you think so… but you should keep an eye out on her in case she does pull a 'Carrie' on you."

Tori laughed off the suggestion while Jade tried not to look embarrassed at the clearly justified concern.

Seeing Jade's reaction and feeling she put the girl on notice, Trina guardedly informed them, "I'm going to mingle for a while and I'll meet up with you later…"

Tori happily answered, "Okay, we're getting a table for everyone, so you can't miss us. We'll save you a seat."

Jade may not have been eager to have Trina sit with them after the accusation, but she wouldn't object to her presence. There was no point in antagonizing the obnoxious girl, especially if it might affect Tori's mood for the rest of the night.

Cat took Tori by the wrist and pulled her along, demanding, "Come on! Let's get to the dance."

The redhead dragged the taller girl along towards the gym, giving Tori only a moment to wave behind her shoulder to Trina.

Trina leaned closer to Jade and Freddie and spoke in a hushed tone and meaning for it to come out partially as a joke, but was loud enough for Sam to overhear, "Okay, if you're for real Jade and you two are going to be my sister's date, you keep an eye out for her. Make sure none of these losers tries to get all grabby on her, especially Robbie, and no one gets near her drink. Got it?"

Jade's eyes really popped, irrationally thinking for a moment that Trina had realized something. Freddie on the other hand let a smirk play on his face and replied, "Nothing is going to happen with Tori. No one is going to grope her or mess with her drink. We'll make sure of it."

Jade added with a menacing tone, "If they do, I'm going to cut their balls off."

Freddie nervously laughed at hearing his girlfriend's veracity of what she would do to any poor soul that would attempt such things with Tori.

Trina looked wide-eyed, stunned once again by Jade's behavior, this time willing to protect her sister. She softly muttered, "Right…"

Jade held her fierce look with Trina, unflinching with the force of her words.

Trina maintained the stare for several more seconds until she noticed from the corner of her eye a group guys mingling at a snack table set up at the far end of the hallway. One fellow was dressed as Captain America and he certainly caught her eye even if she couldn't recognize him with the mask he was wearing. She was on a mission to get friendly with the mysterious individual and darted off without another word.

They watched her make her way over to the table with a slight swing of her hips for a few seconds before Sam looked on to the couple with a gently mocking expression. "So Tori is your mutual date?"

Jade made a face with a lopsided turn of her head and answered, "As much as Cat really is your date?"

Sam shook her head with a loud sigh then turned to catch up with her secret girlfriend and Tori. Jade smiled in triumph then looped her arm back around Freddie's arm and joined Sam in catching up with them. They found the pair impatiently waiting for them at the gym entranceway—Cat particularly eager to step inside. The reverb from the music inside could be heard and saw the results in a slight vibration in the gym doors.

Cat eagerly grabbed one handle while Freddie grabbed the other one, pulling the double doors.

Their senses were blasted with the music and the sight of the spectacle of strobing lights over the semi-darkened gym with several dozen students energetically dancing in the center with the high-tempo music.

Sam grinned as she enjoyed a good party and this dance had already gotten into full swing. Even better for the blonde was the long table adorned with punch and tons of snacks. "Oh mama like…" she whispered, quickly followed by Cat right on her heels.

Freddie shook his head and grinned, remembering all the times Carly would throw parties for the silliest of reasons and how they were always a blast… well, except the half-o-ween party.

Jade tightened her arm around Freddie's arm and grabbed Tori's wrist before pulling them forward into the gym to catch up with the roommates.

* * *

 **So I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and if you did, most of the thanks go to my partner SVAD for this one since he carried much of the load this go round. Can't wait to see/hear some of your thoughts on this thing and hopefully they won't be angry responses over the lack of any love scenes. Believe me when I say that we have some great stuff coming up in that area soon, including a character that hasn't gotten any love this story. On a less than happy note, due to some unavoidable circumstances, I won't be posting next weekend and it may be the following weekend before anything can go up for this story. Anyway, enough of my babbling... thanks as always for reading and please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Apologies again for the week off, but I hope this chapter will make up for it. Especially since it focuses on a character the series has ignored thus far...**

* * *

"Damn, this feels good…" Trina muttered to herself as she entered the back hallway of Hollywood Arts in her red sequin dress, looking like the classic, drop-dead-gorgeous toon. The guys turned their heads as she walked past them, a healthy boost to her already unhealthy ego. To be fair, they were turning their heads to a lot of girls, especially for her baby sister and her friends in their Disney princess theme, but it felt good knowing she was one of those girls.

While she separated from the other girls, and Freddie, walking down the main hall of the school, she spotted an old crush/target hanging around one of the many tables placed every so often in the hallway and enclaves made by corners and lockers with a few other costumed guys sipping on a few drinks. She had missed out on her chance with him when she had her wisdom teeth removed and with the way she looked and felt this evening, she wasn't going to miss the chance to take her second run at him.

Mark McCallan, the school's rumored fantastic kisser, was slowly sipping from his punch wearing a Captain America Halloween costume. It wasn't a bad choice for the nearly six foot teen with short black spiky hair (underneath the cap) with blue eyes and a muscular build that would have easily fit into place in on any other high school. If he was going into acting, which was highly likely with him attending Hollywood Arts, he'd probably have a future as some kind of action star.

The guys' conversation ended when Trina walked into their fields of vision.

Trina rested a hand on her left hip and shifted her weight to her right hip. She smoothly greeted the superhero dressed teen, ignoring the rest of the losers that never wanted to give her any attention, "Well, hellllllo Mark."

The Captain America dressed student had to take a few moments to try to recognize the Latino under the red wig. "Trina?"

"Oh yes, it's me in the flesh and not a cartoon on colloids."

He bashfully bowed his head, suddenly finding himself tongue tied. "You, uh, look… fantastic."

"Thank you," she whispered, trying not to blush. "And you… you look all… superhero-y."

"Thanks… I guess."

Mark usually received a lot of attention from the ladies at the school, perhaps even more so than the recently single Beck Oliver, but even he was a little caught off guard by what looked like a predatory glint in the older Vega sister's eyes.

Trina perhaps was a hungry predator, but she was still attempting to be sweet when she asked, "Would you mind getting me a drink?"

The other guys threw a few glances over at their friend, each one signaling in their own way how bad of an idea this was. Mark felt a moment of hesitation, but not for reasons that most would understand, but decided to ignore that little voice of warning. "Sure, Trina." He motioned past her. "The drinks are this way."

She naturally took his right arm and the handsome superhero dressed heartthrob led her towards another table where there was a variety of drinks and snacks. The school was always well stocked for their performance and party nights.

They reached the table and Mark grabbed a plastic cup. He motioned to the various drink selections and with a soft smile, Trina indicated the red punch. He poured her a drink then handed the cup to her. He looked to refill his cup with some blue punch.

"Cheers," Trina happily raised her plastic cup to his plastic cup then took a slow sip.

Trina looked around to see if there were any ladies that were ready to pounce on him to assert her claim on him for the night. She only saw the other female students milling about with their own dates or chatting it up with their friends. "So are you alone tonight?"

He shrugged a shoulder and lazily answered, "Yeah. It's just me and the guys."

The wig wearing teen gave him a curious eye which caused him to give her a questioning gaze. "What?"

"It's just a little… surprising with your… reputation."

Mark tightly smiled and took a gulp from his drink. He muttered in disgust, "I don't care much for that reputation."

Trina flicked her eyebrow and smoothly questioned, "Why? Why wouldn't you want to be known as a good kisser and ladies' man?"

He looked down at the floor, glad that his mask was hiding his features, and debated whether to be honest with the prying girl. On a practical level, there wouldn't be much harm in telling her the truth. He wasn't ashamed of it getting out and with her reputation, people really wouldn't believe her anyway.

"Because it makes me sound like that asshole Ryder Daniels. Get some and get gone… I don't think he ever got any."

Trina wasn't expecting that answer and reflexively replied, "Yeah, I know the creep. He tried that mess with my sister."

He grinned, recall seeing the performance. Tori Vega was an excellent singer and she wasn't bad on the eyes either, one of the reasons he wanted to ask her out in the first place. "I saw her… performance for him. It was quite… humiliating."

The pair fell into silence as they sipped on their drinks for a minute. Trina didn't necessarily want the silence even if it was in the presence of such a hot guy because she didn't want to give him the opportunity to ditch, so she asked to keep the conversation going, "So you don't want to be known as another Ryder Daniels?"

"I don't like the idea of potentially being unfairly humiliated and… it makes girls either want just a hookup or they think that's all I want from them, so…"

"So _that's_ why you're never attached?" she said, slowly nodding at understanding the concept.

He raised his cup in acknowledgement.

The false redhead tried to maintain an air of casualness when she commented, "That seems lonely… You're such an eligible bachelor, but you can't find yourself a nice girl… or a nice bad girl?"

He eyed the lovely Latina, debating whether she was just buttering him. She wouldn't be the first girl, so he decided to try to turn the tables on her and asked, "I guess you could understand."

The blue eye guy's turn in conversation was successful enough to surprise Trina and she uttered without thinking, "Oh?"

"I don't see you with a regular man. You're a hot girl with a strong and funny personality; why don't you have a regular guy?"

Trina took momentarily refuge behind a sip of her drink. "You know, I guess I intimidate them. They're too scared to be able to handle me."

"What do you mean by that? Are you high maintenance?"

"I pay for my own stuff and I'm no gold digger. I just expect a guy to actually respect me and not use me for arm candy. I can be a good time for a guy that doesn't involve me just spreading my legs. I may enjoy that kind of fun on my terms, but I have self-worth. If they want something easy, there are plenty of girls willing to put out."

"Don't I know it…" he muttered in disgust.

Trina lazily held the plastic cup around her lips, allowing herself to study his eyes and perhaps pick up that he was telling the truth. She flicked an eyebrow while she teased, "Do you want to dance?"

Mark studied the inspiring actress looking particularly sexy in her outfit and sultrily sipping from her cup. It was only a dance he thought. There wasn't anything bad that could happen. "Sure." He finished his drink and left it on the table.

The older Vega sister took Mark by the hand and the red dressed teen led the superhero dressed teen down the hall, but instead of going further down the hall to head for the gym or Black Box, she took a left to lead him up the stairs.

Mark motioned past the stairwell and pointed out, "The dance floor is in the Black Box Theater and gym."

"I wanted to do a different kind of dancing."

Trina held his wrist tightly as the pair snuck their way up to the second floor.

Mark dryly questioned after reaching the second landing and started going down darken hallway on the second floor, "So you just want a hook up? Where's that 'self-worth' you were talking about?"

The red wig actress turned and pushed him against the wall, her soft form pressing against him. Being several inches shorter than him, she had to look up and softly breathed against his nose and mouth, "No, I want you to take me out on the date you didn't get to last time. I want to be treated with some dignity and respect and feel like the guy actually wants to be with me for the evening without it having to lead to the bedroom, but for right now, I want to have a good time tonight with a good looking guy who hasn't looked down at me the entire time."

Mark's eyes flickered down to her painted lips and felt the urge to kiss her. He knew of Trina's abrasive reputation and heard jokes from his friends, but didn't realize it was that bad for her. She was having to put up with the same shit he was on some level when it came to the girls.

Trina pulled away from him before he could steal the kiss and led him further down the hall then around a corner. She stopped in front of the second floor library and pushed the unlocked door open. She pulled him along inside then turned to close the door behind them and lock it. She retook his wrist and pulled him along deeper into the library, passed the stacks that students would sometimes sneak around to makeout without being seen. She could probably get away with what she wanted around them, but she had a better place in mind.

The comedic actress led him further down and stopped in front of one of the private study rooms. The doors had a single square panel to look inside, but blocking the view was the sign displaying: 'OCCUPIED'.

Since it was the weekend, all the signs were in place for the rooms, so the sign didn't surprise Trina. She opened the door and shoved him inside.

She flicked on only one light, lowering the chances further of them not being caught. She quietly shut the door behind her and flicked the lock closed, making sure no one could walk in on them.

The room was a fairly small study room of maybe nine by nine feet with a square table in the center with several seats around it, a whiteboard on the opposite wall to the door and against one wall was a small loveseat for two, perhaps three people.

Trina turned back to him and caught him with a kiss while cupping his cheeks. She moaned into his mouth while her hands slithered over his shoulders and around his neck. He groaned back into the kiss and grasped her hips to hold her in place. She turned her head back and forth to the side while deepening the kiss and bullying her tongue past his lips.

Mark wasn't a passive participant and bullied her tongue back to force his past her lips and alternating lightly sucking on her bottom lip.

As they remained lip-locked, breaking only fractions of inches to take in some breath, they pulled on each other closer. Mark let his hand start to travel up and down her sides with his fingertips reaching above the back of her dress to lightly brush his fingertips across her skin. Trina in turned started to sway her hips as she started to feel him growing solid through his jeans and against her abdomen.

The toon dressed teen smiled into their ever increasingly sloppy kisses at feeling the reaction she was having towards him and feeling the first sign of heat between her legs. She was the first to pull her lips away, needing air from the aggressive exchange. She wiped her bottom lip with her thumb and laughed, "You _are_ a pretty good kisser."

Mark took several breaths to help compose himself then answered with a charming grin, "Some reputations are well and deservingly earned, but I see you've been keeping your kissing abilities a secret."

"Oh, I have plenty of talents I've kept secret."

The muscular teen was cut off from responding with Trina throwing her purse onto the table then placed a hand on his chest to walk him backwards until Mark stopped with his back braced against the wall. The redhead wigged girl hastily started undoing the facets to the straps that held the muscular padded shirt—which his build didn't require much padding—then pulled it over his head. She tossed it to the floor then grabbed at his waist and pulled up his long sleeve black T-shirt and pulled up.

Mark lifted his arms and pulled his shirt off, revealing his muscular chest.

Trina eyes froze at his well sculptured features that he earned from the gym and sports. She hesitantly reached out and touched his right pectoral, getting a feeling for the hint of softness over well defined and toned muscle underneath it. She let her hand travel further down with her fingertips tracing long his indentations of his muscles.

He grinned at her reaction as it boosted his ego.

Trina's fingertips arrived past his bellybutton and to the waistband of his jeans, but she paused momentarily as she wanted another taste of him. She leaned forward kissed on his right pectoral while her right hand danced back up and down his chiseled abs then over his jean covered crotch. She kissed along his chest, flicking her tongue out to lick his skin while looking up with a smoldering look in her eyes just as she rubbed her palm up and down his growing package in his jeans.

She kissed back up and against the side of Mark's neck while her hand started squeezing him more through the jeans. He closed his eyes and groaned with her flicking her tongue against his skin and the increasing pressure against the outside of his jeans, straining against the material desperate to be free. Mark's rod twitched hard in his jeans where he swore he could feel the heat of her hand through the material.

The potential future action star reached around and grabbed onto her ass for something to hang on to while she teased him. He was already growing impressed with the loudmouth Vega girl with the patience and talent she was showing with working him up. She was a girl confident in her abilities and seemed to feel no pressure to rush this along. He briefly wondered if that was part of her M.O.: slowly reel a guy in then put her hooks into him. However, he disregarded that notion for the fact that guys wouldn't remain with her. Was her personality that abrasive or was there something more to it that made guys sometimes flee from her.

Those thoughts were brushed away like a gust of summer wind when Trina's fingers stopped playing with the material of his crotch and grabbed the belt buckle and undid his belt in a flash started working on his button and zipper. The button popped open and pulled the zipper down to reveal his checkered boxers. She fished him out and stroked him a couple of times to get a real feel for him.

He groaned in relief from the pressure against his jeans and Trina's delicate fingers around his shaft, "Fuuccckkk…"

Trina gently stroked him several times, pulling his foreskin back and getting the first of his precum to bead on his head, then getting it on her thumb to swirl it around his crown then under his glands. She lifted her chin and kissed his earlobe before whispering in a sultry voice that could put the 'real' Jessica Rabbit to shame, "That's exactly what I'm about to do to you… enjoy…"

The false redhead let him go for just the few moments it took to turn and grabbed a seat and set it in front of him so she could have a seat for her plans for him. She took a hold of the waistband of the jeans and pulled them over his hips along with his boxers until they bundled around his ankles. She admired for half a minute his athletic build of his lower abs and legs along with his rod standing straight up and growing a little more from being free of the constraint of his jeans.

Trina took the seat in front of him while taking his base in her left hand while grabbing his hip with the other before she examined him for a handful of seconds. He was probably just over a good six inches and a little thicker than she had ever encountered. She leaned forward and parted her painted red lips to flick her tongue out to take a cautious swipe across his crown.

He shivered from the contact as she withdrew her tongue to taste the precum on the tip of her tongue. She was not much into tasting a guy that way, but he tasted sweet.

She stuck her tongue out again licked under his glands then down the left side of his rod. She tipped her head to her left and took a long, slow lick up his right side. She quickly flick several times his little eye then licked down the underside of his shaft until he reached his balls. She wiggled the tip of her tongue under his base and between his balls before giving the left one a lick then kiss. She moved her mouth to the other one and repeated the process, but then parted her lips to give it a gentle suckle.

Mark's rod jumped in her hand and his hands finally moved to touch her to rest on her bare shoulders.

Trina smiled against his ball before licking back up his rod. She looked up to meet his eyes while she licked up and down his rock hard shaft several times liked it was a melting Popsicle that she desperately needed to eat before it melted.

The blue eye teen thought he was in Heaven being treated to such a tongue lashing, one he knew his buddies wished they were experiencing other than making jokes about how verbally sharp she could be with it. He was about to be brought to a whole new level of ecstasy when Trina kissed his spongy head then parted her slightly smeared lipstick covered lips and practically swallowed his crown.

Trina closed her eyes and moaned around the spongy head, sucking hard around it and starting to bathe it with her saliva. She pushed forward and took half of him into her mouth, not wanting to strain herself, then pulled back to just under his glands. She repeated this cycle several times to let her spittle dribble down shaft so she could start jerking his lower half.

Mark's head rolled back and placed a hand on her crown to encourage her. "Oh fuck Trina."

'Oh fuck is right' the older of the Vega sisters thought as she slowly started bobbing her head to take more of him into her mouth. She didn't usually go down on guys, at least not right away and nearly always already wearing a condom, but she wanted to make an impression and after the first couple of bobs of her head, he certainly tasted good.

He thought about stopping her, feeling this had gone way too far too soon with him practically naked other than his jeans tangled up at his ankles and his dick in the very skilled girl's mouth. He wasn't interested in being used for her simple gratification and right now that's what it seemed to be happening to ease her (inexplicable in his mind) bruised ego. However, he couldn't ignore the fact that his rod was harder than he could ever recall while being bathed in Trina's saliva and seeing the practical goddess worshiping his rod. Perhaps he should just let himself enjoy the unexpected encounter?

Setting aside the fact that his rod was between her red painted lips, she looked as sexy as Hell sitting in front of him with her red sweetheart neckline dress hugging her impressive curves and figure. God, she was beautiful and she was still fully dressed.

Trina pulled her mouth off to take in a deep and loud breath before taking several long licks to take back the excess drool on him. She moved her mouth further south while pressing his rod against his abs to start licking at his balls again.

She breathed against his nutsack, "You enjoying this?"

Mark's breath started deepening and he muttered, "Hell yeah… you're quite… talented."

"Thanks."

She took his length back into her mouth and slowly moved her head back and forth, careful not to knick him with her teeth since his girth was bigger than the ones she had performed on in the past.

His moved his right hand from her shoulder to the crown of her head. She almost panicked in thinking he would start to force her head and perhaps use her mouth as a pussy, but felt a wave of relief when he just rested his hand on her crown to touch her and not alter her pace. She kept her steady pace and added swirling her tongue with every stroke.

Trina kept up her gentle bobbing for what felt like minutes, ignoring what felt like a minor strain on her lower back from leaning forward. She was enjoying the act nearly as much as Mark. The feeling of such a large thick of meat in her mouth made her shudder in feeling powerful in being able to tame such a snake. Not to mention the fantasies of how this would feel plowing her when they reached that stage.

Mark felt his knees start to get weak and the muscles in his groin start to tighten. Trina in turn started to feel him repeatedly flex in her mouth, each one happening closer than the previous one, signaling that he was slowly reaching his release which impressed her in knowing he wasn't just a quick firing guy.

She hoped that he would have the decency to warn when he was getting close, especially since she wasn't finishing him off while he still wore a condom. She felt a hint of worry that he could be one of those guys that would just cut loose and make her swallow his load out of necessity or perhaps pull out and jerk off on her face. She had tried many odd things from mustard to mayonnaise to avocado for facials, but a guy's load was not one of those things she was eager to try… unless he was the right guy that had earned the treat.

The false redhead felt his other hand cup her right cheek, perhaps to hold her in place so he could fire into her mouth, but it didn't happen as she felt his thumb gently brush her cheek. She looked up and saw the struggling look on his face. He groaned out, "Trina, I'm getting close."

Trina pulled her mouth off of him and tightened her grip on his base to help starve off his release. "Then I guess we better finish this right."

She tossed her fake hair over her shoulders on each side, exposing more of her golden skin. She reached behind her back and grabbed the tap to the zipper of the dress. She pulled some of it down, the teeth clicking as the zipper gave way. She reached halfway down her back then hooked her thumbs over the sweetheart neckline and pulled the material down, allowing everything from her waist up to be bare for the world—in this case, just Mark—to see and exposing heavy D-cups defying gravity fairly well.

Mark didn't get a chance to get a good look at the heavy flesh pillows defying most of gravity to hang on her chest before she shoved the neckline under her heavy girls then took the sides of her breasts and pulled them apart then leaned forward and wrapped them around his flexing rod.

"This is Roger's favorite position," she sultrily whispered against his abs.

He was so enthralled with what she was doing that his mind hadn't registered the little role-playing from her costume.

She pushed down for his crown to pop out of her cleavage then lifted up, trapping the spongy head between her flesh pillows. She whimpered as the solid meat pushing against the valley of her breasts.

Mark grabbed her shoulders to balance himself as she started leaning forward then pulling back.

She spat down on his exposed head, adding to the lube from her oral and his precum leaking like a sieve, then started building a slow rhythm of pushing down when he pushed up.

The superhero dressed teen took several seconds to finally realize he could participate and started humping against the under side of her breasts while she alternated pressure against the side of his rod. Her mouth had been a very welcoming orifice, but being trapped in her flesh was nearly as good as being in a nice warm pussy—Hell, he thought, this was better than one or two he had been inside. The muscular heartthrob groaned, "Shit…"

Trina half giggled, "The boys love my girls."

"I'm certainly loving them."

The wigged redhead's breath started shortening as the exertion of using her girls as a manner to get him off. She breathed out heavily, "Feels good?"

"Yea… yea it does. It feels warm and tight as a…"

She slowed down and raised an eyebrow, curious as to why he would hesitate in finishing, "As what?"

He felt momentarily embarrassed, but answered nevertheless, "A… a pussy."

"Oh, they do?"

She started stroking him again with her flesh pillows and started sawing back up into them. "Are they going to make you cum like a pussy?"

Mark closed his eyes and huffed out, "Yeah… they're going to… you're going to make me come."

Trina grinned like the self-confident diva that she presented herself. "I'm flattered."

"I'm glad but what I meant was… shiiitt…" he interrupted himself with a shudder when her 'girls' were pressed hard on either side of his sensitive head. "Do you want me to right now? I'm just not sure I can last long enough for us to both enjoy it. You are enjoying this too, aren't you?"

Tit-fucking was usually a rare chore she would do for a guy, usually as a way to finish off a guy that was at least half-decent to her, but he was big enough for her and feeling as solid as steel pressing against her softness caused a nice tingling through her flesh. She added to her pleasure by occasionally pinching her stiff nipples. "Oh yeah, this is fun. So, you're reaching your limit? You want to cum?"

He pushed completely between them and held himself, his enflamed crown pushed out of her cleavage and twitching hard between her breasts while his groin muscles tightened. "Yeah, I'd love to cum, but…"

Trina stuck her tongue out a flicked his head, drawing a bead of precum onto the tip of her tongue. "…but you don't want this fun to end."

"Do you? I kinda want to satisfy you before we're done."

She answered him by pulling her breasts away from him and pushed them up with her left forearm and gripped him with the other to point at her heavy 'girls'. She rapidly jerked him and encouragingly teased, "Come on Mark. I want you to give it to me. I'll get you hard again then…"

He clenched his teeth and snarled to fight back his release for another few seconds. "I'll give it to you like you deserve?"

"Don't make promises to me you can't keep," she warned with a devilish glint in her eyes and perhaps to hid any potential disappointment that he wouldn't deliver.

She rapidly jacked him to the edge then pointed his crown to the swell of her breasts. "Give it to me. Give it to me Mark… cover my girls that fucked you so good…"

His eyes zoomed in on her heavy and soft fun bags and his mind just imagined what it would be like to paint them with his load, marking them as his after such a good time. The image and her skillful stroking broke his last reserves and let out a roar, "Fuck!"

His shaft flexed hard in Trina's hand, so hard that she thought she'd lose her grip on him, but held him fast as he fired several heavy shots in quick succession, landing and coating the swell of her tan breasts with the white and translucent jizz. She never had any guy give her such a heavy load, but tonight wasn't turning out as she expected. She slowed her stroking to a lazy pump to get the rest of his deposit from his rod and help him cool down. She wiped his tip onto her skin to the last bit then she turned in place in her seat and reached for her purse. While holding her breasts with her forearm, she pulled out one of her kept towlets and opened it up to clean her chest while the resident lead kisser relaxed against the wall.

Once the red wigged girl finished cleaning off her chest, she turned back to Mark and opened her mouth and slipped his rod only showing the faintest of signs that he was softening past her lips.

"Shiiittt…" he gritted through his teeth as his oversensitive crown was stimulated by her talented tongue.

She held his hips to allow herself to bob on his shaft several more times, making sure she cleaned him off. She tasted a bit of his salty release, but she didn't find it as repugnant as the few guys she had inadvertently tasted.

"That certainly was fun," Trina lazily commented after her lips popped off his crown.

Trina was being honest in enjoying the encounter. She loved his rod like a hard suck toy in her mouth and her 'girls' were being used for fun yet she still felt like she was in control. It was an odd dichotomy that she would like a repeat of this in the future. She was certainly turned on with how hot and moist her center felt, perhaps soaking her thong. Her mind also turned to what would happen next. She was hoping he would reciprocate. She had taken a big risk in being the first be intimate with him and hoped all his chizz and reasoning about his dislike for Ryder was genuine or she might be out of luck.

Mark delicately gripped both of Trina's upper arms and pulled her up to her feet. His right hand slipped through the slit in the dress and grabbed Trina's ample ass while his other hand held her by the hip. He gently squeezed the bare flesh as his fingertip discovered she was wearing a thong.

He lifted her, causing her to wrap her legs around his hips and turned to push her back against the wall she just had him braced against. He raised a finger and whispered, "Stay."

He took a seat in the chair she just occupied and undid the laces to his shoes then pulled them off followed by his jeans, leaving him free of clothing. He stood up and took her hands then raised them above her head and held them in place with his left hand, leaving him free to explore her body. He took advantage of his height advantage and looked down at the hot Latina.

Trina may have been in a pretty submissive position, but the fierce look in her eyes said she was no submissive little girl and that just turned him on further. He cupped her cheek and dipped his head forward to catch her lips. She pushed past his lips with her tongue to explore his mouth again while she knew he was about to explore her.

The older of the Vega sisters was correct when Mark's right hand moved down from her cheek to the side of her neck, making several circle motions with the pad of his thumb over her pulse point.

The tender touch caused Trina to shiver as it was such a stark contrast to what the rest of her body was feeling with her hands uselessly above her head and him dominating in kissing her.

The muscular guy moved his hand away from her neck and over her shoulder to brush his fingertips down the side of her left boob before cupping underneath it. He parted his fingers to take as much as he could of the heavy orb in his hand. Her boob was heavy, yet soft to the touch that some spilled between his fingers. They were certainly bigger than any he had touched before and could only guess that they had to be at least double Ds.

He wondered why she hid them as all the times he recalled seeing her pass in the hallways, she dressed relatively conservatively with her shirts and dresses to avoid showing cleavage. Perhaps because guys would just drool over her and think she was just a piece of meat?

Mark continued to distract her with sloppy kisses and tongue duel while he turned his hand slightly while continuing to palm and massaged the ample flesh as if it was dough being prepared so that his thumb could start to flick over her nipple that topped what he was quickly assessing the be the best set of tits he ever encountered. Her areolas were probably half-dollar size with a matching darkness to her nipples that reminded him of a large chocolate chip. Before this encounter was over, he intended to get a suckle on them to see how much they did taste like chocolate.

He moved his pointer finger to join his thumb and give the hard tip a squeeze, just hard enough to get her attention but not hurt her. She mewed into his lips, certainly feeling the gentle massage of her girl and toying of her nipple. After teasing the nub to the point that it could probably cut glass, he moved his hand further down, skipping over her dress covered abdomen, and reaching her left thigh. He gripped the toned flesh and palmed and tickled the back of her thigh with his fingertips.

Trina was practically constantly groaning into his mouth from his electrifying touch. Other than having as much way with her breasts as a guy thought he could get away with, they never really took the time to enjoy her body and she was appreciating the attention.

Mark moved his hand from her thigh and traveled under the frontal flap of her dress from the deep cut nearly to her hip. He felt the outline of her lower lips through the thin material of her thong and a small damp spot.

The toon dressed teen jumped in his grasp from the shock of his touch on her surprisingly sensitive lips. He started making a gentle circular motion with his pointer and middle finger over the material to stimulate her. He kissed her ear then whispered, "You're already pretty wet."

Trina closed her eyes and shuddered against him, feeling her core warm further form his touch and words. She breathed out, "Can you blame me? Getting to kiss and feel up such a hot body then having such an impressive cock in my mouth will do that to a lady."

His shaft started coming back to life in feeling her hot body and her sultry words in return. "It impressed you? Thanks…"

"You know you don't have to thank me for that…" she smirked, licking her lips at the idea of his return to form.

"You said my dick was impressive. You thank someone when they say that. My momma raised a gentleman…" he smiled back, allowing both of them to share a laugh. "So I've captivated the sexy toon girl, eh?"

"So far…"

"Why don't I really try to impress you?"

He knelt down in front of her and pulled the bottom half of the dress past her right leg and showing him her black thong. He forego taking them off and simply pulled them to his left side to expose her moistened lips and small patch of neatly trimmed hair pointing to her center. He took a slow whiff of the brunette and blonde highlighted teen's aroma. There seemed to be a tangy, but pleasant smell to her.

Before he dove right in for a taste, he kissed over to the joint of her left leg then slowly kissed his way to her to her outer nether lip. He stuck his tongue out and gave a broad stroke of her puffy lip to gather some of her leaked honey.

The false redhead shivered from the delicate contact.

He moved to the other side and repeated the process then went back to the other one, getting a good taste of her before going in for the main meal. He pulled her left leg over his shoulder and firmly held the same side hip to help balance her. He dipped the tip of his tongue just inside her folds and tenderly licked her in an ever increasing complex pattern.

Trina palmed the wall beside her head with her right hand. She turned her face against her right bicep and hissed, "Fuck."

Mark rapidly licked her enflaming and moistening lips until Trina's clit blossomed from her lips and his lips zeroed onto the swelling bundle of nerves and latched onto it. He suckled on it as if it was her nipple, causing the tanned skin girl to shiver. He quickly moved his lips from her button to not overwhelm her yet and started licking her lips, slowly making his way back to her core.

His hand moved from the side of her thigh to under her ass and started gently probing with the tip of his index finger, coating the tip with her flowing nectar. He shoved his tongue inside and flicked all around, distracting her enough to let his finger slip inside her.

The red dressed girl lipped at her bicep as she felt the intrusion. His finger was thicker than her own and she hadn't inserted a toy in the last two weeks. Fortunately, he was very delicate as he gently explored while his tongue licked her thoroughly. She growled into her arm when she felt him curl his finger inside, looking for her special place then found it.

The toon dressed actress felt a wave of heat move from her crotch to the rest of her body as she was near her boiling point of release, but she fought it with flexing her thigh muscles and her smooth abs. She didn't want this to be over yet despite her body screaming that she was reaching her breaking point. She didn't know when the next time she would ever get to be on the receiving end of someone so talented.

Mark felt her tensing and glanced up to seeing the struggling look on her face. He picked up that she was fighting her release and since he didn't know or understand her past of lackluster guys, he figured that she was just trying to put him to the test of his abilities. Well, Mark enjoyed a challenge and was determined to blow the hot Latino away in more than one way. He still had another trick to pull to really get her to burst, but just hoped she would allow herself to enjoy it as some girls were squeamish about such things.

He pulled his finger from her snatch and moved to her rosebud. The tip teased the tightened muscles, clearly wanting entrance.

"Mark, Mark, Mark…" She wasn't sure if she was begging him not to do what it felt like he was about to do or beg him to do it. She wouldn't find out as her steadily pushed against the tightened starfish until he pushed past the ring.

"Fuckkk…" she moaned and clenched her eyes shut.

He increased his licking and shoving his tongue inside her wet box while his finger pushed and pulled out of her ass, driving the actress literally up the wall as she tried to push away with her right foot tiptoes as that was the only part of her feet reaching the carpet. He continued his stimulation until his finger reached past the second knuckle. He gently pumped into her while he turned to suck directly on her clit.

She rolled her head back and forth against the wall, her resistance crumpling. She couldn't hold on against such a pleasurable onslaught of his tongue and lips and surprising pleasure of having something stuck up her rear. Many guys had wanted to enjoy her sweet rear, but she never allowed such a thing, but Mark was definitely showing he wasn't like other guys. She was grateful she adhered to 'Cleanliness was next to Godliness' so that it wasn't gross when he pulled his finger out.

She started muttering and her chest heaved desperate for breath, "Mark, I'm… please Mark… I'm almost there, please."

God had she been so disappointed in other guys and she hated admitting the weakness to him, but she was so close and needed the release. She had to trust that he would be 'merciful' to her and finish her off.

The desperation in her voice caught him off guard, surprised that such a confident girl would need a release so bad. He sat that aside and attempted to fulfill her wish. "Come on Trina." He swiped several times and breathed against her opening, "Come on my tongue. I want to really taste you."

She never had a guy request she come for him and his encouraging words was the last straw that broke her composure. She threw her head back and clapped her right hand over her mouth and muffled out a scream.

Her insides clenched around his tongue and around his finger and bit of her juices nearly squirted on his tongue and mouth.

Mark moaned at the tangy taste and he rapidly licked her not to miss a drop.

Trina tried to jerk her hips away, the stimulation becoming too much with his licking, but he held her in place to lick up the rest of her release and continued to finger fuck her. She felt she would become unhinged as he took another minute to get the rest of her release. She muttered, unsure if she even had voiced the words, "Too much… too good…"

He pulled his finger out of her and her leg off of his shoulder and her feet unsteadily held her, but it was a struggle. She braced against the wall behind her and rested her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. He stood up and she wrapped her arms behind his neck and pulled him hard for a crashing kiss, not caring that she was tasting herself on his lips. They exchanged kisses for several seconds before the need to breathe was too much and she pulled away to rest her head on his shoulder while her chest heaved against his chest.

Trina's face flushed and she never had felt so vulnerable to a guy, always maintaining a certain degree of emotional control in front of them. She always had to maintain her confident façade and it didn't hurt that they were mostly lackluster in their abilities.

He tenderly whispered, "Hey, you're okay."

She looked up to meet his crisp eyes and attempted to verbally brush off his words. "Yeah, you were pretty goo—"

He cupped her cheek and cut her off with a chaste kiss on her lips, stealing some more of her breath. He muttered again, "You're okay."

She swallowed down her surprise even if it was clear on her face and rested her head back on his shoulder to hide her face.

Mark felt the abstract shift in the balance between them and the situation as a whole. It had become more than just a simple physical attraction hookup to something emotionally deeper. She was embarrassed to have her release and afterglow. Had she been hurt so much by past guys that allowing herself to experience the afterglow made her feel too vulnerable? He felt like he should say something, just to be a decent human being, but felt any words he would say would fall flat, so he repeatedly kissed her forehead to reassure her.

Trina relaxed in his embrace and signs of affection, too tired physically and emotionally to maintain any façade. They maintained their embrace for several minutes until Trina calmed down enough and regained her composure. She stood up and partially removed herself from his embrace.

Her sequined dress remained hanging on her hips, but not for long as she grabbed the material on either side of her hips and pushed it down. The dress fell away from her body, revealing the rest of her blemish free olive skin. The girl had slimmed a little bit over the last year, but she looked as busty as ever and her legs were athletically slim and strong. She took a step out of her dress that pooled at her ankles then another step to leave it behind on the floor.

She walked to him and Mark cupped her ass cheeks and pulled her against him, trapping his hardened rod against her smooth abdomen and her heated lips through her thong resting against his recharging balls. He moved his mouth to under her right ear and kissed on her delicate skin.

Trina lulled her head to the side to let more of his lip contact on her skin and wrapped her fingers around his muscular biceps. She just relaxed against him as the eagerness that they were feeling for a second round had dissipated.

"Mark," she uttered in a breathy tone.

"Just relax and enjoy," he muttered against her neck.

He moved down her neck and kissed the right swell of her breast then tenderly kissed further down until he reached her chocolate chip nipple that had been deprived of earlier attention. He cupped under her orb to hold it in place while he suckled the teat between teasing the tip with the end of his tongue. She sighed while cupping the back of his head and held him in place to encourage his attention to her fleshy pillow.

He practically nursed from the nipple for a few minutes, making sure he got it as hard as her other one before reluctantly leaving it and kissing across her valley and repeated his attention to the other nipple until it was a hard tip. He moved down kissing to the underside curvature and while he peppered her tan skin of her abdomen with kisses, he moved his hands down her sides to hook his thumbs into the string of the thong and pulled them down to her ankles. She lifted one foot then the other to get the underwear off then hastily undid each strap to her heels. He kissed up her right leg until he reached her inner joint then across her lower abdomen over the neatly trimmed triangle shaped patch of hair. He kissed upward to reach her bellybutton and flicked his tongue out to dip into the little crevice.

Mark's exploration of her bellybutton drew out a pleasant giggle from the busty girl that seemed like music to his ears. He trailed his kissed back up her smooth skin, up in the valley of her breasts, up her sternum and neck until he reached her lips. She moaned into another kiss with him before she took his hand and pulled him off sitting against the edge of the table and leading him to the loveseat. She placed her palm against his chest and walked him backwards to the loveseat.

He fell back into the seat of the loveseat and looked up at the hopeful actress. She was absolutely gorgeous standing nude before him and his reawakened shaft standing at full attention signaled that his physical side was in full agreement.

Trina grinned with the sultry look in her eyes and asked, "Condom?"

He took a second to process her question then uttered, "In my wallet, front left pocket of my jeans."

She walked over and bent over to retrieve his blue jeans and pull the wallet out of the pocket. She dropped the jeans then opened the wallet to find the condom. She found the silver foil and smugly asked, "So you remain prepared even if you're not trusting the ladies?"

"I was carrying in case a buddy needed one, but it turns out I'm the one that needs it."

"You certainly do…"

Trina tore the end off the package and pulled the rubber out. She delicately held it by her fingers and thumb and pulled it over his head then rolled it down his meat as an expert. She left some space for the tip of his crown and snuggly held near his base. She braced her knees on each side of the cushion and grabbed his hardened tool. She teased the crown against her slick and puffy lips, letting out a low groan from deep in Mark's gut and a short, haughty breath from the actress. She finally steadied him and slowly started lowering herself, his head pushing past her folds.

She threw her head back and clenched her teeth tight, desperate to keep her voice down while trying to relax her muscles to accept him as inch after inch started pushing into her. He wasn't the longest, but he sure was a damn tight fit with his thickness. She finally uttered as she moved halfway down his pole, "Shit you're fucking thick."

"And you're as fucking tight as a virgin… you aren't one are you?"

She blew out a half breath/laugh as she finally settled on his lap, "No, you're not that lucky."

He rubbed his hands up and down her thighs as he got comfortable being snuggle stuff into her love hole. "I'd have this be a lot more romantic if that was the case… and we wouldn't be doing this on our first date."

"What? You're a romantic too?"

"Let's just say I wish my first time was a little more romantic."

"Impress me and we'll recreate your first time late—"

He gave her a playful swat on her left cheek, drawing out a surprise yelp from the actress. "I've already impressed you, this is just gravy."

The redheaded wigged teen rolled her eyes, conceding to his point after his fantastic oral skills that left her a gibbering mess. She leaned forward to kiss him, needing the distraction while her muscles struggled to accommodate his size as he was such a tight fit and frankly didn't want to tear anything.

They gently pecked each other's lips for probably a good few minutes until they were ready to go. He grabbed her hips and helped lift her halfway off his rod.

She leaned forward to grasp the top of the back rest of the couch and pull herself forward before sitting back down on his rod. Through the combination of his lifting and her seesawing with the backrest, she started to become comfortable enough filled with him to softly gallop on him. The motion allowed her heavy DD-rack gently bounced in front of his face.

He partially sat up and started licking and kissing her nipples, alternating between them. His hands moved from her hips to her ass to cup her soft cheeks to give him better leverage to lift her and raise his butt off the couch to piston into her.

They found a nice rhythm this way for the next few minutes, pleasure from each of their loins growing and reaching their brains to start to put them in a steady bliss.

Mark wasn't kidding when he said she felt like virgin when he first entered her as even through the condom, she felt amazingly tight, wet and warm and far better than his previous lays. He was regretting not getting back in contact with her after missing out on their first date—which his intention was to take the girl's younger sister out. He knew her reputation, but her abrasive personality seemed to be an exaggeration. Besides, he liked a girl with a personality instead of some pathetic airhead.

Trina's mind was wondering the same thing about why not try to reschedule a date after she had recovered from her wisdom teeth surgery. She never felt so full in her life and damn if he wasn't hitting all her good spots. At the rate she was galloping, she'd probably lose it again in no time.

However, Trina's thighs were starting to tighten and become uncomfortable in her seated position. She lifted with her knees until completely withdrew from her then hopped off his lap to turn around.

Mark eyed her beautiful bubble butt as she backed up and sank back down on his pole. She closed her legs together, tightening her opening around his shaft and bracing her hands on his knees. She lifted up a little then dropped back down, getting a feel for the new position before she started lifting and slowly dropping on him before she started a nice bounce on him.

The muscular blue eyed teen let his eyes roam up and down the hidden brunette's back and ass even through the bouncing hair. She definitely had a fine body and wondered why she didn't have guys regularly ask her out. She definitely had the physical stamina to go and keep up with him. He was really starting to like the thought of giving Trina a serious try after tonight unless she was really just using him which every second with her caused him to doubt such a thing.

She muttered as her breath shortened, "God, you're so fucking big. You must have broken your first girl."

He didn't like thinking about his first girl while he had Trina bouncing on his lap, but he couldn't argue with the treatment he was receiving from her. "She couldn't take all of me… and I was smaller then…"

"At least… at least you… found a girl that can take all of you," the fake redhead muttered as she found it becoming harder to breath while bouncing on him and straining her legs.

"You certainly can take all of me Trina…" he huffed in self-satisfaction, but he could see she was starting to become more erratic in her bouncing and taking a toil on her. He tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her hard against his lap, stopping her bouncing and grinding her against him.

"Shiittt…" she hissed as he filled her up and hit a particularly good spot inside.

Mark stood up while remaining inside her and gripped her hips tightly. He turned and in an amazing coordination of balance, brought her facing the wall beside the end of the loveseat. She braced her hands on the wall, figuring out what he wanted from her. He pulled back slightly while holding her hips, letting her slightly lean against the wall and arcing her back.

The dark haired muscular teen pulled back then sheathed completely into the actress. He repeated this several times until he was shallow stroking into her at a fair speed. The temporary couple's deepening and quickening breaths started sounding in the room along with Trina's fine ass smacking against Mark's pelvis with each quick thrust into her.

Trina muttered, "I bet you'd love to take my ass wouldn't you? Is that why you want me from behind… why you stuck your finger in there?"

"I knew that it would get you off, but have you ever taken it there?"

"No, but you think you're good enough to be my first?"

He plowed into her once then twice to make his point in holding her attention before bringing his lips to her left ear. "I'd hurt you and I don't want to do that."

Despite all the warm feelings that flooded her with his reassurance, she wanted to remain a little kinky with him, "You don't have to be considerate; you're already getting this hot pussy."

He pushed completely into her and tightened his grip into her hips. He verbally toyed with a grin plastered on his face, "I'll be considerate if I want."

She grinned to him in return. She was liking a man that just didn't roll over. "Then how about you be considerate and make me cum all over your cock?"

He let go of her hips and moved his hands to take her wrists like they were reigns to a horse and took several steps back with her so she wouldn't hit her head on the wall. Once he got in a comfortable position, he started bucking into her hard.

Trina dropped her head and let her red wig locks bounce around as he filled her with every stroke. He was hitting all the right spots and felt like he was getting longer inside her. It crossed her mind that she would have to go toy hunting to feel being this full, but it was a straying thought as her feeling of ecstasy was building.

"You want to cum? You want to cum Trina? You want me to make you cum?"

"Yes," she huffed out, "Yes I do…"

Her embarrassed reaction earlier suddenly filled his mind and he felt he needed to address it even in the middle of their coupling. He slightly slowed down his pumping, but maintained his force that caused her sweet ass to bounce with each slap of his pelvis while he asked, "Tell me why? Tell me why you want to cum so bad?"

Trina felt another wave of heat go through her, but this time it was one of embarrassment instead of pleasure. She didn't want to feel that vulnerable again in front of him, but figured why not be the Hell honest with him as she couldn't be any more vulnerable to him as he had her bent over and fucking her like a bitch in heat with no real chance to escape if she truly wished it.

"Because… oh fuck… all the other guys… I've been with either sucked or… fuck—" She interrupted herself as she swore she felt him just kiss her cervix with his tip. "…they didn't give a damn if I came or not… please… make me cum!"

This session sure got serious in a flash. Her skin felt flushed with embarrassment in admitting such a thing and he felt disgust at all her previous guys. He knew some guys could be assholes, but not getting your girl off through not caring or laziness was pathetic.

Mark picked up the pace and humped into her with wild abandonment and pulling on her arms to the point of threatening to dislocate them, their slapping flesh filling the room and echoing all around. "Well I'm going to make you cum Trina Vega. You're going to get off on my cock and cum all over it. Come on you sexy girl and cum. I want you to cum… _I_ need for you to cum. Coat my cock with your juices."

The tide in her abdomen was rising and would soon crash down on her and when it did, it was going to wreck her. She'd scream to help release all the built up energy and probably let most of the school know what she was doing. She felt a mild wave of panic at the thought as she wouldn't be able to stop herself as Mark had her wrists in nearly a death grip.

She took several deep breaths to be able to speak then muttered, "Mark… I'm… I need a hand—"

She was too late in her warning, or so she thought, as her velvet vice gripped him and her muscles locked into her place. Her knees bent inward and her lips parted and she was about to cut loose with a scream loud enough to split her own ears, but Mark suddenly pulled her up and pressed her back against his chest. One hand gripped a breast while another reached up and covered her mouth as she let out a horse scream that thankfully his hand muffled.

He pawed her heavy flesh and pinched the chocolate colored nipple as he rapidly humped into her and drawing out her release even as his shaft pushed through clamping muscles.

Trina screamed several more seconds and her brain felt like it was overloading with pleasure and her muscles tingling throughout her body. The rush of endorphins flooding her mind made her feel like she was floating. She slumped back against him while she just let the aftershocks ripple through her. Her juices easily flowed from their joining and down his balls and threatening to drip to the carpet as he slowed down his humping.

Mark let go of her mouth and slowly withdrew his slick and solid rod from her heated sleeve. She felt like a wet noodle in his grasp and knew she couldn't stand on her feet, at least not immediately. He dipped to his left and hooked his arm under her knees then lifted her up bridle style. He turned and walked to place her on the loveseat. He brought his face to her perspiring one and spoke above the sound of her rapid heartbeat in her head, "Was that considerate enough?"

She cupped his left cheek and crashed her lips against him, bullying her tongue into his mouth again. She tore her mouth away after feeling like she had gained a recharge from their kiss, though she knew she was on borrowed time before she collapsed with exhaustion. She pushed him to turn and take a seat next to where he had sat her. She slid off the loveseat and settled on her knees between his legs. Trina tore the condom off his shaft and practically inhaled his slick rod his manly taste. She rapidly bobbed her head, taking more and more into her mouth while stroking what she couldn't get into her oral orifice. She added to the 'assault' with her nails on her right hand tickled under his heavy and constricting balls.

Mark let his head rolled back against the top of the headrest. His groin muscles and the muscles in the back of his thighs began to tighten, signaling to him that he was reaching his limits after the several positions of fucking and onslaught of her pussy muscles. "Trina, I'm… I'm getting close."

Trina pulled her mouth off of him and gulped a breath, "Good baby. I want you to cum right down my throat."

She shoved his enflamed meat past her lips and twisted her head on ever up stroke of her nearly vacuum seal around him.

He uttered in reasonable disbelief, "You swallow?"

She jerked his lower half quick and pulling her mouth off his crown and muttered, "After what you've done to me, I'll swallow the fuck out of you. I'll let you shoot right down my throat and into my stomach."

She slipped him past her lips and pushed down, taking nearly all of him while rapidly stroking his last inch with two fingers and thumb. She fought back her gag reflex from his mushroom head touching the back of her throat as she wanted to deepthroat him as it was a matter of pride for her, but it was a struggle and he was just a little too big for her.

The red wig wearing teen's struggling was enough for him to teeter off the edge. He growled out like an animal and grabbed the wig hair between his fingers to hold her in place, "Trinnnaaa… fuuucckkk…" He bucked hard, shoving his rod completely into her mouth where her nose touched his pubic hair and after another twitch of his shaft, he fired right down her throat.

The Latino's eyes watered while she attempted to swallow shot after shot of his thick and heavy load. She felt lightheaded and like she was going to choke and pass out, but she managed to swallow down his salty load and hold her breath.

Mark finished trembling as his balls finished heaving the last of his second load then let go of her head.

Trina pulled back, leaving a sloppy string of saliva between her lips and his fat, but softening manhood and gulped in another breath then another one before she could pass out, though she practically collapsed on his right leg and rested her cheek against his thigh. She took several deep and labored breaths, her flushed rack feeling very heavy on her chest, and feeling warm in her stomach as if she could feel his deposit.

Mark reached down and hooked his fingers under her arms then pulled her up to sit across his lap. She draped her legs over his lap while one of his hands held her hips and other hand over her right thigh to hold her close. She snuggled her face into the right crook of his neck and enjoyed his enveloping strength.

He kissed her forehead and muttered while his own chest heaved just like after a rewarding workout, "Fuck Trina… you are good with your mouth and throat."

She wrapped her fingers around his trapped and softening member between his abdomen and her thigh and tenderly stroked him a couple of times. She had to take another minute to catch her breath and even then she muttered heavily with a horse sounding voice, "And you're good with your… tool."

The blue eye boy appreciated the compliment, but focused on hearing her voice. "Did I hurt you?"

She swallowed, feeling the back of her throat was a little sore. "I'm okay."

He could see in her eyes that he had hurt her a little. "I'm sorry."

She heard the genuine tone of remorse in his voice. "It's okay. I wanted to take all of you and Trina Vega doesn't back down from a challenge."

Silence fell over the unexpected pair for several minutes while Mark held the lovely Latina as they both calmed their breathing and let their bodies cool.

Mark felt they probably should discuss how they just finished up, but figured that Trina was probably to emotional vulnerable for the conversation in light of her diva attitude, so he broke the silence in another way, "So… are you free next week?"

She flicked her eyes up to meet his downward gaze, "You want a repeat performance?"

"I'm not going to lie and say that I wouldn't mind an encore of this, but… I was thinking maybe dinner and a movie?"

"Take me on a proper date?"

"You up for that?"

"I'll see if I can work you into my schedule."

She leaned forward and locked her lips with him before he could comeback with any kind of remark.

* * *

 **And there we have it- we now know Who Did it to Trina. That was a dumb joke and I'm sure my partner will hate me for it. But I hope all of you enjoyed the detour from the rest of the cast that has gotten the spotlight so far. Thanks as always for reading and I cannot wait to hear what everyone thought of it. I can't take a lot of the credit as this one was almost all SVAD's work so the praise is all on him. Until next time...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry, sorry, sorry... I know its been a while, and I apologize for the delay. Some major personal issues arose in my life, and SVAD and I have also been massively busy with some big projects that are coming up soon. Anyway, without further ado, we return to the gang at the dance.**

* * *

The group of friends entered the gym and took in the sights and sounds. At the far end of the gym was a mini-stage with a DJ and turntable in the center with several large loudspeakers outwardly turned towards on each side. Starting from the stage to about three-fourths to the back doors of the gym was clear for the students to dance, which they were taking quite advantage of the space. Parallel to the walls and taking up the rest of the gym were rectangular and circular tables for the students with two long tables nearly against each wall with punch bowls and various finger foods.

A whistle called out to Jade's right, catching not only her attention but the rest of the group. She knew she looked hot, but she wasn't going to be the object of catcalls all night and from the corner of her eye caught that Sam didn't appreciate it either. They looked to the source of the whistle, but instead of preparing to frighten the poor dumb soul that had made the sound, they spotted that it had been André that had whistled at them.

The soulful songwriter happily waved at them as he approached them with Beck and Robbie walking behind him, dressed in dull yellow overalls and a matching color cotton jacket with a hood resting on top of his head. What made it stand out in being a costume was that there was a dark brown mane running along the rim of the hood to give the impression that he was a lion.

Beck was easily recognizable as Aladdin (just look at him) with his purple vest that showed off his lean chest, fez hat and white parachute pants as if he had stepped out of an old MC Hammer video. It was completely appropriate if not perfect for his costume.

When Sam spotted Robbie (who looked like his eyes were going to pop out when he spotted Cat) wearing a loosely hanging white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves on his frame, blue pants and black boots, instantly recognizing who he was dressed as, she wished that Cat would have thought to dress as some form of Cheshire cat so she wouldn't complement Robbie's Eric from the Little Mermaid. She subconsciously took a step closer to Cat, staking her claim to the girl. Cat may not have realized the reason why Sam had gotten closer to her, but she didn't mind and subconsciously slipped her hand into the blonde's hand.

André opened up his arms and brought Tori into a hug, careful not to smash the flower in the center of her neckline, then stepped back enough to get a good look at his dear friend, letting his fingertips and palms slide down her arms then over the underside of her forearms to catch her fingertips. He laughed an infectious laugh as he eyed over her, "Wow Tori, you look fantastic. You make a beautiful Belle."

Tori turned on a bright and joyful smile to her dear and eccentric friend. "Ah, thank you and you make a fantastic… you're… a lion?"

"A lion… king," André gripped the lapels of his jacket and proudly stated, "I'm Simba and I'm the king of this court tonight."

The yellow dressed brunette's mouth parted with a laugh then commented with the eagerness a true friend would voice in being happy for him, "That's… imaginative André."

"I'm glad you think so and so far…" he trailed off for a second to look around to the increasingly filling gym with student, particularly the ladies. "…the ladies have certainly liked it so far."

Tori laughed along in the spirit of the teasing, "Don't worry, I like it very much."

"So that means I'm going to get a dance, right?"

Tori patted her gloved hand on the lion dressed singer's shoulder and laughed as if there was any doubt she wouldn't dance with her best friend, "Of course… a Beauty has to dance with a Beast before the night's out."

Jade gave a sideways glance to Freddie, delicately licking her lips with the reference he couldn't have missed about the 'Beast'.

Freddie met her gaze from the corner of his eye, showing that he didn't miss the coincidental inside joke.

André pulled his hood off his head and followed up with an easygoing laugh, "Then you can dance with a prince…"

"Definitely." Tori looked to Beck and continued, "And a prince…" She finished while looking at Robbie. "…and a prince."

"Technically," Jade said, cocking an eyebrow, eager to mess with the happy vibe, "Eric wasn't actual royalty, Aladdin was just a street rat who was never actually a prince until he married into it, and Simba… well he was just a damn cat."

Beck ignored his ex and gave a charming gaze and a soft smile to the sweet brunette beauty, turning on his charisma that would get many girls' knees, most importantly hers, weak.

Robbie perked up with the possibility of dancing with Tori as his eyes were roaming all over her, especially her fine smooth legs that seemed to go on forever until they disappeared under the hem of her dress that reached to barely her mid-thigh.

Jade noticed both looks, discarding Beck's appraisal of Tori with the lighter brunette as that ship had long sailed with the future popstar's refusal to get into a relationship with him; however the look the puppet master was giving her unofficial second date was causing her to feel the same rush of possessiveness that Sam felt for Cat when he would glance at the redhead. Unfortunately, she couldn't make any visible move to stake her claim as it would draw questions that neither she nor Tori were able to answer.

"Daaang," André looked to Cat, Jade, and Sam and continued, "You ladies look absolutely stunning."

Jade placed a hand on her hip and answered in an appreciative tone, welcoming the turn in conversation in distracting Beck and Robbie's hungry gazes away from Tori, "Why, thank you."

André took the opportunity for a little teasing as he saw the wicked gothic girl was in a particularly good mood, something that he knew in the back of his mind was a rare occurrence when she was dating Beck, "So you're doing like a dark sexy 'Snow White' thing, but why not just do the 'Evil Queen'? Or are you doing that now… just in disguise?"

"Oh, I could be the 'Evil Queen'… if I wanted to. Instead of an old hag, maybe I finally killed 'Snow White' and took her place."

The lion dressed teen nervously chuckled and asked, "So… you might have a poisoned apple in your purse, eh?"

"Asking an awful lot of questions, Andre…" Jade pulled away from Freddie's arm and invaded André's personal space, nearly close enough to kiss him with those blood red lips, and answered with a sultry tone, "Maybe not a full apple, but I might have a few slices in here to slip to any unsuspecting princesses that think they are fairer than me. Or to nosy little cats who get too curious… you know how cats and curiosity go together…"

André looked worried for a moment then burst into a hearty laugh, one that made Jade's smirk grow. His laughter was infectious and the others took it as a joke, but Beck wasn't as enthusiastic with the humor. He initially remained quiet to observe the interaction of his ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend with Tori accompanying them being a surprise. However, now he was sending a disapproving expression to Jade, believing she had gone too far with the comment even if the others didn't. He saw it as a sign of her continued jealousy of others and wondered if she would embarrass herself in front of Freddie and start acting as if she did back when they were together before the night was out. Everyone talked about how much Jade had changed since she started dating that Seattle kid, but Beck knew that Jade couldn't change who she really was.

The lion dressed teen turned his attention to Sam and questioned, "Alice? I was thinking you could have been Cinderella. You certainly are pretty enough to be that princess."

Sam raised a questioning eyebrow, nearly challenging his words. "Is Alice not pretty?"

André awkwardly laughed, feeling perhaps he was in the sights of a much greater predator, then nervously commented, "I'm not saying anything we're not all thinking, but you look damn good as Alice too."

Sam maintained an unreadable expression, one that set André to be a little anxious with the blonde's potential response, until she licked her lips and laughed, "You're lucky I like you songboy… and that you have good taste."

'Alice' began laughing and Cat wrapped her arm behind Sam's back and pulled her close to her side. "Oh Sam, you're so violent."

André sighed out in relief and questioned, "Well, since I have such good taste… do you think I could get a dance from you too?"

The blonde's smile eased into a fainter one that promised potential danger yet the strong possibility of a good time. "I guess I can squeeze you in for a dance or two."

"Oh, I'll get them. Trust me on that," André followed up with a laugh.

"Because that doesn't sound all rape-y at all…" Jade said, rolling her eyes at her friend's desperation. "Good luck with that."

Sam licked her lips, appreciating the attention even if she wasn't remotely interested in that manner, and Jade's retort made that idea more than clear.

André looked to the most… adorable of them all and continued, "Ah 'Little Red'… who could forget you? Jade may not like any princess challenging her to be the fairest, but you're certainly the cutest one of them all."

"Jesus Christ…" Jade said, giving bewildered eyes to the musician. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Who talks like that? You have got to notice how creepy you're coming across right now…"

Robbie had a goofy grin on his face and haphazardly commented, "You look really cute as Ariel, Cat."

"See…" Jade said, waving her arm at Robbie while still staring down Andre, giving the curly haired 'prince' a chance to talk to Cat, even if she knew quite well how little it would add up to. "Even the kid who gets off on spewing innuendo through a goddamn puppet knows how to compliment women better than that…"

Despite the venom spewing from her closest friend, the redhead just ignored it, and Cat's smile almost broke her face as she was acknowledged for making a perfect costume to pull of the look she had desired. "Thanks. You look great as Simba and Eric."

André couldn't even take the compliment in stride from the brutal words of his friend, but Robbie smiled and slightly bounced on his heels like he was a giddy school girl and perhaps thought he had a chance with the redhead tonight.

Cat smiled at Robbie's reaction, but Sam barely kept her jealous anger in check with a scrawl that wanted to form on her lovely face. She wasn't bothered with Jade looking at Cat that way, and after making up in such a way that pushed them fully into a privately acknowledged relationship, she wasn't considerably bothered by Freddie doing the same thing, but 'Puppet Boy' was a clearly identifiable threat. She wished she had brought a butter-sock just to bash his head in.

Freddie, completely fine with Jade's shutdown of the creepy come-ons, could also instinctively sense when Sam was becoming irritable and threatened, so he verbally stepped in hoping to keep everyone's attention. "So Beck… you're Aladdin, right?"

The future teenage heartthrob answered with a diplomatic smile, knowing that his annoyance was more against Jade than anything the tech producer had said or done. "Oh yeah. It was either him or Eric—I've heard suggestions that I looked like either, but since Robbie was going to dress as Eric, I decided to go as Aladdin."

"It's a good fit."

Beck slightly leaned to his side and picked with a welcoming smile, "Thanks… I have a guess of who you could be, but I didn't think he was a Disney character."

Robbie followed up as he seemed to be a little denser, "Yeah, I was wondering about that… who are you, Freddie?"

Freddie sighed then patiently answered, "I'm Zorro."

André gave the teen from Seattle a similarly perplexed look as Beck and asked, "Zorro is Disney?"

The teen from Seattle had expected the question, so he wasn't offended by it—annoyed that Robbie didn't know who he was, but that wasn't any problem of concern in the grand scheme of things. "Yes, he actually has a long history with the company. Walt Disney himself produced a series in the fifties for ABC and played reruns of the show during the premiere date of the Disney channel until almost ten years ago. I wanted something original to stand out during the dance as I figured guys would jump at the chance to be a superhero or someone from Star Wars given the chance. I thought it was better than dressing up as Nug Nug."

"That's not even Star Wars…" Robbie said, almost annoyed. "That's that ripoff Galaxy Wars."

Sam, ignoring the nerd speak, recalled the time years ago when they were in junior high and he wore the costume to school as part of a bet about annoying her. "Do you still have that costume?"

Freddie nodded to her, careful not to let his hat fall, and answered, "Yeah, but like Jade said, I didn't want to jump on the bandwagon with the superheroes and that's the same for any Star… Galaxy Wars character."

Sam put on a blank expression and answered, "The superheroes I get, but not dressing up as a Star Wars character… who are you and what did you do with Freddie?"

The folk hero rolled his eyes and answered, "Ha, ha, ha…"

The blonde licked her lips, feeling better at one upping Freddie for a change since they were so rare at this point in their relationship—however they were struggling to define such a relationship. She leaned in close to him, out of earshot of the rest and whispered, "We should have played dress up when we were together… time has given me some ideas…"

"I'm sure…" Freddie simply smirked at her before rejoining the conversation.

André politely pointed out with a grin, "It looks great and you certainly stand out. Originality is the way to go, especially here at Hollywood Arts even if a lot of the guys have forgotten about it."

"And now you're hitting on him too?!" Jade practically growled, eyes growing wide with fury as the lion dressed teen stepped back a bit. "What is your deal, dude?"

"Jade, just relax…"Freddie said, taking her hand, and motioning Andre back over to tell him how he appreciated the support. "Thanks."

Sam snorted with a dismissive roll of her eyes, "They're not interested in being original. They just want to look cool and score tonight… just like every other guy."

The guys, minus Freddie, shared a mix of various levels of embarrassment: Beck let somewhat uncomfortable chuckle pass his lips, André clammed up with his eyes darting around not wanting to make eye contact with any of the ladies, or Freddie, while Robbie gave a loud, awkward laugh feeling like everyone was looking at him.

Freddie remained impassive for a number of reasons: he knew Jade and Tori wore their costumes for those very reasons for him; he knew he was going to 'score' later tonight, but not in such a crude manner in description; and did want to get into the spirit of the dance.

However, he and Cat were going to softly admonish the blonde for such a comment to make the others uncomfortable, but in a surprised twist, the blonde laughed at their expense yet let them off the hook with a finger point to each girl, "If you didn't want to score with any of us with how we looked, I'd be wondering about you."

The blonde's comment made them if anything more uncomfortable, but Tori idly added with a lazy tilt of her head to the side and a teasing smirk, "She's got a point. We're smoking hot."

Freddie attempted to come to the rescue of the others and to an extent the rest of his sex in a gentle voice, "Sam, Tori, that's not fair. It's not as if every guy has some sex crazed beast ready to come out wanting to claim every beautiful girl that passes his gaze. We can just dress up and have a good time and admire beauty without our minds going in that direction."

Tori attempted not to blush with Freddie's blatant reference to himself and recalling how she had a taste of the 'creature' last night and this morning, yet pressed her lips tightly closed and eyes widened. Sam shook her head and licked her lips, instantly recalling the times Freddie unleashed his 'beast' on her and how much she would want him to do so again. Despite usually being the slow one, even Cat picked up on the remark and nervously giggled as her first encounter with the young man was built on unbeknownstly egging to let him out of his cage with her. Jade remained unchanged, knowing the reference and not caring what people thought of her 'beastly' man.

The guys picked up on the reactions of the girls, momentarily confused by their reactions to Freddie's remark. However, each one chalked it up to innocent reason, none really saw Tori or Cat as very sexual girls with their upbringing and general demeanor. Sam on the other hand was a wild card and really not any of their concern or business what she did in her personal life, though Robbie had a few theories.

'Snow White' bit her tongue, struggling not to laugh or make any other sign of his inside remark was anything of significance, however, she dramatically sighed, "I guess you're right… there's only a few that truly have that animal inside just ready to burst out claim what is his." She flicked her eyebrow, signaling those that were observant enough to realize that she considered Freddie such an individual.

Beck picked up on her body language and struggled not to frown, not wanting to imagine what his ex and the former webstar did in private, but his brain beat him to it.

Tori reminded the group with a bashful smile, "Well, we were looking for you and going to grab a table, so…"

Beck forced a smile as he wasn't particularly eager to share the evening with Freddie, a reminder that Jade had happily moved on from him, or Sam as the novelty of having the former webstar hang around them quickly had worn off and she could be as abrasive and obnoxious as Jade at her worst. He attempted to politely point out, "The tables aren't big enough for us."

Jade sighed at her ex's shortsightedness and pointed out, "We'll just take over two and push them together. Who's going to argue with us?"

André grinned and agreed with such a cheerful tone that there was nothing that was going to bring down his mood, "She's got a point."

Cat interrupted with a joyful shout, "We need pictures first!"

Sam sighed low enough to sound like a groan and rolled her eyes. She wanted to hit the snack table and voiced her objections, "We've already done pictures."

The redhead pouted, willing to fight Sam on the point. "But we haven't gotten any with the others."

Beck politely smiled as he added, "We don't have a camera, but I think they have something set up in the gym."

Jade reached into her purse and pulled out Freddie's camera. "No need, Freddie came prepared."

The teen desirable to most of the female population tightened his smile, trying not to feel the hint of embarrassment of her ex-girlfriend's boyfriend solving a potential problem. He should have figured the guy that was made semi-famous for carrying a camera around would have one on him, especially for tonight.

Tori suggested for the best light since the gym's lights were dimmed with only the roaming color strobe lights making up the difference, "We should head back out into the hallway to get some good pictures."

Sam was still a bit perturbed that she'd have to put off yet again being able to grab something to eat or hit the dance floor. She voiced her irritation with a bit of a bite in her voice, "Let's just make it quick. Mama is ready to snack or dance—I can do both."

"It's true. I've seen her breakdance while eating a turkey leg…" Freddie rolled his eyes and snorted, easily imagining a drink or some finger-food in Sam's hand while happily dancing tonight.

Without further discussion or objection, the group exited the gym and moved to a bare spot on the adjacent wall for a clear background to snap a few photos.

The guys minus Freddie took their places in front of the wall and posed for a few individual poses, ranging from heroically masculine to goofy.

Sam and Jade found it mildly amusing while ever in the spirit, Cat laughed at the antics of her friends. Tori was having a milder reaction to Cat and offered a few encouraging comments to her friends.

After the last individual picture was taken, Cat slipped into the scene and Robbie was all so happy to take a spot next to her, wrapping an arm around her bare back while the redhead rested her head on his chest/right shoulder. He put on a smile big enough to nearly breaking his face, ecstatic to allow holding Cat and getting a picture with her.

Freddie needlessly reminded them as he took the picture, "Smile."

Sam didn't bother hiding her scowl, something Beck noticed from the corner of his eye, but refrained from making any comment. He wondered if there was something to the suspicions that there was more than just friendship between the roommates—something that Rex and Robbie had suggested on more than one occasion.

The next set of photos was Beck and Tori slipping into frame. He pulled the yellow dressed teen close to him, pressing her back against his mostly bare chest, resting his hand folded over her stomach. Tori smiled and relaxed, believing it was just an innocent pose.

Freddie fought to keep the pleasant, easygoing smile on his face as the possessive 'Beast' clawed at its cage to be let out at seeing the pair's posing. It saw the handsome future teen heartthrob as a threat to its claim to the beautiful young woman that it and its mate had made last night.

Unbeknownst to him and his primal side's jealousy flaring up, Jade was having her own reaction to Beck's choices of poses with Tori. It was a strange feeling of jealousy for her as instead of the last several years of it being caused by the fear of Beck replacing her with Tori, it was the jealousy of him attempting to move in on the girl that she was now claiming. The irony was not lost on her, but that didn't mean she liked it.

Tori slipped out of his grasp to pose with André at the same time Cat wanted a pose with the soulful singer and writer. The 'Lion' of the group was more than happy to pose with a girl on each arm as Freddie snapped the picture.

They did a few more combinations of the ladies and guys included Robbie with Tori then his chance with a pose with Jade without getting his hands too frisky on her, one she gritted her teeth to play along; one with the 'poisoned' princess and the Arabian hero, something that didn't disturb Freddie at all as it had with him potentially moving in on Tori. Perhaps it was the explicit trust he had in Jade and knowing there wasn't a chance in Hell for Beck to have another shot or perhaps on a more primal level, he had been satisfied in marking what belonged to him.

One last interesting combination was André reentering the scene and posing with Sam, an arm around her waist and her hugging herself closely to him. The blonde far from appreciated the attention from another guy, but kept her focus on Freddie, showing a teasing, perhaps a little sultry smile toward him while she rested her right hand behind Andre's right shoulder blade and shoulder.

Cat looked on curiously, feeling something odd in her stomach. It wasn't outright jealousy, but some odd tingling feeling, possibly some possessiveness. She thought on the feeling for a moment and it actually reassured her of her desire for the abrasive blonde.

After the last picture was taken, the group headed back into the gym then to the left side and found several tables unclaimed just two rows back from the ring of tables circling the dance floor. Jade spotted two circular tables close together and were free and commented, "This is perfect. We'll push these two together."

Beck raised the question, hoping one last time to stall allowing the outsiders of their group from really joining them, "I don't think they'll appreciate that…"

Sam dismissively gazed at Beck and challenged, "Who's going to complain? We'd take them both up anyway."

Beck scowl, being verbally slapped down which was something he wasn't accustomed to. André just chuckled, shaking his head at seeing the carefree attitude of the blonde that he had watched on iCarly.

* * *

The group started claiming their seats, taking the side of the tables to be able to look out on the dance floor. Jade and Tori took the center of the side with Freddie sitting to Jade's right while Sam took a seat on Tori's left, followed by Cat on the blonde's left. Robbie perked up with a little excitement that he got to sit next to the bubbly redhead. Sam looked past her roommate and gave look just intimidated enough to remind the ventriloquist not to attempt to get too frisky with her 'date'. The curly haired 'prince' got he message with a timid smile.

Beck and André rounded out the end of the table with the longer haired teen sitting beside Freddie. Jade's boyfriend and ex-boyfriend spared glances to each other from the corner of their eyes and a little bit of forced smiles, but nothing more.

As by happenstance would have it after they finished taking their seats, the DJ wrapped up a song for Principal Helen Dubois, dressed as Princess Tiana of Maldonia, to take the stage and a microphone with a smile that suggested that she loved being the center of attention. She tapped the microphone to make sure she was getting the students' attention then warmly began, "Hello students of Hollywood Arts. I'd like to welcome you to our Spring Dance. I know you've all looked forward to it after all the productions and the showcase and I hope you'll enjoy the evening. As you can see, we've gone all out for you tonight. The gym, the Asphalt Café and the everywhere in between—except the Black Box Theater—is set up for you to enjoy."

She motioned around the gym as she continued, "We have snacks, food and drinks dotted all around for you to enjoy, but…" She got serious for a moment with an impatient gaze, the type of seriousness that put fear into the hearts of almost all the student body, "…if anyone slips any alcohol into the drinks, the fine officers of the LAPD will take you out of here and you're never coming back…"

The school's 'it' crowed shared a few mixed gazes of slight humor to genuine concern. Sam's eyes lit up at the mere mention of the food and she was eager to take her helping, not at all concern with the principal's threat.

Helen's voice picked right back up with a cheerful tenor as she continued, "We're going to have the best dressed costume contest with the winners announced at the end of the dance, so make sure you enter. You can vote through the Slap and the cutoff is at eleven." She pointed towards the corner of the gym where there was a background drape with a few members of the Slap crew ready to take pictures and upload them for voting.

Cat turned to Sam with a nearly face breaking smile, taking an almost painful grip on the blonde's arm and demanded, "We should enter the contest!"

Sam looked doubtful at that suggestion, but the sheer excitement in Cat's eyes and tone of voice told her it would be a losing proposition if she refused.

Freddie leaned past Jade to look past his dates and agreed, "All of you should enter. One of you is bound to win—might have a runoff with all of you competing. I mean, I know it's going to be hard for me to pick, so it has to be the same for everyone else."

Jade raised her usually pierced eyebrow, questioning him saying such a thing. She studied his cocky expression and asked, "It's a question for you?"

The dashing young man wore his charming smile and confidently answered, "Well, if I'm judging based solely on looks, how well you four came close to the character you're portraying and the added creative flare, of course it would be a tough decision to choose one of you four."

Tori laughed, trying to hide the fact that her question touched directly on the situation the trio had found themselves since last night, "Oh, so you wouldn't just vote for Jade because she's your girlfriend?"

Freddie looked to his wickedly dressed princess and confidently answered, "No, because she wouldn't respect me if I did otherwise if I judge on anything but genuine merit even if she's in the running."

Beck barely held back a snicker but a soft snort did escape, expecting to hear Jade go off on Freddie for what sounded like a lame excuse to be able to pick another girl over her—perhaps Tori which would drive Jade nuts or perhaps picking even his ex.

The school's must eligible bachelor was in for quite the surprise when Jade, after seeing the expression on her ex's face, licked her lips while grinning at her man and commenting, "When you put it that way…"

She cupped Freddie's cheeks and brought him into a kiss.

Freddie smiled into the kiss and eagerly returned it.

Jade pulled her lips away and looked Freddie straight in the eyes, brushing her thumb across his cheek, and finished, "…I can see the dilemma."

"Thanks."

Sam interrupted with a sour tone, "As heartwarmingly cheesy as you sound, there is something you forgot about: I'm not a student."

Freddie broke eye contact with his love and focused on his previous girlfriend to answer, "So? You're certainly pretty enough and famous enough to make a run at it. You used to enter and win beauty pageants and besides, Cat wants you to enter it."

Jade rapidly turned her head back and forth to eye each member of the former couple and asked, "Beauty pageants? When did that happen?"

The Lewis Carroll character closed her eyes, clenching her jaw and swearing that she would get Freddie back for bringing it up. She sighed and lazily answered, hating it being dredged back up, "When I was a kid, my mom would enter me into contests, but I would always got second place to this girl named LeAnn Carter."

Freddie praised with a cocky grin, "Until you finally beat her."

Sam's sour mood lightened up as the exhilaration that she felt in beating her rival resurfaced from the memory. She smirked, toying with the corner of her mouth with the tip of her tongue and commented, "Yes… and boy was that sweet."

The dark dressed teen teased, "So… you up for the challenge?"

The blonde took a deep breath, resisting the urge to reach past Tori and Jade and slap her ex-boyfriend from his blatant goading into entering.

Jade joined in the prodding and mockingly remarked, "Yeah Sam, I need some decent competition."

Tori knotted her brow and shouted a bit hurt, "Hey?!"

Jade laughed to her former frenemy, "So you're really going to compete with me?" She rolled her eyes and added, "Story of my life."

The brunette yellow dress sighed then closed her eyes and a grin, following up with a gentle laugh.

Other than Freddie, the guys in the group were mildly astonished that the rivals could so easily joke with one another. The change in Jade was still something that the guys were trying to grasp as something that was real instead of a potentially elaborate scheme to bring some humiliation upon Tori… though Beck couldn't shake a feeling that the night was still young and Jade could pull something on Tori right out of 'Carrie'.

"Come on, let's go take those pictures," Cat playfully demanded as she got up from her seat and grabbed Sam's wrist with surprising amount strength to pull her to her feet.

Jade half-smirked and looked to her dates, questioning whether they really should enter.

Tori answered the question by standing up with an enticing smile then followed in step with the secret couple.

Jade and Freddie stood up a moment later to follow the roommates and the school's favorite student. She called out to the guys remaining at the table, "Save our table."

Beck sighed, being reduced to a table watcher while they went off to have fun while Robbie looked a little disheartened that Cat pulled Sam along to go with her.

The lion dressed teen licked his lips and idly questioned, "Why does it feel that we're the odd ones out instead of Sam and Freddie?"

Beck remained silent, nodding slowly while focused on the girls' incredibly gorgeous retreating backs.

* * *

One-by-one, Tori, Cat and Jade took their place in front of the camera in a simple pose with various degrees of smiling for the picture to be snapped then uploaded onto the Slap for voting. Sam was the last to take her place in front of the camera and the photographer snapped the picture without a second thought.

The student at the laptop uploading the photos to the Slap asked for the person's name after each snap of the picture without looking up from his laptop.

The lovely teens answered after stepping away from the camera, but when Sam answered, "Sam Puckett," the student looked up from the screen, startled by the recognizable name. He did a double take in looking at the attractive former web-hostess then his mouth gapped several times, unsure how to respond.

Sam gently challenged, putting on a seductive instead of intimidating expression to get her way, "What? I can't enter?"

The younger teen looked to his classmate to get his opinion, but he was too busy taking the photos of the next set of entries to pay attention to him. He shrugged and added Sam's face and name to the list of eligible participants.

The blonde former webstar rewarded him with a smile then joined the others to the side waiting for her. She questioned, not really expecting a serious response, "So, do you think any of us has a shot at winning this thing?"

Jade flicked an eyebrow in Tori's direction and gently prodded, "I'd put money on Hollywood Arts favorite girl."

Tori initially faintly pouted, but soon answered with a confident voice to turn it on her former rival, "I would hope I win because I had the best costume—which would mean you should get the credit for it."

Freddie leaned to Jade to bring his lips to her ear and added, "See, you've doubled your chances of winning."

Jade pulled her head back and met his eyes, giving him a half smirked then dividing her attention between her dates. They each shared a grin with the pale skinned princess, seeing they had verbally trapped her.

The vigilante dressed teen followed up loud enough for the others to hear, "The question is who you are going to vote for?"

The white as snow skinned teen tapped her chin, acting as if she was in deep thought. She casually answered while her eyes looked off to the side and above their heads, "That's actually a pretty hard choice. Tori looks alright due to my help…"

The brunette pouted with crossing her arms under her chest.

"Cat looks adorably cute…"

The mermaid dressed girl giggled with her fingers covering her mouth.

"…Sam's smoking and I look fantastically hot… so, it's a pretty hard choice. I guess I have a few hours to decide… and as you pointed out, you have the same hard choice to make too before the night's out."

Freddie boyishly grinned, giving her a playful gaze.

Tori sighed and shook her head while Sam chuckled under her breath.

"While you think, let's grab something to eat," Sam more demanded than suggested as she went to lead them towards the snack table. They followed as they wanted to stay together and go ahead and grab their first drinks of the evening.

As soon as they reached the table, Sam grabbed a plate then a handful of chips to dump on it then proceeded to grab a few finger sandwiches.

Freddie questioned as he poured himself a drink, "I thought you wanted to dance."

Sam focused on the table while getting the last finger food piece for her plate. "Eat, then dance."

"Just don't stuff yourself. You don't want to get sick on the dance floor."

The straight haired beauty softly growled, irritated with him questioning her judgment, "I know how to moderate."

Freddie had years of experience caused him to doubt such a thing, but all the times they had parties at Carly's place, he couldn't recall a time she got sick. He just shook his head and grabbed a plastic cup to pour Jade and Tori their drinks then hand them off.

Watching his response infuriated the blonde with his superiority attitude, but Cat voiced a similar concern, "Sam, you know he just wants you to have a good time. It's like not eating a big meal before going into the pool and… I don't want you to spill anything on your costume."

Jade added before taking the drink that Freddie poured for her, "Yeah, we can't have you puking all over the place: embarrassment, no dancing and ruined dresses."

Sam passed her annoyed glance among her secret girlfriend, friend-with-benefits and her ex-boyfriend, "Fine, fine… I'll watch what I eat."

Freddie glanced to Jade, surprised on how easily Sam relented then wondered if it was all going to bite them in the rear later in the evening. Setting aside that possibility for the moment, the group gathered the rest of the food then headed back to their table.

They retook their seats, thanking the guys for watching it then taking over 'stake out' duty for them to get any refreshments they wanted or going ahead to start dancing.

As they settled to enjoy the quick snack and drinks before hitting the dance floor, Sam's PearPhone buzzed to let her know that she has received a text message. She reached into her purse and pulled out the pear shaped device. She ran her fingertip over the screen to unlock it then viewed the message. She smirked and snorted out a soft breath.

Cat curiously questioned her secret date, "Who is it?"

Sam answered while keeping her gaze on her phone, "It's Carly."

Freddie squinted, mildly stunned by the answer. "Carly?"

"Yeah, she wants to see how the dance is going," the blonde answered as she thumbed away in returning her long distance friend's message.

"She knew about the dance?"

Sam tore her eyes away from her phone and carelessly answered, "Of course she knows about the dance. I talk to her like every day."

Freddie thought for a moment then squinted and pointed out, "Wait, it's like five the next morning over there?"

Sam did a bit of arithmetic in her head while replying to Carly's text, more out of sheer practice in calculating the time difference since her best friend moved to the other side of the globe, then answered, "Sounds about right, but it's Carly, so what do you expect."

Jade questioned, surprised and curious as to why the famous former web-hostess would be calling so early in the morning for her, "And she got up to text you?"

Sam answered, "She knew Freddie was coming down for a visit and about the dance, so she wanted to make sure we were having a good time, but knowing her, she's probably eager to find out my costume she has bugged me for the last few days on who I was going to be."

The phone beeped again and she read off the next message then sighed, "…and I'm right, she wants to know what we're wearing and wants pictures of us."

Freddie charmingly smiled and commented more than questioned, "Are you surprised?"

The blonde groaned louder, "No."

Cat reached into her little Flounder purse for her phone then held it out, smiled and snapped a picture. She brought the phone back to her lap and her thumbs started flying to send the picture off to Carly. She waited for about a half a minute then her phone beeped with the arrival of a message.

The redhead giggled after reading the text and paraphrased, "Carly said I look really cute."

Sam mumbled after a sip of her drink, "Carly's sweet that way."

Freddie turned a bit of a curious gaze across the table to Cat and asked, "You have Carly's number?"

Cat lazily shrugged, thinking it was no big deal. "In case of emergencies; like I have Melanie's number. We've talked once or twice. She's really sweet."

Freddie raised his brow above the mask and remarked, "Oh." He looked to Sam and added, "You better send her some pics or she'll be texting us all night."

Sam rolled her eyes and gently mocked, "Did you forget nub, the pictures are in your camera."

"A few selfies will tide her over until I can send them."

"See…" Jade snorted while she reached into Freddie's pocket to pull out his phone then took a quick picture of herself, posing remarkably fast. "He's got a plan, Goldilocks."

The blonde turned an irritated gaze to Jade, but Cat prevented her from forming a combative mood by wrapping her arms behind and over Sam's shoulders and pulled her into the frame of another selfie. "Smile!"

Sam instinctively listened to her roommate's instructions and smiled before the flash of the camera momentarily blinded her in the poorly lit gym.

Cat's thumbs flew to send off the picture to Carly while Jade finished taking a second picture of herself, one of Tori, one of Freddie and one of them together before sending them off to the traveling Seattleite.

After the pictures were sent off, the group took the moment to enjoy their drinks and Sam digging into her food.

Several phones beeped at once to signal a new message. Sam and Freddie reached for their phones, each glancing over Carly's individual messages to them. Sam half-grinned, genuinely happy with her dearest friend's message and Freddie laughed from his message.

'Snow White' looked to her handsome hero and asked, "What?"

He showed his girlfriend Carly's message.

Jade read the message and snorted out a laugh at seeing that Carly had called her sexy and that Tori was pretty with a blushing emoji at the end of the message. She took it as a compliment, knowing enough about the girl from the webshow and word of mouth from Sam and Freddie to know that she was genuine with her words… a girl very much like Tori. If Carly had to add the emoji at the end of her compliment in calling her sexy, she wondered how bashful the fellow dark haired teen was about sex in general.

She took the phone and texted off a thanks and asking her if she was doing well in Italy. Tori added her thanks and her wish to see the girl in the future. Sam followed up with a message telling her that she would fill her in to the night's events the following morning as Carly always liked her deets.

The group finished their messages to Carly as the three fellows of the Hollywood Arts group returned to their seats with food and drinks in hand.

Beck waited for a few seconds for Tori to enjoy a few sips of her punch then asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Tori glanced over to Jade and Freddie with a taut smile.

The actor fought back a frown at what he thought was Tori basically asking permission from Jade to be allowed to dance with him as if simply dancing could be a violation of the same 'best friend code' that prevented them from staring to date during the PMAs. He wasn't completely wrong of course, since she was seeing if it was alright to go off to dance with someone other than her date(s).

Jade waved her off with the excuse and finished with a devious smile, "Don't worry, we'll watch your purse and drink… I promise not to spit in it."

Tori smiled, relieved, and saw in Jade's eyes that she was simply teasing her.

Beck on the other hand was fooled into thinking that the girl's rivalry was just as strong as ever.

* * *

The yellow dressed brunette took Beck's hand and allowed him to escort her to the dance floor.

As the pair mingled with their fellow students to dance, Freddie kept a watchful eye on his second date, particularly what moves Beck could possible put on her.

Jade lulled her head to the side and teasingly smiled. "You worried?"

"Can't help it. He is…" Freddie began, searching for the right words to throw out here to make this not sound too overprotective or jaded. "Okay, look, I know I've encouraged you not to hold any kind of hard feelings with Beck, let the past be the past and move on, but… it doesn't mean I'm thrilled with the guy with all he's done to you, or trust him, especially when he's turning his sights to Tori.

If Jade had witnessed Beck making his move on Tori about a month ago, she wouldn't have particularly cared and she had been honest that she didn't care on who he dated after they broke up, but this was different now that Tori… belonged to her. She attempted to take a clear headed approach about the situation, "Tori will be fine. She's just dancing with him—in our line sight. He starts wanting to take her somewhere private then… you can remind him who she's with tonight."

Freddie flicked an eyebrow above his mask, questioning if she realized how she sounded with the 'who she's with tonight' remark.

Jade corrected with a devious smile, "For Trina's sake, of course, since she asked us to watch out for her baby sister. She wouldn't be appreciative if those 'grubby hands' were from Beck any more than they were from Robbie or any other guy."

The masked teen reluctantly smiled, feeling better with her logical assessment of the situation.

The unnaturally light skinned teen leaned over and gently mocked, free of any venom, "Is Freddie getting a little jealous?"

Freddie matched her by leaning towards her, his lips nearly reaching her ruby red color lips that promised to send anyone kissing them to Heaven, and answered in a tone just loud enough for her to hear, "Probably not as much as you are with him maybe wanting to make a move on Tori. I know how possessive you can be when it comes to a significant other."

His words pierced her façade, but she resisted showing any visible sign that his words had done any such thing. She quietly answered, "Perhaps, but… I trust Tori…" She carefully licked her lips and uttered, "Never thought I would say that."

"Things change…" Freddie took a quick sip from his drink then looked to his formal and public date. "Would you care to have the next dance?"

Jade smiled and stood up, grateful in the change in subject and offered her hand for him to take. "Of course."

The 'Latin' hero smiled in appreciation and sat his drink down on the table. He took her hand and stood up then led her around the table to head for the dance floor.

* * *

As Beck led Tori to the dance floor, the opening verse for 'Shake it Off' started playing through the loudspeakers. The pair started swaying and shuffling their feet to the song with Beck holding Tori's gloved right hand. The brunette returned a playful smile as she enjoyed the company and the music starting to invade her veins.

Beck moved closer to her to be able to speak with her over the music and the sound of the rest of the students, but not close enough to hold for a slow dance song.

Tori kept her smile, apparently not minding his approach, but kept her eyes peeled on her other dates in case this got awkward.

The long haired teen took that as the signal as she was fine with him being that close to her. He spoke loud enough to comment, "You're certainly looking happy—happier than usual."

Tori laughed, "Why shouldn't I be? I had a fantastic performance and I'm at a rocking dance with my friends where we can party all night long. It's time to celebrate."

"Well, the dance ends at 11, so maybe not all night… but sure," Beck partially smiled, teasing as he would the ladies whenever—which was practically all the time—interest in him. "I'm just… surprised that you came with Jade… and Freddie."

The 'princess' offhandedly answered, "It's not a big deal. They just gave me a ride. I was getting dressed and ready at Jade's house."

The handsome long hair teen nearly tripped over his own feet, adorned with Persian slippers rather than the traditional character's barefoot look, before he steadied himself and asked, "Why?"

Tori slowed her dancing as the upbeat music faded in the background of her mind. "Why what?"

"Why, of all people, would you be getting ready at Jade's house? Why not with your sister since she was coming here too?"

Tori moved a little closer to him, picking back up her dancing to the music, and answered, "Jade helped me with my costume. She actually picked this one out. She thought it was better than my idea and I think she was right."

"How…" Beck searched for words as he was left speechless for a few moments, scrunching his face slightly, causing Tori's happy expression to slowly slip into one of worry. He slowed his dancing as she asked, "Why are you suddenly friends?"

Tori sighed, not really eager to have this conversation at the moment, especially with the chance she could accidentally slip and reveal what was truly going on between her and Jade. "We're not 'suddenly' friends. We've been friends—cold friends, but still friends. Things have started… thawing between me and Jade, so-"

"Of course…" Beck tried to fight a grimace as he asked what he thought was the obvious question, "Since she started dating Freddie?"

If Tori was being honest with herself and not simply agreeing with how Jade saw the situation when explaining it to Trina, she would have to agree. She slightly nodded and answered, "I've noticed things started changing when they started dating."

He answered with a hint of sourness in his voice, "Yeah… I've picked up on a few changes since she started her long distance relationship with him."

Tori paused, hearing the way he over pronounced 'long distance,' internally debating for a moment whether she wanted to delve into a potential landmine conversation when tonight was supposed to be filled with fun, not heartbreak. However, her compassion towards her friend overrode potential good sense and asked, "Do you have a problem with them dating?"

"No, of course not. We broke up for good and we would be cool with moving on with someone else. She just found someone first… well, got into a relationship first at least," He softly chuckled, "Actually, I'm surprised how well we've been getting along since then… okay, she kind of rubbed in being with Freddie yesterday, but… all in all, things have been a lot better between she and I than after the last time we broke up."

Tori could attest to witnessing of such a change in Jade's behavior and that was before they began rehearsals for the play. She had watched Beck be a little snippy to try to get a rise out of Jade on a few occasions in the past few weeks, but she wouldn't take the bait.

Tori was practically dreading the answer, but felt it would be odd if she didn't ask the obvious follow up question, "Since she's moved on and you're fine with it, do you have any particular girls in mind to try for? Alyssa Vaughn? Maybe take another try with Meredith?"

Beck's charming smile turned up a notch and leaned his head to the side a little before answering, "Alyssa isn't exactly 'relationship material. And, no… not Meredith. I did have one in mind, but… I don't have high hopes that things would work out for us."

The look the dance pair shared a poignant gaze, each non-verbally acknowledging the girl he was speaking about was her.

Tori licked her lips and tried to maintain an easy going expression and not turn the moment awkward. "I ah… hope that it'll work out with someone else. There are still plenty of nice girls here and… I'm sure you'll meet someone nice in the industry in a few months after we graduate."

Beck figuratively swallowed the bitter pill, seeing once again that Tori was putting her loyalty for Jade—someone he had voiced in the past that didn't deserve such loyalty—first and perhaps strengthening that feeling if things were really getting better even if they weren't getting better for him. After swallowing said pill, he felt a little queasy at seeing that not only that Jade was apparently happier with Freddie, but the relationship in of itself was causing a strengthening of Jade and Tori's relationship.

"You're probably right. Plenty of fish in the sea…"

The friends continued their dancing, Tori slipping back into the party mood while Beck outwardly showed the same excitement, but deep down boiling in sour and bitterness that he apparently had been beaten twice.

* * *

A few yards away, Jade and Freddie danced notably closer than the other students, his hand on her lower back and his other one holding Jade's as they swayed.

Freddie placed a kiss on her cheek and commented, "I'm really glad I got the chance to come down here."

Jade pulled herself closer to him so they could speak without being overheard and gave him a wicked look. "Well, with all the places and people you have 'come' for since you got here…" She carefully licked her bottom lip then breathily whispered, "…I certainly hope so."

Freddie grinned then gave her a kiss on the corner of her mouth then looked into her eyes, trying to convey what he was about to say was intending to be deeply meaningful. "As much as I've cherished all those deep conversations and laughs, and even all the sexier moments while I was gone, it's just being here and able to hold you that means so much to me and… now I get to dance with my girl at a school dance. I know it's sentimental, but… it's the truth."

She raised a challenging eyebrow and questioned in a sultry tone, "So, if you had a choice of exchanging all those times to just have this dance with me, you would make that choice?"

He answered her cocked eyebrow with a cocker smile, "If, if it meant that somehow you had still experienced all the pleasure I had given _you_ during those time because I wouldn't want to deny you that, then yes. I would trade those times just to be here, in this moment, holding your body, looking into your gorgeous eyes, inhaling your scent, falling more in love with you with each passing second."

The dark princess dressed teen was touched by his words. It was a given that there would be some sexual frustration with each other's absence, but after cutting through the sexual desire and drive of teenage hormones, underneath it all was genuine love and affection between them. She couldn't feel anymore wanted at that moment.

He gently chuckled as another thought occurred to him, "I really have to enjoy this dance now since I'm not going to get this chance at my prom… I'm trying to think of any good reason to go."

An idea struck her and she suggested, "What if I came up and went as your date?"

Freddie raised a surprised eyebrow above his mask.

"What? You don't want me to go?"

"Of course not, I would love for you to be my date to my prom, but one, you think proms are stupid and two, it's not exactly cheap to just fly up there."

Jade rolled her eyes and dismissed his concern, "Please, my parents would pay for a simple plane ticket. My mother likes you… far more than she liked Beck and my dad… he respects you and that's saying a lot."

Freddie gently jested, "But it's alright if I don't share that with him?"

Jade kissed his cheek and gave him a cheeky grin, approving of his question. "Anyway, if worse came to worst, I could always guilt trip my dad into letting me go. I'll take my facial jewelry out for a week."

Freddie mockingly, but good-naturedly laughed, "Wow, the sacrifices you'll make for me… I am a lucky guy."

Jade turned a corner of her lips up and giving him a smoldering look that conveyed that she would do a lot more for him.

The black dressed teen continued, "It would be nice to take you along as my date… and have every guy there jealous… or maybe not as I'd have to fight everyone one of them off. I could spend most of the night doing that and not actually get to enjoy the dancing."

Jade's smile made a return appearance and she softly admonished him, "And take away from my fun of scaring and intimidating them? You wouldn't dare take that away from me…"

"I don't know… these are the same people who endured eleven years of Sam Puckett." Freddie licked his lips at her playful word dueling. It was exciting when it was sultry and she was trying to slowly turning him on and it was quite fun when she would do it spontaneous to have fun. It showed him that she didn't just have a black soul as she had gone on about at times. "Are you sure you could compare?"

Jade leaned in very close to his ear, almost as if she was going to crawl inside it before she whispered. "You do know I can have that girl on her knees, begging to cum in under 5 minutes, right?"

"It takes you that long?" he teased, with a false sense of drama and answered, "Okay, I wouldn't take that away from you. In fact, it would be quite enjoyable watching you do that to several people, but…"

"What?"

"All jokes aside…"He began, and was glad the mask partially hid his struggling expression as he answered, "I just hope you wouldn't take it as offensive if they made some comparisons to Sam since she was pretty terrifying to people… even guys who were found her incredibly hot. She inspired the phrase 'fear boner' amongst the guys in the locker room. Plus, we were pretty public while we were dating."

"I wouldn't mind the comparison. We do have a lot of things in common and… I am quite assured that you love me for me, not because you're trying to replace Sam with me, no matter how people might talk." Jade took a half step closer again to whisper. "Plus, I have my own 'fear boner' legacy as well. Just talk to a kid named Sinjin…"

"I'll pass…" Freddie smirked, before resuming the serious conversation. "But that's good that you're ok with it. I wouldn't want you to think you were some consolation prize, but the one I truly want to be with."

Jade brought her face closer to Freddie, looking as if she was about to kiss him, but she stopped short and answered, "I know you do. You want to be with me and I want to be with you and no one can tell us otherwise."

Freddie moved in with a quick peck then grinned as he continued, "Okay, now that our grand declarations of love have been spoken again… we'd have to figure out where you could stay. T-Bo is still using the guest bedroom and my mom is not going to let you stay in my room." He made a face for a moment as his mind sprang to mind an uncomfortable thought. "She might make you stay on the fold out couch, but I'm not letting that happen."

Jade stepped closer with a quick peck on his lips and assured him, "We'll figure something out. As long as I get to go to the dance with you, I'll be happy."

"Good, because you deserve as much happiness as I can give you. More, probably."

The dark haired princess struggled to maintain her smile as she still couldn't handle such an opinion about her. There was still this nagging feeling in a corner of what she believed in her dark heart that what she had gained was going to be snatched out from under her… losing Freddie… and Tori.

Jade's lost in thought must have been long enough for Freddie to notice as he gently chided her, "Don't give me that look, Jade West… do I have to remind you again about what I told you last night?"

Jade's mind sprung to last night when he had reassured her—demanded—to believe that she deserved such happiness between them as they made sweet love in front of Tori where she had drifted off to a world comprised just of them. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck and devilishly grinned, seductively whispering, "Oh, it never hurts to have a little reminder every now and again. And you're quite good at it."

Freddie licked his lips, having a flood of ideas come to mind—not all sexual—ways to remind her that she was allowed to be happy and she didn't have to have her past dictate her future. He abruptly turned away, bringing her with him to move away from a pair getting closer to them. He dipped his face closer to his love and asked, "What about Tori?"

Jade squinted for a half a second then it dawned on her what he meant. "Oh…"

"Yeah… That's a complication…" Freddie struggled with a smile and pointed out with a sigh, "Might take a compromise… One of many if we're… going to try to make this work… if it's going to expand beyond just the two of you and more than just really good friend between me and her. Would she be ok with you coming to my prom?"

Jade took a breath and moved her face against his cheek, taking the refuge to think on a solution. "Compromise… you're the one making the compromise—a lot of compromising—and she'll just have to do the same. You're… you're going back to Seattle for perhaps the rest of the semester while we'll be here by ourselves… being together. I think she can deal with missing out on one dance if it comes to it. You'll be missing other events here where it would be the two of us."

"That sounds fair."

"It does," she answered with a smile then placed a quick kiss to his lips.

The couple danced through the rest of the song and the next one, just enjoying the touch, smell and presence of the other before heading back to their table.

They were beaten to it by Tori, who was in a very good mood.

Jade asked while slipping back into her seat next to the sweet actress, "Enjoy your dance?"

"Of course, you would know how good a dancer Beck is."

Beck glanced to his ex, curious as to what she would say. A part of him thought she could say something dismissive or outright derogatory towards him.

Jade licked her lips, feeling of being put on the spot, but recovered, "Yeah, I do. Beck's a very good dancer… which reminds me, I probably could share one with you before the nights done if you wanted to."

The inspiring actor that could easily be a model looked to his ex with an astonished expression. After their last break up, she wasn't too eager to spend any time with him, avoiding him whenever possible outside their classes and lunch. He was still having trouble in knowing how to handle a polite and less prickly Jade that one didn't know if he or she was setting off a landmine when speaking. He licked his lips and awkwardly chuckled, "Yeah, sure. We need to squeeze in a dance or two before the night is out."

A smile eased onto Jade's face, one she was surprised was quite genuine and answered, "Right."

Another song eased into playing over the loudspeakers, Carly Rae Jepson's 'I Really Really Like You'. Tori's face remained lit in joy and grabbed Jade's hand and started pulling her out of her seat with the intention of taking her to the dance floor. "He'll have to wait; come dance with me."

Jade laughed, unable to resist the lovely brunette's invitation, and allowed the brunette to lead her to the dance floor.

Sam shook her head at the sight while Cat softly laughed, beyond thrilled that her friends were finally getting along after all this time.

The guys retook their seats and Beck picked up his drink, taking a sip from it and shook his head in mild disbelief. He idly commented, "I never thought I would see such a thing."

"See what?"

"Tori and Jade genuinely getting along. Almost too well…" He turned his head to Freddie and cautiously asked, hoping not to antagonize the famous former web-producer as he wanted a source of information and not an enemy, "It's not a trick is it?"

Freddie forced a smile on his face and took a swig from his punch. He licked his lips and sat the cup back down on the table. In another set of circumstances, he would have been offended with the question, but he knew that Beck had genuine concerns—even if his concerns weren't necessary altruistic—from Jade and Tori's shared history.

"No Beck, it's not a trick. Trina had the same concern, so it's understandable with their history, they're really making progress—okay, it's really Jade's need to be friendlier and actually reciprocate Tori's kindness and offer of friendship."

Beck was expectedly surprised by Freddie's unfiltered and perhaps unflattering answer about Jade.

Robbie looked dumbfounded and André laughed, "I hope you don't let Jade hear you say such a thing."

Freddie looked over to André and asked, "Why would I hope that she wouldn't hear that?"

The laugh turned into a nervous chuckle and his eyes momentarily diverted to Beck and Robbie, "Because you're saying it's Jade's fault that they don't get along."

The visitor from Seattle gave a slight not of his head, careful not to let his hat slip, and answered, "Because it is Jade's fault."

The other three looked completely stunned at his statement about Jade's guilt. Cat found refuge in her drink, not wanting to comment on the situation while Sam curiously looked on, wondering how far Freddie would go with any criticism of Jade.

André nervously laughed, "And you're brave enough to say that?"

Freddie squinted a bit and incredulously asked, "Why should I be afraid of Jade?"

Robbie quickly offered an answer, "Because, and I know you get that she's hot, but she's very scary. Like Sinjin came up with this term for-"

"Yeah, she can be a little intense," the teen from Seattle partially relented with a smile, "but you know there's more than just that facet about her? Besides, I'm her boyfriend. I'm not going to be afraid of her… I love her and this only works if we're honest with one another even if sometimes we don't like hearing what the other person is saying."

"I can testify to that," Sam laughed before taking a sip of her drink. "Though I never got the poignant speeches…"

Freddie glanced to his left to his ex, recalling all the things that were exchanged between them during their relationship that neither of them liked to hear from the other, but couldn't overcome. "Yeah, yeah… lessons learned."

Sam raised her cup in acknowledgement, her feelings still bittersweet over the matter.

André uncomfortably smiled as he remembered seeing that 'pretty and sweet' side when he and Jade composed a song together. He thought he had fallen in love with the girl, so he had seen the hidden depth.

"Look, Jade and I talk and sometimes there are things that we can't agree on eye-to-eye, but we can agree to disagree on those matters without it blowing up into something more or resentment towards one another over those things. We're not going to stay silent just to avoid the possibility of offending the other person."

The others looked dubious, especially Beck because he had years of experience telling him otherwise when he disagreed with Jade and wouldn't hear the end of it.

"I'm just saying that Jade has made mistakes in the past," Freddie said, darting his eyes at Beck without even thinking about it, but managed to look away before the heartthrob noticed. "I mean, who hasn't? And she's admitted to them and trying to turn over a new leaf with Tori. It shouldn't be all that surprising to anyone. She gave up the chance to perform at the PMAs in front of the entire world for her; you can't be entirely heartless and mean to the other person and give that up."

André and Robbie looked as if they agreed with the basic logic of his point as there was no reason for Jade to give up her performance if she really hated Tori as much as she had come off over the years.

Beck remained quiet, simply trying to imagine that relationship as it was always bitter with Jade whenever he disagreed with her or tried to point out her bitchy behavior—especially when it came to Tori—as unacceptable. As he thought on it, it just made him angry as Freddie seemed to be able to waltz right in and accomplish everything with Jade in a matter of weeks that he couldn't do over the course of almost three years.

Jepson's song trailed off and another one began to play. Freddie heard his opportunity and got up from his seat. He leaned in between Sam and Cat and asked quietly enough so only Sam could hear him, "Do you mind if I get a dance with your date?"

Sam turned her head and slightly leaned to her right, slightly startled that Freddie would be asking Cat whether she could have a dance with him.

Freddie turned a nearly smartass smirk to her and innocently asked, "What? You are her date and it would be rude for me to just ask you to dance without seeing if it was okay."

"Wow… that's pretty chauvinist."

Freddie looked past the blonde's face and answered with a grin, "I'm a traditionalist. Blame my mother."

Sam rolled her eyes and uttered, "Yeah, there are a lot of things you can blame on your mother."

"Tell me about it…" Freddie smirked turned a narrow, but still slightly playful gaze on Sam, hinting that she might be approaching a little too close with her remarks.

Cat confidently came to his defense with a childish smile and upbeat tone, "I think he's being polite. Yes Freddie, you can have a dance with my date."

The folk hero smiled in thanks and offered his hand to Sam.

The blonde turned a mildly annoyed expression to her 'date', unsure how she felt that Cat was giving her 'permission' since it was clear that she was in-charge of the relationship, but didn't dwell on it too long as Freddie still had his hand out and was waiting for her answer.

Sam grudgingly smiled and accepted his hand.

* * *

"So… what are we doing?"

"Dancing…" Freddie said, flashing a slight grin and the clearly unsteady blonde as they made their way to a spot. "That's normally what happens at a dance, you know."

"No… I mean…" Sam said, tucking her hair behind her ears, making sure her headband was doing what it was supposed to, "what are _we_ doing here? Dancing… You know how much I hate dancing."

"No…" he said, with that stupid grin plastered on his face. "I actually know for a fact you don't hate dancing. You love it. You just hate when people are watching you do it."

"Right... whatever…" the blonde sighed as they now stood, his hands on her hips, which she couldn't deny how much she missed that feeling. "My question stands. We were fine just hanging around back there with the others… what is this about?"

"I saw a beautiful woman and wanted to have a couple minutes with her… is that so wrong?" he asked, moving back and forth. He'd heard this song more than a few times since that stupid 50 Shades movie came out, but he could tell that it wasn't familiar to Sam. The blonde gently shrugged and accepted that reasoning, no matter how smarmily it was delivered. "You really do look amazing, you know."

"You're not that good of a liar, Benson…" she said softly, clearly annoyed that he was being so nice to her. "I've just got straight hair and an ill-fitting shiny blue dress. I know I don't stack up to my… girlfriend whose basically in a bikini with child's blanket around her waist, the natural brunette Beauty who literally looks, and acts, like she just stepped out a fucking Disney movie. And let's not forget your 'true love,' the dark queen with about a foot of cleavage showing, and makeup that just screams 'fuck me.'"

"Don't sell yourself short, Sam," Freddie said with a slight grin at her rundown of the others even if he hated when she would put herself down. "I think you really do look cute with the dress, and the knee-high thing. Almost a sexy schoolgirl thing going. I bet tons of guys here would give their life to go down your rabbit hole."

"You are such a cheesy asshole…" she laughed, almost blushing, though she tried hard to keep it down, pressing her forehead to his shoulder, his hand moving up and down her back. "But you look good too… or whatever. Smell good too."

The music powered on, as very physical dancing began to occur all around the former couple, who now looked much more innocent than their surrounding bodies. Not wanting to be left out, Sam decided to make her move, quickly spinning away from him and pressing her back to his chest as she rolled her head back to rest between his shoulder and neck.

"Looks like somebody found their dancing shoes…" he whispered as his hands snaked across her body and planting themselves on her sides, which caused her to audibly sigh with relaxation as she nodded. His fingertips moved along the edge of her stomach, digging in every so often. "I missed this feeling."

"A-fucking-men…" she whispered, sliding as close and as tight as their physical bodies could allow. There was something primal about this moment and she desperately wanted… no, needed… to tear all his clothes off with her teeth.

Sam didn't really know this song that well but she knew what it was from. The posters and trailers were everywhere and it didn't help that every other female she knew- from her mom to Carly to even Cat's grandmother (the less she thought about that, the better)- were all reading this fucking book. And honestly, she'd considered it too after Carly ranted and raved, describing the erotic scenes of domination and how sexy this Grey guy was. Her naïve former co-host had no idea an even sexier and more dominating force was not only real, but also used to hold a camera inches from her face on a weekly basis.

"You thought no one would look at you… but there are so many eyes on your gorgeousness right now…" he whispered, kissing the edge of her ear. His hands were so strong, holding her so close that she believed if he wanted to, he could rip that dress off in one swift movement. In fact, keeping her eyes firmly shut as to not lose her nerve at an audience, she ground herself softly against her former beau, she began to wish he would do just that, right here on the dance floor in front of all these onlookers. "And all they can do is stare and wish they could have you…"

"Fuck…" the blonde whispered, feeling a deep ache as she got hotter and hotter at the thought, knowing she was being desired and they all could just be jealous of Freddie. Slowly, Sam reached behind her, up to his neck to hold onto as she ground her hips more and more against his own, and every so often, even through her dress and his pants, and boxers no doubt, she could feel him. Not quite hard, but getting there. "I should show them who I belong to…"

"But Cat's back at the table…" he teased, growling at her ear, blowing hot air to further put her on edge.

"Not my date…" she said, grinding harder. "Who. I. Belong. To…"

"Guess it's my turn to ask what _you're_ doing, Sam…" he whispered in her ear, kissing the soft cartilage quickly and gently as to not arouse any suspicion. He wasn't complaining by any means, and there was no doubt that Sam and his body were just compatible on that level. His hands almost shook with desire to slide in one direction or the other. Sliding up to cup those incredible breasts that were hidden away for the most part in that dress. Or to slide down, along those perfectly milky thighs, and under the dress, stroking her tight and molten core eager for the sounds he could make her sing- notes even higher than the current singer.

"I'm dancing…" she said matter a factly, almost purring, slowly turning back to face him with a slight smirk. "Thought that was what we were here for? Unless you're suddenly interesting in doing something… else."

"Can't deny the thought crossed my mind with all that… grinding," he grinned, wrapping his arms back around her abdomen to settle on the small of her back.

"I know… 'Little'… well, I should say… 'not so little Freddie' kinda gave you away…" she said, biting her lip as she looked into his eyes. "And not gonna lie… I want it. You have no idea how the last couple days have driven me crazy. I was fine down here but the moment you came back to town, it's like magnetism. I'm just drawn uncontrollably."

"I have some idea…" he said back with an almost wink in his eye. " And can I say how amazed I am, and how incredibly hot it is that you just used a scientific principle to describe us?"

"It's amazing what online classes and working for a GED can do for you I suppose…" she said, flashing a smile. "Could I up the ante by saying how my inner compass is always pointing to your north pole? And… umm… I can't think of something witty here but the word 'flux' is pretty close to what I'd-"

"You're killing me, Puckett…" he groaned knowing full well that Sam using intelligent puns and knowing something that was about an 8th grade level of science was exactly the kind of thing that would rekindle that deeper fire, the one not remotely based in lust, that he used to churn for her. "Look, I don't want to mislead you… I meant what I said at your place yesterday, Sam. I want you in my life and I consider you one of my, if not the singular, best friend. I love the fact that you're actually doing class work and putting yourself out there to strive and be better. And I would be lying if I said I didn't want you, doubly so after that science pun break, because we are a great pair, especially physically, but I don't… I can't just always give in to my base desires no matter how bad I want to in a moment."

"And I know that you're just holding back the real you…" Sam said, pulling in closer and peppering his neck with soft kisses before she reached his earlobe. "We both know there's a beast inside you that you fight to hold back. I have the same thing, and you are the only person on Earth who can tame me. The only one who has ever stood up to me and pushed me to my limits. We're practically soul mates. And we both fucking know it."

"Soul mates is a bit of a stretch, Sam…"

"You are everything I have ever wanted. You say everything right and you do everything good," she said, blowing hot air from her nostrils, preparing to say what she'd been bottling up for a long time. "I can still feel your handprints on my ass, turning it from really pale to bright pink. I have a fire in my heart, my stomach, and of course, my… core, wanting with every part of you to want me again. My mouth can't just say the words but I've been hearing them echo for a while- I want you. I need this. I can still feel your body pressed against mine in the hallway back home. Warm and strong to counter my own strength, making me feel weak. My stomach has been twisting this whole damn song as I feel your breath on my neck, your stupid perfect words in my ear, making me tingle and want this even more, writhing for the simplest of desires."

"Sam…"

"Let me finish…" the Wonderlandian character continued. "I need to say this stuff while I still can. I wake up a lot of nights still feeling your teeth grazing my nipple, biting, and tugging in ways Cat wouldn't dream of, ripping my lust from the roots. My body arches hard toward that phantom mouth, so warm and inviting, and I know the pleasure and the pain would mix perfectly- which only increases this longing and desire. I can't even begin to describe the things you do to me. The shit I want you to do. The things… I wish you didn't. They're all there… mixed up in this fucked up brain of mine and I secretly long for every single one of them even when Cat tries to deliver. I wish I could go back in time… to pause the moments we had, the fun stuff, and just play them over and over and over again."

Freddie said, kissing her revealed forehead. "But if that's what you want to see us as, that's fine. But you have to know that Jade and I-"

"Ugh!" she said, pushing away for a second. "You think I don't know Jade is a factor? You think I don't understand that you love her more than me? I do… I don't get why, but I know those are the facts. I'm never going to measure up to that, and I screwed it all up and let you go, and I have to live with that…"

"Sam…" he said calmly reaching for her to join his embrace which she reluctantly chose to do. "You shouldn't take it as a burden of some sort. We both-"

"How can I not?" she said, pressing her face to his shoulder. "What can I say? She fucking has everything I always wanted, and I would still have you if I'd just been a little less of a raging cunt all the time…"

"I was just as much of a problem there and-" he stammered, still trying to process this entire spiel.

"There aren't many nights I don't touch myself to the thought of you… of us. To the stuff you have said and done and would probably do if you could. I long for the things I can never have and the shit I shouldn't want. It's who I am and the story of my life… I hate myself for the way I feel about you; for the way my body reacts to you. I want… no, fuck that… I CRAVE your control with every fiber of my being. You are… you're just perfection for me."

"Don't get me wrong, Sam…" Freddie started, really unsure of how he was supposed to process this. And to make matters worse, he could just see the sparkle at the edge of her eyes. There were tears. This was the last ditch effort of a desperate girl and he wanted nothing more than to scoop her up and give her the love and life she so dearly wanted and needed, that he wished he had let her have before she left town. But… he couldn't. Not now. And it was more than just Jade or even Tori being a few yards away. Jade existed and in a moment with the goth, he knew what he was never sure of with Sam. He knew it too well… but he also couldn't tell her that. "I feel the same way sometimes and-"

"You're so goddamn full of shit…" she groaned shaking her head and quickly wiping her eyes. She could hear that the song was about to wind down. "Let's just fucking get back to the others, and we can talk later or whatever… I don't know what the hell we are or how we should act together, but… just know I love you."

"I love you too, Sam," he said with a smile, kissing her cheek gently. "And don't worry about us not having a label or idea of where we stand. And that stuff you said was really powerful too. We live in the moment and we'll figure things out as we go, ok?"

"Ok…" she muttered, holding him extremely tightly, enjoying this moment as they may not get another to themselves, but with a might scent of his body, her mind was flooded with ideas, and she became lost in another fantasy. One she was determined to bring to life. To show him the truth.

* * *

The dancing teens naturally were drawn back to the table after their dances. The girls minus Sam were animatedly gleeful, but the blonde had at least a small smile dancing on her face.

They initially remained standing and grabbing their drinks for refreshment. Freddie suggested to the others with a jovial laugh, "Why don't we head to the outside for a bit? See how the dance is going out there?"

Cat clapped her hands together and eagerly agreed, "Yea! We got here a bit early, so we don't know how they set everything up."

Tori darted her eyes to stop on each of the teens and asked, "What if someone tries to take our table?"

Jade turned a smile to Tori, realizing her point.

Sam solved the problem by turning towards the dance floor and shouted loud enough over the transitioning in music, "YO! This is our table. Don't take it!"

A good portion of the dance floor looked to the direction of loud mouth blonde, recognizing her and Jade standing together at the table. The onlookers took Sam's demand to heart and were not going to try to usurp the table.

Cat let out a silly laugh and took Sam by the arm to lead the way out of the gym.

The guys glanced to one another, seeing that they had once again been out voted by the ladies… even if there were an equal number of them vote… then got up to follow the couples and Tori out of the gym.

* * *

Trina and Mark reached the first floor after inconspicuously leaving the study room in the library and cleaning up. Trina spotted her younger sister talking to Cat's blonde roommate near one of the snack tables. The blonde looked like she was stuffing her face, but pleasantly conversing with Tori despite her reputation of being pretty abrasive. Trina separated from Mark and headed towards her sister. Sam separated from Tori to catch up with Cat just as Trina reached her sister. The older sister grinned and asked, "Tori, can you get someone else to take you home after the dance?"

Tori thumbed over to Jade and Freddie slow dancing with one another down the hallway as the school was playing music throughout the entire PA system and answered, "I was going to get a ride home with Jade, but why?"

"Good because I'm going to ditch the dance."

"What? We haven't even been here half an hour."

Trina nodded over her shoulder to a guy that Tori didn't immediate recognize from the Captain America costume. The younger sister immediately demanded, "You're going to leave with just some random guy you just met?"

"He's not random. We're going to go grab something to eat and maybe we'll see how the rest of the night plays out. Just help your sister out, okay?"

Tori disapprovingly frowned and gave another glance to the guy that Trina was apparently enamored. "Wait, is that Mark?"

"Yeah and he's interested in me and I want to take my shot to make him mine."

The younger sister looked dubious at the idea, but withheld voicing her doubts other than questioning, "Are you sure you just want to go with him out of the blue?"

The false redhead frowned and gave her sister a disapproving look. "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

Tori looked at her sister slightly dumbfounded. Jealousy was the last thing she was feeling about the situation after last night and earlier in the day with Jade and Freddie, but she couldn't exactly tell her sister about those events. She bit into her bottom lip, making sure she didn't let slip what happened then answered, "No, I'm not. I just don't want anything to happen to you going out with him."

"You were going to go out with him,"

"Until you jacked my date, but I wasn't just going to go somewhere with him. I was going to know where I was going and let mom and dad know I would be going out with and where."

"I'll be fine. I'll take my car and we'll probably just go to Nozu. I'll just remind him that dad's a cop."

Tori glanced over her sister's shoulder to look at Mark to try to assess the potential danger Trina could face from one of Hollywood Art's heartthrobs. She couldn't pick up any dangerous vibes from him, but nevertheless warned, "Just be careful, okay?"

Despite whatever petty problems that came between them being sisters, each still deeply cared and loved the other and Trina was touched by her sister's concern. "I will. I'll see you tomorrow."

Trina walked back to Mark and took his hand to pull him away from his buddies that had approached him to find out where he had gone and been doing with the buxom brunette. She hoped he wasn't going into much detail about what happened between them in the library, but she couldn't much worry about that at the moment as she led him out of the school.

* * *

After the delay with Trina telling Tori where she would be for the rest of the night, Sam snacking on even more food and Freddie and Jade sharing a quick waltz in the hallway, the eventually exited the building and slipped under the platform to the Asphalt Café and into the dance area, filled with students dancing along to the music with others lounging about the tables on the perimeter as it was during the 'Cow Wow' dance.

As the group began to mingle with the other students and explore the arrangements, the next song came on, but without the lyrics. It was a fairly fast paced song and after a few seconds most of the students outside recognized it as Childish Gambino's 'Heartbeat'.

The students leisurely dancing started picking up their swaying and moves.

Freddie took Jade and Tori by the hands to lead them into the crowd to join the others.

Sam nearly scrawled at being left behind, but she didn't get to wear it for long as Cat grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her to dance with her. She rolled her eyes at her roommate's excitement.

The five mixed in with the crowd as they let the music fill their veins and forget about nothing but having a good time. When a lull dropped in the song, Freddie stepped close to Jade and brought his cape around with his right arm to wrap around her. He pulled her closer and they shared a kiss.

Jade laughed into the kiss, letting her playful nature come out just for him, being shielded by his cape.

Freddie released her and moved to Tori, taking both her hands to begin dancing. He pulled her close, smiling against her cheek for a brief moment to remind her that he hadn't forgotten about her.

Sam and Cat separated, the blonde turning to Jade that was fine in allowing her two loves a moment to themselves and Cat turning to Robbie.

The blonde and raven hair colored teen moved closer together, chests almost touching together. Sam, taking one hand and they began to dance. A smile tugged on Sam's lips and the friends with a good natured rivalry shared a smoldering gaze, each finding the beat of the music and their respective attire turning them on. They didn't have a traditional friendship by any means, but at the moment, they didn't have any regrets with 'friends-with-benefits' arrangement, neither one aware of the other's conversation with Freddie on the dance floor.

As one upbeat song trailed off and another took its place, the teens switched partners again. Jade turned to Tori and grabbed a hand, raising their joined hands above and to the sides of their heads while their free hands waved freely. The dark haired teen picked up swiveling her hips and looking Tori directly in the eyes with a sultry expression. The lighter hair colored teen tried to keep the bashfulness off of her face, but couldn't deny that it sent a tingle through her to all the right places, just by Jade looking at her.

Cat happily danced around them, not bothered that she was momentarily without a partner and happy to see that her friends were finally getting along as she always wished. She wasn't left out for long as Freddie took her hand and the redhead giggled from the attention of the dashing young man.

Robbie may have been a little disappointed with his (one of many) crush turning to dance with Freddie, but was pleasantly surprised when a random girl was interested in dancing with him.

Sam turned to André and the unlikely dance partners joined hands and danced with the beat. He teased the blonde with a charming smile that came from his genuine soul where his magical genius sprung. She gave a smile in return as she could admit he was a handsome looking guy and despite a little goofiness, was the least irritating member of Cat's group of friends. He kind of reminded her of Harper, a singer that had performed on the webshow after a disastrous dip into a televised version.

As the song faded, the quintet moved away from the main crowd and started heading towards one of the refreshment table. They weren't eager to get particularly hot and sweaty in their costumes, though a particular girl or two or three wouldn't mind getting a little hot and sweaty with the folk hero of the group.

Tori pointed to the less than completely sane acting teacher by his blue Volkswagen Beetle looking as if he was roasting something while holding tight to his signature coconut. "Hey, there's Sikowitz."

Freddie and Sam remained silent as they were led over to the popular teacher, neither all that comfortable with the balding man.

"Children!" Sikowitz shouted as he finally noticed the group the last few steps before they reached him and welcomed them by grinning like a madman, something that a great many people suggested that he may be such a thing. He set his eyes on Tori first and called out, "Wow, you are definitely the Belle of the ball."

Jade and Sam shared eye rolls at the easy joke, each wondering how many times they were going to hear it tonight.

Tori sweetly smiled and patted his upper arms. "Thanks, Sikowitz."

Sikowitz's kept his grin as he looked to Jade and teased, "Jade… you wouldn't be carrying an apple for the Evil Queen would you… You certainly look like you could give her a run for her money."

"I just might… regicide is always a tricky business and… I think turnabout is fair play."

Sikowitz laughed at her response then spied the other's costumes. "The rest of you look fantastic." He looked to the diminutive redhead and commented, Ah, little Cat looks adorable, but I'm not sure if it's up to dress code."

Sam turned a challenging gaze to the group's favorite teacher and asked, "Are you really going to make a big deal out of it?"

One glance into Sam's eyes told him that it would be a bad idea to carry the conversation further, and the truth was he really didn't care to make a fuss about the grey area in which Cat's costume fell in the appropriateness department. He lazily answered, "Not really, but I thought I'd mention it out of obligation. I have to remember that I'm a teacher from time to time."

The teens shared bit of a half-hearted laugh about the unconventional teacher, but Cat looked a bit worried that she could get in trouble with her costume. Jade quietly reassured her that she looked fine and they would take care of anything that came up.

The teacher looked to Freddie and questioned since he didn't recognize him under the mask, "Who's your friend?"

Jade tightened the looping of her arm around Freddie's muscular arm and introduced him, "This is Freddie, my boyfriend. You met him yesterday afternoon… before the play…"

Sikowitz's grin grew and warmly replied, "Ah, you're the mysterious man that's snagged Jade? Sorry, I didn't recognize you under the mask and we never had a proper introduction before the play.

Sam was about to shout that there was nothing mysterious about Freddie, but Cat grabbed her left wrist and gave a tight squeeze to signal her not to make a scene. She reluctantly relented and took several calming breaths through her nose.

Freddie answered in a nearly friendly tone, "Yep, that would be me… the 'mysterious man'… it's alright; I know you were quite busy with last minute preparations for the play—fantastic by the way. I know it was intended as a comedy, but you really slipped in some emotional depth about relationships into it."

Sikowitz's smiled almost like a madman, though the jury was still out on whether or not he was a madman, and excitedly answered, "Thank you. I'm glad someone could appreciate the nuances that I was trying to get across in it."

Freddie raised a corner of his lips and eyed over to the lovely ladies he accompanied to the dance and remarked, "It doesn't hurt to have fantastic performers to try to get the message across.

The popular teacher agreed with a good cheer, passing an eye over the "You are quite right. Over the last few years, I've been fortunate to have such a talented group of students in one class."

Jade followed up with praise with a bit of her own, "And we're lucky to have had you as a teacher for all these years."

"Thank you Jade, you are too kind…" He trailed off when he realized the irony of the statement, but thought better of it than bringing it up.

Beck held back a sardonic grin, knowing all too well the irony of the statement.

Jade teasingly grinned and inquired with a mischievous tone at spying the hotdogs that her favorite teacher was grilling, "You're welcome, so, more of your mystery meat?"

Sam's ears perked up and she asked, "Meat?"

The acting teacher picked up a 'hotdog' with a stick and answered, "Yes, it's always popular at the Kick Bac—"

He didn't finish as Sam took the 'hotdog' on a stick and took a brief sniff of the food. She glanced upward while she determined whether or not the food was alright.

Tori attempted to warn the blonde, but Sam took a bite off one end before she could speak. The brunette looked on in worry as Sam began to chew the mystery. After the first few chews, she questioned with her mouth still full, "Hey, this is pretty good. What kind of meat is it?"

Sikowitz grinned then started laughing which quickly turned into an almost a hysterical one.

Sam's easy going expression turned into an annoyed one like a switch, sensing that she just got fooled and mama didn't like getting fooled. She grabbed the teacher by the collar and demanded, "What kind of meat is this hot dog?"

The teacher's laughed turned into a fearful stuttered before he answered, "It isn't meat."

Sam let Sikowitz go with a good shove then she threw the hotdog on the pavement in disgust. She grabbed a napkin and started wiping her tongue off. She looked to see if there was a table with any drinks. She rushed to it and snatched a drink out of another student's hand just as he was about to sip from it then chugged the punch until she had finished the plastic cup.

The student was going to object, but one look at Sam as she gulped for breath and he kept his mouth close. She shoved the empty cup into the guy's hand, pausing to actually thank him, then stomped back over to them. She turned a practically murderous gaze towards Sikowitz.

Freddie and to a lesser extent Cat, were concern that Sam might actually jump the teacher and show her 'dissatisfaction' at eating the fake hotdog.

The redhead took a step between her secret girlfriend and teacher, giving a hopeless smile to Sam to dissuade her from doing anything rash/get her arrested. "It's okay. I'll get you some real hotdogs later tonight."

Sam attempted to rein in her anger and disgust for Cat's benefit, so she shouted in frustration then she turned away from the others, "I'm going to the bathroom!" She started stomping way on a mission to find the closest bathroom and potentially hurl up the offending piece of meat.

Freddie uncomfortably smiled, feeling embarrassed for a girl who had no real shame in public, offered a bit of friendly advice towards Sikowitz, "You should avoid her for the rest of the evening. Sam takes her meat _very_ seriously."

The acting teacher acknowledged with a nervous smile and a nod of his head.

The black dressed teen continued with a sigh, "I'm going to try to calm her down and see if she's alright."

He turned and headed off after her, hoping that he could catch up with her.

* * *

 **And there we have the second part of the dance. I know, I know... there were no love scenes once again at this dance, which I know are a big reason people are reading. Trust me when I say that we are not expecting to miss any other deadlines and that things are going to heat up in a big way from here on. Thanks so much for reading and I cannot wait to see what you all think about this chapter, so please review/comment.**


	16. Chapter 16

**We're picking up a second after the last chapter so believe me when I say that once we get started, we are not slowing down anytime soon. Really hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

The abrasive Alice-dressed young woman rushed past any and every person in the hallway, pushing if she had to. The food in her mouth was disgusting and she prayed she wouldn't get sick, but she definitely overacted to get away from the group. Mostly because she knew the one person that would follow her.

Freddie Benson was a lot of things, most of them good. But there was one thing about him that drove Sam nuts when they dated, but now she fully appreciated its usefulness- Freddie was incredibly predictable. When he wasn't in sexual Beast mode, Sam could honestly guess what he'd say and how he'd react to most anything. And she knew that he, and not Cat, would be the one to follow her down this rabbit hole to the bathroom.

Taking a quick glance behind her, she figured she had maybe a five second head start before he reached her, and she planned to use it effectively.

Sam pushed opened the restroom door and stepped inside, still struggling with ragged breath, to hastily push open each of the stall doors to check each stall to make sure they were alone in the out of the way restroom. After seeing that they weren't going to be dealing with any possible intruders, she went back to the restroom door and opened it, momentarily confusing Freddie about whether she was going to walk right back out. She solved his confusion by grabbing his collar and pulling him inside, and she made it abundantly clear what she was looking for with a quick turn of the lock.

She looked into his eyes and licked her lip gloss covered lips while she forced herself to remain calm and carefully undo the button on his vest. They were in a hurry as some other couple could easily have the same idea as they did and wanted to use the way-out-of-the-way restroom, but she couldn't afford to pop a button and raise questions later. Her breath huffed, looking slightly upwards at him giving her eyes a distinct predatory appearance, as she stated in an aggressive tone, "No teasing or that sweet slow shit. I need you right fucking now."

Freddie didn't argue as Sam opened his vest then started on the lower half of his shirt then belt buckle. As her skilled fingers undid his buttons and pants, she started stealing quick kisses from his lips which he eagerly returned. The kisses deepened as she worked, and before she even realized, she was moaning into his mouth.

Sam got the bottom half of his shirt opened then his pants, she dropped to her knees, ignoring the coldness seeping through her thigh high stockings, and set about pulling down the zipper to his tight back pants. She pulled down his pants along with the boxers down to his feet, freeing his semi-erect manhood from the hasty making out as the tightness of the pants had restricted him.

"Guuhhodd… I fucking missed this," she said pressing her fingers into the sensitive velvety flesh. She could see the slight wince on his face that this was a bit rough on him, so she loosened her grip and pressed the meaty appendage to her face, even slapping her cheek a couple times. "If you would have just let me have this yesterday, Momma wouldn't have to be so rough…"

Freddie sighed in relief from the decreased pressure then suddenly growled out, "Urrgggh," as Sam didn't bother with any teasing licks and just parted her lips and inhaled him, bracing her hands on either side of his hips against the door behind him. He was just relaxed enough to get most of his flesh rod into her mouth and his soft head tap just the back of her throat and touch her nose against his lower pelvis.

It was still a tight fit and she coughed around him, her throat muscles squeezing tight the desperately desired intrusion, but she held herself down to keep him deepthroated for several seconds before she snapped off, leaving a trail of spittle between her lips and his mushroom head.

"Damn Sam," Freddie huffed with rapid shallow breaths. "You really did up your game…"

The blonde ignored him while taking him back into her eager mouth and slurped around his quickly hardening meat and suckled, causing him to raise more to life in her mouth. She moaned, fantasizing about this thick, long piece doing ungodly things to her, and lapped her tongue around the underside of his steadily growing shaft. She finally pulled back to prevent herself from choking herself again as he grew harder and thicker in her throat and left another sloppy mess of her spit. She kept his head between her lips to suck while she took one hand off the door and began furiously stroke the now spit covered rest of him.

Freddie knocked the back of his head against the door and groaned, "URRggghhh, God Sam… damn…" He palmed behind her head, fingers gripping her beautiful blonde locks, and kept pace with her bobbing and deep moaning around his meat, adding considerable vibrations through the muscle.

Sam was on a mission to get him to fire off and prove that she could match either of what Jade and suspected Tori could do to him. She thought she could prove such a thing as she irrationally expected him not to be able to handle the attention from her past experiences with him when they were a couple—discounting him practically making her a fuckdoll months ago—so she could get her creamy treat then keep him hard all the way through so she could get a thorough fucking and get him off again. She didn't care if it took all night; she was going to have Freddie Benson's white hot cum in her belly.

Much like the naïve girl she was portraying, the Disney character dressed teen was in for a surprise as Freddie could take the attention since he had certainly worked on strengthening his stamina during his time away from Jade and thanks to all the experiences he had with Sam, his girlfriend, and now potentially second girlfriend, if Tori could even be labelled that. But both girls were drifting from his mind as he could barely focus from how good this blowjob was. He encouragingly groaned and rubbed the back of her head to keep up her attention on his full staff manhood, "God Sam… you're… you're amazing…"

Sam pulled her mouth off for a moment, but kept up her stroking. She huffed a few short breaths against his growing sensitive head then answered still breathlessly, "You're goddamn right I am and I'm going to prove it." She swallowed him again and bobbed with a slight twist of her head each time she went down and came back up.

Freddie bucked his pelvis, surprising her with the push of his shaft deeper into her fantastic oral orifice, from the growing pleasure and instincts starting to take over. "Oh really?"

The girl on her knees pulled her lips away again, pausing to rapidly lick over his crown like her favorite brand of ice cream, then answered, "Yeah, I'm going to prove that I'm just as good as Jade and Tori... maybe even better."

Freddie's mouth dropped opened and not from the new rush of pleasure from Sam taking him back into her mouth. Did she really suspect something between them and Tori? They weren't exactly subtle in their affection, so he couldn't blame the on point suspicion. "Ah, Sam… I don't exactly know what you-"

"Cut the shit, Benson…Don't deny it. Tori's spent the day with you two and Cat saw them shopping together, being super close. So either the trampire is stepping out on you right under your nose…" Sam said, giving him fiendish eyes as she delivered soft kisses up and down his shaft. "Or, in your usual way, you were aware and you three probably fucked. I damn well know that Jade wouldn't give just give up a day with you, but the biggest clue was the eyes."

"The eyes?" he whispered, despite being eager to focus on Sam's mouth, his curiosity was making him far more keen to understand what she was talking about. "Her eyes or mine?"

"Both really, but hers were more obvious," the blonde said, stroking his length softly, giving bedroom eyes and a playful smirk. "She looked to you anytime something romantic came up, and when you spoke, I could literally hear her percolating. She's got it bad for you. I'm pretty familiar with that look, you know."

"Right," Freddie said, feeling himself grow a bit combative of what was dancing through his head, as the fondest memories of Sam flooded back hard, followed by the look of sadness and regret she wore when it was over. He definitely knew how Sam felt about him. "So I looked like I was in love with her too?"

"Actually, it was different… I actually took a while of studying for me to see it. Just because you naturally have my attention for reasons only semi-connected to this amazing fucking cock." Sam said, once again pressing her cheek to the pole, letting the length glide across her barely opened mouth. "Just the way you looked at her… like you were content and could see happiness with her. You just adore her and want to take care of her. Just like… you did when…"

Sam stopped herself for trailing any further off, squeezing her eyes closed as if she was fighting off some thought in her mind, and suddenly resumed her more carnal attack, taking long, deliberate licks up his rod while gripping him securely around his base. "I'm going to remind you how much more fun you can have with this cock slut than Jade or Tori… how much better I can make you feel, being your personal fuckdoll, than either of them ever could…"

She continued to lick him like the proverbial popsicle, determined to get him to fire off while still enjoying his taste.

The 'Beast' inside Freddie roared at the thinly veiled insult to his woman—women—that they couldn't satisfy him. He hissed through a guttural tone, "You want to prove something? Let's see you prove it."

Freddie moved his fingers into sliding between her locks and taking a firm grip of her hair between his fingers, stopping her bobbing and pulling her off. He barely turned his wrist, showing how little force he had to exert to stop her cold. With a tight grasp of her hair and scalp, a simple flick was enough to force Sam to look up at him, defiantly, as if she was offended by him stopping her from what she felt was her sacred right.

He looked down with a dangerous look and tightened his grip in her hair with a low grumble caught in his throat. It was almost a growl and he seemed like a tiger sizing up its prey. Sam instinctively swallowed hard and licked her lips, feeling that same submissiveness she felt back at her apartment the last time she was on her knees for him those weeks ago.

"You keep saying that you want to be my good little cock slut and fuckdoll and all those words. You come at me, dragging me to this random bathroom, like you are hard and strong and need me to break you down and force you to submit. So you think you'll be a god little fucktoy, get on your knees and suck your master's big thick cock… believing if you do it well enough you'll have that dick pounding your tight little cunt…" Freddie noticed her eyes look away for a moment and he jerked slightly so he had her full attention once more. "The truth is, I don't need to do anything to make you that way. To make you submit."

Freddie let go of her hair and picked her up from under her armpits and shuffled over to seat her on the closest sink, forcing a surprised breath past the blonde's lips. He looked her in the eyes, his burning with a dominating force, silently urging her to keep her quiet while he reached behind her and fumbled for the zipper for several frustrating moments before finding the tab and pulling the zipper down to the small of her back. He pulled one white puffy shoulder down with his free hand then the other down her arms, revealing her succulent breasts encased in the low-cut white strapless pushup.

"Is that what you really wanted when you saw me walk in this school?" Freddie whispered as he moved his mouth to the right side of her neck and frantically pampered it with kisses with a hint of biting, while she slipped her arms around to lock her hand behind his neck. "To be down on your knees in a bathroom sucking my cock? Like the little whore you know you are…"

Sam simply nodded after a few moments knowing that it was partially true, but her eyes were fluttering uncontrollably as he assaulted her pulse points, and she knew her mouth might not work much better.

"Or did you actually want something a bit more primal? Like me grabbing you so tightly you couldn't escape, not that you would ever want to, and then ravaging your very being until you don't have thoughts or wants any longer?" He held her steady with a firm grip on her right hip while his other hand palmed over her heart. He hooked his fingers to catch the top of her bra and pulled it down to reveal the fairly pale orb. He cupped the underside of her left breast, giving it a testing and fairly firm squeeze and relishing the feeling of the heavy flesh in his palm and squeezing in the spaces between his fingers, his resumed growling vibrating her ample cleavage. "Did Princess Puckett really just want to be fucked stupid?"

"Uhhhggg, uh-huh," Sam moaned out from the dual points of pleasure of the kisses and manhandling her breast while closing her eyes and slightly tilting her chin up, giving him easier access to neck. It was as close to an answer as she could even think to give Freddie. He certainly had found a way with dirty talk since they had last been this intimate. The nub had simply said a few sentences and her clit was throbbing like there was no tomorrow.

He leaned back, taking his mouth away from her neck before he could leave a mark, though the Beast considered it- marking his territory and what flesh was his, and took a second to gaze at the magnificent round and firm flesh before him. Freddie eagerly pulled down the other cup and moved his head forward, practically planting his face against her right breast, catching the puffy pink nub between his lips and keeping it there with a deep suckle and nibble combo.

"Ouhhh…" she breathlessly moaned as the shiver of pleasure. Sam closed her eyes and let her head fall back to rest against the mirror behind her. The cold counter and mirror were far from comfortable, but they were the last thing on her mind as she arched her back a bit more, offering as much of her flesh as he desired. "Fucking devour me…"

He looked up with hungry eyes, putting one of his hands to her lips so that she would taste and suckle them, since he was still thinking about her incredible mouth, practically feasting on her orb, taking particular pleasure in licking, suckling and gently biting down on the hardening nub. He missed the softness and fresh taste of her skin on his lips and taste buds. The flavor of her flesh was something he would and could never forget. Much like she craved bacon and ham, he found himself craving more and more of her, the physical side of him wondering why he would ever let this perfect body go. He cycled through the types of attention to her nipple, attempting to fill his need to taste the life-giving teat while his other hand, now free from her lips, continued to squeeze and tease her other nipple and breast, kneading it with warm and saliva coated fingers.

Sam whimpered and shivered from the electric feelings running through her 'girls'. Her breasts were always sensitive and Cat's constant need to essentially nurse had only made the feeling stronger. The attention was stoker a deeper and stronger fire in her gut and felt the need to have him between her legs. As she shifted her knee slightly, she felt her flimsy panties stick to her lips from the rain forest levels of moisture of her core. She tried to close her legs to squeeze some attention to her sex and overwhelmingly throbbing clit, but his legs blocked them and her hands were too busy holding herself up on the sink. It was becoming pleasurable torture.

Freddie pulled off his lips and breathed against the hardened and wet nipple, staring up at the girl who was melting into his ministrations more and more with each second, and gave a slight chuckle that came out deeper and a bit darker than he intended. Sam had the side of her face pressed tightly against the mirror, silently moaning and biting her lip, and for a split second, he saw double, reminding him of her supposed twin.

"Why did you laugh?" she said, sitting up a bit more, trying not to be too obvious that her movement was built around grinding into his leg for some relief, but he caught on, and blocked her reprieve. "Thought you were going to fuck my brains out or whatever."

"Look," he said pointing behind her, causing Sam to turn and face her reflection, seeing her normally pale chest bright pink from his attention.

"What is it?" she said, peering in, trying to find what he was looking at. "Did you leave a mark or something?"

"I think I might have, in a way," he said, with an almost menacing sneer, his hand sliding up her shivering back until it rested on her neck, comfortable but willing to grip her at a moment's notice. "It's a mark I left a while ago... making your body absolutely surrender to its pleasure when I make even the simplest contact. I mean… just look at that fucking mirror. There's a slut there with her tongue practically hanging out and I haven't even begun to use you. I did some kissing and gave your gorgeous tits some attention and look what it's done to you. You love this. You love the very idea of getting used…"

"So, then use me," Sam said, still staring at herself, as her hand moved up her torso to squeeze her breast gently. 'Make me your slut."

"You already are, Puckett…" he said swiftly, his grip on her neck getting a bit stronger, his words and teeth gazing her earlobe. "I don't even have to touch or look to know you're practically dripping down there. You're starting to shake. Can you just imagine what it's going to be like when I touch you? Just a gentle touch to Princess Puckett's precious pussy pearl, and you'll fucking come like gangbusters. Or maybe it'll be my tongue that goes down first. How many licks exactly do you think it would it take before your cunt juice is just streaming down my chin? I'd wager less than three."

"Mmmhhmmm," Sam couldn't speak anymore. She was frozen solid, staring at herself and knowing that every single noun and verb that was pouring out of his mouth was not only true, but really was her deepest desire at the moment. If he laid a single finger against her sex, it'd be all over, much less anything else. And he wasn't letting her do anything about the wildfire that was beyond out of control. If he didn't touch her soon, she was in real danger of combustion.

"Now," he whispered as his hand moved over her hands on her breasts, kneading them softly as she leaned back against his chest, the image of seeing him do it as she felt it made her body scream even louder for him to just make his move, and the at attention member at her side wasn't helping, "with all those amazing feelings I could give you which have already gotten you so hot and bothered, I can smell it already, can you even imagine what it would feel like if it was my little friend here who hit that sweet spot right now? So warm, and thick, and hard… just pushing and stretching that tightness… reminding you why you could never settle for another man… for another cock. Fucking you on this counter while those freshly shaven legs jerk wildly. Or maybe, since you like watching yourself right now, I turn you around and pound that pussy, fucking you like the bitch in heat you really are? I was right… you aren't 'hard' at all. You just haven't been fucked properly in a while."

The blonde was now putty in his hands. Her nerves had become so fried by desire she could barely function, and so he did the humane thing and finally decided to put her out of her misery. The Beast could have more fun later.

"I didn't get a chance to have a treat of my own yesterday morning." He returned to his original 'attack', determined to get a taste he denied himself when they last were together, but that Freddie wasn't in charge right now.

Sam brushed the back of his head, encouraging him to continue while her hands, more than the rest of her body, were shivering with anticipation. He reminded her of Cat when she was in a particular mood to aggressively suckle from her. She didn't want to be reminded of Cat though, she wanted to think only of the man she had lost due to her own shortsightedness, but her mind brushing aside the redhead a bit too easily now that her lust had taken over her mind. Her feelings were just too complicated with her roommate and her imagination started carrying her to imagine them both going at her in this manner, but her attention was certainly focused in one direction.

Freddie moved to her other fleshly orb and practically attacked the nipple while his other hand switched to pinch the other nipple to keep the stimulation.

As pleasurable as the attention was to her breasts, the pleasure in between her legs was screaming for attention. She whimpered, "Freddie, please…"

"What?" he growled in frustration as he was having too much fun with her chest.

"I need…" Sam tried to speak, but she couldn't find the words. He'd used them all and now she just felt like a junkie dying from withdrawals. "Touch me."

He moved his licking and sucking back to her right nipple while he moved his right hand to slip down over Sam's abdomen, reaching down and under her dress and against her panties. He was right on about the furnace deep inside her and couldn't wait to give the girl the release she desired most. He brushed two fingers up and down her slick and hot lips, attempting to give her the stimulation she needed, staying away from the nerve bundle that would send her shooting off like a rocket.

Sam wrapped her arms around his head to hold him tight as he still made out with her breasts, and bucked against his hand when he slipped a finger barely inside her then another. He pushed in and out of her as much as he could manage with the constriction of the dress and panties against his hand, but it was just to keep her on that edge.

The blonde was squirming against him, trying to get his fingers deeper inside her and touch all her internal nerves. The attention was frantic against her sex and breast as he fucked her with his fingers while trying to consume her breast like a giant marshmallow. It was becoming too much for her, especially knowing who was doing it to her. And that this was only the beginning.

"Freddie, I'm… I'm close. I've been on edge for like 20 minutes."

Freddie pulled his hand back and took his mouth off of her breast. He nearly snarled, "Oh no, you don't get to come yet."

He took a step back and pulled her with him off the sink. He leaned down to unlace his boots enough to slip one off then the other while Sam looked at him with a mix of frustration and curiosity. He pulled his boots off then kicked off his pants and boxers. He looked to Sam, topless with her dress hanging on her hips. He pulled the dress off her hips to pool at her feet then hooked his fingers to pull her panties down her legs and out having her step out of them, leaving her bare other than her stockings.

The image of Sam just standing there in thigh high stockings and shoes, her legs slightly buckling under her desire for him to just let her come, was too much for Freddie to torture much longer. Not to mention that her glistening pussy looked, smelled, and after an almost animalistic lick of his digits, leaving no doubt, tasted delicious. A devious smirk was all it took to make her legs spread a bit.

The former tech producer dropped to his knees between her legs, pressing one hand to her stomach to keep her in place, leaning against the counter while his other hand spread her vaginal lips open so his tongue could easily slip inside. A quick swipe inside made her shudder and squeal, and he knew she was done for once he did one last thing. His tongue circled and pressed against her love button only once, and her body turned completely into jello.

"Holy shiiittttfuuucckkkk…." Sam cried, one hand covering her mouth while the other glued itself to his head as if she could push him inside her as she spasmed, and Freddie licked up every drop. If it wasn't for the counter and Freddie's warm hand tightly pressed to her stomach, she truly would have crumpled to the floor. But that was the thing about him… he would never let her fall.

God, I missed this, he thought as he lapped up all of her sweet release, eager to make her come again so he could drink up her nectar. But there was so much more Beast could do for this girl to show her who and what she really was.

As Freddie moved back up her body, he pulled her body away from the counter, keeping his hand on the small of her back and then shoved his free hand between her legs then slipped two fingers between her folds. Just enough to tease her once again before going much deeper.

"Ahhh," Sam squeaked in surprise and rush of pleasure. She grabbed his shoulders for balance, knowing that his one arm was all that was keeping her from falling now as she leaned further back, offering more of her abdomen to his hands. He looked deep into her gentle eyes as he forced two fingers back and forth inside her with a squishing sound, stopping every few seconds to gently slap her sex with his palm. She looked into his determined brown eyes with surprise and gratefulness for the attention, but as soon as he was sending her back to ecstasy, he stopped and used his sticky fingers to grip himself and stroke himself to get him back at full staff.

Sam remained quiet while her eyes locked on his dominating gaze as if he was saying that this was her choice for this to happen. The tech producer steadied his lover back on her unsteady feet as he slid his face up her chest, shoulder and back up to her cheek, hot breath superheating her skin but his lips never made contact.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered, staring into her soul. "You brought me here to break you and I think I've proven that happened long before I got here. So what is this really all about?"

"I… love you," she said, finally breaking eye contact. "I need you. I hate waking up in a place where I can't see you everyday. And video chats and phone calls aren't working. I love Cat and she makes me happy in so many ways, but… I don't have you."

"But you chose to-"

"I know what I fucking did," she snapped back. "I made a mistake. Shit tons of them, honestly. But I can't turn back time and not fuck up our relationship. I just miss you. No one here is like you. Who talks to me or touches me like you do. I spent years with Carly right next to me and we still text every day, and I share nearly every waking moment with Cat, but you… I think you're my best friend. The one I need."

"I'm not sure screwing in a bathroom is exactly best friend behavior," he smirked, taking her hand in his.

"We haven't screwed… yet, at least. Girl's gotta hope though…" Sam said, trying to make things light for a moment. "But yeah… friends can fuck. Maybe best friends are the best at it…"

"Sam…"

"I'm just saying you shouldn't… you can't leave me again."

"I live in Seattle, Sam." Freddie shook his head, with a heavy sigh. "And I'm with Jade."

"And Tori, apparently…" Sam muttered, making a valid point. "You can't play the Jade card when you've already got another girl's pussy flavor on your dick. You think I didn't notice?"

"Look, Sam, I don't know what you want me to say. I've got a couple months left at Ridgeway and then I'm coming down here for college," Freddie kissed the top of her head. "I'm not going to throw my relationship away or run away from school, but if you want me where you are, you just have to wait a bit and then I won't have to leave. No more three day trips. Is that what you want?"

"I don't want it… I need it. I need you in my life, Freddie," she whispered, fighting a few tears as she pressed her face to his chest. His musky scent was strong and her more primal desires grew stronger and stronger with each second they were in physical contact. "What I want is a lot simpler, you know."

"Do tell," he said with a sly smirk, easily able to tell when the spunky blonde wanted to be playful. "What is it that you want, sweet Alice?"

"Right now?" Sam said, looking deep into his eyes, hoping she could have the effect with her words that he had on her. "I want you to fuck me. Twice. Sideways. In a chair. Backwards. From behind. On top. Upside down. Horizontally. Standing up. In a bed. On a table. In a shower. Hard. Soft. Slow. Fast. For hours. Days even. Scissor style. High noon. In the dark. In a park midday. In a car. Windows open. Against a wall. In a closet. During breakfast. In the rain. Harder. Faster. Then all over again."

Freddie didn't say another word as he stepped back to her and gripped her hips then lifted. Sam instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around him, bringing their sexes together. He walked to push her back against the wall between two of the sinks and mirrors then rubbed against her, stimulating both of them with each and every grind.

Sam closed her eyes and moaned from deep in her chest of feeling the solidness against her heated opening. No toy or finger… or other person could make her feel this way or fill her up. She hadn't had anything close to his size in a while and he was going to push her limits beyond all her dreams.

The dark dressed teen twitched at using Sam's flower for a new way of stimulation, but he was getting as eager as her to finally connect and rubbing against her until he blew on her stomach wasn't anyone's end goal, so he pulled back enough to allow his tip to rub against her opening. He verbally prodded due to his hands literally being full of Sam's sweet ass, "A little help."

Sam understood the message and moved one hand from behind his neck to between their legs to grip him. She lined him up and he slowly pushed forward to slip between her folds. The blonde's eyes rolled back from the sensation of him parting her muscles that took several almost tortuously pleasurable seconds until he was fully inside her. They both let out a breathy groan once he was to the hilt with her and just remained still as they were becoming reacquainted with their connection.

Sam felt full and complete as she hadn't had anything as big in the last few weeks, settling for the few times that Cat had taken the lead with their toy and it wasn't nearly as comparable to the hunk of man taking her. She hadn't even used her double ended toy with Jade in that time as the dark haired girl was 'saving' herself for her boyfriend's return. Jade's phrasing was irritating to no end, but at least it didn't prevent them from having a good time in those weeks.

Freddie let himself enjoy another tight and slick vice massaging him, old feelings stirring inside of him where he had given his virginity to her and this heavenly opening. He could have waxed poetically for hours, but he had minutes at best for his half-formed plan, so he braced her against the wall then started slowly started pulling and pushing his hips to take her.

Sam rested her head back against the wall, closing her eyes and mewing and moaning as her extremities tingled and the pleasure she had been denied twice grew greater and greater in her gut.

Freddie stared at her face for about a minute, watching the lovely face contort in pleasure as a distraction with his own growing sense of pleasure of being surrounded by the buxom blonde. His eyes eventually moved down and couldn't help but notice and be captivated by her breasts starting to bounce with each thrust into her.

He twitched and flexed inside her from the sight as he drove his hips back and forth, harder and faster, literally fucking her into the wall and starting to make them bounce further. Jade was right that he was a boob man and he was enjoying the sight of another fine set of tits. They really were gorgeous, just slightly smaller than Jade's and plenty bigger than Tori's. Pale with pink puffy nipples that were practically red and rock hard after all the work he put into them.

Sam grunted with each thrust, her breath forced out of her lungs with her back against the wall and growled out, "You think… that ugh… delicate… little flower, fuuckkkk… Tori could take—fuck—this? Take a pounding to her tiny little pussy like… like you're… doing to… me."

"She's stronger than you think, but…" He paused, and forcefully sheathed himself completely inside her and ground his pelvis in a circular motion, making sure not only driving his shaft to her deepest reaches and pinning her against the wall, but hitting all the other sensitive places on her canal walls.

The sensation caused the helpless blonde to roll her eyes back and groan out, "Fuuuuckkk."

"…it's not about how well she can take me… You think it's that way with Cat?" Sam stole several quick breaths and lowered her gaze to his chest as he taunted her. "That she's only good if you can fuck her like a ragdoll?"

The blonde growled, "Shut up."

He pulled back about halfway then shoved himself hard, slamming his pelvis against her center, causing the blonde to jolt. "Make me."

"Fuck!" she cried from the impact of skin and his shaft striking her insides.

Sam growled in frustration. She felt a knot of anger, but the wave of pleasure of having him forcing her against the wall and balls deep inside her were overwhelming her. She was so on edge from the attention to her breasts and fingerfuck that in the next few moments she would probably go off again.

Freddie did something she didn't expect, he lowered her legs and withdrew his angrily hard shaft from her heated vice.

Sam snapped in frustration, "What are you doing?"

Freddie answered with barely any patience, "You think you can handle me better than her, do you think that has anything to do with you resisting cumming?" He stretched the truth a bit, but he was trying to make a point, "I'm not even close and you're probably going to gush half a dozen times before I'm done with you."

Sam's blood boiled with anger, but it stoked her sexual desire and her competitive nature.

The black dressed teenager turned her around to face the wall then gave her right ass cheek a nice little swat, not enough to hurt her, but certainly get her attention and prevent her from starting any kind of argument with him. Plush her flesh jiggled a bit as it pinkened up- a beautiful sight to behold.

She yelped at the strike and jolted in place, distracting her for the moment it took him to line himself up with her opening and pull apart one cheek to allow him to slip inside. "Oahhh," she mewed out and braced her hands on the wall in front of her.

He gripped her hips and pulled her back while driving forward to sink back into her. He was a slow pace, allowing her time to adjust to the new angle until he bottomed out.

"Fuck," she moaned as the underside of his shaft scrapped across a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves. He reached around and flicked her clit with his middle finger, giving her some added stimulation to help with him easing inside of her.

Sam initially tightened from the attention her external bundle of nerves were getting, but soon she relaxed to a comfortable grip around him, so he pulled about halfway out then pushed forward.

A pleasurable moan passed Sam's lips as he parted her muscles again with a steady build up of thrusts until he was pounding into her and her sweet soft ass was bouncing off of his pelvis.

She threw her head back and heavily breathed through her nose as she muttered a string of indistinct obscenities. "Fuck, fuck, fuckingdamn," she chanted and words began to slur as each pound into her stole breath past her lips and pushed her further to her release.

He slipped his right hand between her legs and slid down to cup the inside of her right thigh. He lifted her a bit, taking the toe of her Mary Jane off the floor, and giving her better access. He reached around and grabbed her bouncing left mound while he picked up the pace in driving in and out of her like a piston.

The blonde was so damn close as she was so wet that they were making squishy noises from their fucking, though she couldn't hear it over the sound of her pounding heart and ragged breath, plus the bass of the music playing through the school. She hoped he'd let her cum and not stop again, praying that he would torture her with the edge again. She knew it was a fool's errand, but she was hoping to get the upper hand as she certainly didn't have it right now.

Fortunately for her, he wasn't stopping as he was feeling just as good pounding into her willing lovehole and he wanted to prove a point. Several more seconds of pounding and rapidly flicking her love button, Sam pressed her face against wall and screamed, "Fucking GOD damn fuckingshit!"

Her arms locked up and her velvet vice squeezed around him in rapid succession, attempting to squeeze his release out.

Freddie growled and gripped her hips in return as he rode out the pleasure, his slick meat stronger than her contracting canal, not ready to give her that reward quite yet.

She shuddered a few times and her chest heaved as she gulped for air. Her arms relaxed and her face remained planted against the wall and huffed her hot breath against the wall.

Once her hot vice relaxed enough, he pulled out of her and sat her leg down so he could tap his fat rod on one of her cheeks while she calmed down from her high. The smacking of her ass check with his rode helped calm him down in an entertaining way of watching her cheek giggle a little from the impact.

"I think you mentioned something about your ass being an option yesterday…" he teased, gripping her succulent flesh in his strong hands, his wet thumb taunting her puckered rear. He could hear her breathing become a bit deeper, shivering slightly, clearly a bit scared at that prospect. "Maybe another time…"

Freddie stepped away to get a good look at Sam as she relaxed a bit more. She was heaving as she braced herself against the wall, her ass sticking out for him and bit of her nectar running from her hole to the rest of her crotch and just starting down the inside of her thighs. He was tempted to just take her again and pound away to show her about satisfaction, but he had another idea.

He unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and took it off as he turned to walk to the handicap stall.

Sam turned and rested her right shoulder against the wall and looked onto with a confused expression. "Where are you going?"

"Taking a seat. I think I've done enough work for you. How about you start contributing?"

Freddie pushed open the door to the handicap stall and took a seat on the seat, taking only a moment to fold his shirt and vest over the right handlebars to the stall.

Sam wanted to smack him, but the goading was stoking the fire again and she had a renewed sense of purpose to show him who was the best lay among the girls.

The scary babysitter trotted over as quickly as she could manage in her Mary Janes. She thought for an instant to drop on his lap to ride herself and him into sweet sexual oblivion, but another thought occurred to her. He was going to cum on her terms.

She knelt between his legs and took him back into her hand for a quick stroke and swallowed him, forcing her head further down to swallow the shaft coated with her juices until she gagged. She slowly pulled back, allowing heavy spittle to run down his shaft and hand. She spat down on his head then just let more of her drawl freely dripped down onto the swollen head. She stroked her spit into his skin, making him sloppily wet for a trick she was sure would work on him. If his 'perfect' girlfriend could do this, she sure as hell could.

The blonde reached behind her and finally unhooked the pushed down bra that was starting to dig under her breasts. She let it fall then cupped under her breasts and offered them up as if to present them to him. She licked her lips and coyly asked, "I know you enjoy this with Jade, but can your precious Tori do this?"

She didn't care about his answer if he voiced one as she slightly parted her mounds then wrapped them around his slick.

Freddie jerked hard between the soft yet firm mounds, relishing in the firm yet softness surrounding him.

Sam started moving to masturbate him with a slow, deliberate pace. It was a strange, but fulfilling feeling of having the slick hard piece of meat between her firm melons. She had let Cat use them a few times with their toy, but it was an entirely different experience with a warm flesh and blood organ between them that could flex and twitch randomly.

The blonde looked up and suggestively licked her bottom lip as she picked up the pace of her chest ministrations.

She confidently egged him on, "You're going to paint me just like you did when Jade and me did this to you back at my place, but I get it all this time. I get to swallow every bit of you."

Freddie clenched his teeth and fought back the tightening feeling in his lower gut. He felt fantastic between Sam's orbs as they were warm fleshy pillows against him and enjoyable on a carnal level that pushed him a little more towards the edge, but he wasn't ready to concede anything to her because on the emotional level, it was a pale comparison. She was using them more to prove a point than as a method in making love and trying to make a connection with him and perhaps it was another lesson that he would have to teach her.

He smugly questioned while doing his best to keep his hips from bucking, "You think you've earned that yet? A nice necklace? Really?"

"I'm not some fancy materialistic whore that obsesses over jewelry," Sam gave him a fierce look as she picked up the pace, even going so far as maintaining eye contact while spitting down into her cleavage for extra lubrication. Up and down, up and down, she went as she slide around his shaft slick with her spit, juices and growing perspiration and was doing all the work to have him fuck her breasts. She knew it had to be affecting him from what she had witnessed weeks ago where he looked practically helpless and struggled in Jade's grip this way and she was sexually going nuts with the pleasure of the feeling of his flesh covered steel pressing back. "I'm just an old fashioned girl who wants a thick coating so I fucking glisten with your cum. So that everyone knows what I am, and who I belong to."

He huffed and goaded her while fighting down his pleasure, "You think it's all about wrapping around me and stroking until I make a mess on you? Do you think that's all there is to it between me and Jade? That's what it would be like between me and Tori if we could do this? That you're competing with technique?"

Sam pushed all the way down, his head easily pushing out of her cleavage due to his length, and stopped, curiously looking at him.

Freddie grabbed the sides of her hands to keep her firmly wrapped around him and guided her hands up and down to move up and down him at a leisurely pace. He groaned with pleasure as he lectured her, "She's not just a set of tits I can fuck, but a way we can connect and feel safe and intimate in another way… just like I know that's how you let Cat connect with you when you let her practically nurse from you."

Sam looked back at him dumbfounded by his words, thrown for a loop at her misjudging what she was doing and how it was like between him and Jade. But while her mind had to reel a bit from the idea that Jade really did offer him something more, her body stayed on course and lust was her only driving factor. Which is why she responded in a way that surprised both of them.

"Fuck Cat. Now… enough therapy… Fuck me."

Freddie was so stunned that he just reacted, and grabbed her under her arms and pulled her up and out from between her fleshy mounds. Sam understood and crawled back up his lap. She grabbed his member and lined him up, teasing both of them with a few swipes of him across her swollen lips, before pushing him past her folds in one fell swoop, wasting no time in sheathing his sword. She smiled, happy to be full again, and bit into her bottom lip in pleasure of having him back inside even if it was suddenly, barely an inch then carefully lowered herself back as her weight would force him as deep as possible inside her, the sponge-y head no doubt imprinting against her cervix.

Freddie grabbed her hips and helped ease her down, softly groaning as he was being enveloped by the warm heaven he had first entered to lose his virginity.

Sam licked her lips and looked Freddie in the eyes as she confidently promised, "I'm going to make you cum this time."

She reached out to either side of her to the stall handles then pushed up against the floor to lift herself up until only his crown remained inside of her. She slowly sank back down, tilting her head to the side and moaning with a renewed sense of pleasure. She settled on him for only a moment before lifting herself up again then dropped back down. She repeated the process until she was practically galloping on his lap with the added leverage of the handles.

Freddie held onto her hips and just enjoyed her riding him like a bronco. His eyes were captivated once again by her bouncing flesh that was starting to get a nice sheen of sweat on them added nicely the spit and juices in the valley of them.

Sam rolled her eyes back while she felt exhilarated from his long, fat rod filling her physically as well as emotionally. She wanted this connection as well as just a wild fucking where she could be wild, feeling all the sensations of his rod hitting all the sensitive places inside. On particularly hard drops where their slapping thighs would echo through the restroom, she could feel him touching her deepest parts.

She was riding herself to exhaustion and to pleasurable oblivion as she was finally getting what she wanted and that turned her on further, so this 'dance' couldn't last a long as would the other times.

Freddie growled through his closed lips and met Sam's eyes, seeing a desperate look in them and signaling she was getting close to a third… or was it a fourth release as if the rapid tightening around him wasn't a dead give away.

She moaned desperately, feeling herself on the brink again and couldn't take being denied again, "Fredddieee… I'm going to…"

"I thought you were the one… trying to… get ME… to cum?"

The troublemaking blonde groaned in pleasure and frustration at his point. He looked like he could hold out, but she was nearing her end for a second time. She was grinding and gripping him inside for all her worth, but all it did was drive her further into her release.

Freddie didn't have the leverage to pump back, so he pulled her down hard on his lap, driving his fleshy steel into the deepest reaches and bumping her cervix. He bucked up and moved a hand to her right ass cheek while his other one grabbed her just under her jaw and fingers wrapping around the back of her neck and pulled her forward for their lips to crash. Now that he was bucking into her and she was thrusting herself down with full force, it truly was a crash of bodies that felt beyond amazing.

He tore his lips away and she met his eyes for the briefest of moments and saw the animal that she goaded into releasing to completely dominate her. Sam was trying so hard to hold out so that Freddie could be the one to come finally, but those beastly eyes of his put her on the sharpest of edges. The look frightened and thrilled her simultaneously and as such, his next words that he groaned against her lips couldn't not be denied, "Cum."

His animalistic demand snapped the overstretched rubber band in her gut. The wave of released energy expanded until it filled every little crevice and corner of her being, signaling her muscles (and every other one in her body) tightened around him, desperate for his life creating release, but for the moment, she would be denied with Freddie successfully resisting. She screamed into their kiss, muffling the sound and pouring her spiritual release into him while she released a bit of her juices down his shaft and on his lap.

After several hard shudders and a momentary blocking out of her senses other than pure bliss, Sam felt a wave of peace and relaxation ripple through her. The blonde rested her head on his shoulder and raggedly breathed, trying to relax.

She wouldn't get that peace for long as Freddie lifted her partially off his lap then pulled her back down then repeated the process several times as he started his rhythm to get her going again.

Sam groaned and not completely in a pleasant way as she was too sensitive and sore at the moment for another release for at least another few minutes. Her voice was frozen for several more seconds as pain and pleasure fought, but she finally managed to squeak out over the slapping sound of her ass against his lap, "Please… please…"

Freddie picked up the pace of bringing her down harder, taking her words to be one of encouragement.

The bad girl groaned out, "FUCK! Please… you win…"

Freddie took a second to realize what she had said then froze and eased her back down, burying his shaft in her well satisfied and heated hole to let her settle down.

Sam's eyes rolled back and let out a strangled groan, "Ughaahhggh…" She leaned forward to collapse against his chest, her hot breath huffing against his neck. "You win… you win, I can't… I can't take anymore… you 'killed me'…"

He moved his hands off her hips and further up her sides until he reached her cheeks, angling her face up to look into her weary eyes.

The blonde helped in balancing herself with a weak grip on each of his shoulders.

He cupped her cheek and brushed over just under her left eye. "I'm sorry Sam."

She tried avoiding rolling her eyes, not wanting him to suddenly go weepy on her. "No, it's okay. I just needed a break for just a second more—no different than you. Don't make it a big deal. You're probably tired too."

"Honestly…" Freddie said with a soft smile showing that he could easily keep going for a while longer, but an aggressive glare from Sam made it clear now wasn't the time to gloat. "Fine, but it wasn't even about winning, you know."

Sam tried to look back with a determined look, but it came off as petulant. "You know me. It is about winning. It's always about winning. I went on and on about how I could handle you and they couldn't, but I'm having to quit… chizz, I couldn't even get you to cum once."

"I was messing with you because I knew it would turn you on more so that I could actually try to satisfy you more until you had your fill and that's why I was trying not to finish. Unlike the fairer sex, I can't pop off and keep going in seconds. It isn't about just sex with Jade… and Tori. It's about the emotional connection—the same one that you really want from me and that doesn't get broken with having one with her. Carly being our friend doesn't break us, so how could anyone else do that?"

Sam turned her gaze away and depressingly uttered, "I know, I just… I have my regrets and can't do anything about them. You just look at Tori just like you did…"

"I did?"

"Carly… it feels like I got beat out by Carly again. You give Jade the looks I used to get and now another girl gets those glares."

Freddie wanted to laugh at the absurdity of her point, but thought it would be counterproductive. "I never thought you thought it was a contest between you and Carly. You of all people knew how much I love her. Carly's always going to be my first love, but that didn't stop us from having something… the first, literally everything else, and she didn't really have anything to do with us breaking up. I'd honestly argue that she put up with far too much from us."

"Yeah, too much…" Sam said, trailing off as a new thought popped into her head. "Though if she had gotten more involved with us, knowing what we know now about adding some extra people to our sex life… we could have had some real fun with her. Could you just imagine Carly in bed with us? On her hands and knees with you going at her from behind while her face is between my legs… mmmm… I think I might be ready now for another round."

Freddie wisely kept his mouth shut on that possibility. Carly had been his first love and those feelings would always linger in his heart, so there had been a time or two that they had seeped up to his brain to invade a dream involving the three of them. But, like Sam, the image was certainly having a physical effect on him, and he felt himself twitch and harden deep inside her.

"Fuuuh…" Sam said, biting her lip as she felt the twitch, and looked at him with a fiendish glance. "You do like that idea don't you? You know, she mentioned that she was coming home from Italy for a little while over the summer… it's not out of the question if we wanted to try and make that dream a reality. I wonder how she'd compare with the rest of the pile of pussies that throw themselves at you… she's got those cute lips that would be perfect for wrapping around your cock, you know…"

"Sam…" Freddie said, trying to get her to come back to focus on him, because her big speech was getting him quite close. The blonde simply smirked at him, pleased with herself for getting to him, and pressed her face into the side of his neck.

Sam rested her head on his shoulder and just relished the feeling of being wrapped in his arms and filled to the brink with him inside. She felt safe and wanted and as her mind drifted and her body felt ready to shutdown for a nice nap, her mind tried to recall some of the times she felt just as safe in Cat's arms or the few times with Jade after they had a little fun, but there just wasn't a comparison. She felt a wave of guilt that she had questioned her love for Cat, the girl that had welcomed her with open arms yet she continued to long for something more.

It was perhaps those words that forced her to utter, "I love Cat."

Freddie kissed her forehead, pausing long enough to smile against it and answered, "I know you do."

"No…" Sam said with a heavy sigh. "I love Cat… but every time I am around you or even think about you for more than a few seconds it's obvious that while I do love her… I don't know if I'm IN love with her. Definitely not the same way she feels for me."

This conversation had already really happened and been addressed back on the couch at Sam's apartment, so Freddie didn't know what else to say here. No keen advice. No wise words. No straight answers. Just silence as the outside noise became all that existed for a few moments.

They relaxed that way for another minute, but they had been gone for a little while and the clock was still ticking. He hated to bring it up since Sam was so comfortable, especially when he could tell that she was dealing with some complex feelings, but one of them had to be responsible. "If you're okay—we're okay, we have to get going. We don't want to be missed."

"Yeah…Okay." She stood up on wobbly legs, balancing herself on the Mary Janes and the handrails of the restroom stall.

His sticky and quite stiff shaft plopped out and fell on his abdomen. He clamped his mouth shut and a low rumble came from the depth of his throat.

Sam noticed Freddie's predicament and licked her lips, feeling a little smug. "I can't exactly leave you blue balled out there?"

Freddie attempted to get up as he pointed out, "I'll be fi—"

The blonde placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down onto the seat.

"Oh no… I'll admit that this wasn't a competition, but you can't go out like that. Even if you calm down enough to stuff yourself back in your pants, you'll be humping someone's leg on the dance floor with how hot we all look, besides…" Sam said, biting her lip seductively, "I still want a taste. It's been too long."

Freddie thought about her point, but not for too long as Sam knelt down between his spread legs and licked her lips at the sight the velvet steel covered with a fine glaze of her own juices. She took a slow, deliberate lick with just the tip of her tongue to taste herself and the manly taste, taking all the resistance out of Freddie.

Sam parted her smeared pink lipstick painted lips and inhaled his swollen head. She closed her eyes and slightly tilted her head to the right as she moaned and flicked his eye with the tip of her tongue, sending the reverberation of pleasure down to his balls and up his spine.

Freddie's eyes rolled back in his eyes as the last of his resistance was breaking with the overwhelming pleasure.

The blonde licked his crown and breathily demanded, "I really fucking want this Freddie. I want your creamy load. I want to taste it on my tongue, I want to fucking savor it. Come on, please, please let me have it. You didn't let me have it yesterday and I promise I learned my lesson."

The idea of her learning a lesson while dressed solely in the stocking and Mary Janes sent an image of a schoolgirl getting disciplined, an image Freddie always found to be incredibly hot, was really lighting his fire.

She opened her mouth and swallowed him again, slowly bobbing her head on his thick rod, looking up at him with a desperate plead, but desperately stroking the part she wasn't taking into her mouth.

Freddie could have toyed with her some more and told her no for any number of reasons. She had her fun after all, an emotional connection she wanted and a good emotional slap to get her head out of her butt, even if the last part was just left out there. He didn't need his tank emptied too soon tonight since he knew Jade would want some and Tori would no doubt—if she wasn't still mad at him, but he had been on edge since he had seen the girls after they dropped their coats and after all the pleasure he had gotten out of the exchange with Sam, he didn't want to be blue balled for the rest of the dance. He laced his fingers through her hair and growled, "You want it Sam? You want me to fill that foul mouth of yours? You think you deserve it?"

Sam pulled her mouth off of him and pleaded, not caring how weak and desperate it made her sound, "God do I want it. Please, please let me have it."

He moved his hand from the back of her head gripping her hair to her cup her cheek and gently brushed his thumb over it.

The blonde took him back into her mouth and slowed her bobbing further so she could keep her eyes locked, but kept her rapid licking and stroking.

"Sam, Saaaammm…" he growled out as he hit peak. His rode flexed hard inside her tight orifice and he bucked off the toilet seat as the last of his restraint broke.

After all the attention Sam had given him, he finally broke and bucked hard up into her mouth, struggling not to shout and call attention to them in the restroom, "Fuccggghhkkk Dammnnn!"

He let loose his built up release that filled Sam's mouth in nearly an instant and she thought it was a mighty creamy taste that she hadn't tasted since their wild foursome and it was one she missed so much. Thick rope after thick rope just erupted, hitting the back of her throat before either sliding down or being rolled over her tongue, letting each and every taste bud experience him. She moaned around his shaft, sending vibrations to urge him on to give her everything with the added quick strokes of his base to try to squeeze more out as if he was a tube of toothpaste. Sam whimpered as the long missed tasted danced along her tongue and the buildup was strong enough that some was actually forced out from the corner of her mouth.

Freddie bucked a few more times, forcing his head further into her mouth, before he calmed down and panted like finishing a marathon.

Sam slowly pulled back, slowly letting his rod escape her mouth, opening slightly to reveal a large pool of pearlescent liquid covering her tongue completely. She sat back on her heels and opened her mouth and pushed the delightfully salty substance between her teeth then sucked it back inside her mouth. She slowly began to let the last bit slide down her throat as she almost swooshed it in her mouth like mouthwash.

After she swallowed the last, Sam clicked her tongue and opened her mouth wide to show she had swallowed it all and said, "Ahh."

Freddie's relaxing manhood twitched at the sight and did more than that when she swooped her mouth back around his relaxing, but still fairly solid rod, and pulled a hard suckle to draw any left in his urethra.

Freddie threw his head back and hissed through clenched teeth, "Damn Sam. Pretty sure you drained me."

"I worked goddamn hard for this, Benson so let me just have this…" Sam shook her head trying to resist a grin that she had gotten what she really wanted, and knowing that his words provided a bit of encouragement, she suckled for a bit longer, making sure she had every bit of his salty release. She closed her eyes and moaned while bobbing a few more times. She was tempted to continue to get him hard again, but he needed a break and they needed to get back.

She pulled off of him again and smiled, rubbing her hands up and down his thighs. "You're still fucking delicious. Like a protein shake from the gods."

Freddie awkwardly laughed, "Thanks."

Sam licked her lips again and seductively answered, "No, thank you." The formerly innocently dressed teen shocked herself in giving him thanks for anything, but she let it go. She was in too good a mood to correct herself.

Freddie stood up, a bit weak in the knees, but able to stand. He offered a hand to help her stand.

Sam accepted his hand and stood up, having only a little trouble balancing on her weakened legs. Freddie was there to help balance her with a soft grip on each hip. She rested her hands on his shoulders and teased, "I'm going to want some more of that before you go back to Seattle."

"We'll have to see. You'll have to compete with Jade over it… assuming we get another chance."

The blonde half-smirked, knowing what she would make the opportunity to get another sample of him.

The former couple set about gathering their clothing. Freddie pulled his shirt and vest back on then found his boxers and pants and pulled them back on while Sam grabbed a few paper towels and wet them to wipe off her body. While he finished buttoning, stuffing in shirt back inside his pants and zipping and buttoning, he tried not to let his gaze linger on Sam's body while she wiped herself down from the film of sweat that formed on her body.

Freddie finished dressing and cleared his throat to signal he was done while Sam was just finishing up. She looked over her shoulder and told him, "You go ahead and go. It's going to take me a few more minutes to get presentable, besides it might look funny for us to show back up at the same time."

"Okay, I'll see you in a while and you still owe me a dance."

He walked over and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek before slipping out of the bathroom, leaving a somewhat confused but happy fellow Seattle born blonde. She released a sigh of absolute pleasure, and if she just had a bucket of chicken and a comfy bed and she'd be in heaven. For now though, she could just take some solace that Freddie's finely drawn on mustache had been turned to a darkened mess all over the bottom of his face.

"Eh… he'll figure it out," she shrugged before going to work on her own make up.

* * *

 **And there we have it. I know a lot of you have been clamoring for some Seddie action, or action in general, so I hope SVAD and I have delivered on that in a big way. As I mentioned, the intensity is not going to take a backseat for the next few chapters as our characters manage to find some empty spaces and dark corners to take full advantage of this dance. I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I cannot wait to read your reviews/thoughts/etc. even if you are a Guest (though I don't get to respond which is a bummer). Thanks again to all of you who have stuck with me, SVAD and this wild story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A little late for my usual Friday night posting but hopefully all you wonderful people will forgive me. As I mentioned last time, things are going to heat up and not stop until we reach the end of this story, so without further ado:**

* * *

Cat and Tori were relaxing at the table staked out by the seniors, taking a break from the dancing and just enjoying their punch while the others were dancing or getting a refill of their drinks/plates. Though the gym was filled with music and the sound of the students, Tori couldn't help but feel that there was some odd silence between them. She felt it was entirely on her side as Cat couldn't be happier sitting there sipping her drink and watching the good time being had by the rest of the students.

However, the redhead was more observant than one might give her credit. She noticed the pensive expression on her dear friend's face for the last few minutes. She struggled with a smile, wondering if she should speak up or wait for Jade to return to speak with the brunette as she was better at ferreting out problems, but she didn't know when she would return. So, Cat finally questioned her friend, "Are you okay? You don't look happy."

Tori shook her head out of her thoughts and looked to Cat's concerned expression. "I'm fine, I'm just… I'm just thinking."

"About what?" the sweet girl asked, moving a little closer, hoping her friend wasn't sad about something at such a happy time. "It doesn't look like it was about anything good."

Tori took another sip from her drink to give her another few moments to gather her courage then asked, "I was wondering something… about you and Freddie."

"Oh… ok," Cat shifted in her seat to give Tori her undivided attention. "What about?"

"I was wondering… how good of… friends are you?" the brunette asked, clearly unhappy with having to ask as each word escaped her lips.

"He and I?" The shorter teen squinted, a little perplexed at the randomness—even for her—of the question or what exactly Tori meant by it. She slowly answered, feeling that she was stepping into a trap "Ah, we're friends, I guess. We're not super close like I am with Jade and you, but we talk and text fairly often so I still count us as dear friends. "

Tori wasn't comfortable broaching the subject, especially in such a public place, but she felt she just had to know if things were going to go further with her involving herself in Jade and Freddie's relationship. "From what I've heard, it's a little more than just being friends."

Cat expression turned more confused if possible.

The brunette leaned over and whispered, "I found out that you and Freddie… you know..."

The talented singer took a few seconds to realize what she was referring then her eyes nearly popped out of sockets and she felt flush on her cheeks. Tori wasn't supposed to find out about that, no one outside the four of them.

Tori quickly explain as she saw the embarrassment on Cat's face. "It slipped last night when I… spent the night over at Jade's house."

The 'Ariel' dressed teen gave a nod of her head while still narrowing her eyes, wondering how something could slip like that even if things had gotten considerably better between Jade and Tori. She couldn't imagine that Freddie would just mention such a thing cavalierly. She cautiously answered, unsure how much the couple explained things to her after such a slip, "Well, ah… that's, um, a story. We've made love… it was before he and Jade really established they were together and before Sam and I…" The smaller teen trailed off as she didn't know if Tori had any kind of confirmation about her and Sam as a couple. However, she brightened back up as she finished, "the point is, everything turned out the way it was supposed to: Jade found Freddie and they are perfect together."

Tori knotted her cute brow, a bit taken aback that Cat would paint such a positive spin on what happened, even if she couldn't deny the perfection of the ideal couple. "It wasn't exactly how he described it."

The adorable redhead gave her quizzical look that demanded that Tori clarify.

"He told me it was pretty rough…"

Cat curiously looked to her, unsure what she meant as she didn't give much thought to what they shared when they were all together.

"He told me…" Tori leaned closer to clarify barely above a whisper, "…that he hurt you."

The aquatic princess dressed girl's eyes opened wider as it dawned on her what she meant. She quietly answered, "Oh, you're talking about the _first_ time. The time with just us…"

The brunette paused with staring at the redhead. Her mouth functioned a few seconds later and asked, "First time? There was more than one time? More than just you two and-"

"Sorry…" Cat took a breath, feeling a little blush on her cheeks then answered in a surprisingly calm manner, "I don't think I should talk about that time without the others here, but with what you're talking about, he didn't really hurt me. Sam and I had a fight and I came onto him pretty strong… I wanted his attention and since he was lonely—and single—and it had been a while since he'd been with anyone… he called my bluff and reciprocated. I urged him on to be… aggressive because I know that's what Sam would be hurt by most… and it got a little rougher than I thought and I was sore after, but that's not 'hurting me'. I don't think he would ever intentionally hurt me. It's just… he's a strong big guy and well…" She glanced down at herself then finished, "I'm pretty small, so…"

Tori's mind immediately went back to last night where she had egged him—begged him to give her the same treatment as she had witnessed giving Jade. It was so aggressive and overwhelming, she couldn't come until he slowed down, and apparently that wasn't even close to how powerful he could be with her body.

Cat saw that Tori's mind had gone someplace else and let her finish out her thought before she continued, "After he… finished, he was really upset that he was so rough and thought he had messed up things between me and Sam—since he was her ex and she could still have some lingering feelings for him. I never blamed him for anything. I'm the one that lied to him to get him to come down in the first place to make Sam jealous when she… was becoming friends with Jade."

Tori demanded, flabbergasted with what she heard, "So it was your fault that he was too rough? That you asked for it and he couldn't control it?"

Cat frowned as she was getting frustrated with Tori. She was the one usually accused of being slow and not understanding things when she thought she was being crystal clear with the bright girl, but clearly something was blocking rational thought with Hollywood Art's favorite student, and while Cat wasn't known for her smarts, she was certainly perceptive. There was more going on than just a little curiosity from Tori.

The redhead pushed her point, getting a little flushed in the face as she built up steam in her argument, "I'm not making excuses for him or irrationally accepting blame. We freely decided to do… that and it got a little rough, but so what? It was our choice. He felt guilty if he hurt me and though I didn't think he did anything wrong to me, I forgave him. I told him as such and showed him it was ok. A couple times actually. He's a great guy and Jade is really lucky to have him. I'm so happy for her that she's found such a wonderful guy. If he still feels a little guilty over it then that just tells how good a guy he is. People don't have to be perfect. I thought you would have learned that from Jade… but I guess I was wrong."

The 'under the sea' princess dressed teen turned to her drink and sipped from it, hoping the liquid would cool her down as she felt her temperature rising.

Tori blinked and was completely floored by Cat's fierce defense of the teen from Seattle.

* * *

Freddie casually strolled down the hallway as if he was just a curious visitor and exploring the layout of the school as he made his way back to the dance, instead of a lothario that just painted a bathroom with the sweat and sexual releases of one of the most beautiful girls who ever walked the halls of the school and trying to hide the fact. He reached the end of the hallway and to the busier parts of the school with the students just casually milling about.

The black dressed teen easily slipped back in with the rest of them and continued on his way back to the gym, passing smiles to the occasional student. He received polite smiles and nods back, though with the occasional curious looks, believing that he wasn't immediately recognizable with the mask.

He was about half a dozen yards away from the gym entrance when he spotted Jade exiting the gym. The couple made eye contact and the poison apple eating princess made a straight line towards him.

They met halfway and Jade eyed him once over, taking a long pause at looking at his lips, resisting a laugh, before wickedly grinning and suggestively asking, "Have a good time?"

Freddie returned with a flushed expression, though it was mostly hidden under his mask. After everything he had been through with the girls, and even with Jade's encouragement to seek out those she was willing to share with, he still had a deep sense of natural concern, when Jade wasn't right there, that he had just screwed up the best thing in his life.

Jade cupped Freddie's cheek with her pale hand, brushing her right thumb over his cheekbone to physically reassure him. "Hey, it's alright. I'm glad you two enjoyed each other. I could see how tightly wound she was."

'Zorro' anxiously began, "I—"

"Freddie, relax. I felt a little tingling between my legs when I saw her too. The only jealousy I could be feeling right now is that I haven't had a taste of her yet." She leaned a little closer and teased, "You didn't leave her too exhausted, I hope?"

Feeling a wave of relief wash over him as well as his cheeks flushing, he pulled back and attempted to answer in a calm voice, "You know… I tried not to, but she was very, very insistent."

"Oh?"

He glanced at a passing student to make sure they weren't overheard then answered, "She wanted to prove that she was just as good as you and Tori, better even—in the sexual sense—and went wild. She figured out something was going on between us and Tori and she's taking it a little personal."

Jade cocked her missing ringed eyebrow and questioned with a challenge laced voice, "Oh she did? That's how she wants to play it?"

Freddie tried not to grimace as all the possibilities turned in his head with the two girls becoming competitive and vicious. This could get real ugly really quickly if the girls started taking things personally. Sam had already called Jade a 'trampire' and in the heat of the moment, he wasn't sure how much of that was competitive teasing or real venom she felt for Jade. "Things aren't going to get nasty, now are they?"

Jade let her head rest to the side towards her shoulder and held a half-smirk. "Maybe, but not in the way you're thinking."

Freddie squinted, confused to his girlfriend's meaning.

The pale skin princess didn't let him wallow in his confusion since she needed to know reason behind Sam turning her chance with Freddie into a competition between them. "How does Tori have anything to do with the sudden competitive streak?"

He reluctantly sighed, "She knows she can't undo our breakup, and she's tried hard to make up for it, but she believes that I can't use our relationship as an 'excuse' not to become _best_ friends-with-benefits—because, as she noted, they do it the best— with her if I'm being… intimate with Tori. Plus she can tell how I truly feel about her…"

Jade crossed her arms over her corset covered beauties and gave him a contemplating gaze. She surprised with a gentle smile which threw him for a few seconds. He studied the smile, trying to guess her true meaning behind it as he had figured out a lot of her body language, but was surprised again when he saw that it was just a genuine smile.

"Why don't you head back to our table and make sure no one gets any funny ideas about trying to pick up Tori? I'll meet you back in the gym in a while."

Freddie understood who she meant about getting funny ideas. He felt mildly sorry for Robbie, but not too much Beck with the history he had with Jade and he wasn't going to let him get a chance at Tori.

"Where are you going?"

Jade licked her red coated lips and answered in a wickedly devious tone, "I'm going to check on Sam and make sure everything is alright between us. Oh, and you might want to stop by a mirror and clean face off. You smeared it so bad you look like you have a 5 o'clock shadow."

She walked past him and Freddie's hand flew up to his mouth and brushed a finger over his top lip. He pulled his finger back to see the smear of back on his fingertip and realized that he must have looked ridiculous walking down the hall. He decided to just go back into the gym and wipe off the smear and easily just chalk it up to it being smudged from sipping on his drink.

* * *

Freddie entered the gym, the lights and sounds of the dance hitting him full force. He had to blink with the change in lighting, but quickly adjusted and scanned to spot their table. He saw Cat and Tori sitting at the table, enjoying their drinks and watching their fellow students enjoy the upbeat song.

The dark dressed teen made his way over and Cat was the first to spot him, grinning and waved him over to come back over to their table.

Freddie and Tori shared an uneasy smile as the handsome black dressed teen retook his seat.

Cat picked up the tension and felt a fresh wave of annoyance with Tori. She had the added feeling that she just wanted to get away from her friend for at least a few minutes the same way she had gotten upset with her in taking her advice in being herself with Evan last year. She looked to Freddie and asked in a hasty tone, "Would you like to dance?"

Freddie would have appreciated a few minutes just to relax after his lovemaking with Sam, but he wasn't going to turn down the request from his adorable friend, especially when he heard the urgent tenor in her voice, "I would love to dance with you."

Cat let out a high pitched laugh and stood up and walked around the back of Tori's seat then grabbed Freddie's hand and pulled him around the table. As they made their way to the dance floor, Cat looked over her right shoulder to directed smirk and flick of her eyebrow towards Tori as if she was rubbing it in her face that she was going to be dancing with Freddie.

The brunette's jaw dropped, taken aback the figurative slap to the face from one of the sweetest girls in the whole school. Cat was a sensitive soul but she learned the hard way after kissing her ex-boyfriend Danny with Cat nearly falling apart, ignoring her and eventually almost breaking her nose. She expected to the cute little redhead to react the same way with what she had been treated by Freddie, not such a staunch supporter. She watched the pair reached the dance floor just as an upbeat song, 'Uptown Funk' began playing.

Freddie turned to face the eager redhead and they joined hands, swaying to the song, letting themselves get lost in the rapid lyrics and beat. When a particularly quick beat in the already fast song sprung up, Cat laughed as Freddie pulled her close, spun in place then allowed her to step back to their original spot. She turned her back to him and pressed back against his chest, swaying with him and stealing a kiss from his cheek when she turned her face into his. She tried to see from the corner of her eye whether Tori was watching them dance, but she didn't get a good look before she pulled away and face him again, all the time at least holding one of his hands.

Robbie was dancing a few yards away and noticed easily with Cat's signature red hair that she was dancing with Freddie, feeling a pang of jealousy that his redheaded crush was enjoying such a good time with the teen from Seattle. He just couldn't figure out why she would be so interested in dancing with him, practically a complete stranger and someone clearly attached to Jade, instead of him.

The song trailed off and a slow dance began, slowing the student body down. Cat closed the distance, holding his right hand while resting the other one on his shoulder. He naturally moved a hand on her hip, sharing a brief smile then he started leading in the dance. Cat relaxed in his embrace and quietly enjoyed the song as they slowly swayed to it.

About halfway into the song, Cat quietly asked, "Freddie?"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to look into her eyes.

"Why do you smell like Sam?" she asked, knowing full well the answer.

"She rushed to the bathroom after the not-meat incident and I went to check on her…" Freddie said, fearing his explanation to the sweet and sensitive redhead might hurt her fragile feelings. "And things just kinda happened."

"I thought so…" she said, with a slight sigh. "I told her she was more than welcome to be with you if she needed it, and after things didn't happen all the way yesterday morning, I thought she might be past it… but she's not, is she?"

"To be honest, Cat…" he said with a heavy breath, pulling her closer, which caused her to simultaneously feel safer and more comfortable in his arms, but also forced her to smell her girlfriend's scent even more, "I don't know. Sam's complicated and I want her to be happy, and I think you make her happy. There's just something missing."

"And as long as that's it, it's ok… right?" she asked, not really knowing where she could go from here. "I don't mind sharing her with you because you always look after her… but I love her, and I just… I just am scared I'm never going to be enough for her."

"You're more than enough…" he said, looking over at Tori sitting all by herself, and he could certainly draw a few parallels to the shift Tori had brought to his relationship with Jade. "Sam's gonna work things out, and I know you two are great together… don't worry, Kitty Cat."

Normally, Cat hated being called that outside of when Sam or Jade did it, but the soft kiss to her forehead and tight, warm embrace he provided made Freddie another name for the 'nicknames ok' list. As she looked up at him, she saw something in his eyes, and the way he looked over at Tori back at the table.

"Are you… alright?"

Freddie cocked an eyebrow under his mask and asked, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Cat licked her lips and glanced over her shoulder towards their table to try to spot Tori, but there were suddenly a number of students between them dancing to block her view. She turned her eyes back to Freddie and asked, "It's just that I noticed that Tori was a bit… apprehensive a few minutes ago and I asked what was bothering her and she asked about our… friendship."

Freddie knotted his brow as he lazily turned them in place. "Oh?"

"Yeah, she said it slipped last night about us… 'being together' when she spent the night over at Jade's."

Freddie wasn't ready to spill that little secret about the three of them, not when everything was so fluid, but he could admit to things to a point and be regretful for that secret being told. "I'm sorry Cat. It was an accident. When Tori and Jade were talking, trying to make amends with everything and sharing their feelings towards one another, it slipped that Jade and you had been… intimate and it naturally led to what happened between us. It was my fault, not Jade's, so blame me."

Cat studied his bashful brown eyes, seeing his regret that their secret was revealed. She patted his shoulder, assuring him that it was alright. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you or Jade or anything like that… I'm mad at Tori."

The black dressed teen's embarrassment shifted to confusion. "Why? For what?"

The redhead moved her face a little closer to his face, keeping her voice down to make sure only he overheard her, "She knows that our first time was… 'rough' and it's upset her, like you're not really nice guy or something. I don't know if she's trying to look out for Jade like she was with one of my exes or what…"

Freddie's mouth faltered between a smile and a frown, unsure of his expression. "Well, I thought I did hurt you, so I can see why she would—"

Cat lifted off her heels and placed a kiss on his cheek, catching the handsome teenager off guard. "No. I thought we settled this before you left. If you needed forgiveness, I gave it to you. I even went so far as to have you again, much gentler because I trusted you. You didn't really 'hurt' me and I told her that. It was rough, but I egged you on because I wanted it… okay, I was getting a little worn out at the end, and you were way bigger than the one other guy I had slept with, and I was regretting it because I did it to get payback on Sam by using you in the process, but you didn't do anything wrong. You don't get a little rough with Jade at times? She always struck me as the type that would like it a little… more forceful."

He answered before he caught himself, "Only when she asks me… to." He embarrassingly smiled and thankfully with the hat and mask, hid any hint of blush on his face. "Jade knows that I will make love to her however she wants and all she has to do is ask. And sometimes she wants the rough hard stuff which is even more intense than what… we did that day."

The 'ocean princess' giggled in a teasing fashion, "See… and you love Jade. You would never intentionally hurt her and I know you wouldn't do that to me and you haven't."

He lopsidedly grinned and admitted, "I know and I wouldn't, but what can I say? Maybe there is a little piece that won't forgive myself?"

The short redhead cupped his cheeks and looked him straight in the eyes. "You're a good guy Freddie. One of, if not the, best guy I've met and I think feeling that remorse proves it, but you don't have to feel that way. If Tori wants to somehow think less of you then that's her problem and not yours. I know we're not super-close friends, but… you're my friend and I trust you completely. That's why I know when Sam loses herself to her desires, she's going to be ok in your hands. And I know if I needed anything from you, I could depend on you and I hope you would depend on me too."

Freddie thankfully smiled to her, grateful for her continuing support. "Thank you and you're my friend too."

Cat let go of his cheeks and wrapped her arms behind his neck to pull him into a hug.

As they had conversed, they had missed the rest of the song and another one started playing. They were content to have another dance, one they could enjoy, but Tori tapped Cat on the shoulder. She bashfully asked, "Do you mind if I cut in?"

Cat studied Tori's bashfully apologetic expression. She was easy to read, ironically especially for someone studying acting, and it looked like she wanted to make an amends.

Freddie teasingly laughed, "Of course. I could use a drink. She's all yours."

He took a step back and intended to head back to the table, but Tori sidestepped to block his path and laughed, placing a gentle hand on his arm, "I was thinking you, actually…"

Freddie took a slow breath, wondering why she would want a dance after her conversation with Cat. He passed his eyes to the redhead, wondering her opinion.

Cat's eyes were cautious and protective since she didn't want Tori to direct any negativity or judgment against her friend that was basically none of her business. She decided to take a chance and answered, "Okay, I guess I can watch the table, but you better make the best of the dance while Jade's gone. You don't know how lucky you are to be getting it."

Tori almost blushed as she bowed her head, Cat's backhanded insult cutting deeper than expected to make her look to be the bad guy for think so negatively about Freddie.

Freddie refrained from making any comment and simply took Tori's hand and led her deeper into the crowd.

* * *

Jade slipped into the out of the way girl's restroom, barely cracking open the door as to not alert anyone inside to her presence. But even with that small crack she could instantly tell exactly what went down in there- pure, unadulterated animalistic fucking- and even without prior knowledge the who was obvious just from the musk.

She immediately spied Sam at one of the sinks looking into the mirror and finishing up touching up her makeup. Her hair was a little out of place, but nothing that couldn't be easily fixed with a few minutes of care. She noticed that the blonde's dress was barely hanging on her shoulders with it unzipped, showing a sliver of pale skin and the back strap of the white bra.

The Snow White dressed teen made sure the door was closed and flipped the lock closed to make sure that they weren't disturbed. She quietly walked over without Sam noticing then slipped up behind her, taking advantage of the height difference and wrapped her arms over the blonde's stomach and rested her chin on the right shoulder before she could react to the sight of her in the mirror.

Sam flinched for a moment, startled by the new presence and the Alpha female attempting to come out when it came to Jade, but quickly relaxed back. They were both alphas and every female at the school knew it even if Sam wasn't a student, but the duo learned that it was alright to 'submit' to each other without risking losing face with the other. As much as Jade could get on her nerves and though she was apparently the love of Freddie's life, she still considered the gothic girl her friend— a label that she truly limited in using for people.

The taller teen whispered, her hot breath tickling Sam's earlobe, "God, do you look amazing tonight... I was wondering how you were going to pull off the feminine look, but you did not disappoint Puckett. No wonder Cat and Freddie had that 'gotta fuck her' look in their eyes when they saw you…"

Sam cocked a blonde eyebrow when she met the girl's eyes in the mirror with an upturned lip, indicating that she saw that same look in Jade's eyes when they met. "Just them, huh?"

Jade half rolled her eyes and added, "Okay, fine… I had it too."

Sam licked her lips and smirked as she recalled Cat doing exactly that several times before they really got ready for the dance. The redhead was normally a firecracker but for some reason seeing her in a dress set Cat off. It was pure luck they made it to the dance on time. She refrained from commenting on her activities and instead remarked, "Well, thanks, I guess. You're rocking that Snow White look, though you do look like you raided the witch's wardrobe while you were at it."

The taller teen licked her lips and smugly commented, "You know me… gotta have my dark twist."

"Yeah, yeah, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out on the dance floor with Freddie…" Sam paused with a devious knowing smirk and fired on, "or maybe Tori?"

Jade kept her cool, confident smile on her face, not willing to be jarred by the prod about Tori. "Oh, I just came in here to check up on you and let you know how things really stand between Freddie and me with Tori."

"Oh, he went running to you with what we did in here?" she questioned in a breathy tone to show her annoyance at the possibility, but that was soon replaced with a goading attitude and confident smirk. "Don't tell me he feels guilty… or are you the one who is jealous?"

"As per usual, wrong on every point…" Jade said, with a deep breath. "I still need to make things clear with us though. He and I actually just met each other as he was coming back to the gym, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what you two were going off to do in the first place. Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

If Jade was any other person, Sam would have made the obligatory answer of yes, but it was Jade and she wouldn't just roll over with the insult nor did Sam really believe such a thing about her.

Jade took her silence as a no and continued, "He did mention how you were feeling about your relationship with him, especially now that Tori's in the picture. I just want to make sure that you and I are on the same page about things."

"Oh and what page is that?"

"Yeah… allow me to explain."

Jade reached up to Sam's right shoulder and pulled down the puffy material over the pale shoulder and midway down her arm to her elbow then repeated the process with the left shoulder, trapping the blonde's arms and leaving her strapless bra cupped chest exposed.

In the mirror, Jade could see the blonde's upper chest and curves of bosom were still flushed, but steadily fading to match the rest of her light skin. She moved her hands up Sam's arms, gently trailing her fingertips up the smaller girl's smooth arms and biceps, bringing goose bumps upon the surface of her skin. She reached just below the blonde's shoulders then moved her left hand across Sam's upper chest, smoothly brushing over the skin to feel the softness.

Sam sighed, "Jade, what does feeling me up have to do with me 'understanding' whatever point you want to make?"

Jade licked her red painted lips and darkly chuckled, "What? I can't play and talk at the same time?"

The blonde scowled at Jade's reflection. "Jade, don't tease me. I'm not—"

The dark haired 'princess' kissed the side of her neck and gently reassured her as she did multiple times with Tori over the last day and night, "I'm not. I'm not going to tease you. I'm just trying to keep you relaxed while I explain."

"But—"

The former mean girl from Seattle was interrupted with Jade moving her fingertips down Sam's sternum then back across the top lace of the bra cups before hooking her fingers over the top and slowly pulling the material over the firm D-cups—drawing a soft hiss past Sam's lips—and pushed the material under the impressive rack. She cupped under the white cupped orbs to help them defy gravity a little more and display them to the mirror.

"You have such magnificent tits, Puckett. It's no wonder why Freddie is so drawn to them…" Jade examined the heavy flesh in her hands and noticed the fading red marks where fingers had pressed into the flesh. She darkly laughed, "Freddie let the 'Beast' out, didn't he?"

Sam bit back a moan at the tender touch and reluctantly answered, "Yeah."

Jade ran her fingertips over the fading red spots across and the sides of Sam's breasts, occasionally brushing her thumbs over the small pink nubs, reawakening the desire in the pit of Sam's stomach while trying to soothe the near bruising impressions on the skin. "I bet that pretty pussy of yours is as red as Cat's flesh pillows here... and twice as swollen."

Sam wanted to roll her eyes at the description of her assets, but she didn't have any snide remark. They had become Cat's pillows on a regular basis when they shared a bed and occasionally flesh binkie to comfort her at night. She sighed in disgust, "I wanted him, okay? I wanted what I couldn't get yesterday morning. I thought you were cool with that."

Jade licked her lips and met her eyes in the mirror. "I am, but you said you saw God when he made a meal out of that pussy of yours… what more did you want?"

"I… wanted him…" Sam let out slowly, trying not to enjoy Jade's touch too much. "All of him…"

"So you wanted his cock, eh?" Jade whispered, already knowing what Sam was alluding too even before she asked what more she desired. "You couldn't be satisfied with that amazing mouth or the way his fingers maneuver your sex like a violin… you needed that massive tool tearing you apart, pounding you until your legs stopped working. You wanted that thing deep in your throat because no meat sates your hunger quite like his 'man meat' right?"

Sam made a face in the mirror, but Jade cut her off before the smaller teen could mount any kind of argument, "Shh… it's okay. I know. I'm not trying to upset you. I just wanted to check on you too."

The Alice dressed teen cautiously questioned, verbally probing to see if Jade was setting her up, "Check on me? Really? You lock the door and start going to work on my tits, mocking my desires, and this is all in the name of checking on me?"

Jade brushed her palms over the underside of the heavy orbs and pulling her friend/rival/fuck buddy closer and pressing her own soft and heavy assets against the girl's nearly bare back. "Yeah, I know how rough Freddie can get when he's egged on when it's… when it's demanded that the beast be let out of the cage when he's afraid to let it out, and I figured you'd do exactly that… give another green light with him."

Sam remarked with a sarcastic tone and eye roll, "You would know. Here to rub it in that I couldn't handle it?"

"Far from it. I could never tame or handle it when he really cuts loose. You and I are prey all the same for his Beast." The taller teen kissed Sam's neck again, further up to under her ear, sending another shiver through the shorter teen while gently kneading the firm orbs in her hands in a relaxing manner, enjoying the feeling in her palms. "And yes, I would know. The last time we were all together, I watched him he nearly fuck your brains out."

The blonde opened her heavy eyelids that had slowly been closing from Jade's gentle attention. She bore her eyes in the mirror to look at the dominating girl that had her effectively trapped against the bathroom sink and tearing down what little emotional defenses she had been able to pieced together after Freddie's thorough fucking/lovemaking with the gentle massage. She tried to spit out, but there was no heart to it, "I really hate you."

"No you don't, and don't be so dramatic. I certainly don't hate you."

The struggling pair met each other's eyes in the mirror, having a stare off with their reflections.

There was no true hate in either of their eyes, but instead, that underlining connection that they had made the first time they had made love on a whim from their respective sexual frustration.

Jade continued her gentle attention to Sam's breasts and kisses on her neck, relaxing the firecracker in bed further and lowering her defenses. The blonde rested her head back on Jade's neck and gave in to the massage, seeping away the tension in her body. She felt the warmth in her belly, but it was a low simmer instead of the coming to a boil that Freddie had caused her when he gave her aggressive attention.

The raven haired pale teen smiled at seeing and feeling Sam become putty in her hands and saw the moment to make her point clear. She switched shoulders to rest her chin on Sam's left one and moved her right hand up to lace her fingers through Sam's hair and gave a gentle jerk to crank her neck to her right side, exposing her left side as if Jade was about to literally become a vampire and sink her teeth into the blonde's neck.

The sudden movement shocked Sam out of her peaceful lull and stared in the mirror at Jade's predatory gaze, fearing for a moment that Jade might really sink her teeth into her.

The taller teen brought her mouth up instead to Sam's ear and whispered in a low tone full of threat, "I want to make something clear with you: Tori is _mine_ and I'm the one that pulled Freddie into… into what I have with Tori. Freddie wasn't looking for anyone else and wasn't stepping out on me with her. Tori needed a good man last night to show her that there are good ones out in the world despite all the losers she's met, and, as you and I can attest, he's the best, so I made the most logical choice. You are to _never_ throw that up in his face as if he was being disloyal to me and use it as some kind of justification or guilt trip to get more out of him than the little arrangement that Cat and I agreed you could have with him. As long as it's cool with Cat, Freddie can be your ' _best_ friend-with-benefits' just like we have benefits on occasion, but he is _not_ your boyfriend."

Sam turned such a furious gaze at the mirror it was a wonder it didn't start melting. She wanted to turn around and smack the smug look off Jade's face, but besides the fact that she really did respect the girl, 'Snow White' had a considerable leverage advantage on her with height, the hair gripped between her fingers and breast cupped in the other hand.

Jade tightened her fingers on both hands to grip her hair and put some manhandling pressure on her orb and hissed, "Understood?"

'Alice' hissed out after several seconds of furious hesitation, "Yes, but I-"

However, Jade wasn't done with her little 'talk' with Sam, "Good. And another thing, Tori still coming to terms with the idea that she could like boys _and_ girls. She doesn't need any public scrutiny as she's still figuring out things—her parents sure as hell don't need to know right now. She's got it bad for me and… I got it pretty bad for her, but as I've had my discretion about you and Cat so no one else knows, I expect you—demand you—to give that same consideration to Tori. So it's our little secret, okay?"

Sam met Jade's eyes in the mirror and the gaze looked as if she was offended by even the suggestion. "Hey, I'm not going to say a thing about Tori to anyone. Why would you even think I would say anything?"

Jade snorted out her dismissive laugh, "I've figured you out pretty soon after we met. You can be a petty and mean girl just like me and I just want to make sure you don't put your crosshairs over Tori."

The blonde saw the dark hair colored girl's point. It went without saying she could be pretty vicious—she did have a juvenile record of violent crimes after all. "Well you don't have to worry. I wouldn't do that to her and besides, Cat would kill me."

Jade loosened, but maintained her grip in Sam's hair and breast, as she replied, "Good, I just wanted to make things clear about her and Freddie."

"So she's going to be your girlfriend?"

The actress answered between kisses on Sam's neck as a way to get her to relax again and perhaps 'apologize' for the roughness of her grip, "It looks like it's going to turn out that way."

"One that Freddie can have a taste of?"

Jade tightened her fingers again in Sam's hair and brought her lips closer to her ear, "If Tori and Freddie want a taste of each other, I'm fine with it… in fact, watching them is one of the hottest things you could watch. Have you ever experienced happiness watching the people you love to be happy? I never really understood that… life hasn't been that way with me, but with them…"

Sam tried to comprehend such a thing. She had experienced a time or two with Carly. She didn't want to deal with those feelings, but instead turned it back on her, "So you really do got it bad for her? Was all that hate was cover?"

"No, I just realized something about with being with Freddie that changes you."

"Tell me about it…" Sam muttered halfway in disgust.

Jade wickedly smiled and let her left hand move away from under Sam's bosom and down her smooth soft skin of her stomach to show instead of telling.

Sam moaned in disappointment from the attention on her fleshy mound then shivered when Jade's hand went between the pulled down dress bunched at her waist and her skin. Jade's finger hooked into the bellybutton, teasing the little indentation while her right hand released her hair and moved to palm over the girl's chest to hold her left breast. The fingertips teased the soft skin of her stomach with careful, delicate touches while her other fingers caught the hardened pink nub again between her pointer and thumb to gently roll it.

While Jade distracted the blonde with gentle kisses on the neck and toying with her nipple, she moved her hand further down under the dress and brushed her finger tips under the lace waistband of tang-panties.

Sam's eyes closed and moaned from the building heat from Jade's attention, "I'm serious Jade; Freddie took a lot out of me. I'm not sure if you can get another one out of me right now."

Jade gently brushed her middle finger down the right outer lip, feeling the first bit of moisture. Her lips curled to a hungry grin as Sam shuddered in her arms. "That may be the case, but… you don't necessarily have to cum to feel some satisfaction and know…" Her seductive tone hitched for the most fleeting of seconds to emphasize, "…that I may be firm about my position on your and Freddie's relationship, but I care about you as my friend." The Snow White dressed teen was able to reestablish her smooth demeanor and finished, "And don't underestimate me blondie. There's power and then there is finesse and we've had enough time together for my hands and mouth to get to know this body."

The gorgeous teen slipped her pointer finger between Sam's folds and gently probed, brushing down the right fold then back up the left one. She repeated this several times in a painstaking and teasingly slow manner, making sure she didn't bump the blonde's clit or slip inside her.

Sam closed her eyes and lulled her head back to rest on Jade's shoulder, the dual sensation on her breast and flower. As much as Freddie was in a frenzied need to satisfy the urges that he had denied himself, and her, yesterday, Jade's attention was slow and deliberate to leisurely raise her temperature and desire.

The blonde's hips started swaying and pushing her crotch to Jade's hand where her fingers refused to penetrate her. Her lower lips almost ached with the need for further attention and dampen her panties.

Jade whispered, "We don't want you to make a mess…"

The darker haired teen reluctantly pulled her hand away from the beautiful flesh in her hand and push the rest of Sam's dress down, pulling one of Sam's hands away from the sink then the other before replacing them on the skin to allow the dress to fall to her hips. She pushed it off the shorter girl's hips then removed her hand between Sam's legs to join her other one to hook her thumbs into the waistband and pulled down her panties.

The dress and panties pulled around Sam's ankles again, showing off to the taller teen looking over Sam's shoulders to the mirror to see her in all her glory. She saw the burning redness, still flush from the activity Sam had shared with Freddie and it was a lovely pinkness. Jade didn't plan to work the girl up to that point again, but she could certainly send her back to a lower level of ecstasy.

Jade's hand dipped back between Sam's legs and continued gently rubbing over the girl's swollen lips before she dipped her pointer finger inside. She easily slipped through due the slickness and still recovering from being fulfilled by Freddie. She worked a second finger inside, carefully exploring inside while her thumb joined to gently brush over her overworked love button.

Sam's knees started turning in on themselves and her hands gripped the sides of the sink to steady herself. The two girls locked eyes through the mirror, never looking away as Jade worked over the feisty blonde.

Jade tenderly kissed her shoulder and side of neck, pinched and pulled her nipple while her palm and rest of her fingers kneaded the rest of her breast, and pumped into her all with the intention for the blonde to let go.

Sam looked into the mirror and her emotional shields dropped, unable to keep her tough girl image up. She was too exhausted from her encounter with Freddie and Jade's touch was just too gentle and caring. She stuttered out, "Jade, I'm…"

"Freddie made you fight it, didn't he?" She licked her earlobe. "He made you earn your release? He made you be a good little obedient slut, just like you know you are deep down, before you could come? Right?"

Sam found the strength to look into the mirror and meet Jade's eyes and nodded with a breathy whisper, "Sorta…"

"I'm not," Jade whispered, through gritted teeth. "I already know what you are so there's nothing to prove to me. Come on Sam. Just relax and let it happen. I want you to cum."

The blonde's chest heaved as her breath raced back and forth past her lips and her arms trembled as she braced against the sink as the tingling feeling traveled from her core to her brain. She wasn't trying to hold it off this time, no mental blocks or muscle clenching techniques, she just wanted to surrender again to the releasing feeling.

Jade leaned forward, molding herself against Sam's back to keep her fully embraced. She moved her hand off the fleshy orb to brace against the sink and lace her fingers' with the blonde's fingers while she pushed her right fingers deeper inside to stroke over that little internal bundle of nerves.

Sam's juices were practically flowing over Jade's fingers and the softest of squishing sound was made as the fingers pushed and pulled out of the slick and heated opening, though it couldn't be heard with the blonde's racing breath, the sound of her thudding heart pounding in her hears and the music filling the school.

"Mama's about to… I'm about to… I'm going to…"

Sam's mouth lazily hung open, perpetually preparing to let a howl when she released. Her eyes lazily met the mirror and the intense look projected by Jade pushed her further, but it was the words that escaped past Jade's lips smooth as silk that pushed her over the edge, "Drench my fingers."

Jade's middle finger pressed hard against Sam's G-spot while the delicate brushing of her thumb over her clit turned into a blur of flicking. The words and sudden intensity of attention caused the tough girl from Seattle fell apart in an instant.

Sam attempted to scream, but at the last second, Jade released her hand from the sink and clamped it over the blonde's mouth. Her screams muffled, but still filled the out of the way restroom and echoed off the walls as her pelvis bucked forward to drive Jade's fingers deeper inside her hot and slick velvet opening.

'Snow White' held onto 'Alice' as she bucked, letting her ride out her release with her fingers stuffed into the clenching muscles that vainly tried to milk Jade's fingers. Her vision blinded for a moment and nerves firing from her opening to the rest of her body.

After several seconds of restrained release, the blonde felt boneless and threatened to collapse, but Jade held her close to her body and leaving reassuring kisses on her neck. Jade moved her hand off of Sam's mouth and withdrew her fingers and brought them to Sam's lips. She parted her lips to let Jade slip them inside her mouth and sucked on them.

Sam moaned around her own fingers, enjoying the taste of her release. She finished sucking and licking her fingers clean then commented, "Thanks… I didn't realize that… maybe I needed that."

Jade kissed Sam's neck. "Not a problem. I don't want to be mad at you and that's my way of showing it. I do understand that regret. As much as I love Freddie, there was a time that I loved Beck regardless of all the janked up problems we had together."

Sam nodded in acceptance of the olive branch, not really liking the comparison between Beck and Freddie, but still allowing their shared experience to keep them bonded instead of at each other's throats over Freddie.

Jade surprised her and jolted her out of her thoughts by turning Sam around and was able to lift her enough to sit on the counter. She knelt down and shoved her tongue deep between Sam's folds, disregarding any teasing with her tongue and just wanting to taste the blonde's release.

Sam leaned back against the mirror, the same helpless position that Freddie had placed her in when he ravaged her, and whimpered in the mix of pleasure and pain from her overworked love channel.

After several licks of the sweet and tangy taste of Sam's juices, she noticed the lack of a particular flavor she expected. She pulled her mouth away and commented, "I don't taste Freddie's release. Where did he finish?"

Sam eyelids fluttered and she huffed, "In my… in my mouth."

Jade pulled her tongue away and let her hot breath huff onto the blonde's moist opening and sensitive button. She looked up with a near accusing gaze as she asked, "You drank up my protein shake?"

Sam looked down the valley of her heaving breasts to meet Jade's crisp blue eyes. She breathed out a laugh, "Yeah… damn… did it taste delicious. It's not like you couldn't have… gotten it… anytime you wanted…"

Jade smirked up at her and flicked her brow just before flicking her tongue across Sam's swollen clit. "Oh don't I know it… though, you taste pretty good this evening, so I guess it's all good. I'll get a taste of him by the end of the night… I'm going to get his very last taste."

The darker haired one drove her tongue back into the sweet honey pot

Sam bucked against Jade's mouth, the pleasure overwhelming her for a moment with her oversensitive nerves, then muttered, "You sure Tori won't get it?"

Jade pulled her mouth away and answered with a finality that Sam would be wise not to argue about, "She'll get her taste, but I'll get his very last release tonight. I will suck and fuck that man until his balls are lighter than air, they're so empty… I promise you that."

Jade moved her attention further north towards, but not quite reaching Sam's clit while she let her right hand slither between Sam's legs and slipped her middle finger between the sweet folds.

Sam rolled her hips, trying to get away from the attention, but Jade easily held her in place to suckle and lick her lips while her finger gently pumped and twisted around inside. A part of her wanted Jade to stop, to tell her that she was more than satisfied, but her competitive nature didn't want to give up again and throw in the towel as she did with Freddie. She figured she could endure one more release then politely decline another one if Jade offered.

However, that was until Jade pulled her finger out and moved it further south and pressed it against her starfish. She rubbed circles over and around it, coating it with Sam's nectar then put a gentle pressure until her first digit slipped passed her tight ring to the first knuckle.

Sam dropped her head back against the wall and she clenched her eyes shut. She breathed out, "Fuuucckkk…"

Jade gently worked her finger back and forth inside the smaller teen, getting a little more inside with each push forward while her lips peppered Sam's outer nether lips. Once she got her finger to the second knuckle, she drove her tongue between the folds, flicking without any rhyme or reason initially then an idea popped into her head. She flicked her tongue in the shape of a 'C' then hummed in that key. She moved to 'D' followed by 'E' with the accompanying hum while gently pumping into the helpless blonde.

Sam rolled her head from side to side and looked up at the ceiling in hazy eyes. Her brain felt as if it was short-circuiting with only the pleasure from Jade's mouth and finger on/in her and the wave of pleasure reaching its crest in her gut and just needed one little push to go over.

Jade provided that after she went through the musical key and she moved in for the kill by moving her mouth up and wrapping her lips around Sam's clit. She suckled for all her worth and pushed her finger inside Sam to the last knuckled and curled her finger in a 'come-hither' motion.

Sam clenched her fingertips into the edge of the countertop, threatening to leave indentation marks with her fingers.

"I'm, I'm… ugghe fucking shitdamn!" the Alice dressed teen hissed out through her clenched teeth as she felt her nerves explode inside her gut and tried to scream, but her lungs appeared to suddenly seize up.

Jade's lips and chin were practically soaked as Sam released her essence, but the kneeling teen rapidly licked away and enjoyed the tangy flavor.

Sam pushed her hips hard against Jade's face while her opening clenched and relaxed in rapid succession, trying to ride out her pleasure as she felt like her insides were going off like fireworks. Time seemed to stop for Sam for several seconds then she slowly started coming back to reality.

The dark haired teen lazily licked around the outside and gave a gentle suck to the perturbing bundle of nerves, easing the girl down from her sexual high. After cleaning the last of Sam's release, Jade slowly withdrew her finger from Sam's back door.

Jade looked at the open flower in front of her. Sam's nether lips were red not only from the accompanying blood flow of the attention, but the smearing of Jade's lipstick.

Sam slumped back against the wall, utterly spent and pink flushed chest rising and falling as she gasped for air to fill her lungs after seizing up.

Jade stood up and had a seat next to Sam's right to rest her back against the wall with her The smaller teen rested her head on Jade's shoulder while being pulled close as the pair held onto one another.

Sam's hot breath huffed on Jade's neck, desperate to fill her lung as she spoke, "Damn Jade… know how to give a girl the one-two punch."

The taller teen rubbed her hand up and down Sam's arm and answered, "Thanks. I just wanted to make sure you knew there weren't any hard feelings between us even though I was pretty snappy with you."

Jade cupped Sam's chin with her pointer finger and thumb to gently peck her supple pink lips. She suddenly became nervous as she was suddenly reminded of her position about twenty-four hours ago when she had confessed her genuine remorse to Tori about how she had treated her since they met. "That was me letting you know that it's okay… everything is still okay—not okay… everything is actually really good between us."

The blonde lifted her head off Jade's shoulder and met her gaze, curious at seeing the vulnerability in the mean girl's eyes. She cupped Jade's right cheek and pulled her into a kiss, a slow, sensual kiss with surprisingly very little tongue. The blonde broke the kiss then rested her head back on Jade's shoulder. She closed her eyes and whispered through continuing shallow breaths, "Yeah, I think we're good, but I don't… I don't think I can… I can return the favor right now."

"You don't have to. You can always make it up to me later. Maybe even later tonight… we could have a nice little repeat of the last time Freddie was here. Get me at the right time and I'll be the nice little slut and get on my hands and knees and let you take me from behind with that toy of yours?"

Sam lightly sneered at the idea that she would owe Jade something in the future, but was mollified by the fact that it was the opportunity to have some more fun and being a little dominate with Jade could be quite fun.

The surprising friends remained there for perhaps a minute, taking physical and emotional comfort with one another.

The 'innocently' dressed blonde was the first to break the cuddling and sit up. She latched onto the edge of the counter then slipped off onto wobbly feet with Jade's assistance. The raven hair colored teen stood up and held Sam's hips to help steady her.

Sam laughed, "I think I'm going to have a seat back at the table for a while before I do any more dancing."

"I'll grab you something to drink. You're probably damn dehydrated from the amount you've sweated out… let alone the quart of nectar I drank from you."

Sam darted a gaze to Jade, not necessarily appreciating the comment. She turned to face the mirror then turned the water back on and grabbed a few paper towels again to wipe down her skin for a second time.

Jade reached for the bottom of her corset and pushed it together to undo a few of the bottom hooks then reached inside the left side, showing off a bit of her pale and smooth midriff. She pulled out a sealed moist towelette then handed it to Sam.

Sam flicked an eyebrow as she took it.

Jade shrugged a shoulder as she rehooked the corset. "What? I came prepared in case something happened. I knew there was a chance I would be separated from my purse."

The shorter teen nodded, appreciating the foresight as she didn't think she had any in her purse.

As Sam began delicately cleaning her crotch, Jade turned on one of the faucets and began washing her hands, keeping a watchful eye on Sam to make sure she could remain standing on her two feet.

Once Sam was finished, she discarded the towelette then glanced around to find her dress and panties again. She still felt kind of wobbly from her last release and though it hurt her pride, she asked Jade, "Can you help me get decent?"

Jade turned a half smug smile to Sam as she finished washing her hands. "Sure, it'll be quicker." She picked up Sam's dress and handed it to the disheveled blonde. Sam took the garment then bent down to slip one leg then the next into the dress. She pulled it up to her waist then paused to pull her bra back into place, giving herself a little lift under her bust to get comfortable then finished pulling her dress up.

As Sam dressed, Jade picked up Sam's underwear then pulled a few paper towels from the dispenser. She used them to try to dampness away Sam's leaked essence on them. She couldn't get them completely dry and wished the bathroom had an air hand dryer, but she could get enough off so she wouldn't be sitting uncomfortable for the rest of the evening.

Now that she thought about it, she felt that she might be a little damp from enjoying her activity with the blonde.

Jade handed the panties to the blonde then changed her mind. She patted the counter for her to sit.

Sam looked at her reluctantly, but acquiesced and took a seat on the edge of the counter. Jade bent over and slipped the blonde's legs through the leg openings then pulled them back up until the counter. Sam slipped off to stand then pulled the rest of them up, running her hooked thumbs back and forth around the waistband to comfortably fit them around her hips.

The girls shared a look then Jade reached for Sam's small clutch purse and idly commented, "Now let's fix your makeup and hair…"

* * *

 **So there we have another bathroom hookup and I know this chapter should make at least one fan happy who was hoping for more Sam and Jade stuff since their first and only scene together in the last story. But there were some high running emotions at the dance as well, with Cat and Tori having very different feelings about the day Cat met Freddie. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed it and in the least desperate way, please please please leave some feedback/reviews for SVAD and I. Massive thanks go to xemtlenc, FanfictionReader88, Invader Johnny, and Challenge King who have been incredibly supportive in this venture. We are currently working on something, which is kind of a dream come true for me, in this KTR universe that we hope everyone will enjoy so the more thoughts we can play off of, the better it will be when we get to that at the very end/beginning of the year, so let us know what you like and what you might want to see/see more of. Until next time and as always thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Once again a couple days later than I intended to post but I think it will be worth the wait since it's practically twice the size of the last chapter. Hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

It was a strange feeling for Tori as Freddie took her hand and led her to the mass of people having a good time, rocking back and forth, or in this case, doing more jumping than outright dancing. The scene wasn't nearly as strange as the physical feeling Tori was experiencing as his touch was triggering all sorts of feelings. Most of them revolving around how Cat was probably right- he is a good guy and despite how she went off on him, she never felt more at home or safe for the last 24 hours than when he held her hand.

After finding a place that was just the right amount of space, the two finally stopped traveling and turned to face each other, Freddie finally let go. Tori was a bit on edge, not knowing exactly what he was doing with all this, but the former tech producer seemed to be nothing but warm smiles, encouraging her to just relax.

"You ok?" he finally asked, almost shouting, even though it seemed like a whisper comparably, getting close enough to her so that no one else could hear their exchange. "I know things have been… a bit-"

"I'm sorry!" she just blurted out. "I never meant to be such a bitch about what happened this morning."

"It was really my-"

"…SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME!" the crowd around them shouted with the chorus, neither fully aware of what was going on with the song for the moment.

"Like I was trying to say…" Freddie said, shaking his head. "It was my fault for not considering how you might feel, and the sexist stuff is something I'm still working on. I grew up without a dad, and learned manliness from old school movies and tv shows, so I guess a lot of the traditional gender role stuff from there shines through at times."

"You just made it sound like I couldn't control myself around you, like I was some love stricken princess who needed to be rescued and coddled," she said, questioning whether he may have really had a point about that. "Plus the Cat thing kinda got to me, but… she cleared things up."

"Did she now?" he asked, sliding closer to her while the people around them moshed a bit harder. He was trying to guard her from anyone falling or slamming into her, not really caring that it was that protective nature that made her call him sexist in the first place. "Do tell."

"Yeah," Tori responded, looking down a bit as she felt a little ashamed of how she reacted. "She told me the truth about tricking you and her asking for something rough, and that you didn't really do anything wrong. She also said I was basically an idiot if I didn't see that you were the best guy out there."

"The best?" he asked with a smile, trying not to blush from the nice words from Cat. "Not sure I would go that far…"

"I would…" Tori said with a sweet smile, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"So, are we good now?" Freddie asked, looking hopeful and anxious to smooth over any remaining bumps they could have.

"Better," she fired back, finally offering him a real, and practically dazzling smile. "We are beyond great I think."

Now on the same page, the indefinable couple joined in their compatriots in the jumping and shouting the catchy chorus when it came up. No more words were necessary. Just smiles and the feeling of being so close and having such a good time with the partying crowd. For a few fleeting seconds, nothing else mattered.

And then the song ended, thus cueing another song. A slow song. A romantic song. Something more than a little ironic. And in an instant, much of the crowd dissipated, leaving a scant few still dancing.

Freddie took a deep breath, sad that the time was over, and began to turn to head back to Cat, but a hand on his sleeve stopped him.

" _Tale as old as time…"_

"Wait," Tori said softly, looking into his eyes as he turned toward her, and in that moment, she felt that she was right to stop him. "I like this song… kinda our song in a way."

" _Song as old as rhyme…"_

"Not sure I'm the dance partner you want for this one," Freddie said, offering a half smile, knowing his rhythm didn't cater to slower songs.

"You're the only partner I want right now," she said, fluttering her eyes a bit with a small blush, thinking about the more carnal ways that phrase could be taken. "Pleeeeassee… be my Beast…"

Freddie could only smirk because she was literally the most adorable thing he had ever seen at that moment. And the more erotic imagery didn't escape him either. "Fine, but I'll apologize for your feet in advance."

"In these shoes?" she laughed, reaching out so that he would get as close as possible to her. "I can barely feel my feet in these things. Can't believe Jade talked me into these… this whole outfit, really."

"Yeah… she can be persuasive when she wants to…" Freddie chuckled, wrapping his arms around her midsection. Holding her this way felt very natural despite the awkward foot movements that would be involved, and being able to get so close he could smell her hair, and her amazing natural scent. "She has good taste though. You look absolutely gorgeous. But then again, you always look beautiful."

"Stop…" Tori said, her cheeks getting hotter with each flattering statement, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her face to his chest for a moment. "You're making me blush… But yeah, Jade has some really excellent taste… and not just in clothes."

"Oh yeah?" Freddie knew full well that she was talking about Jade's romantic tastes, but he decided to milk the sweet girl for just a little more attention, loving the feel of her body against his, even if there were a few layers too many for his liking. "Like what?"

"Well, for starters, she's got a really good taste in food… and wine…" Tori said smirking, just out of his sight, knowing what he was leading her to. Being in his arms, so close, she just felt so much more at ease than back at the table, even when her friends were there. Biting her lip she looked back at him with a certain fire in her eyes as she leaned in with a deeper whisper, "She's also got good taste… in people she… fucks."

His eyes widened a bit, surprised she'd use such a harsh word in such a sweet and simple circumstance, showing her rebellious and stronger side… her more 'Jade' side. Needless to say, he loved the feeling and subtly kissed her temple.

"Freddie…" Tori said, pulling back only slightly. "People I know… people Jade knows are here… if they see us…"

"They'll… what?" he said, with a head shake before pulling her tightly against him once more. "Go over and tell Cat? Chase down Jade and tell her?"

"But…" Tori said, her breathing becoming ragged, just as much from fear as desire, "Robbie… Andre… Beck… they're my friends. What if Trina came back and saw? Those people's opinions matter."

"Let's do the head count then," Freddie said, kissing her ear subtly as he whispered and looked over the crowded room. "Andre is busy talking to that girl over there, and believe me, we are the last thing on his mind. Robbie is so desperate to get in your pants… or Cat's pants… or probably a decent pair of pants in general, that he'd be pissy no matter who you were dancing with. I haven't seen your sister since we got here, and believe me, she's someone I'd notice."

Part of Tori wanted to slap him for his comment, but the truth was he wasn't exactly wrong and any act that could end this dance or end having him hold her tight and tease her ears wasn't in her best interest. "And Beck?"

"He's been watching us since we walked in," Freddie said, looking over and seeing the tanned teen still watching and sipping his drink, now joining Cat at the table. "I can't blame him given how stunning you look. He wants you. Every red blooded straight male. and every even mildly curious girl, wants you. But it doesn't really matter."

"Wh…why?" Tori said, unable to breathe as her mind suddenly went to the mental image of everyone in the school staring at them, making her feel like they all knew she was the homewrecking whore, all over another woman's man. Her eyes clenched closed, eager for the feeling to pass. "Why doesn't it matter?"

"Why? Because I don't have to want you…" Freddie said, his hands moving a bit south, hiding it from most of the crowd, but his hands were now just at the top of her ass. "I have you. Which makes me the luckiest man in the room."

Tori's heart sunk as his words hit her, her fear turning to annoyance and she started to slip away. "You have me? So you don't want me now that you 'have' me?"

"I never said that," he said, keeping her body still, tightly against his. "I said I don't have to…. I definitely still do. I want more of you… In fact, I want you so bad I can hardly stand it. It takes every ounce of my strength not to strip you down, and show you exactly how much I want you. To make what I we shared this morning seem like a juvenile makeout session…"

Tori trembled at his words and all the anger was gone, as was the fear. It didn't matter if any of them thought anything about her. It didn't matter if they all thought she was some whore. She was his whore. But he'd never make her feel that way. She was his princess, and even though it was a bit sexist, she knew she couldn't be more safe than when she was with him.

"I love you…" she whispered, taking a deep breath as she lay her head on his chest, not even realizing she spoke.

"I love you too…" he said back, hands moving back up to a more soft and sweet pose along her lower back. "I'm glad I took this dance."

"Me too…" she said, inhaling his scent but catching something else that was only mildly familiar. "You didn't have to move your hands you know…"

"Didn't want people to get the wrong idea…" he said with a mild smirk.

"The idea that you wanted to eat my pussy, have your cock sucked, and then fuck my brains out, until you came deep inside me?" Tori whispered back in such a casual tone, she might as well have just said 'hello'. "Because I was thinking we could explore that idea… alone somewhere… then maybe a couple more times after that… for good measure."

Freddie again was a bit stunned, but he loved this side of Tori, swapping so quickly between vulnerable prey and a playful predator. Sam took a bit of his energy, but one look in Tori's eyes refilled that tank, so he was more than happy when he split from her as the song ended.

"Lead the way, Princess…"

* * *

Jade and Sam lazily strolled through the school as if they owned it, and to a certain extent, Jade did as people in the hallway, on any given day, would part for her and no one challenged her authority, while Sam was practically celebrity from her webhosting days and her aggressive reputation was well known. They certainly continued to draw attention with their beauty and eye-catching outfits, but any attention directed was only as eye candy as no one had the courage to approach them.

The friends-with-benefits reached the gym and made a B-line back to their table and instantly discovered Cat was sitting alone at the group's claimed table, sipping on her drink with a smile on her face while watching the others dance. Sam smiled to her secret girlfriend, genuinely happy to see her and perhaps feeling guilty about her indecision between her and Freddie (and disregarding remark about her), and asked, "Hey you… why are you all by yourself? Where's Fredwad and the princess?"

Jade followed up while taking a seat next to the Little Mermaid, "Yeah, why aren't you on the dance floor?"

"Oh, I'm watching the table while Tori and Freddie were dancing," she said sweetly. "Beck was here a minute ago but he left to get some punch I think. Or he saw a girl. I don't know."

The blonde took her seat on the other adjacent side of Cat and asked, "So they all ditched you, Kitty Cat?"

Cat made a face to Sam and gave her a look that tried to point out that she had done more than ditch her that for over half an hour. Sam resisted blushing as she got the nonverbal message. The mermaid dressed teen continued, "They needed to work something out."

The blonde pursed her lips and squinted. "What would they need to work out? They seemed fine to me— actually Freddie seemed more than fine."

Jade, rolling her eyes at Sam, reluctantly explained, figuring it was better to go ahead and at least tell partially the truth as she took a seat beside Cat, "They got into a minor disagreement this morning when we were hanging out. It's no big deal."

Cat bashfully clarified, looking at Sam softly, "She found out what Freddie and I did… before _we_ became official. It kind of upset her… how he was with me the first time."

Sam began to squint, trying to understand why that would upset Tori. The girl had to know that Freddie had been with other girls before her. How could she be upset with past girls?

"She thought it might say something about him for being able to be so rough…" the undersea princess continued. "Thinking that, you know, he might not be the best kind of guy if he could do… that."

The corner of Jade's lips turned downward even though she already knew Tori's irrational feelings on the matter. She thought she had fucked that nonsense out of Tori's head at the costume shop, but apparently she still had some lingering, unfounded doubts that were merely a cover for her guilt at being emotionally taken so easily by the couple.

The blonde could still picture that image whenever the mood hit to imagine Freddie being rough, standing over the crumpled, cum and saliva covered redhead. It was literally the trump card of her 'spank bank'. Knowing this, she couldn't help but respond in a more outraged manner, "Hey, he may be a nub, but we know he's nothing like that really. I'll straighten her out—"

Sam attempted to get up, but Cat grabbed her wrist, "I already did. That's why she went off to talk. I think she really knows that deep down inside, Freddie is a really good guy that would never hurt anyone really."

"Unless you ask him…"Jade smirked as she and Sam glanced around the semi-filled dance floor and couldn't spot the pair. The dark haired member of the three continued, "She does know he's as good as they come. I made sure of that after we saw each other at the costume shop."

Sam appeared mollified at the moment, but she promised she'd have an 'innocent' and friendly talk with Tori to make sure she understood how wrong she was about Freddie. The days where Freddie would be mistreated by anyone else had long past in her eyes, not that he couldn't handle himself now.

The blonde, in the meantime, followed up, her curiosity getting the better of her as the four's little escapade was supposed to be a secret between them, "How did she find that out?"

Jade took a deep breath, inadvertently puffing up her already overflowing bust, then answered, "It slipped when we were together."

Sam studied her sometime playmate. Jade was good at keeping her emotions in check with a fake scrawl that would make others shudder and try to get away from her, but knowing her for the past few weeks—quite intimately a couple times—it was easier to read her. She knew that when Jade got on a lust focused roll, she was unable to stop herself from talking, even if it meant spilling details. "You actually banged Tori, didn't you?"

Cat darted her gaze between her friends, wondering how Jade openly stating the obvious might change their dynamic. She was happy that Jade and Tori appeared to finally work out their problems and hoped that Sam wouldn't cause any unnecessary trouble.

Jade sighed with an eye roll and glance to the dance floor, "Yes."

Sam shook her head and sarcastically remarked, "Well, that's the Jade way to work out your problems: fuck them out."

Jade partially squinted as she focused a defensive gaze towards Sam. "And you're not doing that with Freddie? Luring him into the bathroom because you want him to fuck what little brains you have out? You just can't deal with the fact that he's moved on, so you keep sinking your fingers, or in your case, pussy, into him and—"

Sam was about to snap off some aggressive defense of her actions, but Jade continued in a firm voice, "—Cat and I have been more than willing to accept that and actually support you. Cat loves you and wants to see you happy and I'm your friend and I understand what it's like to lose the man you love, so don't dare turn around and judge me—especially with what just happened in the bathroom."

The 'under the sea' dressed redhead was curious about what exactly happened in the restroom, but as dim as she could be, had a pretty good idea of what had happened. And she was just as much hurt as she was curious that this was the first time she was hearing about it.

Sam looked at the table. If she didn't have a leg to stand on in an argument and she could usually just bully the other person to agree with them, but Jade was certainly not one of those people. She had that hard quality yet was supportive at the same time.

Jade continued, feeling that she needed to set the record straight with Sam and Cat, "Look, you know that I've had problems with Tori. You've watched us a few times and I know that Cat's had to fill you in on some of the stories about my rivalry with Vega, but I realized how stubborn I've been towards her and how if I wasn't so shortsighted, I could have had a real friendship with her these last few years."

The blonde sat silent for about a minute, scrutinizing Jade before she answered, "I understand where you're coming from."

"You do?"

"Not counting my sister, the first person to really care about me was Carly. You know what the first thing I did to Carly when I met her?"

"What?"

"When we were eight, I demanded her sandwich and when she refused, I took it out of her hand and pushed her off the bench. We've been friends ever since. She didn't give up on me and Tori looks like she never gave up on you and you're finally realizing she could be a real friend… okay, you developed a lot more than just friend feelings for the chick, but you get what I'm saying."

"Yeah, I do and thanks… thanks for not being a gank about it."

Sam shrugged a lazy shoulder then asked for clarification, "So, since they took off, are they going to go screw each other?"

Jade answered in a surprisingly careless tone, "Maybe… that is the Jade way, right Puckett?"

Sam looked back at Jade as if she had just told her the world's bacon supply had disappeared. "And you're just cool with that? The love of your life screwing the shit out of that girl? Really? That wasn't just bullshit for me in the bathroom?"

"I'm cool with you two, aren't I? As I just made physically clear with you just a few minutes ago, I'm a pretty open person sexually, and we're all cool for us to have a… let's say, repeat performance of what happened last time before Freddie left. IF it happens to come up, of course."

Cat giggled at imagining the four of them having a good time again. Then she realized that her fantasy was one member short possibly, and that made it even better.

"Tori's not going to steal Freddie from me. If anything, he's assured me that he's not going to take her away from me and… Tori likes me— maybe more than she likes Freddie, but we may be battling for that pole position for a while—and she didn't even go for Beck when she was free and clear to do it. I'm the one that had my head shoved up my ass with her for too long. It's time that I actually start taking the chance in trusting and I haven't been proven wrong with Tori… I haven't been proven wrong with him either yet."

Sam readily came to Freddie's defense and added, "And you won't ever with him."

Jade nodded in acknowledgment of what they all knew. She decided to turn the question back on her, "Are you good with him doing all this, or are you jealous? Honestly."

Sam tried to put on a confident expression as she answered, "No, I'm not."

Jade looked like she had her doubts, but Sam reluctantly continued with splitting her gaze between Jade and her secret girlfriend, "Okay, fine… I'm a little jealous because I screwed up my chance with him, but I've learned from you and Cat… and Freddie too lately that I don't have to have to worry about everyone just leaving me and that good things can actually happen in my life." She sighed as she finished up her point, "Tori's been pretty welcoming to me every time I've tagged along with them, even when I could tell they'd prefer I didn't come along."

Cat put on a pouted look, thinking back on how sometimes they weren't as welcoming to Sam as she thought they should have been towards her. She was Cat's roommate after all and most of them knew her from the webshow—she knew for a fact that Tori and Beck watched the show when it was on the air.

"So…" Sam leaned over past Cat so the three could have a little more privacy while speaking, "Is she good?"

"I don't think Tori would appreciate me sharing any details. Like I said, she's still dealing with the fact that she could like boys and girls at the same time… not to mention that she's still dealing with the fact that she's not… or she wasn't… sexually active."

"A virgin?!" Sam's eyes nearly bugged out when she asked, "Shit, did you two…"

Jade brushed some of her loose black hair behind an ear and answered, "Yes… and don't you make one goddamn joke or comment about it to her."

"I'm not going to make any jokes about that, you can trust me on that. I know she had the best first time… I certainly did."

Jade tightly smiled, the feeling of regret that she had not waited to give that one time gift to Freddie bubbling to the surface, and answered, "She had the West experience, and then the full Benson bedroom experience." In wanting to cut off any further discussion about last night, Jade looked to Cat and asked, "How long have they been gone?"

Cat shrugged her red hair covered bare shoulder and answered, "I'm not sure, maybe ten, fifteen minutes ago? A few songs ago. I didn't check the time when they went to dance."

Jade got up from her seat, picking up her and Tori's clutch purses and announced, "I think I'll go check on them. You two behave yourselves while I'm gone."

Sam flicked and eyebrow and looked to Cat from the corner of her eye before dismissing her suggestion/order, "I'm not making that promise."

Jade laughed, knowing the truthfulness of the statement, and headed back out of the gym.

As Jade left, Robbie approached the table, swaying back and forth along with the music dominating the background. He smiled at the pair, almost creepily, and commented, "Hey, you're back? I hope Sikowitz's 'meat' didn't bother you too much. I know it freaks some people out, but I love it."

Sam looked to the puppeteer with a cautious gaze at him clearly wanting something. Apparently Cat had come up with a plausible excuse for her absence—good girl, Sam thought, making a motive on the fly—and now that she was back, Robbie somehow thought that was a good idea to approach them. She answered in a clearly strained voice, "Yeah, I am… I guess something disagreed with me. It must not have been the real stuff I'm used to. I'm sure you get how aggravating an annoying little shit can be."

Robbie's eyes went wide, feeling threatened and turned his complete attention to Cat and asked, "Do you want to have that dance now?"

Cat happily obliged, hoping to get away from her clearly fuming girlfriend. "I can dance with you now. Sam can watch our stuff."

Sam didn't want to play babysitter for their table and gave Robbie a cautious look, wanting to tell him that he could go wander off and leave her girl alone, but he and Cat were friends, Sam wasn't really Cat's 'date' for the night, nor was she 'obligated' to stay with her, so she didn't want to spoil the redhead's fun.

She forced a smile and pleasantly answered, "I guess it's my turn to watch the table. You have nice dance, Cat."

Cat gave her roommate a quick hug, with an ear kiss hidden to everyone thanks to their hair, then got up to walk around the table and join Robbie on the dance floor.

Sam grabbed Cat's half empty punch and took a deep swig from it and sat back to keep an eye on the playful redhead and make sure that Robbie didn't get any bright ideas. As her gaze passed the dance floor, she spotted Beck dancing with a random girl, but directing a gaze towards her table every so often. She hid her smirk behind the rim of the cup while imagining how the future teen heartthrob would react if he knew he not only lost his ex-girlfriend to a better guy, but knowing the girl he had been chasing ever since was doing both his ex and that guy. Probably as we speak...

* * *

 **Dressing Room**

Tori led Freddie by the hand in a roundabout way to get into the ladies' dressing room, avoiding the passing students around the Black Box Theater. It didn't hurt that his hand was warm and comforting, even through her gloves, and the longer she could maintain that indescribable warmth, the better she felt. It was fairly dark once they got there, but there was enough ambient light through the window of the door they had entered. She led him further back and opened the door and took a quick peek inside, making sure no one else had the same idea then slipped inside pulling him along.

Tori turned to face Freddie as the door shut behind him, leaving them in the nearly pitch back room and then smashed her lips against his lips, taking the Zorro dressed young man by surprise and pressing him back against the door. She slithered her hands over his chest and over his shoulders before wrapping them behind his neck.

Freddie's hands slipped around to palm over her lower back and returned the kiss, resuming their slow dance stance, only this time, doing everything their bodies screamed for them to do out on the dancefloor.

"Oh Gooooooddddd…."Tori moaned into their kiss as she forced her tongue past his lips, wanting to satisfy her need to taste him and perhaps make up for how she treated him this morning. Freddie responded to her moans by gripping the back of her head, careful with her styled hair, but enough to massage her scalp as they inhaled each other's face. "You have no idea how much I wanted this…"

"Oh, I think I have an inkling," he smirked before suckling her bottom lip softly.

The potential couple made out for a couple minutes, trading hard and soft kisses while their tongues battled between grins and giggles. Freddie had the upper hand with dueling with tongue, but Tori certainly brought the enthusiasm.

Tori was the first to break away to catch her breath, her cheeks already flushing red with how worked up she was getting with just heavy kissing. She sucked in a breath than let it out of her mouth to breathily state while trying to find his eyes in the dark, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Her going from heated kiss to an apologetically sweet girl threw Freddie for a second, but he quickly regained his senses to look back at the distressed teen and asked, "For what? I thought we covered everything before we came back here."

"I know, but I just keep replaying everything in my head. In the shower, I took a really great moment and was rude and standoffish." She glanced down to look at his chest. "I was still trying to work out my feelings with Jade and you. And I know you… you were dealing with the same thing and were just as confused. I was mad at myself for falling for you two so hard and taking a little of it out on you. It's just… it's not supposed to work this way. I'm not supposed to be in love with two people… when you do that, you're betraying someone, but… I either feel that I'm betraying you both and I feel like panicking, or like now… I don't feel that I am doing any betraying at all and that makes me feel even stranger that I don't regret this 'cheating.'"

Freddie broke into a relieved smile, grateful that he hadn't messed up whatever they shared any more than he already had. "Apology accepted, of course, but you're right that it can be confusing. But it's not cheating. It's not traditional, I'll give you that, but… my life's never been traditional even if my mom tried to raise me that way. "

Tori still looked hesitant as if she couldn't forgive herself for just being her, something that he could understand. A trait he actually saw in Sam more than a few times.

Freddie took laced his fingers between her fingers and gently grasped her hand. He walked around her and led her to one of the many makeup stations. He fumbled where he thought there would be a light and flicked the switch, turning on the station's ring of light bulbs. He grabbed a seat from one of the makeup station lining the wall and sat down. He just gazed at Tori for a moment as the lights bathed one side of her and casting a shadow on the other and gave her that old Hollywood look even though she was dressed as a Disney character. Tori took the neighboring seat and turned it to sit cattycorner, sensing that they were going to have a significant talk.

"I'll tell you what I told Jade. It was no secret from the webshow that I loved Carly and my relationship with Sam was pretty public. What I don't think people really understood when they argued who I should have been with was that it didn't matter which one I was going to be with, Carly and Sam were always a package deal and would always be heavily involved with our lives." Freddie paused for a few minutes like he had just remembered a locked away memory. "Well, at least I thought that at the time. I guess Carly and I weren't as close as I thought."

Tori squinted, unsure if she was hearing him correctly.

"I don't mean that we were, or even would have been in a threesome or something else sexual… only that they would always have a deep relationship—they have been best friends since they were eight—and that would parallel what we, whichever I ended up with, had then throw in the fact that I would still be the other girl's best friend too. My girl would always have a good chunk of her heart to the other and I wasn't threatened by that because that's how it had always been for the three of us and I know that didn't take away from my relationship with either. In seeing that, can you see why I wouldn't necessarily see it as a problem with her being with other girls that happened to be her closest friends? Her being with you, or Cat or Sam?"

Tori thought on his words, trying to put herself in his place. His best friends were girls, fairly close girls—which was no secret to anyone that had watched their show—be they as close as sisters or perhaps secretly a couple. The internet was full of rumors about the two girls from iCarly being more than just friends and cohosts, but no one could ever prove anything.

"I can see that perspective, but this is Jade, not Sam or Carly. A girl you consider 'the one', which she feels for you too," Tori said, sighing heavily, already mad that she ruined the mood. "You're saying that you don't feel betrayed by being with, let's say, me?"

Freddie shook his head and answered, "Jade's not randomly hooking up with other people, she's having some safe intimate fun with my best friend and Cat's been her friend for years. It's a closed circle."

"Could it really be closed if I made my way into it?"

He reached over and took her hand as if it was the must delicate thing in the world. "If you love Jade then you love Jade and if she loves you back then she loves you. I'm not going to have a problem with that because I know she loves me too and… I meant it, I've fallen for you two. It may be nuts from our point-of-view, but I can't deny what I feel."

Tori gazed directly into his eyes, trying to assess if he was telling her the truth. She saw nothing but honesty and perhaps the same apprehension she felt about disrupting a relationship by wedging herself into it.

"But you were feeling a little guilty about being with me?"

"Maybe…" Freddie took a deep sigh as he peered into her beautiful eyes, eager for his response, "probably because I was just being a little macho, but maybe I'd feel different if I did something with someone else because I've seen what happens to a guy who was being unfaithful to his girl. I've seen loser after loser do that to a girl—I've seen girls do that to plenty of guys, but that's another topic. I know it's skewed how Jade has handled this relationship because she was always afraid that Beck would leave her because of how he had so many options with other girls, and this is so different. I just know that she loved him, so does that mean she feels something different for me? I don't want to be like that to her. I don't want to ever betray her. I just don't want to be the bad guy."

Tori nodded, being, of course, a firsthand witness to Jade's behavior whenever she felt threatened by another for Beck's affection and attention. She had watched Beck either be careless in his flirting, or purposely do it to get a rise out of her. It was refreshing to hear that Freddie genuinely didn't want to do that to Jade. He really did have her wellbeing in mind. And for some reason, seeing how much he loved and cared for Jade made Tori even more attracted to him.

The brunette licked her lips then got up and lifted the hem of her dress then straddled his lap.

Freddie was caught off-guard by the move, but he just went with it as Tori cupped his cheeks and planted a deep kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss, enjoying the taste and intimacy that it brought. It was a complete heel-turn from where things were, sharing their feelings for Jade.

Tori soon pulled away to reluctantly state, "I get it now. She's lucky to have you… I'm lucky to have you, too… you know, as my… friend."

"Thanks Tori," he said, still unsure how to label his relationship with the Latina princess.

"You're welcome…" she said, peppering his chin with soft kisses and inhaling his scent a bit more, "but I still want to make sure you know that everything is more than alright between us, and we don't have much time."

Freddie raised his eyebrow from behind his mask and innocently asked, "Time for what?"

She breathily stated against his lips, her eyes lovingly meeting his eyes, "I want to… I kinda want to get my brains fucked out by my girlfriend's boyfriend," she finished with a playful smile, clearly teasing him about their fluid relationship.

Tori tightened her arms behind his neck and pressed her lips hard against his mouth and moaned, resuming her position from the dark.

Freddie's hands slipped under Tori's dress and cupped her tight ass, feeling mostly flesh. His fingertips pressed into the flesh, turning the skin white and drawing her closer to his crotch and using her pelvis to grind against his trapped member.

The 'Belle' of the ball squeaked against his lips from the friction against her lower lips of her panties and the front of his pants. Her body naturally started adding to the contact with her hips swinging on their own to grind against him. She started feeling the dampness in her folds.

The future starlet reluctantly pulled her lips away and breathlessly uttered, "I need you, Freddie… I need you so bad… need you now."

She braced her feet and stood up to straddle him then carefully walked back using his shoulders as purchase. She took a few steps back then turned her back to him and looked over her shoulder with an innocent and inviting gaze. She mockingly patted over her back as if she was reaching for the zipper and asked, "Could you help me?"

Freddie licked his lips and grabbed the pull-tab between his finger and thumb then slowly pulled it down until he reached the small of her back. He swallowed when he saw that there was no back strap for a strapless bra, meaning that she had forgone the obvious. He took a step back and she looked over her right shoulder, directing an innocent gaze to him. She pulled the right shoulder off then the left one off and let the material slide off her shoulders. She pulled her arms out and the dress finished falling to hang on her hips. She wiggled them and shimmied to let her dress fall past her hips then pooled at her feet.

'Zorro' licked his lips at seeing her lithe figure and his eyes trailed down and focused on her tight mocha colored ass only half covered with her high cut yellow panties that matched her dress. His manhood stiffened further and strained against the material of his pants.

Tori turned in place, covering across her chest with her yellow gloved right forearm and let her other fingertips drum on her abdomen. The teasing sight didn't last but a few mere moments before she stepped out of her dress and towards him, dropping her arm to allow him a brief glance as her chest before she wrapped her arms behind his neck and drew him close.

She instantly started placing gentle kisses on his lips which he immediately returned. They were sweet, delicate kisses as if they were bashful teens on their first date instead of Tori nearly being nude in his embrace. She giggled between the kisses, not even caring at the difference in the exposure levels each of them displayed, feeling free and innocent in sharing the moment with the handsome teen from Seattle that unexpectedly entered her life.

Freddie smiled back into the kisses, feeling just as free and innocent, as if he was taken back to when he fell in love for the first time. If he was thinking a little more clearly, he would have seen the comparison of his original love for Carly once more.

As he enjoyed the kisses, the rest of his body was on autopilot, moving his right hand from her hip and up her side, slightly tickling her and causing her to further laugh into his mouth. His hand stopped when it reached under the swell of her breast and cupped under her left mound. He tenderly cupped around it, enjoying the feel of the soft and light weight flesh, his thumb naturally brushing over her dark nub several times, teasing it to hardness while his left hand rested on her right hip.

Tori moved her hands from behind his neck and cupped his cheeks and moaned into his mouth from the affectionate contact of his hand and thumb.

The kisses deepened from innocent affection to passion with the accompanying groans and moans. Tori was the first to break contact and breathed against his lips to speak in a hushed tone, "God… I want you freaking bad, Freddie."

"I want you too," he fired back, hot breath taunting her face as his hand massaged up and down her side.

She grinned and innocently demanded, "Then prove it."

"Then, I am at your service, my preenzess," he teased with his best Latin lothario impression, giving her a grin and a slight bow. "How can I prove my dee-zire?"

"I want you to…" Tori paused, trying not to smirk as she was trying to be sultry, "eat me. Devour me. Kiss me. Lick and suck me. Tongue fuck me, whatever you want with that incredible tongue of yours until I cum then… we're going to make love right here."

Freddie flicked an eyebrow. "You taking charge? Gotta say, I like this development…"

Tori kissed his lips again then pulled her eyes from looking at his lips to meet his soft, welcoming brown eyes. She answered in a hushed voice, "Yes I am. I'm not sitting on the sideline for this time, and just hoping things will just work out for me like everything else in my life has. This is too important to leave to chance. I want you and I want Jade and I want to make sure you know how much I want each of you and that I'm sorry how I acted earlier."

"So this is some kind of 'forgiveness lovemaking' like you did with Jade last night?"

Tori grinned and felt the bit of the tigress she felt inside start peak out of her cage. "Don't they say makeup sex is the best?"

The memory of how he made up with Sam and Cat before he left flashed to the forefront of his mind and if that was the bar to measure such a statement, he wouldn't argue.

"It can be…" He regretfully pointed out, "…but like you said, we don't have much time."

"We'll have enough time… You get me so hot that I already feel close…" Tori teased as she stepped back from him until she was nearly at the station. She turned her back to him then hooking her thumbs over the waistband of her panties at her hips. She leaned forward while pulling down the yellow panties over her tight ass that many guys—and a few girls—would kill to touch and do a number of very inappropriate things—which Tori would most likely allow him to do—and down her smooth long legs. "We'll make time if we have to."

Freddie swallowed and felt himself twitch hard in his boxers and tight pants.

Tori turned and sat on the edge of the makeup station table top, spreading her legs and showing that her sex was smooth. She'd never been 'bald' in her life but Jade suggested it as they were getting ready for tonight and felt a bit awkward, but with a glance, she felt empowered with the look he was giving her and lifted a finger and curled it to signal him to come over to her.

Freddie was on top of her in a moment and crashed his lips against her once more. He gave her only a few, deep and hard pressed kisses, forcing his tongue inside to sweep across her tongue, pressing her bare back into the cool mirror, before pulling away to kiss along her right jaw line. He placed several kisses under her ear before moving down the right side her neck and to the crook of it to her collar bone. He nibbled at her skin before moving down to his first prize and cupping her right breast again. He kissed along the top swell, enjoying the taste of her skin and the shiver going through her from the contact of his lips.

As much as he wished to enjoy her lovely tanned skin, he was in a hurry not to be missed too long from the dance and also to give Tori what she desired. His mouth moved to the center of her perky breast and took her chocolate tip between his lips. He took a quick suck then pulled back to pull on it until the nub popped from his lips then captured it again to quickly suckle before repeating the process.

Tori cupped the back of his head, encouraging his attention, subconsciously needing to know that he could find her breasts just as desirable as Jade's 'girls'—as if she could blame him as she found she was a sucker, literally, for Jade's heavenly beauties—as much as Jade showed that she loved them.

As Freddie was working the peak and gently massaging under each of her perfectly proportioned B-cups, she was having no doubts that he genuinely liked them. He moved over to her left one and quickly gave it the same treatment, taking it between his lips, swirling the tip of his tongue over it then pulling back until it popped out of his mouth just to repeat the processes.

Tori was squirming his grip with the sensation traveling through her breasts. "Oh my God, my God, Freddie…"

Freddie lapped her left nipple several times then chuckled, "What is it with you girls and comparing me to divinity?"

The brunette looked down and cupped his checks, making sure she could meet his eyes. "Because you make us feel like we're in Heaven."

"Now you're getting sentimental on me," he coyly toyed with her.

"I kind of sensed that you're that way."

"Yeah, I am, but… we can save that for later. Right now I'm on a mission…"

Freddie knelt down and started back kissing on her coffee colored skin down between her breasts and all along her abdomen, taking care to flick his tongue inside her bellybutton.

Tori expectedly giggled from his playful tongue action, but soon her laugh would turn into a deep moan as Freddie reached her treasure between her legs and took his first tentative licks. Her nether lips had a fine coat of her sweet nectar and started to swell with anticipation from Freddie's quick, but ample, attention to her sex.

Freddie picked up her left leg and placed it on his shoulder followed by the other leg and wrapped his hands over the top of her thighs to hold her in place. She leaned back and braced her hands on the tabletop and looked down at the young man that was about to send her into another plane of existence.

He glanced up to her one more time, moving his hand to pelvic mound, applying slight pressure, and practically commanded, "Don't you dare hold back, understand? Don't put off or try to fight your release. I want you to come. You deserve this release."

Tori nodded and sucked in a breath, anticipating the pleasure he was about to set off inside her.

The Disney 'hero' moved his tongue down, taking quick broad licks to savor as much of her glistening lips as possible with each swipe. He would have loved to tease her for a while, slowly building her up to her crest, but they were on the clock and couldn't afford to be gone too long. After taking a few nice tastes of her skin and juices, he picked up the pace with just the tip of his tongue, darting at her outer then inner lips then back to her outer ones.

Tori responded with gentle gyrations of her hips to bring her slit closer to his mouth. She closed her eyes and moaned with a smile creeping over her face.

Freddie moved his tongue further up and wiped around her swelling love button.

The brunette flinched from the smooth contact then forced herself to relax as he swiped around the edges of it, sensing that it was too soon for direct contact.

Tori palmed the crown of his head and ran her fingers through his hair, gently encouraging him to continue. "Freddie—"

"I'm sorry, but we are racing the clock, but I promise I'll make it up to you later. And you know…" Freddie whispered into her love canal, deeply licking with each syllable. "A. Ben. Son. Al. Ways. Pays. His. Debtsssss."

As Freddie blew cool air along his darting snakelike tongue, Tori wanted to argue that the point was that she was the one making it up to him for her behavior—not just using her body as an amends, but to show him how much she wanted to connect with him and trusted him in lovemaking. However, she couldn't say much as her whole body was on the verge of exploding from Freddie's oral attack.

Freddie dove right back into her flower and flicked and sucked like a man possessed. There was no 'plan of attack' on his mind as his tongue randomly drew out shapes of letters and numbers and arithmetic symbols on her inner lips with the unpredictable sucking and slurping on them and darting his tongue inside to swirl all about, humming all the way.

His aggressive oral soon sent Tori into a frenzy as her nerve endings felt electrified and sending signals throughout her body. She took her hand off of his crown and bit into her cloth covered finger and whimpered and moaned against her digit. Her other hand clawed at the table surface, trying to find something to grasp.

Jade was right about how the charmed life brunette could melt under Freddie's ministrations. She felt like he had been making love with his mouth for hardly any time at all, yet she was already near the point of what was sure to be a powerful release. Her brain was hazing too much from lust to realize that the general sexual tension between them and the breast play had played their parts in pushing her to a release.

"Freddie, I-I-I'm…"

Freddie pulled his mouth away and breathed a hot, baited breath against her slick opening, "Fall apart for me Tori, just fall apart. I'll hold you together."

He moved his tongue back into her sweet opening, getting one last slurping over her lips and into her opening with wild flicks of his tongue before moving up and lapping and sucking on her clit.

She covered her mouth with her hand, mouth now full of the yellow glove and gripped the edge of the makeup station with the other one, feeling the last rush of pleasure surge through her before her release. Her head fell back with her carefully crafted hair tickling her back, sending that last bit of stimulation against her spine and she did exactly what Freddie asked her to do: she fell apart and went limp.

"MMMBBHMMMB!" she screamed into her hand, muffling the sound of her vocalizing her release. Her skin tingled and her senses started whiting out. Her hips jerked and shoved and pulled her crotch away all at the same time, but Freddie held her hips tight and hungrily licked up her release, causing even more stimulation to prolong it.

The added stimulation dragged out her release and she started seeing colors and blinking with watery eyes. She clamped her gloved hand harder and muffled screaming out his name, "FFVVVIIIEMMM!"

Tori shivered hard as the wave finished passing through her then slumped back against the mirror behind her. She dropped her hand and whimpered as his slowed, but continued attention. She squinted and whimpered like a disciplined puppy, unable to immediately voice her objections.

The brunette's hips started jerking more, trying to get her opening away from his skilled tongue and mouth, but he held on. She finally was able to find her voice through hoarse breaths, "Fre… plea… too much…"

Freddie moved his tongue away from her center and carefully licked up around her outer lips to get the last of her release. He pulled her legs off of his shoulders and moved his hands up to palm over her lower back to hold her up.

The glove wearing teen sat up with his help then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Freddie's head and palmed over his crown, cradling it so she could have something to hold onto as the aftershocks of her release rippled through her.

Freddie rubbed his hands up and down her back and her smooth sides to help her ease her down from her high and reassure her that he was there for her as he could feel her chest heave for breath against his head.

Tori softly uttered, "Freddie… Freddie…"

After what seemed like an eternity, Tori released him and allowed him to stand up. Freddie took her into his arms and she settled resting her hands on his chest and her head on his shoulder.

Freddie let his fingertips slide up and down her spine. "How do you feel?"

Tori licked her lips. "I feel… loved."

Freddie felt a swell of joy. He didn't want to bring the girl in his arms any pain or emotional hurt. He kissed her forehead and whispered against her skin, "I'm happy. I want you to feel loved… the love I'm feeling for you and the love Jade feels for you."

The couple shared a sweet, soft kiss, allowing the recovering brunette to taste not only the familiar and welcoming natural one he had, but also a bit of her own nectar. She was still getting used to tasting herself, but she couldn't deny that she tasted good. Her mind reflected back on all the late night lonely fingering sessions where she had a release and didn't think to savor such a thing. In retrospect though, those could barely compare to what her new lovers had done to her in just 24 hours.

Tori lifted her head and looked into Freddie's compassionate brown eyes to give him a sweet look, but underneath it, a truly predatory gaze. "I do and now… I'm going to make you feel loved." She held a wicked and devious smile before she brought her right pointer finger to her lips and bit the end of it to tug the material. She repeated the process with each finger before pulling the glove off and tossing it to the side, leaving nothing but her left glove and a wily grin.

The straight haired brunette pulled out his silky shirt from the waist of his pants and unbuttoned a few of the bottom ones to open the shirt up and push it open on either side. Her delicate fingers moved down to pop the button of his pants and pulled the zipper down. She hooked her fingers over the pants and boxers and pushed them off his hips to allow them to pool around his knees.

Freddie's half stiffened rod sprung out, no longer constricted by the tightness of the pants, and lined up perfectly with her opening just inches away. He sighed in relief at being free from the restriction of his pants.

The sitting teen dipped her fingers between her legs to tease her lips and dip inside to gather some of her honey. She pulled her hand away, stifling a moan at her self stimulation, and tenderly wrapped her sticky fingers around his base and gave him a few careful strokes, stopping a bit each time to rub her nectar on his mushroom head to mix with the first drops of precum. She licked her bottom lip and breathed against his lips, "I see someone's gotten excited."

"It's all that Tori Vega's fault, you know," he said, trying not to grunt from her manual stimulation. "I just sent one of the most beautiful women in existence to bliss, of course I'm going to be a little excited."

"Only a little?" Tori smirked, eyes widening. She began gently stroking him, using their mixed lubricant to stroke him, and cupped his cheek with her gloved hand and lazily kissed him as if they were just an innocent couple sitting on a park bench instead of her being naked and giving him a handjob. "If this is just from a little excitement, I have to see what you have when I really get you going."

Freddie easily returned the kisses, enjoying their soft touch, and moved his hands off of her to grip the edge of the table to help his balance since she had complete control of the situation with her gentle twisting and stroking.

A deep rumbling groan started coming from his throat, and into their kisses, from Tori's brushing fingers while his heartbeat started pounding in his ears. Jade had been right about how natural she was with just the right pressure and speed of her fingers, taking time to twist around him and tease under his head with her thumb. Tori in turn loved the velvet flesh sheathing the steel in her hand, making her feel weak in knowing what he could do to her with it.

Tori pulled him closer with every upstroke to use his head to head brush up and down her slick slit, gently bumping her clit, coating it with a bit of his pre-essence to send a shiver up her back each time so that she could get some physical pleasure on top of the sensual pleasure she was performing such a loving act with him. The sensation he was feeling down his shaft drove his instincts and caused him to buck towards her, wanting to slide into her sheath.

She pulled her lips back, taking several deep breaths as she needed to come up for some air. She kissed his chin and whispered, "I want to taste you first."

Freddie may have been eager to fulfill her, but he wasn't going to argue with her desire or the chance to experience her naturally gifted mouth. He stepped back and she slipped to kneel in front of him. She gazed up at the Prince Charming she had dreamt about most of her life, signaling her dual submissiveness to him yet power over him.

Tori lifted his manhood to press against his lower pelvis. She closed her eyes and brought her nose to the base of his fattened rod and took in a deep breath, inhaling his manly scent. She smelled an additional scent other than her own with the juices she had covered him with her handjob she couldn't place, a feminine one, but it wasn't Jade. She had plenty of intimate contact with such a sweet and intoxicating smell over the last twenty-four hours. She took another whiff and poked her tongue out and letting the tip tickle under his base and between his heavy balls. The taste was different than Jade's dry remains then it hit her what she was encountering: Sam.

She felt a rush of possessiveness, one she didn't feel with Jade. Jade may have been fine with his 'extracurricular' activities with Sam, but she wasn't sure how she felt about it. She was going to have to talk to him and Jade about it, but right now, she was going to enjoy the manhood in front of her.

She kissed up his hardened length to just under his glands then back down the other side. She slowly repeated the process a few more times then started licking up the juices that she had used to coat him.

Freddie looked down and stifled a groan at the feeling and sight of Tori starting to make love to him with her mouth. She was sweet and innocent and kind, and now here she was, on her knees pleasuring him with her mouth, eager to be defiled.

Tori parted her lips and took just his head inside her mouth.

Freddie closed his eyes and stifled another groan at the warmth and slickness of her mouth enveloped him.

Tori moaned, savoring the taste and sheer strength of the muscle in her mouth. She suckled his head and just beyond it, getting used to having him back in her mouth before she slowly pushed forward, taking him slowly by fractions of an inch. She got about two inches down then pulled off a second and spat on the head then stroked it into his skin before taking him back into her mouth. She gently started bobbing to about halfway down his length, allowing her mouth to be filled, and stroked the lower half with a gentle twist. Her other hand reached under and palmed his balls and affectionately massaging them.

Freddie closed his eyes and groaned for essentially a triple assault of pleasure on his manhood.

Tori could hear his stifled response and feel the slight tremble of his body, but remembered Jade's words last night when there was a time crunch. She was in a hurry and she didn't have time to stop and admire her handiwork. There was only her mouth and his cock and she was determined to make him enjoy every bit of it as she was in the act.

Time though seemed to fade for Tori as she suckled, spit, and stroked the mighty piece of meat in front of her. She was running on instinct to sate her desire and growing addiction to the organ, just as she knew she had a craving for Jade's bountiful beauties. She needed more of it, and pushed herself to her limit, his sponge-y head pushing past her tongue and into her throat.

"Unnngh!" Freddie cried out with the new tightness of the constricting muscles squeezing him so tightly. He couldn't help but look at Tori's eyes, making sure they weren't rolling back, choking herself to take as much as humanly possible into her talented oral tunnel. After nearly a minute and a half, with tears running from her eyes, she pulled back, taking several deep breaths to recover, looking up at the man she was devoted to as he struggled to speak. "That was… wow."

"Thought… I'd… try something… new…" she gasped, quickly pressing her lips back to the rod as if it might escape if her mouth stopped touching it. "Was it ok?"

"Tori, that was…" Freddie said, still shocked the sexual novice would push herself that far, "beyond good. Your throat is so tight and constrictive… it's like it was milking me… even Jade hasn't been able to do that."

"Well," Tori said, with a smirk knowing she had the desired effect on her lover, so she decided to reuse a line that unintentionally earned her a few looks, "I do sing. My throat is my instrument. I'm a throat player."

"You're something special for sure…" he said sweetly, running his thumb along her jawline which she quickly lunged to suckle upon as he spoke, her innocent doe eyes making him shiver with desire. "But I know that couldn't have felt good for you… don't push yourself too hard."

"I'll save that one for later then," she whispered, refocusing back on his member, stroking it slowly before licking the head like candy. "Next time I really will milk you dry…"

Freddie affectionally brushed over Tori's crown as he watched the sweet girl-next-door resume sucking and stroking him like a common street whore. She really was a natural talent the way she bobbed her head take him into her mouth with just that added bit of tongue on the underside of his shaft and a twist of her hand and pressure with her fingers.

It was such a juxtaposing image—as it had been with Jade and Sam—in knowing that the girl he had come to know over the last twenty-four hours was doing it out of genuine affection for him and she had overcome her anxiety in thinking and fearing she was a slut for doing such a thing, to now knowing for a fact she was a whore, though only for her two loves, that it turned him on further and caused him to start to gently buck into her movement.

The combination of sight, sound, feeling and emotional attachment he had formed with the girl soon became too much for the handsome teen as he felt a familiar tug in his lower pelvis. He was still a bit away from a release, but he felt he should give Tori a warning just on the safe side since she wanted to make love with him. He clenched his teeth and hissed a breath through them, "Tori, I'm… you might want to slow down."

The brunette Disney dressed princess snapped out of her revelry in savoring the meat in her mouth. She pulled away and bashfully looked up, feeling embarrassed at getting carried away, "Sorry, I got carried away."

Freddie brushed over her cheek and disagreed, "It's okay. You said you wanted to make love though, so ah… yeah."

Tori stood back up and playfully grinned. "If you wanted to… you know… I wouldn't have minded, but I did want us to do one more thing before we get back, so I'm glad you stopped me."

The brunette released him (leaving him proudly standing) and stood up, taking a seat back on the table. She innocently smiled and began to rub her finger down her slit, coaxing her opening to prepare for the mighty sword that would use her as an almost too small scabbard.

Freddie returned with a coy smile and gripped his base and placed his slick and swollen head at her entrance, sliding up and down her folds to tease her and give her a chance to change her mind.

Tori shivered from the contact on her lips eager and her body screaming with anticipation.

Freddie gently pressed forward, parting her lips and sliding his thick head into her.

Tori gripped his shoulders and mewed out, "Freddie…"

"Are you okay?"

She eagerly nodded, eyes closed and licking her lips. "Yeah, I'm fine. Keep going."

The well built teen took a breath then underhand grabbed the edge of the station for leverage and pushed his pelvis forward, almost painstakingly slow slipping further inside her to until he reached the halfway point of his shaft. He stopped and let her adjust to his size while he got used to her snug fit.

She dropped her head forward, resting her forehead against his forehead as he was looking down over her lovely tanned breast and at their joined bodies. Her breath picked up, letting her perky chest heave with each one.

Freddie questioned again, understanding that this was still a new experience for her, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm good," Tori half lied. They had been together less than 12 hours ago, but somehow he seemed even bigger and she couldn't believe how that was possible… but with each centimeter that impaled her, she worried less and less and gave herself over to him.

Freddie pressed his lips against her quivering pink, supple lips as he pushed a little more into her.

Tori gripped his shoulders tighter and whimpered into his kiss, pouring the new wave of pleasure against his mouth while he parted her tight muscles.

He stopped about two-thirds into her then slowly pulled back, breaking his lips' contact with her to watch his glistening sword withdraw from her.

Tori wrapped her arms over his shoulders and let her forehead meet his forehead once again, allowing her to look down at their joining as well. The visible part of his rod was slick with her spittle and nectar while her netherlips wrapped tightly around him. She was still a little stunned that he could actually fit inside her without splitting her apart or simply breaking her. He may have a 'Beast' inside him, something she got a taste in experiencing last night, but he was so gentle, loving and considerate of her as he steadily pushed and pulled his way through her in gentle strokes, allowing her to feel the gentle connection they were making.

Tori's face contorted with pleasure and hot breath huffed against his nose and upper lip. She pulled her hands back and cupped his cheeks and planted a deep kiss against his lips. She licked her tongue over his lips, teasing him to open up his lips. He opened his mouth and their lips began to dance. She wanted to taste him and connect with him in that manner as well, but she had another reason: to stifle her increasingly loud moans and whimpers that were close to becoming outright screams of pleasure.

She wasn't used to something inside her bigger than her finger, especially something as endowed as him, and added with his skill and simply his loving presence, she was already close. She wanted to let this last just a little bit longer, so the royally (un)dressed brunette pulled her lips away and huffed and gulped breath while trying to keep from being overwhelmed by her pleasure and let it out in a scream and asked with a struggle, "How… how do you feel?"

"I feel…" Freddie said, taking shallow breaths, keeping watch to make sure he didn't hurt her, "great. You're…"

"I'm what?"

"You're so warm…" He pushed a little further to about three-fourths of his length inside her. "…and somehow tighter than you even were last night."

Tori muttered between him steadily filling and withdrawing from her, "You're… oh god… sooooo big… I feel… so uggghhh…so so full." She still felt her words were an understatement about how much he could fill her. Her muscles seemed to mold around him each time he entered her, brushing all her nerves.

Her breath continued to quicken and her gut started tightening and she began to shiver in his arms, her muscles beginning to tremble with the tension and energy of their lovemaking.

Freddie kept a steady pace to encourage her to her finish line and moved his right hand from the table's edge to tenderly brush his fingertips up and down her spine. He kissed her upper lip then side of her nose. "I can feel you getting close. It's alright Tori. I want you to cum. I want you to cum and know that I'm right here for you.

Tori opened her mouth, but her voice was frozen other than a squeak. She huffed several breaths before she was able to mutter out, "Freddie… I wanted… I wanted to last longer…"

Freddie slowed his pacing and reassuringly breathed against her lips, not understanding her real meaning, "It's okay… I'll make you cum again if you want. I promise I'll give you another release. As many as you want… we have the rest of our lives."

"It's not that, it's… ugghh, ahhh…" she began, but was cut off when his slowing pacing caused him to brush directly over her G-spot and break the last of her willpower.

She pulled her head away from him and dipped her face into the side of his neck, muffling her rising moans and whimpers. Her hips began responded with gentle jerks forward for him to slip further inside her.

Freddie moved his hand off her hip and slipped under her plump ass, gripping her left cheek then moved the other hand under her other one. He partially lifted her off the table's age and changed the angle of his thrusting. He lovingly whispered, pouring his own emotions into his words, "It's okay Tori. I'm here and I won't leave you hanging. I won't stop until you're completely satisfied."

The shift of his filling manhood struck different places and brushing all over her internal bundle of nerves snapped the tension in her gut. She pressed her face harder against the side of his neck and muffled her scream as the wave of pleasure traveled throughout her body like a lightning storm. Her senses other than the sound of their heartbeats were whited-out and felt she was leaving her body. Her body jerked several times then shivered while her inner muscles flexed hard around his member, trying in vain to get him to go off inside her.

Fortunately, Freddie had a just a bit more to go, even though experiencing two of her magnificent openings, thanks to his earlier release with Sam and built up stamina.

The euphoric wave passed through her and with it, taking a lot of her energy. She slumped into his arms and chased after her breath, feeling she was about to fall asleep. She started regaining her senses over the next few seconds, but still took her a half a minute of steadying breath to come back fully. She moved her hands from his face and shoulder to around his torso to bring him closer.

He pulled her closer, pushing himself completely into her and just held her. "I'm right here Tori. I'm right here."

Tori shivered from being completely filled and felt a little uncomfortable with her muscles giving the random spasm around his shaft, but she felt such warmth and safety in his arms.

The two-thirds of a triangle of their forming relationship relaxed so Tori could enjoy her afterglow. He felt warm and snug inside Tori's love channel while the charmed life teen felt complete with him inside her and his tight embrace around her.

"Well…" A wicked laugh sounded near the entrance with a light clap, "I see you've made up."

Tori and Freddie snapped from their moment, with him looking over his left shoulder and she around his arm to see Jade standing just inside the (thankfully) closed door of the dressing room.

Jade gently mocked them, "You really should have locked the door."

Freddie stepped away and slipped out of the tight confines of Tori's heavenly garden with a noticeable slurp, drawing breathless moans and groans from the Latina.

Tori slipped off the edge of the station and trotted towards Jade, who was trying not to lick her lips and ruin her carefully applied red lipstick as she watched the bronze skinned angel approach her only wearing one of her yellow gloves. She also noticed the juices running down the sweet girl's leg, no doubt the product of Freddie's work on the Latina.

The Belle (un)dressed girl cupped Jade's cheeks with a silk covered hand and smooth natural palm and crashed her lips against the surprised mean girl and smearing the lipstick.

Jade slipped her hands over Tori's bare hips and returned the kiss, but it wasn't to last.

Tori pulled away and brushed some of Jade's messy black hair off her right shoulder and practically attacked her neck with kisses. She muttered between how breaths against the ivory skin, "Yes… we definitely made up. We were just a little afraid and confused."

"How un-teenager like…" Jade smirked, shaking her head. "I'm glad though… I can't have you two being… at odds. It just seems…"

Tori pulled her mouth off of Jade's neck and questioned, "What?"

"Unnatural," 'Snow White' finished. "You two should be the best of friends because you two are so damn much alike."

"So, what we were doing is natural?"

"Fucking each other senseless? Acting out our innermost desires and feelings for who we love?" Jade said, sauntering toward Freddie, now standing between the two of them. "I think that's one of the most natural things in the world."

Tori felt at little naughty, naughtier than just sneaking off and making love to a guy she had known for something like thirty-six hours, reinvigorating her drive, and asked, "How about we all feel a little more 'natural'?"

The bronze skinned girl moved her lips right back on Jade's neck while she placed her left hand on Jade's upper chest and slowly brushed down over the swell of her breast, then corset covered front, and finally to her hip.

Jade closed her eyes and sighed, "We don't have much time. You two have been gone long enough to raise suspicions."

The brunette found the idea thrilling that they could be caught any moment, tossing away her 'good girl' image. She took her lips off Jade's neck just long enough to whisper, "I know, so we better hurry." She looked over Jade's shoulder to Freddie and asked, "You take back…" Tori licked her lips and purred, "I'll take the front."

Jade looked somewhat amused and taken aback by Tori's take charge attitude. She didn't get to further contemplate it as she was turned in place to allow Freddie to walk up behind her. He flipped the yellow skirt over her right hip and took a long, admiring gaze at her ivory rear. He saw the bottom of her dark one piece corset and matching garter belt with suspenders to her stockings. Luckily, like baby's onesie, it had a buttoned bottom so after a quick unbuttoning, her sex and perfect ass were on display for the room… though really just for them..

While her boyfriend was busy in the back, Tori was figuring out how to open Jade's corset. She slipped her fingers into Jade's cleavage and found the zipper under the closed front flap. She pulled the zipper down to full open the corset to reveal Jade's bare heavenly beauties. Jade sighed in relief, and though the tightness made her breasts even a better sight with all the cleavage, appearing to almost be a cup size or two larger, the pressure could eventually get to her.

Tori arched a devilish eyebrow, something Jade never expected to see on Tori's face before the previous day, and questioned, "No bra?"

"It's a one piece…" Jade hitched her breath as a shiver went up her spine with Freddie parting her pale cheeks, exposing her little rosebud and giving a flick of his tongue out to tease the starfish and was rewarded with a clinching of her sphincter. She forced her voice steady as Freddie started toying with her backdoor, "It's basically lingerie… which reminds me of a surprise I have for you at home when we got back…"

"Oh? That's something to look forward to then I suppose…" she sexily commented, feeling free to let out a naughtier side, before she dipped her head down and took Jade's right soft nipple between her lips.

Jade closed her eyes and her lips parted in a huff of breath. Tori had zoomed onto the aching and sensitive nipple from watching the conclusion of the pair's lovemaking. She began to suckle, lick and gently nip at it with her incisors, desperate to taste and intimately connect with Jade. She felt as if she could suckle on her for hours—practically nurse from the wicked actress—if she allowed it and not realizing to the extent how much she mimicked Cat in that regard. She hoped to fall asleep with one of the pillows between her lips tonight (and fantasized at Freddie being between her other lips), as odd as it sounded. Her right hand grabbed her other heavy orb and rolled the nipple between her forefinger and thumb, adding almost electric stimulation to it and through the rest of her flesh.

Freddie's tongue moved further down to tease the end of her flower. He gently massaged and kneaded her bountiful ass while his tongue slipped between her lips started going to town with rapid licks, not wasting time to slowly rev her up, and already teasing the first signs of moisture.

"Uhhh, ohhh… ahhh…" Jade began to mew as her body began to squirm from being trapped between the two eager lovers to her body and their loving 'assault' on her breasts and flower. She wrapped one arm behind Tori's head as she had moved to the left breast and face planted onto it in order give the other nipple the same treatment while her other hand reached behind and palmed over Freddie's crown.

"You just love… FUCK… love my tits don't you Vega?" Jade laced her fingers though the brunette's hair behind her head and put a little pressure on her to push her mouth harder against her orb. "Big flesh sacks of fat and nerves, but you can't help yourself but drool over them. I could only imagine if I was lactating… you'd drink me dry every hour. Could you see that? I give birth to Freddie's baby but you keep eating all his food because you're a fanatic. I'd have to nurse both or you because you can't control that hunger. You are fucking tit addict, Vega. You can't… you can't get enough… enough—oh fuck Freddie—enough of them…"

Freddie had gently swatted her behind, knowing she was going overboard in her taunt, while his other hand continued kneading the other cheek and driving his tongue further into her opening and perfect positing to graze her g-spot.

Jade took several deep breaths to try to rein back some control as she was practically racing to her release as she was already on edge seeing how sexy her three friends looked tonight, just giving and receiving nothing from Sam, watching the two people she care most about in this world finish making love and the dedication of Tori and Freddie's mouths on her to send her to a higher level of existence. "…you'd play with them all night long if you could, wouldn't you? Be your flesh binky tonight as you fall asleep?"

Tori pulled her mouth off the life giving nub and answered nearly breathlessly, "I like your… I love your tits, but I love the girl that their attached to more and I would gladly forego them to let you know how much I love you. But I'd reeeeally like to keep loving on them until you were a withering mess exhausted from pleasure."

Jade's breath was heaving at this point, reaching her limit. "I'll let… I'll let you… tonight…"

Tori smiled at the prospect of curling up with Jade and being able to 'nurse' from her while Freddie did god knows what to each of them. She set that thought aside and pulled a hard vacuum on the nipple in front of her lips and moaned around it just at the same time that Freddie slipped a finger inside Jade to brush inside.

Jade threw her head back and tried to stifle her scream to not be heard over the steady music filling the school, but she did voice loud enough to fill the room, "Oh fuck! I'm going to… you're going to make me…"

Tori and Freddie intensified their attention to the raven colored girl to break the dam holding back the wave of pleasure that wanted to overwhelm her and were rewarded seconds later when her voice cut out and she bucked back against Freddie's face while her chest pushed forward against Tori's face as her first release of the night exploded in her gut. She voicelessly trembled in their grasp, losing her senses to the outside world and being replaced with white noise to her ears and dancing lights in her vision—which were actually the surrounding lights of the makeup stations.

Jade slowly came down from her high and the euphoric tingling started subsiding, but leaving her skin feeling hot and almost painful from touch as her nerves were so sensitive.

Freddie pulled his finger from Jade's spasming hole and used her nectar to stroke himself back to full mast as he stood up. He gripped her left hip and took his base before delicately pressing his ready-to-go manhood between the cheeks of her peach-like ass and into her slick opening. The soft pressure allowed his head to ease between her slick folds, but meeting just a bit of resistance from his absence inside her for the last twelve hours.

Jade wasn't ready for the attention, but she shouted anyway in praise at once again becoming one with the man she loved, "Fucking damn it Freddie!"

He slowly and literally inched his way inside her over probably the next half-minute, giving her muscles time to relax and accommodate him as he slipped between them.

"Uhggg," Jade moaned with her eyes rolling back as his rod parted her muscles and slowly filled her.

Tori regretfully removed her lips from Jade's nipple and moved back up to lock her lips with her, allowing the teen to pore her verbal responses of the pleasure Freddie was giving by filling her, into the brunette's mouth.

Freddie eventually bottomed out inside the pale goddess and just held her for a few seconds, allowing her to work out the tension with making out with Tori. He had left her practically zero time to enjoy her afterglow and recover, by they were in a hurry and he would be damned if he left her with only one release before heading back to the dance.

Jade pulled her mouth from Tori's supple lips and slithering tongue to mutter, "Okay… I'm, I'm ready. Make love to me Freddie. Better yet, fuck me… hard."

Freddie leaned forward for a second and gave her a kiss to her left ear and whispering reassurance and love into it before straightening his stance. He gripped her hips and slowly pulled back, withdrawing this manhood that was glistening with her and Tori's juices. He stopped about halfway then quickly pushed back inside her, groaning from her tightness gripping him.

Tori focused Jade's attention back to her lips to distract her with a playful tongue battle as Tori did enjoy some quality French-kissing, while Freddie took about a minute to slowly build up a strong rhythm to pump into her.

Once Freddie got his focused lovemaking going, Tori kissed down Jade's neck then down her generous valley before kneeling down, balancing on each knee and grabbing over Freddie's hands over Jade's hips. She took advantage of Jade's parted legs and took a brief swipe at her hard exposed nub with her playful tongue.

"Tori, fuck…" Jade mumbled from the first direct contact of her clit. She grasped the top of Tori's bare shoulders for balance as Freddie gently drove into her.

Tori concentrated on flicking her tongue against the precious pink pearl and carefully sucking on Jade's clit, leaving Freddie to give the rest of the gothic girl's delicious slit the attention it deserved.

Freddie moved his mouth to the side of Jade's neck and placed gentle kisses on it while he sped up his bucking against her ass.

Jade's face grimaced in pleasure and her breath shortened. This was different than the last time they had made love at school the previous day just one level up in the secret room. Other than Tori's obvious absence in eating her out, Freddie wasn't the wild animal that she goaded him into unleashing, but just pumping into her and connecting with her in gentle affection.

'Snow White' moved a hand down to brush over Tori's crown, pulling her deeper between her legs, while she reached up with the other and massaged her left mound of flesh, squeezing her bright pink nipple between her ring and middle fingers

The trio maintained their balance of Jade being double pleasured to the same opening, driving the girl to her next release fairly quickly. The dressing room started filling with the aroma of sex and the accompanying sounds of Jade's raged breath and groans and skin slapping with Freddie's pelvis smacking Jade's sweet ass.

Jade clenched her eyes shut, unable to handle the physical pleasure with the genuine, caring attention by the two people she loved most in this world. She meekly whimpered, "Freddie, Tori… I'm… I'm… I can't… I gotta…"

The loving duo heard her through the haze of their lovemaking. Freddie slipped his hands from Tori's grasp on Jade's hips and moved them up to cup her breasts and pull her completely up and pressed her back against his chest. He added pinching her left nipple just as Tori wrapped her lips around the darker haired teen's clit and sucked it like one of her nipples. He slipped his pointer and middle finger into her mouth and she started sucking on them to help quiet herself as she knew she was on the brink of a big release as he sawed into her and Tori sucked on her nub like a teat.

Freddie encouraged, "You can come, baby. You can let go…"

Jade moaned and groaned against the fingers as her hips grounded against Freddie to push more of him inside, most certainly reaching her cervix, and get away from Tori's over stimulating tongue. She was trapped between them and it sent a shiver of panic through her—a welcoming panic in being dominated.

Freddie kissed her right ear and gently goaded her, "Cum baby. Let go for us. Cum on me and into Tori's mouth. We want you to cum. Cum like a geyser. Think how beautiful Tori would be sucking your sweet nectar off my cock… she's already right there."

He bucked into her hard in rapid succession, her ass bouncing of his pelvis and pushing their connection into Tori's nose and mouth, smearing more of Jade's lubrication on her, which was a welcome treat.

The added burst of stimulation from his hammering and her flicking tongue shoved her over the edge. She screamed around his fingers and jerked her hips around randomly, attempting to ride out fire of pleasure that burst from her gut then consumed her like dry kindling. Her hand clenched through Tori's hair while the other one gripped over her left breast to the point of nearly leaving fingerprint marks on her skin. Her inner muscles rapidly tightened and released, clenching around Freddie's member that he had pushed completely into her to feel all of him and have additional leverage in holding her in place, and her sweet release gently flowed out and into Tori's gently lapping tongue.

The pleasure consumed her and she lost all her senses this time except for Freddie and Tori's embrace and intimacy, strength versus delicacy.

As Jade's pleasure finished passing over her, her random spasms eased to gentle trembling then lost control of her limbs. Her body slumped into their grip as she slowly returned to this plane of existence.

Freddie pulled his fingers out of her mouth and moved it to join his other hand to cup her breasts and reassuringly kneaded them, drawing further whimpers from Jade as she was teetering on unconsciousness. He kissed her neck and whispered his love and protectiveness of her.

Jade lulled her head more on his right shoulder and contently smiled in her afterglow. She was in a moment of peace she could barely fathom, something that she thought she would never find in her life.

Tori pulled her mouth away to look at the lovely sight between Jade's legs. Her lips were swollen red in pleasure and coated with Tori's spittle and her slowly leaking release as they were snuggly wrapped around Freddie's solid meat randomly flexing inside the snug heaven.

The brunette stuck her tongue out and licked from Freddie's sack, across what little was exposed of his shaft, Jade's petals then a gentle suckle of her external love button.

The joined pair shivered from the stimulation, not expecting the attention.

Tori surprised them further when she moved her head further down to take a few licks of his balls and took a quick suck.

"Oh fuck Tori…" Freddie hissed and twitched inside Jade as he continued to hold Jade up and playfully massaged her breasts.

Tori pulled her mouth away and focused her sights back on their joined sexes. As Jade was still caught up in her afterglow and Freddie focusing his attention on making sure Jade know of his presence, Tori began rubbing rubbed the butt of her hand over Jade's lower abdomen below her bellybutton, but above her clit while her tongue darted to over Jade's lips and Freddie's clenched shaft.

Jade sighed as Tori's touch was causing her insides clench tighter around Freddie and rub her inner button against his sheathed steel. She barely muttered above the sound her still pounding heart, "Tori, what… what are you doing?"

Tori ingenuously answered, "I'm pleasuring both of you."

Freddie grunted into Jade's ear from the pressure of Tori's hand and Jade's tightening muscles, "She certainly is."

Tori wondered if her licking and massaging Jade could get Freddie to go off inside Jade. While she gently teased, imagined cleaning Jade of her and Freddie's combined juices.

Jade placed her left hand back over Freddie's hand affectionally stimulating her heavy orb while her other hand laced her fingers in Tori's hair. "Tori… I need… I need a second…"

"Are you sure?" Tori teased, still taking strong licks of her petals. "Are you absolutely sure you want me to stop? Doesn't it feel sooo good?"

The light skin future movie star sighed out, "It feels… I feel… I'm just…"

"Tortured? Tortured in a good way? Too much pleasure?"

"Yeah… It certainly is torture in a good way…"

Tori continued her licking and gentle massaging with the butt of her hand, actually able to feel a slight bump on her abdomen from where Freddie had sheathed himself.

Freddie groaned into Jade's ear from the squeezing of Jade's muscles and pressure of Tori's hand, but loud enough for Tori to hear, "So that's what you mean by good torture?"

"Yeah baby…" Jade said, trying to keep her head straight despite the afterglow and fiery lust clouding her mind. "If she keeps it up, I think I might lose my mind with you filling me up. Damn… I feel fuller with her hand on me."

Freddie gave another squeeze of her breasts and muttered, "And you feel even tighter inside, but… we don't want you to lose your mind… not right now anyway."

Jade licked her smeared lips and turned her head to meet his eyes as she asked in a breathy tone, "Is that a promise?"

Freddie pecked her lips then the couple simultaneously grimaced in pleasure and let their foreheads touch with closed eyes when Tori moaned against the couple's sexes, sending vibrations through them and causing Freddie's control to slip a little further.

Jade tightened her grip back through Tori's hair and regretfully spoke, "Tori, I need a break and if you keep going, you just might make Freddie blow in me."

Tori pulled her mouth away and looked up innocently with the Belle makeup and hair adding to the affect to ask, "And that would be a bad thing? I could always clean up?"

Jade had a smart remark about how slutty that made the outwardly appearing innocent girl sound, but was interrupted when Tori stood up and wrapped her arms around Jade's sides and met at her lower back. Tori stole a kiss and whispered, "Next time." The half dressed dark princess wrapped her arms around Tori's shoulders to keep herself standing.

Freddie pulled his hands away and allowed for the girls' breasts gently pressed and rubbed against one another while Jade continued to ease from her high. Lips joined for Jade to ride down the rest of her high down.

Freddie slowly pulled out of his love with a soft slurping sound. He took a few steps back then took a seat on the edge of the makeup station. He took several deep breaths, trying to bring himself back from the edge. He didn't want to fire off onto the floor.

Jade and Tori became a world in of themselves and exchanged lazy and affectionate kisses. The lighter skin girl whispered between kisses, "Thank you."

Tori lifted Jade's chin and gave her a loving gaze. "You're my girlfriend; you never have to thank me for making you feel good."

Tori Vega had just staked her claim on Jade West and the mean girl of Hollywood Arts couldn't be happier.

The 'innocent' one of the pair looked over Jade's shoulder and added, "Our boyfriend needs some relief. He's taken care of both of us pretty damn well."

Jade turned and saw Freddie leaning against one of the makeup stations. His manhood proudly stood, looking at the brink of release, shimmering from being covered in both Jade and Tori's powerful releases. She licked her lips and readily agreed in a breathy tone, "You're right."

The girls took familiar positions kneeling before him. Jade licked her smeared red lips while Tori batted her eyes in an innocent manner. Tori started by parting her pink lips and licked up one side of his rod while Jade closed her lips around the other side. The brunette licked upward and flicked the tip of her under his glands while his pale goddess moved down to suck on the side of his shaft until she reached his right ball.

Jade slurped as she sucked on his right hard rock under the base of his velvet covered steel and gently massaged the other one with her delicate fingers while Tori enjoyed licking up Jade's coating of his rod.

Freddie lulled his head back and relish in the feeling of two of the hottest girls he had ever laid eyes on give their thanks for the pleasure he had given them, emotionally as well as physically, in their unique way. However, after experiencing Tori's mouth and her and Jade's divine love channels, he was near his breaking point.

"Jade, Tori, I won't… fuck… I'm not going to last long."

Jade pulled her mouth off his right ball and lovingly reassured him, "It's okay. This is all about you right now. You've damn well satisfied us, hasn't he Tori?"

The 'Belle of the Ball' answered by slipping his bell head between her lips and gently sucked on and moaned around his mushroom head, drawing out a bead of his precum, and looking up at him with doe eyes.

"See… little Vega fucking loves that cock and she's anything but ungrateful…" Jade whispered, suckling his sensitive balls as she licked. "She just looks so natural with something in her mouth, and as much as I love seeing her inhale my tits, seeing her worship your cock is so fucking perfect.

Freddie nearly went cross-eyed at the sight and Jade's words and his hips bucked off the edge of the makeup station.

Tori slipped more of him into her mouth, knowing that Jade's words rang true. She still couldn't take as much of his cock inside her talented orifice as Jade, unless she pushed her throat to its limit, but it was enough to take pleasure from him and give it in return with rapid laps of her tongue around his shaft. She slowly bobbed while Jade went back to licking his jewels.

Freddie's fat shaft twitched in Tori's mouth while Jade could feel the tension against her tongue of his balls tightening as he was clearly approaching the finish line with them.

"Tori, I'm—fuck—I'm close. I'm going to… I'm going…"

Jade pulled her lips off his now red lipstick smeared balls and rubbed up and down his thigh, reassuring him that it was okay. She urged him on, "Give it to her baby. Cum down her sweet little throat. Don't hold back. You've held out long enough. She can handle it. She wants it. She needs that thick delicious man cream on her tongue and in her belly. She wants to take every bit of that delicious heavy load into that cute little fuckable mouth of hers."

His girlfriend's dirty talk was that extra little push he needed and lurched his hips forward and threw his head back.

Jade saw the obvious sign that his dam was about to break, so she moved her right hand off his thigh to cover over his right hand gripping tightly over the edge of the table. Freddie felt her warm touch and instinctively, slipped his fingers between her fingers to grasp each others hands.

Tori was prepared for it this time, knowing what she wanted to do with his salty release, and bobbed just a little faster to push him over the edge, stroking his base to get as much as she could.

Freddie let out a strangled growl to try to keep the noise down and unloaded into her mouth, clenched around the head, with practically a blast, filling Tori's welcoming oral orifice in mere moments. She swallowed a tiny amount, but she was able to hold nearly all of his heavy cream, puffing her cheeks out, and moaned around his shaft to urge him on. Jade added to the 'encouragement' by wrapping her lips around his right ball and suck on it.

Freddie clenched his eyes shut and the sound of his own heartbeat roared in his ears jerked his hips forward several more times, trying to force every drop out of him before slowing down as his final shot cut loose into Tori's mouth and the wave of euphoria swept over him. He struggled to remain on his feet even leaning against the table as there were a few aftershock jerks of his hips to drive his rod just a little deeper into her mouth.

Once he settled, she slowly withdrew, careful not to spill anything as his rod slipped passed her lips. She turned to Jade, who had released his jewel from her mouth, grabbed her cheeks and smashed her lips against the smeared lips of her first love.

Jade eagerly opened her mouth and accepted Tori and Freddie's gift. Jade moaned as their tongues danced against one another as they swallowed their treats and she slipped her arms around to hold Tori's sides. The girls slowed their kisses and let their tongues massage one another instead of battle after finishing their creamy treat. As they kissed, there was a slight trickle down both of them, leaving a small pearlescent stream down their chins and down to the valley of their breasts.

They carried on that way for perhaps a minute, enjoying their gentle make-out session and loving feelings of being in each other's arms. Taking the time to lick each other's chests clean as well. After sharing in their afterglow, Tori turned her head back to Freddie's softening member and took it by the base before taking it back into her mouth to thoroughly clean him.

Freddie let his head tilt to the side and groan from sensation on his oversensitive head rippled through him.

The brunette quickly finished up, knowing that time was running out for them before they were really noticed and she could actually be torturing her man. However, Jade wanted a little more of her man and took him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his exhausted member and bobbed a little.

The black dressed hero laced his fingers through her hair, unsure of he was trying to dissuade her or encourage her to continue, and growled, "Jade, ugghh, I don't think I can… I can get hard right now—at least not for the next few minutes."

Jade popped her lips off of him and carefully stroked his semi-flaccid member. She licked her lips and looked up with a sexily challenging gaze and asked, "Oh, you don't think so? I beg to differ."

Freddie's eyes opened wider, hearing that she was taking his words as a potential challenge.

Tori kissed Jade's cheek and whispered, "Freddie's not questioning your skills Jade, just that I think he deserves a break, don't you think?"

Jade kept most of her focus towards Freddie's eyes, but she gave a glance to Tori from the corner of her eye and seductively uttered while stroking the softening muscle, "He deserves anything, and everything we can give him." She knew she sounded sappy, but she didn't care as he just brought out what she would call sappy sweetness. She figured it was probably connected in some way to the way she could get so submissive towards him. "His balls should never go undrained with us around…"

Freddie nearly blushed from her words, an odd thing to do in light of all the things the three of them had shared over the last twenty-four hours.

Jade glanced to the pleasure stick, which was red and certainly did seem exhausted. "Okay… I guess you're right. Rain check."

However, another idea sprung to mind and she raised a cocky eyebrow and looked up with a sexy smirk to Freddie.

Freddie looked back slightly concerned what his first girlfriend had in mind.

'Snow White' stated in a sultry tone, "Just one more thing."

Jade got up and walked over to the makeup station at the far end of the room where she had dropped off her and Tori's purses. She opened up her purse and pulled out a small tube of lipstick. She wiped off her lips with the back of her hand then reapplied her red lipsticks. She walked back to him and knelt back down before taking his base back in her hand then parted her lips to take his softened member back into her mouth.

"Jade, as much as I would love for you to, I don't think—"

"You and Tori are right, we don't have time right now for that—that's for the after party—and you deserve a break, but…"

She opened her mouth as wide as possible and slipped his flaccid member into her mouth until the tip of her nose touched his stubble of pubic hair then closed her mouth around his base.

"Ugghhh," Freddie softly groaned through clenched teeth at the pleasure of being back inside his love's mouth.

She opened her mouth again and pulled back, careful to only let her tongue slide along the bottom fairly flaccid shaft to keep it from touching the sides of her mouth. She satisfactorily smiled at seeing that she had left a red ring around his base. "There, now we're done."

Freddie looked curiously down at the little parting gift Jade had left him and couldn't help but laugh. He met his princess's eyes and commented, "That's a nice little parting gift."

"I thought so."

The foil wielding teen pulled his boxers back up, trying not to let Jade's parting gift smear then finished buttoning his shirt so he could brush it down to be tucked inside his pants when he pulled them up and fasten them.

As he was making himself presentable, the completely naked Tori gathered her clothing and Jade found her panties. Fortunately there was a restroom attached to the side of the dressing room, so the girls headed in that direction to get dressed and clean up. Jade looked over her shoulder and commented, "You go ahead. We'll meet you back at our table."

"Okay," Freddie answered as he finished zipping up and buttoning his pants.

The girls disappeared into the restroom while Freddie doubled check to make sure he was presentable, brushing a hand over his shirt. He headed for the exit and cautiously opened the dressing room door to peak out to the backstage. Seeing that the coast was clear, he stepped out of the room and quietly made his way from backstage and out of a side exit of the theater and into a clear hallway.

* * *

Freddie made a round about way back to the gym, taking an alternate route than he did last time from the out-of-the-way restroom. He politely smiled and casually walked as to not raise any suspicions that he had just had sex with two of the hottest girls at the school in a dressing room—though saying that about them didn't mean to imply he thought less of Cat or especially Sam.

Once he thought it looked like he had just been lazily walking about the school, he headed back to the gym and slipped back inside. He casually eased his way back to the table to see Cat sitting by her lonesome, but nevertheless wearing a content smile on her face. He slipped into a seat next to Cat, seeing no need to sit away from the redhead at his original seat. "Hey?"

The sweet redhead turned her smile to her secret girlfriend's ex and answered, "Hi."

Freddie glanced around the dance floor and inquired, "Where's everyone? Was it your turn to watch the table?"

"Accidentally."

He was about to apologize for leaving her, but she continued by pointing to the dance floor and answered, "Beck and Robbie have found some girls to dance with and Sam's dancing with André."

Freddie followed the direction of her finger to see that the blonde and the smooth songwriter were sharing a semi-slow dance. He was a little surprised as before he left, André's attention was on another very lovely girl and she was just as much into him. He wondered if André struck out or the girl was just off to get something to drink, but regardless he was getting that dance he was hoping for that he had mentioned earlier in the evening after being quite complimentary towards Sam.

While he watched his former girlfriend, grudgingly, dance, the redhead leaned over and asked in a hushed tone, "So… did you and Tori… 'make up?'"

Freddie licked his bottom lip and nervously chuckled, "Yeah, we came… to an understanding."

"Yea!" She leaned over and wrapped an arm around the back of his shoulders and another one across his chest to pull him into a hug. A quick sniff made it abundantly clear how that make up had gone, but it wasn't her place to discuss such things.

The darkly dressed teen patted Cat's arm in thanks as his smile tugged on his lips.

Cat pulled away, letting her arms slip from him and continued, "I'm happy. I always knew that you two would be… friends."

Freddie carefully questioned, wondering if in Cat's 'innocence', she was actually a good judge of character like small children and dogs, "You did?"

"Yeah, you're so much alike. You're both so kind and caring and sweet. If you and Jade weren't together, I could see you two together."

Freddie nervously chuckled and glanced into his drink. "Yeah, that would be interesting… us pairing up."

Cat licked her lips and cocked an eyebrow, more than just suspecting _how_ he and Tori made up. "Yeah, it would be… quite interesting."

The dark dressed teen met Cat's eyes and she innocently gazed back at him, but he could just sense that she suspected the truth. He attempted to begin, not sure how exactly he was going to explain things, but Cat patted his hand and assured him, "You don't have to explain anything to me. You love Jade, she loves you, she likes Tori and Tori likes Jade, just like Sam and I like each other and we like you and Jade, so…" She giggled, "Sometime magic just happens."

Magic is about right, he thought and Freddie was thankful that his mask hid most of the blush as he tried to remain casually as he thanked her for not having to explain, "Thanks Cat."

Beck approached the table with a grin, feeling a bit content despite the lack of opportunity to dance with Tori again. He had shared a few dances with a number of lovely girls to ease the bitter pill that Jade was so happy—and for the most part civil—without him and that it looked like Tori had disappeared for a bit. He passed glances between the pair and greeted them fairly cheerfully, "Hey?"

Cat returned just as eagerly, "Hey."

The fez wearing teen attempted to casually ask, adding his ex's name not to draw too much scrutiny to his question, "Have you seen Tori… or Jade?"

Freddie told a little white lie, "Oh, I went outside with Tori to dance… in the 'moonlight.' I was ready to take a seat but I think she wanted to stay outside."

Beck looked mildly surprised and questioned without thinking, "Tori wanted a 'romantic' dance with you?"

"Romantic? With Tori?" Freddie uttered, squinting. He looked to Cat, acting as if he was wondering if she knew about what Beck was speaking. "I got all I could handle with Jade."

Cat giggled, having all but confirmed that there was something deeper going on between Tori and the couple and more than a little amused that she was in on the joke.

Beck held back a sigh, but the struggling look on his face showed that he wasn't amused with Cat thinking his question was a joke.

Freddie looked to his girlfriend's ex and answered, "We're all just having a good time getting into the theme of the dance. The ladies get to dance with us heroes as they pretend to be princesses, or in some cases they get to stop pretending they aren't…" He reached over and palmed over Cat's hand, smirking and pointed out, "…we get to dance with those princesses. I've gotten a dance or two with Cat, just like I've danced with Sam and Jade and Tori… do you really think there's something wrong with that? To indulge in the 'hero saves the damsel' narrative a bit?"

"Hehehe…" Cat laughed with a higher pitch than her giggle then leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before sarcastically speaking. "My hero…"

"Ain't I just?" The teen from Seattle laughed along with her, trying not to blush at the innocent affection.

Beck felt a figurative kick in the shin, if not the nuts, being so dismissed so quickly and so overtly just over a mere suggestion. He didn't want to come off as some bitter guy, jealous that his ex had moved on, but he couldn't help but think that there was something going on with Freddie. Something very wrong and he felt a hunch that he was messing around behind Jade's back, disappearing with Tori, and then when he comes back, her and Jade suddenly are missing. His danger senses were going off pretty heavily, and he just knew that if he had such a feeling than he couldn't believe Jade, with her hypersensitivity on each and everything, couldn't be seeing the same thing. Merely suspecting that there was another woman too close to her date should have sent the dark headed teen into a near murderous frenzy, yet she seemed to be blind. More than blind… she seemed accepting, almost.

"So… where are Tori and Jade now?" Beck asked, hoping he could get to the bottom of this.

"I had to go use the restroom and I assume Tori's still dancing outside unless she came back inside to mingle with people in the hallways. I'm not really sure where Jade is."

"Okay…" Beck narrowed his eyes, and crossing his arms, "so while you're pretending to be a 'hero' to Tori, you've left Jade alone—your actual date?"

Freddie maintained a charming smile, despite gritting his teeth, seeing that Beck really wanted to get into a verbal fencing match over this and he didn't seem to keen to leave it alone. It wasn't his business what his relationship was like with the girls, but to be fair, he was trying to stand up for his friends.

He nonchalantly answered with a lazy shrug of his shoulder, "I assume she went out there dancing too, or in here… or maybe she had to run to the ladies' room?" He chuckled with a glance to Cat and commented, "I mean, this is some really good punch, but it'll go right through you. Jade and I are not exactly chained to one another."

The redhead interrupted with a hand covering mouth laugh, "Yeah, it's really good, but I have to keep peeing."

Beck eyed Cat, weighing the truthfulness of her statement. He couldn't imagine the girl was actually lying to him and Jade had joked that Cat had the bladder of a squirrel more than a few times, bringing to mind that day he would like to forget- being trapped in his trailer with everyone for hours on end during a beach trip to Venice, while Cat did God knows what. So, it was fairly reasonable as an explanation. But it didn't sate his hunch.

Freddie followed up, "Heck, I thought you could even be dancing with her. Why are you so concerned where they are? We have plenty of teachers and a few cops chaperoning, so there's no need to worry."

"It's not that. I'm just curious…" Beck said, feeling more and more like he was missing something and Freddie was a part of something very wrong. "I've just noticed she keeps slipping in and out… I also noticed Tori has slipped away and now I can't spot either of them."

Freddie disarmingly smiled and answered, "Look, it's like I said, we've been dividing our time going inside and outside to dance and then to the bathroom with these drinks…" He looked to Cat and tried not to make it look like her explanation was a reasonable one and she would play along.

Which, luckily, she did play along by taking another sip of her drink, revealing why acting was not her go-to skill. "Mmmm… punch…"

Freddie continued, "I know one time Jade slipped away to check up on Sam's experience with those 'not hotdog hotdogs' your teacher made. I went to check up on her beforehand, just to make sure she wouldn't kill anyone between here and the bathroom or worse, try to kill him, but Jade's the one that went in to make sure Sam wasn't actually tossing her guts in the bathroom."

Beck pursed his lips and let out a soft breath from his nose. "Okay, so what about the other times? I keep missing her."

"Look, I don't know, dude," Freddie said, looking all around, knowing they were nowhere near the dance hall at the moment. Freddie took a moment, realizing that Beck wasn't exactly clear on who 'her' was, so he needed to manipulate the scene as well to figure out who he was more concerned about. "I don't know. Do you think she's avoiding you?"

"I've wondered a little bit…"

'Zorro' lazily smiled and spoke in a placating tone, "Beck, I know Jade's not doing that. She doesn't have any reason to avoid you, all the awkwardness aside, and Tori, she doesn't have one either that I know about. You just danced with her, what? An hour ago?"

"I don't mean to sound like I'm doubting your word, but we didn't exactly part as friends when we broke up."

Freddie's pleasant smile tightened as he wasn't eager to discuss his relationship with Jade with her ex, especially if Beck could turn around and use it as ammunition against Jade after he left, but he wasn't going allow him to assume something about her. "Look, man, I'm well aware about how you parted ways—more than once—and about your behavior…"

"My behavior?" Beck put on a defensive frown turned a stare onto Freddie, who gave him a hand signal to let him finish.

"…but that doesn't mean she's holding any kind of grudge or bitterness. You heard it yourself a while ago, she still wants to get in a dance with you before the night is out."

"I have my doubts about that," Beck sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I know Jade. I know better than anyone else in this school who and what she is and how she functions. She doesn't forgive and she certainly doesn't forget. Anything. Things may look like they've thawed between her and Tori for your benefit, but I can't help but wonder if she's not doing something to mess with her right now. She did everything she could to sabotage the prom Tori organized."

Cat shouted to admonish him, "Beck!"

Freddie sighed, brushing his hands over his mouth, clearly annoyed, then answered, "Beck… I'm not going to get into any kind of argument with you whether or not Jade is being genuine with making an amends with Tori or that she's 'behaving' solely for my benefit, especially tonight while we're all having a good time. What I'm saying is that any kind of hurt feelings she's had with you over your breakup, I've encouraged her not to hold them or any kind of grudge or resentment towards you. You're her first love and those memories shouldn't be bitter and you're all still in the same group of friends… I assume that things have gone fairly smoothly between you two since Jade and I got together?"

Freddie knew perfectly well that things had been pretty good between Jade and her former boyfriend just from knowing that Jade couldn't help to express her frustration if anything happened.

Beck was slightly dumbfounded, not really expecting that sort of answer from the former web-producer. If Freddie was telling the truth about what he had told Jade, that would be awfully big of him and reiterated how much he felt that he was really secure in his relationship with Jade when he was more than a thousand miles away while Beck saw her on a daily or he was incredibly naïve and Jade had done a fine job of snowballing him with her true personality.

The teen from Seattle took Beck's expression that he was correct and pressed on, "Okay then, you need to stop being so suspicious with Jade and Tori; they're working on it. They're not going to magically fix their problems over night—" Freddie couldn't help but recall last night where the pair had tried to do such a thing. "—but they're working on it and I don't believe anyone is going to do anything to sabotage that effort."

The future heartthrob actor smiled, almost mockingly and answered, "I hope you're right… for Tori's sake."

Freddie relaxed back in his seat, letting his smile be his answer.

Beck smiled, but there wasn't any joy in it, more like 'you've won this round'. "I think I'll do a little more dancing and see if I can spot them."

Freddie raised his cup and offered, "Enjoy your dancing."

Beck turned and headed back towards the dance floor.

Cat's eyes followed Beck for several seconds then passed them onto Freddie.

"Relax," Freddie, not even looking at her, lazily took a sip of his drink then continued, "They're just fine Cat. Absolutely fine."

The simple confidence in Freddie's voice assured the redhead. She took another sip of her drink, then scooted closer to rest against Freddie's side, resting his arm over the top of her backrest, feeling relaxed and happy with his presence.

* * *

 **Dressing room**

The secret playmates/lovers were finishing the last of their touch up to hair and makeup after cleaning themselves up in order to be presentable at the dance. However, in getting dressed, Tori had one last article of clothing to slip on and was about to reach for it on the countertop, but Jade was a little quicker in grabbing Tori's yellow panties off the surface.

Tori turned a surprise glare to Jade and demanded, "Jade?"

Jade half-smirked, a devious expression forming on her face and answered in a sweet voice, "I'd like to keep these for the rest of the night."

The brunette's expression turned to one of being flabbergasted. "What? Why?"

The wicked princess lazily licked her reapplied lipstick and answered, "Oh, I just want a little 'memento' of what we shared in here."

Tori was speechless at Jade's desire to keep her underwear as some kind of trophy. She took a few seconds to gather her wits then nervously laughed, a mild panic starting to seize her as she realized that Jade was serious, "Jade, they're my… underwear… I need those."

"Why? You're already not wearing a bra. I'm not wearing one either, so what's the big deal?"

"We have dresses that don't require them and it's not inappropriate because we are still covered, but to go out there and be…"

Jade flicked an eyebrow and revealing in mocking the increasingly embarrassed teen, "Commando?"

Tori put on a near pout, initially dismissing her question then finishing in a worried tone, "Whatever… someone could _see_ me."

Jade took a step forward, but ever watchful that Tori may attempt to snatch the garment out of her hand, and brushed her right hand over the hem of the brunette's dress. "Now, now Tori. You have plenty of hemline that covers your sweet little ass and that tight little pussy with the rest of your upper thighs… unless you step over someone or trip… which you are a bit clumsy… but as long as you're careful… no one is going to see a thing."

Tori blushed with the description Jade was making about her very desirable assets.

The lighter skinned teen saw that she would have to coax her former frenemy into the idea. "You said that Freddie and I make you feel free… how about freeing yourself a little bit?"

"I don't know…" Tori said, biting her lip, feeling a light urge to do the forbidden act. "I feel like constantly worrying isn't really 'freedom.'"

"How about feeling just a little adventurous?"

"Adventurous? I just had sex… with two people… at school… in the dressing room we use at least once a week! How much more adventurous do you want?!"

As soon as the words left Tori's mouth, she clamped it shut and felt a wave of heat creep up her cheeks.

Jade lazily rolled her eyes and glanced away. "Okay, if you feel that way…" She moved the undergarment back towards Tori, but stopped just short of being in reach to the lithe girl. "…but on the other hand…" Her smile turned just a little devious. "…how about we make a little wager?"

Tori apprehension turned to curiosity. "Wager? What kind of wager?

Jade moved beside her, pressing herself to her side, keeping her right hand out away from Tori's grasp and answer in a breathy tone against her ear, "Oh, just something to incentivize you into wanting me to hang onto these for the rest of the dance…"

* * *

Several minutes after Jade and Tori's conversation, the wickedly dressed princess entered the gym and headed back to her seat at the group's table. She slipped back onto it after Freddie moved back to his seat and she spared him a kiss on the cheek then stole his cup to have a sip of his drink. In the time between Freddie and Jade's return, Sam had returned from her less than enjoyable dance with André to retake her seat next to Cat. She glanced past Cat and asked, "So where were you?"

Jade shrugged a shoulder and guiltlessly admitted, "I was checking on Tori and Freddie."

"Freddie's been back for a while, so did you get lost or were they… hiding?"

"Tori and I needed to talk… girls do that sometimes," Jade finished with a gentle prodding, perhaps an innocent swipe at Sam's femininity, then the innocence disappeared. "Probably not something you're too familiar with…"

"Nice to know you didn't lose any bitchiness in your absence…" Sam responded with a half-hearted glare and sneer, "and I know that girls talk, I'm living with one."

Jade clicked her tongue and flicked her pierce eyebrow, acknowledging the comeback. She didn't get to respond as Tori returned and slipped back into her seat between Jade and Cat.

Tori tried to remain cool and collected, but she couldn't help but think everyone was looking at her, subconsciously knowing that she was more than just emotionally exposed… a feeling that frightened and excited her all at once as the heat between her legs met her cheeks. She glanced to her left and saw that Cat and Sam each wore a suspicious gaze towards her.

Sam couldn't stand the tension, believing it was no good for anyone as Cat suspected something deeper and Jade had confirmed it to her. She bluntly stated between bites of her finger-food, "So, did you three… enjoy yourselves?"

Jade turned a glare towards Sam, Freddie rolled his eyes and hid behind his cup as he was expecting the fireworks while Tori felt a wave of embarrassment through her.

Cat wasn't blinded by any of their reactions and covered her mouth to suppress her excitement. She had always known that if the pair—Jade specifically—could get past the professional and personal rivalry that they could be the best of friends and perhaps something more. That 'more' apparently happened and they looked as happy as she had always imagined them. She barely contained her excitement with a squeal, "That's fantastic!"

Jade's anger dissipated with a sigh with Cat's positive reaction, but she still admonished the blonde, "Care to the attitude, Puckett…"

"What? It's obvious that's what happened. I'm not trying to embarrass Tori. I'm just asking." She looked to Tori and added, "I'm not judging, Tori. Hell, I hope you had a good time and…" She sighed with a slight roll of her eyes, "…given what you already know, there's no point in having to worry about what you have to say around us. It's not like we're going to say anything."

Tori's mortification at Sam's questioning lessoned to a more bashful tone at hearing positive reactions from the roommates, though she found her gaze turned to the tabletop.

Freddie pulled his lips away from the rim of his cup, surprised that Sam wasn't going to tease the poor girl.

Jade directed a guarding stare at Sam, reminding her with a simple look of their conversation (and more) in the rest about her not giving Tori a hard time.

Tori found her voice, though it was strained, "Thank you Sam. I appreciate it."

Sam answered without much care before popping a chip into her mouth, "No problem."

Cat added with her excitement bubbling through, "I'm so happy for you. I knew something was going on when I met you at the costume shop…" She trailed off when her eyes passed to Freddie, her face suddenly fail and uttered, "But Freddie…"

"Oh yes…"Sam couldn't help but put a little bit of a mocking tone into her voice, directed almost solely on Jade, in asking, "what about good, old Freddie?"

Freddie smiled with a bit of a smug expression. "I'm fine with it. I want Jade to be happy."

"Better than okay," Jade licked her lips with a glint in her eye.

Tori joined the smile and easily agreed, "Yes we are."

Sam forced herself to keep an even expression that despite her 'conversation' with Jade in the restroom, she felt she was being smacked in the face that Freddie had moved on with not only one girl, but had easy access to another… one that was far too close to being like Carly for her taste.

Cat caught from the corner of her eye Sam's expression, knowing the girl was still struggling with her feelings, still trapped in the past. She reached over and laced her fingers with Sam's fingers under the table. The blonde looked to her roommate's supportive gaze and felt the conflicted emotions of reassurance, yet even heavier guilt that Cat's near infinite patience and freely given love wasn't enough for her.

Over the sound system, the next song started playing, Bowling for Soup's _'I Melt with You'_.

Freddie looked across Jade, the corner of his eye couldn't ignore her deep cleavage, and asked his secret second date, "Would you care to dance?"

After their enjoyable make up, Tori was more than willing to share a dance with her handsome man. She offered her hand to him and he eagerly took it, pulling her back on her feet then leading to the dance floor.

On their way, they passed Beck while he was making his way back to the table. Tori threw him a smile, but her focus was clearly on Freddie as she led the muscular teen to the dance floor. Beck pulled in a deep breath then slowly let it out, trying not to let the fact that somehow he was inexplicably being beaten out for her attention not only by Jade, but Freddie.

Once they reached near the center of the designated dance floor, the pair began to dance. Freddie lifted his hand above her head and spun her in place then pulled her close, drawing a beaming smile from her. They separated a bit to continue dancing to the upbeat song, but holding each other by at least a hand.

Beck watched them with a glance over his shoulder until he reached the table and his seat. He slipped into the seat then tried to appear to casually watch the dancing students instead of exclusively keeping his attention on Tori and Freddie. He watched for another minute or so, feeling a knot of disgust in his gut about how if he had carried on like that with another girl while dating Jade, he wouldn't hear the end of it, yet Jade was relaxing in her seat casually conversing with Cat and Sam. He just couldn't figure out the true situation. Had Jade really exorcised the jealousy that had always plagued her while they were together? Was she really trying to make amends and get along with Tori? Should he not consider Jade had something planned to ruin the night for Tori? Or was she just acting so Freddie wouldn't see her petty and dark side?

The Aladdin dressed actor needed to know the truth, so slipped over to take Freddie's seat next to Jade and asked in a friendly manner, "So, you're back?"

Jade cocked a curious eyebrow towards her ex, curious as to him moving closer to her and his question. She replied with a question of her own, "Back? I didn't realize I had been gone long enough to merit your 'concern?'"

Beck casually answered, letting his eyes glance around them instead of focusing on her. "I just noticed that you keep slipping away and you've just been gone for a little while each time."

"Oh, so you've been keeping an eye out for me? Not sure I've ever seen it before, but I can't say that green is your color…"

"Not jealous, nor stalking you…" Beck lazily nodded his head to the side, rolling his eyes at her snark and remarked, "I guess I noticed after Tori disappeared too… with Freddie, _your_ boyfriend."

Jade lifted her chin as it dawned on her why he was 'concerned' about her 'disappearing act'. "So both of us 'missing' raised your suspicions? Or perhaps you can't help but be a little envious of how happy I am and how great my life is now."

Her former boyfriend turned his eyes to her and let his silence be his answer. She pushed on, confirming with the look in his eyes the answer to her question, "What? You thought I was doing something bad to Tori? You thought perhaps I either set Freddie up to help me or maybe I roped him into something."

Beck pulled a smile and tried to come off as his answer being lazy, "That's _one_ of the thoughts that crossed my mind when I noticed that Freddie disappeared with Tori out of the gym. The last time we had a dance… I'm not sure how well Freddie knows who you really are… or about the awful shit you've done. Specifically to her."

Jade felt the surge of anger for an emotional response to his accusation, but her rational side understood his position as just a few weeks ago, she would in all likelihood be doing something to screw with Tori tonight. However, she would not give into her anger or rise to the bait, whether it was or wasn't intentional. "No, I wasn't doing anything nasty to Tori or planning to." As soon as the words left her mouth, her mind questioned, _'It depends on your definition of the word 'nasty'.'_

"I've simply been out enjoying what the rest of the school has to offer for the dance. We do go to a pretty large school and they have the whole place decked out. I'm sure that Tori and Freddie were doing the same."

Beck apprehensively answered, not all that convinced that he was getting the whole truth, "That's what Freddie said with some of the 'romantic' dancing outside in the moonlight—between you checking up on Sam after Sikowitz's hotdogs and trips to the bathroom with this punch."

Jade's tightened her smile, not appreciating at all Beck's attempt to imply that Freddie was stepping out behind her back—something she had always been suspicious of him doing while they dated.

Despite the noise of the dance, the roommates could overhear the conversation between the ex-couple. Cat was curious about the 'disappearances', but she didn't think they were all that big a mystery. It really didn't cross her mind that she should be concerned about missing out on all the 'fun' among them.

Sam, on the other hand saw Beck's attempt to verbally probe Jade's explanation, seeing if there was any deceit in it either to confirm that his ex had some diabolical plan against Tori or that Freddie could be going after Tori behind Jade's back. She knew that Jade could handle herself in any verbal match and really any dissention Beck could sew in Jade and Freddie's relationship could benefit her deep desire to have Freddie back, but Sam knew she had to back Jade's story. She needed to show Jade that she understood that whatever 'relationship' Freddie and Tori existed between them, it wasn't an opening for her and… Beck's prying might inadvertently lead him into things she didn't necessarily want the rest of the world to know about, specifically her relationship with Cat or her 'beneficial' friendship with Jade.

The blonde casually piped up, "Yeah, Jade's a real life saver in the bathroom. I thought I was going to have to hurl up that fake meat that coconut milk addict gave me. She made sure I didn't get a bit of that fake hotdog on my dress… and she's a pretty good dancer. Freddie's having a romantic dance with Tori? He's having one with all of us and you should see the pictures we took with him before we met up with you."

The redhead eagerly added, "Yeah! I felt like a princess being rescued by her prince in our pictures."

Beck looked past his ex and Cat to see Sam's smartass smile on her face, shooting down his suggestion that something was afoot.

Jade threw a smile to Sam, thanking her for helping to keep the story straight.

Any further probing by Beck as to what was going on among the group was cut short when the currently slow song playing across the gym seamlessly switched over to the next one with a higher beat and easily recognizable one for the theme of the dance despite being a cover of the classic song, _'The seaweed is always greener…'_

Cat's eyes shot open to near saucers. She sat her cup back on the table, nearly slamming it as she squeaked out in happiness. She looked to Sam and grabbed her wrist to pull her along as she got up from her seat.

The blonde was jerked in her seat, nearly spilling her drink, but managed to recover before any could slosh out of her cup and onto her dress or table. Once she was on her feet, she shouted, "Cat!"

"You have to dance with me with this song!"

Sam didn't have time to argue, so she looked over her shoulder and demanded, "Keep an eye on our stuff."

Jade smirked at Sam's minor discomfort and answered with false innocence, "Oh, we will. Just have fun."

Cat pulled Sam along with enough force in her eagerness to start dragging her. Once they were nearly at the center before Cat stopped and turned to face her. She grabbed Sam's hands and started swaying to the music, especially with hips that made the loose skirt whish around. Her face was on the verge of exploding with happiness.

' _Such wonderful things surround you, what more is you lookin' for?'_

Sam's weariness of the bubbling energy from Cat wasn't sour enough to prevent a smile from forming on her face as she could just be so infectious with her happiness. After a few seconds, she started picking up her dancing with swaying hips and moving her arms with her, bringing indescribable joy to Cat.

* * *

While secret couple danced, Beck took the opportunity to bring up an offer Jade had made at the beginning of the night, "You said you wanted a dance tonight, so…"

"So you question me, then my boyfriend, and now you want to dance?" Jade turned a look back to him with a cocked eyebrow and half smirk. She mocked with a lack of venom in her voice, "Smooth Beck, real smooth… but yes… in spite of you being a douche, I will dance with you."

Beck rolled his eyes as he stood up and offered his hand to her.

The dark haired girl passed a gaze to it, making him think for a moment that she wouldn't accept it, but several moments later she slipped her hand into his palm.

Beck led the wickedly dressed princess to the dance floor, slipping between the other students to settle fairly close to the center with Tori and Freddie and Cat and Sam within easy sight.

The future heartthrob turned to Jade and the former couple began to dance fairly close together, joined by one hand. Jade noticed from the corner of her eye Tori and Freddie passing a glance over them, ones mixed with concern and perhaps the tiniest bit of jealousy.

As they're settled into a routine along with the beat of the song, Beck noticed from a corner of his eye Cat having a good time dancing with Sam. The sight reminded him of something that the males of their group had suspected about their redheaded friend and her roommate. He casually brought it up to Jade just above the sound of the music filling their ears, "Cat seems pretty excited dancing with Sam."

Jade forced herself not to roll her eyes, immediately suspecting where his conversation was leading. "Of course she's excited. She's Cat. You've know Cat for how many years?"

"Yeah, but…"

The wickedly 'innocently' dressed teen shifted in her seat to meet Beck's eyes and questioned, "What?

"You know, there's been the feeling that they could be a little closer than friends…"

Jade's patience with Beck was running thin with his suggestion that she had a nasty surprise for Tori to suggesting Freddie's unfaithfulness towards her. She had heard the whispers from Robbie, specifically through his puppet Rex, over the last few weeks making the suggestion that the roommates were something more, but it was the first time someone else in the group had publicly acknowledged the possibility. Since Cat and Sam were not ready for their little secret to become general knowledge and that Beck's repeating the idea could actually carry some weight, she knew she had to slap it down.

Jade turned on a disarming smile instead of the furious one that would terrify those that stepped out of line with her, "Isn't that a bit of a ridiculous jump to make? This is Cat we're talking about, you know, a very friendly person—to a fault—so of course she's friendly towards Sam. They're living together for fucks sakes and sharing a goddamn bedroom, so they're bound to have become close."

Beck's lips became a thin and he eyed her in return, appearing to not entirely be satisfied by that quite reasonable explanation.

"Are you listening to Robbie? Is this where this is coming from?"

"A little, but I've just noticed some things over the weeks and especially tonight."

The pale skinned teen shook her head in mild disgust and added, "Don't… don't feed into Robbie's bitterness. He can't deal with Cat rejecting him, so he has to see things that aren't there- believing he 'lost out' to Sam instead of his own creepy inadequacies. We may tolerate him too damn much with Rex, but this is going too far in putting up with him speculating on Cat's sexuality. You really want to do that with Cat of all people? Spread gossip about her sex life?"

A reasonable explanation may not have totally satisfied him, but a good old fashioned guilt trip of him potentially feeding the gossip mill about sweet Cat in supporting Robbie's notion was enough to get him to drop the subject. He couldn't imagine Cat going past innocent kisses, least long anything overtly sexual. He regretfully nodded and answered, "You're right. We shouldn't be talking about Cat like she's some celebrity's sex life."

Jade put a satisfying grin on her face in not only clamping a lid on further speculation of Cat and Sam, but actually winning an argument with her ex.

* * *

As the song finished playing and dying down, Sam was hoping to return to her seat and finish her drink, but another song started playing, _"There you see her, sitting there across the way, she don't got a lot to say…"_

Cat laughed so loud and the reaction of happiness she expressed nearly comical. She caught the attention of the ones immediately around her, but once they saw it was Cat and the outfit she was wearing, it wasn't given a second thought to her reaction due to her being Cat and her outfit.

The redhead took Sam's wrist to keep her from leaving and pulled her by the hand and pulled her fairly close as if they were going to intimately slow dance.

Sam sighed and moved her hands to Cat's waist and cupped her palm to lead in the slow dance.

* * *

While Tori and Freddie were sharing their third dance in a row—as slow dance this time, the black dressed teen spotted someone wearing a sophisticatedly and painstakingly made Iron Man costume and something not right off the shelf.

Freddie laughed a compliment to him, "Hey, great costume."

The person turned his head away from his dance partner and mumbled something, but Freddie couldn't make out what he was saying.

Freddie shook his head and answered, "Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

The teen lifted his faceplate, revealing his identity, and answered, "I said thanks."

Tori laughed at the revelation, "Hi Sinjin. Great costume."

The dirty blonde curly haired teen returned the laugh and complimented, "Thanks Tori. You look fantastic."

"Thank you."

Sinjin looked to Freddie, trying to place the lucky man that got a dance with Tori, but he just couldn't place him.

Freddie misinterpreted the staring and explained, "Zorro, I'm Zorro… long story. He had a history with Disney."

"Right… I'm sorry, I don't recognize you with the mask and hat."

As the couples swayed, Tori let go of Freddie's leading hand and patted him on the chest. "This is Freddie, Freddie Benson. Jade's boyfriend. He's here for a visit."

Sinjin took a second to make all the connections with the name then excitedly asked, "Freddie? Hey, I loved you on iCarly."

"I appreciate it. Hey, did you enter the costume contest?"

"Yeah, I think I might have a chance."

"If it's not just a popularity contest, I'm sure you will."

"That's why I didn't list my real name, just Iron Man."

"Well good luck."

"Thanks," Sinjin gratefully answered then looked back to Gabriella to finish their dance.

Freddie turned back to Tori just as one of the signature lines from the song was reached, _'Go on and kiss the girl!'_

Tori lifted her eyes and tilted her head slightly to one of the speakers, paying particularly close attention to the lyric, then looked to Freddie in a teasing manner and asked, "You're not going to kiss me are you?"

"Only if you want me to…" Freddie licked his lips and looked to her with a bit of a cocky gaze to answer in a whisper "Fingers crossed you say yes…"

"Rain check…" The brunette laughed and decided to take matters into her own hands and placed a friendly kiss on his cheek.

* * *

The song started winding down, but not before hitting one more high beat and lyric, _'Go on and kiss the girl!'_

Cat took her chance with their hidden faces with their hair framing their faces and she pecked Sam on the lips.

The action was so sudden, that the kiss was over before the blue dressed aggressive teen could react.

Sam pulled away and blushed, caught by the sweet act then almost frantically started looking around to see if anyone caught them, but fortunately it was dark other than the strobe lights randomly crossing over the crowd and everyone else on the dance floor was too busy paying attention to their own partner.

She looked to Cat who seemed to reveal in the

Sam gently admonished her, "Cat…"

Cat slightly pouted, but her eyes showed a level of deviousness. "What? I just had to listen to the song."

Sam playfully snarled, "You little minx."

Cat laughed and looped her arm through Sam's arm then led her back to the table.

* * *

 **At last, for those of you tired of this plot in the story, Tori has let things go about Freddie and Cat's 'relationship' and seems pretty happy to explore those limits herself. Add to that some interesting developments between those on the dance floor. And what might Jade be offering in exchange for such a devilish dare? I hope everyone enjoyed and please review/comment. Cannot begin to express how happy it makes we the authors when we get feedback. Next chapter, we'll be checking in on someone we haven't focused on too much, and then after that, we will wrap up the dance, but believe me when I say that the fun doesn't end when the dance does. Thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Before we go any further, I want it to be said that 99.99% of this chapter is the work and effort of SVAD and I simply did some edits so all thanks and praise go to him. Hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

Mark walked around and looked over the library study room one more time, after a quick trip to the restroom to clean up, to make sure there wasn't any evidence left in the room of his and Trina's 'dancing' that could later bite either of them in the ass. While he was double checking the room, Trina was just outside of the library in the nearest female restroom fixing her makeup and wig to not raise any suspicion what had carried on between them. People, specifically his friends might have their suspicions, but there wouldn't be any visible sign of such a thing.

After making his final check, he exited the room just in time to see Trina return. Her wig was placed back perfectly on her head, makeup redone and dress perfectly in place. She looked incredible, just as she did when she walked into the school.

She smiled to him and he returned the smile, but suddenly they felt a sense of nervous tension form between them even after just screwing each other's brains out. It probably was what made them suddenly nervous- fucking without much emotional buildup.

Mark broke the tension by remembering his manners and offered his arm to her and asked, "May I escort the lady?"

Trina licked her repainted lips before grinning and looped her arm with her arm. She led them down the dim corridor and back to the stairs to join the rest of the student body enjoying the dance, but before they reached the stairs, she flicked an eyebrow and asked with a sultry voice, "Do you want to get out of here?"

"The dance just started, but… you want to go out on a real date?"

"My thought's exactly."

"Okay. How about we grab something to eat?"

"Dinner? I'm up for that."

They reached the first floor and Trina spotted her younger sister talking to Cat's blonde roommate near one of the snack tables. The blonde looked like she was stuffing her face, but pleasantly conversing with Tori despite her reputation of being pretty abrasive. Trina separated from Mark and headed towards her sister. Sam separated from Tori to catch up with Cat just as Trina reached her sister. The older sister grinned and asked, "Tori, can you get someone else to take you home after the dance?"

Tori thumbed over to Jade and Freddie slow dancing with one another down the hallway as the school was playing music throughout the entire PA system and answered, "I was going to get a ride home with Jade, but why?"

"Good because I'm going to ditch the dance."

"What? We haven't even been here half an hour."

Trina nodded over her shoulder to a guy that Tori didn't immediate recognize from the Captain America costume. The younger sister immediately demanded, "You're going to leave with just some random guy you just met?"

"He's not random. We're going to go grab something to eat and maybe we'll see how the rest of the night plays out. Just help your sister out, okay?"

Tori disapprovingly frowned and gave another glance to the guy that Trina was apparently enamored. "Wait, is that Mark?"

"Yeah and he's interested in me and I want to take my shot to make him mine."

The younger sister looked dubious at the idea, but withheld voicing her doubts other than questioning, "Are you sure you just want to go with him out of the blue?"

The false redhead frowned and gave her sister a disapproving look. "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

Tori looked at her sister slightly dumbfounded. Jealousy was the last thing she was feeling about the situation after last night and earlier in the day with Jade and Freddie, but she couldn't exactly tell her sister about those events. She bit into her bottom lip, making sure she didn't let slip what happened then answered, "No, I'm not. I just don't want anything to happen to you going out with him."

"You were going to go out with him,"

"Until you jacked my date, but I wasn't just going to go somewhere with him. I was going to know where I was going and let mom and dad know I would be going out with and where."

"I'll be fine. I'll take my car and we'll probably just go to Nozu. I'll just remind him that dad's a cop."

Tori glanced over her sister's shoulder to look at Mark to try to assess the potential danger Trina could face from one of Hollywood Art's heartthrob. She couldn't pick up any dangerous vibes from him, but nevertheless warned, "Just be careful, okay?"

Despite whatever petty problems that came between them being sisters, each still deeply cared and loved the other and Trina was touched by her sister's concern. "I will. I'll see you tomorrow."

Trina walked back to Mark and took his hand to pull him away from his buddies that had approached him to find out where he had gone and been doing with the buxom brunette. She hoped he wasn't going into much detail about what happened between them in the library, but she couldn't much worry about that at the moment as she led him out of the school.

* * *

 **Nozu**

The pair walked into the Japanese restaurant, Mark having ditched his costume to remain in his long sleeve T-shirt and blue jeans while Trina opted, as she really didn't have a choice since she didn't bring a spare change of clothes, to remain in her dress, but wore her long coat to cover herself and ditched the red wig. Mark didn't mind her covering up since he had gotten to see her plenty in and out of the dress before arriving and it made it a little more enticing knowing that no one else could really see what she was wearing.

He led her to a booth on the far end of the restaurant and the pair slipped into it across from one another.

A waiter approached with menus and the pair of teenagers looked over their menus. They each ordered drinks and with a little help from Trina to Mark, each ordered a different variety of udon, some sushi and rice.

The waiter briskly went to fulfill their drink orders and returned nearly in a flash. Mark raised his soft drink filled glass and smiled, signaling for the hopes of a nice dinner. Trina picked up her glass and sipped from the straw, her lips forming a smile around it.

The waiter returned a few minutes later with their orders and sat the tray at the end of the booth table. Trina took her bowl and side dish, letting Mark know which serving belonged to him as he didn't really know the appearance of his meal. He took his bowl of soup and spoon along with his side dish of rice.

Mark tentatively sipped on his udon and attempted to suppress his mild displeasure for it. He took several more sips of the broth to try to acquire the taste then moved on to the noodles part of the dish. They tasted familiar and enjoyable compared to the rest of the dish. He didn't bother with his chopsticks to pick up a bit of his rice with the spoon.

Trina noticed his lack of enjoyment of his meal and commented between sips of the broth of her udon, "You don't look like you're enjoying your food."

He shrugged and remarked, "I'm more of a hamburger and fries kind of guy."

"Why didn't you say anything? We could have gone to someplace that served them."

"I'm not taking you to Inside-Out Burger for dinner," he replied with a mildly offended tone.

"No, that would have been a chizzy place to go, but there is Karaoke Dokie and they have great burgers. You could have even heard me sing."

Mark let his brush of anger subside and answered in a cooler tone, "Yeah, I've been there. The food's great and sometimes the performances are alright. I guess that's a place for our next date… assuming we impress each other for another one, but why didn't I say anything? You wanted to come here, so I don't see why I couldn't indulge you."

"What if I had decided to ask you to take me to some fancy high end restaurant?"

He lifted his chin and put on a deep look of concentration then answered, "Well, I have a sense that you wouldn't try to take advantage of me like that and if you did… I would have told you no and probably walked away from you and headed back inside to the dance."

"That's pretty fair, but thanks for bringing me here."

"You're welcome."

They fell into silence while turning to their dishes, Mark trying to politely enjoy the food.

Trina ideally commented after eating a piece of the sushi, "It's been a while since I've been on a nice date."

"I still find that hard to believe even after what you told me back at the dance and what people say about you?"

She snapped, clearly angry with his statement, "What do people say about me?"

He sat his spoon in his dish and took a deep breath before deciding to be honest since he brought it up, "Well frankly that you're a no talented diva that people don't want to hang around you."

Trina face flushed with a red hew in nearly an instant.

He apologetically smiled and continued, "I don't mean to upset you, but you asked and I wanted to be honest with you."

The questionably talented actress calmed herself and answered with an air of casualness, perhaps showing off some actual talent, "It's just jealousy I think. You know not everyone at Hollywood Arts is equally talented. I've been in a number of plays and I have a regular acting job on television. Who at the school can say that?"

He took the advantage in her change of topic, not wanting to further upset, "I remember hearing something about you being on TV. What show is it?"

"Yes, but it's on one of the Spanish channels, so not a lot of people watch it at school. Language barrier and all."

"Is it one of those Spanish soap operas? I can see you playing in one of those… you're certainly are hot enough for one, not that I mean that takes away from your acting ability."

She appreciated the compliment, but she mulled over whether to be honest with him. When she first got the job, she had bragged all around that the show she was on was high quality television with top notch acting. "No, it's a variety comedy show."

His brow lifted and questioned without cautious thought,"Oh?"

"Oh?"

"I mean, don't those get a lot of ratings?"

Trina let a relieved smile appear on her face, "Yeah, we are quite popular among the Latino community."

"So do you enjoy it? Do you want to be a comedic actress?"

"I don't want to limit myself as either a comedic or dramatic actress, though I kind of lean more towards wanting to do more dramatic roles."

"Well I hope your show is a stepping stone to the roles you want. Maybe the network your show is on with notice you for other shows?"

"Maybe…"

"I don't speak much Spanish, so when we watch an episode together, could you translate for me."

She was grateful that he was really interested in seeing her work, but she really didn't want him to see that she was in mostly ridiculous sketches that included being cheese for hungry mice children. She nervously laughed off, "Let's see if you impress me enough for a second date."

He chuckled, clearly seeing she was playfully taunting him.

Trina took a sip from her drink then asked, "What about you? What are your plans after school?"

"I hope to get some kind of action roles, you know how competitive the industry is. I'm just hoping I can get something for steady work and work my way up." He rolled his eyes and dismissively commented, "I'll probably have to end up in Canada to get some work."

"Look at it as a jumping off point. There are plenty of popular television shows that film up there."

"You're right. That's why I was considering it a viable option."

The teens fell back to silence to enjoy their meal and Mark found himself just watching the lovely Latino sitting across from her and thought back since she walked up to him at the dance and compared it to all the gossip he had heard about her.

The brunette apparently caught his admiring gaze and curiously asked, "What?"

He shook his head and returned to the present. "Sorry, I was just thinking about what I've heard people say about you, but just being with you for the last few hours has really got me to thinking."

"What do you mean?"

She hoped that it was positive because she was really starting to like the guy sitting across from her.

"I'm seeing you as a strong, assertive girl that is confident about yourself and knows exactly what she wants in life. Everyone cheers you on because everyone's concerned about a girl's self-esteem and if you were a guy, you'd be praised as a man, but since you're a girl and actually follow through with the praise… you're called a diva or worst, a bitch for it. Oh, and if you enjoy sex on a regular basis, you're considered a slut or whore for it while if I do the same thing, I'm just a guy being a guy. The double standard disgusts me."

"Thanks for not looking at me that way, but I'm not just going from one guy to the other to get laid. I want to find a good guy that'll treat me right and I just happened to enjoy sex. I don't put out on the first date…" She clapped her mouth shut then admitted through clenched teeth, "Well this was different…"

"We did rush it."

"You weren't complaining?"

"No, I wasn't. I figured at first if your plan was just to use me for a quickie, why not enjoy it because you are really talented? But, it certainly turned out different—in a fantastic way—than I expected."

A smile cracked on her face. "Well this night is turning out better than I ever expected."

She was hoping that this wasn't some trick in liking her as Beck had pulled, just to drop her tomorrow.

Mark finished the morsel of sushi in his mouth then spoke in a low voice to make sure no one would over hear him regardless no one else was really sitting around them, "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

Trina slurped from her straw then set her glass back on the tabletop. "Embarrassed me?"

The once superhero dressed teen leaned forward and lowered his voice, "You know, in the study room in the end about wanting to be satisfied?"

She turned her face away, feeling a rush of heat to her cheeks.

He reached out and palmed over the top of her free hand, brushing his thumb over her smooth skin to reassure her, "Hey, I'm not bringing it up to make you feel uncomfortable, but the complete opposite. My first time wasn't what I thought it would be and I know some guys—ones I don't hang out with—that don't care much about whether their girl enjoys it or not. My father gave me plenty advice on women and the number one thing being to…" He cut himself off and glanced to the ceiling as he suddenly recalled something, "Actually, the number one rule don't get a girl pregnant unless she's your wife—my wife, not my girlfriend. He doesn't want any bastard grandchildren."

Trina picked at her food with her chopsticks and laughed, "You don't have to worry about that with me. I have a career to think about and my father would kill me… right after the guy that did it." She paused as she let her mind think deeper on the subject. Her voice dropped to one where nearly ethereal as her mind drifted into hopes and dreams, "I want to find a good man to be my husband and secure in my career before I have a baby. I do want a family and I want my child to have both parents that love him or her, but I want it on my timetable and make sure he's going to be man enough to be a father."

"He said not to trust the woman when she says that. There are plenty that would love to sink their claws into a guy on his way to the top."

She cocked her head and thought on the words before muttering flippantly, "Good advice. I know plenty of girls that would just like to find a guy that they could be a trophy wife to and simply live off of him."

He smirked, glad she could acknowledge his point.

"So what was rule you were going to tell me before you interrupted yourself?"

"Oh, he said always leave the woman satisfied whether she leaves you satisfied or not. You're not a man if you can't please your woman."

She smirked, thinking back at what happened at school. "You certainly left me satisfied."

"I'm glad." He smugly grinned and emphasized, "It's a matter of pride for me and… you deserved it."

"Stop being a flirt."

"You seemed to enjoy me being a flirt."

"Maybe…"

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that you didn't have to be embarrassed about it. We all want to be satisfied… to be happy."

The wig free actress smiled in agreement, raised her glass to him and replied, "To happiness."

He raised his glass in turn to cling against her glass.

They smiled to one another while taking a simultaneous sip from the glass in their hands.

* * *

 **Vega Residence**

The side door to the Vega home opened and Trina led the way for herself and Mark. She pulled the key out of the lock and allowed him to walk around her and further into the home. She flipped on a light switch and Mark looked around the living room and by extension the rest of the first floor of the house with its open floor plan. She lived in a high class neighborhood and the interior matched the exterior.

He glanced to her while she shut and locked the door behind her, "So I get to meet your parents?"

"Actually no… my parents decided to have a weekend getaway."

He nodded in acknowledgement and asked, "What about your sister? I never got a chance to ask whether you ditched her for me tonight?"

"No… kinda, but it's okay. She's cool with it and she has her group of friends and probably sleepover with one of them. She did last night."

Mark cleared his throat and let a bit of nervousness slip into his voice, "So we're here all alone?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"You're not going to take advantage of me? You have a cop as a dad that could make a lot of bad things happen to me, what do I have?"

She turned to him and invaded his personal space

"I guess you'll just have to take your chances with me

"Daddy told me not to take chances with girls."

She patted him on the cheek and stated with a grin, "At some point you're going to have to take a chance if you want to be with a girl."

The older Vega sister meant for her statement to come off as a lighthearted comment, but it was a pretty profound statement for him and to an extent, her. She was taking a pretty big chance with him. She had sex with him within minutes of meeting him at the party and now she had brought him home to spend some more time with her that could potentially lead to another round between them.

She pushed that thought aside for the present time and casually remarked, "As sexy as I look in this dress, I need to slip into something more comfortable."

"Okay, I guess I'll just have a seat,"

"Please do… make yourself right at home."

Trina started up the stairs while Mark got comfortable on one of the red couches. He figured she'd put on some casual nightwear if not outright what she wore to bed—wondering briefly if she was one of those girls that slept in the nude—so he decided to slip his sneakers off and take off his jeans. He didn't think she would mind him in his T-shirt and boxers. He settled back on the couch and picked up the remote to find something for them to watch.

* * *

A few minutes later, Trina returned wearing a white tight fitting tank-top that reached her waist and a pair Hollywood Arts gym shorts that barely covered her lovely round ass. Her choice of attire left little to the imagination with the amount of skin showing and hugging her curves. She clearly wasn't wearing a bra under the top, but with the tightness of the shirt and her natural lift, she didn't look as if she needed one. She dropped in the seat next to her and snuggled up to him. He easily slipped his arm around her shoulders and held her close.

It had been a while since he really had someone snuggle up with him and realized that he missed it. Trina seemed to enjoy the closeness too with his strong arm around her and her left hand palming up and down his cotton covered chest.

He had settled the television on some action movie, but picked the remote up and brought up the guide menu. "So what was the name of your show again?"

She muttered almost embarrassingly, "Divisimo."

The spiky hair teen flipped through the guide and found her show listed. He found an episode playing and was about to turn the television to it, but she grabbed his wrist. He gave her a surprised and curious expression to her returned kid with the hand caught in the cookie jar.

She uttered, "I'm… I'm really silly in it."

"Are you embarrassed for me to see it?"

"Maybe," she muttered while looking down at her lap and loosening her grip on his wrist.

"We don't have to watch it if you don't want to. I was just curious to see you in it."

An awkward silence fell between them until she explained, "My main bit is me dressed up as a piece of cheese and have mice children chase after me."

"What?"

"It's pretty ridiculous, but I'm in a yellow dress and wear a… cheese boob and children in mice costumes chase after me and sometimes catch me. It's a popular bit though, but they are giving me other bits to perform."

"Okay, we won't watch it and I won't look it up behind your back. We'll watch it when you're comfortable to see it, but I'm not going to think less of you. Comedy is comedy."

Trina smiled gratefully and hoped that he would keep his word. She settled back down with snuggling against him and they returned to watching the mindless action movie. It wasn't necessarily her preference even if she enjoyed practicing her skills of hurting people if the occasion ever called for it like that mysterious mugger that tried to jump the principal last year. She let her mind drift into thinking perhaps she would be seeing him in such a role in the future and perhaps seeing herself as his lead love interest. Heck, Angelina and Brad did it and they're together, though she thought it was kind of dirty to what happened to Jennifer Aniston.

They watched the film for about half an hour, silently enjoying the other's presence and embrace. He had missed doing such a thing with a girl and Trina was finally starting to appreciate such a feeling as other guys really had never been interested in doing such a thing unless it led to sex. She glanced to his profile and idly commented, "I could use something to drink. Do you want something?"

"Okay."

He got up with her and they headed for the kitchen. He took a seat at the end of the kitchen table while she walked to a back corner cabinet. She opened it and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. She sat the glasses on the table and opened the have filled wine bottle. She poured herself a glass, filling it halfway then moving to the other glass, but Mark raised his hand and commented, "I'm not much of a drinker."

"You don't mind if I have a drink then do you to unwind?"

"Only if it impairs your ability to say yes."

She put the stopper back in the neck then sat the bottle on the kitchen island before having a seat to his left on that side of the table. "Why would you have to worry about me saying 'yes'? You think you're going to get lucky again tonight?"

"You were the one that was the aggressive one back at school."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. As I said back at Nozu: there's nothing wrong with a girl wanting what she wants, but I'm just saying if something comes up, I want you to have all your faculties. I don't play that way with girls."

"I can hold my liquor," she answered with a knowing grin and a raised eyebrow. She took a sip from the wine goblet while directing a smoldering look into his eyes.

The pair just watched one another, trying to gage what the other was thinking and feeling as Trina casually sipped on her drink in the most seductive manner that she could manage.

She finished her drink in an overdramatic manner then got up with the intention of pouring herself another drink. She stood with her lower pelvis against the edge of the island with the bottle of wine safely to her right, clearing the immediate area in front of her. She moved the glass over to the bottle and directed a smoldering looked over her shoulder while giving her ass a little wiggle. She was hoping he would take the bait because she wanted to feel him again in so many ways.

Mark half smirked, seeing exactly what she wanted from him. He debated if he should take the bait, but after their date and snuggling since they arrived, he figured why not have another taste of the hot Latino? He stood up and walked behind her as she looked forward out the window of the kitchen. He placed a hand on her back and gently pushed the brunette down to bend over the kitchen island. He held her in place with the hand and bent over her to whisper into her ear, "Stay."

She nodded her head while a teasing smile broke on her face, glad he was smart enough to take the bait.

He straightened up and moved his hands on hold her hips before hooking his fingers over the elastic band of her gym shorts. He slowly pulled the material over her tanned ass, savoring the sight of her smooth plump rear that was free of even a hint of a tan line. He bent down and softly pecked her cheeks as the shorts were pulled down her athletic legs. They dropped to her ankles and she lifted one foot then the other so he could take them off.

Mark returned to her garment free bottom and tried to memorize the plump flesh while kneeling behind her. He rubbed his palms over her backside and the back of her thighs.

The buxom brunette bit into her bottom lip, grinning while she felt the goose bumps from on her peach behind.

He leaned forward and whispered against her skin before peppering it with a few kisses, "You have a sexy ass Trina Vega."

She gently bit just a little harder into her bottom lip and mewed, "Oh don't I know it."

"You're not modest at all about anything are you?"

"Hey, you asked," she gently mocked.

"I did, didn't I?"

He moved his hands off her cheeks moved towards her core and pulled them apart. Her outer lips matched the smooth olive shade of the rest of her skin while her inner lips were a beautiful shade of pink. She was dry for the moment, but he was about to change that. He stuck his tongue out and lapped up from just under her hood to the end of her slit.

She lifted her head and pulled her forearms under her chest to hold herself up, sexily arching her back. She closed her eyes and approvingly moaned from his attentive tongue.

Mark started alternating lapping her outer lips, trying to get her juices really flowing since they had not real buildup into him sticking his tongue to her sex. His laps slowly made his way to her inner laps, tracing over them several times before taking them between his lips and gently sucking on them.

Trina's face grimaced in pleasure and mewed out from the tender sucking then groaned when his lips were replaced with his tongue moving to her core. The tip penetrated her and though unable to tell, he started tracing out numbers and not necessarily in order. His hands roamed over her bottom, causing and easing away goose bumps that formed on her smooth ass.

He moved him tongue up and started flicking to bath her tight starfish. He twirled the tip of his tongue around her puckered hole before teasingly darting to try push through her ring then back to twirling around it. He kept up the random alternating with a few times moving back down to her lips to lap up her increasingly flowing juices before returning to her second opening.

Trina shivered and it started pulsing in time with her speeding up heartbeat. She looked over her shoulder and huffed, "You want my ass don't you?"

He pulled his tongue away to huff with his warm breath against her openings, "I told you, I'd hurt you."

She wiggled her behind in his face and grinningly retorted, "I'm a martial artist; I've experienced plenty of training pains and I told you, I love a challenge."

The potential action star lifted his head up enough to look over the curve of sexy ass and leered, "We'll see about that later." He moved his tongue back down to her flower and started tongue lashing her, not concerned about drawing out any letters or numbers. She was practically dripping at this point with her own juices and his generous spittle and found it time to add a new source of stimulation for her.

He slipped his right index finger into her and carefully started exploring her love channel.

She dropped her head forward and breathily hissed, "Damn…"

Mark stood up and let his middle finger join in on the fun of slowly pumping into her with the tips pressed in the direction of her abdomen, causing her to shudder against the island. He smirked at seeing her reaction and moved his other hand under her stomach between her flesh and the wooden surface to reach between her legs. The tips of his fingers found her exposed clit and started brushing in circles over the sensitive nub of flesh.

The Latino brunette huffed out through puckered lips from the duel 'assault', "Mark…"

He heard the thankfulness and the pleading in her voice and was determined to fulfill her. He sped up his gentle pumping, brushing his fingertips over her G-spot while his other fingers rapidly flicked her love button.

"Mark!"

"Come on Trina. Come for me baby."

Her sex was tingling and clenching and releasing, attempting to milk his fingers. Her gut tightened and the tension snapped like an overstretched rubber band. The brunette threw her head back and shouted nearly loud enough to shake the windows, "FUCK! Fuck, fuck, fucking shit!"

She shook for a good half minute as her senses overloaded with blurred vision and the sound of her own rapid heartbeat pounding her ears. As she regained muscle control and her senses, she felt the zap of lost energy from her release and collapsed on the surface of the island and gasped for breath.

Mark slowed down his pumping to a slow steady pace and ceased his brushing of her love button.

"Please…" she moaned while she reached back and pawed at finding his wrist, bringing him to a complete stop in pumping into her, the feeling becoming too much for her to handle.

He pulled his fingers out of her warm and pulsing opening. He brought his fingers to his lips and smelled her essence then moved his arm over her right shoulder and brought them to Trina's lips. She wasn't necessarily a fan of tasting her own release, but she made the exception. She looked over her shoulder to him in the eyes and parted her lips to suck off her juices from her fingers. She was making a lot of exceptions for him and just hoped it didn't bite her in the ass in the end.

After she finished cleaning his fingers, he wrapped his arms over her abdomen to stand her up and she folded her arms to rest on top of his arms.

She rested her head back on his left shoulder and muttered, "Thanks."

He kissed just above her temple and answered, "You're welcome."

"No, I mean it. Thanks… this is me being honest."

He kissed her cheek and answered in a breathy tone, "I'm sorry you've had to deal with such asshole losers that wouldn't satisfy you."

"I'm certainly starting to forget about them with you." She felt so cheesy with those words rolling off her tongue, but they were the truth. He was treating her better than any other guy she had attempted to date.

The muscular future action star smirked. "Trina Vega, are you trying to flatter me?"

The brunette actress turned in his grasp then grabbed the waistband of his boxers as her answered. She pulled the waistband down over his hips, momentarily catching on his semi-stiff shaft then pulling it up to free the material then down his legs while kneeling in front of him. She licked her lips and flicked her eyebrows up before taking hold of him in her right hand then practically inhaled half his stiffening rod.

Mark threw his head back and groaned, "Fuck…"

Trina bobbed her head several times halfway down his length, wanting to taste him again and perhaps reward him for giving her such a nice release. She bobbed several times, wanting to coat his shaft with spittle and get him harder then pulled her mouth off then licked up one side then the other. He started to steadily grow with every lick of the side of his flesh. She turned to his spongy head, licking all around it and getting on her tongue the first droplets of his precum. She moved her hand up in a stroke while her tongue traveled down to lick around his base then down to his balls.

She lapped at one ball then the other while slowly jerking him to finish getting him hard for her plans for him. She opened her mouth to suck on his right ball while moving her hand up to palm over his knob then letting the pad of her thumb tease over his little eye. There was a pleasantly manly musty smell to them, presumably from their earlier encounter where he worked up a bit of sweat from him sending her momentarily to another plan of existence. As she sucked on him, she tasted another flavor that seemed familiar then realized that she was tasting her dry release on him. She felt a momentary bit of embarrassment cumming that hard on him, but thankful that it really was her juices and she hadn't peed on him. That sure as hell would have been a mood killer, but then a fire seemed to ignite in her in realizing that he could make her cum so hard.

The Latino actress pulled away from his crotch and stood up. She kissed his cheek, hoping he wouldn't be turned off by where her lips just were, then walked past him to have a seat on the kitchen table and she spread her legs. She slipped her middle finger between her still heated and sensitive folds to rub up and down, but not penetrating herself.

Mark was to her in a flash, positioning himself between her legs, ready to easily sink right into her with the wetness covering her lips. He stopped himself and asked, remembering that she had asked him back at school, "Condom?"

"Damn…" she hissed in frustration, but it was almost instantly replaced with her eyes lighting up as she apparently realized something. She rubbed between her lips a few more to gather some of her juices on her fingertips then wrapped her hand around him and stroked him a few times, drawing a pleasurable groan past his lips.

She scooted off the edge of the table playfully demanded while maintaining a soft grip on his manhood, "Follow me."

Mark complied as in nearly a comical way he was led by out of the kitchen, through the living room and up the stairs.

They reached her room and she pushed open the door.

Mark fought back a smirk, seeing that it was an odd combination of being girly with various colors and posters yet plenty of things to show that she was a tough girl with her martial outfight laying in her desk chair and various trophies.

While he was distracted in examining her room, Trina reached into one of her drawers and dug around her clothing. "Ha!" She pulled out a silver wrapper and held it up.

Mark cocked his right eyebrow and laughed, "You keep spares?"

"A girl has to be prepared in case she finds Mister Right."

"So I'm Mister Right or Mister Right Now?"

"Definitely the former," she answered while she carefully tore opened the foil and pulled out the rubber. She tossed the foil and carefully pulled the ring of the condom around his glands and rolled it down his hard rod. She finished near his base then gave him a gentle tug to make sure it was secure on him.

Mark uttered in feeling the snugness of the latex around his shaft, "A little bit of a tight fit."

"I'm not use to guys as big as you."

He avoided making a comment about her trying to flatter him about his size and answered to the immediate concern, "You're not concerned about it breaking?"

"Well, I'm on the pill, I know I don't have anything and I trust that you don't have anything."

"That's a big leap of faith on your part, but you're right, I'm clean."

"You better because if something happens, my dad will be looking for you."

He suddenly recalled hearing over the phone when he talked to her while trying to get a hold of Tori that their father was a cop. Mister Vega could probably do a lot of things to him and his buddies would look the other way. He was glad he was telling her the truth. He just hoped that she was telling the truth.

Trina stepped away from him and moved the chair from away of her mirror and vanity then braced one of her hands on the edge of the vanity and the other between her legs. She slid her middle finger up and down her slit and looked over her shoulder and sultrily asked, "Do you need an invitation?"

He walked behind her and she immediately ground against the underside of his manhood, momentarily trapping it between her cheeks. He closed his eyes and groaned through clenched teeth. His mind flashed to a fantasy of her giving him a lap dance and easily saw in his mind's eye that she could make him cum in his pants before she was done. He pulled himself from his fantasy as she became more aggressive in her grinding.

The muscular actor stepped back and held himself with one hand and the other on her hip to steady both of them. He rubbed up and down her lips several times before pressing against her until his head slipped past her lips.

Trina let out a long, deep moan as he continued to slip inside her until her soft cheeks were pressed against his pelvis, "Holy fuck."

Mark licked his lips while gripping and massaging her hips. "So this is a religious experience for you now Trina?"

The actress blew out another breath, "When I'm having a godly dick filling me better than anyone else before then yeah, I'm counting it as a religious experience."

"Now you really are just flattering me…" he laughed while slowly starting to saw into her.

The spiky brown haired future actor slowly worked through a slow cycle of filling and withdrawing from her, getting used to tightness again while allowing her to adjust to his girth. He ran a hand up and down her back, slipping under the white tank-top in what was becoming gentle and sweet lovemaking even if the word 'love' had not entered the vocabulary between them to describe feelings between them.

After several minutes of their gentle copulation that was driving Trina into practical heat and making her wetter by the second, Mark moved his hand from under the back of her tank-top to the front. He gripped the hem of shirt and pulled it over her tanned beauties to bunch the material above them and below her neck, her nipples momentarily catching the cotton before he finished pulling and freeing them with a soft bounce before settling. He gripped her right orb filling and slightly spilling through his fingers and started massaging it in his palm and pinching her nipple when he could find it during the soft bouncing as he drove in and out of her.

He hunched over her and kissed on her neck and up to her hairline in front of left ear. He peppered her cheek with more kisses and massaged her breast with more force, but careful to not actually cause her pain or hurt her.

Trina closed her eyes and moaned deeper as her breath shortened from all the various points of attention he was giving her. "Mark?"

"Yeah Trina?"

"I want…"

"What do you want?"

"More…"

He kissed her ear, affectionately showing his understanding that sent another shiver through the actress. He eased her down so she could brace herself back on the vanity and face the mirror and take advantage of his height for leverage. He gripped her hips and started driving into her slower, but harder that caused her cheeks to jiggle against the slapping of his pelvis.

"Ugggh, fuck…" Trina hissed as she felt him seem to fill her more and hit all the right spots inside.

He kept his steady pace, fighting against the urge to speed up. He wanted to tease her a little, get her to set the pace and drag this on for a little more as she felt incredible around his shaft. Despite the rubber, he swore he could almost feel her wetness while her muscles clamped more and more around him.

However, that didn't mean Mark couldn't give her a little push with a soft grunted as his breath was starting to shorten, "Look at yourself as you cum. Watch yourself as you lose it."

Trina looked up to the mirror. Her tanned body was starting to be covered with a light shine of sweat and flesh melons gently bounced with each of his thrusts. She looked so fucking hot that she questioned her sexuality for a moment that if she saw a girl as hot as herself in the mirror, she'd want to fuck her. The sight and thought sent a flash of heat through her and brought her closer to the edge.

Her eyes turned focus on her face and meet her own stare. She saw her flushed face grimace in pleasure, struggling to deal with all the signals of pleasure reaching her brain and seeing she was about to be overcome with the wave of her release. She wanted that release and started pushing back against his thrusts, forcing his fat rod deeper in her tightening hole.

Mark felt the need for her release with her increased participation, so he gripped her hips tighter, threatening to dig his nails into her skin, and increased both his speed and thrust into her.

The brunette had to grip the vanity to hold onto something as he practically plowed into her, taking full advantage of his leverage and strength over her and causing her flesh pillows to bounce wildly. Her mind flashed back where he had completely dominated her back at school where he had made her feel completely helpless. The girl that always had to be at the top of her game had become and was becoming at the moment his fucktoy and it turned her on more than she realized.

After less than a minute of him fucking into her for dear life, she wailed out, "FUCK!"

Her knees felt like they were buckling they were wobbling so much. Her muscles tensed and tingled and her breath seized in her throat and gripped hard around him, attempting to milk him. However, he was still a ways off from his release, but that didn't deter the fact that it was a pleasurable feeling being squeezed by such a soft vise.

Mark gently eased her down as she could brace her forearms on the vanity and catch her breath. He rubbed his palm over her left cheek to help ease her down from her high with a comforting hand.

Trina wiggled her ass back at him and reached back to press a hand against his lower muscular abs.

He withdrew from her, the sound of slick flesh moving across one another even with the latex between them being oddly arousing for both of them.

She stood up and kissed him on the cheek, an oddly innocent gesture after what they had just done. She turned and walked to her bed with an extra swing in her hips. The bed was easily a queen size bed and perhaps even a king size one, giving them plenty of room. Her parents must enjoy spoiling her or she wanted to spoil herself.

Trina turned around to face him and had a seat on the edge of the bed and spread her legs out, again offering her world to him, showing off her swollen and slick lips and her eagerness for him to fill her again.

He settled between her legs, brushing his latex covered tip up to tease her opening and gently poking her exposed clit.

She gripped one of his shoulders while the other gripped the back of his neck. She whimpered, perhaps more sensitive than she realized after her release, "Shit… please, don't tease…"

"Okay baby." He reached out with his other to cup her right cheek and pulled her up into a sitting position. He crashed his lips against her, causing her to wrap her arms around the back of his neck to allow her to deepen the kiss. He used the kiss to distract her to push his crown between her folds and slip inside.

She moaned into the kiss from the surprise of his entrance then groaned louder as he slowly pushed into her to the hilt.

Trina pulled her lips away from him and huffed, "God… you're so thick."

"And you're still tight."

He gently pulled back then pushed back inside, slowly starting to saw into her.

She let her hands slide over his muscular arms as she relaxed back onto the bed. She smirked up at him and cooed with the new angle of his thrusting manhood while she hooked her legs behind him. He certainly appreciated the new angle as it allowed him a perfect view of her exposed chest and the brushing of his mushroom head over her internal bundle of nerves, sending shivers of pleasure through both of them.

"You finally got me on my back," Trina seductively teased as she tenderly dragged her nails over her well defined abs, careful not to actually scratch him and break his skin.

"Back, front, cowgirl, doggie… whatever we enjoy…" he huffed out as he began picking up the pace of his thrusting.

Trina imagined for a moment those other positions with him and was looking forward to them as one allowed her to dominated him and set the pace while another made her completely at his mercy, something she found an incredible turn on back at school not only because of how incredible he was at getting her to cum, but because he proved she could trust him to that extent.

While the brunette was lost in thought that just turned her up a notch and made her wetter, he reached behind him with a hand to unlock her ankles behind him and move her legs up to rest on his chest and brought her feet on either side of his head. He moved his hands down and gripped over the top of her thighs for leverage and sped up his thrusting.

"Shit!" she cried out from the speed and forcefulness of him practical pounding at this point. She was thanking God that Mark was such a turn on to get her juices flowing or she might be in some serious pain from his size. He distracted her from any potential pain by peppering kisses over and around her ankles, sending shivers up her smooth legs.

As he continued to thrust with the top of his shaft scrapping her g-spot, the actress's breasts bounced up and down, enough to nearly smack her chin before she palmed over her chest to steady them, but lost her grip on the bed. She had to trust him in not letting her hit the top of her head against the side wall, but she did have a pretty large bed.

It wasn't long into his thrusting and practically using her (not that she was minding at all with the feelings running through her) as a horizontal fucktoy that her abdomen, butt and thigh muscles tightened, signaling that she was fast approaching another release. She muttered in a soft whimper, barely louder than the smacking of their flesh against one another, "Mark…"

He huffed out with a reddening face, though understanding the desperation in her voice, "Yeah baby?"

She still felt strange admitting this to a guy, but after readily satisfying her several times since they met at the dance, she was feeling trusting of him and trusting him to know what to do, "I'm close."

"You are? You're going to cum on my cock again?"

He sped up just a little more, threatening to make the back side of her thighs red with all the smacking of his pelvis before he gave her a chance to answer him.

She clenched her eyes while her muscles in her abs and thighs trembled with the tension reaching the breaking point. She muttered as her breath escaped her and barely able to fill her lungs, "Yeah, I'm going… going… to cum. I'm going to cum on that beautiful cock of yours."

"Your tight heavenly pussy is going to cum all over my cock? You want to mark it as yours?"

The brunette ignored the pun in regards to his name and his 'little Mark' plowing into her. She did want his cock to be hers and no other girls. She wasn't sure if she could be that honest with him yet, but she had done nothing but be honest with him tonight and right now, she didn't see any reason not be honest again, "Yes… I want this cock to be mine. I don't want you sticking… oh fuck… into any other girl's… any other girl's pussy."

"I don't want to stick it in any other girl either, but… shit… I don't want you with any other guy."

"I… I won't—fuck me!" she interrupted herself when his shaft brushed hard across her g-spot. "I just want yours… I want you… I want you…"

He balanced bucking into her with one hand while moving his right hand between her legs and flicking her clit as fast as his thumb could move. "I want you too Trina."

Mark's admittance of wanting only her broke the tension in her gut, causing her to clench her eyes and practically squealed as her release slammed into her, "FUCK!"

Trina threw her head back and thrust her chest up, arcing her back almost in an inhuman manner showing off her flexibility, and practically squirting on his condom covered manhood and crotch. She shuddered as she held nearly still for several beautifully agonizing seconds before she collapsed down on the bed, feeling more drained than any of her martial arts workouts.

Mark moved his hand from between her legs and alternated rubbing up and down the front of her legs and over her smooth and trembling stomach in an effort to sooth her. He watched the inspiring actress come down from her high and couldn't remember a prettier sight with her chest heaving and having a film of sweat covering her beautiful olive skin. He let one leg down from his chest to either side of his hips then slipped his right arm under her back and pulled her into a sitting position. His steely hard rod remained snug in her softly spasm channel while he rubbed up and down her back. "You look beautiful when you cum."

"More beautiful than I already look?"

Mark chuckled, the vibrations coming from his chest sending ripples through her sensitive chest, "You never quit do you?"

Trina answered by wrapping her arms around behind his head and lazily started kissing his lips, cheeks and chin. As she kissed him, she muttered with an upbeat voice between them and her breaths, "I have a healthy self-esteem."

The muscular teen laughed again and moved his hands to her bountiful ass and lifted her off the bed. He carefully took a few steps back to take a seat in the chair to her vanity that she had pushed to the side earlier.

"Shiiittt…" she hissed as she sank her full weight on him when he sat, feeling him push just a little deeper inside her.

He teased her, "You like me inside you?"

"Fuck yes," she hissed through closed teeth and closing her eyes.

One of the top bachelors at Hollywood Arts playfully swatted her left ass cheek to encourage her to start riding him, "Then show me. Show me that you only want my cock and no other guy's by getting off on it again."

She yelped from the contact out of shock than any real pain. She looked him dead in the eyes and felt a rush of lust, but also something deeper then just the carnal act they were sharing. He wanted her to claim him. She wanted her to put her money where her mouth was as he had been hurt by past girls. She was practically exhausted and he had made her cum three times since they started, more times than she had done to herself in private. She didn't know if she had the stamina for such a thing, but God did she love a challenge and wanted to reassure him.

She grabbed his shoulders and braced her feet on the floor on either side of the stool like chair and lifted up until about half of him had withdrawn from her tight confines. She slowly sank back down, tossing her head to the side and letting her long hair fly to fall on her right shoulder. She picked herself up again then slowly sank again, enjoying his girth parting her muscles and filling her better than any other guy.

The long haired brunette cycled through her slow riding several times before she set a nice slow pace. Her breast gently bounced in his face and licked at every opportunity, aiming from her nipples, missing more than catching them but still getting a nice taste of her skin. She wasn't complaining his tongue touching anywhere on her sensitive chest.

Mark keeping a firm grip on her ass muttered through shortening breath, "You're so fucking warm and tight."

The brunette's chest heaved in chasing for breath and huffed out, "And I feel so fucking full."

She bounced on his lap for another minute with a string of uttered moans, groans and profanity, but she couldn't maintain it with her legs feeling as if they were on fire and the stress was becoming too much.

"Mark…"

He figured out what she was asking and tightened his grip on her ass to help her along and pick up the slack of her weight then taking completely over. He added his own pulling and bucking into her to her already weight of dropping on him and driving his shaft deeper than she ever had something go into her before. She never felt so full in her life and the fast and rough stroking into her was sending her to new heights.

The riding only lasted about another minute with the hard slapping of flesh echoing in the room and their mutual grunts and moans. She was reaching her limit and one good hard slap on her left cheek that blurred the line between pleasure and pain and probably left a red mark on her tanned skin pushed her over the edge. She tossed her head back, her hair falling down her back and shouted, "FUCKING SHIT!"

The part-time martial artist stared up at her ceiling and jerked in his lap, grinding her crotch against him and the rest of her muscles twitching.

Mark groaned from the tight grip of her warm inner grip as if she was ringing his shaft like a hot rag. He took a hand off her ass and gripped one of the breasts thrust in his face and latched onto the nipple as something to distract him from the feeling of being close to release from her tightness and hopefully extend her on pleasure with the added pleasure.

Trina's senses slowly returned to her and the tension in her muscles began to dissipate, causing her to lean forward. Mark let go of her breast after a last moment suckle and let her rest against his shoulder. She huffed and buffed against the side of his neck as if she just completed a marathon. She had cum three times in less than an hour or however long they had been going at it as she really hadn't paid attention to any clock.

He reassuringly whispered into her ear, "You're okay baby. I got you. I got you."

The athletic teen's words wormed into her heart and reassured her as he had done the previous times. He held her and comforted her in her vulnerable state. She lifted her head and cupped his left cheek before softly pressing her lips against his lips. The actress mewed as they lip locked and practically traded spit with tongues fighting for dominance. After getting her satisfaction with battling him with her lips, she uttered in baited breath and confident expression, "We're not done yet."

Mark laughed, "We're not? You looked pooped though."

Trina rotated her hips, grinding against his pelvis and tightening inner muscles. "Did you forget one important little thing? You haven't cum baby. I know you want to. Your cock is hard as steel and I know these beautiful balls are filled and just wanting to release. I can't leave my man with blue balls."

"I'm your man now?"

"After what we just did, you're damn right you're my man."

Mark boyishly smirked. "Well alright."

He didn't want to argue with her. After just a few hours and one date seemed a little crazy to jump into an exclusive relationship, but figured why the hell not? Setting aside the fact that she was a great lay, he liked her assertive attitude and sure of herself. It could come off as a little 'diva', but as he told her back at Nozu that he just saw it as being confident like any man.

Any deeper thoughts were cut off when she started gyrating her hips and tightening and releasing her inner muscles, consciously trying to milk him for his release. He was also getting pretty close to his release from her last orgasm and just a little surprised that he hadn't gone off yet being inside such a snug and fantastic vice. His teeth garnished and his muscles strained in his neck with the tightening of practically ever muscle from behind his navel down to his toes. He muttered out, "Trina… I'm going to cum…"

She stroked his cheek with her thumb and encouraged sweetly and sexily, "It's okay. I want you to cum. I want you to blow that load you've been hanging onto since we started."

He hesitated for a second, struggling with the fact that he was still inside her, but remembered that he was still wrapped just in case she wasn't telling the truth about the birth control and she had been concerned earlier with having one. After the night they had spent together, he felt mildly sick at thinking so little of her. He didn't want to think about her as all those other girls he had encountered and couldn't trust as far as he could throw them.

She leaned forward to kiss him again, but this time it was slow and delicate like they were intimate lovers that had been together for years while her velvet channel tightened around him to get him to release.

It was too much for the handsome future actor from her warm vice to their intimate kissing. He groaned into the kiss before pulling his lips away and pulled her closer, pressing her ample soft chest against his muscular one and buried his face in the side of her neck. He let out a roar with the some profanity, muffled by her smooth tanned skin, and bucked hips forward, nearly lifting him off the seat, and fired his built up release only prevented from painting her insides by the latex barrier.

She shuddered from a mini-release of his flexing rod and feeling the warmth of his load even through the barrier. She stroked the back of his head while he breathed in her sweaty scent and kissed along side her neck. "It's okay babe. I'm right here. Let it all out."

"Fucking damn!" he screamed against her neck. He humped into her several more times from her encouragement as though he could force his release to the ultimate destination that it wanted to reach. He relaxed back in the chair while his balls tried to heave out the rest of his release and held onto her hips as sort of a life preserver.

Trina stroked over his left pectoral muscle, feeling his heart beating like a drum. She lifted her head off of his shoulder and was nearly startled by seeing a vulnerable expression on his face from releasing and dropping his own emotional shields. He had reassured her when she had inadvertently done the same their first time and purposely the second time, so why should it be any different for him just because he was a guy? She cupped his cheeks with both her hands and placed a reassuring kiss on his lips.

"You're okay," she whispered as a statement more than a question, peering into her eyes hoping that he would believe her.

The handsome guy nodded with a half grin and gulped for air. "I just need a minute."

She laid back on him and snuggled her face into the crook of his neck again. "Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

They remained there for some time, neither sure how long until they both calmed down. He kissed her forehead to let her know that he was alright, so she stood up on wobbly legs, holding his shoulders for a few seconds to maintain her balance before leaning forward and taking a grip at his base from his mostly hard rod from remaining snug inside her. She saw that he had filled the tip to near the breaking point and was a little amazed that he hadn't burst it.

Mark looked down and embarrassingly laughed, "We got to get a bigger one for next time or—"

"I told you, it would have been alright if it broke, but you're right: better to be _safer_ than sorry."

Trina carefully pulled and rolled part of the condom until she was able to slide it off of him without spilling anything. She pinched the open end of the rubber and took another look at used condom and saw how much he filled the end. He would have literally painted her insides if not for the barrier.

She walked out of the room to a destination unknown, presumably the bathroom and the sound of a flush later, confirmed his assumption. Less than a minute later, she strutted back over to him and pulled the bunched up tank-top above her head, showing her magnificent chest while lifting her arms, and tossing the garment on her bedroom floor. She knelt down between his legs and took of gentle grip of his softening, but still quite stiff and fat rod. The actress licked her lips then opened her mouth to taking his crown into her mouth.

"Shit…" he hissed as he was unprepared for her to do such a thing.

She moved more than half way down his length then let her lips pop off his shinny knob from her cleaning and softly and playfully mocked, "I want to make sure you're cleaned off baby. It's the considerate thing to do after the fantastic job you did to me."

Mark relaxed back in the chair, having no need to argue with her.

The Latino actress licked up and down either side of his rod, cleaning the fine coating of his release. She licked around under his still sensitive glands then opened her mouth take most of his length inside her mouth. She slowly bobbed several times, allowing her tongue to lap around the sides to make sure she didn't miss any leftovers. The taste was a bit salty for her liking, but she felt it could become an acquired taste if this became a regular thing for them. She pulled her mouth off of his now fairly stiff rod. He wasn't as hard as he had been when plowing into her, but he was still rather aroused for potentially another romp. She playfully pouted, "Oh darn, it looks like I kept you hard." She rolled her eyes and finished in a sing-a-long voice, "I can't leave you like that. I guess I'm just going to have to make you cum again."

Mark looked down at her mildly astonished that she would suggest such a thing. Her 'cleaning' of him had felt incredible after getting over the initial oversensitivity, but didn't think it was in the cards that she could bring him off again. "Trina, you don't…"

Trina licked up the right side of his pole then asked, "How many times has a girl made you cum in one night?"

Mark didn't like thinking about the few girls he had been intimate with in the pass while this buxom brunette goddess was on her knees servicing him like a pro. It seemed pretty disrespectful. The look in her eyes told him that it was alright to be honest, that she wouldn't be offended by his answer.

"Twice I think."

"So I've already broke that record tonight with three times?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Well I just want to be secure in my lead and drain these hard working rocks dry." She took his crown back past her lips and suckled on his bulbous head before he had a chance to respond.

He dropped his head back and groan from the skilled and warm orifice. He laced his fingers in her hair to have something to hold on to as he knew she was about to take him on a considerably pleasurable ride.

The debatably skilled actress began to lazily bobbed allowing her spit to really coat his rod, taking her time to enjoy the act and she was near exhaustion, so she couldn't maintain to great a speed. She released him from her mouth then began to lick him up and down again to gather her spit back up, taking care to let the tip of her tongue slide across the center of the underside of his rod and topside vein. She pulled off his rod and gripped him to softly jerk him as she lapped a few times on his right ball before taking it into her mouth to suck on it. It tasted like a different kind of salty from his sweat he had built up from their 'activities', but she didn't mind it too much because his skin did taste pretty good. She soon switched to his other rock as to thank it for producing such heavy loads for her.

Over the course of the next several minutes, she alternated between sucking and licking his shaft and doing the same to each of his balls while she stroked him off. The future action actor was groaning and giving her encouraging words that touched her more than she wanted to readily admit.

Her tongue was like magic with the sensation she was sending through Mark's hardening shaft and balls, bringing it completely back to life for one more time. He couldn't put it into words how talented her tongue was against his manhood and balls and didn't really want her to stop, but he felt that her efforts were going to be in vain despite how stiff she had made him. He partially rolled his eyes back and groaned, "God Trina… I don't… I don't think there's anything left for you."

"I think there's a little left in there for me," she playfully retorted after pulling her mouth off his ball. As audacious and confident as the great Trina Vega may be, he may have had a point. She was using all her skills to make him go off like a rocket, but he seemed to have hit a plateau in his pleasure as he wasn't signaling he was anywhere close and barely was producing in precum. On top of that, her tongue was getting tired her and jaw just a little sore from pleasuring him. She had to come up with a plan short of letting him fuck her again—which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

An idea occurred to the actress and she let some more drool fall on his rod then spit several more times to get him well lubricated. She kissed his crown then stood up. "Stroke yourself, I'll be right back."

She stood up and walked back to her dresser drawers.

He did as he was told and slowly stroked himself and he watched her ass while she dug into the same drawer she grabbed the condom. He had voiced his hesitation twice on the suggestion because he knew he was too big for her, but he imagined what it would be like to sink into her desirable ass. She'd probably be so tight that she'd break his dick off, but the idea of being in such a tight and warm vice caused him to throb in his hand.

She turned, taking away his view of her soft toosh, but it was replaced due to his line of sight with her honey coated world. She returned with a small bottle in her hand and knelt back down between his legs. She remained straight up and scooted on her knees a bit to get back between his legs to the point of his inner thighs touching her sides. She popped the cap to the bottle and held it above her chest and let the clear contents of lubricant drip down on the upper curvature of her breasts. Once there were several lines crossing back and forth, she closed the cap to the bottle and carelessly set it aside on the floor. She looked him dead in the eyes while she began rubbing it into her skin, particularly between her heavy orbs. After rubbing it into her skin, cupped under her coated 'girls' the pulled them apart then back together to wrap around his saliva covered meat.

"Holy shit!" he gritted out through his teeth.

Trina licked over the front of her top teeth then wickedly asked, "As warm as my pussy?"

Mark took several deep breaths to try to regain his composure then answered, "Just about… damn Trina…"

"Just enjoy baby."

She spat into her cleavage and started to slowly stroke him up and down as if she was slowly riding him to pump into her pussy. The thought occurred to her that she needed to properly rid him like a cowgirl at some point. She filed that away for a future time and focused on sliding up and down the sides of his shaft while keeping him warm. She'd occasionally pause and lap at his crown, particularly his little eye every time it poked out of her cleavage then trap just his head between her flesh pillows. She continued with alternating rubbing her breasts in different directions against his sides.

His hips bucked up inadvertently with the random shiver of deeper pleasure than the constant sensations running through is shaft and to his tightening balls, but other than that, he relaxed and let her do the majority of the work. He sighed while watching her please him with her beautiful rack. They were damn beautiful, big and soft with a lovely tan without any tan line. His other girls weren't as stacked as her and if this became a regular thing, he was surely going to appreciate her 'girls'.

Mark finally started felling the first tugs of his groin and inner thigh muscles and churning in his balls. He was amazed that it looked like she was going to make him cum again. He uttered, "Trina, I think I'm starting to feel something."

She pulled her breasts and returned to pleasuring him with her mouth with gentle bobbing.

He looked a little disappointed even if the feeling of her wet and tight mouth around his shaft was incredible.

She saw the look in his eyes and pulled off just long enough to reassure him, "Next time I won't stop until you give me a nice necklace."

Her promise satisfied him and to her own surprised, she meant her words and would like for him to cum on her again. She opened her mouth again and just started bobbing with the last of her reserves, licking him on every upstroke. She held his base firmly and pressed the butt of her left hand on his hip to at least partially control his movements of trying to buck into her mouth as she wanted him to release in her mouth and on her tongue than into the back of her throat, not that she actually minded him doing that back at the dance, but she wanted to really taste him this time for curiosity sake. She did not swallow guys, but he was breaking all her rules and preconceptions tonight.

The once toon dressed teen bobbed only for a few more seconds before Mark let out, "Trina, I'm… oh SHIT!"

He gripped her hair and shot out several times, not as thick and heavy as his previous times and a bit more watery, but she didn't care as the expression of pure ecstasy on his face brought on by her handiwork and 'mouthiwork' made this all the more satisfying. He tasted sweeter than back at the school, but then again she really didn't get to taste him last time as he fired practically in the back of her throat and she had just cleaned up the reminisce left on him from being trapped by the condom.

After several seconds of flexing and humping into the brunette actress' mouth, Mark settle in the chair and let the aftereffect lethargic take hold of him.

She suckled and licked him clean to draw out whatever was left in his tube that didn't make it to the surface, careful not to excite him too much (confident in her own skills that she could get him hard again if she put her mind to it) as he steadily softened. Once he was clean other than a very thin and drying film of her saliva, she crawled back into his lap and draped her arms over his shoulders to hold herself close to him.

Mark returned the grip to feel her softness and warmth against him.

Trina heard his pounding, but slowing heartbeat while both of them slowly came down from their highs in giving and receiving pleasure. Neither knew how many seconds or perhaps minutes passed by before the brunette actress uttered, feeling more vulnerable than back at the library when she was at his mercy or on the kitchen table being sent to another plane of existence, "I meant it. I don't want this to be a one night stand. I want you to be my guy."

He tightened his grip around her back and admitted, sounding just as vulnerable in his voice, "I don't want that either."

She pulled her head off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Her voice was filled with her fear that this would be taken from her, "I don't want it to be because you can practically fuck my brains out or be the best fuck of your life."

His face broke into a grin and stole a kiss from her. "It's not just that Trina… and you're going to give me the chance to prove it," he confidently stated, almost as a nonnegotiable demand.

The brunette broke into just a big a smile and kissed him. They shared a few soft kisses, relaxing into each other again for another minute before Trina pulled her mouth away from him. She stood up, taking a few seconds to make sure she was stable on her feet. Her legs still felt a little wobbly, but she managed to take his hand and lead him out of the room and down the hallway.

They reached her bathroom and she reached inside her shower to get the water hot. She grabbed a hair-tie off a little tray on her bathroom counter then tied her hair up in a bun on the top of her head. She grabbed a hanging washrag and stepped inside the shower, eyeing over her shoulder for him to join her.

Mark followed her inside and closed the glass shower door behind him. He slipped up behind her just as the water sprayed down on them and she took a bottle of bodywash and dripping some into her rag. He playfully took the rag from her and gently began to bath her front, rubbing the soft rag over her flushed skin. She turned the water off as he made circular motions with the rag over her skin starting with her upper chest then traveling down over the front of her flesh pillows.

Trina sighed to his gentle touch while he traveled down to over her stomach then reaching between her legs. He delicately brushed over her lips, careful not to brush over her lips too hard.

"Mark…" she huskily breathed, feeling the shiver through her though she hot from the water and pressed against him.

"Just relax baby. I just want to clean you and if something happens… let it," he breathily whispered back into her ear then kissed her ear.

She relaxed back against him and let his hands just play and wash her. While his left hand helped to continue to soap up her left breast, his right hand continued to gently rub her center until she began to tremble against him. He kissed the back of her neck and gently continued running the soft rag over her lips, gently cleaning her from her multiple releases. She struggled with the pleasure building between her legs as a part of her wanted him to stop. She didn't think she could take another release, but just surrendered to him as he did back in her room.

Mark gently pinched on the nipple between his fingers and rubbed just a little more aggressive over her lips.

Trina mewed and let her head fall back on his shoulder. She glanced up to meet his eyes. She saw the pleasure in his eyes of giving her pleasure and her eyes reflected a growing need for just one more release as her abs started to tighten. He kissed her upper right cheek to reassure her that he wouldn't leave her hanging. Her thighs started to tremble and her breath quickened. This lasted another minute or there about while teens remained quiet while Mark bathed her with one hand and his other tenderly stroked her without penetrating.

The bathing and safety she felt in his arms with the warmth of his body pressed against her back compounded the near pleasurable burning feeling between her legs to send her off to another release faster than she had ever made herself cum. She squinted and let out in a squeaky voice, "Cumming…"

Her eyes shot opened but her vision blurred and her pelvis bucked against his hand. The rest of her buddy shuddered hard against him and felt herself release at least a little more of her juices onto the rag. She sucked in breath as her body eased down from her endorphin fueled high, remaining safe in her lover's arms.

The muscular actor slowed down his rubbing to a gentle cleaning again, but after about a half minute she regained enough of her composure to grip his wrist to stop. She muttered, "Thanks…"

He kissed her cheek again and uttered, "You're welcome."

The new couple finished washing and rinsing each other without any further sexual contact over the next few minutes. Trina particularly enjoyed rubbing a rag and her hands over his muscular arms and chest. He certainly would fit the bill for being a future action star. She thought about stroking him off to see if he had one more left in him, but they were both reaching to the point of past exhaustion. He in turn enjoyed cleaning her backside and particularly her fine ass, getting every nook and cranny.

After they exited the shower and Mark dried Trina off as if she was a delicate doll then he dried himself. Once they were finished, Trina took his hand and led him out of the bathroom and down the hall to her bedroom. He withdrew his hand from her and before she could object, he kissed her cheek and said, "I'll be right back."

He took a quick run down stairs, avoiding the open windows in the living room and kitchen to retrieve his boxers that had been left on the kitchen floor. He noticed that they left the bottle of wine out and Trina's quarter of a glass of wine on the table. He hastily put the bottle up where he remembered she retrieved it then put the unused glass up and took a quick gulp to finish the leftover drink. He placed her glass in the sink then hustled to head back upstairs.

The muscular inspiring actor stopped at the doorway to see Trina sitting on the edge of her bed wearing a loose fitted T-shirt with a lack of any under support and pair of pink panties—that he guessed with her legs crossed. She got up from the bed and curled her right pointer finger to motion for him to come closer. She pulled back the cover and sheet before crawling into bed. He followed behind her and spooned with her, pulling the sheet and blanket over them before wrapping an arm over her stomach to hold her close to him. He kissed her cheek and the new couple settled in for a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **As I said, all praise goes to SVAD for this chapter so be sure to throw some praise to him on AO3 or I can pass it along. Thanks for all who are still reading. I'm not sure if we'll have a post next week due to the holiday, but I think everyone will dig what we have coming up next time as we close out the dance.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A little late to post, but we've got one more chapter for you in 2015, which we hope will set the scene for a very hot 2016 in this story. Hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

The night of dancing, eating, and sharing of good times with friends was finally winding down for the students of Hollywood Arts. Quite a few had already left for the evening to beat the traffic and head for their own after-parties, but the vast majority stayed behind for the dancing, which grew much closer and heavier as the hours passed, free food, which was always a big draw, and to find out who had won the best costumes.

Principal Helen called out over P.A. system through strategically placed speakers after the song faded out inside the gym, around the school and outside at the Asphalt Café, "Okay, everyone! If I could get everyone's attention!"

The student body as a whole in the gym turned to the principal while the others strolling the hallways and out in the café attentively listened, slowly coming together as one community mass.

"Okay, you've been voting all night and it's time that we announce the winner of our best dressed costume contest."

A hushed silence swept across the gym, nearly everyone eagerly anticipating the results of the voting. She looked down at her PearPad, pausing for dramatic effect, keeping them in suspense, then answered, "Your winner for king of the dance… Iron Man!" She glanced over the pad again, wondering where the student's name was placed. "Okay, there is no actual name on this… who's Iron Man?"

"Tony Stark…" Almost instantly, a voice rang out from a nameless student. "He's a superhero with a metal suit and-"

"Child, I know who Iron Man is…" she said with a snap, rolling her eyes. "I don't have a name for who here is dressed as him."

The spotlight swept the crowd until they found the red and gold armored teen. The others around him eagerly congratulated him with pats on his shoulders and back before he carefully made his way to the stage. He was careful walking up the steps then towards the center of the stage. He pulled off his custom helmet and waved at them with a goofy grin.

The crowd was shocked for a moment that Sinjin had actually won, but they quickly forgot about it with a round of applause and shouts.

Freddie was probably the loudest clapping as he was thoroughly impressed with the costume. He whispered over to Jade, "He may have chosen to do a superhero, which I know you don't care for, but he did a fantastic job of it. You have to admit it's impressive."

Jade rolled his eyes, being reminded of his geeky side. "Yeah, yeah, but not as imaginative as yours."

Helen continued in a dramatic fashion, loving being at the center of attention, "And for your queen of the dance… what a surprise… it's Tori Vega as Belle!"

There was a half second pause before the crowd burst into clapping and approving shouts.

Tori initially didn't think she heard the principal, but once she saw Jade smiling and Cat laughing from a corner of each eye, she knew that she heard correctly. She covered her mouth with both hands, holding back a squeal of surprise.

The spotlight swept the crowd until the operator found Tori and stopped the light on her to illuminate her for the rest of the students.

Tori turned to Jade and pulled her into a hug, sharing her excitement then released her to do the same with Freddie standing on her right. Cat swooped in with a hug to the taller girl, the redhead just as excited as her in winning. The smaller girl released her and Sam patted Tori on the shoulder before the brunette set off towards the stage.

The crowd parted to let Tori head for the stage, careful not to rush and cause the hem of her dress to rise up and give the school a spectacular show. She brushed the hem of her dress down as she climbed the steps then immediately turned to head for the podium so no one would have an opportune chance at seeing under her dress. She reached the center of the stage where a guy in a Chewbacca costume placed a tiara on her head while a girl dressed as Mulan, who Tori was pretty sure was in her stagefighting class last year, handed her a scepter. She accepted the crown on her head and scepter in her hands, enjoying the attention despite trying her hardest to be humble usually.

Tori awkwardly laughed, actually surprised at her winning, even if no one else was, and overwhelmed with the attention she was receiving from her classmates. She felt a momentarily blush from all their attention on her with a gnawing voice in the back of her head telling her what a little slut she was, parading in front of them without wearing any underwear.

There were a few jealous gazes directed at her, but the rest were looking to her like nothing was amiss. She felt a rush of power and freedom that she was actually being the center of attention without any of them, other than Jade, of course, knowing the truth.

She revealed in that rush, ignoring the looks of the jealous students and turned her attention to see if her friends—especially Jade—were giving her supportive looks. Sam was even giving her a half, but genuine smile.

Tori relaxed with several deep breaths and gripped the scepter tightly then gratefully began, "Ah thank you. Thank you so much for voting for me. There are so many others with fantastic outfits. I wish I could name them all."

She let her eyes pass over Cat, Sam and Jade, letting the girls know that she was specifically thinking about them in that group. Cat laughed and clapped her hands for the nonverbal acknowledgment, Sam maintained her smile and gave her a wink and Jade… she remained cool and collected, a hint of a devious smile playing on her lips.

Tori continued with her bright smile, but her eyes showed the feeling of a bit of deviousness yet the feeling to make sure to properly thank the person that made this happen tonight. "There is one person that I would like to acknowledge: Jade West."

A hush fell over the crowd, wondering what the school's sweetheart would say about the school's queen bitch.

"She's a wicked Snow White tonight, and regardless of our history, I'd like to thank her for picking…" Tori paused, wondering if she was giving too much away about the new nature of their connection, "er, I mean, helping me pick out this costume…"

The crowd was stunned by the confession and nearly, as one large body, turn to spot Jade, who suddenly felt uncomfortable with the attention that Tori had just given something away. Silently she cursed the sweet girl, and laughed in her head that this might be some mild payback for any 'breeze' the aspiring pop star might be feeling at the moment.

The brunette finished with a devilish smile to make light of her thanks and not make the student body suspicious of anything deeper going on between them, "…and not putting bush daisy pollen in it… I'm still waiting for the bucket of blood to drop on my head."

The student body broke into laughter, seeing the rivalry between the girls as strong as ever. Tori made sure to give Jade a look that showed she never really suspected such a thing from her. Jade smirked and narrowed her gaze on her girlfriend, taking a second to lick the top of her teeth.

Tori raised the scepter in her hand and shouted, "Thank you, again!"

The DJ allowed the crowd one last round of applause then shouted, "Alright people, we only have a few songs left, so grab a partner and get your last few dances in."

Sinjin offered his arm to help Tori walk down the steps.

The brunette smiled at the gesture as she looped her arm with his offered arm and carefully made her way down the steps, subconsciously brushing her dress down to make sure no one saw that she was without underwear. Once they reached the floor, she leaned over and gave him a friendly peck on his cheek to celebrate the winning and acknowledging his politeness.

Sinjin grinned like mad, feeling like this was the best night of his life while the pair made their way down the steps.

The pair separated and she maneuvered her way through the crowd to get back with her friends, getting a number of congratulations before arriving to the group's warm welcome.

Beck looked to her with a dazzling smile and pulled her into a hug while saying, "Congratulations. You deserve it." He placed a kiss on Tori's cheek as he pulled away.

Jade bit her tongue and wanted to slap Beck for making the move on 'her' girl, but kept her cool for the group. She did however give a look to her boyfriend, to see if Freddie saw it too, as well as offer a nonverbal glare to ask "What the fuck does he think he's doing?"

The future pop star didn't want to think anything of it, looking to both Freddie and Jade to subtly say that they needn't worry about Beck, and cheerfully answered, "Thank you. I still can't believe I won." She looked to Jade and the potentially future horror actress hugged her, discretely moving her hand below the small of her back and grabbing a cheek through the dress, for only a second.

A soft squeak passed through her lips, startled by the lightning fast grope, but quickly settled not to draw any attention to Jade copping a feel. She looked into Jade's eyes, seeing the devious glint in the darkly dressed—sometimes dark souled—teen. She was released and turned to share a hug with Cat.

The redhead nearly squished her with her hug with a squeal. She released the taller girl and directed a beaming smile.

"Thanks Cat."

Sam nodded her head and added, "Congratulations Tori."

"Thanks Sam."

True to his word, the DJ put on a slow song, Kavinsky's 'Nightcall', giving the student body the opportunity to slow dance.

Jade naturally glanced up at the speakers then hastily interrupted, "Okay, since everyone's nigh infinite worship for Vega has come to a middle at least, let's get to those last dances before it's over." She didn't wait for any of them to acknowledge her almost order as she grabbed Freddie's hand, with no intention of letting him go, and dragged him to the dance floor.

Tori laughed at Jade's almost school girl antics while Beck resisted rolling his eyes.

André took Jade's advice and turned his easygoing and friendly smile to Tori and asked, "Do you care have this dance?"

Tori directed her sweet smile to her musically gifted friend and answered, "I would love to dance with you."

The soulful singer took her hand and led her out to the dance floor.

Robbie bashfully glanced to Cat, hoping that he would finally get his opportunity to dance with her, "Would you like to have one last dance?"

Cat hesitated for a second, passing a glance to Sam as if asking permission.

'Alice' nodded her head a fraction of an inch.

Robbie thought he was seeing things, but he didn't think any more of it when Cat grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. The ventriloquist may have thought he was seeing things, but Beck knew he had seen Sam give Cat permission. Another of Jade's lies, he thought to himself. Guess that settles that debate though.

Once Beck and Sam were the last of the group without dance partners, he slightly leaned over to Sam and softly laughed as if to make conversation, "It looks like we're the odd ones out."

Sam turned an amused eyebrow towards him and snorted out a breath and shook her head, letting her straight hair bounce a little on her shoulder, "Odd one out? I'm the one she's going home with."

Beck put on stunned expression, licking his lips then chuckled.

Sam glanced from the corner of her eye and looked a defensive glare. "What?"

"That look…" The handsome teen cleared his throat and asked the direct question, "There is something… more… going on between you and Cat, isn't there?"

Sam wanted to kick herself for perhaps letting 'Cat' out-of-the-bag, but she recovered by rolling her eyes then looked to Beck with a confident smile, flicking an eyebrow up and asking in a dismissive tone, "You think something's going on between me and Cat? You jump from me stating the fucking obvious… that we're roommates to there being something more going on between us? Do you think that, just because we share a room, that we automatically must spend all our free time scissoring and going at it like a couple dykes?"

"Sorry, it's just how it sounded and you had this… look…" He nodded his head back and forth, shocked she would use some of that language so flippantly, but he felt confident in his observation, not really wanting to back off from it. "…Cat's been awfully friendly to you whenever you've hung out with us."

"I don't know what you think you saw, but you're letting those teenage fantasies mess with your head." The blonde wouldn't be thrown off her game with his suggestion and fell back to one of the things she was good at, insults. "So, I guess it's all looks and really no brains up there… or maybe you're just as much a pervert as puppet boy?"

Beck sucked in a breath through his nose, not accustomed to direct insults, feeling a bit of déjà vu for when he was with Jade. This was how she would react at the drop of a hat. "Look, Robbie isn't-"

"You, look…" Sam pushed on, "I'm not the one that should be telling you this since you've known her longer than I have, but Cat is just a friendly person… irritatingly friendly, but… she's been quite welcoming to me and… she reminds me of my best friend, so I'm going to look out for her… especially when it comes to puppet boy. He's a creep and I know damn well what kind of stalker he is with her."

The 'Aladdin' dressed teen held his tongue as he had no interest in arguing with her, feeling it was a fool's errand as it had been most of the time with Jade and he couldn't really deny her point about Robbie. Beck was never one to fight anyway, believing passivity was the pathway to peace. He instead decided to turn his eyes to Jade and Freddie intimately dancing, recalling the brief times they had shared that level of intimacy.

Sam followed his line of sight to his and her exes. She clicked her tongue then verbally poked, "I'm not the 'odd one out' it looks like."

The actor threw a sharp gaze to the blue dressed troublemaker.

The blonde sighed, feeling a momentary lap in compassion towards him. "Look, you lost your girlfriend to a great guy and it must sting like a bitch—especially from a guy like you who could have nearly any girl here…" She glanced around and spotted at least two or three just happening to be looking at him. "…and take them back to that janitor's closet all of you like slipping away to, but you have to deal with it and move on. Be her friend or don't, but don't be bitter about it. This is coming from someone that understands losing the one you love."

"You're not bothered that your ex is with my ex?"

"Bothered doesn't even begin to describe the shit I feel…" Sam softly groaned in disgust, "but any bitterness I feel is towards myself… not him… and not Jade."

Beck paused, contemplating the blonde's answer, then muttered, "That's… pretty mature."

"I can surprise people sometimes…" The blonde wasn't sure if she should take it as an insult or compliment with her known level of maturity or lack of it. She didn't want to dwell on it or just be a wallflower for the last dance, so she lazily suggested, "Come on, let's have a last dance for the night."

She grabbed his wrist and started dragging him towards the dance floor before he could argue. She wasn't entirely thrilled to be sharing a dance with the admittedly handsome teen, knowing his history with Jade, but she could admit he was nice eye candy in that Johnny Depp kind of way and if he was dancing with her, he couldn't screw up the night with the others.

* * *

Out on the dance floor, the talented songwriter brought Tori in close to his body, resting his hands on her lower back while slipping her hands rested on his shoulders. His strong arms reminded her of Freddie in the briefest of moments, but she knew that it wasn't the same. He was a dear friend, but there just wasn't that romantic spark and perhaps that's why nothing had ever been tried past friendship. At least on her end.

* * *

A few feet away, Freddie held Jade close, his hand firmly on the small of her back and her nose so close to his nose that they were near tickling one another.

Jade wore a sweet smile, one she reserved for Freddie, and whispered, "I'm happy."

The folk hero gently smiled, genuinely glad to hear those words roll off Jade's lips. After all the time apart, desperately clinging to images on his computer screen, and what he had learned about her past and all those bottled up feelings, he wanted—needed, really- to feel that life could have joy and she could… no, she deserved… to have a piece of it. "That's what I wanted you to be and not just tonight. I just want you to be happy in life… to be at peace… no more of that self-loathing or guilt or anger at yourself. It's going to be fine. We're going to be happy. Together."

She brushed the back of his head and let her lips tease his lips. "I am… I'm happier than I've ever been. Mostly because I've found you… a guy I should have, by all statistics, never met in the first place and yet, you are just this… perfect presence that dropped in my life."

Freddie partially smirked believing that she was just going to stroke his ego again and attempted to interrupt, "Jade, I'm not perfect—"

She pulled a hand from his shoulder and placed her pointer finger over his lips. "No, this isn't about stroking your ego. You were the perfect person to be there for me when I needed someone the most and… and the one that was still there even if you were at the other end of the coast. You were supportive and yet you stood up to me when I went too far… with myself. You're my rock, Freddie and you set me free all at the same time… you made me realize that I can be happy… even if I'm still struggling with that at times."

"That's quite a lot of compliments," the former tech producer smiled. "I'm not really sure I can live up to such a reputation."

"You make me fall in love with you more and more every day," she said, showing him a vulnerable look, a slight blush to her cheeks. "You find ways to take away so much of my darkness."

"And words can't describe what you've done for me," Freddie gently encouraged, but saw that Jade was getting a bit uncomfortable with the emotional exposure, so he changed tactics. "See, I knew you were sweet under that hardened black shell."

"I guess I am," she sighed with a feigned annoyance, "but don't you think for a second, Freddie Benson, that that makes me soft."

Freddie kissed her eyebrow where her ring was usually placed and teased, "It better not. That would be pretty boring."

Jade slightly lowered her chin and asked with a smoldering look, "And if I changed my ways… became boring… then what would you do?"

"I just might have to spank you," he said so flippantly and easily that she wasn't entirely sure he said until he brought his lips to her ear and let out a soft growl, "Show you that there are just as many advantages of being bad as being a good little girl. A little corporal punishment on that sexy little ass of yours should clear that right up."

She licked her lips and huskily questioned, feeling herself shiver with desire, "Promise?"

The couple shared a laugh at the dirty joke, lost in their own world. Jade rested her head on Freddie's left shoulder and let her gaze wonder as they turned in place and swayed with the music.

As they completed their circle, Jade's eyes caught Tori and André happily dancing together to the slow waltz.

Tori glanced to the couple's direction and Jade locked eyes with her and mouthed, "I love you."

The yellow dressed teen felt a swell of love, letting that wonderful feeling bubble to the surface with a dazzling smile and mouthed back, "I love you too."

Tori felt a wave of warmth surge through her, feeling that this was the perfect ending to the night. She turned with André as they swayed with the music, the friends finding delight in the dance.

"… _But you're still the same…"_

As the last line of the slow electronic song played, Jade and Freddie's lips met, sharing in a sweet gentle kiss, they couldn't help smiling into.

A few feet over, Robbie clumsily stole a kiss off Cat's cheek, earning a fiendish glare from a blonde several feet away.

Cat sucked in a breath, surprised by the action, almost as much as she had been when he stole one from her lips last year at the 'Cow Wow'. She struggled with a smile, just trying to be polite instead of fleeing in embarrassment as she did last time—more from her own feelings than Robbie, but she couldn't deny how wrong it felt to have him do such a thing—and not ruin the moment, humiliating him once more. She felt a sliver of guilt for perhaps getting his hopes up, and for not objecting to the kiss, but it was better than his face possibly getting ruined by Sam walking over and clocking him.

Tori cupped André's cheeks and smiled. She could see that he really wanted her to kiss him, even if it was something small and innocent, but her feelings could not be less mutual. And he knew it, so like anyone trapped in the friend zone, he took the hit and smirked, hiding any pain as he simply shared a laugh with his friend.

Eyes still locked on Robbie and Cat, Sam didn't have to even look to her momentary partner as she snorted out with an amused expression, "I don't care how good looking you are, I'm not kissing you."

Beck closed his eyes and slightly shook his head, finding the girl to be just as bad as Jade was when she got snippy. The saddest part was that there was just a slight twitch inside him that found her more attractive with each bitchy comment.

The song trailed off and the DJ came back on the microphone, "And that ladies and gents is the last dance of the evening. Speaking for the faculty and staff of Hollywood Arts, we hope you had a fantastic night!"

The student whooped and shouted while they clapped in celebration while the overhead multicolored lights randomly flashed enough test the limits of putting anyone into an epileptic shock.

After what seemed like several minutes of clapping and cheering, the students lazily started gathering their belongings at the various tables, separating and make their way to the exits, taking the time to bid farewells with some topping off their drinks and grabbing some last bit of snacks.

The 'Sikowitz favorites' naturally congregated back to their tables, cheerfully chatting about what a good time they had during the party.

André, Robbie and Beck were surprised by the sheer happiness displayed by Jade, who was holding tight to Freddie's hand. The sight pricked at Beck at seeing that his ex could be so openly happy with another man. He pushed the feeling down and passed a longing gaze to Tori as he directed his suggestion to the rest of the group, "So, are we heading out anywhere? I've heard people were either going to Karaoke Dokie or Nozu for an after party."

André and Robbie looked like they were up for continuing the night that way, but Jade looped her arm with Freddie's arm and lovingly looked to him, unafraid to show her love and attachment. "I'd love to go out for an after party, but I got to get this one home. He's got to get a good night sleep for tomorrow since I only have one more day with him before he has to go back. I can't have him sleep half the day away."

Sam fought back a laugh, knowing that's exactly what was probably going to happen with Jade and Freddie—and potentially the rest of them as she knew Jade wasn't kidding when it was suggested that they have a repeat of how they finished his last visit.

The blonde was eager for such an occurrence to happen again, so to get things moving, she wrapped her arm around Cat's shoulder. "I'm going to get this one home. She can get cranky if she stays up too late and I don't remember her taking a nap today."

Tori look to the roommates, curious at Sam's statement. She and Cat had plenty of sleepovers where they would stay up into the wee hours of the night and never observed Cat being 'cranky'. If anything, the girl could get a little loopy as if she was drunk when she started getting sleep deprived.

Cat looked disappointed that the night was coming to an end, but Sam leaned towards her and whispered into her ear, out of earshot to the others, "We're heading back to Jade's for our own private after-party."

The redhead giggled and nodded her head in understanding.

Robbie let a disappointed expression form on his face not only because Cat was ditching out on hanging out more during the night, but that Sam clearly had something planned for Cat for the rest of the evening. He abruptly realized that he was glad that Rex wasn't with him for the night as the puppet would have made some remark about the roommates that would most likely have left him in the hospital.

Beck turned on his charming magnetism and looked to Tori. "So Tori, what about you?"

Tori felt trapped for the moment. She wanted nothing more than to go back with Jade and Freddie, but she didn't know how to plausibly get out of going to whatever after party and go back with them.

Jade half-smirked and gave Tori a look that showed she was hiding something as continued, "Yeah, were you going to make a night of it, or get a ride from Trina?"

Tori raised her brow, clearly surprised with the question by Jade, of all people, and she wondered if her frenemy was really considering not spending the rest of the evening with her.

Jade slightly tilted her head to the side and raised her brow just a hair, trying to signal Tori to play along.

The brunette was a little slow on what she was trying to convey, but then awkwardly laughed, "Oh ah, actually, she kind of left me in the lurch. She took off with Mark a few hours ago and since mom and dad took another one of their weekend trips, I can't call one of them to pick me up…"

'Snow White' gave a sour expression and answered, "She'll probably take him home—if she's lucky not to drive him away—you'll have to deal with that… awkwardness. I guess you could crash at my place tonight, but you'll have to go ahead and call it a night."

"Ok then…" Tori said, with a slight nod, trying not to show her anticipation and thankfully smiled, not only hearing the foregone invitation as she was expecting to go back to back to Jade's place, but to hear Jade openly offer it in front of the others and showing a shift in their near legendary rivalry was especially heartwarming. "We can-"

"I could offer the same thing, you know…" Beck said, showing just a slight hint of his eagerness and possible desperation for his chance. "Hang out with us at Karaoke Dokie and then come home with me… just for the night."

It was an offer that would make 99.99% of girls the school, and possibly the city, jump for the opportunity, but, unfortunately for the handsome teen, Tori was in the .01 category. Freddie tightened his grip on Jade, just as much to center himself as keep Jade in place, both clearly anxious to protect their mutual love.

"I… think I'll have to pass… Not sure if I'm 100% ok just sharing a room like that…" Tori said, wincing at her words, not wanting to crush him, but even if the last 48 hours hadn't happened, she still wouldn't have felt right spending the night with him. "Thanks, um, for the… offer, though."

"Yeah…" Beck unsuccessfully kept his disappointed expression off of his face that there wouldn't be any group after party, nor anything happening between them once more, but then realized like a slap in the face of Jade's offer towards Tori. He looked onto his ex-girlfriend and asked nearly incredulously, "How would that be any better with Freddie staying with you? Why would you offer Tori a place to stay tonight?"

Jade threw an exasperated glance in Beck's direction, seeing that apparently her didn't realize, or didn't care, what he was implying about her and Freddie's activities for the night, and answered in a strained voice, "I have a big house remember? She could sleep on another floor and at the other end of the house." Her annoyance switched into a wicked grin and answered in a clearly taunting manner, "And if she gets to the complete other side of the house, she's probably not going to overhear anything Freddie and I may or may not be doing that could keep her up all night."

The Aladdin dressed teen tightened his smile, almost grinding his teeth, trying to hide his mortification that Jade was so blatantly referencing that she and Freddie were sexually active and that there was no hesitation on Jade's part to be intimate with him.

Tori brought the back of her gloved hand to her mouth to hide her blushing expression.

Jade threw a glance to Tori and asked with a bit of a laugh in her voice, like she was teasing her for the very first time, "That's not going to be a _problem_ is it, Vega? We're not going to make you _uncomfortable_ are we?"

Anytime before last night, Tori would have believed that that would be Jade's sole intention, recalling all the times that Jade would make it a point to kiss and be affectionate with Beck.

'Belle' shook her head and bashfully answered, "No, of course not. I just hope I wouldn't _interrupt_ your evening."

"Don't worry, you won't." She smirked, feeling a little mischievous as she suggested, "I can always send you to your room."

"Riiiight…" Tori rolled her eyes, enjoying this playful side of Jade, and answered, "Thanks for the offer either way, Jade."

Jade wickedly smiled and answered, "You're welcome, Tori."

The others were dumbfounded at what they had witnessed and heard. Jade never called Tori by her first name unless it was to be especially nasty. The night had been full of surprises with the change in Tori and Jade's relationship. And while the removal of the constant tension between them that had hampered the group for years was a blessing, there was some notable shock to get over.

André was the first to come back to his senses and offered his hand to Freddie and spoke with a jovial tone, "Well, have a nice night. If I don't see you again before you head home, it was great meeting you."

Freddie accepted the hand, gripping it strongly and answered, "It was good meeting you too André. I hope to see you again real soon."

The soulful musician snorted out a laugh with his grin.

The masked teen turned an awkwardly friendly smile to Robbie. "Robbie, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." He awkwardly laughed as he added, "Maybe we can catch a Galaxy Wars movie or something the next time you're in town."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Jade readily agreed and added, "Actually he'd love that. You can do that when he's back for good and you can nerd out together. Chizz, you could probably go to some convention or something together. I know Freddie has a costume as one of them."

The reminder that Freddie had such a costume brought a bit of delight to Robbie's face as he would have someone to talk to about one of his fandoms.

The expression on Freddie's face agreed that would be something else to look forward to when he got back to L.A. even if he had done all he could to mask his nerdiness to the outside world.

Jade could imagine they would go to one of those conventions all dressed up—he had done it before with Spencer from a story she recalled—then she imagined surprising him when he got home with her own 'nerdy' costume.

Freddie put on his best polite grin as he turned to the last member of the group he had to bid farewell, offering a hand, "Beck… it was nice meeting you."

The taller teen forced a smile as he shook the stronger teen's hand. "I'm sure."

Freddie tightened his grip in the handshake just to give Beck a little discomfort, not appreciating the clearly verbal slap to the face when he was trying to be genuinely courteous to him.

Beck forced his smile to remain in place even as he ignored the pain.

Jade noticed the discomfort with the tightening of his muscles around the eyes and keep down a laugh that wanted to bubble up. She instead smiled to her ex while she tightened her arm around Freddie's arm. "Have a nice rest of the night. We'll see you Monday." She reached out and grabbed Tori's wrist then led them along to head out of the school.

Tori innocently smiled to the others over her shoulder and waved at them to have a good night.

André shook his head, grinning nearly like a fool, before commenting, "Wow… who would have thought anyone could have tamed Jade… he's even got her to act nicer to Tori…"

Beck glanced to his longtime friend with a lopsided frown. "I wouldn't be so sure. There's something very wrong with that situation."

"Right…" André nervously laughed and wanted to offer his sympathies to his friend, but ever the songsmith was for once—okay, second time—a loss for words. He tightened his arm around the waist of his snatched date for the rest of the evening, drawing a smile from the fellow senior. "Come on, let's head to Karaoke Dokie. I know this girl, Kiki, whose supposed to be there. And man… you should-"

Beck simply walked away, leading the charge with Robbie tailing behind him, hoping that he perhaps could salvage the rest of the night with someone at the restaurant. Beck remained stoic as he headed down the halls for his car, contemplating how he had gotten to the point where the girl the lost and the girl he wanted were both going home with the same guy. He shook his head then picked up his pace, wanting this evening to hurry and end before he had to hear any more about André and his hopeful date.

* * *

"Best. Dance. Ever…" Tori said with a grinning sigh, sliding carefully into Jade's backseat.

"Can't imagine why you'd think that..." Jade said with a half annoyed smirk, heavy with sarcasm. "Not like you got some crown and scepter making you the queen of the dance…"

"I think she earned it," Freddie said with a grin, looking back at the clearly elated brunette. And for a second, he could swear… no… he couldn't have seen her bare crotch… he knew she was wearing underwear. "And… umm… we should be happy for her."

"Ugh… fine…" Jade fake pouted as she got the car in gear and headed toward home. "You MIGHT have deserved it, Vega…"

"Gee, thanks, Jade…" Tori said, relaxing at last. Her body was on fire and she was going crazy having to resist touching herself after all the excitement. Being onstage, completely commando as everyone applauded her made her feel so dirty… but also so free. It made her stomach tighten and she needed to relieve that tension fast. "So, Sam and Cat are coming over tonight, right?"

"Yeah…" Jade said with a slight nod, looking into the rear view mirror to see Tori squirm a bit, clearly grinding into the seat for some slight action. "Seems they want to… hang out some more."

Freddie gave his girlfriend a look, wondering if this was going to end up like the last time all four of them had some alone time together. "They'll probably be about ten or fifteen minutes behind us, though. Sam said she needed to grab a couple things and they'd be over."

"Knowing Sam, it's probably some shitty beer…" Jade said with a slight chuckle, eyes still switching carefully between the road and the backseat where Tori was starting to rub her thigh a little bit. "But… I… have plenty of the good stuff on hand. Not sure why she bothers."

"To each their own, I guess…" Freddie said, looking at Jade quizzically for a moment before checking out the rear view mirror for himself. Wow, he thought, seeing that he was indeed correct and Tori really wasn't wearing anything under her dress. Even more surprising was the fact that she was sliding her fingers against her petals softly, eyes closed and a smile plastered on her face. "You doing ok back there, Tori?"

"Ohmygod!" All at once, Tori's eyes shot open and she realized exactly what she was doing, almost unconsciously as she listened to them. Her legs clamped shut and she did her best to cover herself so she was as concealed as possible. "I'm so so so sorry, I just-"

"No need to apologize for the show, Vega…" Jade said with a smirk. "We aren't asking for refunds."

"Ugh…" Tori groaned, so embarrassed in herself. "I just… I don't know what it is… but I am just so… hot… and on edge… and-"

"Horny?" Jade added, shooting a look to the backseat.

"Yes!" she said with a bashful grin, as if that was some magic word to unlock her exposition. "I'm really horny and I don't know what it is, but I'm just on edge and tense. Maybe it was being on display for the whole school and none of them knowing that I was naked underneath this dress."

Freddie's eyes were wide with surprise that Tori could- much less would- do such a thing. "How long have you been-"

"About an hour," Jade answered for her. "After our little backstage… session, I talked Little Miss Perfect into being a bit naughty and letting me have a souvenir from the encounter. I had no idea she was going to win that award so that was just an added bonus. Notice she still hasn't asked for them back."

"You said I should go 'commando' until we got back to your house, Jade," Tori replied, still blushing a bit and somehow feeling a bit ashamed at how Freddie might see her now. "That was the bet."

"There was a bet?" Freddie asked, eager to know exactly the conditions of how this would go. "This I gotta hear…"

"If she did it, I was going to let her see my toybox," Jade replied, not even looking back.

"Not just see…" the sweet girl corrected quickly. "I can play with them too… if I want. And-"

"I'm assuming 'toybox' is not a euphemism for-"

"No, sweetie," Jade said with a look that was half laughing and half threatening. "I meant my actual box of special toys. If I meant that, she's already seen and played with that box quite a bit… not that I'm complaining."

"Ah…" Freddie said with a gentle nod. "Sounds fair. And if she doesn't make it?"

"If she asks for them back before we get home, she has to just watch tonight… no participation."

"Oooh… that is torture…" he said, wide eyed, realizing he hoped she made it home since being on display without her involvement made him feel a bit awkward. "Well, we just have a little while longer until we get to the house… no worries."

"Yeah, about that…" Jade said with a sly smirk as she slowed the car down and moved into a nearly empty shopping center parking lot to park. "Let's make this interesting."

"I don't know…" the Latina said, feeling even more uncomfortable than the time Jade gave her a ride with a shovel in the backseat.

"Freddie," Jade said sweetly, leaning over to her boyfriend's ear and kissing it softly, "Tori looks so lonely back there. You should join her. Keep her warm and all that."

Freddie gave her glance, and while he feared she was going to do something sadistic to the exposed girl, he still trusted Jade enough not to do anything too crazy. "I suppose I could do that."

"So how about this…" Jade started with a sadistic grin. "I'm going to drive, and I'm going to let Freddie take care of you back there. I think he should let the… Beast have a conversation with you… but he won't actually touch your… zones, unless you ask. The safe word is… lemonade. If you can make it to the house without coming all over my car's seat or using the safe word, not only will I let you have open access to my toys tonight, but you can have your fun with them anytime we hang out from now on…"

"A-a-and if I don't make it?"

"Freddie, especially when he lets that magnificent bastard out, is incredible, and you can't help yourself, so I won't take away your ability to be with us tonight, but…" Jade said with a thoughtful gaze, trying to come up with a nice option for a loss, "if you do come, you have to… let's see… hmmm… go commando… in a skirt… for a full day… at school."

"Wow…" Tori said, suddenly back at the dance, feeling the eyes on her, wondering how many of them thought or suspected such a thing, and how that number would change if she did it on a normal day. How could she sit in a class? Or at lunch? She'd have to cross her legs constantly. But none of that compared to the high she was on tonight, and she was up for any risk, as long as those two were there to catch her. "Deal… but, if I make it, I get to be with Freddie at some point and you have to sit and watch for a while, no touch, no relief, just like you made me do last night."

"You don't stand a chance," Jade grinned as she reached out to shake the Latina's hand. Turning to her passenger she gave Freddie her expectant glare. "Well, go on, stud…"

"You know…" he started, looking at the two of them before rolling his eyes at Jade, "I'm not the servant for you, babe. I wasn't consulted on any part of this deal. I kinda feel like it's always 'go do this' and 'go do that' with this relationship."

"Are you complaining?" Jade asked, eyes glaring at her lover. "Do you not want to get back there and make that girl shiver and shake until she squirts that tasty girl cum I know you love?"

"Of course… but you do tend to tell me what to do an awful lot."

"Are you seriously bothered?" Jade said incredulously. "You literally say a word and both of us heel to your will. If you looked at me right now and told me to blow you right here in the parking lot, your pants and my mouth would be down in five seconds flat, with Tori cimbing over herself to get some too. You can't deny it… that kind of power gets you hot, right?

"Well, yeah… but…" Freddie stammered and looked back and forth between Jade who was clearly getting off on putting him on the spot, and the brunette in the back who almost seemed to beg for him to join her. He finally laughed and gave up the 'fight,' "Nevermind… It's fine… but for the record, I'm not some slave, you know."

"Speaking of…" Jade smiled back, biting her lip softly. "Did you know Tori wanted to go as Slave Leia tonight?"

"If you need me, babe, I'll be back there," Freddie said without a second thought and with a big smile, giving his girlfriend a peck kiss before jumping out of the passenger seat and got into the back seat with Tori who was torn about how close she wanted to be to be to him. In the background, he could hear the radio playing Chaos Chaos's 'Do You Feel It?' setting the mood… no doubt more of Jade's handiwork. Once he was settled in, he spoke with a mild smirk, "So… hi."

"Hey you," she replied with a sweet smile, feeling suddenly shy when in his presence, even after everything they shared. Her very essence wanted Freddie as close as humanly possible, overtaking her being, but her mind screamed out that this was probably a trap. Even her fears, however, became silent as Freddie pulled her closer, his strong arm wrapping around her back to settle his hand on the side of her stomach, sometimes going a little lower toward her soft thigh. "You're really warm."

"That's why I'm here, Tori," he whispered, kissing the side of her head as the car began to move again. "You seem cold… are you ok?"

"Better now," she said sweetly, kissing the side of his chin before nuzzling her face into his shoulder and chest. "You still smell really good. I like-"

"Quit with the goddamn lovey dovey stuff!" Jade shouted. "That's not what this was about."

"You just wanted to torture this poor sweet girl…" Freddie said, with a smirk, happy he could get a little revenge on his girlfriend. "That's all this was and you know it. Nowhere in those little rules was anything about not being sweet."

"She agreed to it! And you're supposed to be the one torturing!" Jade screamed back, frustrated that she wasn't getting the show she wanted. "In fact, Vega didn't just agree to this deal… she begged for it."

"Begged is a strong word," Tori interjected but looked to her current partner. "But Jade's right. I did kinda agree to this and honestly… the thought of you pushing me to my limits with just words like what you do to Jade really kinda got me hot. So you can start whenever."

"I already have," he whispered into her ear, his tone growing a bit dark before turning his attention to scold the driver. "I started when I got back here, but _someone_ had to make a scene and be impatient…"

"I'm so sorry, baby…" Jade said, the bitchiness completely exorcised from her attitude moments ago. "I will make it up to-"

"Yes… you will." Freddie's hand shot forward to Jade's hair and gripped her scalp, pulling her head back a bit, so she was at his mercy, but still capable of seeing to drive. "Get us home safe, and I will deal with you then."

"Yes," she said hurriedly, and he released her so she could focus on the drive, feeling her pulse quicken at the feel of him taking charge.

"Now, for you…" he said, running his hand up the brunette girl's thigh and side, who was now shivering as much from fear as anticipation. His Jekyll/Hyde swap was a surprise for sure and she couldn't believe he could do that so fast. "You're so beautiful, Tori Vega… what made you feel the need for this… little show?"

"I-I-I don't know…" she stammered, feeling his touch go from soft to tight and back again as he allowed his fingers to dance over her abdomen. "I wanted you back here, to hold me and talk to me, and it just seemed like a fun idea."

"I don't mean that," he said, almost dismissive of her answer. "I mean, why did you let Jade take your panties in the first place?"

"It just… seemed like a rush, I guess," she answered, trying to remain calm, and even though he had only really touched a few inches of her skin, it felt like her whole body could be crushed in his fist if he wanted. "And I already wasn't wearing them when I was getting dressed again, and-"

"Because you're a little slut."

Tori stopped cold in her thought as the harsh words escaped his mouth. "What?"

"You took your underwear off in the first place because you are a filthy little fucking whore and couldn't help yourself," Freddie said, coldly, and despite Tori trying to move from his grasp, she couldn't.

"But I was…" Tori tried to find the words to speak but found herself feeling a whole new set of emotions, "I was with you, and we danced and laughed and I… did it because I _love_ you."

"No, you rationalize it as love but it's really just about being horny, isn't it?" he asked, stroking her hair with one hand while the other kept her in place. "Answer me. Isn't it?"

"Yes… or no… I don't-"

"Did you take me to that dressing room because you wanted a laugh? Or was it so you could get fucked?" he asked sternly. "Yes or no?"

"Yes, but-"

"Because you needed it? Because you were a horny little slut, yes or no?"

"That's not-"

Freddie's strong hand gripped her side tightly, not enough to hurt, but enough to make himself clear before he repeated the question. "Yes or no?"

"…Yes," Tori said with a weakened gasp. "But that doesn't make me a slut because I did it for love and a desire to be close with you."

"And that couldn't have happened at the house?" he asked, grip going soft again as she couldn't decide if she should be terrified or not. "It had to happen in the school?"

"I…" Tori started, and she wasn't sure why, maybe remembering their session in the dressing room vividly, but her body felt a sudden fire growing inside her, and she felt almost as desperate for a touch as when she got in the car. "I was in the moment, and-"

"You let the slut take over because you physically could not wait… because you needed a dick in you right then."

"Not just any dick…" she said, her eyes starting to flutter as his words made her feel shame which strangely stoked her fire more. "I needed you… only you… and your… cock."

Hearing the word from the backseat made Jade turn her attention back to them. She wasn't sure where Freddie was taking this, but he knew what he was doing. Tori needed to be broken and put back together stronger and that was his specialty.

"And yet, once it was done, your formerly pure body covered in sweat and cum… and you had your… need… sated, you chose to not put your underwear back on…" he said, toying with where her hair met her neck, his fingers tempting pressure points. "You actively chose to not safely cover that slutty little hole."

"Jade said I should-"

"Jade is not your master!" he snapped, pulling her closer to him, his left pinky teasing her thigh, slowly sliding the shorter front of the dress up barely a millimeter a second. "She doesn't control you and you made that choice. You are no one's slave."

"Let me be yours…" Tori said, not even realizing what had slipped from her lips. "I-I-I didn't… I don't know why I said that. Ignore me please…"

Freddie looked to the embarrassed brunette and kissed her earlobe. "Would you honestly want that? To be a personal pet for me… and Jade?"

The image popped in Tori's mind and honestly, it made her a little wetter.

"For me to give a signal and you drop everything and come do my complete bidding? With a single message, make you leave a class or a performance just so you could get on your knees and suck my cock? With a snap of my fingers, you'd be stripped with your ass in the air waiting to get your hole… or holes… filled. I bet that slut inside you would come running to be my little cum dumpster… if you ever left the house that is… Whores can't hold down careers or studies because they can't help but think of sex."

Tori's mind was starting to slip. Freddie was saying terrible degrading things, but there were parts of her- the parts that were making her shiver with excitement and the parts that were making her scream to have her release- that would love nothing more than to just exist for his, or Jade's, sexual desires. These same parts were making her eyes close, her head nod, and her aching core grind against the seat.

"You know… maybe we could fit you with a little collar to wear around school so you, and everyone else, especially Beck, knows who and what you are… and to whom you belong." Freddie felt he should pull back a bit but the way Tori was reacting and just going with it, melting in his arms the more he went on, encouraged him. "I think a blue one will do… with a tag that just says "Slut" because a set of fuckholes doesn't even need a name, does it?"

Tori unconsciously shook her head, unable to form words.

"I know why you took the dare even if it ended with you not wearing underwear all day at school…" he said, nibbling at her vulnerable ear lobe. "Because you wouldn't have to hide what you are anymore. You could just be free. And anytime the mood struck, you could touch yourself, or have some random student pin you against a wall and treat you like the whore you dream to be. Jade would love that, I bet. Or maybe you just need to get fucked so you can just get some random guy to bend you over in a closet and slam his dick in you…"

"No…" she said, finally able to respond to something he said, but his words had caused her ability to speak to diminish. "Don't want… any other guys. Any other dicks. Just you… Yours."

"That's sweet and nice," he said, trying not to break his character since she really was sweet and he truly believed she loved him. "But a little pantyless slut like you is too desperate to discriminate. You just need that fuckhole filled. Probably that sexy mouth of yours too… Have one guy get you on your hands and knees as he just pounds you, shoving you forward onto some other guy whose cock you are eagerly sucking…"

"Unnnghh…" Tori moaned, feeling so ashamed and weak to his words and strong grasp, but also so turned on by the image of just being taken the way he described. The only difference was that she was still imagining him as both of the guys spit-roasting her.

"That turn you on, huh?" Freddie said quietly, shifting his position so he could move his hand down her back until he had his hand firmly on her supple ass. "Having a couple guys make you into their own personal see-saw? Knowing you though, since you don't need panties, why stop at two… I bet that whole school would crowd around to watch you get fucked, with guy after guy taking turns… maybe three at a time… Maybe someone takes that sweet little ass of yours too, stretching that tightness out as the three make you airtight."

Tori tried her best to hold back a mew but she couldn't help herself… Freddie was breaking her down so much she couldn't think. She felt so embarrassed and humiliated as description after description poured into her ear but she wanted that feeling so bad. She wanted it with him specifically… and with Jade there too… her imagination ran wild with an army of Freddie's and Jade's (with extra equipment) that could ravage her and coming on her, in her, etc. before the next group took their turn.

"Well, almost airtight," Freddie said, softly stroking her cheek which was burning hot. "I bet if you could get a cock up your nostrils, you'd go for that too, wouldn't you? Are you imagining it now… all those guys who spend all day watching you and thinking about that hot little body of yours when they jerk off… they would all come in droves… literally. One after another using and abusing your holes and then painting that brown skin so white you'd make Jade look tan."

"Mmmmhmmm…" she muttered, her body aching for that feeling of release, possibly the most desperate for it she'd ever felt on her life.

"So," he continued, his hand moving back around her body until his fingertips were just grazing her inner thigh, "have I or have I not proven my point?"

"What point?" she asked in a whisper, voice high from her impatience for him to touch her.

"You're so focused on getting off you don't even remember…" he said, giving his best feigned annoyance. "I actually don't really need an answer… the way your body is jerking and grinding, it's already clear. You are, at your core, a cock starved, pussy hungry, indiscriminate in your lust, horny little fucking cumslut."

"I-I-I'm not…" Tori cried out. "I only want you and Jade… that doesn't make me-"

"Just admit it…"

"But I'm not a-"

"You can be committed to someone… or someones… and still be a slut, Tori..." Jade said, chiming in, but earning a glare from Freddie that he had this under control.

"But-"

"You can't control your lust and desire because you need it so badly…" he whispered in her ear, his hot breath making her tingle even more. "That's why you're our little whore…"

"I'm not out of control though!" Tori said, writhing and knowing she was fighting a losing battle. "I am not ruled by my-"

"If I took my cock out right here…" Freddie said, releasing her slightly so he could put her hand on his zipper, "what's the first thing you'd do?"

"I would-"

"And don't lie…" Freddie said, looking in her eyes, deeply letting her know she was safe in whatever happened next. "Be completely honest."

"I-I-I… I don't…" Tori was almost shouting out, she had no idea what to say or do here but Freddie needed her to be honest and so she was. Very honest. "If you weren't hard, I'd put it in my mouth and suck it until… well, for a while. If you were already hard, I'd still might do it a little because I love the feel and taste, but I would definitely get on top of you and ride you…"

"Even in this car?" he said, glad she was being open and admitting her desires. "Your best friend's car as we drive down the road, you couldn't help but want to fucked right here in the backseat… you know what that says about you, Tori?"

"That… I'm…" Tori struggled with the next word because it felt like a defeat… but at the same time, it felt so freeing to admit that she had such base desires at her core. "That I'm a slut."

"One more time… so Jade can hear you…"

"I'm a slut!" Tori shouted, a smile starting to grow on her face.

Suddenly the window next to Freddie started coming down. He instantly took the hint.

"And one last time for the whole city of LA…" he teased her as she leaned across him, her soaking wetness situating on his knee to grind as she rested her arm on the car's window sill. "Who and what are you?"

"I'M TORI VEGA AND I'M A COMPLETE AND TOTAL SLUT!"

The window went back up but Tori remained in Freddie's lap, a smile on her face as she crashed her lips into his, eager to taste the lips of the man… or beast… that made her feel this… freedom. Freddie quickly ended the connection and sat her back down.

"Now don't you feel better?" he said stroking her sides and kissing the side of her neck.

"God, yes…" she muttered, reaching down and touching herself softly. "You teased me so bad… please take your pants off… take it out… I want you… I need your cock. In my slutty little mouth. I want everything you described. And when we get home, I want Jade to get back here too… I want to eat her pussy. Fuck… I'm so close just thinking about it. About you two just making me your sex slave... And after I make you both cum in my mouth, then I want to get fucked… like all over the house, every position… and then-"

"Whoa, girl…" Freddie said, restraining her a bit, wondering if his Beast opened that door too wide. "Looks like I really did let something out."

"I was a good girl for way too fucking long…" she moaned, rubbing the front of Freddie's pants and feeling he had at least a semi going. "But deep down, I am just a little slut, who'll do anything you want her to… as long as she gets what she needs."

"Tori…" Freddie said, as the brunette began grinding herself more and more against him, working herself up towards that release so he tried to taunt her back down. "You keep that up, miss, and you're going to lose that bet…"

"Ungh! I don't care!" she called out getting completely in his lap. "Let the school see who I truly am- Tori Vega, the whore of Hollywood Arts. I already have a crown. So fuck that bet… and better yet, just fuck me…"

Freddie was actually astounded at how Tori was really cutting loose here and it even gave the Beast pause, truly fearing that the sweet girl he was hoping to tease into opening up just a little more, was now going to become exactly what he told her she was. Even Jade looked terrified as she drove, not knowing what to make of this new Vega and what they had created.

He would have thought more on the situation, but Tori was undoing his pants and fishing his hardening member out, stroking him to full size. She stared into his eyes hungrily as she pulled on his cock moving the soft head along her slick petals, using him to get her off on what would no doubt be the first of many orgasms for the night post-dance.

"Fuuuuuckk…." Tori moaned out. "Your cock feels so damn good on my little slut pussy… I can't wait for you to push that fucking beast inside and stretch me out like I was your personal cocksleeve. Then I will shove that monster dick down my throat until you cum straight into my stomach, and I'll just suck you until you're hard again and repeat the process. But right now, I need you to just grip my hips and fuck the shit out of me. My cunt is just aching for you to make me your fuckdoll."

"I'm going to hate myself after I say this… but I gotta put the brakes on, Tori…" he said, with a deep sigh knowing that his body completely disagreed. "I'm all for you cutting loose which was what I was hoping to do but I don't think this is right… nor is this really you… I mean, you are a beautiful singer and a sweet girl and-"

"A hell of an actress?" she said, cocking her eyebrow up, and in an instant Freddie knew what was going on, and couldn't help but smirk.

"Seriously?" he said shaking his head. "You were just messing with me?"

"Technically both of us were in on it…" Jade said from the front of the car as they turned onto her street. "There was a bet made, in addition to the one about not wearing panties and not coming, which we already talked about when you weren't around at the dance. There was one more where Little Miss Slut back there bet she could get so wild it would make even you back off."

"Wow…" he said, actually a bit speechless. "So I played right into your hands, I guess…"

"Don't feel too bad," Tori chimed in. "We kinda wanted to get you back for putting us in time out last night, knowing full well what it would do."

"The thing that made you actually confront each other and start a beautiful friendship? I needed payback for that?"

"You tricked us, and we tricked you," Jade said, pulling into the driveway and waiting the few seconds it took for the automatic garage door to open. "Seems fair to me."

"And now that the tricks are done, I think a treat is in order…" Tori said, biting her lip slightly as she leaned in close to Freddie as she kissed his lips softly. "But what should it be…"

"The only person who would make a Halloween joke in March…" Jade said sardonically, rolling her eyes at the terrible wordplay as she finished pulling the vehicle into the garage. "Tori Vega, everybody."

"I gotta know…" Freddie said, rubbing his temples as he blushed. "How much of it was an act? I get the 'you' that cut loose and screamed out the nympho stuff wasn't real, but-"

"Oh, that was a little real…" Tori said. "I could never be that 'out and proud' about it, but… in closed room with you or Jade… I could see myself losing all decency and just being an animal. But the reactions you got from me when you were in control were pretty real as well… I was just waiting for an opening to turn things around. You turning me on so much just made it even better."

"You really threw me for a loop, Tori…" Freddie said, laughing and holding her closer as he prepared to get out of the car. "For a second, I really thought you were going to go for it right here in the backseat."

"Well…" she replied, with a sly grin. "I am on your lap, and you're already… out and very hard, might I add…"

"I'm going inside now," Jade said with a sly smile. "Try and finish your prize playdate before Sam and Cat get here, Tori. And try not to leave any stains…"

Tori and Freddie simply shared a look and started to laugh, wondering exactly much they could get into before the other guests arrived.

* * *

Jade unlocked and opened the garage entrance door, pausing long enough to flip the switch to lower the garage door into place and had the overhead light turned on as not to leave her significant others in darkness. She smirked as she gave one last look at her car before turning and entering her home to prepare for them, when they finally got inside, and their expected guests.

Tori looked over Freddie's shoulder and saw the garage door lowering giving them security and seclusion, licking her lips in anxious excitement about what would happen next.

Freddie cocked an eyebrow above his mask and innocently asked, "So… how do you want to… claim your 'prize'? Be honest."

Tori looked down at where she was seated. The front of her yellow dress was covering their laps and crotches, but she could feel the underside of his hardened manhood pressed against her slick folds. He had worked her up considerably, not even counting the insanely high level of horniness and excitement from knowing she finished out the dance and gotten on stage in front of practically the entire school without underwear.

The brunette looked up, a mixture of sweetness and predatory gaze, feeling the internal battle of the sweet girl and her inner slut—briefly wondering if it was the same struggle that Freddie had to experience with his sweet and kind self and his 'Beast'—but answered in a breathy tone, "I just… want you to slide right into me and let me ride you until I cover your… cock… and mark it as mine."

"Yours?" he said, eyebrow, almost permanently raised at this point.

She shrugged a yellow covered shoulder and innocently smiled. "Okay, joint ownership with Jade. We both know it's big enough for both names…"

Freddie grinned as he moved his hands from her waist to under her dress and cupped her ass, pulling her closer, bringing his eyes in line with the red rose at the enter of her neckline and rubbing her netherlips up and down the underside of his impatient and overly teased manhood. He drew a whimper past Tori's lips, signaling that he could still easily remain in control of the situation.

He whispered with a bit of the Beast trying to claw out of his cage, "You mean how this tight little pussy belongs to me… and Jade?"

Tori shuddered from the sensation and the teasing words off his lips. She opened her eyes to look down and meet his gaze and replied with her inner slut, "Absolutely… and it needs some satisfaction that only your magnificent cock can give me."

She didn't wait for an answer and grabbed his shoulders, slightly lifting herself up with the help of her knees, but not enough to bump her head on the ceiling of the car, and slid her sex across his manhood. She hoped he would get the message to finally take her and she wasn't disappointed when he slipped his left hand between her legs and cupped under her right cheek while he gripped his base and placed his swollen mushroom head against her slick entrance. He slid his crown up and down her entrance, extracting another breathy sigh past Tori's lips.

Freddie couldn't see what he was doing underneath the skirt of the dress, but his cockhead certainly felt her slick folds. Tori closed her eyes, biting into her bottom lip and whimpered from the teasing of her petals.

The masked hero stroked his head down her swollen and dripping lips one last time then lined himself up. It took a few tries, trying to push his crown past her tightened flower, but he managed and the mushroom slipped past and nestled just inside her opening.

The brunette quietly uttered in a struggling voice, "Ahhh… haahh…"

Freddie groaned as well, her heated opening sending considerable pleasure down his rod not only from the tightness of the grip of his sensitive head, but the warmth as the air in the vehicle was considerably cooler.

After several seconds for them to get over the initial rush of him penetrating her, he pulled his hand away from under her then gripped her hips under her dress as he slowly let her down to settle on his lap, each centimeter sending shivers of pleasure through both—a hint of pain lacing through Tori's experience as his size was still something she had to adjust to meeting.

Tori let her head lull back, exposing her swanlike neck as she settled onto his lap. She had her complete weight on his lap and his manhood shoved fully inside. She took a hand off his shoulder and rubbed over her clothed abdomen, the butt of her hand pressing against the material of her dress and she would have sworn she could feel him twitching not only inside her, but against her hand.

Freddie had to take several breaths as he adjusted to the heated vice, gently squeezing him in time with her heartbeat and feeling on the other side of her abdomen the slight pressure of her hand making circles on it.. The tightness, warmth and slickness around his shaft was practically heavenly, which with his descriptions of her being an angel, seemed quite appropriate.

He wished he could have just relaxed in this position, enjoying the closeness and practical oneness with her, but they were on a time limit and knowing Sam, she was probably speeding through traffic to get back here.

Tori came to the same unfortunate conclusion and realized she also didn't have that much head room to ride him to sweet oblivion, so she leaned forward, her soft chest pressing against his muscular one and her arms wrapping behind his neck and shoulders. She cupped the back of his head and brushed over it with her fingers and palm. She sighed into his left ear in feeling so warm and safe in his arms.

The couple just relaxed against one another for a few more seconds, each feeling the incredible sensation of being joined, one feeling being filled to the brink and the other in the warm embrace of a wonderful sheath.

He sweetly asked, all hints of his inner beast nowhere in sight—in this case, earshot, "Are you okay?"

Tori nodded, struggling to keep her breath calm as she answered, "I'm okay, just adjusting again… God, I feel so full with you... impaling me."

Freddie breathed against her right ear, "And you're so warm and incredibly tight… just let me know when you're ready."

Tori kissed his neck and whispered, "We don't have much time though, so I know we need to hurry… but… just be a bit gentle." She embarrassingly giggled from the situation and being able to actually say the words, "I don't think I can really be your… 'fuckdoll' in this position."

He moved his hands from her hips to cup her ass once again and slowly lifted her pelvis up and pressing her chest against him further. He lifted her lower half enough until he was about halfway out of her then slowly lowered her back down.

Tori sighed and mewed as Freddie slowly built up a rhythm of lifting her and dropping her, sending her on her way for a release in no time.

After the first few cycles, Freddie whispered into her ear, "You're not a fuckdoll… or a slut. The Beast can be a little…"

Tori pulled back enough to meet his gaze and pulled a hand back to brush the side of his face, trying to steady herself as her lower half was getting a fantastic workout that would send her into space within a minute or so, "Jade told me that you rule the 'Beast' and not the other way around when we were making our little bet and you just showed us that. You may have goaded me to feel free—which I'm grateful to you and Jade for, I really am because I cannot put into words how amazing it is to be so unrestricted, where I can say and do whatever my urges push me two and know I'm not going to get judgment. But you weren't going to let me do anything…" she swallowed, trying to find the right word then settled for, "Unseemly?"

Freddie hissed through his teeth, embarrassed as he did remember where his teasing had led, "You did yell out of the window that you were a slut."

The brunette responded wit a devilish smile, "Driving down the road with the air rushing past. I don't think anyone could actually hear me."

Freddie nodded feeling better that he hadn't really humiliated the sweet girl that had seized another part of his heart.

Tori leaned forward, letting her nose brush up the side of his nose and whispered, "I'm your and Jade's slut in private- I meant and felt that bit when you were in the zone, when I said I would be that personal servant for your carnal needs. But… I'm also… what did you call me? Your angel?"

Freddie kissed her, sweetly and slowly as if sharing a private moment rather than being in the backseat of their mutual girlfriend's car and humping like rabbits.

"You _are_ our angel. Our sweet kind angel that loves us and we're lucky to have you in our lives."

"I like the sound…" She paused to take a few quick breaths as a ripple of pleasure went through her gut, signaling she was rushing towards her release, "…sound of… of both names… so I'm your slutty little angel?"

Freddie laughed against her lips, "If that's what you want to call yourself in private, in the bedrooms, and wherever you want to let your own Beast out, but at the end of the day… in our hearts, you're still our sweet girl, our sweet angel."

Tori moved her head back to rest on his shoulder, giving him a little more freedom to lift and drop her rear onto his lap without bumping her head on the ceiling. She felt physically fantastic in his strong arms and more so knowing that she could sexually be free in private and not lose a bit of his respect which was quite empowering.

The soft sound of Tori's ass slapping against his lap filled the car, but she was able to whisper against his ear through shortening breaths, "You know when you were… were talking about me taking and screwing just… just any and every guy—"

"Yeah… I'm sorry—"

"Don't… don't be," Tori whispered, biting her lip softly as she moved her left hand from his shoulder and palmed his cheek, making him look into her eyes. "I was thinking about you. A hundred you's. Shoving your cock down my throat. Pounding my tiny pussy until my brains were literally fucked out. Spreading my cheeks even, letting you tear my ass in half… Mmm… I was thinking about you at each and every end and then there was Jade… fuck…" She closed her eyes when he hit a particularly good spot. "…and when you were done… another set of you and Jade would take over and fill me and cover me… Over and over."

Freddie slowed down the pace just a hair, relaxing the bouncing on his lap. He huffed out a breath against her blushed face from the exertion that sounded like a laugh as well, "You want to get me cloned? A little sci-fi there…"

"That turns you on though doesn't it? The science fiction stuff? You were really eager to jump back here when Jade mentioned about me dressing up as Slave Leia."

He didn't have to verbalize an answer really and simply moved his hands from her ass back to her hips to pull her down on his lap and with a firm grip on her hips rotated her pelvis in a circle while he ground up against her in the opposite direct.

Tori clenched her eyes shut and whimpered and gasped for breath as the sides of his shaft rubbed all the right areas and the tip of his sword brushed against her cervix. Her fingers practically dug into his shirt as she tightened her grip over his shoulders.

Freddie teased, trying not to be overwhelmed by the tightening grip of his shaft, "Okay… you got me there… you would look sexy as Slave Leia in her metal bikini, but until the tech exists… I'm one of a kind… and so are you."

Tori moved her hands to the back of his neck and pulled herself forward, smashing her lips against his hungry mouth again, hoping to distract herself long enough not for the explosion that she knew would go off in her stomach to quite go off yet. She pulled her swelling lips from his mouth and breathed, "You really think I would look sexy as Slave Leia?"

Tori hadn't been an avid fan of the movie series, but even she was aware of the iconic character's look and thought she would have the body type for the costume. Now the mental images were pouring in of her in the costume… including the chain… as Freddie made her his personal slave for all his needs.

"I think you would look amazingly hot… and beautiful," he smiled, breaking her from her fantasy. "But I don't think there's an outfit out there that you couldn't make sexy."

"So you'd be Luke—no, Han Solo—to rescue me?" she teased, quickly recalling and correcting herself that Luke may have technically 'rescued' her, he was her brother and it was Han that she was interested in.

Freddie picked up the pace a little in bouncing her off is lap, pushing her closer to the edge, and answered in a hushed breath, "Absolutely. I'd go to the end of the galaxy, no matter how far away, for you."

Tori closed her eyes, slowly losing the struggle of her to maintain her sanity for a few seconds longer. She forced her eyes open, trying to keep them focused on his eyes as she softly bounced up and down on him. "Good… because I would love… love to reward my hero… oh, oh, oh God…"

Freddie massaged her rear cheeks, pressing his fingers deep into the welcoming flesh, giving her a little more stimulation and simply loving the feel of them in his hands, "How would… how would you do that… tell me…"

The yellow dressed brunette welcomed the distraction from the fire in her gut that threatened to consume her even if it was just for a few more seconds as she wanted to last for him, "I would… I would be your slave… I would… hah ahh… let you… take me… anyway… anyway you wanted… as many times as you wanted…"

Freddie licked his lips and asked in his own shortening breath, "Would I get to… to use your sweet mouth of yours to take care of my morning wood?"

"Uh huh…" she moaned. "I'd love nothing more than your big protein shake to start my day off."

"This tight little… perfect pussy for my morning workout?"

"Oh fuuckkk yeeesss…" she said, gritting her teeth to fight off that release. "I'd be your personal gym. We could do ten reps of missionary. Ten reps of cowgirl. Ten for reverse cowgirl. Another ten against the wall. And ten… no, make it twenty… for doggystyle. Then we'd hit the showers…"

Freddie gripped her cheeks a little tighter, turning the sink nearly the same shade as Jade where his fingertips pressed into her flesh.

"This tight little ass? You'd let me be the first to have it?"

Tori clenched her eyes and her face contorted in tortured pleasure as she forced out past her lips, "Yes, yes… Freddie… Yours and no one else's. It would tear me apart and I couldn't sit for a month… but I'd gladly let you claim… ohmygod… I-I-I I'm… close… I'm real…"

Her words died on her lips as the overwhelming feeling between her legs was about to crash down on her.

Freddie watched with rapt attention at the beautiful struggle Tori was enduring as her release approached. He grasped that she must have been on edge from the dance and the beastly teasing as she had only bounced on his lap for maybe a few minutes between their pauses and was ready to burst. He reassured her with a soothing voice, "It's alright my angel. My slutty little angel. I'm right here."

He bought her down with a little more force with a considerable smacking sound of their pelvises colliding then held her in place, grinding up against her to push her right off the edge.

Freddie's last movement was the trick for the horny teen and Tori tried to scream as the tension snapped in her gut, sending the wave of pleasure and sparks throughout all corners of her body, but Freddie crashed his lips against her yummy gloss covered lips and pushed his tongue between them.

The brunette shouted in ecstasy, but was muffled with his lips against her lips, but their lip locking allowed her to pour her emotions into him, so overwhelming in fact that a few stray tears escaped her clenched eyes. She practically dug her nails into his shoulders, bucking in his lap while her love canal clenched him like a vice, struggling to release without losing her mind while his hands gripped her ass to hold her in place and his tongue invaded her mouth.

The earth shattering release only lasted for a few seconds, but it seemed like an eternity of bliss for the sweet, with a fantastic streak of wildness, girl experienced.

Once her muscles began to relax, she pulled her lips away from his mouth and collapsed against him, her head resting on his right shoulder. She shivered with aftershocks and her juices slowly started running down his snuggly fitted meat inside her and onto his crotch, pooling in his shortly trimmed pubic hair and onto his balls.

She heaved hot breath against the side of his neck, panting for air into her burning lungs as she floated down.

Freddie trailed his fingers from the back of her neck down her back until the zipper on the back of her dress. He whispered loving reassurances into her ear that she was alright and beautiful and all the other things he knew were true about her.

Tori slowly came back to the real world and rest of her senses started reasserting themselves, knowing she was absolutely safe and loved in the arms of the young man she had just made love with, but she realized that there was one thing she missed feeling inside her. She muttered as muscles continued to squeeze around Freddie, "You didn't cum."

Freddie chuckled, sending a soft vibration through her chest and stimulating her sensitive nipples even through the material, "Nope, I'm still a far bit away and I think it's for the best."

Tori pulled her head back, sitting up in his lap, and giving her a confused expression. She didn't know what to make of his statement. Did he suddenly have a problem finishing inside her?

"Why?"

Freddie laughed, licking his lips, further confusing the beautiful brunette. "Ah… I kind of have a… limited supply for tonight. I've already gone off twice at the dance and we still have the rest of the night, so…"

Tori felt stupid for a moment then let out giggled at her shortsightedness and covered her mouth with a gloved hand in embarrassment, "Oh?"

Freddie slightly tilted his head and questioned in mild concern, picking up her mild embarrassment and questioned, "What?"

"I just thought…" Tori looked away to the driver's side of the vehicle just unable to stop talking. "…maybe you didn't want to finish that way with me. Jade made it a point back in the dressing room that she was the one that was going to have your baby one day and ah… that's the way you make a baby, which is something very special to have…"

Freddie nervously laughed, "It's a special way to finish and I'm going to have babies with Jade one day, I have no doubt about that, but that doesn't mean we can't finish in that way. We finished that way this morning and I thought it was a good way for us to finish and that we can finish that way in the future… if you want."

Tori nodded her head, once again feeling comforted and reassured by the handsome boy that held her in his arms. She just had confirmation that she had made the right choice in being with him and allowing him not only to have her body, but her heart as well.

She placed a chaste kiss on his lips then lifted her left leg and shifted her right, pulling away and letting his rod slip from her folds with a heavy slurp. She sighed from the sudden emptiness she felt and he groaned with the cooler air of the car hit his nectar covered rod.

Tori relaxed back on the seat, taking a few more deep breaths and feeling the missing fullness in her lower abdomen and aching at its absence. She saw from the corner of her eye his hard shaft glistening with her juices. She licked her lips at the sight as she wanted to dive down and clean him off, but she didn't know if she would have been able to control herself in stopping until he finished inside her mouth and down her throat.

However, she couldn't just leave a mess on him… it would be rude.

Tori leaned over and parted her lips and Freddie sighed when her mouth inhaled his hard and honey coated shaft, "Tori…"

The brunette slowly bobbed her head, just taking enough of him in her mouth to suckle off her release on him, not intending to attempt to deepthroat him. After a few bobs with audible slurping sounds, she pulled her mouth away with a comical popping of her lips and began licking up and down the sides of his shaft before moving down to his base and pubic region to lick up the rest of her pooled release.

Freddie closed his eyes and just relaxed to the attention, enjoying the impromptu blowjob even if there was no intention of him finishing at the moment.

Once Tori had finished licking and slurping up her release (a taste she was becoming quite fond of), she bashfully looked up at him and answered, "I couldn't just leave a mess and Jade would kill me if I stained the seat."

Freddie laughed at her consideration as she snuggled up to his side. He naturally wrapped his arm around her to hold her close, each enjoying a little more of her afterglow and him trying to calm down enough to pull tuck himself back into his boxers and pants.

As their breathing calmed, the brunette princess quietly asked, "Are you going be okay?"

Ever the one to face adversity, Freddie answered with a smile, "I'll be fine." He chuckled, "I can stand being a little blue-balled for a little while."

"It won't be all night. As soon as Cat and Sam leave, Jade or I'll or both will taking care of you and give you the treat you deserved.

Freddie held his tongue, not wanting to potentially spoil how the rest of the night could play out for them since Tori didn't seem to realize the possibilities of what could come of having Cat and Sam over for the evening.

The pair relaxed and traded a few playful kisses and snuggling their noses as if they were just a couple on a park bench enjoying each other's company on a sunny afternoon instead of in the backseat of their mutual girlfriend's car waiting for his hard-on to slowly subside.

Once Freddie's relaxed, Tori took it upon herself to slip him back into his boxers and fasten his pants. She scooted to her left and opened the door then slid out of the car. Freddie grabbed his cape and hat then followed right behind her. She paused just long enough to look back into the vehicle and saw that thankfully she hadn't stained Jade's seat. Freddie's pants on the other hand…

* * *

 **And so closes another chapter, with quite a lot happening. Freddie seems to be developing a sore spot for taking orders, and got a couple nice surprises from his newest devotee. Tori's got a few more 'titles' to add to her name, though she doesn't seem nearly as thrilled with the costume win as she does some of the nicknames she acquired in the backseat. Jade's hard mean shell is cracking to pieces, and she has a picture perfect plan to make sure this night is a win for everyone. Sam is still jealous and Cat is still... Cat. The guys of Hollywood Arts might have a few parties that they will check out, but I think we can all agree they will be missing the real celebration. Oh, and Sinjin actually got a win for once. Hope you all enjoyed and I cannot wait to hear what you all thought of this chapter so please feel free to comment and review. Thanks as always for reading, and it's a couple days early but Happy New Year to all.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I have been meaning to post this for a week but life has a way of getting in the way of best laid plans. So, no, I didn't become a ghost or go to hell or get trapped in a freak snowstorm or find out that this was all just in the mind of an autistic kid with a snowglobe. So no more waiting... here we go.**

* * *

 **West Residence**

Freddie held the door open for Tori after she passed one last glance to the car and caught up with him. She gave him a thankful smile, tucking her hair behind her ear, then slipped into the kitchen to find Jade standing on the other side of the granite island, preparing a tray of cut up sandwiches and crackers for bite size snacks. She already had several glasses set aside with a bottle and a half full of red wine sitting next to the large tray.

"I can never quite get over the whole 'homemaker' thing with you," Tori smirked and took a seat on the other side of the kitchen island, examining Jade's preparations and laughed, "We stuffed ourselves with finger food and snacks all night; I'm not sure how hungry we'll be for the rest of the night."

Jade sweetly smiled as she finished cutting another ham and cheese sandwich into fourths, hearing that Tori didn't feel the need to discuss what happened in the car after she left, and answered, "I would be an impolite host if I didn't offer something to our guests and besides, with what we all have on our minds, we're going to need the energy to keep up with Freddie."

"Keeping up…" Tori tightened her smile and looked at the counter top, mumbling, "Right…"

"Okay, Vega…" The darker haired teen raised an eyebrow as she reached for a glass. Jade took the bottle and poured herself about a fourth of a glass of wine, before finally asking, "what's the matter?"

Tori felt caught for a second, debating whether she should be completely honest. She glanced over to Freddie while he was taking off his hat and mask, setting them on the far end of the kitchen island. He gave her an equally curious and concerned gaze, getting a wet napkin to completely clean his face off.

The yellow dressed brunette shook her head and muttered, "It's nothing."

Jade sat her glass down on the counter, resting her forearms on the island, and leaned forward, showing off her deep cleavage again, but it wasn't really intended for show as much as a just being a part of having that notable part of her anatomy. She gently prodded, not wanting Tori to suddenly become her bashful self. "Tori? You might as well spill…"

"I… Look, I wouldn't want to be rude… but I'm a little surprised that they wouldn't want to go home and… I mean, now that I know they're a couple, so…" She began to blush a little, something a little odd to do after all she had experienced over the last twenty-four hours. "…wouldn't they have the same idea that you have on how to finish out the 'magical' evening?"

Jade picked her glass back up and took a sip from her wine glass, knowing that she was going to need a tiny bit of liquid courage, then answered, "Actually, that's not really wrong… and it's the other reason why they're coming over here besides just hanging out a bit more… and, of course, for Sam to unhealthily fawn over her ex…"

Tori darted her eyes between Jade and Freddie, who was taking a seat next to her on her side of the island, and asked, "How does them having their… 'alone time' involve them coming over here?"

The wicked princess glanced away, licking the front of her top teeth, then sighed with a smile, "To answer that, you need to know how Freddie and I got together and how they got together."

Freddie looked a little hesitant, but decided to remain quiet, figuring that Tori should at least know the truth and after his conversation with her and Cat at the dance, there wasn't anything more to be ashamed or embarrassed about.

"Really not liking the twisting my stomach is doing right now…" Tori knotted her lovely brow then answered, "but okay…"

Jade continued her explanation, "That weekend we met… it started with me showing up at Cat's place to work on that Broadway project for Sikowitz for the weekend. I was wound up tight coming off another breakup with Beck and… hoping to accomplish more than just working on the project with her."

Tori's eyes dawned with realization and needlessly asked, "You were going over there to… 'relieve' that tension with Cat? Just like you said you did the last time you broke up with Beck."

The blue eyed teen tightened her smile and raised an eyebrow.

"That's not huge news, Jade…" The yellow dressed brunette raised a hand and interrupted before Jade could make any remark, "And I'm not judging you for that. At all. You already told me that and I still mean it, I just wish I could have been there for you more and not necessarily for that."

Jade reached over the countertop and took Tori's hand. "I appreciate that, I really do Tori…" She pulled her hand away and continued, "…anyway, what happened that weekend… it turned out I was interrupting some morning fun between Cat and Sam. I surprised Cat and she was desperate to keep me out from coming inside for some reason she wouldn't explain, but you know me, I didn't like waiting, so I went around back and surprised them. Cat actually fainted from seeing me, so terrified that I would find out about her 'special roommate' and how we might have killed each other—similar alpha-female anti-socials and all."

"Right…" Tori said, taking a short breath.

She took a sip from her wine then continued, "So, since I had interrupted Sam getting some relief and I was on edge, we thought we'd solve each other's problems... all… day… long… and, for good reason that I didn't quite get at the time, that made Cat jealous—I didn't realize at the time that she had such deep feelings for Sam and that I was really moving in on something between them. I thought they were just friends that had a little fun with one another from time to time, but I was wrong about the extent of things. She was jealous… big time and as a way to get back at Sam, Cat called Freddie."

"So you and Sam have been…" She looked to Freddie and finished, "And when you showed up, that's when you and Cat…"

"She lied about Sam being in the hospital and I raced down… to find out I'd been had… and she had plans for me…" Freddie had a lot of time to think on that day and was able to casually answered, "And you know…Cat can come on very 'strong.' She's pretty and sweet and… let's just say it had been a while for me and I was despairingly single. I had no idea that she and Sam were… whatever they were at the time."

Jade picked back up, "Sam and I came back to her place and found Freddie and Cat… finishing and… Sam was quite pissed at the time. I'm angry and vengeful but she was something on another level. Cat was embarrassed that she hurt Sam that much and that she lied, and she was an absolute wreck. Freddie cleaned himself up and was planning to head back to Seattle, but… I followed Freddie out. I don't know why, but I did and…" She warmly smiled to her handsome love, one that turned deliciously devious as she finished out her explanation reminiscing on that weekend. "…we spent the rest of the day then that night together… then the next morning…"

Tori could see in Jade's eyes that she was describing them being physically intimate with one another during that time, but that there was something more to it. The teen saw in Jade's eyes that it was more than just some one-night stand and following morning, but it was the time she had fallen in love with him.

"We were happy, but Freddie wanted to clear the air with Sam, smooth over any hard feelings even though I didn't think he had anything to apologize for. He and Sam were broken up, free and clear of one another at the time, and it wasn't his fault that Sam hadn't really staked her claim on Cat, but… you know how much of a damn white knight Freddie is, and to be honest, after seeing the state Cat was in, both physically and emotionally when he finished with her, I kinda needed to check on Cat too, so we went over to their place."

"Is this the part that explains why they're coming over tonight…" Tori asked, getting edgy and eager to know what kind of open thing she'd let herself fall into. "Or why Freddie and Sam did something in the girl's room tonight?"

"Wasn't the only one…"Jade picked up one of the cracker mini-sandwiches and popped it into her mouth. She lazily chewed it, giving her a few extra seconds to think how to delicately put her actual answer.

Tori looked like she was getting impatient for what was clearly a stalling tactic.

The lighter skin girl finished her cracker with a sip of her wine then answered, "Yeah, and look… you need to understand that there were a lot of hurt feelings going around when we got to their place. Apologies and forgiveness were thrown around a ton, but Sam was still being a little bitchy—regrets with how she messed things up when she dated Freddie and all—so I just had to challenge her before she could try to make a mess of things after we spent almost an hour getting it all settled."

"And how exactly did that turn out?" Tori said, raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms while she looked at her two hosts.

"We went from bickering… to me wanting to help her relieve that tension… in the 'fucking the pain away' kind of way. Everything was still… fluid at the time. No one had any direct labels…"

Jade looked to Freddie as she continued her explanation, "Freddie was feeling guilty about what happened with Cat, so while Sam and I were 'busy', I suggested that Freddie could take care of Cat since she looked ready to burst in watching us. I unwound Sam and… Freddie and Cat made up… big time." She winked at Freddie and added, smirking at the clearly nervous brunette, "You should have seen them, Vega. They were the sweetest thing together… soft kisses and gentle lovemaking. It was almost like watching you two last night."

Tori was taken aback by the comparison, but that was the least of her worries as she heard them exchanging partners. "So you solved everything with an… orgy?" The last word came out in a whisper as if its utterance could send them all to Hell.

The 'Snow White' dressed girl looked to her love and shrugged a puffy covered shoulder. "We already settled our problems with talking—okay, I had to coax Sam a little—but that was our way of reassuring each other everything was okay, just like we've done a few times and plan to do a few more times in the future to show that all is forgiven. It made us all realize who we wanted and to be with: me and Freddie… and Cat and Sam."

She turned her eyes to Freddie and smiled, sharing that in the memory had bound them.

Tori watched the nonverbal exchange, seeing that whatever happened that day sealed the couple together. She didn't want to interrupt, but her question still hadn't been answered, so she timidly asked, "Okay, I'm glad I know the truth, but… I still don't understand how that addresses them coming over tonight."

Jade tore her eyes away from Freddie and took a second to focus back onto the conversation. She laughed and answered, "Well, as emotionally bonding and healing as the 'orgy' was, it was also really fucking hot and enjoyable. And since Freddie is here once again… we were kind of hoping for a repeat before he left for Seattle."

Freddie and Tori gave her stunned expressions and the former tech producer asked apparently oblivious of this plan, "You were?"

Jade grinned at the simultaneous reactions of her loves. "Yes. We all had a _really_ good time as I just explained… and we're all friends, so why not?"

Tori eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets and stuttered, "Ah… you're, you're serious? Freddie was telling the truth about you… and them… a circle as it were?"

The future horror actress licked her lips and brought the rim of her glass to her lips for a quick sip then answered, "Yes, I'm quite serious. I've blown off some steam with them while Freddie was gone, but now that he's here, how could we not even consider a repeat performance? Perhaps increase the cast by one…"

"Well… that's… um…" The brunette shook her head then stuttered in disbelief, trying to wrap her head around them engaging in such behavior. The idea of monogamy was already being thrown out the window with the three of them and just hearing about Jade's actions with Cat and Sam were more 'out of sight, out of mind.' She hesitantly asked, "Do I get any say in the matter?"

Jade laughed, misinterpreting her question, "Of course you do. If something does happen and you don't want to participate, that's fine. We wouldn't pressure you to do anything you didn't want to."

"No, I mean… you two are together and we really haven't addressed this, but… Freddie was with Sam yesterday morning… and again a few hours ago—"

"What happened between them before lunch yesterday and what happened tonight were completely different events so there was no 'again,' for the record," Jade interjected, putting her glass down. "And I was with her tonight, right after it to make sure everything was good between us after she got a little snippy about your… involvement with us."

"I guess I just don't get you two…" Tori slightly frowned and asked with a hint of accusation as she pointed at Freddie, "This is the man that you love… that you have told me about spending the rest of your life with… and you're just fine with him and Sam… you know, and then turning around where he's with you? I don't know if I would have gone to the dressing room with him tonight if I had known that up front…"

Jade refilled her glass, setting it back down, and walked around the end of the island to stand in front of Tori. She knew her former enemy had a very valid point, and took a deep breath then calmly tried to explain. "Sam has a number of regrets with how things ended with Freddie… and they have been best friends for years and ever since the breakup, all that got shattered. I think she needs him, and he might be the same way to a lesser extent. I look at it this way… Cat is the closest person to me… before I realized how… how I feel about you… and we haven't known each other as long as Sam and Freddie have been in each other's life. She's still working things out and… Cat and I are giving her that chance to work that out."

Tori darted her eyes between the other two-thirds of their arrangement and started, "By allowing them to…"

"You can use your big girl words, Vega… we let them fuck…" The dark haired answered. "Because I empathize with her with my past with Beck and… I'm enjoying her with Cat for the last few weeks from time to time. It's not like we do something every week, just occasionally for me to take the edge off when Freddie's not here."

There was a look of shame on Freddie's face, feeling like he was a failure because there was only so much he could do for her from the other side of a phone or computer screen.

The 'Belle' dressed teen looked conflicted, unsure how to take the news now that Jade was confirming what she had discussed with Freddie back in the dressing room. She couldn't judge Jade for what she did before last night, but with the way she continued speaking about their 'thing', what happened at the school, and what the possible plans were for tonight, she wasn't sure about her acceptance of either of her newfound loves physically being with others.

"Look," Freddie finally voiced his presence, "You're in this relationship with us now and what you think matters. Do you have a problem with it? The arrangement we have with each other? You asked about my feelings back at school, but you never told me how you felt."

Tori hesitated in answering as though she was conflicted, tonight was something that Jade and the others—minus Freddie—clearly had potential plans for something to happen. She had her reservations for a number of obvious reasons, but she didn't want to spoil their plans.

Jade followed up Freddie's questions with her own concerns, "Tori, if you have a problem with the blurry line that we have with Cat and Sam, you have to tell us. There's no guarantee that something was going to happen tonight, but if you don't want it, nothing will happen with them. They come over, hang out for a bit, maybe watch a movie then go back to their place and leave the rest of the night to our imaginations…"

Tori gently smiled, grateful for Jade's genuine understanding about her concerns. She had asked Freddie, so it was only fair if she asked Jade, "You don't feel betrayed?"

Jade confidently answered, "No, I don't. I love and trust Freddie. He loves and trusts me. I'm the woman of his life… and now you're coming up to a close second now that I've brought you into this relationship. Sam will always be dear to his heart and I know, trust, and love that he's enough of Cat's friend to keep an eye out for her relationship too. That doesn't take away his love for me… and my love for you doesn't take it away from him."

Tori almost blushed with her pointing to the elephant in the room. She was the potential home wrecker and here she was concerned about Jade and Freddie's more than platonic relationship with Cat and Sam.

Freddie asked the pointed question, "The important question is… would you feel betrayed if something happened in the future?"

Hollywood Arts' golden student hesitated, unsure how to answer the question as the last twenty-four hours was a whirlwind of emotions and challenging worldviews.

Jade accepted her hesitation as an answer and sighed, glancing away, "Okay, so you do have a problem with it… it's cool and—"

Tori grabbed Jade's wrists to keep her from walking away. "No, I don't want to spoil anything… You guys want this…"

The aspiring pop star's longtime tormenter softly smiled, assuring her that everything was alright, and answered, "But you're not comfortable with us doing anything. I understand completely. I don't want you to feel that way, so nothing will happen."

The brunette took a breath, further digesting the laid out story and their current relationships. "I understand that things are…" She glanced over her shoulder to see Freddie's supportive smile then met Jade's eyes. "…different than I'm used to… or could even imagine, honestly… but I'm the one that's entering this 'closed circle'. And I'm not saying that I wouldn't be ok with this happening… now or in the future… it's just…

I don't think I can do… it. I don't know how I could just suddenly be intimate with Cat or Sam. It would just make things weird between us afterwards."

The dark haired princess warmly smiled, something that Tori loved seeing, as it was a rare sight in a sincere form, and answered, "And you don't have to. As I just said, there's no pressure for you to do anything you're not comfortable in doing and I meant it, if you're not comfortable with us with them, I'll send them home."

Tori bowed her head to look in her lap, still struggling with the idea of possible being intimate with people other than Jade and Freddie. She licked her lips and gazed up at Jade and uttered, "What if… what if something happened? Could I just… watch?"

Jade cocked an eyebrow and carefully licked her painted lips, "You mean like last night? I knew you liked watching, you dirty little voyeur girl…"

"Hey!" Tori let go of one of Jade's wrists and held up a finger and sternly corrected with just a hint of humor, "You made me watch!"

The curvier teen laughed, getting a little pleasure in the girl's discomfort as an old habit. "So? I just wanted to show you how it was done, what it's supposed to be like, and I needed that moment with my man. Or should I say… our man?"

Tori snorted out a sharp breath and licking her lips, only mildly frustrated with the teasing from the heavier chested girl. The way she seemed more willing to share him made the Latina feel like she really was a part of this crazy situation. "Y-y-yeah… I guess so…"

"All kidding aside, Vega, if you just want to watch if something happens, you go right ahead. And if you can't fight the urges and want to jump in, you go right ahead too, anytime. But…" Jade cocked her usually pierced eyebrow and stated with a devious tone, "…something is definitely going to happen tonight among the three of us, so you need to get ready for your body to be pushed to its pleasure limits regardless..."

Tori cocked an eyebrow, confused and intrigued what Jade had in mind.

About ten minutes after the trio finished their conversation, the front doorbell rang. Freddie turned his head to look at the door as he was in the living room preparing the scenery for the night. He was about to head towards the foyer and answer, but Jade trotted down the stairs and cut through the edge of the living room to beat him.

Jade opened the door to what was practically a mansion for the roommates/secret couple, seeing that the girls were wearing long coats and each carrying a book bag.

The hostess joked with a flick of her tongue across her teeth, "What's with the luggage?"

Sam glanced to her, holding the bag she had dragged all the way from Seattle hanging off her shoulder and answered with a tease that promised a night filled with surprises, "Oh, you know me… just some supplies for the night."

Jade puckered her lips and raised a corner of her mouth. She stepped aside and allowed the pair inside. She shut the door behind them, locked the door and reset the alarm. She walked passed them and led them to the living room.

Cat and Sam stopped when they saw that the floor of the living room was covered in a very large fresh sheet and a number of pillows braced against the bottom of the curved couch. The blonde looked to Jade for an explanation.

Jade licked her lips and innocently answered, "I had a sleepover set up for Freddie… then Tori joined us… and I thought it would be best for us if I had the same setup for tonight. You know… in case you wanted to have a 'sleepover.'"

Cat clapped her hands and eagerly shouted, "Yea! I love sleepovers. We can watch movies and eat snacks. This is the perfect night."

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes, wondering if she had forgotten the primary reason they decided to come over here instead of going out with the rest of her friends or just head back home.

Jade nodded along, encouraging the girl's carefree attitude. If anything was going to happen, she wanted it to happen organically or she thought they'd run the risk of some of the 'magic' going missing and there certainly didn't need any further pressure on Tori. "Yes, Cat. We have plenty of snacks and you know my movie collection is second to none so you have your pick."

The blonde flashed the darker haired girl a look that questioned whether she was out of her mind in giving Cat free reign in picking the movie. They could easily have to watch half a dozen Disney movies to go along with the continued Disney theme. Sam would rather be subjected to Freddie having them watch any number of superhero movies than be a part of a silly sing-a-along.

Jade headed back to the kitchen and called out from her shoulder before Sam could make any complaint, "Make yourselves comfortable. I'm going to grab the finger sandwiches and crackers and I also have some left over wine that I got to celebrate Freddie's visit."

Sam began to follow Jade, throwing a sly smile to Freddie as she walked past him, having noticed that he had ditched the hat, mask, and cape, but still looked just as yummy as he did at the dance. She briefly detoured to the end of the curved L-shaped couch and dumped her book bag then Freddie offered to take the ladies' coats.

He pulled Sam's coat off her shoulders, careful not to wrinkle her dress underneath, then moved over and took Cat's coat, receiving a giggle from the redhead at his politeness.

As he went to hang up the coats, the ladies caught up with the hostess in the kitchen and Sam asked a little incredulously, "Your parents left you alcohol?"

Jade answered over her shoulder as she reached the kitchen island, "They know I'm not a real drinker—I'd like to keep my organs in shape—and they like Freddie, so they decided to 'leave' some in easy reach to celebrate his return."

"Very considerate parents…" she said, through slightly clenched teeth. "Being left with booze isn't anything new in the Puckett household. Just couldn't see Miss hoity-toity having that too."

"It was more mom's idea when she was making sure her and dad were out for the weekend. I give her a lot of grief, but… and don't you ever tell her this, Cat, but I do love her and I'm grateful for what she's done for me. Especially the last few days…"

Freddie returned to the kitchen after hanging up the coats and slipped up behind Jade and wrapped his arms over her stomach and kissed her on the cheek. He whispered into her ear loud enough for the others to hear, "You're the one that's supposed to tell her that. Never let a chance for proclaiming gratitude go to waste."

"In that case…" Jade slightly turned her head to meet is eyes and raised an eyebrow, smirking a bit to playfully show him not to push it too far. She responded, moving toward his ear before trailing from the girls' earshot, "Thank you for…"

Sam tried not to imagine what she was whispering in his ear or what she might be thanking him for, feeling both happy and torn apart that he was so madly in love with her.

Cat's eyes scanned over the snacks, similar to what they had at the dance, but she was inkling for something sweeter. "Do you have any desserts?"

"Maybe…" The mistress of the home for the weekend broke eye contact from her man and answered, "Ice cream in the freezer and I could always make brownies I guess."

The redhead looked like she was going to explode with excitement at the mention of brownies.

"Oooh… look at Betty Cock-er over here…" Sam gently mocked, "I didn't know you baked…"

"I have a sweet tooth and it's not like I'm fixing a full four course meal…" She glanced over to the rack of dried dishes that she hadn't put up this morning, a reminder that she had been a good stereotypical housewife the previous night in cooking her man a fine meal, "…so I think I can treat Cat."

Cat almost jumped the island in an attempt to hug Jade in thanks, but Sam placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from doing such a thing and ruining the snacks.

The redhead calmed herself after several seconds then glanced around, noticing a person from their group. She asked with a lace of worry, "Where's Tori? I thought she might be…"

Jade lazily answered, "Oh, no… she's still here… she's just upstairs. She's… 'freshening' up a bit."

Freddie raised his brow and half-smiled, curious as to the true meaning of her description as he knew, in this circumstance, to take her meaning literally, weighed with her previous allusions and the look in her eyes.

Sam was equally curious, knowing how Jade's devious mind worked.

The poison apple eating princess decided to keep Freddie in the dark for a bit longer, as not to spoil the surprise for any of them and casually handed off the prepared tray to him and instructed, "You can all head for the living room while I get the brownies going for Cat."

"Right," he answered with a faint smile and picked up the tray to lead the ladies back to the living room. Cat nearly bounced on her feet as she looped her right arm around his left arm walked with him back to the living room.

The hostess turned and headed towards a cabinet to grab a box of brownie mix while Sam decided to remain behind, needing a few answers for the night. Jade was tricky but Sam was an expert at detecting bullshit, and something certainly seemed amiss tonight.

The blonde commented with a clearly forced innocence, "Spoiling Cat? You must be in a pretty good mood."

Jade looked over her shoulder to answer as she reached for the brownie mix from a top cabinet, "We can't sully the evening for Cat, now can we?"

Sam clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "Or you're more concerned that she'll probably need the sugar to keep up with us tonight."

The taller teen pulled the box down and closed the cabinet to face the blonde on the other side of the kitchen island and innocently remarked, "I don't know what you're talking about. She's usually the one with all the energy and I don't think she's had the fun we've had tonight other than a bit of dancing, so I'm pretty sure she's rested up. It's you that I'm concerned about… Freddie did a pretty good number on you then there was me… I was gentle, but you were pretty drained by it. Probably just out of practice for the really fun stuff."

Sam raised a challenging eyebrow and clicked her tongue, "Mama will keep up just fine... don't you worry…"

"We'll see," Jade remarked as she grabbed a bowl, went to the refrigerator then opened it to grab some milk and eggs.

Sam ignored the slight and, looked back into the den where her two loves were now looking at Jade's movie cabinet, and then leaned across the kitchen island, crossing her arms for support and inevitably pushing up her chest and spilling a little flesh, and asked in a hushed tone, "Speaking of the activities of tonight… does your little girlfriend know what's probably going down tonight?"

Jade returned with all the necessary items necessary for baking a treat primarily for Cat. She glanced at the directions then dashed over to preheat the oven, acting as if the question was never raised. She finally idly answered after tearing open the box and sealed package then dumping the powder in the bowel then measuring out the milk, "We talked about it before she got here and she'll probably just watch."

Sam chuckled and asked, "Who would have thought sweet little Tori Vega was a voyeur?"

"We all have our vices, I suppose…" Jade licked her lips and was tempted to make a joke about it, but thought better of it as she didn't want Sam to have ammunition to inadvertently use on Tori. She calmly replied as she glanced up from cracking and dropping an egg into the mix, pausing for her eyes to get a good glance on her cleavage, "It's like I told you, she's still coming to terms with liking me and Freddie and suddenly jumping into, as she put it, an orgy, is a little much for her. Besides, Cat's her friend and with you, you two aren't particularly close, so she's rightfully concerned that it would be a bit weird for her and make things awkward afterwards."

The blonde saw the point from the brunette's perspective. A sweet girl she encountered from her interactions—almost disturbingly similar to Carly—would find such an idea a little off-putting, assuming she wasn't like Cat with her sex kitten under her sweet disposition. However, the fact that she'd been with Jade and Freddie led some credence that she could be a little wild under that wholesome exterior.

"I'm not going to give her a hard time. If she wants to sit on the sidelines, that's fine by me. If she wants to join in…" She glanced over her shoulders towards the stairs and finished with a lazy tone, "…then she can join in and we can show her a good time. I'd finally get to see what makes that girl so special for you two…"

Jade slightly squinted as she whisked the brownie mix, trying to determine if Sam's remark was just genuine curiosity or a dig towards the brunette and if so, the question arose- would she have to rein in the troublemaker. Any further thought on the matter was put on hold when Tori slowly made her way down the stairs and spotted Sam and Jade talking.

Jade and Sam heard her heels clicking as she entered the kitchen and turned their attention to the best dressed female winner of the school dance before she could verbally make her presence known.

The blonde noticed that Tori had added a bit to her outfit with sheer yellow colored hose that were at minimum thigh highs and because the neckline ended at her shoulders, she noticed for the first time yellow bra straps.

Jade sweetly smiled to her other significant other and greeted her, "Hey, did you find everything I left?"

Tori smiled, glancing down her dress and answering, "Yes…

"What did you leave her?"

Jade innocently answered while focusing her attention back on completing mixing up the batter, "Oh, just some things to accessorize her outfit."

Sam glanced back at the brunette and complimented, "The stockings look nice and really match the outfit."

"Thank you…" She glanced down at her legs and commented, trying not to think too much about the compliment, knowing what she knew. "I think I should've worn them to the dance though..."

Jade interrupted her, "Nonsense. Your bare legs looked just as beautiful without them."

The blonde remarked to Jade, perhaps trying to get under her skin a little bit for being beaten out again by Tori for a win, "You didn't think her wearing a crown was enough of an accessory?"

Tori lifted her hand to her head, forgetting that she was still wearing her adornment. She felt a bit of embarrassment. She reached for the crown and began, "Oops, I guess I should take it off—"

Jade reached out and grabbed her wrist, wearing a hint of a smile and devilish glint in her eyes. She slightly shook her head and teased, whispering more as she continued the sentence, "No, leave it on… there's plenty of other things you can take off before the night is out."

Tori didn't visibly blush, but her cheeks felt a mild rush of heat.

Sam ran the tip of her tongue inside her lips, seeing Jade had things well in hand to encourage Tori to join the 'festivities' among the quartet.

The yellow dressed teen looked over from the other side of the island and asked, "So, what are you fixing?"

"Brownies. Cat wanted something sweet to go along with our snacks, so I offered to make some."

Tori's eyebrows rose and her lips turned a smile while answering, "Ah." Deep inside, all she could do was see flashing visions of the four of them screwing all over the den as she watched helplessly. The scary part, though, was how much the idea got her going.

Jade finished mixing up the brownie mix then poured and smoothed out the batter into the tray then headed to the oven. She slipped the pan inside and turned on the timer so if they—hopefully—got distracted, they wouldn't burn. She looked back to her guests and carelessly remarked, "Let's see what Cat and Freddie are up to… Would you two grab the wine and bottles of water?"

The raven haired girl grabbed the tray of glasses while Sam carried the bottle of wine and Tori a few bottles of water then followed the hostess out.

They found the television tuned to one of the OnDemand music channels to set a relaxing mood and Freddie and Cat were sitting fairly close to one another with the tray of food to Freddie's right and leaning towards each other appearing to conspiring about something.

Jade walked past the front of them and sat the tray of glasses in the corner of the L-part of the couch, pulling the food tray along with her to give them seats. Sam and Tori set their bottles on the tray as Jade walked to the pair near the end of the couch to their right and asked, "What are you two up to?"

Cat and Freddie looked up from the camera and the redhead eagerly answered, "We're looking at all the pictures we took. They turned out great."

The pale princess smile and slipped off her heels then surprisingly slipped onto Freddie's lap, wrapping her left arm behind his shoulders and right hand palming over his chest. She tucked her legs partially under her not to use Cat as a footrest.

Freddie was mildly startled with her dropping in his lap, but he quickly recovered by letting go with one side of the camera and wrapping his right arm around her back to hold her in place.

Cat took over holding the camera as Freddie's left hand let go and rested on Jade's right thigh and the pale princess held the other side of the camera with her right hand. She answered her redheaded friend as Cat steadied the camera for the rest of them to review the pictures, "Good, we have some mementos to remember that fantastic… dance."

Tori walked up behind the couch, leaning over to nearly squeeze her face between Jade and Freddie's head and questioned, "Does it make you question hating proms?"

Jade turned her head a fraction to look down the bit of cleavage Tori had in the dress then met her eyes. She rolled her eyes and breathed out, "Proms are still stupid; what we had was janking fantastic."

Sam joined her at her left to do the same between Cat and Freddie as the redhead was practically pressed to Freddie's side to look at the back of the camera. She draped her arm around Cat's left shoulder while her right hand moved up and pushed up Tori's back for support.

Tori felt a bit startled by the presence of the blonde's hand, unsure if Sam was trying to cop a feel or just genuinely using her for balance as it was kind of awkward for the pair to be leaning over the back of the couch to join in looking at the camera. But again, Tori couldn't help but think of the most lust driven option.

In order to keep her balance, the brunette had to spread her left hand out to lean a bit further down to get her face nearly level with Jade and Freddie's faces. She moved her left hand up and over Freddie's left shoulder, coming to rest on top of Jade's hand left hand holding onto his shoulder.

Jade spread her fingers and the girls instinctively laced with one another. She looked at Tori from the corner of her eye and lifted the left corner of her mouth, approving of the gesture.

Sam followed up, "Are you talking about the dance itself or the… 'extra' things that happened in the dark corners of the school?"

Jade licked her lips and glanced up and past Freddie's face to meet Sam's eyes and answered, "I would say they rank up there for tonight, but I wouldn't say they were necessarily the highlights of the night.

"They wouldn't be?" Tori asked.

"No…" Jade smirked. "I'm thinking the best may not have not even happened yet…"

Cat glanced around to meet each of the sets of eyes, not worrying about what Jade was alluding to, staring out as she answered, "I would say the highlight of the night was spending the night with all of you and have a great time just dancing and hanging out."

Jade leaned over and gave Cat a quick peck on her cheek then giggled.

"How cute…" Sam rolled her eyes and muttered a bit incredulously, "You're getting all mushy on us, West."

"I guess I'll have to remind you tonight that I'm not…" she sexily threatened with a devious glint in her eyes. "…but you have to admit, hanging out together and dancing was pretty nice. You are good on your feet…" Jade completed the thought in her head, _'…and fantastic on your back and on your knees and a few other positions…'_

The blonde just slightly shook her head then licked her lips. "You're not such a bad 'dancer' yourself… maybe we should have a few 'more' before the night's out?"

Jade wickedly smiled, affirming that she'd be up for any kind of 'dancing' Sam had in mind. She looked at the camera and tapped the button to bring up to move to the next picture which was Freddie posing with Jade in his arm since he and Cat had reached that picture while the others were still in the kitchen.

Jade's fantasy returned to the forefront of her mind where she was helplessly hanging over a vat of some liquid waiting for her hero to save her at the last moment. He came dashing in to rescue her, looking heroic in the process then her justly rewarding him for not only his courage, but his love for her. As her mind went down that rabbit hole, her left leg started nudging just a bit back and forth, rubbing over Freddie's crotch.

Freddie pushed down a groan as he began to stir in his pants with the gentle rubbing of her smooth leg. He distracted himself by commenting, "This is a nice picture…"

The wicked princess looked into her man's eyes and whispered, "Yeah, I look so much like a damsel being rescued by her big, strong, dedicated man."

"I can't imagine you ever needing rescuing…" he chuckled. "I would probably have to rescue them from you… You'd probably have them terrified and groveling at your feet..."

Jade flicked her brow and answered with a sweet voice, "I probably would, but a girl can fantasize though…"

They shared a glance for a few moments, ignoring the rest of the world until Jade thumbed the button for the next picture and brought up beautiful Tori in Freddie's protective arm.

The girl in yellow innocently smiled at the fairy tale scene, feeling the same as Jade though with a more fanciful manner and melodramatic manner of being saved from being run over by a train.

Her mind went back to the cabin where her dashing hero took her for safety and how she would sweetly reward him for his bravery then spend the rest of the night by the fire making slow, sweet love until they laid exhausted with the rising morning sun. Her breathing picked up a bit as her imagination painted a more vivid picture by the second of her on her back on a soft fur rug with him hovering over her, making love, then move to her gently riding him with her hands in her hair and elbows out while the flickering light of the fire highlights and shadows her tanned skin then finally her on her side, with him spooning behind her until they finished while watching the fire begin to die down.

Jade noticed from the corner that Tori's cheeks had a hint of pinkish hue to them then quickly contemplated the reason behind the sudden color in the girl's cheeks. She realized nearly an instant later that Tori was having her own fantasy inspired by the picture playing out in her head. She thought perhaps in the future she would have to arrange a little something for them to play out their respective fantasizes with their man.

The pale princess tapped the button to cycle to the picture of Freddie 'rescuing' Cat.

The picture was sweet and adorable as Cat, looking playful and caught in the moment. The sea princess grinned and gently bit into her bottom lip, letting out her own fantasy play out in her head of a dashing knight rescuing her and taking her off to his castle to live happily ever after. However, as the make-believe played out in her mind, the knight's features slowly shifted to Sam and taking her Jade and Freddie's castle where she would find all the levels of love and safety with the three of them. She rested her right hand carelessly on Jade's thigh next to Freddie's hand for someplace to rest it then brushed up and down as she was lost in thought.

Jade felt Cat's hand of course and noticed the look in the redhead's eyes, but instead of seeing the more carnal desires she knew she was feeling, she only saw the more innocent look that she had in the picture. Whatever fantasy was playing in her mind, it must have been fairly tame.

Cat idly commented, half in the here-and-now and half in her make believe world, "You look really handsome in that one Freddie."

"Thank you and you look just as cute and beautiful. I would rescue you anytime."

The redhead's smile grew bigger and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Sam rolled her eyes and muttered, "Yeah… maybe from a fishing net…"

Cat turned her head and delivered an exaggerated pout to her girlfriend.

Sam saw that she had gone too far in nearly spoiling the moment and quickly recovered, "…because… you're a mermaid… and swim with fishes, so accidents are bound to happen…"

Freddie thought he'd jump in and bail Sam out of trouble, "It does sound like a plot for Aquaman- protecting the sea and he is the King of Atlantis, after all… and a superhero…"

'Alice' thought about making a joke about 'seaman', but thought better of it as Cat's expression eased to show that Freddie's words had placated her.

Cat moved her thumb over camera and the pressed the button instead of Jade to move to the next picture, the one where Freddie was protectively holding Sam. Any potential jealousy that she may have possessed with Sam's attachment to Freddie didn't come to mind for her, only on how cute her love looked in the picture. "You look so cute together."

Sam wasn't thinking about how cute they looked, but recalling the feeling of being in such strong arms, arms she missed that could completely bend her fierce will to his molding. As with the other young ladies, her mind flashed to her fantasy, but hers entailed her being a far more active participant in her own 'rescuing', beating the mess out of the criminals.

The tough girl's right arm slipped off Cat's shoulder and pressed to the side of her arms as if she was hugging her and her fingertips of her right hand subconsciously rubbing up and down the side of Cat's forearm. "Yeah, you're right. We do look… good together."

Jade refrained from making any comment, just seeing as another sign of Sam working through her feelings.

A gently giggle escaped past Cat's lips, but that was all the acknowledgement she was going to make while focusing on the camera. She didn't want to give anything away and have the blonde stop her attention.

As Cat was being unintentionally teased, Sam's other hand began rubbing up and down Tori's back.

Tori shivered from the gentle contact and was further confused by the act. She didn't know if Sam was doing it intentionally or it was a subconscious act like someone tapping their foot.

While they cycled through a few more pictures that included the guys then some random ones that got taken between the time everyone returned to their table from their rendezvous and the announcement of the costume winners, Tori idly remarked, "You know, looking through all these pictures of us, I just don't see how people picked me instead of one of you. I just don't think I looked as good as the rest of you. All of you looked better: Sam, you may not go to Hollywood Arts, but you looked—look—absolutely fantastic. You're cute and… sexy at the same time."

Sam readily smiled and thanked, appreciating the comment from the girl that reminded her of Carly, "Thanks. Mama sometimes needs to feel hot and it's nice when someone can say it."

Freddie chuckled, "Without worrying about getting hurt?"

The fierce girl from Seattle stuck her tongue out at Freddie, but left it at that.

Tori continued before there could be any spat between the former couple, "Cat's absolutely adorable and spot on for Ariel—you should play her if they ever make a live-action movie."

Cat giggled, feeling delighted that Tori would be so nice to say that about her.

The brunette finished, her breath tickling Jade's ear and hairline, "And Jade… where do I begin saying how wickedly gorgeous you look? The hair, the make up, the outfit…"

"Careful Tori, you're going to make me blush and spoil me from having skin as white as snow."

Cat was the first to disagree with Tori's assessment of herself a pouty expression, "You're wrong, Tori. You look soooo beautiful."

Sam jumped in, feeling the odd need to support the brunette, "Yeah, Cat's right. You could play a live action Belle in Broadway production or in a movie."

Jade added with an ironic smile, "If we had this conversation just a few weeks ago, I would readily agree with you, Vega, but… as cute as Cat looks as Ariel and could have clearly won it and as hot as Sam looks… you deserved to win as much as anyone."

Tori couldn't help but smile. After everything that happened over the last twenty-four hours, it was hearing Jade's praise and acceptance of her that was the probably the most touching.

Jade half-smirked and a glint in her eyes showed that a thought came to her mind. "You know what, I'll prove it to you." She took the camera from Cat's shared grip and exited out of the memory to snap some more pictures. "Get up and strike a pose for us and prove us right."

Tori cocked her head and bashfully answered, "I don't know. I'm not much up for modeling and making a fool of myself."

"I used to be film a web show where I punched a floating bra…" Freddie said, reaching over to rub her tanned arm. "Do you really think you'll make a fool of yourself with us as your audience?"

Sam raised her hand and asked, "Can I make jokes?"

The others all turned various levels of disapproving looks to the blonde.

'Alice' raised her hands in surrender and joked, "I'm kidding. You look hot Tori, no question about it."

"Thanks, Sam," Tori said taking a short breath.

Jade focused back to her original suggestion, "Oh come on, Tori. It's just us. You're going to have to get used to posing when you're taking publicity shots for your music and acting gigs. It's not any different than the ones we took at school."

When Jade put it that way, Tori thought she had a point. She would have to get comfortable doing that and what better way to get over her anxiety than to pose a little in front of the people she felt the most safety with?

The star of Hollywood Arts walked around Sam and the couch and took her place in the center of the living room with the large screen television behind her back.

Jade switched the camera from the memory to still frame shots. She joked, purposely making a double entendre, "Okay, Vega… show us what you've got."

Tori looked slightly off to her left with a playful smile and pinched each side of the hem of her dress as if she was about to curtsy.

A snap of the camera later and Tori placed her hands on her hips, looking in the opposite direction.

Jade called out after taking another picture, "Looking pretty sweet… now show us a little… saucy."

Tori wasn't sure what she meant, but she decided to be a little more playful than formal as the slow rhythm of some random song playing behind her from the television was worming into her head. She raised her right hand up to cup the back of her head, sticking her elbow out, while she slightly turned her knees inwardly and heels out for her toes to touch, bending over just a bit. She kept her left hand on her hip and gave them an innocent smile.

Jade snapped a picture and called out, "Cute, Tori."

The brunette's tension eased a bit with Jade's praise, something that was still a new and novel experience. She moved her left hand off her hip and brushed her fingertips against the side of her head to make it look like she was keeping her hair in place to the tied end at the back of her crown.

A snap later, she dropped her hands from the side of her head and rested them on her hips, her left a little higher than her right to tease her slender fingertips over her lower abdomen and giving a confident look. Her playfulness came back out and she turned her elbows towards her audience while gripping her hips, separated her knees a bit while turning her toes inward and lifting her chin up.

Jade wished that Tori was wearing a lower cut and loose top as she could easily imagine looking down between the small valley made by her perky hills. She didn't think too much on that and just snapped the picture.

The flash of Freddie's camera told her to shift poses, so she turned to her left, keeping her right hand on her hip and moving her hand to bring her hair to rest over her left collarbone, playing with a bit of the ends of her hair. She went back to her previous pose of her hands on upper hips and fingertips almost touching on her lower abdomen, but kept her elbows out than towards them and shifted a bit of her weight to her right hip to slightly leaned to her left. She crossed her left leg over her right and turned her chin ever so slightly to the right and down, giving another smile. Tori separated her hands a bit to rest lower on her hips and cross her left leg over her right.

She turned to her left and spotted an ottoman opposite of the seat she had occupied while watching Jade and Freddie make love the previous night, lifted her right leg to place her foot on it, careful not to punch a hole in it with her heel. The move exposed her thin yellow-hosed leg, drawing their attention to it with her added hand brushing up and down it before resting it on her knee and her other hand remained her hips. She turned her head to look at them and her smile became a little more devious.

Jade could feel Freddie's growing arousal against her thigh and her body agreed as she felt she was getting warmer between her legs. She whistled and called out, hoping for a bit more visual stimulation, "Mmm… Vega. Didn't know you could be that sexy. How about a little more skin?"

Tori's confidence vanished like air being let out of a balloon and was replaced in a flash with her nervousness reasserting itself as she was brought out of the moment.

Jade shook her head and sympathetically smiled, seeing that though Tori had lost some of her inhibitions with herself and Freddie, it was still another matter to do such a thing in front of Cat and Sam. However, if something was going to happen among the five of them—though she didn't want to pressure Tori into doing anything she didn't want to do and later regret—she was going to have to help her get over her anxiety. She handed off the camera to Freddie and go up from her seat to take her place next to the apprehensive teen.

"Why don't you take a seat and give me a turn?"

Tori didn't argue, intrigued about Jade modeling and having some personal pictures of the girl for later, whether they be innocent or something a little more sensual. She took a seat on the ottoman, curious as to what Jade had in mind.

Jade looked to Freddie, a devious grin forming on her face, and teasingly stated, "Now these will be great … until we get to the lingerie of course. That you'll have to relegate to your… personal collection."

Freddie's ears picked up while his eyes were distracted by the already lovely sight of his princess. "Lingerie?"

"Ooops…" The dark princess brought her right fingertip to her lips, indicating that he shouldn't ask her anymore questions to not give away her special surprise. "Spoilers…"

Once she was sure he would remain quiet and she was the focus of everyone's attention, she let her body start to sway with the slow rhythmic song. She closed her eyes and slightly lifted her chin, putting a little pressure of her teeth into her bottom lip, while raising her hands in the air above her head.

Cat laughed while Tori looked on seeing the subtle hints of eroticism in the way Jade moved her body with gentle swaying.

Jade ceased her dancing as the song finished playing then looked slightly to her left and raised her hands up and behind her head, sticking her elbows out to her sides while she pushed her chest out and cocking her left hip out, forming a slight S-shape with her side.

Cat's laughing ceased with her eyes zeroing on the flesh threatening to spill out from the outer corset. Tori had to stop herself from licking her lips and Freddie thankfully had the presence of mind to snap the picture.

The raven haired teen turned to show them her right side, raising her hands in front of her face to lace her fingers into her hair just above her forehead with her elbows sticking out in front of her like and arrowhead. She glanced to them, licking her lips with a smile. She turned to face them, dropping her left hand and slipping it under her skirt to hook her thumb to her unseen garter belt.

The camera flashed then the dark haired princess dropped her hand from the back of her head and pulled her thumb from the garter belt. She cocked her head to her right, letting her messy hair fall over her right puffy covered shoulder. Her right hand palmed at her temple, closing her eyes forming an expression of a grimaced ecstasy and sucked in a breath while she let her left leg slip through the slit of her skirt and her other hand rest on her hose covered thigh, giving a hint of where the red trimmed ended and her smooth porcelain skin began.

A whistle from Tori and the flash of the camera caused her to drop her pose, satisfied that she was getting the desired results from the audience, and turned her back to them. She looked over her right shoulder, bringing her right hand to her lips and gently biting down on her pointer finger with a devilish gaze that promised a great many naughty things, especially when she reached back with her other hand to tease at untying the lace holding the back of her corset together.

Tori licked her lips, looking on in awe at the tantalizing sight.

Sam smirked, liking where this was heading as she really wanted the taller girl to start undoing the laces of the outer corset. Their short 'adventure' in the bathroom really got her mouth quickly watering for tasting Jade's flesh pillows once more.

Jade turned around before she undid one lace and looked to Tori, urging her with her voice and a hooking of her finger to call her over, "Come on Tori, pose with me a little. It's getting kind of lonely up here."

Tori sighed with a playful smile then got up from the couch. She walked to stand beside the girl that had tormented her like hell and loved her with something beyond heavenly. She slipped her arm around her back and shifted her weight to one hip and nodded her head to the side towards Jade's temple.

Jade mimic the movement by wrapping her arm around Tori's back and tilted her head to rest the side of her head against the side of Tori's head. The girls rested their free hands on their respective hips.

Freddie eagerly snapped that cute picture of the pair, intending to print out a copy and keep in his wallet.

The mean girl turned slightly and turned Tori to face her and have her cuddle up to her side. Tori went along, looking over her shoulder so that she and Jade's cheeks were nearly touching while looking at Freddie.

The next picture was snapped and Jade stole a kiss from her cheek before Tori turning her back to face their audience. She protectively pulling her close to press her back against her soft pillows temporarily confined by the outer leather corset and rested her chin on Tori's right shoulder.

Freddie tapped the button for a quick picture then Jade moved her left hand off Tori's stomach and up to softly catch her chin. She turned it and paced a chaste kiss on her lips.

Tori was startled for a moment, but eased into returning the playful kiss.

Cat stuck the tip of her tongue and suppressed a giggle, beyond happy that the girls were getting along, even to the point of becoming a couple.

While their lips locked, Jade's other hand moved off Tori's stomach and palmed over the brunette's breasts, the damned material getting in the way of feeling the hills of tanned flesh. She gave a gentle squeeze of them, drawing a deep moan from Tori's gut and into her mouth.

The lighter skin teen deepened the kiss and began to gently massage her chest through the material for several seconds before she decided to up the ante and hooked her fingers over the material of the upper shoulders of the neck line and pulled the dress down to just under her chest.

Freddie was expecting Tori's bare chest, but was surprised to see a form fitting matching yellow bra that hugged her so tight, he thought it may have been painted on her.

Jade palmed her hands over the bra and was ready to pull it down, but Tori broke the kiss and embarrassingly laughed, grabbing the lighter skin girl's hands. She pulled them away from her chest and pulled the front of her dress back up and readjusted the shoulders. She pulled away from Jade and headed to the couch, embarrassingly mumbling, "I think I need a drink. I'm not sure I'm cut out for…"

Jade clicked her tongue and teased with a wicked smile, "Need some liquid courage?"

"Something like that," Tori awkwardly laughed as she sat back on the couch, very close to Freddie, and reached for one of the glasses. She picked it up and grabbed the bottle of wine, getting the second sip from the bottle of the evening. She poured herself about half a glass watching Jade head back as well, hoping the dark haired girl wouldn't hate having her seat stolen.

"My turn then!"

Lucky for Jade, Freddie's other side was freed up as, seeing her opportunity to show off her costume, Cat shouted with glee and jumped from her seat and dashed to the center of the living room. She closed her eyes and started swaying her hips to the music and waving her hands to the side as if she was doing the Hawaii hula. She alternated sides as she glided across the sheet under her feet then to the other.

After showing off to them several times, she twirled in place for a few moments, letting the translucent skirt lift and fly around, showing off her tanned stems before settling and looking at the audience.

Cat raised her hands above her head and back, crossing her forearms while her biceps framed her face and pushing out her seashell covered perky chest. She added to the affect with a cock of her hips to the right, allowing some of her green translucent skirt to slip a bit and tease with her pink panties.

Sam raised an eyebrow, captivated by the sight despite her conflicted emotions she had between Cat and Freddie.

Cat pulled her hair to her right shoulder and over her collar bone then she rested her hands on her hips, sticking her elbows out while crossing her left leg over the first. She playfully puckered her lips, ready for the flash the moment later. She shifted her weight to her left hip and cross her legs again while slightly leaning backwards and glancing up at the ceiling.

The redhead turned her back on them and wrapped her arms around her front then looked over her right shoulder. She playfully smiled, but there was a look in her eyes that teased she wasn't as innocent as she appeared.

She turned back to face them and held out her hands, asking Sam with a near pleading expression, "Come on Sam, we didn't any pictures for _us_."

"Us?"

"Yeah, we ah…" Her eyes darted to the other three in the room, feeling a bit bashful for what she wanted to say, "…pictures of us… as a couple. We never get to have any of those pictures. Because…"

Jade verbally nudged her from her seat between her significant others, "Come on, Sam. Cat and you deserves some of those pictures."

Sam sighed with a roll of her eyes and got up from her seat to take her place next to the eager girl.

The redhead slithered up to Sam's side, holding her close while the blonde wrapped her arm behind Cat's bare back and rested the hand on her hip.

Freddie took the picture of the innocent pose then snapped off a second one before Sam could object that Cat turned her face and placed a kiss on the rough and tumble girl's cheek.

She partially spun to switch to Sam's other arm, pressing her front against the blonde's right breast and side. She rested her right hand on Sam's left hip and left hand slithering around to rest on the small of her back. She looked over her shoulder and bashfully smiled as if she was just holding onto her date for a picture.

Sam took a moment to adjust for Cat's change in position the returned the hold and smiled along with her. Her eyes may have been on Freddie while he snapped a picture of them, but she felt a little better being in Cat's arms.

The 'Hispanic vigilante' pressed the button, filling the memory card with another digital image.

The redhead kissed the side of her ear, whispering sweet affections that slipped through the kinks of Sam's emotional armor, and moved her right hand off her hips and palming over the front of Sam's left breast. She gave a gentle squeeze and her fingers attempted to find the hardening nub through two layers of clothing.

Cat teased only for a second before regretfully dropping her hand and taking Sam's hands to slow dancing.

Sam snorted at the playful shift that Cat could make, one moment a sweet and innocent thing the next a sexy kitten the right back to the bubblegum good girl.

They moved with the music, swaying their hips and alternating pulling their arms to one another.

The playful redhead brought stepped closer, moving their hands out to their sides and brought her face to the side of Sam's neck and snuggled, giving playful kisses on the side of her neck.

Sam lifted her chin, giving the girl better access and wrapping her arms around to hug her close, pulling Cat's hands behind her back and holding them there.

Freddie debated whether or not take a picture of Cat necking Sam. It was after all just two girls kissing and nothing really explicit, so he took another one for presumably Cat's private collection of the two of them.

After hearing and seeing the flash from the corner of her eye, Cat laughed, a devious little glint playing in her eyes, "Your turn, Sammy."

She stepped away and dropped back to her original seating, now beside Jade, allowing Sam to pose for them since it was only fair she had her opportunity, or so the petite redhead justified in her mind.

Sam felt a moment of apprehension at being the center of attention. She wasn't sure why since she had been the center of attention for a million viewers at one time with the webshow, but being in front of four people-three she had been ultimately intimate with-was a little unnerving.

Jade shouted in encouragement, "Come on, you firecracker, come set the rest of us off!"

The raven haired girl's ridiculous pun words gave the blonde the mental kick she needed and started swaying with the music, moving her hips further out than the others as she expertly shifted her weight back and forth. She closed her eyes and lifted her arms up with her elbows bent outward and hands above her head with her palms turned towards them.

Cat clapped along and laughed, ecstatic that Sam was getting into the spirit.

Once Sam felt comfortable enough, she slowed down her dancing and started modeling for the camera. She straightened her left arm out to her side, palming her leg and crossed her right arm over her upper torso, pushing up her chest and spilling a bit of her flesh from her white frilly trim. She looked down at her cleavage then looked up with an innocent gaze in her eyes and gently bit into her bottom lip, coming off as childlike and unaware of her provocative pose.

Freddie didn't hesitate snapping the picture then focusing the camera to her face and chest to snap another. Sweet may have been a difficult concept for the blonde to convey, but sultry, she had completely down.

Cat leaned over and whispered to Freddie that she wanted a copy of that picture.

The former web-producer nodded his head while Sam dropped her arm from under her chest and shifted her weight to her left hip and slightly stuck out her right white stocking covered leg. She had her right hand over the front of her dress while her other hand brushed behind her left thigh.

As her confidence built, she raised her arms and laced her fingers behind her head and cocked her hip to the right, pushing out her chest in the process.

Freddie snapped the picture and she immediately turned her back towards them, looking over her right shoulder and arching her back to more pronouncedly stick out her rear and letting the back hem of her dress rise up, teasing for the prize underneath.

Sam took a half step forward with her right foot and slightly leaned in that direction and down as if to tie a shoelace. Her leaning forward immediately caused her dress to rise further and allow a perfect view of her white cotton panty-covered ass.

Cat licked her lips, Freddie suppressed a groan as he strained further with the confines of his pants, Jade deviously cocked an eyebrow, and Tori bashfully looked on, quite captivated.

Sam finished 'tying' her shoe then stood up just a little and turned her attention to her right leg. She slipped her hands under her dress and needlessly pulled her up her thigh-highs, making a show of her hooked thumbs between the material and her flesh. Once she was satisfied that the hose was in place, she turned back to face them as if she hadn't done anything out of the ordinary and rested her hands confidently on her hips, glancing off to the side.

Freddie pulled his mind out of a potential fantasy and took another 'innocent' picture.

Sam thought she would really heat up the evening, hoping to entice one of the other girls to follow suit with her after Jade teased that she might come out of her costume. She turned her back to them and reached behind her to grab the tab of her zipper. She slowly pulled it down while swaying her hips, letting the back separate and revealed her light skin and single back strap. She dropped her hands to her sides, lightly resting her fingertips on her hips while the material fell off her shoulders.

She pulled her arms out of the puffy sleeves and allowed the dress to fall off her hips and pull at her feet. She looked over her shoulder and winked before turning to face them, extending her left leg out so her legs formed a triangle and wrapping her arms over her stomach.

The white lingerie accentuated blonde allowed the quartet—Cat getting another gaze—to admire her beauty before walking over to the chair and dropping into it. She rested her arms on the cushioned arm rests and leaned back, crossing her white stocking covered legs and cocking an eyebrow and smirking.

Jade took the camera from Freddie's hands and snapped a picture of the provocative pose.

Sam raised a curious eyebrow.

The poison apple eating princess lazily shrugged a shoulder and answered, "What can I say? You're fucking hot Sam."

The confident blonde smiled back, acknowledging the compliment and giving her a look that suggested she believed the same thing about her.

The desire Cat felt for Sam had grown too much to just idly sit back and watch anymore, so she got up and approached her girlfriend. She turned to her right and dropped into Sam's lap, giving her the perfect view to watch anyone else take center stage and those on the couch, but that wasn't her concern for the moment. She cupped her girlfriend's cheeks and brought her lips to the surprised blonde.

Sam wrapped her arms around Cat's back and over her thighs as she deepened and sped up the number of kisses.

The trio watched the roommates, feeling a number of different emotions, mostly arousal, but instead of sitting back and enjoying the potential show, Jade whispered to Freddie, "You have a few more pictures to take before you have to put away the camera."

Freddie was curious as to what she meant by that, but remained silent as she got up and walked to the center of the room.

Jade began to sway again with the music, bringing arms up and extended above her head, interlocking her fingers. She swayed her hips like a belly dancer a few times before she dropped her hands and turned her back to the audience that was paying attention to her, licking her lips and giving them a wink. She moved her left hand to her hip then slid her fingers back, pushing aside her skirt and running her fingers across her mostly bare ass. She gave it a little wiggle, distracting them while her other hand reached for the zipper of the skirt and pulled it down. She bent completely forward and pulled down the long yellow skirt over her smooth and plump ass that was bisected by the black one-piece corset.

Jade stood up and turned back to her audience with a confident smile on her face. She rested her right hand on her right bare shoulder while her left hand rested on her hip. She suddenly turned to her right to show them her left side and kicked back her left leg to about perpendicular to her knee then started strutting a bit to reach the ottoman. She lifted her left leg up and placed her high-heel covered foot on it. She leaned forward, palming both hands around her ankle then slowly straightening up, running her hands up the hose and smoothing it out on her skin until she reached the end of it at her upper thigh.

She had a seat on the ottoman, first raising her right leg up for her knee to nearly touch her chin then brought it back down. She leaned forward and parted legs wide then leaned forward, resting her elbows just behind her knees and letting her hands lazily hang between them. Naturally leaning that forward caused the material of her corset to fight to hold her considerable assets in place instead of lovingly hanging like ripe fruit that any of the others would love to taste. She licked her lips and winked at them, knowing exactly what they were doing then quickly turned to spin off of it and get on her knees.

She rested her knees on the floor while bracing her forearms on the seat kicking her legs up a few times, smiling as if she was the most innocent thing in the world.

Jade retook her seat on the ottoman, crossing her ankles and resting her heels on the edge of it. She hooked her thumbs inside her corset and slightly pulled it down her creamy orbs until the edge of her pink areola was teasing to the eyes. She laced her fingers and rested her chin on the top of them as she placed her elbows on her knees. She licked her lips then innocently smiled.

Freddie knew it was a borderline picture, but he couldn't help snapping a picture as it was sexy by all means, but her expression was sweet and innocent.

The dark haired teen dipped her chin, her grin growing wider then lifted her eyes to scan the rest of the room and innocently asked, "Whose turn is it now?"

As deep as the secret couple was in kissing, Jade's words pierced Cat's ears and gave her an idea to treat her girlfriend and the others in the room.

The redhead pulled her lips away and slipped off Sam's lap, much to the disappointment of the troublemaking blonde.

"I want to try something…" Cat eagerly answered while starting to sway again and twirling a bit as she made a circle around the living room, drawing the others full attention. She stopped back in front of Sam and reached back over the curvature of her cute little rear.

She pulled the zipper down and slipped off the translucent green skirt, leaving her in the matching dull pink top and hip-hugging panties. She playfully smiled to the audience then lifted her left arm up, letting it rest on the top of her head while her right hand brushed up her stomach until she cupped her right breast. She giggled as she gave it a quick squeeze then moved her fingertips to play with her shoulder. She rested her left hand on her hip and

She turned to her right, giving them a nice left side profile of her lithe body and tight little tush. She let out a laugh as she kicked up her left leg at about a forty-five degree angle. She dropped her leg and crossed her arms over her chest, supporting most of her weight on her left leg and turning slightly to tease more of her rear.

The desire was flaring up in Sam as she saw that nice little ass being contained in the tight little hip-hugging tang panties. Jade licked her lips, clearly pleased at seeing Cat throwing herself into the spirit of giving them a show. Tori looked on a bit bashfully, surprised at her arousal at Cat embracing her sexier, hidden, at least to her, sex kitten side. Freddie was stirring more in his pants as he knew the tightness of her love hole, so it wasn't hard for his imagination to paint a picture of the tightness of her cute ass.

Cat turned to face them and sunk to her knees, pausing only for another picture with her cupping the back of her head with her left hand and the other one on her hip with puckered lips, then starting to crawl towards Sam. She stopped between her legs and innocently looked up to her love. She started kissing up her right thigh, focusing her attention on the cotton covered leg before reaching her milky smooth skin.

Sam's breath picked up, watching the hidden sex kitten come out and play. She felt the first—second or third if she was honest—tingling at Cat's attention to her.

The redhead traveled up, skipping her panties for the moment and place kisses all over the blonde's stomach. Her eyes reached Sam's white encased breasts, the object of her affection on many occasions. She hooked her finger over the top of the left cup and briefly pulled it down to latched her lips around the nub and gave a hard suckle, forgoing any teasing to get it stiff.

"Uhhhh…" Sam moaned out, licking her lisp and closing her eyes.

The contact ended just as quickly as it began with Cat surprisingly releasing the harden pebble from her lips and pulling the cup back into place. Her harden nub pushed back against the material and outline could clearly be seen throw the cup. She move her lips to leave butterfly kisses over the swell of her left breast then kiss all over her heart.

Sam laced her fingers through the red velvet locks and encouraged her kissing.

Cat pulled her lips away and placed kisses up the blonde's neck then along her jaw bone before capture her pink lips. Their fingers intertwined with each others hair behind their heads and moaned into each others kisses.

As the couple began making out again, Jade looked to Tori and suggested, "Come on Vega… how about a second try? It looks like Freddie and I aren't the only ones… paying close attention to those two."

Tori contemplated for a moment, letting her eyes travel back and forth between Jade and Freddie and then the couple making out. After only those brief moments with a bit of alcohol running through her system, she decided to get back up, careful to keep her dress from falling off her shoulders. She walked to the center of the living room and after another look to Jade, raised her arms up and crossed them to rest on top of her head. She turned her face to her right and closed her eyes then swayed her body back and forth, letting the dress slip down her lithe tanned form, revealing her yellow bra, hip-hugging thong and translucent yellow thigh highs.

Jade whistled at seeing the sight, puling Sam and Cat from their shared affection to see what got the hostess of the night to whistle. The secret couple looked on in approval of the sight of the presumably most bashful of the four girls.

Tori turned her back to them and giggily smiled over her shoulder, dividing the audience's attention from her sweet face, smooth back and mostly bare tight ass that the thong bisected.

Jade picked up the camera and took a snap shot, not seeing how it was any different that her posting in a bikini.

As the music seemed to course through Tori's veins, she turned back to face them, cocking her rear back and pushing her chest out while she raised her right hand up to the side of her head and lazily let her left hand hang by her hip. She shifted to her other hip while keeping her hands in place and her expression changed from a playful one to a sultry one, letting her eyes pass over each one of them. She made a more pronounced cocking of her hips while raising both her arms up to behind her head, showing off her lithe body.

The brunette dropped her hands and started slowly gliding across the room, slowly taking off her left glove with her teeth, one digit at a time. Once free of the glove, she tossed it to Freddie with a giggle escaping past her lips.

Freddie laughed as he caught the glove, his eyes never leaving Tori's tan and nimble body. She was absolute perfection in that moment, and he was reminded why she had so quickly become something so special to him.

Tori turned and started strutting in the other direction, repeating the processes with her other glove, tossing it to her former tormentor. She stopped in front of Jade and knelt between her butterfly crossed legs. She lifted her chin and stole a kiss from Jade's red painted lips, too briefly for pale princess's tastes, then got back up and took center stage again.

The brunette swayed her hips to the music as she reached behind her and unhooked her bra while covering her front with her left forearm. She carefully slipped the bra off while covering her chest with her other arm.

She used her free hand to undo the tie around her hair then shaking her head back and forth, loosening the strands further then letting her hair fall to cover each of her breasts. She looked down over her smooth stomach and hooked her pointer and middle fingers on her panties. She slowly pulled the thin yellow material off her hips, but stopped just short of exposing her flower to them, showing off Jade's suggestion that she be smooth shaven which felt so weird but the way Freddie reacted when he saw the change made her feel infinitely sexier.

Jade reached out and pulled Tori to sit between her legs on the seat, drawing a loud yelp from Tori's lips as she pressed her bare back to Jade's corset covered front. The darker haired girl brushed her left hand under Tori's draped hair to cup her left breast, gently pinching the hardening nipple while her right hand moved over Tori's stomach to slip between her legs and under her underwear. She let her fingertips brush over the brunette's warming lips and whispered into her ear, "You're already getting wet. Did watching all of us get you that excited?"

Tori ground back her ass against Jade's crotch, pulling a low moan past her love's lips, and answered in a strained whisper, "Yes… you get me… so… fucking… excited."

"I think that Vega hellcat wants to come out and play…" Jade gently gnawed on Tori's left shoulder then answered, "Well, I'm going to get you a bit more excited."

The dark haired and wicked princess gently pushed Tori to stand up. She complied and looked over her shoulder, curious as to what Jade had in mind. She was answered with a gentle swat of her ass and pointing to sit beside Freddie. Tori laughed out from the shock of the slap than any real pain and walked back to Freddie. She snuggled back to his side, welcomed with an arm slipped around and beside her pulling her almost into his lap. She could feel the growing tension in his muscular frame and see that he was straining against his pants. She thought about 'freeing him' since all the girls were slowly losing their clothing, but he had made the conscious decision to keep himself zipped up.

Jade winked at them then moved her hands up from her thighs and up to the sides of her breasts, squeezing them together to match the deep cleavage that she had with the outer corset, threatening to pop them out of the top. She moved her hands away to brush her fingertips across the sides of her orbs, letting gravity pull them back to their natural, but well hanging state. She hooked her thumbs between the material and slowly pulled the top down, slowly revealing her magnificent porcelain chest for the briefest of moments before crisscrossing her arms over them and resting her hands on her upper chest. She turned her head to the side, letting some of her hair hide her face to appear bashful, as if anyone could accuse her of such a thing.

The four watching felt teased, especially Cat and Tori that each wanted a taste of her pale hanging melons. The brunette and redhead were practically licking their lips at the sight. Freddie was suppressing a groan and Sam cocked an eyebrow, curious to have another look at Jade's goodies.

The wicked princess turned her head slightly back to them, looking between strands of hair, then slowly lowering her hands to run across her smooth stomach.

She dipped them between her legs and unfastened the clasp between her crotch and ass, then lifted it up to give them a quick peek at her flower before slipping her hands between her legs to cover herself. She pressed her biceps against each side of her breasts to push them out, making it seem like her flesh was overflowing. She rested her cheek on her left shoulder and smiled, keeping her eyes closed.

Freddie's manhood was straining to bust out of his pants and he knew he was easily leaving a spot on the inside of his boxers.

Jade turned to her right and crawled a few steps to show off her left side and the ripe fruit hanging down before laying on her stomach, making sure to expose her nipples and her bare ass. She supported her head with her right palm on her cheek.

Freddie was just memorized the sight, oh so tempted to snap a picture. As soon as her eighteenth birthday came, he would get an exact shot of her in that position and he didn't think she would mind.

Jade dropped her hand and started crawling towards Freddie and Tori, darting her eyes back and forth between her lovers. She saw the desire in their eyes and the tension in their bodies. She had to decide which one needed her immediate attention and since she already gave Tori a bit of a taste and after being told when she was getting the brunette her lingerie gift that Freddie didn't' get to finish in the car, she stopped in front of Freddie. She licked her lips as she saw he was ready to burst. She unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper before pulling his pants and boxers off his hips in one go, his thick meat springing out like a jack in the box, and continued down his thighs and past his knees until they were trapped at his ankles.

Freddie closed his eyes and deeply sighed at the relief in being free, relaxing back in his seat.

The dark haired princess parted her hungry red lips and took his head into her mouth, moaning as the first precum of the evening festivities dropped on her tongue. She opened her eyes and looked up to meet his eyes, letting him know that this action was for him and not just an act for the 'show.'

Tori pulled her legs underneath her and turned to Freddie, scooting up and snuggling to his side. He wrapped his arm tighter around her lithe frame and she rested her head on his shoulder and decided to enjoy watching Jade give their man pleasure from this angle.

"I never imagined seeing… that… from this angle…" she said softly, biting her lip, feeling more than a bit turned on at Jade's mouth stretch and bob over his member. "She's incredible…"

However, even with Tori's praise, after only a few really good bobs to get a taste of his salty meat and sweet pre-release, she popped off of him and looked over her shoulder to Sam and Cat. The girls had stopped their intimacy to watch Jade, captivated for any number of reasons. She winked at them and instructed them with a laugh, "Don't stop on our account."

Jade didn't wait for a reply as she took Freddie back into her mouth and started her painstakingly slow bobbing that was still a great relief to the man she loved.

Cat giggled then turned back to Sam, planting a quick kiss on her lips then snuggling her face against the side of Sam's neck. She placed a series of butterfly kisses down her neck while her left hand played with the blonde's right breast, just letting her fingertips brush over it.

Tori's eyes were darting back and forth, unable to decide which pair she wanted to focus her attention. Watching Jade and Freddie make love was one of her all time intense moments of her life and she'd love to watch again, but there was just something naughty about watching the secret couple evolving beyond playful kisses.

Sam pulled away from Cat and had her sit on the chair then took a step back, apparently intending to give her a one woman show even if the other three were watching.

Cat giggled as the blonde turned her back to the princess under the sea, which allowed a profile to Freddie and Tori, and bent forward, mimicking showing off her cute tush to the audience and hooked her thumbs inside the elastic band of her panties at the hips. She slowly pulled them down over her sweet ass as she stood up, giving the quartet a fine view of her fine pale ass, and straightened her back while her pulling them down her thighs. She let them drop to her ankles then sank to her knees. She looked over her left shoulder and hooked the waistband of her panties with a finger, playing as if she had trouble getting them off her ankles.

After a bit of fake struggling that allowed for a bit of jiggle in her rear, she finally pulled off the offending garment and tossed it away. She stood up and turned the face them, but covered her sex with her left hand. She lazily walked to Cat still eagerly sitting in the chair then placed her foot on the ottoman next to Cat's right thigh. She dropped her hand, revealing her lightly dewed lips, and licked her pink lips and sultrily whispered, "Wanna taste, kitten?"

As Cat nodded slowly, before moving her face forward to devour the aggressive blonde's sex, Tori found herself feeling at a loss for words. 48 hours ago, she was a virgin who was having trouble working up the nerve to talk to Jade about how she felt about her and now… she was at the cusp of engaging in a five-way sex romp with two people she never imagined in that way and two people she had fallen in love with and had welcomed to be their romantically balanced third. And truthfully, she'd never felt more excited for what might come next.

* * *

 **And so we are 'posed' for quite the finale with all five of our main characters all sharing an evening, a few drinks, and more than a few sensual moments and it will only get steamier from here. I look forward to hearing what all of you thought of the chapter so please review/comment since everyone inspires more for the next chapter that gets posted. I hope it won't be more than a week and a half before the next chapter, but it could be sooner if luck is on my side. Until next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The final chapters are a slow go thus far, but I promise they'll be worth it. But don't take my word for it... take all these words:**

* * *

Sam softly bit into her bottom lip, closed her eyes and lulled her head to the side while she laced her fingers through Cat's hair and palmed over her crown. Her breath hitched while Cat was wasting no time in teasing, and apparently becoming, a hungry cat, desperate for the blonde's sweet nectar.

Cat gripped the blonde's hips and pushed her nose and mouth onto Sam's crotch, pushing her tongue between the blonde's tangy dew-coated folds to flick all around inside. She giggled against the lips when the flavorful tang hit the tip of her tongue then started loudly slurping her lips as if she was sucking from a succulent peach. Which, in her mind, she was- dining on the most delectable, moist fruit imaginable.

The blonde moved her hands to rest on her girlfriend's shoulders and deeply sighed, shuddering a bit with the aggressive tongue lashing and slurping. She rotated her hips a bit, pushing her pelvis forward to meet the redhead's eager mouth for greater effect, quite eager herself from being on edge since watching Jade set the ball rolling with their sexy photo shoot.

As Sam relaxed into the pleasure her enthusiastic partner was giving her, she heard the familiar soft sigh of her first real love in the background. She carefully glanced, as if looking right at it would stop whatever was happening, over her left shoulder towards the couch and saw Tori snuggled up to Freddie's side, her soft glossy lips on his clavicle, while Jade had her face buried in his lap. She felt overjoyed at the image of the person she cared so much about being happy, but she also felt the greenest of envies at the sight, unsure which was actually stronger. And as much as she could drive herself crazy with trying to figure that out, her mind couldn't focus on those emotions right now as she was being brought to the heights of pleasure- Cat's expert tongue making her legs begin to wobble.

Cat felt Sam's unsteadiness and pulled her mouth away from her tangy treat, earning a disapproving mew past the stronger girl's lips, which was a slight stab to Cat, but she felt driven to make it up to her. She stood up and took a hold of Sam's hips to help steady her then crashed her lips against the fierce blonde mouth, bullying her tongue between her pink soft lips.

As she distracted Sam with the tongue battle, causing the blonde to moan into her lips with enjoyment over her own flavor, she spun to her right, turning Sam's back to the chair while keeping their lips locked tight. She pulled her mouth away, giggling and giving a devious gaze to the blonde before gently giving her a push back into her seat, now facing the opposite way.

Sam tumbled backwards in the seat and huffed out a soft breath.

Cat dropped to her knees before Sam could recover and parted the girl's stocking covered legs. She moved in for the 'kill' and picked up where she left off, simply feasting on the rarely physically vulnerable girl. Her tongue moved a mile a minute going through the alphabet in a random order. She added to the attention by bringing her right pointer finger under her tongue and slipping it into the hot honey pot to gently pump her.

The blonde threw her head back and gripped the ends of the armrests while her legs lifted to rest on Cat's shoulders and lock her ankles over her back, knowing full well this was a ride that she'd never want to get off. In one way at least.

* * *

Over on the couch, Jade was giving her love the attention she believed he deserved with all the love and patience he had shown her since his return. She was using every trick she had read about, studied, and honed while using her and the roommates' toys, to send him to Heaven. She didn't necessarily want him to reach his climax quite yet since he was already a little limited since their tryst at school, but if it happened, she wouldn't be mourning having him experience such pleasure so soon.

Jade pulled her lips off his crown with an audible pop and slowly stroked him with her right hand. She met his eyes and huskily spoke between heavy breaths, being impressed with the tool in front of her as she pressed it to her cheek, as if having much distance at all from it might be fatal for her. "God… you're so fucking hard baby."

"Yeah?" Freddie embarrassingly chuckled, "Can you blame me?"

"Fuck no." The goddess, on her knees, suckled from his crown, getting a bit more of his sweet pre-release on her tongue, then breathed against his spongy mushroom head. "That was the point of the lingerie and the show after all... At least for Tori and me. I'm just glad Cat and Sam had such good taste in style that showing off their underwear too just made sense."

"So the whole thing with them was…" Tori managed, feeling infinitely jealous of her dark haired girl, her own mouth mimicking as she watched Jade deliver soft kisses on his crown and upper shaft as she slowly stroked.

"A fortunate surprise for me…" Jade finished before stretching her mouth wide with a smirk and going back to service.

The 'mean girl' slipped his crown past her lips and inhaled about half of meat, slithering her tongue around his shaft. She pulled back with just his head in her mouth then nearly slammed back down taking a bit more of him inside then cycled a few more times.

She wasn't giving him a lazy, build up blowjob that would tease him for a bit any longer, but one where she was determined to give some much needed relief.

Freddie appreciated the attention since he did feel a little blue balled since being pushed to the limit in the car and then watching the girls' strip show had gotten him going again, wanting to finish this time. He lulled his head back and let out a deep sigh as Jade's tongue whirled around his shaft with the occasional gentle suckle on his crown.

While Tori was snuggled up to him, Freddie had moved his hand from her hip to rest on her left thigh and she in turn was palming over his hand, finding a point of shared emotional connection and comfort. The hand placement hadn't gone unnoticed by Jade, so while she firmly gripped his back with her right hand, she slithered her left hand off his knee and up Tori's smooth thigh, sending goose bumps through her, until she reached her loves' joined hands. She laced her fingers with Freddie's fingers and Tori's overlaid on top of his fingers, so the future horror starlet's fingers were both joined with in this moment of unity.

The three squeezed their fingers simultaneously, signaling to each other that they were there for one another, and while two seemed incredible just two days earlier, the idea became clear that three might truly be the magic number.

Tori watched in fascination at how Jade looked as she was eagerly servicing Freddie like a hooker desperate to please her john, yet there was a deep emotional connection between the couple and now with their joined hands, she was part of that connection. She didn't initially know how to reconcile that moment, other than wanting to cry about how beautiful the love was between the couple, a sight unimaginable until she was a part of this bliss.

Jade pulled her mouth away and spat down on his mushroom head then stroked her spittle into his skin as she had a plan to really give him a jolt of pleasure. She took a breath then slipped him back into her mouth then slowly sank down until his crown touched the back of her throat. She looked up to meet his eyes, signaling she was doing this for him with her utmost love then slowly pushed down again, forcing his mushroom head past her uvula.

Freddie looked wide-eyed at what she was doing until her nose touched is lover pelvis and she clenched her throat. He threw his head back and instinctively lifted his ass off the couch, pushing further into her narrow, tight, and incredibly warm canal. "Agghhh, Jade…"

Jade groaned around his tip sliding a bit further into her throat and fought the urge to panic, as he filled her airway completely. She repeated in her mind to keep the fear at bay, that she wasn't going to choke and he wouldn't let her. She just needed to hold just another second before she pulled her mouth off with a pop. But she saw his face and what absolute ecstasy she was giving him with just the small sacrifice of air and so the second passed. And then another. And one after that, until finally her absolute survival instinct kicked in and she pulled her mouth away quickly, gasping as the thick rod emerged from her lips with a heavy sigh.

The dashing hero dressed teen heavily choked out, nearly overwhelmed with the pleasure that the fear didn't even set in until she saw her gasping, and asked, "Are you okay?"

Jade took a few gulps of breath then answered, "I'm… okay, how about… you?"

"Incredible…" he smiled, repositioning himself, "but I was a little worried about you… what is it with you girls risking hurting yourselves trying to do… that?"

Jade cocked an eyebrow to Tori and asked, "Oh, so little Miss Risk-Taker beat me to the punch and already pulled that move for you, huh?"

Tori recalled the last time she had been what Jade was describing- a story with her ending up with unnecessary casts on her arms just long enough to miss out on a movie role- but left that demon to be settled at another time and lazily shrugged a shoulder while trying to sound simultaneously sultry and innocent, "I just wanted to _try_ something…"

The ashen skin girl licked her lips and took another deep breath before she continued, "To answer your question, baby, the very fact that you're concerned for my… our wellbeing… when we do… that is what makes it such a goddamn turn on. I could literally start making a list of all the reasons why I'm more than willing to give that treat, but that would unfortunately be a distraction from how I'm going to put this mouth to good use."

She picked back up licking the excess drool from his shaft and taking a few swipes of her tongue at his tightening sack.

Freddie sighed, "Is that… is that so? How are you… shhiiitt…" He huffed a breath, "…is this how you… plan to use it first?"

The dark haired princess removed her mouth and was about to answer but she was cut off by Sam shouting as her body was rocked by a small quake.

"FUCK!"

Jade looked over her shoulder to see Sam slumped in the cushioned seat that Tori almost stained last night, reeling from her after shocks. Cat lazily licked in and around Sam's opening while still gently pumping into her, cleaning her up like a good obedient little kitten.

The dark haired ringmaster for the evening turned a wicked smile back to her love and sultrily answered, "I was thinking… since Cat really hasn't gotten any attention tonight, maybe she deserves to get reacquainted with this fine piece of meat. I know she would like to suckle from this candy stick or maybe… feel something a little more from it. Couple other places she use it…"

Tori was still wary of sharing Freddie with the others, even if she was getting something out of it by watching, and she couldn't help be curious to see how he and the redhead would interact.

Freddie caught the cautious glint in Tori's eyes from the corner of his eye, so he hesitantly answered, "I think… that's up to her."

"As if she'd ever say 'no' to anything…" Jade flippantly answered, not realizing Freddie's hesitation in regards to Tori. "Pretty sure her desire for a repeat performance is a given."

* * *

Cat had climbed up onto Sam's lap and pulled down her left bra cup to latch her lips around the hard pebble. She cupped underneath it with her right hand and she held onto the other girl's shoulder while she went to work on the nipple like a child starving.

Sam growled in pleasure and pain, as after that release, her already sensitive nipple felt electrified by the slightest touch and Cat was one of the most tactile people on earth, sucking on her for all she was worth. She wasn't as much of a masochist as Jade, but she could enjoy a bit of pleasure from pain and this was more of a sweet, more welcoming ache from Cat's eager mouth. She brushed her hand over the back of Cat's head, assuring her that it was alright and that she appreciated the attention.

* * *

Jade popped her mouth off of Freddie and gave him a wink before getting up from her kneeling position. She passed a suggestive look over to Tori as well, and suggested, "You may want to get a more comfortable seat for the show you're about to get, Little Miss Voyeur."

Tori still had a bit of a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, but her more liberated 'hellcat' side was more than a bit curious to see what the sexually liberated 'ringmaster' had in mind. Slowly she stood up as well, showing her nervousness to Freddie before slinking over toward the television, getting a clear view of both seats.

The darker haired princess gave a mischievous smirk to her lovers and walked over to the roommate couple. She slipped up behind Cat and brushed her braided hair off her right shoulder and gave the side of her neck a purposeful kiss followed by a couple soft ones.

Cat let out a muffled giggle against the mound of flesh in her mouth, but kept her attention on her secret girlfriend, trying to forego any distractions to her pleasure.

" _Kiiitty Catttt…"_ Jade smirked, seeing that she was going to have to get a little more aggressive to get the redhead's attention. She slipped her arms between the girls' bodies and kissed Cat's earlobe, distracting her a bit more from goal of bonding with Sam and perhaps getting her to go off again just from her attention. The taller girl gently whispered, "I know you're enjoying your little pink binkie, but I know of another one… a _bigger_ one… that will satisfy your oral fixation and may even give you a salty treat if you're a good little kitten."

The aggressive redhead had to take a few seconds to realize what her goth friend meant and pulled her lips away, turning her head to see Freddie lonesome on the couch with his shaft standing at full attention. She knew she wasn't like the other girls, drooling and falling all over one another to have a piece of Freddie, but she couldn't deny he was handsome and the tool he worked with was quite effective. Plus he was incredibly sweet so she knew, if men were actually her thing, she might be nuts about him too.

"You don't want to leave him hanging, do you?" Jade added with a sweet kiss to her cheek and devious smile, "Don't worry, I'll take _good_ care of Sam while you have your fun."

Cat giggled then stole a quick kiss from Sam's lips before sliding off her lap, twirling away from Jade, to trot over to Freddie, biting her lip seductively, excited to play.

"The two sweetest people I know… so adorable…" The organizer of this little get-together watched the eager red velvet haired princess head for her man for a moment, wanting them to get reacquainted, then turned a wiggling eyebrow to Sam to question, "As for you… I think I owe you a little opportunity to return a certain favor?"

Sam teasingly challenged, not willing to admit just yet that she owed the goth girl anything, "Oh? What would that be?"

Jade straddled Sam's thighs and rested her hands on the top of the chair's backrest on either side of the blonde's shoulders. She practically towered over the 'weakened' blonde, sunk in the seat, as she did have a height advantage over her and, while Sam was notably stronger, Jade could easily match Sam's dominating manner.

"All that submitting you did on the floor in that bathroom…" she practically growled with a smirking sneer. Jade moved her right hand off the top of the backrest and trailed her fingers across Sam's shoulders towards her neck and fingertips up to her jaw before gently taking both in her grip. She answered in a hushed tone, "I think I deserve a right and proper fucking from you for once. I, on my hands and knees with my ass in the air, and you, taking that toy of yours, and yes, I know you brought it… and how about making me fucking soak it?"

The dichotomy of the position they were in and what Jade was asking her was not lost on the blonde- being at Jade's mercy, while the darker haired teen demanded that Sam dominate her. As complicated at their 'relationship' may have been, this was one of the things she did love about it: they could be comfortable equals despite being 'rivals.'

Jade straightened up and lifted her hands and slipped her fingers into her hair as she palmed each side of her head, sticking her elbows out, arching her back, and displaying her mouthwatering rack to Sam. The girl from Seattle wasn't as chest obsessed as her girlfriend or Tori, but she still admired the nice set on Jade and wouldn't turn down a taste of her pale flesh.

Sam ran her hands up Jade's sides, getting a feel for the girl's curves even if, frustratingly, most of her torso was still covered by the black corset/teddy, before moving to cup under the heavenly mounds of heavy flesh. She gently kneaded them, feeling their weight and softness and admiring how each would make a good pillow—something she had made use of a time or two after Jade spent an evening over at the girls' place, or vice versa.

Her delicate touch drew a sigh past Jade's lips, appreciating the attention as she closed her eyes and lulled her head to the side. Jade had been right about there being a difference in power and finesse and Sam had it in spades. She was giving her the fineness now, but she would deliver on the power in a bit. However, right now she wanted enjoy the rare delicacy she had at the moment.

Sam sat up and took the right nipple between her lips for a quick suck. After a few slurps of the hardening bud, she started flicking it with her tongue and licking around it. She wanted to get it hard enough to figuratively cut glass and ache with pleasure, knowing Jade enjoyed a tad bit of pain with her pleasure.

The pale girl sighed and dropped her hands away from her head, resting one the blonde's left shoulder and the other one to cup the back of Sam's head. Her breath started picking up with Sam's lips and tongue becoming more aggressive on her nipple, sending little sparks of electricity through her. She didn't realize how on edge and turned on she had gotten with her little show and pleasuring Freddie and needed the relief.

As Sam distracted her with the 'mauling' of her nipple, her left hand dipped between them and under the hanging flap of the unbuttoned one-piece corset. She trailed her fingers over Jade's heated nether lips, feeling the heat radiate off them and the slickness that was gathering. The blonde thought Jade must have really gotten worked up with her face in Freddie's lap, something she could appreciate as getting him into her mouth was always a pleasurable experience, just as much for her as it was for him.

Sam pulled her lips off the pink nub and mocked against the ashen flesh, "Someone's eager." She slipped in her index finger between the folds, feeling the girl's tightness.

"Ugghh… what can I say?" She paused to take a deeper breath from the welcomed intrusion and her breathing had been picking up pace since Sam's mouth was on her. "Everyone's so fucking hot and horny tonight… and having… huhhh… Freddie's cock in my mouth can _really_ get me going…"

Sam moved her mouth to the other breast and flicked her tongue over the other tightening pebble then answered, "Let's see if I can get you just a little more ready for what I'm going to do to your tight pink pussy." She opened her mouth and nearly inhaled the nipple, sucking around the areola and flicking the tip of her tongue while she added her middle finger inside the teen to gently pump her.

Jade clenched her eyes shut, tightened her grip on the blonde's shoulder and back of her head and groaned out, letting Sam do what she wanted to get her nice and wet for the next step.

* * *

Ever lost in the awkwardness of how to feel or what to do in these new situations her life had become rife with since she first shared a kiss backstage with who she felt like she could call her girlfriend but wasn't quite ready to say the term aloud, Tori just stood and watched the partner switch happen. The way Jade touched and whispered to Cat made Tori ache with desire to be touched and talked to like that, which was what much of the previous night had been.

Tori felt like her attention would be drawn to what was happening with Freddie as Cat joined him, but so much of her attention was immediately drawn to Jade just crawling into Sam's lap. Her request to be dominated caused the tanned girl to shiver slightly, and while her mind painted a picture of what 'toy' was in question, what she really wanted was to be side by side with Sam, worshipping her… 'girlfriend's' bountiful beauties and having access to her sweet and tangy honey pot.

The star of Hollywood Arts slowly felt her knees weaken and wondered if anyone would notice if she helped herself ease some tension with her fingers.

* * *

The sight of Cat and Sam's intimacy and Jade's oral attention really revved up Freddie's engine. He felt so hard that he thought something was going to break and without Jade's mouth on him for relief, the strain was starting to be a little unbearable even with his own hand providing a bit of slow stroke stimulation. However, his problem would soon be solved by Cat crawling over to him, licking her lips as her eyes switch back and forth between Freddie's face and his steely rod. She wanted to be sweetly intimate with him as she did feel so safe in his arms, but she also desperately wanted to cash in on what Jade taunted her with- suckling his thick rod was mighty tempting. She was caught in a no-win scenario, though it was a choice so many would jump at the chance to have.

She stood up and straddled over his lap and placed her hands on Freddie's shoulders while his hands naturally grasped her hips. She slipped her arms behind his neck and slid up to press her soft and perky chest against his well sculptured one, causing her bald sex to press snuggly on the underside of Freddie's proudly standing rod.

She whimpered for a half a second from the tingling sensation running through her sex, and the member pressing against her stomach, but ignored it to sweetly smile to him then placed a kiss on his cheek as if she was just greeting him. Her smile grew bigger and gently bit into her bottom lip before nervously speaking with a raised pitch voice, "Hi."

"Well…" Freddie rubbed his hands up and down her naked sides, realizing how fragile she seemed compared to the other girls, and couldn't help but to let a soft chuckle out, "Hi to you too, Cat."

Cat closed her eyes and snuggled her face against the side of his neck, wanting to feel his platonic love and safety of his arms. This was the feeling she forgot about… how good it felt to be held by someone so big and strong who she trusted implicitly. The comfort that only a warm bed or her biggest stuffed animals could give, but Freddie offered so much more.

The boy from Seattle tightened his arms around her to return the embrace, instinctively wanting to protect and love the sweet girl, not romantically, but deeply caring about her feelings and wellbeing. He could compare the protective and caring feeling to that of a child, except for one enormous difference, of course. He whispered against her right temple, "You looked very pretty tonight."

Cat giggled then placed another kiss on his cheek. "Thank you. You looked very dashing. You could sweep me off my feet and be my hero anytime you wanted. And you don't even need the costume…"

Freddie returned with a sly grin, "I told you, if you ever needed me to sweep you off your feet, I would. Not too many things I enjoy more than flying in to play hero."

The petite girl cupped his cheek and her mouth nearly broke with the smile she was giving him before she continued, a slight sexy fire in her eyes.

"I think I might know a few of those things, actually…"

* * *

Tori pulled herself into a semi-seated position on the inside bend of the couch, getting comfortable for the shows that were unfolding in front of her. While there was something really powerful and sexy on a primal level about what was happening with Sam and Jade, the sweetness now a few feet from her was where her attention was now drawn.

Instinctively, she should have been jealous that the redhead had crawled up on her man's lap and started kissing on him, but there was a part of her that was curious to see how the pair would interact as her mind only had a distorted image of what they had shared from the pieced together parts of recounts.

This… adorable... exchange was so sickeningly sweet she could only imagine how Jade would react to seeing it, but it was nothing short of heart melting for the sweet Latina.

* * *

Freddie gripped her cute little ass cheeks and lifted her up onto her knees, dragging the underside of his rod across her cotton covered slick and smooth sex—sending a pleasurable wave through both—until she was raised enough his manhood to slip behind her and let his head nestle between her round cheeks, pushing the material of her panties to cover him as he bisected her sweet tush.

Cat thought he was going to set her back down onto his lower abs so his thick rod could snuggle between her cheeks so they could makeout some more without that distraction, but he held her up to support herself on her knees and line up her breasts to his face.

Freddie pulled down what was essentially just a bikini top to expose her soft hills of flesh with puffy nipples that had started to harden from her giving Sam some attention. He parted his lips and started swiping his tongue around her taut left nipple, getting a taste of her flesh.

The redhead closed her eyes and approvingly whimpered, "Ewwwahhh…"

He latched onto her left nipple to begin his suckling, showing her the affection she was always so eager to show Sam and Jade and enjoying what tasted similarly to cinnamon. He was gentle and attentive, wanting to get the semi-puffy nipple to harden up, but not overwhelm the girl. He had learned the hard way that the sweet girl could be extremely sensitive, in a number of ways, and didn't want this to turn into any form of displeasure for her.

After thoroughly lathering the peak with his tongue and getting it to the point of a small eraser perfect for rolling between his fingers, the muscular fellow released his mouth from her teat and moved on to give the other one the same loving treatment.

Cat responded by rolling her hips to grind her center on his abs, feeling the tension slowly build in her gut. She had the first inklings when she was making love with Sam using her mouth, but it was far stronger with him going for her obvious erogenous zones.

Freddie continued for another minute, moving outwardly from her nipple in a circle to lather her entire mound of flesh with his tongue before feeling the dampness of her underwear against his lower pelvis. He laughed against her perky flesh, "I see that it was fair you got the same attention you so eagerly give everyone else."

"Uh huh…" Cat nodded her head and her breath shortened, appreciating that someone could like her smaller chest that she was so self-conscious about. She leaned forward and shared a sweet kiss, even laughing into it as any tension of the situation evaporated.

Freddie's hands moved to her back, assuredly rubbing it up and down, pausing only long enough to undo the back of her top. He pulled it off and tossed it to the side while her fingers were busy unbuttoning his silky shirt.

After she undid the last button, he sat up and pulled the shirt off his shoulders, one arm at a time then tossed it on the armrest. Cat's hands moved to brush under his undershirt, feeling his defined muscles. They were a stark contrast to Sam's softness and under different circumstances, she while she couldn't see herself truly with him, there was certainly a plethora of attractive qualities that she couldn't help but be drawn to. Platonic with benefits was as far she wanted or, really needed, from him.

She pushed his shirt up a bit to get a glimpse at his hard earned abs from the gym and scooted down to place a few kiss on them. She darted her tongue out a bit like a cat to trace the muscles, causing Freddie to chuckle from the slightly tickling sensation. She kissed down a bit further around his bellybutton until she scooted completely off his lap to kneel in front of him. She took a few moments to undo his shoes and pull his pants completely off his legs, tossing them both to the side and out of their way. She parted his legs and scooted between them, licking her lips at the sight of his pleasure stick.

Cat wrapped her dainty hand around the base of his standing manhood while her left hand rested on his thigh for balance. She flicked her tongue out to his little eye, lapping up a sweet droplet of precum that had been steadily oozing out on the backside of her panties while she was in his lap. She smiled when it hit her tongue then picked up the pace on licking to literally polish his knob with her saliva as he had done to one of her breasts.

Freddie sighed with the directed and eager attention to his most sensitive area, particularly when she'd flick her expert tongue under his glands.

The redhead finished licking his crown and decided it was time to get to one of her favorite 'private' activities. She closed her eyes, opening wide, and slipped his crown past her lips, moaning around the filling mushroom head as she began to suckle from him. She slightly twisted her head back and forth while her hand around his base joined the fun with gently pumping him to her lips then back down to his base, the spittle escaping her lips gliding down his steel wrapped in flesh.

She had a different technique from the other girls, but Freddie didn't mind at all. He was obviously getting something out of it. She was enjoying herself and that's what mattered to him as he had this overwhelming need to protect her as if she was a friend's baby sister or something. Again, the metaphor wasn't a great comparison for a pretty big reason.

Freddie slipped his hand over Cat's full and puffed cheek as it went concave, and rubbed his thumb over her tightly suctioning face, feeling himself through her, thanking her for her attention.

Cat took her hand off his thigh, palmed over his hand and sweetly looked up with doe eyes, acknowledging his thanks. The sight of a sweet doe eyed girl whose mouth was stretched wide over his organ was a sight that was beyond any description of beauty and pure desire. She decided to really acknowledge him by increasing her speed in pumping him while her left hand moved off his hand and gently massaged his balls.

"Cat…" He blew out a breath between his lips that almost sounded like a whistle.

The petite girl smiled around him, happy that her technique was pleasing him and she continued for several minutes, suckling and pumping, as his deeper groans and in the background, Jade's higher pitcher moans and whimpers filled her ears.

The kneeling girl was enjoying her sizable 'binkie,' loving his manly contrasting taste to Sam and Jade and softness of his crown, but she wanted to be greedy and get him to pop off in her mouth. She wanted to taste his creamy taste, but it was a long night ahead of them and she wanted to have some more fun before he had to take his first break. Also, in what was probably a bit of surprise insight for the redhead, she knew that she was at the bottom of the priority list on who, of the four, 'deserved' his pearlescent release. Jade was obviously on the top, Tori may have become second now with their new relationship then there was Sam, who, and thinking too hard about it killed her inside, but she knew how much she loved the cream filling that came from the savory meat stick. But if she was at the bottom of the 'to-cum' pole, she still wanted to have his thick ooze dance across her tongue.

Cat released him, but gave his bell head another playful lick and giggled.

Freddie took a few deep breaths, enjoying the ripple of pleasure through him, but also the relief in her break. He laughed with a lick of his lips, "Have your fill?"

Cat licked her lips and answered with a sweet smile, "I saw Jade have her fun and I know I can get carried away a bit, so… I didn't want to end your fun too soon."

"Well aren't you a considerate little kitty…"

He smiled and sat up, slipping his arms under her armpits to pull her back on his lap, causing her to giggle up a storm. He pulled one hand from under her arm and cupped her cheek to bring his lips to her pink lips and gently initiated a kiss. She melted into the kisses, the sweetness and strength reminding her of a certain blonde.

He pulled away and teased, "And I think I should show you how much I appreciate you."

He turned to his left and laid her down. He reached for the pillow at the end of the couch and stuffed it under her head and neck. He hovered over her, his arms and knees braced on either side of her, making her look even smaller with his large muscular frame towering over her.

Freddie tenderly smiled and kissed along her jaw line until he reached her right ear. He blew a tickling breath against her earlobe and asked, "I'm going to make this sweet, good Kitty cum, okay?"

Cat ecstatically grinned and quickly nodded her head.

Freddie grinned against the side of her jaw, glad that she was happy. He wanted to make sure that he only thought of her as a good and sweet girl, his words towards her the first time they met and what they turned her apartment's living room and kitchen into still haunting him a bit.

He dipped his head down and let his lips trail down the side of her neck, brushing over the skin like butterflies landing on the delicate skin while his right hand brushed up her side until reaching her little mound. He deepened his kiss on her neck while palming and giving a nice squeeze to the flesh and brushing his thumb over her hard tip.

Cat closed her eyes and sighed, letting her hands snake up and grab the back of his neck.

He pulled his lips from her neck and met her eager lips, exchanging quick and deeper pecks. There was a spark there, perhaps not romantically, but safety and love, letting the other know if he or she needed this kind of affection, the other would be there for him or her.

Freddie regretfully pulled his lips away to kiss down her chin then down her neck and the center of her sternum. He moved his lips to her right breast and gave a few rapid licks then down her smooth stomach.

Cat gently bit her right pointer finger, suppressing a laugh at his tickling tongue. Her laugh turned into a deep moan when he reached her bellybutton with some French kisses and hands brushing up and down her hips. He kept her on edge as he slithered further down until he reached the waistband of her pink panties. He kissed along the edge to her left hip then back across her lower stomach to reach her other hip, pulling another lovely laugh past her lips.

His lips returned to the center of her stomach just above the waistband, taking a moment to take a deep whiff of her aroma and noticing the slightly darker spot in the center of the crotch of the cute panties. He sat up and ran her hands up the sides of her thighs and slipped his thumbs under the elastic material around her legs. He looked to her one more time, nonverbally asking permission to remove the garment.

Cat licked her lips and grinned, showing off her dimples and nodding her head. "Please…"

Freddie leaned forward and gave her bellybutton another kiss while he slowly pulled the garment down her legs. He reached her knees then straightened up on his knees, lifting her legs up to rest on his right shoulder. He pulled her panties up the rest of her legs to her ankles, before slipping off the garment, giving them a deep appreciative whiff and a sweet kiss, then absently tossing it over his shoulder. He may not have realized it, though more likely he did, but he tossed them within easy reach of Tori on the other end of the long couch, who was dipping her fingers under her yellow panties and starting to rub her bare center.

The muscular teen kissed down her right leg as he lowered them and settled to kneel to her. He pulled her right leg onto his left shoulder while he kept her other over his right shoulder. He kissed down the inside of her smooth tanned stem until he settled between her legs and getting an unobstructed view of Cat's clean shaven bright pink petals with a hint of her dew coating them. He moved his hands over her pelvis and around to her crotch then gently parted her outer lips with his thumbs, making her blossom a bit and expose her external love button.

Cat whimpered from the contact of the pads of his thumbs and pushed her chest up a bit.

Freddie took a slow lick up her slit until he reached her cute little clit, but careful not to touch it. As the rest of her, her dew was sweet, sweeter than any of the other girls he had tasted and grateful that he had such a variety to tastes literally at his finger—or in this case, tongue-tip.

Freddie gently began his tongue dance, tracing out the alphabet back and forth between her lips with a few dips of his tongue inside her. As he moved to the second half of the alphabet, his tongue moved up to her hood and around her clit, barely giving a swipe at it before moving back down.

"Ugeeewwhh… hhgguuhhh…" Cat whimpered and mewed, almost as if she was in distress, but she was feeling all those wonderful tingling in her sweet opening that traveled up her tummy to her perky breasts to up her spine and to the primal parts of her brain. She lifted her arms to the side of her head, sticking out her elbows and digging her fingers deep into the pillow.

Her hips gyrated, pushing her center against his nose, lips and tongue as her body craved more attention.

The formally dressed dashing hero was more than happy to give her such attention, but he slowed down his tonguing over her sensitive lips to a gently licking, easing the girl to her release than making her a blubbering mess in a release. He had forgotten how sensitive the girl could be and didn't want to rob her of the enjoyment with a quick release.

He moved his right hand off her pelvis and brushed over her left breast, giving it a gentle squeeze and catching her erect nipple between his pointer finger and thumb.

"Ugghhhh, Fre… ddddiiieee…" Cat's hand moved to cover his, gripping it to have something to hold onto as the duel attention was getting to be too much for the future singing starlet.

The boy from Seattle's other hand left parting her lips to brush over her tensing stomach and found her right hand. He laced his fingers with her smaller, assuring her that he was right there for her when she fell off that cliff. He moved his mouth further up her peach and latched his mouth completely around her clit, but avoiding touching it with his lips. He looked up to meet her eyes before carefully brushing the tip of his tongue over the external love button a few times.

Cat threw her head back and squirmed trying to get her pelvis away from him, but gripped her lace fingers tighter around his fingers while gripping her other hand harder over his hand on her breast to signal to keep going.

Freddie pulled his mouth off and directed with broader licks and tracing the shapes of random numbers on her lips to slurp up more of her sweet liquid. He moved down and lapped at her cute little back door, teasing it with the tip of his tongue.

The petite girl wiggled her ass against his face, giggling from the tickling sensation to her second opening.

He tongue lashed her for about a minute, giving her opening a bath with his tongue, not missing the irony of cleaning her like a cat. She tasted just as delicious as the rest of her skin with perhaps a bit of tangy, but definitely not repugnant taste. He moved his mouth back up and decided that it was time to push her to that wonderful release the sweet girl deserved.

He gently started picking up his licking at her opening and slipping his dexterous tongue between her folds to tease her insides and get more of her sweet flavor. He ran through the alphabet and number then moved onto mathematical equations and humming a bit of a tune, driving the small teen into a frenzy.

Cat rolled her head side to side and uttered, "Fred…diiee… I'm…"

Freddie smiled against her sex and kept up his lapping tongue steady.

The redhead turned her head enough to see his loving eyes, wanting her to feel that release and with several more seconds of his wiggling tongue inside her, set the fireworks off in her gut and she pushed her chest up and let out a high pitch scream, "AWWYYYHHHH!"

Freddie shoved his tongue as deep as his slithering could reach and latched his mouth around her opening, taking a slurping suck.

"Awwhhh, ahhheeww, ahhhh!" Cat shouted while jerking and twisting in his grip, trying to physically get away while emotionally she didn't want to be anywhere else but in his caring embrace. She felt like fireflies were blinking off and on throughout her body then started floating as she detached from reality while her essence seemed to pour into his waiting mouth.

She 'floated' for uncounted seconds or minutes before she slowly started floating down, shuddering a few times when she started to feel his touch other than his slowing tongue at her opening then slumped against the couch. She closed her eyes and breath heaved, her chest rising and falling.

Freddie carefully licked away her sweet release, something he wished he could have gathered up to pour on some morning pancakes. He went out to her inner thighs, licking the tanned and smooth flesh then back to her center.

Once she was cleaned, he started kissing above her slit where she would have a patch of hair if she wasn't bald. His lips moved along the joint between her pelvis and leg. He moved further up her hip then across her taut stomach.

A giggle left Cat's lips with his playful tongue on and in her bellybutton.

The caring young man's mouth continued to move up her goose bumped covered skin, driving them away with his warmth until he reached her right breast and latched onto her standing nipple for a few sucks before flicking his tongue over the tanned nub.  
He released the hard pebble then rested on his side left side, rolling her to her side and bringing her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms over her arms and stomach and finished by placing a chaste kiss on her temple.

Cat closed her eyes, feeling warm and safe in his protective and strong arms. She may not have had any true romantic feelings for him, though in another life she could easily seeing that as a possibility, she knew she was always feel loved and safe with him. Her head perked up and caught his lips in a very soft and sweet kiss, enjoying her flavor, but also how easy it was just to relax and feel comfortable like this.

As they enjoyed Cat's afterglow, just a few yards away, the blonde and black haired teens were heating up their encounter.

* * *

Jade's chest glistened from Sam's saliva as she thoroughly licked both flushed melons and sucked her nipples to eraser tips. She was heaving from the blonde's mouth and pumping fingers with the occasional brushing of her thumb over the darker haired teen's exposed love button. She was practically dripping down Sam's fingers and onto the seat. She'd have to clean it before the weekend was over, but that was the last thing on her mind.

The future horror actress dipped her hand down to pull Sam's fingers from her hot center and brought the fingers to her lips. She slipped Sam's fingers between her lips and moaned around them while sucking her own juices off the blonde's fingers. She smiled at her own taste and a bit teasing that Sam didn't get to have it, knowing that missing out on her almost food fetish would drive her nuts.

She cupped Sam's cheeks and brought her sweet lips to the sitting girl, making it up to her just a bit in sharing her taste. She parted her lips and bulled her tongue into Sam's mouth. Sam didn't put up much if any fight to let her inside and moaned in return, but Jade tore her lips away before she could really enough the combined taste.

The darker haired teen slipped off Sam's lap, wanting to give her the satisfaction of taking charge—something she was giving her permission to do and probably would go over the bullying teen's head. She took a few steps back before getting on her hands and knees onto the sheet to crawl away from her, offering her ass as a tantalizing sight. She looked over her shoulder and wiggled her 'tail,' signaling that she was ready for whatever Sam had in mind.

Sam got up from her seat and dashed to her book bag that got dumped to the side of the couch when Cat took up a seat next to Freddie. She reached into her bag and pulled out her toy, and a small tube of scented lubricant. She slipped a foot into one loop then the other then pressed her heels into the floor and shoulders into the cushion to pull the harness up her legs and around her pelvis. After tying the loop around her hips and tightening the loops under her thighs, she squirted some of the warming lubricant all over the phallus, getting it nice and slick for its 'journey.'

However, before she got onto the main event, she wanted to enjoy the position she had the girl that could match, and sometimes outmatch her, on nearly every level in. Sam got on her knees and rubbed her hands up and down Jade's smooth, ashen back several times, enjoying the feeling of the smooth skin before moving onto her hands and knees behind the future horror actress and took a deep whiff of Jade's world, letting her senses be filled with the sweet aroma of her arousal.

The blonde's hands moved back to Jade's pale, handful of an ass, pulling the soft cheeks apart to reveal her puckered starfish and clear view of her pink lips. She dipped her face forward and started placing kisses and quick licks on her cheeks, slowly making her way to the inner side cheeks. Since the backdoor was closer, she swiped over it a few times and trying to push the tip of her tongue inside, causing Jade to pleasurably shiver and mew in approval.

After giving it a little bit of a bath, Sam moved her mouth to her sweet peach and started flicking her tongue and slurping on her coated lips, finally getting the taste she wanted from the girl.

Jade closed her eyes, lifted her chin and deeply sighed, a testament to Sam's skill with her tongue, no doubt honed on a certain strawberry shortcake of a girl she lived with. "Right there…"

Sam buried her face between the delectable cheeks and munched on the sweet delicacy of Jade's sex. She slurped—grating to Jade's ears if she wasn't lost in her own pleasure—licked and gently nibbled on the nether lips while shoving her tongue in as deeply as she could manage. She added a gentle humming to her feasting, a Freddie classic, sending some additional shivers through her curvy frame.

Jade kept her eyes close and grinned, wiggling her ass back at Sam's face as the sexual tension was being sated, yet the need for more from the domineering girl.

The fierce girl regretfully pulled her mouth away after getting her satisfaction in her quick treat as her intention wasn't to get Jade off at that moment, but to get her nice and ready for the main event.

The kneeling girl mewed in disappointment from the removal of Sam's tongue and lips, but the blonde partially made it up to her by sitting up and starting to run her hands up and down Jade's back, loving the smooth surface against her fingertips and with the way Jade was softly mewing, no doubt in anticipation, plus, she was clearly loving the impromptu massage.

Sam's hands roamed up and down for a few more seconds before reaching Jade's shoulders and her eyes noticing the red ribbon in the raven hair. She reached for the red ribbon and untied it from her hair then reached around grabbed each of the pale girl's wrists to bring her up into a kneeling position and bring her hands together to tie with the red ribbon.

Jade looked over her shoulder and licked her red painted lips. "So you wanted me tied up? You thought I'd try to get away?"

"Nah…" Sam pressed her palm between Jade's shoulder blades to push her face down to the sheet for a moment then grabbed the bottle of lubricant and dripped a bit on the toy between her legs. She stroked it further into the toy then grabbed Jade's left hip and base of the toy. "I just want make sure you know who's in charge here."

Jade grinned and gently bit into her bottom lip before answering, "I'm the one in charge, of course…"

The smaller girl cocked an eyebrow, determined to prove her 'rival' wrong. She lined the toy up with Jade's more than ready opening and easily slipped the head inside due to her slickness and the scented lubricant on the toy.

The bound teen clenched her eyes shut and deeply sighed, adjusting to have something a little larger than Sam's twin fingers. However, this toy was nothing compared to Freddie so adapting would a simple process.

Sam slowly pushed her pelvis forward, sinking the toy further into Jade's tight confines. The girls shared deeper breaths as the toy parted Jade's muscles while the resistance caused the harness to push back against the blonde's center. She stopped halfway inside then slowly pulled back then repeated sinking a little further inside. She cycled through a few times until she pressed her pelvis against Jade's ass, pushing the toy completely into the future horror actress.

Jade growled in satisfaction as the toy filled her plenty even if it craved for Freddie's manhood that filled and stretched her just like she wanted, or rather, needed to be pushed and fulfilled.

The dominating teen ground against Jade's pale ass to work the toy all around inside and grind against the inside of the harness. She slowly pulled back halfway then pushed completely back inside then took a tighter grip on Jade's hips and started the gentle pumping, which she knew wouldn't remain so temperate for long.

* * *

On the couch, Cat recovered from her release and started squirming her ass against Freddie's still hard member nestled between her tight cheeks. It was strong and solid and her insides ached to feel him slip inside her, wanting to have that connection with him again, at least for a little while.

"You're such a soft and sweet little girl…" Freddie playfully sighed into her ear from the feeling of being snuggled in her cheeks. He kissed her cheek then whispered, "Do you want to…"

Cat barely nodded, but the sweet smile on her face emphasized her answer, "Oh yeah…" She lowered her voice further, making sure only he could hear her words, "I want to… show Tori what a… sweet boy you are."

Freddie's eyes went a little wide, not sure how Tori would feel seeing them being intimate. However, he was touched by the gesture and Tori seemed content on sitting on the sidelines for the moment, though he knew she would be joining the fun very soon.

He regretfully sat up and pulled himself away from the 'hotdog bun' and gripped himself, still hard enough from having a snack from Cat's sweet peach, and settled between her spread legs. She cupped her right mound of flesh, the perfect size in filling her dainty hand, while her other hand slipped over her smooth tanned stomach until her fingers slipped over her puffy lips. She sighed and bit into her bottom lip when her fingertips brushed over her hot opening.

She was so wet that she was practically dripping, but he still wanted to be careful. He remembered how tight she was from their previous encounters, and didn't want to hurt her if he could help it. He carefully pressed his crown against her slick folds, nudging a little back and forth to work himself inside.

Cat tried to relax as his mushroom head was much larger than her and Sam's toy, but it was a struggle and she couldn't help whimpering out. It had been a few weeks but she rapidly began to wonder if she was just looser then or if he had grown since then because this seemed like threading a needle with a baseball bat.

After what felt like an immense battering of pressure, the tip of his impressive rod finally slipped between her hot, damp folds earning a mighty gasp from the redhead's lips as her jaw and eyes clenched shut.

Freddie leaned forward and braced his hands on either side of her, able to kiss her cheekbone just under her right eye and asked sincerely, "Are you… okay?"

Cat nodded, taking a moment to press her lips tightly together then huff out, "Yeah… you're just… so… how does Jade do it? Or… unnghh… Tori even?"

"That's Jade's secret to tell," he snorted out with a smirk then slowly sank more of himself into her. "And Tori was just as tight the first time…"

"O-o-ok…" the redhead clenched her eyes and whimpered one part pain, the other part pleasure as his shaft sunk deeper inside the sweet girl. "This… it's just… so much bigger than my… or Sam's… toy…"

"Just relax…" he whispered, stroking her hair from her face as he peppered kisses along her jawline. "If it gets to be too much, just say the word and we'll just keep it light…"

"I want this…" she moaned out as he slipped deeper, pushing her muscles and insides aside, making his way further to fill her completely. " Just out of practice… I haven't really had a guy in a really long time… since way before you came along…"

"Something I know Sam appreciates…" he smiled, beaming even more as her face lit up with a grin as well, even through the pleasure/pain wince that was striking her face every so often. "Just like I appreciate sharing this with you, Cat…"

"I-I-I think I'm full…" she moaned, looking into his eyes with a bit of fear along with the ecstasy as his sponge-y head had met her cervix, and he still had at least another half inch left to push. "I want… to take… _all_ of you like, like, like, they do… but… my body is…"

"Shh…" he said, kissing her forehead gently as he slowly withdrew, earning both a sigh of relief and a whimper of emptiness until he was letting only about a quarter of himself remain in her, as he surmised his range. "I'm going to take good care of you, so just relax. And we're not going to worry about not matching up because your body is perfect just the way it is…"

Cat gave a puppydog glance at the sweet Seattlite and gave a weak smile, her breath still caught in her throat as his thick rod pushed back inside, a slick slurp emitting as he stretched her slippery opening with his gentle thrust. "Ohh….myyyy…."

Using one of his supporting hands, he wrapped it behind the shivering redhead's neck and pulled her head upwards for a sweet kiss, allowing his mouth to capture her cries as he pushed all the way back inside, meeting her fertile organ once more.

A quick pull out made her gasp for air in his mouth while another thrust, with the slightest bit more speed caused her to practically cry into his mouth, her kisses getting deeper and more involved as her tongue slithered over to try in vain to conquer his. After a few more gentle pushing and pulling actions, he released her head and placed his hands on her sides, thumbs pressing into her stomach.

Freddie sat up, getting his knees further under her thighs then grabbed her sides once more for better access. He pulled back, withdrawing until he was about halfway out then quickly pushing back inside, allowing her no time to completely adjust to his size.

Cat reached out to grasp onto his left forearm for stability while she cupped over her right small mound of flesh knowing that it wouldn't be long before she came all over his cock and the dirtiest of thoughts invaded her normally sweet mind, and once more, and for the first time outside of her bedroom, she felt like a mischievous little nympho who desperately needed physical sating.

* * *

Sam had picked up a pretty good pace, but not overly aggressive in pounding Jade's love canal. She was starting to work up a nice sweat and her muscles began to burn in the best way while Jade leaked around the toy and huffing for breath while pressing her face against the sheet, not wanting to show the effect Sam's lovemaking was having on her.

The blonde was ready to take it up a notch and start really getting them going toward their release. She grabbed Jade's wrist and pulled her back to rest her ass on her heels, remaining deep inside.

Jade bowed her head, letting her now loose hair fall in front of her face and hissed out, "Shhiittt…"

Sam looped her left arm between Jade's tied arms and her back, grabbing her right bicep for control while she slipped her right hand around to palm over the heavy mound of flesh to enjoy the nice handful in her hand. She brushed her thumb over the hardened nipple, giving her a bit more stimulation through the sensitive and slick breasts.

Jade slightly lifted herself with her knees and dropped down just as Sam thrust upward. "Fuck…" she breathed out with clenched eyes.

Sam picked up a gentle pace of bucking into her and answered next to her ear with a near mocking voice, "Fuck is right. I knew you enjoyed taking me up your little whore cunt. I knew deep down that you were a submissive little slut that needs a good fucking now and then."

Jade agreed with the blonde that she was a submissive slut who desperately needed to get fucked proper on the regular, but had only one person in mind for the job. Perhaps now a second person if she let the little hellcat out of Tori's cage. However, she wasn't going to let Sam think she was the only one to necessarily be that person she needed, "Maybe I am, but… fuck… are you sure… it's you I need it from?" She laughed through bated breath as her swaying hair started to fly in her face, "Besides… I could snap my fingers… and I can… shiiittt… get you on your… knees, begging to have every one of your little fuckholes filled..."

Sam growled, having to mentally admit she had a point. She didn't mind at all helping Jade relieve her tension as the taller girl was just as eager to return the favor. She gripped Jade's hips and slightly lifted her up to withdraw about half the toy then pulled her back down while she pushed up. She growled out as Jade's weight dropping down on her and rubbed the inside of the toy against her clit, "Maybe it's… it's because I don't… like turning down a free meal and you sure are a… fine buffet."

The pale teen breathily groaned out while she slightly lifted up then slid back down again, pushing out her own breath in the process. She slowly repeated the process with Sam's help until she was more bouncing on the sitting girl's lap then being taken from behind, taking control of the situation despite being tied up and the blonde enjoying herself far too much to realize it.

* * *

Freddie saw the cute redhead was well on her way to another release, but he thought she might enjoy another position and a bit of gentle manhandling, so he sat up and withdrew most of his shaft from her then rolled to take a seat back on the couch, pulling Cat over with him onto his lap. She let out a startled squeak then a loud laugh with the sudden shift in position. He maintained a firm grip hips while she took a firm grip on his shoulders to maintain her balance.

The pair looked down to see their joined sexes, her balancing carefully on her knees to keep most of him out of her except for about a couple inches. She pushed her knees forward and slowly lowered herself, sinking down on and letting the thick flesh sheath inside her. She pleasurably whimpered with each centimeter she sank down on him until she settled down on his lap where she took in several deep breaths to help focus her adjust to being filled to brink and then some. She could feel his crown kissing her cervix and giving it a tickle.

Freddie rubbed his hands up and down her sides, just enjoying the feeling and lovely sight of the smaller teen. Her face was sweet and innocent, but her eyes promised love and devotion, even if it wasn't completely toward him. Her chest was the smallest of the girls, but it was perky and gave just a little bounce when he bucked into her or she bounced and her nipples, when they got hard, they were delectable nubs to suckle. Her abs were smooth and had a light tan with an adorable little bellybutton. She may have been a short girl, but her legs seemed to on forever and smooth to the touch. She was a beautiful creature and he knew he was lucky sharing this experience with her.

* * *

Tori on the sidelines swore she see saw the same taut bump of skin of Cat's abdomen from Freddie filling her as she had witnessed on herself when she gave her physical virginity to Freddie and her stretched her completely out.

* * *

Freddie tightened his hold on Cats hips, nowhere near enough to hurt her, but firm enough to make sure she wouldn't slip out of his grip. He slowly lifted her almost to the point of slipping out then carefully and slowly lowered her back down, enjoying the sight of her face contort as inch by inch, she was impaled.

Cat's breath was shortening as the pleasure of being filled with his hard shaft was growing to incredible levels. She caught herself silently thanking the powers above that she could experience such pleasure without the need of a toy, as if one of those could ever compare. Her muscles were tightening around his manhood, used to a much smaller intrusion, to wrap around like a vacuum seal. Her fingertips dug into Freddie's shoulders for stability and to relieve the building tension in her gut.

After a few cycles, Freddie was quickly lifting and lowering the sweet teen onto his pelvis like she was made of paper and sending ripple after ripple of pleasure through Cat's petite frame. The slapping sound of flesh of her weight falling down on his lap with increased speed and vigor joined the choirs of groans and moans from both pairs filling the room. Her sweet nectar dripped down onto his balls while her muscles began tightening around him, making it just a bit harder to push and pull through him with each cycle and showing she was on the last leg of her next trip to the heavens.

Cat turned a thankful and desperate look to Freddie's eyes, letting him know that she wouldn't last much longer. Freddie smiled to let her know that it was okay and that he was right there with her. She leaned forward and kissed him, whimpering her pleasure and thanks, and wanting to enjoy the ride as along as it lasted.

* * *

Jade was almost galloping on Sam's lap as if she was on the lead horse on the final lap of the Kentucky Derby, but Sam was finally picking up thrusting back. She looked over Jade's right shoulder and straight into the eyes of her former beau. She huffed while picking up the pace in driving her toy into Jade, "I'm going to make your girlfriend cum, Benson. I'm going to make her come all over my cock."

"Not a competition, Sam…" he called back, clearly gritting his teeth as Sam knew quite well how eager and enthusiastic Cat could be sexually, and Freddie might not be able to keep up. Until he spoke again, of course. "And if it were, I'd be 4 or 5 ahead… and that's just with _your_ girlfriend."

"Wanna play that game, eh?" she fired back with a sneer. "I'll give you a front row seat. You want to see that Freddie? See me make your high and mighty princess cum like a fountain? To watch her pussy squirt so much that she'll ruin this chair?"

Jade clenched her eyes and groaned, passed the point of caring that she was being talked out. "Ugghhh, hwaaa… shhhhiiitttt…"

Freddie looked around Cat's bouncing side, smacked his lips and challenged, "Not before I make your beautiful girlfriend cum… yet again."

The blonde predatorily smiled, up for the challenge, then leaned back to straightened up. She picked up the pace in pounding into Jade, her pelvis smacking hard against Jade's exquisite ass and causing her breasts to bounce from each impact.

Jade clenched her eyes shut and dropped her chin and moaned out in a ragged breath, "Oh fucking god!"

The dark haired terror of Hollywood Arts hadn't initially thought about holding back when she took that first kiss from Sam. She was going to let nature take its course with Sam making her feel fantastic, but she didn't want to let her man down after Sam threw down what sounded like a challenge—or so Freddie obviously took it as—and cum before Cat.

The pale skinned angel felt it may be a challenge to hold fast against a release at the pace Sam was going with her. Sam was quite, and near legendarily, strong as her rapid pounding into the darker haired teen indicated, had considerable leverage with leaning her forward at close to a forty-five degree angle with a firm grip on her left shoulder and though the toy Sam was using wasn't anywhere close to Freddie's, it was still fairly filling with her tightness and the angle Sam was plowing into her lined up perfectly to rub up and down her g-spot. The blonde added to the stimulation by pawing over her right breast and pinching the near hypersensitive nub in the center of the heavy warm flesh.

The challenge wasn't any easier for Sam as with each smack that echoed through the den, the inside of the harness bumped her external love button. However, if she were being honest with herself, the sight of watching Jade bounce on her lap, eyes rolling back and mouth agape in silent screams, helpless to her whims was the greatest turn on she'd experienced since arriving at the house tonight.

* * *

Freddie changed up the pace and held Cat fairly still as he lifted his ass off the couch and slowly pushed and pulled about half of his shaft through the tight confines of the redhead's love channel. His size alone was nearly overwhelming for the sensitive girl, but added Freddie's gentle rubbing of his fingertips on her clit and she was practically shaking as she was close to cumming. She was panting through her lips and perky chest heaved as the feeling behind her bellybutton was threatening to overwhelm her.

Tori was almost beside herself as she watched the display on the sidelines while gently rubbing her own lower lips. Sam was pounding into Jade, making the Hollywood Arts top girl into a submissive fucktoy—something that considerably turned her on in seeing Jade so submissive—and drawing out the sexiest mews and moans past her lips that was a sexy symphony to Tori's ears.

On the other hand, Freddie was making slow, sweet love to Cat, a jarring scene with what she had imagined him simply using the redhead to satisfy some sexual satisfaction. Her breaths were soft pants and whimpers. Her face was flushed to nearly the color of her hair and a slight shine of sweat was forming on her face, neck and perky and heaving chest. She looked like she was going to fall apart any moment and enjoying every moment of it.

Cat's eyes fluttered and breathed became shorter and shorter with each gentle thrust of Freddie's shaft past her lips and inside her channel. She licked her lips and uttered, "Sa… Fredd… I'm… I'm… butter… flies…"

Sam growled out as she picked up the pace just a little more on Jade, "Hold out just a little longer, Kitty. I almost have this uppity bitch beat."

Jade was just muttering curses under her breath at this point with her head hung low as she bounced with her breasts giggling and hair flinging about, fighting to maintain control of her pleasure, which made her anger for Sam's name calling almost nonexistent. She damn well wasn't going to fail her man and have Sam gloat about it for weeks on end.

Freddie could see that Jade was reaching her limits and putting of her release to the point of near pain, so he decided he needed to quickly finish this little competition that Sam had suddenly threw out to them—but making sure that Cat enjoyed the finish. In an instant, he pulled Cat down completely, stretching Cat to her very limits and pressing his mushroom head so hard and deep against her cervix that threatened to push through, and rotated his hips to get his manhood to touch all of her insides and tease his crown against the opening to her womb.

"AAAAHHHH!" Cat let out a high pitch note that filled the room as her muscles locked and 'cage of butterflies' opened inside her. The wave of pleasure seeped into every place and for a moment, she was in her happy place where she felt nothing but contentment.

Freddie clenched his teeth and groaned from how tight the redhead became around him, trying to ring the last bit of water out of a rag. He thought about how easy it would be to just let go and paint her insides.

Cat's cry of pleasure filled Sam's ears, much to her joy and frustration as though she wanted to beat Jade and Freddie, she couldn't deny that she did enjoy when her Kitty Cat reached her sweet rapture. Still, the blonde pulled Jade down hard on her lap and held her there, growling not only in frustration in being beaten by her Nub, but that the grinding hard in circles of her hips while she pressed completely against Jade's ass in an attempt to finish Jade off actually set her off instead. She closed her eyes and growled out with a bit of spittle leaving her lips, "Fuckingdamnitshit! Ugghh, huuaahh, uaahhh…"

The blonde shivered and jerked underneath Jade's ass and held onto her hips to keep herself from trembling apart from the tension of her muscles being released.

All in that matter of a mere moment, Cat _and_ Sam's cry of surrendering to ecstasy, Sam's final push and grounding against her with the satisfaction that she had 'won' for her man thrilled the pale goddess with almost divine satisfaction, it caused her let go of her restraints from satisfaction.

Jade tightly gripped around the phallus, attempting to milk it and if not, leave permanent indentations of her pussy muscles on it and cried out, "I'm… fuck! Damn me! FUCKING SHIT! Ahhhh! UGGGHhhh! UHhhh!"

The pale princess jerked back her ass against Sam's pelvis and added an erotic swirl of her hips, desperate to release the energy that exploded in her gut before it overwhelmed her.

Sam tightened her grip around Jade and buried her face into the side of the dark haired teen's neck, muffling her own obscenities as her release continued with Jade's jerking movements in her lap and practically soaking it.

* * *

The sight of seeing her girlfriend and three friends cum at practically the same time was one of the hottest things Tori had witnessed—though her experience of course was quite limited—and with her gentle rubbing of her own sex, enough to get her to gently tumble over the edge. It was a slow roll of bliss that made her feel like she could lie in a comfy bed for the rest of life chasing that feeling. And even that was, by comparison of the last 24 hours, the weakest orgasm she'd had.

She clenched her eyes nearly shut and the faint liquid of joyful tears clouded her vision as her love channel spasmed and muscles clenched. She let out a low pitch cry that joined the choirs of screams, but hers was clearly drowned out by the others.

* * *

The vocalizations of the girls with Cat's vice like grip around him and he jerked hard again, but keeping control enough not to fire off into Cat. It was almost a Herculean effort and there was the familiar, but soft sensation of releasing hit him. He shuddered and feeling the aftereffects as if he had just cum then relaxed back in the couch cushion. He rubbed his hands up her sides then down her hips and across her thighs then back up to help cool them both down.

Once Cat's breath calmed enough and he wouldn't overload her senses with any inadvertent stimulation as he sensed that she needed a break and he was reaching his limits for the moment, he carefully lifted her off of his lap, a slurp filling the room.

Cat whimpered as he withdrew his thick shaft and scrapping her g-spot, still hypersensitive from her release. He sat her down to his right and the redhead turned her reddened and lightly sweat sheen covered face to him, grinning nearly deliriously. She pressed her lips to his and uttered, "Thank you. Thank you…"

He eagerly returned the kiss then kissed her sweaty forehead where a few stray hairs had been matted down. "You're welcome Cat. You're welcome."

"That was soooo amazing, Freddie…" Cat wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled herself close to him, allowing him to wrap his strong arms around her petite frame. "It was a perfect end to this night to share something really special with my friend."

"Not to ruin the sweet finish, Kitty Cat," he whispered in her ear with a deep grin. "But I think the night is just getting started…"

* * *

 **And he is right. we are just getting started with this night. I expect part two to be up in the next week and half or so. while not a lot plotwise happened in this chapter, there were certainly some new-ish events for this story. Anyway, I won't bore you with any of the usual stuff. Thanks for all those of you who have been reading and especially those of you commenting/review. I look forward to reading those for this one, and as always, SVAD and i thank you for your continued support for this crazy series that was never intended to be more than 3 chapters instead of two fully fledged stories with nearly 500,000 words between them. Thanks again and until next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I know, I know... it's been way too long since I updated and after all my bluster about doing it on time and having a schedule... shows what happens with best laid plans I suppose. I won't bore you with a long winded intro so here we go with part two of the big fiver person 'party'. And once again, a gentle reminder that neither I nor SVAD own the rights to any characters featured within.**

* * *

 **Part 2**

During the girls' raptures, Tori had let out a muted cry by comparison from her own fingering and watching the incredibly erotic sights. She had never gotten off so hard playing with herself, but there was just something about watching everyone get off. However, as intense as her release was with her fingers, she knew it wasn't as intense as the other three girls, so she was the first to recover and got up from her seat and nearly glided on air over to Jade. She knelt down in front of her love still held in Sam's lap and slipped her arms around her torso between her looped arms and behind her back to lift her off Sam.

Jade allowed herself to fall forward into Tori's arms, grateful for Tori holding her as she had no way to stop herself from falling. She planted her face against the side of Tori's neck and huffed her warm breath against the cappuccino colored skin while she was being pulled off the toy and tried to steady her breathing.

Tori brushed her hand over the back of Jade's head and kissed her cheek, reassuring her that she was safe in the brunette's arms. The idea that Jade could be so weak and vulnerable was slightly disconcerting, but knowing that she was there for the girl gave her a warm sense of peace. It was a role she not only wasn't upset to have, but fully embraced. Nothing mattered more to Tori in that moment than to take care of Jade in the tiny moments that she couldn't take care of herself.

Sam scooted back just enough to pull completely out of Jade with a slurp and pulled her legs out from under herself to collapse back against the floor, heaving breaths with her heavy chest erotically moving up and down.

Jade quickly rotated in place by her knees to turn her back and pull her legs out from under her to rest her back against Tori's cooler but still warm chest. The brunette took a seat on her knees and slipped her arms between Jade's still tied wrist arms and upper torso. Her hands naturally found Jade's heavy pale breasts and lovingly cupped them as they gently and slightly raised up and down with each heaving breath.

Jade heaved several more breaths with a little help from Tori lifting some of the weight of her chest, and licked her smiling lips before uttering, "Damn Sam… we got to… tap… that competitive spirit… more often."

"You'll… get no argument… from me…" Sam forced herself onto her elbows and nearly breathlessly continued. "But... if you think… I'm going to… let you win…"

Tori nervously swallowed as her eyes zoomed in on Sam's heavy chest. She had to admit that she shared another thing in common with Freddie, she was a tit girl. The sweet and shy girl kissed along Jade's neck, burying her face in the ashen flesh, loving the taste, with just a slight hint of sweat, of her lover's body.

"Winning?" Jade laughed, sending a pleasant vibration through Tori, "Who… actually lost that?"

The blonde thought for a second then let out a slight laugh, "I guess you're right… but I'm going to want a rematch."

The darker haired teen nodded her head in the direction of the couch and answered, "I guess you're… you're going to have to… ask them."

She looked over Cat and Freddie, seeing that her redheaded secret girlfriend had recovered and was contently lying on her stomach, kicking her feet up and down and gently bobbing her head in Freddie's lap. She apparently wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to suck on a real cock as she relaxed in her afterglow.

During their time together, Cat had become quite skilled at giving fellatio to their toy during their lovemaking as it was particularly visually stimulating to the blonde and practice was apparently paying off with the expression on Freddie's face.

The muscular teen in return, affectionately brushed over her head as if he was petting a cat, which seemed to delight the redhead in knowing she was appreciated in her act, bonding them further at least on the sweet, barely platonic level.

Sam sat up completely on her knees, turning her attention back to the girls in front of her. She watched while Jade turned her head and breathlessly stole kisses from Tori's lips, as if each one provided no more than a few seconds of oxygen, and the brunette affectionately returned, as if this was just an innocent exchange instead of both of them half naked.

The blonde had observed the pair for weeks and the affection they were showing to one another wasn't that surprising to her. She had a feeling that it was the same sexual tension that underlined a lot, but not all, of her combative nature with Freddie. Taking a moment to look back over as her girlfriend and former beau, she simultaneously reveled and felt jealous of how Cat was just lazily sucking his large cock, clearly enjoying herself. Maybe even almost as much as Freddie's with his large hands moving to cup her bouncing red locks.

She felt a twinge of guilt that she wanted to interrupt their moment, but she was eager for a rematch and she wanted it now. She directed a wicked smile towards Tori and asked, "You want me to help get your girlfriend off again?"

Tori pulled her lips from Jade's lipstick smeared lips, looked caught off guard with the suggestion.

Sam had a predatory grin as she focused on the practically helpless Jade and explained, "Cat might be having her fun with Freddie's fuckstick, but she's going to need a few minutes to recover. "She's sensitive and after good release, she's _really_ sensitive and it's not enjoyable for her. She'll make sure that Freddie's going to be quite entertained in the meantime, so what do you say?"

Jade licked her lips and laughed, "Don't I get a say in the matter?"

Sam scooted between Jade's parted legs, pushing the black and red trimmed thigh high stocking clad legs further apart in a butterfly spread with her own white colored stocking covered legs, and gripped Jade's hips. She moved her pelvis back and forth, rubbing the slick juice and lube coated toy up and down Jade's slit, eliciting a soft moan from the bound girl, and answered in a whispered growl, "Do you really think you're in any position to have a say?"

The blonde's smile grew bigger as she felt the rush of power she had in the situation as she sweetly pointed out with a devious glint in her eyes, "You're the one tied, trapped in your girlfriend's arms, your boyfriend is to busy getting that god of a cock polished off by a girl who suck the holes off a golf ball, and then there's little old me… right between your spread legs ready to fill you up again. But you know what?"

"What's that, Puckett?" Jade fired back.

"If I wasn't already so keen on doing this anyway... you'd be begging for it, wouldn't you?" Sam asked, narrowing her eyes with a grin, trying to channel Freddie in how he would lead the situation. "You don't have a choice, not because anyone's forcing you… but because your need for it forces you to give in…"

Tori felt a wave of concern as though she had experienced Jade perhaps going a little overboard with the dirty talk, she wasn't sure about the direction Sam was going in speaking of Jade not being in a position to refuse.

She was about to voice her objections, when Jade licked her lips and dramatically sighed, "I guess I don't then…" She raised an eyebrow and asked in a teasing voice, "Mind at least being a little gentler this time?"

Sam's grin was nearly merciless as she asked, "What? You don't think you can handle a proper second round?"

Jade answered her taunting question with a flick of her eyebrow, "What fun is it if you go full-bore and tap out before I get off?"

The smaller girl clicked her tongue and sarcastically questioned rhetorically, "Always have to get the last word in…"

The gothic girl sarcastically uttered, "Oh you know you love me."

"We're throwing that word out, are we?" Sam knotted her brow and turned a dangerous gaze to the bound teen. As competitive as the girls were with one another, it wasn't a statement just thrown out to get under each other's skins and held real meaning to the girls that had found it so hard to find and give it. She leaned forward and whispered to the opposite ear to Tori, "Well, as much as you fucking love me… I love you too, you goth bitch."

Jade smiled as she heard no venom in the blonde's voice with the insulting name and felt that spark of connection between them as they shared the first time they made love.

Sam flipped the hanging flap covering Jade crotch and stuffed it over the garter belt to give her an unobstructed view of Jade's slick and heated opening then lined the toy back up to enter her.

Jade closed her eyes, parted her lips and slowly breathed out when the toy slipped back between her folds and in about two inches into her. Tori could feel her whole body shiver as it pushed inside, stretching her out slightly, and the Latina could do little more than watch as it made its way inside her love's shaking abdomen.

Sam slipped one hand then the other under Jade's thighs then grabbed her hips, allowing the pale future actress stocking covered legs to dangle over her biceps. She quietly asked, genuinely concern if she was ready for another round this soon with the enthusiasm that was shared between the pair, "You okay?"

The bound girl nodded, smearing her lipstick just a bit more from licking her lips, "Yeah, just a little slower this time."

"I don't get it…" Sam grunted as she slowly pushed forward, taking her time to sink into the bound 'princess'. "How can you take Freddie whose way bigger, length and width, on the regular but a little dildo gives you trouble?"

"Ungh…" Jade moaned, throwing her head back slightly. "Because… usually by the time he's… mmmm… doing what you're doing… I've already come a couple times to loosen up."

Jade's head fell back against Tori's right shoulder and groaned from the intrusion. She was certainly wet enough with all their activity for her to slide in with the smaller object despite her tightness, but it wasn't easy and after her nearly mind shattering release, she was pretty sensitive and the angle was scraping over her internal bundle of nerves.

"You can tell me…" Tori whispered, still concerned about how dominating Sam was in the situation with her girlfriend, "Are you okay?"

"Yessss…. Vega," the ashen colored girl glanced up and huffed out with a grin, "I'm fucking fantastic."

Sam leaned forward, pushing the toy further inside Jade's heated confines until their crotches met. She looked down at how the toy slipped between the tight lips and at her mercy. She slowly pulled back, seeing a fresh coating of Jade's juices on the toy, then pushed back inside.

Jade's breath picked up with a laced high pitched but soft whimper as if each gentle thrust forced her lungs to push air out.

The blonde moved her face down and latched her lips to the pale girl's left nipple between Tori's fingers. She took a delicate suckle to enjoy the taste, having a fondness for the supple flesh, and giving a contrast to when she picked up her thrusting. She wasn't going anywhere full-bore like when she took her from behind, but she kept a steady gentle pace.

Jade's breath huffed and mumbled, "Oh fuck… fuck me…"

"That's the plan…" she pulled her lips off the nearly raw nipple and sat up, slowing her pumping in and out of the bound teen. She licked her lips, feeling the exhilaration in being the dominate one over the always confident gothic actress. She moved her lips and captured Jade's still half painted red lips.

The pair closed their eyes and Jade moaned into Sam's mouth with each thrust. The shorter teen whimpered a bit into the pale teen's mouth in return, the pushback of the toy rubbing her nearly raw clit.

Tori felt a little awkward in just holding Jade while Sam was making out with the darker haired teen, forgetting for a moment that they were fucking in her arms.

Sam pulled her lips from Jade, catching her breath then leaned forward again, but this time kissing Tori, the sweet face and lips being too tempting for her.

Tori's eyes widened for the unexpected contact, but after a second of contact, she closed them and returned the delicate kiss, surprised that the strong willed girl could be gentle, though with her experience with Jade, she shouldn't have been too surprised.

Sam pulled her lips away then licked them, a satisfactory grin appearing on her face as she commented, "You taste sweet…" She followed up by placing a surprisingly gentle kiss to Jade's forehead and repeated, "She tastes sweet…"

Jade clenched her eyes as her muscles tightened in her lower pelvis and caused Sam's thrusting to slow down further. She struggled to speak as the pleasure intensified, "Oh don't… I… know… it… shiiitttt… shit, shit…" She moaned from deep in her chest, "…fuuuuccckkk…"

The blonde clicked her tongue as she put more force into her slow thrusts to compensate for Jade's muscles trying to slow her down. She huffed out as she tapping into some of her reserves from not taking enough time to recover from her release either, "You're getting off on me aren't you? You're getting off on being tied up and taking my toy… my cock… over and over again."

"F-f-fuck yes!"

Her eyes trailed to Jade's heaving breasts where Tori's hands picked up deeply massaging them and pinching the pink, almost red nipples from the attention they had been given over the course of the evening and night.

"You've got her nice and trained, Jade…" Sam whispered, starting to increase her pace and force. "Your own human bra to hold and massage those massive fucking tits of yours…"

"She didn't train me…" Tori said, over Jade's moans, feeling that she might need to come to the defense of her oversexed 'girlfriend.' "I just love her… love touching her body… and I love the feel of them between my fingers and savoring how they speak to me…"

"I know…" Sam grinned, biting her lip slightly to fight her own overtaking pleasure. "I know the look of a girl who craves touching and tasting boobs. Kitty Cat goes nuts for them, and I see that in your eyes, Vega and-"

"You…" Jade said, through gritted teeth… "don't get to… ungh... call her that. I call her Vega…"

"Yes ma'm…" Sam said, seeing that this clearly was something that was important to her current lover so she let the term slide. "I see how bad you want to pull her body back, Tori. And to suck on those tight nipples. Your mouth is practically drooling from those plump lips in jealousy that your hands are the ones getting these right now…"

"M-maybe…" the aspiring pop star whispered, blushing at the extremely true accusation.

"Tell her," Sam almost growled, biting her lip as she put her energy into harder and faster thrusts, knowing an ending was coming. "Whisper in those ears how you really feel about your girl's chesticles. How you _really_ feel…"

"I wish I could hold and kiss your breasts every minute of the day…" Tori whispered to her girlfriend's ear causing her to coo and moan. "I love how they fit my hand and sink between my fingers. How hard your nipples are. How, even more than the rest of your skin, your nipples taste incredible and I have licked my lips so many times since I met you, dreaming of planting my lips on them, and just suckling. Licking and kneading and sucking until you come which you know I love tasting too and-"

"Oh shit, Vega! God Sam… I'm… I'm…" She opened her eyes, but squinted and face grimaced in pleasure. "FFFFUUUCCCKKKKKKKKK MEEEE! I'm a-almost"

The blonde grinned, but not in the expected predatorily way that Jade expected with her being in a bound position, but in a gentle and carrying manner. "You're getting close already for Mamma again, aren't you? You're going coat my cock with your juices."

"Fucking Vega and her…. Fuck I love you, Tori Vega…" Jade nodded, her breath coming out in desperate huffs, "Ughh… mmuuhh… and I'm… uhhh… Just ah… so fucking sensitive…"

Sam moved her hands off Jade's hips and scooted her legs back a little for better leverage. She placed her left palm on the floor with Jade's thigh on her left bicep and leg dangling over it while her right hand moved to their joined centers and started to gently rub the pads of her pointer and middle finger over Jade's exposed love button.

The combination of Sam's deep, yet gentle thrusting, Tori's embrace and massaging her breasts and now the blonde fingering her clit of the already sensitive future horror actress was nearing too much for her. Her eyes started rolling back and her breath was heaving as her nerves tingled and muscles started to tense. She softy grunted with each gentle thrust, losing touch with reality other than Tori's loving embrace and Sam's tender lovemaking.

The bully from Seattle grinned, seeing that she had the girl right where she wanted her. "That's it, Jade, come for Momma... I bet Tori would love to see you cum again too. Bet it's not everyday she gets to see the queen bitch of the school driven to nothing but a shaking pile of screams and moans. I can see it in her eyes... it's Freddie all over again. She's fallen under whatever bullshit spell you cast too." She looked to Tori's eyes and asked through huffing breaths, "You'd give your arm right now to see her dam burst, wouldn't you? You'd love to see her to just go absolutely rigid in your arms as I blast her off."

"Yeah…" Tori licked her lips and kissed the side of Jade's slowly dampening forehead, "I'd love to see you cum again Jade. I love you… Come for us, Jade."

Jade opened her eyes, looking desperately to Sam to put her out of her misery, the tip of her tongue past her lips, into a last ditch competitive sneer of resistance to the blonde's actions, huffing as she chased for breath.

"You really don't deserve such devotion…" the blonde whispered in an aggressive style, almost biting the ear opposite Tori. "But your girlfriend wants to see your soul leave and then crash back down into your body, and I'm not one to disappoint."

Sam would usually find this moment to further taunt the helpless girl, but she couldn't be too cruel to the girl with all her similar faults, gave her nearly infinite patience, and gave her shit right back to her. She leaned forward again, placing the occasional kiss on her cheekbones and encouraging her, "Why don't you just let go, and relax? Come for me and Tori… just fall apart… let it all go… we got you… you're okay… you're safe…"

All the bullshit that they placed between themselves to show that they were the toughest of the tough to one another was gone, only Sam's loving encouragement for her release remaining. The look in her eyes and a few more gentle thrusts later sent Jade tumbling over the edge, clamping her legs shut and threw her head back, crying out loud enough to threaten to shatter glass, "OH FUCKING GODDDDD! URRGGHHH! AHHHEWWHH!"

The rest of her body bucked wild, almost going into a seizure as her eyes saw colors then whited out and her sense of touch felt like sources of little electrical shocks for her with the skin on skin contact with Tori's chest and Sam's thighs despite the layers of stocking material on their legs. Moments later, her brain shorted out with the overwhelming flood of endorphins that gave her a natural high.

Tori had to tighten her arms around her and squeeze her breasts to have something to hold onto while Jade jerked in her grasp. She whispered encouragement that she was safe and she could just feel whether the pale girl could hear her or not.

"I have you… and I won't ever let you go…"

Jade couldn't tell how long her trip to Nirvana had lasted, but for the others, the girl soon started relaxing in Tori's grip as her energy seeped away and muscles shuddered a few more times before slacking.

Sam rubbed her right hand up and down Jade's left side, hoping to calm the trembling teen. She slowly pulled out of Jade with a nearly audible slurping sound. She leaned forward, placing delicate kiss after kiss on Jade's lips, cheeks, nose and forehead. She brushed any loose hair away from her left cheek and whispered, "You're okay, you're okay." She hugged her and placed her chin on the opposite shoulder to Tori.

The girls hugging the wrecked teen whispered their reassurances to her and respected levels of love and concern for her.

Jade never expected to get such love and concern from both girls with the way she had treated one and had to posture a rivalry with the other. Tori had accepted her from day one, unflinchingly supportive and friendly in the face of utter hell while Sam was a bit different. They hit it off fast, but she knew the blonde bombshell would do anything to have Freddie back, but Sam also had a code of loyalty that came from their friendship. It was something that would have moved her to tears if she wasn't already crying with the release of emotion.

Sam and Tori reached up to a separate eyes to wipe the tears and smudged eye makeup with their thumbs and fingertips respectfully. Both girls, as if they rehearsed such an action, began to kiss the pale girl's collarbone and neck, mewing their affections for the weakened goth.

Jade nodded her head and huffed out with each heavy breath, "I'm okay… I'm okay…"

The blonde laughed with her hands rubbing up and down Jade's corset covered sides, "I'd say you're more than alright. It looked like we sent you to another dimension."

"I think I was in one for a few seconds, hours, I don't know."

Tori kissed her cheek and softly spoke, "We're glad you enjoyed it."

"And it was fucking hot," Sam added then to accentuate her point, she pressed her lips to Jade's lips, drawing a needed breath from the bound girl while sharing in the tender affection. "That's what's most important."

Jade moaned and let herself melt into the kiss, parting her lips slightly alternately sucking on Sam's top and bottom lips for fractions of a second.

Sam closed her eyes and moved her hands further up Jade's body for her hands to join Tori's hands in making a toy out of the girl's heavy breasts. She would have been content to trade kisses and playing with Jade, but she finally broke contact and licked her lips then smugly stated, "If you'll excuse me… I have another girl to satisfy."

* * *

Freddie curiously looked to Sam moving away from Jade and standing up. She brushed her hair off her shoulders, allowing a lovely profile of her figure, especially her flushed and heavy chest rising and falling with each breath. His raging hard on twitched inside Cat's lazy mouth and she felt the reaction. She glanced to her right to see what had caused the sudden excitement. She moaned around his succulent meat in having the same reaction of seeing her blonde bombshell's figure, one that was slowly approaching them.

The sweet redhead had a pretty acute sense of smell and taste, and before she even got close, Cat could just tell how bad her girlfriend was needing some relief. She reeked of unfilled desire, her pussy glistening with the attention thus far.

She walked to them smirking as the look in her eyes showed that she had something planned. She slipped up behind Cat, getting her knees comfortable on the seat cushion and rubbing her hands up and down the petite girl's sides, causing the girl to mew in appreciation.

Once she calmed her Kitty, she took the base of the special toy still coated with Jade's juices in her hand, and rubbed the head of it up and down Cat's still sensitive slit.

Cat's eyes popped and moaned deeper around Freddie, startled by the direct stimulation and sending a considerably pleasant sensation through him.

"You ready to go again Kitty? You want to feel me?" The blonde licked her lips as she bent down, brushing her heavy mounds over Cat's back. "I know it won't stretch and fill you quite like Freddie but I really want to be inside my little Kitty…"

Cat pulled her mouth off and closed her eyes, breathing out onto Freddie's sensitive head, "Ugghhh…"

Sam took that as an affirmative and gently pressed the head of the toy against Cat's entrance. The combination of being coated in Jade's release and Cat's arousal from her lovemaking with Freddie made the toy slip easily into her slick opening. She moved her hands from the couch cushion supporting her hunched over position and palmed over the perky breasts then pulled Cat up to support herself on her knees and let the toy sink deeper in her tight confines.

Cat whimpered at losing her sucktoy and being filled again, not quite to the brink of being split in two this time, but Sam reassured her with neck kisses. Her thumbs and fingertips found the hardened and sensitive tips while her lips found the side of Cat's neck, placing reassuring kisses on it before she whispered, "Hey, just give him a little break. He looks like he's on the edge. I'm sure he'll let you suck on him some more later. I bet if you asked him nicely at anytime, he'd let you stretch your mouth out over his cock while you sucked it."

Cat mewed and turned her quickly glossy eyes to Freddie and saw his reassuring nodding smile that she'd get another chance. He reached out with his left hand and palmed over her stomach, gently rubbing up and down the smooth tanned skin. He moved his palm down until he dipped his thumb in her cute little bellybutton to tickle her.

"Jade and Tori are really lucky…" The redhead's big and open heart fluttered with the reassurance that Freddie could care about fulfilling her desires and, quite simply, her in general and giggled from his emotional and physical act. "You feel so good, Freddie…"

As Cat was distracted by Freddie, Sam had slowly sawed in and out until she set and easy pace to slide in and out of her secret girlfriend. Cat definitely felt what was happening, drawing whimpering sighs from her from the tingling sensation in her groin that began her climb to ecstasy.

* * *

Tori slightly turned so that they could face the show, pulling her legs out from under her and resting them on either side of Jade's still spread legs as she rested against the lithe teen's chest. Jade's hands remained still tied behind her back with her own ribbon and trapped between their bodies, while the brunette lovingly wrapped her arms around her. Tori brushed one hand up over Jade's right breast, teasing the sensitive nipple and palming the flushed flesh while the other hand slid down Jade's still quivering stomach.

Tori slipped her fingers between Jade's slick petals and slid her middle finger from the hypersensitive clit down to her perineum then back up.

Jade closed her eyes and sighed, her body shuddering to the brunette's delicate touch.

The brunette easily felt the girl tremble in her arms, perhaps a bit too much. She spoke in a hushed tone, full of concern, "Too much?"

Jade swallowed and lulled her head on Tori's shoulder. "No, just be gentle for the next few minutes. That was intense. For all her annoying bluster at times, there's no denying the girl knows what she's doing with that strap on…"

Tori let a giggle escape her throat, "You looked like you were about to have a seizure and I thought for a second that you were going to shatter some glass with that scream."

The dark haired teen rolled her eyes and muttered, "You two are just good at getting me off. If I had known what you were capable of Vega, I would have invited you to one of our parties sooner."

"Maybe…" Tori blushed with the compliment then tried to chuckle, "I guess… you ah… inspire me?"

"Smooth Vega, real smooth…"

The brunette kissed her ear and whispered, "I'm trying. I'm not like you and Freddie… making these big speeches and letting all those desires out. Really, I barely know what I'm doing one on one… let alone… this…"

Jade's grin grew as her eyes shut, enjoying Tori's lips on her earlobe and warm tickling breath. "Tonight's all about having fun and losing any of those pesky inhibitions, Vega."

Tori suddenly uttered with regret lacing her voice, "I'm sorry for kissing Sam."

"Don't apologize. It was hot and I'm glad you enjoyed it. This party is about five people who love the best things in life like friends, food, booze, love, and having fun. You wanna kiss Sam- go for it. You wanna shove your face so far into Cat's snatch that you can smell her breath, by all means… There are no boundaries tonight."

Tori felt she was still on the fence about going further with the Sam or Cat. She put off having to make that decision for the moment and kissed her temple then asked, "Do you want me to untie you?"

Jade licked her lips and slightly turned her head to look up to Tori's eyes. "No."

The brunette licked her lips and teased, "You really do like being helpless deep down, don't you?"

"I like being helpless to the ones I love…" She tilted her chin up enough so her eyes could meet Tori's and answered, "I know I'm safe with you, Vega. That's why I trust you. The manifestation of all the rough and bondage stuff is about trusting someone so much you'd risk your safety in their hands."

Tori studied Jade's eyes. The darker haired teen was the strongest girl that Tori knew and despised weakness, never willing to show it in public. She had shown it to her several times and not just the other night. It was a matter of pride and to protect herself as she had been so disappointed in her life for so long, feeling that she could never have anyone close because they would fail her ridiculously high standards or they would leave.

Jade's words struck a powerful nerve- this night was all an act of trust, for their host especially, taking a leap of faith with Tori that she wouldn't emotionally fail her as she expected so many others.

Tori's heart swelled with confidence and kissed Jade's temple before moving her left hand off her breast to cup under her chin to turn her face enough to lock lips with her. She moaned against Jade's smeared red lips and gave her deep, emotional kiss with her tongue slipping past the bubblegum tasting lips.

Jade returned a moan, feeling emotionally overwhelmed by Tori's love and safety.

The brunette pulled away to catch her breath and uttered, "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

The gothic teen sniffled, feeling her emotional walls collapsing and feeling at peace and contentment that it was alright to allow such a thing to happen in Tori's arms. She snuggled the side of her face against Tori's neck while the tanned lithe girl gently massaged Jade's right breast and teased her opening with her fingertips.

* * *

Freddie split his attention between watching Jade relaxing in Tori's arms, no longer putting on a show for Tori, who seemed more than content enjoying playing with Jade's flower and heavy fleshy globe, and watching Sam steadily buck into Cat and drawing the sexiest little whimpers from the petite girl.

While Sam was steadily driving in and out of Cat, the redhead playfully clawed at Sam's right thigh while palming over Freddie's hand still playfully rubbing her stomach. Her temperature and arousal was rising with each thrust from the attention of the former couple. She felt lovingly trapped between two sources of love despite the qualifiers that would be place on such feelings.

Sam's breath was picking up despite the laziness of her thrusts, feeling the fatigue setting in from her back-to-back romp with Jade. If she was being honest with herself, she hadn't fully recovered from her fun with Freddie in the restroom as she needed a real meal and a nap. She was nearly running on fumes at this point and her brow was dotted with perspiration and the fact that her chest was becoming slick was a testament to the effort she had put into her lovemaking so far tonight.

The blonde moved her hand off Cat's right breast and palmed over the back of her head and gently pressed down. The redhead got back on her elbows, nose and mouth pressed tightly to Freddie's proudly standing shaft. Sam encouraged her girlfriend, "Take him back in your mouth Kitty and make him feel exactly what I'm doing to you."

Cat didn't need any further encouragement and parted her lips and inhaled him. She moaned and slobbered around his thick shaft stretching her pink lips wide.

Freddie rolled his eyes back and groaned, the pleasure of Cat's mouth returning with a vengeance. He laced his finger through her crimson hair and right hand slipped up to cup over her right cheek, the tips of his fingertips wrapping over the back of her neck to move with her as she bobbed on the top inches of his meat but preventing her from hurting herself if she got carried away.

Sam's hand moved from the back of Cat's head and brushed down her spine then took hold of her hip. She picked up her pace, yet restrained herself in the hardness in pounding into her. She was determined to get Cat off before she had to take a break from the exhaustion weighing so heavily on her and she still had one more vital thing to do. She thought she'd tip the odds by snaking her hand over her thigh and between Cat's legs, letting her fingertips find the exposed button.

Cat nearly went cross-eyed with Sam's touch on her love button. The stimulation and situation was forcing her toward her release like a bullet train: the deepness and brushing of the underside of their toy against her g-spot, knowing that a bit of Jade's release was being pushed and pulled through her, decorating her inner walls, while Sam's fingertips on her sensitive button and slurping around Freddie's delicious meat were driving her wild. Once that all those pieces clicked into place in her mind, her body followed and the pleasure exploded in her gut.

Cat screamed around Freddie's throbbing manhood, opening her throat up to take a bit more of him than she thought possible, as the near electric sensation rippled through her and her inner muscles clamped down around the toy, preventing Sam from completing a thrust into her.

Freddie's eyes rolled back at the suction Cat was doing to his shaft, a bit grateful in the back of his mind that she didn't bite down on him, and fought the urge to come.

Sam's grunted as the sudden stop of moving forward pushed the harness back against her enflamed clit and sent a shutter through her, not a full blown release, but something that was immensely satisfying.

Cat desperately slurped around Freddie and ground back against Sam's crotch as her world shattered and muscles twitched to release her pent up energy. She withered in ecstasy for a few more excruciating pleasure before she slumped in his lap and the couch after the last of her explosions inside died down, desperately breathing though her nose as her mouth was full and almost choking on him as his mushroom head filled the back of her throat.

Freddie lifted Cat's head off of his stiff shaft and rested her check on his right thigh, a long string of saliva going from his tip to her still glossy lips. He brushed her hair off her flushed cheek, nearly as red as her hair, as she heaved for breath.

"Ohmygosh…" she sighed, eyes wide, but a smile plastered to her face for the incredible feeling.

Sam pulled out of Cat and relaxed back in the couch, seating herself next to Freddie with Cat's legs lying across her thighs, her swollen slit dripping her release out now that the toy had uncorked her.

Cat heaved desperately for breath to fill her burning lungs, but found the strength to pull herself up and turn to Sam and straddle her lap, sitting perpendicular to the toy. She wrapped her arms behind Sam's neck and just laid soft kisses all over her face, whispering between breaths, "I love you so much, Sammy…"

"Right back at you, Kitty…" The tough blonde returned the kisses and whispered even if her heart tugged a bit in regret that she couldn't voice that level of love that Cat showed her. "Doesn't hurt you taste a bit like him…"

Freddie remained settled in his seat, watching the sweet exchange between the not-so-secret couple. He smirked at seeing Cat's happiness and Sam letting a bit of her guard down to allow such exchange of genuine affection to happen.

The couple shared their afterglow for another minute before Cat needed a break and Sam carefully turned her to lie down at the end of the couch at the bend with a pillow under her head. Sam rubbed her hands up and down Cat's smooth thin stems to assure her then stood up and started undoing the straps holding the strapon to her crotch.

Once free of the item, she carelessly tossed it next to Cat then climbed onto Freddie's lap, scooting up to grind her slick and eager sex against the underside of the hard yet sensitive shaft. She licked her lips and smirked, delight and lust filling her blue eyes. "You think you can last just a little bit longer to satisfy me?"

The blonde didn't wait for an answer as she lifted a bit up on her knees gripped him to line her up with her slick opening, eager to accept his mighty sword and slowly lowered herself onto his lap. The connection was her very definition of heaven as he slowly filled her and if he would have blown as soon as he bottomed out inside her, which seemed to be a legitimate concern the first time they made love, then that would have been fine by her. The feeling of his creamy essence in her would be enough and she had enough confidence in herself to keep him hard inside her eager love canal to have a proper fuck, bouncing and grinding until he was ready for another round.

"Shhhiiiiitttt…" she moaned, trying to clench her jaw as she believed she wouldn't have this much of a fight since he just had her a few hours ago.

They shared deep moans as his head penetrated her tight orifice, something that had only been re-accustomed to his size just a few hours ago after weeks and weeks of absence. She gripped one of his shoulders, threatening to dig her nails into his skin, while her other hand kept his rod steady while his meat parted its way through her surprisingly tight muscles.

Freddie gripped her hips tight to help her stay steady as she sunk down until she was flushed in sitting on his pelvis. They shared a deep sigh, pressing their foreheads together, being connected in the most intimate way. It was absolute beauty for Sam and she actually feared looking his eyes, knowing that the love and adoration for him that consumed her wouldn't be present in those brown orbs. He rubbed up and down her stocking covered thighs, struggling to just enjoy being back in the warm vice that had been the first one he ever experienced. After all the teasing since the backseat of Jade's car, he was teetering on the edge and with the emotional connection he shared with Sam, he didn't believe he was going to last long. And given how much of a back and forth the evening had been, he knew when he lost control, it would be powerful.

Sam's grin threatened to break her face while she rubbed her hands back and forth over his shoulders and teased, "I know you gotta be close after all the work Cat's put you through- stroking a cock far too big for her hands, sucking it like it was the largest piece of candy she ever had the pleasure to taste, and of course letting you invade her tiny tight pussy with that massive thing until you could practically work her like a puppet… so it's okay if you're ready to blow.

"Maybe…" Freddie returned with a coy smirk, not wanting to give Sam a psychological edge to exploit, "Maybe not…"

Sam dismissively snorted with a slight smirk, clearly up for any challenge that he placed before her. "Whatever… you're fucking coming this time. You're going to splatter my insides like a paint factory exploded."

"Oh really?" Freddie felt a little concern about her eagerness and asked, "Why would I do that?"

"Yes…" she growled, grinding faster against him. "You are gonna blow because I want to feel that creamy load inside me… to keep me warm for the rest of the night and I want nothing more than for you to mark me as belonging to you."

He cocked a stunned eyebrow. "You want me to mark you as mine?"

She stared into his eyes and challenged, "Why the hell not? Cat probably has your dickprints on her lungs, that's one. I know you've had to paint Tori either inside or out at least once, that's two. And Jade? You've probably filled that cunt enough times to have fifteen of your kids by now if she wasn't on the pill. So yeah… Your cum. My cunt."

Freddie moved his hand up the side of her neck then laced his fingers into her hair and took a firm grip, glancing icily into her eyes. He tilted her head to the side with enough force to remind her who was in charge, but not enough to actually hurt her. "Really? You want that? I should give what I've been holding back since I got back to this house?"

"That's it… show me the Beast…" The blonde huffed out, "You're goddamn right I do."

The sweet boy retreated and the darker side started surfacing, growling softly, "We'll see…" He looked past her shoulder and asked Cat, "Cat… you want me to paint the insides of your girlfriend white? You want me to grant her greatest wish- to fill her up and mark her as belonging to me forever?"

The redhead thought about the question for all the insight it gave her on Sam's feelings about her and Freddie, however, her patience had limits. She stood up and walked behind Sam, wrapping her arms around her torso and pressing her smaller breasts against her back and stopping her riding. She rested her chin on the sitting girl's left shoulder and moved her hands up to grip her sweaty breasts, giving them a firm grasp.

"I want… I want you to… fill her… for me. I want you to do it because I can't. Could you do it only because I want it to happen?" She moved her lips to Sam's left ear and emphasized, "Marking her… for me."

Sam shivered at the surprise possessiveness from Cat with a sliver of regret that she was so torn in not committing one hundred percent back. Devotion, love, and all that shit came so easily with Freddie but even with Cat being perfect, she struggled considering her needs.

Freddie smirked, wholeheartedly supporting Cat's assertiveness with her relationship Sam, and answered with a supportive and joked, "Yes ma'am."

The bully from Seattle was emotionally caught for a second, hearing Cat's proclamation that it was her that was deciding to let her have Freddie's creamy release and it was a way for the redhead to emphasize that Sam belonged to her as much as she had given herself to her. The idea churned Sam's emotions and she didn't want to think too hard on the implication of Cat's attention; she could worry about Cat tomorrow. Tonight, in this moment especially, she just wanted to enjoy being joined with Freddie and didn't want to waste any more time on thoughts that weren't about him.

Sam slowly rose and lowered herself down, aided by Freddie's firm, but comforting touch on her hips. She soon started getting into a nice easy rhythm of bouncing on his lap, firm breasts and golden locks slightly jiggling with each slap of her ass against his upper thighs. Her mind drifted to the sweet lovemaking they had performed during their first time and a few others sprinkled during their short-lived relationship despite her desire for a bit of the rougher stuff. As much as she enjoyed and wanted the rougher stuff, like him completely dominating her—something that she had craved during their relationship- she'd at least admit to herself that the gentle stuff could be fulfilling. For her, though, anything Freddie did or could do was fulfilling.

Cat watched her girlfriend ride her former boyfriend, happily seeing how much Sam was enjoying herself—something she wouldn't want to take away from her, of course—but there was something that felt, missing. The looks she gave Freddie were not the same looks she got and that turned her stomach slightly.

Knowing that this wasn't the time or place for such feelings, she wanted to get involved however she could. She looked towards the forgotten harness and a devious thought entered the childish teen. She grabbed the harness and began slipping her legs between each loop. She tightened fastens with the difference between her and Sam's size. She scurried to Sam's bag, and grabbed the bottle of forgotten lubricant. She returned behind Sam then squirted a line over the toy then stroked it into it.

It was clear exactly what the redhead was about to do the blonde as she grabbed Sam just above Freddie's hands. She slowly pulled back then forward to tease her with the toy slipping between her cheeks like a hot dog, causing Sam to visibly shiver from the new contact.

Sam looked over her shoulder to see Cat's intention.

Cat devilishly answered before Sam could question her with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "I thought I would join the fun."

Sam froze for a moment, stopping her wild ride on Freddie. She had never had anything bigger than Freddie's finger in there, but she wasn't too concerned about the size of the toy. She was Sam Puckett and she could take anything, but she was hesitant in the amount of control she was giving up in letting Cat do such a thing. She was supposed to be the dominant one and Cat was the submissive one in their relationship and this, getting her ass invaded, was quite the submissive act.

Her silence from the surprise of Cat's intention gave the redhead the impression that Sam was giving her permission to proceed. Cat dripped a bit of the flavored lubricant in her left index finger then slid it between Sam's cheeks, circling the tip over her tight ring. She had felt a finger inside her a few times and hope she was doing right. She pressed the tip inside the ring and it slipped to her first joint.

Sam closed her eyes and stifled a groan as the small digit slipped inside, every muscle in her body contracting at once.

Cat wiggled the tip inside a bit, hoping she was loosening the hole enough so that she wasn't hurting her girlfriend. She pressed forward, sinking her finger in deeper until she reached her second joint.

The blonde bully tilted her head back and groaned out though puckered lips while Freddie settled her onto his lap and pulled her forward to rest on his chest, squishing her chest between them, and held her hips steady for Cat. He looked over Sam's shoulder and gave Cat a supportive gaze and nod.

Assured from Freddie's support, the redhead slowly pulled back until the first joint then pushed back inside to the second one, wiggling inside to help loosen the muscle. She lazily pumped her finger in and out, drawing out the cutest whimpers past Sam's lips. She continued her pumping for maybe another minute until she could slip a second finger inside, drawing a deeper grunt from Sam, but not disapproval.

Cat pulled her fingers out then stood up and placed the tip of the toy against her tight, but slick ring of muscles of the cute little backdoor. She put the tiniest of pressure against her ring and Sam let out a strained groan as the toy forced the ring apart and the head slipped inside her then followed up, "Fucccckkk… meee…"

Cat rubbed her hands up and down the blonde's sides and hastily asked, "Are you alright?"

The tough blonde nodded and breathlessly answered, "I'm okay Cat, I'm okay. Just give me a minute…"

Cat brushed her hair off the back of her neck and kissed it, wanting to comfort her girl.

Freddie rubbed one hand on a stocking covered thigh while the other rubbed up and down her side, brushing his thumb against the side of the swell of her breast. After several seconds of helping her settle the initial intrusion, he raised Sam off his manhood while Cat pushed forward, slipping the toy deeper in Sam's forbidden opening. They experimented with this rocking motion a few times until they were seesawing into the blonde. He would let Sam settle on his pelvis, filling her completely while Cat pulled back until only the head of the toy remained inside then he would lift his ex-girlfriend up while Cat pushed forward until she pressed against the lighter skin girl's ass.

Sam's eyes rolled back into her head, as with each motion kept her constantly filled and sending an additional odd sensation through her with flesh and plastic slid past each other separated by flesh and muscle of her love canal and backdoor. She thought she was going to lose her mind.

Freddie bucked up his hips to add to the force of dropping her on his thick rod and asked smartly, "How do you feel being sandwiched this time? You really liked when you and I gave it to Jade… how's it feel to be on the other end…"

The aggressive blonde sat up a bit, moving with Cat's slow thrusting, and dropped her head back and blonde locks tickled her back, allowing Cat to bury her face into the golden locks as she quickly thrust filling her at the same time as Freddie. She loudly grunted as she tried to think clearly with the double stimulation running through her nerves and veins, "Oh fucking god… I'm so… fucking… full…"

Cat leaned over and pressed herself against Sam's back, moving her hands to cup over her gently bouncing flesh pillows she enjoyed sleeping and suckling on. She gave a firm squeeze and moved her fingers and thumbs to pinch the pink nub.

Sam's head was absolutely spinning, as physically, she never felt so full in her life and the stark contrast of their bodies against her sent mixed signals to her brain; Freddie was firmly muscular and strong grip on her hips told her who was in control while Cat's soft, supple small body with perky breasts and small hard nipples digging into her back reminded her that there was someone else there that loved her just as much. She was physically and emotionally torn between the bodies.

Freddie could testify to the full part as with Cat's presence inside Sam, the buxom blonde felt tighter just as Jade did when it was Sam was helping to fulfill the future horror actress and his possible future wife. He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the top of the backrest, just enjoying the heated feeling, though for him it was quickly reaching an end. "Sam… Cat… I'm…" He lowly growled, "…fuck… I'm getting close…"

Sam crawled at his undershirt and shouted as her breath raced away from her picking up the pace, "Fill me up… empty your goddamn balls into me… and… fucking shit… I'm close too, I'm going to… going to cum."

Cat whispered with an almost devious delight while rapidly pulling her up and down on Freddie's lap then pushing completely inside her and grinding against her ass so she was completely filled by them, "Then cum Sammy. We want you to cum."

"FUCCKKK!" Sam shouted to the ceiling as she through her head back and thrust her chest out.

The redhead held on tightly to Sam's breasts and pulled her into a sitting position and if possible, forced her down more on the toy and the real thing, causing her thighs and Freddie's heavy and full balls to meet once again, helping to drag out Sam's release. She looked over Sam's shoulder and encouraged Freddie, "Let her have your salty treat Freddie. I want you to fill her up with it so I can taste the both of you."

"Ungh…" Sam winced, wanting the moment to happen before she could come off this orgasm. "Come for me… PLEASEEE"

Freddie was reaching his limit and then some, actually feeling a bit of pain from continuing to hold back his release and straining muscles. He looked to Cat for a confirmation of her words and the redhead smiled and nodded her head. He instinctively lifted his ass off the couch, trying to push everything into Sam as his body and trying to push through her cervix. He clenched his teeth down hard, straining his jaw and growled for all his worth and shouted, "GRRGGAGGHH! FUCCKK!"

All the attention and teasing since seething into Tori's heavenly garden in Jade's backseat finally made Freddie hit the limit. His rod twitched hard, firing his first shot of their evening and blasting Sam's insides with what felt like an endless gusher, filling her within seconds.

Sam jolted her out of her delirious state and back into reality from the liquid warmth that practically struck her cervix, coating it with shot after shot his thick load and pushing perhaps a little through the opening to her womb that would have happily carried his child.

The former couple grounded against one another, riding out their nearly simultaneous releases, one attempting to give her everything he had at the moment while the other attempted to milk even more out. As they were frozen in their shared releases, Cat shuddered from a mini-release of the small knob on the inside of the harness grinding back against her button.

Their trip to almost another dimension ended and Freddie slumped back in his seat, feeling momentarily drained in more ways than one, and Sam followed in slumping forward onto his muscular chest. She heaved against his neck as she snuggled her face against it.

"I fucking love you so much…" she whispered breathlessly into his ear, just out of Cat's earshot. "I'd give anything to stay like this with you forever…"

Cat saw that Sam was babbling something and leaned forward and kissed Sam's sweaty neck and shoulders while Freddie ran his hands up and down her sides, but slipped one around to rub Cat's back, showing her some affection as well.

The three remained that way for perhaps what felt like minutes as much as hours and seconds, catching their breath and letting their heartbeats slow down. The nearly in sync heartbeats finally steadied, and Cat held Sam tightly and pulled her off of Freddie's lap. She struggled with Sam's weight, but she was able to slowly lower them down to the floor then lay down on their sides to rest, allowing for the aggressive blonde and Freddie to recover. She unbuckled the strap on around her waist and upper thighs. She pulled away from it, but kept the toy, buried to the hilt, snuggly up Sam's backdoor. She scooted back and rolled Sam onto her back then slithered down and between her legs. She remained on her knees and leaned her face forward and practically diving face first into Sam's hot cauldron of her and Freddie's ecstasy.

"Holyfuckingshiiiitttttt!" Sam screamed at how animalistic the usually sweet girl had become, pressing her face to devour her cream filled core. "Catcatcatcat…"

The blonde weakly struggled and whimpered in distress as Cat's dainty tongue worked in pleasuring her and recovering the leaking release was a bit too much for her system, especially as she was still filled with the toy in her other opening. Cat wouldn't have any of it as if Sam wanted Freddie's release so bad, she would have to accept the conditions of her getting to taste their combined juices.

Freddie panted as he attempted to recover from his hard earned release from lasting with Cat in two ways and Sam's need to be fulfilled and just enjoy the relief in his balls and endorphins fill his body. He looked down at his still hard shaft, pink from remnants of Jade's lipstick and all the attention he had received, twitching a bit before finally succumbing to the first signs of weakening.

The darker haired teens had watched with mixed emotions that included carnal fascination as the trio came to their conclusion of pleasure. Tori still conflicted in one, seeing Sam take the toy up something that was definitely 'exit only' in her mind, and more importantly, witnessing Freddie being part of a threesome that she wasn't a participant in. Jade, however, thought it was incredibly hot and satisfying to watch her love psychologically dominate the blonde and have her wrapped completely around his finger while simultaneously playing nice with Cat.

"Vega…" Jade slipped her legs underneath herself and pulled herself up and mostly out of Tori's grip. She huffed out, "Untie me."

Tori pulled her arms out of the loops made by her tied hands. She undid the loose ribbon tied around her wrists then took a second to rub the feeling back into them. There was a faint redness around her wrists, but nothing that looked like she had really been hurt.

Jade pulled her hands from behind her and back out of Tori's hands and rubbed her wrists. The ribbon wasn't really tied that tightly, but she wanted to check to see if there was any mark. She saw the same slight redness that the lighter brunette had seen. She made a mental note during their break to put some ointment on them to prevent getting chaffed. However, someone needed her attention before she could take care of her minor wrist issues.

"Would you like to do the honors, Vega?" she asked patiently to her lover, jutting her tongue out to further show the direction she was hoping Tori would take. "Putting that cute little mouth to work…"

"Oh… umm…" Tori softly bit her lip and looked back and forth between the two people that had changed her life forever, as if she needed to double check that she had the right permission. She wasn't sure why she suddenly felt so self-conscious but she simply froze up. "I'll just… you know… here and everything…"

"More for me, then…"

Jade started crawling over to Freddie, on her hands and knees like a starving tiger, licking her lips as her raised ass and pendulous beasts swayed with each move, passed around Cat's feet as she was eating out Sam and slipped between his legs. She rubbed her hands up and down his thighs, earning a tired smile from him. She bit into her bottom lip then cupped under her breasts then slipped them around his waning manhood.

Freddie sighed with the comforting warmth and pressure of his softening shaft being wrapped in her heavenly beauties.

The formerly wickedly-dressed princess leaned forward and placed reassuring kisses on his still flexing abs with the occasional aftershock of his release trembling against the underside of her breasts and through his legs against her sides.

"Mmmmm… Jade…" He laughed with heavy eyelids, "You want that necklace I didn't get a chance to give you last night? Because I don't know if-"

"Shhh…" Jade looked up at him smoldering eyes and licked her red lipstick smeared lips as she answered him in a breathy voice, "As much as I would love one to show off to the others, you need time to recover and we kind of have to… 'budget' you for the rest of the evening since we've had fun at the dance. Besides…"

The sexy minx act she was giving him vanished with a blink and was replaced with sweet, almost doe eyes and a soft gentle voice meant to caress his soul, "…I don't expect you to just go again at a drop of a hat. This is to let you know I'm right here for you… I'm right here to… give you some needed… 'inspirational' cuddling."

Freddie appreciatively smiled then tried to let the rest of his muscles relax and sink further into the couch cushion. His arms reached out and embraced around her arms and rubbed his fingertips up and down her back, focusing a soft, but deep, massage between her shoulder blades.

Jade actually giggled from his attention, then kissed on his trembling abdomen then a bit up his chest. "You are the love of my life, Freddie Benson. No _man_ could ever compare…"

Tori caught Jade's turn of phrase and sweetly smile, but also looked uncertain to the pair she loved so much, trying to figure why Jade would refer to what she was doing to Freddie as 'cuddling'. As she watched Freddie wear a content smile and Jade continuing to hold him and kiss along his hard abs, it dawned on her that as much care and attention that the couple had given to her after she had her releases and she had shared with Jade the night before in the show, she hadn't realized that, as a guy, Freddie could need the same attention. Maybe she was the sexist one…

Tori climbed up to sit beside Freddie, slipping under his right arm and snuggling her head into the crook of his neck and rubbing a comforting hand over his upper abs and chest and up to his cheek.

The muscular teen wrapped his arm around Tori's lithe form. The brunette placed soft pecks on his cheek and jawline, trying to mimic Jade's affection with her lovely beauties and lips.

"I know I can't do what she's doing, but…" Freddie turned his face and caught Tori's bashful smile. She softly assured him, "I'm here too…"

He lazily pressed his lips against her sweet gummy lips and moaned into each other's mouth, sharing in their own affection. He pulled away and dropped his forehead against Tori's forehead and answered, 'Thank you." He looked to Jade, rubbing her shoulder blade and added, "Both of you."

Jade beamed a smile to him and kept him wrapped, letting him twitch against her flesh as he cooled down in her loving embrace.

On the floor behind Jade, Sam whimpered and bucked her hips against Cat's face, continuing to respond to the stimulation to her overworked sex with the redhead slurping out Freddie's filling release. Her muscles would flex, including the ones around the toy still snuggly in between her cheeks, and just sent additional ripples of pleasure through her fried mind.

The redhead tried to get as much of the shared cum mixture in her mouth as she could then slid her body upward, to Sam, whose mouth seemed permanently open in ecstasy. Cat looked her in the eyes, and Sam tried not to laugh at the sweet girl's blown out cheeks making her look more like a squirrel before she opened her mouth a bit more. Cat grinned as the mixture, now with her saliva as well, dripped and oozed into the blonde's hungry mouth. The cheek maneuver worked better than expected as Sam actually had to swallow a bit before Cat was done feeling her like a baby bird.

"Shit that's good, Kitty C-"

Sam was silenced as Cat attached her lips to Sam's driving her tongue inside that orifice as well to savor her lover's kiss, and dance along all the flavors their hungry mouths could enjoy. Cat pulled away and before Sam could say a word, she pressed her index finger to the blonde's sticky lips and slithered back down to continue feasting on her swollen sex, hoping to fill her mouth once more and deposit it right where Sam desired.

Cat removed her mouth minutes later, finally possibly getting her fill of Sam's tangy flavor and Freddie's salty release, finishing cleaning around her opening. She carefully removed the toy from her girlfriend's rear, twisting it a bit to help ease it out with an audible pop once it was free.

Sam pushed her chest up and groaned with the relief from the fullness then slumped back down on the sheet and continued to calm her breathing.

Cat watched with fascination that Sam's starfish pulsed, yet tightened with each of her slowing heartbeats. She stuck her tongue and took a tentative to lick around the tightening muscle. There was a different flavor of tanginess mixed in with the flavor of the lubricant. It wasn't repugnant, just different and could take it or leave it.

Freddie's breathe calmed and his manhood finally relaxed, Jade pulled away and sat back on her heels. She looked down at her sticky cleavage and inside curvature of her breasts, part from the hint of sweat she had worked up with Sam—a testimony to how good Sam was in the sack—part from Sam's release on him and his left over jizz covering his rod. She scooped up a bit with a finger tip and took a taste, closing her mind and moaning a bit of the combination of their releases and her sweat.

Tori stared with rapt attention and with a simple curve of Jade's finger for an invitation, Tori slid off the couch and pressed her lips to Jade's heavy, and now sticky, breasts.

Jade carefully slipped his flaccid member into her mouth, drawing a deep and perhaps mildly distressing breath from Freddie, and carefully cleaning him with the bonus of a bit more of his taste. She slurped around him and gazed up at him, showing her loving willingness to do this with him as she knew in the deepest part of her heart that he would lovingly take care of her in every way imaginable.

It didn't hurt that Tori was now cleaning her breasts like a girl possessed, so eager to have some of Freddie's release, clearly missing out on not getting it back in the car. And even once Jade's chest was cleaned, she didn't let up, suckling and nibble the pale and delicious flesh, knowing she could never get tired of her body.

The well satisfied teen smiled his love and appreciation of her gesture, brushing a hand over her right shoulder. As if this was a wakeup call for Tori, the Latina crawled back up to his side, pressing her body tightly against his as his arm wrapped around her, making her feel safe once more.

Jade released his flaccid member, leaving an affectionate kiss on his crown then started looking around for Freddie's discarded boxers. She spotted them a moment later then reached for them. She scooted back enough to slip them over his feet and pulled them up his legs with help from Tori to get them over his hips.

Jade stood up and pulled the end of her corset out from under her garter belt then pulled the sides down to shimmy it down her hips, looking erotically sexy with the swiveling of her hips and jiggling of her breasts, and her legs until the piece pooled at her ankles. She bent down as she stepped out of it then tossed it to the other end of the curved couch to her left. She reached for his discarded silky shirt and slipped her arms into it and fixed its collar around her neck then buttoned it up until midway to show off a considerable amount of cleavage. She finished by rolling up the sleeves to her elbows, knowing the contrasting sight of her pale skin and his black shirt would push the right buttons for her love and believed that Tori would appreciate the look as well.

Freddie licked his lips at seeing her in the shirt, the black material contrasting nicely on her pale skin and remembering her wearing his shirt during their last group 'activity'. He certainly loved her wearing his shirts and this was definitely one of those times.

Jade whistled then laughed out, "Well that was a fantastic first round."

Tori pulled her lips from Freddie's cheek and asked stunned, "First round?"

Jade licked her lips and laughed at Tori's naïve question. "Of course. The night's young, we have plenty of energy—with snacks—and Freddie's got probably two more left in him…" She gave her man a devious and sexy smirk while she finished, "…or more…"

Freddie raised an eyebrow, curious as to what her girl could mean with the obvious answer being that she would try to set a record for him. He just hoped he didn't disappoint her.

The dark haired mastermind for the evening looked down to see Cat cuddled up with an exhausted Sam. She spoke loud enough to pull the pair from their after glow before heading to the kitchen, "I'm going to get us something to drink."

Cat sat up and eagerly and bubbly asked, "More wine?"

Jade stopped and partially turned, giving the redhead an excellent side view of her left breast. "I was thinking some water and something to refill the electrolytes so we don't dehydrate and I don't want a hangover in the morning. I don't want you to have a hangover in the morning. That's the last thing we need. You can follow along when you finish pulling yourselves together…" She looked to Sam, seeing that the blonde was dozing in and out of sleep. Jade sweetly taunted with a grin, "Okay, I'll have to come back for Sam. It looks like you two really put her on her back."

The redhead put on a pout, but didn't argue as she was a bit thirsty despite all she had 'drank' from Sam.

Sam heard her and pulled herself up to a seated position. "I'm fine, I'm fine. You don't have to wait on me." She climbed to her feet with a little help from Cat to steady her wobbly legs.

Jade glanced over again at the girls, now all completely nude, other than the hose covering Sam's and Tori's legs and suggested, "You can stay 'free' if you want, but I have some extra shirts and shorts if you want that I went ahead and left on my bed. It'll get a bit chilly as the night goes on and I don't necessarily want to stain the furniture too much."

Cat looked at her chest and pulled her hair over her shoulders, covering her chest like mermaids of old artwork. Tori felt similarly exposed and bashfully crossed her arms over her chest.

Freddie offered with a smile, "I'll go grab them while the rest of you relax in the kitchen." He stood up and started for the stairs, passing by Jade to place a kiss on her cheek.

"No rush," Jade wrapped her right hand around his waist and gave his left cheek a playful squeeze before he could pass her. "I think it will be a while before anyone in here actually wants to put any clothes on."

The couple shared a smile before he parted her to trot to and up the stairs.

Jade motioned over with a finger as she turned back to the direction of the kitchen, "This way, ladies…"

* * *

 **So that was part two and as realistic as it might be to end it there, we are not in the business of realism here so we have at least two more chapters before the magical night's over. I hope the wait won't be excruciating but I promise that once we get through this night, it will be well worth it, and we will be spawning a whole new side story- one (though possibly more) shot collection in this universe. As always I cannot wait to hear what you readers think and have to say on this long awaited chapter so please comment/review. Thanks again for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm not going to offer any excuses on why it took so long to get this chapter done, other than our attention was turned onto some side projects you'll be seeing in a month or so, fingers crossed. I really hope you enjoy and that it hasn't been an eternity of waiting for this.**

* * *

Jade crossed the kitchen to the refrigerator and opened it as the other three girls gathered around the kitchen island. Tori couldn't help but focus on Jade's bare ass that was exposed as the tail of Freddie's shirt rose up as the pale beauty bent down to retrieve several plastic bottles. Jade's body had always appealed to her, but in this light, completely nude, Tori might as well have been under hypnosis.

The hostess stood up and turned to her guests cradling several sports drinks and water bottles in her arms and holding the last two in her hands then walked back to the island. She sat them down on the counter then walked to the cabinet to retrieve a few glasses

Sam twisted the cap off and just chugged the purple colored drink without waiting for a glass, surprising herself with the desperate thirst. Her mouth had been extremely busy and her desire for something to quench her burning lips was more than clear.

Jade sat the glasses down for the others, raising a questioning eyebrow to Sam in her eagerness, but remained silent, trying to curb her natural snark. Sam had given as well as she'd gotten in their exchange and while it was a bit of pride kick to let the blonde have a win, Jade couldn't help but think it was worth it.

Tori poured a blue colored drink into a glass while Cat poured a red tinted drink into her own. The friends took sips from their respective drinks, calmly and quietly getting their minds together, while Jade poured herself a glass full of water. She took a sip from her drink, taking slow sips, having every intention of finishing the drink before their next round, but wanted to watch the girls around her to nonverbally gauge how they were feeling.

As the other teens finished their first gulps of drinks, Jade suggested with a motion to her left, "You're welcome to use the bathrooms… there's one upstairs to the left, and there's one down the hall. In case you need to freshen up and… well, I know I don't want a full bladder for what comes next, so you can take care of that too if need be."

"I could use a potty break I guess…" Tori said, eyeing the other girls, hoping that she didn't sound gross. "That punch is kinda catching up to me…"

"I guess I could clean up just a little…" Sam said, with a huff as if leaving might break the magic that was occurring between them all tonight. "Some people… made a mess and I should probably deal with that."

"And I'll… help…" Cat's brow flicked up and she grinned like the Cheshire cat that she wished she would have dressed for the party. "Kinda my fault for some of that…"

Jade pulled her lips away from the glass and gave some friendly advice, "Don't have too much fun in the shower, you wouldn't want to wear yourself out for the rest of the night."

While Tori headed to the one downstairs, Cat and Sam led one another to the staircase and headed up, the playful redhead giggling as she went, leaving Jade all alone for what felt like… forever really. Her body ached for someone's touch of course, but there was something momentarily serene about having silence surround her for a few moments.

After a couple minutes, Freddie returned to the kitchen with the shirts and shorts in his hands. He stopped just a pace into the kitchen, surprised with the absence of the girls, save for Jade retrieving something from the refrigerator. She turned back and returned with one hand carrying a tray of sliced bananas and apples and another one of finger sandwiches and sat them on the counter.

"Where is everyone?"

The hostess answered with a grin as she turned her back to them for one more trip to grab a few yogurt cups then another stop by the cabinet to grab a box of cereal and a few spoons, "They went to the bathrooms to freshen up a bit. Sam worked up quite a sweat with me and you certainly did a number on her and Cat."

She brought them back to the island and took the stool on that side of it. She pulled off the top off one cup of yogurt and scooped out a bit to slip into her mouth. She pulled the spoon past her lips and moaned at the strawberry taste of the treat.

Freddie dropped the clothing on the end of the island then rubbed the back of his neck. He grinned to her in a nearly goofy manner and replied, "I was just trying to make Cat feel good and special and… I wanted to enjoy it too. She's sweet and lovable and she certainly enjoyed it—which, for the record, is what I wanted."

Jade smiled to hide her thoughts for a moment, specifically that since Freddie enjoyed the sweeter side of love with Cat, perhaps she should make an effort to be more like that in the bedroom. Freddie was naturally a sweet and soft guy, and she privately felt a little shameful that she routinely wanted him to be something else. She egged him repeatedly about enjoying his 'Beast' and letting it out, but she knew that he really did enjoy the sweeter side of love where it was driven more by the love for the other person than fulfilling some carnal pleasure.

She sweetly answered, "You looked really sweet together. That could almost make _me_ cry. Or give me diabetes… either one."

Freddie threw up a questioning eyebrow, with a light smirk. "My girlfriend… such a romantic…"

"No, I'm serious…" Jade pressed on. "It was really sweet to watch you two. There was just something… wholesome and inspiring about it. You really pull off the sweet lovemaking. It's not something I'm really great at."

"I think _we_ pull off that kind of love quite easily," he fired back, taking a step toward her to kiss the edge of her neck. "Your little character exercise when I got here the other day was extremely sweet."

"That wasn't me…" she said, trying to resist the goosebumps he always managed to cause when he teased and kissed her in that spot. "I was playing a part. If I were just me when you got here, furniture would be broken and there'd be claw marks all over you. That's how badly I missed you…"

"I know your parents probably appreciate you reining it in a little then," he smirked, trying to take some of the emotional weight off her feelings. "I love you so much and I think we have incredible physical chemistry. As for our sex, I give it my all during, which you know I like, and you absolutely love, and then once we're spent, I get to share the perfect cuddling and holding and sweet moments after. I can't complain about-"

"But I want you to feel as happy when you're making love with me as you are when we're in the afterglow…" She rolled her eyes, suddenly feeling disgusted with herself, "I'm always the one egging you on for the stronger, rougher stuff like I did back in the secret room. I just don't know if I'm really good for you since I'm just not meant for all the sweet stuff—"

Freddie cut her off with a kiss, grabbing the back of her hair to keep her in place while he made a hefty claim on her plump lips. He softly withdrew as she took a breath, pressing their foreheads together. "I enjoy making love with you any and every way you like. You are my everything…"

"Yeah, but…" she said, clearly getting emotional, which caused him to lean up and kiss her forehead, "like I said back in the secret room, what about your needs? Shouldn't I be a little more concerned about what you want out of lovemaking?"

"The fact that we're having this conversation right now is veritable proof that you are concerned…" he whispered, reaching into the shirt and running his hands up and down her sides. "Your body is incredible and we connect on a physical level that is beyond words, but it's what we share emotionally that matters to me most. It doesn't matter if I have to be something else during, and-"

"That! Right there!" Jade flicked up her usually pierced eyebrow. "See? You can't even be who you are when you're in bed with me. I make you become this dominating Beast because that's what I crave. I want to have something as sweet and pure as what I saw you share with Cat… what I know you're like with Tori. I want everyone around us to feel sickened by how sweet we are when we are together."

Freddie grinned and whispered, softly kissing her earlobe. "I guess that's just something we're going to have to practice doing…" He kissed her cheek then to her ear and down her neck, punctuating each kiss with sweet encouragement, "…over and over and over again…"

Jade closed her eyes and bit into her bottom lip, moaning from the contact and imagining them practicing again and again until they got it right. And then another couple hundred times.

"So…" Freddie said, pulling his girlfriend in close, ready to jump to a different topic. "Since the others are in the bathroom, are you going to go freshen up before we continue?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jade smirked "Are you saying I smell?"

"No…" he said, backtracking a bit, knowing he'd really stepped in it. "You smell great."

"Don't lie…" she said, gritting her teeth with a slight smirk. "I smell like I've been bathing in pussy… which to be fair…"

"Stop…" Freddie pulled her tighter against him, squeezing her breasts against his muscular chest and answered, "You smell like the sweetest of fragrances… like something that lesser people would offer sacrifices to a goddess to bottle up for their royalty's perfume."

"Smooth Benson, real smooth… but unlike what you put Sam through, it takes a lot for me to sweat baby, as you know, so…" Jade said giving herself a quick check, hoping he wouldn't notice. "I'm not sweating much yet, but we haven't been together yet… and I know you'll have me glistening before the night's out, leaving me a beautiful wreck that will need a shower but not want to wash any of your love away..."

"That's a bit of a tall order since I have three other ladies here…" Freddie cautiously smiled, feeling the pressure to perform weigh on his shoulders, "but I'll try my best."

"Oh, I'm entirely confident in your abilities…" she purred into his ear.

"Thanks, but watching you and Sam is a pretty high bar to reach tonight…" Freddie said, feeling a bit more of stir down below. "Though I was worried for a second that she might really hurt you. I know how aggressive and competitive she can get."

She smiled to him and answered, "Oh no… we were just having some fun."

Freddie turned part of his lips up and gave her a look that showed that he wasn't entirely convinced.

The future horror actress sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay… it was a bit uncomfortable at first." She focused her sight back on him and uttered with a larger grin, "I had just come off a fantastic high and was a little sensitive…"

The man of the house for the night kept his questioning gaze, hoping she would elaborate a little more to satisfy his concern for her.

Jade sighed with a slight roll of her eyes then slipped off the stool and walked around the island. She stood in front of him and slipped her arms around his torso to interlock her fingers above his firm ass. He wrapped his arms around her to protect her from anything that would attempt to harm her.

She gently pressed her lips against his lips and pulled herself tighter against his body. She sweetly explained to assure him, "…and it was a new angle and I was still a little tight—you didn't get the opportunity to blow my mind a few times to relax me enough, but it felt fantastic. I'm fine."

"Good… but just know, when it's our chance…" He leaned his head to rest his forehead on her forehead and teased, "I'm going to make sure I take care of you plenty before we share that."

"Oh?" she teased back, grinding herself against his crotch, knowing how bad each of them wanted this, whispering as innocently as possible. "You don't want to just push it in…. stretch out my tight little pretty pink pussy with that magnificent thick warcock of yours?"

"I know you enjoy a little pain, but I'm not doing that at the expense of really hurting you and you not enjoying it."

"I enjoy pain… but perhaps you're right…" Jade kissed the side of his neck and muttered against his skin, his natural manly smell filling her nostrils, "Always my noble Freddie…"

Freddie moved his right hand off her lower back to trail his fingers up her spine then lace it through her messy black hair. He took a firm grip and slightly turned her head to the side, exposing the left side of her neck. He stared at her with an appreciative, but possessive gaze and growled in a low voice, "I'll be as noble as I like with the woman I love. Or I might just be… an absolute Beasssst…"

Jade let out a slight moan and shivered in anticipation with his take-charge attitude as he moved his mouth over her jugular and playfully kissed and gnawed over her skin, not anywhere close to breaking it, but letting her get the thrill of her fetish.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Freddie…" Jade closed her eyes and whimpered in approval, the pleasure starting to kindle her erogenous zone and give her a tingle between her legs. She brushed the back of his head in approval for several seconds but then pulled back, smirking and eyeing him in her teasing way that told him that he better be careful or she'd give him everything he desired.

However, she decided to distract him before they got too carried away and commented, "Speaking of Sam, that was certainly something you two had going…"

"Yeah… that was…" He interrupted himself with a chuckle. "That was… something…"

Jade ran her hand down his chest and over his crotch, palming over his resting manhood and balls. "It was certainly something alright… you really emptied your balls into her and showed her who was in charge."

"I, uh… had quite a lot of inspiration…" Freddie's grin turned into a nervous expression, feeling that perhaps he had crossed some line in finishing that way with Sam. "From the end of the dance, to the car with Tori, to the strip show to Cat… it was just the final straw… I didn't mean…"

"It's cool…" She spotted the hesitation in an instant, having learned his various facial expressions and their underlining meaning throughout their numerous video chats. "You don't have to feel guilty or apologize..." Her palming hand soon began gently massaging his crotch. "You more than deserve to have these magnificent jewels emptied and if it was her, especially when it was Cat that wanted it to happen— and don't think I didn't notice what you did there, you magnificent bastard—and that's fine by me. It helps Cat to know that we fully support her."

Freddie closed his eyes and let out a low groan laced with a little discomfort. The truth was that Cat asking to was maybe reason number five why he let loose in Sam. He wanted it, and he knew she wanted it more than anything. It felt amazing sharing the ultimate connection with a girl he could essentially call his best friend. But to say that he was acting to fully support Cat wasn't entirely true. He did his best to shrug off the thoughts as Jade's hand closed around his slowly growing shaft causing him to slightly wince.

Jade's wicked smile vanished like whiff of smoke and stopped her 'massage.' She kissed the corner of his mouth and whispered in concern, "Too much, too soon baby?"

The handsome fellow from Seattle tightened his smile and answered, "Maybe just a little. Holding off since the ride home with all the—attention—from everyone until you girls were satisfied was a challenge and feels like it may be a little strain from it. When I… inside Sam, I almost feel like a really did break a dam. Might take a little time to get back to normal"

She kissed his cheek then wrapped her arms over his shoulders and behind his neck. She gave him a genuinely apologetic gaze and regretfully whispered, "I'm sorry babe. I know how you always want to put me first and I guess we just took advantage of that a little too much…" She had gone on and on believing that he was some kind of sex god, but even he had his limits and as much as he didn't want her to hurt herself—despite him accepting that she was a bit of a masochist—she didn't want him to hurt himself for her. She was about to suggest that he could take all the time he needed, even the rest of the night, but her sorrowful gaze suddenly turned into a wicked smile when an idea sprung to mind and finished to not bruise his ego, "Even a god needs a seventh day to rest…"

Freddie snorted out a laugh and moved his hands underneath the black shirt to rub up and down her sides. He turned on his charming smile back onto her and answered in the hope to dissuade any guilt she felt, "It's okay. What can I say? I just want to put my girl first… or should I say 'girls first?'"

Jade pulled her hand from behind his neck and ran it up and down his chest again. "Something that I can't express how much I appreciate… but I'm sure as Hell going to…" She kissed his jaw with each word as she finished, "…try… again… and… again… and… again…"

Sam, Cat, and Tori returned to witness the couple slowly making out as if they had all the time in the world and not driven by any need to satisfy carnal desires.

Sam had ditched her white stockings as they had become damp with her sweat, leaving her as nude as Cat for the world to see. The redhead had pulled her hair over her shoulders to cover her plums of flesh. Tori had undone her hair and pulled her long locks over to cover her perky breasts as well, but kept her stocking on since she had been far more of a spectator than participant. At least, for the moment.

The blonde cleared her threat, interrupting the couple in their own little world.

Jade threw a slightly annoyed look at Sam, interrupting them, while Freddie cleared his throat and took some lingering gazes on his naked female friends before he tore his gaze away and grabbed the clothing off the kitchen island. He approached the girls and they randomly grabbed the clothes out of his arms.

Sam tightened one corner of her mouth, appreciating that Freddie had taken the time to lust after her. She didn't mention it however, as she grabbed a black tanktop that fit her fairly well due to small size difference between her and Jade. Tori grabbed an old gym shirt that was more than a bit baggy on her while Cat took an old Penny-T that Freddie had sent Jade. The redhead particularly liked the choice since she would steal Sam's shirts from time to time and she had kept a number of them from Seattle. It didn't hurt that the shirt smelled like Jade, a comforting scent to the girl despite the abrasiveness sometimes shown by the gothic teen.

Cat took a pair of Jade's old gym shorts and slipped them up her legs. Sam picked a pair of boxers and leaned forward, allowing a particularly eye drawing sight of her cleavage and the material straining to hold the firm orbs, to stick one foot then the other into the opening then pulling them up.

The quartet took seats around the island while Jade poured their Gatorade and water into glasses and passed them about to her guests.

Tori and Cat grabbed some finger sandwiches and slowly started enjoying the bite size food.

Jade reached for a slice of apple while Sam raised her brow and incredulously asked, "Yogurt and cereal?"

The darkest haired girl lazily shrugged a shoulder and tore off the top of her cup of yogurt then sprinkled a bit of cereal on it then stirred it up with her spoon while she answered, "I hit a few fitness sites for snack ideas. This should keep our energy up for the rest of the night. We could order pizza or something, but then it's the bad breath then having to wait to digest a real meal and it just slows everything down. Don't want to waste any time tonight."

"And yet, here we are, standing around your kitchen…" Sam begrudgingly shrugged a shoulder, acknowledging her point, and then grabbed a cup of yogurt and a spoon. She tore off the top then brought a rim to her lips to chug the healthy snack as if she was taking a shot. She had every intention in being up to meet any challenge for the rest of the night.

Cat placed a kiss on Sam's cheek then giggled at Jade, "Yeah, because we've had so much fun tonight. I want to stay up all night like our sleepovers."

Sam struggled with a smile then added, "I've certainly had a good time so far tonight…" She looked to Jade and added with a mocking tease, "…watching you fall apart has been a pretty good- fucking your smug look off that face, and into a drooling mess."

"Oh yeah?" Jade wickedly countered with her lips after pulling the rim of her glass from her mouth. "Watching you squirm between Cat and Freddie was pretty good to watch too… watching the pride slip from your eyes as _my_ boyfriend fucked your brains out, and then you just submitted in a snap to Cat. Who knew she had a bit of Dom in her. Coming up behind you and making your ass hers…"

Jade flicked her eyebrows up and grinned to Cat in support of her staking another claim on Sam. Cat pursed her lips into a pucker and raised her eyebrows, feeling a little embarrassed from Jade's description, but she did feel better that she was making a more overt effort to show that she was serious in her desire for Sam.

Freddie licked his lips to force down a smirk at watching them verbally compete with one another, knowing that whatever happened, he was likely to reap the benefits from this little catfight.

Tori bashfully finished her drink and moved closer, coming up beside Freddie, her soft hand on his shoulder. "So you're really serious about ah… us to keep going like that?"

Jade smiled to Tori like a predator looking at a fine piece of prey after a long hunt that she was going to devour—which, to be fair, she was in a way. Hopefully several times before the night was out. "Oh Tori, the night is young and we still have a lot of fun to have." She turned her head slightly to pass a look to Cat as she continued, "Cat and I haven't got to have some fun with each other."

"Not yet…" Cat giggled between bites of her little sandwiches.

"You and Sam really haven't had a taste of each other—if you want that of course—and then Freddie…" She licked her lips while eyeing her man, going back over their earlier conversation. "…We definitely aren't finishing this night out before we get to have our fun. Hell, I haven't got the chance to break out my toy box for us to play with yet."

Tori cautiously nodded her head, thrilled and concerned about what Jade had planned for the rest of the night. She wasn't entirely sure what this toybox was or what might be in it that she should be concerned about. She saw that Jade clearly planned out this night a little more thoroughly than she originally suspected and had everything well in hand for everyone to have a memorable night.

Sam glanced at her former boyfriend, cocking an eyebrow in jest and maybe wanting to get a little under his skin to let out the dominating animal, and questioned, "What about old Freddie here? How much longer do you think he can go?"

Freddie threw the blonde a near glare, his pride insulted that she thought he would be the weak link for the night.

The fierce blonde asked incredulously, "What? You've popped twice with me tonight and I'm sure you've given either Tori or Jade at least one at the dance, so…"

He was about to reply that he was fine, but Jade clicked her tongue, asserting her 'control' of the evening and answered for him, "Freddie will be just fine. You, of all people, shouldn't underestimate him. He just needs to a little time to… relax and recover—deservingly so after what he gave you and Cat. However in the meantime…" Jade licked her lips and cocked an eyebrow. "…we can entertain ourselves."

Cat looked a little lost on Jade's true meaning, but Sam picked up on Jade's allusion.

Tori's eyes darted around the girls, feeling left out of the unspoken conversation. "What are you suggesting?"

Jade licked her lips and asked, "You weren't around for that last 'party', but while Freddie was recovering—Sam mistakenly thought we had 'broken him'—we decided to entertain ourselves. To have a moment dedicated to just us girls…" She looked to Sam and asked, "You game for something new, Vega? Maybe make it a game again…"

Cat's eyes lit up as she remembered the game the three played. She was the first one to 'lose' the competition, but she certainly enjoyed tasting and being tasted by her dearest friends.

Sam took a second to recall what she meant then wickedly grinned when she understood her point. "Yeah, I'm game for a rematch and I'm going to win this time."

Jade leaned across the island, pushing up her breasts to show off her deep cleavage in the shirt and answered, "Oh, big talk Puckett. Let's see if you can put your tongue where your ego is."

Tori looked lost between the two strong willed girls. She leaned over and whispered to Cat, "I don't understand."

The hostess for the night opened with a question to see how far she would need to explain, "Have you ever heard of a 'Daisy Chain,' Vega?"

Tori thought on the term for several moments and mentally made a haphazard guess as to the meaning in the context of what they were discussing.

Jade could see in Tori's eyes that she was nibbling at the meaning, so she further explained, "Well, that's what we did—enjoying each other's… 'peaches' and Sammy here is just annoyed that I outlasted her."

Sam squinted, the look in her eyes still showing that the outcome still didn't sit well with her.

The redhead giggled to interrupt any disparaging remark from Sam, "Oh, it's fun, Tori… you'd like it."

Jade took a sip from her sports drink then teased, "Finish up your snacks and drinks, children… then we'll show Tori here how to play."

"Children?" Sam scoffed. "You know how fucking creepy that sounds knowing what we're about to do?"

"Well, you three practically act like children all the time…" Jade said, with a playful sneer. "You're basically just a rampaging 5 year old, Cat's like a candy filled toddler, and Vega over here might as well be the sheltered princess."

"I'm not sheltered!" Tori said defiantly. "I've done… stuff… and things."

The entire room looked to the aspiring pop star with mild disbelief, all trying their hardest not to laugh at the poor girl's outburst.

"Down, Vega…" Jade whispered before her 'girlfriend' could say anything else adorably awkward, and then stood up from her seat and walked around the kitchen island, picking up any trash from the yogurt cups and the bottles of drinks. She walked to the trash to toss the yogurt cups and put away any unfinished drinks and water into the refrigerator. She returned to the island and walked around it, looping her arm with Tori's arm and teased, "Now, Vega… we're going to give you a little show and hopefully you'll join us."

The hostess gave her a slight tug for her to slip off the stool and lead her to the living room. Cat and Sam got up from their seats to follow Jade, with of course Freddie following behind as he wasn't going to miss a second of what the wanton sex goddess he fell so hard for had in mind.

Jade settled on the couch and pulled Tori down to sit close beside her and between the armrest. She pulled Tori's legs over to straddle them over her thighs and ran her right hand up and down the tanned smooth legs. She smiled to Tori, pleased to see a playful smile cross the nervous brunette's face, trying to hold back a giggle.

Sam and Cat took seats further down the couch in the bend where Cat snuggled up to Sam. She instinctively pulled Cat closer to her, perhaps feeling a little guilty in still desiring Freddie over the kind and sweet girl.

Freddie took a half seat on the armrest of the couch and rested his hand on Jade's right shoulder.

Jade passed her eyes over each of the girls as she explained, "Okay, to make it 'fair' for you Sam, I'll take Cat, Cat will take Tori and Tori will take you then you take me."

Sam didn't appreciate Jade's remark that she needed any 'help' to give her a better chance at 'winning' this time around, but she did lick her lips at the prospect because she knew she would have the most time to push Jade over the edge. She figured Cat would drop out fairly quickly since Jade was incredible at going down, and she didn't expect much from Tori with what she figured was inexperience. This really was all about Jade and her having this rematch.

Tori nervously laughed and raised her hands, "I'm not sure." She quickly added with an apologetic expression, "No offense Sam, I'm just not… sure. I've only ever been with one girl, and I'm nowhere as… skilled in that area…"

The blonde studied the outwardly appearing wholesome girl and saw that she was just too honest… like Carly—a name that had popped up in her head again when thinking about Tori—so she accepted the girl's genuine uncomfortableness. She certainly didn't believe that anyone should be pressured to do something they weren't comfortable in doing. Her mind flashed for a moment in imagining beating any guy nearly to death if he tried to do that to Carly or Robbie tried such a thing with Cat.

Jade rubbed her hand up and down Tori's left thigh and wickedly teased, "Are you sure? You certainly enjoyed kissing Sam, so why not try her… other lips?"

Tori turned her lovely brown eyes to Jade, shocked that she would suggest that she would do such a thing with Sam and 'cheat' on her partners.

Cat pulled away from Sam and crawled over to lean past Jade and placing a hand on Tori's knee for balance. "It's alright Tori. It'll be fun. I promise."

Tori looked to her dear, sweet friend with a dubious gaze. "You wouldn't mind? I mean… she's your girlfriend and I would be… you know…"

The blonde dismissively laughed with a snort, "Didn't you just watch her double-team me with Freddie? Cat doesn't mind sharing me with Freddie… and Jade. I'm cool when she's having fun with Jade—I've certainly had my fair share with her."

"Yeah, but… there's a history among all of you and I'm…" Tori swallowed, feeling the odd one out of the group, which was ironic since she arrived at Hollywood Arts, the group more or less revolved around her.

Cat climbed over Jade's lap and used one of her knees as a hand hold and placed a quick kiss on Tori's left cheek. "You're our friend."

Tori still looked dubious at Jade then up to Freddie, feeling a tug in her stomach that she was going to be cheating on them despite just watching a part of them 'cheating' on her.

Jade suggested with a disarming smile, "Why don't we warm things up a bit before we jump right into the main event? If you're not comfortable, you can watch with Freddie, okay? Provided you don't get distracted with a show of your own…"

Tori licked her lips, feeling a little better that she had her way out. She looked to Cat, seeing the supportive and gleeful expression of the always upbeat redhead. "Oh okay… that's fine."

"Good," Jade answered with a confident smile, knowing that she would be able to pull the brunette into their fun before it was over. She removed her hand from Tori's thigh and cupped the side of Cat's face, slightly tugging on her from her fingers curling behind her neck.

Cat instantly got the message and brought her lips to Jade, slowly giving her a sweet and playful kiss. The two quickly got lost with one another with their lazy kisses that involved gentle suckling of their lips and dueling of tongues.

Tori watched in curiosity at the longtime friends shared some sweet affection. Since her time at Hollywood Arts, she had wondered a few times if the close friends had shared anything deeper despite Jade's standoffish attitude the majority of the time. She thought she should feel jealous again, but she thought the sight was sweet with Jade returning such sweet affection from Cat. She didn't want to get in the way of their friendship.

Sam distracted her from voyeurism with a teasing question, "Hey Tori, why don't you come over here and let them have their fun?"

Tori's nervousness was churning in her stomach, but she nodded her head.

Cat overheard her girlfriend over her and Jade's shared moaning and pulled her lips from the gothic teen, shuffling back to allow Tori to sweep her legs out and stand up.

As Tori stood up, Cat climbed over and straddled Jade's lap and wrapped her arms behind Jade's neck. Jade wrapped her arms behind Cat and rested above her small but surprisingly shapely ass, happy to return the affection that she didn't show enough in public, needing her to know that she really did care about her friend.

Tori took a seat next to Sam with her back turned to her girlfriend and friend making out. She looked nervous to the shorter teen, unsure what her first move should be if there was one.

Sam teasingly smiled as if she was assessing some prey, but she didn't feel compelled to treat the sweet Latino as such, especially with catching from the corners of her eyes Jade and Freddie giving her curious and cautious gazes. Her usually jaded heart felt genuine compassion for the girl, perhaps once again being reminded of Carly. She licked her lips and awkwardly remarked, "Hey, it's cool if you don't want to do anything."

"It's not that I don't want to do anything…" Tori said with a gentle sigh as she bit her lip, trying not to look over her shoulder. "This is all so new and different and two days ago I was a virgin with mildly gay thoughts, and now here I am, in a polygamous relationship and having group sex and…"

"You've got to relax, Tor," Sam whispered, scooting a little closer over, so she could talk without the others hearing much. "You're panicking over the past like it changes who you are or something… I mean… tell me, do you regret a single moment of the last two days?"

"No… well, I mean… well, yeah… no, I don't…" Tori said, clearly bouncing around with the question for a few moments before it finally settled. "I wouldn't trade anything for what happened last night. Or tonight…"

"So why are you getting all worked up when you have everything you'd ever wanted right here… with them… with all of us?" Sam gave Tori a second to really gather her thoughts together before pushing any further. The truth was, Tori had very kissable lips, and the blonde was quite eager to experience them more. Even more of a reason for her interest came from the view on the other side of the couch, the affections between her girlfriend and rival getting very heated. "You wanna kiss a little bit? Could help you relax… you can be completely in control, though."

"If I change my mind halfway through, will you want to kill me?" Tori asked, wincing a little and blushing at the embarrassment of her tiny freak out.

"I don't think you're going to be changing your mind…" Sam said with a smirk as she leaned forward, her hand moving to cup Tori's cheek on impact.

Tori gave a soft smile as she leaned in the rest of the way, closing her eyes slightly as their lips made contact.

Immediately, Sam could taste the slick gloss she must have applied during the break, but it wasn't overpowering or super sweet like Cat's could be. It was just something really nice.

Tori, however was hit with something very different as she inhaled Sam's breath and acquired her taste. It was Freddie. The salty sweet remnants of her lover still remained in Sam's never empty mouth and a strange desperation grew within Tori to deepen this kiss, anxious to slip her tongue inside and taste more of the combination.

The surprising flavor sent the aspiring singer on autopilot, her soft hands going to work on Sam's sides, as the tight shirt the blonde wore, along with some soft flesh, slipping between Tori's fingers. Even after the taste of Freddie dissipated a bit more, she still found herself lost in her lust, not wanting to slow down, let alone stop, but Sam managed to pull away for a second.

"I take it that you aren't changing your mind then…" she whispered taking a breath as she tried not to grin. Kissing her was something fun and different and as their makeout grew more heated, her rattled brain began to paint the picture of her longtime best friend as the subject of these powerful affections. She shared another deep kiss or two with Tori before withdrawing again. "I'm really liking this part of you, Tori…"

Tori grinned and grew more adventurous, pressing her body against Sam's, pushing the blonde slightly against the end of the couch, her nimble hands moving up the well fitted tank top as she moved in for another kiss. "And I really like _this_ part of you…"

Sam slid down a bit, letting the brunette moving to a more top position, allowing her to take the aggressor's stance so she could be in control of what or how things happened. The blonde tried not to moan into her partner's mouth as Tori's hands cupped her heavy flesh through the shirt, the sweet and mild attitude slipping and her inner wild side growing more and more as her fingers clenched the clothed breast.

"I knew you were a boob girl…" Sam said with a smirk, pulling Tori back in for a deep kiss before the teen could respond, still maintaining a bit of the control here. "I see that look in Cat's eyes all the time…"

Both girls kept themselves focused, but on very different areas. While Tori was very much focused on Sam's lips, eager for the remnants of the last session she shared, and her hands kneading Sam's plentiful rack, feeling the bumps and hardened peak from under the shirt thanks to her ministrations, Sam, on the other hand, was focused on Tori's mind. Wanting to keep the girl comfortable and eager wasn't exactly hard, but it felt nice to put someone else's needs above her own. It also didn't hurt that the brunette was a world class kisser, and if Jade was to believed, she was a sexual dynamo. Her hands mostly stayed in PG areas- Tori's side, and her hair, to keep her face close.

Sam closed her eyes for a moment to just enjoy how good this girl felt in her arms and on her body and her hands and realized how different this was compared to the others, and she secretly began imagining that if Carly were around after her 'sexual revolution,' that this might be how they would interact. The fantasy would have gone on, if not for hearing an all too familiar moan from her girlfriend that forced her to look over to see Cat practically nursing as Jade pushed her head deep into her chest.

"Hang on a second…" Sam said, biting her lip, a bit bothered that she had to stop tasting the sweet girl's lips and mouth for a few moments. Sam sat up slightly, causing Tori to scoot back a bit as well, landing on her knees. "Just give me a sec and it'll be worth it…"

Tori was about to respond when Sam grabbed the bottom of the shirt, and began to pull up. As she moved at a normal speed, she caught the way Tori's eyes lit up at the idea of no longer having a barrier separating her from the glorious chest, so Sam decided to slow it down. Inch by inch was slowly pulled up until it caught under her breasts, and a painstaking, at least for Tori, moment later, the heavy globes dropped, and Sam could just see the sweet girl's mouth water. She had no intention of actively teasing the girl at the start, but this was certainly a lot of fun.

"You have an amazing body, Sam…" Tori whispered, biting her lip a little.

"I know they're not as big as your girl's, but I've never had any complaints…" Sam said, looking over at Jade and Cat, wondering if her rival heard the comment but those two seemed pretty lost. It also didn't help her focus that Freddie was sitting nearby with his semi-hard meat just hanging there slightly out of his boxers, like a taunt. "Just figured you'd want something a bit more intimate…"

Sam quickly finished pulling the garment off and chucked it on the floor, moving back to an angle, this time into more of a lounging than laying position as Tori moved back toward the smarmy blonde.

"Should I… you know… take my shirt off too?" Tori asked, suddenly reverting back to her more timid mindset. "Because I can if-"

"I know you're dying to do what Cat would be doing night and day if she could…" Sam said with a grin, sliding her hands up and down her torso, squeezing her boobs together and tracing her corves with her fingertips. "So how about you put that pretty mouth right about here, and we'll worry about your dress code later…"

Tori didn't take a moment to question the suggestion, or even to think about it, as her body was on autopilot, leaning in toward Sam's chest, but diverting up at the last second toward her lips, giving the nearly nude blonder a deep, gratitude-laden kiss before slowly moving downward.

"Mmmhmmm…" Sam moaned as Tori worked her neck for a few seconds, her tanned hands contrasting beautifully as they moved over the paler girl's stomach, not quite ready to truly tease and touch the thick treats with her fingers yet. In fact, it was taking notably longer than when Cat would have her 'feedings' for Tori to get to them, causing Sam a little distress the lack of attention when she really needed it. "Don't be… shy…"

"I thought I was taking the lead here…" she whispered back with a grin, showing that the aspiring pop star knew exactly what she was doing as she moved down to Sam's collarbone, kissing and suckling it softly, as her hands moved up and began to cup the orbs, letting the hefty breasts lay in her palms, unmolested for a moment, again to make Sam squirm a little. Plus, she knew one more thing she could do to get her new partner on edge. "Just getting a feel for this body that Freddie talks about so much…"

Hearing his name caused Sam to shiver a bit, her heart fluttering a bit at the idea that the man she was so head over heels for would not only bring her up but discuss her body so favorably with his new girlfriend. She couldn't help but look over at her former beau sitting on the side of the couch watching the other couple, her eyes immediately drawn to his body, wishing it was his that was on top of her. Sam was about to ask Tori about his 'reference' when her body suddenly turned on her and her back arched. "Holy shitttt!"

Tori's mouth had moved like lightning from the collarbone straight down to Sam's left breast, inhaling the small hardened peak and surrounding bumps into her hot and seemingly very hungry mouth.

"Unnnghhh, shit…" the blonde groaned through gritted teeth as her hand moved up to Tori's head, gripping the dark locks between her fingers and holding her in place while the Latina serviced her chest at last. "Oooohh… Momma fucking likes that…"

Tori was very different, once again, in how she feasted on her chest, at least compared to the other 'boob-a-holic' she was associated with. While Cat was all about latching on with suction and practically nursing from her breasts when she had the chance, Tori was more about providing pleasure. Her suction was lighter, but definitely present, coupled with her long tongue circling and teasing her nipple, making sure each and every taste bud got a sense of the peak, the adjacent little bumps, and the smooth surrounding flesh that she could fit in her large mouth. Sam could easily see why Freddie would be so taken with a girl who could easily fit his girth. It honestly made her wish she had the right equipment, because her blowjobs had to be absolute heaven.

Sam felt herself pushing Tori deeper into the flesh, losing sight of the idea that she might be putting too much pressure on her, but Tori took as much of Sam's orb as she could, happy to taste of the magnificent fruits before her. The brunette slid her hand up Sam's body once more and began to cup and knead the breast she was servicing, providing just enough of a distraction that she could switch sides, her tongue slithering across, not pulling back at all until she reached her new destination.

"I think this one's a little lonely, don't you think…" she whispered, not even realizing she said it, until she saw the light string of spit that led from the left, down her valley, and over the flesh, onto the right nipple. "Wouldn't be fair to treat one and not the other…"

"Uhn uh…" Sam shook her head as she bit her lip, trying to catch a breath from the amazing mouth Tori possessed. "Be a real shame…"

Tori grinned like a madwoman that she had this much of an effect on such a tough girl. Her teeth then separated and grazed over the right flesh pillow, and while not razor sharp, it set Sam on edge that her bite could do some serious damage… which shouldn't have turned her on… but it did. Tori's mouth opened further and inhaled the orb's center, giving the right one the same treatment the other received, but this time, her hand went to work on keeping the left one stimulated.

Sam nearly gripped the sofa tight enough to break something as her chest was worshipped orally while the contrasting tan hand of her partner kneaded the flesh and squeezed the hardened nipple tight between her middle and ring finger, pulling it a bit with the movements. The cold air further complicated it by making it ache for Tori's mouth once more.

Now, both of Sam's hands had to go to work as one resumed holding her head in place gripping the dark hair down at the roots for control while the other gripped tightly onto Tori's hand, massaging and kneading her chest in a way no one had done for a while. Freddie and Jade were a little too aggressive and Cat was too gentle… but this felt perfect. There were even times when the moving dark hair sent imaginary pictures of Carly's plump lips doing some of the suckling.

The fantasy was so strong in fact, Sam felt like she was on the edge of coming already, just from this stimulation. And as Tori, almost aware of the fact, became more energetic, Sam wondered if losing was really that bad of a thing.

* * *

Over a few feet down the couch, Jade broke the kissing and took Cat by her upper arms. She pushed her back just a little, seeing the disappointed look on Cat's face.

Jade assuredly grinned while her left hand went to the front of her shirt and unbuttoned it with one hand until she was halfway down it. She pulled the material to the side without stretching the large shirt to expose her left breast and cupping under it to her 'innocent' friend.

"Oooohh…" Cat's eyes lit up with a slight mew and licked her lips. She moved her face towards the enticing mound of flesh. She snuggled her nose against the ashen skin and took a strong whiff of her and Freddie's scent from the shirt. Each fragrance triggered something deep in her heart: her love for Jade, the mean girl to everyone and sometimes her, but deep down cared about her then there was Freddie, the boy she had met under the wildest of ways, but had become a rock of a friend that she knew she would always be safe around and could count on.

She kissed over the flesh, trying to restrain herself from enjoying the meaty balloon too much. She didn't want to rush anything, trying not to think about what Sam and Tori were doing, but just wanted to enjoy the closeness that Jade had identified a few times as to why she did this with herself and Sam—besides the obvious fact that each had works of art for breasts. She parted her lips and suckled around the areola, letting the tip of her tongue flick over the slowly hardening nipple.

Jade laced her fingers through Cat's red locks and encouraged her. It was starting to become a running gag with how she, and now Tori, had enjoyed her heavenly flesh, but remembering how she had taunted Tori back in the dressing room, it made for good practice for nursing her child with Freddie. It wasn't perhaps the most erotic thought, but the idea of having Freddie's baby did start to rev up her passion engine.

"That's a good girl…" Jade said, closing her eyes and relaxing as her breast was attended to. The redhead's suction was truly something powerful, and her eagerness to 'feed' could say a lot about her time as a child. Freud would have a field day, but the 'mean girl' of Hollywood Arts wasn't going to think too much about it, other than thinking how she could further, not only her pleasure, but also everyone else's.

Cat was completely lost to the activity, her mind completely at ease while her lips and tongue did their best to create a strong vacuum that the redhead hoped might one day sate her fully. Her hand moved up to cup the breast herself, allowing Jade to relax a bit, as her fingers toyed with the very soft flesh. While Jade's were nowhere near as firm as Sam's, Cat couldn't help but play with the loose hanging flesh as she suckled.

"It's like having a baby…" she said, looking up to Freddie with a lip biting smirk. "I get the feeling I'd have to breastfeed this one every hour on the hour, and I think we both know what her favorite pacifier would be…"

Jade's eyes darted down to between Freddie's legs, her own mouth now watering a bit as his semi lay so close to her. The reference must have caused a bit of shyness on his part because he slid his leg back over to hide himself.

"Though…" Jade said, darting her eyes over to the brunette going to town on her blonde rival then back to Freddie, "I suppose we have our own little eager sucker already…"

Cat tried not to think too much about the baby thing because she didn't want to be seen as a baby, especially when doing grownup stuff, but she couldn't exactly deny how good it would feel to be carried around in Freddie's strong arms or be doted on by everyone. She probably would have remained lost in the fantasy had it not been for the deep moans and curses of her girlfriend pulling her out of it.

"It looks like your girlfriend is getting something really special, Kitty Cat…" Jade said, gripping Cat's hair and turning her head gently to watch the show. "Tori's really giving it her all with no reciprocation… do you think that's ok?"

"No…" Cat whispered, sounding so sad as she pulled her lips from the very pink, rubbing her cheek up against what would no doubt be a bit of a sore spot for the pale actress like her titular name. "Tori deserves attention too…"

"She sure does…" Jade said, pulling Cat up so they'd be face to face. "And I think we both know just the sweet little kitten that would be perfect for showing Tori a good time…"

Cat nodded with an innocent grin and moved off of Jade's lap and crawled over to Tori, wrapping her arms over her stomach and kissing along the left side of the singer's neck.

"Ohmygod!" Tori shuddered in surprise, spooking Sam as well, putting a brief stop to her journey off the orgasmic cliff. "You scared the bejeesus out of me..."

"Sorry…" Cat said, withdrawing slightly. "I was just-"

"It's ok…" Tori said, turning slightly as she raised back up, putting her back up against Cat's chest. She looked back at Sam sitting against the arm, looking a little miffed that her 'attention' had ceased. "It is ok, isn't it?"

"Yup…" Sam simply nodded, trying to smile despite the sudden stop, grabbing her tossed shirt. "You do you, Tori… like I said… I'll follow your lead."

Tori gave a gentle smile and turned completely in place and moved her hands onto Cat's hips. "Hey…"

"Hi…" Cat said sweetly as she snuggled up to Tori's side, burying her face against the taller girl's neck and her hands moved around the Latina, and held her close. "You smell really good…"

"Thanks…" The simple gesture eased the nervous tension in Tori's stomach and she naturally returned the hug, happy that she wasn't causing any rift between the couple. "Sorry if I'm a little awkward here…"

"Shhh…" The redhead whispered, pressing a finger up to Tori's lips as she slowly started to kiss along the side of the naturally tanned girl's neck, feeling the tension leave Tori's body. She was a little thrilled that she was the one setting the pace and 'in-charge' of the situation. Cat just hoped she would do a good job with Tori and make Jade proud of her.

* * *

During the girls' switch with one another, Freddie moved from off sitting on the armrest of the couch and onto the now baptized seat of love to watch the show unfold. He felt a slight stirring in his boxers, signaling to him that he was most definitely physically getting back up to speed.

* * *

As Tori and Cat got acquainted, Sam got up from her seat and walked over to Jade to have a seat next to her on the couch.

"Looks like Tori enjoyed herself over there…" Jade looked past Sam's shoulder and commented, "Not sure if you did much to make that happen though."

"She was nervous and I calmed her down… I'd say that's something," Sam fired back, already clenching her jaw from how easily Jade got under her skin.

"And then you just lay there doing… what?"

"At least I moved around and had a conversation, Jade…" Sam said, now clenching her fists as well. "I didn't just flap open a shirt to show a tit and go 'have at it.'"

"Fair point…" Jade resigned. "Still, I was hoping you might throw her around a little bit, show her what happens when you put some of Freddie's strength in a body almost as good as mine."

"I know you're trying to keep me down, but I'll take the compliment…" Sam said with a chuckle. "I thought about it, but I thought she deserved to take the lead and be the one who decided what and how we did stuff. Girl's a good kisser, for sure."

"Fuckin' A, that's right," Jade said with a laugh, grabbing Sam's hand in a sideways handshake. "Her body is really fantastic… and she's flexible… and I know you liked her mouth."

"I always talk about Cat's sucking issues, but Tori… damn…" Sam laughed. "You and Freddie are lucky you get to have that whenever you want."

"You do too, for tonight…" Jade said with a mild purr. "But since Tori's a bit indisposed at the moment, how about we get things really going?"

"If you're that eager to be the first one shaking on the floor, then so be it." Sam ran her hands up Jade's clothed shirt, rounding around to guide her fingers down the center of the front, where the buttons were happily disconnected. "I've gotta get you nice and ready to submit... again."

The dark haired teen slightly squinted and pursed her lips, giving her a look that she was more than willing to make this a competition, knowing that it wasn't one she'd be losing, least of all to Sam. Plus, she had a bit of a trump card in her pocket in case she needed him.

Jade cupped the side of Sam's neck and pulled her into a deep and overpowering kiss, bullying her tongue past Sam's defenses as the blonde prepared to go on the offensive. She easily wrapped her arms around Jade's abdomen, pulling her in closer, and pushing the two of them further and further against the edge of the couch.

The goth actress laid back and rested her head on the pillow against the armrest, taking the same position and place as Cat was in when Freddie hovered over her then took the sweet girl missionary, the image of which was still fresh on each girl's brain.

Sam braced her hands on either side of Jade's head and dipped her head down to lazily kiss her. "You have no idea how lucky you are that you are so fucking sexy…"

"I might have some idea," Jade fired back with a grin, kissing and suckling the blonde's bottom lip.

"Two years ago… if someone… had talked… to me… like _you_ do…" Sam almost growled into Jade's face, peppering kisses every couple words. "They'd be picking their teeth up off the pavement. So, yeah, pretty lucky."

"Now, you mostly end up picking _your_ clothes off _my_ floor…" Jade smirked, loving when she could turn one of Sam's blustering moments into a wisecrack for her. "And you don't need to tell me how lucky I am, Puckett. I have a guy who is utterly devoted to me and fulfills my every need- mentally, emotionally, and you know he fucking knocks the physical out of the park. And I have Tori, a sweet and kind girl who would do anything for me. I have good friends at school. But you know which one I think I'm really lucky to have?"

"No idea…" Sam moved very close so that their lips were just touching, breathing hot air against the other's face, trying to establish dominance on each side. "Spill…"

"I love that I have this blonde brutal beauty who, with a snap of my fingers, would be on her _knees_ , ready to _serve_ and _submit_ …" Jade eyed her rival who had fire in her eyes. She clearly wanted to strangle the dark haired girl, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"You're a real cunt sometimes, Jade…" Sam said with a sneer, her hand moving up to grip Jade's hair tightly, the dark strands contrasting amazingly well against the whitening knuckles of Sam's clenched fist. "I don't submit to you… never have and never will. But… you did call me beautiful so I guess that's something."

"I might be a bitch but I do give credit where it's due…" Jade said, locking eyes with Sam for what seemed like forever, each one trying to get inside the other's head to psyche them out.

Finally, and it was anyone's guess who made the first movement, but once it happened, both their faces crashed into one another's. Deep passionate kisses, with the kind of force and desire that could end with a chipped tooth, but they didn't seem to care in that moment.

Jade and Sam were great at a lot of things. They were competitive, and snarky, and while Jade could be incredibly witty in how she talked to Sam, slashing at her with a rapier of sarcasm, the blonde took a more Hemingway-esque approach to the banter and just verbally struck her like a fist. They both loved to treat Cat to their chests, which they both enjoyed. But if there was one thing that Sam and Jade truly excelled at, it was hatefucking the shit out of each other. Even if it was just a simple makeout session.

Freddie couldn't exactly see who ripped it off, but Sam was once again shirtless, throwing open his black silk shirt to fully reveal the pale bountiful chest of the hostess, and pressing her own breasts against them as Sam ground herself into Jade, and by proxy, Jade into the couch.

"Fuck, you taste good!" Sam growled as she smashed her lips into Jade's, dragging them across to the pale girl's exposed neck. Freddie may have had a claim indefinitely on her perfectly curvy body, but Sam was determined to leave a mark of her own tonight, throwing her mouth and suckling on her jugular.

"Shhiiittttt…" Jade moaned as her body was roughly pushed back more, the real sharp and sudden pain coming from her neck as she felt Sam suck her like she was a starved vampire, most definitely leaving a mark, but it was one that could easily be covered. "Arrgghhh… that's fucking hard."

"Is it?" Sam asked, a primal fury in her eyes, looking into Jade's own blue orbs, and before she could even respond, Sam slapped her exposed breast. "Is it too hard for you?"

"No… fucking way…" Jade winced, taking deep breaths. "Give me… your best shot."

"I knew you liked it…" Sam said, starting to grin and she reached and slapped the pillow of flesh again. "You like it when I slap those slut tits of yours? Right? Right? Say it."

"Fuck yeah, bitch…" Jade growled, pushing her face up further smash her lips against Sam's, grinding her hips against Sam's until she pulled away to taunt further. "Just wish someone with some actual strength would do it…"

"Oh yeah?" Sam said with a playful sneer, staring deep into Jade's eyes, waiting to see who might blink first, but finally Sam made the first move and grabbed at Jade's right breast, still notably discolored with a deep pink thanks to Cat's suction affection, squeezing it tight as the ashen flesh seeped through her fingers. "Guess I need to step it up…"

"Guess sOOOOOOOOohhh shit!" Jade screamed out as Sam dove forward with her mouth and began to suck and mildly bite at the left breast, putting both of Jade's much envied and attention grabbing orbs under deep pressure. "Fucking shitfuck! Don't stoooppp!"

The mean girl's wincing cries were like music to Sam's ears and she had no plans to stop until Jade was just a crying mess. Jade's thick pink eraser tip was firmly held between Sam's sturdy hands, squeezed tightly between her ring and middle knuckles. On the other side, Sam inhaled as much of Jade's breast as she could manage, suckling deeply, massaging with her tongue, and every few seconds, holding the peak between her teeth like a piece of candy. Jade was in an absolute hellish battle- caught between unbridled pleasure and searing pain- a balance that she couldn't have anticipated Sam could pull off.

She fucking loved it.

To increase matters on the pleasure side, Sam was grinding her thigh between Jade's, making sure to rub it nice and firm, and then keeping her leg at an angle so that, no matter how she moved and squirmed from what Sam was doing, it would be like striking a match for her lust filled core.

"C'mon and give it to me!" Jade called out, grabbing hard at Sam's head, gripping deep at the blonde roots to keep her service, knowing that, like her, some pain would only fuel the fire inside her to get Jade off. And the way Sam was going, it was no longer if, but when she'd get that release. "Oh, fuck! Right there!"

Sam had finally found just the combination of her hand and mouth to accomplish the task and get Jade off. She would show that gothic bitch that she was her better, no question about it. It didn't hurt she tasted like a sweet fruit and smelled a little like lavender, which was absolutely intoxicating.

Now that she just needed to coast on what her upper body was doing, Sam put her focus toward her leg, and in her best grasshopper imitation began to rub and grind it against Jade's extremely warm and moistening center. Even before she started hearing the bated breaths from the goth, Sam knew that she was just about to blow, which meant it was the perfect time to really show Jade who was boss.

So she stopped and pulled back.

* * *

"Don't worry about what they're doing," Cat said, trying to keep Tori focused on her, and attempting to ignore the dirty talk herself that was being exchanged less than a couple feet away. "I want to make you feel good."

"I do feel good, Cat… but thank you…" Tori said, and then she quickly realized that Cat wasn't just interested in her 'comfort' but in sating needs that were far more carnal. The sweet redhead's hand began to ascend up Tori's sides, her thumbs grazing over Tori's covered breasts, but somehow still rolling over her sensitive nipples. "Mmmhhmm… that does feel really good…"

"I could make you feel even better…" the redhead teased, pressing her lips to the side of the tanned girl's neck, peppering kisses with each whispered word, "… if there wasn't anything separating your skin from mine…

Tori locked eyes with the normally childlike girl, and slowly pulled her shirt up and over her head, knowing her reveal wasn't quite as magnificent as Sam's had been, exposing her tanned chest with chocolate colored tips and catching her hair for a second before clearing her head and dropping it to her right.

Cat finally got a good look at Tori's chest and free to act on her impulses. She shouted with glee, "Oooo… like chocolate chips!" She almost plowed into Tori's right breast and latched her mouth around the nub, causing Tori to gasp and slightly fall back against the couch cushion.

Tori bit into her bottom lips and sighed from the sharp spike of pleasure that went to her brain with each deep suck. The child nursing comparison was really not far off, and while it hurt a little, it made her ache for more attention in a number of places.

"Ahh… gentle…" Tori exclaimed, unaware the words had escaped her mouth until Cat looked up at her with sad puppy dog eyes. "I guess I'm just a little sensitive right now."

The redhead simply gave a sweet smile and slowed down, knowing that she was definitely being a little too eager in tasting and treating her friend.

"Mmmmm… that's perfect…" The brunette smiled, closing her eyes and biting her lip as she arched her back to offer more of her body up and instinctively brushed the back of Cat's head, inadvertently encouraging the smaller teen to continue her affection. She looked to Jade and Sam, already lost in one another, and from the look of it, the situation was getting heated. Watching the way those two handled one another was incredible and, feeling a rush of heat to her cheeks in embarrassment, she began to wonder what she would or could do to allow such a thing to happen.

There was a strange nirvana, relaxing like this while her body was being kissed and suckled by such a sweet and sensitive girl. It also made her feel a bit nervous, and for the first time since she sat down with Sam, she felt a little on edge about this whole group thing and how her relationship might change with Cat after tonight. She was so lost in the idea that she began hearing the others in her head.

Jade's soft voice assured her, "It's alright, Vega. She's just trying to cuddle with you." While she could get the more aggressive thoughts voiced by Sam, clicking her tongue, "Yeah, just like you'd love to do with Jade, burying your face in these nice soft titties." Tori looked over to see Sam very much hard at work on Jade's body, squeezing one of her globes tightly in her hand. Finally, Freddie's voice came to her and she could hear his soothing tone. "Cat is sweet and gentle and will never do anything to harm you and nothing is going to change the fact that you're friends. This is just an added bonus, princess."

Tori smiled and slightly squinted in light satisfaction from the imaginary support, nodding her head at nothing, and allowed herself to slip into pure pleasure. A mindset that she had only just found on Jade's lips and in Freddie's embrace. Perhaps Cat's affections could be added to that list.

Tori looked down at Cat and saw the look of contentment on the redhead's face for giving and taking such pleasure from her. She struggled with accepting that this was her reality, filled with exploring her innermost desires and group sex, but it was also a place of love and friendship. Cat seemed to be made of nothing but those two things, and possibly some cotton candy, but there was no more sweet and decent individual and Tori was happy to not only call her a friend, but to share in this intimate exchange. Her body particularly liked the physical attention as Cat was an expert in pleasuring the chest of her 'prey' and currently, it was causing Tori to ache in all the right pleasurable places.

Cat pulled her mouth away from the nipple and turned to the other breast, sticking her tongue out and rapidly licking the swell of flesh as if she was washing off Tori's body like a cat before seeking out the other hardening nub. She slowed down licking around the dark areola, avoiding the tip to tease it to a point where it could cut diamonds if she so chose. Once the peak was hard enough to really ache for Tori, Cat slightly bit on it then took a long, hard suckle on it.

"Ugggghhhhaaaahhhh…" Tori let out a long and soft wail as her body shuddered and she closed her eyes, just surrendering to Cat's attention.

* * *

Jade and Sam were the first to slide off the couch and onto the floor, practically rolling off the furniture, both girls eager, but not physically fighting, to be the one on top. Finally, Sam scooted back on her hands and heels, teasing Jade with random kisses to follow her to the center of their laid out 'love arena'. Jade followed her on her hands and knees, like a predator stalking her pray, her heavy breasts swaying with every step.

Sam laid back and Jade straddled over Sam's thighs and braced her hands on either side of her shoulders to hover over her. "Truce?"

"Now why would I want that when I'm finally the one on top?" Jade asked with a playful sneer. The mischievous teen from Seattle got a nice eyeful of cleavage as the silky black shirt hung away from Jade's chest before the larger teen dipped her head down and shared a slow, lazy kiss with the blonde. "But I suppose in the spirit of being a good host, I can accept that…"

Sam reached up and cupped Jade's cheeks, sluggishly returning the kiss and moaning into Jade's mouth. She tore her lips away and kissed her jaw line down until she reached just under Sam's ear.

"But if you think I'm going to go easy on you… especially after the events of tonight- fucking me with that strap on without mercy, pinning me to the couch, and worst of all, denying me my precious release, you are sadly fucking mistaken…" Jade almost growled as she kissed around Sam's ear and whispered, "Are you ready for the main event?"

"More ready than you…" Sam said, cocking her eyebrow.

Jade looked over her shoulder and called out, "Hey girls, I think it's time we got this party restarted, unless you're fine with what you're doing."

"Kay Kay…" Cat said, as if some Pavlovian bell had rung and pulled her mouth off of Tori and slipped off her lap, leaving the brunette to sit for a moment to take stock of the situation.

"What should I do..." Tori said, looking down to the sheet covered floor. "I don't want to mess anything up…"

"Jesus, Vega," Jade said, looking back and tossing her hair to the side in the sultriest of ways. "The only way you'll mess anything up is if you don't get that sweet little ass over here, so we can all get comfortable…"

"Oh… ok…" she muttered, sliding onto the floor and crawling over to the other girls until she was between Jade and Cat. "Is this ok?"

"I think I'd like it better if you were sitting on Blondie here's face…" Jade said shooting a sly smirk at her rival, "but you're fine."

"So how should we get?" Cat asked, pulling her shirt off her body before the question was even finished. "I'd really like to have Tori, if that's ok."

"Not only ok, but how I planned it, Kitty Cat…" Jade said, climbing off Sam's face. "So, here's how we'll do it. I'm going to get on my side, and Sam here is going to lay on her side, perpendicular with her head right at my pussy… as it should be."

"Oh just get on with it…" the blonde said, doing a mild neck stretch and pop.

"Clearly someone's an eager for beaver…" Jade said, earning an awkward laugh from Tori which she winked in gratitude. "Tori, you can lay perpendicular to Sam and you can guess where your head should be, which means Cat, you'll be the final side to complete it, getting the honor of devouring Tori's sweet nectar, and having my mouth to service you…"

"Yaayyyyy!" Cat nearly jumped up in celebration. She was about to pull her shorts off when Jade's hand stopped her.

"I figured we'd treat these coverings like presents, for Tori's sake…" Jade said, looking to her girlfriend and offering her hand to her to hold. "You can undress and reveal for yourself what you'll be working with…"

"Like Christmas?!" Cat shouted out again. "That's even better!"

"You ready for this?" Jade asked looking to everyone, but making sure to put the focus mainly on Tori. "If this is too much, you don't have to-"

"Oh I'm ready…" Tori said, finding that inner hellcat once more and the approving, yet mischevious grin that grew across Jade's face both excited and worried the thin brunette, now muttering under her breath. "Ready as I'll ever be, at least…"

The four settled on the sheet covered floor, moving like Tetris pieces into their respective places. Jade rested on her left side, momentarily propping her head up with a hand and digging her elbow into the sheet. She pulled Cat's crotch to her face, careful to get the redhead's leg over her head without smacking her and slipping her left arm under the redhead's thigh. Cat did the same thing with Tori while the brunette awkwardly positioned herself between Sam's legs.

Jade kept her face enough away from Cat's covered sweet little peach, but could easily smell her desire for this moment and reminded them, "Now remember, this isn't a race…" She took a long gaze to Sam, signaling that she believed that it was between them.

Sam rolled her eyes and licked her lips before answering in a sarcastic tone, "You're right, it's not a race… but I'm still going to win."

The hostess for the night rolled her eyes and countered, "Ignore her... This is about us enjoying ourselves… and giving Freddie a bit of a show, so… dive in whenever you feel comfortable."

Tori ran her hand up and down Sam's thighs and embarrassingly began, "I don't have a lot of practice in this, so… I'm sorry if it's not what you're used to."

Sam felt another wave of unfamiliar compassion towards the brunette. She brushed a hand up and down Tori's arm and assured her, "Hey, it's okay. Just go along with how you feel. Hell, it's not like I had any experience before Cat."

Tori smiled in appreciation then lay down on her left side, resting the side of her face on Sam's inner left thigh while the blonde bent her knee to raise her leg over the brunette's head. Her never were so beyond on edge that she barely felt her borrowed shorts slipping down her legs, until she felt the cold air of the room.

Once again focused on the 'mission,' Tori slowly pulled the shorts down and took a deep whiff of Sam's natural fragrance. She was certainly different than Jade, but not unpleasant by any means. The first word that came to mind would be tangy, but certainly pleasantly so. The sight was something pretty special too. Not quite as magical as the first time she did this with Jade, but the slick petals before her eyes were enticing and knowing they had gotten a treatment from both her lovers made her eager to experience something new.

The brunette was so distracted from her musings that the sudden contact of Cat's tongue taking a tentative swipe over her sensitive opening, practically sent her into shock.

"Ooohhhmyggooddddd…" she moaned at the continuous contact, as Cat took a few broad shallow licks against her petals and the fact she couldn't quite see much more than her beautiful red hair made it feel less like a personal moment and more like special gift. And since it was something meant to be passed along, Tori now had all the inspiration she needed to take the plunge and make her own move.

The nervous brunette quickly grabbed Sam's creamy thighs, spreading them a bit more and pressed her lips to the shimmering petals, kissing along her outer labia, and feeling how Cat was sending immense pleasure into her, Tori tried to copy it without moaning. Taking broad strokes with her tongue while her hands moved up to Sam's underrated ass to hold tight as she pushed her sponge-y organ deeper into her narrow crevice.

Tori could hear some mild cursing and moans from the blonde, giving her all the support she needed to continue on. She felt a little trepidation about tasting something so private and intimate that wasn't Jade or Freddie but she found herself really enjoying Sam's taste. It wasn't as sweet as Jade's, no question, but the tangy flavor was the best kind of different. Before long, Tori wasn't sure if it was Sam's nectar or just her own drool that was dribbling down her chin, and not long after that, thanks to Cat's expert skill at this particular task, she didn't care.

* * *

While Tori was getting into the spirit of things, Cat was pretty well lost in the moment with devouring Tori. Their moment on the couch was something beyond special and while she wouldn't complain, she was a little sad that no one had treated her little nubs to any oral treatment. It wasn't a requirement, but the desire couldn't be denied.

Unlike her girlfriend or Jade, Tori's flavor was a bit more sweet, with a slight hint of tang. It actually reminded her more of tasting herself, which she very much enjoyed and of course the fact that it was a girl who had always been good to her and treated her like a friend made it even better.

Cat had started with gentle, cautionary licks, but after a couple minutes, she was fully involved with the task, pushing her tongue inside and wiggling it around as best she could. The redhead had wanted a good touch of what was well known as Tori's best feature- her tanned, perfectly plump peach of a posterior. She wasn't sure if it was the nirvana of Jade's actions below her seeping into her own desires but she found herself grabbing the butt tightly, pressing her whole face as deep as it would go between the brunette's legs.

Tori was wiggling and writhing making Cat giggle, loving that she could have this kind of effect on a girl, and hoping Tori could see that there could be some added benefits to their friendship now that they had crossed this line.

In fact, she was so engrossed in pleasuring and being pleasured that she missed some movement and a gentle shift just behind her.

"You're having a good time aren't you Cat?"

Freddie's voice had scared the life out of her, causing her gasp in surprise. The redhead would have jumped out of her skin if she wasn't locked into two other bodies at the moment. The former tech producer had apparently slipped off his seat and lay behind Cat, and while she couldn't see him, she knew very easily that his boxers were no longer there… and that he was no longer needing to sit on the sidelines. His hard member pressed against the crack of her ass and lower back as he brushed his fingertips across her thigh and up her side to just under her breast then back down.

"You don't have to speak, Kitty Cat…" he whispered into her ear. "I can tell you are quite busy…"

The redhead moaned an affirmative into Tori, causing the brunette to shiver with the new form of stimulation. He moved his hands back up to her small but not completely lacking chest and kissed the top of the back of her head, rubbing her sensitive protruding peaks.

"You poor thing…" he murmured against her deep red locks. "These perky and pretty little breasts, and no one gave them any attention… we should remedy that…"

As Cat moaned and cooed, vibrating deep into his new girlfriend, Freddie could see that Tori didn't have long before her pleasure tore through her, but it was just a question if she would last longer than Cat. He thought she would however, not as any slight to Cat; the redhead was just known to be sensitive and orgasm quite easily.

So, he decided to move onto the next player, pulling away from Cat causing a gentle sigh to escape her lips. The handsome fellow slid up to Tori, who, because of her height, was at a much better angle for him to get close. Just like Cat, he chose to tease her by letting his hardness be the first things he felt, sandwiching it between her tanned buns, then getting behind her and pressing his muscular chest against her back.

"Cat's a very busy girl down there…" He brushed his right hand over her hip and kissed across her shoulders. "I hope you're enjoying yourself?"

Tori moaned an affirmative

"Good, you should enjoy yourself. I know I enjoy you…" he peppered kisses with his words along her shoulder and neck, causing goosebumps to spread down her arms, in eagerness that Freddie would add even more pleasure. The Seattle native could see that she was very much involved in eating Sam out so rather than use the kid gloves, he decided a more… animalistic approach might be more fun here. Gripping her hair and pushing her gently further into Sam's opening, he almost growled, "I don't know if I've told you this… but you look absolutely gorgeous with a mouthful of pussy…"

MmMmmghhhmmm!" Tori screamed and moaned into Sam's pink box causing the blonde to shiver as well, and it told both Freddie and his current prey what they could do.

"I know I've said you were a natural born cocksucker…" he purred into her ear, pulling her hair from behind it, reaching around to her breasts, and sawing his cock and up and down her supple ass, "but Jade's right. You make devouring a pretty pink pussy look like an art form… You have no idea how much I just want to…"

With that, Freddie's voice trailed off and he leaned back a bit, but continued to grind himself against her rear and lower back, gently ramming the sponge-y head against her spine.

Tori's cries of pleasure and need grew higher and higher, inspiring her to take this even further as she gave Sam everything she had, hoping that she might make Freddie proud and he'd take her right here and now.

But, he pulled away from her, licking the edge of her ear and simply whispering, "Maybe later…"

Tori was practically bucking with frustration as Freddie slithered up behind Sam, this time, not letting his abdomen quite touch her and brushing his hand over her stomach, playing with her bellybutton for a moment with his fingertips. He nibbled on her ear then huskily whispered, "You're doing a damn fine job on my girlfriend… and I think my other one is really doing her best."

"Mmmhmmm" Sam said, taking a deep lick up and down Jade's slit then back up to just short of her balloon knot.

His hand traveled further up Sam's smooth but tensing skin, clearly ready for whatever tricks Freddie had ready for her. She heard part of his conversation with Cat and she definitely heard what he was doing with Tori. He kissed her ear and cupped her right breast is his big strong hand and gave it a firm squeeze, more to show that it belonged to him if he chose than to give her pleasure.

"Your body is beyond amazing, Sam…" he whispered, nuzzling up to the back of her neck, blowing hot air on the nerve hotspot. "That cute little ass, this gorgeous hair, those enchanting eyes, those lips that were made for kissing just as much as… other things, a pussy that Tori can't get enough of apparently, and these heavy orbs of absolute heaven…"

Freddie would have probably seen her face break out in a blush if she wasn't very busy servicing Jade, doing her best to push the girl over the edge.

"But you know my favorite thing…" he growled, squeezing her breast a bit tighter, toying with the very sensitive nipple as he pushed his crotch toward her, barely touching the top of her ass with his rod, "… is that I own it. I can snap my fingers and have you on your knees… or hands and knees… or on your back, legs spread wide…"

Sam moaned into Jade's opening, feeling weak at his possessive words and move. It was very reminiscent of what Jade had told her on the couch and while that sent her into a rage, this only made her want him more. To submit and to no longer feel his cock on her, but deep inside her once more. All day. Everyday.

He brushed his fingertips over the smooth skin of her soft orb to pinch her hardened nipple, snapping her from her thought. "You're hoping to beat Jade? Always insisting it being a competition instead of enjoying what you have…" he said with authority, moving her nipple along his fingers like a pebble. "Now, why does that sound so familiar…"

Sam attempted to ignore his not so feeble attempt to distract her, but his hand palmed over her melon of flesh and gave a firm, possessive grip as his forefinger and thumb sought out her nipple in a tight grasp, slowly tuning her like she was a radio. She couldn't deny any part of it- she truly was his and wanted him to feel what she felt and for him to love her like he loved Jade… and Tori, now, she supposed. She needed him to know and to see that she could still be his perfect submissive lover… she just needed to make it clear.

Freddie kissed her ear and continued, "…it can never be equal with you can it? You always _have_ to be in charge… but you're not… you weren't in Seattle. You know, since you brought her up at the dance… would you do that to Carly if she was here? Would you be rushing to make her cum before you? Instead of just giving her the pleasure you know she would do for you? You know Carly would do everything in her power to make you happy and feel good and I know, I know deep down in your heart you'd do the same, so why not…"

He gave a gentle squeeze to the orb in his hand. "…why not give the same consideration to the others… the ones that you refuse to admit actually care about you… love you… think about that…"

Sam groaned in frustration inside Jade's slick folds, trying to ignore him and keep her focus on beating the girl that owned her true first love's heart

"Or maybe if you're not that considerate… Maybe I should help Tori here finish you off right now?" He dropped his voice lower, letting the 'Beast' rattle the door to the cage in his mind, "I could maul this wonderful tit like dough and set you off, I'll bet. Or reach down and work that clit like a speedbag. Or maybe I'd just rip you from the circle and fuck you until you were nothing but a blubber pile of flesh on the floor."

He moved his right hand down her back and over her curved rear until his middle finger slid between her cheeks. He brushed over Sam's back door a few times then made small circles with the pad of his finger.

The blonde let out a long, muffled groan into Jade sweet opening, causing the future horror actress to shudder in approval.

"Or maybe… I should fuck you with my finger just like Cat did with your toy and make you unglued? Maybe… since Cat opened the door a bit wider with that toy… maybe I could just shove this long… thick… cock up that tight little ass… Would you like that? I can see you shaking… your slutty submissive body probably screaming to be violated like the cumslut you really are… I know a thousand ways I could set you off, but then you'd lose your little contest, so I guess you're in a no-win scenario. Would you like that?"

Sam was turning red and practically growling her mind so defiant but her body was grinding against that finger, just like he'd told her, almost begging for his intrusion and deeper touch.

"That's what I thought…" he sneered into her ear, blowing incredibly hot breath like a cartoon bull about to charge, before pulling away from her, letting her stew in her mixed up and lust fogged mind.

Freddie removed his hand from Sam and scooted up to get behind Jade. He draped his arm over her side and abdomen, careful not to touch any of her erogenous zones. He affectionately kissed the back of her neck then whispered, "I see you're having a good time."

Jade couldn't answer him due to her obviously having her mouth full, but she affectionately cooed and scooted back a bit to be closer to him, feeling the added benefit of having his rod pressed against her flesh, her body crying out for him to take her and do all those naughty things, in all the ways they could imagine, just like he was teasing the others.

"You're going to make Cat cum already? I know you might be thinking you just want to go ahead and knock her out so you can get to Tori, and then Sam, but I know better. I know that you're really a sweetheart underneath that shell you put up and you want your best friend to feel fantastic." He bushed some of her hair back and kissed along her hairline to her ear then continued, "You want that sweet little redhead to feel every little bubbling feeling she has inside with you slithering your tongue inside and licking her clean just to get her going again because deep down inside, you love her and want her to be happy."

Jade's licking slowed down, yet there was more care to hitting all the sensitive spots she had learned about from the time they had together. She was expecting him to whisper dirtier thoughts into her ear, but it was still nice having him so close.

"Or maybe you're a naughtier girl than I expect…" he said, his tone and voice lowering, sending a shiver down her back that the creature… or whatever it was… that lived in his brain was coming to the surface and it was going to have a word with her. "Maybe you're trying to do both. Perhaps you'll wrap those lovable, kissable, fuckable lips of yours and show Cat's little love button how you would suck a pacifier. Make that poor, sweet, almost innocent girl cry out to the heavens as you take her there with all your heart, like the angel you are… And once she's experienced that rapture, you will set her aside so that you can swoop down into the depths of lust and show that other good girl all new ways to sin.

Jade could feel the shiver from beneath her as she knew the redhead could hear everything he was saying and the way that Cat squirmed told the dark haired girl everything she needed to know about how close the childlike girl was to coming, and from the way her mews and moans were sounding through Tori, it was only moments away.

With Freddie's 'motivation,' Jade put her all into it, finally moving to the nuclear option of suckling her clit, just as her lover and partner recommended and to say that it was a success would be an understatement.

Cat let out a muffled cry into Tori's love canal and shuddered in Jade's grip, trying to twist away as the butterflies bounced around in her gut but not wanting to leave, but like a twig breaking, the dam deep inside that held back everything in Cat was smashed to pieces and the sweet redhead was nearly moved to tears as she slightly squirted, her deep nectar spilling out onto Jade's hungry tongue. And while Cat wanted to run away from it, Jade kept her close, going to town to make sure every single one of those 'butterflies' was free.

Nearly a minute later, Cat rolled onto her back, eyes wide, and heaved for breath, her small chest rising and falling like invisible hands were doing compressions at mach speed. She'd never come like that before and it showed.

Freddie immediately pulled away from Jade and crawled around her to lie down beside Cat now a couple feet from the action. He pulled her to him and she rolled to cuddle into him, pressing her sweating, saliva and sex coated face into his bare chest as she shivered from her muscles tensing then relaxing and her butterflies bouncing all around in her stomach. He brushed over the back of her head and kissed her forehead, whispering, "You're safe. It's ok. Just rest here with me, and I won't let you go until you're all better, Kitty Cat…"

Cat smiled through the aftershocks, knowing that she was safe with him. She finally relaxed and snuggled in Freddie's protective embrace. She wasn't in love with him like Jade, and maybe Tori if that's what she really believed, and she certainly didn't feel the same way about him that Sam does, but Cat was always really taken with Freddie. Despite their awful meeting, he had become closer and closer to her heart as a dear friend and, especially in this moment, she couldn't imagine a world without him in it.

Jade wasted no time slipping between Tori's toned and tanned stems, gripping Sam's hair as she moved across the floor to keep the girl in place as the square became a triangle. She began kissing along the inside of her right thigh as she moved up to get another treat from the girl that wouldn't give up on her. She reached the already slick slit from Cat's attentive pleasuring and took a second to take a deep whiff of Tori's slightly sweeter fragrance than her own. She took a lazy lick up one nether lip then up the other, keeping Tori steadily stimulated before she moved in on really feasting on the girl's flower. Jade was never quite ready for how good Tori tasted, almost as if she got better each and every time, and even though she felt completely sated from her yogurt, felt starved for more of the Latina the moment her tongue touched her lovely petals.

Tori concentrated on trying to please Sam, not only because she genuinely wanted to please the blonde, but to hold out from Jade's attention. She had a hint of pride about her former frenemy and current girlfriend and wanted to show that she could compete with the others. She had survived Cat's pleasing, but only because Freddie jumped in and saved her, so she knew she needed to try her hardest to make Jade proud of her, and to develop a relationship with someone that meant so much to her boyfriend.

Jade moved her tongue between Tori's folds and lazily slithered her tongue around, wanting to lick up every single droplet of her natural dew, kissing and suckling along her labia, pressing slightly into the opening to tease the brunette with possible penetration. The shiver and shake from Tori made Jade grin, and she quickly took a tight hold of Tori's perfect and tight ass, digging her fingers into it, and pushing her face further in.

Tori's moans started picking up, sending greater waves of pleasure through Sam's body, knowing that trying to fight what Jade was doing might be a fool's errand, so she changed her focus to play offense, using everything she had learned in the last two days in getting Sam off. She started humming, hoping that concentrating on pleasing Sam and a musical tone would be enough to distract her from Jade, and even used Freddie's signature move of making letters.

Jade wasn't slowing down at all, despite Sam suddenly finding some new inspiration, no doubt from Tori, and latched around the aspiring pop star's bundle of nerves and suckled hard, released to rapidly flick her tongue over it, and then suckled on her hypersensitive clit again. She alternated her 'attack', driving Tori wild with the aggressive stimulation, and while Tori knew that Jade was going in for the 'kill', she still tried to fight it because she wanted to get Sam closer to the edge.

After a couple minutes however, she finally started losing more and more ground with Jade's brushing hand over her right butt cheek and teasing her backdoor with the tip of her finger.

Tori's gut muscles flexed, clawing her fingers over Sam's backside and she started squirming more, perhaps trying to get away from Jade's mouth, but she wasn't having it. Jade was determined to give the girl she had put through Hell to experience Heaven like she'd done Cat.

The sweet popular girl pulled her mouth away from Sam and shouted in a raised pitch, her release so strong and so powerful, that if Jade had neighbors, even their neighbors would have heard. She shook as her body was flooded with pleasure and skin felt like an electrical current was going through it.

Once again, Jade held fast to her prey, licking up the creamy release of the inner nectar that tasted absolutely perfect. The flavors of Tori's innermost desires danced on the 'mean girl's' tongue, and she became a woman possessed, not satisfied until she had taken every last drop.

Tori heaved for breath, eyes nearly cross from the overstimulation, as she rolled away from the other two of their triangle, which was now just becoming a very heated 69.

Cat slithered from Freddie's grip and took the brunette's arm, pulling her into the shared embrace with Freddie, sandwiching the tanned girl between their much cooler bodies. Cat latched onto the brunette's right nipple and lazily suckled, trying to show some comforting affection while her right hand brushed over back and forth the brunette's trembling stomach. Freddie kissed along her neck, his thick, hardened rod pressed against her back as he pulled Cat's body tighter, keeping all three in the tightest of embraces.

Tori initially whimpered from the dual contact, but slithered her arm underneath and around Cat to hold her close, using her as if she was a comforting stuffed animal. Gentle deep whispers filled her ears and Tori began to smile and giggle as the man that held her now was certainly no Beast. He was a man who loved her just as she loved him and the way that he could make her feel so much pleasure emotionally and mentally just in this moment, it practically blew anything she'd felt physically in the last few minutes out of the water.

Sam pulled her mouth away from Jade's sex for a moment that it took the darker haired teen to scoot over and bring her face to the blonde's pink opening. The pair settled in position to continue what had now become a two girl competition, but just after the first few tentative licks, Sam went ahead and rolled on top of Jade, positioning her knees on either side of the lying girl's head.

The smaller teen took advantage of her position to focus on rapidly licking Jade's love button like Cat getting hyper after eating a bag of Bibble while her fingers moved to Jade's petals. She pulled them apart with her thumbs and pointer fingers to slip her middle fingers inside, one on top of the other, then slowly started pumping into her. It was probably cheating using her fingers, but Sam didn't care about the 'rules'; she simply wanted to beat Jade.

However, in her hubris, she forgot who she was up against.

Jade whimpered into Sam's opening, the rush of the aggressive and skilled attention to her opening pushing her closer to sweet ecstasy. She regained her focus and moved her arms around the top of Sam's thighs for her hands to squeeze Sam's back cheeks, nearly digging her nails into the pale flesh, then pulled them apart to give her better access to Sam's slit. She took several forceful licks with the flat of her tongue, getting Sam's attention and causing her to slow down her attention to the dark haired teen's love button.

The larger teen took a few more licks on Sam's outer lips then shoved her tongue inside Sam's heated opening, flicking it like mad to get a good taste and find all the hidden spots she knew that would drive Sam over the edge.

They were in a race, of course, for bragging rights, and each looked like they had an equal shot at it despite Sam's additional methods of stimulation, but Jade had a trick up her sleeve, well on her tongue. She removed her pink muscle from Sam's opening and licked upward and swirled the tip of her tongue around her starfish.

The dexterous tongue hit Sam's weak point as she was still a bit sensitive from Cat taking her in that manner and Jade was quite skilled with her tongue, causing the blonde to shudder and moan quite a bit louder into Jade's canal.

Jade realized that she had found Sam's weakness and picked up her swirling her tongue around the sensitive ring of muscles.

Sam tried to maintain her focus on licking over Jade's button, a weakness Jade shared with Cat to a lesser extent, and a pumping of her fingers, but her movements were slowing down and becoming more erratic as her control lessened.

Sam pulled her mouth away from Jade's button and lifted her head up, getting her hands on either side of Jade's thighs to lift herself up a bit, trying to starve off the inevitable and regain her control before sending Jade off the cliff. However, it was no use as her movement gave Jade a better angle for her final act of moving her tongue back down to pleasure her velvet opening with a whirl of her tongue inside and shove the tip of her right finger into the backdoor to slowly pump.

The blonde's eyes opened wide and she was momentarily blinded by the explosion in her gut and momentary deafness when she shouted in defeat, "FUCKING FUCKSHIT DAMMIT!"

Sam visibly shuddered and tried to get away from Jade's mouth, but the hostess for the night wasn't having any of it. Jade held Sam in place as she pulled her tongue away to lap up the flowing juices and continued her slow pumping, making sure there was no doubt that Sam had lost.

The rapture Sam felt lasted only a few seconds, but the time seemed like a lifetime and she relished every moment of it despite losing to Jade. Her muscles began to weaken and feel like jelly as the tightening of them relaxed. She rolled off and curled into a protective ball as she continued to shudder from the aftershocks.

Jade sat up, brought her fingers to her lips to help lick her mouth clean of Sam's tangy release and grinned with satisfaction that she had beaten the blonde a second time in such a contest. She rubbed her left hand up and down Sam's outer right thigh, showing some comfort for her conflicted friend.

"Fucking gank," Sam uttered in disgust as she sat up and scooted next to and facing her rival of many fronts.

"Sore loser…"

Jade leaned towards the miffed blonde and took a hold of her flushed cheeks then pressed her lip against the smaller teen, silencing her from anymore complaints.

Sam closed her eyes and naturally returned the kiss, her baser instincts enjoying the sensation and the combination of Tori and Cat's tastes on her lips. The annoyance melted and replaced with sweet affection as her arms slipped around Jade's sides to wrap around her and meet at the small of her back as she trusted Jade for such carnal and emotional (which she would reluctantly admit) satisfaction even if her conscious mind wavered from time to time.

Jade turned her head to the opposite side to avoid her nose from bumping into Sam's nose and deepened the kiss, releasing Sam's cheeks and moving her arms to drape over the smaller teen's shoulders.

They exchanged lazy kisses for perhaps a minute, trying to settle their excitement, but Jade was still on edge from her lack of release. Sam sensed this with the increase eagerness of Jade's kisses and tongue trying to dominate her mouth.

The rivaling friends pulled their lips apart, but snuggling their noses with one another. Sam devilishly smiled, pointing out the obvious in a hushed voice, "I guess you need to be taken care of now. I bet that pussy of yours is on fire…" She trailed off as she saw something in the corner of her eye.

Jade slightly squinted, curious as to what the blonde could be seeing that would cause her to cut herself off. She looked over her shoulder to see Freddie sitting down behind her, wearing a sweet, yet predatory look.

Freddie wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away from Sam to rest between his parted legs on either side of her legs and lay back against his chest. He moved his hands up from gently holding her sides to brush up and cup over her silky shirt covered breasts. He, pulled the material to the side, revealing their glory to the whole room, and gave them an affectionate squeeze, drawing a deep and surrendering sigh and mew from Jade's lips.

He nibbled on her right earlobe while gently manipulating her orbs in opposite circular motions for a few seconds before his mouth sought out her mouth which was easy to find since the dark haired goddess turned her head and captured his lips.

The couple sighed into each others mouth, Jade whimpering more in approval and he groaned in satisfaction.

Jade reached back with her right arm and grabbed the back of his head, holding him in place as they deepened their kiss and let their tongues get reacquainted. Freddie particularly enjoyed the pallet of tastes on her tongue from her pleasuring activities with Cat, Tori and Sam.

Freddie broke the kiss and huskily whispered against her lips, "Don't worry Jade, I'm here."

There was no need for further explanation or verbal fluffing as if things were reversed, Jade would so eager jump on and explain it in every erotic detail what she would do to get Freddie to the finish line, but he could simply confirm that he would lovingly satisfy Jade's physical need while assuring her emotional need.

Freddie's left hand moved across and cupped over her right breast, holding her protectively against him. He gave her a reassuring squeeze more than copping a feel as his other fingers moved down her stomach and between her legs. He slowly brushed his middle finger over her swollen and slick lips down to her perineum then back up to her love button. He lazily brushed back down then up, taking his time to make her percolate for a few more moments before she boiled over.

Jade's hips started rotating, trying to get more contact of his finger and grinding her ass back against his full grown erection. Her mind racing with all the ways that tool could get her to the finish line. Several finish lines probably before it would have to take a break. But this wasn't about him doing such a thing to her right now, this was about the two of them sharing something very soft and subtle.

"You did so good… you were so strong and determined…" Freddie groaned against her neck and placed a few kisses on it while his fingers slightly moved faster over her lips and love button. "It's all over though, baby… you won… now it's time for you to have your rest."

Jade dropped her head back, resting against his left shoulder. She turned her head to look at him and breathed against his jaw line with a warm breath, "Freddie…"

He nibbled her earlobe again as he pinched her right nipple between his fingers, showing a bit of that possession he was showing earlier, but focused more on the idea of pleasure and safety in his arms, and slipped his pointer finger past her petals, pushing half of it inside. "I'm here for you. Just feel it… feel what you're feeling and enjoy it…"

Jade pressed her teeth into her bottom lip and pushed her chest out, sighing deeply from the welcome intrusion.

Freddie began to slowly pump his finger inside her slick opening and massaging her breast with his other hand, coaxing the pink eraser into something hard her could really grasp and pull to offer her that slight pain she enjoyed with her immense pleasure.

The relaxing girl sped up rotating her hips, trying to press her crotch against his probing finger to get the digit to slide further inside her as she was already on edge and wanting the release.

Sam rubbed her hands up and down her thighs, watching with fascination as Freddie bent Jade to her will. It was satisfying seeing that the high and mighty girl of Hollywood Arts became so submissive under his touch, yet she still felt a slight pang of jealousy that she wasn't the one being put under Freddie's thumb and being dependent on him for her release.

Jade dug her heels into the sheet for leverage to life her ass off the floor, forcing his finger deeper and brush her external bundle of nerves against his palm with a rotation of her hips.

Freddie saw that it was now becoming a struggle to reach her peak with the slowness of his attention, so he kissed her cheek and whispered his assurance that he'd get her there then picked up the pumping to his knuckle.

After a few pumps and swivels of her hips, his, driving finger crossed her g-spot then she felt the mini-explosion go off in her gut. She clenched her eyes shut, threw her head back on his shoulder, pushing her chest deeper into his hand and growled out, "OH SHHIITTTT!"

Her muscles clamped around his fingers and rotated her hips, simultaneously wanting to get away from his fingers and wanting them further inside her. She rode high on her wave of pleasure for several seconds, just allowing herself to freely feel the intensity of the release traveling through her being and setting her skin hypersensitive and tingling. She reveled in her state of ecstasy until the wave dissipated with much of her energy. She slumped against his chest, heaving for breath with an almost delirious smile plastered on her face. She turned her face and snuggled against the side of his neck like a cat trying to settle.

Freddie kissed her forehead as he released her right breast and slipped his forearm under her tingling and trembling breasts to help her breath. He removed his finger from her opening and brought the digit to his mouth, taking a few licks before slipping it into her mouth for her to clean off her release. She suckled on the digit while she settled and he placed a few more kisses on her forehead and threw in an occasional affectionate whisper.

The other girls couldn't hear it, but their goth hostess had also whispered an order to her loyal husband, who commanded her just as much as he followed her will. And as Jade pointed out who and what Freddie should do now that he was recovered, Freddie knew very well it was a wish he was more than happy to grant.

* * *

 **I sincerely hope that was worth the wait, and I expect the next (and likely final part) of this evening to be out in the next few weeks. But that won't be the last chapter for this story, and I'm happy to announce that in addition to some other projects on their way, that there will definitely be another sequel in this series: "Killer Tuna Redux 3: Tokyo Drift (Not the real title)." Please review and comment as I cannot wait to hear what everyone thinks of what SVAD and I (mostly him) have spent the last couple months on. Thank you so much for reading and hopefully reviewing too as always.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Certainly, this chapter got set up much quicker than the last few, but it is much shorter. Originally, this chapter and the one coming next were the same chapter but together they would have been just over 30k and that's way too big for one update so there's going to be a really short wait for that one to post. Since breaking up this chapter occurred, that means there will at least three more chapters before we reach the end of this story. Alright, I'll stop with the monologue and let you get to your chapter... hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Jade pulled away from Freddie and turned to him, kneeling between his spread legs and wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. She closed her eyes and teased his nose with the tip of her nose and licking her lips in the process to catch a few more breaths. She opened her eyes and gave him a smoldering look. She whispered in a overdramatic sultry tone, "My hero… rushing in to save me from sexual exhaustion… surely a fate worse than death."

Freddie raised an eyebrow, returning with a cocky look and smoothly answering with rubbing his hands up and down her sides under the borrowed shirt, "But didn't I just give you a little one, la petit mort, as the French would say?"

"Pretty sure no one in France has ever felt what I just did…" she answered, running her tongue over the front of her top teeth then smirked, "because I've never felt more alive after that."

He returned her smile and stole a quick kiss from her plump pink lips.

She tightened her arms behind his neck and deepened the kiss for a few seconds, moaning her desires into his mouth then started exchanging quick and lazy kisses, switching over to a sweet make out session.

Sam remained in front of—now behind—Jade, her hands still bracing on her thighs, watching the sickening sweet display and wanted to roll her eyes in disgust. She wanted to win their little 'contest' just for the bragging rights, but seeing that Jade was getting a reward that she clearly didn't really have a chance of winning- making out with the love of her life as he felt the same way about her- put another dent in her pride. However, that was soon overshadowed in seeing Jade's fantastic ass partially exposed under the hem of the button up shirt, recalling how she had 'claimed' it the last time they had a little party fun.

She palmed over the visible flesh then rubbed up under the hem of the shirt to the small of her back then back down her rear, wanting to feel the softness in her hand. If she really wanted to ramp things back up a bit she knew that a quick and focused smack would get Jade's attention back, but decided against the bold move for the moment.

Jade sighed and pulled her lips away, partly from still needing to catch some of her breath, but mostly because of the pleasant massage her ass was receiving from Sam. She looked over her shoulder to the blonde haired devil. She saw the lingering annoyance in her eyes of being ignored and perhaps still a bit miffed that she had lost their little contest. She turned in place to retake her seat between his legs, sandwiching his recuperating cotton covered member between her ass, then reached out and cupped Sam's cheeks. She gently tugged on them and the blonde leaned forward and their lips met.

Sam's eyes went wide for a quick moment then closed tightly as she relaxed and returned the kiss, quickly shifting gears to trade a few slow and lazy ones without any usual underlining competition. She scooted a little closer to Jade and wrapped her arms around her back, interlocking her fingers.

Jade responded by sliding her right hand from her cheek down her neck then underneath the borrowed black tanktop to cup underneath the hanging mound of flesh and carefully kneaded it. She quickly added her thumb to gently brush over the hard nub.

Sam moaned into her mouth, the caring touch reigniting the embers in her stomach and put some more effort into her tongue duel with the darker haired teen. Sam mirrored Jade's move, reaching just into the open dress shirt o softly massage the heavy pale flesh while her thumb and forefinger tweaked the pink peak.

The pair battled with their tongues, licking and tasting one another and the remains of each other's respective partners on their lips.

Freddie sat back and watched, seeing the girls on a new level and perhaps freer level where they dropped their abrasive and competitive natures with one another. He thought he saw some genuine care between the pair, hoping that the two of them could finally come to some sense of normalcy.

The 'frenemies with benefits' pulled their lips away, breathing heavily and met each other's eyes, exchanging a whirlwind of emotions. Jade was the first to give a hint, but genuine smile to the blonde and softly asked, "We good?"

The question was loaded due to all the issues between their general pecking order and the feelings shared with Freddie, but at the end of the day, she may have considered Jade a bit of a 'rival', but not her enemy. She really did have some genuine positive feelings towards the dark haired 'high and mighty bitch' and while she might have thought of Jade as an absolute cunt at times, she still considered her a friend.

She returned with a smile that shined with the genuine pleasantry most others thought didn't exist in her heart and lazily, quietly answered, "Yeah…" She gave her one more very deep kiss then pulled away. She scooted back to allow the couple to turn to one another. "We're straight."

"Straight? Oh, sweetie, I'd hardly call us that…" Jade smirked, proud of her own joke, and slipped on her knees again to about face toward her love and trailed a hand down his chest, pausing just long enough to let her fingertips trail across his defined abs. She moved further down until she palmed over his slight stiffness. She smiled into their kiss at feeling his strength in her hand through the material of the boxers, feeling that he had stiffen just a little, not enough to 'use' yet, but on his way to giving one of the ladies—if not all of them—some more fun. She pulled her lips away and whispered, "It looks like you're ready for Tori… but I swear you feel a little bigger. Mmm… you might just break the poor girl with this weapon…"

"Tori?" Freddie groaned into his love's kiss then broke it to look her in the eyes. He gently mocked to tease her, "You don't want… that enjoyment first?"

Jade's smile grew bigger and she answered in a sultry tone while gently stroking him through his boxers, "Oh, I'll get my enjoyment with you, don't you worry about that, but I think Tori could use some proper love unlike that little quickie you had in my backseat."

The man of the evening grinned then gave her a kiss on the nose then slipped from behind his love and started crawling towards Tori, who was still cuddling with Cat, who had apparently slipped their shirts back on while they nuzzled into one another. He stopped at their feet and watched for a few seconds the friends exchanging playful kisses, just enjoying the afterglow with one another and another level of their friendship.

He hated to interrupt, but he wanted a taste of the hot Latina. He began by trailing and alternating kisses between the girls starting with their respective ankles and moving up their tanned legs.

The girls pulled their lips away and glanced down their satisfied bodies to seeing Freddie stalk over them like a hungry, predatory animal, planting playful kisses and lazy licks up their smooth stems.

Tori shuddered while Cat let out a joyful giggle, both filled with the pleasure that fired up their respective brains. The afterglow was officially done and they had other things on their minds.

Freddie continued up to their knees then to their outer thighs until he braced his hands on either side of Tori and Cat and hovered over them just as he reached their cooling yet still damp sexes. He brought his mouth to Tori's opening and gave slow, long lick of his tongue up her slit then swirled the tip of his muscle over her knot of nerves.

The brunette rolled her eyes and let out a low pitch sigh, shivering a little before relaxing back onto the sheet, her body unconsciously grinding a bit to match his ministrations, clearly hungry for the pleasure he so eagerly provided her.

He kissed along her hipbone to give her more of a break then moved over to Cat's dainty hip. He moved trailed up to her bellybutton, flicking out his tongue occasionally until he twirled the tip inside the little indentation, causing her to clench from trying not to giggle too much. He wrapped his lips around her navel and gave her a quick raspberry.

Cat let out a joyful giggle and cupped the back of Freddie's head.

Freddie pulled his mouth off her abdomen and they shared a playful smile. He moved down between the redhead's legs and took a few tentative swipes of her center to clean her, but the sweet girl shuddered and whimpered with mild discomfort, apparently still too sensitive to continue in the immediate future. He looked up at her with an apologetic look then kissed down her inner thighs to help her calm her nerves.

Cat barely smiled, but showed that it was alright with a gentle nod and kissed the top of Tori's head before pulling back a little.

Freddie decided to leave the redhead in peace, satisfied that he showed her the affection he had for her, and she seemed to understand that pretty well. He slipped fully between Tori's legs and slipped his arms around her sides, between the sheet and her skin. He gently tugged and pulled her into a seated position as he sat down on the sheet.

Tori smiled and scooted with a few bounces of her rear off the sheet towards him, wrapping her legs lazily over his thighs and around his hips to rest her heels just behind his rear. She draped her arms over Freddie's shoulders and crossed her forearms behind his neck. She took a tentative kiss, wanting to relax and take things slow with the young man that had grabbed a huge chunk of her heart, still feeling the weariness of her release, but still desired his affections so desperately.

Freddie took a protective grip of her sides, pulling her close to push her soft swell of breasts against his muscular chest, separated only by the thin cotton of the T-shirt and returned the lazy kiss.

The long haired brunette whimpered not only into the emotionally powerful kiss, but feeling the underside of his nearly ready to go manhood pressed against her center. She pulled him closer and instinctively ground against him despite her earlier satisfaction.

Freddie groaned into the kiss at feeling the heat and growing slickness of her flower, his body eager to slip inside and claim her again. However, they continued their lazy kissing, enjoying the downtime and the sweet affection.

* * *

As Freddie and Tori were getting reacquainted, and Sam was relaxing by the wayside, trying to recover for what she planned next, Jade crawled over to Cat then took a loose cross-legged seat then reached over and grabbed the redhead's wrists. She tugged on them and pulled her into a seated position. The redhead complied, but Jade continued pulling on her wrists to get her to settle into her lap, wrapping her legs loosely around Jade's hips and behind her butt and her arms around her sides. Jade wrapped her right arm around to palm over the small of Cat's back while her left hand slipped under the hem of the Penny-T and playfully palmed over the perky hidden breast. She sweetly smiled to her childlike friend and flicked her thumb over the semi hard peak then dipped her head down to her right to kiss along the smaller girl's neck.

Cat closed her eyes and sighed, surrendering to Jade's touch and lips. "Oooh… Jadey…"

Jade's lips reached just under Cat's left ear and whispered, "Did you have fun with Freddie? Did you enjoy him feasting on your body?"

The redhead nodded her head and breathlessly answered, "Yes."

The raven colored teen slid her middle finger down her ass cleavage and past her puckered starfish then brushed back up.  
She caught Cat's dangling lobe and gently suckled on it before wickedly asking in a breathy tone, "Did you enjoy taking him into your mouth? His cock is so massive and thick and long, but it's so, soooo tasty, isn't it? Did my little Kitty Cat like sucking on that enormous big girl binki?"

Cat clamped her fist on the back of Jade's shirt and nodded her head and breathed out, "Yes… yes… I loved it…"

Jade put a little more force into her massaging the small mound of flesh in her hand and pulled her lips away to start kissing along her neck again. She kissed along the jaw line then captured her lips again, completely dominating her with her tongue pushing past and massaging the smaller girl's tongue. Her hand running between Cat's cheeks slid further and was able to dip the tip of her middle finger into the redhead's honey pot.

"Jaaaaddddeee…" Cat whimpered against Jade's lips and squirmed against her hand. "My… lady is tingling so bad…"

The dark haired teen broke her kiss and breathlessly whispered against Cat's lips, "Did you enjoy fucking him? How he somehow slid his long thick cock into your tiny hole? Stretching your pretty pink pussy to its absolute limits? Leaving dick prints on your cervix, trying to push into this fertile little womb?"

Cat knew her answer to be a resounding yes as not only was he more physically satisfying than she could ever imagine with a boy but he was emotionally satisfying and made their act special even if they weren't a couple, but she didn't want Jade to get the wrong idea that she desired Freddie more than just a dear friend… with whom she enjoyed making love as a distinct benefit. She hesitantly answered, feeling that she could potentially get in trouble for her honesty, "Ah… yes… I ah… enjoyed… him that way. It was… it was special to share with him."

The former wickedly dressed princess smiled, licking her slightly smeared lips, and spoke, "Good… I want you to enjoy yourself and you two looked so sweet together… so innocent and pure… I thought it was hot too…"

Cat stumbled over her words as she asked, "You… ah… you think so?"

Jade pulled her hand off the perky flesh and cupped Cat's right cheek, assuring smiled to her and nodded her head. "Yes I do… you set a pretty good bar for me to reach and… I'm glad you enjoyed yourself…." She licked her lips, feeling a little hesitant in dragging up how she really felt, and appearing vulnerable—despite the situations she had put herself into tonight—and finished, "…and I want you to know that we're here for you if you ever need that… attention… that kind of… connection… you just have to let us know…"

Cat's smile turned on like she had just fired up a dozen sunlamps then smashed her lips against Jade's mouth, trying to pour all her bubbly feelings of love and gratitude toward both Jade and Freddie into the gothic girl.

Jade returned the kiss, allowing herself to feed off the redhead's energy and joy… warming that so-called black heart people assumed she possessed. She broke off the kiss and pulled Cat's head down to rest on her right shoulder and removed her finger from the redhead's well-pleasured flower to allow both to catch their breaths and feel each others presence.

Cat accepted the offer to rest her head on Jade's right shoulder and right hand moved to slip between the half button shirt and the flesh to cup under the left heavy breast and palmed and squeezed it, treating it as a soft toy to distract her while she relaxed in her friend's embrace.

Jade closed her eyes and pressed her teeth into her lip, suppressing a sigh at the tender touch sending the tingling sensations through her body. She knew she would be sore in the morning, but she didn't give a shit about anything more than the present in this room with these people.

* * *

Freddie and Tori's almost innocent make out moved from the sweet exchange that would make them the poster couple for wholesome teens, evolving into something far more heated, their moans and groans growing louder and grinding their sexes against one another. He moved his hands under her bare rear then pulled his right leg out from under him to push up. He stood up and easily picked her lithe and light frame up.

Tori giggled into their kisses at so easily being manhandled, wrapping her legs around his hips.

The former tech producer walked them back to the couch then carefully plopped into a seat and settled, letting Tori pull her feet from around his back and settled on her knees on either side of his thighs.

Freddie moved his hand off her thighs and reached for the hem of her baseball-T then pulled it up until it was stuffed under her armpits and across her upper chest just under her neck. He took a few seconds to eye her beautiful tanned and soft mounds of flesh. The dark tips that topped her flesh were still tightened from her four way with the others and heated kissing with him. He had to believe they had to be sore from all the continuous attention and turn on's. Slowly, he moved his face forward and lazily wrapped his lips around her left nub, gently suckling from it then lapping at it a few times with the flat side of his tongue.

Tori bit into her bottom lip and sighed, the tenderness of his attention, amazing her with his kindness instead of usual greedy pawing and sucking guys were usually interested in—though if he desired such a thing, now that she knew that he kept a 'Beast' at bay, she wouldn't have complained either. She wrapped her left arm around his head to cradle it, encouraging him to do whatever he desired to her breast. She made it abundantly clear whenever they were together that her body belonged to him and his every whim, and this moment was no different. She slipped her right hand down and wrapped around his length. She could feel that he was ready to go, only losing a little of his strength during their making out, and gave him a tender stroke.

The powerful teen moaned against her chest as he parted his lips wider to take more of her coffee colored flesh into his mouth upon feeling her stroking. "You are so delicious, Tori Vega…"

"And you have the most amazing mouth, Freddie Benson," she fired back, stroking a little more eagerly, trying to figure out what he was wanting from this endeavor- sweet and playful, romantic, or would it be wild? "You also have something beyond complimenting down here…"

As he flashed a devious smile back, the brunette grinned not only from his reaction but the shiver it sent through her with his more aggressive attention. She palmed over his bell, rubbing in small circles his slowly seeping precum to smear it on her hand and his flesh then moved down to give an easy twisting stroking motion of his length.

Freddie moved his mouth off her left breast and moved to the other to give it the same treatment and outlet for his growing desire for her. He suckled and flicked his tongue then suckled again from the chocolate tip then started swiping over the rest of her flesh to coat it with his saliva and taste every bit of her soft mocha pillows.

Tori felt like she was going to melt at his attention and her hand started to falter, so she leaned back, removing her soft swell from his mouth. Freddie looked at her in mild disappointment, but she continued her intentions of pulling her shirt down over her chest to get a grip on the hem and pulled it back up over her face and over her head. Once free of her head, she tossed the t-shirt away then wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and crashed her lips.

Freddie moaned against the lips that would soon be singing hit songs around the world and wrapped his arms around her lower back.

They shared only those kisses for a few seconds before she slipped off his lap and onto her knees in front of him, parting his legs to scoot between them. She took his tool by the base with her left forefinger and thumb and brought her lips to just under his glands, pausing to give him a little kiss. He was already standing proud enough to slip into her heated vice, but needed a little more slickness and Sam's bottle of lubricant wasn't readily at hand. So, she was going to ready him in a way they both enjoyed.

She looked up at him with a devilish gaze, the little hellcat starting to stir, and took a whiff of his manly musk and the remnants of Cat and Sam's releases. The aspiring pop star pressed his shaft against his lower abs then puckered her lips and kissed his right heavy ball. She moved her lips to place butterfly kisses on his left rock then followed up with tentative licks that quickly became more aggressive. She lathered it with her spittle then moved back to the right one and wrapped her lips around it to take a few hard sucks. She popped her mouth off of it then started on the other one, suckling from it to clean it off all the various excretions from the other girls and manly musk.

Freddie relaxed his head back and sighed, enjoying the shiver that went up his shaft. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, letting a low rumble sound in his throat from her worship.

Tori grinned at seeing his reaction, feeling more confident as ever that she could match the other girls and feel free in her sexuality without judgment. She kissed up his shaft then back down followed by several broad licks as if he were a popsicle, cleaning him off of all the other tastes until she reached his crown. She parted her kissable lips and slid his crown into her mouth, suckling the beads of precum and lapped her tongue under his glands. She slid her mouth down to take about half his shaft then pulled back, moaning around his meat to send vibrations through him, then pushed back down. She repeated her slow bobbing to allow her drool to coat his upper half while her left fingers rubbed the rest of the saliva down the second half. Her right hand joined in palming his balls and massaging them.

"Ohhh… fuckkk…" he mumbled as his scepter and crown jewels were getting the royal treatment from the Disney princess for the night. Tori, similarly, was completely zealous in her task, eliminating all other stimuli from her senses, save for the taste and feel of his massive perfect cock, and the sight and sounds of his face as he savored her worship, making sure she could devote all the focus she had to servicing him.

The brunette carried on her loving task for another minute, feeling him growing a little and twitching in her mouth, and once satisfied he was primed to go, release his shaft with a pop of her mouth. She stood up and straddled his thighs and rested her left hand on his shoulder and held his shaft. She lazily pumped her drool into his velvety skin one last time.

Freddie's hands naturally moved to palm over her sides while a low approving growl passed his lips, eager to make love to this perfect angel once more.

The two-thirds of their 'trio' shared innocent smiles, seeing in each others eyes that they were about to share something special and meaningful. Tori lifted up to hover up over his standing member. She moved her hand under and between her legs to grab his swollen rod, her fingers almost an inch from meeting, the move becoming second nature after straddling him a few times over the last two days.

Tori lowered and allowed his crown to press at her entrance, forcing a breathy whimper past her lips then threw her head back and let out a pleasure filled shriek once his crown popped past the tight entrance. "Shiiittt…"

"I'm right here, Tori," he whispered back, stroking her cheek. "If you're too tired for-"

"Never…" She closed her eyes and gnawed on her bottom lips, struggling to accept Freddie's mighty tool again as she sank, wondering if she was right that he really did grow since he'd been so 'busy' with it tonight. Fortunately, it was still an easier time than she expected after her induced release from Jade, being just slightly looser and slicker to help accept him. She took a few more seconds and a rotation of her hips to work herself down to settle onto his lap. "I've never felt more complete than when you are deep inside me… I will never be too tired or sore to be yours…"

"Yes, ma'am…" Freddie smirked, as he tried not to show his overwhelming feeling of pleasure from being swallowed by her hot, dripping sex he knew he could never tire of either.

Once she managed to make her ass flush with his thighs, she eagerly started to kiss him over his lips, nose, cheeks and anywhere else he could put her lips on his face to let out the nervous energy she felt with her inner muscles rippling around him, squeezed to either force him out or accommodate his size, the latter winning overwhelmingly as he filled and stretched her out as she seemed to pull him as deep as possible.

Freddie's hands palmed all over her skin, from her chest down her sides to her hips and one hand up her back and another to squeeze her ass.

Tori pulled her lips away and braced her hands on his shoulders, taking a moment to steady her breath from the nervous energy. She winked and pushed up with her knees, allowing him to begin slipping from her tight confines until he was almost out then slowly slid back down, pulling whimpers and groans past each other's lips.

"Holy chizz…" Tori moaned, practically unaware her mouth was moving as she took shallow breaths. "How... do you… feel better… at… that… every single time… you're… inside me?"

Freddie didn't bother responding and took a firm hold of her hips and helped her along for several lazy cycles of resting on his thighs to push him to the hilt and then some into her tight confines then rising to let her muscles relax. She eventually picked up her riding where his shaft was sawing in and out of her, the sound of her fine ass slapping his thighs started filling the room over the sound of the breath puffing past her lips.

"Uggghh… Freddie…" she whimpered while her eyes began to close. "Oh God, it feels… it feels so… so… _fucking_ amazing…"

"That's it Tori… ride me… ride me to your… pretty little heart's content…" he encouraged, a focused smile on his face. "Or the content of any other body parts that might want or need it. In this moment, Tori, I exist solely to take care of you."

Tori lulled her head to the side and deeply sighed, letting her hair fall to the side and cover her right breast. She could feel the race to her release coming on faster than she expected and she wasn't ready for a break. She lifted her head and gave him a resolute expression, one signaling that she was determined to not cut short their shared pleasure. She tightened her grip on his shoulders and put a little more power into her galloping, causing her breasts and hair to bounce with each buck that drove his rod through her cervix.

Their eyes locked, revealing to each other their feelings of desire for one another as they struggled with breath and building feelings of pleasure from being locked together. Her velvet opening squeezed and relaxed around his shaft, slowing trying to milk him instead of trying to get him to blow at once, while his shaft twitched and pushed though her muscles to less-than-faintly tap the opening to her womb. The vice fed pleasure off of the fleshy steel that refused to yield to its squeezing while the rod felt the warmth and comfort of the slick vice.

Tori kept up her pace of flesh smacking one another, causing perspiration to start to form on her skin and her cheeks to flush from her exertion. The pleasure tightened in her gut as it did when he lazily made love to her in the dressing room and she went off sooner than she desired, but focusing on the physical act of rising and falling kept the impending ecstasy at bay.

However it was taking its toll on her with her thighs and knees starting to burn and ache, causing her riding to become more erratic than the steady pace she had set for herself.

Freddie saw that the events of the night were catching up with her, so he moved his hands off her hips to cup her tight rear that plenty of guys at Hollywood Arts would kill to see, least long get the chance to fill their hands with such flesh that seemed to fit perfectly in them. He threw his weight forward and stood up.

Tori let out a surprised squeak as Freddie stood up then let out a deep moan as she sank further down on his rod until she believed she couldn't possibly take anymore. She buried her face against the side of his neck, silently screaming and clenched her eyes to the point of near tears as she found herself proven wrong, and sank further down on his manhood, which felt as if it was pushing some of her organs to side, forcing more of himself into her tight confines. Though to be fair, if she had to pick a favorite organ in her body at the moment, she would have easily chosen the invading muscle.

He kissed her cheek and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"I don't even know…" The brunette desperately kissed the side of his neck and muttered, mewing in ecstasy, "You're just so… I've never… I mean… stretching and… so freakin' deep… God… I'm so… soooo full…"

Freddie brushed his hands up and down her sides, trying to help her relax and assure her that he was there for her and concerned about her comfort. He breathily laughed, "And you're pretty tight…"

"Well, I was a virgin two days ago…" The future pop singer returned his smile against his skin while she settled completely on him. She shuddered as she felt his crown pressing against the opening of her womb, demanding entrance, and she considered, if it meant he'd never leave her, she'd let him in wherever he desired. The Latina began mewing in mild discomfort from the pressure, so he slowly lifted her up to the halfway point of his shaft, easing the pressure on her insides.

Tori sighed in gratitude, tickling his neck with the warm breath.

Freddie slowly lowered her to about three-fourths of his length inside the welcoming vice then lifted her back, repeating this soft cycle several times until she relaxed, inserting various lengths from half of his rod to pushing her limits once more with his entire thick shaft.

Tori pulled her face from the side of his neck to face the young man so easily handling her body. She's made jokes and flirty comments about being his fuckdoll, but as he easily manhandled her, she considered how easily she could be just that- someone he could toss around like a ragdoll as he pumped her endlessly. Even more powerful on her brain was how much that idea turned her on.

Freddie licked his lips and smiled, visibly content holding the lithe teen in his arms, controlling her body fully, enjoying their copulation in ways that were so different, but no better, than what he shared with Jade.

He stood there with ease, holding the future pop star in his grasp and easily bounced her off his shaft and pelvis. Her legs were like noodles as they shook with each and every thrust, bucking into the tight little brunette until her eyes began to roll and tongue began to hang out.

A few feet away, Sam was lazily snuggled into a corner of the couch, watching the powerful display and wishing it was her that he was easily overpowering and using for a glorified sex toy.

Jade continued to relax back while Cat remained snuggled against her as a giant teddy bear, smirking at seeing the pleasure her partners were sharing. She had the same thought as Sam about being a little envious of Tori's position, but knew that Freddie would be more than willing to do the same with her anytime.

Freddie added a little thrusting despite it becoming a strain on him. Tori's weight wasn't the issue, more about the leverage of balancing bouncing her while trying to thrust into her. He seemed to manage as the combination was pushing Tori to another finish line.

Tori muttered against his lips between the kisses, "Gonna… gonna…"

"Come for me, Tori…" Freddie stole a few kisses as he answered, "Just let it happen… let that angelic vice squeeze me tight and that delicious nectar flow… I'm not letting you fall…"

The thick shaft sliding in and out of her and his encouraging words were all she needed to let go. She crashed her lips against his mouth and let out a muffled scream as the wave overtook her. She clamped her thighs around his hips and shivered in his grasp, her release going though her like multiple small waves from where they were joined. It wasn't as intense as their previous ones in the car or the dressing room since she was growing more exhausted by the second, but it was more than satisfying and leaving her body feeling weaker.

Her legs slacked around him as she finally came down, but his firm grasp on her ass and his still hard rod embedded in her kept her in place. He lifted her off is mighty rod and crotch then lowered her on unsteady feet.

She held his shoulders tight and shuddered for breath, trying to settle her muscles from the intense tension that they had experienced. She looked up with a joyful grin that quickly turned devious. She slightly turned her head to the side and pressed her lips against his mouth, disregarding the need for breath her tired lungs demanded.

They finally pulled apart and smiled, sharing in her afterglow and reverence for the special-ness of the act they were sharing.

"Mmmmhmmmm…" Tori murmured as she could feel his still ready-to-go shaft press against her toned stomach, signaling that he still needed some satisfaction. "We can't just let this go untreated…"

"You think you have the cure?" he teased, licking her earlobe.

"I'd certainly like to spend the rest of the night finding out…" She was determined to give every pleasure she could provide to him and she thought she had just the trick in mind. She gave him another kiss then pulled away from him and walked around the end of the couch. She stood behind it and leaned over and braced her hands on the top of the headrest, letting her hair fall over her shoulders to partially obscure her chest. She licked her lips and motioned her head over her left shoulder, indicating exactly what she wanted from him.

Freddie cocked a coy eyebrow then joined her in walking around the end of the couch and stepping behind the brunette. He took a few moments to run his eyes up and down her slim, tight and tanned body. Her tight ass stuck out, beckoning him to do all sorts of pleasurable and nasty things. He palmed over each cheek, giving them forceful squeezes and massaging them, rolling them in opposite directions. He quickly followed up by sliding his slick shaft between the tight buns like a hotdog. He grabbed her cheeks and slid up and down, enjoying the warmth of being surrounded by such flesh.

Tori giggled from the sensation and obscene, but playful act. She looked over her shoulders and seductively fluttered her eyes, signaling that as much as she enjoyed the teasing, she was eager for him to continue.

"Have I told you how much I love your round and perfect little ass, Tori…" he teased, running his hands over her tanned plump rear, offering a few playful swats before leaning forward a bit so that his bulbous head was at her puckered hole. "I think I might show you how… big… of a fan I am of it…"

"I-I-I…" Tori was frozen, mind shattering on how to respond with his desires. There was no way she could handle that thing. There wasn't enough lube in the world to make that a pain free experience. And on the other hand, having him take her other virginity and she, his, was so exciting. "I don't know if-"

"I'm just teasing a little…" he smirked, kissing the back of her neck. "I don't think either of us is ready for that just yet… plus, I don't ever want to miss a chance to pound this tight little pussy."

Before she could even respond, Freddie gripped his base and teased his crown over Tori's nether lips then slowly pushed forward, parting her still tight muscles, despite how many times he had been inside her, stretching her to her elastic limits tonight. He stopped halfway inside her heated confines then slowly pulled back until only his crown remained inside. He rubbed circles over Tori's cheeks then slowly pushed back inside until he was three-quarters inside.

Tori dropped her head and huffed, struggling to accept him at the new angle.

Freddie rubbed his hands up and down her sides, trying to help relax her and let her know that he was there for her.

Tori dug her nails into the headrest of the couch and used it for leverage to push back, determined to accept him despite her body's resistance. Her ass met his pelvis and they groaned in unison with being joined together again. She ground back against his pelvis, rotating her ass in circles and causing his shaft to brush all around her inner walls.

The brown eyed boy deeply groaned then took a hold of her hips to steady her before she could set him off. He slowly pulled back halfway then sunk back inside, pulled back then sunk. He repeated this several more times, throwing in a gentle slap on her right ass cheek to get her to calm down when her moaning got a little loud, then soon found a steady pace, sliding his thick shaft in and out of the tight confines that had only experienced his flesh and if it was up to him, his was the only one she'd ever experience.

Tori's eyes fluttered and breath heaved as her body bounced with each thrust, settling into the steady rhythm that would give them both plenty of time to enjoy one another before someone popped again. She muttered past her tanned lips, "God Freddie… this feels… oh chizz…"

"I know…" he grunted, getting a little faster and harder for a few moments, "you're incredible…"

"Nice try…" the singer laughed with a glance over her shoulder, "Pretty sure you're the incredible one. I don't have three other guys in the room just waiting for their turn with me…"

"Not guys…" Jade said, smirking at her tanned girlfriend. "But I know there are three other people in this room who would love to have their way with that hot little ass and spend the night devouring that pretty pink pussy…"

"I suppose I stand corrected," she blushed back, turning her attention back to Freddie. "But I stand by that you are literally every fantasy I've ever had brought to life, and are an absolute god when it comes to sex."

"Careful Tori…" Freddie whispered, palming over her reddening ass, taunting it with several fast but not too hard spanks, going up and down against her jiggling flesh, "flattery will get you everywhere…"

Freddie moved his left hand off her hip and grabbed her shoulder while he moved his right hand to palm over the curve of her ass to slightly push it down and cause her back to partially concave. He threw a little more force into his thrusts, feeling the first tugs in his lower gut and the need to chase after it.

Tori dropped her head and let some of her hair fall over her shoulders and frame her face. She was still coming off the high of her last release and his increased pace was sending her to at least another small release. She might have preferred for them to have a little more fun, but she could feel that his desire for the same experience was winning over his self control to put her first.

Sam had enjoyed her break, but she was tired of being on the sideline and decided to leap into the fun. She didn't necessarily want to take anything away from the sickeningly sweet couple, but she couldn't deny how she had been carnally drawn to Tori as well as being under the physical, emotional, and mental spell of, in her mind, the only man for her.

The blonde crawled up on the couch in front of Tori. She cupped under Tori's right breast and captured Hershey Kiss tip between her lips and suckled, taking a play out of Cat's book.

Tori squinted her eyes shut and moaned, "Uhhahhaa…"

"I don't think there's any hotter goddamn sight…" The blonde released her nub the kissed up her chest until she cupped the back of Tori's head, lacing her fingers through the dark locks, and shared a slow kiss, while he breathily whispered "… than watching that man fuck someone's brains out. And the fact that it's you… makes it all the better…"

The brunette's eyes went wide and whimpered loudly with Freddie's force and surprise tenderness from the abrasive blonde. Tori knew Sam liked things a bit rougher and had quite the history with Freddie, but to feel her warm hands on her cool breasts, and those soft lips on her on, hungrily kissing her while their tongues battled, she couldn't help but think the blonde was just as capable of having a softer side.

Sam released the bent over teen and looked into Tori's desperate eyes, seeing that she was reaching her limit, but needed a little more push to get over the hurdle.

"Sam…" Tori managed, wanting to reach out and hold the usually mean girl, but knew she didn't have the strength.

The blonde felt a rush of compassion for the brunette. A part of her meant what she said to Jade about how Tori didn't deserve such devotion since he barely knew her, but it was certainly a thrill to see Tori directing that desperation towards her with the unspoken trust being given to her. Any other time she would think the person was nuts to put such trust into her, but couldn't help shake the feeling of what would she do if she was facing Carly and she was looking at her in that manner. And she couldn't count how many times Cat had given her a similar look of need for her to finish her off. She slipped her left arm between Tori's braced arms to rest on her dampening skin. She brought her lips back close to the taller girl's lips and whispered, "I got you. You're okay. Just enjoy that magnificent cock sliding in and out of that tight pussy. We'll take care of you."

She followed up her assurance by moving her right hand between the couch and the brunette's abdomen to slip between her legs. She brushed her fingers in circles over the exposed love button, sending another jolt of pleasure from her sex that was already near the point of bliss with him sliding his shaft in and out of her.

Tori's eyes began to roll in the back of her as her body raced towards another release. Her mouth opened and was about to scream, but Sam crashed her mouth against Tori's mouth, forcing her tongue inside and letting the lithe teen scream out her release as the tension in her gut snapped.

The brunette shuddered hard and ground back against Freddie as he sunk completely into her, her inner muscles milking him once again, seemingly desperate for it to fire away and give her the vital life force churning in his balls.

Freddie clenched his eyes and gripped her shoulder and hips tight, pushing in response to bump her cervix and demand entrance past it. He let out a small groan as he felt his body release a dose of endorphins, but still a bit away from releasing.

Sam pulled her mouth away and slipped further under Tori, allowing her to rest her head on her right shoulder and brushing a hand up and down her glistening back.

Freddie withdrew from the velvet opening with a nearly audible slick sound, attempting to prevent him from leaving the warm confine. He deeply sighed then rubbed a hand up and down her back, feeling the tension in her muscles that tried to relax and the fine film of sweat she had accumulated. The former Seattle couple steadied her on her feet and helped her walk around the couch and have a seat.

Jade finally released snuggling with Cat, signaling with her head for the petite redhead to follow her lead. She had moved from the other end of the room and braced a few pillows behind her back on the foot of the couch to comfortably settle and motioned for her man and blonde to place Tori in front of her.

Sam and Freddie helped Tori settle to rest back on Jade's chest and between her legs, lulling her head to rest on the raven colored teen's right shoulder.

Jade brushed her palms up and down Tori's front, careful to avoid her crotch and her nearly painfully hard nubs.

The brunette relaxed in Jade's embrace, enjoying her afterglow with the meanest of all the girls at Hollywood Arts.

Freddie knelt down between Tori's butterfly spread legs, readying himself to enter back into the one of the most popular girls at Hollywood Arts, but Sam got on her knees to his right and took a second to spit on her left hand then took him in her hand. She half-heartedly stroked him from his base to his crown with a twisting motion.

He groaned in surprise and glanced to her with a questioning expression.

The blonde lazily shrugged her shoulder and 'innocently' remarked, "Just keeping you ready…"

He took her cheek in his hand and delivered a deep, passionate kiss, ending with a subtle lip bite to the playful blonde, then turned to focus back onto Tori, whose wits were returning and giving him a desirable gaze, knowing that they weren't finished. She lifted a finger and curled it to entice him over.

Freddie returned the coy smile and cupped under Tori thighs, allowing her legs to hang over his forearms and heels rest at his sides while Sam held him and lined him back up to the future pop star's opening. She moved his shaft up and down to tease his crown against Tori's opening, causing the pair to groan and moan in unison. She grinned and partially stuck out her tongue in satisfaction, seeing that she was the one with the matter quite in hand. She lined up his crown to her opening and tugged him a little for him to move his hips forward and eased his crown between her folds.

Tori sighed out while he scooted forward, carefully slipping more of himself inside until half his staff was inside. Sam let his shaft go to take over then he pulled his hips back then pushed back inside.

He pushed and pulled at a lazy pace, wanting to savor being inside her heated confines as long as he could manage. His eyes zoomed onto how his shaft pierced her delicate bare flower, being easily swallowed and seeing her lower abdomen becoming slightly taut. He tore his eyes away from seeing the incredible sight of being in such a hot and tight body. He looked up at Tori and Jade's faces next to one another, the faces of the girls he loved. The Latino's face slightly grimaced in pleasure and lips puckering while Jade smirked, drawing pleasure at seeing the man and woman she loved shared such pleasure.

Jade slipped her hand over Tori's quivering abdomen, brushing her hand up and down the smooth skin that was being made taut with Freddie's magnificent tool acting like a battering ram for the confines that seemed too tight to accept it. Her hand eventually reached between Tori's legs and she parted her middle and ring finger to brush them along with her pointer and pinky across her slick lips as Freddie slowly pumped into her.

Cat scooted onto Tori's right and rested on her stomach, bracing her right forearm to support her weight while she cupped under the plump tanned flesh. She wrapped her lips around Tori's right nipple and started suckling as a newborn, her tongue twirling around the nub.

Sam maneuvered on her knees to Tori's left side and leaned forward, palming over the left mound and rapidly licked over the chocolate chip nub as if the warmth of her tongue and saliva could melt it like a true chocolate delight.

"UGGGGGhhhahhhhaaa…" Tori moaned our loudly and rolled her head back onto Jade's shoulder. The four part attention sent four varying sources of pleasure through her tight body to her brain, feeding off one another and growing. Each suckle, rub, and thrust felt like jolts of lightning striking, and each more powerful than the last.

Tori's eyes rolled back as her senses were becoming overloaded with pleasure, pleasure she couldn't imagine was possible. She was in the protective embrace of Jade and brushing over her button, Cat was so gentle and attentive suckling from her dark tip, Sam, the clearly aggressive girl, had a gentle touch of massaging her flesh yet rapid licking to clean of her skin of sweat and Freddie… he was sinking and withdrawing in her and reaching her furthest depths with his steady thrusts. It was so overwhelming for her brain and body, there were moments when all four synced, that she feared she might die right there. And she was surprisingly okay with that. Tori began to shiver in their grasp and her breath began to race, the tension in her gut growing faster than a race car down the final stretch of a race.

"I can't… I can't… take it…" she muttered, finally capable of speech once more, in distress despite the feeling nothing but pleasure throughout her body, but she trailed off with her mouth wide open and eyes rolled back in her head.

Jade smirked and whispered into Tori's left ear and whispered, "Oh yes you can… I know the little sex kitten inside you… I told you that you're damn sexual perfection and we all want to savor you… the same way you savor us…"

"But-"

"Just a little reimbursement, Vega…" she almost growled, her fingers stroking he engorged clit like she was strumming a guitar solo. "Cat told me how amazing you were when you were eating her cotton candy sweet little sex and how she couldn't wait to have your own sweet nectar running down her chin."

Tori looked down at the redhead feasting on her, only stopping her oral assault to offer a lip bit and a wink before going right back at it.

"Sam said the same thing, added to how you rivaled even Cat in treating her chest like a feast. She told me about how she'd love to grip your ass tight and take her little toy to you," the goth whispered, licking at her lover's earlobe. "I wonder which hole she'd most want…"

The brunette shivered from the words and looked down to Sam to see if this was true.

"You're fucking gorgeous…" she smirked taking a long lick around the chocolate peak. "I got nothing to apologize for."

"And you know if those two want you to feel absolute heaven, you cannot imagine how Freddie and I feel about you…" Jade trailed off, breathing hot breaths onto the tanned neck. "I can see us fighting over you now. He wants you morning, noon, and night, needing to have your mouth treat him to one of your epic blowjobs until he gives you his daily protein shake before throwing your legs over his shoulders and devouring that tight little cunny until you're a screaming mess. Then when he's ready again, he's going to fuck you. Soft. Hard. Fast. Slow. Laying down. Standing up. On furniture. Against walls. Pumping his load deep inside you. Painting your face and chest with his hot white release. Over and over until you pass out. And then you'll wake up, both dying to do it all over again."

Tori didn't even try and look at Freddie because she knew that one of his powerful glares would send her so far into space, she might never return.

"But that's a problem for me…" Jade said, scooting as close as humanly possible and gripping her tighter, "because I want you so bad too. I want to wake up and just shove my face in between your legs. There are less than a handful of flavors in this world that I enjoy more than your tight, sweet pussy and one of those is when you come, gushing out this perfect nectar I could drink for the rest of my life. I wish I could order that in a restaurant. 'Excuse me, do you have any Tori Vega pussy on tap?' I'd ask knowing that there was only one place to get it, and it was right in my bed. I want to dehydrate you from how wet you'll be for me and how much you'll be coming. Like changing the bedsheets twice a day. Once for you, and once for how much of a mess I'll make. Only one other person in this room… in this world… knows my body as well as you do. What I want, what I like, what I need and you manage to push all my buttons in the best way. I bite my lip when you get close because that's how badly I want your body up against mine, that perfect mouth wrapped around my flesh, nursing from me and how much I quake at the image of this beautiful brown hair of yours between my thighs as you take me to unimaginable heights with that tongue."

"Jade, I-I-I-"

"So when you say you can't take it," Jade snarled, moving to kiss Tori's neck. "Think how we feel the moment we see you."

Tori tried to argue, saying she wasn't like her or Sam; she couldn't take such overwhelming and constant sexual pleasure, but her words never made it out of her throat as she heaved for breath then body froze. She opened her mouth, but no sound escaped her mouth. Her mental thoughts failed her and vision blinded with a mental light, followed by a hard shuddered that turned into her going into a practical seizure.

Sam and Cat held onto her to keep her steady, each surprised by the reaction, but continued their attention to the mocha colored breasts while Jade protectively held her while she rode out her release.

Freddie shoved forward, pushing into her to the hilt while he gripped Tori's hips tighter as his pleasure suddenly jumped from the unexpected tightness around his shaft. He'd never felt anything grip him like she was in this moment. He gnashed, fighting back his release he didn't expect to have at the moment, but it was in vain as his resolved fail with the gratification running down his shaft directly to his balls. He threw his head back and unexpectedly shouted, "OAHHH WAIIITTT… SHRIIITTTT!"

His shaft flexed several times, tapping her g-spot then cut loose with a hard release, firing one heavy shot, painting her cervix and some slipping into her womb and filling her around his head. He slightly pulled back and let loose several smaller shots to coat the rest of her wall then quickly dropped off as he was approaching his limit for the evening.

The warmth filling her cut through the orgasmic haze and caused yet another explosion in her mind, leaving her conscious thought scattered as dust thrown in the wind, but her body shaking one more time before she collapsed in Jade's embrace and things went dark for her, a satisfied smile plastered across her tired face.

Freddie closed his eyes and growled as his pleasure continued with her spasming canal around him. He dropped his chin and pulled out and stroked the last of release to make sure he was finished for the moment onto just above Tori's clit and part of Jade's hand.

Jade pulled her hand away and licked off the bit that fell on her wrist, smiling at tasting the bit of saltiness.

"Oh shit…" Sam pulled her mouth away from Tori and sat up onto her knees and rested her ass on her heels. She quickly scanned her eyes to the others and questioned, "Did she seriously pass out?"

The hostess of the night laughed after cleaning off her wrists, "She's alright… I think. She did this last night too. I should feel bad for overloading her mind and body but I just can't help myself when it comes to her."

The blonde looked to her former boyfriend and uttered in disbelief, "Wow… were you actually trying to fuck her to death?"

Freddie turned a near glare at his ex-girlfriend, ready to give her a biting retort in not trying to ruin the moment, but Jade interrupted with heartfelt praise, "No he wasn't, nor would he do such a thing… but, just so we're clear, that's the way I want to go out."

Sam thought she'd have a smartass reply, but honestly being fucked to death by Freddie wasn't something she'd really consider a bad way to go.

Freddie let go of Tori's hips and braced his hands on either side of the Latina angel and between the redhead and blonde as he leaned forward towards Tori's flushed face. Jade reached up and affectionately brushed the back of his head and encouraged him to start sharing lazy kisses with the brunette.

Tori was still hovering in and out of consciousness, but her lips instinctively found Freddie's lips and halfheartedly returned them before the need to breathe was too much.

Freddie took that as a signal to stop and sat up then carefully shuffled backwards to find a place to rest. Sam joined him, pausing for a moment to tug on Cat to join them to give Tori a break. The redhead complied and crawled on the sheet to take care of Freddie.

Jade rocked Tori's nearly unconscious body and she lazily ran her hands up and down Tori's sides and stomach, avoiding her crotch and breasts. She sweetly kissed her ear, cheek and temple, whispering between the kisses, "You're alright. You're safe with me… I love you… we love you."

"Jade?" Tori finally started regaining her composure and muttered, "What… what happened?"

Jade rolled her eyes and teased, "You came again."

The aspiring pop star blinked several times to get her wits back then recalled what happened: Freddie was gently making love to her then the other girls decided to join in feasting on her body with their skilled tongues and mouths, and Jade started talking which caused her brain to overload with pleasure. She felt an aftershock at not so much the physical attention the quartet had given her, but the motivation behind it: their acceptance and love for her. The moment almost made her want to cry. She composed herself uttered in embarrassment, "I passed out again?"

"Oh yeah…" the goth mocked, "… not like you were complaining."

Tori rolled her eyes, just accepting Jade's flippant attitude about her losing consciousness during lovemaking. She took a few more steady breaths, not just trying to fill her lungs but cool her heated body. She felt another source of heat, feeling a deep sense of warmness below her naval then glanced down at her crotch. She brushed her hand down her abdomen and over her swollen lips and feeling the stickiness, realizing what had happened with Freddie finishing. "He came… inside me?"

"I don't think he planned to…" Jade felt the need to apologize and defend her man. "You caught him off guard with how hard you came. He didn't get a chance to ask you or pull out and-"

"No, it's… ok," the future pop star shook her head and interrupted with a sweet smile. Despite the pill, she still equated an inside finish with what that could bring to fruition, and while she was horrified at the possibility of getting pregnant in high school, it wasn't like there was a better man to share that with. "It's okay… it's really more than okay, I understand. I didn't expect to come that fast either… and I wanted to feel him again… I honestly still do…"

"Pretty sure that particular want never goes away, Vega…" Jade smirked as she moved her hand back down between Tori's legs and dipped her middle and ring finger inside. "Just like I can't stop myself from getting just a little more taste of this stuff…"

"Ugghhh…" Tori groaned from deep in her throat and closed her eyes, still so sensitive but the stimulation from Jade's delicate fingers just felt right. "I actually don't know if I'll be able to walk tomorrow…"

"Good. We can have another sleepover… so I can… nurse you back to health…" She mocked and pulled her fingers out with some of Freddie's release on her fingertips.

"It's still so thick…" she muttered almost unaware the words left her mouth. "I can't believe I didn't get to feel him release. I was kinda hoping to share that… you know… feeling again…"

"So…" Jade's brow cocked high, showing her fiendish side was on its way to the surface, "you're saying that you actually want his release inside you? That you, Tori Vega, the good little angel of our school, are not only accepting, but that you thrive in being Freddie's cum dumpster? If he needs to empty those heavy balls, you'll be there, at the ready, to help him?"

Tori opened her eyes to see Jade licking her fingers clean, content as she could be. She returned with a bit of a smartass smile on her face, "I thought that was your job? You're the one that's always so eager."

Jade dipped her fingers back into Tori to collect more of Freddie's salty release, causing the brunette to shiver in equal parts ecstasy and agony, and whispered in a sultry tone, "Oh it definitely is… my mouth, tits and pussy… even my ass, one day when we work ourselves up to that… are at his disposal at a moment's notice, but… I can't be with him all the time, so…"

She let her statement hang in the air, implying that she more than approved of Tori picking up the slack when she wasn't present, which made Tori feel even more included into what she was sharing with the incredible couple.

"So…" she asked, biting her lip toward her longtime tormentor.

"So, Vega…" Jade began, grabbing Tori's right hand and pressing it deep into her heavy pale breast. "In the name of the sex god that we both fell in love with… I guess I officially offer you the job as deputy cumslut for my boyfriend…"

Tori tried not to laugh and turned her head and lazily gave a kiss on Jade's cheek, not being able to reach her lips as she felt so thoroughly and pleasantly exhausted.

Jade dipped her face down and met the brunette's lips, sharing the sweet affection she never thought she could share with the brunette. She moved her hands up and cupped over the perky chest still rising and falling as her exhausted body craved more oxygen.

The lithe teen moaned into her mouth as her chest felt too sensitive to the attention of Jade's massaging hands and pinching fingers on her nipples, but Jade's welcoming mouth and tongue were far to distracting for her to complain bout anything and starting to return the affection. They lazily exchanged kisses for what seemed like several minutes or perhaps days in Tori's mind as all she could comprehend at the moment was being in Jade's arms and sharing love she never imagined.

Jade finally broke the kissing and slipped from behind Tori and laid her back on the propped up pillows to let her sit/lie inclined. She slithered down Tori's exhausted body and lazily ran her tongue across the mocha colored skin starting from her neck and collarbone to lick up her oozing sweaty skin, causing the Latino to giggle and relax after her body was so overworked. Jade continued licking down her cleavage then made a left to lick across the heaving breast and nipple then continued downward. She took some broad licks over her stomach and twirled the tip into her bellybutton.

Tori laughed again from the tickling of the muscle inside her little indentation, but soon her laughter turned to moans as Jade continued kissing down until she settled between Tori's legs. She brought her mouth to her blossomed flower, slowly oozing some of Freddie's deposit. She parted her lips and latched onto as much of Tori's opening as she could manage and began licking all around, intending to clean out as much as her tongue could reach.

Tori initially squirmed in place, but soon she relaxed as Jade's lazy tongue felt like a massage on overworked muscles. She started rolling towards Jade's mouth and her breath found a place somewhere between steady lazy and increased anticipation.

As Jade was enjoying the combined flavor of the ones she loved the most, Tori looked over Jade's head and saw that Sam and Cat were taking care of Freddie while he recovered. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she could only imagine the beautiful, and yet depraved, things being shared just a few feet away.

Freddie was resting back against the foot of the chair that Cat and Sam had shared earlier in the evening, supporting his back with one of the pillows, but he wasn't just relaxing back after a satisfying release. Cat was on his right where he had his right arm wrapped around the small of her back and hand on her right hip while his left hand was palming completely over her right breast. He gently kneaded it in his strong hand, flicking his thumb over her hard and sensitive nipple. He was grunting into her mouth as they shared deep and tongue massaging kisses.

Cat responded by strongly moaning in response into Freddie's mouth with her right arm around the back of his neck and hand on his shoulder while her right hand rubbed up and down his chest as they shared a deep and affectionate kiss that showed their appreciation and affection for one another.

Tori glanced down to see why Freddie seemed desperately clung onto Cat to let out his frigidity energy.

Sam was lying on her stomach to Freddie's left hip and buried her face in his lap, gently bobbing her head to lazily clean his shaft of any of his residue and Tori's release. She was moaning around his shaft that was trying to weaken as she cleaned him, enjoying his marinated release in Tori's heated caldron and the brunette's sweeter flavor, but her attention was giving him enough stimulation to remain semi-hard. The attention was probably too much for his sensitive his shaft, but he was apparently finding enough distraction with Cat in order to prevent himself from bringing Sam's enjoyment to an end to recover.

Jade finished cleaning out as much as she could from Tori's sweet and salty opening and began kissing back up over her baldness and her quivering abdomen until she was on all fours and hovering over the nearly exhausted brunette. Latching her mouth onto Tori's like a mother bird, she shared some of what she collected from their shared release, the brunette moaning at the salty sweet flavor that danced on her tongue so perfectly. Her hunger for him was lit once more, but Jade was keeping her distracted. The goth stole a quick kiss before she whispered, "Okay, you stay right here and relax…" She looked over her shoulder to see that her man was being well taken care of by the secret couple then looked back to Tori. "…and enjoy the show. I'll be right back." She accentuated her point by placing a quick kiss on Tori's forehead before standing up and walking around the end of the couch and towards the stairs.

* * *

 **Like I said, I know its short but I hope it wasn't disappointing. I can't wait to hear what you all think of this chapter so please, even as a Guest, throw some feedback our way. SVAD and I always love hearing from readers so don't be shy, even if it is negative criticism. We are slowly building up to our third part in this series (KTR3: At World's End- (non)working title), as well as a side series, which both draw a little from what a couple people have suggested and wanted more/less of. As always, I thank you for your time and for reading. Until next time...**


	26. Chapter 26

**So, I really was expecting no more than a couple weeks since the last update but its been right at a month and I'm sorry for that. On the upside, there will one more chapter than anticipated, which has taken up a good chunk of time. So, now I present the 'fivesome finale' but that doesn't mean the story itself is over yet:**

* * *

Jade lazily strolled down the stairs with her duffel bag over her shoulder, surprised it had taken her this long to break it out, especially when the night seemed to be on its last legs—the last legs for all of them, in reality. She considered herself in pretty good physical shape, but after all of the day and night's activities, fatigue was starting to set in for her.

However, before the night was out, she intended to satisfy a couple more people, starting with the girl that had been a complete thorn in her side since she walked into her life, willfully ignorant the fact that thorn was attached to a rose.

She returned to the living room, known tonight as simply Heaven on Earth, and saw that the festivities had reached a relaxing lull. Cat and Freddie were continuing to sweetly make out, brushing their hands up and down muscle and smooth skin to feel closer than their ambiguous relationship had ever allowed, eager to feed on their carnal desires. Sam was still on her stomach and sluggishly bobbing her head as she continued to enjoy Freddie's tool, making a show of it by excessively moaning and drooling over him.

Jade thought on the sight, questioning if she might need to take some notes on the way Freddie and Cat interacted, determined to sweeten things up between herself and Freddie in the future, hoping to find a balance to her more animalistic side. Watching Sam, on the other hand, made her feel mildly annoyed; it was one thing to clean him off and passionately see to his needs in the emotionally vulnerable afterglow, it was another to continue applying attention and not give her man a chance to relax and recover. She barely realized the whispered words escaped her lips before they slithered out, "Greedy slut…"

Tori had moved from relaxing, to back on the pillows, lying on her right side, propping up her head with one hand and bracing it with an elbow. Jade couldn't see her other hand, but noticed that her forearm was further south, lazily moving back and forth, and as she was drawn to stare at the beautifully fit ass of the bronze girl, she could see the flesh clench every so often.

The hostess for the evening stopped at the end of the couch and dropped the bag into the end seat. She pulled the zipper open and dug into it for a few seconds before she pulled her own strap-on, slightly longer and thicker than Cat and Sam's toy, but nowhere near as close to Freddie's size, and flesh colored. She pulled out a small bottle of lubricant- lavender scented- then walked over to Tori and knelt on both knees to her left.

She sat the items next to the bag then knelt down and slipped up to lie behind Tori. She braced her head up with her hand and supportive elbow then brushed her pointer finger up and down her mocha colored side, hip and upper thigh.

Tori shivered, startled by Jade's quiet approach and unexpected touch, but quickly relaxed and felt safe with her presence.

Jade half grinned, looking hungry, and quietly asked in a surprisingly innocent tone, "Enjoying the show?"

Tori looked over her shoulder and answered, "I am actually… Sam is just so devoted to him, and the way Freddie is so soft and gentle with Cat while she makes all these cute noises… it's sweet and…" She lowered her voice, "And really, really, freakin' hot."

Jade looked past Tori's left upper arm to watch her man continue giving loving attention to Cat, noticing his hand finally left her breast and slipped past her smooth stomach to gently brush his fingertips over her pretty petals. The redhead tightened her left arm around the back of his neck and brushed her hand up and down his chest, adding a growing whimper in their heated kisses.

Sam continued slurping around Freddie's meat that was slowly returning to full strength, adding her left hand to pump his lower half to help him along, refusing to let him go soft.

Jade licked her lips and agreed, "It certainly is…"

Tori ironically laughed, finding it hard to believe the situation she found herself—and the group as a whole—experiencing, "I can't believe you're not feeling jealous, Jade… I'm not even feeling jealous anymore… but I couldn't imagine you being that cool about another girl talking to your boyfriend, but this… they're having sex with him."

"I wish I could even begin to explain it, Vega…" Jade shrugged a shoulder and answered, "Freddie's different… I've become different… because of him… I'm… free and… loved… I have complete and utter trust in him and… even I can't believe it at times, but here we are…"

Tori shifted back, resting her back against Jade's supple breasts and turned more of her head to meet Jade's eyes and utter, unsure about what happened next, "Yes we are…"

Jade's hand moved off her hip and over the left ass cheek, palming and massaging over it a bit.

Tori giggled with the attention to her tight ass, breaking the emotional tension.

The darker haired teen wasn't expecting that reaction, but she didn't mind the sound that would usually drive her nuts. However, she very much wanted to hear another kind of sound pass her hot Latina's lips. Her hand moved further down until she dipped her fingers between the cheeks and brushed her middle and ring finger until she reached Tori's paradise.

Jade heard that sound when Tori closed her eyes and let out a deep whimper. She scooted closer and brought her lips to Tori's cheek to give a few kisses as she pushed the fingers in and out of the reheating opening that she assumed was due to the sights and sounds the sweet brunette had been experiencing since her grand release.

"You're so wet, Vega…" Jade whispered, letting her fingers push a little deeper, faster. "I figured after all those orgasms, having every drop licked from you, you wouldn't practically dehydrated by now…"

Tori simply responded by letting her lips meet the 'mean girl's' and moaned into Jade's mouth and reached back with her left hand to try to grab something of the pale singer, finding a firm grip of her left ass cheek. She clamped her spread fingers over the flesh while Jade lazily pumped her sweet peach.

The girls continued their kissing and groping for several minutes, enjoying each other's tastes, as Jade was trying to keep in mind that she needed to get Tori ready for what she planned next for the night. The hostess was the first to break the lip contact, allowing each to catch some of their breath.

Jade smiled at the sight of Tori's cheeks flushing and breathing a tad heavier than hers, responding nicely to the playful kissing and fingering. She pulled her fingers out sat up and Tori rolled fully onto her back. The darker haired teen sucked her fingers clean then sensually began, "I've got a little something I want to try…"

She twisted in her seat and reached back to grab the toy. She turned back to face Tori and held it up, causing the brunette to raise her brow and open her eyes wider at seeing the flesh colored anatomically correct phallus.

"I know you were just a sweet little innocent virgin 48 hours ago…" Jade's eyes lit up in a devilish manner and asked, "But do I have to explain what this is used for and how we're going to use it?"

The brunette licked her lips and apprehensively asked, her breathing hitched slightly, "You're going to use that on me?"

"Close…" Jade rolled her eyes to the ceiling and answered in a sultry tone, "I was thinking… that you would use this on me."

"You?!" Tori stared dumbfounded at the wicked teen and questioned with a near stutter, "You? You want me… to use… that… on you?!"

The darker haired teen brought her right hand to her upper chest and lightly pressed her fingertips onto her pale skin and asked in mocking shock, "Why not? You don't want to make love to me? I made love with you last night with Freddie, so I thought you might want to… reciprocate."

"I just…" Tori swallowed an embarrassing, seeing where Jade was going with her suggestion. She felt touched by the gesture, but she wasn't sure about the logistics of the proposition. "I do, I want to make love with you, but I ah… I'm not exactly sure what to do. It's not like I've ever used such a thing."

"It's simple. You put this on," Jade answered while turning the phallus over to grip it while pointing to the inside of the harness. She turned it back over, gripping the shaft and pointing at the mushroom head, "And you put this end into me and move your hips back and forth. Soft. Hard. Fast. Slow… All of the above if you want. I don't expect you to be a master at it… truth be told, I'm not exactly a master at it myself."

Tori licked her lips and let out an embarrassing laugh, "So it's alright if I make a fool of myself?"

"You're tight and toned Tori Vega with a big rubber cock coming from your waist…" Jade wickedly smiled with a narrowing gaze, showing it wasn't a concern for her. "It's seriously as sexy as it is silly."

She turned and reached back again and grabbed the bottle of lubricant. She dripped a bit of the lubricant into her left hand then closed the cap and sat it aside for the moment. She moved her now covered hand over Tori's slit then slowly ran her fingers up and down, rubbing the lubricant into the skin in good in lazy circles then dipping her pointer finger inside.

Tori closed her eyes and sighed, welcoming the attention and gentle penetration with the pale digit, despite still coming off the high of being quadrupled teamed to ecstasy.

The hostess for the evening continued to lazily rub then pump back inside then rubbed again, deviously grinning in enjoying every aspect of the beautiful flower of the sweet and beautiful girl.

Once Jade was satisfied that Tori wouldn't chap, she grabbed the strap-on and settled between the brunette's legs. She gently placed the harness over her opening, trying to line up a little protrusion on the inside with her love button. She fastened and tightened the straps around Tori's hips then between her cheeks and back up with the belt.

Tori gently shivered from the contact and feeling a little disconcerted at seeing herself suddenly having a false member.

Jade grabbed the bottle again and flipped the cap open to pour some on the toy as if she was pouring syrup on her breakfast. She closed the lid then slowly stroked the lubricant onto the toy, like she would stroke Freddie to get him nice and ready, and half grinned with an open mouth, her teeth brushing over the tip, making a sight of it for Tori's eyes.

She leaned over and lazily pressed her lips down on Tori's thin but kissable lips then whispered, "I think you're ready."

Jade stole a quick kiss then scooted back and rested her back on the pillow support against the foot of the couch and spreading her legs in a butterfly manner. She curled her finger in a 'come-hither' motion towards the nervous brunette.

Tori swallowed down a bit of her apprehension and sat up, getting on her knees and scooting towards Jade. She lined the toy up with Jade's entrance, but hesitated to go any further. Her doubts about potentially hurting Jade like she thought Sam was going to earlier, or her inability to please Jade, preventing her from taking that final move.  
Jade reached out and brushed her palm up and down the brunette's left forearm. "You're going to be fine Tori. I'll guide you."

Tori tore her eyes away from Jade's pelvis to meet her eyes, seeing desire and care in the blue orbs.

As Jade distracted her, she took the toy and placed the tip against her soft petals, toying a bit with rubbing it up and down. Jade slightly shivered from the contact. It was a different texture of course from Freddie's shaft, but it wasn't necessarily a turn-off as she'd had some wild rides with such objects, her experience with Sam earlier proving it. She was just grateful that she had loosened up and relaxed enough to accept the toy. She didn't want to spook Tori, after all.

"Just like that…" she muttered, biting her lip. Jade tugged a little, causing the long haired brunette to scoot her knees slightly forward and move her pelvis forward, finally sliding the crown of the toy past her folds.

She sighed, causing the gaze they were sharing to be broken, causing Tori to look down to see the crown of the toy slip past the nether lips, now closing around the phallus.

"Whew…"Jade opened her eyes and glanced up, letting a smile play on her lips and remarked, "See, Vega… nothing to it."

Tori braced her hands on either side of Jade's torso then nodded and slowly pulled her pelvis back and slightly scooted her knees, withdrawing much of the toy for the tight confines. She pushed forward and waddled her knees an inch or so forward to push more of the phallus back into Jade.

Jade's breath increased as the toy spread her muscles and accepted about half the toy.

The brunette pulled her ass back, withdrawing the toy to about a quarter remaining inside. She pushed back to about another half length of the toy then withdrew with an odd shuffle. She repeated the motion severely times, feeling a bit of strain on her lower back.

Tori licked her lips, feeling a little disappointed that her motions weren't as smooth as she had experienced with Freddie. It made her wonder if Freddie had to train himself to do what he does with his member. Her mind drifted to there being some class for guys that teach 'swordsmanship' with their things.

"Mmmhmmm…" Jade closed her eyes and took a deep breath, snapping Tori from her strange thought trail. She opened her eyes and reached up, cupping Tori's left cheek and sighed, "You're doing fine Tori."

"Don't lie…" The brunette looked dubious, staring into Jade's reassuring eyes, and uttered, "I don't feel like I'm doing fine."

The lying teen rubbed her palms up and down Tori's arms and gently answered, "Just plant your knees and pivot with them. You don't have to pull it all the way out."

The brunette nodded her head and adjusted her hands and steadied her knees. She hunched over Jade's form and brought her face to hover the pale teen. She slowly pushed, slipping more of the toy between Jade's lips and deeper into her canal, wanting to sink completely into her, joining them as one lovemaking piece.

Jade sighed and moaned as the toy pushed aside her muscles, but Tori felt a pushback against her sex and love button. The resistance of Jade's muscles, which Tori would later believe she was purposely tightening herself, pushed the inside of the harness against Tori's crotch. The girls moaned in harmony as they were experiencing their respective pleasures of Tori trying to fulfill Jade, the phallus slipping into her tight confines until their pelvic mounds met.

They struggled for breath, getting accustomed and relishing their joining, Jade more on the physical side of accepting the toy while Tori emotionally feeling nearly as one with her. It was as fulfilling of an experience as either girl imagined.

The future pop star opened her eyes and breathed out, seeing the pleasurable grimace on Jade's face, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, Vega…"Jade opened her eyes to meet Tori's concerned coffee colored eyes and bit into her swollen bottom lip then uttered in a breathy tone, "I'm with you."

Tori leaned forward and captured Jade's swollen, slightly quivering pink lips, deeply kissing her as she felt a wave of different emotions in Jade's acceptance of her. They exchanged a few sweet kisses before Tori pulled her lips away and sat up to hunch over her. She pulled back only her hips then pushed inside, finding her balance on her hands and knees, then pulled back again. She slowly repeated the process, over and over, focusing on trying to perfect the motion.

"Ungh…" Jade's hands tightened around Tori's hips and closed her eyes and breathed out while playing a little harder with the dark colored nipple between her fingers, "Fuck, Tori… fuck me… just like that baby…"

"You like that?" Tori asked, seeming a bit concerned as she looked into the pleasured eyes of her 'girlfriend,' suddenly getting the confidence she needed to repeat her words in a whole new way, full of playful self-assurance. "You like that, baby?!"

"Fucking love it…" Jade grinned wide as she felt her heartbeat grow to a thousand beats per minute. "I could count… on one… finger… the number of people… who I'd love as much to drill me like this…"

Tori grinned with joy from Jade's praise, now the primary driving force for her to keep her steady pace, sliding in and out of the sweet passage. Her eyes gazed down to watch the phallus sink and retreat through the petals, an erotic sight even her past fantasies of sharing with Jade hadn't fathomed. Her mind drifted to how jarring the pale phallus was from her natural tan, leading to an idea that they should get another toy that was a little closer to her skin tone to better immerse into the lovemaking. As she watched Jade's face contort into several different smiling forms, she realized it was a conversation for another time.

They continued this manner for perhaps several minutes, Tori getting into the lazy rhythm of lovemaking and enjoying the closeness it brought them. She watched as Jade's pale cheeks flushed, her lips part with each deeper and quicker breath and eyes start to lose focus. The sight drove her to give Jade the release she wanted to give, to give her love and show she could love the 'dark hearted' girl as much as Freddie—despite no one trying to make a competition out of it. She braced more of her weight on her right hand and slipped her hand between them, intending to give her more pleasure and hopefully get some more praise from the pale goddess. She brushed her fingertip over Jade's exposed bundle of nerves with a lazy motion as her thrusting slightly increased.

Jade's eyes shot open and let out a low groan followed by a long moan. She glanced up and saw that Tori's sweet smile, relishing in the fact that she was in control and giving such pleasure to gothic teen.

Jade cupped the back of Tori's head, brushing her finger tips under her hairline while her left hand palmed over the right breast and brushed her thumb over the chocolate pebble, hoping to return the favor.

Tori sighed with the attention to her sensitive nipple and the harness pushing back against her center. She let the pleasure fuel her to push Jade over the edge and drove a little faster, throwing her lower back into the thrusting and digging her knees against the padded sheet.

Jade began trembling and her hips tightened around Tori's thighs. She softly warned with a growing sensation in her gut that had been building since the brunette had slipped inside her, "Tori…"

"It's your turn…" Tori brushed her palm over Jade's left check, turning her face to look at her and drew on her reserves to give her everything she had. "You've taken care of me every time you've driven me to that cliff… This time, I'm going to be the one to catch you…

The plastic harness slapped against Jade's crotch and joints, becoming louder than their shared heaving breaths, but it wasn't to last.

Jade clenched her eyes shut, feeling the wave about to crash over her and she opened her eyes and swore under her breath, getting louder with each word, "Shit, shit, shiiiitttt…"

"Let go and just fall…" Tori leaned forward so her mouth was just inches away from Jade's puckered lips. She encouragingly whispered, "I'm right here Jade… I'm right here… You're safe… I love you…"

Tori's tender and honest words were the last little push Jade needed to tip over the edge. She breathed out barely above her heavy breathing, "Fuuuucckkkk…" Her inner muscles clenched in rapid succession while the rest of her muscles shivered with the tension and extremities freezing, particularly gripping right breast. Her eyes blinked as her vision blurred and her breath suddenly caught in her throat.

Tori couldn't feel the muscles clenching around the toy and only felt the nominal pressure of Jade's thighs on her hips—she thought her sides would have been crushed if her thighs had been angled up a little more—but she could certainly feel the fingernails dig into her skin.

Fortunately, the tension dissipated in Jade's body and the pale teen relaxed into the pillow and released Tori, her energy momentarily drained from her body and wore a content smile.

Tori leaned forward and shared some lazy kisses, pushing her tongue passed Jade's defenseless lips to tease her pearly whites.

Jade found enough strength to lift her hands and cup the brunette's cheeks and return the kisses, but for once, she was clearly the one following Tori's lead.

They made out for perhaps another minute until Jade fully relaxed and her shallow breath steadied. Tori scooted back, slowly pulling the phallus from Jade's tight confines until there was a soft slurping sound of her freeing herself. She sat on her heels and let out a chuckle through her heaving breath, "That was… fun…"

Jade licked her lips and remarked, "Glad you liked it, but we're not done." She slipped passed her onto her hands and knees to crawl a few paces away. She wiggled her rear and looked over her shoulder smiling, giving her the same gaze that she had given Freddie in wanting to take her from behind. "Don't make me beg…"

"It's just…" Tori slipped behind Jade, holding on to one cheek while gripped the base of the toy. She swallowed down some nervousness bubbling up her stomach. "This is… just so different… I don't want to disappoint and-"

"Hush… Don't stress, just do it." Jade looked over her shoulder, shaking her underrated rear, slightly pushing back against the toy and whispered in the sultriest tone the aspiring pop star had ever heard, "C'mon… Fuck me, Tori Vega…"

Tori shivered with every possible emotion hitting her at once from the words and scene before her. She knew she was in love with the 'mean girl' on her hands and knees, but she also had some unresolved frustration with her as well for their sordid history, bordering on rage at some points. She could see that Jade truly desired her on that same loving and compassionate level as the others, if not more, but she felt so greedy, wanting the pale goddess all to herself. She was hopeful in the future that she could share with Jade, and Freddie too for that matter, and yet, tomorrow was still something to be feared.

The Latina summoned all the willpower she had, and nodded her head, then pressed the crown of the toy against Jade's welcoming opening, sliding easily with the slickness from her release. She gripped Jade's hips to allow for control to finish pushing inside the slick confines. She ground her pelvis against the plump ass, drawing sighs from each of the girls with the phallus moving all around inside Jade and the inside of the harness brushing Tori's cleft.

"That's what I'm talking about…" Jade moaned, gyrating her hips slightly. "A perfect fit from the perfect little princess…"

"I think the toy would feel the same no matter who used it…" Tori whispered, rubbing her hands up and down the pale cheeks- something she had imagined quite a number of times in those dark and quiet, private, most intimate moments in her room… and sometimes in daydream flashes during school when Jade would wear a tight pair of jeans or skirt would flare up if she got up or turned too fast. Her thoughts caused her mouth to release a sound before she'd even realized it. "Ooohh…"

"Nobody could wear it like you… wield it like you…" Jade practically mewed back. The lithe teen was so lost in enjoying the flesh in her hands, that she forgot that someone was waiting for more attention. "So, Vega… you're deep inside… but I'm still putting words together. Are you going to play with me or fuck me?"

"I…" Tori raised one of her eyebrows and licked her lips in a devious manner. "I thought we were doing both?"

Jade didn't have to respond as she grinned and pressed her attention forward, her eyes fluttering slightly, then pushed back with her knees to push back in grinding against Tori.

The cocky brunette's smile left her face and was replaced with an 'O' shape as the inside surface of the harness brushed over all the right places. The pleasure was too much at the moment, so she pulled her pelvis back until just the crown remained. She took a few breaths then lazily pushed back inside, watching inch by inch of the flesh color toy disappear between the pale cheeks until her pelvis pressed against the cheeks again.

"That's a start…" Jade said, planting her hands on the ground a bit further so she could force herself back to meet the thrusts. "C'mon and give it to me… Fuck me!"

Tori wasn't interested in arguing as she gripped the ashen hips tight and pushed the muscles in her knees so that she could thrust harder and faster. "Ungh… this feel so incredible…"

"If you… fuck… think that's good… you should be, shit shit… on the other end…" Jade growled, fingers grasping at the floor as she pressed her face into the couch to silence her screams, and smelling the deep scent of Tori's release from earlier in the evening. "I can't wait to show you…"

"Me either," the brunette whispered, leaning in toward her ear as her hands slid up the pale back and around to Jade's heavy, swaying breasts. Tori wasn't sure what came over her, but she couldn't resist her animalistic side, gripping the pale orbs tight, using them to pull Jade's body into hers. "I can't… believe… I'm actually… fucking you…"

"Then show me how fucking bad you wanted to pound the shit out of this pussy then…" Jade called back, her mouth in a frozen well satisfied smile as her body was rocked. "Take every time I was a complete and total bitch… Every single bad word I said to you…. Every time I threatened you… and use it. Here's your chance… fuck my brains out…"

It was like a possession happened behind Jade as her half teasing, half encouraging words wrapped up, and like lightning, Tori became like a feral animal, and her last thought was that this animal inside her lover needed to be let off the leash much more often.

* * *

Freddie enjoyed his little makeout session with Cat, because who wouldn't with such a cute and sweet girl, just bubbling with energy and wholesomeness, but unfortunately, he felt the need to cut the sweet and nice stuff short thanks to the feeling his manhood was experiencing. He regretfully pulled his lips from Cat, both heaving for breath after their intense kissing and his treating her breast and incredibly taut nipple like a toy with a joystick. They grinned to one another, happiness shining in each other and both swooping back in for one last kiss, knowing it would be the last for a little while.

Freddie laced his fingers through Sam's hair, massaging her scalp for a bit then regretfully gave her a slight tug to signal that it was time for her to stop.

Sam regretfully and annoyingly pulled her mouth of his now proudly standing rod, covered with her saliva, thoroughly clean of his and Tori's release, and coaxing him back to full hardness for another round. She had hope that it would be her that got his final release, but she knew that there was one girl that was probably going to get his creamy treat.

"Thanks Sam," he whispered, cupping her face in his palm, nuzzling her face against his cock, clearly wanting more. "That was… beyond words…"

The blonde rose to her knees and gave him a cocky grin. "Oh you're more than welcome… and Little Miss Cheekbones on you tastes fantastic, but…" She flicked an eyebrow and finished in a sultry tone, "…but I didn't have to stop. I could suck this beautiful cock all night, drink my reward, and then suck until I got another one…"

"I'm sure Tori'll be flattered when I tell her, but…" Freddie said, hating the disappointment in the blonde's eyes when he had to turn his attention elsewhere. "I probably only have one more round left in me and I need it for Jade, so…"

"Oh… her…" Sam rolled her eyes and sarcastically remarked, "How could I forget…"

Freddie reached out with his left hand and wrapped around her side and palmed her lower back then pulled her to him, pressing her breasts against the side of his chest and stealing a deep kiss.

The blonde closed her eyes and mewed into his mouth, feeling overwhelmed with his strength and dominance with a simple kiss. She wanted to be mad, and she was a bit jealous, but if he could have Jade and still hold her and kiss her like this, allowing her to please him, she could live with that.

He pulled his mouth away and instructed with a hint of steel in his voice to signal that she shouldn't pout or be jealous, "Be nice… you've had your treat… I think we've enjoyed each other tonight…"

"I know…" Sam rolled her eyes, unable to really argue with his point as she had more than she bargained for tonight with him and his tone that instructed her not to argue or be petty… his dominate position causing her submissive side to take over her response. "I'll just miss you…"

Freddie turned his head and shared another sweet kiss with Cat, causing the redhead to giggle again into the kiss, then pulled away from the girls to head for his brunettes. As soon as he was detangled from the secret couple, Cat practically pounced onto Sam, causing the blonde to roll onto her back and letting out a surprised yelp.

* * *

Tori was steadily pumping and smacking Jade's mouthwatering ass. She felt another sense of power over Jade, surprisingly comfortable in this wild domination, instead of the turbulent, constant one-upmanship that they had battled for the last couple years. She had surrendered to Jade last night- something, for the record, she didn't regret at all as all her fantasies had came true and then some- but this afternoon in the dressing room, and at this moment, the feeling of being in control was becoming an aphrodisiac.

Freddie scooted along his knees to move around the pair and get in front of Jade. He cupped her right cheek and brushed some of her fallen hair off her cheek and behind her ear.

Jade looked up with hungry, but quite exhausted, eyes to see his manhood primed and ready, just inches away from her mouth, which was seemingly trapped in a permanent O shape, but her lips still quivered with the anticipation of being fed her lover's member. Her eyes traveled up to meet his eyes and they didn't have to exchange words about what was to happen next, not that she could find too many words thanks to how thorough Tori was being in her primal lovemaking, but there was still desire in each of their eyes. Yet, ever the gentleman, Freddie was still signaling it was fully her decision to make.

Jade flickered her eyes back on his crown and didn't hesitate to open her mouth wide and leaned forward to take half of him inside in one 'gulp', moaning and slurping all around it as his crown tapped the back of her throat.

"Mmmhmmm…" Freddie closed his eyes and deeply groaned with the new and welcoming sensation of her loving mouth on his flesh. He slightly scooted forward to sink deeper in Jade's mouth and allow his love not to pull too far away from Tori. "Shit… you never cease… to amaze me… Jade West."

If Jade heard his words, she wasn't responding to them, seemingly devoting all the thought and energy she could manage to the service of his massive rod that filled her mouth, stretching her lips. The raven haired beauty moaned around Freddie's manhood, thankful she could truly make the noises Tori was forcing out of her, safely silenced by the delicious meat that she could savor with every meal every day, as she pulled back and pushed her ass back against Tori, sinking the toy to the absolute hilt. She kept about a quarter of his length in her mouth, licking around his crown and slurping any sweet precum that dribbled from his little eye.

Freddie and Tori sighed in unison from her skilled tongue and grinding ass. They looked to one another, signally without words how they would set the pace for them all to share in pleasure. His free hand reached out to the tanned beauty, amazed at how her sweat glistened against her near golden form as she smiled, enjoying breaking wild with their shared lover. Tori took his hand and brought it to her jiggling chest, a symbol of feeling her heartbeat just as much as a desire for him to cup her beautiful breast before bringing her own hand back to Jade's rear for some playful spanking.

"I see it now…" Tori growled, really drilling into her former bully. "You look so damn hot with that perfect cock in your mouth, especially with that well fucked look on your face…"

"Someone's really having some fun…" The muscular teen smirked, raising his eyebrow, moved his other hand from simply cupping her cheek and keeping some hair behind her ear to cupping the nape of her neck. He gently pulled her forward to take more of him into her mouth, nearly three quarters of his member, and away from Tori's crotch. "I think Jade is in her own little heaven at the moment."

Tori, bit her lip, wondering if this was now a game, and moved forward a bit, closing any possible gap, then pulled her hips back to allow more of the toy to partially slide out and quickly tugged on her hips to pull back.

There was not much space, but Jade pulled her mouth back until just the head remained and went along with pushing back with her hands and knees against Tori's lower pelvis. But Freddie scooted a bit more, pushing half his length into her mouth as Tori was completely sheathed inside her.

They slowly sawed back and forth at a gentle and comfortable pace for Jade, allowing her to rock back and forth on her knees and palms and slurp his shaft and be filled with her toy in a back and forth motion.

Jade's eyes were closed and she moaned around the meat in her mouth, eager to coat it with her saliva then grind back against Tori to be filled with the phallus. She thought she was in heaven being trapped—joined—between the two people she loved the most. The only way this could get better is if they were truly double penetrating her… the image of such an event urged her to continued and motivated her to one day be able to give the last piece of her to him, stretching her ass and filling it so much that Tori might even have trouble taking her pussy with the smaller toy.

* * *

As the trio were engaged in their 'spit-roast', Cat laid on her side, propping her head up with her right elbow, palm on the side of her head to settle watching the show after she shared a few kisses with Sam.

The sight itself was pretty erotic- Tori vigorously taking Jade from behind and Freddie powerfully, yet lovingly feeding Jade his thick length into her clearly hungry mouth. The redhead had her share of pleasuring an inanimate shaft and wouldn't mind doing the same with Tori once she withdrew with Jade's honey coating it. She really thought she could show one of the most popular girls at Hollywood Arts how enjoyable it would be to allow her to suckle from her toy… Sam always appreciated her 'attention'.

While Cat had been caught up watching the activity, Sam had slipped out of the living room and returned, with no one the wiser, until she slithered up behind Cat, moving her crimson hair off her shoulder and placing delicate kisses on her shoulder and neck.

Sam wiggled her arm between the sheet and Cat's side then reached up to cup her right breast. Her other hand cupped the tanned thigh and lifted the lithe limb up, exposing her bald opening. She wiggled her hips, using the head of the toy to tease the slick and tight opening.

"Sam!" Cat's eyes went wide and looked over her shoulder, believing their personal toy had been retired for the evening. "I was just watching them and thinking…"

"I had a feeling..." Sam kissed her shoulder and whispered, "So I'd thought I'd give you one more treat tonight."

The redhead giggled then kissed Sam's nose.

The blonde made a face, not caring for that type of affection, but Cat had a way of making it adorable enough that she'd forgive her for anything.

Cat reached down with her free hand to help line the head of the toy to her slick opening and Sam moved her pelvis forward, slipping the head inside. She closed her eyes and softly whimpered with the welcome intrusion. "Ooooh…"

"Just relax and watch them…" Sam eased inside at a steady and easy pace, allowing for the petite girl to accept the toy. She stopped when her pelvis met the redhead's cute little rear, satisfying the girl without over taxing her with size. She briefly wondered how she ever accepted Freddie without permanent damage.

The bombshell blonde finished sheathing into her secret girlfriend, causing her to approvingly whimper almost in distress, but Sam instinctively knew she wasn't actually hurting her. She started kissing on the side of Cat's neck as she slowly worked her way in and out of the tight confines, mentally trying to resist thinking about how bad she wanted to be the head in Freddie's strong and loving hands.

* * *

Freddie and Tori were working in tandem like a well oiled machine, moving Jade back and forth between them. Jade had set the pace of their spit roast at first but once she seemed set, the brunette pair took the lead, pushing and pulling the ashen, yet pinkening, body how and where they wanted her. The pale teen was moaning up a storm around Freddie's meat, the near vacuum seal stopping her loud cries from shaking the walls, allowing her well-earned drool to run down her chin and his balls as it slid back and forth past her lips and over her tongue, tapping the back of her throat. On Tori's end, Jade's sleeve tightened and milked the silicone as if it were a real member, allowing her juices to seep from her opening and down her inner thighs and stimulating her inner walls, particularly her internal bundle of nerves.

Jade had never felt more at peace or at home than having her body claimed at both ends by the two people she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. The spit roasted raven haired teen wasn't the only one experiencing such exquisite pleasure of being filled at both ends, however.

Freddie's manhood was getting the treat of its existence with Jade's eager servicing, her lips scraping across his taut velvety skin, her tongue lapping everywhere it could touch, bathing it in warm spittle and sending vibrations down the length and into his balls with the soft humming. He focused on giving her scalp a gentle massage, all ten fingers digging in and finding a different spot to focus their energies as he pushed and pulled her beautiful face, allowing his body to just drop all resistance and hoped to eventually fill her throat and inevitably her stomach with his last load of the night.

On the other end of the gothic teen, Tori was getting lost at the sight of piercing between Jade's pale and soft cheek and sound of her smacking flesh against her lower abdomen. She could only feel her bump back against her pelvis, but it was a pleasant experience in of itself as it caused the inner side of the harness to brush over her most sensitive area. She thought that she appreciated Jade's body before but seeing it at this angle and being able to let her fingertips explore and dig into her flawless soft flesh made the aspiring pop star fall even more in love with her lover's… her sexual savior's… physique

Jade's moans grew louder and she reached up with her right hand, slipping her arm under the arm that was guiding her head up and down his shaft and desperately clawed at Freddie's tightening abs.

Freddie realized what she was signaling and lovingly encouraged her, "We're right here Jade… let it happen." He added a gentle brushing of his thumb over her cheekbone as a sign of affection. "Let Tori feel what it's like to be inside heaven when it explodes…"

She opened her eyes for a moment and glanced up to Freddie's warm brown eyes. The love directed at her sent a deep shiver through her. She shut her eyes tightly and the next moment she stopped, keeping about half of him inside her mouth and about three-fourths of the toy inside her sleeve. Her whole body quaked and screamed around his shaft, signally, at the very least, a significant release.

Freddie stifled a deep groan with the vibration of her cries down his rod, causing him to twitch hard in her warm oral orifice, taking all of his strength not to let the sensation break his final dam just yet.

Tori watched Jade's ass quake and the rest of her body shiver with her release. She wished she could feel what she knew must have been an incredible vice, but the sight of Jade having such a release physically and emotionally satisfying her.

Jade shivered several more times before she relaxed and began heavily breathing through her nose while Freddie pulled her head up by her neck with one hand, and withdrew his shaft from her mouth with the other hand, gripping his base tightly to help control his desire to paint her face. He was heaving and groaning, but wore a smile on his face after the incredible blowjob she had performed.

Once her mouth was free from his mighty tool, she heaved for breath past her drool covered lips while she recovered from her release. She looked up to him with an almost delirious smile and found the strength to crawl away from Tori, allowing the toy to withdraw from her satisfied opening, with a slurp, her free nectar now dripping down her thighs. She got up onto her knees and finished scooting to Freddie. She pressed her soft chest against his muscular chest, trapping his rod between his muscular abdomen and her flat smooth one (one that would swell in carrying their child or children with the way they went at it like rabbits, one day) and palmed over his shoulders.

Their mouths joined in nearly an instant and shared a deep and powerful kiss, not caring where her mouth had just been. She pulled her mouth away and contently smiling.

Freddie grinned and asked, "Enjoy yourself?"

"Absolutely…"

"Good… that was pretty hot to be part of…"

Her expression turned into a soft pout and sultry fluttering eyes and whispered, almost pleadingly, "Oh… don't worry, we're not done… Sam got two, Tori got two and I only got one. Do you think that's fair to me?"

Freddie's hands slipped under the borrowed shirt and palmed her sides, returning with a sweet and possessing smile. "Of course not, baby. It's yours, but I'm not sure what's left in the tank. I know I can go for a bit, but I'm afraid I might disappoint you."

"As if that was even possible…" Jade glanced down at his chest and ran her pointer finger down the center of his chest, lovingly whispering to him, "You won't ever disappoint me, baby. I'll take whatever is left. I just want to feel you go off inside… your cock twitching and jerking hard inside me as you blow what you have left…"

He kissed her forehead and uttered, "You certainly have been generous to the others lately…"

"Says the guy who is so charitable with his cock…" She lifted her head, cocking it to the side and deviously uttering while meeting his eyes, "Maybe I'm just being a little selfish… wanting you all to myself in the end… the night ending with me… inside me…"

Freddie returned her devious smile and slightly tilted his head as he dove in to dominate her mouth with his tongue bullying past her lips.

Jade moaned into the kiss, allowing one hand to wrap around to cup the back of his neck while her other hand desperately palmed over his chest. They moaned into each other's mouth for several seconds before Jade pulled away and turned to face Tori. She got back on her knees and crawled to the tanned teen. She reached out and grabbed the toy then gave her a gentle tug to move her forward. She didn't hesitate to slurp up the phallus in front of her mouth. She moaned and licked all around it to savor the taste combined taste of the flavored lubricant and her natural flavor.

"Fuck I wish this was a real cock…" Jade whispered, looking up at the nervous teen the toy was attached to, teasing it like it was a legit member, stroking and licking. "I wish you could feel the way I lick and suck this thing, and to have that delicious pussy juice fire out in a different form, spurting out all over my tongue and face when you erupt…"

As Jade dove her face down to push it against her throat, Tori looked down and was momentarily stunned about the sight. It was one thing to watch the mean girl of Hollywood Art about feasting on her honeypot, but it was indescribable to watch her service her as if she was male. She instinctively moved her right hand to cup the back of Jade's head and run her fingers through the raven locks, loving the silky touch of her hair between her fingers.

Freddie scooted forward and lined himself back up with Jade's opening, the first chance he got to experience it since the dressing room, and carefully pushed past her petals. He grabbed her hips and slowly scooted his knees forward, allowing him to sink further into her depths.

Jade grunted hard around the toy, trying to use it as an outlet to the jolt of pleasure she felt with his thickness parting her muscles and sinking into her tight confines greater than the notably thinner toy. She may have loosened up over the course of the night, but she was still an incredible fit that still seemed a size too small for his above average size to slip inside her.

Freddie slipped his hand underneath the shirt and rubbed a hand up and down her spine, trying to comfort her as she accepted him while his right hand tightened around her hip. He stopped halfway inside and let his other hand massage her right ass cheek. He pulled back to keep just the crown inside then pushed about three-quarters back inside.

He pulled back nearly all the way out then pushed himself to the hilt, stretching her muscles and his crown pressing tightly against her cervix.

Jade clenched her eyes tight and whimpered loudly around the plastic phallus, slurping her own juices clean off of it as the pleasure shuddered through her. It had only been a couple hours since she felt him but she couldn't get over how much bigger he felt, all the constant attention clearly causing some swelling.

Freddie moved his hand from her back to join on her other hip to take a firm grip as he pulled back and Tori pushed forward, then they switched in sinking and withdrawing from the pale teen at the same time.

They quickly picked up the pace they had set up earlier of sawing in and out of Jade, knowing a bit more of what she could handle on both ends, and now that she was completely at their mercy, the three began filling the room with deep moans, merciful mews and animalistic groans and wildly slapping and slurping flesh.

* * *

The roommates' gentle spooning had picked up the pace and intensity as they watched the trio make love, Cat loving the intimacy of the scene while Sam felt envious that Jade was so effectively polishing Freddie's knob and now taking his thick pole into her tight opening.

The blonde rapidly bucked hard into the redhead, causing the sound of rubber smacking the slightly smaller girl's tight ass.

"Oooh chizz…" Cat closed her eyes and muttered through baited breath, "Jank me Sammy, jank me…"

Sam heard the desperation in her roommate's voice and felt the desperate clawing of Cat's left hand reaching back at her thighs. Cat usually didn't care for the rough stuff, but she certainly seemed to need to reach another release. Sam had no intention of 'torturing' the emotionally and physically sensitive teen and picked up her pace, aggressively massaging her small right breast.

Cat's forehead began to bead with sweat, simply from the heat built up just being on the receiving end of Sam's aggressive lovemaking. She could feel Sam's sweat coated, slick breasts rub against her back with each thrust, sending a shiver through her. The bouncing pleasure in her stomach took only a few more seconds before she clenched her eyes shut and shouted, "JANK! JANK, SAMMY!"

Her tight muscles rapidly clenched around the toy, attempting to milk it and almost leaving the shape of her muscles imprinted on the toy, and forcing Sam to stop halfway into her love tunnel.

Sam brushed her left hand up and down from Cat's hip to the side of her breast, letting Cat ride out her release. "I got you kiddo… just relax…"

Cat shuddered one more time then slumped completely on side, racing for breath as her soft swell in her chest rose and fell.

Sam pulled her close, sinking the toy a bit deeper into the smaller teen's sleeve, and snuggling with her to comfort her in the afterglow.

"Uhhhhh…" the redhead whimpered out, feeling stuffed, releasing another shiver as the underside of the toy brushed her sensitive inner walls.

The carefree teen slowly relaxed as all the tension in her muscles dissipated and felt sleep tug on her.

Sam slowly withdrew from Cat's overworked opening, eliciting a small groan from the cute teen.

The redhead rolled onto her back, heaving breath and digging her fingers into the sheet. Her face was flushed and she had a hint of tears in her eyes.

Sam leaned down and kissed her cheeks and whispering her affections towards the loveable girl and brushed her hand up and down her quivering stomach. She may have wanted to dip her fingers down between Cat's legs and scoop up her sweet mess, but knew it would be too soon for her hypersensitive nerves.

Once Cat seemed to calm, she turned her face to her left to watch Jade, Tori and Freddie finishing their round of lovemaking. Sam scooted next to her to rest on her side and press her chest against Cat's side to join her in watching the scene unfold, finally dipping her fingers to collect her sweet nectar as a treat.

* * *

Freddie was going to town in thrusting into his dark goddess, filling her to the brink and pushing her forward to accept the toy attached to Tori. He threw in a few slaps of her ass, giving the pale cheeks a nice hue of pinkness, and giving him some satisfaction as he urged her forward to take the toy nearly to its base, servicing Tori even if the brunette really couldn't feel it.

Jade's breathing heaved through flared nostrils as she tried to pull a vacuum around the silicone toy, the pleasure of Freddie's 'warcock' stretching her in all the right ways she never thought she was capable of feeling, and battering for entrance into her womb.

She tore her mouth away from the toy, her eyes clamped shut and hair swaying back and forth and muttered through baited breath, "I'm… gonna… fuck Freddie! I'm going to…" She reached back out and grabbed out around to Tori's ass to pull her forward and practically inhaled the plastic phallus.

The desire and the pleasure in her gut reached its crest and she screamed around the toy, muffling her vocalization of the explosive release in her stomach. She tightened her fingers into Tori's hip, threatening to leave marks while her inner muscles squeezed Freddie's mighty staff in its volcanic heat.

Freddie clenched his eyes shut and softly snarled, relishing in the feeling of being squeezed by such a warm vice. He instinctively bucked into her, forcing her tightened muscles apart and sending a new wave of pleasure through her that she thought her mind was going to overload.

Jade had just enough consciousness to slightly corkscrew her head as desperately attempted to pour her release into the toy and vainly attempt it to go off in her mouth as if she was blowing Freddie.

The endorphin fueled release eventually dissipated and her shivers through her tense muscles ceased. She slowly pulled her mouth off the toy and huffed for breath, fighting to keep herself up as her arms felt like noodles. She turned her eyes upward, giving Tori a thankful expression. "You have… such a… delicious cock, Tori Vega…"

"Only because it had you on it…" Tori, fired back while blushing, and sat back on her heels then pulled her legs out from under her to sit cross-legged to catch her breath. She cupped Jade's cheeks and brought her face up for a kiss. "Have I told you lately how much I love you, Jade West?"

"Certainly not a bad time to remind me…" the pale beauty smirked before kissing the tan brunette a bit deeper, her hands moving up Tori's taught stomach.

"What Tori said…" Freddie slowly started sliding back and forth into Jade for them both to cool down and moved his hands from her hips to palm over and rub circles over her cheeks. "But it goes double for me..."

"Oh yeah?" Jade bit her lip, looking back at the man who dominated her mind, body, and soul with everything he did. Despite only having a few moments to regain her thoughts after a powerful release, she was already back to her playful self. "Bet you say that to all the girls you fuck the brains out of…"

"Well…" the handsome Seattle native smirked with a half wink, causing her to show a signal of false offense. So he told her truth. "There is not a single part of you, inside and out, that I don't love."

Freddie leaned forward to press his chest over her back. He reached around and cupped her tender breasts and pulled her up to stand with him on their knees. She sighed with the new angle of his staff inside what felt like a stuffed canal and brushed across her g-spot. He carefully massaged the mounds of flesh, letting the pink pillows seep between his fingers, especially the left one where Sam had been particularly rough.

"I'm certainly loving this…" she smiled, surrendering herself to his words as much as his body. Jade rolled her head back onto his left shoulder and surrendered to his touch, letting him do whatever he wanted after such a release. A playful smile formed on her lips as she felt the playful kisses on the side of her neck. She felt a little heat rekindle when she felt him jump from inside her. "Was all this buttering up because you still need a release?"

"Let me be perfectly clear," Freddie said, his soft grasp suddenly becoming a tight squeeze that scared her as much as it excited her for a moment. "The sexual relationship we share is beyond anything I could ever attach words to, but I would say these words regardless of how my lust or desires take hold. I love you completely. Not just as a body but as a mind… a soul. I crave you in the most innocent form as well. I crave to turn over and tell you goodnight every night for the rest of my life. To give you little forehead kisses just because. To tell you how much I adore and love you when you have a rough day and feel your worst. I crave you every moment of every day, many where I just want to be next to you, nothing more, nothing less."

"Wow…" the aspiring pop star let out, not meaning to even speak or risk ruining the moment. Once she had earned glances from both her lovers, she figured she shouldn't just stop making noise. "That was… wow… beautiful."

"You, Tori, are-"

"Babe… give the poetry a rest for the moment. Make me feel like the special one…" Jade said, rubbing her fingers down her man's jawline, savoring the fact that he was capable of such powerful words and beautiful imagery. If she wasn't sure they'd be married soon enough, she would have begged him to run off to a chapel right then. "Besides, if you tried to tell Vega what she's like for you, she'd probably faint. Or cum… your words have some serious power…"

Before either of them could respond, Tori stood back up on her knees and waddled over to the busty teen. With Freddie holding her at an angle that arched her back slightly, her heavy orbs were on full display and she couldn't help herself but indulge, She leaned her head forward and carefully lapped over Jade's left nipple and brushed her hand down to slip between pale girl's legs to lazily brush over her lips and the base of his manhood that was exposed that parted her lips.

The brunette muffled against her flesh, "I wish I could slide into you…"

Jade licked her lips then puffed out, "Once I can work up for Freddie to take me from behind… you're going to slide that right into my pussy and I'm going to be in a love sandwich. Then you two can switch. Until I'm a well fucked mess. We'll call it a regular Thursday eventually…"

Freddie had always been curious about taking a girl, mostly Jade, through the backdoor, but he was far too cautious to ever push such a concept. He knew that it would be terribly painful with his size and Jade's comfort meant far more than some curious desire. So when Jade all but promised that his taking of her backdoor was not only an inevitability but something she wanted, he couldn't help but twitch inside her tight confines, causing Jade to put on a secret smile.

The brunette pulled her mouth away from the heavy mound of flesh and kissed her way up to over her heart then made a sharp left turn to kiss across her chest and up to the opposite side of her neck. She started peppering kisses and licks across it as her hand sped up brushing the couple's joined sexes.

Freddie added to the kisses on the other side of her neck and kneaded her breasts, massaging away any soreness she could have felt.

Jade's eyes rolled back as she was losing it again, the pleasure building from three points her body. The only thing that could have made this better was them biting into her neck and drawing out her essence and Freddie emptying into her, but it was enough for her to know that she was cocooned in the love of the two dearest to her heart.

Surrendering to the thought and the feelings they were bringing sent her racing to the next release in a mere few seconds, not allowing her to truly come down from her last high. She wasn't' sure she could handle back-to-back releases, but she would endure as they wanted to show their love for her. She desperately muttered, "Shhhhiiitttt… I'm going to come again…"

Freddie nibbled her earlobe and whispered, "Then do it baby… soak my cock and Tori's fingers…" He added a bit of emphasis with a gentle pinching of her nipples and deep kisses on her neck.

Jade grunted, trying to keep her release at bay long enough to utter with a grin, "I might… pass out…"

"We'll stop if you want," Tori whispered, showing genuine concern.

She growled with a laugh, "Don't you dare…"

Freddie kissed her cheek and continued his loving attention with Tori. Freddie began to pump a little faster with shallow strokes, keeping most of himself sheathed the whole time as he pushed against her cervix, grinding against the wall from the tight angle. The brunette meanwhile pulled herself as close as possible so that the soft part of the harness was rubbing against Jade's exposed and swollen clit. They were three people but for a few precious seconds, they were one tower of flesh and pleasure.

The three prong attack on her erogenous zones caused each to explode in pleasure from each of those points and flood her body and mind with pleasure, letting out a quick cry before her voice was cut off, "FUCK!"

Her sense of touch seem to amplify with feeling his muscles against her back and her softness pressed against her front, her vision blurred to a hazy white and her ears were filled with the sound of her roaring heartbeat.

The feeling of ecstasy lasted for several seconds while the others protectively held her, making sure she felt safe in their grasp. She collapsed seconds after she returned to Earth and collapsed forward, dropping her head on Tori's right shoulder.

They rocked with her, assuring her that she was safe and that they loved her even if only a few of the words filtered through her brain. Tori eventually scooted back and Freddie moved backwards, withdrawing with a slurping sound and allowing Jade to lie on the sheet.

Jade heaved for breath, blowing against the sheet as her heated left cheek rested on the cool material, "I just… I just need a minute…"

Freddie hunched over her, bracing his hands on either side of her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Take all the time you need, my love… we're here for you."

"May I cut in?"

Freddie lifted himself and looked Tori, where she was already scooting back towards him. They were about to kiss, but he felt something poke the inside of his hip with a bit of slickness and looked down to see the end of the toy poking his skin.

Tori embarrassingly looked at him and took a moment to take off the harness, loosening the straps to slide it over her hips and down her thighs. She pulled one leg out at a time from under her as she remained kneeling. She noticed that the inside was covered with a thin layer of film of her juices then sat it next to her knees. She turned back to Freddie and scooted in front of him and wrapped her arms behind his neck. She moved her mouth up to capture his lips in a sweet kiss.

"You think you might one day say something like all that stuff you said about Jade to me?" Tori whispered, burying her face in his neck, slightly embarrassed that she'd even ask such a thing. "You don't have to. I love you regardless and-"

"I could fill a book with words about you after only two days, Tori…" Freddie said, just out of earshot of anyone else, brushing her hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful and sweet and kind, and you are the best thing that happened to Jade. And it's more than just a physical thing with you two as well. You're both sexy as hell, but it's not her beautiful body that made you show up last night, nor was it your tight and toned form that made her let you stay. It's your minds and hearts, and it started long before she even met me. You were the first person who challenged her to live a better way."

"How do you do that?" Tori said, her heart beating a million miles a minute at not only the noted power in his words, but the validity. "You just… you say these things and I can barely put a sentence together to say how much I like you."

"You girls just inspire me…" Freddie grinned into the smile and eagerly returned to the kissing then allowing his hands to roam over her tight and smooth body, massaging the skin and the taunt muscles underneath with his strong fingers. The brunette was the first to break the kissing for a deep breath. They shared sweet expressions until Freddie realized he needed to get something off his chest. His expression turned a bashful and apologetically as he uttered, "I ah… wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I finished inside you without…"

"Don't every worry about apologizing to me…" Tori raised her finger and pressed it to his lips, meeting his eyes with a loving gaze. "It's okay… we were all caught in the moment… I certainly was… only thing I regret was that I was too out of it to feel it."

Freddie blew out a breath of relief, glad that he hadn't inadvertently put a bump in their relationship because his self-control failed him. His expression turned a little devious and lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "Well… I'm sure we can correct that in the future if you're up to it."

Tori's smile brightened and swooped back in for another kiss with such exuberance, that he tumbled over onto his back with a shared laugh. Tori scooted up to his left side, partially laying on him with her soft chest pressing on his muscular one. She moved her lips to kiss his neck while her left hand traveled down and curled her fingers around his released covered shaft. She slowly began to stroke in a twisting motion Jade's female essence into his skin, showing off her natural skills with giving a handjob.

The muscular teen rolled his eyes back and let a rumble in his chest from a compressed growl. He moved his left hand to cup over her left ass cheek and gently massaged it, causing her to moan against his neck.

Jade finally recovered from another mind-blowing release. She wondered if she would ever get used to them or tire of them, perhaps needing more and more like a drug addict. However, the sight of watching Freddie and Tori become intimate put to rest any notion that such a thing would happen.

She caught from the corner of her eye the discarded toy lying by her side. A devious grin formed on her face and reached for it. She slipped one leg through the loop then the other one as the brunette had only loosened them instead of undoing them. She tightened the straps and got comfortable, taking a moment to psyche herself up in taking the lovely brunette. She had done this a couple times with Sam, so she had the mechanics down, but this wasn't just a lust fueled romp to burn off energy with the firecracker blonde. She took a few deep breaths then she slipped up behind Tori, too captivated in making out with Freddie and stroking his ready-to-go manhood. She teased the crown of the toy against her nether lips, causing Tori to break her kiss and look over her shoulder.

"Oooh…" the Latina whimpered, "I don't know if I could handle anything. My last… orgasm kinda… knocked me out."

"Then we have something to strive for…" Jade licked her lips and hungrily remarked, "Because it's my turn…"

She stood up on her knees and moved to slipped behind Tori, wrapping her arms between Freddie's muscular abdomen and Tori's smooth one to pull her up and get the sweet brunette onto her hands and knees.

Tori lifted a leg to move over Freddie's left leg then the next one to kneel between his spread legs and braced her hands on either side of his hips, allowing Jade to settle behind her. Freddie's massive, swollen manhood now stood proudly just an inch from her face, the scent of all it had claimed hitting her nose all at once, with Jade's release the strongest of all. Her mouth was absolutely watering to take all that she humanly could.

Jade snapped her out of hungry gaze and assured her with a surprisingly loving tone, "You should be fine. This is smaller than him."

The brunette nodded and gave her a smile that showed she trusted the usually mean girl, taking a deep breath to prepare herself.

The pale goddess took a deep breath, trying not to let the expression get to her too much or she might lose her nerve, feeling that perhaps she didn't deserve to share such an intimate act with a girl she had caused so much pain.

Freddie slipped out from under Tori and got back on his knees, bringing his crown to her lips. He brushed some of her hair off her cheek and behind her ear.

Tori looked up with anticipation then parted her lips and accepted his length, but suddenly whimpered as the crown of the toy slipped between her lips and forced her other well coated lips apart enough to allow his bulbous mushroom tip entry.

Jade rubbed one hand up and down Tori's lower back while she maintained a firm grip on one hip and continued to slowly ease inside the tight confines. She licked her lips and sighed from the harness pressing back and rubbed back against her sensitive lips and love button.

After several seconds, Jade finished pushing inside her, pressing her pelvis against Tori's tight ass, Jade had fantasized devouring since the say they met.

Tori grunted at feeling full with the toy. She closed her eyes and just let herself feel the sensation of having the foreign object inside her, yet being connected to Jade. It was a strange sensation compared to Freddie's fleshy steel and wasn't nearly as stretched, but still felt mighty full and she knew she'd be alright.

At her other end, she moaned around Freddie's first couple inches, feeling connected to him in such a powerful and loving way, one that just a day ago she thought was a disgusting and demeaning act, the one other time she had done it, the incident was a haunting memory. But as with most things, Freddie had changed her mind completely, and now she was devoted not only to the task but to him as well. She began to lazily lick and bob her head, slurping off Jade's wondrous taste, so perfectly balanced with sweetness and tanginess.

Jade took a firm hold of Tori's hips after seeing the lithe teen relax, watching as she began focusing exclusively on servicing Freddie. Jade had seen Freddie go from soft to rough to soft, always keeping his partner on their toes, yet always fulfilling what they need in that moment, the goth teen's natural inclination was for Tori to take it on the rough side, but she wanted this to be special for the brunette. She perhaps wanted to look into Tori's eyes as they did this, but having Freddie with them and enjoying it made up for any kind of sentimental exchange. Plus, there was a good chance they'd swap positions with the sweet girl and she'd get to have just that.

Tori trusted them to set the pace and kept her arms and legs loose to move back and forth, something Freddie and Jade quickly fell into step toward the natural see-sawing motion, trading their pleasure with either her hungrily sucking on his shaft or grinding her ass back against her pelvis.

It didn't take Tori long to start feeling that tug behind her cute bellybutton as she eagerly pleased Freddie's shaft, an activity she was quickly getting used to and, not only appreciating, but keenly anticipating. Added to that was Jade's false member sliding perfectly back and forth over her internal bundle of nerves.

Jade could feel the first tremors through Tori and deviously smiled then began to taunt, "Look at you go Tori… taking Freddie like a champ… I bet if he grabbed the back of your head, you'd let him slide all the way down your throat, and we could all watch as your narrow little opening stretched as he made his way to leave dickprints in your lungs, so eager to please that you'd choke on it just to tap your cute little nose to his short little pubes, those heavy, all but drained balls on your chin…"

Tori moaned around Freddie's slick shaft she had made with her saliva and attempted such a thing, desperate to toss aside her limitations to please this beautiful organ, but his thick crown bumped the back of her throat and couldn't pass unless Freddie put more pressure on her.

"And you're taking my cock too…" the 'wicked' black haired teen continued as she lazily pumped between the tight ass cheeks, digging her fingers into the plump tanned flesh. "If I knew you'd be so willing to be spit-roasted like the cock starved little submissive fuckdoll before us now, Vega, I would have broken this out last night and really given you a night to remember. Though you might not have been capable of walking once we got done…"

Jade's intense and biting words struck all the right notes emotionally and mentally, almost as much as the physical act was doing to her body, triggering the release she knew would overwhelm her. She attempted to let out a scream, but it was muffled with a mouthful of his meat inside her oral orifice, which actually let him get another half inch into her throat. Her body shivered, making her muscles feel tingly and perhaps a bit lightheaded.

Freddie certainly felt the vibration down his shaft that traveled down into his balls and up his spine. He grunted and fought back the urge to buck into her mouth, not wanting to try to shove anything into her throat no matter how much Jade's words got to him too. He distracted himself by brushing her cheek with his thumb, assuring her that she was safe with him.

Once he felt she had settled, he gripped his base and withdrew from her mouth, causing her to whimper like a sad puppy and open her mouth up wide and stick her long tongue out, inviting him back. The handsome teen, decided to tease her further, waiting long enough before tapping the underside of his glands on her extended tongue, and sliding his precum-leaking slit over her lips like he was a new musky lip gloss.

Tori looked to him with hungry eyes and wickedly smiled, appreciating his gesture, loving that he could playful in the most erotic, and somehow innocent, ways. It wasn't until she felt the hollow emptiness inside her abdomen that she realized they were shifting once again.

Jade scooted back, pulling the soaked toy from Tori's heated confines. She undid the straps around her waist and thighs then brought the flesh colored phallus to her lips and stuck out the tip of her tongue. She lazily licked over the crown then parted her pink lips to accept the plastic shaft into her mouth. She closed her eyes and moaned in satisfaction at Tori's sweeter taste. The tanned, well worn out beauty turned toward her new girlfriend and pressed her face close so that she could taste the toy as well.

Freddie watched with rapt attention as the two most amazing girls he'd ever met performed dual fellatio on the silicone toy, licking and suckling the sweet nectar ingrained on it from both its 'victims.'

Finishing off with a deep kiss to Jade, Tori turned and crawled just past the pale beauty and laid down between the secret couple making out, and the couple she had ingratiated herself into, becoming a third side.

Jade set the toy aside and turned to lie on her left side, lying parallel to Tori, relaxing for a moment. She thought about spooning with her, whispering more half comforting/half teasing words, but Freddie scooted to spoon behind her first and quickly lifted her right leg slightly to allow him to slip back inside what always felt like the perfect fit.

She looked over her shoulder just as his spongy head pushed inside then continued forward to lazily slip the rest of his shaft that he could manage to sink into her at this angle. She closed her eyes and weakly sighed as a new shot of pleasure went through her.

"My perfect goddess…" he kissed the back of her neck, softly whispering his love for her, then slowly pulled back until he was nearly out of her then leisurely pushed back inside her. "I'm so tired, but your body calls to me… I cannot ever say no to absolute perfection…"

Jade closed her eyes and whimpered at the slow and sensual lovemaking, his mighty tool sliding in and out to brush her sensitive walls. She opened her eyes and saw that Tori had rolled onto her back with Cat finding enough strength to crawl over to latch her lips over the brunette's left nipple. The redhead had also rolled back onto her side to present her back to Sam, who simply moved her left hand to brush over the lithe naive teen's smooth stomach and between her legs, attending to her well- satisfied flower with her delicate fingers, not wanting to push Cat over the edge too quickly.

Jade reached out and palmed over Tori's right breast and lazily ran her fingers over it, massaging it and catching the chocolate tip between her pointer and thumb.

"Uhhhhh…" Tori whimpered as she closed her eyes and felt the two sources of stimulation. "I-I… can't…"

Freddie unexpectedly came to Tori's rescue by pulling out of Jade and got up onto his knees. He quickly rolled his 'pale goddess' onto her back and lifted her black stocking covered legs to rest on his chest with each foot by his head for a moment before moving them back down on either side of his hips to spread her legs out wide.

Jade raised an eyebrow and half smirked, anticipating his next move. Freddie brushed his leaking crown up and down her slit, smearing his prerelease on her petals then pressed the spongy head against her petals until he popped back inside.

"Uaaahhhh…" Jade whispered with an 'O' shaped mouth and lifting her chin, pushing her chest up in the process. "Fuuuuuuckkk…. That's amazing…"

Barely a foot away, Tori rolled away from Cat's hand, disappointing the redhead, but the aspiring pop star wanted nothing more than to still be a part of her 'triangle.' She scooted with her knees to hover over Jade's face and faced Freddie. She palmed over Jade's breasts for balance and started squeezing and massaging them as if they were dough, her sex tingling with Jade's bated, but hot breath teasing it.

Jade didn't hesitate to lift her arms and wrap them over the tanned thighs and cupped over her hips to hold her steady. She stuck her tongue out and started lapping at her lover's lower lips, wanting another eager taste of the fit brunette, wondering for a moment if she might have an addiction to Tori Vega's pussy, and if that was even remotely a bad thing.

Freddie finished pushing inside until they each reached their limits, feeling incredibly snug in her tight confines and just settled for a few moments, savoring how much her body felt like home for his. In those moments, he reached out and palmed over each of Tori's breasts, gently kneaded them and flicking his thumbs over her nubs.

Tori's eyes opened and looked to Freddie with a near glassy look as she was being treated to Jade's talented tongue and his strong massaging hands. She closed them and just enjoyed the sensations running up her spine and going through her chest, adding a slow swivel of her hips to gently grind her sex against Jade's mouth.

Sam stood up, still wearing her toy and took advantage of Tori's distraction. She stood beside her and palmed over the back of her head and laced her fingers through the brunette locks. She gently turned her face toward the end of the toy.

Tori's eyes opened wide at the surprising offering and instinctively opened her mouth, smelling the almost sickeningly sweet scent of Cat's release, allowing Sam to slip the smaller toy past her lips. She instantly closed her lips around the shaft with a vacuum seal, and moaned around the toy. Cat's sweetness on her tongue practically ignited her taste buds and she started bobbing her head to try to clean every bit of the candy flavor off the toy with just her eager mouth as her hands absently continued making Jade's heavy breasts into her own malleable toys.

As the brunette was distracted enjoying cleaning the toy, bobbing and twisting her head to suck on the phallus like a pro, Cat crawled over and latch her lips over Jade's left nipple.

Jade moaned and mewed, picking up her licking into Tori's heated opening, energized by Cat's powerful lips around her increasingly sore nipple. She tried to make a mental note of putting some skin lotion on her well-tended breasts before bed, but it was up in the air if her brain was even functioning by the end of this, and filed it away with Freddie gently sawing in and out of her while focusing on making another meal out of Tori.

Sam was enticed by the erotic sight, wishing she could feel Tori's gifted mouth and tongue as she did when the brunette was worshipping her breasts, making a mental vow to herself to have Tori treat her to another oral worship of her breasts and aching center before the weekend was out.

As if she could read Sam's mind and desires, Tori moved her hand off the toy and slipped her pointer and middle finger underneath the harness slipping inside her molten opening, curling her digits in a come hither motion to hit that sweet spot.

Sam hissed in surprise and pleasure of the slender fingers starting to saw in and out of her, "Shhhhiiiitttt…"

Tori smiled around the toy, feeling another rush of power in getting such a reaction out of the tough as nails blonde. She milked the situation for what it was worth and made a particular show of swaying her head in servicing the toy and pumping into the blonde with added speed and focus.

The former terror of Ridgeway High's knees trembled as the building pleasure in her center grew toward a powerful end, not realizing she was so on edge. She briefly wondered if it was because she didn't get a release spooning with Cat, but didn't give it much thought as she enjoyed the activity, and her current focus was needed elsewhere.

The pleasure ignited in her stomach and spread through her like a wildfire and let out a cry, "FUCCCKINGDAMNITSHHIIIITTTTTOOORRIII!" She tightened her grip in Tori's hair and held her in place as if she could fire down her throat with the toy.

The wave passed over Sam quickly and she loosed her grip on Tori's hair, grateful she hadn't pulled any strands out. She chased after her breath as her chest felt even heavier and took several steps away Tori until she tumbled back onto the couch and slumped down, saddened that she didn't have the strength to participate any longer.

Tori slurped her coated fingers into her hungry mouth, hastily cleaning them, swirling her sponge-y muscle around the digits. Once clean, she turned to Freddie, reaching out with her now free left hand and cupped around the back of his neck to pull him into a deep and powerful kiss, forcing her tongue past his lips to duel with his dexterous muscle and sharing Sam's taste.

Freddie took a hand off Jade's hip and cupped the side of Tori's face before breaking the kiss, the flavor shared igniting a whole new spark in him. He slightly leaned back and pulled out of Jade, causing the future horror actress to whimper in disappointment into Tori's pretty pink pussy. He gently pulled downward on the back of the brunette's head to get her to lean over Jade. The eager Latina accepted his urging, and moved to lay across Jade, careful to watch Cat's head as she moved hers down, already intoxicated by Jade's shimmering arousal.

The redhead pulled her face away from Jade's tender breast, licking her lips from how good the tender flesh was on her lips and sat up on her knees to watch what was going to happen.

Now just centimeters away from his bulbous purple head, and even closer to Jade's delicious honey, Tori felt she was truly at an impasse. Luckily, the choice was made for her as Freddie thrust his hips slightly and slipped his shaft into Tori's mouth, controlling her slow pace with a firm grip on her eager head, moving from her cheek to cup his fingers over her hairline to lazily bob her head.

Tori moaned and swirled her tongue around the powerful muscle, getting lost in Jade's coated taste and Freddie's manly musk. She had only just sucked his cock a few minutes ago, but she couldn't believe how much she missed it. Jade's flavors just made her even more keen to service the mighty rod. The fact he was controlling her, and that the Beast inside him might thrust deep into her throat made her shiver with as much fear as excitement.

Jade distracted herself in missing being filled by her man by lapping over Tori's swollen clit, quickly sending Tori into a frenzy and causing her ass to rotate in an absolutely hypnotic manner and her to scream against the silencing meat that filled her mouth and teased her rapidly expanding and contracting throat.

Freddie pulled his not completely clean shaft from the future pop singer's mouth and quickly slipped it fully back into Jade's eager opening, causing her to deeply moan into Tori's snatch and shiver from the overwhelming filling.

Tori finished lying over Jade, supporting most of her weight on her palms bracing against the sheet on either side of the pale teen as if she was about to do a pushup. The sweet scent of being so close to Jade's opening fired off another wave of desire, unable to take her eyes off his massive log stretch her netherlips to their elastic limits, shimmering with her juices as it plowed in and out over and over. She stuck her tongue out and licked over Jade's red and swollen button and strained lips the best she could, occasionally spitting on the lips and his piercing shaft, without Freddie's abdomen bumping her crown.

Sam pulled herself back onto her feet and walked back over to the show. She dropped to her knees to slip above Jade's head and behind Tori's tight ass. She lined up the toy and carefully pushed into the tight pink opening to get the tip of the toy inside.

"Ohmygod…" Tori pulled her mouth off licking Jade's lips and bundle of nerves and lifted her head, letting out a surprise gasp at the additional intrusion. She looked over her shoulder for an explanation.

"What can I say?" the blonde shrugged her left shoulder and answered, "You've got a fantastic ass and sweet pussy… I couldn't resist…"

Tori was about to question her going any further as she had just shared that with Jade and wasn't sure if she would be alright sharing that with someone else, but the hostess of the night answered the question by pulling her ass cheeks apart to allow for an easier time for Sam to slip the smaller toy inside the tight confines. Jade added a rapid flicking of her tongue over the nether lips to distract her from any potential discomfort.

Sam licked her lips, softly moaning as the harness pushed back against her opening, the canal forming around the intrusion with an almost vacuum seal to prevent sliding inside. She felt nearly or maybe just as tight as Cat and it was a thrilling feeling. She could only imagine what Freddie must have felt sinking into such confines… with a mouth and pussy this good, she couldn't blame him for wanting a taste.

The brunette dropped her face back down over Jade's pierced naval, and moved south to lap at her lips and exposed button.

Cat got up and walked behind Sam, getting on her knees and wrapping her arms around the blonde's torso and cupped under heaving pale fleshy fruit. She tenderly molded them in her hand as if she was playing with Play-Doh, but that didn't last long as she slipped her head under Sam's right arm and latched her lips around the hard pink nipple while her right hand reached over and palmed over the other breast, immediately kneading it and pinching the nub.

Sam pulled her hand off Tori's right hip and moved it between Cat's legs. She brushed her fingers up and down her slit, causing the slightly smaller teen to moan against the flesh in her mouth. She added a few circular movements and brush over her love button then slipped her middle and ring fingers inside and lazily pumped the tight opening.

Cat whimpered louder and sucked harder on the flesh binky, turning her desire into the need to pleasure Sam and perhaps outlast her. However, as in so many times, it was unlikely that would be the case as Sam was instantly going for the kill and butterflies quickly started bouncing around in the redhead's stomach.

Sam heaved as she climbed to another and probably last release of the night with the toy pushing back on her button and Cat going all out on her breasts. Her eyes began rolling back and leaned her head back, letting her blonde locks tickle her back before she cried out, "FUCK! I'm… SHIIITTFFUCKKK!"

The blonde pushed her fingers all the way into Cat and pressed her thumb against her button while she ground her pelvis against Tori's ass, moving the phallus around her inner sanctum.

Cat pulled her mouth off Sam's breast and let out a high shriek cry and shivered in the former bully's grasp, the butterflies in her stomach suddenly turning into fireflies that shined like the sun, filling her with warmth and pleasure.

Tori's muscles tightened around the toy that scraped over her internal bundle of nerves and a rush of pleasure swept through her. She screamed against Jade's love button, muffling her potentially ear splitting cry before the sweet aspiring pop star shuddered against Jade and let out a small release of her nectar onto Jade's eagerly lapping tongue.

The domino affect of release continued with Jade as the combination of Freddie's loving thrusting and Tori's mouth muffling screaming against her center set off the final explosion of pleasure in her gut. She clamped her legs around Freddie's hips, locking her ankles with one another to prevent his escape and let out a profanity laced scream into Tori's opening to draw out the future pop singer's release.

Freddie held Jade's hips tight and pushed to the hilt, knowing that Jade wouldn't want him to fight it or pull out as he felt he was reaching his peak after experiencing Jade and Tori's mouths as well as his love's incredibly hot and narrow canal over the last untold minutes. He ground into her with her feet pushing against his ass and her vice squeezing him as hard as Tori had done during his last release to help him along. Moments later, as he practically roared out, his crown exploded with one last heavy release, drawing on the last of his reserves to paint her cervix and force a tiny portion past the ring.

The following shots were not much to speak up as his manhood flexed to fire off and empty his balls, but only pushed out the watery bits of jizz into her like a leaking sieve.

Jade shuddered as she felt the bit of warmth filling her and his shaft jerking for all its worth to bounce off her inner walls as she still rode out her release, muscles trembling and nerves feeling as if they were electrified.

Sam scooted back and withdrew the smooth tool then rolled to her right and flopped back down onto the sheet. Cat slithered up her right side and parted her lips to inhale around the nipple and areola. The blonde whimpered from the contact, but didn't attempt to stop her.

Tori sat up and carefully scooted backwards to pull her sex away from Jade's face, revealing flushed cheeks and smeared mouth and chin with her juices, as well as some of Jade's own drool. She carefully pulled her legs out from under her to take a momentary seat, wanting to catch her own breath. Her tanned and sweaty chest heaved with each breath, but wearing a near delirious smile. She looked over to see that Cat was lazily 'nursing' from Sam's right flushed breast while she was chasing after her own breath, and the exhausted Latina couldn't help but crawl over, licking her lips, looking to pay her respects to Sam's left pillow.

"May I…" Tori asked, looking to the couple.

"Seriously?" Sam asked, giving Tori a glare, while Cat didn't even respond, apparently too concerned with suckling from her lover. When Tori made a slight pouting face and started to turn, the blonde rolled her eyes and gave a reason for her to pause. "We've been tongue deep in one another's pussy, Tori… after all that… after this whole night… you don't have to ask about stuff like this…"

"Sorry…" the sweet brunette said, moving back towards the couple. "Still new to the whole orgy rules."

"The rule has always been to do what feels good, and if there's a problem, someone will speak up," Sam fired back, a slight grin growing across her lips. "So don't be sorry… just get your mouth and that hot little ass over here…"

Lost in his own world, Freddie remained inside Jade's massaging passage, still continuing to try to milk him. He leaned over and braced his hands on either side of her breasts and pumped his hips forward a few more times to keep going, wanting to empty completely into her and extend his connection with the girl he would be separated again for weeks after tomorrow. "I think my tank is empty… I'm so sorry, baby…"

"Sorry?" Jade reached up and cupped around the back of his neck, brushing her thumbs in front of his ears and giving him an encouraging gaze despite the uselessness of his effort. "You have spent the entire night servicing each and every girl here, pushing that 'warcock'… pushing yourself to your limits just to give each of us pleasure after pleasure, orgasm after orgasm until all of us can barely move. What in the hell do you have to be sorry about?"

"Us…" He finally stopped and collapsed onto her, barely holding himself up with his forearms. "I'm sorry about us… This whole day was supposed to be about us. And instead, I started my day giving my release to Tori, then later to Sam, then back to Tori even though you were there, almost again to her in the car. Then all this where Cat got one, Sam got one, Tori got yet another one, and-"

"Vega does fucking love your cum…" Jade said, with a half joke, trying to break his serious mood. She looked over to see how Tori took the joke, but the aspiring pop star was devouring Sam's heavy flesh and softly kissing Cat. "I still got one though baby… nothing to apologize for."

"But they got full, powerful loads... amounts that reflected my adoration and desire…" he whispered, kissing along her jawline. "You should have gotten the most powerful… I just feel I let you down…"

"You didn't… you could never-"

"Sam just prepped me too well," he sighed, inhaling her and moving his kisses to her earlobes. "She got me too ready honestly. And then doing the spitroast where I was blessed taking you two ways… and then doing the same to Tori… and then ending like this… I just… I just wish I had given you more time and more attention."

"Freddie…" Jade said, locking eyes with him, her heart always beating fast and on edge when he looked at her like that. "You could spend every second of every day with me, and I'd still kill to have just one more second. I love that you can and are willing to spread your love to the people I care about most. Of course I wish that every bit of that had been devoted just to me, but I'm just selfish that way…"

"Perhaps…" he whispered, a smile growing on his face, and the look of a truly happy man in his eyes. The 'mean girl' thought he was finally going to rest now that she made her point, but he once again surprised her by suddenly rolling them to his right for him to rest on his back while Jade rested across him. She turned her head to rest her heated left cheek on his right one as they looked to their three companions for the night. "I'd have given it all to you… but I can't deny we chose the best people to share it with."

"Yeah…" she smiled back, kissing his cheek softly. "Cat and Sam are so different, I can't believe how they make it work, and embrace… everything. And then there's Vega…"

"She certainly grew up a lot in the last day or two…" he smirked, thinking of meeting her just 36 hours prior and how everything had changed. "Gone from so shy and introverted when it came to… all this... to what we saw in her tonight…

"She kinda had to…" Jade bit her lip, her heart fluttering almost the same way when she watched Tori shift from a half-laughing kiss with Cat to opening her mouth wide and becoming a vacuum for Sam's glass cutting peak. "She had a taste… in more ways than one… of the 'warcock,' and like a key unlocking a door, she discovered herself… I can't wait to see what she does next…"

"I can tell…" he teased, kissing her bottom lip and suckling it slightly. "Your eyes light up the moment you see her. She excites you…"

"Only because I have you to give me a reason to see the good… to be the good…" the seductive pale teen replied. "You showed me heaven. And that allowed me to find my angel…"

"So does that make me your demon?" he joked, shifting slightly and feeling his nearly flaccid member slip a bit from inside her. "The devil to counter the-"

"You might be a Beast sometimes... but no…" she almost growled, with a fiendish smile growing as her eyes pleaded innocence. "Tori might be my angel from on high, but you, Freddie Benson… you are my god."

"Jade-"

"I've said stuff before, but you need to understand how serious I am…" Jade said, eyes full of nothing but love and sincerity, with perhaps a slight twinkle of desire. "I am in awe of you, and I love you… I devote myself to you. To worship you. To serve you. To your needs, your wants and to every one of your desires. So how can I be mad or sad or disappointed that the great being that loves me with all his heart has people that love and worship him too?"

"Jade West…" Freddie began, unsure of how he really wanted to finish his words. You are my goddess and I feel the same way about you. It's why I don't really feel jealous of Tori or your feelings for her. You deserve to be worshipped and adored and loved, and there's no question that Tori wants nothing more than to do those things. I recognize when someone has the same priorities as I do…"

"You're going to make me cry…" Jade said, showing signs of emotional overload. "We can discuss this when I show you, one on one, how perfect you really are. But I have to handle our guests for the time being…"

The goth reluctantly sat up, bracing her hands on his chest then lifted to straddle over, letting her hair fall to frame her face and the borrowed shirt hanging open to show off her flushed and well tended to breasts, ready to call an end to the night's activities.

Freddie gazed up at her and besides her beauty, he could make out faint yellow tinted skin fingerprint marks where, what looked to be Sam's fingertips, gripped a bit too tightly and perhaps her nipples looking a little chapped.

However, he didn't let that distract him as he gripped her hips and slightly lifted her up then back down, trying to give her a bit more pleasure despite his shaft weakening to a semi-flaccid state inside her tight confines. He groaned with a bit of displeasure as his oversensitive crown brushed along her slick and silky walls, but wanted her to experience one last bit of pleasure.

"You are bound and determined…" The blue eyed girl rubbed her hands up and down his chest as she gently bounced and encouraged him to stop, "Baby… you don't have to keep going… don't push yourself… I'm beyond satisfied for tonight…" She leaned back down sealed her words with a kiss, sharing more of Tori's sweet essence.

He lazily returned the kiss and ceased trying to have her ride him, though he instinctively bucked a few more times and shuddered. They shared a few more kisses before she sat up again and lifted herself off him, allowing Freddie's spent manhood to slip out, covered with her release and a bit of the last of his watery load on his crown.

Jade scooted back to rest on his upper thighs and took his weakened tool and gently stroked him, not much different than when Sam had done it to wipe off Tori and his mixed releases. She brought her hand to her mouth and licked the side of her thumb, inside her grip and pointer finger clean. She moaned at the taste then dipped two of her fingers inside her heated cauldron then pulled them out to bring them to her lips. She lapped her tongue around the digits then sucked them clean of their mixed release. She closed her eyes and moaned again in approval as the taste danced across her taste buds. She was right; he did get sweeter the more he gave without much rest between releases. Her selfish side wondered if she should take advantage of that fact the next chance they had to devote a day to one another.

She slipped off his lap and allowed him to sit up and scooted back to brace against the foot of the corner cushioned chair. The 'mean girl' wanted more of their combined flavor and to suck the sweetness he had right from the source but knew he was far too sensitive. She crawled with him to slip beside and under his arm on his left side. She snuggled her face against the side of his neck while he wrapped his arm around her, protecting and loving her.

"Sammy…" Cat curled up beside Sam, throwing her arm over her stomach and muttered, "I'm pooped. I don't think I can play anymore…"

"As much as I hate to agree with Cat, I think I'm tapped out." The blonde rubbed her hand up and down Cat's arm before doing the same to Tori. She glanced over to the happily still joined couple and remarked with a half-hearted laugh, "Freddie certainly looks like he is."

Freddie made a face at his ex, sticking his tongue out in mild annoyance before it turned into a smirk. There was no question that she was right- he was empty for the next few hours at least and even then, he probably wouldn't produce anything of significance, but he wouldn't admit it to Sam as, despite her body being exhausted, her ego could be insatiable at times. "Astute observation as always…"

"You know this is Freddie, right?" Jade rested a gentle hand on Freddie's exhausted package as if to protect it and answered in a confident voice, "Don't underestimate my man… my god… here. Give him a few minutes, then give me a few more after that, and I know he could go another round. Probably with each of us."

Freddie cleared his throat shaking his head, "Believe me, I'm appreciating the ego boost, baby, but I'm not so sure about your confidence in me. I'll be lucky to make it up the stairs."

"Pretty sure the four of us could offer some incentive on that…" Sam smirked at her ex before looking to his current partner. She studied the hostess with a narrow gaze then answered with a flippant tone, "You two probably could go another round, but I could actually use a relaxing bath after all that fucking…"

"With bubbles!" Cat exclaimed.

Jade laughed just as flippantly, "Then why don't you?"

"What?"

"Take a bath." She motioned a hand past her and towards one of the exits of the living room and answered, "You know damn well you weren't leaving here tonight. There's a huge tub in the guest bathroom. With jets. You can use it. Pretty sure there's some bubble bath solution in there too."

"You're inviting us to just use your spare bathroom for s… I mean, a bubble bath?" Sam crawled around Cat's head and between Tori to kneel just in front of Jade. She cocked a questioning eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"No Sam, I'm just screwing with you." Jade rolled her eyes and sarcastically answered, as a tedious smirk spread over her lips. "Of course you can. You can also say thank you for everything at any point…"

Sam squinted, then muttered as a smirk grew across her face, "Bitch."

Jade licked her lips and replied in a teasing voice, "Slut."

She reached out and grabbed Sam's cheek and brought her into another kiss, showing that their exchange of words was meant as an affectionate exchange incase that was a question for anyone at this point.

Sam was a little startled by the kiss, but a beat later smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Jade's sides and returned the kiss. It didn't hurt that a favorite familiar flavor was all over Jade's tongue, and she certainly missed the way Freddie's cum tasted, especially when mixed with Jade's sex and saliva.

"So I suppose I should say thanks now…" the blonde bully said, savoring all the flavors still dancing on her lips.

"It's a start, Puckett…" the raven haired beauty fired back, appreciating the gruff blonde a little more each time they interacted.

Freddie rolled his eyes, Cat giggled, and Tori just shook her head.

"I just don't get you two…" the naïve brunette said, looking at the two, as the other four stared back at her, putting her on guard. "What? They constantly nip at each other and fight and compete and then they just go at it… fool around and kiss and other stuff… and I just can't… see… how…"

Tori's pause signified that she had finally caught up with the rest of the room, now smiling at the parallels to her own relationship with Jade sitting before her.

"You good, Vega?' Jade said, trying not to laugh at the sweet girl as reality sunk in.

"I'm gonna shut up now…" Tori said, blushing and pulling back from the group, but Jade quickly grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss as well. There was a moment of surprise from the Latina, but she quickly melted into the kiss.

The adversarial pair pulled away and Jade announced, still keeping one arm wrapped around Sam and the other on Tori, talking to both, "Okay, water and snacks are in the kitchen to refuel then the bathroom… for you and Cat. Bedroom for us. Which, before you ask, Vega, means you too."

The quintet shakily stood up, helping each other stand then went to the kitchen to recharge with the intention of the couple/trio to part ways and 'retire' in their respective rooms for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 **And so there we have it. Five full chapters of all five cutting loose ending with a real bang even of one of our participants is officially... out of ammunition. Like I said, the story is not over yet and there are at least 4 more chapters to come after this one before we get to our end. We also have some fun one-ish shots coming soon from this universe and by the fall we will be launching KTR3: The Escape Clause (non-working title). I can't wait to hear what you readers think of this chapter and the big finale, so please please please review and respond. Thanks for reading as always, and I hope we will have the next chapter out very soon.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I wanted this up at the first of the week, but I think everyone normally likes to get their guilty pleasure reading done on the weekends, so maybe this will work out for the best. Now that the fivesome marathon is over, we now slow things down a bit as the 'couples' prepare for a well earned rest, but as with most things, there might still be miles to go before some of them sleep. And there may be a surprise as this chapter sets up the major change coming in KTR3: Goldmember (non-working title) and who will be joining the cast. Alright, enough of my blabbering...**

* * *

After taking a few minutes to re-hydrate and eat a few more snacks to recharge, the quintet struggled a bit to grab their necessary things and head up the stairs then spilt off to their intended destinations.

"So that's it down there, and… well, you know where all the amenities are for the guest room, Cat, when you two get done…" Jade pointed in the direction of the master bedroom, eyeing Sam specifically for the second part. "Don't suppose I need to tell you not to touch anything you shouldn't in that room and to respect our privacy about what my parents keep in the bathroom."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam raised an eyebrow, seemingly annoyed. "Are you seriously concerned that I, the criminal, might steal something?"

"No…" Jade fired back, glaring for a second, but feeling too tired to have an argument. "I just mean you shouldn't be snooping around. Just… don't make me regret this…"

The hostess for the evening said no more and let them to their own devices and led her loves back to her own bathroom. She was to first to reach it and open the door, flipping on the light switch to allow them to enter.

She and Tori stepped inside, but Freddie offered, "You girls can take the shower while I head for the bedroom and get the room ready."

Tori curiously asked, genuinely surprised by him declining to join them, "You don't want to join us?"

"I'll get my shower when you get done…" he said calmly, leaning forward to kiss her forehead, and then Jade's cheek. "I want to give you ladies some privacy to clean up and you shouldn't have to wait for a fresh bed."

Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's hips and pulled her close to her body. "As much as I wouldn't mind sleeping in a bed that probably still smelled like Tori's virginity, which reminds me that we should probably change the sheets in the guest bed too, but yeah, Freddie has a point. No point in showering then crawling into less than fresh bed."

"Changed those sheets while you girls were dress shopping babe," Freddie passed a smile to them seeing that he and Jade were on the same page then turned out of the entryway, pulling the door shut behind and headed down the hall. "Just try not to have too much fun without me…"

Jade regretfully pulled off Freddie's borrowed shirt and tossed it on the door end of the bathroom countertop. She leaned down and rolled down one of her black and slightly sweat stained hose, a testament to how much of a workout she had gotten through the night's activities, and pulled it off from her ankle. She repeated the process for the other hose and deposited them on the shirt.

As the hostess for the evening was stripping her clothing, Tori opened the shower and adjusted the knobs to get the temperature just right for them. She stuck her hand under the spraying water to double check that it wasn't too hot or cold then stepped inside the glass enclosure. She closed her eyes and stepped under the shower, letting the hot water spray down her face and chest.

The water was certainly hot but Tori was just so deep in her head that she could barely feel much at the moment. It was the first moment in well over 24 hours that she wasn't within in a foot of Freddie or Jade. Her brain still hadn't processed what the last couple days had really entailed- Making her move on Jade, with not only her acceptance, but Freddie's as well. So many firsts in a row that now felt so natural- first real kiss with a girl, first time experiencing receiving oral sex, or giving it really… especially with another girl. Her actual 'first time'… the momentary pain that had since made way for so much pleasure, over and over and in every conceivable way. With their insatiable and never-ending love and lust, they had opened her mind and heart up to so much, and her body somehow even more, and she now craved it all on such a primal level. Even with Sam and Cat who she'd never really thought of in 'that' way, she felt a strange eagerness to touch and taste them once more. And despite being baptized under the hot water, she was shuddering at the feeling of cold emptiness and loneliness that neither of her lovers were touching her.

Just this morning she was losing her mind over the sins that she was now actively swimming in, and now she couldn't care less about all that. If what Jade and Freddie made her feel was wrong, there was no way that she would want to be right. It was nothing but right. And she'd never felt happier than when she was in their arms, which made this moment so much more painful and lonely. She had no idea how she'd function when she went back home.

While Tori was brushing off the initial layer of sweat from her face and chest, Jade took a few moments to use the bathroom, hoping to flush any of what remained of Freddie's weakened deposit, and wash her hands, tie her hair up in a bun behind her head then stepped into the shower behind the Latina, with a loofah, closing the door behind her.

The 'mean girl' quickly noted how lost in thought her former nemesis was under the water, and decided to help her clear her mind a little of whatever she was awash in. Jade grabbed a bottle of her body wash and quietly popped the cap to pour some onto the sizable shower tool. She carefully closed the pop cap and replaced the bottle on the ledge then stuck the sponge under the spraying water to lather it up. She brought the washing instrument up to Tori's back and brushed circles over the smooth skin, initially startling the sweet girl with the contact. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jade look back at her with an innocent smile.

"Sorry…" Tori muttered, smiling and blushing. "I know we can't just stay in here forever…"

"Then allow me to speed things up a bit for you, Vega…" Jade raised her usually pieced eyebrow while maintain her gentle scrubbing of Tori's back. "As much as I enjoyed our last time sharing a shower, I don't think either one of us is in any shape for another round. You look like you're about to collapse."

"I feel it." The brunette turned to face Jade, allowing what little soapsuds the wicked teen was able to lather up on her back rinse away. "I'm pooped too… like Cat said."

"Cat didn't get the thorough fucking you did…" The paler teen took the opportunity to gently, but briskly brushed over Tori's tight little tummy while reached around to turn off the water. "So if she's pooped, which by the way is such a stupid gross word, I can't imagine how you're still vertical. Why don't you just relax and I'll be done in a minute. I… want to appreciate this… To appreciate the glory of Tori Vega…"

Tori looked deep into Jade's eyes, but the dark haired girl was distracted, as she said, focused on taking in Tori's glistening naked form, an unmistakable hunger behind the blue orbs. Jade moved the loofah to under the brunette's chin and brushed around her neck and over her shoulders then moved over her collarbone.

Tori reached behind her and turned off the water then looked back to Jade as the pale teen focused on cleaning off the coffee colored skin, chewing on her bottom lip slightly. She tried not to laugh or sigh from the tickling sensation or stimulation as Jade brushed down along her chest and over her chocolate chip peaks, just watching how the abrasive girl was giving her such affectionate attention in bathing her, devoted to cleaning every inch of her body. She never imagined being in a situation where Jade would be attending to her in such a manner, showing off her caring side, and it made her wish the sponge wasn't even a factor, just letting those pale fingers dig into her flesh to cleanse her of it all.

Jade's washing led to brushing in circles over Tori's smooth stomach then around her mound to move down her left thigh then across the right thigh. She moved back up around her opening to just above her bare mound then back up to her bellybutton. As she was washing over the skin again, she slipped her middle and ring fingers of her free hand past her smooth mound and carefully pushed them inside. She lazily pumped and curled her fingers in a come hither motion.

Tori's eyes shot open and arms shot out and grabbed Jade's forearms, sighing deeply before she glanced down at Jade's intruding fingers then up to her with a questioning gaze.

"Just relax, Vega…" Jade devilishly smiled and easily answered, "I'm not trying to feel you up. You got a big load from Freddie and as much as I tried to lick up all that salty goodness, but I know I had to miss some and I don't want you to leak out on the sheets tonight."

"Oh… I didn't even think about…" She bashfully smiled and answered, "Thanks…"

"And make sure you use the toilet after we're done…" the 'mean girl' noted, well aware that this was not her first rodeo in dealing with the 'after effects' of his internal releases. "I've drank enough water and Gatorade to make sure I peed before bed. Plus you got a way heavier load than I did."

"Sorry…" The brunette snorted a laugh as Jade finished pumping her fingers inside her warm and slick canal, attempting to scoop out any remnant of Freddie's deposit. "I didn't mean to hog his… hog him, I mean."

"You certainly thrust yourself at him, and onto him more than a few times, didn't you…" she whispered back, giving Tori the half annoyed, half sultry look she'd mastered over the years. "While I hated losing the one-on-one attention the last couple days, I can't exactly say that I'd have it any other way. He is certainly head over heels and seems so happy with you, and I love making him happy."

"So you're not… you know…" Tori struggled, feeling a few lightning strikes in her core, "after all this… mad at me… thinking that I might steal him?"

"Vega…" Jade took a deep breath and smiled at the tanned beauty, "I'm not worried about you stealing Freddie because I know where his heart lies. And even if he felt the exact same for you as he does for me, I know that's fine because he has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met… except maybe you. I know there's room for us and more in there. If anything, I think he thinks you'll steal me away for that very reason…"

"Me steal you? I-"

"Shhh…" Jade removed her fingers from Tori and took a quick suckle from them, moaning at her sweet taste and the faintest of aftertaste of Freddie's deposit, and eyeing Tori to show her how much she was enjoying the taste. She removed her fingers from her mouth then finished carefully brushing over Tori's center. "I love Freddie with all my heart, and yet, every time I look, hear, touch, taste, feel you… I wonder how I could feel something so similar with you…"

The hostess turned a seemingly stunned Tori in place to get her back, the hopeful pop star gathering the wet hair and threw it over her left shoulder, then Jade moved to brush the loofah over her shoulder blades. She zigzagged the purple sponge down her back just short of the soft curve of the lithe teen's tight ass then back up and down one last time. She started running circles over Tori's left ass cheek, pulling a sigh from the cute teen, then moved to the other one. "I mean… really… how could I not fall head over heels with this perfect ass? I don't know how I will ever be able to walk behind you in school again, without going crazy to grab it and… just take a bite…"

"Jade…" Tori said, blushing even more, half laughing while her heart fluttered.

"I'm serious…" She slipped her free fingers between her cheeks and brushed up and down a few times over her puckered backdoor to just below her entrance. "I'm going to have to jerk you into the nearest closet, bend you against a wall, jerk whatever you've got down, and just go to town. Maybe miss a couple classes. 'Sorry I'm late, Sikowitz… I had to tear Vega's pants off and suck her tight little pussy dry… And yes, I know that's the third time I've used that excuse… this week."

"Mmmhmmm…" Tori moaned, getting into the fantasy, coupling it with what she 'foresaw' with Freddie in the car, and wondering how she'd ever get anything done with these two sexual dynamos making her their plaything. A thought that didn't bother her in the least. "I think it would be even better just to tease you… wearing the tightest of pants… dresses without anything underneath… giving you a peek every so often…"

"Fucking A, Vega…" Jade growled, biting her lip. "The point of this was to cool off… and now I am so riled up…"

"Sorry… I'll be good…" Tori smirked, with a light wink as the goth shook her head.

After Jade was done, she leaned down to brush down her thighs, calves, knees and shins then squatting to get her ankles and feet. She scrubbed the limb and the sole of her foot then switch to the other one, drawing another giggle from Tori as the sensation was quite the ticklish experience.

"Okay, that's it…" Jade whispered nonchalantly, as if the moments of desire hadn't even happened. "Every inch of you is scrubbed clean."

"Thanks," Tori answered with a sweet smile. "For the bath and for… you know… everything else."

"Nothing to thank me for on that end, Vega…" Jade stood up and took a step back to allow Tori to rinse off, finding the tinkling of desire start to smolder at the sight of the future pop star brushing of her palms over her tan skin to help the water wash off the suds. "You are an absolute angel and it makes me so… thankful… I get to savor, not only this body, but you as a whole, Tori…"

"I never know what to say to you, Jade…" Tori whispered back, leaning forward to kiss the pale beauty. "So much I wish I could have said and done for so long, and now that you're here and we're… like this… I'm just lost for words…"

"You do say it… in your eyes," Jade smiled and cupped her cheek, delivering another deep kiss. The girls separated and the former bully took a step back to take in the sight further as Tori finished rinsing and pointed out, trying to regain her control and 'host personality,' "I'll finish up here while you take care of any personal business and dry off. Extra towels are in the hamper to the left if you need more. You can use my robe if you need."

The brunette took a moment to feel a bit let down that Jade didn't want her to return the favor, but began to wonder if she might need some own time to clear her head. So she simply nodded her head with brighter smile then stepped out of the shower.

Jade quickly washed herself, making sure to hit every spot on her body, twice, even though she didn't want to wash off what happened tonight, then seeing that she was being watched, took an extra few minutes to rinse off to give Tori a bit of a show. The shapely dark haired teen pressed her breasts against the glass of the door, then pressed her fingers against the clear barrier, as she was clawing for the voyeuristic Latina.

She turned the water off and stepped out to see Tori, dried, robed up, and offering a towel. Jade reached for it, but Tori jerked back a little, as if to play keep away, causing the pale beauty to raise an eyebrow toward whatever game this was.

Tori smirked, not just offering the towel, but her services as well- wrapping it behind Jade's shoulder blades and patting the busty teen with the soft towel, tenderly drying her with love and affection she wanted to return for the bathing. Being so close also allowed Tori to peck several soft kisses along her neck and collarbone as it was revealed.

Jade bashfully smiled, feeling, for a moment, vulnerable, allowing Tori to dry off her shoulders, chest and arms. Tori bent down to dry off Jade's legs then stood back up to get her rear, causing Jade to look at her with a questioning gaze from the apparent groping of her ass. "Vega?"

"Hey…" she grinned back, like the cat that ate the canary, "you're not the only one who's gonna have trouble with desires walking through the halls on Monday…"

The brunette finished drying her bashfully smiling frenemy-turned-lover, then wrapped a fresh towel around her.

Jade smiled her thanks then confidently stated, "Now that we're all dried off, time to moisturize. After everything tonight, you don't want to dry out or chap up." She patted her to have a seat on the bathroom counter then opened a bottom cabinet and pulled out a bottle of moisturizer.

Tori hopped up on the countertop and waited for Jade, who didn't take long to turn to her and open up the comfortable robe, letting it fall down her back and sides, followed by her arms falling out of her sleeves to expose her again. Jade squirted some ointment into her left hand then rubbed her palms together for a moment before placing her hands on the coffee colored chest. She carefully rubbed circular over the soft flesh.

The brunette closed her eyes and deeply sighed, appreciating the gentle touch to what she realized where a bit of sore muscles. She certainly had gotten attention by all in attendance tonight and wondered how she would be feeling in the morning. She knew one thing she wouldn't be feeling though- regret.

"I do love how your little pillows just fit my hands…" Jade caught the semi-soft nipples between her fingers, careful to rub the moisturizer into them instead of attempting to give them any kind of sexual stimulation. "Too much?"

"I don't know…" Tori's eyes remained closed and sighed, "Sorry… I guess the nerves are still a little sensitive after everything."

"It's ok…" Jade half-smirked and remarked, "… the tingling will go away soon and everything will level off. You just need a good night's sleep to recharge your mind and body. I mean, you might… actually, let's be honest, you'll definitely be a little sore in places in the morning, but…"

"What?" Tori said, looking a bit worried for the moment, wondering how the pain would relate to what she felt this morning. "But what, Jade?"

"No getting around the physical aches and bruises… but… I'm a little worried about something else…" Jade dropped her hands and moved to rub more of the moisturizer over Tori's flat stomach and asked, "Are you okay with everything that happened tonight? I know you only just experienced sex… with both of us… last night, and then it's kinda been nonstop ever since. And having two other people tasting and touching you … You kind of jumped—got pushed into the deep end of the pool with everyone and I didn't really consider you might still need your… swimmies."

"Swimmies?"

"Those orange blow up float things that kids…" Jade said, trying to explain and quickly realized it was just a diversionary tactic from the lithe teen. "Forget it. I was just continuing the metaphor. The point is, I never once asked you if you were ready for all of this."

Tori licked her lips again and hesitated, unsure her own feelings, least long able to convey them to Jade.

"If you mean going from a virgin with a nemesis to being in an orgy with her, my best female friend, and two web-celebrities in a day…" Tori breathed, not really knowing the answer to all of that. It was insane to think about how she'd just been sucked up into this world and while she couldn't deny it was, and made her feel, incredible, there was also no denying that there wasn't really a place to 'get off' or escape once she showed up at the door in the rain. "I think I'm okay… I'm just…"

"What? Tori… you can say anything to me… you always have," Jade finished with a sarcastic laugh. "Not counting everything that happened before the last month or so…"

The more popular Vega sister laughed at the backhanded compliment then answered with a little apprehension, "I'm afraid of how things are going to change tomorrow."

"That's hard to know… the future and all that…" Jade added more of the cream to her hands and rubbed up and down Tori's thighs as she answered. "Things will only change how and if you want them to change. You know that Cat loves you; she's always has, and now it's on another, no less real, level. And while Sam may be as abrasive as me, I think you know, fully now, that you'll be safe with her and she's someone you can count on…"

"And us?"

"Oh, Vega…" she looked up and grinned as she finished, "you know that I'll love you… I'll still be in love with you too… in the morning. Pretty sure about every morning after that as well…"

"Thank you…" Tori returned the smile, thankful for the reassurance that this weekend between them wasn't just some dream, but found herself incapable of finishing a sentence. "But… what about… physically? What am I supposed to… do… say… I just… I don't know how I'm supposed to act around you when all I want to do is… well, everything… and then all the stuff I know you like… and-"

"You're really something special, Vega…" Jade wanted to say something sarcastic to show how silly the concern, but decided to take a softer approach. "Look, you never have to do anything you don't want to do with anyone. I should have said that and made that clear from the first moment. No one here would, nor should anyone ever impose for you to do anything you're not comfortable with and… well, okay, I might be a… 'little' pushy if you're looking really hot and I'm horny, which let's be honest is pretty much all the time, but even then, you know I'd never guilt you into doing anything. I'm not that asshole Daniel, so you don't have to worry about that. As for what you should do with all those desires… I don't know. Nothing has to change that you don't want to change."

"Ok…" Tori cupped Jade's and planted a soft kiss on her lips then pulled back to sweetly comment. "I never thought that for a second and thanks."

Jade couldn't help but smile back then finished rubbing her hands up her inner thighs then dipped her fingers between Tori's legs, giving a careful rub over her private lips and delicately over her love button.

"Unghmmmmm…" The brunette deeply sighed as the tingling went through her body from the light stimulation. "I thought we were supposed to cool down…"

The standing teen whispered, with a calming smile. "It's okay. I'm almost done. Hoping to avoid some… 'chapped lips,' if you follow me."

Tori gave a slight chuckle and nodded as Jade finished then pulled her hand away. She tuned to the sink and washed her hands then dried them with the end of the towel wrapped around her.

Jade took a seat next to Tori then pulled the towel apart over her chest to fall by the wayside then squirted some of moisturizer into her left hand then rubbed her hands together. She palmed her breasts and lazily rubbed the skin cream over her fading pinkish flesh and her nipples to moisturize her skin and ease any soreness from the repeated attention as nearly everyone but Sam had really taken to almost nursing from her bountiful flesh, and even she had found a way to punish them. As her hands felt like magic on her heavy orbs, she carelessly laughed, "I'm going to be so sore in the morning…"

Tori's eyes naturally focused on Jade's chest, between their shimmering in the light and the pale goddess playing with the divine assets, they made staring unavoidable, feeling a bit of drool form on the edge of her lips. However, she snapped out of the stupor when she noticed the tenderness and the discoloration forming on her normally ashen skin. "I think you're going to have some bruises, Jade."

"Yeah…" Jade took some extra care to rub the cream on those spots and answered, "Probably from when Sam got a little carried away… not the first time. Plus I apparently had some hungry suckling mouths to feed… But really, I'll be fine in a day or two. Don't you worry…"

"Oh ok…" she whispered back, slightly blaming herself. "I'm sorry if I was too rough on them anytime tonight."

"Hush…" Jade leaned to her right and gave a quick kiss on her cheek then answered, "It's really fine. And like I said, it's mostly Sam. She can be… rough, in all the ways I love it, which I know sounds kinda fucked up. But if you're so concerned, Vega… you could help…"

Tori saw that look in Jade's eyes and took the bottle and poured a little of the off-white cream into her hands then set the bottle on the counter. She slipped off the edge and stood between Jade's parted legs and carefully palmed over the heavy flesh. She rubbed in careful circles, still marveling at the flesh she had fantasized about for a while with the skin cream and taking special care to brush her fingertips over the pink and well attended nubs.

Jade lulled her head back and sighed, loving Tori's attentive hands on her chest to massage any soreness out. There was a slight sting when the pads of her thumbs would hit the overly sore peaks, but it was the best kind of pain.

The future pop star rubbed a few more times, making sure the skin was nice and moisturized before she reluctantly took away her hands. She poured a little more cream into her left palm then moved her hand between Jade's legs and carefully brushed the pads of her fingers over the semi-swollen lips, still a darker shade of pink than her natural color.

Jade closed her eyes and huffed out, "Fuck Tori…"

"Ohmygod, I'm sorry…" Tori stammered and stopped her hand and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm really good, honestly…" Jade nodded her head with a dull smile and heavily breathed out, "I'm just a bit sensitive there, too… I took two very different toys and a magnificent massive cock after all… You're doing fine, I promise."

The standing teen pressed her lips affectionately against Jade's forehead and rubbed a few more circles over the slit then pulled her hand away. She shared another kiss with Jade then turned to the sink and washed her hands.

Jade slipped off the countertop and joined her to wash her hands off.

They dried their hands on another towel then departed the bathroom, ready to supposedly spend a quiet rest of the evening, though with the embers of passion that were reigniting things, it was questionable exactly how much rest they'd be getting, especially once their shared lover joined them.

* * *

Jade and Tori stepped into her room, immediately looking for a fresh change in clothes, Tori opting for another pair of Hollywood Arts Gym shorts and a baseball tee that was a bit too big on her, and Jade pair of pajama shorts and another button up shirt she had stolen from Freddie to show off her deep cleavage, then headed to the bed where the Jade and Tori had shared the sweet girl's first time with a girl.

They didn't pay much attention to it at first, but bed was freshly made with the covers and sheet pulled back to nearly the foot of the bed, the corner lamp was on providing a soft mood to the room and the small wall mounted television was turned on to a music station to play some relaxing music.

"Ladies…" Freddie said, standing just behind them at the doorway, and greeted them with a smile, "the bed is ready for you. So just get comfortable and just relax. I'm going to grab a quick shower and be right back. Hopefully before you two pass out."

Jade turned a devious grin on him and seductively remarked, "Don't take too long. You wouldn't want us to be lonely. You know how I get when I'm alone with a beautiful woman for too long…"

"Given that this is what I'm coming back to… you can trust me. I won't take too long," Freddie smirked, shaking his head. He walked over and gave Jade a quick kiss on the cheek and able to give Tori a quick squeeze of her hand, looking her in the eyes with that glance that always made her heart skip a beat, before he walked out of the room.

"Fuck, I love that man…" Jade whispered, chuckling to herself.

Tori looked back at the made bed and noticed on the night table with the lamp two bottles and a few more snacks for them. She shook her head and muttered, "He's really something isn't he? When you first told me about him, I almost didn't think he was real…"

"Some days, I can't believe it either." Jade crossed her arms over her chest and licked her lips as she slyly remarked, "He's more than something though… he's everything to me. And I'm going to certainly show it when he gets back."

"Really?" Tori turned her head and looked to Jade in nearly utter shock, "After everything? You're not too tired? There were some sparks left in the bathroom, but if I'm being honest, I'm ready to drop."

"That's fine, Vega," Jade almost purred, oozing with that sex appeal she'd mastered. "You can just watch. I know how much you love that…"

"And what about him?" The tanned beauty continued, incredulously. "I know you were trying to make sure he wasn't insulted downstairs and I don't mean to sound like I'm knocking him, because… he's greater than any fantasy I've ever had, but Sam has a point. He looks like he's done."

"Look… Tori…" Jade sighed then took Tori by the hand and walked to her the left side of the bed, allowing her to slip on the fresh sheet covered bed first then scooted beside her to her left. She gave Tori a patient look as she explain. "As much as I enjoy lovemaking with him, I'm certainly not sex-starved. That's not it. I'm just as concerned about his wellbeing as I am yours… and like you, and would never want to push him further than he could go, but after we had finished, he felt guilty that he wasn't able to last as long with me as he did with the rest of you and that he kind of… only had what was left in his tank for me."

Tori's eyes widened and quickly attempted to apologize, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your time tog—"

"Hush." Jade gently took an elbow then raised a finger as she interrupted, "Stop right there. I already told you that you didn't do anything wrong. I'm happy that he can share that love and watching him work on you or the others is like watching art and I'd never want to stop that. I just… I just want to show him how much he means to me and give him the chance to finish showing the love he has for me before bed. You can just go to sleep if you want… or enjoy the show, but I'm going to show him how much it means to me that he wants to show me that love."

"Okay…" Tori whispered, inspired by Jade's love and wondered if she would do the same thing in that position. "I'll do anything I can do to help."

"Thanks," Jade followed up with a kiss on Tori's cheek.

The girls relaxed on the pillows and turned to glance at the television as it played some soothing music.

"The weirdest part of this for me…" Tori said, just breathing the moment in, "is I can't believe I'm in this room… your room…"

"Why?" Jade laughed, turning over to face the tanned beauty.

"I don't know…" she replied. "Because I have always seen you as this enigmatic dark queen so different and far from anything I've ever known. I've imagined what this place looks like a bunch. Pitch black walls, skulls and animal bones, things in jars, gory posters, pictures of me with my eyes and mouth cut out… but this room is so normal."

"Not sure how I should feel about that, Vega…" Jade said, cocking her brow. "Most people don't exactly use the word normal when offering a compliment…"

"Oh, god… sorry…" Tori winced, immediately feeling shame for her mouth running off. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just look around at this stuff and while a couple of the things are here, and I got the color scheme somewhat close, there's just so much more to you. Your movie collection is not all horror, you have a gorgeous, albeit morbid, butterfly collection, your Playstation 3-"

"PS4, Tori…" Jade corrected, as if she'd just committed a sin. "I'm not really a 'gamer chick' but I keep my shit up to date."

"Ok… PS4 then…" Tori laughed, looking at Jade's half annoyed, half laughing face. "The stuffed animals. Freddie's pictures as your screensaver. The sweet flowery smell. And this framed picture of all of us from school on your bedside table, with me at the center… that's probably the most surprising."

"Because I didn't cut your face out of it?" Jade joked, and Tori gave a slight laugh, but she could tell that there was more curiosity about it behind the Latina's eyes. "I get that I'm the bitch and everything, but you guys are still my friends. Even Robbie."

"Even me?" Tori said, so sweetly, Jade feared she might need to check for diabetes.

"Tori… we've done near unspeakable things to one another in the last couple days… if you haven't figured out we're-"

"I mean before all this…" Tori said softly, tucking the hair behind her ear and biting her lip. "Were we really friends?"

"I don't know what we were…" Jade said with a gentle sigh, running her hand up to the tanned girl's cheek. "I was about as shitty as it gets when it comes to being a friend to you. But I know that we are far beyond being friends now."

"So why that picture… with me?" Tori slyly smiled, really hoping Jade would admit she cared about her long before this all happened. "Of all the shots we've been in all together… why the one where I'm at the forefront?"

"Ugh, Vega…I just liked it…" Jade said, a slight blush on her face starting to grow. One look at Tori told the goth that there was no escaping this conversation so she might as well give up. "I just liked seeing your face before I went to sleep sometimes. Seeing you first thing was a little reminder that I had a good reason to go to school- to be your better… at least that's how it was at first… but then I just wanted to see you because I think you go a long way toward making me better."

For a few moments, there was silence in the darkened room, as the girls tried to find their best position for comfort, neither sure what would happen with the information that was just let loose.

"Vega, look, I-"

"I don't know if I've said it enough…" Tori finally said, cutting her off and cuddling in close with the dark haired beauty that had changed her life, "but I love you."

"Never going to get tired of hearing it either way," Jade responded, stroking the brunette's hair. "I love you too, Tori."

* * *

"What are you doing, Sam?" Cat asked as the tub was slowly filling full of hot water dressed in an already thick layer of foam. "Jade said-"

"I heard her…" the blonde said without looking back, opening up yet another cabinet and just peering through. "This is a guest bathroom and from the looks of it, it never really gets much use. Even if I moved shit around, I doubt anyone would notice for a month."

"But you're not going to move or take stuff, right?" the redhead asked, some clear worry in her voice.

"Ugh… no…" she fired back, shaking her head, and closing the shaving mirror, locking eyes with her girlfriend through the mirror. "Kinda getting on my nerves that people keep thinking that. Especially when it's coming from you…"

"I'm sorry…" the sweet teen whispered, walking up to the perturbed Puckett to place her small hands on the pale hips before her. "I just know that Jade's particular and I know you have a tendency to… you know… do things on purpose with her."

"Valid point…" Sam said, cocking an eyebrow and pulling a bottle from the cabinet. "Think she'd care if I stole a little lotion?"

"Before I answer, would that make you do it or not do it?" Cat whispered, smiling slightly as she suddenly remembered there was water stacking up right behind her. "Like two more minutes and we can get in…"

"Permission probably wouldn't stop me…" Sam said, squirting some out onto her hands, and rubbing them together. "Smells good though…"

"Just use a little bit then…" Cat said, taking a deep breath as she sat down, feeling the slight vibration of the tub hitting the nerves just right.

"But if I only use a little," Sam smirked as she reached out and cupped Cat's much smaller chest and rubbing the liquid into her soft flesh, "…how will I ever have enough to put on me… when I'm done with you?"

"Mmmhmmm… Kay…" Cat mewed as she enjoyed the soft and gentle feel of her loving girlfriend taking care of her and the slow burn down below from the tub's slight vibrations. She almost lulled into such a state that she let the water get too full, but snapped out just in time. "We don't have to get in right away, I guess…"

"Normally I'd be all over standing around and touching you, Kitty Cat," the blonde said, already seeing the look of disappointment on Cat's face that she was in such a hurry, "but we've been going for hours and I just need to rest some muscles. We can play some more in the water though…"

"Okay…" the redhead said, trying not to feel slighted, but this was hardly the first time, and not even the first time in the past hour. She dipped her hand in and smiled sweetly, trying not to seem bothered, "It feels really good…"

"Awesome…" the 'bully' whispered, moving past Cat to sit against the back part of the tub, slowly sinking down into the hot water, instantly feeling the muscles relax a bit, her eyes slowly dropping as the very slight burn invaded her tired flesh. Her legs opened slightly, and while she did it unconsciously at first, a whole lot of very primal feelings growing inside as she relived some key moments from the evening, she further spread a bit allowing Cat to step in and sit between her legs, pressing her back against Sam's. "Get comfy, Kitty Cat… and maybe I can finish giving you that rubdown…"

"Hehehe…" Cat giggled as the bubbles swallowed her lithe form as she sunk down further until only her head remained over the foamy barrier. She would have played, blowing bubbles and putting bubble wigs on her head, had it not been for the strong arms that suddenly wrapped around her torso from behind, pulling her tight against the larger body. "Mmm… Sammy… I think I needed this more than anything tonight…"

"I can imagine that…" Sam whispered, kissing Cat's shoulder blade slightly through the froth. "Though I felt a little bad since you were the only one tonight who didn't get to… you know… fool around… at the dance."

"I know…" the redhead whispered closing her eyes and just savoring the feeling of having Sam's full attention at last. Sam always tried to put her first, but whenever Freddie was in the picture, it always seemed like she couldn't help but be distracted. "If only my girlfriend had made a move and dragged me to some closet or corner or bathroom to play…"

"Guess that probably was my bad…" Sam said, with a deep sigh. "I just kinda was in a whole other headspace there, I guess…"

"Yeah… I know…" Cat said, trying to enjoy this moment but there was the constant nag that Freddie, despite being one of the nicest and most sincere people she'd ever met, and easily the best male partner she'd ever had, was the hiccup in her happily ever after with the blonde. "I know you wanted to have some time with Freddie…"

"Cat…" Sam muttered, her hands stopping their gentle massage and tight hold on the thin redhead. "I'm sorry… He's just… It's not like…"

"Let's just not talk about it…" the usually sweet girl said, clear exasperation in her voice, focused back on the bubbles before her, slowly popping and shrinking in her hands. "Maybe we can talk about it sometime later. It is what it is."

For a few moments, there was just silence in the bathroom, both girls unsure of what they should say or do next as any physical actions would feel cheap and any other apologies would just feel hollow.

"Look…" Cat said with a deep huff of breath, turning around to face Sam, "I'm not ever going to ask that you choose between me and Freddie. It's not cool, and honestly, I'm afraid I'll lose, and-"

"That's not-"

"Just give me a second, Sam…" Cat breathed and moved toward Sam so that they were only an inch from being on each other. "You know I absolutely love how sweet he is and everything. I just wish I felt like I mattered more when he's around. The moment he got to LA, you just started acting weird, and after he came over yesterday morning, it was like you were in a trance. First chance you got at the dance tonight, you took off to be with him… and then Jade. And I just felt left behind and unimportant."

"None of that feels fair at all…" Sam said, reaching out toward Cat but felt a twinge of pain when she flinched at her touch. "I admit to my feelings with Freddie being all complicated and shit, but you've always been important to me. I didn't think… and I mean, you and me at the school… I know how you feel about that…"

"So you just… did it with Freddie in the bathroom there instead?!" Cat fired back, clearly upset about this situation. "I just wish I felt like all this… you me… I wish I didn't feel like I was just temporary for you."

"Cat, I wouldn't have done all this… moved in… made you my girlfriend…" Sam said, showing a rare look at the true sincerity that she buried deep, "if I wasn't in this for a long haul. And, to be honest-"

"I don't want to be secret girlfriends anymore!" the smaller girl nearly shouted, seemingly shocking both of them.

"You want to… break up?" Sam said, absolutely frozen and at a complete loss for words.

"Oh, no…" Cat said, shaking her head, as a slight smile grew across her face. "I meant the secret part… I want to be out… If you're serious about us… I think we shouldn't hide 'us' from people."

"Oh… well… wow…" Sam's eyes widened, without any clue of how to respond to that. It wasn't that she didn't think about it, and Cat was always the one who was so particular about the PDA stuff, but she couldn't just give an outright yes. Labels were messy and people could be really unfair to Cat about it. She went through what it was like to have everyone assuming she was a lesbian, many of them actually 'shipping' her with Carly. She also felt a little disengenuine at the idea given how she felt about someone else in the house currently. "That's a pretty huge step… what made you think about that?"

"I just realized that if we feel the same about each other… and all the others already kinda think it and are clearly fine with it… we shouldn't have to hide…"

"Cat," Sam whispered, stroking her arm up and down. "We've never had to really hide much of anything. But what would it actually accomplish? Your friends may not care, but we have a babysitting business, and I get that this is Los Angeles, but don't you think some people, especially our more… religious… clients... do you think that they're going accept that the people watching their kids are lesbians?"

"I'm a lesbian, Sam… I think… I don't know where you fall," Cat said, reeling back a little bit at how much Sam seemed to be pushing back on the topic. "If we lose business then we know they are bad people."

"Look… It's just complicated and people-"

"I want this, Sammy," Cat said, sternly, but true sweet sincerity and a hope in her voice. "I want to tell people you're my girlfriend. I want to go to the movies and to dinner and gold hands and not have to hold back when I want to kiss you a hundred times a day… I want to feel like this isn't some dirty secret. I need to know that you're committed to me."

"Kitty Cat… you know I love you…" Sam whispered, leaning in and kissing her forehead. "I meant that I'm in this relationship, and I want to be with you for the long haul."

"Then why does it always feel like you being here is so temporary?" the redhead asked, eyebrows raised and needing some form of reason to stay. "Like your old life in Seattle is what you really care about? Like you being here is just like a… I don't know… spinoff of your iCarly days?"

"A spinoff?" Sam had to fight a laugh despite feeling so tense about this subject matter. "Like I left the 'Jersey Shore' life in Seattle to do a 'Snooki and Jwoww' thing down here with you?"

"I don't watch those shows…" Cat said with a heavy sigh. "But what I mean is that this just feels like you're just here as a transition, and with me because it's something to do, not because you actually love me. I don't know if making the world aware of us being a couple is a good thing or not, but I want… I need… to feel like this actually means something to you and you won't just drop me for your old life when it comes calling, like Freddie…"

"Cat, my life is here now and I'm not going to just leave you high and dry," Sam retorted, looking into the redhead's deep brown beauties. "I love you. Besides, Freddie is the only-"

" _I know, you see_

 _Somehow the world will change for me_

 _And be so wonderful…"_

"Shit…That's my... phone…" Sam said quickly, getting up from the bath and drying her feet as she headed toward her clothes pile in the guest room, silently thanking whoever was above for allowing her momentary escape from that moment. She felt a few other feelings well up when she saw who was on the other end of the late night call.

* * *

Freddie returned to the room in a fresh pair of boxers and undershirt a few minutes later, trying to set a record for a shower and drying. He stopped just a foot inside the room and smiled at seeing that Jade was relaxing on the bed with the pillows propping her up to semi-seated position while Tori was snuggled up against her left side and using her upper chest as a pillow as they were watching the television.

"Hope I didn't miss anything…" he half joked. "Comfortable?"

Jade smirk with a bit of a devious gaze in her eyes and answered in a coy manner, "Oh yes… both of us… definitely comfortable… and satisfyingly worn out." She curled her finger towards him to signal that she wanted him to join them. "Let it never be said that a sheet on a floor is as comfortable as a bed."

"I'll be sure to stitch that into a pillow…" he fired back, looking at his loves, so happy together. It made him even happier to know that they'd have each other when he had to go home, even if he hated leaving them. "Where should I…"

Jade and Tori simultaneously separated and allowed him to scoot between them and rest in a semi-seated position with the pillows supporting his upper back and shoulder blades. Tori snuggled up to his right side, exhausted from all the attention and releases, but his natural and clean scent certainly sent out some impulses. She wore a smile that showed that she couldn't have been more content.

"I hope the shower was to your liking baby…" Jade whispered, kissing his neck as he nodded. The pale goddess remained sitting up and bracing her right hand on the mattress. She smiled in a secretive manner as if she had something to hide and remarked, "Before you get too comfortable though, we should probably make sure you've had your proper aftercare."

Freddie slightly tilted his head and gave her a lopsided smile, curious as to what she had in mind.

"I had to do a little aftercare with Tori before and after the shower…" the goth teen whispered back. "Making sure she was well looked after after all she'd been through. Nothing too crazy before you go there… just cleaning and moisturizing and the like."

The raven haired teen lifted her right leg and straddled over his right shin. She hooked her fingers on either side of his hips and over the elastic band of his boxers and tugged on them. He instinctively lifted his ass to allow her to pull them down, but asked, "Seriously Jade?"

"Just relax, baby…" She pulled the boxers down his thighs then the rest of his legs and detangled them from his ankles and dropped them at the end of the bed. She remained silent with a little twinkle in her eyes to show that she had something devilishly fun in mind, so he wouldn't let his curiosity spoil any of what she had in mind.

She settled and spread his legs slightly apart on the bed then scooted up and rested on her stomach between them, bringing her face in front of his relaxed, yet still sizable, manhood and balls. She took a quick whiff, smelling his freshly washed body and natural manly scent. It never failed to get to her most base desires.

"Baby… I just…" he grunted, knowing the feeling would be intense, but dying for her to keep going. The hungry and playful look in her eyes never failed to get his heart racing, and a primal feeling in his body.

Just cleaning and moisturizing…" she whispered in her most sultry tone. "Not many places more moist than my mouth… well, maybe one other place…"

Jade placed a soft kiss on under his crown just below the little eye and down his shaft until she reached his base then flicked out the tip of her tongue to dot the adjoining point between his base and sake. She kissed back up, feeling the first signals of some stirring against her lips, until she reached his crown. Hungrily, the 'mean girl' slurped him into her mouth, able to take all of him in his relaxed state, knowing that it was truly a fierce 'weapon' just needing to be primed.

Tori wasn't exactly sure how she looked when she gave head, but she knew there was no way that it could have compared to this. Jade had made the comment about watching Freddie be with girls is like watching art, but seeing Jade's hollowing cheeks, fiery eyes, bobbing and twisting head, and talented lips and tongue… it was like a damn masterpiece.

He thought she was just giving him another cleaning, making sure she got every last drop off of him—which was pointless after his quickie shower—or maybe just having some windup fun as she did in the morning before he headed up to the shower with Tori.

Jade slurped, pulling her mouth back until only head of his soft muscle remained, and swirled her tongue around his glands.

He figured that she wanted to attempt to cash in on her rain check. "Jade, I don't think you can get me going again."

Jade pulled her mouth off his exhausted manhood and looked to him with a cocked eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"No… I mean… I don't…" Freddie quickly continued with a bashful expression, not wanting to hurt Jade's feelings, "That's not an insult to you, baby. If anyone could, it's you… but it's just that as much as you go on about me being a sex god or sexual wizard-

"A warcock…" the girls said in perfect unison, causing a nervous giggle.

"Fine, a warcock…" he continued, trying to keep his sincerity in the face of almost laughing, " or some alien from some another planet that exists to 'sex you up', and as you pointed out downstairs, I've lost count how many times I've satisfied the four of you and I've had my 'fun' five times in just the last few hours… I think… I know… I've reached my limit for the next few hours."

"I counted 21 from you between all four of us…" Tori said, earning glances from both of them, staring like she was the orgasm Rain Man. "Sorry… I couldn't help but count… kinda wishing they all were mine…"

"Tori…" Freddie said, pulling her closer and kissing her head, smiling deeply. "If you want 21 orgasms, all you have to do is ask. You have one of the best next to your legs right now. And I guess I don't do too bad at it either…"

Tori bit her lip and tightened her grasp of the strong man, undecided whether her focus should be on him or on the other bedroom deity.

Jade remained silent as she kept a loving gaze on the eyes of her loves and placed butterfly kisses on his base and relaxed balls, showing that she wasn't offended by his comment. She flicked the tip of her tongue out to lap at his balls and the loose skin, pulling another sigh from him as he certainly was feeling her attention.

The exhausted teen chuckled, the slight vibrations of his chest sending a pleasurable wave through Tori cuddled up tight with him. "Jade?"

The gothic girl finally stopped and whispered, "Last night you wanted to satisfy us one last time before bed to make sure it was the best night of Tori's life… the best experience I could have had… at least, for last night… to finally put down all the demons I carried for so long with Tori. Not even 24 hours later, you've done that again for us, and then two more somehow. Cat's happy as a newborn kitten, Sam's satisfied and finally at peace. Tori's exhausted right now, so I know she's had the second best night of her night and me… I've spent the night with the people that I love the most in the world and have graciously been given pleasure by all of them, but I can't… I can't go to bed without being absolutely sure that you've been satisfied the same way and from what you told me after you finished, you're not."

"I was concerned about you… and that I was giving all my attention to…" He stopped and glanced to Tori, feeling a little bashful about what he was thinking.

"I already told her what you said…" Jade continued, "about you not thinking you satisfied me, so you're not satisfied and I'll be damned if I'm going to bed knowing that this night wasn't as fucking fantastic for you as it was for the rest of us."

Freddie was beyond flattered she was that devoted to him. He awkwardly answered with a slightly goofy grin, "But I don't think I have anything left for you. I really think my tank is empty. I can't give you a treat or a necklace or…" He teasingly smirked, drawing on the last of his bluster, "…filling you with more of my love… not until at least the morning."

Jade grinned and took another lazy lick up his barely stirring manhood. "Knowing you came is more than enough. I don't care how cheesy I sound right now, but just knowing I made my man—the man I love—satisfied one last time is enough for me. I'm happy that you're happy and I don't think I could have ever realized that, without you…"

"Without me, what?" Freddie said, his fingertips stroking through her dark locks.

"Without you, Freddie, I would have never followed my heart." She moved her left hand up and brush up and down the back of Tori' right thigh. "That I could make this beautiful creature as happy as she makes me…"

Tori pulled her face from cuddling the side of his neck to look over her shoulder and threw a smile to her then went back to lazily kiss on Freddie's neck, a little lost in savoring his strength and perfection.

Freddie smiled, seeing that he could help the girl that he loved be the person she could be… rather than the one that would always found some fault with herself and voiced it privately.

"So… and I told Vega that this was all for me, so don't think she's just being selfish or lazy there… it's my turn, and my turn only, to emotionally assure you, so now just relax and let me do all the work so we can end this night on a high note…" Jade parted her lips once more and slurped his flaccid meat into her mouth. She slightly turned her head and closed her eyes, moaning and suckled around it, lazily slurping around the soft flesh, her tongue rolling back and forth along the underside.

The Seattle teen closed his eyes and stifled a groan as the pleasant tingling sensation traveled down his shaft into his overworked balls.

She pulled back and allowed his soft shaft to flop out of her mouth. She licked up from his base to under his glands, lapping under the crown then over it. She spared a few moments to tickle his little eye with her tongue before moving back down to the relaxed skin just under his base and proceeded to lick the left then right sides of the relaxed muscle.

The dark haired lovely creature continued her lazy lapping like a cat for perhaps half a minute, feeling the first bit of strength returning to his muscle. She smiled, almost giddily, and moved back down to pepper kisses across his balls as if to thank them for all their hard work in giving each of the ladies a tasteful treat and sign of his care for them, then switching to lick and suck them clean, but only tasting his freshly washed manly musk.

Freddie's hips started rolling in response to her attention and muscle beginning to twitch with his raising heartbeat.

Jade opened her mouth and let her drool fall from her bottom lip onto his slowly strengthening flesh. She brought her right hand into the attention, tenderly and slowly stroking the flesh with her thumb, pointer and middle fingers, feeling his manhood strengthening little by little with erratic twitches and encouraged, "That's it baby, that's it. We're getting there."

Freddie rolled his eyes back, the pleasure of her mouth, lips, tongue and tender fingers overtaking any of the aching pain, and running down his soft manhood, giving a new wave of euphoria, but despite Jade's encouragement, he barely had a stiffy.

"You deserve so much more than anyone in this house can give you…" Tori whispered, almost moaning into her kisses. "Everything Jade is saying… it's all true, and I feel the same way…"

Freddie couldn't even bring himself to respond as his member still wasn't quite ready yet, still having a dull soreness overtaken by warm and wet pleasure, devoted to his service.

Jade wasn't deterred as she held his base and switched to long, lazily licks up the middle of the underside of his shaft then twirled her tongue around his glands, intending to bath his meat for her next trick to get him going.

She took several more licks, making sure her drool freely flow over her bottom lip, then sat up enough to unbutton her shirt and opening it up, revealing her freshly clean and ivory skin. She leaned forward again and slipped her upper body to his lower pelvis, cupping under her breasts and parted them to slide his struggling stiffness between them.

Freddie closed his eyes and sighed, wrapped in her warmth and rolled his hips to push up against the underside of her chest. "Mmmhhmm…"

"I wish I could do that…" Tori almost purred into his ear as her kisses moved along his jawline. "I think I would go out and get big ones, just so you could do that to me too…"

Jade smirked, feeling that Tori's light taunts had caused a slight shiver, and licked her top lip with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh yeah baby… just enjoy the warmth and softness… let my girls bring you back to me…" She braced on her knees and rocked back and forth, sliding his twitching meat up and down her valley.

"I love you…" He reached down and palmed over her shoulders to urge her along, giving him love, attention and strengthening him for what would be their intimate act. "God… I do love this… I love feeling you this way…"

Jade licked her lips and replied with a hungry and sultry voice, "I love it too… all for you… Everything I do… everything I am… I am yours…"

"We are yours…" Tori echoed, kissing his lips, hungry to taste his lips once more, tongue fighting for entry. "Every atom of our being is yours…

The pale beauty stroked him that way for a few more seconds until her back felt too strained and he looked like he had enough strength for her next step. She regretfully pulled her chest away from him and rolled her behind to her right. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her shorts and tugged them off her hips and down her legs. She pulled them off her ankles and dropped them back onto his discarded boxers. She sat up and scooted forward, lifting one knee over his leg then the other to straddle over his thighs then hovered over him. She lined up his crown, giving it a few more pumps with her hand, then sank down on him.

Freddie groaned then deeply sighed as his weak crown pushed past her petals and was enveloped with her slick warmness, his struggling hard-on being massaged by her indescribable inner muscles.

Jade closed her eyes, realizing she was feeling a little sore with being penetrated so often this evening and had tightened back up over the last half hour, but she didn't care. Her love was inside her, making her feel complete and in turn, making him feel complete. She tightened her inner muscles and rolled her hips, to eagerly grind against him.

"Fuck Jade," he groaned out from the sudden tightness and bucked up, trying to sink deeper into her. "Even barely inflated, it still feels like a tight squeeze…"

They shuddered against each other for a moment, letting the pleasure ripple through each other then settled on one another. They looked into each other's eyes and shared an intimate smile before he moved his hands up to her breasts and palmed them, giving them a loving soft squeeze and moving his fingers to gently pinch the nipples.

Jade's breasts felt electrified with his tender attention as she lazily rode him, enjoying every moment of the slothful copulation and connection they shared without any concern that their love would be cut short by time or either finishing too soon.

Freddie closed his eyes and muttered without realizing it, "I wish…"

"Tell me…" Jade sweetly encouraged him, savoring the feeling as he slowly grew inside her rocking hips. "What… what do you wish baby?"

"To come…" His mind returned to reality from the haze of love they were sharing and muttered, "I wish I could… fill you up with everything my tank could hold… just empty it all into you… until it was just leaking out…"

"My cunt runneth over…" Jade gently smirked, and scratched her nails on his muscle abs and muttered, seeing the frozen look on Tori's face showing how much she liked that idea as well. "I'd love that. You'd probably make my belly swell… in more ways than one… I love that you want that and I love how I can actually feel it… feel how bad you want that…"

His hand moved to her stomach, the flesh of her belly seeping between his fingers as he rubbed it up and down. "I want you… forever and always… just wish I could actually make that happen…"

"Relax…" She stopped her riding and rolled her hips like a belly dancer, keeping them both stimulated as she answered, "Don't feel guilty baby that you can't right now… I love all and anything you give me… I love getting it in my mouth, letting it ooze around on my tongue, tasting how sweet and salty every drop is, then letting it seep down my throat and into my stomach… I love it on my face and neck and chest, where I can show it off proudly, or I can rub it into my skin as the most sacred of beauty treatments… You know how much I love having you paint this tight little pussy that belongs to your amazing and beautiful and powerful cock… Hell… even the one you give when we're on-line together and I can see it shoot out just for me, but can't taste or touch it… but don't worry about giving me anymore tonight… I know you love me. But there is one load I can't wait for… do you know the one I'm really thinking about you giving me?"

Freddie shook his head, unsure what she meant by that and huffed out, "No. Which one?"

"I'm just thinking about the most important load you're going to give me one day… the one I'll cherish the most… is the one where you empty right into my womb." She rubbed over her abdomen and whispered, "Right here… where you will create our baby… where our little miracle's going to grow."

Tori had remained silent, enjoying the emotionally infused show, letting her right hand drift to under her shorts to allow her fingertips to graze her center to take a little of the edge off. Now she was trying to keep her emotions down as the exchange was just sweet and emotional, knowing she was watching true love being made. Her imagination took her to the moments of seeing Jade's belly swell carrying the couple's child then having the bundle of joy enter their lives. She could certainly imagine Jade being the doting mother and her supporting role in giving love and attention to their child, cradling and loving him as he was Jade's offspring. And in the deep recesses of her mind, she even thought about what it would be like to have Freddie's child growing inside herself as well. How they all could be one happy family…

Freddie's motivation skyrocketed with Jade's desire to create life within her and make a life with him as a family. "I will love nothing more than that when the time comes, but for right now… I'm making my goddess cum to show her how much I want that for us." He tightened his grip around her hips and lifted her off his pelvis. He eased her back down then lifted her again, cycling several times for an easy gallop to extend her pleasure and conserve his energy.

"This isn't… about making me… cum… it's about you…" Jade braced her hands on his abdomen and let him take control as her hair and breasts gently bounced with each easy impact of their flesh. At the angle she was riding, he was barely grazing her inner bundle of nerves, but he was sliding across the rest of her walls and sinking deeply into her and his crown becoming quite acquainted with her entry into her womb, bashing at the gate over and over.

The bouncing teen's breath began to shorten despite her not doing much of the work, just feeling overwhelmed again by the physical act of his manhood sliding in and out of her and his dedication to pleasuring her. She playfully scratched his abdomen as the pleasure in her gut tightened and tightened, threatening to snap again.

Jade fought to keep her fluttering eyes open and muttered over the sound of softly smacking flesh, "Freddie, I'm… I'm getting… close…"

"Let it happen Jade, let it happen… come on me… I want to feel you around me…"

"You never look more beautiful than when you cum, Jade…" Tori whispered, enraptured with her pale lover. "Please let me see you…"

Jade nodded with a smile and focused on the feeling building inside, blocking out everything but his touch and the encouragement. After several more seconds and gallops, the pleasure snapped and she threw her head back and pushed out her chest as she shouted, "Oh God Freddie! Arrrggghhhh… shit… urrggaahhh…"

Her mind instantly flushed with pleasure, making every sensation she was feeling cause her to feel lightheaded and sense of euphoria while her inner muscles rippled with clenching and relaxing around him, trying to milk his final release of the night, but he was too far away for such a thing to happen, a downside of his endurance at this stage, so he just groaned and enjoyed the sensation around his sword as he pulled her flush against his lower pelvis and ground her against him.

They were locked in her ecstasy for several seconds, letting her ride out and experience her emotional and physical connection with him until her arms began to weaken from the trembling tension in them. She eased herself down as she slowly returned to reality, resting across him and snuggling her slightly tear streaked face against the left side of his neck.

"God… that was… this was supposed to be about treating you…" she laughed against his neck, "but thank you… you know how to treat a girl right."

"You're not some girl to me…" he kissed her forehead and whispered, "you are my queen, my goddess, and so much more… and if you think that was treating you right, I'm nowhere done satisfying you…"

Jade lifted her head and met his eyes, lovingly answering, "Anything you want Freddie."

He lifted her up enough for his now revived and nectar covered member to withdraw then slid her off to his right then rolled her back towards him and facing Tori, who couldn't help but smile at her former bully, practically glowing with love for her man. He braced his right forearm on the mattress and found her right arm to grasp over her hand and lace his fingers with her fingers while his other hand reached under with his left to lift her left leg up and scooted his hips forward to slide back into her.

"Mmmm…" Jade closed her eyes and deeply moaned, her muscles separating to accommodate him. She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder, smiling at his continued attention and love. "This is perfection…"

"Still only a fraction of what you deserve…" Freddie gently kissed her shoulder then began to lazily saw in and out of her.

She looked back to Tori with a content smile and just rested her head on the pillow and slipped her right arm between Tori's side and the bed then cupped under her right breast with her left hand to offer to Tori. She flicked her eyebrow to make sure Tori understood her 'peace offering' from separating the pair. "I didn't forget about you…"

"I couldn't blame you if you did… you two are so freaking beautiful together…" Tori licked her lips then moved her face down to the fleshy orb, wrapping her lips around the pink nub and began to suckle. "I'm so blessed to experience this moment with you both, even from the sidelines."

"You are not on the sidelines anymore, Vega…" Jade moved her right hand to cup the back of Tori's neck, running her fingers along the teen's hairline, encouraging her to take all the pleasure she wanted from her flesh. "I want… I need you… in every game with us. We wasted too much time fighting… I don't want to ever miss the chance to love you. You're everything I could ever want in a girl… an angel. Maybe even as much as Freddie…"

The brunette looked up with an appreciative gaze, but couldn't find the words to respond to such acclaim, keeping the fleshy nub between her lips and smiled around it, having no intention of passing up the opportunity to share this intimacy with Jade. She was however fighting back tears of her own at how happy she was.

As she suckled, she tasted the taint taste of the moisturizer that she had rubbed into the ashen skin in the bathroom, but that was the least of her worries as she licked, kissed and suckled on the breast, as if her attention would heal the faint bruises and discoloration. As she attended to sate both their desires, her right hand moved from under the breast to slide down Jade's increasingly trembling abdomen and between her legs.

She parted her fingers down the middle to form a V-shape and cup over Jade's sex while Freddie's staff slid between the nether lips and her fingers, bushing up and down to add an extra amount of stimulation.

"Shhhiiittt… Tori…" Jade moaned and mewed, loving that she was being touched and treated this way. "I was wrong… this, here now, is perfection…"

The three were locked in this lazy embrace, giving Jade the love and attention they had for her for several minutes of suckling from her and giving her breast the worship it deserved and him whispering sweet nothings into her right ear and sliding his shaft in and out of her to brush the under side of it over her g-spot, set to the slow melody of the random song playing from the television.

They could have perhaps carried on that way for hours if not for the previous events of the night, but Jade huffed for breath and muscles randomly twitched, getting lost and shutting out reality other than their gentle attention, and feeling the tugs of another release that would probably finish her off for the night.

"I'm here… I have you…" Freddie could sense she was falling apart, her body able to handle the rough stuff like a absolute champion, but this was different… she was now feeling totally defenseless when the lovemaking was slow and sensual; the kind that slipped past her emotional defenses. He kissed her ear and gave a heartfelt whisper, "That's it, Jade… just enjoy this… enjoy what I wanted to give you… what I know I was destined to give you every day… how I wanted to last with you… give you all the love I can until you were satisfied… I'll do this all night long with you if I have to…"

"I'm satisfied… anytime I'm… with you…" Jade's eyes began to flutter, wishing that he would and just fall asleep with him sunk to the hilt into her, but she was reaching her peak again, believing it was truly the final one tonight, the one that would finally wipe her out. She muttered through quickened breaths, "Freddie… Tori… I'm… I'm…"

"Freddie and I are right here…" Tori whispered, taking a couple breaths before returning to suckling from the deliciously heavy orbs. "Show us that beauty that made us both fall in love with you…"

"She's right…" he kissed her ear and urged with a breathy tone, "We're right here baby and we love you so damn much. You're safe to let go… just let it happen."

The dark haired goddess clenched her eyes shut and clenched her thighs tight. "I'm… oh fuuuucccckkk… cummmminng… fuuuccckkkingg… shiiiitttt…" she huffed out in a low breath, her throat perhaps too sore from all the screaming she had done during the night, as her conscious mind was blinded with light and pleasure. She held Tori's face against her soft flesh, threatening to smother her while she bucked her hips forward towards Tori's hand and letting only a fraction of an inch of Freddie's meat slide out of her tight confines. Her inner walls squeezed around him, massaging and trying to nurture a release out of him, showing her inner desire for him to finish inside.

Tori moaned and increased her suction on the soft flesh and diddled the pads of her fingers over Jade's love button to help extend her release.

Freddie, meanwhile, tightened his grip with their laced fingers, hand over her hand, and pushed completely into her, pressing tight against her cervix, as if to demand entry to her womb, which she'd happily welcome him if he so desired.

She slumped against the bed and Tori's embrace, snuggling her face against the side of her neck. She heaved for breath and shuddered, letting tears of joy freely flow. This was the happiest moment of her life, she believed; making passionate and sweet love with the man that was her everything, and being held by the woman that inspired her in so many ways.

Freddie lowered her leg, making her feel tighter around him and her feel fuller with him pushed to the hilt. He moved his hand up to brush over her hipbone and sides until he cupped under her left breast and gently squeezed.

Tori pulled her face away from Jade's chest and kissed up over the swell then over her heart, placing several butterfly kisses then moving up her collarbone and neck. She playfully scraped the skin with her teeth, playing on the idea of Jade's love for vampires, then moved up to join their mouths in lazy kisses.

The three were locked in Jade's afterglow, one sharing kisses while the other brushed his hand over anywhere he could touch her body, for several minutes until she calmed down.

Once calm, he asked, "Do you want me to continue?"

"I wish you would spend the rest of night doing that, but…" Jade looked over her shoulder and regretfully answered, "I think I'm too sore to continue… thank you…"

Freddie kissed her cheek and answered, "You're welcome." He pulled out from her incredibly hot and tight confines, immediately feeling the cool air on his soaked rod, and rolled onto his back, catching his breath with several deep breaths and his left hand instinctively moving to grip and stroke his slick rod, still needing fulfillment.

Jade sighed into Tori's mouth, whimpering a little at the loss of her connection with her man. She kissed her a few more times the broke her mouth away to meet Tori's eyes. She huffed out with genuine openness, "Thank you…"

Tori kissed her forehead and answered, "You're welcome."

The darker haired teen gathered the last of her strength for what she intended and rolled over then scooted down to slip between his spread legs. She looked down at his slick shaft being held by his hand. She replaced his hand with her pale and warm hand then slipped his crown back into her mouth and lazily stroked the rest of his shaft.

Freddie bucked from the mattress, trying to drive a little more into her mouth, but she held steady to keep just his head into her mouth.

He breathed out a hushed breath past his lips, "Jade…"

She responded by moaning louder around his shaft, looking up at him, eyes not full of predatory hunger or some playfulness, but pure loving service, and sending vibrations down and stroking him with a little more force.

Tori's hand began stroking over his chest and stomach, peppering kisses along his shoulder and neck while her other hand began to slip against her petals. "I wish that was my mouth… I wish I could give you everything she does…"

His shaft started twitching more often in her mouth and his balls had tightened under his base, signaling that he was on the brink. He had no idea what would happen when that dam broke, but he prayed that Jade would be pleased.

She pulled her mouth off his shaft, placing butterfly kisses just below his swollen head, and whispered, "I'm right here baby. Just let it happen. Let me take care of you." She slurped him back into her mouth and lazily licked around the underside of his glands while her hand pumped the rest of his rod with a slow twist.

Freddie hadn't needed to resist much at all to finish within Jade's tight confines, but what little resistance he had put up, he dropped and settled for her lovemaking with her mouth. He even let his mind drift to a few previous instances and fantasies of her to help him along, knowing she was exhausted, and just as headstrong as him to satisfy one another.

He instinctively tightened his grip in her hair and held her still over his manhood as the pleasure building in his groin was reaching its apex. He dug the back of his head into the pillow, thrusting his hips up hard, and roared out with the pleasure finally exploding, "Uggrhhhgg… Grrahhgghh… JADE!"

He shuddered, his rod flexing hard against the roof of her mouth then again and again as he had his release and the euphoria flooded his body, but instead of the expected filling of her mouth and shooting down her throat with his seed, as she always loved, a single sweet drop bubbled from his little eye and onto her tongue. She slurped it up in an instant then continued to slurp around him and left hand pumped his lower half, drawing out his release making sure that he wouldn't be going to bed with anything in his tank.

"GRRGGGAAAHhhhhh! Urgggagghhh…" he growled through clenched teeth and bucked up toward her mouth. He thought he was seeing stars as he looked up at the ceiling as he rode out his release, trying to force something out of his drained balls into her mouth that weren't there. He had been completely drained for the night.

After several more seconds, he slowed his shuddering and bucking off the bed, his grip o her hair relaxed and she eagerly bobbed her head in a twisting motion a few times with deep moans to finish cleaning her essence off his shaft. She withdrew her mouth and watched with fascination that his shaft weakened fairly quickly to a flaccid state in less than half a minute, a testament that even her 'god' Freddie had his limits.

Jade braced her hands on either side of his hips to lift her upper body, allowing a beautiful view of her bounty with the sides of Freddie's shirt framing them, and opened her mouth and showed her clean tongue to her lover.

"I may not have gotten the most tonight, but you certainly gave me the last drop," she teasingly remarked with a nearly face breaking grin. She kissed his crown and added, "Thank you… thank you so much baby." She placed a few more thankful kisses on his shrinking shaft and balls then scooted a few inches and gripped his nearly flaccid shaft by the base with her right hand and cupped the side of her left breast to nestle his muscle between her breasts to caress and hold him, rocking back and forth a few times to lovingly stroke him.

Freddie closed his eyes and sighed with the softness and warmth around him, letting his hips roll off the mattress and lower pelvis bump against the underside of her soft pillows.

Jade softly bit her bottom lip and sweetly smiled, encouraging him with even softer words, "That's it… whatever you need to do to finish." She held him in her bosom for the next minute to let him fully relax and ride out his aftershocks in her softness and warmth while placed soft kisses on his upper abs and lower chest.

Once his breathing leveled off and he slumped completely on the bed, signaling that he was finished, she released him and sat up on her knees and rested her ass on her heels, satisfied that she could bring such pleasure to her man—god.

She looked to their 'audience member' and asked, "Tori, would you hand me that bottle on the table?"

The brunette slightly rolled to her right and picked up the bottle of moisturizer then rolled against her left elbow and handed off the bottle to Jade.

The darker haired teen rapidly accepted it then popped the top to pour some of the ointment into her right palm. She smiled as she closed the cap with her left thumb and right hand gently gripped his relaxed muscle. She lazily began stroking it into his relaxed skin.

Freddie curiously looked to her and reflexively rutted his hips to her hand, wondering if she was seriously thinking about going again.

"Don't worry… I don't think any of us are capable of doing anything more…" Jade lovingly smiled and assured him, "Just giving you a little aftercare baby… this 'warcock' needs some care for all it's done for us tonight."

Freddie nodded his head and relaxed into the mattress, closing his eyes and just allowing her to take care of him.

She quickly finished rubbing the cream into his skin, making sure she didn't miss one spot, then moved down to do the same to his balls, more of a thank you to all they had done for the girls.

After she finished, she scooted off the bed and strutted out of the bedroom to wash her hands, leaving the pair to quietly relax for a minute.

"You are incredible to watch…" Tori reached over and rubbed her hand, a faint shimmer on her fingers, up and down his muscular abs. "I got so into her finishing you, I… I had a little one myself…"

Freddie smiled at the sweet girl, reaching up to take her hand. "May I?"

Tori bit her lip and nodded, and, maintaining eye contact, Freddie took the shimmering middle and ring fingers into his mouth, sucking Tori's heavenly nectar off the digits, offering the same deep clean Jade had given his tired tool, moaning slightly at how perfect she tasted.

"How does that feel so… amazing?" Tori smiled weakly as she felt an indescribable feeling for the man before her. It still amazed her that she could feel as much for him as she did for Jade, but there he was, being perfect in his devotion to her, even after all Jade had done. Finding her mind once more, she quietly asked, "You okay? I know you were worried… did you get to satisfy Jade like you wanted?"

Freddie released her digits from his mouth, lacing his fingers with hers, and rolled his head to the side to meet her eyes and laughed, "Yeah, I'm fantastic… perfect… I just didn't want to short change her. But with you two right next to me- my angel and my goddess- and experiencing all of this… how could I be anything less than blissful?"

"I know…" The brunette returned the smile, blushing still, and kissed his cheek then whispered, "You don't ever have to worry about leaving either of us unsatisfied…"

Jade returned to the bedroom and crawled back onto the bed, grabbing her shorts in the process. She slipped them up her legs and over her hips then reached for Freddie's boxers flung somewhere at the end of the bed. She picked them up and slipped them over his feet and pulled them up his legs and over his hips, running her hooked fingers back and forth over the elastic to make sure he was comfortable.

The couple shared a smile then she turned her back and scooted to lie down between him and Tori, allowing the back of her neck to be supported by the pillow and his outstretched arm.

Tori snuggled up to her left, pulling the material of the unbuttoned shirt then throwing her right arm over Jade's stomach and latched on to suckle the right nipple.

"Mmmhmmm… that mouth could give Cat a run for her money, Vega…" Jade sighed, closing her eyes and biting into her bottom lip. She opened her eyes and laced her fingers through Tori's dark locks to cradle her head. She whispered in a teasing manner, "I told you I'd let you fall asleep suckling from me."

Tori smiled against her flesh and looked up with a content look in her eyes then closed them and enjoyed her closeness.

Freddie snuggled his face against the other side of her face, inhaling her scent while her hair tickled a bit of his nose while he reached down and pulled the sheet up to cover them to nearly chest level, as to not cover Tori's head, then dipped his left arm under the sheet to lace his fingers with Jade's fingers of her right hand. He draped their joined hands on her lower abdomen then whispered, "Thank you, my perfect goddess… thank you for helping me satisfy you."

"Thank you for giving me everything you had and more… I don't know if I'll ever be able to convey how much that means to me, but…" She grinned as he recalled what he told her in the kitchen after their first round, "…I'm going to try again and again and again."

They shared another smile and a deep, meaningful kiss with accompanying moans and groans before they pulled their lips apart. The couple braced their forehead against one another, closing their eyes and relaxing as their tired bodies were pulled to finally surrender to sleep. Tori held onto Jade and continued to practically nurse from her for a few more minutes, feeling connected to her longtime tormenter turned lover while sleep began to grip her and ceased the attention.

Jade remained awake for a little longer than her pair of lovers, just relishing in feeling the cocoon of love around her. She felt loved and at peace, truly at peace in not only finding a man that would love her and would never make her doubt him, but the peace in finally letting go of all the resentment and anger to the girl that had tried to be her friend since the day they met.

She blinked, letting a tear roll down her cheek, then snuggled her forehead against Freddie's forehead, never wanting to leave the warm embrace of her loves.

* * *

"So, who was that?" Cat asked, hearing Sam's footsteps re-enter the bathroom. She didn't bother turning around as she'd been stewing in the tub since her girlfriend left, thinking about how reluctant Sam was to change and growth. She also knew full well who was on the other end of that phone call. "And why would she call so late?"

"It was… Carly…" Sam muttered, realizing that Cat already knew halfway through her response. "She had some news to share, and I guess couldn't wait to tell me since it's almost lunchtime there."

"Well, what is it?" Cat turned to face Sam, and saw that she was already dressed for bed. "I guess bathtime's over…"

"Sorry…" the blonde said, unsure of exactly how to give her news. "Two weeks from now… she'll be back and she wants me there…with Spencer in Seattle. She told me I needed to come up and visit…"

"I don't follow," Cat said, shaking her head. "What-"

"It's Carly…" Sam said with a slow contemplative nod, with a look of eagerness. "She's coming back. For good, this time."

* * *

 **So now, it's pretty clear who will be joining in the fun in the sequel, but the question now becomes what's going to happen with the others because of this news? I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Now there's good news and bad news here. I'll rip the Band-Aid off first- this story will be taking a bit of a break as we freeze the clock on this night, and in a few weeks we will be back to see what the morning holds, so the answers for what happens next will have to wait. The good news is that there will be (hopefully) weekly posts coming on our new offshoot story "Killer Tuna Dream 3: Dream Hard with a Vengeance" (legit title that I'm more proud of than I'd care to admit). This will start off featuring the dreams that our five main characters have at the close of this chapter. Not sure what the order should be so let me know in the comments who you'd like to see first or if you have a whole order in mind, I'd love to hear that too. These dreams are pretty long in some cases, and SVAD and I both agree that they are some of our best works to date, but as Reading Rainbow once said- Don't just take my word for it. We have more dreams that we will sprinkle in that 'one shot (some might be two or three shots) collection' as the KTR story continues, but for now we'll just those five and we'll see how the feedback is, so make sure you follow me to make sure you get it when it comes out if you haven't already.**

 **I haven't done this in a while, but I wanted to give a few shoutouts to loyal readers whose reviews and encouragement have been a big part of keeping this party moving. OneHorseShay, who has been a huge inspiration for a lot of my writing and KTR wouldn't have happened in the first place if it wasn't for ideas we bounced off each other. Fanfic-Reader-88 has been a fan for a long time, and if you like the work here, his work in the same vein is pretty great as well. Invader Johnny has been a supporter as well, along with Challenge King, who give very concise and straightforward reviews. Xemtlnc has been a big supporter of mine since I started almost. And Verse Gypsy has been a huge help in some of the more recent plotting ideas as well as being a loyal fan and a solid writer- if you are/were into Young Justice or DC heroes at all, his work is really fantastic and he just put out his fourth story in his series, melding really good storytelling with very well written, intimate scenes, and that's worth your time. There have been a couple guest reviews mentioning pulling away from the hot and heavy stuff so much for character building, and I hope this chapter accomplished a little more of that, but once this story returns after the dreams, there will be quite a bit of plot and character work happening before this story's close.**

 **Thanks again for reading and I hope you dug it. Please review and let us know what you think/thought of all of this. Until next time.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I know many of you might be looking for another Legion chapter but its running about a week behind so I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer for Freddie taking on the 'lovely' ladies. What I do have is a return to a character you might have forgotten all about- Trina. I have to give credit to my partner SVAD on this one because this is 99% his work. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Trina's breathing deepened as her body naturally and slowly started to rouse her from her sleep after a full night of peaceful sleep and the rays of the morning sun breaking through the clouds of the overnight rainstorm. She curled up with her pillow and held it tightly, fighting the urge to return to the waking world. A few minutes passed with her unsuccessful attempt to fall back to sleep before she rolled onto her back and let her arm drop outward to the side. She patted around and realized that she was alone in the bed.

The brunette sat up and was immediately struck by Mark's absence and with it, her heart sinking. Her stomach joined her heart with a mild sickening feeling forming while her mind came to the conclusion that he had gotten what he wanted and left without even having the decency to face her when disregarding her. She fought back the first tears wanting to swell in her eyes as she had been fooled by him and allowed herself to be emotionally vulnerable to him.

Before she could start wallowing in her self-pity, she heard footsteps and assumed they were Tori arriving home and heading for her own room. She dropped back on the bed and pulled the pillow over her face, not wanting to face her sister and hearing the unintentionally 'I told you so'.

"Hey," Mark's voice called out from the bedroom door.

Trina pulled the pillow from her face and sat up. Her jaw nearly dropped at seeing Mark in his undershirt and boxers hold a tray in his hands with a plate with waffles, toast, some fruit and a glass of orange juice sitting on it.

He half grinned and cocked an eyebrow at her. "What?"

She shook her head and quickly recovered, hoping he would take her covering her face with the pillow as a sign that she just wasn't ready to wakeup, "Ah… nothing."

Mark slightly pursed his lips and studied the actress. The school thought she was a shallow diva with no depth, but he looked past her eyes to see her depth and something else that he didn't recognize. He took a few more seconds and bashfully questioned, "You thought I left?"

Trina kept her focus on the bed and mumbled shamefully, "Yeah…"

"Sorry… was that a regular occurrence?"

She met his eyes, hesitant to answer, but after last night she felt she could be a little more open with him, "Not really, I mean when we were done, it was only natural that the guy would leave. My dad wouldn't let a guy stay over… I've actually never had a guy stay over and sleep with me for the night. When I didn't find you still here, I thought…"

He finished walking to the bed and sat the tray in front of her then crawled onto the bed to sit on the other side of the tray. "I'm sorry. I wanted to treat you and show you that last night wasn't about sex… and hope you really meant what you said last night that you wanted this to be more than about sex. I thought it would be what a boyfriend would do."

Trina's face lit up, not attempting at all to fight the happiness filling her chest and light blush on her cheeks. "The sex was… fantastic, but… I did mean what I said last night. I want to try for this to be a relationship. I like you."

Mark grinned and laced a bit of charm in his voice, "Good, because I like you too."

She smugly questioned, probing him a little bit, "And it's not just because I've given you the best sex of your life?"

The muscular actor cocked an eyebrow and gently challenged, "Best sex of my life…"

"You've had better?" she confidently answered that he couldn't name a pervious time, her diva persona coming to the forefront.

His voice dropped as he recalled a bittersweet memory. "My first time was special even if the end result wasn't what I wanted and I don't think it's fair to compare anything really to it. I hope you're not offended."

She turned her sight to her breakfast and formed a tight smile, not expecting such an answer from him. She shook her head and muttered, "No, I'm not offended."

He reached out and clasped his hand over the top of her right hand.

She looked up to see his sympathetic gaze and felt the need to continue speaking, "I guess I'm just a little jealous that it wasn't as good as yours."

"We can't change the past, but I hope that I've shown you how enjoyable… how special it can be."

"You've exceeded all of my expectations."

"And you are quite talented and… indescribable."

Trina blushed and looked to her breakfast. "Let's see how good a cook you are…"

The new couple lightened things up with chatting over trivial things about entertainment, school and things going on in their lives up to that point while Trina enjoyed her breakfast and Mark occasionally stealing bites from her food. Time just slipped by them without a care as neither wanted to be anywhere else but right here with the other.

Trina eventually finished her last bite of her breakfast and finished washing it down with the last of the juice. She sat the glass down on the tray and Mark slid off the bed and took the stray. He walked over to her desk to set the tray out of their way then walked back to the bed, stopping at the edge of the bed with her placing a hand on his bare abs.

Her hand moved down over her crotch and flicked her brow up with a lick of her lips. "If you don't mind, I could use a little more breakfast with a little taste of my man."

Mark's brow flew up, beyond surprised by her forwardness. "Uh…"

As she teasingly brushed her palm up and down over his crotch, she smiled up to him with a hungry expression. She slipped her fingers over the waistband of the boxers and pulled them down his legs, freeing his semi-hard manhood. She gently grabbed his base with her right hand and balanced with her other hand on his hip. She licked up one side then moved to the other side to lick down to his base. She gave his balls a few gentle swipes of her tongue then back up the other side as more blood started flowing to his shaft and coming to life.

He sighed softly as her magic tongue danced along the sides and underside of his shaft. She threw several nibbles and kisses on the sides of his rod before she parted her lips to take his spongy-crown into her mouth. She hummed and lapped under his glands while balancing suckling his crown.

She looked up at him while slowly taking more of him into her mouth until about the halfway point. She thought she could comfortably take more of him, but she wanted to work up the pleasure for both of them.

"I was meaning to ask you about that last night, but we were caught up in the moment: do you… did you do that with previous partners?"

She popped her lips off his crown. "You mean treating them with my talented mouth?"

He snorted out with a grin then clarified, "No, since you were willing to do it with me, but… how we finished at school. It's not something I would think a lot of girls would enjoy."

She shrugged her shoulder as if her answer was no big deal, "You're the only guy I've ever swallowed."

The answer was flattering and caused him some nervousness. "You don't have to do that. We don't have to finish that way if you really don't want to."

She swirled her tongue around his soft mushroom head, taking up the first drips of his precum then answered, "True, there are other ways you can finish… you could finish on me, but I'm not eager for that kind of facial… not yet anyway." She finished with a wink before taking her lips back over his crown.

The pleasure traveling up his spine from her talented working of his rod and the possibility that in the future he could finish fired up his lust for her. He never had a particular interest in doing such a thing to a girl, but he couldn't deny the animalistic side of him found the possibility of painting her beautiful olive skin with his seed.

Mark laced his fingers throw her hair to rest his hand on the back of her crown, trying to return some affection. "Trina baby…"

Trina gently bobbed, enjoying the act and his meat filling her mouth without any rush will pulling off on occasion to lick up her spittle running down his shaft. She didn't consider herself an expert by any means, so she was taking the opportunity with this fine specimen of man that had treated her better than any other guy to cultivate her skills in the act knowing that she was being doing this in the future.

They carried on this way for several minutes with shared moans, groans and grunts of being pleasured and giving pleasure. She felt his muscles started tensing and meat throb in her mouth. She looked up to meet his eyes that were clouding with desire for her and need to finish. She saw something else, appreciation for what she was doing to him. She wanted him to cum. She wanted him to feel the overpowering release he had made her feel last night.

The mocha tanned skin girl sped up her bobbing and licking his shaft like a candy-cane, eager to push him over the edge.

He sighed loudly, "Trina, I'm getting close."

She slipped her mouth away from him and looked up to him with puppy-dog eyes. She kissed his crown and bashfully asked, playing up an innocent girl, "Do you want me to swallow you? I will. All you have to do is say the word and I'll swallow every bit of you."

The athletic muscled teen throbbed in her hand and groaned, "Do you want to? Do you want to swallow me?"

She licked under his glands, gathering his leaking precum. She was touched that he was concerned about her wants, especially in comparison to all her past 'boyfriends', and wanted to show him how accepting she was of him. "Just cum for me. I'll take care of it."

The Spanish variety show actress opened her mouth and practically inhaled him then turned to sucking on him like a straw trying to get the last bit of drink in the bottom of a cup while rapidly pumping the part of his meat that wasn't in her mouth.

Mark lasted only seconds before his hips bucked once then twice before he practically exploded into her mouth. "HOLY FUCK!"

She moaned around his meat as each shot filled her mouth with creamy goodness. He shuddered for several seconds after that last of his seed emptied into her succulent mouth. She pulled off of him, careful not to let any of his heavy release spill out of her mouth then opened her mouth to show that she held it. She closed her mouth and visibly and audibly swallowed his release. She opened her mouth again to show that she had swallowed every bit of him.

Mark's staff twitched at the sight and halted from beginning to soften.

"Ooo… salty," she playfully teased him. She still thought it would be an acquired taste for her, but for him, she was willing to make it one.

He sucked in breaths and exhaled several deep breaths while uttering, "Wow… ah… you… you didn't have to do that…"

"That's sweet and considerate—I really mean that, but I think I just might be getting a little addicted to your taste."

He nervously laughed, "That's one way to start a morning."

"Oh yes it is." She kissed his softening head then allowed him to bend down to pull his boxers up then took a seat on the bed beside her. She placed a kiss on his cheek then said, "I'll be right back."

Trina stood up and nearly skipped out of the room to head for her bathroom.

The oldest Vega child reached her bathroom in only a few steps and immediately went to her sink. She took the small glass sitting on her counter and filled it halfway with mouthwash. She took a big sip then swished it around in her mouth for a handful of seconds then spit the contents into the sink. She opened her medicine cabinet and reached for her pills. She popped the pill in her mouth then took a swig from her glass to help for it to go down.

She looked herself in the mirror and saw that she had bad bed-hair and reached for a brush. It would be far too much trouble to try to curl her hair even if that was its natural state, so she attempted to brush it as straight as possible. She looked herself in the mirror and thought after seeing her straightened hair to 'jank it' and grabbed a hair tie to put it into a ponytail.

The brunette nearly skipped out of her bedroom and down the hall to return to her bedroom. She found that Mark was lazily resting on the bed. He licked his lips and hintly smiled. He patted a spot next to him for her to rejoin him.

The dark haired actress practically glided to the bed and slipped into bed next to him. She snuggled up and he wrapped an arm around to hold her close. A lazy smile crossed her face was she realized she certainly could get used to this kind of intimacy as she didn't have much experience in cuddling.

The spiky haired actor lazily questioned, "What do you want to do today?"

"You want to do something with me today? Other than screw my brains out?"

"As much as I do enjoy… 'screwing your brain out', there are other responsibilities a boyfriend has to his girlfriend and one of those is to show her a good time and not just in the bedroom—"

"Or a study room in the school library?"

"Or there too… but what else do you want to do today."

"What do you usually do on Sundays?"

He shrugged his left shoulder and remarked, "Well I already missed church and since I didn't have any homework this weekend and we just got done with the showcase last weekend, I really didn't have any other plans for today… so why not spend the day with you with what you want to do?"

"Oh? I'm to fill the time for you?"

"I wouldn't exactly put it that way," he teased back, gently tickling her right side in an effort to keep things emotionally light in case she had taken his comment far more seriously than he intended.

A soft laugh escaped her lips while giving him a lovely gaze. She calmed her breathing moments later and answered, "I think before we decide on anything, I think I should give you a little treat, especially since I don't think you've had breakfast."

He laughed incredulously, "And that wasn't?"

She smugly answered with a teasing look in her eyes, "Oh, that was for me. You enjoying it was just a fringe benefit."

He let a hearty laugh take over him in answering, "Oh, it was?"

"Yeah," she grinned and nodded her head.

"Okay Miss Vega… You want me to return the… affection? For my benefit?"

"Only if you want to…"

"I don't mind at all," he answered with a grin that would put a pleasurable shiver through many a girls' spines.

Mark rolled her completely onto her back and braced his hand on either side of her to hover over her. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before starting his slow and pleasurably torturous journey down her body with peppering kiss starting with her chin and neck. He pulled the shirt neck a little to the side to expose a little of her collarbone and placed a few kisses and licks on her skin.

After getting his taste, he moved down and pulled the shirt up and over her tanned globe and his mouth zeroed in on kissing around the soft curve to circle around and spiral towards her nipple. He made a lazily approaching, wanting his lips to be thoroughly accustomed to the soft skin of the beautiful orb. He kissed away any goose bumps that formed, sending additional shivers through her.

He finally reached her chocolate colored nipple that was hard and standing on its own before he had even touched it. He licked over the areola before flicking his tongue back and forth against the nub.

Trina mewed out then moaned out when he closed his lips on it and sucked. He dug back in his memories to the days when he still had a binkie and treated Trina's nipple the same and with the sounds the girl was making, she was appreciating the attention.

He withdrew his lips from her chocolate colored nipple to remark, "They make great pillows."

The Spanish television star took several seconds to catch her breath before answering in a breathy tone, "Oh?"

He blew across her skin, causing goose bumps to form then kissed them away before answering, "Yeah. We shifted last night and I find myself resting my head on one."

"Well… I think my girls appreciated the attention."

He licked lips before he carefully caught the nub between his teeth to playfully tug it before releasing it and rapidly licking it.

She closed her eyes and mewed out in approval.

Mark moved his mouth to the other breast and kissed randomly the mound of flesh, initially avoiding her nipple as he did the other one until he surprised her and sucked on her like mad.

Trina squirmed under him as his lips and tongue with a tingling sensation going through her 'girl'. If he kept it up much longer, she figured that he would leave a hickie around her nipple. She wasn't a fan of leaving marks on her, but this one would only be seen between them. The idea of being secretly marked by Mark sent a shiver through her and got her juices really going.

The dominating teen pulled his lips away and noticed the red circular flush under the tanned skin around her nipple. She hadn't objected to his actions that would leave a considerable hickie on her and he wasn't going to bring it up.

He cupped the sides of her breasts and pushed them together, forming a deep cleavage, then pushing his face into it to smell her sent and feel her softness on his cheeks. He randomly lapped her skin several times before relaxing his grip and pulling them apart.

He kissed and licked between her breasts then bounced back and forth kissing the inner curvature of them. He reached the end of the valley and continued to kiss down her smooth stomach until he reached her naval. He flicked his tongue in her bellybutton, giving it the attention he thought was lacking in the previous times he got to taste her body. His work drew another laugh from the Latino actress then a squeal when he blew a raspberry on her abdomen. He laughed while kissing further down to the waistband of her panties. He kissed left and right along the band to her hips and was about to travel further down when she stopped him.

The hot Latino actress sat up and pulled the T-shirt up and over her head then tossed it away. She hooked her thumbs into her underwear and let herself fall back onto the bed then lifted her rear and legs to pull off her panties. She pulled them off her ankles and discarded them. She scooted up to settle on her pillows and spread her legs for him.

He crawled between them and lifted one then the other on his biceps. He placed a tender kiss on her hood then moved down her slit, placing more delicate kisses on her lips. He opened his mouth and flicked his tongue to tease into her pink and swelling lips.

Trina slid her hands up palmed over her soft melons then began to massage them, wanting all the stimulation she could feel.

Mark meanwhile sucked on her left lip, cleaning it of her juices then moving to the other one then back to the next one as her juices were flowing faster than he could clean her lips. It gave him an idea of licking up more off her juices and trailing them down.

He moved his hands from her hips to under her rear and lifted her slightly so that his tongue could bring her excess arousal to her starfish. He lapped at it, teasing the forbidden entry and letting her honey coat it. He poked the tip in the center to see how much he could push inside.

She wiggled her button from the add sensation, but figured he wouldn't tease her too much that way. He moved back up and pushed inside her honeypot, wanting to get drunk of her sweet and sour taste. He lapped and suckled on juices and her lips, wanting to taste every little corner of her. He couldn't understand why his buddies didn't enjoy doing this with their girlfriends with the softness and the taste. In the recesses of his mind, he figured there was some lack of hygiene, an unintended swipe at his friends' girlfriends.

A hand left her breast and palmed over the crown of his head, lacing her fingers through his short spiky hair. She muttered, "Mark…"

He pulled his mouth away from her flower and reassured, "It's okay. Just tell me what you want."

The brunette Latino took a few quick breaths then uttered, "I want to cum."

He licked her a few times before huffing his hot breath against her opening, "I'll make you cum, don't worry baby. I'll make you cum as many times as you want."

She closed her eyes and lulled her head back further into the pillow, trusting that he would satisfy her.

He flicked his tongue inside her opening, treating his tongue as a mini-shaft. He kept this up for several seconds of her coos and moans driving him on before he pulled away and moved up to close his lips around her exposed pearl and suckled from the sensitive nub.

"Fuckkk…" she whined from the direct stimulation, feeling electricity course through her.

He released the nub and frantically licked it while pushing two fingers inside her slick opening then sawed into her quickly for several cycles, catching her attention with high pitch whined and several huffs of breath. He immediately slowed down, wanting to draw out her pleasure just a little more before curling his fingers in a 'come hither' motion, hitting her inner sensitive spot.

She opened her mouth and threw her head back, thrusting her chest up and arching her back off the bed. She was initially silent, unable to actually let out a sound from her seized vocal cords then hit a high pitch scream, "FUCKING GOD! SHIT! SHIT!"

Her muscles tensed up and relaxed in rapid succession, letting out a figurative flood off juice into his mouth which he lapped away as fast as his tongue could move. His first thought was that she was a squirter. He thought it was just a myth, but apparently if you pushed the right buttons with Trina, she could go off like a geyser. He took another minute to clean her love opening then moved to kiss her inner right thigh, trying to sooth the muscles that he saw still trembling under her skin. He moved to her other leg to help relax those trembling muscles before kissed back up her slit, her trimmed patch of hair and to her bellybutton.

He stopped just under her breasts to finish crawling up and hovered over her.

Trina finally floated down from her high and realized just how wet she felt and looked embarrassed in losing that much control. She uttered, "Did I just…"

He kissed her forehead. "No baby, you just gave me a sweet treat."

She smiled a relieved one to his welcoming smile just for the moments it took him to dip his head down and kiss her. She laced her fingers through his short hair to hold him in place to allow her to deepen the kiss. She tasted herself, not for the first time, and found she tasted sweet with just a little bit of tangy aftertaste.

The couple lazily made out, letting their lips exchange the emotion they were feeling for one another with them occasionally trading soft nothings.

After an unknown time lost in their own little world, Trina felt his awaken shaft strain against his boxers poke the inside of her thigh. She continued her soft kissing while she reached between their bodies and slipped her hand under his waistband and wrapped her fingers around fleshy steel. She started slowly jerking him to full hardness, causing him to strain against the material of her boxers.

Mark groaned into their kisses while her digits delicately stroked him and thumb moved up to pad over his head to smear his precum on his glands.

After she thought she had tortured him (and herself) long enough with her stroking, she pulled back, breaking their lip-to-lip contact, and whispered, "Take your boxers off."

He sat up and crawled off the bed in a flash. He pulled his boxers down and stepped out of them, his shaft at full mast and slightly bouncing when he crawled back on the bed.

Trina scooted backwards to brace her back with pillows to be in a semi-seated position.

Mark looked down at the flushed skin teen and allowing each of them to catch their breaths.

She grabbed his manhood and gently tugged him forward towards her entrance.

"Trina?"

Her brown and inviting eyes looked up, begging in their own way while answering, "I just want to feel you. It's okay."

Mark hesitated, knowing that her want was not a smart move on either of their parts despite her word that she was on protection, but her gentle stroking and moving his head up and down her warm and slick lips made his willpower crumble. His hips moved forward just centimeters and it was all the signal Trina needed to pull him forward.

His bare mushroom head slipped past her folds, causing him to drop his head and groaned, the feeling of her soft velvet world wrapped around him nearly overwhelming him. The tanned teen moved her hand off his shaft and around to grab his butt and encourage him to move forward until all of him slipped inside of her.

Trina stroked his left cheek. He had proven that he was strong and tough guy, but last night showed that he could be vulnerable too and had that same look of vulnerability. She wanted to let him know that it was alright. "Are you okay?"

The future action movie star took several breaths to steady himself and steadying himself with braced hands on either side of her torso before uttering, "Yeah. I just need a second… I've just… never been inside a girl without being covered and it's… a new experience. It's kind of… overwhelming. You feel warmer and tighter and wetter."

"I'm glad I'm your first then," she surprisingly laughed, breaking some of the tension.

It was a first for her to have a guy inside her without wearing protection and the sensation of his thick and throbbing meat without a barrier between it. She clenched around him while softly biting into her bottom lip.

"Oh God Trina…"

"Sorry," she half-hearted apologized. "It was instinct… You're my first too."

"So we're each other's first in another way?"

"Yes."

"Then let's enjoy our first time again…"

Mark slowly withdrew, almost painfully slow with the pleasure being shared and running through each of their bodies. He pulled out until only his head remained then slowly pushed back inside, getting accustomed to her velvet walls against his bare rod. The rumored Casanova repeated this cycle several times to the approving moans of the brunette under him.

The couple worked themselves into an easy, lazy pace of him thrusting and her moving her hips to meet him. In Trina's mind, they weren't having sex, but making love even if the word 'love' hadn't entered into their short relationship. She stared into her eyes and saw—whether she was fooling herself or not—that he was thinking the same thing.

She cupped his cheek and their lips crashed into one another then eased off in eagerness as they felt they had all the time in the world and there wasn't a race to finish. Her lips broke from his soft lips and uttered, "Mark…"

"Trina…" he would utter in return, carrying feelings he couldn't form into words at the moment.

They were connecting deeper than their previous bouts of sex, but they couldn't express the complex feelings they were having in sharing this moment.

It wasn't to last as his thrusts started increasing at about the same time as her hips started bucking into him, each of their bodies wanting more, apparently not as satisfied as their emotions being fulfilled.

She placed a hand on his chest and put a gentle pressure on him to signal her desire for him to pull out.

He withdrew and scooted back, giving her room to turn and get on her hands and knees, much to his surprise. The actress looked over her right shoulder with a lustful look and wiggled her toosh.

Mark shuffled with his knees to settle behind her and lined himself up then gently sunk into her.

She lifted her head back and groaned, "Damn… you're so fucking big…"

He took a hold of her hips to get a firm grip on her before slowly withdrawing. "You don't need to flatter me."

"I'm not," she groaned while he pushed back inside. "I've never had someone as big as you… not even a toy… I got to get me one when I can't have you."

Mark slowly increased his thrusting and withdrawing to a steady and deliberate pace. He laughed, "Okay, now I'm flattered, I just hope you don't like it more than me."

"Don't worry, there's nothing I could buy that could replace you."

She braced her hands on the bed than just holding herself up and pushed back to meet his thrusts.

He read her signal loud and clear and sped up his bucking into her.

Over the next minute, they worked up a faster speed than their previous missionary position and each of their breaths shortened and beads of sweat started forming on their skin.

Trina shouted over her shoulder, "More… Mark, I need more… Pound my pussy like I'm a bitch in heat!"

He answered by driving so deep that she could feel him kissing her cervix with his spongy crown. Mark threw his back into his thrusting as he jerked her back against him and knew he was going to have a sore back later on in the day and probably leave finger indentations on her skin, but neither seemed to care but for the pleasure they were feeling for one another.

The sound of their slapping flesh filled the bedroom and their skin starting to sting from the impacts. Trina's peach ass was becoming red from the repeated slaps against her pelvis and her breasts freely swung underneath her.

"God! Right there Mark!" she shouted through clenched eyes and teeth. She fisted the sheet under her and nails threatened to cut into the material as she held on for dear life while he granted her wish.

Her sheath felt warmer and wetter than he had felt last night around his bare meat. He felt like he was in heaven and from her screams, he was sending her there. He wanted to really pound her as she wished and needed some extra leverage to ease the growing pressure on his back.

The talented high school actor grabbed her arms around her biceps and pulled her up at close to a forty-five degree angle, continuing to drive into her.

Trina grinned and felt the encroaching delirium in the change in directions of his strokes into her. Her head lulled back, her long thick hair bouncing behind her head and on her bare and sweating back, while thrusting her chest out. Every thrust felt like it was stealing breath from her lungs that she desperately tried to replace and sweat started rolling down her forehead.

Mark looped his arm between her biceps and back to keep them locked and reached around to knead her left breast and pinching her nipple. The new angle of his relentless thrusting struck different places, particularly the underside of his meat brushing up and down her g-spot and pushed her further to the edge.

He whispered into her ear, full of aggression and lust, "If you want to be a bitch in the bedroom, that's your choice baby and I'll give it to you just how you want, but if any man calls you one, I'll be picking his teeth out of my knuckles."

She turned her head to meet his eyes and saw the sincerity in his eyes. His balls were slapping her and she was being filled over and over again to the brink, but it was the loving look in his eyes that brought her the most pleasure and was about to send her over. She mewed out, "Mark…"

He slowed down his thrusting to grunt out ever word while pushing into her completely, "Cum… for… me… Trina… Coat my cock with juices."

His near command of her with a hard thrust were enough to break her will of holding back the tide of her release. She hit the greatest high note she had ever managed as she let out, "MARK!"

She shivered and bucked against him, grinding her ass against him as the rest of her muscles tingled and tensed. She quivered in his protective embrace and her nectar flowed out of her, down his shaft and his sweaty balls. Her thighs continued to tremble with the aftershocks of her release and felt her energy drain away for a few seconds.

The spiky haired teen slowly pulled out of her and taking a few moments to slap her cheeks with his shaft to help cool him down then help lower her down. She folded her arms to rest her cheek on them while keeping her bubble shaped ass stuck up in the air. He pulled out and slapped his rod against her right then left cheek, hoping to calm down enough to last a little bit longer. He eyed her rosebud that seemed to pulse in time with her rapid heartbeat and the animal inside was tempted to force his crown into it. He asserted near superhuman self-control in not giving into that desire and grabbed her hips.

One of Hollywood Art's most eligible bachelors grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her back and scooted down between her legs. He grabbed her legs to open them up again and practically planted his face into her slick crevice.

"FUCK!" she wailed from the sudden contact of his rapidly flicking tongue.

He huffed out on her wet and hot opening, before diving back into it to frantically lick up her flowing juices, "God, you taste so damn good…"

Trina rolled her eyes back and let out a long, deep moan and surrendered to his oral assault. Her pelvis on its own accord lifted her lower half off the bed and softly pushed her crotch into his mouth. She was thanking her stars that she had found a guy that wasn't afraid to go down on her.

Mark licked, sucked and thrust his tongue inside her for around another minute, driving the girl nearly insane from the preventing her from coming down off her last high, before removing his mouth and sitting back up on his knees and lined himself up to her heated petals. He slipped into her with the assistance of the wetness of her opening and bottomed out. He gripped the underside of her thighs and spread her legs as far apart without hurting her and began thrusting into her like a jackhammer.

"Holy chizz!" she grunted out as her pelvis bounced away from him. Her hands frantically reached out for something to grab to stabilize herself.

The spiky haired teen solved the problem for Trina as he shifted her right leg up and rest against his chest and foot near his face while keeping the other one open and leaned forward, bracing his hands either side of her chest, to get close enough to kiss her. Fortunate for them, Trina's flexibility allowed for such a raise of her leg and allowed him to drive deeper into her. He kept up the pace of driving and she partially sat up and reached up to lock one hand behind his neck and other one to palm his left cheek to keep their eyes locked with one another.

The brunette's muscles tightened around her eyes and lips while her breathing became short huffs of breaths, feeling the tug in her stomach that the wave of overwhelming pleasure was rapidly rising. She whimpered as the feelings she was experience and not just the physical ones, "Mark… Mark…"

Mark huffed out while maintaining his thrusting and bearing a look down on her that could look into her soul, "I'm right here Trina… I'm right here."

The athletic Latino closed her eyes, surrendering to the stoked fire in her belly. She moved the hand away from her cheek and ran it down her stomach to reach for her button and flick it as fast as her fingers could move over it. "Uggghh… fuck…" she moaned as the roaring fire was threatening to become an explosion.

Mark kept his rapid thrusting and egged her on, "That's it Trina. Cum again. Cum again on my cock. Let it out."

She cried out at his face and actually started crying with a few tears escaping her eyes, "Oh my God, ohmy God, ohmyGod… fuck, fuck, FUUUCCCKKK!"

The struggling actress felt stunned as with an electric shock, her muscles freezing and her extremities tingling. Her grip on the back of his neck became a near death grip and her nails dug into his flesh, breaking the skin with at least two of her nails.

Her velvet vice clamped around his throbbing meat driving in and out of her faster than the piston in the engine of the race car. The resistance of pushing in and out skyrocketed and he instantly stopped his thrusting and sheathed completely into her, allowing her muscles to squeeze him. He growled from the near indescribably pleasure surrounding him and fighting aback against the growing pleasurable ache to release.

The couple stared into each others eyes as Trina was figuratively blasting off to another level of existence while he was at the breaking point of his release. The pair seemed locked for a moment, trying to communicate their feelings with their gazes at one another and finding emotional refuge with the other.

The seconds ticked by and the wave of pleasure that had swept over Trina was retreating as the tide returning to the sea. She drifted down with her senses returning and her energy being zapped away. Her hand slipped from his neck and she slumped back down on the bed while Mark sat up to take the pressure off her leg and hip joint. He pulled her leg away from his chest and shoulder then cupped under her rear as her legs rested on each side of his hips. A hand slipped up the backside of her right thigh to nearly to behind her knee then shifted his weight to his right to roll onto his back, careful to pull her leg out from under him from rolling.

Trina moaned out from the sudden shift of being on her back to suddenly upright and sitting on Mark's lap with his manhood sheathed even deeper inside her if that was possible. She wanted to fall over, but Mark's strong and gentle hand gripped her sides to hold her up. He sat up and moved his hands to her back while the hot Latino wiped her eyes, one after the other with the back of her right hand.

Mark rubbed his hands up and down her back. He kissed her cheek several times, drying away some of her missed tears with his lips. "Do you need a minute baby?"

The busty brunette wrapped her arms behind his neck and slowly steadied her breathing.

"It's okay…" he assured her with several kisses to her cheek.

After steadying her breath to speak, Trina finally uttered, "I'm sorry… I'm not used to… letting myself be that… open. I do hear what other people say to me and I think it is jealousy and I try to ignore it, but… it still hurts at times, so I have to protect myself. I sometimes get meaner and… obnoxious."

He answered with a sour taste in his mouth, "Yeah… we do have plenty of a-holes at school ready to stab you in the back if it meant getting a role or sabotaging someone else from getting one. I know it's scary to be open… we were finding that out last night."

"Like you were last night and a few minutes ago?"

He raised a questioning eyebrow.

She pulled a hand from behind his neck and rubbed her palm over her slightly sweaty chest over his heart. She looked down at his chest and softly clarified, "I saw the look in your eyes one of the times you finished. You were… just as scared as me."

The handsome and charming teen bashfully looked away. "We all want to find safety with someone and… you let your guard down in that moment and you just have to trust that the other person want take advantage of the situation."

Trina let her head drift forward and rest her forehead against his forehead. She answered barely above the sound of their combined heartbeats, "Yeah you do…"

The couple sat in solace, ignoring the fact that they were both neck and he was still snuggly sheathed into her. Mark rubbed a hand up and down her back and asked, "Are you done? Do you want to grab another shower before we do whatever you want to do for the day?"

She lifted her head, confused with his question until she saw the look in his eyes. She saw that he meant his suggestion that they could stop and he didn't have to finish. He could be an animal in bed and a gentleman at the same time, she was getting the perfect package and thought he should be rewarded for is consideration. She placed a little pressure with the hand that was resting over his heart onto his chest to ease him onto his back.

"Trina?"

"We're not done until both of us are satisfied, so just enjoy the ride…"

She pushed herself up by knees until he was nearly out of her warm heaven before sinking back down on him. He was still a tight fit despite her wetness and accommodating him already for the last several minutes without movement.

The muscular teen on his back gripped the well stacked actress's hips and helped her lift off of him, but allowed her to set the pace to drop down on him. She slowly galloped on his rod as if the 'horse' under her was merely trotting along.

Animalistic lust rapidly turned into something sweet and possibly romantic.

He reached up to cup underneath her bouncing flesh, massaging the underside of them. They were becoming a favorite part of her for him, but if he was being honest, he loved her ass, legs, smooth stomach and mouth… hell, she was the complete package with a challenging personality that didn't take shit from anyone. He thought he was falling in love with her.

She rubbed her hands up and down his chest and huffed, "Keep touching me baby. I want to feel your hands all over me."

Mark moved one hand down to rub up and down her left arm then onto her side while his other hand gripped her fleshy melon tighter and started tweaking her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Trina let her head lull to the side and hissed, "Shit…"

The Latino actress maintained her bouncing despite getting tired and relied on her stamina from her martial arts training while she continued to rub her hands over his taunt skin and ripped muscles under it. Mark's hands weren't ideal with him treating her breasts with the gentle, yet strong handling and playing with them like they were a brand new toy on Christmas. She usually got annoyed that guys would focus solely on her breasts, but she decided that he could play with them like toys all he wanted since he was actually taking care to please her.

She could tell on the look of his flush face, increase groans and starting to buck into her that he was approaching his limit. She settled back on him, sheathing him completely. She gyrated her pelvis to grind against him, forcing his considerable meat to scrap and poke all inside her sensitive places, getting off just as much as getting him off. "Come on Mark. I know you're getting close. Just let it happen."

His mind was fogging with the pleasure of having the gorgeous girl sitting on him and being balls deep inside her, so he wasn't sure if he heard her correctly. He had enough focus to know that finishing inside her wouldn't be the wisest thing even if she was on protection. His hand moved from her breast and sides to her hips then finally her thighs. He tightened his fingers over her thighs and his balls tightened along with the rest of his muscles below his waist and groaned, "Trina… I'm… close… you need to slide off."

He was twitching hard and throbbing in her sheath, practically broadcasting he was ready to let go and probably already had leaked a considerable amount of pre-release into her to mix with her own juices. She wondered what it would feel like for him to finish inside her without the rubber, but he wanted her off and she wouldn't do that to him without his consent. She stood up on her knees, letting him fall out of her with a trail of her nectar on him keeping them together for a fraction of a second before it broke. She scooted back and remained on her knees as she leaned forward to wrap her 'girls' around his throbbing shaft.

Mark groaned out from the warm, soft contact of her supple skin then groaned out, "Fuucckkk…" when she started stroking his meat with her flesh melons.

Trina sultrily encouraged, "Cum baby… cum all over me. I won't stop this time. Paint me and mark me as yours… give me a nice necklace."

The future action star was already near the point-of-no-return and being wrapped up in Trina's soft flesh pillows was just shoving him over the edge. The Latino comedic actress stroked on him for only maybe a quarter of a minute before he clamped his jaw down so hard that he threatened to crack his own teeth as he hissed out, "Oh fuck… fucking damn it GRRRGGHH!"

His ass lifted off the bed as she stroked through him blasting out one, two and a third thick and translucent shot, striking under her chin, neck and upper curvature of her chest. A few weaker shots followed and trailed down the underside of his rod and sliding down her valley.

Mark gulped breath as he felt like he was sinking into the bed as the natural lethargic after one of the most satisfying releases he could recall took over his body.

She sat up on her heels and looked down at herself. She was a mess with his jizz on her neck, upper chest and some running down her breasts and she felt for several moments that she was in a porno. She would have never let another guy do that to her, though a few in the past wanted, as to not let him think she was just some fresh meat to be used, but Mark certainly was different.

The determined actress swiped up some of his thick and translucent load on her olive skin and brought some of it to her lips. It was still a strong taste, but she was starting to enjoy it more for the connection it was making between them than the actual taste. She rubbed the rest onto her chest, wondering it if was a decent moisturizer for her skin. Hell, she had tried plenty of other crazy things, so why not her boyfriend—oh she loved the sound of that—spunk?

After licking up all she wanted and rubbing the rest into her skin, she leaned forward again and took his softening rod.

He groaned from the gently and wet contact of being in the future starlet's mouth, "Trina…"

She popped off and mischievously grinned to him. "I'm just cleaning you. It's okay… I won't put you through that 'torture' again," she started off sweetly but finished with her voice sultry. Her mouth returned to his softening rod to lick him clean from one side to the other, down to lick over his balls before going back up and letting the tip of her tongue lick away just under his glands. She parted her lips and suckled his flaccid meat into her mouth, moaning at the combine taste of her juices and the last bit of remnants of his seed. It was a surprisingly tasty combination of sweet and salty all at the same time.

He softly groaned at the care and attention she was giving him, just relaxing at what was a sign of affection towards him. He moved a hand to run his fingers through her long hair to her scalp and just rest it there as she gently bobbed. "God Trina you're talented… thank you."

Trina's heart filled with warmth from his compliment and thanks, feeling the appreciation she longed for from those around her. She popped off of him several seconds later after the only thing she could taste was his manly taste, confident she had properly cleaned him and not wanting to rouse him again for the time being. She crawled back up and kissed him on the cheek before snuggled up against him. "You're welcome baby and… thank you for being so eager to do the same for me."

Mark wrapped his arm around her and let his fingertips dance along her spine down to the curvature of her ass. He gently teased, "You're always welcome… so, what do you want to do today?"

Trina grinned big enough to break her face, happy that he wanted to spend the day with her and a lot longer. "Well I was thinking—"

"Tori! Trina!" a female voice called out from downstairs that the older Vega sister recognized as her mother's voice.

A male voice followed, "We're home."

Trina's eyes bugged out while Mark was ready to bolt from the bed. She rolled out of his grip and frantically grabbed for a shirt while he sat up in bed. She threw her shirt over her head then motioned for him out of the room, "To my bathroom!"

"My car's outside. They're going to know someone's here," he hissed in a hushed voice.

"Just go, I'll worry about that."

He decided not to argue as he grabbed his boxers, his shirt and jeans before making a dash to her bedroom.

Trina went to her drawer and grabbed another pair of underwear to hastily pull on then reached for her robe. She quickly pulled it closed and tied the belt while she made her way down to the first floor. She flashed a forced smile and greeted her parents, "Hey, you're home early…"

* * *

 **And there we have a bit of a catchup about what was going on with the far less popular Vega sister, but I'm sure many of you will feel better knowing she's doing just fine. At least until her parents find out what's been going down in their house. Besides her, of course. Like I said, all credit goes to SVAD on this one, so I applaud him on this one. Hope you all do as well. Please review/comment as I know we can't wait to see those, and until next time, thanks again for reading.**


	29. Chapter 29

**It's been way too long since I posted, I know. I can already hear all the complaints. There were tons of issues in personal life issues and then I couldn't format the chapter easily. No excuses, I know... But I really hope I can make it up to you readers with what I'd argue is the most intense and complete love scene I think SVAD and I have ever done. Hopefully you all will enjoy it.**

* * *

The morning light filtering through the partially open blinds of the second floor bedroom of the West home as the warm band of rays of the sun shined across the tangled mass of flesh and sheets.

Jade was the first to stir as she felt the warm rays of the sun cross her bare left arm and her slow breath steadily grew deeper. She gently mewed and pulled her arms closer to her, trying to curl up in a ball and remain asleep, but realized that there was a warm body in her way, pressing back against her front.

She took a deep breath, smelling the familiar natural fragrance she recognized as the girl who managed to match her every step of the way since she first walked into Hollywood Arts, who'd gone from her mortal enemy, to rival, to reluctant friend to… well, this. She opened her eyes and saw the brunette locks and back of Tori's tanned neck, realizing that sometime during the course of the night, Tori had released her right nipple from her succulent lips and rolled over onto her opposite side and in her sleep, and Jade had naturally pulled her back to her body to spoon with her.

Jade and Tori weren't the only ones that had shifted during the night as she felt Freddie's muscular chest and slight morning stiffy between her ass cheeks with the material of their respective shorts blocking the skin on skin contact as he spooned behind her with an arm over her side and lazily palming over Tori's hip. She was a bit trapped between the warm bodies and a position she would have preferred to stay with the cocoon of love surrounding her, but nature's tug on her bladder was not something to be ignored.

Jade reluctantly wiggled out between the muscular and smooth tight bodies on either side of her and pushed up with her right hand to sit up. She carefully pulled the sheet back then scooted down the foot of the bed. She turned to see that she hadn't disturbed her loves, but in fact saw Freddie instinctively pull Tori to him, perhaps missing the warmth she had provided. She watched for another few moments as he pulled the brunette back against his chest and snuggled up with her, nuzzling his face against her neck and hair. Tori stirred for a moment with parting her lips and huffing out a breath, but quickly settled in, smiling so contently, being protectively held close to him.

Jade should have felt torn, perhaps jealous that he could so easily snuggle against the brunette after she left, but then again, it was her that was originally snuggling up to the sweet girl with the tight body. She didn't understand how she could be in love with two people, but she was and they loved her in return, making her feel whole.  
The darkest haired girl in the house walked to the side of the bed and pulled the sheet back over the pair. She leaned down and kissed Tori's forehead then turned to head out of the spare bedroom.

She made a quick stop by her own bathroom to pick up the necessary supplies to treat herself to a relaxing bath and take care of her morning needs, taking special care to make sure she was cleaned out and clean. She exited the bathroom with her supplies and towel and headed from the other bathroom. She opened the door and flipped the light switch on to reveal the expansive master bathroom that was larger than Jade's 'private' bathroom width-wise with several feet of floor separating the countertop of the sink and the marble incased bathtub with a walk-in glass shower right next to it that was similar to Jade's, but higher quality.

She closed the door, but didn't lock it behind her then dropped her towel, razor and body wash onto the countertop next to the sink. She looked to the bathtub and leaned over to turn on the knobs of the faucet that was on the ledge of the bathtub and balance the hot and cold until she got the water to the desired temperature.

As she waited for the tub to filled, she pulled off the loose button up shirt and tossed it to the countertop then pulled the shorts down her legs to toss them to join the shirt. She grabbed a bottle of bubble wash and a loofah from inside a cabinet then poured a line of soap into the water near where it was filling up then replaced the cap and set it back in a cabinet. She stuck her hand into the water, double checking that the temperature was how she liked it then whoosh her hand back and forth in it to help stir the suds. She pulled her hand away then took another second to tie her hair up in a messy bun near the top of her head. She took the next few minutes as the tub was still filling up to finally use the bathroom.

Once the water reached the desire height, she turned the water off, she lifted one leg up over the edge and slipped inside followed by the next. She slid down against the end of the tub with a custom built-in seat, bracing her hands on either edge of the tub. She settled then closed her eyes and sighed, resting back into it and allowing the warm water to relax her sore muscles.

She soaked in the water for a minute, perhaps ten, she really wasn't sure as she felt her body lulling into loosened up state, but eventually, as exhausted and comfortable as she was, she quickly realized she'd risk falling asleep. She took a deep breath, lifting most of her breasts out of the water, and reached over to the loofah she had looped over the faucet and gathered some suds to wash over her left arm, starting from her wrist and up to her shoulder then down the other side. She switched hands and brushed over her other arm, taking the same care to clean off the limb. She moved over to brush brushed over her chest, closing her eyes and softly hissed from the stimulation and mild soreness to her nubs. Thankfully she hadn't chapped up with moisturizing before bed, but she was a little sore.

She moved to wash over the rest of her soft flesh then across the under side of them and down her stomach, brushing in circles. She moved down to get her thighs, purposely avoiding her center for the moment, getting her knees then bending her left leg to brush over her joint and down her shin. She took a second to get her foot and toes then straightened her leg and switched to the other one, washing in reverse starting with her foot.  
Once done with her leg, she leaned forward and brushed her lower back and shifted back and forth to get her ass. She switched hands back and forth to get her back, squeezing the loofah to let the suds flow down her back, wishing she had someone to wash it or at least her back brush. Satisfied she got it well enough, she looped the washing instrument over the faucet and relax back in her seat.

As she relaxed and enjoyed the warm water, her right hand naturally started to travel from her thigh and slip between her legs and brushed over her still slightly swollen lips, deeply sighing from the contact of her fingertips. She dipped in the tip of her finger inside, feeling around to see if she really had done any damage over the last day with how many times she took the toys and Freddie. She had given it quite the workout last night, taking Freddie twice, Sam and Tori with strap on's each once. She'd probably have to skip out on anymore direct attention to her sex for the rest of the weekend if not week, but they still had another eight hours or more before Freddie had to leave. Fuck that, Jade thought to herself, I can recover tomorrow.

Her fingers continued to brush her center as her mind drifted to how she could spend that time with him. The obvious choice was to have more sex with him before he left while they had the chance, imagining all the other places and ways they could share their love in the house: laying on the stairs while he used the angle to piston in and out of her, bending her over her father's pool table and drilling her while she pretended to take a shot, sharing foreplay in the pool before be pushed her onto her hands and knees on a deckchair, casually sharing a 69 position while they lay on the couch, mounting and nailing her on the wall like a goddamn trophy animal, grabbing her hair as the neighbors looked on as she was fucked on the balcony, tits swinging over the railing, maybe even tying her limbs to the bedposts and touching and tasting every inch of her powerless body as he used and abused it as he wished...

"Oh, fuck… that's… that's… shit, yes…" she moaned out quietly to no one, her mouth forming the words and shapes that the fantasies would cause for her.

Jade's hips rolled with her increasingly pumping fingers while her mind ran wild, seeing and feeling every fantasy for a few seconds as if they were truly happening. However, as she fantasized being with him in various places and situations, there seemed to be something missing. They weren't necessarily empty or sour or shallow, but something felt… incomplete.

Her mind swerved into a different direction suddenly, seeing them sitting together on a park bench sharing some ice cream, just holding hands and enjoying the day as her head rested happily on his shoulder. Another image popped in her head where they were in a movie theater to watch some movie, but they weren't fooling around—trying to secretly give him a handjob or on her knees, bobbing her head along his cock—but just enjoying each other's company. Her mind turned on a dime again and she imagined them snuggling together as they originally planned Friday night in their sleepwear to enjoy each other's presence, laughing at the television and telling stories, never holding too tight, but not letting her go either.

Her last vision of just being with him and being in loving peace not only made her heart flutter like it was just made of butterflies, but also sent her over the edge, letting out a soft squeak then stifled moan while clenching her eyes shut and dropping her chin. She softly shuddered, squeezing her thighs together and feeling her nerves electrified; not an overwhelming release as the ones she had last night but still more than satisfying.

She slumped and relaxed in the water, heavily breathing, and pulled her fingers out of her center. She brushed over her center to clean herself then opted to wash her fingers off then suck on soapy water coated honey.

Jade picked up the loofah and washed over her body, lazily wiping off her body again and double checking any places she missed the first time. She reached over and pulled the plug out of the drain to let the soapy water out. As it drained out, she picked up the sprayer next to the faucet and sprayed the water to rinse off, particularly her center to leave herself fresh and clean.

Once she was finished rinsing, she stood up and carefully stepped over the edge of the tub and walked to the counter to retrieve her razor and moisturizing shaving cream. She walked back to the tub and took a seat on the built in seat to the tub with her back to the shower. She raised her left leg up to brace on the edge of the tube and began moisturizing her leg. After lathering her leg and wetting her razor, she went about shaving down her legs.

As she performed the second nature act, her mind drifted back over the weekend when Freddie first stepped into her home. She had welcomed him home as her character, Nancy from Sikowitz's stupid play and they had a fantastically sweet reunion and shared meal. However, as she thought back at what they had shared, she made an odd grimacing expression, not from accidentally cutting herself, but the memory of their late afternoon/early evening in-character lovemaking seemed to turn bittersweet for her. She couldn't immediately fathom why she would feel that way as the sex was incredible, but more importantly, she had shared it with someone that she knew truly loved her.

She literally and figuratively shook her head then switched to shaving her other leg, cleaning the blade and applying cream on her leg when appropriate, and let her mind drift to the previous mornings. She smiled as she relived being pleasantly woken up by Freddie's tender attention, but then her mind was invaded with Tori, the girl whose name she called out during him feasting on her. She paused in her shaving up her shin, feeling torn for a moment as she couldn't have imagined that Freddie would have been so cool with her having such feelings for Tori. She had hoped that she could have scrubbed the feelings with the incredible lovemaking that morning, but it only put off the inevitable that led to a magical night and the start of something she knew was unnatural, but so immensely beautiful. She only had Freddie to thank for making that fantasy a reality… perhaps some gratitude for Sam, and eventually Carly when they met, as well with their unique friendship with him that let him be so open to her loving another.

As her mind and heart ended on a happy note, she wrapped up finishing shaving her legs, rubbing over them with her fingertips to feel their incredible smoothness. She was glad she didn't cheap out on razor and cream.

She rinsed her legs with spray one last time then got out of the tub and pulled a hanging towel on the towel rack to begin drying her legs off then the rest of her body. She stepped out of the tub and grabbed a second towel to wrap around her body with the end reaching just a few inches beyond her crotch.

She undid her tied hair and let it fall onto her shoulders and behind her back. She picked up a brush and combed out any tangles of her dark hair, leaving nearly straight strands of her hair, a style she rarely, if ever, wore.

As she was attending to her hair, a warm and joyful voice came from the entrance of the bathroom, "Good morning." She turned and saw Freddie stepping inside, expectantly wearing his undershirt and the boxers he wore to bed… and looking just as handsome as, if not more than, he did last night and every day since she had met him.

"It was…" she smirked, eyeing him, "But I have a feeling it's about to be a great one..."

Jade smiled, beyond happy to see his friendly disposition, and met him halfway to throw her arms over his shoulders and wrap her arms behind his neck. She moved in for a kiss, but he slightly pulled his head back and asked, "You sure you want to kiss me? I have morning breath?"

"You never have a problem kissing me in the morning… or kissing me in the morning," she cockily replied, making the obvious reference to treating her other set of lips with morning kisses before school Friday.

Freddie cocked an eyebrow and returned with a smug expression, "True…" He gave her a quick peck, but the arms she had wrapped behind the back of his neck held him in place to extend the kiss.

"Someone's been busy…" she smirked, immediately identifying the taste on his lips as one she too craved. "Had to have your Vega juice when you woke up?"

"Something like that…" he smiled, feeling a bit bashful as there was always a part of him that felt a little bad that Jade wasn't his first taste of the day. "She was just coming out of sleep, and I couldn't resist her scent and I woke her the same way I woke you the other day. I hope you don't mind."

"Did she get the… full Benson 'First Thing Fuck' treatment?" Jade asked, licking her lips for more of Tori's nectar. "Or did you each just have your 'breakfasts' and left it at that?"

"Oh, she didn't…" he said, trying to find the right words. "I mean… I just went down on her."

"Why that selfish little slut…"

"No… She offered to… you know… reciprocate…" he said, shifting a bit, not wanting there to be any negativity between the girls. "I just said not to worry about it. I was just focused on her. She pouted a little, but she was ok. Still pretty tired from everything so she just stayed in bed. Then I found you."

"And a good thing too…" Jade whispered with an evil glare, moving in to return to kissing him deeply. "Because I really, really, missed you…"

After a couple minutes, they broke their kiss and sweetly smiled to one another, just enjoying being in each others embraces. He regretfully pulled away and turned back to look at the mirror and leaned over to the sink, letting the water run in his hands then splash some on his face. He stood up and partially opened one eye and asked, "Towel?

Jade reached over for a free one hanging on the right side of the bathroom counter and pulled it off the ring to hand it to him.

"Not the towel I would have picked, but I'll take it," he mumbled through the material as he dried his face then dropped the towel at one end of the counter.

After he finished washing off his face and drying it, he dropped the towel onto the far left end of the counter and met her gaze in the mirror as she was finishing straightening her hair. He had rarely seen her hair straight, only in a few occasions of talking to her online after she had stepped out of the shower and straightened her hair.

He enjoyed the variety of her look for a moment then followed up by asking, "Is their any mouthwash? I know you said you don't mind, but I'd like to kill some of this morning breath."

"Aww… but then you wouldn't taste like Vega's sweet little sex… but ok…" she teased as she leaned down to her left, allowing for an eyeful of cleavage to be seen, opening the cabinet and pulling out a bottle of mouthwash and a cup capped on top of the bottle. She straightened up and sat it on the counter for him. He grabbed the cup and poured himself some then took swig to swoosh in his mouth while she went back to the final touches of her hair.

He finished rinsing then spat out into the sink then turned on a faucet knob to rinse the sink out.

Jade sat the brush down by the sink then took the cup from him to take her own shot of mouthwash as she needed to cleanse her mouth before anymore kissing would take place.

"So…" As she rinsed her mouth out and their eyes met each other in the mirror again, Freddie tried to remain cheerful, but he couldn't keep all the sadness out of his voice, "last day here… any ideas on how you would like to spend it?"

She spat the minty mouthwash out into the sink then straightened to meet his gaze in the mirror and answered, "I just want to spend the day with you—anything you want. There are plenty of those tourist traps we didn't get to cover the last time you were here. I never got to take you to Bots for a meal. I know you would love it and I know Sam and Cat love the place." She regretfully added, "We really haven't had a chance to really be with each other…"

"Really?" Freddie returned with a confused expression, genuinely not understanding her meaning as he couldn't have been more thrilled with all the time they had shared. "I know we didn't get to spend much of Friday together and there were a few hours on Saturday where we slept in and had to go get our costumes, but other than that, we've spent from Thursday evening to practically all night last night together."

"No, I mean… just us… being us. She shook her head and momentarily broke eye contact away from the mirror to gather her thoughts. "As Jade and Freddie, not 'Jeddie' as Cat calls us."

"I've always pronounced it more like Jedi…

"Of course you do…" she chuckled, not even a little annoyed that his nerdy joke detoured from her point, but that was always something she loved about him. She picked the brush back up and started brushing the right side her hair to find some emotional refuge as she gathered her thoughts and emotions. She lifted her chin and met his eyes in the mirror again before she continued, "Don't get me wrong, I don't regret a single damn thing we've shared since you walked through that door Thursday evening, but… sooo much of it was built on us acting… Nancy when you got here wasn't truly me- just me trying to play the sweet and devoted housewife. Then there was our time in the hideaway at school and instead of giving you what you needed as your girlfriend and partner, I wanted to be dominated as your complete submissive, and goaded you into being all… 'Beastly'. We haven't been… us… and I think I've kind of wasted some of this time doing something else… being something else… being with someone else."

"Jade West, you never have to put on an act with me." Freddie sweetly smiled to her and stepped behind her, wrapping her arms over her lower stomach and kissing her cheek. "I just want you to be you… I don't need the frills… you don't have to always keep the grandiose… cavalier attitudes with me… You can just be you… just like when we talk on-line… your mask has slipped plenty of times… I've seen it even when you thought I haven't. And if you're playing that part for that 'someone else,' then you're just being silly… Tori loves you for the same reasons I do. She saw the real you the moment you met."

"It's not… I mean… I'm just…" Jade swallowed and glanced down at the countertop, struggling with what she wanted to say to him. She had learned much to her surprise that she could trust him after all the time they had shared so far away. She lifted her chin enough to glance finally was able to quickly mutter, "I'm… I'm just afraid."

"Afraid?" He knew this was a serious matter they were discussing, but he couldn't help but at a little jovial tone to his voice not to let the mood become too heavy as he replied, "You, the great Jade West is afraid of something? I'm gonna have to call bullshit on that one."

"Freddie…" she slightly frowned as she stared at his eyes through the reflection, "I'm being serious.

"So am I," he said, plainly, looking so far beyond her eyes, and deep into her soul. "I just find it hard to believe that you could be afraid of something… other than dolphins… which, by the way, this summer, I'm going to break you of, I promise."

She eased a smile on her face, reminded once again how fortunate she was to have him in that he didn't trivialize her fear about the sea creatures unlike another teen in her life, who couldn't be farther from her mind. She focused on the matter at hand and freely admitted, "Well I am…"

"Ok then," he kissed her left cheek again and asked. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid to just 'be myself.'"

"Why?" he whispered, stroking her soft as ashen cheek. "Are you afraid that I won't like what I see? That when you reveal that dark knot you think is inside you, it will scare me off? Well, I got news… Nothing could ever stop me from loving you and being with you."

The idea had crossed her mind a few times during their long distance relationship that she would do exactly that with her morbid outlook on life. She had picked up his types during the course of their conversations. He clearly liked the sweet and wholesome girls from what she had picked up about Carly from him and from Sam the couple times she would talk about her, along with a little research on the girl, and, most clearly, how he so easily took with Tori. He obviously liked the tough girls because of Sam, but while the blonde was a mean girl and a bully, she was a far stretch from her own 'dark and creepy' reputation.

She licked her lips then answered, "It's hard because… I'm still not sure what that means. What does it even fucking mean to be 'Jade West'? Am I just the black hearted, bitchy, Goth chick mean girl that likes dark, creepy and morbid things? How can all the things I am known as be all the things I don't want to be now that I'm with you?"

"Like you said… maybe that's just a part you portray because they expect it out of you." Freddie tenderly whispered, "It's alright, really. It's normal to have a bit of self-doubt, especially as the landscape changes. All of us are still trying to figure who we are…"

"You know exactly who you are…" she said, huffing a bit. "You are the most genuine, open guy I've ever met, and you're so confident… you just have your shit together and-"

"I do not remotely have my shit together…He trailed off with a laugh. "I have no idea what I'm going to do with my life. College seems like it's going to happen, but after that I'm clueless. But that's the beauty of this part of our lives, baby. We're teenagers, we're still growing up and we're allowed to find ourselves. Look at me… I spent nearly a decade as the tech producer for a web show and I'm forever caught in trying to live up to the expectations that the large fanbase represents, and trying to be more than what that was. I'm also a total nerd and get distracted from life by those pursuits. I stood in line for 11 days for the last Galaxy Wars movie… and yet, I have a very, no… the most beautiful girl in the world that loves me, when under any other circumstance, she wouldn't give me the time of day. I'd argue some days she still shouldn't…"

Jade gave him a cocky smile to go along with the raised eyebrow and answered, "You're more than some geeky guy to me. You're this strong, sweet, and caring man that loves me and puts up with my… issues."

"I'm so into your issues, Jade, I might as well have a subscription…" Freddie returned the swaggering smile, proud of his own joke, and continued. "You're way more than just the 'dark bitchy Goth chick.' You have a lot more to you than even you know and I see and love—and despite the fact that sometimes the darker aspects might surprise me, and maybe make me a little uncomfortable—I still love all of you…"

"You promise?" she mewed, looking him deep in the eyes as this conversation went much deeper than anything they'd really discussed since he arrived.

"I promise." He placed delicate kisses on the side of her neck and down her shoulders to accentuate each word, "all of you, Jade…every… little… bit… of… you…"  
Jade lulled her head back and reached back with her left hand to palm the back of his head to hold him in place as he peppered her neck with kisses. She pulled the brush away from her hair and placed it back onto the counter then placed her hand on his hands palming over her lower stomach. She relaxed in his embrace and let him attend to her neck as long as he wanted, which turned into a few minutes of just relaxing in each other's embrace, slightly swaying as they stood.

The mistress of the home for the weekend's breath slowly rose and fell, a soft ember of carnal desire for him slowly started to find new life and she wanted more, especially as her ass could feel him starting to stir in his boxers. She pulled her hand away from his hands and reached up to the rim of the towel over her upper chest then hooked her thumb into her cleavage and slightly tugged until the towel pulled apart and the front fell open, only held to her body from his chest pressing against her back and her thighs against the edge of the counter.

Freddie paused in kissing her neck and looked into the mirror to see her bare, creamy colored and heavy breast topped with their perfect pink nubs. It was times like this that he questioned whether any of this could be real as no woman, let alone a woman that would want him, could truly be this beautiful with a body this perfect. There was a little yellow discoloration with a few spots on her left breast, but that didn't take away from the beauty he saw. She truly was a goddess to behold.

Jade bit the tip of her tongue for a moment, relishing in his distraction, looking at her chest, but soon turned her face and slightly pulled on the back of his head to meet her lips for a deep kiss. They immediately separated their lips and tongues met in a playful duel and deep moans and groans. As they shared their deep and passionate kiss of playful tongue play and gentle nibbling of each other's bottom lips, Freddie's hands moved from her lower stomach and brushed up her body and palmed under the soft orbs as a hand bra and brush his thumbs over her pink relaxed nubs.

Jade sighed deeper into his mouth as the electric shiver traveled from her nipples to her brain, signaling their extreme sensitivity to his touch.

Freddie felt the vibration in his mouth and heard the whimper, causing him to pull his mouth away from her heated kiss and asked, "This is alright isn't it? We don't have to…"

"Oh, we definitely have to…" Jade raised a curious eyebrow and teasingly asked, "Do you even have to ask if its alright?"

He lulled his head to the side and bashfully answered, "I wanted to check because… they got a complete workout last night from all four of us and I didn't know if you were too sore for anymore attention… or maybe you just wanted this to be a little more innocent instead of me getting a little grabby."

"Oh, they're definitely a bit sore…" Jade returned with a sweet smile, "but you have the magic touch to make them feel better… And for the record, I wouldn't have pulled the towel down unless that was an invitation."

He smiled with relief and placed butterfly kisses on the side of her neck while his hands lazily massaged them in circles, pulling them apart then pushing them together to form a deep line of cleavage, truly to die for, while his fingers randomly pressed into her skin then moved onto outright kneading them and squeezing a bit of her flesh between his fingers.

Jade quickly fell into bliss with his deep and loving massage of her heavy and soft breasts, not just from his skill and attention from his dexterous fingers and powerful hands, but the motivation behind it was not driven solely by lust or the 'Beast' that was buried deep inside. He was showing her loving attention and suppressing the carnal need she knew he felt inside for her benefit—putting her release and satisfaction before his needs—as he tenderly massaged her, feeling in her heart and soul from their first night together that he genuinely loved her. They weren't consciously aware that was the feeling they shared that night and really wouldn't admit, believing it couldn't possibly happen that quickly, but the connection was there and she was grateful that she didn't push him away and gave it a chance to blossom.  
The same desire she had felt for him that night pulled in her gut, calling for him and wanting to return the love and attention and not just for what he was doing to her body and mind at this moment, but for all the times he had loved and supported her even if he was on the other end of the coast.

She couldn't resist the primal call any longer, so she finally turned to face him. He smiles to her despite wishing to continue massaging her chest and moves his hands to take the towel that slipped down her back and pick it back up, pulling it taunt over her back and around both of them. His action pulled her close as their lips met and began to kiss with a great deal of vigor, loving the feel of her soft chest pressing against his muscular chest. As they breathed into each others mouths with the tongue invading kisses, his hands loosen their grip on the towel, letting it fall against the countertop and almost to the ground, but it was kept up by Jade's ass pressing against it, holding fast against the edge of the countertop. One of his hands moved over her body, touching the edge of her right breast, her side, hip and thigh while his other planted itself on her neck and against the side of her jaw, almost cupping it to keep her in place to exchange kisses as he wanted and needed.

Jade's hands moved to the back of his head as he slowly moved his hand off her jaw and the one freely roaming her body shifted to brush up and down her smooth back a few times before moving down and lifting her with one hand on her ass and the other on her outer thigh. He stepped back and the towel fell, her feet barely touch the ground. She could care less as their lips were locked tight, moaning and groaning their passion and desire.

Freddie unexpectedly turned her away from the counter with a joyful spin, almost dancing with her in sliding his feet across the floor, pausing then gliding again across the open area 'corridor' of the bathroom, causing her to laugh and scream in surprise with her joy shining through her eyes. She attempted to keep quiet to avoid waking up Tori or the others by attempting to kiss him, but mostly kissed his jaw line or cheek with their intimate, yet wild, dancing.

He eventually moved them back to the tub across from the bathroom counter, slightly lowering himself to rest his behind against the edge of the tub and holding her hips, giving her the height advantage over him.

Jade laughed a sweet girl laugh, one many people didn't believe she possessed, and remarked, "Didn't get enough dancing last night?"  
Freddie looked up at awe for a moment, drinking in her beauty from head-to-toe; her smooth legs, that perfectly curved body and sizable bust, and then her beautiful face smiling down at him. He tore his mind from being lost in her beauty and laughingly answered, "I wasn't going to pass up the chance to dance with you." He craned his neck up to kiss her more as his hands move up and down her sides, relishing in feeling of her smooth and pale skin. One hand moved up her side until it cupped under one of her heavy breasts and thumb lazily brushed over the pink and hardening nub.

Jade gently moaned into his mouth as the delicate touch felt heavenly in not just the physical act, but the loving attention- wanting to be so close to her.

Freddie broke the kiss and slowly made his way down her neck with butterfly kisses until he reached her collarbone. He kissed along it a few times, nearly reaching her shoulder then moved downward and deepened his kisses on her soft swell just below her heart, apparently wanting to show every inch of her smooth and pale flesh attention.

Jade sighed and cradled his head, encouraging his attention to her skin that sent tingles through her body. His lips eventually made their way down the fatty tissue, parting his lips to replace his brushing thumb and lazily latched his mouth around the peak. He licked the tip of his tongue over the tightening pebble in his oral vacuum, sending a shiver through Jade, until it was hard enough to wrap his lip around it and truly suckle.

She clamped her eyes shut and bit onto her bottom lip, letting a soft whimper escape instead of the scream she wanted to let out from the combination of pleasure and mild pain she felt from them. Despite moisturizing them and having a full night sleep to recover, she apparently still felt a little sore from the night before, yet his skills still set her on edge. She didn't care how he did what he did so long as he never stop, as the combination was wonderfully torturous and she playfully scratched the back of his head in encouragement as his lips made a soft slurping sound as they suckled to give her pleasure.

Her knees slowly started turning toward one another as her thighs started squeezing together, feeling the tingling in her loins and her juices starting to churn in her love canal. She moved her right hand from the back of his head and onto his shoulder while her left moved up and laced her fingers through her own dark locks, sticking out her elbow.

The room was quiet for the moment other than her steadily increasing breathing and the quiet slurping suckling of the pink flesh, setting the mood for peaceful connection for the couple that for the last two and a half days had been in a lot a ways eluding them.

After what felt like several minutes, perhaps days, of him lovingly attending to her nipple to drive away any potential soreness with playful flicks of his tongue to broad licks to more suckling, he pulled his lips away from the attended pink pebble and kissed along her front, over her cleavage then to her other breast, cupping it with his other hand while his right moved down her side to cup her left ass cheek, and began peppering the swell of flesh with affectionate kisses as if each one was their very first kiss before reaching her center and latching onto the nipple.

Jade closed her eyes and her breath deepened with the new gentle sensation traveling from her sensitive tip through her breast. She wrapped her right arm around his head, holding him—no cradling him—to her right breast, encouraging him to suckle from her and simply enjoy her flesh. She licked her lips and slightly rolled her head back as she just relaxed to his embrace and lazy attention.

It was a simple and gentle gesture of his lips wrapped around her nub that would one day provide sustenance to their precious miracle, but she felt it was still emotionally powerful, especially now, in connecting them and sharing a surprisingly intimate act. She felt so close to him, safe and loved, understanding again why Cat craved such a connection with Sam whenever the occasion allowed for it. She began mumbling, "Freddie… Freddie…"

She craved for more attention, somehow wanting to be closer to him, so she lifted her right leg up to brace her knee on the ledge of the tub next to his thigh then lifted the other one to sit on his lap. It wasn't the most comfortable position for her knees, but she didn't care as she pushed his face into her chest, causing him to break his suckling and mouth over the rest of her flesh. Her right hand ran from the back of his head and down his spine while her left hand brushed up and down his muscular side, as if this was the very first time she had touched him and was trying to learn about this body, attempting to memorize every inch of it that she considered practically godly.

Freddie had the same idea as his hands began roaming all over her body and he buried his face into her cleavage, breathing in her fresh, but still quite natural, scent, a hint of vanilla, lavender, and lilac, and mouthed, kissed, and licked over her flesh, knowing his hunger for her would never fade no matter how much his senses took in. One hand would brush up her side while another down her back and stole a firm squeeze of an ass cheek then switch hands to roam again. He brushed his thumbs over the edge of her breasts when his hand moved far enough up her sides. His right arm moved under her armpit to palm between her shoulder blades then over the back of her neck, slipping his fingers into her hair just above her hairline.

"Uggghhh…" Jade whimpered and her eyes rolled back while she pushed her chest against his face, wanting him to have all he desired. He was practically suffocating himself in her chest, submitting to her body in a way, but with that slight grasp on the back of her neck, there was never any doubt in her mind that he was the one in control. Any guy or girl at Hollywood Arts, and hopefully her future fans may drool and be filled with desire for her chest, but, with one exception, it was for him, and only him, to do with however he pleased, like the rest of her body, yet all he wanted was her pleasure. "Ungh… just like that, baby…"

As she withered with pleasure from his hands and mouth on her, instinctively grinding her bare center over the crotch of his boxers, dampening them with her desire and feeling the hardness growing, her undeniable need for him grew in her body and soul. So, she attempted to lean back and slip her right hand between their bodies to reach for the elastic band of his boxers or fly, whichever her hand could reach, but he pulled her right back to him, cupping each of her breasts in his powerful hands, carefully massaging them, and began earnestly feasting on her chest with loud animalistic groans from just below her neck down the curvature of the flesh, her nipples and everywhere he could get his mouth on in between, leaving a trail of spittle as if to mark her.

Jade's eyes began to flutter and grind harder against his bulge, feeling the rush from her chest move to her brain and her gut, feeling the first tugs that he was going to make her cum just by pleasing her chest with his magical hands and mouth.

Freddie could feel her tensing and shivering, the sure signs that she was on her way, but he pulled his lips away from her chest and up her neck. He spared a few kisses on her chin then captured her lips. "Someone's got a hair trigger this morning…"

"Someone is just that good…" Jade smirked, planting sweet and soft kisses for a moment before she returned the deep and powerful kiss, meeting his tongue in an affectionate duel, and giving all she had in trying to him and tuning out the rest of the world as the only thing that existed for her at the moment was him. "I can't believe… how lucky I-"

Freddie quickly silenced her with his mouth once more, pulling her tighter, causing her to mew into him once more. The couple's shared moans and groans filled the room and the temperature seemed to rise, or more likely it was their desires that burned in their souls, and their bodies were just trying to dissipate that heat as their bodies naturally began to grind against one another.

"Fuck… even kissing you… is making me…" Jade was the first to break their kiss as her lungs burned for oxygen. She arched her back to thrust her heaving chest to him once more to take a deep breath, reaching back with her right hand to keep her balance with on his left knee and the other one in his hair to hold him against her breasts. "I'm so close… Fucking devour me, Freddie…"

Freddie wasn't going to argue and just gave him to his instincts, and lost himself in practically attacking her rack with his mouth, intending to worship every glorious inch of her divine flesh as if she was the finest meal, which to his hungry and skilled mouth, she was at the moment. His lapping lips and twisting tongue traveled between her cleavage until he was kissing the underside of her breasts, throwing in an occasional lick, but he wanted more. He leaned her back as far as he could manage to try to kiss further down her abdomen, but it wasn't enough. He took a firm grip on her hips and stood up.

"Haaahhh!" Jade let out a surprise laugh and was lowered her so far back that her hair, and nearly her head, was touching the ground. She hung onto his arms with a tight grip and her still bent legs, now free from the pressure of the bathtub edge, were getting quite the workout holding tightly to his waist.

His mouth moved down her smooth stomach, trying to reach her bellybutton, forcing her to lean further and further back until she had to let go of his arms and move her hands back to catch herself. He slightly pulled back and raised her pelvis further up his abdomen to further kiss down to his objective until she was bending over backwards and laying her shoulders on the floor with her legs out behind him on either side of his torso. His mouth reached her bellybutton and started flicking his tongue over it between kisses then dipped his tongue inside of it to swirl around.

Jade let out an uncharacteristic, but extremely real, giggle with the tickling tip of his tongue, breaking his attention and looking down at her. She bit her bottom lip and gave him a deviously playful smile as her eyes lit up.

He realized the position he had put her in and began laughing, seeing that she was completely nude and bracing on her shoulders with the fallen towel propping up her head and he was lifting her up like a wheelbarrow. They shared a laugh for a few more seconds before he sat back down on the edge of the tub and pulled each of her legs away from his sides and rested her calves on his chest. He grinned as he slightly turned his head to place a kiss on her ankle and hands began running up and down her freshly smooth shins. His mouth picked up the pace in kissing over the top of her feet, then around over the soles, all the way to her Achilles' tendon. His mouth moved over to her other foot to kiss and lick, wanting to taste the usually neglected portion of her body as there wasn't an inch of her ashen goddess beauty that didn't deserve his worship.

Jade gently bit into her bottom lip and played with her hair watching him give attention to a body part that had never gotten so much love in all her life. She wouldn't be described as sentimental by any means, but it was sweet, innocent, playful and most importantly, genuine from her man that she knew loved her as much as she loved him.

The sweetness of the act soon filtered into a more primal urge as, while he was attending to her feet with such attention, her right hand moved over her smooth stomach and slipped between her legs and brushed her fingertips over her warming and slick petals.

"Ahhhh…" she sighed and closed her eyes, catching his attention with the soft sigh and moment of her hand. Their eyes locked with one another and shared a continued playful glance. He didn't say anything, just stared into her eyes as he continued bouncing kisses back and forth on her ankles while she carefully explored herself with sliding of her middle finger over and between her petals, giving her just enough stimulation at satisfy her need for the time being. She wanted a slow burn of a candle wick instead of a fast fuse to dynamite.

Freddie decided to let her feet go and allow her to settle on the floor as to not strain her neck and shoulders, leaving the soles of her feet on his defined abdomen. He rubbed up and down her shins, enjoying the smoothness of their fresh shave and exfoliation.

Jade threw him a smile then moved her feet onto the front of his boxers and began stroking his stiffening manhood through them while her fingers continued to rub herself. Her left hand, now free from helping support her lower body, moved to palm over her well attended left breast and began kneading and working his saliva into her skin.

"Uhhhhaaa…" he softly groaned from the soft pressure of the sole of her foot and friction of his boxers. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the new sensation that was causing his manhood to return to life. However, he didn't want to get lost in the sensation for too long as his intention was specifically to pleasure her. He attempted to stand, but one good brush of her right foot caused his knees to weaken and dropped back down to have a seat on the edge of the tub with a comical 'umph' escaping his lips.

"Stay…" she whispered, biting her lip and grinning that devious look that always made his heart beat faster with excitement. "Let me play."

He opened his eyes and met her beautiful blue eyes as she lazily lulled her head to the side, as if not having a care in the world as she pleasured herself and used her foot to pleasure him. The carefree playful attitude was almost immediately replaced with a bashful smiled, hoping that the unique and new attention was okay with him.  
Freddie nodded her unasked question and gripped around the edge of the tub, deepening his breath as he began twitching in his boxers and his balls felt the first tingling.

Jade kept up the attention for another minute or so, attempting to return just a fraction of the pleasure he had given her, but after seeing that she had gotten him a bit harder and visibly making him strain against the material of his boxers, she pulled his feet away and sat up, partially rolling to get on her knees. She scooted her knees over the smooth floor to get between his legs. She took a moment to twist her body to reach for the towel and fold it over once then slipped it between her knees and the floor.

She looked up at him eagerly, clearly signaling her intentions, but Freddie wrapped his arms under hers and around her, dipping his head down to kiss her.

"Emmmmmphh," she moaned in surprise of the kiss, pushing up on her knees to a near standing position, nearly equal to his level while seated. She smiled into the kiss, feeling more content than she could remember. If she wasn't moaning and whimpering into Freddie's mouth, she would have explained that this weekend, other than their first night together when they met, was probably the happiest she had ever felt in her entire life.

Their hands soon started exploring each other again as their mouths traded deep kisses. His hands ran up and down her back, sometimes pressing his fingertips into her skin to give her muscles a massage, especially the ones in her shoulders with the amount of pressure he had put on her. Her hands rubbed up and down his thighs, slipping under the hem of the legs, then back over and up his abdomen and sides.

As much as the dark haired teen enjoy making out with her future husband, she desperately needed something else, and forced herself to break the kissing. She sucked in a deep breath to catch it then bent her knees to lower herself, letting her breasts slide down his body and stomach and press them against his crotch, his member nestling nicely in her natural cleavage even with the material of his boxers in the way. She kissed his upper abdomen as she began sliding back and forth, lazily rubbing the inner sides of her breasts against his outlined pole.

"Mmhmm…" Freddie sighed and rolled his eyes back at the soft contact, causing his muscle to stir again, but his conscious mind reasserted itself. He glanced down and gently took her by the upper arms to get her to pause and whispered it through a few deep breaths, "Jade, you don't… have to do anything like this…"

Jade deviously smiled and lifted up, taking the softness and warmth of her breasts off his crotch and cupped his cheeks and cut off his next words with a few deep and passionate kisses, moaning into his mouth at feeling that, even if she was in control of the kiss, she still felt weak to him, submitting to his desires and needs. She turned her kisses to quick pecks on his lips to distract him and slipped her right hand to his crotch and pulled open his fly. She wrapped her fingers around his semi-hard muscle and slowly stroked him out and whispered between her kisses, "Oh yes, I do baby… you've been… doing nothing… but making me feel… so fucking good… and I… intend to… return… the love…"

She could feel that he wanted to argue and make this clearly about her, but as much as she absolutely loved his altruistic nobility when it came to her, she also couldn't stand him being that selfless in the face of what she wanted, and right now, every piece of her wanted to taste him as much as he was enjoying tasting her. She gave him a sincere, almost puppy dog look with her blue eyes, sticking her bottom lip out in a faux pout move, in the hopes that it would batter down his reluctance and that fact that she was lazily stroking him.

"You win…" Freddie sighed and nodded his head, relaxing his grip on her arms and the rest of his body relaxing. "But just know that the more you try to do for me, I'm going to return it sevenfold."

"Oh I know… and I'm counting on it…" Jade smiled in triumph then slipped further down to bring her face down to his hardening shaft that still had a ways to go before the 'mighty warcock' was truly ready for battle. She parted her lips and gave a lazy and broad lick with the flat of her tongue up the underside of his shaft, stopping to swirl the tip under his glands. She moved back down and gave a long lick up his left side then moved her hand down to wrap around his base with her middle, forefinger, and thumb, about a quarter inch from meeting, and licked the other side. She stopped at his crown and slowly inhaled it, gradually sliding it past her lips with a loud suckle and running her tongue across the underside. She stopped when his crown tapped the back of her throat, able to take the majority of him then lazily pulled back, leaving a heavy amount of drool on his shaft, stopping to keep his crown just in her mouth for a few suckles, then moved back down to do it all over again.

One strong hand moved from behind her neck and brushed her loose dark hair off her cheeks and behind her head and ears several times, moving the locks around and out of her way as she lazily bobbed her head until he eventually bunched her hair, becoming a makeshift ponytail, clenched in his fist.

As Jade lazily and slothily bobbed and weaved her head up and down his stiffening meat, her mind and heart were not only savoring his growing member and the senses affected by it, but how intimate such an act was between them and the way he had been making love to her since his first embrace this morning, and he hadn't even touched her sex in the process, which didn't seem possible for as hot and lust filled as she felt. But that was Freddie; that was just the way he always made love to her, she realized while turning and examining the memories of all the times they made love.

He put her first. Always, without fail. Conceding to her wishes and desires first and foremost in their lovemaking, whether it was encouraging him to let the 'Beast' out or exclusively giving her pleasure with his own being an afterthought. Her roleplaying exercise as 'Nancy' was orchestrated for her benefit even if she was the one that went down on him first. She felt a twinge of guilt that she could be so selfish with her lovemaking with him. She recalled all the times that he would make her cum multiple times before he would even have his first release.

Freddie's mind was thinking on the same wavelength about how close such an act seemed to convey their love to one another and closeness it brought in addition to the sheer pleasure he was feeling in his loins that traveled through the rest of his body. He would have loved for her to do this for hours in sharing their intimacy, but felt immense guilt that he had not gone down on her first. There was no question she deserved every ounce of pleasure that he could possibly offer her, and the idea that she'd be on her knees serving him before she'd had a single seemed almost criminal.

As they were both lost in their shared world, Jade had been recalling the memories and feelings, she didn't realize that her right hand was stroking her dribbling saliva into his skin and lower half of his shaft while her left hand cupped his balls, massaging them, her limbs moving on autopilot to service him.

"Urrrrggghhhh…" Freddie groaned through clenched teeth and his hands over the back of her head and clenching her hair instinctively put a little force to the back of her head, inadvertently signaling that his body craved more, over any potential objections his conscious mind would have over such an act of potentially hurt her.

"Unghmmmmm!" Jade's mind roared back to the present with his pressure on the back of her head, something she would have felt resentful towards Beck on the extremely few reluctant and thankless occasions she did this for him, but for Freddie, she responded enthusiastically in trying to give him what he desired from her, to take more and more of his shaft into her mouth by picking up a faster pace until his crown was tapping the back of her throat and treating her uvula like a speed bag. She hollowed her cheeks and gagged and made gargling moaning noises as she slurped around him, showing that she was not only ok with his action but encouraged him to use her more. "Unggh! Unggh! Unggh!"

"Fucking shiiiittt… Jadddde…" Freddie's eyes rolled back and his grip tightened over the back of her head and fingers through her hair, going along with her bobbing to make her take more and more of his now fully grown member.

"Unnnghmm…" She pulled her mouth off of him and sucked a deep breath for a second, causing her heavy chest to rise then blew the breath out and dove back down to rapidly lick up his meat on all sides, stopping only for a moment to slobber over his crown then move her head down to lick back up his shaft. She eagerly licked up her saliva off his rod then let it drool back down her tongue to drop on his mushroom head then stroked him with her whole hand, fingers nearly a full inch from meeting as they slid up and down the slick meat in a fierce and twisting motion, eager to jack him off and have her reward. Her hand was a blur for a few seconds then she dropped her head and took him back into her mouth.

As she gave everything she had in bobbing her head and stroking his lower half, pushing her to the limits in orally pleasuring him with straining jaw muscles and watering eyes, she had a mantra go through her mind, over and over in silently encouraging him and praying that he would fulfill her request, "That's it, baby… fucking use me… use my mouth to cum… please just cum baby… just fucking cum down my narrow throat that's not strong enough to take you… just flood my mouth with it all… coat my tongue and roof of my mouth… let me have it… I need it like I need air…"

Freddie may have been a mind reader at that point and instinctively wanted more, reveling in the pleasure of her lips, tongue, mouth and beginning of her throat on his manhood, bathing it in saliva and warmth, so he gripped her hair, and pulled up for a moment to stop her then stood up, watching thick strands of her saliva stretch from his slick glistening rod to her outstretched tongue and plump lips. He carefully walked forward to get her to crawl on her knees with him until she could slide back on her knees where her back was against the bathroom cabinets, and he could reach out for the edge of the countertop above her, then hunched over, trapping her between the wooden cabinets and his legs. He pushed her head back down onto his member with her wide open mouth, and applied a hair more pressure, nonverbally urging her to pick her pace back up even further, which she did in an instant with loud moaning and groaning around his thick meat, while he started slowly thrusting hips forward, keeping one hand on the back of her head while planted his left hand on the bathroom sink behind her for support.

"God… you… amazing…" he managed as he leaned in closer and started thrusting forward to match her, but the action urged her to go harder and faster. He fed off her enthusiasm and pushed her head further and faster, fucking her mouth. He muttered through baited breath, licking his lips and lifting his chin with closed eyes, "Please Jade… I need… I need you… to…"

He didn't need to finish for Jade to know what he wanted, only that he needed her—her—and she wasn't going to let him down. She put all she had into her oral focus of his shaft to pleasure him with her warmth, sliding tongue, wet orifice and moaning vibrations, head bobbing like a woman possessed, while her left hand stroked his trunk of a base like mad, and her right massaged his heavy balls between her fingers.

Freddie felt a tightening in his lower gut, signaling he was approaching a release, but instinctively tightened his groin, ass and inner thigh muscles, fighting off the release. Jade's fingers around his shaft tightened as she put the last bit of effort into her bobbing, helping him maintain some control, but then shuddered, feeling a wave a pleasure go through him as he did when he was buried inside Cat's tight confines, but this time, he couldn't quite give up much of his seed to her eager mouth or throat.

Jade felt him shudder hard and rod jerk several times in her mouth, pushing one last time into her orifice and pushed his crown into her throat. She muffled in mild distress with her airway momentarily cut off, but she brushed her right hand up and down his thigh to encourage his dry release. A weak single shot hit her uvula, but it seemed that was all her hungry mouth could receive.

Freddie pulled out while taking a few a deep breaths then took a seat in front of her, moving his bent kneed legs out and rested his feet on either side of her hips and meeting her level, seeing her face flushed and her eyes watering. He reached out to brush her tears away with his thumb while her right hand gripped his slick shaft and picked up stroking him with her saliva lubrication.

"Jade…" he groaned from the continued attention, but found his voice and asked with a struggling voice, "Are you okay? I'm sorry if I hurt you… I just…"  
He trailed off as she saw the devotion and love in her eyes and half smirk on her face, absolving him of much of the guilt he felt in his roughness towards her. After several more seconds of relishing in her skilled hand stroking him, wiping away her tears and making sure she caught her breath, he pulled her into a deep kiss.

As they kissed, sharing their deep intimacy with one another, their hands traveling all over their bodies except for Jade's right hand continuing to stroke his rod. They moaned and groaned into each others mouths, battling tongues as she moved from her knees to sitting with her legs out and over his thighs.

Freddie's right hand traveled down her side again and over her left thigh until he slipped it between her butterfly spread legs and gently brushed up and down her slick lips until he worked up a good rub against her hot and slick sex to a near mercilessly pace. His left hand wasn't idle either, as it reached out and wrapped around her torso, taking a good grip on her heavy right tit. He pulled his mouth away, breaking the kiss for them to catch their breath, but he remained leaning close so that his face no more than a couple inches from hers, meeting her eyes at every opportunity.

"That was…" Jade struggled to speak and maintain her stroking at feeling his powerful and speedy fingers over her opening as she uttered with heavy breath, "Did you enjoy that baby?"

"Absolutely…" he said, trying to put what happened into words, but was overtaken in the moment. "I think… I think I came, but…"

"I think you did too…" she huffed out with a giggle. "Just a little pop there at the end."

"I'm… grraahhh… sorry…"

"Fuck… why would you be sorry, baby?" Jade clenched her eyes shut and grunted. "You know I love your release…"

"No… I mean…" he was trying to resist showing how angry and disappointed he was in himself. "I'm sorry for how little… I think I'm still recharging for last night."

"Oh, I have no doubt…" She leaned her head to rest on his forehead, opening her eyes to meet his loving brown eyes. "But I also think you have quite a lot to give me with how heavy your balls feel… I'm just going to work you up to that massive load…"

"Oh yeah?" Freddie stole a kiss from her puckered pink lips and some of her breath as he slipped his middle and ring finger into her and steadily pumped into her. "You really think so?"

"Uh huh…" Jade whimpered into his mouth as her lower pelvis tingled and trembled with his probing fingers and added thumb over her clit. "And when you finally baptize me… I'm going to fucking bathe myself in it… gonna have to get a bit in my mouth, obviously… because you taste soooo goddamn good… and then I'll rub the rest of that precious cum onto my sore tits like lotion before I rub the rest onto my face like my own person skin care secret…"

"Fuck…" he whispered, just as much from her description and imagery as her physical stroking. He dove his face at hers, desperate to kiss her deeply and absorb more of her love.

They broke their kiss after several seconds and met each other's eyes again, trying to keep up with each other in manually giving each other pleasure. They maintained their 'competition' for perhaps a minute, each of their breaths deepening and skin heating up, trying to push the other to completion, but Freddie had the definite edge in pushing her to her first release that had started building as soon as he had touched her chest. Her hand was slowing down while he maintained his pace and she looked into his eyes and realized that, despite her pleas, he didn't want to cum, not yet anyway, despite his body crying out for a real release. A beat later, they saw in each others eyes that he had won this round if it was truly a competition and they both knew it, seeing and feeling her strength failing her in trying to stroke him off. Her pace continued to slow until it completely ceased and she was lazily holding him. She leaned back against the under cabinet doors to the sink countertop, propping herself up on her palms pressed against the floor and shoulder blades against the cabinet doors. She started meeting his rubbing by thrusting her abdomen upwards toward his hand and giving him a pleading look to finish her off.

He pulled his legs out from her hips and under her legs to get on his knees, hunching over her to give him better leverage in pumping into her and grabbing the edge of the counter with his left hand for balance, showing that he was in complete control.

After a few more seconds of dedicated pumping and giving her a determined and loving gaze, Jade's lips parted and let out rough squeaks then started bucking hard against his fingers as the last of her resistance fell. "I'm… I'm… Frrree…"

Freddie slightly turned his head and swooped his mouth down across her lips and shoved his fingers into her to his final knuckle and rapidly brushed his thumb over her love button.

Jade screamed out her release into his mouth, muffling her cry as she was swallowed up by ecstasy. Her body bucked to meet his hand, her hands gripped his shoulders and heels wildly dug into the floor as if trying to push her body away as she rode out her release. She was caught in the hazy pleasure, feeling only his presence around her and groaning into his mouth for several long seconds until she drifted down from her high.

They broke their kissing and she heaved for breath for about half a minute, being attended by soft kisses on her forehead until it leveled off and she slumped against the cabinets. He pulled his fingers from her momentarily satisfied sex and brought up the coated digits to her pink lips, teasingly smile to her in hoping she would accept it.  
Jade met his eyes and seductively opened her mouth and let him slip his middle finger. She lazily suckled on them as he pushed and pulled them out of her mouth, enjoying her sweet flavor and he was certainly enjoying the erotic sight.

Once she finished cleaning his fingers, he kissed her forehead and whispered, "You're so beautiful when you come…"

"Oh yeah?" The buxom beauty grinned and muttered with a jovial tone, her cheeks still flush "So what do I look like when I'm not cumming? Like some dirty old hag?"

"Hush…" Freddie stole a sweet kiss from her, silencing her for a moment and causing her to melt into the sweet gesture, feeling perfectly safe and completely loved. He pulled his lips away and added with a smirk, "You still look beautiful… it's just… a more mysterious kind of beauty, but when you come… you're free of all that subtext and a whole other facet of beauty is shown. Your eyes light up and almost dilate, your mouth stretches into this perfect smile, and your skin absolutely glows. Add that to the sun shining in on you this morning, you really did look like an outright goddess."

"A goddess, eh?" Jade's smile grew, showing a sweet and genuine smile that is reserved for him. "You sure love to throw that term around…"

"Just calls 'em like I sees 'em, Miss…" he said in his best New York accent, which was actually so terrible, she couldn't help but laugh, and subsequently fall more in love with him.

Seeing that he had smoothed her potentially bruised ego, he reached around her and slipped his hands under her ass, lifting her off the cool tile and pulling her towards his body as he leaned back and rested on his own rear again on the floor. He managed to hold her by one supple cheek, crossing over her back to grab the opposite one to his hand then pulled the second hand away from her ass and slide back with the help of it until his back was against the base of the tub.

Jade kissed the side of his neck as she knelt on each side of his legs, nestling his proudly standing rod between his lower abdomen and her crotch. Freddie roamed his hands up and down her back, ass and upper thighs then back up all over again, getting lost in the feel of her smooth and porcelain colored body. She broke her kiss and leaned back, loving his hands on her body, allowing his mouth to go back to work on her chest, as if he could ever call it work.

She closed her eyes and bit into her bottom lip, shuddering slightly with renewed tingling of her flesh pillows from his delicate kissing, licking and alternating suckling on her pink peaks. He pressed his face into her cleavage and mumbled something she couldn't understand while she brushed a hand over the back of his head.  
She leaned back, pulling his face away and cupped his cheeks to curiously ask, "What was that baby? Pretty sure you had your mouth full…"

"Indeed…" he smirked, but looked slightly embarrassed. "You must think I'm a pervert going at your chest like this."

"You? A Pervert? I'm pretty sure that I'm the last person who could call you such a thing…" She shook her head and muttered with a loving tone, "But no, Freddie… I love it… I love how you love taking care of my body and touching and tasting a part that, despite getting the most visual attention, is so rarely tactically handled properly … well, not counting Cat or Tori."

He cocked an eyebrow and a half smirked, causing her to deviously smile then leaned down and deeply kissed him. They smiled into each others kisses and slightly ground against one another, feeling his continued desire for her. She pulled her mouth away and looked down to see the eagerness in his fleshy steel and felt her own desire to feel him, still covered with her saliva and proudly standing, softly twitching and needing attention.

Jade knew what she not only desired, but needed to do, so she pushed up on her knees and crouched over him to position herself over his standing rod. She gripped him with her right hand to line him up with her entrance.

He grabbed her hips and honestly muttered against her cheek with a warm breath of air, "You don't have to… I just wanted to attend to your needs…"

"My needs?" She glanced her eyes up to meet his gaze and sweetly smiled, answering him by lowering herself onto him, allowing his spongy head to slip past her petals and pop inside. She closed her eyes and moaned out, loving the welcoming intrusion pushing her insides apart to their limits with each slight move. Her voice shook as she tried to get her message out. "Right now, I've never needed anything more than this… than you… stretching me… filling me… to absolute capacity… until you're…buried deep inside me."

Freddie growled his approval as her vice wrapped around his length as if she was forming a vacuum seal around him, swallowing his rod. He tightened his grip on one hip and reached up with his other hand to slide his fingers through her hair until he was cupping the back of her head. Their eyes met with fires of love and lust just beneath the surface, both feeling, for some reason, that he was penetrating her for the first time again as he seemed too big for her she felt too tight to accept him even with her dampness and a powerful release. She started rotating her hips as if she had taken the role of a belly dancer to ease sliding down on him. He slightly lifted his bottom to help push inside her as she sunk down towards one another to fully join as one.

"Uggghhasshhh… aahhggghhh… urggghhh…" she moaned out as he slipped further inside her and took a hand off holding his shaft to rub over her abdomen, feeling the tautness of his shaft stretching her, as if he was displacing her guts. "Fucking fuuuuck…"

"Jade…" Freddie sighed out with nearly overwhelming concern and pleasure lacing his voice, "Are you okay? We don't-"

"I'm fine…" Jade closed her eyes and nodded her head, softly sighing and grunting. "It's just… I feel so… so fucking full and… I can feel you… every single goddamn centimeter… impaling me… stretching me… pressing against every nerve… and they are all on fire… a fire inside me… and there is so much of you… like you'll split me in two… wanting to sink deeper… into my… no… into your…"

"Pull off if I'm hurting you baby, we really don't—"

"No, let me adjust. I'm okay… I'm with you…" she grunted with a bit of discomfort in her voice, continuing to rotate her hips to work out the discomfort in her lower gut. She slid her hand down her skin and lazily diddled her love button with her middle finger. "Whooungh… I just need… a second."

Freddie added to her distraction by pulling her face forward with the grip over the back of her head for a deep kiss. Jade responded with a deep moan and desperate 'attack' with her tongue, trying, knowingly in vain, to maintain some sense of control.

After perhaps a minute light kissing between the couple that allowed her to adjust to his size enough for most of the discomfort underlining her pleasure to be relieved, she slowly pushed up with knees to allow about half his length to escape her extremely tight confines. They broke their kissing and glanced down at their joined sexes, Jade half expecting to be bleeding as if he had taken her for the first time, his mighty staff parting her petals and the second half of his shaft coated with her nectar.  
Freddie's hand, still rubbing through her hair, slipped a little to cup the back of her neck, but allowed his fingers to massage her head just above her hairline, and took his hand off her hip and moved down and tightly gripped her ass. He stole a quick kiss then he lowered her to settle back on his pelvis, causing her to close her eyes again and let out a deep and long sigh with his crown pressing against her cervix again, making an impression on it as if it was demanding direct access to her womb.  
"I got you Jade… I'll do the work…"

Jade nodded her head weakly as he swiveled his pelvis the best he could between her weight and the floor, grinding inside her and causing Jade to let out a low whimper. He lifted her again by her ass, signaling that he would be taking control and she need not worry. He lowered and lifted her several times in an almost painstakingly slow manner, making sure she properly got adjusted to his girth, until he picked up a steady rhythm, bouncing her and digging his heels against the floor to partially lift his ass of the floor to meet his downward pull, filling the bathroom with the sound of their smacking flesh.

As she lazily bounced her off his lap, his face is lined up with her bouncing breasts, so he planted kisses all over her ashen flesh, suckling when he could on her beauties, doing more teasing than actual sucking. The task became harder as he picked up the pace to a quick bounce, causing her to grunt out harder as her heavy orbs swayed and smacked, then slowed down to a measured, sensual riding where she rotated her hips to make sure his shaft could rub all long her inner walls. Moments later, he'd pick back up to full speed and cause her to rapidly bounce on his lap while his mouth made a fest on her swaying chest.

Grabbing onto his shoulders for stability as he basically used her to satisfy his need, but she didn't care, if anything she loved him taking control and getting satisfaction. The control was the hottest thing about making love with him, and this was sending her toward an explosive release as much as it was for him. She also trusted him implicitly to take total control and the more he pushed her limits, the more she wanted it. If she had the presence of mind from the pleasure, she would have realized how far she had come with her selflessness.

Jade gripped her lover's hair as he pressed into her. The world around her, dull and bleak without him, took on a certain brightness as she became filled with him, forming that union. The gray outside parted way to orange sun, burning through the clouds as her sex burned from the pressure of him within her. As they moved together, reaching for harmony, the sun streaming through their fingers as they grasped, Freddie could feel her body unify with him. They were one perfect being in that moment.

After the several bursts of speed to feel some primal satisfaction in her tight confines, he slowed down her movement and latched onto her hanging flesh fruit, then moved to the nipple and lazily suckled. She moved her hands off his shoulders and gripped his cheeks, forcing him to look at her and dropped down all her weight to get him to stop his movements.

"Relax…" She licked her lips and playfully spoke, "Let me do some of the work."

As her bouncing increased, his grip tightened around the back of her neck, forcing her to look at him, her soft blue orbs trying to convey, with just a look, how much she needed this too, not just for her own satisfaction but the satisfaction of knowing that he was enjoying their lovemaking- getting as much out of it as she was getting out of it if that was even possible.

She saw what she was seeking- that he was loving this close lovemaking, but the more they shared, the more she needed him. She could only stand it for so long until she couldn't stand it and just smashed her face into his, kissing deeply, which quickly turned into loud and wild kisses. Freddie's hand gripped the back of her head and neck tightly to keep her in place just as much as she gripped the back of his head tightly. She moaned and groaned into his mouth, dropping on his pelvis and grounding against it, throwing in the occasional hard thrust back at him with a rolling abdomen, forcing him to hit her cervix like a freight train.

Jade only needed a few seconds of the passionate kissing, grinding, and his crown almost bruising the opening of her womb, trying to push deeper, to set her off a release that unexpectedly hit her so soon. She screamed into their kisses and her muscles tensed and relaxed with rapid succession, attempting to squeeze out a release.

"Unnghh…" Freddie grunted into her mouth, feeling the vice lovingly grip him and pushed up to sink deep and relish in the warmth and tightness. "So freakin' tight…"  
They remained locked for several more seconds as they held onto each other and allowed Jade to taper off from her release. She broke their final kiss and dropped her forehead against his forehead, sucking in breath. "I'm… sorry…"

"Oh stop…" Freddie rubbed his hands up and down her back, alternating directions then together then back to alternating directions. He placed lazy kisses on her swelling lips, nose and cheeks, causing her to mew and smile at his attention. "You should never apologize for something like that. I'm honored to have shared it with you… And for everything else I'm going to do this morning with you here."

After she gathered her wits, Jade reached out to the edge of the bathtub for balance and pushed up with her knees to withdraw her sheath from around his solid meat, his hands almost instantly taking her hips to help support her weight, then got her right foot out from under her then pushed up to get her other foot out from under her. She shakily stood up, moving her hands to his shoulders, remaining bent over him.

He reached up and cupped under her left hanging breast and took a quick suckle from her erect nipple and swirl around the areola.

"Awwhhhhh…" she whimpered out and closed her eyes, shuddering with the pleasure that shot through the fatty tissue and caused an aftershock in her lower gut.

He let go of her nipple and helped her straighten up. He reached back with his right arm to brace on the edge of the tub and pushed up to get onto his feet. He smiled to her as he faced her then turned her in place and walked her back to the sink to face the mirror.

"Do you see what I see?" he whispered in her ear.

"A well fucked girl and her Adonis of a boyfriend?" Jade said, looking at the mirror, shocked by how much she had changed from the last times he looked in the mirror before he walked in. "I look awful, by the way."

"You couldn't look awful if you tried, baby…" Freddie said with a smirk, stepping just to the side so she could just see herself. "But that's not what I'm seeing. I want to know what you see when you look in the mirror, Jade. You have these issues of being… someone else… of not knowing who you are… who is it that you see looking back at you?"

Shit, that's deep…" she said with a huff. "Was not expecting that level of introspection this early and this soon after all that sex."

"Which we're not done with…" he taunted, kissing her side of her ear. "I just need you to see what I see whenever I see your face."

"I just see a girl who is lost, I guess…" Jade said, taking a deep breath and trying to take his request seriously. "I see pieces of my mom in places. I have these slight bags under my eyes. I have these slight lines by my mouth. I see some tension in my forehead. The completely straight hair isn't really my thing. I don't know what you're really looking for here."

"Do you see yourself as that dark hearted bitch right now?" he continued, not stopping for an explanation just yet. "As the mean girl? As the goddess I see you as? The troublesome, but completely worth it, girl that Tori sees you as? How does now compare to what you saw in the mirror 6 months ago before we met?"

"Oh there's no question that I look, and am, so much happier now that you're in my life…" she started, turning to face him, but his strong hands on her hips kept her in place. "I smile and laugh more… probably why I have those laugh lines. I don't find myself as angry. I guess I do notice a real change…"

"And how about compared to what you saw in the mirror a week ago before Tori truly came along and joined you?" he continued, his words caressing her body even if she couldn't feel his hands.

"I don't feel as tense or as torn…" she answered, looking for signs of that. "Like a weight is off of my shoulders. A bit more free and comfortable… I still don't know about what you're trying to get from me here…"

"It's about growing up and evolving…" he said, joining her again and pressing himself against her back and his arms wrapping around her over her stomach. "We are all still finding ourselves and evolving in the world, so it doesn't matter if you don't know who you are right now because you're not done becoming that person. Like a Charmander judging itself before it can become a Charizard."

"You can't just press your cock against my ass and make a Pokémon reference in the same sentence…"

"Is that really a problem?" he said, eyes wide, anxious to hear what she might say next.

"Yeah… because I can only want to fuck your brains out so much…" she smirked evilly, and bit her lip, seeing the surprise in his eyes that she would be into such a 'nerdy' thing. "Though I was much more of a Bulbasaur girl."

"Not sure I've ever loved anyone or anything more than I do you at this exact moment…" he whispered, grinding slightly, pulling her tighter and looking into her eyes as he kissed along her vulnerable neck. "But you're getting me off track… the point is that you should just watch yourself, and see how you've grown, matured, and who you are becoming. If the person you see staring back at you is a worse person than who you saw the day before, perhaps a little change is necessary."

"Nice lesson, Life Coach…" she said mockingly, even though it meant the world to her that he would take the time from their lovemaking to have this moment with her. "But really… thanks. You really are perfect, you know…"

"Not remotely," he nibbled on her earlobe. "I'm not perfect, but what I see in the mirror now, that beautiful smile, that incredible soft and sweet body, those loving eyes… knowing that's mine, and having my arms around that vision… that absolute goddess… it's pretty damn close to perfection."

"Alright…" Jade said, locking eyes with him. "Enough sweet psychology for my mind for one day. Now, I need you to focus on my body. Specifically, I need you to make love to me… fuck me… ravage me like an animal in heat."

She braced her hands on the edge of the counter, wiggling her ass a bit to further hammer home what she wanted, and he pulled her hips back and playfully nudged her feet apart to partially spread her legs. She playfully bit into her bottom lip and lifted her chin as she arched her back and stuck her ass out further, guessing that he wanted to give her some more attention.

"Just one last thing…" he whispered, with just the faintest of growls. "Watch that girl in the mirror. Watch her as you leave that scared, mean girl… your old self, essentially… behind. Watch her face as it all melts away and you become entirely mine…"

He surprised her by giving her a different kind of attention, instead of sliding back into her, by dropping to his knees and bringing his face to her protuberant posterior. He took a firm grip on her hips and powerfully jerked her sex toward his hungry mouth and after the first aggressive licks, her legs felt weak and she let go of the counter edge and further lowered herself to balance on her elbows and forearms, pushing her ass further against his wild mouth.

Freddie really was like an animal, licking, kissing and slurping like a madman against her petals then, pushing his mouth against and, as much as he could, into her already shrinking love cavern, feasting on the slick additional nectar that flowed so freely after her release onto him. He moaned and growled into her, clearly pleased with her taste as always, and giving her a new sensation to experience. He didn't stop at her opening after getting a momentarily satisfying taste, but moved up to her back door and licked all around the freshly cleaned orifice.

"Oh, fucking shit fuck…" she cried out, almost jumping as she felt the protrusion in such a rarely touched area. Jade dropped her chin and huffed for breath, the tingling moving from her lower torso throughout the rest of her body and making her legs tremble. "That… feels soooo… fucking good…"

Seeing that he was having a real effect on his lover, Freddie decided to devote even more attention on her rosebud, moving his hands from her hips to each of her cheeks, and digging his fingers into the soft pale flesh. He pulled the cheeks apart, opening her up even more for his mouth, and wasted no time, licking over the puckered ring and pushing his face against the tight hole, shoving his long tongue against the backdoor, which barely allowed his entry. He swirled the muscle around slightly, wiggling it when the opportunity arose. And when he realized her legs were turning to jelly, he moved back down to her swollen sex.

Jade was going almost crosseyed as the tight hole was invaded, shivering with nervous desire, still amazed at how good he was at giving her pleasure, be it natural talent or his simple devotion toward her, or the more likely combination of both. She lifted her right forearm off the countertop and slightly turned her upper body to reach back and grab the back of his head. She pressed her palm against the back of his crown and slightly dug her nails into his hair just above his hairline to push his face harder against her openings.

Freddie eagerly licked and shoved his tongue back and forth unto each hole with quick thrusts and swirls, throwing in the alternating light and heavy swats onto each ass cheek while he firmly gripped and kneaded the other one.

"Ohmyfuckinggod! Spank my fucking tight little ass!" Jade threw her head back and pushed out her chest, shouting out into the bathroom as Freddie was growing more wild in his treatment of her lower body, neither caring anymore if they woke the others up, "I've been so fucking bad, Freddie! Tonguefuck my tight little virgin asshole again! That's right, baby! Lick it all up… every bit of me! Fucking devour my dripping pussy… It's all yours… Always wet for you, open for whatever you want to do to me… Oh god, eat both my fucking holes, you magnificent fucking bastard! Fuck me with your tongue! Consume every inch of me up until you're full! Then please do it again…"

He pulled one hand back and gave a reddening cheek a good and hard slap, causing her to shudder and let out a high pitched screech, then added a bit more pressure by focusing his tongue on her puckered hole while his hand wrapped around and aggressively strummed on her clit.

"Shitshitshitshit!" The dark haired future horror actress responded by thrashing about and grabbing the sink for stability, grinding her ass against his face. She stuttered as she was momentarily overwhelmed then uttered with a fierce voice, "Fuck, Freddie! You're going to make me cum again! You fucking glorious man! Jesus Christ, I'm going to… going to… fucking GUSH on you… fuck!"

She had guessed right about his intention as he moved his face back down to her opening and shoved his tongue deep inside, swirling all around and humming against her swollen netherlips, as his fingers never stopped or slowed down stroking her hypersensitive clit. She threw her head back as the building pleasure once again exploded, causing her to shudder, letting a new, and incredibly powerful wave of her juices flow and splash into his mouth as she screamed out, "ARRAAHHHHH!"  
Freddie let her enjoy her moment, applying simple pressure to her clit but not movie his fingers, while his tongue slowed down, slithering ever so slightly, then felt her begin to relax a few moments later as her muscles trembled and energy was drained away from her. Jade shuddered one last time and slumped against the countertop, barely holding herself up with her forearms and elbows, but she didn't have time to enjoy her afterglow as Freddie stood up and grabbed her hips. He spun her around to face him and moved his hands to grab her ass. He dead lifted her seemingly featherweight body to sit her on the bathroom counter and pressed his fingers into her outer thighs, while his thumbs gripped her inner thighs, and forcefully spread her legs.

"I'm still hungry…" he growled, looking at her with equal parts playfulness and the signs that something more… beastly… was beginning to take hold.

"I…" Jade struggled, her brain still frazzled from that incredible release, but managed to reach out and stroke his cheek unsure what part of her he was hungry for now. "I live to be your feast…"

He dropped back to his knees, wrapped his arms under her thighs to clamp his hands over the top of them and dove his mouth back towards her center without any warning.

Jade's lips part to let out a silent scream and eyes roll back, not expecting him to immediately continue eating her out as she felt she was being figuratively jerked back up while being attached to a bungee cord to soar back to pleasure, but there was the perk that she hadn't cooled down.

She rolled her head back and forth and desperately tried to vainly grab to anything for support as she tried to ride out the tortuous overstimulation that resulted in a combination of pain and pleasure, but the counter was clear and the surface was so slick. Her hands finally just settled with one running through her hair and over her scalp while her right hand grabbed and kneaded her right breast hard enough to leave handprints.

She wanted to tell him to stop, that he didn't have to keep going and it was too much even for her bit of enjoyment of pain, but she couldn't utter the words, not even their safety word. She knew he was craving her as much as she was craving him, both physically and spiritually, but also that his driving force was to please her, to show how much he loved and wanted her and that fact alone nearly brought her to tears. If it meant enduring to get over that small hurdle of pain that would get her to that Everest peak of pleasure that he so wanted her to experience, she would be the last to complain unless she really began to hurt.

The mild pain soon gave way to pleasure to her absolute amazement with his skilled tongue and lips feasting on opening, licking and suckling her love button and lips with precise patterns of his muscles movements to wild unpredictable movement. Her hips began rolling with his mouth slurping over her petals and tongue thrusting into her like a mini-cock, feeling her rushing to another release by remaining so on edge and not cooling down from the last one.

Her head was rolled to her right side and eyes closed as she finally found her words and breathlessly uttered, "Frrreee… ddddiiieee… I'm… I'm…"

She pressed her neck and shoulder blades back against the mirror, thrusting her heavy chest to the sky, and shoved her molten center into his face when her pleasure tore through her very being again. Her body quaked as if she was going into a seizure and a rushing flood of her release coated his lips and tongue.

He eagerly licked and suckled her clean as her conscious mind left and her body went into auto pilot of just shuddering then relaxing then shaking again with her muscles tightening and releasing.

She finally slumped and partially slid the back of her head and shoulders down the mirror as her energy was drained from such intense back to back releases. She swallowed and gasped for air, but soon found the strength to grab him by the hair and jerked him upwards to face her, sharing a content and hungry look for the briefest of moments until she kissed him deeply.

"Holy fuck!" she exclaimed, breaking the kiss, still desperate to breathe as her body felt like little more than a ragdoll at his mercy. "How long have you holding onto that move, baby?"

He remained silent as he pressed his shimmering juice coated lips against hers, silencing her as well as they shared one of their deepest kisses ever, tongues battling as they silently thanked one another for what they just shared.

They moaned into each others mouths, sharing her sweet and tangy release on his coated lips and tongue until they had to break for the oxygen Jade desperately needed after such a release, but moments later they were right back to their kissing, just staying there, in that position, for a while, as if it would all disappear if their lips separated for more than a couple seconds.

Freddie kept up his passionate kissing, only pausing for fractions of seconds for them to catch their breath and never keeping his face more than a couple inches from hers, while he pulled his arms out from under her thighs and moved his left hand around to the back of her neck and head to serve as a cushion for her head resting against, and prevent it from hitting, the mirror behind her while his other hand cupped her cheek.

As they were lost into each other with their kisses, he managed to line up his crown to her well coated flower and attempted to push back inside, easing his way in thanks to her slick essence and 'relaxing' muscles; relaxing being a relative term for her, of course, as she always felt, at minimum, one size too small for his massive member.

"Unnnghh…" Jade pulled her lips away and lulled her head to the side and whimpered out in a tone that sounded as if she was almost in distress, despite feeling nothing but pleasure, "Freddie…"

He stopped halfway into her then looked into her eyes, softly questioning, "Am I hurting you?"

She shook her head and muttered, "No… no… just…"

"Just what, baby?" He kissed her forehead and lazily began sawing in and out of her with just half his length, relishing in the tightness and warmth of her sleeve. He saw that her eyes were beginning to roll back and saw that she was drifting away from them, falling into another level of existence as she did when they first started making love in front of Tori. He pulled his right hand from her cheek and moved down to give her swaying breasts giving some light slap attention to her to keep her in the moment which usually worked wonders. "Stay with me Jade… stay in the here and now… it's just us now… sharing our love…"

The playful stinging in her fleshy pillows brought her back to the present and returned with a near predatory grin and look in her eyes, hungry for his affectionate attention.

Freddie suddenly straightened himself and moved his right hand to grab under her left thigh while making sure to keep his hand on the back of her neck for support. He pulled the leg up onto his chest then switched hands on the back of her neck to lift up the other leg for her feet to dangle above his shoulders and next to his head then pulled her torso down to the counter for her ass to truly hang of the edge and offering the perfect angle for Freddie to fully drill her.

He knew he didn't have long at what had to be an uncomfortable angle for her raised upper body and neck, so he quickly picked up the pace, plowing into her faster and harder with each moment with his protective hand behind her head and between the mirror. His free hand moved between her legs and found her throbbing exposed clit and began playing it like he was a DJ scratching a record.

"That's it Jade…" he barked, sounding more and more Beastly once more. As he pleasantly 'tortured' her with this hard and fast thrusting and direct rubbing of her love button, his eyes remained locked on hers even if they were becoming a little glossy and unfocused. He possessively growled to try to keep her focused on him. "Take my cock… Every… single… inch… of this cock… that belongs to you… my cock fucking loves you… loves how your pretty pink pussy just grips it for dear life, hugging it tightly and never wanting to let go… I know you're loving it… I can feel you squeezing and shaking against it as it hits those nerve endings over… and over… and over again… ramming that cervix, demanding entry so it can give you its release and make your belly swell for a whole other reason… I know you want to cum again… to just soak my cock… you can, baby… I want you to… it's yours to coat, just as your body is mine."

"Oh, fuck me…" Jade was fighting for breath as the pleasure was nearly overwhelming her, suppressing any soreness her muscles were feeling and the curled torso, and her heavy chest weighing her down, but she was able to shout back with a bit of spittle leaving her lips and flinging onto her flushed chest, "YES! I love it! Pound it… pound my pussy with that giant fucking cock… don't stop… make me squeeze it tight and cum on it again… like you'll never stop making me cum!"

He pounded with all his worth, smacking his lower pelvis against her crotch and the sound of colliding flesh filling the room louder than their breathing. He maintained his pace for another minute, making her lose herself in the pleasure, but soon she finally reached her endurance in holding off another explosion of pleasure that had been priming in her gut since he slipped back inside her and her insides felt like fireworks going off.

"Shiiiitttttt…" Her muscles seized up and her legs wrapped around his hips that were dangling, from her lazily bent knees that kicked out to his sides and just as she opened her mouth to let out an animalistic cry, he swooped his mouth down over her lips and swallowed her screams.

Her muffled screams competed with the slapping of his pelvis against her center and ass as he continued to power through her release and squeezing muscles, releasing more of her juices onto his neatly trimmed pubic hair and to flow over his balls and drip to the bathroom floor, as he impaled her over and over and over again.

Her left hand pulled away from her breast and reached up and around to grasp over his forearm that was over her shoulder from where he was holding the back of her head while her hand in her hair reached out and grabbed his left shoulder, holding onto him for dear life as she felt she was being swept away by an uncontrollable tide. She couldn't remember feeling so vulnerable, yet safe at the same time, her freely flowing tears showing such a state of such absolute peace and contentment.

"Listen to me…" Freddie pulled his mouth away once her screams ended and kept his face close to her face, snorting hot air from his nostrils and feeling her desperate gasps of breath on his lips and locked eyes on her once again while he continued to hammer into her, giving no respite even as she finished. "Close your eyes. Open up that heart and soul the same way you open up physically for me. Feel me… feel my being take you… feel my soul touching you… teasing you… needing you… wanting you every second of every day, begging for you…"

"I'm yours…" Jade whispered and immediately lost focus with his eyes while their faces remain close, clenching them shut as he had told her, but even after she finished, he didn't slow down for a second, continuing on as her eyes rolled back. She knew she could match any of the girls tit for tat for taking pleasure and in a contest, outlast them all, probably even Sam, but with Freddie, she was completely powerless. It went without saying that he was significantly stronger than her, he was easily the smartest person she knew personally, but it was the stamina he had built up that made him almost superhuman, so she was at his loving mercy in body, mind, and soul. The mercy that her body hoped he would give her by either stopping or finishing her off well enough to make her pass out. And it wasn't like Freddie to stop.

Freddie finally slowed down to a lazy pace, working out the rush of lust he had for her and satisfying the need. He pulled his face away, heaving for breath and pulled his right hand away from over her love button. He brought his digits to his lips and sucked them off as they were coated with her violent release. He savored the taste as he pulled his fingers away and gripped her left breast still bouncing from his gentle thrusts. He took his hand off the flesh for a moment to brush some of her hair and behind her ear.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, as if he'd just awoken from a trance." I'm sorry… I got a little carried away… you just felt so good and I…"

"What?" she managed to say, still seeing a few stars. "What Freddie?"

"I just wanted to make you feel everything I could give you…" he muttered, whatever Beast that prowled behind his eyes was clearly in hibernation for the moment, making way for the soft sensitive soul that literally captured her heart within hours of their meeting. "Jade I… I love you so much, I don't… I don't know… I never know how to express it the right way or if it's enough to prove it to you… you've just been there for me and supported me and loved me, and I just… I know tonight we won't be… I… I'm just going to try and not pass up any opportunity to show you how much I love you while I have you here."

"I… I love you too…" Jade found the strength to lift a hand and cup his cheek as he continued to lazily saw in and out of her, maintaining a steady signal of pleasure to her brain. She blinked as a tear rolled down her cheek as she continued, "I didn't realize how incomplete my life was without you and now, I can't imagine it without you… I don't know how I would function without you…"

He kissed away the tear and answered her in a hushed tone, "I'm right here and it doesn't matter how far we're apart…" he whispered as he gently pushed to the absolute hilt inside her, causing her to slightly wince with a faded smile, and moved his hand down to place his palm over her heart. "…we're connected right here."  
His words were cheesy as Hell, but that was Freddie. And more importantly, she believed every single word because she knew they were true. She tried not to cry, but her eyes blinked and a few more tears ran down her cheeks. His hand reached up to wipe away her tears then moved back down to her breast and gently molded it in his hands, brushing his thumb over the slight yellow marks made by Sam's fingers the previous night.

"I think I need to have a word with Sam…" Freddie said, trying to create a little levity in the emotionally heavy moment. "I can't have my goddess being desecrated… at least, by anyone but me."

"You know it was an accident in the moment. And you also know how much I like being… desecrated…" she responded with a sly smile, happy that he wasn't going to turn her into a crying, babbling mess. "I can't wait until you desecrate me when I see you again… I need you to desecrate me so hard…"

"Someone found a word they like…" Freddie laughed, shaking his head slightly at her teasing. "And who said I was done? Not sure if you noticed, but little Freddie-"

"An incredibly non-astute nickname, by the way…" she interrupted with a giggle, and feeling a slight twitch as a 'bow' to her praise, increasing her fire once more and wanting to keep it twitching for her. "I still like 'Warcock' but what else… hmmm… How about Meat Scepter? Clam Hammer? The Muff Marauder? Womb Raider?

"Jade…"

"The Cervix Crusader?" she continued, teasing him further. "Vagina Miner? Oooh… Veinous Maximus!"

"C'mon, Jade… it's not-"

"Got it!" she said excitedly. "The Bone Ranger."

Freddie looked at her, and tried his best to maintain a serious face, but the almost childish glee on her face as she delivered that nickname put him over the edge and he couldn't help but chuckle before he could continue.

"As I was saying…" he said, always feeling a little embarrassed when she so casually talked about his equipment, never feeling like it was as… 'epic' as some of the girls claimed, "I'm definitely still ready for more if you are."

"I feel like I could sleep for a month, but for you, I'm always ready for more." She pulled her hand from his cheek and gripped over the edge of the counter, trying to get enough leverage to role her hips to push back on him. Her other hand reached up to cup his other cheek and slipped her thumb past his lips, which he immediately suckled on. She whispered with a sultry look in her eyes, "So… how are you going to take advantage of us here? How are you and 'the Bone Ranger' going to show me how much you love me? You've already made me cum a few times and…" she glanced down to see their joined crotches soaked with her release. "…made a mess on you."

She removed her finger from his mouth and allowed him to answer, "Well… I thought I'd set a record for you and… make love with you… to the point of making you pass out…"

"Oh really? You think you can make me tap out?" she taunted, knowing full well that he could probably do that, wait for her to recover, and then do it again, but she couldn't help but verbally make the wager, which would, in turn, make him try a little harder. "Cat and I have made love all night long, I could probably do the same with Tori, and Sam couldn't even make me yield after all she did and has done… but you believe you can bring me surrender and beg for mercy?"

"I don't just believe… I know." He leaned forward and put a little more force into his thrusts, yet kept the steady pace, locking eyes with her once more, and uttered in a powerful, primal voice, "But just to be sure… we're going to find out right now…"

* * *

 **So, technically, this is just the first half of the love scene I mentioned, but believe me when I say that the second half will be even longer and more intense. Also, a bit of a shoutout to another author here who actually assisted with some dialogue and imagery used so I have to give special thanks to Verse Gypsy. His work is really solid and again, if you are a superhero, especially DC, fan and enjoy work like mine, you should really check his work out. Well worth your time. Thank you all for reading and I cannot wait to hear the thoughts and comments in your reviews. KTR2 will be wrapping up soon, but the Legion story is still open and being worked on, the dreams will keep going (we already have more than ten ready, including a couple sequels to the first ones) and KTR 3 should be arriving soon after. I promise the second half will be posted in the next week or so, so until then...**


	30. Chapter 30

**A week late, but here nonetheless, so hopefully it'll be worth the wait. No more insane rambling, here's the second part of the morning after for Jade/Freddie, starting literally seconds after the last one.**

* * *

Freddie started picking up the pace again, throwing his lower back into driving his solid fleshy steel into her. He maintained his supporting hand behind her neck while he brushed his hand over her opposite cheek, keeping her hair out of her eyes. His hand moved down to possessively brush down the side of her neck, over her collarbone then capture her jiggling breast in his firm grip to knead it. His hips moved even faster as he started pounding into her, harder and harder, as if he was possessed. He leaned down after the first few thrusts and latched onto the nipple of the breast his was molding like dough.

Jade's eyes grew wider than they ever had before. She had her whole four letter world vocabulary on the tip of her tongue, ready to shout out, but found that the air was trapped in her throat, as if he was literally fucking the oxygen out of her. Unable to vocalize her feelings, her hand eventually moved to grab his for support as she was rocked into oblivion, being brought to the absolute edge once again in a matter of a few seconds after all the teasing, and laughing and emotional connections. He had managed to take her from 0 to 60 in moments once he picked back up his aggressive thrusting, somehow supercharging her tight sex to explode. She was about to topple over with the glorious release, but Freddie moved one hand to her lower back and the other under a thigh to grab her ass and lifted her off the counter. Her arms wrapped around his neck desperate to hang on as he pounded his last few thrusts into her and she kissed him deeply. The new position, off the ground where she had zero control over anything, and his thrusts, so hard and direct, her body shook like a ragdoll, caused her orgasm to hit like lightning storm converging in one volatile blast, and she whimpered loudly into his mouth, feeling her brain frying with pleasure and losing conscious control of her limbs, but thankfully he simply tightened his grasp around her.

She literally rode him through her release as all her muscles clamped around him to hold on for dear life as if he was a life preserver and she was being tossed by the waves as her insides certainly felt that way. The sexual energy eventually dissipated, draining her of energy and she slumped in his arms, but before she could really enjoy her afterglow and recover her senses and strength, he let her down on unstable feet and spun her around. He kept his arm protectively over her upper chest and holding onto the opposite shoulder while he moved down to slip under her right arm and joined in firmly kneading her right breast. His lips moved to the right side of her neck and started planting deep passionate kisses along her skin from just under her ear and down and around towards the end of her shoulder.

"Now tell me…" he took his hand off her left breast and gently gripped her chin with his fingers and thumb to have her look in the mirror at the two of them, seeing how she was so easily bent over the bathroom counter for him… controlling her body to his whim which was for her benefit. "Do you see her now? The old Jade?"

"N-N-No…" she managed, still recovering her ability to speak from that last mind melting release. "I see someone very different… someone completely devoted and in love as much as she is loved."

"Well, that was part one…" he growled, his kisses on her flesh getting deeper and more aggressive. "Now, who do you belong to? Who controls you?"

"You do…" she huffed out and chest heaved in his hand, feeling as if she was melting in his grasp, trying to find her breath. Her hands moved back to try to feel his sides and perhaps reach to grab his muscular behind, feeling the overwhelming and primal need to touch him, unable to keep her hands off of him even if she tried as she was driven by equal parts of incredible lust and love. "I belong to, and am in awe of, you… and I am at your mercy… forever and always."

Jade blinked and her eyes began to water more, not from the intense pleasure she had repeatedly been experiencing from orgasm after orgasm, but realizing such a fact and that despite being so dominate over her mind, body and soul like she was nothing but a plaything to satisfy his desire—something she craved with every fiber of her lust— but his domination and control was actually driven by caring; wanting to be as generous as humanly possible to her.

As Freddie continued to plant kisses on her neck and across her shoulder, he noticed in the reflection that tears were beginning to escape her eyes and not just from the physical excretion he was putting her through. He pulled his lips away from her heated skin and fearfully asked, "Jade, what's wrong?"

Jade turned in his grasp to face him, smiling to him as she blinked to try to clear her vision as the tears roll down her cheeks. She crashed her lips against his mouth, silencing and nonverbally assuring him that she's alright.

She tore her mouth away and gave him a gentle push for him to take a step back and dropped to her knees. She rested her hands on his thighs and looked up to him with an adoring expression to show her complete devotion and submission to him. She gripped his base for stability and slurped his bell into her mouth without a single word.

Freddie closed his eyes and sighed as she rapidly pumped his lower half with her coated release on him while she frantically bobbed her head on the upper half with a slight twist that sent her hair bouncing, driven by a whole new set of desires driving her.

Her sucking was filled with moans of pleasure and love, on a high from what he made her feel since he showed up in the bathroom. The sweet and tangy flavor that his cock was essentially marinated in was the perfect addition and she found herself enjoying the taste of her own release almost as much as his own flavor, mewing sounds of pleasure and hunger for as much as she could get. She aggressively let out screams and moans around his shaft, purposely using his meat to suppress the sounds erupting from her narrow throat as she bobbed so that the vibrations would travel down his shaft as her intent was to show her complete devotion to him. In this moment, if it were her choice, she'd quit school and leave behind the dreams of stardom and just live only to serve his personal needs- taking to her knees and sucking his cock, using her chest to brace his thrusts, climbing on top of him, crawling under him, or getting on her hands and knees, always eager, ready, willing, and able to make love to him, and doing whatever it took to keep his heavy balls drained, making breakfast, lunch, and dinner out of his delicious 'protein shakes'- which as degrading as it obviously sounded in her head, she knew it was the same for him when it came to her. He would, and always did when he was there, jump at the chance to service, finger, devour, and fuck the ever loving shit out of, her morning, noon and night without complaint until she was satisfied. And then he'd keep going because just her satisfaction was not enough.

Freddie leaned over and palmed against the edge of the counter and deeply groaned, trying to handle the stronger wave of pleasure that shot through him. He sucked in deeper breaths as he involuntarily began pumping his hips forward to push further into her mouth, tapping her throat again, begging for entry he was just too sizable for her to allow.

Jade would have smiled if her mouth wasn't filled to the brim with his delicious meat, ecstatic that he was responding to her attention. She threw herself into orally servicing him, sometimes to the point of pushing far enough down for is crown to slip into her throat, but not completely taking him, until she needed to breath or she'd pass out. It might have been gross to look at, but she felt gagging on his cock was truly romantic in the sense that, for a few moments at least, she was choosing his dick and their shared pleasure over the life giving oxygen she needed to live. There was no one else she could ever imagine doing this for. There was no one else she had or ever would do this for either now that she'd found the one.

"Uhhhhggghh!" She pulled her mouth with a mighty gasp, stroking her saliva onto his whole length for a moment while she lifted a bit on her knees to bring her chest level with his slick and solid rod. She cupped the sides of her heavy flesh and wrapped around his slightly bobbing shaft in time with his heartbeat. She rocked on her knees and began to aggressively stroke his rod, licking and taking sucks on his crown each time it came through her cleavage. "Just relax and fuck my tits… so warm and soft… Mmmm… I'm getting so hot just feeling that thing use my body… can't help thinking about you cumming. I bet it'll be a really big one…"

Freddie responded by tightening his grip on the edge of the counter behind her for leverage and thrusting up into her valley, his lower pelvis smacking against the underside of her bosom and causing them to slightly jiggle from the impact. He had told her how much he loved her wrapping around him and he was taking full advantage of their connection even if he always had a lingering voice in the back of his head that he was just using her for gratification.

"I want it, you know…" Jade's body rocked with each smack and caused her to tingle between her legs and desire him more. She looked up and saw the desire and pleasure in his eyes, how much he enjoyed being enveloped in her warmth and rutting against her. She saw he need this love too and she thought he deserved to reach the same heights he had sent her on multiple times. She licked her lips and huffed out, "You have no idea how much I want it, do you? To have that white shower splash against my face, tongue and skin… fuck… I'm literally shivering in anticipation… You can paint my face if you want baby… you can always paint my tits or maybe give me another pearl necklace… you've held off long enough. Cum wherever you want baby… just bathe me in your thick, hot, delicious cum… fucking baptize me again with your love."

Freddie shook his head, keeping his eyes closed and chin remaining level, afraid to look down at what she was doing to him, especially her eyes, and then lose his self-control and explode on her when he wasn't ready to end this. "No baby… Not yet… As much as I might want to… and how incredible it is when you hold me like this… If I cum now… I don't know how long it'd take me to get going again and… fuuuck…" He cut himself off with a particularly powerful wave of warmth and pleasure of her flesh wrapping around his crown. He found his voice and uttered, "…after last night… and I'll be… damned if I… cut off your enjoyment…"

Jade wanted to cry, genuinely weep, at knowing that she was loved that much and that someone was that completely devoted to her; wanting to put her first in every facet of their time together. She let go of her breasts, freeing his erection and instantly swooping her mouth back down on him, grabbing his hips and picked up her frantic bobbing and stroking, feeling absolute desperation, not just for her pearlescent treat, but for his pleasure. He deserved to come as powerfully and as often as she did and it wasn't fair that a man, or more importantly, Freddie specifically, wasn't built for that.

Freddie pulled a hand off the counter and slipped his fingers through her hair and cupped the back of her head, urging her along. He fought the first tugs in his lower abs that signaled that his body, at least, would like nothing more than to fill her mouth and shoot down her throat, but he really didn't want to cut short their fun and bonding.

"Mmmm…" The dark haired described goddess pulled her mouth off with a pop and then bit her bottom lip looking up at him, eyes begging, and slowly but intently stroking him, deciding if he was going to put off his release, she needed him back inside. "Baby… I need you… I need to feel more of you…I need your cock to make me whole… I need you inside me… take me Freddie… fill me… stretch my little pussy out again… Please? Please Freddie? Can you fuck me until I earn that load?"

"As you wish," Freddie whispered, kissing her forehead, then took her by her biceps and helped her stand, then spun her around to bend back over the counter. She braced one arm against the surface of the bathroom counter while the other reached back to grab the back of his head and dig her fingers into his hair.

He kissed back just as fiercely as he wasted no time in lining his eager sword and pushing himself back up inside her scabbard, earning him a guttural cry from the pale goddess, "FURRRCCCKKINGGG SHIIIIITTTT!"

He finished sheathing inside her to the hilt, pressing his lower pelvis against her ass to mush it, and shared a deep kiss with her as her hand against the back of his head pulled him to her mouth.

They moaned against each other, grinding against each other as his right hand moved off her hip and palmed over her right breast for the umpteenth time, squeezing and kneading it and pinching her nipple.

Once they finished their lustful kiss, Jade let go of the back of his head and joined her other hand in bracing against the counter, meeting her reflection. She licked her drying lips from all the breath she was huffing out and gasping and immediately noticed that her cheeks, upper chest and breasts were flushed with a healthy hue of pink as opposed to her normal pale complexion from all the attention given to her. The girl in the mirror looked like who she wanted to be every day. He was right about her- she was slowly evolving and there was no question who she belonged to, and it killed her that this might be the last time they made love for a while. It might have just been from being 'dick-drunk' but she wished she could go back with him, leave all of this, and just be with him, making sure that he was taken care of, just as he would care for her.

As she looked at her reflection, Freddie took a firm grip on her hips, pulled back then threw his lower back into give her hard pump that rocked her forward and bumped her upper thighs against the edge of the counter. Any pain she felt from the contact was washed away as he quickly picked up a brisk and hard pace in driving deep thrusts into her.

"FUCK!" she cried out from the first few rapid pumps of his manhood in her slick canals from his crown striking her cervix with the apparent intention of making an impression on it. Any all thoughts and reflections went out the window as she was thoroughly fucked, and soon any thoughts more than a single word had melted away. "More. Harder. Faster. Perfect. Yes. Yes. Yes."

"Is this what you wanted?" Freddie didn't slow down his pace after the initial burst of energy, but kept going to use her hole to satisfy both their primal needs. His thrusts became so rapid and forceful, she slid over the edge of the counter, forcing her to stand on her tiptoes and her breasts bouncing wildly. "Is this what you needed?"

"Yes!" she cried out, mouth trying to hold in the drool as it attempted escape as her words were punctuated by rapid and intense thrusts, battering her cervix, no longer caring about being quiet. Her man needed to hear this. "Your… SHIT… perfect… fucking… cock… destroying my… tight… pink… cunt… is… GOD… all… I… have ever… and will… have ever… wanted… or needed… YOU… MAGNIFICENT… BASTARD!"

"Good…" he growled, gripping her hips tighter. "Now I can really put my back into it."

"OH SSSHHHHHHHHHIITTTTTT!"

He not only picked up his pace but pounded her harder, letting go only to grab her hair in his hands and pull her head back to see her well fucked face, then gripping her hips tight once again. This intense, harder than he'd ever taken her, using her for what seemed like several minutes, filling the room with the sound of their smacking flesh and heaving breaths between screams and moans. His muscles may have begun to strain and feel the first signs of fatigue, but he continued to power through and make her that fuckdoll she had confessed in craving wanting to be for him.

She, in turn, felt her upper thighs were starting to get sore from the smacking against the hard edge as her ass bounced off his pelvis, but she didn't care as she was loving every second of him using her pussy for satisfaction as each misread the other's intention of this pace of their lovemaking.

Freddie eventually pulled his right hand off her hip and gave her right cheek a good smack, nearly instantly turning it to a stinging pink shade. He followed up with a few more as his lower pelvis hitting her ass and his swinging sack striking her love button.

"FUCK YES! I've been a bad girl! I need a good spanking…" She closed her eyes and sucked in a hard breath and hissed out through clenched teeth, "…shit, shit, shit…" She desperately tried to dig her fingers into the smooth surface of the marble counter, but to no avail. "…I need a good punishment, baby… cumming so many times and… fuck! I haven't made you cum… I'm such a… selfish bitch…"

He moved his lips to her right ear and growl without slowing down, "Actually… I was thinking you've been a very good girl… and you need some encouragement to keep going… you're a beautiful wild stallion… a black beauty…"

Jade found enough breath to laugh, "You're comparing me… to a… horse?"

Freddie grinned against her ear and answered, "A thoroughbred… filled with power and beauty… one they tell stories about…"

She wasn't the most sentimental of people by a long shot, but she could understand the comparison as she could admire the beauty of such a majestic creature and the limited comparison was flattering, especially if it meant he kept going. "I love… that you're so poetic… but maybe… we can avoid… the animal metaphors…"

"And here I was, about to ride you like bucking bronco…" he whispered, pushing deep and gyrating slightly.

"Well, that…" she smiled, feeling him stretch her out even more and reach places she wasn't even aware had nerve endings, "… is a simile. I like those."

"Damn, I love you…" he growled, and called upon what felt like inexhaustible reserves and continued pounding into what was now her sloppy and tightening opening, her juices freely flowing down his swinging balls and inner thighs.

Jade was bucked further and further onto the counter until she was pressing her palms against the mirror surface and the left side of her face is pressing against her reflection. She was gasping for breath and the heated exhaling air fogged up the glass, but she could still see his reflection and him from the corner of her right eye.  
They locked eyes as he pushed her to her absolute limits, truly testing to see how much loving 'punishment' her body, mind, and soul could take. He could see in her eyes that she was loving it, but her body was beginning to reach its limits in either physical endurance or approaching another release.

He moved his pressed fingertips against her hips to grab each of her lower biceps where his middle, ring and pinky fingers find a good hook over her inner elbows to use her arms as reins, removing the last of what little control she had and completely pistoning into her over the next minute. Her chest bounced wilding and hair flung all about her face. Her eyes were half open and she heaved for breath that she just couldn't get satisfied. But, given that it was the only part of her body that wasn't 1000% satisfied, it was a worthy sacrifice for his affections.

"I feel you…" He pulled her arms back so that her back was pressed against his sweaty and muscular chest and practically growls in to her left ear between gaps of air. "I can feel it again. I can feel that wonderful pussy of yours pulsing in trying to squeeze me… your body wants to come again… it craves it more than taking breath into those lungs… the need to come again, but don't you dare come… don't you dare fucking come until I say that you can, understand? I don't care how much you want it or need it… this one… this earth shattering, mind melting explosion deep in your hot little guts that I am balls deep in… this one belongs to me… It's mine."

'All… yours…" she managed almost crying as her whole mind and body were reduced to absolutely nothing, but her will not to defy his wishes was still strong enough. She wouldn't fail him.

He didn't let up with his quick and short thrusts as his rod didn't pull out much more than a quarter of his shaft, purposely sliding the underside against her internal bundle of nerves, and slamming back smashing her wall and demanding entry into her womb.

"Shiiiitttt… FuuuuCCCKKKINNGG ShiiittITTTT! FUCKING SHIIITTT! FREDDIIIEE!" her screams increasingly got louder as his shaft hit all the right places, scraping her inner walls, especially her inner bundle of nerves and his crown bashing her cervix that no doubt would be leaving bruises on her. But that was ok… she wanted him to mark her. The shouting wasn't just a cry indicative of the ecstasy she was experiencing, that was music to Freddie's ears, but a way to distract herself while rolling her head back and forth on his left shoulder, fighting with all her will to deny her release. She didn't want to disappoint him and cum too soon.  
"Fuck me Freddie… just fuck me… until I… I… I… OH GOD I can't… I can't hold it… I'm… sorry, I can't…"

"Not yet…" Freddie's hands moved one at a time in order to maintain control from her biceps/inner elbows to under her arms and grabbing her bouncing breasts, firmly as he felt her squeezing her thighs tightly, making her opening tighter and forcing him to put more power into his thrusts to push aside her muscles and bring more fiction against each other and driving her quicker to orgasm. "You're stronger than you think… hold out…"

She wanted it though, badly, and not just for her own sake as she knew it was building to be a big one. This might be the biggest of her life, and he was stopping her from getting there, and giving her the Herculean task. But he believed in her… and maybe that was enough. It wasn't out of malice to see her 'suffer' or dominate her—though being in the throes of their passion, it's not something she was complaining about—but wanting her to explode with pleasure. It was a trick he had pulled on her before, the first time when she was being penetrated in both her holes by he and Sam and it was a mind blowing release. His sole intention was to treat her body and in turn, her mind, which just made her want him even more, if that was even possible.

She muttered as she felt her emotions and body being torn apart, "I can't… Freddie… I can't… anymore…"

"Just hold on…" he smiled against her ear and whispered with a sweet voice, his thrusts getting more and more shallow, until he surprised her by ramming her hard and fast with a big one as he spoke, "I want it… NOW."

"FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKKKKKKKK!" Like lightning striking a drive and splitting it in half with a deafening crack, his permission broke the last of her resolve and her eyes rolled back and her mouth opened to let out another primal scream, but her vocal cords froze while her body shook so hard that it looked like she was going into a seizure. Her velvet slick vice squeezed him harder than he could ever remember, even tighter than Tori last night and he had to kiss the side of her neck to struggle from not painting her entrance to her womb, as practically gushed her juices to soak his deep rod and down his balls and their inner thighs.

As her body reached another level of pleasure, her mind detached from her body with over whelming pleasure and blinding her with a hazy white light. She only experienced pleasure as her brain was flooded with endorphins. There was no time or space, just incredible pleasure.

The physical reaction to her release finally passed through her and took much of her energy, causing her to slump into his grasp, closing her eyes and rolled her head on his left shoulder, being held only by his grip, moving his hands from her breast to cross his arms to cross over her abdomen. Her chest rapidly rose and fell while her burning lungs sucked in breath and her arms lifted off the counter. Her limbs instinctively crossed over his arms and deeply sighed and relaxed in his grip with his manhood still snuggly staffed into her satisfied flower.

Jade's breath remained heavy as she finally returned to the physical plan and realized what happened and her current situation. She stuttered out with a near delirious grin on her face, "I think… I think I might have… passed out… for a second…"

"You'd almost think that was the plan…" Freddie grinned against her cheek and whispered, "Well, I was trying to give you the experience I've given Tori. I never want you to think that you're second best to me when I show my love to the others in our lives."

The future horror actress opened her eyes enough to look into the mirror to meet his gaze and huffed out, "Never… never…" She rested her head back on his shoulder and just let herself relish in his grasp, tuning out the rest of the world and feeling safe. However, after about a minute when all her nerves started working again, she felt a strange dampness on her crotch and inner thighs and not one of Freddie's doing. She looked down between the valley of her breast and saw their connection and fine sheen of dampness. She snorted out an embarrassing laugh, "Please tell me that I didn't pee on you…"

He kissed her cheek and whispered, "No baby… I think it was just a nice clean out that you clearly needed. I considered it more a baptism of thanks. You're okay, you're okay… think nothing of it. And you know I'll clean you up one way or the other if that ever happens…"

They remained locked in their embrace for another little bit, letting things calm between them and trading lazy kisses on their respective lips, chins and cheeks with Freddie getting to love the side of her neck.

"I've never…" she tried to get out but she couldn't quite gather her thoughts. "I can't believe that happened… I think I literally saw the face of God in there. He looked a little like you, actually…"

"I don't know about that… but I do know… that I just made a goddess cry out in ecstasy…" he breathed against her neck, as she shivered at the comparison. "God Jade… you're so beautiful… I can't believe sometimes that you'd be with me… me… some nerd from Seattle… while you… this beautiful and talented actress… this goddess… my angel that would look at me… It's even more fantastic that you'd take me as your lover… your partner."

Jade closed her eyes and rolled her head, just letting him get out his feelings. She wanted to argue that she was the lucky one to have found him, and could look past all her shitty qualities and see the best in her, but she just couldn't. There was no question in her mind that he was her one.

"I love worshiping your body… not just because you're… just sooo fucking gorgeous… but I don't think my words are every enough… I need you to feel me and me to feel you… so… I'll love you anyway you want to convey how much you mean to me… saying I love you never seems like it conveys enough…"

Words failed Jade as his admiration for her overwhelmed her heart and mind while his hands on her body drove her carnal pleasure to new heights.

As he spoke from his soul, his hands moved off her stomach and squeezed and knead her breasts, unable to keep his hands off them to give them attention. His hips had began to slowly pull back and push forward, sliding his shaft though the tight confines in a sweet and lazy manner, slowly building their shared pleasure again.  
His passion in his words and body built, slowly building up a steady and powerful rhythm, "…to show you that I love every bit up you… that I have to worship all of you… your heart, soul and your body… and need to give attention to all of you… because I am truly and deeply devoted."

The room was filled again with the sound of his pelvis smacking her ass and huffing breath as he pounded at a steady and powerful pace, leaving plenty in reserve for his next move. He finally straightened and pulled her along with him, pulling her hands away from the counter.

Jade responded from the lost of control and depending on him completely for support while his shaft picked up speed in pounded into her by rolling her head back and forth on his shoulder, clenching her eyes and shouting, "FUCK FREDDIE! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuckin' shit!"

Freddie had every intention of fulfilling that request as he pulled his right hand off her breast and brushed down over her abdomen. He briefly stopped to finger her exposed love button as his meat parted her still dipping lips and scraped the inside of her vaginal walls.

"Fffffrrruuukkkk…" Jade grunted out and clamped her legs shut in an attempt to ride out the additional wave of pleasure, but just multiplied it with his manhood forcing the tightening muscles apart. He pulled his hand away to brush over her and moved it between his lower pelvis and her ass, giving a few gentle rubs, throwing in the occasional spank to get her to push back against him.

She laughed through her primal screams and bumped back against him while his hand continued drifting further down to slip his fingers over the inside of her right thigh and lifted, pulling her foot off the ground and bringing her leg to an obtuse angle and slightly shifting her body to the left.

His left hand moved up, crossing his inner forearm over her breast and cupping her chin to turn her face to look at him. He gave her a devilish grin then pulled his hips back to keep only his crown inside her. He kissed the corner of her mouth then with a burst of speed from his planned reserve, rapidly pumped into her like a jackhammer, trying to force his crown past her cervix. His other hand gripped her head to stare at her while he goes hard and fast for a short burst before the dam inside her broke again.

"UGGRRRAAAhhhhhh!" Jade grunted hard and her eyes rolled back as the underside brushed back and forth over her g-spot and his crown bashed her cervix, demanding entry.

He only maintained the pace for a handful of seconds before pushing completely into her and felt her explode around him.

"ARRGGHHHAAAHH! URRGGhhh!" Jade screamed to the ceiling, in all likelihood, waking everyone and probably the neighbors as the built up energy discharged through her body. Her muscles trembled and she ground back against him as her nerves overloaded again and threatened to short out.

She slipped into her afterglow and heaved for breath, her mind becoming mush and not knowing how much more she could take, but knew she wanted more.  
He took a firm grip on her hips and walked them back to the edge of the tub with one side of the glass shower wall in arm's reach of Freddie's left arm. He dropped on the edge with an umph, causing Jade to playfully laugh as her mind was jolted back to the present.

The dark haired goddess turned her head to look over her right shoulder and they shared another exhausted laugh, relishing in the joy they saw in each other's eyes. She still found it so hard to fathom how she could find such happiness as she saw most her life through cynical shades of darkness and skepticism. They shared another sweet and soft kiss then she relaxed back against his chest and snuggled her face against the side of his neck while he remained deep inside her, keeping a protective arm over her stomach and held both of them up.

"Damn Freddie…" she managed, trying to keep rational thoughts, as her lust filled body just wanted to grind against him for more, "that was…"

"I know…" he laughed, and placed a kiss on her temple. "…I don't think I will ever, or can ever, can't get tired of seeing you, hearing you… and above all, feeling you cum…"

"As much as I'd love to put that to the absolute test," she smiled, biting her lip slightly, "I'm pretty sure you really are trying to wear me out…"

"Just trying to get in as many personal releases from you before I have to…" He trailed off, not wanting to finish his statement. "The point is, I'm not stopping until you're satisfied."

"Baby, we passed satisfied 3 orgasms ago…" She turned a devilish grin to him and smoothly remarked, "But you really want to keep going until I'm a sweaty babbling mess, you may need a breather before you start back… because, you know… you've been doing most of the work, so I think it's my turn to let you relax a bit."

He kissed the back of her neck and whispered, "You don't have to… I've got you… this is about you…"

"It is?" Jade acted shocked, instantly showing her façade as she ran her fingers down his strong arm. "Well… you have been pretty, if not completely, selfless since you walked in here… and by here, I really mean my life as a whole… but maybe… just maybe… I want to be a little selfless too…"

She didn't bother waiting for an answer as she sat up then slightly leaned forward, reaching out with her left hand to palm over the glass panel of the shower and braced her right hand on his right knee for balance and leverage. She pushed off with his knee and dug her heels into the floor to slowly rise until half of his slick rod remained inside her tight confines. She slowly sank back down on his lap, sheathing him inside her warm confines then repeated the process several more times at a leisurely pace.

"I told you…' Freddie closed his eyes and huffed out a breath from his nostrils, focusing on the pleasure around his manhood, the warm and squeezing action that was nurturing it, her body still starving for his release however it could get it. "I wanted this to be about you."

"It is about me. This moment is about me giving my man the ride he deserves…" Jade eventually picked up the pace of her riding, causing her chest to bounce again and hair to fling about. Her breath huffed and her thigh muscles burned in that pleasurable way as the thrill and pleasure riding him shot straight up her spine. "Just like this… just letting you… oh fuck… ok, maybe I'm not quite as… shit… altruistic as you…"

"Shhh… it's ok," he assured her as he kept his left hand on her left hip while brushing up and down her back with his right, feeling the smooth skin yet tense muscles of her back, groaning in appreciation of being inside such a divine creature. "I want you to enjoy every second that we spend, and you already know I'm a big fan of your body as well."

"A big fan doesn't even begin to cover it…" Jade smirked, trying to breathe normally. She maintained her lazy pace, enjoying the feeling of him stretching her out and his shaft rubbing in all the right ways across her velvet walls. "I'm practically obsessed with your body too… I mean… you've seen me fangirl out whenever I see your cock… I'd ask for its autograph, but I feel like it's left a permanent impression in my cervix, like the handprints at Mann's."

"Sorry for that…"

"Don't you dare fucking apologize for that shit, Benson…" Jade said, rocking back and forth, almost bouncing on him. "I loved every second of it and I wanted you to mark me. I feel like a lock that only one key can truly open."

"That's a fair metaphor…" he whispered, reaching out to scratch up and down her back, leaving slight pink claw marks, that he knew would fade fast. "Or simile, I should say. Especially since you are the key to my happiness."

"You are so adorably cheesy…" she laughed, trying to return to focus on her task and not his stupid perfect smile and laugh and charm that made her want in in a hundred different carnal ways, and ten thousand that were sweet and innocent.

Soon Freddie pulled his hand away from brushing up and down her back to brace on the edge of the tub beside his right hip so he could slowly push up to meet her gentle bounces.

"Eohhh!" Jade laughed out at feeling his pelvis buck up to hit her ass. She looked over her shoulders to see his devilish smirk then felt his left arm loop between her arms and back to hold her while he used his braced right hand and digging his heels against the floor to pick up his matching thrusting.

She threw her head back and yelled in surprise of him pulling her back to rest against his chest with her arms trapped between them and his shaft sliding into her at a new angle and stretching her in a wholly new slant, "AHHGGH! FUCK! FREDDIE!"

He was able to maintain the bouncing for several more seconds, allowing her to get used to it or so she thought as he started jack hammering into her hot and swollen slick sex. Her feet were having trouble maintaining contact on the ground. She rode it out with labored breaths and screams until he slowed down again, getting over another rush of lust for her.

Jade looked over her shoulder and took several deep breaths then she straightened up with him letting go of her arms so she could regain her balance, him holding her hips for stability. She began slowly riding him again, having an easier time with the angle and the pure slickness of her opening to allow him to glide in the tight confines. Their joined crotches were soaked with her tasty dew from her multiple releases and made a slight squishy noise under the slapping flesh.

"God, Jade…" Freddie enjoyed the incredible sensation around him but noticed the slickness over his balls and around his shaft. A devious idea came to mind while she bounced off his abdomen. He gave her right ass cheek a light slap and growled, "You just love riding me don't you… you just can't get enough of impaling yourself… Of stretching those tasty lips to their limits while that hot and wet love hole just swallows my cock… for that tight, but beyond perfect fit… and then doing it over and over… I know you love it… you're dripping down my balls right now… and you're just so horny for it all aren't you?"

"You're goddamn right I am…" Jade picked up her pace and spat out with a little spittle leaving her lips. "You can make me drench my panties with just a look… just thinking about you and what you have and could do gets me so hot and bothered, I can't think straight… I was in class a couple weeks ago and I saw a pic you posted on The Slap where you were showing off your biceps… shirtless… I faked having diarrhea so that I could rush to the bathroom, and… relieve those feelings you created. You're the reason I have to keep spare underwear in my locker. And I fucking love it… and I love that you're going to make me… make me… gush again…"

"Then gush, Jade… get it all out," he whispered, running his hands all over her body, moving one hand over her perfectly curvy ass and playfully smacking it. "Let me her your cries as the flood overtakes you… let me see your soul burst from your body in blinding white light… let me feel your molten core grab me tight as you marinate my cock with your sweetest nectar, as you dribble onto the floor.

"Fuck, you're good…" she clenched her teeth and bounced a little harder as she growled, "Oh shit… oh, fucking shit… I… I…"

"I think you might need to get those urges under control before you embarrass yourself in public one day…" He gave her another playful slap on the opposite cheek to encourage her riding and teased, "I can't very well have you cum while walking you down a red carpet…"

"Ooohh… unghh…" she moaned, knowing the image was something she prayed for constantly. To be famous enough to attend some fancy award gala with him on her arm. "Then you'll just have to fuck me good and hard in the limo there… that might sate me long enough before we can sneak off to a closet and you can take me again…"

"You are impossibly insatiable…" he teased, playfully slapping her ass some more and thrusting up against her bounces a little harder. "No way I'd risk messing up your designer dress or carefully styled hair especially when you are so likely to win so many of the awards."

"Now, you're just being a flatterer…" Jade smiled, wishing that what he was saying might one day be the truth. "And you wouldn't have to worry about staining the dress or anything like that because you know I'd swallow every ounce of your treat, extra careful not to spill a single drop… or maybe you come inside me so, as those paparazzi and entertainment reporter creeps are taking pictures, I can feel content feeling it all slowly seep out and down my thigh, a secret to all but you…"

"God, that's some hot imagery, baby…" he growled, giving it to her a little harder and no longer meeting her bounces, but heading them off, causing a massive crash of their sexes at uneven points. "It would be so bad to do… so wrong…"

"You're right… I am a bad girl. A bad girl for you…" she purred right back at him, thrusting her ass backwards and arching her back to poke her chest out further. She bounced a few more times, dropping her weight particularly hard on him and she leaned forward bracing her hands completely on his knees then muttered past her swollen lips,, "I'm everything you want me to be… what you need me to be… a bad girl… a good girl… a mean girl… anything… but for this… for now, there's no question… I need to be punished… for being such a naughty little slut… I need a little… discipline… having these dirty whore thoughts and fantasies and…"

SMACK!

"Ungh…" Jade moaned, her mouth contorting in the overwhelming pain and pleasure combo. "Just like that… make it burn…"

SMACK!

"You gonna keep being a bad girl?" he growled, trying to get into the mindset. "You gonna keep being a dirty little slut… thinking about getting fucked on your way just so you can put off the need for another good fuck for a few brief minutes…"

SMACK!

"I can't…" Jade cried out. "I can't help myself."

SMACK! SMACK!

"I can't stop all the dirty thoughts of you and your cock…"

SMACK!

"Then confess them to me…" he growled, rubbing her reddening ass as he thrust in and out of her. "Tell me what you think about…"

"Sometimes, I lay awake at night, opening my mouth wide, praying you'll arrive and feed me your meat so that I can service you, sucking that thing like my life depended on it, living to serve you, and maybe if I'm good, you'll let me drink your delicious cum…"

SMACK!

"And sometimes," she continued, "I lay, and then sleep, face down with my ass in the air, hoping and praying you'll burst through the door and mount me, fucking me over, under on, in, against every single inch of my room and my house. My slutty little holes fucking ache to be filled by your enormous fucking cock. Both of them…"

"What a dirty girl…" Freddie sneered as he delivered a few more slaps on each cheek, turning them a lovely hue of pink, causing her to let out screams of pleasure and force herself backwards to rub her back against his muscular chest. "I don't know what I can do with that… I guess I just need to sneak in one night, and show you exactly what happens when your body invites me like that…"

"Mmmm…" she whispered, getting lost in the fantasy of him climbing through her window as she was so vulnerable. "I'd let you do whatever you wanted… you could fuck me however you desired. I'd be at your mercy…"

"At my mercy, sure…" he smiled, almost matching the devious looks she'd give, "but fucking you… just like that? Just seems wrong. I think I'd start with something a little less subtle on how a girl should behave…"

"Like wh-"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"FUCKING SHITT! That stings! That's—fuck!" She lifted her chin and glanced up at the ceiling with her breasts bouncing wildly and began to beg as the pain subsided, "That's right baby… spank your bad little girl… slap my slutty little ass… teach me a lesson… teach me… punish me… oh fuck…FUUUUUCK MEeeee…" She trailed off and rolled her eyes back as the pleasurable knot in her lower gut twisted harder and she muttered in bated breath, "…I can't… not… not yet… not… fuck!"

The handsome fellow from Seattle stopped his slightly less than gentle spanking, concerned he crossed some line, but was relieved that everything was alright when her rapture overwhelmed her again and her body went into a complete seizure with nerves firing and giving mixed signals to her muscles, particularly her legs. Her stems jolted up and she fell backwards on his chest, signaling him to wrap his arms around her midsection to anchor her to his rod as she was jerking so much that she's threatening to spasm off his manhood.

"Fr-Freddie… Freddddddddiiiiieee... I-" she rolled her head back and forth on his left shoulder and repeatedly muttered his name as her inner muscles milked his shaft again. "I… Freddie… I…"

"Shh… you're safe…" he kissed her neck and whispered to her that she was alright and protectively held her. "I've got you and I won't ever let you fall…"

The wave finally passed after a minute and Jade fell back onto his chest and rolled her head back, making her feel completely weak against him and not just from his overwhelming strength. Freddie's hand naturally moved up to cup her heaving breasts and lazily massaged them, never wanting to neglect them or miss the opportunity to make sure they were having the attention they deserved.

Jade braced her hands on his knees and pushed up, lifting her ass off his pelvis and shaft with a loud slurp, and leaving another viscous trail of nectar on his shaft, trimmed pubic hair, and balls. She managed to stand, but her legs felt wobbly and weak.

Freddie grabbed her hips and immediately felt like she was little more than jelly in his hands. He thought about bringing her back down to sit and recover a bit more, but then noticed that she had finally worked up a decent layer of sweat on her skin. He sneakily grinned and suggested, "It looks like we've gotten pretty dirty…"

"Certainly one word for it…" Jade weakly smiled and nodded her head, giving out a little laugh. "And one word with more than a few meanings…"

"Well, let's see if we can't take care of a couple of those…" He stood up and maintained his hold on her hips, placing a kiss on her left shoulder then turned the 'corner' with her to the glass shower. She rested her head on his right shoulder and wrapped her right arm over his stomach while he maintained one arm wrapped behind her back and the hand resting on her hip while his other hand opened the shower door. He leaned in further to turn the water on then waited a few seconds to get the water just warm enough then helped her step inside. "Just relax… I've got you."

She kissed his cheek then stepped under the water while he protectively held her hips to help her stand, allowing her to close her eyes and brushing her hands over her face and over the crown of her head to smooth her hair back. She dropped her hands then braced them in front of her against the various shades of earthy brown colored tile wall, letting the water warm and cooled her burning hot, at least to her, skin at the same time and relaxing her muscles. She took the opportunity to take several deep breaths, calming her breathing to recover once more.

Freddie leaned back against the opposite glass wall to enjoy the sight, his hand naturally moved to grip his solid and slick rod. He lazily stroked himself as his eyes roamed over her backside, loving her smooth skin and curves, seeing the outer edge of her breasts, the light flair of her hips, and her fantastic ass. He knew he should have blown any number of times with her this morning, but he was thankful for the workout last night and his honed stamina for lasting this long for her enjoyment. As he was captivated by the sight, he didn't realize that his hand had picked up some speed and force until he felt a sudden spike in pleasure.

"Shit…" he licked his lips, wanting to satisfy that animalistic desire, so he got up and walked up behind her as she finished rinsing off her body, almost growling as he kissed the side of her ear. "Did I ever tell you how incredibly fucking gorgeous you are?"

"Maybe once or twice…" she smiled, letting the water take her and enjoy his slight teasing along with the never-ending compliments, "but I also never get tired of hearing it."

"In that case, I should probably go through the list…" he breathed heavy hot air against her neck and ear as his right fingertips traced over each and every part as he discussed it. "Your jet black hair contrasts so perfectly with that alabaster skin, and whether it's curly, or straighter, or wet and matted, I can't help but run my fingers through it. Your eyes pierce through my very soul and they convey such emotions… I always know I'm in danger of an early release when you look up at me when you're… down there. Which leads me to that mouth… god what a mouth… so kissable, and so capable of such incredible oral talents, and that's not even counting how much I fall in love with you every time you smile or the words that drip out that could just as easily be honey as poison. Every inch of your skin is so touchable and I cannot get enough of touching and tasting as much of you as I can, each and every day, despite the fact that you look like you are made of easily breakable porcelain, because I know you are stronger and more durable than steel. And these breasts… indescribable. They are big and soft, but still heavy enough to slip through my fingers. Arguably the greatest pair I've ever seen and probably some of the best in the world. Then there's that tight tummy, still soft, but no real pudge either. Same with that incredible little butt of yours… night as tight as Tori's or as well rounded, but it's wider, giving me plenty of room to spank… And then there's this…"

Jade swallowed her throat as she felt his fingers creep down from her stomach to her still recovering sex, ready to hiss out relief the moment his fingers made contact, but they never did, which made her a little disappointed...

"I've always felt like there was no way that someone could ever really be The One when there are 7 billion people in the world, but feeling myself inside you… I just knew…" he whispered, sounding a little more 'Beastly' already. He grabbed her hips and turned her to their right to face the closed and secure door, drawing a surprised laugh from her. He took another step, causing her to press the side of her face, chest and palms of her hands against the glass without complaint. He gripped her left hip and gripped his base to line himself back up with her. He brushed his crown up and down her slick flower a few times and muttered, "You might be trying to cool off, but you look so damn hot… I need to be back inside you… I need to feel you around me… I need to be a part of you… please..."

"That you even have to ask is ridiculous…" Jade licked her lips and puffed out a breath then looked at him from the corner of her right eye and grinned her permission. "I'm completely naked with my ass sticking out to tease you more and more, and you think you need to ask for permission to fuck my brains out? Come on…"

"Old habits…" Freddie whispered as he lined his spongy head with her opening and brushed a few times up and down her petals then placed a gentle pressure against her to allow him to slip past her lips. He maintained the gentle force to carefully slide further and further into her tight and slick sheath.

"Uhhooommm…" Jade let out a deep sigh, feeling full and complete again with him inside her, then pushed back a little to encourage him to push to the hilt. "Give me the whole thing baby… show me that perfect fit. Never stop reminding me that, while it feels at least a size too small, my pussy was made to fit your long, thick, hard god of a cock… Don't deny me the rest… I need to feel those tiny little pube hairs tickling the inner curve of my ass…"

He obliged and pressed his lower pelvis against her ass to squish the soft flesh and swallow him completely as he pushed tightly against her cervix, still demanding entry to her womb, a request she'd gladly fulfill. He moved his right hand and grabbed her right shoulder and let his left hand roam up and down her other side, brushing his thumb over the outer edge of her breast. He kissed the side of her neck, just pausing long enough for them to feel connected and at peace before he continued their lovemaking.

After they both relaxed in their shared embrace, Freddie slowly pulled his ass back to withdraw from her tunnel, sliding the underside of his shaft and glands across her internal bundle of nerves, causing her to shiver once more. They shared a deep groan and moan from the mutual satisfaction then paused for a moment for them to ride the pleasure out. Freddie took a few deep breaths and lazily pushed back inside her to the hilt.

"That's it… I want to feel it deep…" she groaned, trying to fight back the feeling that she was already on her way to another explosion. "No more of these shallow thrusts where you only go halfway in when you thrust… If I wanted someone who could only go that far in, with half your length, I'd have stayed with Beck…"

"Sucks for him…" Freddie said, feeling a little bad for Beck, but the second of sympathy was soon wiped out by the sight of her body spasming slightly as he filled her so fully, she doubted even a thin condom would have fit between them, as if she would ever make him wear one. He repeated his slow sawing for several cycles, causing Jade to shiver and giggle, something she wasn't accustomed of doing, but was more than happy to do with him, until he picked up a steady pace. They softly huffed at his solid stride, causing her ass to jiggle with each bounce and popping with slapping flesh and pressed her chest harder and partially squishing it against the glass surface. His inkling of desire grew in being this close and dominating of her, so his body naturally pulled back to straighten up and took a tighter grip on her right shoulder and her left hip for the leverage needed to increase his pace and power with deep thrusts, the sound of rapid and hard slapping flesh echoing loudly in the resonating shower.

"This body is so fucking beautiful…" the 'Beast' growled out in a possessive tone as it rattled against the cage in his soul, "…and it belongs to me… it's mine… every inch, every movement, every orgasm… everything you do and everything you have done… It all is mine now…"

"Yes! Fucking yes it does!" Jade pushed her ass back to meet his thrusts and shouted between every smack of her ass meeting his lower pelvis. "My body is yours… has been since the moment we first kissed… anytime, anywhere, any way you want it… there's not a single piece of me that doesn't crave you… that doesn't ache with the desire to feel your cock… they are all as eager as I am… my hands desperately want to stroke that fucking cock, using both hands, twisting up and down, going faster and harder as you get close so you can fire all over my slutty little face… you know my mouth wants your cock back in it, stretching my lips, slipping my tongue out a bit just to make room as you push it deep, fucking my throat, and I pray I can be like Vega and let you slip further down in there so I can take every inch until you pump that hot load right into my stomach, or gift my mouth with it so I can savor your flavor on my tongue for days… my tits feel so warm and loved when they're wrapped around that thick and long piece, sliding in and out and in and out between my flesh, helping you along to that explosion where I can get some on my face but also get some nice pearlescent jewelry out of it… my pussy makes no bones about how much it wants that Bone Ranger deep inside, fucking the shit out of me whether I'm standing, sitting, laying, bending, against a wall, it's all in the name of being your dedicated fucksleeve until you christen my insides with that hot white paint, covering my walls with shot after shot, including the moment you flood my womb with all you have to give… even my fucking ass is on edge just thinking about how you would take it and how it would feel… it's all yours! Just for you… Any, and every, way you want it! My body exists solely to serve yours…"

Although he wanted to argue and say that her pleasure was what he was devoted to, he was too caught up in her submission. He leered and propped with a taunting manner, "Really? You're really surrendering… completely… to me?!"

She used the leverage of her chest and hands on the glass to push back against his thrusting and shouted with chasing breath, "Abso-fucking-lutely! Stuck in traffic and need to release some tension? Whip your cock out and I'll give you roadhead like you wouldn't believe, and I'll keep sucking your cock long after we start moving again. Feel an itch at a dinner party? I'll reach into your pants and stroke that massive thing until it gives me some lotion of my own. Once we're in school together, and you get a bad grade, as if that could happen, and you need to work out some frustration? One word and I'll meet you in the room, or even that building in the bathroom, or the closet, or even the goddamn hallway, skirt hiked up, panties to the side, my pussy aching to feel you impale me and fuck me as hard and fast as you want until my tight little cunt is so worn out and soaked in our combined cum that you forget all about that grade. I mean it. Anywhere, anytime and anything… I'm yours and I don't want anything or anyone else!"

"I'm going to have to test that out when I get back…" Freddie muttered as he grunted a few times in time with his pounding against her ass. "Or when you… come up for… prom…"

"I literally cannot wait…" she mewed, moaning as he started hitting the perfect spot as his sponge-y head rammed a particularly live nerve ending. "I'm fucking shaking with anticipation of my future as your forever fuckdoll…"

"I'm going to push your very limits… and I think I'll need you pretty often…" He accentuated his point with a few slower, but harder thrusts then leaned over and rested his chest on her back, putting part of his weight on her to press against the glass. He brought his lips to her right ear whispered above her heaving breath, "How do you feel being on display for anyone to see? How would you feel if the others walked in here? You had to have woken up the whole house this morning, so they're definitely wide awake and listening to you. You'd love for Tori or Cat or even Sam to walk in here and watch you get pounded good and hard… your tits pressed against this glass so they look enormous, while your cheek and half open mouth with hanging tongue presses against it as well, so they know in an instant how well you've been fucked. Or that about just a general audience watching… a roomful of people watching your pale beauties, now bright pink being smashed so hard against the shower door, digging those rock hard nipples into those perfect tits, all while being fucked to absolute oblivion… They'd put this in a museum. The Ideal of Fucking, they'd call it. People would come, literally, from all over just to see what a truly devoted cockslut looked like getting drilled in her natural habitat, and every single day, there'd guys jacking off, shooting against the glass and girls fingering themselves until they exploded from the sight before wiping their cum soaked fingers against where that hot little tongue of yours sits… let the whole world see what a whore you truly are in private to me…"

"I am a whore!" Jade pushed hard with her palms and grounded back at him as she tried to string thoughts together, but just uttered the first things that came to mind, "I am a filthy fucking cock hungry obedient whore! A dirty little submissive slut whore for you and no one else! I'm your whore and fuckdoll and bad little girl and your pet and anything else you want from me! I don't even have to just be your fuckdoll in private, you know… I'll do anything anywhere you could ever want! You can fuck my mouth, tits and pussy anytime you want! I want you to make me your personal fuckdoll and cum-dumpster for the rest of my life!"

"Alright then, my dutiful little dick worshipper… answer me this…" He leaned over her, putting his weight on her back and pressing her torso almost painfully tight against the glass, and growled into her ear while maintaining his hard thrusts, "What about Tori? Is she your whore or are you her whore? Can you be that devoted to me and to her too?"

"Tori?" Jade paused for a second as if she had forgotten everything that existed outside this bathroom. "Ohhh yeah… her. I…"

Freddie's questions cut right through the lusty haze in Jade's mind, bringing her to a grinding stop, in more ways than one, causing him to sheath completely into her. She looked over her right shoulder and gave him a look that showed that she was completely torn apart by the thought in her mind and heart, between feeling ashamed that Tori wasn't even a thought since he popped in that morning, and the overwhelming lust that followed made it so there was no chance to worry about the Latina. She tried to speak but can't find words, pulling her right hand off the glass door and gently biting her pointer finger and lower lip, clearly conflicted.

"It's okay… it's really okay…" he kissed her cheek then closed his eyes and whispered in a tone that suggested that the 'Beast' was retreating, "I told you last night when we were finishing… when I was trying to go just a little bit longer… You're my goddess… I don't feel jealous of Tori's love for you nor your love for her… you deserve all that love you think you don't deserve and more… don't ever feel guilty… don't feel guilty for showing the love you've buried in your heart and letting it out. Sometimes we get lost and we lose focus in moments like this… just don't forget her when the fog clears."

"It's just…" Jade closed her eyes and fought the urge to cry, feeling that she didn't deserve this level of devotion and understanding. "I just feel so happy with you both and I can't help but feel bad that I didn't give her a single thought this whole time. You'd never forget, right? About either one of us? It's hard to accept such kindness and understanding when you're so perfect. Maybe she's the same way… maybe that's why I see you two and… well, I can't help but-"

"Do you want to know about my feelings for her?" Freddie asked, pushing even further into her as he pressed her against the glass getting close to her face, pulling back and pushing in slightly with each punctuation. "Do you really want to know what I think and feel when I look at her? I care about her… I've probably even fallen for her in a way I didn't think was possible, but I also know you love her just as much, if not more and… as much as I respect and think a lot of her… she couldn't handle this… she couldn't handle what we do… how we do it… not for long anyway, not like you… not like my goddess… you're one of a kind… she'd last for maybe two, three releases… but you… our love is stronger than our bodies… and I wanted to give to you every ounce of love I could manage before I left… I wanted you to experience everything I want for you before I had to go… make love to you in all the ways I can't tomorrow… soft, hard, sweet, animalistic… all the releases and mind blowing orgasms I'm not going to personally be able to give you while I'm gone… I could never do this… to this level… with any other person…"

"Freddie…" Jade closed her eyes, not bothering to fight back the tears this time and letting them fall. She made a decision, a decision she had actually made fairly early on in their relationship, before they'd even had sex, but after she realized that she would be having his children one day. She blinked a few times then opened her eyes to meet his lovely brown eyes that she could drown in from the sheer volume of his love. She found her voice and whispered, "Freddie… pull out…"

"Oh… ok…" Freddie mentally wondered why she would make such a request, but didn't hesitate to pull his hips back and slowly withdraw from her slick confines, with a slight slurp from the vacuum pressure. He hoped that he hadn't said something that had unsettled their arrangement, but he had to be honest with her or their relationship was doomed to failure. He tried to keep the worry out of his voice and asked, "Did I… say something wrong?"

"I don't believe that's possible actually." She turned and faced him, smiling through the tears and cupped his cheeks. She gave him a slow and powerful kiss, easing his worry then pulled back and answered, "You didn't say anything wrong… I just… I know for sure now that want to give you all of me."

"A gift I gladly accept and reciprocate…" Freddie smiled in relief and replied, "I thought that's what we were doing here, though… giving everything we had to one another… soft, hard and everything in between."

"There is one other thing…" she sighed, still feeling unsure about whether she could physically handle what was coming next, even if she knew mentally and emotionally she truly desired it. "One last thing I need to give you before you leave this weekend…"

Freddie knotted his brow, not understanding what she meant, but was patient with whatever she had in mind.

"Stay here for just a second…" Jade left him standing in the shower and stepped out. She walked to the bathroom counter and grabbed another fresh towel to wipe away some of the excess water off her body then dropped at the end of the counter. She leaned down, giving Freddie fine view of her ass, and pulled open a drawer. She rummaged through it until she found a bottle of lubricant. She turned to face him with a wicked smile on her face while she held the small bottle and spoke with a lot more confidence than she felt, "What I want to give you… is something no one else has ever really had… what I want you to have… is my anal virginity…"

"I'm sorry…" Freddie looked at her stunned, blinking several times then asked, "You want me to do what?"

"Maybe I should draw a diagram on the foggy window here…" Jade snorted a laugh and answered, "I want you to stick your…"

She cut herself off as she realized that she didn't want to sound raunchy and vulgar as this was meant to be something special between them even if most people thought it was the last thing possible.

"I understand the mechanics Jade, but I just…" the handsome teen that had saved her heart remarked as he nervously laughed and held up his hands in surrender as he continued, trying to suppress any nervous chuckles. "Okay, don't get me wrong… I've thought about it… a lot… and we've joked about it a few times because yeah…you have a fine ass and I know I really teased you in that secret room at the school, but… I never seriously considered doing that…"

"You haven't?" Jade knotted her brow, confused and perhaps a little hurt by his words. "You don't want-"

"Oh, it's not about want at all, baby…" Freddie recognized the look in her eyes and hastily continued, "I haven't ever thought it was possible because… well, not to brag, but…" He glanced down to his still mostly hard shaft and bashfully finished, "you know better than anyone given all the comments you make… I'm a pretty good size and the last thing I would ever want to do is really hurt you… getting a little carried away when we're lost in the haze is one thing—like your bruises from Sam—but it's another to do something that would clearly hurt you and… something that can only cause you pain without the pleasure… I don't want to make you think I'm just using your body for my own gratification. I knew you enjoyed that little insertion tease with Sam last time when it was me and her, but… I seriously don't see how you could enjoy such a thing with me."

"You just proved my point…" Jade sighed in relief at hearing his very valid and heartfelt concerns about his hesitation. She smiled and walked the last few paces to step back into the shower and just inches away from his body. She looked him in the eyes and responded, "And that's all the more reason why I'm absolutely sure that I want to give that to. I couldn't…that's not true… I could have been patient and believed there was someone who was my one out there, but I did something just to keep a semi-hot guy from dumping me… I was so stupid… and I didn't wait to find you to give my true virginity to, but I can… I can at least give this to you."

"You don't have to do anything with me out of some misplaced guilt. You don't have to feel guilty about sharing that with Beck. You loved him at the time and I think there will always be a little piece of your heart that will care about him because he was your first love…" Freddie countered, tenderly gripped her biceps, brushing his hands up and down her arms. He swallowed down some of his anxiety then uttered, voicing a mild fear that he had pushed down after their answers to Tori about whether they regretted their first times and they gave opposite answers, "Do you… hold it against me for not waiting to find you… that I shared that with Sam first?"

Jade instinctively shook her head and muttered, "No… I really wish it was me, but I can't… I can't take that away from you. It wasn't some self-destructive rash decision like mine… I know it was truly special for you and I still see the deep love and care you feel toward each other when I see you two… I wouldn't want you to feel guilty about anything, but just… let me give all of myself to you."

Freddie sighed in relief from her answer, but focused on the second half and answered, "You already have… you love me."

She looked back at him with questioning eyes, showing that she wasn't necessarily in agreement with the statement.

After several more seconds of awkward silence, Freddie continued with a nervous voice, "Okay… if you feel that way… I would love to share my first time… doing that… with you too—if it was enjoyable for you." His smile and confidence grew as he added, "That's the one condition you can't talk me out of."

Jade's smile grew and nodded her head, touched once again for his concern for her.

The handsome teen cocked his head to the side and sounded nervous again, "But… I thought if it was going to happen… it would be in a more romantic setting, not on a whim in the shower and me leaving this evening. It should be special for you because it means so much to you."

"I did imagine it happening a little differently… during a romantic night, but… how about just a little? Just so we can feel each other? Then we can save us really making love later. Maybe when I head up there for your prom."

"Okay… just to get a feel then later… I'll really make it a special night for you."

"Unless…" The dark haired goddess smiled, feeling love filling her being and assured once again this was the right decision, and a sly smile growing across her face, "it feel just as amazing as I feel like it would and I can't help myself."

"Deal…" he awkwardly grinned with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Do you ah… need a few minutes to get ready… to ah…"

Jade knotted her brow, wondering what he meant then it hit her. She uncomfortably laughed, "First off, girls don't do that. And second, I ah… took care of my… personal business… in my bathroom before I came in here so… yeah…"

She walked past Freddie and faced the opposite wall to show her back to him, not wanting to think on the preparations beforehand that would be necessary for this moment. She squirted some of the lubricant on her pointer, middle and ring finger of her right hand then sat the bottle on a triangle ledge into the left corner at the end of the shower. She parted her legs further and rested her chest against the warm surface of the wall from all the hot water spraying. She gripped her left ass cheek and pulled it to the side while her right hand moved between her cheeks and brushed over her puckered hole, shivering at the contact.

She looked over her right shoulder and asked with a teasing smile, "Do you mind giving a hand?"

Freddie walked to her and leaned to his right to pick up the bottle on the knee level ledge then squirted a bit on his left hand middle finger. He turned the bottle over and poured a line from his partially weakened rod from his crown to his base then placed the bottle back on the ledge. He moved his finger between her cheeks and replaced her fingers, brushing the pad of his middle finger over her slowly relaxing ring while his other hand began to rub the lubricant into his skin, making sure he was well prepared for her, besides just having her natural lubricant covering him.

Jade lifted her chin and sighed, closing her eyes at the tingling sensation of his massaging finger. It wasn't as intense as his tongue back there from earlier, but it was raising the anticipation that was satisfying of what she was going to be experiencing in the next few minutes. She may have had her reservations due to his size, but she knew she would be safe with him and no matter what the next few minutes held, it would be worth dealing with the pain.

Freddie brushed a few more times to make sure she was ready and relaxed enough before he pushed the tip of his finger through her ring then wiggled a bit.

"Unnghh…"Jade sighed then giggled as it was a ticklish sensation then moaned deeper and pushed her chest against the wall as he carefully sunk his finger deeper into her, to the second joint. "Oooohh… shit…"

He kissed her left cheek and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… I'm fine…" she huffed out and laughed, "I've had your finger in there before, you know…"

"Just checking…" he kissed her cheek a second time and carefully withdrew to just the first joint then pushed back inside to the second knuckle again, letting her muscles relax with the intrusion for several seconds then pulled back again. "It's going to be a lot more than a finger and if this is too much, I can-"

"I know…" Jade's breath steadily increased as the slow, lazy pumping attempted to relax her muscles. It was slightly stimulating with the top side of his finger brushing against her wall towards her front, giving her a bit of pleasure while she tried to clear her mind. She needed to be relaxed if she was going to take him, a challenge to be sure, but one she was confident she could handle. "I'm just enjoying this…"

"And I'm enjoying that you are enjoying it…" Freddie maintained his gentle pumping for maybe a minute, getting her used to having something inside her backdoor. He wished they had done a little bit more planning, perhaps getting one of her toys to help her adjust, but this was the situation he faced. He pulled out the finger to the tip then warned, "I'm going to try for another finger, so…"

Jade's eyes remained closed and she licked her lips, nodding for him to continue his probing.

The Seattle teen took a shallow breath then rubbed around her loosening hole with the pads of his middle and ring finger a few times then carefully pushed inside to the first joints.

"Uunnnnnghhh…" She leaned her head back, letting her hair tickle her back and grunt again from the larger intrusion. "That's… whew… something."

He carefully observed her, especially her tensing muscles and seeing her slightly trembling. He slowly pushed more, taking a painstakingly slow pace—in more ways than one—to slip to his second joints. He held his fingers there then slowly withdrew to just keep the tips inside then pushed back just as slowly. He repeated a few more cycles, each one being a little easer to slip inside her.

"Shit… I don't think I can handle waiting for three…" she moaned. "I need… I'm ready…"

"Alright…" He withdrew his fingers and saw that it was clean then gripped her left hip and gripped his slick rod to line his crown up to her opening that still looked far too small and tight to accept him. He had pushed his crown into her Friday in a rush, but he knew he had hurt her a bit. He hoped it wouldn't be the case this time and his intention was to push as much as she could handle inside of her then stop, leaving it at that, but this was her experience and whatever she wanted, he would follow. "Okay baby, I'm going to push in. You tell me if it's too much, okay?"

Jade's eyes were closed and she breathlessly "Okay…"

He leaned forward and demanded with an authoritative voice in her ear, not taking any chances that she was going to placate him, "Okay?"

She slightly turned her head to meet his eye with the corner of her left eye, confirming his unmovable stance on wanting her to be honest with her. "Yes… I'll tell you."

"Right…"

He looked down at her cheeks and his spongy head touching her ring, each coated thoroughly and her looking slightly relaxed with the finger banging. He gripped his shaft just under his crown and pushed forward, putting a steady pressure on her opening until his crown popped past the ring, which wrapped around just behind his glands in an instant.

Uuuhhhnnghhh…" Jade grunted from deep in her chest then deeply whimpered at feeling the sizable helmet inside her back passage. She took a few deep breaths, remembering what it was like with his surprise pop in the secret room. "Fuuuckkk…"

He rubbed his hands up and down her sides, getting her right side coated with the film of lubricant on his hand as he further attempted to show his attention and assurance to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay…" she moaned through gritted teeth. "I've handled this part before…"

He nodded then moved his hands back to take a firm hold of her hips and slowly pushed forward, sinking his shaft just past his crown by a fraction of an inch. He closed his eyes and groaned, feeling a warmth and tightness he couldn't believe or even begin to describe and he was just maybe a fifth into her. It was an incredible massaging feeling as her body tried to naturally push him out, greater than he had even felt at Cat's tightness in her climaxing honey pot.

Freddie couldn't deny that it was definitely a treat to be inside her, but his moment of pleasure was interrupted with Jade spat out with spittle leaving her bottom lip, "Fuck! FUCKING SHIT!"

"Sorry…" He stopped and realized he had crept further inside her tight confines by probably another inch into her while he was distracted and that she had felt another spike of pain. He paused with the sudden shout that he recognized as pain instead of pleasure and saw her partial profile of distress on Jade's beautiful features. "Jade, do you want me to stop? Do you need me to pull out?"

Jade frantically shook her head and muttered through heaving breaths that showed she was having trouble accepting him, "No, no… I'm okay… it hurts a little, but it's okay… we expected that…" She pulled her right hand off the tile and shifted her left hand to brace her forearm against the wall and between her face. She dipped her free hand between her legs and started rubbing her lips and love button, trying to tip the balance back to pleasure. She sighed when she felt a slight spike of pleasure tingling from her center that beat back the pain in her backdoor. While there was nothing little about this entire process, especially the pain, she was grateful there was plenty of lubricant for her not to feel a burning sensation.

He took a few deep breaths and asked in a nearly pleading tone, "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head and breathed out, "Keep going… I can… I can take it… please… please keep going… you just have to… keep it slow…"

"Alright…" He slowly started again, taking his time and watched as he moved at a snail's pace into sinking more of his rod into her.

She was trembling in his grasp and her breath was nearly racing. Her finger was in overdrive in rubbing her opening to keep the pleasure up, but it was a losing battle as he reached about a third of the way into her. She pulled her hand away from between her legs and moved back on the wall, feeling that was a losing proposition of attention. She pulled back her hand and balled it into a fist then struck the bottom of it against the wall.

The pain was beginning to overwhelm her, desperately blinking with tears running down her cheeks. She pulled her hand back again and pounded the wall, more and more, turning the bottom edge of her hand red from the impact.

Her pounding on the wall caught Freddie's attention, slowing his movement into her tightening confines. She fought the tears and the pain and the humiliation at her inability to accept him, finally dropping her tough girl demeanor and crying out, "Poughkeepsie! Poughkeepsie! Fucking God! Poughkeepsie!"

Freddie stopped pushing inside her, momentarily confused why she would shout such a word then realized that it was her safety word. His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as he realized how much pain she had successfully hid from him, slowly withdrawing.

She quickly bowed her head to rest her forehead on the tile and shamefully uttered, "I'm… I'm sorry Freddie… I can't…" She hitched her breath, trying to ignore the pain of him simply being inside her, then sobbed out, "I can't… I can't take anymore… my body… I'm just not built… for this… oh God, please… forgive me, I just…"

Freddie took his right hand off her hip and rubbed it up and down her back, trying to relax and calm her, even comfort her as he tried to think of the least sexy thought he could imagine to get himself to deflate even a little bit to make it easier to withdraw. He thought for a moment to reach over and turn the shower to full blast cold, but thought better of it not to startle her. He couldn't wait any longer, so he carefully leaned his hips back to slowly pull back from her, unfortunately earning another painful groan from her.

"Uuuuuggghhhh…" Jade groaned out as his shaft pulled back then his head popped past her ring that didn't want to let him go. Her starfish tightened, not fully closed at the moment, but pulsing with each of her heartbeats, showing the gaping aftermath.

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "No, Jade, baby it's alright. You don't ever have to be sorry about anything. It's okay. I promise it's okay." He kissed her left cheek multiple times through the words, hoping that she would believe him.

Jade didn't look convinced and was too ashamed to meet his eyes even if her vision was blurred with her tears. She turned her head and buried her face into the side of her neck, hitching her breath a few times. "I thought I was strong enough… good enough… I should be able to…"

"Hush…" His hands moved to brush up and down her front, stopping just below her breasts to help calm her trembling then slipped his hands underneath her knees and picked her up bridle style. She huffed another breath at the sudden relief on her legs and then stepped out of the shower to walk them to the bathroom sink. He eased her down, careful with her sitting on the marble countertop.

Jade hissed from the contact but slid a bit so she was mostly resting on her tailbone and displaying her flower and starfish off the edge of the counter.

Freddie grabbed a hanging washrag from one of the towel racks and turned to the sink and turned on the warm water. He picked up a bar of soap then lathered up the rag. He turned to her and carefully held her left leg wide and dipped the rag over her backdoor, carefully washing her juices and the slick oil lubricant off in small circles.  
She closed her eyes and bit into her bottom lip, the warmth and his tenderness relaxing the soreness she was feeling in her rear, but it did little to relieve her inner troubles and disappointment. "I'm sorry…"

"I told you… stop apologizing…" He removed the rag and heard the water running again to her left then a few moments later, she felt the rag with the gentle force of two fingers behind it on her again, wiping away the soapy and oily residue from the washing. The softness of the rag left her body then she heard the running water again then felt on rag on her one more time to finish cleaning her.

Jade opened her eyes to see him drop the rag into the sink then thoroughly washed his hands. She watched him dry his hands then dig through a cabinet for a few seconds, still feeling the shame for her failure in not being able to take him. She was Jade 'Fucking' West and nothing was impossible for her, but she just couldn't give that last piece of her to the man that she loved with all her heart. He deserved to have every inch of her body at his disposal like she claimed he did, and she failed to live up to that promise.

As she mentally berated herself, his face lit up as he found what he was looking for and pulled a bottle of ointment from the cabinet. He turned to her again and squirted some ointment on his middle finger and start rubbing in circles over her starfish as it continued to close to its original tightness.

She closed her eyes again, sighing once more as she felt the cool cream being rubbed into her skin, taking care of any potential damage that had been caused. He finished applying the skin care product then put away the bottle and grabbed another rag and proceeded to lather it up and take a minute to wash and rinse his manhood several time before drying himself with the end of her discarded towel.

"I promise…" Jade's breath finally steadied and looked to him with a slightly composed expression as he finished taking care of himself. She uttered in a breathy tone, "I promise I'll be ready the next time you're here. I will take all of you and truly give you my all."

"I won't abide any more of this talk like you aren't enough or you owe me something." He turned his attention back to her, slipping to stand between her parted legs, brushing up and down the top of her thighs. He lovingly continued, with that same firm commanding, yet caring, voice. "You don't have to be ready for anything. You don't have to give me 'this' to prove anything to me… to hurt yourself—for me to hurt you—to prove your devotion to me. I feel it in your eyes, your lips when we kiss, and every single time we touch one another."

Jade shook her head, seeing his point, but he had drawn the wrong conclusion from her intention. "It's not… it's just not that. I wanted you to be my first… This was the closest I can ever do to give you that… I want you to be able to take me… anyway you want until you finish, just like you'd do anything to satisfy me—I've lost count how many times I've come since you walked in here and somehow you coming is the last thing on your mind. I can kiss and lick and suck on you until you fill my mouth or shoot down my throat to my waiting stomach. I can wrap you up with my warm soft tits and stroke you or you buck into them until you're quivering and blast my neck for a beautiful necklace or all over them. You can slip inside me and we can make love until you fill me up, the way we will make our first child one day… but… if I can't give you this one last thing, it feels… incomplete."

Freddie took several breaths, seeing how much this meant to her in her puppy dog eyes. He glanced down to see that he had softened a bit during him attending to her and was now barely erect, but he had enough firmness for his plan. He grabbed his base and pressed his crown against her still slick folds and gently pushed inside her.  
"Ohh…. shit…" Jade clenched her eyes and whimpered out from his always welcome intrusion, feeling pleasure run though her and dull the fading, but present ache in her rear. "Take me… fuck my pussy… fuck it twice as hard to make up for this…"

"Listen to me…" he whispered and braced his hands on either side of her hips to palm over the surface of the countertop and lazily started sawing in and out of her flower several times causing her to mew and moan. They were slow, but powerful deep thrusts, wanting to feel whole with her and slowly regained his full strength of her muscles massaging. He finally answered her challenge, "Beck may have been your first… he may be able to claim that he has that, but I aim to be the best… the only one that matters… because I have you…" He paused for a moment to sink into him to the hilt and rotated his hips to grind his pelvis bone against her crotch.

"Oh god…." Her eyes clenched again and deeply whimpered with the soft rush of pleasure going through her body again. "There's… there's no comparison…"

He pulled back and started again with his slothful, but powerful lovemaking. "I have your heart… and… I'm complete every time you hold me in your arms… have your hand wrapped around me… your breasts… your lips… your sex… your world… we're complete… don't ever think otherwise, my love… I love you… I'll love you forever… and ever… and ever…"

Jade's eyes rolled back and breath heaved, being emotionally overwhelmed with his devotion as well as his flesh covered steel fulfilling her and pushing against the entrance to her womb, ramming with each 'ever' as he continued saying it over and over.

He continued his loving pace, dipping his face down and sharing passionate kisses with her, alternating between pushing his tongue past her lips and suckling her bottom lip. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck to hold onto him as she returned the kiss and attempted to grind back against his thrusts and clenching around him, but he was clearly in control.

She was getting to her sweet release, but she wanted more… she needed more from him. She broke their kiss and met his gaze, seeing the raw power in them and love directed solely to her.

Jade desperately whimpered, feeling helpless at the moment, "Fre… dddiee… I need…"

"What do you need Jade? Tell me…" He sucked in a breath as his continued to shorten with the workout he was having with his future wife. "I'll do anything… Tell me what… you need… from me…"

"More…" Jade squinted and huffed out, "I need… more. I need more… I need you to… to fuck me until… I come again… please… let him out… let the Beast out…"

"As you wish…" Freddie grinned, willing to give in to any other request she had from him, but this was as much a treat for him as it was for her. He moved his hands from the counter to take a firm grip of her ass. He pulled back slowly then entered her, easing her initially into a false sense of relaxation as he was going slower, but steadily growing in speed with every other thrust until he was pounding hard enough to hear the smacking of their bodies fill the room and causing her breasts to bounce freely. "You like that?"

"I fucking love it!" Jade's legs desperately gripped around his hips while her feet bounced behind him and heels repeatedly tapped his bottom as her feet vainly attempted to lock around the ankles. "Soo… fucking big… and hard… and it's just… shit… ramming my tight little cunt… shitfuck… tearing this pussy apart…"

"Good," he growled with a predatory grin. "I don't want… you to sit… or walk… or even let a gust of wind blow between your thighs… that you don't quiver… at the feeling… of getting fucked… and aching… for more…"

"Fuckk… fuck… fucckkingg… shiiittt…" she muttered through swollen lips and clenched eyes, huffing for breath as she was rushing to another release. Her nails dug into the back of his neck, desperately holding onto him as he ravage her body with his deep, fast and hard thrusts that pounded at her cervix. "All… I… ever… think… about… is… you…"

"Then let's… hammer it home… then." He carried on for several minutes, willing his body to continue as his muscles of his lower back and thigh pleasantly burned from the exertion of pulling her against him and slamming her back, pushing her shoulders against the mirror and driving her closer and closer to her release. "I need you… to understand… how much… I fucking love you… and your body…"

"I-I-I…" Jade's eyes rolled back and she continued to grunt through shortened breaths, forgetting about the pain in her ass as she was overwhelmed with the pleasure knotting in her gut. She was a ragdoll again, at the mercy of his powerful thrusts that forced her tightening muscles apart and she couldn't have been happier. She began to utter, "Goin'… I think I'm… goin'… goin'… Fre…"

He brought his lips to her, blowing his warm breath against her noise and lips and uttered, "Come for me… baby, cum…"

Jade smashed her mouth against him and muffled a scream as the pleasure exploded and radiated out through her body. Her muscles clamped around him as he pushed himself to the hilt into her heated refuge. Her bouncing legs stopped and like all her other limbs, stretched out on either side of his hips, the muscles trembling in tension.

Her mind was filled with warm 'light' cutting off all other sensory inputs, making her feel like she was having an out of body experience. She was surrounded in the cocoon of love and warmth in her mind and wondered if this was what Heaven felt like.

She was caught up in her rapture for perhaps a minute, shuddering in silence as her body tried to disparate the energy and relax from the tension. Her legs eventually relaxed and dropped at her knees, letting them dangle on either side of him. Her lips fell way from his lips and rested the back of her head and shoulders slumped against the mirror. Her eyes fluttered and she looked at him, completely drained and satisfied with a delirious smile.

Freddie lazily continued and peppered her face with kisses, starting with her forehead then down her right temple then across her cheekbone and to the tip of her nose. His lips traveled down and found her lips, taking a deep kiss and momentarily stealing her heaving breath. Their lips pulled apart and she uttered, "I'm done… I'm done…"

He accepted that she meant she was not only finished in her release and finished for the morning of their lovemaking. He kissed her forehead, smiling against it with feeling her happiness in satisfaction as he slows down until he just remains inside. "Okay… okay…"

Freddie took a step back, slowly withdrawing from her until his crown slipped out, causing them both to sigh. Jade's flower pulsed with her heartbeat, slick with her final release and dripping down her lips onto the counter as if he had uncorked a bottle. He pulled his right hand off her hip and gripped his base, lazily stroking his shaft.  
Jade slipped off the edge of the counter to her knees and looked up at him. She took his base with her left hand from his grip and rubbed her hand up and down his left thigh. She devilishly looked at him, drawing on the last of her reserves and started stroking her release into his skin.

"You don't…"

"I might be done, but you're not…" She stuck her tongue out and took aggressive licks and swirls around his crown before slurping it into her mouth to suck off her juices, moaning from the taste of her nectar and his manly musk. She pulled off and breathed against his spongy crown, sending vibrations through him. "Fuck… I love sucking this cock. Not just saying that either. It's perfect to just relax and do, and knowing how much you love it only makes me want it more…"

He leaned forward and gripped the edge of the counter, allowing the shivering from the pleasure going through his body, now that he wasn't focused on the mechanics of the workout and pleasuring her. His shaft twitched erratically and his balls ached, apparently having finally recharged from last night and lovemaking over the last half hour.

"I want you to cum, baby… damn it, I need you to fucking cum…" She slurped him back past her lips and suckled hard around his crown and flicked the tip of her tongue over his little eye. She loudly popped her pink lips off him and huffed, "Give me it all… I want to taste it… bathe in your cum, but… I mostly want it for you… I want you to empty… I want you to feel everything you've given me not just since you've walked in here, but what you've given me that first night we made love… no… that first day we met when you… fuck… treated me like a queen…"

She stopped stroking him and licked up his left side then the other before reaching his crown again. She suckled again on his now free flowing precum then continued, "…on our first date—when I took you out to the pier… I consider that our first date and… it was fantastic…"

"It really was…" Freddie held off the bubbling pleasure in his lower gut, thinking back to the afternoon and it was the best date he had ever had that wasn't intending to be one. "Best date ever…"

"All because of you…" She stroked him a few more times then lifted up to bring her chest level with his rod. She cupped under her heaving chest and wrapped around him. She spat down into her cleavage and slowly began to pump him. "I knew that first moment that you were it. The one. Just like I knew that I wanted to fuck you that night… and for every morning noon and night for the rest of my life."

"I felt it…" Freddie's head tilted back with his eyes rolling to the back of his head and let out a low and long groan, pushing his pelvis against the underside of her breasts, poking his crown and some of his rod out of her cleavage. "I felt… the same way too."

"That just fuels my desire more…" Jade dipped her chin and licked a few times over his head then stroked him a few times, giving him some more relief and letting him relax from the new attention. He slightly pulled his hips back and lazily met up with her down stroke. She muttered with a breathy and almost animalistic tone, "God… this turns me on too so fucking much. I'm fucking dripping down my thighs, this is so hot… having your… your big, hard, long, thick meat… between my heavy soft pillows."

The handsome teen from Seattle legs began to tremble and he tightened his grip around the edge of the counter.

She could feel his struggle, so she pulled away and freeing his manhood. "Just a second…"

He groaned in disappointment, but any protest is soon cut off with her taking his wrists as she stood up and pulled him along to have a seat on a chair that was pushed inside the counter cover enclave that separated the two sinks. She grabbed the towel again to fold over and dropped it between his parted legs. She takes her position again of kneeling before him, having the dominate angle to service him with her chest, and whispers in a confident and seductive manner, "Now we don't have to worry about you falling down."

She rocked back and forth, brushing around his staff with the softness of her chest to milk his precum and use it for more lubrication.

He grabbed back at the edge of the counter and the other hand around the edge of the chair. His twitching became more pronounced every few seconds and his pre-essence leaking from his little eye was, signaling that after all the love and pleasure they had exchanged, he was finally ready to have his moment of unadulterated ecstasy.

"That's it baby, you're almost… shit… you're almost there…"

Freddie rolled his back and struggled to form words as all the pleasure he had gotten from her this morning was finally overwhelming his senses and control, "Jade… I uggh… I…"

Jade deviously smiled to her love and coaxed him with breathy tone, "I know baby, you're about to come. It's alright… you've more than earned it… but it's never about that really… I'll make you cum anytime you need me… right now, I want you to come… I need you to come… I know I can't make you feel everything you made me feel this morning with just one release… but… let me give a little to you…"

"There's nothing little about what you've done for me…"

"I've come seven times minimum since you walked in here. That's six more than you. So I'm going to make sure this one is as explosive as my best." She slowed down her stroking, taking extra care to rub in alternating her breasts back and forth on either side of his smothered helmet. "You can come on me, you know... This is your brush and I'm your canvas you can paint me… paint my tits, my face, my lower back when you're behind me… anytime you want… empty all you want on me… if you want me to keep going and just hold you more… I will I promise… I won't stop until you… want me to…"

"Yes, no, I…" He clenched his eyes shut and groaned, tightening his pelvic and inner thigh muscles to hold off just for a few more moments.

She could feel the trembling against her sides where his thighs tightened around her, not enough to hurt her, but definitely feel their presence.

He dropped his chin, huffed out a final breath, "No… I… love you…"

Jade almost teared up at hearing his words. He was on the brink of his release, all he could think about was to expression his love for her. She thought she might cry with the devotion he was showing her even at this moment she was the one on her knees trying to push him into a beautiful release. She lovingly answered, showing her sweet and loving side she held in reserve and that some people didn't believe actually existed, "I love you too, my love…"

Her loving response was all that he needed and he relaxed and the inevitable happened when she gave a few more lazy strokes with her bountiful and warm bosom.

Freddie threw his head back and let out a roar that filled the house as his pelvis buck up against the underside of her bust and fired. The first shot smacked under her chin with a large globular mess.

She closed her eyes and dipped her chin to look directly down, allowing the second shot to hit her left cheek and third to strike her lips. She lifted her chin to let the surprisingly strong forth and fifth shot hit her neck again. The final weak shots shoot just below her neck and watery bits run down over the swell of her breasts.  
Freddie dropped his hands off the counter and chair and relaxed back against the seat, gasping for breath and shivering against her sides and under her breasts.

Jade affectionately gazed at him, licking her lips and part of what was on her chin. She moaned in tasting the salty and heavy release. She stroked him a few more times with her chest, almost squeezing out a bit more like the last in a toothpaste tub to fall into her cleavage. She held him for some time, just watching him relax and grinning in satisfaction.

Once he looked like he was finally settled, she asked, "Do you want me to keep going?"

He met her eyes and muttered, "Could you just keep holding me? For a little bit?"

"Absolutely baby… just relax… I'm here for you…"

Jade remained in position, on her knees and gently pressing her heavy breasts together around his spent member. Not moving very much otherwise, but devoting her entire self to making sure he was nestled, safely and warmly in her chest.

"I never…" Freddie started, still trying to come down off the explosion in his gut, "would have imagined… this could feel so perfect."

"I never realized when I went up three cup sizes in a summer that I'd be doing this, much less eager to do it. But life's funny that way…" she laughed softly.

"I know it sounds terrible but I just can't see you… flat… with small breasts, I mean…" Freddie said, trying to resist moaning as her flesh was making it impossible to truly weaken. "Sorry if that sounds… jerkish or whatever."

"It's fine…" she whispered, pushing her pillows tightly together and moving up and down gently. "No one else seemed to see me before it happened either."

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, reaching out to cup her cheek which she pressed her face to. "I'm pretty sure I would have noticed you... before."

"Don't be sorry and no you wouldn't have…" she sighed, looking up into his eyes before taking a deep breath and then just looking down. "Every trace of Jadelyn West has been destroyed. I made sure of it, even though I regret it now since I can't really show you. But I was so different back then. Not this goth, punk, bitchy girl. I was just like Cat in so many ways. But then things happened and I… well, let's just say I had to grow up a little faster and the days of sunshine and rainbows ceased to exist…"

"Shit… I'm so sorry…" Freddie said, trying to pull her up from her task but she shook her head. "You've never told me…"

"Not sure I ever will… I'd like to just forget some things even though they made me the way I am…" she muttered, seemingly losing herself as she closed her eyes, clearly going into the depths of her mind, but he could see the inner workings in her strained face which slowly started changing back to the girl from two minutes earlier, looking back up at him again. "Besides, I know that I was being tested and forced to experience that… time… so that when I met you… and experienced true unadulterated happiness… I would appreciate it so much more. You and our future is my repayment from the universe for all the shit, and I'd say I won out pretty handily."

"I'm not going to ask, but…" he said, leaning down so he could kiss the top of her head, "I hope one day you'll share with me… and maybe I can help or…"

"Maybe," she said, succinctly. "We'll see. But right now, all I want to think about is you… how you feel against my flesh… it's so perfect. It's also how I know."

"Know what?" he asked as she starting moving up and down his shaft again.

"It's how I know that it was worth it…" Jade finished, biting her lip, "that there's something or someone out there who was taking care of me… who had not only created the perfect match for me, but the perfect man, and then let him fall into my lap… Our bodies just fit…"

"We make… mmm… a great couple, for sure…" he moaned, getting into the feeling more and more.

"Are you kidding?" she smiled brightly, looking at him with the utmost love and affection. "We were fucking built for each other. I know mentally you're a little ahead and we have a few different skills, but physically, there can be no doubt in a higher power You fill my core completely, stretching it out to its limits but also reaching deep enough, with that head resting well against my cervix, that there's no question those two puzzle pieces fit together. Not to mention how you fit in my mouth, and my hands, and the way your hands fit my breasts… we were made for each other…"

"I can't argue with that…" he whispered, stroking her hair as she smiled up at him.

"Though, you are a little big sometimes…" she said, eyebrow raised. "I love sucking you off but my throat is too narrow for a lot of the things I'd love to do… and I think we saw how well you fit in my other hole…"

"I'm still sorry about how that-"

"Please stop apologizing…" she mewed, leaning her face closer to his bellhead and top shaft inch poking from her tight cleavage. "And while I can't wrap you completely in my chest, I know it's still a perfect fit because I can do this."

Jade gave a slight devious smile as she opened her mouth and inhaled his exposed head and top of his shaft. Keeping him hard and nestled between her valley with gentle pressure up and down and from the sides, she was able to keep him still while she lazily sucked and licked over his little eye.

"Shit, baby…" he moaned, knowing that added stimulation after a huge release was more than a little overwhelming, but she wasn't sucking hard. Just applying gentle pressure as she followed her cheeks and let her sponge-y muscle travel all over the thick mushroom tip. "That feels… soooo good…"

Jade simply looked up sweetly as she continued, moaning and adding a touch of pressure when she'd get a little more of his release from his tip, wanting to drain whatever reserves hadn't quite made the journey. She knew she was doing exactly what he needed when she felt his strong hand on the back of her head, not pushing really but keeping her in lace and massaging her scalp.

"I'm sorry… I really think that was all I had…" Freddie managed, feeling the dull pain of the attention getting a little stronger.

"I know…" she grinned and used her breasts to stroke him more. "But I just had to try. Not to mention, I just really love having that cock in my mouth while you make love to and use my body."

She held him just a little longer, keeping him nestled in her warmth until he started to weaken and he nodded his head to let her know he was alright. She regretfully let her breasts go and took a finger to scrape some of her cheek and chin to bring to her mouth and sucked it past her lips. She closed her eyes and moaned as his tasted danced on her taste buds then scraped off more from her neck and chest, making up for not really tasting him.

After she had her fill, she brushed her hands over her upper chest and heavy orbs to rub the rest into her skin for the perfect skin care product. She wanted to have his scent on her for at least a little bit. She wondered if the other girls would notice after she dressed and went downstairs.

Freddie interrupted her thoughts with a quiet question, "Do you… do you need another shower… I kind… God… I made a mess on you."

She licked her lips clean again and answered with a smirk, "No… I've already been baptized by you, but… I'm more than happy to wash you up. I gave you a pretty good workout too."

"As much as I'd love for you to wash me… you look pretty exhausted."

Jade cocked her head to the side then suggested, "How about we share a bath… I've always wanted to do that. We could both sit, and maybe even lay, down a bit?"  
Freddie smiled and found the strength to grab her upper arms and stood up with her. He slipped an arm under her legs and picked her up bridal style with a let out a laugh. He was just about to take her to the tub when they hear a soft and slow clap at the end of the bathroom.

The couple looked to the doorway and saw the other three girls of the group through the slowly widening crack: Tori looking a bit wide eyed with maybe a hint of jealousy (jealous of who was up for debate), Cat grinning because she saw how much they enjoyed themselves, with a hint of reluctance in her eyes and Sam with a cocky smirk with way more than a hint of jealousy on her face giving the sarcastic slow clap.

"Way to go, Benson…" she nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Certainly makes up for the weak load she got last night. Pretty sure that's twice the size of what any of us got from you last night.

"I don't really control that, you know…" Freddie slightly blushed while Jade rolled her eyes at being interrupted. She asked with a clearly annoyed tone, "Well… I guess you enjoyed the show. How long have you been watching?"

Cat shouted with practical, "Yes we did… it was so beautiful!"

Sam rolled her eyes at Cat jumping the gun when responding and answered, "Not too long, just the last few minutes. You two sure damn loud enough to wake us all up."

"Yeah well…" She glanced to Freddie then back to Sam and finished, "…you'd be screaming too if you had felt what I felt…"

"Possibly…" The blonde shook her head and rolled her eyes, forced to agree with what little she had seen of their encounter. "Probably…"

Tori spoke up and stated with a worried tone, "But some of it didn't sound pleasant… I heard you… crying and in pain and-"

"I'm alright… we tried some…" She looked to Freddie, raising an eyebrow at seeing his blushing face then finished, "…experimentation… but I'm fine."

"Did he try and make a baking soda volcano on you?" Sam mocked.

Jade continued with an offhanded tone, ignoring the blonde completely, "We're going to take a bath then I'll be down to fix us breakfast."

Sam waved her off and offered, "Nah, I'll fix us something while you two finish up your fun." She turned and headed down the hall. Cat giggled and waved at them again and followed the blonde downstairs. Tori lingered at the door and looked back to her partners.

"That was…"

"You don't know the half of it, Vega…" Jade smirked, biting her lip. "Freddie told me he… helped you out this morning."

"Mmhmmm…" the brunette blushed, looking to Freddie. "I was asleep having this crazy dream, and suddenly there he was, pulling my underwear down and just eating me. It took all the pillows I could get to cover my mouth from screaming… but that was nothing compared to… all this…"

"Yeah… I had a great dream too… and this morning was one for the record books…" Jade saw the longing look in her eyes and asked with an enticing voice, "Do you want to join us for a bath? There's plenty of room…"

The brunette shook her head and half smiled as she answered looking at each of them, "I'll leave you to have your privacy, but… I might want one with you later."

"Deal," Freddie said, unsure who she was talking to.

"Deal… we can take our time," she answered simultaneously, with a flick of her brow and lick of her lips.

Any sense of jealousy she may have felt dissipated as she turned and headed down to join the others, knowing that she was going to have her enjoyment later. Hopefully with both of them."

Freddie walked her to the tub and carefully stepped inside it and sat down with her. He turned on the water while she leaned forward to grab the bottle of soap, preparing for them to have a relaxing soak.

"So… tell me about this dream, Jade…"

* * *

 **So now we have caught up fully. Only one more chapter in KTR2, and part 3 will be just around the bend soon. I really hope everyone dug the chapter and it was worth the two week wait. I'm not sure what the next update will be as the final chapter of this is still in the works. Ideally I'd like to finish the Legion story as soon as possible, but SVAD and I have a number of dreams waiting in the wings, including a possible spinoff of the Spy story into its own thing. What would you all love to see? I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this one and I look forward to reviews/comments, even if you've never written one before. No such thing as a bad review if there's thought behind it. Thanks for reading and untl next time...**


	31. Chapter 31

**So... it's been a while, and while I would love to say that there was some massive issue or death and dismemberment to blame for the months that I have been missing, there's nothing like that to blame. SVAD and I have been hard at work on planning out the next year(s) worth of stories in this KTR universe, dreams, and whatnot, including increasing out cast with a few more names, one of which is gonna be pretty obvious given where the story ends here. So I'll save my barely coherent rambling for the end. Enjoy.**

* * *

KTR2 Finale

After about half an hour of relaxing and lovingly washing each other, keeping their afterglow going for as long as they could, the couple finally walked down the stairs, now dressed in casual, lounging around the house, clothes. Jade threw on a form fitting army green T-shirt and old HA gym shorts while Freddie threw on another athletic undershirt and pajama pants.

The other three were quietly finishing up their breakfast around the kitchen island. Sam and Cat were sitting across from one another and Tori sitting on one end as if she was a referee at a tennis match.

"So… morning… again…" Jade stopped, immediately noticed the tension between the blonde and redhead. She found it a curious development after the time they had last night and easiness of the three when she and Freddie were 'caught'—Cat in particular looked happy for them at the time. She passed a sideways glance to Freddie, seeing that he picked up the same uneasiness. "It's a bit… colder… down here now…"

"Something like that…" Sam pointed out with a lightly sarcastic tone between chews of her waffle, "You took your sweet ass time. We're almost fucking done with breakfast."

"Blame him… I thought we were going to have another quickie but someone wanted the slow and relaxing cuddling…" Jade refrained from taking the bait, feeling that there was something more to this morning then the blonde wanting to have some playful banter. Looking at the half smirk on her boyfriend's face, however, kept her spirits up. "Fine… It was me…"

"Yeah… just lost track of time." Freddie smiled and answered with a reconciliatory tone, "We needed to clean up and relax. Sorry if we kind of spoiled wanting to have breakfast together."

"Yeah, well…" The blonde wasn't prepared for such a friendly tone. She cleared her throat and awkwardly answered, "We were kind of starving, so we couldn't wait."

"Clearly…" Jade glanced over the nearly empty plates and teased, "I see that you didn't."

"That one was my bad…" Tori bashfully smiled and followed up with Sam's explanation, "In all the 'excitement' last night, we all forgot that we only had snacks through the night and never actually had a proper dinner. So I kinda suggested we go ahead…"

"Yeah, that's the first meal Mama remembers skipping in a long time and after everything… we needed some food." Sam clicked her tongue and cracked. The blonde pointed to a platter of waffles with the trimmings of fruit that was on the table and offered, "We made plates for you. Assuming you ever came down…"

Jade thankfully answered with a small, but genuine smile, "Thanks, appreciate it."

Freddie directed an appreciative smile to Sam, receiving a small one in return for the gratitude the paired showed that actually disappointed some of the foul mood that was starting to hang over her head. He took a seat on the stool in front of one of the plates next to Sam while Jade took a seat opposite of Tori and cattycorner to Freddie to claim another plate.

"I went through your fridge to find the juice…" Tori got up from her seat to lean over the kitchen island to pour each a glass of orange juice for the couple. "Your parents really like their… drinks…"

"You mean the people who constantly leave their daughter alone and disappear for long periods of time have a lot of booze? What a shocker…" Jade would of course preferred a cup of her morning coffee, and wanted to tell Tori that, but she wasn't going to say anything to acerbate the underlining and inexplicable tension. She took a sip from her juice then looked to the roommates to ask, "So, anyway… girls… how do your night wrap up?"

Cat's slightly sullen mood deepened and found refuge in stealing a piece of strawberry from Jade's plate. "Fine."

Sam passed an apologetic look to the redhead, drawing curious gazes from the other three. She tightened her smile then looked to Freddie to answer, "It was… nice. We were having a little bath, but we were… interrupted."

"Yeah, 'interrupted'," Cat snorted out bitterly before taking one of the last sips of her orange juice. "That's the word…"

Jade's eyes slightly narrowed on the blonde, realizing she hadn't been imagining it. "By what? The three of us were more than a little occupied…"

"Yeah… well…" Sam ignored Cat's reaction and continued with a forced upbeat tone, "I got call from Carly… She's said she's coming home for a while at least through prom. She might even finish out the year with us."

"Us?" Freddie went a little wide eyed. "Is she coming back to Seattle? Or is she coming down here? What did you mean by 'us?'"

"As in… you and me…" the blonde said with a bit of a sigh but the look in her eyes when she looked into her former beau's was unmistakable. She seemed excited. "When you go back tonight… I'm going with you."

"What?" Freddie's brow shot up and jaw dropped, letting his eyes dart between Cat and Sam then uttered in total disbelief, "Wow, you're not joking?"

"No…" Cat sour expression continued as she answered for the blonde, "No, she's not."

"Well, that's… something…" A spectrum of emotions erupted in Jade about hearing the return of her love's first love from curiosity to jealousy to a sliver of fear to everything would be fine, but she pushed those down at seeing the distress on her redheaded friend's face. She raised her normally pierced eyebrow and answered, "I guess I can see why you are upset about that…"

"Sam wants to go back to Seattle," she hissed out with an accusing glare toward Sam. "Why should my feelings affect anything?"

Sam remained quiet, clearly clenching her jaw tightly to prevent saying something she might regret later.

So let me get this straight…" Freddie let his gaze move from Jade to Tori, wondering if he was missing something. He replied with an innocent tone, "You want to fly back up with me to see Carly? Maybe see if we can get a good deal for tickets? I'm not sure they'll change my roundtrip ticket on such short notice, but I could—"

"One way." Cat interrupted him with a sharp tone, "She clearly wants to stay up there now since Carly's coming back and it'll be the three of you again. Just like she always wanted…"

"Hang on!" The blonde interrupted, "I never said that—"

"You didn't have to!" The redhead snapped her head to turn a dark glare at her secret girlfriend. "I saw it in your eyes when she called… and how happy you were at the news. You just want to go back and pretend this was just some… bad spinoff and just pick your life back up and leave me!"

Freddie instinctually prepared to get in the way of one the famous Puckett Punches, but Sam did the unexpected: she put on a deep frown and barely maintained eye contact. "It's not… like that…"

"Let's just take a breath…" Freddie attempted to intercede on Sam's behalf with a disarming tone and smile, "Cat, things aren't going to magically go back to the things they were. Sam would be up in Seattle for what? A week, maybe two if she wants to push it just to hang out and visit. She hasn't seen Carly for almost a year other than online. She'll be right back and graduation is in about two and a half months—"

"Freddie…" Sam said with a hushed tone.

"Give me a sec, Sam…" He motioned with a finger pointing downwards towards the island as he spoke, "… and at that time I'll be back down here. Our lives are now in L.A., not Seattle."

The statement was reassuring for Jade and to a lesser extend Tori as he clearly saw going back to Seattle was simply marking time for him and getting his diploma until he returned to Los Angeles to start his new life with them. But there were more than a couple less than happy looks.

The redhead studied his expression for several moments, trying to weigh his truthfulness to not only them, but to himself. She wasn't the most astute person when it came to people's genuine motivations, but Freddie was just so open with wearing his emotions on his sleeve that she couldn't see where to doubt his words.

Cat had no response, so she decided to remain quiet, so throwing an accusing glare at Sam.

The blonde bit her tongue, not wanting to get into an argument with Cat in front of the rest of them, especially since she had finally hit a nerve where Cat wasn't going to just roll over or burst into a ball of tears. "So that… is the big news I guess…"

The mood expectedly seemed to sour with the always upbeat redhead settling in a foul mood, limiting any expected relaxed small talk among the group. The couple picked up eating on their breakfast in silence, each directing concerned looks to the less than secret couple.

After a few minutes of awkward silence that seemed to drag on forever, Tori couldn't take it, especially since she seemed to usually be the glue and/or cheerleader of the group to keep everything upbeat. She decided to voice her curiosity about how they would wrap up with everything she had experienced in the last two days, not knowing what to expect or if they were somehow going to top what they had done the previous night. She curiously asked, "So, um… what's the plan… for today?"

Jade took a quick sip of her juice then jumped to answering, "I was thinking we'd make a day of it going out? Hit all the highlights of the city for Freddie. It was my plan for yesterday morning and meeting up for costumes before the dance, but…" She trailed off with her grin growing, looking at the brunette addition "…well things took an unexpected and welcoming turn Friday night, didn't they? Kinda stopped us getting an early start to the day."

"You're going to have us go on a tourist trip?" Tori laughed, knowing Jade's distain for anything related to tourists. "Seriously?"

"Relax, Vega…" Jade tightened her smile, understanding why she could come to that conclusion and answered, "It's more like… I want him to get familiar with the city since he's going to be living here in a few months."

"I can get that…" Tori sideways nodded, understanding the logic. If he was moving down here, they might has well get to hang out while getting him familiar with the city. "Any particular places in mind?"

"A few…" The raven hair colored teen took a few moments to finish a morsel of waffle in her mouth then answered with a particular look to Freddie, "I want us to hit the pier again then we can grab lunch—we have to go to Bots for Freddie's sake then I thought we could catch a movie. After that, I guess it just depends on how we feel."

Sam inquired with a near bored expression, "What's the big deal about going to Bots? Cat and I practically live there."

"We did…" Cat said, huffing still, and while she got the eyes of the group, they tried not to dignify the comment with a response.

"It's Freddie… robots… do I have to draw you a diagram?" Jade said, a half smirk almost plastered to her face. "You have met him right?"

"Ok, fine… I'll give you that one…" The blonde opened her mouth to speak, but clearly closed it to put on a somewhat sour expression. "But why waste time to go see a movie?"

"Because I'd like to go on a real date with my boyfriend…" Her smile grew as she pointed out, "…and I guess it would be alright for the rest of you to come with us."

"Well…" Sam shook her head, but even she couldn't deny that she missed the simple pleasure of going to the movies with Freddie even if it was just in a 'platonic' manner. Then there was the Cat issue. "Let's just play it by ear… see how things go."

"I just want to make this trip memorable and fun and not think about things going on hold after tonight…" Jade said, with a sigh, looking over at Freddie who simply reached and took her hand in his, making her smile and hurt even more. "You get it, I'm sure."

The former Seattleite nodded her head to the side, acknowledging that it wasn't a bad plan.

Jade and Freddie picked up eating their breakfast, while Tori and Sam batted around ideas of common places Freddie should be familiarized before he moved down permanently.

Jade finished the last bites of her breakfast and washed it down with her orange juice, still annoyed that she didn't have her usual morning pick me up, but after her morning, she certainly was wide awake.

"We need to get dressed because time is not on our side…" Jade got up from her seat, walking around Freddie and Sam to take Tori by the arm, heading up to the room. "Come on, Vega… I think I have something for you to borrow…"

Jade tugged Tori off the stool and led her back to the stairs.

Freddie passed a look between the rocky couple then got up and picked up the dishes to take them to the sink. He placed his and Jade's plants in the sink then returned to the island to grab the rest of the plates to put in the sink. He wasn't sure who was going to wash them, but he could tidy up the place a bit.

"Gonna grab something to wear…" He called out to the rocky couple as he headed for the stairs, "Guess I'll see you guys in a few."

Sam and Cat spared each other glances, the redhead giving a stern look that seemed to keep the blonde on her heels.

* * *

Several minutes later, Freddie walked downstairs back to the kitchen, taking a seat on one of the stools at the now empty kitchen bar. He glanced around, just waiting for the others to finish dressing then noticed in the living room was still covered in the sheet and set up as their den of Heaven—or sin depending on one's point of view. He got up from his seat to walk into the living room and saw the night's costumes all strewn around the floor and in the corners.

Being his mother's son, he couldn't help himself but to try and tidy up. He quickly gathered up the discarded clothing and tried to sort it as best he could for what belonged to who. A puzzle of the best kind, he joked to himself.

He folded and set the costumes carefully onto one of the few pieces of furniture they hadn't used for their… activities throughout the evening. Taking a deep sigh, he looked over the four stacks for the girls and thought over how much he would miss each one of them.

Sam was the first to trot down, having just thrown on a shirt and jeans, but looking mighty fine in his eyes and the idea that she would be accompanying him for a while dressed like that made him question how over her he really was.

"Hey?" the blonde said, clearly seeing that he was checking her out, and feigning annoyance to make up for how giddy it made her. "Earth to Benson…"

"Oh, sorry…" Freddie shook his head and answered, "Hey. I'm just feeling a little out of it. Having to head back home and all."

"I get that…" She muttered before the former bully rhetorically asked, but not with any sort of venom or mocking in her voice that she'd usually convey, "Cleaning up?

Freddie finished placing the last article of his own discarded clothing in the seat, and pivoted, turning so he could actually talk to her. "Yeah, I figured I could make myself useful and I wouldn't want Jade's parents to come home early to a mess."

"Not sure why you're worried. They are clearly used to it with Jade as their kid…" Sam sniffed then made a face, joking, but saw that there was only a mild grin to the disappointed look in her former (or was it current) love's eyes. "But, yeah… it seriously reeks of sex in here. Maybe we should open a window or something. Get those fuck fumes out…"

"Probably not the worst idea…" Freddie turned to the sheet and grabbed an end of it then began rolling it up over one of his arms to ball it up. "You wanna give me a hand?"

"Sure… I suppose I could clean up a mess instead of just making it, for once…" the blonde huffed out, and Freddie could see there was another layer to her words, but given how things went at the breakfast table, he was more than a little unsure.

"I know there was a lot of talk of plans and going places…" Freddie said, trying to find a subject away from what they had done the night before or the night that was coming too fast already. "We didn't talk about it, but do we need to drop by your apartment to drop off your costumes?"

"Nah…" Sam lazily shrugged as shoulder and answered, "Cat can always swing by tomorrow or the next day. Pretty sure she got them from the same place Jade got Tori's. Though from what I heard, they might have a picture of your two girlfriends up in the store after what they did…"

Before Freddie could even reply, the rest of the group returned to the living room, Tori leading the pack wearing one of Jade's older shirts clearly from before she filled out, with some short denim shorts. Cat had on a really simple oversized purple shirt with just a hint of shorts showing, and behind her, was his goddess. He'd seen her in all states of fancy dress, and undress, but in this form, tight faded vintage rock tee and black jeans, with minimal make up… she'd never looked more beautiful.

"Cleaning up, babe?" she asked, clearly able to see how enamored he was with her and she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel the same way with his form fitting button up shirt. "You don't have to do that, you know…"

"Yeah, I know…" he said, admiring all the girls that he, by some miracle, made love to just several hours before. "But I wanted to. I was just about to open a window too if that's ok."

"Why?" Jade asked as she took a whiff, smelling the not-so-faint odor of sex. "Actually… that's a good idea, but we're about to leave and I can't exactly keep the windows open here, but I have a fan in my room. That should help circulate the air while we're gone.

Freddie motioned his head towards the end of the couch that hadn't seen any action and explained, "I just set everyone's clothing over there." He held up the rolled sheet in his hands and asked, "Where's the laundry room? I think we should get this washed or at least lost in the laundry. Don't want your parents to get the wrong idea…"

"What idea is that, sweetie? That I had an orgy here and there's five different flavors of cum soaked in?" Jade smiled at his bright idea, and even brighter cheeks when she embarrassed him, then motioned her head back towards the kitchen and answered, "This way." She led the way as he fell lock step behind her.

"Ummm…" Tori asked in the hopes of helping cover up their little activity, "Do you have any air freshener?"

"In the bathroom," Jade called out over her shoulder. "But don't stick it up with the flowery stuff. Just use the clean linen scent."

Tori was about to ask her the location of the first floor bathroom, but Cat pointed Tori in the direction from memory. The brunette smiled her thanks and headed off in that direction.

She entered the bathroom and opened one of the bottom cabinets. She spotted a can of air freshener and a bottle of fabric spray, but there was something else toward the back, clearly hidden but its pink color quickly caught her eye. Her eyes widened at the sight of the title: First Response.

"Hmmm…" she thought to herself, and her mind began to run. Jade's mom was probably past her kid window, so if she didn't need this, it had to be… Jade's. Shit… Tori thought, was Jade pregnant? Was that why Freddie so easily finished inside her? Her mind would have continued running but she realized the box was still unopened, only making the mystery a bit deeper.

"You get lost, Vega?"

"Oh… no! Coming now, Jade…" she called back, ripped from her brain's wild ideas. In a rush, she put the box where she found it, and closed the cabinet. She returned to the living room, and did her best to keep cool about what she found. "Got some fabric stuff too… for the couch and chair and stuff…"

"About time…" Sam took the task of taking out the cushions of the couch and chair, checking to see if they had left anything on them then went about spraying them. "As wet as these cushions are gonna be, I hope you don't have any plans for other company…"

"Nope, and a full day before my parents get back so we should be good." Jade and Freddie returned to the living room to see that Tori had finished spraying the room while Cat and Sam worked on scrubbing spots that had gotten a little messy. She glanced around, pleased the girls were returning the room to normal so no one would be the wiser of their activities. "I'm going to go get my fan then we'll meet up at the car.

Jade headed back up the stairs, and once again, Freddie couldn't help himself but watch his girlfriend, eyes peeled to her gorgeous backside as it moved up the steps. Unbeknownst to him however, there was another set of eyes staring at his girlfriend, more so focused on concern than adoration.

* * *

 **Vega Residence**

The drive to the Vega residence was a fairly quiet experience as the group sensed the growing tension between Cat and Sam. Tori did manage to slip in a bit of small talk about what movie they could go see and any particular place on the pier that should be visited but it did little to lighten the mood of her friends in the backseat.

They arrived at the Vega's residence and Tori spotted an unknown vehicle in the driveway. She immediately thought that it must have been a friend of her parents, but it didn't look like anything she was familiar with from the ones she met. But there was something really familiar about it, and she couldn't put her finger on it.

Tori slipped her key into the door handle and turned, unlocking it then going for the deadbolt. After she clicked that open, she opened the door and realized why she knew that car, as she was met with her sister, mother, father and Mark standing in the living room with Trina and her father in a shouting match.

"You can't tell me that you and mom didn't fool around when you were my age!" Trina shouted, in a state of rushed undress. "This isn't a big deal!"

"It is a big deal when you're doing… that… under my roof!"

The younger Vega sister's eyes went wide, momentarily stunned at the heated argument, looking back and forth at all those involved and it didn't take a genius to figure out what the big deal was. Three days ago, she would have been right by her dad, the good, virginal daughter who wouldn't dare sneak a boy over for sex. But now… after losing it to both sexes and taking part in a five person sex romp, her black and whites were now nothing but grays. Her mother looked like she wasn't sure which side to take either.

"What is going on?" Tori asked, knowing full well what had gone down, but not wanting to give anything away. "Why is everyone yelling?"

The family turned to see Tori and Jade standing at the door, partially stunned at being interrupted, and then a little embarrassed about the clear topic that was being discussed.

Mister Vega cleared his throat and took a few calm breaths, trying to get his blood pressure down before he snapped at his one good daughter. "It's… nothing… nothing for you or your friend to worry about. Your sister and I just need to-"

"I'll tell you what's up…"Trina snapped, clearly having been worked up, "Dad here is being a fucking asshole."

Tori cocked a surprise eyebrow that her sister would call their father such a thing, and it was clear that same surprise was hitting everyone else in the room at the same moment.

"I will not tolerate that language…" The police detective curtly replied, "and I am not being an asshole. You had no business bringing… him… home with you last night."

"So what?!" Trina raised her hands in the air, wide eyed at the patriarch. "I'm not a damn child. It's not like I threw a crazy party or something while you were gone. It isn't the first time you've left us by ourselves and we've been fine."

"You brought a boy home to spend the night and I have a fairly good idea what happened," the detective continued, refusing to back down on his point. Tori knew that her life had shifted when she found herself in Trina's corner. If her dad had walked in on any of what she'd been doing the last couple days with Jade and Freddie, he probably would have died on the spot.

Mark cleared his throat, but stood his ground at staring down the LAPD detective for daring to make a noise.

As if she sensed that her father's anger was moving to her boyfriend, Trina crossed her arms over her chest, cocked her head to the side and flippantly responded to bring it back, "And?"

"And? And what?" Mister Vega asked with a mixed shocked and outraged expression. He pointed to the Mark and reiterated, "We catch you with him, neither of you dressed, clearly having spent the night and all you have to say is 'and'?"

"Oh no, you don't get to pull that you're a loving and caring father bullchizz with me…" Trina shook her head and verbally lashed out, "You've barely given a damn about me: bribing Tori to get rid of me during last semester break, blowing me off when I was trying to make dinner for Beck, then you didn't believe me when they were acting like they were trying to kill each other, you don't get to start now!"

"That's enough young lady!" Mister Vega squared his jaw, feeling momentarily embarrassed with her throwing his sins back up in her face. He took several seconds to recover then shouted, "You're grounded!"

"Ground me all you want, I'm not going to listen to you…" the eldest Vega planted her feet as she stared her father right in the eyes. "What are you going to do? I'm eighteen."

"You think there's nothing I can do?" He waited for a beat and replied, "I'll take your car away."

"Fine…" she growled, raising her eyebrows toward her dad. "I hope you and mom don't mind taking me and Tori to school every day."

Mrs. Vega's expression quickly soured, not liking that idea one bit, but she knew better than to get between those two.

"Whatever it takes…" Mister Vega picked up the repression on his wife's face, seeing that wasn't an effective counter. However, he had to hold his ground and replied, "You are not just going to defy me under my roof."

"Don't worry, I'll be gone after graduation. After all, you want me to go to college far, far away!"

Mister Vega straightened up and closed his mouth tightly, having that statement thrown back in his face. He was about to come back with something even harder but Tori managed to butt in.

"Whoa, enough!" Tori raised her hands and shouted. "Everyone calm down. Could someone explain what's going on?"

The family argument ceased for a moment, turning their attention back to the younger Vega sister.

"Besides our asshole father…" Trina answered in a fairly confident manner the question she assumed Tori was thinking, "Mark here spent the night… he's my boyfriend."

Jade couldn't help but smirk a little and raise her pierced eyebrow, one part surprised that Trina would even be able to actually nail down a guy to be a serious boyfriend, one part even more astounded that she could snatch someone so good looking. She still had her doubts about the quality however as everyone knew about Mark's reputation of being the perpetual bachelor with a fine kissing reputation.

"Boyfriend?" Tori's brow shot up and mouthed a few times before she could get out, "Boyfriend?! You literally just met him last night…"

"Yeah…" Trina stepped beside Mark and slipped her hand into his palm. The anger momentarily dissipated and happily answered, "We hit if off last night and… we're together now. Sorry if I eventually stole him out from under you."

"Glad you finally did it…" Jade instinctively took a step closer to Tori, perhaps subconsciously trying to signal that the lovely Latina was hers at hearing the news that Tori had at one time pursued the handsome young man. "The thought that Mark "Hot Lips" McCallan wouldn't one day marry her has been keeping Tori up these last couple nights."

Freddie fought a mild chuckle and raised a curious eyebrow towards his second and secret girlfriend, a little curious perhaps of her exes or in this case, a one that got away.

"Regardless of who or what he is…" Mister Vega hastily interjected, "he won't be allowed in this house again."

"Have it your way…" Trina snapped her head to look at her father and was quick to reply, "Fine, it just means I have to go to his place when we want to… hang out when we're not at school or out on a date."

The father of the house was growing more frustrated at being apparently impotent in dealing with his eldest daughter. His laissez-faire attitude in raising his less popular daughter over the past few years had apparently came back to bite him in the rear.

Tori put on a hesitant smile, more out of surprise than any sort of disproval, and replied, "Congratulations… it's ah… I'm just a little surprised it happening this fast, but… yeah, congratulations."

Trina smiled at her baby sister at the vocal support. "See! Tori gets it. She knows what's right in this scenario…"

Gripping his temples, Mister Vega instructed his youngest daughter, "Tori, don't encourage her. Why don't you take your… friend upstairs until this… is done."

Unh Uhh…" Trina crossed her arms over her chest and defended her sister, "Don't tell her what to do. I can have a boyfriend, dad."

"Not one you can just bring home whenever you feel like it."

"I won't be bringing him home anymore, so that solves that problem," the accidentally comedic actress flippantly responded.

"Wait…" Mister Vega sighed then looked back to Tori, finally realizing that she had just arrived home, and with a young man he didn't recognize or realize was there until this moment. "Where have you've been?"

"Oh… um…" Tori thumbed over to Jade and answered, "I spent the night over at Jade's house with her, Cat and her gir… friend, Sam after the dance. Trina knew where I was and that I was going to spend the night and I sent you a text."

"That's right…" Jade wore a lovely grin, one that she had to use when dealing with adults she wished to have a cordial relationship and back up Tori's story, "We had a good old fashion girls' sleepover after the dance… Cat made us watch Disney films because of the whole theme from the dance."

Freddie joked with an awkward expression, "I wanted to watch The Avengers…"

Everyone remained silent, apparently not understanding, or caring for, the joke except for Mark, who dipped his head down and softly chuckled.

The young man from Seattle awkwardly laughed to explain the punch line, "…they're a Disney property now…"

"Right…" The detective gave a hard look at Freddie, not immediately recognizing him as one of Tori's friends, but his instincts honed as a cop didn't give him the sense the teen was a bad guy. "So… who are you exactly?"

Jade wrapped her arm around Freddie's left arm and proudly introduce, "Oh, I'm sorry, this is my boyfriend, Freddie."

"Boyfriend…" Mister Vega said as if the word was laced with poison coming off his tongue, before he smoothly asked, "And was he… over last night?"

A rush of heat went up Tori's cheeks, feeling that she was blushing and about to give the whole thing away about what happened last night. She felt for the first time that after all of Jade's snide remarks over the years about her lacking acting ability, she just might be correct.

However, Jade matched his gaze with a sweet, almost wholesome expression and answered, "Of course he was. He wasn't going to fly back to Seattle last night after the dance. He was kind of the odd man out having to sit through some of our sleepover, but… he finally escaped to his bedroom to play… World of Warlords." She finished with a laugh, "He was probably up later than we were. He can get kind of obsessive with it."

The answer threw the detective off for a moment as he questioned, "Seattle?"

"Yes sir, we have a long distance relationship and he was able to come down to take me to the dance. It was so sweet of him." She made it a point to give him a playful kiss on the cheek, sneaking a glance at Tori as she made her move. "I really lucked out with this one…"

"That's it…" Mark thought he had recognized the young man, but the offering of his name confirmed it. He asked in a conversational tone, "Didn't you use to be on iCarly? Are you that Freddie? I knew I had seen someone who looked like Sam around school sometimes…"

Freddie nodded his head awkwardly, still getting used to getting noticed for his famous past, and answered, "Yeah, that's me."

"Wow…" the tall wannabe action star said, totally focused on the new guy, seemingly forgetting he was in the middle of getting chewed out for getting caught with his pants literally around his ankles "I always thought you'd get with Carly then there was that whole Sam thing… but now you're with Jade… Jade. That's… no one would have thought that in a million years."

Jade slightly frowned and turned a narrowing gaze upon him, her teeth almost bared. "And why… is that?"

Mark nodded his head to the side with a lazy smirk and clarified, "I mean, he lives in Seattle, so who would think you'd every come across one another. How did that happen if you don't mind me asking?"

The reasonable explanation dissuaded any offended feelings for Jade in implying they weren't as incompatible as she sometimes worried while the former web-producer glanced to Jade then answered, "Life has some unexpected turns. I was down a few weeks ago to visit Sam and we met up… and things just seemed to fall into place."

He slightly turned his profile to look at Jade and give her a teasing smile and wink.

Mark took a step forward around Trina and Mister Vega and offered his hand, "I'm Mark, by the way."

Freddie accepted the hand and answered, "Right, nice to meet you."

Tori nodded to the stairs, feeling the need to escape from her father's eyes before he saw right through her, and commented, "I'm just going to put my dress up and change. We're heading out to make a day of it. Good to see you Mark."

The former most eligible bachelor at Hollywood Arts politely nodded his head and answered, "You too, Tori."

He tightened his smile as he watched the brunette trot up the stairs, trying to keep some face, hoping that she just wanted to get away from this crisis as fast as possible, or perhaps because he was with her sister now.

"Not to ruin this Vega family tradition of fighting over something Trina did…" Jade decided to be amicable and pointed out, "but Freddie is leaving late this afternoon, so we're on a bit of a time crunch."

"Ever the skunk bag…" Trina raised a suspicious eyebrow and questioned the pale teen, still not convinced with her apparently turning a new leaf when it came to her sister, "So she's going to hang out with you today?"

"Yes…" Jade sighed, hoping to keep up the charade for a bit longer, "Cat and Sam are in the car, so we're all going to make a day of it before Freddie has to leave."

Mark spoke up with a faint laugh, "Sam's here too? I thought I spotted her at school a few times. I thought that was just a rumor of them rooming together."

Freddie answered with a slight nod of his head, "Yeah, they're roommates. They even run a babysitting business out of Cat's apartment."

Mark offered his hand to the Seattle teen and stated, "It was nice to meet you."

Freddie happily accepted the hand and answered, "Same."

And just like that, the entire fight they had walked in on had been neutralized and now the Vega adults simply stood questioning why they had been cursed with such an unusual life, Trina and Mark were able to slip back enough to get away from the circle of anger that had been created. Then there was Jade and Freddie who simply stood, eagerly waiting for their new romantic addition to return. So eager that Jade couldn't help but whisper dirty things in her boyfriend's ear, ranging from describing what Tori was doing, to crude comments about the sex life of the other teenage couple in the room, to all the things she could tell the Vega's about what really happened last night, and even one that gave the former tech producer enthusiastic goosebumps.

"Do you think we should tell them that their perfect angel daughter isn't wearing any underwear…"

* * *

 **Santa Monica Pier**

The ride to the pier was fairly upbeat even if there seemed to be some unspoken tension filling Jade's car as Cat had decided to ride with them instead of on the back of Sam's motorcycle.

Jade and Freddie walked hand-in-hand, standing as close as possible, each trying to squeeze the most out of the moment without having to think about the coming departures. They laughed and talked and even shared a few R rated whispers in each other's ears.

Tori, not really wanting to get in the way or be a third wheel, walked a bit ahead of them between the far less couple-y Cat and Sam. The blonde seemed distracted enough stuffing down a hotdog while Cat was occupied with some cotton candy and idly chatting with the brunette. Her mood seemed to have picked up with her attention focused on some friendly conversation and a metric ton of sugar.

"So, I didn't want to say anything back at the house with what was going on with Sam and Cat…" The future horror actress causally commented while her eyes were glancing about their surroundings, "but it's really going to be something with Carly coming back, isn't it?"

"I guess so…" Freddie didn't pick up anything in her voice to indicate there was unasked question, so he casually answered, "It certainly was unexpected… I didn't think she'd be back until the summer at least, but I'm not complaining. It'll be nice to have her back."

"I'm sure…"

He felt a slight tension in her laced fingers to his answer, momentarily confusing him about why she would have such a reaction at a casual response. He passed a look to her profile, seeing that her attention was elsewhere as if she was avoiding meeting his eyes. He stifled a sigh and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I just…" Jade initially wanted to lie to him, pretend everything was okay, but realized once again she could just be honest with him and he wouldn't berate or trivialize her opinion. "I guess... maybe I'm a little nervous about Carly being back… I can deal with what you have with Sam. I know her—I know her really well—and she's been here, but… Carly… I don't know how to respond to her. I don't know anything about her besides seeing her face on a screen. She was your first love, you've talked about how huge she was in your life, and my go to emotion is jealousy. It always was with Beck, but…"

Freddie slowed down their pace and slightly turned to direct them away from the crowd to head to one of the railings. "But what?"

The couple stopped to rest their forearms on the rail, looking out onto the ocean. He patiently waited for her to continue, dividing his attention between the beautiful ocean and the beautiful woman by his side.

Jade finally admitted with a tired voice, "I trust you… trust you beyond belief, between Sam and Tori and even Cat… and from everything I know about Carly from the show—I've been watching some archives of the show—and what little bits I've picked up from Sam, she's a great person… a bundle of joy and kindness… like… diet-Cat… and I believe she wouldn't be a threat to us. Hell, she encouraged you and Sam when you were together, so…"

"So…"

"I can't be jealous with you and I can't be…" The raven hair colored teen licked her lips, stalling to gather her thoughts to explain in a reasonable manner, "… mean to her because she wouldn't deserve it, she's not my enemy, so… I don't know how to react to her when it comes to you."

"Well…" Freddie supportively smiled to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to snuggled her crown against the side of his neck and answered, "Are you willing to take a suggestion from me?"

"Of course…" She gently smiled and closed her eyes, relishing in feeling his comforting presence, then quietly answered, "You always know what to say, so why should now be any different?"

"Okay… I'm not going to deny that Carly was my first love. I genuinely thought I was going to marry and we were going to have that fairytale ending…" His smile grew as he looked to Jade. "…the ending that we're going to have… we'll have a few bumps here and there I'm sure with you becoming a famous actress and singer and all while I'm at college… but what I could have had with her is in the past and I think we resolved it when we tried the long distance dating and realized it just wasn't there."

"The long distance thing is really hard already though…" she whispered, nuzzling her face in his neck and kissing his collarbone. "We think we have something perfect, but… It's a struggle for us to do it."

"And I get that… but I know what's real now." Freddie took a deep breath and pulled her in closer as he kissed the top of her head. "My suggestion is that you just… you just treat her like anyone else you meet. Contrary to how you try to come across, I know you can be civil with anyone and you don't have to be buddy-buddy with her just because she's mine and Sam's friend. Just be yourself and it will work out…"

Jade remained silent for several moments, thinking on him sharing his honest feelings on the matter then replied, "Pretty sure we already had this conversation about 'being myself' and my feelings on the matter..."

"And I'm pretty sure you remember how I handled that little self-esteem issue this morning…" He grinned and kissed her forehead. "But you don't have to worry. I know you'll get along fine with Carly when you meet her." He chuckled as he added, "She's had years of experience in putting up with Sam, so…"

"Seriously?" She lifted her head off his shoulder and asked with her raised, pierced eyebrow, "Are you comparing me to Sam?"

"Only in the best ways…" He met her challenging smile with a cool, calm tone, "When you're worried about coming off as a 'mean girl' to Carly, yes I am. I'm just pointing out that she's incredibly understanding and patient and that'll give you time to… get a handle on how to be around Carly."

Jade turned her attention back out onto the ocean, taking several calm breaths before another thought began to rise up. "And what about Sam…?"

"What about her?" Freddie said, looking over his shoulder at the other three chowing down on assorted foods. "Are you worried how Sam will be around Carly?"

"No… about her and you…" Jade said, and she could feel Freddie tense up just a little in the way that he held her. "You two have a history and being thousands of miles apart may have helped you move on, but if she's right there with you… do you think you will… you know…"

"No, I don't know…" he said, giving his girlfriend a stern look, trying to really assess where she was going with this. "If you're asking if I plan on being physical with Sam, I won't lie that the thought occurred to me, since we have that relationship already… but I wouldn't do it without your knowledge. If you're asking if I am going to dump you for her, then you can just drop that thought right now."

"I never know how to feel about you guys sometimes. I feel like she gets you in a way I can't… and that's probably just history, but it still makes me think." The dark haired young woman breathed deeply, inhaling as much of her lover's scent as she could, hoping to savor it enough to last until the saw each other again. "She's hot and she is in love with you. I don't have a problem with you guys doing your thing… I mean, Tori and I will be here together… but what happens when you look at Sam the same way she looks at you?"

"Nothing because that's not going to happen…" he whispered, saying it as much toward Jade as he was to himself. "Sam and I had our time and we are just in different places. I care about Sam the way you care about Tori. And-"

"That's what I'm worried about…" Jade said. "I love Tori… like, in love with her… and I want to be with her almost as much as I want to be with you. There are some unsaid and unresolved feelings going on with you and her that you need to figure out."

"I suppose that's fair…" the former tech producer sighed as he looked out toward the vast ocean, thinking over what Jade had just said. "While we are on the subject, though… I do have to point out, you still have unresolved feelings for Beck."

"Ex-fucking-scuse me?" Jade slightly leaned away and knotted her brow, giving him a look that she was clearly thrown off guard, "I don't have any 'unresolved' feelings for Beck. Those feelings as dead as you're gonna be if you don't take that back…"

"I'm not talking about things like that… but you prove my point…" Freddie said, standing his ground and looking into the fiery eyes of the woman his soul burned hardest for. "What I mean is that you're still not comfortable around him… even the topic of him. Being over him doesn't mean that you hate him or that you no longer like him. It's about feeling nothing but peace at the thought of him or your relationship."

"I am over him," Jade snapped. "I was super goddamn cordial at the dance… even if he didn't deserve it…"

"Baby… I love you… Freddie laughed out even if he didn't find the situation humorous, "But you literally dreamed last night that he tried to murder you in some Bond Villain deathtrap, so yeah, you seem to have some unresolved resentment towards him, whether you want to admit or not."

"Ugghh…" Jade let out a deep sigh then put on a scrawl, hating that he had cornered her. "Okay, okay… you might be right. I guess I'm still holding some resentment towards him for how in retrospect he treated me… and being stupid enough to give him a second chance. And a third, technically…"

Freddie held his tongue, just giving her a supportive smile as she muddled through her mentally braving the battlefield of memories she shared with the handsome, though cold, young man. "As long as you keep viewing him as this monster, he's going to keep haunting you…"

"Alright, Mister I-Have-All-The-Answers…" She met his eyes and asked, "What do you suggest I do about it?"

"Well… you could… talk to him. You could just get everything out in the opening and settle everything. You could go to your school counselor if you-"

"I'm not fucking going to Lane because of this…" Jade said, quickly starting to twitch, angry at herself for lashing out, but also bothered that she couldn't simply fix this. "And as for us just talking things out… that would just turning into a shouting match—from me," she answered bitterly. "He wouldn't take any responsibility and just say I just overreacted again, which would probably be true, but he underreacts to fucking everything…"

"You love Sikowitz…" Freddie said, taking a deep breath. "Have the talk during his class or around him. You always say he's so wise, maybe he could help you two deal with your issues?"

"I doubt it," she whispered, shaking her head. "I think he views all our shit as entertainment. That it adds to the drama of life. He's always been trying to get me with Tori, which in retrospect, I guess does make him some sort of mystic."

"Sam could always beat him with a buttersock when we come back down…" he added with a snort, causing her to laugh a little too. "She'd probably love the opportunity to break that thing out again…"

* * *

 **Ferris Wheel**

The quintet waited patiently outside the famous Pacific Park Ferris Wheel, each feeling a different emotion as they looked at the behemoth before them. Freddie could see the engineering aspects, and wondered how safe it could be, but it was a wonder that it had stood so long. Tori's fear of heights kicked in. Cat was elated like any child might feel. Sam was starting to feel a little nauseous as she began to realize that pier vendor hot dogs might not have been the best choice. And Jade… for her, the ride didn't matter near as much as the two people she wanted to ride with.

Tori awkwardly laughed, "It looks a little too rickety… too tight for all of us to fit in one car."

"Nonsense, you'll just ride with us," Jade said, starting a little chuckle too. "Though I think all the combinations might take a little time… but you can start with me and Freddie."

"I don't know…" The brunette looked a little dubious if they would allow three people to get in one car. "Maybe we shouldn't push our luck."

Jade looked to Freddie and asked, "Mind if you skip the first ride? I want to have a quick chat with Vega…"

"Nah…" Freddie looked to his ex-girlfriend and the adorable redhead. "I'll just hitch a ride with these two… I can get the next go round…"

The operator looked a little hesitant to let three on, but with the size of the female teens, he figured it was fine. He thought the redhead was lucky to weigh a hundred pounds soaking wet. Freddie and Sam got on first, and Cat started to join the blonde's side, but then moved to squeeze in next to Freddie. The tension was getting so thick one could cut it with a knife as the old saying went and apparently he was the knife with sitting between the girls. He slipped his hand into Cat's hand, brushing his thumb over the back of her hand and giving her a weak smile. Freddie gave a quick look to the now embarrassed looking blonde before the doors shut and they moved on for the next car to get in place.

Tori and Jade slipped into the seat, across from one another for the time being, but as soon as the car had moved up for the riders after them, Jade reached over and pulled her girlfriend over to sit down next to her.

"We can't…" Tori slipped her hand into Jade's hand, beyond the sight of anyone's prying eyes as they lifted into the air. "We have to be careful that no one sees us…"

"Why?" Jade whispered, leaning over and kissing the Latina's tan neck. "Afraid of how the masses will talk?"

"No… I mean… C'mon…" Tori sputtered, feeling her body surrendering over to the feelings Jade always seemed to bring out in her. "Someone could see what you're doing… the guy running it could kick us off for… for…"

"Mmhmm…" Jade smiled, moaning against Tori's skin as she suckled on the aspiring pop star's neck while her free hand moved along where Tori's shirt met her shorts, dragging her fingertips along the revealed flesh. "Are you scared that someone might see good little Tori Vega making out and getting felt up by a girl? That someone's eyes just might catch your face as you silently scream in ecstasy from getting fingered?"

"No… please…" Tori muttered, but the way she began to push her abdomen forward, it was abundantly clear that she wanted that very thing to happen. Jade made quick work of the button, and began to slip her fingers into the shorts, but Tori stopped her. She began to whisper, "Before you… do that… I… I had a surprise for you… and Freddie too, but for you… I never put on any underwear at the house…"

"Mmhmmm… very naughty girl…" Jade whispered back moving her fingers into the tight shorts, instantly feeling that the Latina wasn't lying. She was hot and moist already. "Have I ever told you how badly I wanna fuck you when you do something naughty… because it's a lot…"

"Unnghh… Jade…" Tori suddenly breathed out as Jade swiped her fingertips over the sensitive button. Almost unconsciously, she began to rock her hips back and forth against the invading fingers, desperate for some relief. "Goddddd… I love you…"

"Do you really?" Jade teased, a devious smile crossing her face. "Or do you love being in public, seeing all those people around, and knowing that your tight little pussy is getting exactly what it deserves?"

"Unnghh… hmmmmhhmm…" Tori moaned out, starting to thrust her hips and spread her legs wider, getting Jade more room to work. "A little bit… but mostly you…"

"So wet and so welcoming, Vega…" Jade cooed, pushing her finger in a little deeper, getting to the first knuckle inside the Latina's aching slit. Once Tori began to spasm slightly with the overwhelming feeling, Jade withdrew her hand and suckled her finger, closing her eyes and moaning at the sweet and delicious flavor. Passing the finger to the now open, tongue out mouth of her lover, she gave Tori a taste as well. "You have the best tasting little snatch I think I've ever had. I wish I could just eat you out up here… pushed my tongue deeeeeeeeep inside you…"

"Mmmhhmmhhmmmm!" Tori nearly screamed around the finger, her mind flashing back to all the times Jade had used her mouth to reduce her to a quivering pile of flesh. The moment Jade withdrew her finger, it went right back to her sex, rubbing her entrance and pushing her finger just deep enough to tease while her thumb toyed with the Latina's clit. "Oh God, Jadddde… I… I…"

"I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? Just like in the dressing room… desperate to cover your mouth and silence those screams while I… just… devour… you…" Jade continued, knowing they only had a few more rotations before the ride ended. "Or maybe you can get hotter by returning the favor… which is naughtier if you get caught? Getting your pussy licked or sweet little angelic Tori Vega chowing down on my cunt like it's got the last drip of water in the country?"

Tori bit her lip as she fought with all she had to resist screaming out as she knew that with the expert fingering and the taunting words, she might actually explode sooner than later.

"Oooh…" Jade giggled as she blew cool air against the reddening face of her 'prey.' "Can you imagine if Freddie was here too? You wouldn't know what to do, would you? I know you get hot just thinking about going down on me, but you are absolutely… addicted… to his cock… sucking… fucking… desperate for that cum…"

"Oh shiiitttttt…" Tori cried out, knowing she was close and Jade's words were only creating stronger and stronger images; so much so that she could actually smell Freddie's scent and it turned that coming explosion into a supernova.

But there was a slight nag in her mind, still seeing that pink box from the bathroom cabinet. Freddie and Jade... Jade pregnant possibly... it was all she could think about. What was she doing?

"Jade… stop… stop…" she called out, silently screaming at herself for stopping what was leading up to be a really fantastic release. "I need… I need to ask you… something…"

"Seriously, Vega?" Jade asked, pulling her hand away, and giving the brunette a look. "You were clenching like hell, and you want me to stop?"

"I just…" Tori tried to save face as she watched her girlfriend begin to lick her fingers clean. "I saw something when I was getting… the cleaning supplies… and I… I wanted to ask you about it…"

"OK… and this… was so vital to ask me now… why?"

"Because I found a pregnancy test…" Tori said and from the flinch of Jade's eye, Tori knew that Jade was well aware of what she was talking about. "It was unopened and I figured your mom was too old, but…"

"You shouldn't have been snooping, Vega…" Jade said, all flirtatious pretense now gone from the dark haired girl's words and eyes. "That wasn't your business to find."

"I know… I know… I didn't mean to… but…" Tori was on the verge of crying feeling like she'd not only screwed up their moment, but possibly the relationship too. "I just found it and I can't stop thinking about it… what's… what's going on?"

"This was before you and I made all nice/nice and you cannot tell another soul…" Jade said, with a strong huff, shaking her head. "Cat's the only one who knew anything about it."

"Past tense?"

"Yeah… just… just let me get it out…" Jade said before she looked out at the ocean beside her. "The first time Freddie came down and we met… we slept together… we did a lot of things. And a couple weeks after he left, I was… late. I've always been like clockwork, but three days passed and nothing. I started freaking out and feeling like shit because I was going through every stage of what if- what would this do to my future plans, what would Freddie do when he found out, Beck never wanted kids and that's all I really had to go on, so I was panicking and I even had the thought that no one ever wants to admit they have- should I… get rid of it?"

"No way…" Tori said, covering her mouth in pure shock. "You thought about an ab-"

"Don't even say the word… I told you I felt horrible about the thought…" Jade said, trying to get through the story before the ride ended. "So, I talk myself into getting a test and get it home to use it… and I started. Never even opened the box, but there was a moment while I was reliving this whole thing, so relieved, that I was a little… disappointed. In that moment, bringing the test home… I could see it. Me, Freddie, a kid… or two… so happy. A perfect family, and that's how I knew what I really wanted. Not for a while, but… yeah… I want him to marry me and give me kids and we all live happily ever after…"

"That's beautiful…" the Latina said, seeing the same image but feeling a smidge of sadness that she wasn't really a part of the future family. "You guys are gonna be amazing together as parents…"

"I really think so too…" Jade said, finally smiling now that she was done, and seeing exactly what was going through Tori's mind. "But then you showed up in this whole thing and I realized that my kids are going to need an Aunt Tori to live with us… and they'll think nothing of the fact that she shares a bed with mommy and daddy… and can you just imagine if you had kids too… mmhmm… a perfect family…"

"You really think that?" Tori asked, biting her lip and blushing as the images hit her too, where she was a part of this magical family, though unconventional, and she couldn't wait for the day they made it a true reality. Jade simply nodded and reached and took Tori's hand once more. "I love you so much Jade West…"

"And I love you too, Tori Vega…" Jade smiled back as she leaned in for a slight kiss that instantly became much deeper when the ride came to a halt as the cars began to unload. "Even if you are a bit of a mood killer…"

"I'm so sorry…" Tori said, cuddling her face against Jade's cheek. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Make it up to me by letting that wild side out the next time you ride this thing," she teased back, getting in one more strong kiss before eyes were upon them once more. The car in front of them unloaded, and it was clear not much had changed between the roommates as Sam was storming off from the ride while Freddie trailed behind her, Cat lagging a bit behind, obviously wanting nothing to do with it. "Looks like the honeymoon's over for now, Vega… unless you want to ride again?"

"I'd love to ride again…" the Latina laughed and smirked, as she prepared to get off, and prepare to get in the line once more. "Fool around some more maybe…"

"You promise?" Jade asked, just before the cart moved into position and they had to get off, Tori nodding bashfully. Despite following after Sam, Freddie was quick to assist his girlfriend(s) getting off the ride. "Everything ok, babe?"

"Yeah," he said, squinting his eyes and rubbing his head. "Those two are really not doing too hot. I didn't even get to see much of anything from having to play referee."

"Aww… babe… I'm sorry…" Jade said, rubbing her hand on his chest. "Do you want to ride again?"

"Yeah… but I probably should go deal with-"

"Then ride again…" Jade said, giving her boyfriend a sweet smile and a quick glance at Tori. "I can go deal with those two…"

"You don't want to ride again?" Freddie asked, looking a little disappointed.

"Nah… I've ridden it a bunch of times…" Jade said, speaking in such a sweet tone, but her eyes were telling a very different, almost sultry, story as they looked over at Tori. "But Vega here said she was going again, and I think she's gonna make sure you get to enjoy the ride more this time, ok?"

Kissing Freddie's cheek, she headed off to find Sam and Cat and get to the bottom of what was really going on between them, since the discussion at breakfast clearly wasn't enough. The brunette 'couple' headed to get back on the ride, Freddie taking ocean side, and helping Tori get in next to him. Jade loved how cute they could be together.

Her eyes stayed on them the whole time they were on the ride. Or at least, on Freddie, as Tori wasn't really visible for most of the ride, save for the top of her head, but he looked like he was more than a little relaxed.

* * *

 **Bots Restaurant**

 **Venice, CA**

"So, Freddie… this is Bots…" Sam led the quartet through the entrance of the restaurant, finding the place only half filled with beating the lunch traffic. "And the good news is, we should get to eat fast."

"Yeah… that's… cool." Freddie glanced around, looking almost in wonder with the futuristic, almost space age design and a number of robots rolling around through the establishment. As much as he wanted to focus on the wonders of the restaurant, he couldn't help but keep his eyes on Jade and Tori, another sign that his cares had shifted significantly since he fell in love… twice.

"This should be big enough for all of us…" The blonde spotted a curved booth and continued leading them to have a seat. Tori slid into the seat with her back towards the entrance followed by Jade then Freddie took a seat. Cat slid into the seat opposite of them, but made no room for anyone else, so everyone slid over a little and Sam took a seat on the other side of Freddie at the end, the secret couple, if they could still be called that, keeping some distance between them.

"So…" Freddie said, looking all around while feeling Jade's delicate hand rubbing on his thigh. "Do we have to order up front or…"

"Nah… they've got menus…" Sam ignored the tension and tapped a button on the surface of the table and a PearPad rose out of the end of the table. She picked it off the stand and tapped a few buttons on the surface then asked, "Okay, what does everyone want?"

"Already working on that waitress career, Puckett?" Jade said with a smirk, earning a quick middle finger from the blonde and while most people might see hate and animosity from their interactions, it was clear something playful and friendly was happening just beneath the surface. "I already know what I want so I'll start… I'll take a small hamburger, small salad, Peppi Cola and order a large tray of cheese curly fries for the table."

"Upgrading the fry order…" Sam smiled in approval of the request, and started putting it in as she chided, "Not worried about your figure?"

"Oh, bite me…" She looked to Freddie and Tori who genuinely seemed a little surprised that she'd order that much food. "What? We burned off a lot last night… and this morning… and might again later…"

"I guess I'm a little… ok, I'm a lot of famished…" Tori laughed, as she looked over at Freddie and Jade, then back to Cat, next to her as they all ordered. "If the guys find out about this place, they might start demanding we come here for burgers for lunch."

"Then we'll need to make sure they don't find out because when I want sushi, I want my sushi and I don't want to hear their complaints." Jade raised an eyebrow to give a devious glance over to her newest love and leaned in close to whisper, "And when I want my Vega dessert, I want some privacy…"

"Of course…" Freddie rolled his eyes and joked, oblivious to his girlfriend giving the brunette goosebumps, "because you could never just compromise with them and alternate places where you can go for lunch…"

Jade glanced to him with a cocked eyebrow. "You're leaving me, Freddie Benson… don't tell me how to live my life…"

"Valid point…" The onetime internet heartthrob held back a smirk, enjoying playfully teasing the usual mean girl. "Whoever will keep the leash on you when I'm gone…"

"I cannot be tamed…" Jade said shaking her head and letting her dark and highlighted hair shift, showing her attitude. She reached over and rubbed Tori's thigh, muttering, "But getting a leash might not be a bad idea…"

"Anyway…" Ignoring the other girl couple's giggles, Cat commented in a fairly bored and blain tone, "It's too far to drive here, have lunch and get back before lunch is over, so it'd be kind of pointless to tell them anyway."

Jade and Tori shared concerned looks towards their friend, but weren't sure how to respond. Cat was rarely in sour moods and would easily be corrected with perhaps some crayons and a coloring book, but this… this seemed pretty different.

Before they could try and get to the bottom of this attitude issue that seemed to be affecting Cat a lot more than her 'girlfriend.' A tall red robot rolled up to the side of the table, holding the tray with their meal. "Hello…" He paused, apparently recognizing Jade and processing a response. "I hope you enjoy your meal. If you have any additional orders, please use the PearPad due my inability to understand your speech pattern."

"See, this…" Jade pursed her lips and cocked an eyebrow, passing a glance to Sam. "This is why I didn't want to come here…"

"You were the one who suggested it…" The juvenile delinquent bit her tongue to stop from laughing. "Probably doesn't have F-bombs programmed into it…"

Freddie would usually pick up the expressions of his former and current girlfriend, but he was obviously distracted in wonderment at the tall red painted robot while Sam passed along the plates to the table until everyone received what they ordered.

Freddie finally found his voice and greeted the potential artificial lifeform, "Hello."

The robot looked to Freddie, not recognizing the teen. "Hello, I'm Randy. I do not recognize you. Is this your first time at Bots?"

"Yes."

"I hope you have a pleasant experience."

"Thanks," he said, trying desperately to control how giddy this was making him feel. The robot rolled away after delivering their order and setting the large try at the table.

"This is just amazing…"

"You're talking about a thing that brings food out…" the blonde said, more eager than ever to chow down. "I'm in here like once a week… really not that big of a deal…"

"Sam, they're robots…" he said, speaking as if this made any actual difference to the rest of the table. "Real robots that you can have a conversation with… that's mind blowing."

The blonde gave him a bored look then an idea popped into her head. A grin formed on the blonde's face and commented, "You want to watch something mind blowing…" She passed a look to Jade with a cocky smile, adding a flick of her eyebrow towards the robot.

"I don't think so…" Jade recalled the time the girls had spoken repeated gibberish to him to the point that his 'brain' overloaded and he short-circuited. She joined in grinning, but suggested, "As much fun as that would be… they might kick us out if we fry their robot again."

Sam frowned at her fun being spoiled, but saw her point as she was eager to eat. "Damn…"

"I'm sorry…" Freddie raised an eyebrow, looking back at his current and former girlfriends. "You did what now?"

Jade half smirked, slightly nodding her head from side to side as she answered, "After you left and we started hanging out, Sam started taking me by here for lunch every so often… and we broke one of the robots once…"

"I should be surprised or appalled but with you two… I guess nothing phases me anymore…" Freddie laughed as he removed the top bun from his burger then squirted some ketchup on the burger, commenting, "I guess they're still working on their speech recognition and their processor, so it simply didn't filter out the word and tell you he didn't understand the meaning."

Jade picked up a curly fry, "Yeah, we didn't get a chance the last time you were here, but I realized pretty quickly that you'd love this place."

"Oh, definitely…" he said, running hand up and down Jade's thigh, less as a sexual advance and more out of a closeness that his love knew him well enough. "The atmosphere and the food, yeah I think this is going to become our regular hangout this summer."

"If you two can ever leave the bedroom…" Sam snarked, earning varying annoyed looks from each member of the table. "What? You guys go at it like rabbits… I'm not saying it's a bad thing."

Jade ignored the comment, and kept her left hand under the table, resting her hand on Tori's thigh just below the hem of her shorts. She was happy to get the story off her chest, but she hated that Tori didn't get to have her release. She could still feel the heat emanating off of her center as she massaged the tan thigh. Tori remained silent, trying to keep the blush off her cheek as she took another bite out of her salad.

"Wait… Freddie?" The future pale skinned actress asked with a curiously raised eyebrow, "Why just the summer?"

"It might be a little far to eat here on a regular basis when I'm at UCLA or USC." The former tech producer took a big bite of his burger and chewed as he tried to explain better. "The traffic would be a mess to get there and get back. I might have to rely on just the local places on campus to eat."

"So, Fredward…" Sam asked, not bothering to chew and swallow before she started talking again. "What has good old Mommy Dearest said about her baby going far away for college?"

"I…" he said, wincing at the very thought of his mother, "I haven't told her yet…"

"Wow, when are you going to spring that on her?" Tori asked, wide eyed as she couldn't imagine not telling her parents about such a big change. But then again, she also couldn't imagine telling them about losing her virginity or going down on someone on a Ferris Wheel. "Time's kinda running out…"

"At the last possible minute…" he said, shaking his head and looking out over the restaurant. "Maybe on my way to the airport…"

"Jesus…" Sam shook her head and commenting with a soft incredulous tone, "I've secretly thought about that woman getting hit by a bus since I met her, but I seriously can't see you just leaving her in the lurch like that."

"I love my mother, I really do, but…" Freddie sighed, slumping his head to one side. "I will not let her sabotage my plans just because she can't let go." He bowed his head, and answered in a regretful yet resolute voice, "After graduation, I'm coming back down here. It might be right after graduation or maybe halfway through the summer if I have to work for some more money, but I'm starting the fall semester here. And I'm going to spend my summer doing what I want to do."

"She's going to realize something going on when you're applying to universities out of state…" Sam said, seemingly the only one affected by this issue, "if you can afford to go to a school out of state, at least… and where are you working now?"

"I've applied to W-U just to go through the motions and I'm having them mail my other information to Spencer. He's keeping them for me. As for paying for it… applied for aid and got a few small scholarships… the rest I'm just going to have to figure out once I get here."

"Still… out-of-state tuition and housing…" Tori said, finally getting involved in the discussion. "Are you sure you can even afford going to college down here?"

"Fuck housing…" Jade finished chewing a bit of her burger and answered, "My mom and I will twist my dad's arm so he can stay at my place while he goes to school then we will get a place of our own after I make it big over the next year or so."

Tori looked over to the other two-thirds of their relationship, wondering how she would fit in their future. It was just like that fantasy Jade mentioned on the ride- this perfect family that she was going to be on the outside of.

"Going from insane momma to sugar momma…" Sam snorted as she grabbed another curly fry, "You're seriously going to live off her?"

Freddie raised a bored eyebrow and replied, "I accepted pretty early on in our relationship that she'd be the primary breadwinner of our family even if one day I became the CEO of the Pear Company, because she's going to household name in a few years. But I'm going to try my best to pay my own way…" He tightened his smile and turned back to his burger, as Jade snuggled closer, happy to be with a man that truly believed in her.

"Guess so…" Sam prodded a little bit, seeing that his expression turned a little sour when he looked back at her. "You look like you have something to say,"

"It's fine… past is the past and all that…" he said, chowing down on some fries and taking a sip of his soda. "There's no point in opening up old wounds

"Old wounds? I thought we were ok now…" the blonde asked, really hoping that she could limit her disastrous relationships to just one for the day. "Come on Freddie, spill."

"Fine, I was just thinking it wouldn't be as hard if you hadn't sabotaged my trip to my technology camp the summer we got together." Freddie squared his jaw, as he tried to not get upset again, nor dwell too hard in the past. "I would have a guaranteed slot to either college and the scholarships to pay for them for at least a couple years…"

"Look…" Sam frowned to the point of nearly pouting, but with an angry connotation to it. "I told you I was sorry for that and I wish I could do it all over again and make it right. I know I overacted and frankly… I was just being a bitch about it. I admit it."

"I get that…" Freddie tried to maintain a smile, trying to remain magnanimous about it, but just couldn't quite get his lips curl in that manner. "That's all well and good that you're sorry now and I may have even forgiven you, but… I still have to live with the consequence that I didn't go to the camp and I missed out on something that could have made getting into these universities a breeze and gotten more money for scholarships."

The blonde troublemaker bit her tongue, knowing there was nothing she could say to make the situation better. They couldn't put on a happy smile, pretend that everything was okay and that her actions were just another thing on the list of humorous things that had occurred in their almost comedic lives. If it took the rest of her life, she wanted to find a way to make it up to him. To make it right.

"Let's just… take a breath." Jade spoke up, hoping to reassure everyone, "It's going to be fine. Freddie will be able to afford the first year and save money staying with me until after my first movie and album are released then he's not going to have to worry about paying for the rest of his college."

"Really?" Sam was about to voice her curiosity about Jade paying for Freddie's college, but Tori was quicker to ask, "So is that record deal coming through?"

Jade tightened her smile, not wanting to jinx herself with the future, but admitted, "Dad's lawyers have been a bit of a stickler on some of the minor points of my contract—which I'm not going to complain about given how much of a weasel he can be, but I should be signed before graduation." She motioned her head to her girlfriend and teased, "I've been writing and have enough for an album so far without their help, but Miss Platinum Music Performer here probably get her album out before me though."

"Oh, yeah… my album…" Tori was slightly startled as the conversation turned on her as her mind was still trying to figure out how to bring up talking about including her in their living arrangements, but maybe that was something for another time. "Mason is hoping that I'll release a single in the summer—that one great hit to define it—then release my album in the fall with a few selected places before a full tour."

"With all the talent he has working on the song, I'm betting it will be…" Freddie said, reaching over under the table and rubbing assurance along the Latina's thigh. "Unless it's too corporate and slick for its own good with the same old bubble gum pop everyone seems to listen to. Can you believe there's a hit song right now about getting so much sex you have to walk side to side?"

"Yeah… whoever was behind that one should die in a fire…" Sam chimed in, thinking to herself that while she understood the sentiment, it was a terrible song.

"Are you thinking that's what my album will be?" The brunette pouted with an adorable expression, "Hey, I've contributed to writing. On some…"

"No one is bashing you Tori. That was just one example of the kind of shit that people like to listen to…" Jade rolled her eyes, fighting back a smile that would usually be vindictive when it came to Tori. "I'm just saying that songwriting isn't as easy as people think and there is no shame in admitting that you need help. You don't have a background in really writing music except that one time… and André wrote most of it and made a baby cry…"

"Wow…" Tori said, baffled that Jade would drop her guard like this in public. It was a tone and a look that was usually reserved for their most private moments. "Who are you and what have you done with Jade?"

Jade cocked an eyebrow and half smirked before answered with a fairly carefree voice, "Same Jade, just… voicing my consideration. André is a master at it and it still took us nearly all night to finish one song he had already been working on for a week. It can be time consuming and frustrating for the best of us. And if you need help… I'd be happy to."

Tori instantly recalled the event and the follow up unknown to Jade of the songsmith having fallen in love with her for a day and written a complete song for her in less than three hours. She wished she could get inspired and wondered if she could get inspired and write a love song about Jade one day. Or Freddie, for that matter. But as it stood, just looking at them gave her butterflies, and those weren't remotely ready to come out.

"I'll… think on that…" She forced a laugh, hoping to cover for the memory and goodhearted friend's former feelings. "Okay… well… hopefully my song will be out this summer then I'll be on my way to being a hit… and then maybe I can be the one to give advice…"

* * *

 **Green Mall**

Cat motioned to the stage and commented, "We did our performance as the Diddly Bopps… but no one really liked it… They threw things at us and ruined our costumes…"

"Wow…" Freddie looked to Jade and asked, "Is that the time you dressed up as a giant hamburger?"

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes, "Yes… the hamburger… because I just can't be allowed to forget about that nightmare…"

"It was still a great performance…" Tori said, trying to save the moment, despite knowing it was a bold faced lie. "It would have been nice to have a recording of it to show."

"Yeah and kill my future career…" Jade muttered, walking faster away from the stage to try and find somewhere to duck into. She continued to taunt her former frenemy, "Do you want to kill my future, Vega? Do you want me to-"

"TOY STORE!" Cat yelled, and ran forward, like a possessed child, leaving the others to simply trade looks and shake their heads.

"You guys go ahead," Sam said with a sigh. "I'm just going to hang out here for a while."

"I'm not going in there either," Jade said, taking a seat on a nearby bench, and Sam headed over to join her. Tori was caught between the two options but decided that she should stick by Jade and apologize for bringing up the show.

Freddie headed inside the shop, hot on Cat's heels as she looked all around. Especially considering how they met, it was so easy to forget how much of a child Cat really was deep down. Which made her mood today so much more unsettling. It wasn't a tantrum near as much as it seemed to be bitterness.

Freddie walked down the shelf, looking to the various stuffed animals, trying to find a good one, knowing from Sam that her collection of stuffed animals was insane.

"How about this one?" He wore a bashful smile as he handed a stuffed sloth to Cat. "I think sloths are cool these days…"

"Oooh…" The redhead looked elated and strangely at peace with the gift, as if a switch had been flipped in her mind to turn off whatever negative forces were at play. She eagerly accepted the stuffed toy and hugged it to her chest. "Yay…."

"You doing ok, kiddo?" he asked, reaching over and touching her shoulder. "I know things have been pretty rough with you today and-"

"I'm not mad at you…" she said quickly, her mood changing to something a bit more serious in a heartbeat, "… if that's what you're asking…"

"No… but I guess it's good to know…" he said, with a sigh. "I care a lot about you and I want you to be ok. If this is about me stealing Sam away from you, I promise I'm not going-"

"That happened before I even met her…" Cat said with a shake of her head. "Not your fault. If I was… well… different… maybe I would feel the same way she does. But… me and Sam… we're just… different."

"Sure, but opposites attract, as the saying goes…" Freddie smiled, and tried to be as reassuring as he could. "You two have been great together for a few months now. What's going on?"

"You wouldn't understand, Freddie…" the sweet redhead sighed, and moved in close to Freddie, still clutching her gift. "I love her… and I was fine sharing her with you because I love being close to you too, and you had Jade and you two are made for each other, so it was fine. But when she got that call last night, I didn't even exist anymore. She wouldn't even say that she was busy or at least with her girlfriend. Nope… she was just 'hanging out with some friends.'"

"I'm so sorry…" the former tech producer frowned, and pulled her in for a tighter hug. "I know Sam loves you, but she can be a hard one to pin down emotionally. This will be ok… I see you two have a great connection."

"You're the sweetest guy… and I know you wanna help and defend her," she giggled and smiled, but there was clearly something still lost in her eyes. "But this is an issue that she and I have to deal with, whether she wants to or not… Now let's get going before they think we're up to something…"

She smiled to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, as he headed to the front to pay for the toy, and hoped that this mood change would carry over for the rest of his time in LA.

* * *

 **Green Meadow's Mall Theater**

Taking charge once more, Sam led them down the aisle and took a seat three quarters down, followed by Tori, Jade (allowing her to sit dead center of the row), Freddie then Cat (carrying a small soda, a box of candy from the concession stand, and her stuffed sloth) finishing out the row of friends. Freddie passed a look to Jade, surprised that the redhead would want to sit next to him and so far away from Sam after he did his best to try and mend the wound, but he was happy to feel like the redhead wasn't upset with him.

Jade only offered a struggling smile as she was helpless to offer any other explanation than what they already assumed with Cat's annoyance with Sam's eventual departure was greater than expected.

Freddie turned his attention back to the movie screen, waiting for the previews to start, but kept the armrest up to prevent any barrier between them. He slightly turned to the sweet girl and offered her the large bag of popcorn that he had gotten to share with Jade.

Cat delivered a weak, but thankful smile, scooting a little closer to him. She rested her candy on her lap while moving the popcorn bag between their legs where the armrest would swivel down.

Freddie wasn't sure where to put his arm as the redhead moved closer to him, so he decided to just lift his arm and wrap it around and over her shoulders. Cat responded by relaxing and snuggling up close to him, dipping her hand into the popcorn while preparing to let her cares drift away and watch the movie.

Sam looked across the Tori and Jade to see her tentative secret girlfriend snuggle up a bit with Freddie and sharing the popcorn, a small fire of jealousy growing though it was more of Cat than her former beau. As the lights started to dim, she wasn't sure if she saw that he was holding Jade's right hand, but she knew she wasn't mistaken at seeing the terror of Hollywood Arts rest her left hand on and curl her fingers inside of Tori's thigh and run up just under her shorts to rest her hand.

It was hard to focus on the screen honestly with the show that was happening a few feet from her as she watched Cat cuddle closer as Freddie's hands were most definitely playing with Jade's waistband and Jade's fingers teased the Latina she'd really gotten fond of the last few days.

She refrained from making any comment and just relaxed back to enjoy the movie. She reached over and stole some popcorn from Tori's medium size bag. Sam passed a glance from the corner of her eye, seeing Tori's supportive smile that cut through her just as if Carly had given her such a smile. She relaxed further, being comforted with the smile and openhanded compassion from the fellow teen. She finally focused on the screen as the previews started playing and casually munched on the popcorn.

* * *

Freddie glanced at the time on his phone as they left the theater, seeing that they had about a good four to five hours before he had to go to the airport. "So, ladies… any other places that we should go or check out?"

"I know there are probably a few more places we should hit," Jade said, thinking to herself as she took Freddie's hand, "but I'm thinking after the… 'workout' we had last night, I wouldn't mind just relaxing a bit on this sunny day. How about we finish out the day at the pool?"

The others shared glances, seeing what each other thought of the idea. Cat was vehemently shaking her head, but Tori seemed to be into it.

"Haven't had a day at the pool in a while," Sam was quick to agree, but there was a tone of apprehension in her voice. "But I need to get packed up if I'm going to catch the flight too."

When Sam said that, for a split second, Tori thought she saw something she never remotely imagined seeing in her wildest dreams- Cat sneering,

* * *

 **West Residence**

 **Los Angeles, CA**

Finally, back at Jade's house, the three current occupants relaxed in her spacious backyard. There was an old playhouse that Freddie has to assume was Jade's once upon a time, and a much more recent fire pit, but the real star of the landscape was an in ground pool.

But as nice as the pool was, Freddie couldn't help but let his eyes drift over to the girls relaxing in their swimsuits, just floating in the cool waters. Jade was wearing a royal blue bikini that supported her pale, heavy, and oh so succulent rack with a bottom that clung tightly to her supple ass. Tori was wearing a peach, almost orange colored two piece with a top that perfectly accentuated her smaller chest and bottoms that perfectly bisected her round cheeks. As always, Freddie couldn't help but thank God for his fortune as he walked to join them.

"Please tell me we can do this more often…" Tori rested on her back and lazily motioned her arms to float on the surface and drift along the water. "When it really gets hot… I would probably spend a day in here…"

"Then I might get the feeling that you'd be using me for my pool, Vega…" the dark haired young woman teased as she moved quickly to join her boyfriend. "And we can't have that…"

"Should I remind you all the times that you used me for something Jade?" Tori said, lifting her head up to look at the sly teen. "And that was before we became… closer…"

"Fine… whatever you want… You're just lucky that being near the love of my life makes me so agreeable…" Jade snuggled up to Freddie's right side and his wrapped his arm around her to keep her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and ran her fingers over his chest tracing his abs and pecs, cooing to herself at her own luck. The blue bikini wearing girl regretfully muttered, "It's like you only just got here… Why do feel like we didn't do this enough this weekend?"

"It's been a busy weekend with everything… I was planning to do this a lot on Friday night, but…" Freddie tiredly smiled and answered, his eyes drifted to the pool to watch Tori enjoy her swim, lazily relaxing back and doing backstrokes with her breasts rising and glistening out of the water. "Things changed…"

"If Vega's the problem, I'll kick her out right now…" Jade said hurriedly, eyes wide as her head bobbed, truthfully only half teasing. "I'll have that tight little ass out the door so fast, her head will spin. Then you can do everything you want…"

"Really?" Tori said, looking horrified at what her host was saying. "You… would do that?"

"Jade…" Freddie said, grinning and shaking his head before kissing the top of hers. "Don't be a gank to your girlfriend… our girlfriend? Tori has done nothing but make things even better between us, and you know it… I was just saying there's never enough time…"

"You're probably right about Vega…" The future actress smiled, letting her usual scary persona she displayed to the world drop, and sweetly spoke him, "I promise to make it up to you when I fly up for your prom. Anything and everything you want… I will be yours."

"You better…" He kissed her forehead and playfully demanded, "I'd love some cuddling with you. Laying in bed together for hours… nowhere to be… rediscovering every inch of your body like it's the first time I've ever touched you… and then we can see what happens next…"

"You are too fucking perfect…" Jade smile and snuggled nose against his cheek and just relaxed in his embrace. "How the hell did I manage to get the most perfect man in human history? And the perfect girl?"

"I'm not perfect," Tori said, now fully back in the water and approaching the couple, standing behind Jade. "Not by a long shot… but you make me feel that way…"

Taking a quick look around, Tori reached for Jade's cheek and turned her head to the side to kiss her deeply, her hands moving along Jade's body but recoiling for a fraction of a second when she hit Freddie's body.

The moment Jade's lips were free once more, Freddie gripped the back of her head and turned her head back and delivered an even deeper kiss, letting his tongue invade her mouth as his arms wrapped tightly around both girls, squeezing them all together.

"I rest my case…" Jade breathed, feeling like every bit of air from her lungs had been stolen. "Fucking perfection… but what was that flinch, Tori?"

"Nothing… I just…" the brunette took a second to gather her thoughts, trying to figure out exactly why she reacted the way she did. "I was just focused on you in that moment… and when I felt him, I just kinda… I don't know…"

"Do you not like the feel of my man, Vega? To touch a god…" Jade teased, knowing it made both of her loves a little uncomfortable for very different reasons. "He's yours too, you know. You shouldn't feel bad for touching him. You blew him on the ferris wheel after all…"

"To be fair, she was completely the initiator on that one…" Freddie said, taking a step back for a moment to let the girls talk as they clearly needed it. "Not that I was complaining, it was… incredible…"

"You didn't finish though…" Tori said, still feeling embarrassed for not being good enough to get the reward from her efforts, and wondered how Jade would react if she knew. "I'm sorry I wasn't-"

"You should be, Vega… you didn't get to have that sweet and salty goodness oozing down your throat, but I understand…" Jade said, reaching out for Freddie's hand to pull him back in. "I'm not sure if Vega told you before she shoved your cock in her mouth, but she didn't get to finish either when we played on the ride… suppose that's another common item for you two…"

"I'm honestly fine. It was a little awkward walking for a few minutes, trying to hide and control the erection so no one would know, but I knew it would just make the next time even better…" Freddie said, smiling and reassuring his recent girlfriend, who still blushed and looked away from his eyes. "But you were fantastic… I think I was probably just exhausted from this morning…"

"I'd love to try again… to share a moment with you…" she said, trying to sound adult and not emotionally invested as much as she was, "… you know… once you come back down and you and Jade have settled and-"

"Why wait?" Jade gave a lopsided smile to her significant others as she now backed up a bit. "We have some time… I'm going to go inside for a little bit to take care of something… get a drink maybe… You obviously need to talk and that water is looking nice, so… just make this your time…"

"You sure, Jade?" Tori asked, unsure exactly what or how to say the things she wanted to. "I didn't meant to make things awkward."

"Just have some fun and talk, Vega…" Jade said, moving toward the steps as each of her lovers watched her climb out, savoring the look of the dripping water leaving her firm backside, the blue material so stuck it might as well have been a second skin. "It's not like he's some big bad wolf that's going to eat you up…"

"Jade! I told you not to say anything…" Tori fumed, wide eyed, quickly realizing that if she wouldn't have reacted so badly, then Freddie would have had no idea what the deal was. "I mean… ok… you just… go… I'll be here… with Freddie…"

Both teens took in another brief look at the beauty as she dried off with a towel and headed inside. Once they were alone, words just didn't seem to be available for either one.

"So…" Tori said, breaking their silence and earning a smirking look from the handsome teen.

"Come here…" he said, reaching his hand out and taking hers and pulling her close. "No stress… no worries… wrap your arms around my neck and legs around my waist… we can talk…"

"Oh… ok…" Tori said, feeling like he could tell her to jump off a bridge and she'd just go along with it because he just elicited pure trust from her. She did as he asked, and found herself feeling completely weightless, locked in a tight, but still comfortable embrace that she'd already come to love about the boy that changed everything. As he held her by her lower back, she could do little more than look in his eyes as he moved them around the pool, keeping just their heads and shoulders afloat, and smiled, "Hey…"

"Hey…" he smirked, loving to see the brunette being so raw and sweet, still bashful of the kind of relationship they shared which was beyond the realm of labels anyway. "I don't know if it's weird to say… and it could be anything… but you smell really good…"

"Thanks…" she said, blushing and pulling one hand back to push some hair behind her ear. "You too… You feel really good too… and look good…"

"I don't have a lot of words for how amazing you feel, so close to me… and you are easily one of the most beautiful girls I've ever laid eyes on…" He knotted his brow as his worry for this moment spiked and quickly moved to take control of the conversation again. "I can tell there's a lot on your mind… we can talk, you know?"

"Well… I was going to, but seeing you… being like this… I'd be lying if I didn't enjoy looking at you… rubbing up against this shirtless chest…" she answered with a playful grin. "A girl can hardly focus…"

He snorted a breath out with a playful smirk, "So you're objectifying me Tori Vega?"

"Well…" Tori cocked her head to the side, letting her dark brown locks fall over her right shoulder and with a playful smile that could get his heart a fluttering answered, "Maybe just a little…"

Freddie laughed with her and moved them along the pool a little faster and pressed his back against the wall. Once the movement stopped, Tori couldn't help but grip him tighter with her legs so her hands could do more. The aspiring pop star rested her head on his shoulder, lazily ran her fingertips up and down his chest, just relaxing with his embrace, working up the nerve to talk to him about everything if she could even form the sentences.

They stood together for a few moments that stretched out to a minute, just savoring the moment and looking and grinning at each other like innocent kids, before Freddie finally asked, "So, it's clearly not an ok subject but I just wanted to tell you that sometimes wolves scare me too…"

"What?" she asked, raising her head back up to furrow her brow.

"Jade was making fun of you for being afraid of wolves, right?" Freddie said, running his hands up her back, and lingering to play for just a moment on the string for her top. "I just thought I'd say that sometimes they can be scary…"

"Oh… that… it's not… I just…" Tori was sputtering, clenching her eyes closed as she knew that this would eventually end in her embarrassing dream getting brought up again. "Last night… I had… a… dream. It was… really… strong and real feeling… and it involved werewolves."

"Ah…" he said, casually nodding, not entirely sure where this was going. "So I take it, you're Team Jacob?"

"No… I'm Team Ed… Fredward, now…" she laughed as she held on tighter, and it looked like she was about to overload her brain, until finally she just sighed and spoke. "If I tell you, you can't make fun of me…"

"As someone who routinely dreams of some really crazy stuff, I think I can do that," he smirked and used a hand to stroke her cheek. "You can trust me. We can talk about anything."

"Ok… here goes…" she took a deep breath and prepared to tell the story. "I had this dream last night that I was basically Little Red Riding Hood and you were the Wolf and we… got together… and then… you and Jade, who was also a werewolf… turned me and we did more stuff…"

"Was I a full actual wolf, or like the Wolfman or more like American Werewolf in London, or something else?" he said with a grin, looking into her eyes.

"Hey! You promised not to make fun of me…" Tori pouted, sticking out her bottom lip and started to pull away when he just held her tighter.

"I wasn't making fun… I really wanted to know how you saw me… also if it was the full wolf one, there's some bestiality jokes, but I swear… I'm not going to make them…"

"Fine…" she said with a huff, starting to feel the unintended consequence of recalling the dream as she felt her insides tingle. "You were human at first, and then you got taller… larger… hairier… your eyes, your teeth… other things… when we were… doing stuff… and then you could turn into a full wolf… so all of the above I guess…"

"I guess that would be cool…" he said, pulling her closer. "It makes a little bit of sense. Jade likes to call my aggressive side 'The Beast' so you had a dream about something very simple- a girl confronting the unknown, which can be both scary and exciting, and finding something in that unknown… did you like getting turned or was it really bloody and messy?"

"It was…" she blushed, remembering all the way Freddie had ravaged her body in the dream, along with Jade's treatment before both of them bit into her body, causing her to cum from the dual pleasure and pain. But the real Freddie wasn't a beast… he was everything she could have ever hoped for in both the real world and the dream world. "It was perfect… just like you…"

"You and Jade need to cool it with all this ego boosting…" he laughed, as he leaned forward and kissed her lips in a chaste, simple kiss. "I'm just a guy… you two are the real miracles…"

"Mmmhmm…" Tori took several more breaths, inhaling his freshly washed and manly scent, before getting her nerve to speak up about what was swimming in her brain, "Look… to me… you are perfect… and I just wanted to tell you thank you…"

"For what?"

"Everything…" She lifted her head off his shoulder and met his eyes. She gave a soft and sweet smile. "Everything this weekend. You made my… first time the greatest that I couldn't even imagine… helped me come to terms with the girl I knew I… loved, but… didn't know I _loved_ and I shared it with a good man. You brought me and Jade together… you let us… be… I still don't know how to label it, and I might never… but I'm so grateful to you. I'm grateful for you giving us the shove and just letting me have it. I don't know anyone else that would do such a thing."

Freddie gave her a warm smile and answered, "You're welcome. I hope I explained my reasoning to you earlier… that I was used to the idea that my girl would share a special relationship with another girl… I expected either Carly or Sam and vice versa, but… it turned out to be you and Jade, and I couldn't be happier. I think you know better than anyone how much Jade needs love and I'm not going to stand in the way of you giving it to her…" His smile grew as he added, "…and her giving the love back."

"This is what I mean… you're just… something…" Tori leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her face against his neck again, planting soft chaste kisses. "Thank you, Freddie."

"You're welcome," he answered with a brushing of his hand up and down her back, massaging a little as it moved. "But you don't need to thank me anymore…"

She pulled her face back and kept her soft smile to continued, "I love you too you know. It may not be as… raw… or strong as I have towards Jade and it may be fast… faster than most people believe, but it's there… I don't know how to explain it other than… love at almost first sight. There's something so storybook about you that I just can't stop falling for…"

"I can say the same thing. If circumstances had been different… if we had met first during my last trip here, we might be the ones that had gotten together… because I feel that same spark and…" He turned a boyish grin to her and answered, "…then I would have had to push you to get with Jade. Probably a very different story…"

"Oh, you would have now?" Tori smiled as she thought of the possibility of them having coupled up then imagining bringing in Jade. "I couldn't imagine the ending being better than how things are now."

"I would have noticed your feelings and you might have noticed Jade's then…" he whispered, kissing down her ear to the lobe, "you would have just needed a little push."

"She makes me feel so alive…" Tori said, sounding like she might cry soon if this emotional discussion remained on track. "You make me feel like a fantasy, but I look at her and see this… real… thing. I see the real future with her and its… I can't stop thinking of how much I can't wait to spend my life by her side… and yours too…"

"So…" Freddie said, hoping to avoid any tears, but also wanting to make sure there was a clear understanding for the new couple, "that means we're on the same page that Jade comes first for each of us, but that doesn't mean we have to fight over her or that we don't care about each other… right?"

"Of course…" Tori eagerly nodded, glad that Freddie could say what she was trying to all this time with a single sentence. She pulled her arms around to show her hands right on top of each other, focusing on the top one first, "Jade… and the other one is you… that close…"

"Mark me down for even closer then…" he teased, kissing her lips while his hands pulled her tighter and her arms returned around his neck to hold on. "I'm in love with you, but I am absolutely enraptured with her…"

"I was wondering, ah…" Tori whispered, pressing her forehead to his, as she thought back to the morning when he woke her up, "… was that the reason that you didn't want me to… do… you know… after you finished with me? You seemed really caught off guard when I did it on the Ferris wheel…"

"Well, I don't think anyone is necessarily ready for a gorgeous woman to suddenly say they're going to go down on you and then start when you get on a carnival ride…" Freddie chuckled, feeling a little embarrassed in light of turning her down to reciprocate when he went on with Jade in the bathroom. He met her eyes and honestly answered, "But what happened this morning… I did that for you because I wanted you to know how much I do care about you and that you are never obligated to 'return the favor'. Also, I really really enjoy how good you taste… As for what happened with Jade in the bathroom… I wasn't planning that at all. We were all exhausted—I couldn't even really cum at first because you girls wore me out so much."

"I'm so sorry…" Tori's imagination painted such a picture and wondered how that must have felt for him. Her only vision was a kinked up water hose. "I sometimes forget that guys can't… you know… go back to back to back that easily…"

"Yeah… the bane of our sex, I'm afraid…" he continued with a soft laugh. "And I didn't walk in there with the intention of us making love, but I was just holding her while we talked and… it just sort escalated until we were making love and I wasn't going to stop until I knew she was absolutely satisfied… I'm not going to have that chance for months, especially if she isn't able to come up for my prom."

"Okay, I understand…" Tori felt better in knowing the reasons "Between you turning me down, and not being able to get you there on the ride, I was just afraid the problem was me. Honestly, I don't know how I'm going handle all this once you're gone… you've kind of been the glue keeping me from losing my mind…"

"You've mentioned that a time or two…" he said, taking one of her hands off his neck and intertwining their fingers. "I know you're going to be fine with one another and we're going to talk nearly every day. We have our own catching up to do… fill in all those gaps that will make this work with us. All of us."

"So you intend to date me long distance…" she said, feeling giddy when she imagined the idea of dating Freddie, even if Jade was there too. "Will we be one of those internet only relationships? Skyping and texting and stuff?"

"I'm going to try…" he said, kissing her forehead once again and squeezing her hand with his. "The same stuff I'm doing with Jade. I'm going to make this long distance relationship work. It's that important to me. And even though I can't be here… I'm going to swoon you, so when I get back in a few months, there'll be no doubt that you're as head over heels in love with me as I am with you…"

"I already adore you…" She smiled before pressing her lips against his mouth for a sweet kiss then sultrily answered, "… but I look forward to it."

She rested her head on his chest/shoulder and let her right hand pull from his and lazily brush up and down his muscular abdomen, savoring his body for all that he made her feel, not realizing in relaxing in his grip that her hand was drifting further and further down with each pass.

"Mmhmm…" Freddie's right hand moved back, but lower down her back, and naturally started giving her ass a gentle squeeze and raised his left hand to brush his fingertips over her right forearm, enjoying the closeness with the brunette that had made such an unexpected impact on their lives. "I'm really going to miss the feel of your skin…"

"I think I'm going to miss everything about you…" Her hand traveled down to his swimming trunks, brushing her palm over his crotch without realizing it, feeling like she was unable to stop kissing him. "I don't think you ever actually showed a bad quality… it's almost scary…"

"I swear I have them… but unnghh…" He groaned into her kiss and his hand on her ass cheek instinctively as she fully palmed over his barely erect shaft. The action surprised him at first but he deepened the kiss, content to just enjoy the moment and her touch."

Tori's eyes shot open, suddenly realizing what she'd just touched and she slightly pulled away, standing on her own feet at last, suddenly feeling so alone and empty away from being wrapped around him. She began glancing down at him with an embarrassing gaze. She swallowed and bashfully uttered, "Sorry… my hand… it just… started wandering…"

"It's okay, I think mine did too…" he nervously chuckled with his right hand still filled with her right butt cheek. "Is this ok?"

"I'd say it's more than ok…" Tori couldn't help but giggle at the situation they found themselves. She moved her hand back up to rest on his abdomen. "But ok for Jade's backyard… I'm not so sure…"

They were too caught up in the moment to hear the slight sloshing of pool water in the direction of their feet, so they were slightly startled when Jade called out, "What's stopping you?"

The pair looked down at the end of the lounge chair to see that Jade had swam to the edge of the pool, where they stood, crossing and resting her forearms over the edge and resting her chin on her arm.

"I'm serious…" the former bully said, voice no longer filled with a teasing sound, but of genuine feeling. "You guys are all over each other, being so sweet and romantic and touching… what's wrong with just doing it? You wanna fuck, go ahead…"

"Jade… we can't do that stuff outside…" Tori nervously laughed, unsure what to make of this, even if Jade's suggestion was all that her body could focus on. "We need to get out and dry off and then find a place where all of us can-

"Don't count me…" Jade said, looking to both her lovers, and seeing their surprise. "I got absolutely wrecked this morning, and as much as I love my Freddie dickings, I'm walking funny enough as it is. I just wanna sit back and watch you two lovebirds…"

"Still…" Freddie said, looking around and taking a deep breath. "Someone might-"

"Look…" the former goth glanced around to make a point to show that the backyard had a high security fence with various plants growing and hanging on it to prevent the neighbors from seeing anything or peering at the West ladies in their bathing suits. "No one is going to see you but little old me and you wouldn't deny yourselves a little fun just because I'd be watching. In fact, that might make it even more fun. You watched us get it on, Vega… I think it's only fair that I get a show… it's not like I'm invading your privacy…" she finished with a gently mocking giggle.

"No, you're really not, but…" She looked to Freddie, contemplating the potential exposition lovemaking. "If we are equals… shouldn't we be doing it for us, and not just for you?"

"Of course… but you clearly want to fuck each other's brains out…" Jade gently encouraged, looking at their semi-stunned faces. "Neither of you are that hard to read… Besides, this will probably be your last time to share that with him until he gets back down… we'll have each other, Vega, but Freddie… he's going to be pretty lonesome…"

The doubt that lingered in the brunette's mind was brushed away with her love's encouragement. She smiled and nervously licked her lips while turning her attention to him. She quietly and bashfully asked, "After this morning and the Ferris wheel…do you have enough strength for… me?"

Freddie dropped his chin to share a glance at Jade supporting herself in the water with her crossed forearms over the edge of the pool. Jade bit into her bottom lip with a sultry look in her eyes, giving him permission to have fun and convey her desire to watch them share such intimacy. "Answer the poor girl, baby… don't leave her hanging…"

"I'm not sure…" he said, feeling a little nervous for once as Tori was a different breed from Jade, and he could see how badly the Latina wanted him to finish. He really didn't want to disappoint. "But I'd love to find out with you though I'm not sure how much my tank has recharged from last night and this morning."

"It's fine…" Tori answered with a smile. "I really just want to feel you and to share this with you… as long as you feel good, that's all I could ever want…"

"And you two are all I could ever want…" he said, looking to both girls before Tori almost lunged at him to kiss him. This kiss felt different from the ones that preceded it, in that there was some real passion and desire at its core. She didn't need words to beg for what she desired most in the moment.

"Please… don't think badly of me… I just…" She moved her mouth again for another deep kiss while her hand snuck under the waistband of his trunks. "I just want… want it so bad…"

"Then let's get somewhere we can be more comfortable…" he whispered, gripping her ass with one hand as he took her hand with the other to lead her to the stairs. "I don't water to get in the way of how wet you're going to get…"

The moment they got out of the water, Tori was right back to work, loosening the trunks so they'd fall to the ground, and gripping his half flaccid member. She lazily stroked his stiffening shaft to coax his precum for needed lubricant, delicately loving the slowly hardening flesh.

"I still can't believe this… thing…" Tori cooed as they finally got to a semi shaded patio chair, "went… inside me…"

"A few times…" Freddie joked as his hand reached out and caressed her face with the same care and attention she was giving him. "I still can't believe an angel like you would ever want me…"

"I want you… I want all of you…" She pulled her hand away from his semi-stiff shaft and reached to her right hip, reaching for the tied string on her right hip. She pulled one end until the bowtie was undone and allowed the crotch to partially flap open. She dipped her middle finger between her folds and inside her warming core, causing her to whimper into the shared kiss. She focused on the task of swirling her finger around to help coax her arousal to cover her digit, trying to focus on the kissing then the small shiver of pleasure running up her spine. "I want you to make love to me… to show me how much you love me… and I want you to… fuck me… all of it…"

"Mhmmm… I can smell how turned on you are…" he almost growled. His large hands all over her body, almost mauling her in the best way, reminded her of the way he was so powerful in her dream and the weakness made her even hotter for him, and he could tell as she melted into his touch and kisses more. "I'm not going to stop… I'm going to give all I have… however long it takes… I'm going to cum for you… and given how good you treated me on the ride… it's going to be a lot…"

"Please…" she whispered, stroking him faster, getting him to almost full mast. "I want it all. Let me drain you again…"

The couple continued slothfully kissing, deepening their breathing from their shared increasing arousal.

"Your body was made for this…" Freddie's right hand moved over her right breast, beginning to gently massage it through the material of her bikini top, loosening the top in the process. He pressed his palm against the marshmallow soft covered flesh, teasing her hidden bud to harden through the material. "So soft and so warm… those hips built for riding… for spreading your legs wide for my entry… an ass that begs to be worshipped… delicious perfection…"

"I need you to feel this…" Tori removed her finger from her folds and picked up stroking his shaft, adding her nectar to his dribble of pre-essence. "Feel how wet I am for you… how bad I want you… how slick I will be when you finally take me…"

"You're the boss today, my angel…" Freddie sighed into her mouth from the pleasure of her delicate fingers sliding over his strengthening shaft from her sweet nectar. "You lead me… I'm yours…"

"Just don't stop until you're finished…" Tori said, looking over at the dark haired beauty watching them closely, biting her lip at the show. The brunette turned her attention back to Freddie and whispered, "Don't hold back… I want Jade to feel this…"

They continued to exchange slow and lazy kisses while she stroked him to strengthen for several minutes, just getting lost in one another until they broke the kisses for air. They smiled to one another, seeing the bit of flush on each other's faces. Freddie was still gently massaging her breast, sending the most pleasant of tingles through her body while her hand continued to stroke him, but she realized that he had hit a plateau of strengthening.

She glanced down to see that he was perhaps three-fourths his full mast strength, similar to how he was during his last round with Jade in their shared bed the night before, but even at that size, he was still pretty impressive compared to others. "Am I doing ok?"

"Oh yeah…" Freddie embarrassing looked up at her after passing a glance down at her holding him. "Oh… yeah… sorry… Might take a little longer to get… you know… fully there…"

"Oh I can't complain…" She gave him a chaste kiss then gave him a loving gaze. "This thing has done more than enough for me… and besides… I don't think I could take you at full size right now…"

She let go of his shaft despite knowing she could get him a little harder to stand at full mast with more time, but he was hard and big enough to suit her purposes. She pulled away from him and stood up for a moment, pulling the other string of her bikini bottom loose and letting it fall.

"How do you want me, baby?" she almost purred as she bit her lip and rubbed her sex in clear anticipation.

"I told you… I want you to lead me…" Freddie said as he reached out and stroked her outer thigh, earning a slight pouting face that he wasn't giving her the instructions she craved. Finally he relented, and ran his fingers up her sides to rub across her taut belly. "Climb on top… I want to look into those eyes as you ride me…"

"Mmhmmm…" Tori giggled and practically pounced, happy he would instruct her, and straddled over his shaft and reached under herself, remembering what the technique was for doing this from Jade, and lined his thick and swollen crown up with her opening. "Why do I feel so nervous again? Like it's my first time again…"

"Because when two people love each other…" Freddie whispered, reaching up to support her weight whenever she was ready, "… every time feels like the most important time. You want it to be perfect for them… and, at least in my case, I can't help but feel unworthy of the love I'm sharing with you…"

"I can't believe you still think that…" she whispered, trying to work up the nerve to just drop, moving his crown along her slick entrance just to tease them both. It was strange to still feel him hardening under fingers, and the desire to feel that same shift inside herself finally pushed her over the edge. She slowly sank down, his helmet stretching her entrance out to accept him, eyes clenched as she attempted to take him as much as she could with one take. "Ohmygod… You… you are everything…"

"Unnghh… you are so tight still…" Freddie massages her sides and upper thighs as he attempted to assist. It took a few tries and pushes to ease into the gorgeous brunette, but at last, he was fully sheathed within, and both seemed at a loss for words. "So beautiful… my angel…"

The Latina leaned forward and rested her hands on his chest. Her breath hitched several times from the fullness she felt with him deep in her love tunnel, parting her inner muscles wider than she believed possible days ago. He wasn't even at full strength as he had been in the previous times during this magical weekend, but he was more than enough to make her feel complete and still felt too tight for him. She rubbed her stomach for a moment just to see if she could feel him before returning her hands to his chest to just feel his body.

"I could… die now… and be happy…" she said, a grin plastered on her face as she gyrated a little feeling his stiffness inside her, hitting every nerve ending she had. She gripped his head and pressed it to her own, just breathing against one another, savoring this closeness. "I need to move… or I might never move again…"

"Of course," Freddie resisted a chuckle as he closed his eyes and sighed out. He reached out and cupped her hips tightly, preparing to lift her a bit as he looked into her soulful eyes. So much love and desire and appreciation and probably another hundred emotions inside each look. He shifted and lifted her fairly easily, feeling his exit to about a third was still inside, then lowered her. "Let's take it slow for now…"

"Slow…" she said, lip quivering as she was caught between a face of horror and absolute ecstasy. "Slow… is… good…"

No words were needed for the next few moments as the lovely aspiring pop star slowly rode the former tech producer, gyrating her hips in time with his slow thrusts as he effortlessly lifted and lowered her body, impaling her aching sex every few seconds and even with that speed and soft take, Tori already felt like she was going to burst. Not just physically, but emotionally as well.

"You… doing good?" Freddie asked, as his hips started adding a little more force, letting his still growing member kiss her cervix.

"Soooo… good…" Tori seemed like she was completely lost to the world, nearly delirious from the feelings overtaking her. "I just… I feel so… so good… I don't want it to ever end…"

"There's nothing about the way I feel… that will ever end, Tori…" he assured her, bucking just a little faster. "You are my angel… and if it takes making you feel like you're in heaven every moment of everyday to show that… well, then I'm set…"

Tori attempted to speak and respond, but she couldn't find the words and just wanted to cry the most pure tears of joy. She bent down and kissed her perfect man and ground her body against him, gyrating and twisting, planning to silence her screams in his mouth, but too easily got lost in the kiss. So deep and passionate that the sex didn't even matter for a couple seconds- only the emotional connection.

"You don't… have to swoon me…" she whispered, earning a sly smile from his lips. "I've been… denying myself… my wants… my needs… because you… you were only… supposed to be… temporary. But I need you… I need you like I need Jade… she's the blood in my veins… you're the air in my lungs…"

"And you are our light, Tori…" he grinned, reaching up to cup her cheek and look deep into her fluttering eyes. "You are pure beauty and goodness… and you will be nurtured… and loved… forever and ever with us…"

"I'm going… I'm going to cum, Freddie…" she managed, clearly fighting her release to last longer for him. "Please… don't stop…"

"Never dream of it…" he whispered, increasing his pace just slightly. "Spread your wings, my angel… spread them wide so that I can see what you truly are… so that Jade can see… show the world how you fly… how you shine… explode that internal light…"

"Unngnhhhaaaaiighhhh!" Tori screamed out as her body was completely rigid her inner muscles shattering like glass as her release ripped through her, and true to his word, he never let her go, and barely moved once she let go.

"He's right…" Tori was so lost in the moment that she barely felt the body behind her, pressing a wet, sizable chest against her back and reaching around to hold the tanned jiggling breasts, with hardened peaks that begged attention. "You are so beautiful when you cum, Tori Vega… I always think I've fallen as far in love with you as I can, and then… I see this… both of you… and I am just… in awe…"

"Jade…" Tori whispered, letting herself fall back into her pale lover's embrace as Freddie rubbed along the brunette's stomach, giving a slight thrust every so often until he felt she was completely through her afterglow. "I missed you…"

"I doubt it…" the dark haired vixen laughed, and kissed along Tori's neck. "I was about to go inside for a minute and just wanted to be here for you… as you were coming down from all that heavy stuff…"

"Thank you…" she whispered back, leaning her face back for a kiss, which Jade casually delivered, massaging her scalp with the move as Freddie leaned forward and started kissing along her the edge of her breasts, no longer covered by the swimsuit in any way. "Mmmhmm… both of you… are… too much…"

"Then I'll leave you to him, and maybe that will be just enough…" Jade teased with a quick lick of Tori's lips as she stood back up and started walking, talking back to the copulating couple as she moved. "Though, if he has been too much for me on a few occasions, I doubt you're going to dealing with anything average there…"

"I love that woman so much…" Freddie said, a grin across his face as Tori turned her attention back to him, laughing, clearly in agreement. "You doing ok?"

"Oh yesss…" she whispered, starting to gyrate her hips once more as she began to try and lift herself a little. "After wanting you so much this morning, and then not getting to finish on the ride… which you can relate to… that was so much better than I could have imagined… mostly because you are better than anything I could imagine…"

"You have to stop with that flattery stuff…" he shook his head. "You're gonna give me a big head…"

"Pretty sure it's more than big enough…" Tori giggled, running her hands down his chest and abs. "Both of them…"

"Someone's getting a little naughty…" the former tech producer teased, loving when his more 'innocent' love would just let go and be more playful. Tori Vega was going to be the very definition of the 'lady on the streets/freak in the sheets' eventually, and as strange as it was to think about… he would be the only man who would know. "Whatever could we do about that?"

"Well," she bit her lip and grinned fiendishly at him, "I've had my fun… got what I really needed… so I could probably just get up and go…"

"Don't think I can allow that…" he said, knowing that she wouldn't dare leave him unsatisfied, as that was the antithesis of who she was. "Any other ideas?"

"Just this one…" she whispered, getting close and leaning in to blow her hot breath in his right ear. "You take me… fuck me… really fuck me… until you are ready to cum… and then I want to finish what I started… sucking your big… fat… cock… until you feed me the protein I can't get from any burger…"

* * *

When Jade returned from the bathroom, she was about to head back outside through the double glass doors, but there was certainly a different sight on the patio than when she left. The laughter and cries and screams she heard even from the second floor bathroom should have been a giveaway even if Freddie was doing everything in his power to quiet his partner but Jade couldn't exactly blame her.

The muscular teen had one hand on both Tori's hip and ass to control, while the gorgeous brunette's hair was wrapped in his other hand, like a leash, her head pulled back as her body was thrust forward over and over, fast and hard, her hands clearly shaking as the gripped the back of the deck chair.

Jade was still more than a little sore from all her activities in the last 24 hour, but she couldn't help herself but to touch and rub her sex as she watched the aggressive lovemaking between two of the sweetest people she had ever met through her backyard window. They truly were like animals in heat and the former bully couldn't have been happier for them, finding their niche so easily. And when Tori got the dirty mouth, it seemed like nothing for phrases like 'fuck my slutty little cunt' and 'stretch my tight pussy with that big fucking cock' to be not only spoken, but also screamed with her beautiful voice.

She wasn't entirely sure if she'd been standing there, absently diddling herself as she watched them, shifting back and forth between the wildly animalistic doggy style, and the more intimate standing position where he would release her hair and use his hands to fondle her breasts and thumb her clit, setting Tori on fire. But finally, she heard her man say the phrase that brought a smile to her face every time she heard it, telling her she did a good job- 'I'm close'

"It's about time," Jade said to herself as she finally exited, seeing the almost ragdoll-like brunette get on her knees on the deck chair, ready to service his now fully charged swollen rod.

"Unnghh…" Freddie groaned out as Tori's hungry mouth quickly inhaled his rod, sucking for all she could muster and using her hands to stroke him counter and clockwise.

Neither noticed that they had been interrupted again, and truthfully, neither really would have cared had they known. But Jade climbed on the seat and took her place behind Tori, ready to play 'cheerleader' for the primal actions, but couldn't help but reach around and strum the Latina's swollen clit as she verbally teased.

"That's it, Tori… suck it good… give him all you've got… that mouth of yours was meant for his cock… look at those lips stretch wide… now we just have to open that throat up more… get rid of that nasty gag reflex… so he can just can just… ungh… push it right down… fucking your throat just like he fucked the shit out of that pussy… don't let him fly with full balls, Vega… empty them… take all he has…"

"MMMMHEEEMMM!" Tori's screams of ecstasy from both Jade's fingers and words were muffled by the meat filling her mouth as dripping saliva fell onto her perfect chest, pushing her oral limits as best she could taking him deeper as she bobbed and twisted her head.

"GGGRRAAAHRHH…" he bellowed, and Tori suddenly felt the powerful but gentle hand on the back of her head, and she couldn't help but smile for a half second before she felt him pulse in her mouth, focusing on just sucking and letting her tongue massage the underside as it flexed. "SSHHHHITTTT…"

If Tori was thinking about the metaphor of the kinked up hose for Freddie having trouble finishing, she was thinking a little too small. Freddie came like a fire hose and from the way he seemed to almost lose his balance with the release, it was as surprising to him as it was to her. The first shot came like a bullet and while the following weren't nearly as strong, he was leaking quite a bit. Tori had to swallow some just to make some room for more.

Once he was done, and Tori's mouth was full, her cheeks puffed out a bit, almost like a chipmunk, he slowly withdrew from her lips and admired his handiwork pooled in her mouth. Before she could swallow his hefty load she'd more than earned, Jade spun her face to the side and planted a deep kiss, stealing a bit of her prize.

Freddie took a deep breath, honestly hurting a little from the strength of that release which might as well have drained everything he had, and feeling a little dizzy. He stepped back and watched the girls make out, soft drippings coming from between them and falling on what was left of Tori's bathing suit and Jade's top.

Even after they had swallowed and swapped as much of their mutual love's cum, the girls continued, apparently unable to stop touching and kissing one another now that the floodgates had opened for Tori.

"Don't just stand there, baby…" Jade said, motioning him with her finger as Tori moved to suckle her neck and fondle the heavy bikini clad breast. "This afternoon is going to be never ending afterglow… three of us… no clothes anymore… just… this…"

Freddie considered bringing up the idea of some more sightseeing, but the only sights that mattered to him anymore were the busty pale woman begging him to come over, unhooking her bathing suit top so Tori could suckle her body, and the tanned beauty that was lost in her lust.

* * *

 **Cat and Sam's Apartment**

"Can you just…" Sam was attempting to ignore the stare that she instinctively felt on the back of her head, "… not… do that?"

"I'm not doing anything…" the redhead snapped, just sitting on her bed, watching the blonde continue to pack, despite the temper tantrum she was offering. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm just visiting…" she said, shaking her head and exhaling with a deep sigh. "For a few weeks, maybe a couple months, but I'm not just going to disappear and stay up there."

"I don't believe you. I saw the look in your eyes…" the usually sweet teen replied, her voice wavering between anger, fear, and sadness. "You think this is your chance to get back to your old life with Carly. And maybe try to get back with Freddie—for real this time. I watched you last night; the way you looked and acted with him… it was clear and-"

"Stop…" Sam tried to defend herself, but there was a slight waver in her voice as well, a gold standard for telling a Sam Puckett lie. "I'm not going to do any such thing. Freddie and I are just friends and… the point is all about Carly. I'm going to visit and hang out with my friends—Freddie is my friend. Carly is my friend… my best friend."

"But… but…" Cat had quickly gone entirely to sadness, and Sam could just tell that the tears were about to fall from the overly sensitive redhead's eyes. "I thought… I… was your best friend?"

"You are…"

"Then…" Cat said, trying to control her breathing as she looked at her roommate, "what is she?"

"You both are…" Sam retorted, knowing she had fallen into a trap and that was never a good thing to be with Cat. "You and Carly are both my best friends."

"You can't have two best friends…" the redhead fired back, knowing in the back of her mind that she was just setting herself up for more hurt when Sam finally told the truth. "There can only be one best friend. That's why the word best is there."

"Fine… Jesus fucking Christ…" she huffed out, shoving clothes in a bag and throwing her hands up. "You are my best friend in California. She is my best friend in Seattle. We good now?"

"No… we aren't… and I don't care that I'm not your best friend compared to Carly… I care that you are just lying to me."

"I'm not lying!" the blonde snarled as she wished she could smack the redhead.

"Then you're lying to yourself too…" Cat whispered with a sigh, as her waterworks were starting up, but she was still trying to find her backbone. "You aren't in love with me. I'm not your best friend. I'm not even your girlfriend…"

"Cat, don't do this… You're being over dramatic…"

"I want the truth…" the redhead closed the distance between them and stared at the clearly agitated blonde. She knew the fact that she was still standing and uninjured after calling Sam to the carpet was a testament to her care, but the extent of Sam's feelings was really the question. "What are we doing?"

"I'm packing for a trip... not moving, for the record…" the former Seattle bully grunted, looking the redhead up and down. "I actually have no idea what you're doing right now…"

"I can't do this Sam…"

"What?"

"I've been patient, hoping that you would come around, but no…" Cat sighed and shook her head, collapsing back on her own bed, burying her head in her hands. "We have been at this for over 6 months. Five of which we were more than just roommates… but I have no idea what we are… And I just can't do this anymore."

"Cat…" the blonde froze and looked over her shoulder, showing a rare moment of true emotion for what was happening with her longtime bedfellow. "You're… are you… breaking up with me?"

"Yes…"

"For something…" the exhausted young woman huffed out, ready to get back to packing, "that you clearly don't understand… and think I'm lying about all sorts of shit… I mean… what the hell do you want from me?"

"I know you, Sam…" Cat replied softly. "I tried to ignore it… and I thought we were going strong… but I think I was just kidding myself. I might know you, but you don't know me at all. Otherwise, you'd know what I want…"

"Do you want me to prove it to you? You want me to do some crazy thing to prove feelings that you know goddamn well I have?" Sam sighed, her teeth beginning to clench tight. "Just tell me what you want."

"Easy…" the redheaded hopeful singer, trying to push back the tears for the moment so she could remain strong. "Publicly come out as my girlfriend."

"Tell people?" Sam frowned, and if her teeth could press any tighter they would have cracked from the tension. "Cat… that's a big step… everyone who needs to know, knows…"

"Of course it's a big step," the spunky short girl fired back. "And I don't care about the who that knows… I don't want to hide things anymore… I only want you to say it out loud, and as confidently as I do."

"So this is a test?" the blonde slowly nodded like things were starting to make sense before moving to shake her head and grunt. "You want to go there? To test that I really love you?"

"Call it anything you like…" Cat cleared her throat. "But I don't think what I'm asking is that hard… or that big… if you actually felt… even a part… of what I feel…"

"I'm not like you!" Sam almost roared, and if Cat wasn't on the verge of crying before, it was taking all she had to keep it together now. "I can't… do… all of that. I'm… I was on a show… people recognize me… there's a lot more at stake here for me. I can't have a label like 'the lesbo from iCarly' following me around all the time…"

"So… you're saying you can't do it? No… that you won't do it…" the usually chipper and sweet girl was visibly broken, once again teetering between miserable and furious. And for once, Sam couldn't blame her. "You care more about what people think… more about yourself… than you do me?"

"Weren't you the one who kept me hidden from all your friends for months?" Sam sneered back, matter of fact-ly, refusing to let Cat have the higher ground. "I didn't know anyone in LA to tell, but for you… I was nothing but a dirty little secret. And when you avoided labels… and one of them found out… how did you handle it? Oh yeah… YOU FUCKED MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND!"

SMACK!

Cat launched from the bed, shifted her body to the right, and in a flash, slapped the daylights out of Sam, causing the blonde to snap her head to the side. "How... fucking… dare you…"

"Me?" Sam recovered moments later, stunned as much by the language as the hit, and locked eyes with the fiery redhead. It was easy to forget that while she was emotionally a child, Cat had some power behind her hands. And if it was anyone else, Sam would have returned the pain tenfold, but this wasn't a brawl… this was a breakup. "Cat… I can't help what I am… I have never been anyone else… but myself…"

"I opened my home to you…" Cat's eyes were now blurry and bloodshot. "I fed you… I took care of you… I-"

"You knew what I was…"

"I loved you…" Cat finally broke and just fell back onto her bed, fighting every fiber of her emotions not to completely shatter into a sobbing mess. "I shared my bed with you… my body…

"We… we weren't ever going to… we're just…" Sam trailed off in a monotone, shoving clothes and other essentials she would need, doing her best to stay strong as well. She was the villain here, after all. She'd treated Cat like shit and this was her comeuppance, so if the girl needed her to be the bad guy and the monster so that this charade could end, it wasn't like Sam hadn't played that role before. But that meant making it seem like Cat's fault. "We're just… it's the frog and scorpion…"

"I told you things that I never told any…" Cat trailed off, sniffling loudly as Sam's words had finally caught up with her. "The frog and the what?"

"It's a story…" Sam sighed, not daring to look back at the face that might as well have been melting a few feet away. She looked over their room, Cat's room really, and couldn't find anything else that didn't feel like it either belonged to the redhead, or reminded her too much of her. "Freddie told it to me… after our breakup… He told me that I was a scorpion… and he… like you… a frog…"

"That's not nice to say…" Cat sniffled, her curiosity for the moment outweighing any other emotion as her world felt like it was crumbling around her. "Other than the kissing that makes a prince appear…"

"Not related at all…" Sam shook her head, trying to keep focused, so she could tell Cat the story. "So, the frog is sitting by the lake when a scorpion comes up and asks for help crossing the water. And the frog is nice but he knows how dangerous the scorpion is so he says no. Scorpion asks again, and the frog says he just can't risk it- how can he know that if he helps the scorpion that the bug won't just sting him and kill him? So the scorpion says that the frog can trust him, because if he stings the frog in the water, he would drown. The frog thinks and uses logic and whatnot, but his compassion wins out and after making a promise, he tells the scorpion to get on his back, and they head into the water. They got for a ways, having a good time and being friends, and then about halfway across, out of nowhere, the scorpion stings the frog. The frog cries out that the scorpion promised, and now they both will die, but the scorpion just says that he's a scorpion… it's in his nature… and no matter how sorry he is, the frog knew he was a scorpion when he picked him up."

"That's a terrible story!" Cat almost shouted, wide eyed. "They both died… that's not fair. Why would you tell me that?"

"Life's not fair…" the blonde said coldly, knowing that she was breaking Cat's heart but it was long overdue. Cat deserved happiness and someone who understood her and cared for her the way she did them. Not a monster. A bitch. A scorpion. "I told you because you know who… or what… I am. You knew it from the start… who I was… how I was… you knew I was going to hurt you… break your heart… but you still did it… you took me across that river, knowing how the story would end… so you don't get to act surprised when I sting…"

SMACK!

"You…" The redhead's cheeks flared with a blush of red, the anger nearly turning her skin the color of her hair as her hand flew across the blonde's cheek like a gunshot. If Cat had put all her strength into the first slap, this one felt like the entire city was guiding her hand. Sam just looked back at her, but Cat didn't flinch. She spat out then turned around and stomped away, "Ungrateful fucking bitch!"

DINGGG DOOOOOOONG

The doorbell rang, sounding throughout the apartment and offering Sam the slightest respite from her complete emotional and surprisingly physical teardown that Cat had more than earned.

"Yes?" Cat opened the door, revealing Jade on the other side, and the most basic of happy masks slipped from the redhead's face. "Hey…"

"Kitty Cat…." The dark haired young woman narrowed her eyes, but added a softness few people ever truly saw. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Cat answered her with a clipped tone of a lie. She walked passed Jade without another word, causing the dark haired actress to follow her with her eyes then look back into the apartment to Sam. "I'll tell you later."

"I should-"

"She said she'll tell you later…" Sam shook her head and answered, as Jade raised a concerned eyebrow. The blonde picked up her suitcases and simply pushed past Jade like she was made of paper, leaving the near breakdown Cat alone in the house. "I need to get the fuck out of this city…"

"Fine… whatever…" The dark headed sometime musician sighed out, having a sinking feeling that she was going to have to clean up Sam's wake once she departed. She attempted to ignore the feeling as she reached for the doorknob and pulled the door shut behind her, allowing Cat to finally collapse in her loneliness.

* * *

 **LAX Airport**

The car ride was just as tense if not more so than when they were traveling to Tori's house, even if they were one person shorter. Jade kept her tongue bit, not appreciating the mood that was spoiling her last few minutes with Freddie, but not wanting to escalate the situation.

The group arrived at the airport with time to spare and was able to find decent parking. Jade and Tori were kind enough to split carrying some of Freddie and Sam's luggage, though the latter had a small duffel bag and little else.

"So… yeah…" Sam said, looking to the happy couple… or triple, in their case… and felt nothing but nausea. "Pretty sure I don't need to see what's coming so… I'm out. Gonna go through security. See you at the gate, Fredward."

"Kay…" Jade simply said, as the blonde wasn't remotely her concern at the moment. She glanced down at Freddie's chest, leaning in close and just taking as much of his scent in as humanly possible, muttering, "I'll miss you…"

"It's all gonna be ok, babe…" he whispered back calming, running his hands up and down her back and kissing the top of her head. "We're going to be on the phone or online in a few hours… then tomorrow and the next day and the day after that, and pretty much every day until I die… and even then, you can buy a Ouija board…"

"Goddammit, I fucking love you…" Jade was almost shaking as Freddie's hold grew tighter and he seemed to savor her scent as well. There was never enough time, but soon enough, all the time would be theirs. Between the three of them, one day, she dreamed, they would have enough money to just disappear and spend all day and night making love and falling further into it. "I don't think I can let you go… I should tell them there's a bomb in your bag so you-"

"Jade!" Tori said in a hushed but overtly serious manner. "You cannot say the b word at an airport."

"Don't be a little bitch and I won't have to, Vega…" Jade teased, but she could tell that Tori wasn't in a joking mood. It was easy to forget that Tori had gotten rapped up so hard and so fast, there was no telling what emotions she might be feeling. "You need some privacy for your goodbye, Vega?"

"No…" she said, tucking some loose hair behind her ear, and avoiding his gaze, as the image would likely make her cry as well. "Because this isn't goodbye… it's just a little see you later."

"Exactly…" he said, with a nod, fighting his emotions as well, even if he was keeping them withheld a little better than his accomplices. Freddie moved closer to Tori, each still trying to figure out their unique relationship. He pulled her into a hug, one part saying goodbye, the other the warm affection of being something more than just friends, and whispered, "You take care of yourself and each other. We will talk… chat… text… everyday… whatever… whenever…"

"Yeah, but I can't do this over the computer…" Tori leaned forward and placed an affectionate kiss on Freddie's lips, pushing her tongue deep, and savoring this final kiss that would have to hold her over for a couple months. It may have been seconds or minutes, but the Latina pulled back a little and sighed, pressing her forehead to his. "After this… you'll be here full time, right? No more flying away?"

"Yeah… I'll be moving here soon," he smiled, shining brightly with the kind of charm that made the brunette melt into mush over and over. "But I think you need to get over the plane issue… you're going to be flying around the world soon enough, headlining concerts all over…"

"And you'll be right with me…" she giggled, blushing a bit at the confidence in his voice and the support he dished out so easily. "Both of you…"

"When I'm not filming… and Freddie's not behind a camera…" The dark haired former goth inserted herself, quickly stealing a kiss from her beau, and pressing her head to his. Jade closed her eyes and surrendered to the tender, innocent affection that signaled above, and all throughout all their carnal activities that what they shared was beyond what any action or words could describe. "We can just be together… worshipping each other's bodies… and souls… creating and being a family…"

"Pretty sure you two would drain both of all I have…" Freddie joked, but neither girl seemed to see it the way that he did. Jade smiled to her love, a bit bittersweet in knowing it would be a while before they could be in each other's presence for all that 'draining' that she believed to be a big part of how Freddie deserved to be treated. "I know you girls make the jokes about me in bed and all that stuff… but the last couple days have been… something… not sure I will ever refill my tank…"

"You…" Tori started laughing before she finished her thought. "You certainly seemed to be pretty… um… full back at the pool…"

"Yeah… I had to clean Vega pretty good to get every last drop…" Jade smirked evilly as Tori continued blushing, now fearing anyone might hear them. "Speaking of being full though… I talked to Vega and her this morning and… well… If you need any… relief… it's cool with me if… you and Sam…"

"Really?" Freddie said, with a half surprise, half grin painted on his face. "All this talk of love and families and our future and… and now you just wanna open that door?"

"Just don't knock her up…" Jade snorted a laugh and licked her lips, leaning close so only the two of them could share this moment. She rubbed over her lower abdomen just above the unseen waistband of her skirt. "That's your job with me."

"I'll do my best…" Freddie rolled his eyes, but there was clear trepidation in his voice. "Not to look a gift horse for this lonely guy in the mouth, but… are you sure?"

"We're sure…" Tori nodded her head over to Jade and looped her arm with the raven and highlight streaked hair of her partner and lightly bumped her shoulder with her. "I'm quite sure. We're going to have each other to… keep company… how could we deny our guy the same thing? You deserve-"

"Jade! Tori!" a voice called, and it only took a half second to see that it was Cat. "Where is she?"

"Sam?" Freddie asked, narrowing his eyes, and unsure how to tread given the state that both of them seemed at this point. "She just went through security probably. Waiting at the gate…"

"Oh…" she whispered, as if someone had just told her that her stuffed animals had all been torn apart. Cat maintained a cold stare. "I guess you're going now too?"

"Yeah… I don't want to be late…" The former tech-producer tightened his smile, feeling like he was the home wrecker, but that was a door he really didn't want to open right now. "You ok?"

"No…" The redhead's expression softened, and seeing the genuine care in his eyes just made this hurt even more. She opened her arms, wishing for him to initiate the hug

He wrapped his arms around her then straightened up, lifting her off her feet due to their height difference without heels. "You are a good hugger…"

"Thanks Kitty Cat…" he said, looking to his lovers who seemed concerned but also a bit shaken that their special moment had been stopped short. "You all just take care… and have a good night…"

"We will…" Jade said, doing her best to keep it together for just a few more minutes. Time seemed to move in fast forward all at once. He was there, and then he wasn't. Lost in the crowd that seemed to be moving like an assembly line while on the inside, she could do little more than break down. Feeling a small hand on her shoulder, she turned to her attentive, yet just as heartbroken friend. "We're going to swing by your place and grab some of your stuff."

"My stuff?" Cat knotted her brow and questioned, "Why?"

"Well…" Jade wanted to be tactful, but she didn't know what to do other than be truthful, even if it was painful, "You really want to stay over there all by yourself tonight? It's a big apartment."

"I'm..." Cat trailed off when she saw the compassionate gaze in her friend's eyes. She nodded her head answer, "I guess not..."

The taller teen opened her arms and pulled the redhead from Freddie into a loving embrace, and Cat wasn't really sure when Freddie left them, but when her eyes opened and cleared up, she was at Jade's house. In her pajamas. Wrapped up in a blanket with Tori. And pouring her heart out as Jade poured them all some 'borrowed' wine.

No… she was not ok. But she would be. Especially with a tasty drink to help calm her nerves, regardless of how it might make her feel in the morning. But that was the way it worked. That's the way it always worked with her. As she brought the strong red substance to her lips, she knew what it was and what it would be. She knew it the moment she picked it up.

* * *

 **So a finale for this part of the story with some real ups and downs. A couple of you mentioned the looming Puckentine breakup and now it has essentially happened, and the search for balance with the Jeddori pairing has begun, but now the question is if there can ever truly be a balance there. Especially with Sam and Freddie off to have adventures without the 'gang' for a little while. Which leads me to my next announcement. After so long without updates, the next 'mini' story (like Oh Nancy was for KTR2) will be about what happens during almost every day between this ending and when Carly comes to Seattle, and I plan to post in real time. Once Carly arrives, KTR3: Knuckle Up (Title yet to be decided) shall begin and new challenges shall arise, especially with new people, some of which from places a few channels over. Please comment, review, whatever you'd like, and I know it took a while but I hope this will all be worth it, so tell me what you thought of the whole story if you haven't commented on anything else yet. Anything you want to see more of in the future? Less of? Thanks as always for reading and until next time...**


End file.
